HP-vampire 5 La chute ténébreuse de la favorite
by luigia123
Summary: La plus M de ma saga parodie HP-Vampire classée M (ame sensible passée votre chemin) Review pour vous commentaire sauf pour les faute d'orthographe. (j'ai changée mon e-mail de compte pour les recevoir a présent) Et je vais le corrigée le plus que je le peut limite ce que word corrige seulement. Si vous trouver pas c'est suffisant pour vous petit yeux sensible et bien tant pis.
1. Prologue

Prologue : La chute ténébreuse d'Hermione et transformation de la favorite.

Hermione venait tout juste de quitter ses amis pour les vacances d'été mais elle avait a peine remarqué malgré a cause de son état de choc à son retour chez elle que ses parents agissaient un peu étrangement. Il ne se disputait plus, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, mais il prenait souvent trop de congé de leur travaille tous les deux mais au moins il arrivait plus en retard pour son père infidèle au moins. Et également pantarond alias casse-croûte était mauvais poil quand sa mère tentais de le prendre, chose qui lui fessais étrangement pensée a quand il attaquait crôutard, mais elle le mettait alors dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses chose pour l'été, Hermione avais un remarqué aussi à son arrivée que ses chose empestais d'une drôle odeur comme quelque chose a la fois pourris comme la mort et avais dû tous les lavée a la façon moldu deux fois. Mais elle était retombée en catatonie à cause qu'elle songeait encore à l'événement qui s'est produit comme la mort de Ron. Mais la troisième nuit pendant son sommeil, l'enfer commençait. Elle se réveillait brutalement enchaînée et bâillonné au bande a collé noir sur la bouche. Et enchaînée au tai rappe et entendit un étrange chant hypnotique.

'' Imperium vampirus

Mais le chant ne l'affectais pas, pourtant sa femme avais réussi a brisé le sceau de serpent de cléo, donc théoriquement elle était libre de se faire contrôler par son hypnose de mangemorte vampire.

'' ** Merde sa la réveiller, mais putain pourquoi sa fonctionne pas sur elle quand même** Alors ma chérie tu es réveillé, dommage le sommeil aurais épargnée bien des douleurs dit la voix de son père mais qui sonnais étrangement faux.

'' Papa !? s'écria Hermione mais étouffée par le bâillon.

'' On va bien amusée avec toi, alors sois une gentille petite sorcière et tout ira bien. Dit le père qui semblait comme possédée.

'' Non !? Non laisse-moi.

Mais d'une force surhumaine le père ou ce qui possédais le père moldu la plaque au lit et l'embrasse malgré le bâillon. Hermione tentais hurler sa mère à la rescousse et on entendit la mère au contre-bas.

'' Tout va bien chérie ? dit la mère qui écoutais un porno payant.

'' Oui-oui bien sûr répondit le père, je ne fais que dire bonne nuit à notre fille dit d'un ton doucereuse et glacial.

Le son de cette voix doucereuse et glacial comme un blizzard était terriblement familière a Hermione et ce ton pervers de sa mère sonnait aussi familière a Hermione, non mais était pas possible, sa ne pouvais pas être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas être ici tout les deux.

'' Voyons voir ce que tu as appris après de ton petit copain cette année dit le père en murmurant d'un ton sadique et embrassant le cou à sa fille et d'un seul geste déchirais la robe de nuit d'Hermione qui hurlais en se débattant et elle était pris au piège elle ne portait rien pour dormir la nuit par habitude et aussi vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie sur des moldu, foutue ministère de merde.

Voyant comment ses seins ont grandis. Le père s'exclama en les embrassant et les caressant.

'' Je vois que tu es devenus très jolie en grandissant sûrement l'œuvre de ton sorcier de copain contestais le père possédée.

Il se déshabillait et pénétrait rais violement Hermione et la violais sans préparation et Hermione hurlais de colère et de peur, mais murmurais par accident le sort Lac slash pour se faire débâillonné du tape avec douleur.

'' Papa non laisse-moi…. Aluc….

Mais son père l'embrassais pour empêcher de nommée Alucard et lui plaquais la main sur la bouche.

'' Tu es a moi tu as compris petite garce si tu appelles ton copain vampire tu vas sévèrement le regrettée. Dit- son père en la frappant d'une claque violente.

'' Vous n'êtes pas mon père, que lui avais vous fait ?!

'' Je suis bien ton père mais avec un esprit vampire différent, petite favorite de mon frère dit la voix de glacial de Moka black.

'' Moka Black ! Accio….

Mais moka l'empêchais de parler pour prononcer la formule magique et jetais sa baguette au loin, et alors qu'elle allait lui la frappée à nouveau quand tout d'un coup une masse orange crachais et lui sautais au visage tout griffe dehors mais son père le frappais d'un coup de poing

'' Stupide animal totalus pétrificus.

'' Non pattarond salope laisse mon chat tranquille dit Hermione tentant de se libérée mais se fait plaquer par moka utilisant ses sort qui le vidais de sa volonté de résistance.

'' Oh chérie j'ai besoin de toi elle est prêt pour jouer a la sorcière rebelle a matée. Et fout ce maudit chat dans sa cage. dit Moka en appelant sa mère mais en imitant son père à la perfection.

Sa mère arrivais entièrement nue et Hermione saisit très vite avec Horreur que si moka black possédais son père, alors temari Phénix possédais sa mère. Sa mère enfermais le chat pétrifier et sous hypnose de Moka dans sa cage.

'' Non libéré les pitiés pleurais Hermione horrifier.

'' Il est trop tard pour tes parent s'amusais Moka en lui donnant un coup de butoir violent et frappant Hermione en plein claque puissante qui hurlais de douleur et d'humiliation.

'' Non-non qu'avez-vous fait grosse vache de vampire bannis.

'' Si tu pense que je vais te le dire directement, tu va me le payer petite putain, tu as volé ma propriété et je vais pouvoir pleinement me venger de toi grosse pute d'humaine. En prenant ton corps je pourrais enfin revoir mon Alucard à moi, dit la voix de Moka sous apparence de son père violeur. Chérie empêche la de bouger mais ne l'embrasse pas. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à prendre son contrôle mental et elle résiste à mes pouvoirs mentaux. Je ne comprends pas comment elle fait alors que tu avais déjà brisée le sceau de serpent de mon frère, mais je vais la brisée pour pouvoir m'infiltrée en elle comme j'ai fait comme avec ton chère papa en lui fessant l'amour dans sa voiture.

Hermione compris que Moka et temari avais fait exactement la même chose pour infiltrée Poudlard sans que Dumbledore soit au courent ou même Alucard mais cette fois était sur c'est propre parents moldu.

'' Salle monstre... hurlais-t-elle.

Temari mis sa chatte directement sur la bouche d'Hermione ce qui l'empêchais de parler ou lancée une formule et Moka et temari se fit l'amour en se servant d'Hermione comme poupée sexuelle. Moka s'amusais comme une folle a violé sous apparence de ses parents la pauvre et pleurnicheuse Hermione. Tout en tentant attaquer mentalement sa mémoire pour la contrôler mais sa fonctionnais pas comme si elle avait quelque chose de plus qui bloquais sa magie maléfique de vampire.

'' Ho elle est vraiment très bonne dit temari en extase, Alucard la très bien dressée.

'' ** Putain mais pourquoi sa fonctionne pas se sortilège de contrôle mental c'est qu'une petite pute de sorcière humaine. ** Exact, après tout elle a mis hors de combat sexuelle un troll des montagnes en première année en baissant avec lui et elle a même baisé un demi-géant cette idiot de Hagrid. Dit Moka, au je sens que je vais me faire plaisir à venir lui souhaitée bonne nuit chaque jour de l'été. A moins bien sur que le maître m'envoie en mission. Tu t'en chargeras pour moi de la surveiller ma chérie moka en hurlant de jouissant en l'intérieur de l'utérus de Hermione qui hurlais de douleur et humiliation.

'' On pourrait la mettre enceinte en plus, tu voudrais bien sa un petit frère ou une petite sœur on pourrait l'élever comme notre fis dit Moka.

'' Non pitié non surtout pas sa.

Moka rigolais et fessais comme si elle avait entendu des supplications d'esclave :

'' Tu entends sa temari, elle veut portée les enfants de son père mais elle est vraiment une bonne fille chérie.

Hermione sombrais dans l'horreur tout la nuit en état second.

Le lendemain matin temari alias sa mère réveillait brutalement sa fille qui hurlait en lui donnant un coup de pied.

'' Vas debout petite putain tu dois obéir a ta mère.

Elle sortit un fouet moldu et la fouettais violement ressemblant assez au fouet de Elizabeth balthory dans ses brumeux souvenir eux.

'' Non pitié non temari pitié.

'' Ho tu veux de la pitié petite peste tu aime ça souffrir pour moi tu es si mignonne ma fille.

Et la fouettais encore et encore juste au sang défoulant tout ses perversité depuis le moment qu'ils se sont rencontrée en Transylvanie et temari la violais mais étonnement ne l'embrassais pas sur la bouche, obéissant a l'ordre de Moka a ne pas la zombifier.

'' Allez lève toi j'ai faim ma fille.

Hermione allais vers sa valise affaiblie mais temari la fouettais.

'' Tu pense avoir comme sa grosse pouffe, je veux que tu cuisine nue pas de vêtement et surtout pas de magie pour contactée ton amant.

Hermione fondit en larme mais obéissais a sa tortionnaires lui préparent à déjeuner. Son père revenais de chasse en après midi et admirais le travaille de temari.

'' Alors Hermione chérie on salut pas son père d'amour.

'' Salut saloppe.

Coupe de fouette de temari.

'' Respecte ton père, va le saluer comme je te l'ai enseignée.

Hermione s'avançais vers Moka alias son père et temari la mit a genou.

'' Tu me fais nettoyé la queue a ton père tout de suite mon ange.

Hermione dégoûtée par la torture, déboutonnais le pantalon de son père en sortit sa queue dégoûtant de sueur et odeur semence et commence a la nettoyée en fessant une pipe a son faux père.

'' Bon voilà un salut paternelle digne d'une vrai sorcière. Suce plus fort je me suis tapé au moins tout mes employée féminine au bureau.

'' Ils ont dut te plaire chérie

Et les autres nuit c'était alors son père alias Moka Black qui venait lui labourée ses trous en la violent brutalement après chaque souper ou elle n'avait que pour goûtée la queue ou la chatte de sa mère sous la Moka fessait avec plaisir en tentant toujours mentalement de brisée le sort qui la protégée de son contrôle en utilisant la privation de nourriture comme torture mais évidement elle disait a temari que elle était consentante et affamée de sa queue.

" Dit chérie elle est vraiment affamée notre fille dit sa fausse mère possédée.

'' Oui elle a très soif après tout ce que on lui sert chaque nuit a poudlard mon mari la nourrit de semence et elle doit même boire les jus de chatte de sa fille hinata.

Sa torture la fessait sombrée dans la folie et dans un profond état secondaire, elle murmurait le nom de benoît mais le miroir était hors d'attente. Mais sans qu'elle s'en rend compte temari avais quand même laissé un peu de esprit a la mère et quand elle n'était pas très attentive et voyant que Moka allais trop brutalement avec la petite en tentant par exemple de la mordre a plusieurs reprise, elle prenait légèrement sa défense et moka prenais sa pour un jeu de sa sœur succube vu qu'elle adorait se faire mordre. Comment exemple une fois Hermione a tenté de lui mordre sa queue qu'elle suçait de force sous la table du repas, Hermione était furieuse de son état et décide de la mordre.

'' Aille salope tu es une vilaine fille tu ma mordu la queue, ENDOLORIS

Le sort rouge frappais Hermione et Moka furieux la violais en répétant ENDORLORIS, ENDORLORIS comme une vrai nympho en pleine action et Hermione hurlais qu'elle était désolée

Temari devant ses yeux était à la fois excitée mais au fin fond de son regard horrifier par la vision de sa vrai mère devant les torture que sa fille subissais par sa faute.

'' OUIIIIIIIIII ENDOLORIS hurlais satisfaite moka au septième ciel.

Mais le journée d'enfer passais et Hermione n'avais plus aucune volonté de vivre, quand il vit sa mère ou plutôt temari sous son apparence pendant que Moka était absence en mission de guidage chez les géant d'après le peu qu'elle a entendu dire, elle fouiller dans ses valise en murmurant ou se trouve son foutu livre qui mord et se brûlais contre un miroir magique : Aie bordel de merde que sa brûle ce truc mais la douleur avais fait réagir le faible esprit de sa mère et temari a perdu un peu le contrôle et dit faiblement : appelle ton amant ma fille et pardonne moi. T'avoir été une mauvaise mère.

Et le coté de sa mère lui lançais sur le lit Hermione reconnut le miroir cadeau de Alucard de noël passée et avais entendu la voix faible de sa mère et obéissais en tu utilisant ses dernière force du désespoir et en profitais pour crier : ALUCARD MES PARENT PAR MOKA BLACK ET ILS SONT MORT VIENT ME CHERCHER.

'' Ha non la fermer saloppe frappais temari furieuse qui repris le contrôle de son corps et appelle moka télépathiquement ** Moka revient vite elle a contactée ton frère vite…** mais un vortex apparut du miroir et un sort de feu frappais le corps de sa mère et forçais temari à sortir de son corps de succube qui hurlais de douleur.

'' Espèce de salle pute dit la voix glacier de Alucard qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma favorite.

'' Je m'amusais comme une folle traître au maître dit temari sortant sa baguette magique et lui lançais un sort que Benoît retournais et inversais en sort de douleur impardonnable.

Temari hurlais a la torture son sadomasosite en prenais pour son corps mais elle était libérée aussi du contrôle mental de moka a cause de la douleur.

'' Lac slash chantais benoît en libérant Hermione mais trop endoloris par les torture elle ne bougeait pas quand tout à coup le père de Hermione avertie par temari sautais en ragée et plaquais benoît contre le mur mais benoît l'envoyais en travers de la fenêtre et lui lançais le même sort brûlant pour exorcisée le contrôle physique sur son père qui brûlais le corps emprunt et montrais la forme vampire de Moka Black.

'' MOKA JE VAIS TE TRUCIDE ESPÈCE DE GROSSE TRUIE EN TE DÉVORANT VIVANT A CAUSE TU AS VIOLÉ UNE FAVORITE D'UN MAITREVAMPIRE ESPÈCE DE SALOPPE Hurlais Alucard en colère : Vient mes goule Elmira elle est là grand-mère dit-t-il en chantant les cris de guerre de sa grand-mère : LA MORT FRAPPERA MOKA BLACK ET TEMARI PHÉNIX

Moka se pétrifiais d'horreur du vortex du miroir en entendant les cris de guerre d'Apelle a la chasse du couvent de Elmira et tous les membres du nouveau conseil et surtout Elmira Phénix apparut et lui lançais un sort incluant son propre père Sirius black en mode traqueur, mais elle réussit a transformais en chauve-souris et se sauvais avant que les goules puisse la dévorée vivante.

'' Traquer la ordonnais Elmira tout aussi en colère et affamée a ses goules se mit à la poursuite.

Alucard pris Hermione dans ses bras mais elle était complétement amorphe et faible et semblais très malade, il fut aider par Rosalie pour la supportée, elle tremblait de rage voyant de mauvais souvenir de son passé devant cette scène.

'' Elle n'est pas morte dit-t-elle tremblant de tristesse vers Alucard.

'' Hermione je t'en prie ne soit pas morte je ne le supporterais pas si tu l'est pas pitié réveille toi.

Julia et Alice s'approchais et regardais son corps proche et voyais aucune trace de morsures. Elmira vit dans leur regard qu'elle n'était pas mordue.

'' Elle n'est pas morte ou zombifier son sang est chaud elle n'a pas été mordu par Moka comme tu as crus dans ton rêve. dit Elmira avec douceur glacial mais elle jetait un regard mauvais a temari pétrifier de douleur.

Sirius s'approchais de Hermione mais Alucard le fit reculer par crainte que Hermione le prend pour un ennemi.

'' Je ne l'ai pas embrassée dit l'a succube pas embrassée… dit temari terrifier et torturée Sirius black le père de Moka qui la frappais pour qui se taise.

'' La ferme espèce de vielle folle hurlais Sirius furieux.

Hermione voix faible : Alucard...

Il l'avait entendu sa voix et il soupirait de soulagement.

'' Non, mais elle est en état grave de dépression et amorphe grand-mère. Je savais, je le savais ses parents agissais trop bizarrement j'aurais du faire comme Sirius et me fier a son chat il grognait contre ses parent comme quand il grognait contre le rat de Ron ce salaud de Peter petigrow a la gare, mais Hermione ne s'en est pas rendu compte immédiatement, dit Alucard avec colère. Je n'aurais pas dû la laissé partir du train, elle aurait dû restée avec nous. A présent elle est orpheline à cause de Moka et DE TOI SALOPPE DE SUCCUBE.

Le succube tremblait attendant son sort, devant les corps mort des parents d'Hermione. Alucard lui fout un coup de pied vampirique pour qu'elle hurle de douleur.

'' Non pitié c'était contrôler par elle alucard pitié alucard criais temari.

Alucard l'ignorais mais la frappais à nouveau de pure haine et lui lançais un cruxifo de la part de son double qui hurlais a nouveau.

'' Que va tu en faire dit Elmira : tu nous la laisse la dévorée vivante.

'' Fait ce que vous voulez mais avant neutralisée cette pute et laisser moi emmener Hermione loin d'ici. Mes propre goule s'occuperont des chez objet magique et scolaire et du chat aussi et surtout brûler cette maudite maison.

Il avait remarqué que son chat pattarond toujours dans sa cage était pétrifié par une hypnose par moka et il chantait en fourcelang pour le dépétrifier le chant que cléo lui a appris pour réveiller les transes vampirique l'été dernier. Sirius qui était un animagus parfois terrestre comprenais les animaux a quatre pattes et il lui dit mentalement : Pattarond a tenté de défendre sa maîtresse contre moka qui possédais son père mais il s'est fait pétrifier et enfermer par temari en en dirais bien.

'' Alucard… dit faiblement Hermione en état de choc. Transforme-moi…. En phénix… pitié…

Hermione tournais la tête pour vomir Alucard fit disparaître le dégât pour lui, elle était vraiment mal au point ayant rien mangé depuis des semaines.

'' Chute Hermione… tout va bien c'est fini… on va s'occuper de toi ne t'en fait pas… mais tu vas oublier tout ta mémoire humaine pendant un certain temps, mais je vais te le faire rappelez ne t'inquiète pas c'est un effet normal pour les vampires mordu, nouveau-née dit doucement alucard.

'' Je veux tout oublier… dit Hermione. Transforme-moi sinon je me tue en me lançant un sort de la mort.

Elle était en plein délire et vraiment très malade.

'' Chut, ne dit pas de bêtise… je te l'ai promis que je le ferais… et disons que 15 ans c'est 3 ans plus vielle que cette pute de moka qui ta fait tant de mal pour moi c'est bon que tu sois supérieur à elle en âge ma chérie. ** On pourrait toujours faire une exception pour son entrée dans le conseil pour mettre à l'âge des majeurs des sorciers qui est 17 ans. **

Son double lui dit qui était d'accord mentalement sans répondre physiquement trop enragée contre sa sœur jumelle qui lui a fait tant de mal a sa favorite.

'' Je peux garder le jugement de temari juste à ce que tu la transforme je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait participer en nouveau née vampire dit Elmira.

'' Je suis sur quelle sera ravis dit alucard a sa grand-mère.

Hermione tombais dans l'inconscience et Alucard le pris dans ses bras et appelais Funix qui pour une seconde fois était pas enflammée cette été et la transportais tous les deux au château de Transylvanie en transplantant en plein vol. Il préférait cette deuxième basse du conseil comme ça il n'aurait pas les foutu chasseur de vampire qui était à présent de nouveau des ennemi du conseil des anciens sur le dos pour empêcher de tenté de transformée sa favorite.

'' Cornichon pourris déguisée en Mr le ministre va payer chère cette traîtrise chantonnais furieusement Alucard durent le voyage.

Alucard arrivais même dans sa chambre et la déposais Hermione inconsciente, elle était en plein cauchemar et en lisant dans ses pensées, elle rêvait que Moka avais invitée pendant son inconscience des mangemort pour la sautée comme dans un bordel. Il n'avait pas le choix, pour se débarrassée de cet angoisse traumatisante qui la hanterais en permanence a chaque nuit c'était la transformation directe. Mais avant il fallait interrogée cette saloppe au sous-sol, il lançait un sort pour supprime les cauchemars mais étonnamment sa ne fonctionnais pas même pour lui, probablement le sceau de cléo a activée en pensant que était un sort d'impérium, mais alucard ne aperçu pas que le sceau a été brisée par temari ayant du mal a la laissée seul il appelait Eliza pour la surveiller et de l'avertir si elle se réveillait.

'' Elizabeth surveille là, je dois allez interrogée cette putain de succube qui la violer en complice.

'' Oui promis, la pauvre, si aurais su plutôt j'aurais du tuer cette succube bien avant durent la troisième épreuve. Quel monstre elle mériterait plus Nunstangard en partage avec mon frère bannis comme cellule.

'' Oui tu aurais du mais ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus. Et non elle ne sera pas enfermer mais dévorée par le conseille. Dit alucard mi furieux mi content de son aide et surpris du compliment qu'Elizabeth a donné sur son frère en prison en Transylvanie.

Elizabeth rentrais dans sa chambre et allais avec une serviette d'eau propre donc pure pour lui mettre sur sa tête pour tentée de la calmer et se mit a chantonnée une chanson d'opéra roumain en se disant peut-être la musique la calmera mieux et sa semblais marchée un peu vu qu'elle ne tremblait plus de terreur, et alucard descendais au donjon ou temari tremblante et ligotée attendais heure de sa mort.

Imperiums vampirus chantais t-il.

Temari se soumettais aussitôt.

** Dit moi ce que tu as fait a ma favorite tout la vérité sinon tu va souffrir autant que tu lui as fait souffre. **

'' Moka et moi non avions piéger le père de ta favorite par une espionne du ministère qui est a la solde de Moka, je ne sais pas son nom Moka ne me la pas dit, elle a baiser son père devant moi et la possédée son corps comme a poudlard en le tuant et prenant sa place en brume, et moi aussi une fois rentrée chez elle j'ai zombifier sa mère pour prendre son corps mais cette nouvelle technique je ne la maîtrisais pas totalement, et c'est sans m'en apercevoir environs 15 % de sa personnalité humaine on la torturée en la violent chaque nuit comme si on était ses vrai parent moldu, mais version violeur d'enfant tout les deux, pendant des semaine Moka la forçais a être comme une pute de famille en lui suçant la queue comme seul repas, mais alors que je voulais fouiller dans chez chose de sexuelle dans ses valise comme son livre qui mord et que ta jamais voulu que je récupère en Transylvanie. Moka était alors absente en mission d'escorte pour Erika chez les géant, je me suis brûler avec un miroir communicant et sa a sortit temporairement le 15 % de sa mère qui lui ordonnais de t'appelez, et elle lui a demander de lui pardonner avoir été une mauvaise mère mais quand j'ai repris son contrôle, elle hurlais déjà : ALUCARD VIENT ME CHERCHER MES PARENTS SON MORT PAR MOKA BLACK ET TEMARI PHÉNIX et c'est tout vu que vous êtes intervenue et vous nous avez exorcisée et tu a invoquer Elmira en chantant le chant de guerre des phénix.

'' Est-ce que c'était sur les ordres de votre maître ou celui de Erika ? Demandais Elmira glacialement

Mais temari avais pas répondu a Elmira vu qui n'obéissais que a alucard.

Alucard grondais de rage : donc c'est quelqu'un de ministère qui avais vendu a ma sœur des info sur l'emplacement de travail du père de sa favorite ce qui expliquerais pourquoi il n'avais aucun chasseur du ministère qui est intervenue pour empêcher Moka et toi de la violer,

** mais je ne pouvais pas présentée son témoignage de cette pute devant le ministre c'était trop risquée en ce moment vu que je n'ai pas le nom de cette espionne. **

'' Cette attaque était-il sur ordre de Erika ou de votre maître Lord Voldemort ? Répétais Alucard vu qu'elle n'avait pas obéie à Elmira mais seulement a lui vu que c'est lui qui lui a lancée hypnose imperium.

'' Ni une ni l'autre, c'est de Moka qui venais son idée de se venger de toi, elle a révéler que durent ton combat mental avec elle qu'elle avait pu avoir quelque information sur ta favorite et sur Sirius black comme le fait qui pouvais se transformée en chien ou en brume. Erika a été alors envoyée en mission en refusant de participer au plan de Moka préférant être émissaire chez les géant comme traductrice avec mecnair et Moka y allais seulement pour les escortée en cas de rencontre avec les guerrière de Elmira, quand je l'ai appelez télépathiquement pour qu'elle tente de empêcher de la sauver.

Elmira et Alucard soupirais, Erika était pas dans le coup et était un soulagement pour alucard.

** Donc elle a du rencontrée Hagrid et madame maxime alors, mais au moins elle a refusée participer au râpe de ma favorite préférant se punis a ton père, un bon point pour elle, même traîtresse et saloppe et totalement idiote, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal a Hermione a cause elle se doutait que était ça le plan de vengeance de Moka depuis le début. ** songeais le démon.

'' Dernière chose temari, que voulais faire Moka avec ma favorite si elle aurait réussi a la possédée ma favorite.

'' Volé quelque chose ou te manipuler pour le voler quelque chose au ministère mais en sais pas plus la dessus, je ne faisais que suivre les ordres de moka c'est tout elle me confiait jamais rien d'important a moi.

C'est alors que membres du conseille autrement dit ses goules transylvain et un anglais nouveau goulfier d'un ancien voleur qui a voler de l'argent a Elmira, et les filles guerrière goules de Elmira arrivais dans la salle.

'' Faite la taire, mais laisser la en vie, elle est réserver a ma nouvelle sœur Phénix une fois sa transformation sera achevée. Vous pouvez la violer si vous voulez, les garçons c'est autorisée vu qu'elle est une criminelle, et même toi Ludovic aussi. Si elle parle d'autre information sous la torture, veuille en en informée Elmira immédiatement et pour tes filles pareilles.

Sur cet Alucard remontais et se transformais en démon total pour voir l'état de sa favorite torturée sexuellement. Elizabeth qui fut rejoint par Hinata qui revenais de chasse était près d'Hermione et on entendait hinata pleurée de rage, et quand il approchait :

'' Comment va-t-elle ?

'' De plus en plus mal je crains son cœurs a des ratée épouvantable Alucard. Dit hinata en pleure.

'' Merci, elle doit faire de crise d'angoisse nocturne. Ce n'est pas grave. Partez maintenant, laisser moi seul avec elle si vous plait.

Et c'est demandant de partir à cause qui la voulait pour lui tout seul Elizabeth et Hinata obéir aussitôt en maudissant au passage Moka et temari.

'' Maudite moka on aurait du la tuer dans le labyrinthe quel grosse pute avoir fait ça avec cette putain de temari. Dit la voix sombre d'Hinata en colère.

Alucard dit en passant

'' Si tu veux laissée l'éventreuse se défouler sur une des coupable, temari est dans le donjon en train de se faire violer de force par tout les goules transylvanien garçon du manoir de devon si tu veux allez la frappée dit Alucard d'un ton lugubre, mais interdiction de la tuer tout les deux et surtout toi hinata.

Les deux filles fut contente de la nouvelle et promis de ne pas la tuer, même si la personnalité de hinata était un peu déçus.

'' Au moins on pourra lui fait payer sa dit hinata enragée. Lizzie va chercher le vampire Killer et tu me la laisseras après tu pourras avoir ton tour. Elizabeth et elle allait la fouettée en duo et fermais la porte. Alucard tentais de la réveiller en douceur mais a son contact Hermione crut qu'il était un cauchemar le frappe en plein sur ses couille de pierre et hurlais de peur confuse en se réveillant Hermione qui hurlais du a ses cauchemars inconscient et se réveillais en état second reconnaissant pas du tout l'endroit elle se trouvait elle croyait encore que Moka la torturais ailleurs sous une autre apparence que c'est elle ou l'avais même emmener chez des mangemort pour la torturée sauf elle frappais d'un coup de pied de la force du désespoir la forme qui d'une monstre hybride chauve-souris démoniaque. Elle hurlait de douleur a cause son pied avais frappé un mur de béton mais le muré étais les couilles de démon.

'' Hermione, calme toi chez moi le vrai alucard, dit le démon.

'' Alucard… mais… ou je suis…

'' N'aille pas peur chérie c'est bien moi, mais tu as exigé que je te transforme alors je te montre ma vrai apparence descellez complet dit le démon qui souriais. Tu es chez moi en Transylvanie, tu sais le grand château plus grand que poudlard Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité à présent.

'' Tu m'as mordu… je n'ai rien sentit.

Alucard souriais tendrement de la confusion mental.

'' Pas encore, je viens juste de me transformée et je m'apprêtais te mordre quand tu t'es réveiller d'un cauchemar et tu m'as frappé à la couille et ton pied ses brisé tout seul désolé.

'' Oh navré espère que tu ne vas pas être brutal à cause de sa dit Hermione tremblante de peur.

Le démon souriait avec douceur, elle avait peur et en état de choc du aux sévices et il supposait probablement de souffre du syndrome de Stockholm à cause que après tout Hermione aimais ses parents même si il était en froids avant leur mort, mais le démon savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Hermione était en plein projection mental de délire.

'' Calme toi… riait doucement le concernée, son rire l'avais calmé, sa fait rien j'ai rien sentit te rappelles je suis un vampire les coups humain ne me font rien. Je suis dans une zone de sécurité ou je peux pleinement contrôler ma forme vampirique mutant ici en Transylvanie, contrairement à ce que j'ai vécu durent la fin de l'année lors du duel contre mon père et de tout manière je suis tellement habituer de recevoir tes coup que était rien du tout.

Alucard tentais de la faire rire un peu mais sa échouais totalement vu qu'elle ne l'a quasiment rien compris a son monologue.

'' Alucard ou peu importe ton nom en forme démon mord moi par pitié dit Hermione s'écroulant par la peine. Fait moi oublier tout ce que mes parent m'ont fait.

Le démon la pris dans ses bras et Hermione sentais son énergie se faire absorbée, en fessant très attention de pas tout prendre, elle était mourante et très affaiblie et ne voulais pas la fauchée.

'' Pardonne-moi si je fais du mal à nouveau Hermione, je ne conte pas ton pied la tu tes fait mal toi-même par accident, Je t'aime mais le baiser du vampire est atrocement douloureux. Et juste une chose ce que tes parent ont fait n'était pas de leur faute mais Moka et temari qui ont possédé leur cadavres ils étaient mort quand on les a examiné depuis le début juin avant notre retour. ** Mieux ne pas révélée que temari ou une partie de sa mère qu'elle a perdu le contrôle temporairement lui a lancée le miroir pour que je vienne la sauvée, une fois nouveau née peut-être plus tard** tu va sans doute oublier mes parole dans ce cas je te les ferais rappelez. Et aussi une dernière chose c'est rare mais sa peu arrivée, les premières semaines tu peux tomber en comas et te réveiller en frénésie si par accident je nomme ton nom, a cause les blessures sont long a soignée, mon venin est puissant mais très lent à cause de mon sang humain maudit. Tu peux tomber souvent en transe réparatrice pendant les premières semaines et si tu te réveilles brutalement sans contrôle tu peux attaquer n'importe qui sans que je puisse intervenir pour t'en empêcher alors si sa arrive je vais hypnotisée ton corps pour que tu essaye de me prendre pour cible et non les humain sauf si humain en question est un vrai con et mérite te se faire dévorée par toi d'accord, je te laisserais le tuer pour repas si tu veux.

'' D'accord tu a mon autorisation de tout faire ce que tu veux pour protéger les humain de moi nouveau-née

'' D'accord, j'essayerais, te prendre pour cible.

'' Je t'aime Hermione…

'' Moi aussi je t'aime… et sa règle bien des problèmes qui soit mort… dit faiblement Hermione qui se calmais sous effet contrôler du vampire et le démon la plaquais doucement et le mord en savourant son sang et Hermione hurlais de douleur mais était cette fois une douleur consentante et sombrais dans l'inconscience mais son amant avant cesser de lui aspirée le sang et elle était infectée par le venin du démon phénix. Sa mémoire embrumée d'humaine s'effaçais tout d'un coup oubliant tout sauf une souvenir lui restais en mémoire, sa première fois Alucard dans le train ou cette forme de démon l'avais violé en première année et elle était si contente de être tromper de cabine en cherchant cette idiot de carpeau de cette élève dont elle avait oublié le nom et coté physique elle était sous hypnose en cas attaque sur des humains par son maître avec l'ordre mental d'attaquer alucard si il est entourée d'humain mise a part si les humains son méchant avec lui.

Deux semaine se passais et Hermione se réveillais par faim sexuelle sauvage ce que alucard fessais comme pour hinata en fin de première année, lui donnant son membre et son sang en même temps comme un médicament.

'' Sang pitié sang murmurais Hermione affamée dans son sommeil

Alucard arrivais et lui sortais sa queue et découpais par ses griffe et le fit saignée et lui dit doucement.

'' Voilà ton sang médicament chérie suce bien.

Des la première goutte, Hermione suçais avidement le membre de son frère en extase a genou et alucard la laissais la vidé autant qu'elle voulait en jouissant du sang dans la fond de sa gorge en hurlant suce fort chérie sa vient par vague ton médicament.

Hermione avala des torrents de semence rouge sang goulûment une fois remplie elle était retombée en trance. Alucard la recouchais et lui fessais tendrement l'amour pendant sa trance comme en deuxième année.

Mais le lendemain il reçu une invitation des Weasley pour les funérailles par funix, Hermione était endormie en trances et devais allais faire avec les Weasley les préparations pour le déménagement, cléo pensais que sa serais une bonne idée de l'emmener pour qu'elle puisse faire ses adieux après les humain, alucard la mis a charge de la surveiller.

'' _Tu m'avertie cléo si elle se réveille et empêche les Weasley de l'approcher une fois installée si albus veut la voir laisse le rentrée._

Le soir des funérailles, Hermione légèrement pour le voyage était sur le dos de Alucard et murmurais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux alucard lui dit doucement qu'elle sera isoler dans une chambre tranquille et interdiction de chassée les Weasley ni mon serpent cléo qui veillera sur toi ce qu'elle grondait de rage léger de déception. La famille Weasley l'accueillir et installais dans la chambre de Ron pour le moment avec cléo, en évitant tout contact avec elle.

Il allait avec hinata et Elizabeth a la tombe de Ron pour y déposée un couronne de fleur sur sa tombe et Elizabeth lui déposais son autographe sur une photo lors de la coupe du monde autographier. Pendant que Albus discutais des ordres pour leur protection avec Alucard, alucard vie qui n'a même pas été la voir son état de santé et sa héritais un peu son comportement qui était très semblable a ce que Rosalie pouvais rencontrée de mal sur son protecteur après évidement une lutte officielle de vampire.

'' Écoute Alucard, Je ne conseillerais de ne pas écrire a Harry dans tes message, incluant l'état de santé de ta nouveau née.

Alucard grognais de rage.

'' Pas question Protecteur je refuse et si tu oblige à faire sa comme les autres Weasley je vous jure Albus Dumbledore que je vous projeté dans l'océan en lutte vampirique et je demanderais même a Rosalie de vous assassinée. Et je suis très irritée que vous n'aviez même pas été la voir aussi.  
Mais par contre je peux par un code magique imparable par le ministère lui faire au moins part de son état de santé quand elle sera consciente. Après tout je suis un maître du code birdlang et Harry peut le déchiffrée en fourchelang.

Albus pris la menace au sérieux surtout en lui fessant la menace que Rosalie voudrais finir le travaille mais il fini par accorder la permission a Alucard de faire au moins savoir ça a Harry.

'' Bien je l'ignorais que tu avais un code en birdlang avec lui, c'est correct alucard. Tu peux passée outre les ordres pour au moins ta favorite.

Alucard chantais une chanson de funérailles et hinata et Elizabeth allais chassée quand il rentrait pour voir si leur nouvelle sœur avais besoin des soins quand tout d'un coup Percy arrivais a la maison d'un air fière et alucard ne disais rien.

'' Bonsoir, alucard... bonsoir papa.

Alucard et Albus Dumbledore lui regardais un regard noir sans répondre.

'' Salut Percy dit Mr Weasley, tu t'es libéré pour faire ton tour sur la tombe de ton frère.

'' Oui bien sur mais aussi pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, moi et ma nouvelle partenaire au ministère nous avons été augmentée. On est les assistants juniors du premier ministre.

'' Une nouvelle partenaire? Dit Weasley.

'' Oui bien sûr c'est la nouvelle chef secrétaire de fudge, l'ancienne a été renvoyée en hurlant que Alucard ferais un meilleur premier ministre avec Albus Dumbledore c'est Moka black elle est revenue d'exil pour la remplacée Erika. Je ne vois pas en faire un drame comparé a invitée Albus chez nous.

'COMMENT? VOUS AVEZ OSÉE L'ENGAGÉE CETTE PUTAIN. Hurlais Alucard furieux.

'' Il fallait bien qu'elle reprenne la place de ta mère.

Mr Weasley levais sa baguette et Alucard montrais les Crau et il s'empare de Percy a une vitesse qui poussais un hurlement de terreur, et rentre brutalement dans la chambre de Ron et approche Percy de devant sa favorite nouveau née en plein comas et au coté de elle cléo son serpent gardienne. Qui sifflait de colère contre Percy vu qu'elle avait tout entendu aussi.

'' REGARDE LA SALETÉ DE TRAITRE, regarde ce que ta partenaire a fait en violent avec sa sœur temari et en prenant le corps en possession vampirique les parent humain moldu et ce qui ont fait a une favorite d'une maître vampire et GARDE CETTE IMAGE MENTAL DE MA FAVORITE VIOLER PAR SES PARENT MOLDU POSSÉDÉE PAR UNE VAMPIRE ET UNE SUCCUBE DANS TA SALLE TÊTE. ET VOUS SALLETÉE D'ANGLAIS VOUS NE NOUS AVEZ MÊME PAS ENVOYÉ SA SALLE FACE DE PUTE À NOTRE CONSEIL DES ANCIENS CONNARD ALORS QU'ELLE A COMMIS UN ACTE CRIMINEL MÉRITANT LA MORT.

Percy était stupéfier et reculais horrifier comme sonner comme quand fudge refusais de croire alucard au retour de son père en vampire.

'' Impossible alucard, ta sœur a dit que c'était de ta faute et c'est toi qui la forcée à faire sa a Hermione.

Alucard hurlais de rage et bouscule Percy et le lançais du deuxième étage dans un sceau d'eau croupie du jardin interrompant les funérailles. Il sautait a sa suite et le plaquais au sol en forme libérée total.

'' Tu ose m'accusée a sa place tu mérite LA MORT PERCY WESLEY.

'' Tu es un véritable fis de pute Alucard phénix, hurla-t-il a alucard Moka est bien meilleur que toi espèce de monstre tu a toujours été un obstacle pour moi a poudlard a cause de ta maudite popularité et après poudlard c'est toi papa qui ma mis dans les roue hurlais Percy lui pointait sa baguette contre lui mais Alucard Albus et son propre père pointaient leur baguette sur lui, Percy reculais quand même devant la forme libérée de Alucard.

'' C'était idiot de la part papa de se montrer avec le fis de Voldemort a causé vous l'avait invitée aux funérailles avec Dumbledore en plus. Dumbledore et Alucard était la source de gros ennuis et que Papa allait tomber avec lui. Moi au moins je suis fidèle Le ministère et le conseille des phénix dirigée par Moka Et que si maman et toi devenaient des traîtres, j''arrangerais pour mettre Alucard et tout sa famille incluant Elmira Phénix derrière les barreaux et qui ferais exprès de les mettre dans la même cellule que sa propre famille qui ne fait plus partie Et d'ailleurs tu n'as jamais eu d'ambition au ministère c'est pour ça que on a jamais eu argent a la maison.

'' SORT DE MA MAISON ESPÈCE DE SANG TRAITRE AU PHÉNIX TU NE FAIT PLUS PARTIE. Hurlais furieusement Mr Weasley.

'' PARFAIT D'AILLEURS MOKA EST BIEN MEILLEUR VAMPIRE QUE ALUCARD.

'' HERMIONE MET CET ORDURE EN TRANSE, hurlais en birdlang le démon alucard qui était furieux.

** Hey merde je vais avoir des problèmes. ** réalisant son côté humain de son erreur. Il avait appelez sa favorite nouveau née dangereuse au même moment ou Percy à hurler que moka était bien meilleur que lui.

Mais un hurlement se fit entendre et une explosion se produit dans la chambre de Ron et une nouveau née fonçais directement sur Percy Weasley qui paniquer se transplantais et la bête hurlante de colère avais ratée cette proie qui a insultée son maître et se rendormais dans ses bras quand Alucard la retenais en la plaquant au sol en s'excusant de l'avoir appelé par accident.

'' Hermione je suis désolé vraiment désolée s'excusais le vampire. Je voulais simplement appelez cléo et non toi ma chérie. S'excusais Alucard a son oreille.

Après cet incident désastreuse de funérailles, et d'avoir déménagée les Weasley au QG de l'ordre avec albus en personne vu que a présent que Moka travaillais au ministère sa changeais les plans et une fois cela fait, il allait au manoir ou Hermione était surveiller par hinata, ou plutôt violer par elle a cause d'une nouvelle réveille impulsive a cause que Alucard était indisponible et elle avait faim de sang hybride et un envie de baiser insoutenable pour elle. Mais Alucard eut un flash de l'avenir une armée de goule mener par Erika préparais une attaque de chasseur et a sa tête Erika et suivis de chasseur de vampire a leur tête Moka black et Erika l'invitais a rentrée vu que les défenses du manoir ne la blessais pas sûrement un coup de Percy cette ordre la.

Alucard lançais un patronus parlant pour avertir hinata et Elizabeth qui allais être attaqué et de déménager la favorite nouveau-née chez Elmira en Transylvanie au château.

Cette fois c'était hinata et lui qui a dû la réveiller et la transportée d'urgence en Transylvanie vu que les défenses de son manoir été a été sabotée par Erika et Moka en duo avec la puissance du ministère derrière elle aussi, mais il avait scellez le passage vortex pour le château de Transylvanie pour interdit tout accès a Moka et Erika qui avait tentée de libéré Temari des griffe de Elmira, mais Temari était pas à Londres heureusement mais dans le donjon privée de alucard en Transylvanie.

'' La maison est totalement vide moka, elle n'est pas ici dit Erika d'une voix faible.

'' Salaud de devin, il a du les évacuer en Transylvanie.

Elle tentait de ouvrir le passage au miroir mais le sort ne fonctionnais pas il avait scellez le passage permanant entre la Transylvanie et londrès depuis des semaines ce qui fit hurler de rage Moka qui brisais le grand miroir d'un coup de poing ce qui au fond amusais Erika de la voir enragée.

'' En dirais que tu n'es plus la bienvenue nul part moka.

'' La ferme poufiace hurlais Moka enragée.

C'est le lendemain soir que le venin d'alucard devais accomplir son travaille de guérison, Hermione était devenus officiellement un vampire consciente.

Hermione se réveillais et elle était émerveiller par les couleurs qu'elle voyait elle voyait dans une simple torche enflammée tous les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel plus une qu'elle n'identifiait pas. Et de ses oreille un son lointaine de couple amoureux qui se fessais l'amour et qui chantais en plein acte, chose qui ignorais était qui fessais une orgie pour fêtée le coup de pied au nez au ministère et a cette pute de Moka mais cette voix était familière mais elle ne se rappelait pas ou elle venait.

'' Bien dormie chéris.

Alucard était à nouveau en forme humaine et Hermione était émerveiller et lui sautais dessus d'une vitesse qu'il a pris 1 seconde à se lever sans problème et le plaquer au sol.

'' Aie mione tout doux petite sœur.

'' Aie tu as dit Aie ! dit Hermione tout contente d'avoir pu faire mal à son amant. Euh ou est-ce que on est là ?

'' Chez moi à nouveau a Transylvanie en sécurité. Tout est fini à présent. Tu es un phénix, tu es un vampire très sexy et puissante et bien consciente cette fois, Comment tu te sens ?

'' Je me sens que si je savais tout et je ne sais rien a cause je me rappelle plus de rien du tout.

Alucard rigolais a cette blague et l'embrasse : c'était un effet normal, ta transformation était terminer consciemment mais il y avait encore du feu en elle et alucard le ressentais aussi son énergie immortelle vampirique était brûlant comme de la lave, mais avec le temps sa se glacerais comme sa mère.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas chérie tu as sûrement soif. Tu veux peut-être chassée avec moi?

Hermione étonnais de sa parole et la soif s'emparais d'elle aussitôt.

'' Oui et j'ai ma proie dit d'elle en chantant et mordais violement alucard qui se fit plaisir à se faire mordre par sa nouvelle sirène et évidement vu les yeux sauvage elle était ravis que alucard lui donne son sang de demi-vampire.

'' Ah Hermione tu es si belle tu fais penser a Hinata quand elle était jeune.

Un flash back semblait la frapper.

'' Ou est ma sœur ? Je veux jouer avec hinata.

Hermione venais de se souvenir d'hinata dès que Alucard avais nommé son nom. Alucard compris alors que parfois certain de ses souvenir d'orgie allais lui revenir en flash back progressif parfois par le nom de la personne ou si elle reçoit un choc violent. Elle était une amnésique progressif contrairement a Alice qui était permanant apparemment certain dégât mental était plus longue a réparée par le venin.

'' Elles s'amusent avec ta sœur Lizzie tu te souviens de Lizzie. Ou Elizabeth balthory. on fête une belle victoire que on a jouer un bon tour a ma traîtresse de mère en vidant tout le manoir anglais avant une push de chasseur du ministère.

Hermione réfléchissais mais sa mémoire était totalement vide, mais un flash black la frappais celle d'une photo avec un phénix d'une femme avec un fouet.

'' La photo dans une chambre de hinata, mais pas ici la pas en Angleterre.

'' Oui c'est elle mais à présent elle se s'appeler Elizabeth Phénix. On la adoptée à la fin de l'année. Mais malheureusement, on peut plus y allez, dit-il d'un ton triste je me suis fait voler mon manoir a Londres par un push des chasseurs du ministère, mais heureusement que j'ai pu tout transfère la veille de l'attaque tout tes objet dans notre chambre en Transylvanie, pratique quand on a un don puissant en divination.

Un sifflement se fait entendre et Hermione sursautais de peur.

'' _Elle est vraiment très belle votre nouvelle sœur favorite, bien mieux que ces deux putes de moka et temari dit le serpent._

'' _Merci Cléo_ dit Hermione tout étonnée de pouvoir entendre les serpents et de leur parler. Ahh je suis une sorcière noire comme cette fille que je ne tolère pas ce nom. Je suis fourchelang.

Alucard souriais en éclatant de rire et l'embrassais passionnément et cléo compris aussitôt pour sa vie de ne plus prononcée le nom de Moka black devant elle.

'' _Cléo pour évitée être dévoré vivant évite je t'en pris de nomme le nom de mon ex-femmes._

'' _Désolée je ne le prononcerais plus. Dit le serpent._

'' _T'inquiète je vais la gérée cléo ce n'est pas de ta faute._

Alucard la retenais et l'embrassais.

'' Tu es mon sang maudit et ma création donc tu portes ma malédiction Hermione. Tu as été maudit par le fis maudit de Voldemort, c'est donc normal que tu es à présent une fourchelang aussi. Tu peux essayer le birdlang si tu veux essayer d'appeler Funix si tu veux.

Hermione essais de sifflée et funix apparut sur l'épaule de son maître croyant que était lui qui avais appelez.

'' _Oui maître vous m'avez appelez ?_ dit le phénix que Hermione s'étonnais entendre parler.

'' Non ça va funix c'est Hermione ma nouvelle sœur qui s'essaye au birdlang et je crois qu'elle préfère les oiseaux que cléo. Dit Alucard en riant.

Funix chantais moqueusement: _c'est super je me suis fait avoir comme un oisillon sortit de l'œuf de cendres par une nouveau née vampire._

Hermione rigolais en voyant que funix était quand même contente de être fait jouer un tour par Hermione qui la comprenais à présent.

'' Ou est patarond ? dit-t-elle d'un ton inquiète. Je crois me souvenir qui a tentée de me sauvée de quelqu'un mais je me souviens plus de qui.

Alucard souriais et il eut envie de lui faire une bonne blague pour la mettre en colère et qu'elle le frappe à nouveau.

'' Casse-croûte désolé, hinata la manger elle avait soif la pauvre dit Alucard en rigolant, mais il était content que Hermione a pas oublier son chat. Mais si tu veux je peux te donner un serpent en cadeau de remplacement. Peut-être un basilic domestique il pourrait tuer tout les proies animal ou humaine que tu veux.

'' QUOI ?! Grognais Hermione en étranglant alucard de rage. JE VEUX MON CHAT PAS DE SERPENT JEDUSORT.

Alucard rigolais en réalisant qu'elle venait de se rappelle du nom qu'il détestait entendre mais quand elle fessait ses colère elle l'appelait toujours par le vrai nom de famille de son père Voldemort et songeais plus tard a testée voir si le nom Voldemort lui fessais encore peur comme les sorcier humain anglais.

'' Aie-aie ok -ok ** Bon dieux elle est plus forte que Moka et temari réuni bordel mais pas aussi forte que Hinata par contre chose normal* ne t'inquiète pas il va bien mione… je plaisantais, tu te souvient pas c'est notre blague continue préférée sur ton chat, tu me disais toujours il n'est pas au menus chérie alors que je voulais seulement te faire rire en disant que si tu le perdais en l'appelant casse-croûte ou est tu casse-croûte sa aurais été drôle de te répondre : On la mangée ton casse-croûte tu nous donnais faim, mais je te rassure il dort dans notre chambre. Il était vraiment très furieux contre tes faux parents qui l'ont pétrifié et j'aurais dû l'écoutée a la gare il avait le poile si hérissée même en pétrifier que je pensais qui était pétrifier comme miss teigne par ma faute en deuxième année, mais en fait une des coupable la vraiment mise en transe vampirique mais pour une fois ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est seulement une hypnose vampire. Je crois que m'a succube de sœur ou mon ex femme n'aimait pas ton chat vu que tu a raison, Sirius a bien vu qui a tenté de te protéger mais contre Moka c'est elle qui la pétrifier en le frappant.

Alucard prononçais le nom de Moka et il subit encore sa colère mais bloquais s'est coup cette fois vu qui avais prévu le coup vu que chaque fois que moka était nommée elle se réveillait en frénésie vampirique.

'' NE NOMME PAS CE NOM ALUCARD SINON JE T'ÉTRANGLE.

'' Désolé désole mione calme toi.

Hermione se calmais mais elle aimait bien étranglée son amant avec sa force de vampire nouveau née et Alucard riais de son visage.

Le demi-vampire se levais et emmenais sa sœur dans sa nouvelle chambre de sa nouvelle famille de vampire lui avait aménagée pour son premier anniversaire come cadeau, et l'emmenais même dans ses bras comme un jeune couple de marier mais Hermione préféré montais sur son dos et le mordais pour son sang qu'elle semblait être accros. Après ses soins durent ses coma c'et bien normal Hinata venais à leur rencontre habiller en sadomasosite et était très heureuse que Hermione soit un vampire consciente a présent et sa nouvelle sœur Lizzie aussi qui elle jouait le chien en laisse et muselez comme animal de compagnie de hinata. Les costumes firent rire Hermione qui avaient un rire chantant comme hinata mais avais une légère touche anglais que transylvanienne. Un peu comme Christine dans le fantôme de opéra moldus.

'' Salut Hermione dit Elizabeth Phénix tu es merveilleusement jolie tu veux jouer avec nous. On a une laisse de trop et moi la chienne balthory voudrais bien avoir une sœur pour jouer Tu crains plus que je te fouette en te tuant a présent. Tu pourrais venir chez moi aussi a mon château te faire torturée si tu es trop gentille dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione se laisse prendre par sa sœur elle était costaude pour elle mais elle sentait presque rien.

'' Lizzie, parle transylvanien ici dit alucard en rigolant à présent Hermione a un développée un don pour les langues étrangère, elle parle serpent et oiseau alors le transylvanien va être facile à présent.

'' Oh oui pardon dit-t-elle dans sa langue que Hermione comprenais à présent facilement.

'' Merci Lizzie mais pour le moment je préfère violer mon frère que allez chez toi mais peut-être plus tard. Dit Hermione en un transylvanien parfait sans accent anglais. Et en passant les chienne en chaleur sa ne parle pas hinata tu va la fouettée pour moi j'espère.

'' Ho là c'est beaucoup mieux elle n'a plus cette accent horrible chasseur anglais qui parle roumain dit Elizabeth tout contente.

Hinata pris son fouet magique de vampire killer et fouettais sa femme.

'' Promis mione elle est gentille fille vu que les chienne ne parle pas le transylvanien ni l'anglais ils font wouf, wouf.

'' Désolé wouf, wouf dit Elizabeth d'un air suppliant. Fouette-moi encore chérie. Wouf, wouf.

Hinata emmenais sa compagne au loin en tirant par la laisse probablement pensais Alucard et Hermione qui riais au larme de bonheur, et partais s'amusée a torturée cette poufiace de temari sexuellement, et pour lui laisser intimité a son frère et qui emmené Hermione dans sa chambre aménagée avec tous les choses de sorcier comme des photo de Harry Potter mais Hermione ne le reconnaissais pas, tout comme la famille de Ron sauf que Percy n'y était plus, mais certain flash comme les jumeaux et la fille et un qui s'est sauvée d'elle en transplantant avant le noir total des comas vampirique.

Alucard l'interrogeais sur son état après tout était sa première fois qu'il avait une nouveau née a lui, c'était nouveau pour lui mais Elmira lui a enseigne de toujours les premières jours de la questionnée sur comment elle se sentait.

'' Ça va Hermione ? Tu semble perdue.

'' Qui ils sont ? Sur les photos.

'' Tu ne reconnais pas Harry ? Mon cousin regarde le bien.

Hermione observais la photo en détaille et vit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et les souvenir le frappais en reculant.

'' Oh Harry… oui je me souviens un peu… le survivant… doivent je lui écrire pour lui dire que je vais bien.

'' Non, pas pour le moment Hermione… disons que la situation est vraiment précaire en Angleterre… Ma famille est en guerre contre le Ministère anglais … c'est pour cela que je tes emmener ici en Transylvanie en lieu sûrs, quand le manoir a Londres est tombé aux mains de l'ennemi, je t'est transformée ici aussi il y a un mois plus tôt et non à Londres sa aurais été trop dangereux pour toi et tu as passée 3 semaine dans un transe vampirique que tu te plongeais pour récupérer automatique et pour moi a causé ici je ne suis pas surveiller par le ministère de la magie mais par le conseille des ancien qui sont nous alliée et la nouvelle ministre roumain et bien tu vient de la racontée en laisse avec ma sœur hinata. L'ancien a pris sa retraite et lui a proposée son poste a la place vu que il aime bien ma famille surtout depuis que on a humilié fudge l'an dernière. J'ai fait erreur de t'emmener chez un de nos allier anglais donc un des fis est mort récemment, tuer par mon père Ron Wesley. Je pensais bien faire et aussi peut-être te faire voir la tombe si tu aurais réveillé la et que peut-être après si tu avais vu sa tombe tu aurais pu te souvenir de lui.

Hermione avais aucun souvenir de Ron Wesley mais avais un léger souvenir brumeux d'une attaque frénétique en plein funérailles privée. Mais un chat orange lui sautait dans les bras d'Hermione ravis de revoir sa maîtresse même en vampire interrompant sa pensée songeuse.

'' Miaou clamais le chat. Mais Hermione ne comprenais pas comme funix ou cléo

'' Ha bien en dirais que je ne comprends pas les chats finalement dit-t-elle amusée et caressant pattarond. Je ne suis pas Catlang.

Alucard rigolais a la bonne blague et lui dit alors la vérité, la dessus.

'' Tu sais Hermione, je n'ai jamais compris les chats non plus, les vampires qui parle au chat sa existe pas, du moins en forme humaine, sa existe pas, c'était une blague que je te fessais en troisième et quatrième année pour me ventée d'être plus puissant qu'un chasseur de vampire croupton mais en fait pour comprendre les animaux terrestre il faut que tu sois une animagie, et tu es encore trop jeune pour apprendre à te métamorphosée naturellement ça va venir plus tard. Hinata pourra te l'enseigner plus tard. Elle est bien meilleurs que moi pour se métamorphosée.

'' Vilain garçon dit Hermione en plaquant sur le lit son amant et fit violemment l'amour et lui fessais poussé avec plaisir des cris de douleur mais était plaisant de lui faire de mal mais quand même pas trop sinon il va penser qu'elle est sadomasochiste comme sa sœur.

Alucard souriais : fait moi mal autant que tu veux Hermione phénix. Contrairement à temari tu es super sexy quand tu me domine, et me torture. N'aille pas peur de me faire souffrir sinon je pourrais pensée que tu es encore humaine et que j'ai ratée mon coup en te transformant en vampire, tu es plutôt faible en force tu sais. Dit Alucard en souriant d'un air taquine. Tu es vraiment faible même en vampire, je suis sûr que tu es encore un faible humain. Je crois que mon ex-femme te battrait à plein couture Dit-il pour la taquiner et la provoquer sans pour autant nommé Moka. Mais même si on dit ex-femme elle se mettait quand même en colère a cause elle fessait le lien entre ex-femme et Moka black.

Alucard s'amusais comme un dingue à la faire mettre en colère et elle grognait de rage et il se fait battre par la force de rage de sa sœur favorite en plein acte sexuelle.

'' Suis-je encore faible Benoît Phénix.

'' Non- non tu es forte tu es forte. Hurlais avec plaisir son amant… j'abandonne tu es trop forte pour moi.

Hermione se calmais et le mordais à nouveau en lui tordant le bras pour le plaisir de le voir hurler de douleur.

'' Tu gagnes tu gagnes, chérie. Tu es tellement forte que même Moka te suppliais de l'achevée.

Hermione satisfaite le libérais malgré le fait qu'elle grognait de rage au nom de Moka et Alucard qui jouais le soumis mais pris le dessus aussitôt. Alucard avais remarqué cette rage a causé chaque fois que on prénommait moka son instinct de nouveau-née prenais le dessus sur la conscience de vampire et elle se laissait se défouler sur lui, une fois calmer, ce fut autour de Alucard de prendre le dessous en dominateur.

'' Héhé a présenté cet a mon tour ma chérie dit Alucard en mode dominateur.

Hermione était au ange, à présent qu'elle aussi était immortelle il pouvait se laisser aller à la vitesse normal des vampires vu qui risque plus de lui écrasée la tête.

Alucard l'embrassais comme il l'avait jamais embrassée de tout sa vie et Hermione s'accrochais a lui.

'' Tu te retenais autrefois, même dans le train la première fois…

'' C'était obliger pour ne pas te tu… mais attend… dit-il mais sursaute de surprise… tu te souviens de ça. Dit Alucard surpris qu'elle se souvient de son viol en première année dans le train.

'' Bien oui tu es ma première fois ça ne s'oublie pas en dirais… mais tu étais beaucoup différent je crois plus sauvage et bestial mais adulte mais avec des ailes de chauve-souris mais un autre aussi plus sauvage et bestial comme un démon chrétien, j'Aimerais bien que cette forme de démon me fasse l'amour à présent, il doit en avoir envie de se faire une nouveau née non ?

Alucard souriais, certes Hermione fessais pensée a Moka mais cette fois elle n'était pas un pure vampire mais un vampire mordu par lui sa première création de nouveau née et Alucard a la première heure avec sa queue de démon ses création comme hinata et a présent Alucard quand elle réclamait a boire son sang mélange a son lait paternelle fessais la même chose.

'' D'accord mais ne te pleins pas et surtout invite pas Hinata au secours elle déteste ma forme originel d'hybride complète du a un incident, au début elle aimait bien mais après un incident elle ne l'a plus aimé.

Et il lui fait l'amour et alucard murmurais a son oreille : dit Libère-le c'est le mot de passe pour le descellé. Il faudrait que je songe à trouver un nouveau mot clé plus tard.

'' Libère –le alucard dit Hermione en extase.

Alucard la plaquais au sol et Hermione criais et la forme bestial de Vampire alucard la plaque violement au lit et la violer et elle hurlait de plaisir.

'' Tu es magnifique….. Hurlais Hermione au 7 e ciel.

Alucard perdais son contrôle humain pour la bête qui se réveillais et qui baisais comme un vrai démon Hermione Phénix qui en redemandais encore plus et la bête la couvrais de semence dans une véritable vague de sperme crémeux qu'elle avalait coulant en plus de lui mordre de membre pour le mélange, la bête ronronnais de plaisir bestial de satisfaire sa nouvelle sœur favorite. Le sang et la semence était une véritable drogue aux vampires nouveau née. Hermione accrochais aux jambes de alucard et le suçais comme il avait jamais faite en temps humaine.

Satisfaite et gavée Hermione voulais encore mais Alucard le mettais à prendre le contrôle mais était très dur pour elle.

'' Il faut que tu chasses de la vrai nourriture et pas juste moi.

'' Mais ton sang est trop bon Alucard… se plaignais Hermione assoiffée.

'' On a tout le temps de s'amusée après. On peut allez chasser nue si tu veux sa me dérange pas de le faire.

'' Je veux te voir chassée en mode bestial et installer sur ta queue dit Hermione et que tu galope comme un cheval dit Hermione rigolant a se demandant si il allait obéir.

Alucard rigolais et obéissais.

'' Ha tu veux parler de la position préféré quand hinata avais 9 ou 10 ans il y a 30 ans. Dit Alucard en connaisseur. J'étais après son accident avec ma forme hybride. Elle était plus forte que lors de l'incident et il était calmer par mon ex-femme et elle voulait jouer a la chasse nue avec moi mais en forme démon a condition que je tente plus de tentée de la tuer en cette forme la.

'' Je veux essayer aussi. Dit Hermione d'une perversité infinie. Et évidement sans me dévorée vivant.

'' D'accord pas de problème dit Alucard, mais je t'avertis sa sera pas de tout repos si je me lâche et tu défonce un arbre en plein course ne va pas te plaindre que je t'avais pas prévenue et ne t'en fait pas je ne dévore plus vivant que les méchants vampires à présent. C'est que avant mes deux coté était nouveau née et indomptable, la à présent tout est cool avec l'autre sauf si évidement je le libère dans une zone non sécuritaire des phénix, mais sa arrive quasiment jamais a présent.

Le démon au membre immense pénétrais Hermione qui hurlais et une fois en fond de elle s'accrochais au son corps comme une sangsue et benoît ouvrit la fenêtre de la plus haute tour du château transylvanien.

'' Tu ne vas quand même pas sautée juste en bas. Dit Hermione.

'' Bien sûr que si aurais tu peur, tu crains plus rien ni de chute mortelle à présent et ni les blague sur les hippogriffes volant non plus.

'' Non Vas-y je veux-tu galope en moi.

Benoît partit en course et sautais de la fenêtre et atterrie brutalement sur ses jambes de démon et Hermione hurlais de plaisir et benoît partit en vitesse maximum et la queue donnais des violents coups de butoir mais Hermione adorais sa, la sensation était incomparable encore plus fort que le troll et Hagrid fusionnée. Elle venait de se souvenir de ses deux souvenir première année mais elle était plus concentrée a restée accrocher a son cheval de démon de père créateur.

'' Plus vite plus vite papa plus vite dit Hermione qui excitais la bête encore plus. Juste au milieu de la forêt la bâte jouissais une vague puissante de semence et arrivais même à décrocher Hermione du a la pression et se fait au moins 10 arbre sans dommage pour Hermione mais les arbres ont voyais sa silhouette de son passage.

'' Wow ta battu le record de hinata Hermione elle a ses prit 5 arbre la dernière fois. S'esclaffais alucard en prenant son apparence humaine et se roulais par terre.

'' Aie dit Hermione se remboîtant l'épaule comme si était qu'un incident mineur. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait tu as freinée.

'' Non juste jouie en toi c'est tout. Le jet de semence en mode libérée est de la puissance d'un ouragan de force 5 et personne n'y reste longtemps accrocher avec être expulsée. Le seul qui a résistée, je ne nommerais pas son nom sinon tu va m'attaquer de colère.

'' Ha je vois c'est vraiment brutal, dit Hermione hilare en voyant ses formes à travers les arbres comme un dessin animée moldu.

'' Accio vêtement chantais benoît.

Les vêtements sexy de chasse de Moka apparut à la main de benoît et les jetais a Hermione, mais elle les repoussait dégoûtée.

'' Je ne veux pas de son odeur a elle… elle a tué mes parents.

'' Oh désolé Hermione… tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a fait.

'' Non je sais juste que tu m'as dit qu'elle les avait tuée. Mais le reste je ne m'en souviens pas. Je crois aussi que j'ai fait fuir quelqu'un que allais croquer qui l'aimais ou travaille pour elle je me souviens juste une chose il a dit : Moka est meilleur vampire que toi. Je sais je crois que tu ne voulais pas que je le tue des humain dans cette état mais était plus fort que moi vu qui a nommée son nom.

Alucard se pétrifiais elle se souvenait un peu de son réveille brutal durent enterrement de Ron et qu'elle à attaquer Percy pendant la dispute avec lui et un peu de ce qu'il lui avait dit avant sa transformation, probablement la situation lui a fait un peu rappelez de son avertissement.

'' Tu peu les brûler si tu veux je déteste aussi ses vêtements, mais pour l'attaque était bien méritée, mais l'évite en parler en dehors de la Transylvanie, pour le moment. La formule est incendio si tu ne t'en souviens pas.

'' Incendio Chanta-t-elle aussitôt avec plaisir sur les vêtements de chasse de Moka.

Un feu apparut de son bras et incinéra les vêtements illico

'' Cool et sans ma baguette en plus.

Elle était vraiment surpris avoir réussi sans baguette et alucard souriais.

'' L'avantage être un vampire et aussi à cause que ton gouvernement interdit les vampires avoir une baguette magique mais ici en Transylvanie les lois ne nous touche pas, si tu veux te servir de ta baguette tu peux aussi.

'' Préfère sans comme sa j'aurais la note maximal que toi dit Hermione en souriant.

Mais sous les blagues ses yeux décelaient la soif.

'' Des vêtements sexy moldu pour ma chérie corrigeant son chant benoît. Accio costume Halloween moldu

Des vêtements neuf et moulants et transparents apparurent sur Hermione et cette fois il sentait l'odeur alucard et d'hinata mais aussi de moldu vu que était des costumes Halloween que Alucard avais achetée pour faire une blague a au parent de Harry. Mais benoît les avais modifié depuis pour qu'on puisse voir au travers cette fois mais Hermione en avais aucun souvenir mais elle sentait son odeur a elle humaine et comprenais pourquoi a présent que alucard était accros a elle.

'' Hey ceux la te plaise mieux en dirais tu es superbe en transparente sa te va super bien et apparemment hinata a rajoutée par la magie ton odeur humaine a époque, dit Alucard, on devrait adapter cette robe la pour tous les sorcières à Poudlard. Comme sa aurais plus besoin de maté nue dans la douche au préfet. En fait c'est costume sont des robe de vampire Halloween moldus tu te souviens peut-être pas mais j'avais fait a croire lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch au parent moldu de Harry que je vous avais transformée tout la famille Weasley en vampire Halloween avec les fausses dents mais a présent ta plus besoin des fausse dents bien sûr hinata s'est un peu amusée on a un peu modifié le tissus aussi.

Hermione rigolais a la bonne blague de sa sœur végétarienne, évidement elle ne s'en souvenait pas de ça elle et se contrôlais a pas le violer à nouveau.

Il se trouvait un troupeau de cerf et Hermione avais des flashes flou de voir hinata en train de chassée dans le bois durent une coupe du monde pendant qu'elle et lui était en train de baiser, et tentais de imitée mais Hinata était plus expérimentée et elle tout nouvelle et c'est elle qui mangeais le plus de coup par les cerfs mais l'odeur était vraiment exécrable mais le sang était pas si mal.

'' Il empeste dit Hermione voyant sa robe déchirée. Et j'ai déchirée ma robe zut, hinata elle est tout parfaite a la chasse et moi j'ai l'air une sauvage sortit de la jungle.

Alucard : c'est sexy une tenu amazone transparent tu sais, mais bon Hermione tu est à ta première chasse, hinata a 39 ans expérience et encore elle est considéré débutante du moins quand elle chasse pas en mode libérée chose qu'elle fait jamais ou extrêmes rare si elle est seul avec Elizabeth, moi intermédiaire, même si elle dit qu'elle est une experte en chasse mais c'est pour se ventée être meilleur que moi, a causé moi je chasse en énergie et non en sang, toi tu es a peine 2 e jour de ta vie immortelle vu que tu as dormis pendant 7 semaine pour reprendre conscience quand je tes mordus.

Alucard se reposais sur un arbre et prenais sa nouvelle sœur dans ses bras et il pénétrait son membre dans le cul de sa favorite pour quelle soit confortable pour parler innocemment de sa transformation

'' J'ai dû être totalement morte de fatigue pour dormir trois semaine.

** Surtout pour guérie les blessures que ta infligée Moka et temari, une chance qu'elle ne se souvient de rien, je ne conte évident pas son pied fracturée elle se l'a fait en me frappant dans les couilles. **

Mais Hermione se mit à pleurée.

'' Hermi qu'est-ce que tu as. Dit alucard surpris de la voir pleurer alors qu'elle était joyeuse à peine 5 seconde enfourché sur son membre et la caressait dans ses bras.

'' Je vais tuer tout les humain qui vont me voir comme aux funérailles pleurait Hermione, je dois retourner a école non ?

'' Hermi, ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras toujours chassée drago Malefoy pour ton dînée si il se moque de toi. Consolais-t-il sa favorite nouveau née en donnant des coups de butoir en elle. Mais sérieusement je ne vais pas te laisser faire un génocide à poudlard, quand on rentrera au QG des Ancien Phénix je vais te commende en commande spécial des tonne de bouteille de sang pour calmer tes faim de nouveau née et bien sûr je te montrais quel créature non magique chassée la nuit dans la forêt interdite.

Hermione était soulagée que alucard allais la contrôler sur ses instinct.

'' QG des Ancien Phénix c'est quoi ?

'' Le vrai nom du conseil des Ancien en temps de guerre contre mon père Lord Voldemort. Et si tu veux je peux même te trouvée une goule rien pour toi a ton service, sauf il est un peu maladroit parfois et il a une peur bleu de cléo

'' Ha bon qui c'est ?

'' Ohé goule Verpey. Hurlais Alucard

Ludo verpey apparut mais il ne ressemblait plus du tout à la version humaine, il était totalement défigurée et respectueux de alucard même si il était une goule nouveau née, mais Hermione ne se souvient pas de lui.

'' Maître Phénix…

'' Tu seras gentil et tu seras au service total ce qui peut inclure la luxure si elle veut amuser avec toi pour corrigée tes bêtises, de ma sœur Hermione salle voleur de goule, quand elle sera à poudlard et ici en Transylvanie, sinon tu iras te faire fouettée par Elizabeth.

'' Oui maître… désire-t-elle quelque chose.

'' Pour le moment, je voulais juste te la faire rencontrer même si tu la connais déjà mais elle a disons un peu perdu la mémoire et ne se souvenais pas de toi.

La goule baissais la tête et saluais Mrs Phénix qui était impassible mais curieuse quand même et la goule disparut pour préparer les repas sanglant avec les autres goules.

'' Il me dit quelque chose, pourquoi tu la traitée de voleur, je cru à tort que tu avais dit violeur.

'' Non, non il n'a rien d'un violeur sauf si on lui autorise à le faire sur les prisonnière du conseil et au contraire mais a causé qui a voler de l'argent a Elmira Phénix, et je l'ai forcée a remboursée tous ses dettes de force et crois-moi il y a en avais surtout avec les gobelins. Mais à présent il ne s'y prendra plus à parier et à ne pas respecter ses dette de jeux.

'' Comment tu la soignée de ses manie de viol euh voleur.

'' Le forcée à coucher avec Elizabeth balthory et la favorite de ma grand mère en renfort et a la participation de ses propre goules Julia et Alice également, ça aide beaucoup à une éducation d'une goule parieuse d'argent qui ne lui appartient pas.

Après avoir étendu la soif de sexe et de sang de Hermione, qui lui posais plein de question sur les vampires et alucard était ravis de lui répondre, mais la soif semblais être satisfaite par contre et ça le rassurais. La plupart des questions était sur la différence la force d'un demi-vampire et un vampire pure et Alucard lui répondit que les demis vampires son parfois plus fort quand pure vampire à cause que le sang humain leur brûle toujours et ceux qui sont incontrôlable sont très craint par les humain. Il en était un de ceux la il y a 50 ans. Hermione changeais de sujet.

'' Tu crois que je peux écrire à ton cousin en rentrant.

'' Oui, mais ne dit pas tout d'accord. Surtout sur ton état de nouveau née, sinon on risque avoir des problèmes en rentrant à Londres avec les chasseurs de vampire.

Hermione était déçu de cette condition et alucard était compréhensif.

'' D'accord mais sa sera très court comme lettre, c'est triste pour lui, je trouve.

'' Je sais, mione mais c'est obligatoire ordre de Dumbledore, Ginny à eu le même ordre et sauf moi je peux outre passer la condition a causé moi je peux écrire en code magique que j'ai expliqué a Harry comment le décodée, en ensorcelant la lettre en birdlang et lui il peut la lire seulement en lisant les mots en fourchelang. Totalement imparable et impossible a tracée vu que personne au ministère ne parle le birdlang ni le fourchelang.

'' Alors tu pourrais ensorcelez la mienne pour qui aille mes nouvelles du moins les moins important, j'aimais qui sachent au moins pour mes parents humain qui sont mort au moins.

'' Sa peut se faire… je vais le faire pour toi si tu veux en rentrant, je suis sûr que les autres voudrons tous jouer avec toi surtout hinata qui a très en vie de se tapée une nouvelle sœur nouveau-née, même si tu la agressée durent une crise avant de déménagée, elle veut avoir sa revanche.

Hermione tremblais d'un terrible flash back et se mit a récitée les lois interdite de poudlard vu qu'elle venait de se souvenir de Elmira phénix.

'' Ha non je l'ai violé, vais être banni par Elmira non ?

Alucard rigolais en comprenant l'origine de son souvenir.

'' Non t'inquiète pas pour sa, hinata ta juste donner du sang vu que j'étais occupée ailleurs, et sa t'as excitée sans que tu en aille conscience, elle est habituée à se faire passée dessus par les vampires de notre famille ou ses amis proche mais elle ne se laisse plus toucher par des vampires et des humain inconnus par contre. Elmira ne te fera rien du tout. Tu pourrais même tentée plus tard de coucher avec elle si tu veux mais j'ignore par contre quel serais la réaction de Rosalie, peut-être qu'elle voudra luter un peu avec toi ce qui étonnerais ou elle passera outre en se plaignant seulement de pas l'avoir invitée, mais elle a promis de ne jamais de faire du mal en jurant sur le sang de sa favorite et ça on peut contée la dessus avec elle.

Hermione sourit au fait qu'elle pourra se tapée hinata pleinement conscience et bavais impatience et qu'elle n'allait pas être exilé par Elmira pour sa la rassurais beaucoup. Mais elle ne préfère pas tentée de baiser Elmira par contre à cause qu'elle avait un peu peur de se faire tuer par elle ou que Rosalie la tue a cause qu'elle en avait un peu peur.

'' D'accord on rentre j'ai plus soif. Veut baiser hinata devant Elizabeth ligotée et bâillonnée et attacher comme une méchante chienne.

'' Oh sa elle va t'adorée ma chérie, mais tu es sûr que tu as plus soif, tu ne voudrais pas un petit désert que tu pourrais dégustée. Un désert vivant sa te tente pas du sang vélanne-succube prisonnière rien que pour toi et moi.

'' Mm oui mais j'aimerais beaucoup baiser aussi hinata. Mais… Attend une femme succube que tu veux dire qui par là ?

'' Temari est la prisonnière du conseille mais elle est au château dans l'attente de se faire juger et Elmira te l'offrais de te faire les dents en la dévorant vivante avec moi comme cadeau anniversaire en tant que nouvelle sœur Phénix.

'' Après l'orgie de Hinata alors, sa serais mon deuxième cadeau, pendant que je la table la veut remplie de crème de tout tes goules. dit Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

'' Tu as tout le temps que tu veux, ma chérie. Elle est sous vampérus impérium, hinata et moi la dressée pour la faire réagir comme un condamnée à mort et tu serais son bourreau quand il te plaira si tu as faim après notre orgie. Moi et les goules l'avons fourrée a la crème avant ton réveille de ce matin.

Et il rentrait au château et hinata et Elizabeth l'entendais dans la chambre de hinata et elle s'était déjà ligotée Elizabeth de tout manière elle préfère se faire ligotée en permanence quand elle est dans ses période de nympho.

'' Hinata je suis désolé de t'avoir violé quand je n'étais pas en forme tu ne va pas me dénoncer a ta mère, je ne veux pas être bannis par elle.

Hinata se roulais par terre.

'' Ne soit pas ridicule ma chérie, j'étais consentant à baiser avec toi-même si tu ma pris en surprise. Si tu es performante peut-être que je vais te dénoncée pour viole, cela dépend si tu arrive à m'attraper pour me faire grimper aux rideaux rigolais-t-elle avant de fuir et Hermione a 3 seconde l'attrape et la baise au sol en position de traqueuse.

Benoît se mit a chanté une lettre en birdlang et qui se mit à écrire tout seul tout en matant sa favorite et sa fille se faire ensuite Elizabeth ligotée en tentacule violeur magique.

'' C'est quoi ce sort je ne la connais pas.

'' C'est un sort sexuelle expérimental inventée par moi et Alucard pour punir ma copine si tu veux je te l'apprends la formule c'est tentaculus magiques.

Mais en le prononçant elle ligotait Hermione qui se fit pénétré dans tout les trous ouverte et elle adore encore plus ça que baiser le démon alucard hurla-t-elle sous les rires de hinata et Elizabeth.

'' Oups désolé Hermione c'était voulu pour me venger de ton mini viole de nouveau née dit hinata hilare.

'' Hey fait attention ma fille sinon je vais être jaloux et pour te corrigée ce n'est pas toi qui a inventée ce sort sexuelle mais moi, tentaculus magicus vampirus.

Les tentacules ligotais hinata et tout les trois devant alucard se fessais violer ensemble pendant que alucard écrivais sa lettre.

Chère cousin Harry, j'ai une trois bonne et une très malheureuse nouvelle à te dire, et une moyennement bonne, La première, je te rassure Hermione va très bien et s'amuse beaucoup en Transylvanie… autre très mauvaise nouvelle c'est que ses parents ont été tuées par Temari Phénix et Moka Black qui est poursuivie par Elmira pour cela, donc elle est officiellement ma nouvelle sœur. Et la troisième excellente c'est que temari est capturée en même temps par nous et par Elmira et attend sûrement son jugement ou elle sera déjà morte dévorée vivante par Hermione. Je ne peux pas tout te dire en détail dans cette lettre au cas où un vampire experte en birdlang et en fourchelang du ministère la découvre et la décode chose autrement dit Mission impossible. Pour lire cette lettre utilise la langue des serpents pour la lire.

Toute la lettre était tout mélangée en gribouille sauf la dernière phrase : pour lire cette lettre utilise la langue des serpents pour la lire.

Funix s'envolais vu qui avais sifflé et étonnais alucard a cause qu'elle n'était pas enflammée cette année et lui avais dit la veille : je réserve mon flambement ton ex-femme, et après avoir scellé la lettre avec un dessin de serpent a dent de vampire il lui donnait et dit en birdlang.

'' _Donne sa a Harry de la part de Hermione et de moi. Et ne te fait pas repérée par le espion de Voldemort sur le vol des hiboux des ministères que tes a la frontière anglaise transplante direct chez Harry._ Sifflait benoît a funix.

'' Oui promis maître chanta-t-elle.

Hermione hinata s'amusais après être remplie par les tentacule magique qui les fournissais en sang de goule, Alucard les contrôlais comme des folle a torturée Elizabeth et jouer à la bourreau sexuelle avec hinata , hinata avais même montrée la formule des tentacule magique sur elle et sur Elizabeth mais était tromper sur leur origine, hinata avais subis la correction de Alucard, et elle aussi a adorée sa aussi de se faire baiser par des fausse tentacule comme dans les manga hentai moldu, mais après 24 heure de torture qui passais pour elle en 30 seconde elle voulait son deuxième cadeau, Alucard venais la chercher et lui montrais le donjon ou il vie le corps a peine faible de succube sous impérium nue humilier et fraîchement violer par des goules de Alucard, et comme seul habillement une boucle de cadeau anniversaire en guise de baillons.

'' C'est elle mon cadeau dit Hermione surexcitée et affamée.

Temari ouvrit les yeux et tremblais en la vue de Hermione la nouveau née, mais ne bougeais pas paralysée par les chaîne qui ligotais ses main et ses jambe.

'' De la part du conseil des anciens, Hermione Phénix est désigner pour son anniversaire proclamais Alucard d'un air solennelle, Complice du meurtre des parents Moldu fait par la victime nouveau-née leur propre fille anciennement Hermione Granger. Sans jugement ni procès on la condamnée à être dévorée vivante.

Alucard lui murmurais a l'oreille avant de la lâcher : pour ta majorité je vais tout faire pour que tu dévore la vrai responsable Moka Black, qui pour le moment est introuvable et inattaquable.

Hermione eut un regard sadiquement affamée et terrifiante et la famille phénix l'entourais incluant Elmira et les goules et alucard l'embrassais et dit : A table tue le succube Hermione phénix.

Avec un cris de rage sanglant Hermione se précipite sur Temari qui hurlais de douleur se fessant décapitée vivant et dévorée au grand complet dans une vague de sang qui couvrais Hermione et tout le monde se mettais a chantée : Bonne fête miss Phénix dans une air de film d'horreur et même Alucard participais au buffet de sang, que Hermione avec assez de contrôle a eu envie de partagée avec lui.

Après cette exécution d'anniversaire, Hermione s'adaptais très vite a la vie d'un vampire, mais entre les orgie et la chasse, elle s'ennuyais un peu ayant aucune activité créative à faire a dehors de ses devoir école avec un peu l'aide de hinata qui lui donnais tout ses réponse qu'elle avais oublier, quand elle tombais sur Elmira en train de se bercée devant la baie vitrée du salon médiéval, et chantonnais une chanson et elle était en train de faire du tricot un activité de Moldu mais ensorcelée qui avais la forme d'un lion selon elle.

'' Vous faites des activités de tricotage de croquette moldu mais ensorcelez comme des les sorciers ? dit-elle avec curiosité.

'' Sa m'arrive, quand je suis nostalgique surtout, tu veux que je t'apprenne le tricot sa passe le temps entre deux orgie vampirique. dit Elmira en riant du terme croquette moldus.

Elle fit apparaître deux aiguille a tricot et Hermione se mettais a l'imitée le chant qui était plutôt facile à faire. Mais elle était débutant après tout et contrôlais pas totalement ses pouvoir, mais elle a réussi à faire un foulard plutôt jolie quand même, et Hermione passais le temps avec Elmira qui l'intimidais un peu a cause son jeune instinct la rendais un peu méfiante envers elle mais respectueuse quand même.

'' J'ai une question à vous poser Mrs Elmira.

'' Non, tu peux m'appelle Mira tu es de la famille plaisantais-t-elle. Je déteste me faire vouvoyer en famille seul les goules me dise Mrs Elmira.

'' Oh désolé mais c'était Comment c'était Poudlard a votre époque, évidement bien avant votre agression du a serpentard.

Elmira souriais ravie que les souvenir école lui revient un peu et décidais de lui répondre : c'était très différent de maintenant. Premièrement il n'y avait pas le choixpeau magique à mon époque.

'' Ah bon ? Et comment vous fessiez pour séparer les élèves pour allez dans chaque maison.

'' Je chantais a chaque année, comme le choixpeaux, et après mon chant de bienvenue. Je les sentais et je choisissais par leur odeur du sang qui allait être dans chacune des maisons. Si il était sang pur et quelque fourbe dans le sang, il allait chez ce satanée serpentard, si il était courageux et aimable il allait chez Golric gryffondor, (le ton avais légèrement tremblé comme attristée) Studieux et intelligent chez Helena Serdaigle s'est deux fille humaine était dans sa maison aussi, et eux qui sont juste est égaux chez Helga Poursouffle. Chaque sang avais son odeur, mais quand Serpentard était devenue trop indépendant des autres et quelque temps après mon agression et ma colère qui la fait bannir, j'ai n'ai plus voulu départagée comme avant, a cause j'ai passée plusieurs siècle passée a cessée complétement de chantée pour les fondateur, alors j'ai donné mon chapeau de sorcière et Golric la animée pour le faire à ma place. Et ensuite j'ai été trop hantée par la honte, de mon viole je me suis exil enceinte de bened avec la promesse de ne plus revenir temps enseignée en temps que fondatrice et aussi longtemps que le sang de ce maudit Serpentard ne serais pas entièrement éliminée, évidement je revenais qu'une fois par ans pour chasser des humain ou traquer des descendant de ce connard de serpent. J'ai même assistée au combat contre son fis et lui son violeur de père. On était à la chasse ici en Transylvanie et il nous avais piéger dans un piège en Albanie et Bened a détournée son sort mortel contre lui en duel de sorcier, mais aussi a cause que ce qui la mis en colère c'est que Serpentard ce violeur utilisais ma baguette a moi qui venait de mon père Caïn Phénix, mais quand je voulus le prévenir du garde chasseur noir, il était trop tard, il lui a plongée une lame bénite dans le cœur d'une humaine qui aimais et que bened protégeais et son mort en même temps, mais pendant que mon fis mourais il a chantée ultime malédiction du signe du Phénix tout comme Benoît a fait avec Voldemort et moi j'ai tuer son assassin en le maudissant par après et il porte toujours les chaîne de sa punition vu que il était aussi un ancien élève de la maison serpentard quand j'enseignais là-bas. Son spectre hante toujours poudlard à cause de sa malédiction de mon fis.

'' Son spectre, c'est un des spectres de poudlard ce chasseur.

'' Oui et c'est le seul qui peut contrôler mise a part a présent alucard Peeves l'esprit frappeur. C'est le baron sanglant.

Hermione tremblais de peine à cause que histoire de bened affectais beaucoup vu que alucard adorais son ancêtre bened.

'' C'est terriblement triste, est-ce que était avant ou après le tournois ou il avait été assoiffée.

'' Quelque temps après cette incident stupide des sorciers. 1 an après si je m'en souviens bien, Salazard était encore vivant et il était autant pire que votre seigneur des ténèbres aujourd'hui. Ce vil serpent a fait des choses terribles tout comme Voldemort aujourd'hui.

Elmira se taisais et Hermione comprenais que elle souffrait encore des siècles de cette blessure subis par Serpentard.

'' Mais ce que je me voudrais a jamais c'est d'avoir brisée le cœur à Golric. Il a tentée de me retenir en me disant que il élèverais mon fis comme le sien mais j'ai refusée a cause j'avais trop honte de le regarder dans les yeux, et que j'étais persuadée qui ne voulais plus de moi ni de mon fis non voulu même si il disais le contraire, ma confidence chez les sorcier avais été brisée, et quand j'ai vu par mes espion que quand il est mort il a avoué sur son lit de mort qui aurais bien voulu me revoir a causé il m'aimais encore et avant de mourir il a même chantée mon appelle de guerre en se donnant lui comme cible pour me revoir et vu aussi a causé j'aurais pu le sauvée en le transformant si j'aurais jamais été pris de force par serpentard et avoir portée son enfant maudit, j'aurais pu le transformée en vampire et en faire mon mari mais quand je suis arrivée a son chevet du a la chanson, il était déjà parti. Et depuis ce temps. Je refuse que tout homme humain ou vampire me touche, mais j'ai fais une exception pour un seul il y a 40 ans et c'était Alucard, a cause que Alucard me fait penser à Golric même si il porte le sang maudit de Lord Voldemort. Et Erika a été très injuste avec lui tout comme moi j'ai été injuste avec Golric gryffondor à l'époque.

Hermione se souvenais de cette histoire que alucard lui avais conté durent la coupe de quidditch.

'' C'est pour cela que vous avez accepté de coucher avec lui pour qui aille sa sœur demi-vampire hinata.

Elmira souriais en secouant ses cheveux.

'' C'est cela en effet pour donner aussi une leçon a ma fille Erika également, mais après la naissance de ma fille végétarienne, je me suis jurée de ne coucher que avec Hinata ou mes goule femelle guerrière. Alucard participe aussi mais ne me touche plus du moins plus depuis son enfance difficile. Évidement sa m'empêche pas parfois de l'attaquer pour son sang. Il est tellement irrésistible. Tu as du t'en apercevoir. Il déteste évidement que je le fais sans sa permission mais parfois quand il a envie de lutter avec moi et que je gagne ce qui arriviez une fois sur deux, il me laisse le mordre en récompense mais toi tu es sa favorite alors tu peux le mordre autant que tu veux ça ne lui dérange pas, je n'en suis pas jalouse du tout au contraire vous êtes tellement minions tout les deux. Tu fessais pensée a bened et rosie quand il était jeune rosie était pareille quand je l'ai transformée quand bened la blessée sans le vouloir durent une frénésie provoquer par des imbécile de sorcier transylvanien comme troisième épreuve de double sorcier.

Hermione secouais la tête bavant au goût de son amant.

'' Oui et il est vraiment divin quand il me fait l'amour à présent.

Elmira rigolais et elle trouvait ça charmante de enfin connaître un peu la nouvelle fille nouveau née d'alucard. Cette nuit-là après cette discussion, elle rejoignait sa chambre et vie son amant en forme libéré total qui était endormie apparemment remplie par la chasse en énergie et commence a l'embrassée et mais alucard grommelais de contentement mais se trompais de nom en disant tu me manque ma petite moka en transylvanien et Hermione le poussais en dehors du lit et Alucard éberluer se réveille en forme humaine adulte et vie sa favorite nouveau-née fâchée et boudeuse.

'' Que quoi quelque j'ai fait Hermione.

'' Moka te manque et je suis furieuse.

Alucard venais de se rendre contre que son côté vampire avais fourché encore une fois putain il aurait du se remettre en forme humaine mais il était trop fatiguée.

'' Hermi je suis désolé, je… je me suis tromper désolé, si tu veux me torturer pour me punir va y.

'' Y CONTE BIEN JEDUSORT.

Alucard baissais la tête et Hermione le frappais de rage et subissais tout attaque douloureuse de sa nouvelle sœur attirant hinata dans la chambre au moment ou Hermione allais arracher a coup de dent le bras de son père.

'' Hermione calme toi, il n'a pas fait exprès de te confondre.

'' Si il la fait exprès. De se tromper avec sa petite pute de moka hurla-t-elle frénétiquement furieuse.

'' Non, Hermione calme toi sinon appelle Eliza pour te dresser, la forme d'alucard libérée a se défaut si on le chauffe pendant qui dort. Il confond tout ce qui approche incluant moi avec sa jumelle a causé qui n'avais que quand Moka elle était jeune comme lui qui lui fessais l'amour quand il dormait en forme libérée. (Elle recevait ses coups de poing mais elle ne fessait rien) Elle est sa jumelle et même si il t'aime sa jumelle telle qui l'a connue depuis sa naissance lui manque. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai subi la même chose même si il n'était pas en forme libérée mais intermédiaire cette fois, tu te souviens peut-être pas mais l'an dernier j'ai été punie en jouant ton rôle et en m'emportant je me suis mis à jouer moka trop réaliste ce qui la réveiller et mis en colère a cause qui était stressée et avec le cœur brisée que son ex femme jumelle aille divorcée avec lui.

Hermione respirais faussement calmer et eu le flash-back amusant de voir Hinata accueillir ses invitée entièrement nue quand elle était humaine comme punition et elle avait dit a alucard : tu n'a pas honte de faire ça à ta sœur, elle se mit à sourire pour la première fois que c'était un flash back comique.

'' Alors c'est purement inconscient ce qui qui le fait réagir en le confondant avec cette saloppe quand elle était enfant je parle. Euh désolé de t'avoir frappée hinata.

'' Oui, je t'en fais pas, je suis autant habituer a me fait frapper que mon idiot de père, ce n'est pas de sa faute, ne te met pas en colère contre lui pour si peu. A moins que tu veux vraiment lui faire du mal pour le plaisir de le punir.

'' Mais je ne supporte pas entendre son nom à cette pute Jeune ou pas, elle me met tellement enragée.

'' Je suis vraiment désolé nee-san Hermione dit alucard cachée en moitié par le lit.

Alucard était sincère et trop craquant quand il avais honte.

'' Bon ça va pour cette fois je ne savais pas ou plus que tu avais un défaut comme ça. Allez revient me baiser je suis plus fâchée.

Elle était vraiment calmer et hinata pouvais la relâchée sans crainte. Alucard avais un regard tendre et vraiment navrée.

'' En fait, je ne te l'avais jamais expliqué a l'époque et dont tu ne la pas oublier je ne voulais surtout pas te faire de peine surtout a époque quand Hinata ma fait le même coup. Dit alucard d'un ton désolée. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose, si je dors et tu me fais l'amour et que je parle dans mon sommeil même si je me trompe de nom ne m'écoute pas et continue à me faire l'amour même si je dors. Fait abstraction a mes parole confuse de mon double, sa peut –être dure au début et je risque de recevoir quelque coups mais comme ça va t'apprendre à te contrôler en te défoulant sur moi. Comme sa si tu t'amuses avec des humains comme mon cousin et qui se trompe de nom en te sautant tu risques de pas le tuer tu comprends.

Hermione se calmais et riais effectivement sa parais logique comme technique de contrôle sur sa rage refoulée, et elle aimait bien idée de frapper son amant pour apprendre à se contrôler avec les humains à poudlard.

'' Dit Hermione simple curieusitée je peux faire un test sur toi j'en suis trop envie de le savoir dit Alucard d'un ton curieux en voyant que sa nouvelle favorite de sœur était calmée.

'' Oui c'est quoi ton test tu veux que je te broie tout tes os.

'' Non, non sa c'est facile a testée j'ai juste a redire Moka pour ça.

Hermione lui broyais aussitôt les os du bras sous les rire de hinata et elle fini par se calmer en le traitant d'imbécile.

'' Aie d'accord désolé je n'ai pas pu en empêcher à le faire était trop drôle mais je veux savoir si le nom de Voldemort te fait réagir.

Hermione ne réagit pas au nom plutôt confus mais c'était du a sa perte de mémoire.

'' Euh c'est qui Voldemort ? Tu semble le détestée.

Alucard se fend de rire au sol et Hinata aussi avais compris le but de la blague, le nom de son père ne lui fessais plus rien mais la réaction de Moka par contre était en 100 fois plus pire que les humain qui nommais Voldemort.

'' Je vois tu a passée le test, tu vois Voldemort c'est mon père maudit a qui ont a déclarée la guerre en Angleterre et tout les humain sorcier déteste le nommé sauf Dumbledore et moi, mais a présent sa ne te fait plus rien mais si on nomme sa femme des ténèbres par cont tu réagie violement en voulant me tuer.

Hermione compris à présent le but du test et se mettais à rire aussi.

'' Hey bien c'est pratique être un vampire amnésique rétrograde. Au fait hinata pourquoi ta copine fesais la chienne l'autre jours.

'' Oh rien un jeu de dressage animal a la phénix tu veut essyer petite soeur.

'' D'accord.

'' Moi je vais chassée avec elmira, amuse toi bien chérie.

Il allais a la cuisine et vie deux grand trou glorie holes et hinata dit a hermione de se déhabiller et de installée contre le trou et elle aussi, et deux gigantesse queue apparut et les pénétrais en force et hinata et hermione s'amusais a baiser ses étrange queue surtout Hermione qui semblais se rappeller qu'elle a déja vu une queue comme ça quand elle était humaine et les queue après 5 heure de baiser les couvrais de crémage.

'' Wow était surment des troll non mais pourquoi il a n'a trois trois.

'' Ça c'est a cause que on est deux le troisième serrent quand elizabeth est avec nous.

'' Quel créature a trois membre comme ça.

'' Dracula bien sûr, c'est notre jouet sexuelle zoophilie.

'' QUOI TU MA FAIT BAISER SON CHIEN CERBÈRE.

hermione blanchie de honte et hinata riais en l'embrassant.

'' tu semblais aimer sa aurais du rien te dire.

Pendant ce temps, Alucard revenais de la chasse et avais vus apparemment Dracula se vidée dans ses trou de gloria holes.

'' tien en dirais que Julia, Hinata et Elizabeth ont vidée mon chiens pendant mon absences.

Le temps passais et hinata allais à la chasse cette fois et tout en tricotant, il entendit parler une conversation entre Elizabeth et Elmira sur cette Harry Potter certes il se souvenait un peu de Harry le survivant mais son amnésie était encore brumeux.

'' En tout cas, le survivant pour un humain est vraiment très fort en magie.

'' Tu trouves ? dit Elmira.

'' Oui a causé qui sais fait beaucoup de chose que les vampires font plus tôt et par son Age c'est assez extra, et je parle en connaisseuse vu que je suis récemment diplômée de durstrang. Alucard dit qui sais même fait un Patronus d'un cerf, moi sa ma pris proche tout ma scolarité seulement pour en faire une chauve-souris corporel.

'' Tu as sans doute raison petite Elizabeth. Surtout que tes juste bonne à baiser ma fille surtout. Dit Elmira mis sincère et mis moqueuse avec son ancien rival vampire.

'' Ouais et vous a vous violer vous 1 millions de fille goule que vous avez au cuisine et sa inclue dans le lot hinata aussi.

'' Chose que je fais seulement en jugement ma chère petite bath. Rigolais Elmira.

Hermione ne rajoutais rien a cette conversation quand tout d'un coup un phénix de benoît mais était pas funix mais Mina arrivais avec un message a Elmira qui disais en chanson et non en lettre : Sirius me fait chantée en birdlang que sa maison humaine servira de nouvelle basse temporaire au conseil des ancien phénix et que les Weasley sont déjà installée et que si miss Hermione Phénix se contrôle bien qu'elle peut nous y rejoindre quand elle le se sentira prête.

Alucard revenais de la chasse avec hinata et avais entendu le message et répondit : C'est notée on la prépare à partir.

Quelque jour plus tard après une note d'Elmira donner a Hermione qui contenaient adresse des 12 rue grimeraud. Alucard ne pris aucun risque et chassais pendant le voyage vers l'Angleterre mais évitais le secteur de devon surveiller par Moka qui avais pris possession de son propre manoir avec tristesse et colère. Hermione une fois rempli regrettais un peu aussi sa maison anglais pris par la mère d'Alucard par la force a cause qu'elle y était habituer a y allez chaque été et il arrivait au quartier moldu du QG. Mais ne voyais pas l'adresse ni aucune maison mais remarquais le numéro 11 et 13.

'' Dit ou et le 12 c'est bizarre

'' Chute et concentre toi sur ce que tu as lu sur la note Hermione. dit Alucard prudemment.

Hermione observais la note et tout d'un coup la maison apparut en tassant les deux adresse moldu et elle sursautait de surprise et rentrais a l'intérieur et fut accueillie par Mrs Weasley qui pris Hermione dans ses bras mais confuse un peu Hermione reculais méfiante et prudente de peur de perdre le contrôle et la dévorée vivante.

'' Aille pas peur c'est la mère de Ginny et des jumeaux… elle est un peu méfiante a cause ses souvenir se son effacée mais sa lui reviendra doucement avec le temps. Dit alucard.

'' Oh désolé Hermione, comment va-t-elle.

'' Je vais bien madame…

'' Weasley Hermione mais ne parle pas trop fort dans le hall d'accord Ginny dort avec Fred et George cette nuit tu les verras demain matin.

Hermione montais en marmonnant qu'elle aimais pas cette maison comparée a devon et alucard et elle pris la chambre d'ami a coté de ou dormais Ginny mais alucard lui montrais la chambre et il avais tout ses affaire école transportée par ses goules par vortex, mais il oubliais de verrouiller la porte et elle sautais sur alucard pour son goûtée sexuelle même si elle trouve cette maison très lugubre et petite mais elle avais quand même envie de baiser et se laissais faire mais en plein milieu de leur amusement on entendit un elfe de maison rentrée en murmurant :

'' Oh tien on a de la visite de la fille de ce saleté de Sirius, la belle et gentille Moka black.

'' ARRRRRRRG hurlais Hermione en réveillant tout l'étage JE VAIS TUER CELUI QUI A DIT SA.

'' Créateur dégage ici hurlais alucard furieux mais laissais Hermione lui courir après mais il ratait son coup d'une seconde et on vit Sirius apparaître a la porte et se fait plaquer au sol par une nouveau née ne colère.

'' Tout va bien alucard aille bordel qui ma foncée de dans.

'' OU EST-CE PESTE DE TRUC QUI A PARLER DE CETTE SALOPPE. dit la nouveau-né traqueuse

'' Hermione calme toi dit alucard allez-viens...

Alucard la pris dans ses bras et utilisais son pouvoir absorption énergie pour calmer la colère de sa favorite nouveau-née. Et tout confuse il regardait intimidée mais toujours furieuse vers l'homme vampire qui ressemblais même flou a cette moka, mais surtout il avait la même odeur que cette salope et son odeur lui fessais souvenir des souvenir déplaisant mais flou.

'' Sirius recule avertis Alucard, c'est Hermione et elle est à peine âgée de quelque mois. Mais elle perd le contrôle chaque fois que on prononce le nom de l'assassine principaux de ses parent humaine et tu devine rapidement qui c'est vu que tu es venus nous aider à la sauver Hermione calme toi c'est juste Sirius black, tu ne te souviens pas de Sirius. C'est lui qui est venus avec toi te sauvée de tes tortionnaires.

Hermione essayais de se rappelez mais un bref souvenir un cabane supposément hantée et un gros chien noir qui l'avais enlevé a cause qui avais un rat domestique dans les mains.

'' Un chien noir et un rat… murmura Hermione.

Sirius : oui c'est une de mes forme animagie, désolée alucard mais la prochaine fois verrouiller votre porte mais je te promets qui ne parlera plus de ma fille je vais l'interdit de nommé son nom pour toi. Et elle c'est mon l'elfe de maison et il s'appelle Kreatur.

Hermione grognais de rage : je peux le chassée en repas.

Sirius souriais amèrement : J'aimerais bien que tu le croque, et moi non plus je ne l'aime pas mais je n'ai pas le droit de te autorisée ça.

Hermione : encore désolé pour l'attaque mais je n'aime pas que on me matte sans être invitée a une orgie sanglante.

Sirius rigolais froidement : ne t'en fait pas, sa te dérange si ont lui interdit de nommé le nom de ma putain de fille, si il parle de la mère de Alucard par contre.

Hermione ne répondit qu'un grognement d'accord et allais sur le dos d'alucard.

'' Je crois que sa veut dire oui sa dérange pas pour elle vu qu'elle ne se rappelle pas d'elle traduisais Alucard, mais moi sa va me dérangée un peu mais je ne vais pas le tuer pour ça. ** Après tout elle n'a pas touché a ma favorite elle choisie comme punition d'allez chez était chez les géant en Transylvanie a la places.**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius corrigeais son elfe en interdisant désormais tout parole sur Moka et elfe pétais une crise mais Sirius grognant pour le calmer en disant : en contrepartie tu peu parler autant que tu veux de mon ex femme si tu veux kreateur.

Kreateur grognais et se mis a marmonnée contre son maître et mais louais par contre Erika Phénix vu que sa dérangeais pas la nouvelle Phénix d'entendre parler d'elle vu que Erika avais pas participé au carnage des parents de sa favorite vu que selon ses source elle était au pays des géants au même endroit que Hagrid mais alucard n'en parlais pas a sa favorite vu que était top secret. Et que de tout manière elle ne se serait pas rappelez de Hagrid justement.

Ginny c'était lever tôt et avais appris par Sirius que alucard et Hermione était arrivée et Hermione se fessais brossée les cheveux par alucard quand on cognait a la porte.

'' Alucard c'est moi je peu rentrée…

'' Tu te désigne pour nourrir ma favorite Ginny.

'' J'ai une croix au cou pour me protéger.

Alucard chantais un allomora sur la porte qui se déverrouillais et Ginny portant une petite croix bénite offert par Fred et George mais dessus était : croix non bénite et non portée par les chasseurs du ministère fit rire à la larme alucard et Hermione.

'' Salut Hermione, comment tu va ?

'' Salut… euh…

'' Ginny, mione, tu sais ce la petite nympho de copine de Harry Potter.

Hermione eut un flash-back d'orgie en troisième année par les jumeaux et elle avait offert comme cadeau de noël à Harry.

'' Ha oui… désolé Ginny ma mémoire n'est pas encore au point comment tu va ?

'' Oui… et je suis désolé pour tes parents…

Hermione eut un sourire triste mais n'avais pas souvenir de ses parents humain seulement que Moka les avait tué et était alucard qui lui avais dit que c'était seulement ce crime la, la nuit dernière avec Sirius quand elle a voulus dévorée l'elfe de maison.

'' J'espère que je ne tes pas réveiller cette nuit j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle envers cette saleté d'elfe de maison qui adore la tueuse de ma famille, mais Sirius la corrigé.

'' En fait pas je ne dormais pas mais je baisais mes frère quand tu as hurlé que tu voulais le tuer pour ton repas… ne t'en fait pas personne ne l'aime non plus, il ma fait le même coup la première fois que je suis venue.

Hermione rigolais d'un rire désolée.

'' C'est quoi cette croix comique.

'' Ha sa vient de mes frère pour mon anniversaire, tu te souviens peut-être pas mais on était la quand tu as essayée de tuer le plus imbécile de tous quand tu étais en frénésie. Ils ont pensée que te fera rire et tu éviterais de nous croquer, mais inquiète pas il n'est pas bénite par le ministère.

'' Je me souviens un peu mais pas de son nom et alucard veut pas en parler pour le moment mais la blague est bonne.

'' Sa attendra de tout manière il n'est pas ici de tout façons. Il est bannis de notre famille a cause qui ta provoquer justement.

Le lendemain matin Hermione sortais pour de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche quand elle tombait sur un des jumeaux mais qui saignais du nez et perdant le contrôle de sa soif elle se préparait à attaquer mais Fred ayant pas vu vie une vague et un placage se fait entendre et on voyait alucard se débattre sur sa favorite enragée.

'' Il saigne, je veux le croquer chéri je ne le connais pas mais je le veux.

'' Hermione c'est Fred Weasley un des jumeaux arrête tout de suite sinon je vais te punir, je tes dit de ne tuer aucun Weasley sauf celui qui s'est sauver aux funérailles.

Le flash back semblais l'avoir pétrifié son corps et Fred se précipita pour dans sa chambre essoufflée mais il entendit par contre Hermione crier : Désolé Fred je t'avais pas reconnue, je suis amnésique.

Son jumeaux George et Ginny était rouler par terre dans le couloir par la situation comique du pauvre Fred.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Ancien cousin violeur détraquer.

Le jour le plus chaud de l'été jusqu'alors touchait à sa fin et un silence léthargique régnait sur les grandes maisons carrées de Privet Drive.  
Les voitures, d'habitude reluisantes se trouvaient couverte de poussière dans leur allée et les pelouses auparavant d'un vert émeraude s'étendaient desséchées et jaunissantes – car l'usage de tuyaux d'arrosage avait été proscrit en raison de la sécheresse.  
Privés de leurs passe-temps habituels, lavage de voiture et tonte de pelouse, les habitants de Privet Drive s'étaient retirés à l'Ombre de leurs maisons fraîches, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes dans l'espoir d'attirer une brise qui demeurait inexistante.  
La seule personne encore dehors était un adolescent allongé sur le dos dans un parterre de Fleurs devant le numéro quatre.

C'était un garçon maigre, aux cheveux noirs, portant des lunettes, qui avait l'allure quelque peu chétive et maladive de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup grandi en peu de temps. Son jean était déchiré et sale, son T-shirt ample et délavé et les semelles de ses baskets se décollaient à l'avant. L'apparence d'Harry Potter ne le rendait pas attachant aux yeux

Des voisins, qui étaient du genre à penser qu'une tenue débraillée devrait être punie par La loi, mais comme il s'était caché derrière un grand buisson d'hortensias, il était Relativement invisible pour les passants ce soir-là.  
En fait, il n'aurait pu être repéré à Moins que son oncle Vernon ou sa tante Pétunia passent la tête par la fenêtre du salon.

Et regardent le parterre de fleurs pile en-dessous.

Dans l'ensemble, Harry se félicitait d'avoir eu l'idée de se cacher là. Il n'était peut-être pas très confortable, allongé sur la terre chaude et dure, mais d'un autre côté, personne ne le regardait en grinçant des dents si bruyamment qu'il ne pouvait pas écouter les informations, ni ne lui lançait des questions désagréables comme c'était arrivé chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de s'asseoir dans le salon pour regarder la télévision avec sa tante et son oncle.

Comme si cette pensée avait pénétré en volant par la fenêtre ouverte, Vernon Dursley,

L'oncle d'Harry, se mit soudain à parler.

« Content de voir que le gosse a cessé de nous importuner. Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit la tante Pétunia, indifférente. « Pas à la maison. »

L'oncle Vernon grogna.

« …en train de regarder les informations » dit-il d'un ton cinglant. « J'aimerais bien Savoir ce qu'il prépare. Comme si un garçon normal se souciait de ce qu'il y a aux infos. Dudley n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe ; je doute qu'il sache qui est le Premier Ministre ! De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose sur les gens ou son salle cousin comme lui dans nos informations –»

« Vernon, Chut ! » dit la tante Pétunia. « La fenêtre est ouverte ! »

« Oh — exact — désolé, chérie. »

Les Dursley se turent. Harry écouta une pub pour les céréales Fruit 'n' Bran, tout en regardant Mme Figg, une vielle dame nympho cinglée qui adorait les chats, habitant dans Wisteria Walk juste à côté, passé nonchalamment. Elle fronçait les sourcils et se parlait à elle-même. Harry était très content d'être dissimulé par le buisson, vu que cette perverse de Mme figg s'était récemment mise en tête de l'inviter à prendre le thé chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans la rue. Elle avait disparu au coin de la rue lorsque la voix de l'Oncle Vernon s'éleva à nouveau de la fenêtre.

« « Dudlinouchet est sorti pour le goûter ? »

« Chez les Polkiss », dit la tante Pétunia avec tendresse. « Il s'est fait tant de copains, il est si populaire… »

Harry réprima un ricanement avec difficulté. Les Dursley étaient étonnamment stupides Quant à leur fils, Dudley. Ils avaient tout gobé quand il avait prétendu goûter avec un Membre différent de sa bande chaque soir des vacances d'été. Harry savait parfaitement Bien que Dudley n'était allé goûter nulle part ; lui et sa bande passaient toutes leurs Soirées à saccager l'aire de jeux, a draguée les jeunes filles, à fumer aux carrefours et à jeter des pierres sur les voitures et les enfants qui passaient par là. Harry les avait vus à l'œuvre pendant ses Promenades vespérales dans Little Whinging ; il avait passé la majeure partie de ses Vacances à déambuler dans les rues, récupérant au passage les journaux dans les Poubelles.

Les premières notes du générique annonçant le journal de 19 heures parvinrent aux Oreilles de Harry et son estomac se noua. Ce soir peut-être — après un mois d'attente — il y aurait quelque chose.

« Un nombre record de vacanciers immobilisés dans les aéroports, les bagagistes espagnols entamant leur deuxième semaine de grève –»

« Foutez-leur un congé à vie, non mais écoutez-moi ça » gronda l'oncle Vernon plus fort que la fin du discours du journaliste, mais peu importait : dehors dans le lit de fleur, l'estomac de Harry se desserra. Si quelque chose était arrivé, cela eût certainement constitué le premier titre du journal ; la mort et la destruction étaient plus importantes que des vacanciers immobilisés.

Il libéra une lente respiration et contempla l'éclatant ciel bleu. Tous les jours cet été avaient été pareils : la tension, l'appréhension, le soulagement passager puis de nouveau l'angoisse… et toujours, progressant avec une insistance de plus en plus forte, la question du pourquoi rien n'était encore arrivé ? Il continua d'écouter, jute au cas où il y aurait quelques indices, mépris par les Moldus — une disparition inexpliquée peut être, ou un accident curieux… mais la grève des bagagistes fut suivie par des informations sur la sécheresse dans le sud-est (« j'espère qu'il écoute à côté ! » meugla l'oncle Vernon « lui et ses arrosages à trois heures du matin »), puis un hélicoptère qui avait failli s'écraser dans un champ dans le Surrey, ensuite le Divorce d'une célèbre actrice de son célèbre mari (« Comme si leurs histoires sordides nous intéressaient » fit remarquer la tante Pétunia, qui avait suivi l'affaire avec un vif intérêt dans tous les magazines sur lesquels elle était arrivé à poser sa main squelettique).

Harry ferma les yeux pour se protéger du ciel éblouissant dans la lumière du soleil couchant tandis que le journaliste poursuivait «– et finalement, Bungy la perruche a trouvé un nouveau moyen de rester zen cet été. Bungy, qui vit à Five Feathers à Barnsley, a appris le ski nautique ! Mary Dorkins a cherché à en savoir plus. ». Harry ouvrit les yeux. Si on avait atteint le ski nautique pour perruche, il n'y aurait plus rien d'intéressant. Il roula prudemment sur son ventre et se mit à quatre pattes, se préparant à s'éloigner de la fenêtre.

Il avait avancé d'environ cinq centimètres lorsque plusieurs événements se succédèrent

Très rapidement.

Un violent crac déchira le silence léthargique comme un coup de feu ; un chat déboula de sous une voiture et s'enfuit hors de vue ; un cri, un juron et le bruit d'une porcelaine cassée venant de la salle de séjour des Dursey, et, comme si ç'avait été le signal qu'attendait Harry, il se redressa d'un bond, tirant en même temps de la ceinture de son jean une fine baguette de bois tel un chevalier tirant l'épée du fourreau — mais avant qu'il ait pu se relever entièrement, le sommet de son crâne heurta la fenêtre ouverte des Dursley. Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fit crier la tante Pétunia de plus belle.

Harry eut l'impression que sa tête venait d'être fendue en deux. Les yeux humides, il oscilla, essayant de discerner nettement la rue à travers ses larmes pour repérer la source du bruit, mais il venait à peine de se relever quand deux grandes mains violacées surgirent par la fenêtre ouverte et se refermèrent autour de sa gorge.

« Range — moi — ça ! » gronda l'oncle Vernon dans l'oreille de Harry

« Maintenant ! Avant — que quelqu'un — la remarque ! »

« Lâche — moi ! » Râla Harry. Pendant quelques secondes ils luttèrent, Harry tirant sur les doigts semblables à des saucisses de son oncle avec sa main gauche, la droite maintenant fermement sa baguette ; ensuite, alors que la douleur redoublait dans le crâne de Harry, l'oncle Vernon cria et le relâcha comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc.

Quelque force invisible avait semblé surgir de son neveu, le rendant impossible à tenir.

Haletant, Harry s'écroula dans la haie d'hortensias, se redressa et jeta un œil alentour. Il n'y avait aucun signe de ce qui avait causé le violent craquement, mais quelques têtes sortaient de certaines des fenêtres voisines. Harry fourra à la hâte sa baguette dans son jean et essaya d'arborer un air innocent.

« Belle soirée ! » cria l'oncle Vernon en faisant un signe de la main à Mme-du numéro sept- d'en-face, qui les observait de derrière ses rideaux. « Vous avez entendu cette voiture qui vient juste de caler ? Ça nous a fait sursauter Pétunia et moi. » Il continua de sourire, d'une façon horrible, comme un maniaque, jusqu'à ce que tous les voisins curieux aient disparu de leurs fenêtres respectives, puis son sourire devint une grimace de fureur lorsqu'il demanda à Harry de s'approcher.

Harry fit quelques pas dans sa direction, en restant soigneusement hors de la zone où les mains tendues de l'oncle Vernon auraient pu reprendre leur étranglement. « Par le diable,

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda l'oncle Vernon d'une voix tremblante de rage.

« Que signifie quoi ? » répondit calmement Harry. Il continuait de regarder à gauche et à droite dans la rue, espérant toujours apercevoir celui qui avait produit le craquement.

« Faire un vacarme comme si on donnait le départ d'une course avec un pistolet devant notre –»

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ce bruit. » répondit Harry fermement.

La tête maigre et chevaline de la tante Pétunia était apparue derrière celle large et pourpre de l'oncle Vernon. Elle semblait livide.

« Pourquoi étais-tu planqué sous la fenêtre ? »

« Oui — oui, bien vu Pétunia. Que faisais-tu sous notre fenêtre, gamin ? »

« J'écoutais les informations. » répondit Harry d'un ton résigné.

Son oncle et sa tante échangèrent des regards outragés.

« Tu écoutais les informations ! Encore ? »

« Eh bien, ça change tous les jours, vous savez… » Dit Harry.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, gamin ! Je veux savoir ce que tu magouilles vraiment — et ne me ressors plus de j'écoutais les informations. Tu sais parfaitement que les gens de ta sorte –»

« Fais attention Vernon ! » murmura la tante Pétunia, et l'oncle Vernon baissa le ton de sorte que Harry l'entendait à peine. «– que les gens de ta sorte ne passent pas dans nos informations ! »

« Vous n'en savez rien. »

Les Dursley le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes, puis tante Pétunia dit « Tu es un vilain petit menteur. Que font tous ces –», elle aussi baissa l'intensité de sa voix à tel point que Harry dût lire sur ses lèvres les derniers mots, «– hiboux sinon t'apporter des nouvelles ? »

« Ah ! » chuchota l'oncle Vernon d'un ton triomphant. « Ça t'en bouche un coin, gamin

! Comme si nous ne savions pas que tu as toutes les nouvelles que tu veux grâce à ces pestilentiels volatiles ! Ou comme des nouvelles de ton cousin transylvanien… »

Harry hésita un moment. Ça lui coûtait de dire la vérité cette fois, même si son oncle et sa tante ne pouvaient pas comprendre combien il avait du mal à l'admettre.

« Les hiboux… ne m'apportent pas de nouvelles. » dit-il très faiblement.

« Tu ne me feras pas croire ça » répliqua tante Pétunia.

« Pas plus qu'à moi. » renchérit l'oncle Vernon avec force.

« Nous savons que tu prépares quelque chose de louche avec ton cousin de Transylvanie. »

« Eh bien, voilà au moins une nouvelle pour moi. » répondit Harry, de plus en plus énervé, et avant que les Dursley n'aient eu le temps de le rappeler, il avait fait demi-tour, traversé la pelouse, enjambé le muret du jardin, et arpentait la rue à grands pas. Il aurait des ennuis maintenant et il en était conscient. Il devrait affronter tôt ou tard sa tante et son oncle et payer le prix de son insolence, mais il ne s'en souciait pas trop pour le moment ; des questions bien plus pressantes le préoccupaient. Harry était sûr que le craquement avait été produit par une Apparition ou une Disparition. C'était exactement le bruit que Dobby l'elfe de maison faisait lorsqu'il S'évaporait, ne laissant à sa place que du vent. Était-il possible que Dobby fût à Privet Drive ? Dobby pouvait-il être en train de le suivre à ce moment précis ? En pensant à cela il se retourna et scruta Privet Drive, mais elle semblait complétement déserte et Harry était sûr que Dobby ne savait pas se rendre invisible ou de Benoît qui pouvais l'être du a invisibilité des vampires.

Il poursuivit son chemin, presque sans se rendre compte de sa direction, car Dernièrement il avait parcouru ces rues si souvent que ses pieds l'amenaient Automatiquement à ses planques favorites. Tous les cinq pas il lorgnait par-dessus son Épaule. Quelqu'un du monde magique l'avait approché tandis qu'il était allongé parmi les Bégonias mourants de la tante Pétunia, il en était certain. Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas Parlé, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas contactée, pourquoi se cachaient-ils maintenant ? Et soudain, alors que son sentiment de frustration atteignait son paroxysme, ses Certitudes s'enfuirent.

Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été un son magique après tout. Peut-être cherchait-il si désespérément le moindre signe du monde auquel il appartenait, qu'il s'emballait pour des bruits parfaitement anodins. Pouvait-il être sûr que ce n'avait pas été pas un bruit de casse dans une maison voisine ?

Harry eut une sensation sourde s'enfonçant dans son estomac et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le sentiment de désespoir qui l'avait infesté tout l'été le submergea de nouveau.

Le lendemain, il serait tiré de son sommeil à cinq heures par le réveil afin qu'il puisse payer le hibou qui lui livrait la Gazette du Sorcier — mais à quoi bon continuer à la recevoir ? Ces derniers jours, Harry jetait un coup d'œil succinct à la Une avant de la repousser de côté ; lorsque les idiots qui dirigeaient le journal réaliseraient enfin que Voldemort était de retour, ce serait à la tribune, et c'était le seul genre de nouvelles dont Harry se préoccupait.

Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait aussi des hiboux portant des lettres de sa meilleur amie Hermione et de son amant Benoît, qui finalement lui avais écrit à la manière d'une carte de vœux avec son code ou il devais sifflé en fourchelang pour lire que Hermione était avec lui en Transylvanie, que temari avais été capturée par sa grand-mère et ses Goules et que les parents Hermione avais été tuer par Moka et elle est en fuite mais temari était captive par le conseil des anciens et il croyais qu'elle était sois en attente de décision ou alors dévorée vivante par les goule affame qui fessais la justice vampirique, mais à part cette lettre codé au birdlang, tous les autres qui apporteraient des nouvelles eussent été balayés depuis longtemps.

Nous ne pouvons pas en dire beaucoup à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui, bien sûr… On nous a dit de ne rien dire d'important, au cas où nos lettres se perdaient… Nous sommes plutôt occupés mais je ne peux pas te donner de détails ici… Il se passe plein de choses, nous te dirons tout lorsque nous te verrons…

Mais quand allaient-ils se voir ? Personne ne semblait trop de se soucier d'une date précise. Ginny sa fuckfriend avait griffonné je pense que nous te verrons bientôt à l'intérieur de sa carte d'anniversaire, mais combien « bientôt » était-il tôt ? Autant que Harry pouvait déduire des vagues indices dans leur lettre, Hermione avait été sauvée de Moka et temari par benoît mais Harry n'avais eu que la confirmation qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était a présenté une sœur phénix. Ce qui est pour lui qu'Hermione a eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle était devenue un vampire nouveau-né d'Alucard. Mais quand allaient-ils se voir ? Hermione est-t-elle en état de supportée le contact des humain ? Autant que Harry pouvait déduire des vagues indices dans leurs lettre, Ginny et Hermione ne se trouvaient pas au même endroit, a causé sûrement a cause que Hermione était devenu un phénix et donc dangereuse pour Ginny, qui devait être la maison de ses parents. Il pouvait difficilement supporter la pensée qu'elle était seul avec Fred et George à s'amuser à se faire une orgie Weasley, pendant que lui était coincé à Privet Drive. En fait, il était tellement en colère contre eux qu'il avait jeté sans les ouvrir les deux boîtes de chocolats Honeydukes qu'ils lui avaient envoyées pour son anniversaire. Il l'avait regretté par la suite, après la salade flétrie que la tante Pétunia avait préparée pour le dîner ce soir-là.

Et à quoi Ginny ou benoît ou Hermione étaient-ils occupés ? Par contre Harry était moins en colère contre son cousin, il savait que lui il était sûrement plus occuper à prendre soin de Hermione mais aussi vu qui est devenue professeur cette année en défense contre les forces du mal il devait avoir beaucoup de préparatif concernant les cours à poudlard. Pourquoi n'était-il pas occupé, lui Harry ? Ne s'était-il pas montré bien plus capable qu'eux ? Avaient-ils tous oublié ce qu'il avait fait ? N'était-ce pas lui qui était entré dans ce cimetière, qui avait Ron se faire assassiner, et ensuite assistée a la transformation non sécuritaire de Alucard phénix en démon hybride, et qui avait été attaché à cette pierre tombale et failli être tué devant lui et hinata ?

Ne pense pas à ça, se dit Harry sévèrement pour la centième fois cet été. C'était déjà assez difficile de continuer de revoir le cimetière dans ses cauchemars, sans en plus le ressasser durant ses périodes d'éveil.

Il prit le tournant dans Magnolia Crescent ; à mi-chemin, il dépassa l'étroite allée le long d'un garage où il avait pour la première fois posé le regard sur son parrain. Sirius, au moins, semblait comprendre ce que ressentait Harry. Certes, ses lettres étaient toutes aussi dépourvues d'informations que celles de Benoît (plus au moins) et de Hermione, mais au moins elles contenaient des conseils de prudence et des mots de réconfort au lieu d'allusions alléchante : Je sais que ce doit être frustrant pour toi… Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis et tout ira bien… Sois prudent et ne fais rien d'irréfléchi… Au moins celui de benoît était beaucoup mieux il avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivée a Hermione et évidement il aurait jamais su que Moka et Temari lui ont fait quelque chose aussi terrible si il n'avait pas créé ce système ingénieux de code imparable en birdlang et que pour lire la lettre il fallait être un qui parle le fourchelang.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était plutôt énervant de se faire dire de ne pas être irréfléchi par un

Homme vampire qui avait passé douze ans dans la prison des sorcier à s'ennuyer ferme et a se métamorphosée en Phénix pour amuser à mettre en bourrique ses gardien. Vu que les vampires sont immunisée contre les pouvoir des détraqueur a Azkaban, s'était évadé, il avait voulu commettre le meurtre de le chassée illégalement avec Alucard c'est ce pour lequel il avait déjà été condamné, puis s'était enfui sur un hippogriffe volé ou empruntée à Alucard.

Harry sauta par-dessus le portail fermé du parc et marcha sur l'herbe desséchée. Le parc était aussi vide que les rues environnantes. Lorsqu'il atteignit les balançoires, il s'affala dans la seule que Dudley et ses amis n'avaient pas encore réussi à casser, enroula un bras autour de la chaîne et fixa le sol d'un air morose. Il ne pourrait plus se cacher dans le parterre de fleurs des Dursley. Le lendemain, il allait devoir inventer un autre moyen pour écouter les nouvelles. En attendant, il n'avait rien à espérer qu'une autre nuit perturbée et sans repos, car, même quand il échappait aux cauchemars avec Ron, il faisait des rêves déconcertants avec de longs couloirs obscurs, qui se terminaient tous sur des culs-de-sac et des portes fermées, ce qu'il supposait venir du sentiment d'être pris au piège qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était éveillé. Souvent la vieille cicatrice sur son front le picotait d'une manière désagréable, mais il ne se leurrait pas : Ginny, Benoît Hermione ou Sirius ne trouveraient plus cela très intéressant. Par contre pour Benoît et Hermione il comprenait, à cause du fait qu'elle est un vampire sa mémoire humaine a autrement dit été effacée en se souvenant que alucard leur avait expliqué que sa arrivais au vampire nouveau née que les souvenir humain d'un vampire nouveau née effaçais du à leur envie de sang humain ou animal. Dans le passé, la douleur dans sa cicatrice les avait prévenus que Voldemort reprenait des forces, mais maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, ils lui rappelleraient probablement qu'il fallait s'attendre à ses démangeaisons continuelles… rien d'inquiétant… rien de nouveau…

Toute cette injustice s'accumulait en lui tant et si bien qu'il aurait voulu hurler de fureur.

S'il n'avait pas été là, avec benoît et Hinata personne n'aurait su que son père Voldemort était revenu en un hybride vampire-succube qui se fait surnommée Dieux vampire Et sa Récompense était d'être coincé à Little Whinging depuis quatre semaines entières, Complétement coupé du monde magique, réduit à s'accroupir derrière des bégonias Mourants afin d'entendre parler de perruches faisant du ski-nautique ! Pendant que sa meilleur amies a du se faire torturée par ignoble Moka et temari avant être secouru et transformée en vampire urgence par son amant. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu l'oublier si facilement ? Pourquoi Ginny et Benoît et probablement sa nouvelle sœur Hermione s'étaient-ils retrouvés sans l'inviter, lui aussi ? Combien de temps encore lui faudrait-il écouter Sirius lui dire de se tenir tranquille et d'être un bon garçon ; ou encore résister à l'envie d'écrire à la stupide Gazette du Sorcier pour leur signaler que le père d'Alucard, Voldemort était de retour.

Ces pensées furieuses tourbillonnaient dans la tête d'Harry et ses entrailles se tordaient sous l'effet de la colère alors qu'une nuit pesante et veloutée tombait autour de lui, l'air embaumé par l'odeur de l'herbe tiède et desséchée, le seul bruit étant le léger ronronnement de la circulation sur la route derrière les grilles du parc.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté sur la balançoire lorsqu'un bruit de voix Interrompit sa rêverie et lui fit lever la tête. Les lampadaires des rues alentour projetaient Une lueur brumeuse suffisamment intense pour découper les silhouettes d'un groupe de Gens traversant le parc. L'un d'entre eux chantait à tue-tête une chanson grossière. Les Autres s'esclaffaient. Un léger cliquetis émanait d'onéreux vélos de course qu'ils Conduisaient.

Harry savait de qui il s'agissait. Le personnage de devant était assurément son cousin ancien violeur et tortionnaire : Dudley Dursley, rentrant à la maison, accompagné de sa fidèle bande. Dudley était toujours aussi large, mais un an de diète sévère et la découverte d'un nouveau talent avait apporté une certaine modification à son physique. Comme le disait l'oncle Vernon avec délices à quiconque voulait bien l'entendre, Dudley était récemment devenu le Champion Inter-écoles de Boxe Poids lourd Junior du Sud-est. Le « noble sport », comme disait l'oncle Vernon, avait rendu Dudley encore plus immense qu'il avait paru à Harry à l'époque de l'école primaire qui il avait servi de premier punching-ball à Dudley. Harry n'avait plus un soupçon de peur de son cousin désormais mais il ne pensait pas néanmoins que le fait que Dudley apprît à frapper plus fort et plus précisément fût matière à se réjouir. Il terrorisait les enfants du voisinage – encore plus que « ce garnement de Harry Potter » qui, les avait-on prévenus, était un criminel endurci et fréquentait le Centre St Brutus pour les Jeunes Délinquants Récidivistes.

Harry observa les formes noires traverser la pelouse et se demanda qui ils avaient frappé Cette nuit-là. Regardez par-ci, pensa Harry en les regardant. Venez… regardez… je suis Assis là tout seul… venez et tentez votre chance… Si les copains de Dudley le voyaient Assis là, ils fondraient sûrement droit sur lui, et que ferait Dudley alors ? Il ne voudrait Pas perdre la face devant sa bande, mais il serait terrifié à l'idée de provoquer Harry…

Ce serait vraiment amusant de regarder le dilemme de Dudley, de le provoquer, de L'observer, impuissant à répondre… et si l'un des autres essayait de frapper Harry, il était Prêt — il avait sa baguette. Pourvu qu'ils essayent… il adorerait décharger un peu de sa Frustration sur les garçons violeur qui avaient autrefois fait de sa vie un enfer.

Mais ils ne se retournèrent pas, ils ne le virent pas, ils étaient presque devant les grilles. Harry maîtrisa l'envie de les appeler… chercher la bagarre n'était pas une action Intelligente… il ne devait pas utiliser la magie… il risquerait l'expulsion à nouveau. Les voix des acolytes de Dudley s'évanouirent ; ils étaient hors de vue, continuant sur Magnolia voilà, Sirius et Benoît pensa Harry. Rien d'irréfléchi. Pas cherché les ennuis. Exactement le Contraire de ce que vous deux aurais fait.

Il se leva et s'étira. La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon semblaient penser que, quelle que Soit l'heure du retour de Dudley, c'était l'heure de rentrer, et qu'après cette heure il était Bien trop tard. L'oncle Vernon avait menacé d'enfermer Harry dans la réserve si jamais Il rentrait encore après Dudley, alors, bâillant, et toujours renfrogné, Harry se dirigea Vers la sortie du parc.

Magnolia Road, comme Privet Drive, était pleine de grandes maisons carrées avec des pelouses parfaitement entretenues, chacune détenue par de gros propriétaires carrés qui conduisaient des voitures fort bien nettoyées semblables à celle de l'oncle Vernon.

Harry préférait Little Whinging la nuit, quand les fenêtres aux rideaux tirés maculaient les ténèbres de couleurs brillantes comme des joyaux, et qu'il ne courait aucun risque d'entendre des murmures réprobateurs à propos de son apparence de « délinquant » en croisant les propriétaires de ces maisons. Il marcha à grands pas, si bien qu'à mi-chemin de Magnolia Road la bande de Dudley reparut dans son champ de vision ; ils se disaient au-revoir devant le début de Magnolia Crescent. Harry s'écarta dans l'ombre d'un grand lilas et attendit.

« …couinait comme une truie, pas vrai ? » disait Malcolm, les autres pouffant de rire.

« Joli crochet, Big D », dit Piers.

« À la même heure demain ? » dit Dudley.

« Direct chez moi, mes parents sortent » dit Gordon.

« À la prochaine alors » dit Dudley.

« Ciao, mon pote »

« Salut, Big D »

Harry attendit que le reste de la bande soit parti avant de reprendre son chemin. Lorsque leurs voix se furent dissipées à nouveau il prit le tournant vers Magnolia Crescent et, en marchant très vite, il parvint bientôt à portée de voix de Dudley qui se Baladait tranquillement, chantonnant un air vague, sans véritable mélodie.

« Salut, Big D ! »

Dudley fit demi-tour.

« Oh », grogna-t-il, « c'est toi. »

« Depuis combien de temps t'appelles-tu donc ‹ Big D › ? » dit Harry.

« La ferme ! », répondit Dudley, poursuivant son chemin.

« Super, ton nom. » ajouta Harry en souriant et en suivant le pas de son cousin. « Mais tu seras toujours ‹ Duddlinouchet chéri › pour moi. »

« J'ai dit LA FERME » dit Dudley, dont les mains boudinées se repliaient en poings. »

« Les gars ne savent pas que c'est comme ça que ta maman t'appelle ? »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Tu ne lui dis pas de se taire, à ta mère. Que dis-tu de ‹ mon petit bout de chou › et ‹

Duddinet trésor › ? Alors je peux m'en servir ? »

Dudley ne dit mot. L'effort pour se retenir de frapper Harry semblait lui demander toute son énergie.

« Alors, qui as-tu tabassé ce soir ? » demanda Harry, en perdant son sourire. « Un autre petit de dix ans ? Je sais que tu as frappé Mark Evans l'autre soir –»

« Il le cherchait », dit Dudley.

« Ah ouais ? »

« Il m'a insulté. »

« Vraiment ? A-t-il dit que tu ressemblais à un porc violeur dressé à marcher sur ses pattes de

Derrière ? Parce que ce n'est pas une insulte, Dude, c'est la vérité. »

Un muscle de la mâchoire de Dudley tremblait. Cela apporta une grande satisfaction à Harry de constater combien il rendait Dudley furieux ; il eut l'impression qu'il refilait sa propre frustration à son cousin Moldu, et c'était sa seule façon de l'évacuer.

Ils prirent à droite dans l'étroite allée où Harry avait vu Sirius pour la première fois et qui servait de raccourci entre Magnolia Crescent et Wisteria Walk. Elle était déserte et bien plus sombre que les rues avoisinantes car il n'y avait pas de lampadaires. Elle était délimitée par des murs de garages d'un côté et une haute clôture de l'autre.

« Tu te prends pour un homme parce que tu tiens ce truc, hein ? » dit Dudley au bout de quelques instants.

« Quel truc ? »

« Ce — ce truc que tu caches. »

Harry sourit à nouveau.

« Tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air, hein, Dude ? Mais d'ailleurs, si tu l'étais, tu ne pourrais pas marcher et parler en même temps.»

Harry sortit sa baguette. Il aperçut Dudley la regarder de côté.

« Tu n'as pas le droit » dit Dudley immédiatement. « Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit. Tu serais renvoyé de ton école de tarés. »

« Qui te dit qu'ils n'ont pas changé les règles, Big D ? »

« Ils ne les ont pas changées. » dit Dudley, sans trop d'assurance toutefois.

Harry rit doucement.

« Tu n'as pas les tripes pour m'affronter sans ce truc, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Dudley.

«Alors que toi tu n'as besoin que de quatre copains avec toi pour frapper un petit de dix ans. Tu sais, ce titre de boxeur dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler ? Quel âge avait ton adversaire ? Sept ans ? Huit ans ? »

« Il avait seize ans, je te signale, » dit Dudley « et il est resté K.O. pendant vingt minutes après que je l'ai fini, et il était deux fois plus lourd que toi. Tu vas voir quand je vais dire à Papa que tu avais ce truc –»

« On va chercher Papa alors, hein ? Son petit champion de boxe a peur de la méchante baguette d'Harry ? »

« Tu fais moins le malin la nuit, hein ? » ironisa Dudley.

« Il fait nuit, Duddlinou. C'est ainsi que l'on nomme le moment où tout s'assombrit comme maintenant. »

« Je veux dire quand tu es au lit ! » grimaça Dudley.

Il avait cessé de marcher. Harry s'immobilisa aussi, observant son cousin. D'après le peu

Qu'il distinguait du gros visage de Dudley, il affichait une expression curieusement triomphante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, que je fais moins le malin quand je suis au lit ? » dit Harry, complétement désemparé. « De quoi suis-je censé avoir peur, des oreillers ou quoi ? »

« Je t'ai entendu la nuit dernière, » dit Dudley sans respirer, « parlant dans ton sommeil.

Implorant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » répéta Harry, mais il sentait une masse froide qui s'enfonçait dans son estomac. Il avait revu le cimetière la nuit précédente dans ses rêves. Dudley émit un rire rauque, puis adopta une voix aiguë, plaintive.

« Ne tuez pas Ron ! Ne tuez pas Ron ! Qui est Ron ? – ton petit copain ? »

« Je — tu mens. » dit Harry par réflexe. Et si il aurait été il aurait était un bien meilleur baiseur que toi et tes copain réunis.

Mais sa bouche s'était asséchée. Il savait que Dudley ne mentait pas — sinon comment aurait-il entendu parler de Ron ?

« ‹ Papa ! Aide-moi, Papa ! Il va me tuer, Papa ! Bouh hou ! › »

« La ferme » dit Harry posément. « Tais-toi, je te préviens ! »

« ‹ Viens m'aider, Papa ! Maman, viens m'aider ! Il a tué Ron ! Papa, Aide-moi ! Il va –›

Ne pointe pas ce truc vers moi ! »

Dudley recula contre le mur de l'allée. Harry visait précisément le cœur de Dudley avec sa baguette. Harry sentait quatorze années de haine envers Dudley battre dans ses veines — que ne donnerait-il pas pour attaquer maintenant, pour ensorceler Dudley si complétement qu'il devrait rentrer à la maison en rampant comme un insecte débile bourgeonnant des antennes…

« Ne reparle plus jamais de ça » dit Harry, « C'est compris ? »

« Pointe ce truc ailleurs ! »

« J'ai dit c'est compris ? »

« Pointe-le ailleurs ! »

« C'EST COMPRIS ? »

« ÉLOIGNE CE TRUC DE –»

Dudley émit un râle bizarre et tremblant, comme s'il avait été trempé dans de l'eau glacée. Quelque chose était arrivée à la nuit. Le ciel indigo parsemé d'étoiles était devenu tout à Coup complétement noir et sans lumière — les étoiles, la lune, les lampadaires brumeux De chaque côté de l'allée s'étaient évanouis. Le ronronnement éloigné des voitures et le Murmure des arbres étaient partis. La douce soirée était soudaine d'un froid perçant, Mordant. Ils étaient entourés d'une obscurité totale, impénétrable, silencieuse, comme si Une main géante avait posé un épais manteau glacial sur toute l'allée, les aveuglant.

Pendant une fraction de seconde Harry pensa qu'il avait fait de la magie sans le vouloir, Bien qu'il se soit retenu aussi fort qu'il pouvait — puis la raison lui revint — il n'avait Pas le pouvoir d'éteindre les étoiles. Il tourna la tête de-ci, de-là, essayant de distinguer Quelque chose, mais l'obscurité se collait à ses yeux comme un voile impalpable.

La voix terrifiée de Dudley parvint à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Qu'–Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? A–Arrête ! »

« Je ne fais rien ! Tais-toi et bouge pas ! »

« Je vois rien ! Je suis devenu aveugle ! Je –»

« J'ai dit tais-toi ! »

Harry était cloué sur place, tournant son regard aveugle à gauche puis à droite. Le froid Était si intense qu'il frissonnait de tout son corps ; ses bras avaient la chair de poule et Les cheveux de sa nuque étaient dressés — il écarquilla les yeux au maximum, observant Inutilement tout autour, sans rien voir.

Ce n'était pas possible… ils ne pouvaient pas être ici… pas à Little Whinging… il tendit l'oreille… il les entendrait avant de les voir…

« Je le dirai à Papa ! » implora Dudley. « Où–où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu f–fais ? »

« Tu vas la fermer ? » siffla Harry. « J'essaie d'écoute–»

Mais il se tut. Il avait entendu exactement ce qu'il redoutait.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'allée, quelque chose respirait en de longs souffles rauques et grésillant. Harry ressentit un horrible sursaut de peur tandis qu'il tremblait dans l'air glacé.

« Arrête ça ! Fais que ça s'arrête ! Je vais te fr–frapper, je le jure ! »

« Dudley, la fer–»

VLAN !

Harry sentit un poing lui saisir la tête et le soulever. De petites lumières blanches étincelèrent devant lui. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, Harry eut l'impression que sa tête avait été hachée en deux ; un instant plus tard, il atterrit violemment sur le sol et sa baguette lui échappa.

« Dudley, espèce de crétin ! » hurla Harry, pleurant de douleur tandis qu'il se mit péniblement à quatre pattes, en tâtonnant frénétiquement autour de lui dans le noir. Il entendit Dudley avancer à l'aveuglette, se cogner contre la clôture et trébucher. «

DUDLEY, REVIENS ! TU LUI COURS DROIT DESSUS ! »

Il y eut un horrible cri déchirant, et le bruit des pas de Dudley cessa. Au même moment, Harry sentit s'étendre derrière lui un souffle givré qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Il y en avait plusieurs.

« DUDLEY, GARDE LA BOUCHE FERMÉE ! QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE, GARDE-LA BOUCHE FERMÉE ! Ma baguette ! » Marmonna Harry avec frénésie. Ses mains exploraient le sol comme des araignées. « Où est — baguette — allez — lumos ! » Il prononça le sort automatiquement, il lui fallait absolument de la lumière pour l'aider à chercher — et à son soulagement incrédule, de la lumière apparut à quelques centimètres de sa main droite — l'extrémité de sa baguette s'était allumée. Il la ramassa vivement, se remit debout tant bien que mal et se retourna. Son sang se glaça. Une silhouette imposante, encapuchonnée, glissait doucement vers lui, flottant au-dessus du sol, sans pieds ni tête visibles sous sa robe, aspirant la nuit en avançant. Harry recula en titubant et leva sa baguette.

« Spero Patronum ! »

Une ombre argentée jaillit du bout de la baguette et le Détraqueur ralentit, mais le sort n'avait pas bien fonctionné ; se prenant dans ses propres pieds, Harry recula plus loin tandis que le Détraqueur se penchait vers lui, la panique envahissant son esprit — concentre-toi —

Deux mains grises, visqueuses, pleines de croûtes et de cicatrices se glissèrent hors de la robe du Détraqueur, prêtes à l'attraper. Un bruit envahit les oreilles d'Harry.

« Spero Patronum ! »

Sa voix semblait vague et lointaine. Une autre ombre de vapeur argentée, plus faible encore que la précédente, sortit de sa baguette — il n'y arrivait plus, il ne parvenait plus à lancer le sort.

Un rire résonnait dans sa propre tête, un rire strident, aigu… Il sentait l'haleine putride, froide comme la mort du Détraqueur qui remplissait ses poumons, le noyait — pense… quelque chose de joyeux…

Mais il n'y avait aucune joie en lui… Les doigts glacials du Détraqueur se refermaient sur sa gorge — le rire aigu et les cris démoniaque de Alucard en mode mutant devenait de plus en plus fort, et une voix parla dans sa tête : «

Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry… ce n'est peut-être même pas douloureux… je n'en Sais rien… je ne suis jamais mort… »

Il ne reverrait plus jamais Ginny, Benoît et Hermione —

Et leurs visages surgirent clairement dans son esprit alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre sa respiration.

« SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Un gigantesque cerf argenté jaillit du bout de la baguette de Harry ; ses bois enfourchèrent le Détraqueur à l'endroit où son cœur devait être ; il fut projeté en arrière, léger comme l'ombre, et alors que le cerf revenait à la charge, le Détraqueur s'enfuit te une chauve-souris, défait.

« PAR ICI ! » cria Harry au cerf. Se retournant, il courut le long de la ruelle, tenant la baguette allumée au-dessus de la tête. « DUDLEY ? DUDLEY ! »

Il n'avait fait qu'une douzaine de pas quand il les atteignit : Dudley était recroquevillé

Par terre, ses mains crispées lui couvrant le visage. Un deuxième Détraqueur était Accroupi juste au-dessus de lui, lui tenant les poignets de ses mains visqueuses, les Écartant lentement, presque affectueusement, baissant sa tête encapuchonnée vers le visage de Dudley, sur le point de l'embrasser.

« ATTRAPE-LE ! » Hurla Harry, et, dans un rugissement, le cerf argenté qu'il avait conjuré le dépassa au galop. La tête sans yeux du Détraqueur était au mieux à un centimètre de Dudley quand les bois du cerf le happèrent ; la chose fut projetée en l'air et, comme son semblable, elle s'envola et fut avalée par l'obscurité ; le cerf partit au petit galop vers le bout de la ruelle et se dissipa en une brume argentée. La lune, les étoiles et les lampadaires brillaient à nouveau. Une brise chaude balayait la ruelle. Les arbres bruissaient dans les jardins alentour, et le grondement habituel des voitures dans Magnolia Crescent emplit l'air à nouveau. Harry se tenait presque immobile, tous ses sens en éveil, le temps de s'habituer à ce brusque retour à la normalité. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que son T-shirt lui collait à la peau ; il était trempé de sueur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Des Détraqueur ici, à Little Whinging.

Dudley était toujours recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant et gémissant. Harry se pencha pour voir s'il était en état de se relever, mais il entendit quelqu'un courir d'un pas pesant derrière lui. Instinctivement, il leva sa baguette et pivota sur ses talons pour faire face au nouveau venu. Mme Figg, leur vieille voisine nympho et cinglée, arriva toute essoufflée. Ses boucles grisonnantes sortaient de son filet à cheveux, un sac de courses se balançait sur son poignet en cliquetant et ses pieds étaient à moitié sortis de pantoufles en tissu écossais. Harry s'apprêtait à dissimuler rapidement sa baguette, mais —

« Ne la range pas, imbécile ! » Cria-t-elle. « Et s'il y en avait d'autres ? Oh, je vais tuer

Mundungus Fletcher ! Ou mieux c'est le conte Phénix qui va le tuer pour nourrir sa favorite nouveau-née? »


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une plaie de hiboux.

« Pardon ? » dit Harry.

« Il est parti ! » s'écria Mme Figg, se tordant les poignets. « Parti voir quelqu'un au sujet d'un lot de chaudrons tombés de l'arrière d'un balai. Je lui ai dit que Alucard l'écorcherais vif s'il partait, et regarde maintenant ! Des Détraqueurs ! C'est heureux que j'aie mis M. Tub sur l'affaire ! Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de traîner ! Dépêche-toi maintenant, il faut te ramener ! Oh, les ennuis que ça va causer ! Alucard va le tuer ! »

« Mais » la révélation que cette vielle voisine perverse et cinglé obsédée des chats savait ce qu'étaient les Détraqueurs et connaissais son cousin était un choc presque aussi fort pour Harry que d'en rencontrer deux dans l'allée. « Vous êtes- vous êtes une sorcière ? »

« Je suis une Cracmol, et Mundungus le sait très bien, alors comment diable était je censé t'aider à repousser des Détraqueurs ? Il t'a laissé complètement sans protection alors que je l'avais prévenu de avertir une des goules de Elmira Phénix prévenir son petit fis des changements de surveillance. »

« Ce Mundungus m'a suivi ? Attendez- c'était lui ! il a transplanté devant ma maison ! »

« Oui, oui, oui, mais heureusement j'avais posté M. Tib sous une voiture au cas où, et M.

Tib est venu me prévenir, mais lorsque je suis arrivé chez toi tu étais parti — et maintenant — oh, que va dire Dumbledore et Alucard, Toi ! » Cria-t-elle à Dudley, encore gisant sur le sol de l'allée. « Bouge ton gros postérieur d'ici, vite ! »

« Vous connaissez Alucard et Dumbledore ? » dit Harry en la fixant.

« Bien sûr que je connais le fis de tu-sais-qui et Dumbledore, qui ne les connaît pas ? Mais allons-y.

— je ne serai d'aucun secours s'ils reviennent, je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce que Métamorphosé un sachet de thé. »

Elle se pencha, saisit un des bras massifs de Dudley dans ses mains desséchées et tira.

« Debout, espèce de gros lourdaud, debout ! »

Mais Dudley ne pouvait — ou ne voulait — pas bouger. Il resta par terre, tremblant et blême, les lèvres serrées de toutes ses forces.

« Laissez-moi faire. » Harry saisit le bras de Dudley et le souleva. Au prix d'un énorme effort il réussit à le hisser sur ses pieds. Dudley semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Ses petits yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites et la sueur perlait de son front. Dès que Harry le lâcha il vacilla dangereusement.

« Dépêche-toi ! » pressa Mme Figg.

Harry tira un des bras de Dudley par-dessus ses propres épaules et le traîna vers la route, fléchissant un peu sous son poids. Mme Figg tituba devant eux, lorgnant vers l'angle avec anxiété.

« Garde ta baguette prête » demanda-t-elle à Harry tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans Wisteria

Walk. « Ne t'occupe pas du Code du Secret maintenant, il va y avoir des dégâts quoi qu'il arrive, autant être pendus pour un dragon que pour un oeuf. Tu parles de Restriction Raisonnable de l'Usage de la Magie chez les Sorciers du Premier Cycle… Hermione a eu le même problème quand moka et temari ont possédé ses parent par la magie noir et l'ont violé sous leur apparence quasiment à mort la pauvre fille et durent la journée la forçais par la force a être une servente sexuelle a Moka sous apparence de son père, mais sans que cette idiote de succube lui a lancée le miroir communicatif avec Alucard et quelle a hurler son nom en disant que ses parent était mort et que pour la sauvée il a dû la transformée chez lui en Transylvanie. Elle a été dans le comas transe pendant trois semaines avec de légères attaques de rage. C'est exactement ce que craignaient Dumbledore et Alucard — Qui est-ce au bout de la rue ? Oh, c'est juste M. Prentice… ne range pas ta baguette, mon garçon, ne te dis-je pas sans cesse que je ne sers à rien ? »

Ce n'était pas facile de tenir une baguette droite et de soutenir Dudley en même temps.

Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes à son cousin, mais Dudley semblait avoir perdu tout désir de mouvement autonome. Il était affalé sur l'épaule de Harry, ses grands pieds traînant par terre.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez une Cracmol, Mme Figg ? » demanda

Harry, haletant dans l'effort pour continuer à marcher. « Toutes ces fois où je suis venu chez vous — pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? et que vous avez fait des attouchement. »

« Ordre de Dumbledore, pour les attouchements par contre j'en suis vraiment navrée, mais était dû au sortilège ratée de Alucard quand il était jeune, contrairement à tes stupide parent moldu, je ne suis pas une perverse habitude, mais quand il la brisée je l'ai souvent regrettée de t'avoir fait du mal. Mais aussi Harry, mais si les Dursley ne t'auraient jamais laissé venir s'ils avaient pensé que tu t'amusais. Ce n'était pas facile, tu sais… mais oh ma parole, « dit-elle dramatiquement, se tordant les mains à nouveau, « quand Dumbledore et ton cousin entendra parler de ça – comment Mundungus a-t-il pu partir, il était censé être de service jusqu'à minuit – ou est-il ? Comment vais-je raconter à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne peux pas transplanter. »

« J'ai une chouette, vous pouvez l'emprunter. » grogna Harry, se demandant si sa

Colonne vertébrale n'allait pas se briser sous le poids de Dudley.

« Harry, tu ne comprends pas ! Dumbledore va devoir intervenir aussi vite que possible,

le Ministère a ses propres méthodes pour détecter la magie des sorciers du premier cycle, ils doivent déjà être au courant, je sais ce que je dis. Heureusement que Alucard n'est pas surveiller il a l'âge vampire de 50 ans c'est pour cela que lui il est pas autant surveiller par le ministère seulement les chasseur de vampire incompétent qui savent même pas différencier la différence entre un moldu possédée par un vampire et une succube qu'un dragon qui crache du feu.

« Mais je repoussais des Détraqueurs, j'étais obligé d'utiliser la magie — ils vont plus s'inquiéter de ce que faisaient des Détraqueurs dans Wisteria Walk, certainement ? »

« Oh, mon pauvre, j'aimerais qu'il en fût ainsi, mais je crains — MUNDUNGUS

FLETCHER, JE VAIS TE TUER ET TE DONNER A PÂTURE A LA FAVORITE D'ALUCARD ! »

Il y eut un puissant crac et une forte odeur d'alcool mêlée de tabac refroidi emplit l'air et un homme ramassé et hirsute dans un pardessus fripé se matérialisa juste devant eux. Il avait de courtes jambes arquées, de longs cheveux étrangement roux, et des yeux injectés de sang dans des paupières trop larges qui lui donnaient l'air dolent d'un basset. Il serait aussi un paquet argenté que Harry reconnut aussitôt comme une Cape d'Invisibilité.

« 'c' qu'y a, Figgy ? » dit-il, son regard se promenant sur Mme Figg, Harry et Dudley. «

J'croyais qu'on d'vait pas s'montrer ? »

« Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas te montrer ! » cria Mme Figg. « Des Détraqueurs, espèce de brigand inutile, tire-au-flanc, traître ! »

« Des Détraqueurs ? » répéta Mundungus, horrifié. « Des Détraqueurs, ici ? »

Oui, ici, espèce de bon à rien de chiure de chauve-souris, ici ! » S'exclama Mme Figg. «

Des Détraqueurs qui attaquaient le garçon sous ta surveillance ! »

« 'tain ! » souffla Mundungus, regardant tour à tour Mme Figg et Harry. « 'tain, je –»

« Et toi parti acheter des chaudrons volés ! Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas y aller ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je — euh, je –» Mundungus avait l'air très inconfortable. « C'ét — c'était une très bonne affaire, tu sais –»

Mme Figg leva le bras d'où se balançait son sac de provisions et en fouetta le visage et le cou de Mundungus ; d'après le cliquetis métallique qu'il produisit il était plein de boîtes

pour chat.

« Aïe — lâche-moi — arrête, vielle chauve-souris folle ! Quelqu'un doit aller prévenir Dumbledore et au professeur Phénix»

« Oui — en — effet ! » hurla Mme Figg, balançant le sac de nourriture pour chat sur chaque centimètre carré de Mundungus qu'elle pouvait atteindre. « Et — ça — a —

intérêt — à — être — toi — et — tu — peux — lui — dire — pourquoi — tu — n'étais — pas — là — en — renfort et espère pour toi qui va lâcher sa favorite qui aime le sang humain comme déjeuner. »

« 'Perds pas ton filet à ch'veux ! » dit Mundungus, ses bras protégeant sa tête. « J'y va, j'y va ! »

Et dans un autre crac, il disparut.

« J'espère que Alucard va l'assassiner ! » ragea mme Figg. « Maintenant allons, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Harry décida de ne pas gaspiller le souffle qu'il lui restait pour faire remarquer qu'il Pouvait à peine marcher sous le poids de Dudley. Il rehaussa un peu Dudley à demi Conscient et poursuivit en titubant.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. » dit Mme Figg, tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans Privet

Drive. « On ne sait jamais s'il y en a d'autres dans le coin… oh ma parole, quelle catastrophe… et tu as du les repousser tout seul… et Dumbledore disait que nous devions t'éviter de faire de la magie à tout prix… bon, ben je suppose qu'on ne répare pas une baguette brisée… mais le loup est dans la ferme à lutins maintenant. »

« Ainsi » haleta Harry, « Dumbledore et Alucard… m'a fait… suivre ? »

« Évidemment ! », s'impatienta Mme Figg. « Tu espérais qu'il te laisserait te promener tout seul après ce qui s'est passé en Juin ? Bon Dieu, mon garçon, ils m'avaient dit que tu était intelligent… bon… rentre et ne bouge pas de là » dit-elle, alors qu'ils atteignaient le numéro quatre. « Je pense que quelqu'un va te contacter très bientôt. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » s'enquit Harry rapidement.

« Je reste à la maison. » dit Mme Figg, scrutant la rue obscure en frissonnant. « Je dois attendre de nouvelles instructions. Ne bouge surtout pas de la maison. Bonne nuit.

»

« Un moment, ne partez pas encore ! Je veux savoir –»

Mais Mme Figg s'en était déjà allée au trot, ses pantoufles se décollant, son sac à Provisions cliquetant.

« Attendez ! » appela Harry. Il avait un million de questions à poser à quiconque était en Contact avec Dumbledore ; mais en l'espace de quelques secondes Mme Figg fut avalée.

Par la nuit. Maussade, Harry rajusta Dudley sur son épaule et monta le lent et Douloureux chemin du jardin du numéro quatre.

La lumière de l'entrée était allumée. Harry remit sa baguette dans la ceinture de son jean, sonna, et regarda la silhouette de la tante Pétunia s'agrandir progressivement, Bizarrement déformée par le verre irrégulier de la porte d'entrée.

Cette soir la au même moment Alucard sortais de réunion quand il rencontrais Mundingus.

'' Alors Mundingus tu est en retard dit-il d'un ton neutre.

'' euh oui désolé, mais du a un empêchement j'ai du…

'' Qu'est-ce qui s'est arrivée encore ?

'' Et bien ton cousin harry… a été attaquer par des détraqueur et va être convoquée surment par le ministère.

Alucard : QUOI PENDANT TON TOUR DE GARDE ESPÈCE IDIOT CRÉTIN D'HUMAIN.

les 3 fille arrivais et vit devant eux la forme complete de Alucard envoyée dans le mur cette imbécile de Mundingus a coup de javelot et lui s'approche pétrifier a deux centimètre de son visage qui empeste.

'' tu mérite que je te tue pour ça espèce de salle con ou même te donner a bouffée a ma favorite nouveau née.

'' Pardon pardon messire phénix.

'' tu a de la chance qu'elle tente de devenir végétarienne a cause je t'aurais donner en pâture salle bouseux de dragon vivant si tu aurais pas une dette de sang envers moi pour m'avoir sauver moi et Elmira du tsunami il y a 16 ans. Mais tu dois savoir que tu ferais mieux a l'avenir de m'obéir peut importe ce qui se passe sinon tu es sur que la prochaine grosse bourde comme sa je lâche sur toi ma favorite qui elle n'a aucune dette de vie envers toi.

Alucard le lâchais et avertir Dumbledore et Elmira de s'en occupée en vitesse.

Cela se passais au même moment que Harry rentrais avec son cousin moldus.

« Duddlinouchet ! c'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à — à — Duddlinouchet, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Harry regarda de côté vers Dudley et le lâcha juste à temps. Dudley vacilla sur place pendant un certain temps, son visage verdâtre… puis il ouvrit sa bouche et vomit partout sur le paillasson.

« DUDDLINOUCHET ! Duddlinouchet, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Vernon ? VERNON !

»

L'oncle d'Harry arriva en trombe du salon, sa moustache à la gauloise secouée de ci, de-là comme toujours quand il était agité. Il se précipita pour aider la tante Pétunia à faire passer le seuil à Dudley dont les genoux étaient trop faibles tout en évitant de marcher dans la flaque de vomi.

« Il est malade, Vernon ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fiston ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que Mme Polkiss t'a donné de la nourriture exotique pour le goûter ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu tout sale, mon chéri ? Tu ne t'es pas allongé par terre ? »

« Attends — on ne t'a pas lancé de terre, hein, fiston ? »

La tante Pétunia cria.

« Appelle la police, Vernon ! Appelle la police ! Duddlinouchet, chéri, parle à Maman !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Dans tout ce vacarme personne ne semblait avoir remarqué Harry, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il réussit à se glisser dans la maison juste avant que l'oncle Vernon fermât

la porte et, alors que les Dursley progressaient bruyamment dans l'entrée vers la cuisine,

Harry se dirigea prudemment et doucement vers l'escalier.

« Qui a fait ça, fiston ? Donne-nous les noms. Nous les aurons, ne t'inquiète pas. » «

Chut ! Il essaie de dire quelque chose. Vernon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duddlinouchet ?

Raconte à Maman ! »

Le pied de Harry était sur la première marche quand Dudley retrouva la voix.

« Lui. »

Harry se figea, le pied sur la marche, le visage tendu, en attente de la détonation.

« GAMIN ! VIENS ICI ! »

Avec un sentiment mêlé d'appréhension et de colère, Harry retira lentement son pied de la marche et se tourna pour suivre les Dursley.

La cuisine minutieusement nettoyée avait un éclat étrangement irréel après l'obscurité du dehors. La tante Pétunia conduisait Dudley dans une chaise ; il était toujours très verdâtre et moite. L'oncle Vernon se tenait devant l'égouttoir, fixant Harry de ses petits yeux contractés.

« Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ? » dit-il dans un grondement menaçant.

« Rien. » dit Harry, sachant parfaitement bien que l'oncle Vernon ne le croirait pas. « Qu t'a-t-il fait, Duddlinouchet ? » chevrota la tante Pétunia, qui épongeait le vomi de la veste en cuir de Dudley. « C'était — est-ce que c'était tu-sais-quoi, chéri ? Il s'est servi de — la chose ? »

Lentement, par à-coups, Dudley acquiesça.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » dit Harry sèchement, alors que la tante Pétunia émit un hurlement et que l'oncle Vernon leva ses poings. « Je ne lui ai rien fait, ce n'était pas moi, c'était –»

Mais à cet instant précis une chouette effraie plana par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Manquant De peu le sommet du crâne de l'oncle Vernon, elle voleta à travers la cuisine, largua-la Grande enveloppe de parchemin qu'elle portait dans son bec aux pieds de Harry, fit un Gracieux demi-tour, les bouts de ses ailes frôlant le haut du réfrigérateur, puis ressortit à Toute allure et s'éloigna par le jardin.

« Des HIBOUX ! » meugla l'oncle Vernon en claquant les fenêtres de la cuisine, la veine habituelle de sa tempe battant furieusement. « ENCORE DES HIBOUX ! JE NE

VEUX PLUS VOIR UN SEUL HIBOU DANS MA MAISON ! »

Mais Harry déchirait déjà l'enveloppe et tirait la lettre qu'elle contenait, son cœur battant quelque part dans la région de la pomme d'Adam.

Cher M. Potter,

Nous avons été informés que vous avez effectué le Charme Patronus à neuf heures et vingt-trois minutes ce soir dans une zone habitée par des Moldus et en présence d'un Moldu.

La gravité de cette infraction au Décret pour la Restriction Raisonnable de l'Usage de la Magie chez les Sorciers du Premier Cycle a conduit à votre expulsion de l'École Poudlard de Sorcellerie. Des fonctionnaires du Ministère se présenteront sous peu à votre domicile pour détruire votre baguette. Étant donné que vous avez déjà fait l'objet d'un avertissement officiel pour un précédent délit sanctionné par la Section 13 du Code du Secret de la

Confédération Internationale des Mages, nous sommes au regret de vous informer que votre présence est requise pour une audition disciplinaire au Ministère de la Magie à 9 heures le douze Août.

Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes vœux les plus sincères,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie

Ministère de la Magie

Harry relut deux fois la lettre. Il ne se rendait pas bien compte que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia parlaient. Dans sa tête, tout était gelé et transi. Une chose avait frappé son esprit comme un trait paralysant. Il était expulsé de Poudlard. C'était fini. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Il leva les yeux sur les Dursley. L'oncle Vernon, le visage violacé, criait, les poings toujours levés ; la tante Pétunia enserrait Dudley, encore nauséeux. Le cerveau temporairement paralysé de Harry sembla se réveiller. Des fonctionnaires du Ministère se présenteront sous peu à votre domicile pour détruire votre baguette. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il devrait fuir — tout de suite. Où ça, Harry n'en savait rien, mais il était sûr d'une chose : à Poudlard ou ailleurs, il avait besoin de sa baguette.

Dans un état presque onirique, il défourailla sa baguette et se retourna pour sortir de la cuisine.

« Où crois-tu aller ? » hurla l'oncle Vernon. Devant le silence de Harry, il se précipita à travers la cuisine se mettre en travers de la porte donnant sur l'entrée. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, gamin ! »

« Écarte-toi de mon chemin. » dit Harry calmement.

« Tu vas rester ici et m'expliquer comment mon fils –»

« Si tu ne bouges pas je vais t'ensorceler. » dit Harry, levant sa baguette.

« Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça ! » ricana l'oncle Vernon. « Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit

de t'en servir hors de cette maison de fous que tu appelles une école ! »

« La ‹ maison de fous › m'a viré. » dit Harry. « Donc je peux faire tout ce que je veux. Tu as trois secondes. Une — deux –»

Un grand CRAC résonna dans la cuisine. La tante Pétunia cria, l'oncle Vernon hurla et

sauta de côté, mais pour la troisième fois de la nuit Harry cherchait la source d'une perturbation qu'il n'avait pas causée. Il la repéra immédiatement : une chouette hulotte étourdie et ébouriffée qui venait de se cogner contre la fenêtre fermée était posée sur le rebord extérieur.

Ignorant le « HIBOUX ! » vociféré par l'oncle Vernon, Harry courut à travers la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre. La chouette tendit la patte, où était attaché un petit rouleau de parchemin, s'ébroua, et s'envola dès que Harry eût prit la lettre. Les mains tremblantes, Harry déroula le second message, qui était griffonné à la hâte et plein de tâches d'encre noire.

Harry-

Alucard vient d'arriver au Ministère avec Elmira phénix et Dumbledore, et il se démène pour arranger ça. NE T'EN VAS PAS DE CHEZ TA TANTE ET TON ONCLE. NE REFAIS PAS DE MAGIE. NE RENDS PAS TA BAGUETTE.

Arthur Weasley

Dumbledore, Alucard et Elmira essayait d'arranger ça… qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Quel pouvoir avait Dumbledore pour contrer le Ministère de la Magie ? Y avait-il donc un espoir qu'il puisse être autorisé à retourner à Poudlard ? Un petit sursaut d'espérance bourgeonna dans le cœur de Harry, presque aussitôt étouffé par la panique — comment était-il censé refuser de rendre sa baguette sans faire de magie ? Il serait obligé de combattre les fonctionnaires du Ministère, et s'il le faisait, il aurait de la chance d'éviter Azkaban, sans parler de l'expulsion.

Son esprit s'emballait… il pouvait prendre ses jambes à son cou et risquer d'être repris par le Ministère, ou se tenir tranquille et attendre qu'ils viennent le chercher ici. Il était bien plus tenté par le premier choix, mais il savait que M. Weasley agissait dans son intérêt… et après tout, Dumbledore et Alucard avait arrangé des choses bien pires auparavant.

« Très bien » déclara Harry, « J'ai changé d'avis, je reste. »

Il se jeta sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine et fit face à Dudley et à la tante Pétunia. Les Dursley semblèrent abasourdis devant son brusque changement d'avis. La tante Pétunia chercha désespérément le regard de l'oncle Vernon. La veine sur sa tempe violacée battait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

« De qui viennent tous ces fichus hiboux ? » grogna-t-il.

« Le premier était du Ministère de la Magie, il m'expulsait. » dit calmement Harry. Il tendait l'oreille aux bruits du dehors, au cas où les fonctionnaires du Ministère approcheraient, et il était plus facile et moins bruyant de répondre aux questions de l'oncle Vernon plutôt que d'avoir à supporter ses grognements et ses rugissements. « Le deuxième était du père de mon ami Ron, qui travaille au Ministère. »

« un Ministère de la Magie ? » meugla l'oncle Vernon. « Des gens comme toi au gouvernement ? oh, voilà qui explique tout, absolument tout, pas étonnant que le pays tourne mal. »

Face au silence de Harry, l'oncle Vernon le regarda, puis cracha : « Et pourquoi as-tu été expulsé ? »

« Parce que j'ai fait de la magie. »

« AHA ! » rugit l'oncle Vernon, abattant son poing sur le réfrigérateur, lequel s'ouvrit ; quelques sandwichs allégés de Dudley basculèrent et éclatèrent sur le sol.

« Alors tu le reconnais ! Qu'as-tu fait à Dudley ? »

« Rien. » dit Harry, un peu moins calme. « Ce n'était pas moi –»

« Si. » grommela Dudley que l'on n'espérait plus, et l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia firent aussitôt des gestes vifs avec la main à l'intention de Harry pour le faire taire pendant qu'ils se penchaient tous deux au-dessus de Dudley.

« Continue, fiston. » dit l'oncle Vernon. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Raconte-nous, chéri. » chuchota la tante Pétunia.

« M'a visé avec sa baguette, » marmonna Dudley.

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne m'en suis pas –» débuta Harry furieusement, mais —

« TAIS-TOI ! » rugirent l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia en choeur.

« Continue, fiston. » répéta l'oncle Vernon, ses moustaches se balançant de rage.

« Tout est devenu noir » dit Dudley d'une voix rauque et tremblante. « Tout était noir. Et puis j–j'ai entendu… d–des choses. D–Dans ma tête. »

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia échangèrent des regards exprimant la plus totale horreur. Si la chose qu'ils aimaient le moins au monde était la magie — précédée de près par les voisins qui violaient plus qu'eux la proscription de l'arrosage — les gens qui entendaient des voix étaient des voix étaient certainement dans les dix derniers. Ils pensaient évidemment que Dudley devenait fou.

« Quelles sortes de choses tu as entendues, mon chou ? » souffla la tante Pétunia, blême et les yeux humides.

Mais Dudley semblait incapable de le dire. Il frissonna encore et secoua sa grande tête blonde, et malgré la sensation d'être paralysé de terreur qui s'était emparée de Harry depuis l'arrivée des premiers hiboux, il ressentit une certaine curiosité. Les Détraqueurs forçaient à revivre les pires moments de sa vie. Qu'est-ce que Dudley, le violeur, pourri, gâté, tyrannique, avait été forcé d'entendre ?

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois tombé, fiston ? » dit l'oncle Vernon, d'une voix anormalement calme, le genre de voix qu'il pourrait adopter au chevet d'un grand malade.

« T–Trébuché. » dit Dudley en tremblant. « Et ensuite –»

Il désigna sa poitrine imposante. Harry comprit. Dudley évoquait le froid suintant qui envahissait les poumons tandis que l'espoir et le bonheur étaient aspirés.

« Horrible » croassa Dudley. « Froid. Vraiment froid. »

« D'accord. » dit l'oncle Vernon, se forçant à rester calme, alors que la tante

Pétunia posa une main anxieuse sur le front de Dudley pour sentir sa température. «

Que s'est-il passé alors, Duddy ? »

« Senti… senti… senti… comme… comme si… »

« Comme si tu ne serais plus jamais heureux. » proposa Harry, monotone.

« Oui. » murmura Dudley, toujours tremblant.

« Alors ! » s'écria l'oncle Vernon, sa voix revenue à son volume entier et considérable alors qu'il se redressait. « Tu as jeté un sort tordu sur mon fils pour qu'il entende des voix et qu'il croie qu'il était — qu'il était condamné au malheur, en gros, hein ? »

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? » dit Harry, sa colère et sa voix augmentant ensemble. « Ce n'était pas moi ! C'était deux Détraqueurs ! »

« Deux — qu'est-ce que c'est que ces salades ? »

« Dé — tra — queurs » prononça Harry. « Deux. »

« Et par l'enfer que sont ces Détraqueurs ? »

« Ils gardent la prison des sorciers, Azkaban. » dit la tante Pétunia.

Deux secondes de silence résonnèrent après ces paroles avant que la tante Pétunia poses sa main sur sa bouche comme si elle avait laissé échapper un gros mot dégueulasse. L'oncle Vernon la regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Le cerveau de Harry tourbillonna. Mme Figg était une chose — mais la tante Pétunia ?

« D'où sais-tu cela ? » lui demanda-t-il, foudroyé.

La tante Pétunia sembla plutôt s'être horrifiée elle-même. Elle lança à l'oncle Vernon un regard d'excuse terrorisé, puis baissa légèrement sa main pour révéler ses dents chevalines.

« J'ai entendu — cet affreuse fille qui ressemble son cousin vampire et ce garçon — lui en parler — il y a des années. » dit-elle, tendue.

« Si tu parles de ma mère et mon père, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas leurs noms ? » dit Harry avec force, mais la tante Pétunia l'ignora. Elle semblait horriblement troublée.

Harry était pétrifié. À part une crise des années auparavant, durant laquelle la tante Pétunia avait crié que la mère d'Harry était un monstre, il ne l'avait jamais entendue faire allusion à sa sœur. Il était renversé qu'elle ait retenu ce fait à propos du monde magique pendant si longtemps, alors que d'habitude elle dépensait toute son énergie à faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

L'oncle Vernon promena ses yeux tour à tour sur la tante Pétunia, Dudley et Harry, comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un allait s'écrier « Poisson d'Avril ! ». Comme personne ne dit rien, il ouvrit encore un fois la bouche, mais l'effort de trouver d'autres mots lui fut épargné par l'arrivée du troisième hibou de la soirée. Il fonça par la fenêtre encore ouverte comme un boulet de canon à plumes et atterrit avec fracas sur la table de la cuisine, faisant sursauter de frayeur les trois Dursley. Harry arracha une deuxième enveloppe administrative du bec du hibou et la déchira tandis que le hibou retournait dans la nuit à tire d'aile.

« Assez — de ces satanés — hiboux ! » marmonna l'oncle Vernon distraitement,

marchant vers la fenêtre et la claquant à nouveau.

Cher M. Potter,

Suite à notre lettre d'il y a approximativement vingt-deux minutes, le Ministère de la Magie a révisé sa décision de détruire votre baguette sur-le-champ. Vous êtes autorisé à conserver votre baguette en attendant l'audition disciplinaire du douze Août, lors de laquelle il sera statué sur une décision officielle. Après discussion avec le Directeur de l'École Poudlard de Sorcellerie, et la chef du conseil des anciens de Transylvanie, le Ministère a accepté de reporter également à ce moment la question de votre expulsion. Vous devez par conséquent vous considérer suspendu de l'école en attendant une instruction approfondie.

Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes vœux les plus sincères,

Mafalda Hopkirk

Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie

Ministère de la Magie

Harry relut cette lettre trois fois d'affilée. Le nœud de misère dans son cœur se desserra un peu avec le soulagement de savoir qu'il n'était pas encore définitivement expulsé, bien que ses craintes n'étaient en aucun cas dissipées. Tout semblait dépendre de cette audition du douze août.

« Eh bien ? » dit l'oncle Vernon, rappelant Harry à la réalité. « Que se passe-t-il ? T'ont-ils condamné à quelque chose ? Est-ce que vos gens ont la peine de mort ? »

ajouta-t-il comme l'idée pleine d'espoir lui venait après-coup.

« Je dois aller à une audition. » dit Harry.

« Et ils te puniront là-bas ? »

« Je suppose que oui. »

« Je ne perds pas espoir, alors. » dit l'oncle Vernon très méchamment.

« Bon, si tu as fini » dit Harry en se levant. Il voulait absolument être seul, pour réfléchir, peut-être pour envoyer une lettre à Ron, Hermione ou Sirius.

« NON, JE N'AI FICHTRE PAS FINI ! » beugla l'oncle Vernon. « RASSIEDS-TOI ! »

« Quoi encore ? » s'impatienta Harry.

« DUDLEY ! » rugit l'oncle Vernon. « Je veux savoir exactement ce qui est arrivé à mon

fils ! »

« TRÈS BIEN ! » cria Harry, et dans sa colère, des étincelles rouges et or jaillirent du bout de sa baguette, toujours serrée dans sa main. Les trois Dursley sursautèrent, l'air terrifié.

« Dudley et moi étions dans la ruelle entre Magnolia Crescent et Wisteria Walk. » dit Harry, parlant vite, luttant pour garder son sang-froid. « Dudley a essayé de faire le malin avec moi, j'ai sorti ma baguette sans l'utiliser. Alors deux Détraqueurs sont arrivés–»

« Mais que SONT les Détractodes ? » demanda l'oncle Vernon en colère. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils FONT ? »

« Je te l'ai dit — ils t'aspirent tout ton bonheur, » dit Harry, « et s'ils en ont l'occasion, ils te donnent le baiser –»

« Le baiser ? » dit l'oncle Vernon, ses yeux légèrement exorbités. « Un baiser ? »

« C'est comme ça qu'on dit quand ils aspirent ton âme par la bouche. »

La tante Pétunia émit un petit cri.

« Son âme ? Ils n'ont pas pris — il a toujours son –»

Elle saisit Dudley par les épaules et le secoua, comme si elle essayait de voir si elle pouvait entendre son âme se cogner contre ses entrailles.

« Bien sûr qu'ils n'ont pas pris son âme, ça se verrait. » dit Harry, à bout de nerfs. « Tu les a matés, hein, fiston ? » dit l'oncle Vernon avec force, l'air de se débattre pour ramener la conversation sur un sujet qu'il comprenait. « Tu leur a mis le bon vieux crochet du droit, hein ? »

« On ne peut pas mettre le bon vieux crochet du droit à un Détraqueur. » dit Harry la mâchoire serrée.

« Comment ça se fait qu'il soit sain et sauf, sinon ? » fulmina l'oncle Vernon. « Pourquoi n'est-il donc pas complètement vide ? »

« Parce que j'ai lancé le Charme Patronus –»

FLAP. Dans un vacarme de battements d'ailes et une douce pluie de cendres, un quatrième hibou déboula par la cheminée de la cuisine.

« POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU ! » mugit l'oncle Vernon, arrachant de grandes touffes

de poils de sa moustache, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. « JE NE VEUX

PAS DE HIBOUX ICI, JE NE TOLÉRERAIS PAS CECI, JE TE PRÉVIENS ! »

Mais Harry détachait déjà un rouleau de parchemin de la patte du hibou. Il était si persuadé que cette lettre devait être de Dumbledore, pour tout expliquer — les Détraqueurs, Mme Figg, ce que préparait le Ministère, comment lui, Dumbledore, pensait tout arranger — que pour la première fois de sa vie il fut déçu de voir l'écriture de Sirius. Ignorant les clameurs de l'oncle Vernon à propos de hiboux, et baissant ses paupières face à un second nuage de cendres alors que le dernier hibou repartait par la cheminée, Harry lut le message de Sirius.

'' Alucard vient de nous dire ce qui s'est passé. Ne ressors pas de la maison, quoi que tu fasse. »

Harry trouva cette réponse si décalée par rapport à tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit qu'il retourna le parchemin, cherchant la suite de la lettre, mais c'était tout. Et désormais sa colère s'amplifiait à nouveau. Personne n'allait donc dire « bien joué » pour avoir repoussé deux Détraqueurs à lui tout seul ? M. Weasley et Sirius avaient l'air de dire qu'il s'était mal comporté, et semblaient refréner des réprimandes en attendant d'avoir mesuré l'ampleur des dégâts.

« … une plaie, je veux dire, une pluie de hiboux entrant et sortant de ma maison. Je ne tolérerais pas cela, gamin, je ne –»

« Je ne peux pas empêcher les hiboux de venir. » grinça Harry, froissant la lettre de Sirius dans son poing.

« Je veux la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir ! » aboya l'oncle Vernon. « Si c'étaient des Détradeurs qui ont fait du mal à Dudley, comment se fait-il que tu aies été expulsé ? Tu as fait tu sais quoi, tu l'as avoué ! »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Sa tête recommençait à faire mal. Il voulait plus que tout au monde sortir de la cuisine et s'éloigner des Dursley.

« J'ai lancé le Charme Patronus pour me débarrasser des Détraqueurs. » dit-il, se forçant à rester calme. « C'est la seule chose qui marche avec eux. »

« Mais que faisaient des Détractodes à Little Whinging ? » dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton outré.

« J'en sais rien. » balbutia Harry. « Aucune idée. »

Son crâne battait maintenant sous l'éclat des néons. Sa colère s'estompait. Il se sentait lessivé, exténué. Les Dursley étaient tous en train de le regarder.

« C'est toi. » s'écria l'oncle Vernon. « Ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi, gamin, je le sais.

Sinon que feraient-ils ici ? Sinon pourquoi se retrouveraient-ils dans cette ruelle ? Tu dois être le seul — le seul –» évidemment, il ne pouvait pas articuler le mot « sorcier ». « Le seul tu sais quoi sur des kilomètres à la ronde. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici. »

Mais aux paroles l'oncle Vernon, le cerveau épuisé de Harry se remit en marche. Que faisaient ces Détraqueurs à Little Whinging ? Comment cela pouvait-il être une coïncidence qu'ils soient arrivés dans la ruelle où se trouvait Harry ? Avaient-ils été envoyés ? Le Ministère de la Magie avait-il perdu le contrôle des Détraqueurs ? Avaient-ils déserté Azkaban et rejoint Voldemort, comme l'avait prédit Dumbledore ?

« Ces Détradeurs gardent une espèce de prison tordue ? » s'enquit l'oncle Vernon, qui creusait dans le sillage du cheminement mental de Harry.

« Oui. » dit Harry.

Si seulement sa tête arrêtait de le faire souffrir, si seulement il pouvait sortir de la cuisine et se réfugier dans la pénombre de sa chambre pour réfléchir …

« Oho ! ils venaient t'arrêter ! » dit l'oncle Vernon, la mine triomphante de celui qui parvient à une conclusion irréfutable. « C'est cela, hein, gamin ? Tu es un hors la- loi en cavale ! »

« Bien sûr que non. » dit Harry, secouant la tête comme pour chasser une mouche, réfléchissant à toute allure.

« Alors comment –»

'' C'est le père d'Alucard qui a dû les envoyer. » dit Harry, calmement, plutôt à lui-même que l'oncle vernom.

'' Le père de qui ? Le père de ton cousin vampire ?

'' Lord Voldemort oui il est le père biologique de Alucard. » Dit Harry.

Il remarqua vaguement combien il était étrange que les Dursley, qui sursautaient, grimaçaient et braillaient s'ils entendaient des mots comme « sorcier », « magie » ou « baguette », pouvaient entendre le nom du sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps sans ciller.

« Lord — une minute. » dit l'oncle Vernon, les traits tendus, un air d'entendement naissant dans ses yeux porcins. « J'ai déjà entendu ce nom… c'est celui qui a –» « assassiné mes parents, oui. Et c'est le père de mon cousin ? » Dit Harry platement.

« Mais il est mort. » s'impatienta l'oncle Vernon, sans songer un seul instant que le meurtre des parents de Harry pût être un sujet douloureux. « Ce type géant l'a dit. Il est mort. »

« Il est revenu, et il est un devenu un sorte de puissant vampire immortelle comme Alucard. » dit Harry pesamment.

C'était une sensation très étrange d'être là dans la cuisine plus propre qu'un bloc opératoire de la tante Pétunia, à côté du réfrigérateur haut de gamme et de la télévision grand écran, à parler tranquillement de Lord Voldemort à l'oncle Vernon. L'irruption des Détraqueurs à Little Whinging semblait avoir percé une brèche dans le grand mur invisible qui séparait le monde implacablement non-magique de Privet Drive et le monde au-delà. Les deux vies d'Harry avaient en quelque sorte fusionnée et tout avait été bouleversé ; les Dursley demandaient des détails sur le monde magique, et Mme Figg connaissait Dumbledore et Alucard le vampire Phénix ; des Détraqueurs flottaient dans Little Whinging, et il pourrait bien ne plus jamais retourner à Poudlard. La tête d'Harry battit encore plus douloureusement.

« Revenu ? » balbutia la tante Pétunia.

Elle regardait Harry comme jamais elle ne l'avait regardé auparavant. Tout d'un coup, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry appréciait vraiment que la tante Pétunia avait été la sœur de sa mère. Il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi cela le frappa si brutalement à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il n'était pas le seul individu dans la pièce qui avait une idée de ce que le retour de Voldemort pourrait entraîner. Jamais dans sa vie la tante Pétunia ne l'avait regardé de la sorte. Ses grands yeux pâles (si différents de ceux de sa soeur) n'étaient pas contractés par le mépris ou la colère, ils étaient dilatés et terrifiés. La comédie que la tante Pétunia avait jouée durant toute la vie de Harry — qu'il n'y avait pas de magie et pas de monde en dehors de celui qu'elle habitait avec l'oncle Vernon — semblait s'être écroulée.

« Oui. » dit Harry, s'adressant maintenant directement à la tante Pétunia. « Il est revenu il y a un mois. Je l'ai vu avec son fis demi-vampire et sa sœur hinata. »

Les mains de la tante Pétunia trouvèrent les épaules massives habillées de cuir de Dudley, et elles se crispèrent dessus.

« Attends » dit l'oncle Vernon, regardant tantôt sa femme, tantôt Harry, apparemment choqué et étourdi par l'intelligence sans précédent qui semblait s'être tissée entre eux deux. « Attends. Ce Lord Voldetruc est revenu, tu dis qui est le père de ton cousin ? »

« Oui, mais il le renie »

« Celui qui a assassiné tes parents et qui est un vampire à présent. »

« Oui. »

« Et maintenant il a envoyé des Distracteurs à tes trousses ? »

« Ça en a tout l'air » dit Harry.

« Je vois. » dit l'oncle Vernon, regardant sa femme livide puis Harry et retroussant son pantalon. Il semblait gonfler, son gros visage violacé s'étirant à vue d'oeil. « Eh bien, c'est réglé, » dit-il, le devant de sa chemise se tendant alors qu'il enflait, « tu peux partir de cette maison, gamin ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry.

« Tu m'as entendu — DEHORS ! » mugit l'oncle Vernon, et même la tante Pétunia et Dudley sursautèrent. « DEHORS ! DEHORS ! Ça fait des années que j'aurais dû faire ça ! Les hiboux qui prennent ma maison pour un asile, les puddings qui explosent, la moitié du salon en ruines, la queue de Dudley, Marge qui rebondissait sur le plafond et cette Ford Anglia volante et des attaques de vampire — DEHORS ! DEHORS ! Tu l'auras voulu !

Tu n'es plus que de l'histoire ancienne ! Tu ne restes pas là s'il y a un fou à tes trousses, tu ne mets pas en danger ma femme et mon fils, tu ne nous attires plus d'ennuis. Puisque tu vas suivre tes bons-à-rien de parents, c'en est fini ! DEHORS ! » Harry resta cloué au sol. Les lettres du Ministère, de M. Weasley et de Sirius étaient toutes froissées dans sa main gauche. Ne ressors pas de la maison, quoi que tu fasses. NE T 'EN VAS PAS DE CHEZ TA TANTE ET TON ONCLE. « Tu m'as entendu ! » dit l'oncle Vernon, se penchant maintenant en avant, son imposante face violacée si proche de Harry, qu'icelui sentait effectivement des postillons contre son visage. « vas-y ! Tu étais tout à fait prêt à partir il y a une demi-heure ! Je suis avec toi ! Dégage et n'assombris plus jamais notre seuil ! Pourquoi nous t'avons pris au début, je l'ignore, Marge avait raison, ç'aurait dû être l'orphelinat. Nous étions fichtre trop bons pour ne pas en pâtir, nous avons cru qu'on pouvait te purger de cela,

Qu'on pourrait te rendre normal, mais tu étais pourri depuis le début et j'en ai assez — des hiboux ! »

Mais cette fois ce n'était pas un hibou qui fonça si vite par la cheminée mais Belmont le phénix d'Erika Phénix avec un chant très puissant. Harry tendit la main pour attraper la lettre, qui était dans une enveloppe écarlate, mais le phénix vola droit au-dessus de sa tête directement vers la tante Pétunia, qui laissa échapper un cri et s'écarta, les bras sur le visage. Le hibou largua l'enveloppe rouge sur sa tête, fit demi-tour, et repartit tout droit par la cheminée.

Harry courut pour ramasser la lettre, mais la tante Pétunia fut plus rapide.

« Tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux, » dit Harry, « mais j'entendrai ce qu'elle dit quand même.

C'est une Beuglante. »

« Lâche-la, Pétunia ! » rugit l'oncle Vernon. « Ne la touche pas, elle pourrait être dangereuse ! »

« Elle est adressée à moi. » dit la tante Pétunia d'une voix tremblante. « Elle est adressée

à moi, Vernon, regarde ! Mme Pétunia Dursley, La Cuisine, numéro quatre, Privet Drive

–»

Elle retint son souffle, horrifiée. L'enveloppe rouge avait commencé à fumer.

« Ouvre-la ! » la pressa Harry. « Ne perds pas de temps ! Tu ne peux rien y faire. »

« Non. »

La main de la tante Pétunia tremblait. Elle scruta frénétiquement la cuisine comme si elle cherchait une issue de secours, mais trop tard — l'enveloppe s'enflamma. La tante Pétunia cria et la lâcha. Une voix affreuse emplit la cuisine, rebondissant dans le volume restreint, sortant de la lettre en feu sur la table.

« Souviens-toi, Pétunia. »

La tante Pétunia eut l'air d'être sur le point de perdre connaissance. Elle s'écroula sur la chaise à côté de Dudley, son visage caché dans ses mains. Les restes de l'enveloppe se consumèrent en silence.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix rauque. « Que — je ne — Pétunia

? »

La tante Pétunia resta muette. Dudley observait bêtement sa mère, bouche bée.

Le silence tournoyait horriblement. Harry regardait sa tante, complètement abasourdi, sa tête battant assez pour exploser.

« Pétunia, chérie ? » aventura l'oncle Vernon. « P–Pétunia ? »

Elle redressa sa tête. Elle tremblait toujours. Elle déglutit.

« Le garçon — le garçon doit rester, Vernon. » dit-elle faiblement.

« Qu–Quoi ? »

« Il reste. » dit-elle. Son regard évitait Harry. Elle se remit sur ses pieds.

« Il… mais Pétunia… »

« Si nous le jetons dehors, les voisins vont jaser. » dit-elle. Elle recouvrait rapidement ses habituelles manières brusques et grinçantes, tout en restant très pâle. « Ils poseront des questions embarrassantes, ils voudront savoir où il est parti. Nous sommes obligés de le garder. »

L'oncle Vernon désenflait comme un vieux pneu.

« Mais Pétunia, chérie –»

La tante Pétunia l'ignora. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu vas rester dans ta chambre. » dit-elle. « Tu ne vas pas sortir d'ici. Maintenant au lit.

»

Harry ne broncha pas.

« De qui était cette Beuglante ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions. » aboya la tante Pétunia.

« Tu es en contact avec des Phénix » cet oiseau la est le père de funix et il appartient a e…

« Je t'ai dit d'aller au lit ! »

« Ça voulait dire quoi ? Souviens-toi de quoi ? »

« Au lit. »

« Comment se fait –? »

« TU as ENTENDU TA TANTE, ALORS MONTE TE COUCHER ! »

Au dehors satisfaite et discret, Erika invisible sur leur toit avais tout entendus et était satisfaite que cette idiote de moldu aille raisonnée son mari et garde le fis de sa favorite assassinée et disparut dans la nuit.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'avant-garde d'immortelle et un chasseur.

Je viens d'être attaqué par des Détraqueurs et je risque d'être renvoyé de Poudlard. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe et quand je pourrai partir d'ici. ET JE VEUX DES LETTRE DÉTAILLÉE.

Harry recopia ces mots sur trois parchemins différents, dès qu'il eut rejoint sa chambre dans la pénombre. Il adressa la première à Sirius, la deuxième à Ginny et la troisième à Hermione. Sa chouette, Hedwige, était partie chasser. Sa cage était vide sur le bureau. Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre, en attendant qu'elle revienne. Il avait toujours aussi mal à la tête. Il avait trop d'idées qui lui trottaient dans la tête pour qu'il puisse dormir, bien que ses yeux se ferment de fatigue. Son dos le faisait souffrir depuis qu'il avait ramené Dudley à la maison et les deux bosses sur sa tête - à l'endroit où il s'était cogné à la fenêtre et à celui où Dudley l'avait frappé - l'élançaient douloureusement. Tout en tournant autour de sa chambre, tiraillé entre la colère et la frustration, grinçant des dents, les poings fermés, il jetait des regards furieux vers le ciel vide d'étoiles, à chaque fois qu'il passait devant la fenêtre. Des Détraqueurs lui avaient été envoyé. Madame Figg et Mundungus suivaient en secret le moindre de ses pas. Ensuite, ce renvoi de Poudlard et cette audition au ministère de la magie. Et toujours personne pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait ! Et de quoi parlait cette beuglante ? A qui appartenait la voix dont l'écho avait été si horriblement menaçante dans la cuisine ? Et pourquoi que c'était l'oiseau de la mère de Benoît et non Funix ? Pourquoi était-il encore retenu ici sans aucune information ? Pourquoi tout le monde le traitait-il comme un enfant ? Ne fais plus de magie ! Reste à la maison ! Il donna un coup de pied dans la malle où il rangeait toutes ses affaires d'école. Mais, au lieu de soulager sa colère, il se sentit encore plus mal, son gros orteil l'élançant douloureusement. Cela venait s'ajouter aux autres douleurs dans le reste de son corps. Au moment où il passait devant la fenêtre en boitillant, Hedwige s'engouffra avec un léger bruissement d'aile ressemblant au bruit qu'aurait pu faire un fantôme.

\- Tu as vu l'heure ? grogna Harry, comme elle atterrissait sur le haut de sa cage. Tu peux laisser tomber ça, j'ai du boulot pour toi.

Les grands yeux ronds et ambrés d'Hedwige jetèrent un regard plein de reproches, par-dessus la grenouille morte serrées dans son bec.

\- Viens par-là ! dit Harry, ramassant les trois rouleaux de parchemin et les nouant avec une lanière de cuir à la patte d'Hedwige. Amène-les vite à Sirius, r… benoît et Hermione ! Et ne reviens pas ici sans leurs réponses. Et donne-leur des coups de bec si leur réponse est trop courte. Compris ?

Hedwige répondit par un hurlement étouffé, la grenouille toujours dans le bec. - Allez ! Vas-y ! dit Harry.

Elle décolla immédiatement. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Harry s'affala sur son lit tout habillé

Et son regard se fixa sur le plafond dans le noir. En plus de tous ses inquiétudes, il s'en voulait d'avoir était si dur avec Hedwige. Elle était sa seule amie au numéro 4 du Privet Drive. Il s'excuserait quand elle serait revenue avec les réponses de Ginny, de Sirius, ou Benoît ou Hermione. Probablement vu la situation de Hermione c'est sûrement Benoît qui va répondre pour elle. Ils devaient lui répondre rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas être au courent de l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Probablement se réveillerait-il, le lendemain matin, avec trois grandes lettres sympathiques, pleine de plan pour l'emmener soit au terrier ou soit à la maison d'été de devon de benoît phénix.

Cette idée rassurante, le calma et il s'enfonça dans un sommeil réparateur qui effaça tous ses soucis.

Cette nuit-là, Hedwige arrivais a l'adresse ou était funix qui l'avais guidée a partir du terrier juste a la place grimauraud et arrivais a la fenêtre de chambre de Ginny qui reçut la lettre et tentais de lui écrire un cours message mais Hedwige mécontent commençais à lui donner des coups de bec.

'' Aile Hedwige arrête non. dit Ginny.

Elle était mis a saignée au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui annonçais.

'' Ginny le dînée est…

Ginny criais devant le visage terrifiant de Hermione.

'' Ha non Hermione va temps…

Mais Hermione était en position de traque et sa soif l'avais emportée mais alors qu'elle sautait Hinata et Elizabeth apparut et la plaquais au sol et hinata la plaquais et elle hurlait de soif devant Ginny terrifier mais hinata se mordais et lui donnais son sang hybride ce qui la calmais aussitôt.

'' Hermione du calme c'est Ginny et c'est Hedwige qui lui a donné des coups de bec tu ne dois pas la dévorée pour sa.

La crise était passé elle était rassasier.

'' Je suis désolé hina, je crois que je vais allez attendre en bas, désolé Ginny c'est dur encore pour moi de contrôler ma soif surtout ici vu que en Transylvanie je peux allez ou je veux pour chassée et ici je peux a peine le faire a cause sinon je tombe sur des chasseurs de vampire qui me poursuivrais.

'' Sa fait rien, mais je crois que Harry est très fâchée contre nous aussi c'est pour sa que Hedwige nous a donner des coups de bec.

Alucard apparut revenant de la poste moldus avec une fausse lettre de prix qui avais écrie la veille pour éloignée les moldus.

'' De tout façon, on va le cherche demain soir pour l'emmener ici on est en train de formée son escorte moi et Elmira. On est mieux ne pas renvoyée Hedwige a lui de tout façon. J'ai envoyée une lettre à la poste moldu pour occuper ses imbéciles de moldus.

'' Je peux en faire partie dit Hermione.

'' Bien sûr que tu en fais partie, tu fais partie de moi hinata et Élizabeth Elmira sera de garde autour vu que contrairement a nous trois elle ne pourra pas rentrée dans la maison de Harry vu qu'elle n'a jamais été invitée chez lui.

A sa présence évidement Hermione lui sautais sur le dos même rassasier elle était accros a son sang plus que a celui de hinata et contente aussi de faire partir de la mission vu qu'elle s'ennuyait beaucoup à faire que du ménage.

'' Dit alucard quel sorte de lettre tu as envoyée, je sais que a chaque année tu ne t'empêche pas de faire une bonne blague au dursley. Demandais hinata.

'' Et bien je leur ai fait a croire qui avais gagnée un prix de la plus belle pelouse et Elizabeth durent une reconnaissance a vu un party moldus Sadomasosite se préparée pour demain soir et ma donne l'adresse et je l'ai mis dans la lettre en disant qu'un fête était a leur honneur.

Tout le groupe éclatait de rire de bon cœur même Hermione entre deux gorgées de son amant.

(De retour a Harry)

Mais Hedwige ne rentra pas le lendemain matin. Harry passa la journée dans sa chambre, ne la quittant que pour aller aux toilettes. A trois reprises au cours de la journée, la tante Pétunia glissa de la nourriture dans sa chambre à travers la chatière que l'oncle Vernon avait installée trois ans plus tôt.

A chaque fois que Harry l'entendait approcher, il essayait d'obtenir des réponses à propos de la Beuglante d'Erika mais il aurait aussi bien pu questionner la poignée de porte, les réponses auraient été les mêmes. Les Dursley se tenaient aussi éloigné que possible de sa chambre. Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt de leur imposer sa présence. Une nouvelle confrontation n'aurait d'autres résultats que de le remettre en colère et de l'inciter à utiliser encore une fois la magie d'une façon illégale. Cela continua pendant trois jours entiers. Harry était soit frénétique - ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit : il continuait de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, furieux d'être laissé pour compte - soit si totalement léthargique, qu'il pouvait rester totalement immobile, allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, s'angoissant pour son audition au ministère. Quels genres de décisions pourraient-ils prendre contre lui ? Que se passerait-t-il si, finalement, il était expulsé et que sa baguette soit brisée ? Que pourrait-il bien faire ? Où pourrait-il aller ?

(Durent le voyage)

Hermione courais à côté de Alucard et hinata devant les autre suivis de Elmira et Élizabeth derrière, évidement il ne chassait pas vu qui était en mission pour l'ordre. Mais Hermione était très curieuse a cause qui vie que Élizabeth insultais beaucoup Maugrey sache fois qu'elle lui parlait et sa ne semblais nullement le dérangée étrangement.

'' Dit grande sœur hinata pourquoi ta copine arrête pas insultée maugrey et Kingsley.

'' Ah sa c'est a cause que Kingsley n'a pas méritée de lui avoir des compliments de sa part ma petite mione et Maugrey non plus enfin plus au moins, même si elle sait que maugrey m'aille défendu comme croupton senior.

'' Et de tout manière dit Fol Œil, je suis un chasseur immunisée.

'' Immunisée ?

'' Je suis autant immunisée au insulte de vampire que la famille Phénix à être immunisée a nos lois anglaise, autrement dit elle peut insultée autant qu'elle le veut, sa me fait rien du tout.

'' Alors la alastor sa bat votre blague d'il y a 30 ans sur karkaroff et de le livrée a une bande de goules enragées. Rigolais Alucard hilare.

Tout le monde éclatais de rire même Elmira, qui trouvais la blague bien trouvée.

(De retour a Harry)

Il ne pourrait plus habiter comme avant chez les Dursley. Plus maintenant qu'il connaissait son monde à lui. Celui auquel il appartenait réellement. Pourrait-il s'installer chez Sirius ou pire Benoît, comme celui-ci le lui avait suggéré il y avait un an, avant d'avoir été obligé de s'échapper des griffes des gens du conseil goule d'Elmira, sur le dos d'un hippogriffe. Que lui permettrait-on dans sa vie solitaire, puisqu'il était encore mineur ? Ou bien, déciderait on pour lui de l'endroit où il devrait vivre ? Est-ce que la violation du décret international du secret de la magie avait été suffisamment grave pour l'envoyer croupir dans une cellule d 'Azkaban ?

A chaque fois que cette pensée l'effleurait, Harry, invariablement, sautait de son lit et recommençait à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. La quatrième nuit après la disparition d'Hedwige, Harry se trouvait encore plongé dans une phase d'apathie, les yeux fixés au plafond, l'esprit presque vidé par l'épuisement, quand son oncle rentra dans sa chambre. Harry se retourna lentement vers lui. L'oncle Vernon avait mis son meilleur costume et arborait un air suffisant.

\- Nous sortons, dit-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous. C'est-à-dire, ta tante, Dudley et moi, sortons !

\- Bien, répondit Harry tristement, retournant à la triste contemplation de son plafond.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à quitter ta chambre pendant notre absence !

\- Ok.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'allumer la télé, la chaîne ou un quelconque autre de nos appareils.

\- D'accord.

\- Je t'interdis de voler de la nourriture dans le frigo !

\- Ok.

\- Je vais fermer ta porte à clef.

\- Fais-le.

L'oncle Vernon lança un regard furibond à Harry, plein de suspicion à l' encontre de cette absence de combativité, puis sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure et les pas de l'oncle Vernon descendre l'escalier. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit de portière et de moteur, suivi d'un crissement inimitable de pneu, lui indiqua que la voiture quittait l'allée. Harry se moquait de l'escapade des Dursley. Leur présence ou leur absence le laissait totalement indifférent. Il n'arrivait même pas à rassembler assez d'énergie pour se lever et aller allumer la lumière de sa chambre. Sa chambre s'enfonçait dans la pénombre pendant qu'il écoutait les bruits du soir par la fenêtre, entrouverte depuis trois jours, attendant le retour inespéré d'Hedwige. La maison était pleine des craquements. La tuyauterie émettait un bruit de gargouillis continuel. Harry restait là, prostré dans sa misère, ne pensant à rien.

Soudain, très distinctement, il entendit un bruit dans la cuisine, suivi immédiatement d'un son de verre brisé. Il se redressa et écouta avec attention. Les Dursley ne pouvaient pas être de retour !

'' Foutu marche escalier jura un russe qui sonnais familier a Harry.

'' Du calme Lizzie dit la voix chantante d'une autre fille sinon pas de torture ce soir.

Des cambrioleurs, pensa-t-il en se levant doucement. Mais il lui apparut aussitôt que des cambrioleurs n'auraient pas parlé à voix si hypnotisant. Quel que soit les personnes qui se déplaçaient dans la cuisine, elles le faisaient sans s'occuper du bruit qu'elles provoquaient. Il saisit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et se mit en face de sa porte de chambre, écoutant attentivement. L'instant d'après, il y eut un bruit dans la serrure qui le fit sursauter et la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry restait figé, scrutant le palier dans la pénombre, ouvrant grand ses oreilles pour tenter d'entendre d'autres bruits. En vain. Il hésita un moment avant de se glisser furtivement et souplement hors de sa chambre. Il pouvait sentir dans tout son corps les battements de son cour. Il y avait du monde dans l'ombre du couloir d'entrée. Il ne distinguait que les silhouettes grâce à les lueurs des réverbères qui traversaient la vitre de la porte. Une dizaine de personnes, autant qu'il pouvait voir, étaient en train de le dévisager.

'' Baisse ta baguette mon garçon, avant que quelqu'une ne se le prenne dans l'œil, ronchonna une voix basse.

'' Ses surtout toi chasseur dit la voix clair de vampire de Alucard phénix, on achètera un deuxième œil magique tu serais plus amusant comme ça.

'' Alucard ! dit Harry.

'' On dit Professeur Phénix cousin plaisantais-t-il, tu peux allumer certes je vois très bien dans le noir mais pas le chasseur de vampire.

Harry ne contrôlait plus les battements de son cour. Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Mais il ne baissa pas sa baguette.

\- Professeur Maugrey ? Hésita Harry

'' Contrairement à Phénix je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on m'appelle Professeur, gronda la voix. Je ne me suis jamais précipiter pour enseigner, je crois. Descends un peu, qu'on te voit en entier.

Harry baissa légèrement sa baguette mais sans relâcher la pression sur elle, et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il avait de très bonnes raison de rester sur ses gardes. Récemment, il avait passé neuf mois avec une personne amoureuse folle de Moka Black qui s'était fait passer pour Maugrey Fol Œil, un imposteur qui, de plus, avait essayé de tuer Harry avant d'être démasqué par Alucard et Dumbledore.

Avant de décider ce qu'il convenait de faire, Harry entendit une voix chantée mais très reconnaissant entre tous.

'' Sa va ? Harry, nous sommes venus te chercher dit la voix chantée Hermione Granger.

'' Hermione ! C'est toi ?

'' Oui c'est bien elle dit une voix enrouée.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Cette voix aussi, il la connaissait, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu depuis plus d'un an.

'' Professeur Lupin ? dit-il sans y croire. Est-ce que… c'est vous ?

'' Pourquoi restons-nous dans le noir ? dit la troisième voix avec un fort accent roumain, cette fois totalement familière. Lumos ! Chantais-t-elle.

Son fouet s'illuminant de brillance et inondant le couloir d'une clarté magique. Harry cligna des yeux. Ses visiteurs étaient tous groupés au pied de l'escalier et était tous sauf deux tous des phénix, la seul différent et qu'un l'un d'eux et un loup garou et l'autre un ancien chasseur de vampire à la retraite. Ses visiteurs étaient tous groupés au pied de l'escalier, le regardant avec attention, certains relevant la tête pour apparaître plus clairement à Harry. Remus Lupin

Était à côté d'Harry. Bien qu'encore jeune, Lupin semblait plutôt fatigué et mal en point. Il avait plus de cheveux gris qu'au moment de ses adieux avec Harry, et sa robe était encore plus rapiécée et râpée que jamais. Néanmoins, il souriait à Harry qui lui-même essayait de sourire sans y parvenir dans l'état dans lequel il était mais il se tournait vers Hermione qui était totalement différente à présent, la changée en vampire avais fait un bond en avant ses cheveux était toujours aussi frisée mais dégageais une aura meurtrière et se tenais à côté d'alucard. Elle venait juste de descendre de son dos mais néanmoins, elle souriait à Harry tout de même.

'' Oh ! Il est exactement l'air auquel je m'attendais, dit alors la sorcière russe et Harry vit que était Elizabeth Balthory, mais je déteste ta maison sans te vexé Harry.

'' T'inquiète pas Elizabeth dit Harry surprise moi aussi je la déteste. Tu tes améliorée en anglais je trouve tu roules moins les R.

'' Je fais de mon mieux, grâce au cours de langue de ma hinata. D'ailleurs il y a autre chose avec sa langue qui est vraiment sympa à faire. Comme de tentée de l'arrachée. Dit Elizabeth ravis être complimenté sur ses effort et plaisantais sur son coté assassine amoureuse qui voulais la massacrée son amante.

'' Comment ça va, Harry ? dit Lupin.

'' Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire Remus, dit un grand magicien noir, un peu en retrait. Sa voix était profonde et lente et il portait un anneau d'or ç une de ses oreilles. Il ressemble exactement à James.

Alucard et Hermione grognais mais était en rien menaçant c'est juste qui aimais pas la croix qui porte au cou.

'' A part les yeux, dit-t-il d'une voix sifflante alucard au regard impassible qui retenais par la taille Hermione. Il a les yeux de sa mère.

Maugrey Fol Œil, dont les longs cheveux gris étaient ébouriffés et dont le nez n'était pas

Entier, louchait sur Harry de ses yeux désaxés. L'un d'eux était petit et sombre et l'autre

Était grand, rond et d'un bleu électrique : c'était l'œil magique qui pouvait voir à travers

Les murs, les portes et même à l'arrière du crâne de Maugrey.

-tu es sûr que c'est lui Lupin ? Ronchonna-t-il. Ça serait une belle réussite si on ramenait un mangemort qui aurait pris son apparence ? Déjà que on est fait bernée en grand par Mok…

'' Ne prononce pas se nom devant ma sœur Fol œil dit Alucard.

Hermione pris une position d'attaque près à se jetée sur lui.

'' Pardon dit-il, ta favorite réagie encore très mal à son nom de sa tortionnaire. Mais je croyais qu'elle avait oublié.

'' Elle a oublié en effet mais certain souvenir lointain sur cette pute lui donne envie réveille son instinct de tueuse. Calme toi mione sinon vais te punir.

Hermione s'excusais : désolé Alucard… c'est bien Harry Fol Œil sont sang sens si bon qui donne envie de le croquer.

'' Elle dit la vérité. S'inquiétait le autre chasseur noir.

'' On peut toujours vérifiée si vous voulez dit-t-il mis exaspéré et mis amusée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai forcée à faire en cours de potion en troisième année quand je me suis faite blessée par Malefoy.

'' Tu as forcée Severus Rogue à me donner des points a Hermione, a Ron et à moi.

Hermione riais mais elle était distraite a causé elle n'avait pas souvenir de cette scène.

'' Bingo… c'est bien sa alors satisfait tu as la confirmation d'une nouveau née traqueuse et de moi-même.

'' Je peux vérifier aussi dit Lupin : Quel est l'apparence de ton Patronus Harry ?

'' Un cerf, répondit nerveusement Harry.

'' C'est bien lui, Maugrey, dit lupin.

Alucard lui dit a Harry : Il faut toujours a présent vérifier au moins 3 fois avec lui alors que si il n'aurait pas fait partie seulement 2 fois avec moi ou Elmira. a cause il ne fait pas confiance totalement a Hermione pour les odeur vu qu'elle a tendance a dire de tout les membre humain en mission qu'elle sens terriblement bon a croquer du moins ceux qu'elle apprécie du moins.

Très conscient des regards braqués sur lui, Harry descendit les escaliers, rangeant

Finalement sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Ne mets pas ta baguette à cet endroit mon garçon, grogna Maugrey. Que se passerait si elle s'allumait ? Des sorciers bien plus fort que toi s'y sont brûler les fesses, tu sais.

\- Qui donc s'est brûlé les fesses ? demanda avec intérêt Elizabeth.

'' Ne mets jamais ta baguette dans ta poche arrière, continua de grogner Fol Œil. Sécurité élémentaire du port de la baguette ! Très vite oublié par tout le monde !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Et je l'ai vu ça ! ajouta-t-il irrité, cependant que la sorcière aux cheveux violets préférait

Regarder au plafond.

Lupin tendit la main pour serrer celle d'Harry.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en examinant Harry.

\- Bien… et Hermione comment elle va ?

'' Je vais très bien merci dit Hermione : j'avais oublié comme était petit chez toi…

'' Tu es jamais venus chez lui mione. Normal que tu as oublié.

Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas. Rien pendant quatre semaine ; pas l'ombre

D'un signe pour le faire échapper de Privet Drive. Et soudain toute une équipe de

Sorciers vampire pour la plus part qui se trouvait dans la maison, comme si cela était parfaitement naturel, comme si c'était là un plan prévu de longue date. Il jeta un regard aux autres sorciers qui entouraient Lupin. Ils continuaient à le dévisager. Il prit soudain conscience qu'il ne s'était pas peigné depuis quatre jours.

\- Je. Vous. Vous avez vraiment de la chance que les Dursley soient sortis, dit-il.

'' De la chance ! Ah ah ! Cousin toujours le mot pour rire! Dit Alucard. C'est moi qui les aie attirés à l'extérieur. Je leur ai envoyé une lettre par la poste des Moldu, la nuit dernière qui leur annonçait qu'ils avaient été sélectionnés pour le prix de la pelouse de banlieue la mieux entretenue de toute l'Angleterre et l'adresse que j'ai donné tombe en plein dans un party Sadomasosite humain. C'est Elizabeth qui ma donner idée de bonne blague à leur faire cette année.

Ils se préparent à assister à la remise des prix maintenant. Ou du moins le croient-ils. Benoît a toujours le tour a chaque année de leur faire une mauvaise blague, l'année dernière il avait déguisée la famille Wesley en vampire pour la pluparts et l'autre année était une lettre de protection des animaux qui forçais le Dudley à libérer les chouette brimée sinon il allait les poursuivre en justice pour maltraitance au animaux.

Harry eut la vision fugace de la tête de L'oncle Vernon quand il comprendrait qu'il avait aucun prix mais un party SM à la place.

'' On s'en va ? demanda-t-il. Maintenant ?

'' Presque, dit Lupin. On vérifie juste que tout est en ordre.

'' Ou va ton ? Au terrier ? Chez Benoît a devon ? demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

\- Heu. Le Terrier, ni le manoir Phénix à devon. Non. dit Lupin en poussant Harry vers la cuisine.

Les autres sorciers, les yeux rivés sur Harry les suivirent.

'' Trop risqué dit Alucard. Nous avons établi notre quartier général dans un endroit incartable. Ça a pris un moment ! J'aurais bien aimé mais disons que on a du évacuée ma maison pour le moment. Vu qu'à présent Erika ne fait plus partie de ma famille et j'avais totalement oublié de la bannir du manoir et elle est revenue avec une personne qui ne doit pas être en contact avec ma favorite pour le moment, sinon le ministère la pourchassera pour attaque contre un membre du ministère, mais je t'en parlerais un moment venue.

Maugrey Fol Œil était assis à la table de la cuisine et buvait le flasque qu'il avait

Toujours dans sa poche, son œil magique tournant dans toutes les directions et se posant sur tous les appareils ménager des Dursley.

\- C'est Alastor Maugrey, Harry, continua Lupin en désignant du doigt Maugrey.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Ça lui semblait bizarre d'être présenté à quelqu'un qu'il pensait connaître depuis un an.

'' Voici Elizabeth bath…

'' Phénix corrigea Elizabeth. D'un ton menaçant.

'' Ha oui pardon. Il a l'extérieur aussi une sorcière qui s'appelle Nympadora, mais appelle la tonks elle préfère ça. Il y a Alucard et évidement Hermione, le nouveau phénix de la famille avec Hinata et Deadalus Diggle.

'' Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, piaffa le très excité Diggle, en faisant tomber son chapeau violet. Et voici Kingsley Skhacklebolt, un ancien ennemi d'Alucard, mais qui déteste Fudge sans le paraître évidement.

'' Comme dit la diction moldu : L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami ? Enfin pour le moment. Dit Alucard avec un léger mépris dans la voix.

'' A l'extérieur aussi se trouve aussi ma grand-mère dit Alucard.

'' Elmira phénix est ici ? S'étonnais Harry.

'' Oui mais comme on l'a pas invitée à rentrer elle s'occupe de faire le garde dehors et vu que a présent elle est en mode trêve de guerre elle est disons de très bon terme avec tout le monde sauf ceux qui sont humain a serpentard évidement et elle adore sa nouvelle petite fille aussi, ils se sont passionnée de tricotage moldu.

Il vit un corbeau crier à la fenêtre c'était l'animagie de Elmira Phénix qui venais de le saluée.

'' Un nombre étonnant de personne qui se sont portées volontaire et la moitié d'entre eux sont tous immortelle. En en sous-nombre humain Grimaçais Maugrey Nous constituons ta garde Ancien Phénix personnelle, Potter.

\- Nous n'attendons plus que le signal nous disant que la voie est libre, dit Lupin en regardant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Nous avons à peu près 15 minutes.

'' Ils sont ennuyeux ces moldus, dit alors Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, observait la cuisine avec un grand intérêt feinte.

'' Oui, répondit Harry. Dites-moi, dit-il en se tournant vers Lupin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que moka.

Hermione se mit à hurlez mais Hinata, Alucard la bloquais et l'empêchais de sautée au cou de Harry.

'' Hermione non vilaine fille.

Harry reculais navrée.

'' Désolée Hermione… vraiment. S'excusais-t-il

Lupin et les auror était mis entre lui et les phénix en cas ou Hermione attaquerais ou tentais de défaire la garde de Alucard mais elle commençait déjà à se calmer la main touchais sa peau et il absorbait sa rage.

'' Ne prononce pas le nom de cette putain criais Hermione se débâtant mais Alucard se mordit et lui servit son sang comme en-cas.

'' Tais-toi gronda Maugrey : ne parle pas jamais ni de elle ni de lui devant Hermione la nouveau née phénix.

'' Que quoi ?

'' On ne parle de rien tant qu'on est encore ici. C'est trop dangereux, ajouta Alucard, en tournait son regard a la jedusort vers Harry. Hey ton œil va se bloquer ici 5 seconds chasseurs fol Œil.

'' Bon sang merci avoir prévenu phénix dit fol œil. Il s'est encore bloqué !

Et, avec un bruit répugnant, ressemblant à celui d'un débouche évier, il enleva l'œil magique de son orbite.

\- Fol Œil ! Vous savez que c'est dégoûtant, n'est-ce pas ? Immonde chasseur dit Elizabeth sur un ton de la conversation.

Elizabeth ne pouvais empêche de dire au moins une insulte quand elle parlait au humain sauf à ceux qu'elle apprécie, comme Harry et Hermione. Alucard lui avais expliqué a Hermione qu'elle agissait seulement à cause que pour recevoir un compliment de Elizabeth il fallait que on soit méritant envers Hinata. Harry avais gagné ce droit en la sauvant elle et lui de Lord Voldemort. Mais même si elle connaît a présent la vérité que Fol Œil la aussi sauvée mais quand elle avait tué le chien de croupton, Alucard lui a expliqué que a ce temps la il a crue qui allais le tuer mais en fait il voulait seulement lui faire oublier aussi ce qu'elle avais vu mais a cause du fis qui cachais et qu'elle voulait sa tête pour se venger de son viole il y a 20 ans. Mais Maugrey lui a dit en riant qu'elle pouvait insultée autant qu'elle le voulait quand même il semblait tellement habituer au insulte des vampires qui en autant immunisée que les phénix aux lois du ministère qu'au insulte de vampire, ce qui avais fait rire tout le monde pendant le voyage.

\- Donne-moi un verre d'eau Harry, S'il te plait.

Harry se dirigea vers le lave-vaisselle, en sortit un verre propre et le remplit d'eau à l'évier en jetant un coup d'œil impatient à la bande de sorciers. Leurs regards insistants commençaient vraiment à l'ennuyer.

\- A la vôtre, dit Maugrey quand Harry lui tendit le verre d'eau.

Il plongea l'œil magique dans l'eau et le poussa du doigt de haut en bas. L'œil regardait à toute vitesse et successivement toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Je veux pouvoir voir tout autour pendant le voyage de retour, dit Maugrey.

\- Comment fait-on ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Harry.

\- On prend les balais, dit Lupin. C'est la seule façon. Tu es trop jeune pour transplanter.

Ils surveilleront le réseau de la poudre de cheminette. Et on risque plus que notre vie à mettre en place un portoloins sans autorisation.

'' Mais on pourrait le mettre sur mon dos dit Hinata et on y serait beaucoup plus vite.

'' Et attirée un certain vampire par son odeur. Pas question ne lui dit Alucard. On n'est pas assez nombreux pour ça. Si Rosalie et Julia aurais été là, sa aurais pu marchée, mais elle était occupée ce soir.

Hinata se taisais vu qu'elle savait par les phares prudent qu'il parlait sois de Erika ou pire de Moka. Mais ce que Alucard cachais était en vérité qu'il avait sentit la vielle odeur récente de sa mère proche ici et de Belmont sont oiseau espion. Il savait par contre que Moka avais aucune idée de l'adresse de Harry du au sort vampire du sacrifice de sa mère, mais pas Erika par contre.

'' Bon va pour les balais alors.

\- Remus dit que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien sur un balai, dit Kingsley Shacklebolt de sa voix profonde.

\- Il est excellent ! Renchérit Lupin en regardant sa montre. Quoiqu' il en soit, tu ferais mieux de te préparer Harry. Il faut que nous soyons prêts au moment du signal.

\- Je vais venir t'aider dit Hermione d'une voix ravie vu qu'elle avait eu sa dose de son sang préférée celle d'Alucard.

'' Eliza et Hinata allez avec eux aussi. Au cas où vous comprends dit Alucard.

Les quatre suivit Harry, qui retournait dans le couloir et montais les escaliers, tout en regardant autour d'elle avec intérêt et curiosité pour Elizabeth mais Hermione semblais un peu confuse et allais dans la mauvaise direction qui était la chambre de Dursley.

'' C'est à droite Hermione.

'' Ah oui pardon, j'avais oublié ou tu coucher ou plutôt je l'ai jamais su ce qui est à peu près pareille dit-t-elle en riant.

'' Drôle d'endrroit dit Elizabeth. Mais vraiment très ennuyeux. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Un peu trop moderne et trop petit. Oh ! Voilà qui est un peu mieux toujours aussi petit mais un vrai champ de bataille transylvanien. Ajoute-t-elle d'un ton moins ennuyée dans la chambre d'Harry une fois la lumière allumée.

Sa chambre était certainement plus en désordre que le reste de la maison. Confiné à l'intérieur depuis quatre jours, d'une humeur massacrante, Harry ne s'était guère occupé du ménage. La plupart de ses livres étaient éparpillés par terre. Il avait essayé de se distraire avec chacun d'eux et les avait jeté en désordre les uns après les autres. La cage d'Hedwige qui commençait à sentir mauvais avait besoin d'un sérieux coup de nettoyage. Sa malle, restée ouverte, dévoilait un curieux mélange d'habits moldus et de robes de sorcier, qui débordaient et se répandaient sur le sol. Harry commença par ramasser ses livres, les jetant pêle-mêle dans sa malle. Hermione s'était arrêtée devant l'armoire ouverte, Mais évitais aussitôt le miroir en reculant terrifier comme les vampires.

'' Sa manque vraiment de torture ici.

'' Lizzie on est plus au moyen-âge grande sœur. Dit tendrement Hermione.

'' Oui-oui mais je suis si habituer au château de ton frère et au mien que je trouve cette maison à peine plus grande qu'un placard à balai.

'' Alors Hermione tu es vraiment un phénix. Tu es un vampire ? Je ne croyais qu'alucard.

'' Disons que vu ce qui est passé c'était vraiment une urgence de me transformée, si il me refusait j'allais me suicidée en me lançant un sort de la mort selon lui mais était très malade et affaiblie selon lui, mais je ne veux vraiment pas en parler dit Hermione d'un ton glacial qui était pétrifiant de l'entendre parler d'un ton si chantée.

'' Et pourquoi Alucard aime pas Kingsley mais le traite comme un allier.

Hinata riais doucement.

'' A causé Kingsley est un chasseur de vampire actif mais Elmira l'aime bien, chose rare a cause par le passée il a pris la défense durent un combat de vampire contre Erika lors de la dernière guerre et lui a plusieurs fois sauvée la vie et a réussi à capturée Erika la première fois. Et tu sais qu'Elmira aime que les hommes humains qui ne tente pas de la violer, et qui lui ont sauvée la vie. Et vu que lui et fudge ne s'aime pas tellement depuis quelque année, Alucard le tolèrent un peu. Mais il aime bien se taquiner en concours insulte parfois, Dit Hermione. Vu que c'est un Auror également, alucard le traite un peu comme Sirius et Rogue le fond en moins pire, ils se font juste des concours de blague d'insulte, mais ce temps ci mon créateur veut surtout faire des insulte sur fudge a cause qui est très en colère contre lui.

Devenir un attrapeur de mages noirs, était la seule carrière qu'Harry avait envisagée pour lui, après Poudlard mais pas devenir chasseur de vampire dont la plupart des Auror le sont.

'' Et comment tu prends ça être vampire Hermione.

'' Il y a rien de comparable à l'être… et j'ai même ma propre goule… et tu devineras jamais qui sais.

'' Euh je donne ma langue à casse-croûte ton chat dit Harry pour tenter de la faire rire.

'' Ludo Verpey la goule. dit-t-elle en riant de la blague d'Harry.

''Quoi ? Le Ludo verpey qui a volé Fred et George et surtout a Elmira Phénix.

'' En personne… il est très maladroit mais on la soignée de ses tendance à ne pas payer ses dette de jeu. Pas vrai Eliza.

'' Quelque coup de fouet magique est très utile en dressage de goule, tout comme j'ai dressée la goule favorite de Elmira i ans avant la coupe du monde. Elmira avais envoyée de force sa rosie a cause qu'elle allait te croquer et elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher a toi humaine, elle déteste habituellement être chez moi sauf si elle a fait une fautes très grave. Et m'étonna même rosie est revenue l'année suivante pour m'aider a le matée, je crois qu'elle a un faible d'amour pour se faire torturer qu'elle n'avoue pas pour pas que hinata sois jalouse et la dévore vivante pour tentative de drague sur ma personne.

Harry et hinata rigolais et Hermione aussi.

\- Oh. Oui, répondit Harry qui ramassa encore quelques livres qui traînaient par terre.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. On ira beaucoup plus vite si je .Paquetage ! Chantais Hermione en en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Les livres, les vêtements, les télescope et les horoscopes se rassemblèrent tous en l'air et se jetèrent en ordre parfait dans la malle.

'' Tu as utilisé de la magie sans baguette !

'' Immunité Phénix contrairement à toi Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le moment en parler. Bon ! dit Hermione en refermant brutalement le couvercle. Au moins, tout est dedans. On pourrait aussi donner un petit coup de nettoyage ici.

Elle se mit a chantée : récurvite ! Chantais-t-elle.

Quelques plumes et excréments disparurent.

'' Tu as tout Harry, le balai… waouh ! Un éclair de feu ! s'écriais Hermione. Je ne savais pas que tu en possédais un.

'' Hein?! Mais bien sûr que tu le sais ?

Elizabeth a son oreille : elle a perdu la mémoire et ne se rappelle pas de tout, elle se rappelle même pas de ton ami Wesley tuer l'an dernier. C'est un effet secondaire a la transformation en vampire a cause le venin de demi-vampire agit comme un sortilège oubliette temporaire a cause que sa tortionnaire la aussi torturée mentalement a cause de doloris. On ignore comment elle a fait pour ne pas être possédée comme ses parents par elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit le balai dans la main droite d'Harry. C'était sa fierté et sa joie, un cadeau de Sirius. Un balai dont les prouesses étaient reconnues de manière internationale. Harry trouvais un peu triste que Hermione aille perdu sa mémoire humaine.

'' J'aime beaucoup mieux volée sur le dos d'alucard que sur les balais c'est beaucoup plus rapide. Tes fesses sont intactes ? Ok allons-y ! LOCOMOTORES ! Chantais Hermione.

La malle d'Harry s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Chantant en dirigeant son bras à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre et la cage d'Hedwige de l'autre, Hermione fit planer la malle à travers la pièce et lui fit passer la porte devant eux. Harry descendit les escaliers derrière elle en portant son balai. De retour dans la cuisine, ils constatèrent que Maugrey avait remis son œil en place. Il tournoyait si vite après son nettoyage, qu'Harry en eut le mal de mer en le regardant. Kingsley Shacklebolt et Surgis Podmore étaient en train d'examiner la micro-onde et hinata riait en regardant un couteau à éplucher les légumes qu'elle avait déniché en farfouillant dans les tiroirs. Lupin était en train de sceller une lettre adressée aux Dursley. Et Alucard vérifiais si Harry pour plaisantée était pas faire mordre par Hermione.

'' J'ai failli allez-vous chercher dit-il je croyais que tu étais devenu le repas de mes nouvelle sœur. Dit-il en riant.

\- Excellent ! dit Lupin, en relevant les yeux vers Harry et Hermione qui entraient. Il nous reste encore une minute je pense. Nous devrions sans doute sortir dans le jardin et nous tenir prêts. Harry. Je te laisse une lettre pour que ton oncle et ta tante ne s'inquiètent pas et leur dire.

'' Ça ne leur arrivera pas dit Harry.

'' Que tu es en bonne santé.

'' Alors ça ! Ça va les déprimer !

'' Et que tu les reverras l'été prochain.

'' Je suis obligé ? dit Hermione tu n'aurais pas faim je veux être aussi un phénix moi aussi.

Lupin et Hermione sourit mais ne répondit pas et alucard tenais de rire.

'' Ne la tente pas elle te trouve succulente déjà que hier elle a failli se faire les dents ta fuck Friends Ginny au QG.

Harry ne savais pas si il devait en rire ou si il était sérieux.

\- Viens par ici mon garçon, lui dit Maugrey d'un ton bourru avec un signe de la main. Il faut que je t'illusionne.

\- Vous devez faire quoi ? demanda Harry nerveusement.

\- Le sort Illusion, reprit Maugrey en levant sa baguette. Lupin dit que tu as une cape d'invisibilité mais elle ne restera pas accrochée à tes épaules pendant tout le vol. Mon sort va te dissimuler bien plus efficacement. Viens ici. Il lui donna un coup sec avec sa baguette sur le sommet du crâne et Harry ressentit une curieuse sensation. C'était comme si Maugrey venait de lui écraser un œuf sur la tête. Il avait l'impression que des filets froids descendaient le long de son corps à partir de l'endroit où la baguette avait frappé.

-Pas mal Fol œil ! s'exclama Alucard en regardant Harry au niveau de l'estomac.

Harry se regarda, ou plutôt tenta de se regarder. Mais il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'était pas invisible. Il prenait simplement l'exact couleur et l'exacte texture de la cuisine derrière lui.

Il était devenu un caméléon humain.

\- Allez ! dit Maugrey, en déverrouillant la porte arrière avec sa baguette.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la pelouse magnifiquement entretenue de l'oncle Vernon.

\- Belle nuit, grogna Maugrey, son œil magique scannant le ciel. Il y aurait pu avoir un peu plus de nuages quand même. Bon, toi ! Aboya-t-il à Harry. Nous allons voler en formation serré. Tonks nous rejoint (au même moment une sorcière aux cheveux violette apparut en balais) serra juste devant toi. Reste près d'elle. Lupin te protégera par en dessous. Moi, je serai juste derrière toi. Les autres humains décriront des cercles autour de nous. On ne rompt la formation en aucun cas. C'est clair ? Si l'un d'entre nous est tué.

\- Ça peut arriver ? demanda Harry avec appréhension. Mais Maugrey ignora sa question.

\- .Si l'un d'entre nous est tué, les autres continuent de voler.

'' Les vampires s'occupe du sol au cas où certaine criminel vampire viendrais nous lutter.

'' Aimerais bien en dévorée quelqu'un dit Hermione d'un ton affamée. Ta pute de sœur succube ne m'a pas suffi.

Harry était pétrifier était Hermione qui avais tué temari la sœur succube.

'' Tu as tué temari phénix.

'' Sang pour sang viole pour viole dit Elmira Phénix qui apparaissais au côté d'alucard. on a pensé qu'elle voudrais bien se faire une hybride comme repas et elle a même pas résistée a son exécution d'anniversaire, on la bâillonné comme un cadeau d'anniversaires, et je trouve que c'est l'exécution du conseil qui a été le plus original que j'ai vu depuis des siècles que tous mes fille et aussi les goule de alucard invitée chez moi lui ont chantée bonne fête. Bon Tout va bien, et je suis revit de entend la joie et l'optimiste de de vielle ganache de fol œil le chasseur comment va ton visage.

'' Bien mieux avant ton arrivée je le crains, je ne fessais que expliquer le plan. Dit Maugrey. Sinon il va croire que nous ne sommes pas sérieux, dit Hermione en arrimant la malle de Harry et la cage d'Hedwige sous son balai.

'' Enfin bref, notre mission est de l'emmener saint et sauf au quartier général. Et si nous mourrons pendant le vol.

'' Sa fera un repas pour nous dit Alucard de sa voix calme mais amusée. Prions que c'est Kingsley qui le sera visée.

'' Pourvu que c'est rapide comme mort avant de toucher le sol je le tolérais succeur de sang. Rigolais Kingsley.

'' D'accord je promets que tu auras une mort lente et affreusement humiliante chasseur dit Alucard en riant.

Harry comprit que était leur manière de se tutoyée en mission.

'' Tous sur vos balais ! Voilà le premier signal ! Ou à vos jambes pour les vampires. S'écria Lupin, en montrant le ciel du doigt.

Hermione montais ou sautais sur le dos de Alucard pour le mordre au cou pour son goûter elle était totalement accro à son sang et Harry voyais qu'elle avait plus grand-chose de l'ancienne Hermione.

Loin au-dessus d'eux, une gerbe d'étincelles rouge vif s'était allumée au milieu des étoiles. Harry reconnut tout de suite ce signal comme provenant d'une baguette. Il enjamba son éclair de feu et agrippa son manche. Il le sentit vibrer légèrement comme s'il était aussi impatient que lui de s'élever dans les airs.

\- Deuxième signal ! On y va ! Cria Lupin, alors qu'une gerbe d'étincelles vertes explosait au-dessus d'eux. Harry donna un coup de pied par terre et s'élança dans les airs. La fraîcheur de la nuit s'engouffra dans ses cheveux alors que le bel ordonnancement des jardins de Privet

Drive disparaissait dans un patchwork de carrés aux couleurs vert foncé et noir. Les vampires courait a la course sous eux a une vitesse que les balais et fessais des ronde de garde escorte terrestre.

Les soucis de son audition au ministère étaient comme balayé de son esprit par le vent qui lui sifflait aux oreilles. Il sentait que son cour allait exploser de plaisir. Il volait enfin, s'échappant de Privet Drive comme il en avait rêvé tout l'été. Il rentrait chez lui. Et dans ce moment de joie, tous ses sujets de préoccupations semblaient peu de chose dans l'infini du ciel étoilé.

\- Virage à gauche ! Virage à gauche ! Il y a un moldu qui lève les yeux vers nous !

Tonks fit une embardée, suivie de près par Harry, qui surveillait sa malle qui se balançait

violemment sous son balai.

\- On a besoin de plus de hauteur ! Montons de 500 mètres.

Les yeux d'Harry s'emplirent de larmes à cause du froid, alors qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre en bas que des têtes d'épingles lumineuses qui devaient être les réverbères et les phares des voitures. Deux de ces points auraient pu être ceux de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon. Les Dursley étaient sûrement sur le chemin du retour vers leur maison qui était vide maintenant, furieux sans doute que le fameux concours n'existe pas. Et probablement que Dudley a dut utilise ses uppercut sur les SM pour les sortir de là, Harry éclata d'un rire sonore à cette idée qui fut couvert par les claquements des robes de sorciers des autres, les craquements du harnais qui entourait sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige et du sifflement de l'air à leurs oreilles, alors qu'ils accéléraient. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant et aussi heureux depuis un mois.

\- Cap au Sud, cria Maugrey. Ville en vue !

Ils virèrent à droite pour éviter de passer au-dessus de la toile d'araignée scintillante que formait la ville en dessous.

\- Cap au sud-est et continuez à prendre de l'altitude. Épais manteau nuageux droit devant dans lequel on peut se perdre ! cria Maugrey.

\- On ne va pas traverser les nuages ! cria Tonks en colère. Sinon on va être trempé Maugrey.

Harry était soulagé de l'entendre dire ça. Ses mains s'engourdissaient sur le manche de son éclair de feu à cause du froid. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé à mettre un manteau. Il frissonnait.

Ils poursuivirent leur navigation en fonction des instructions que Maugrey leur donnait.

Harry plissait les yeux pour les protéger du vent glacial qui commençait à lui arracher les oreilles. Il ne se rappelait avoir eu aussi froid sur un balai qu'une seule fois, en troisième année pendant un match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle, qui n'avait pu avoir lieu que pendant un orage. Le reste de la garde continuait à décrire des cercles autour d'eux, tel un vol d'oiseaux de proie. Harry avait perdu la notion du temps. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps il volait ainsi. Une heure peut-être ?

\- Virement sud-ouest, hurla Maugrey. Nous devons éviter l'autoroute.

Maintenant Harry grelottait tellement, qu'il pensait sans arrêt à l'intérieur chaud et sec des voitures circulant au-dessous et de façon encore plus marqué aux déplacements grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Arriver dans des cheminées peut avoir quelques désagréments mais au moins, on a toujours chaud dans les flammes. Kingsley Shacklebolt descendit en piqué vers lui. Sa tête chauve et son anneau d'or luisaient faiblement dans le clair de lune.

Maintenant Evelyne Vence se trouvait à sa droite, sa baguette sortie, les yeux scrutant le ciel de droite et de gauche. Elle aussi fit une descente en piqué et laissa sa place à Surgis Podmore.

\- On devrait faire demi-tour quelques instants ! Juste pour nous assurer qu'on n'est pas

Suivi, cria Maugrey.

\- Êtes-vous fou Fol Œil ? cria Tonks à l'avant. Nous sommes tous ; congelés sur nos balais. Si on rallonge encore le chemin, on n'arrivera pas avant la semaine prochaine. De toute façon, on est presque arrivé !

\- Procédure de descente ! annonça Lupin.

\- Suis bien Tonks, Harry !

Harry suivit Tonks dans sa descente. Ils se dirigeaient vers une ville. C'était le plus grand ensemble de lumières qu'il n'ait jamais vu. L'énorme masse était sillonnée de lignes brillantes, entrecoupées de carrés d'obscurité. Plus ils descendaient, et plus Harry arrivait à distinguer les phares des voitures, les cheminées des maisons et les antennes de télé. Sur les toits. Il était impatient d'atteindre le sol mais il était sûr qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour se décoller de son balai.

\- On atterrit ! annonça Tonks. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se posa.

Harry atterrit derrière elle et descendit de son balai sur un carré de pelouse mal entretenue au milieu d'un petit square. Tonks s'occupait déjà de décharger la malle d'Harry. Tremblant, Harry regardait autour de lui les façades sinistres des maisons aux alentours qui n'étaient pas accueillantes. Plusieurs d'entre elles avaient des fenêtres cassées, luisants tristement dans la lumière des réverbères. La peinture s'écaillait de plusieurs portes et des tas d'ordures s'amoncelaient devant les perrons des maisons.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry. Mais Lupin l'interrompit calmement.

\- Une minute.

Maugrey était en train de fourrageait dans ses poche mais une main glacial apparut et lui tendit ce qui cherchais.

'' Merci Alucard.

'' Je l'ai attrapé au décollage maugrey.

Hermione était toujours collé la bouche contre son cou mais Alucard s'emblais ne pas du tout s'en soucier comme si elle était un vulgaire sac à dos.

Le plus proche réverbère s'éteignit avec un pop sonore. Il fit jouer à nouveau son éteignoir. Le réverbère suivant s'éteignit aussi. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que tous les réverbères du square soient éteints et, que la seule source de lumière soit celle provenant de derrière les rideaux des fenêtres et celle de la lune.

\- Je l'ai emprunté à Dumbledore, grommela Maugrey en le rangeant dans sa poche. Ca

Nous mettra à l'abri des regards moldus. Maintenant dépêche-toi.

Il prit Harry par le bras et lui fit traverser la rue pour le conduire sur le trottoir en face.

Lupin et Tonks suivaient, portant à deux la malle de Harry. Le reste de la garde, toutes baguettes dehors, protégeaient leurs flancs. Le son étouffé d'une chaîne Hi-fi leur parvenait à travers une fenêtre au premier étage de la maison suivante. Une odeur âcre d'ordures pourrissantes provenait d'une pile de sacs poubelle qui s'entassaient devant un portillon cassé.

\- C'est ici ! marmonna Maugrey.

Glissant un petit morceau de parchemin dans la main d'Harry et rapprochant le bout lumineux de sa baguette pour éclairer le texte, il dit à Harry :

\- Lis rapidement et mémorise ça.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le parchemin. La fine écriture lui était vaguement familière.

Elle disait : Le quartier général des Ancien Phénix se trouve aux 12 places Grimmauld. Londres.

Harr


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : 12 Place Grimmauld.

'' C'est quoi l'Ordre de… commença Harry.

'' Pas ici mon garçon, grogna Maugrey. Attends d'être à l'intérieur. Il reprit le bout de parchemin à Harry et l'enflamma avec sa baguette magique. Pendant que le message partait en fumée et se répandait en cendres sur le sol, Harry regarda les maisons alentours. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant le numéro 11 à gauche duquel il aperçut le numéro 10 et à droite duquel il vit le numéro 13

'' Mais Où ?

'' Concentre toi cousin sur ce que tu viens d'apprendre, dit calmement Alucard.

Harry se concentra, et, au moment même où il pensa au 12, place Grimmauld, une porte délabrée apparut entre les numéros 11 et 13, rapidement suivie par des murs sales et des fenêtres sinistres. C'était comme si une maison supplémentaire venait de faire sa place en écartant les deux autres. La stéréo du numéro 11 émettait un bruit mat. Apparemment les Moldus n'avaient rien senti.

'' Allez viens ! Cousin dit Alucard en le poussant doucement dans le dos. Je suis sûr que Ginny aura envie te sauter dessus mais sois pas trop dur avec elle, pour les lettres, mais tu peux être aussi dur sur moi il y a aucun problème. Vu que c'est idée de Dumbledore que de moi surtout.

Harry monta les marches de pierre usées, regardant avec attention la porte qui venait d'apparaître. Sa peinture noire était défraîchie et rayée. Le marteau de porte en argent avait la forme d'un serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Il n'y avait ni serrure ni boîte aux lettres. Lupin sortit sa baguette et en frappa la porte une fois. Harry entendit plusieurs cliquetis métalliques, qui faisaient penser un peu à la dégringolade d'une chaîne. La porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement.

« Dépêche-toi d'entrer Harry ! murmura Lupin. Mais ne va pas trop loin à l'intérieur et ne touche à rien. »

Harry passa le seuil de la porte et se retrouva dans l'obscurité presque totale de l'entrée.

Ça sentait l'humidité, la poussière et il flottait dans l'air une odeur de légère pourriture.

L'endroit donnait la sensation d'être totalement abandonné. Il regarda en arrière par-dessus son épaule et vit que les autres l'avaient suivi, Lupin et Tonks portant sa malle et Elizabeth avait la cage d'Hedwige. Maugrey était resté sur la dernière marche pour relâcher les boules de lumière que l'éteignoir avait capturée. Elles rejoignirent leurs ampoules respectives et le square s'éclaira momentanément d'une lumière orange avant que Maugrey ne rentre, clopin-clopant, et referme la porte derrière lui, plongeant ainsi le couloir dans la plus totale obscurité.

Il frappa la tête d'Harry d'un coup sec avec sa baguette. Harry sentit quelque chose de chaud dégouliner le long de son dos et compris que le charme d'illusion avait été levé.

Maintenant plus personne ne bouge. Je vais donner un peu de lumière, dit Maugrey.

Les murmures des autres donnaient un mauvais pressentiment à Harry. C'était comme s'ils venaient d'entrer dans la maison d'un mourant. Il entendit un doux sifflement et de vieux becs à gaz démodés se réanimèrent le long des murs, projetant une lumière hésitante sur le papier peint décollé et le tapis élimé d'un long couloir triste, au milieu duquel un chandelier recouvert de toiles d'araignée éclairait faiblement une galerie de portraits accrochés aux murs et noircie par le temps. Harry entendit quelque chose détaler derrière une plinthe. Le chandelier et le candélabre qui se trouvaient sur une table branlante à côté, étaient en forme de serpent. Il y eut des pas précipités et madame Weasley, la mère de Ron et de Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'accueillir et Harry remarqua qu'elle était plus maigre et plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Oh Harry ! C'est merveilleux de te voir, murmura-t-elle dans une étreinte à lui briser les côtes avant de le prendre par la main et de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Tu as l'air pâlot. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne doives attendre encore un peu avant de dîner.

Alucard murmurais a Hermione de le lâchée mais elle ne voulait pas.

'' On a une réunion même si tu es immortelle tu n'es pas majeur… c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas au début te transformée avant 17 ans hermi.

'' Zut j'ai encore soif moi. Bouda-t-elle.

'' Je te sauterais après la réunion allez sois gentille avec Harry d'accord. Ou pire accroche toi a hinata, elle non plus elle n'est pas membres des anciens.

** Enfin elle l'est mais elle est ma membre fantôme des anciens d'Elmira** songeais son côté démon.

Elle se retourna vers le groupe de magiciens derrière lui et chuchota : Il vient d'arriver !

La réunion commence. On attend juste Alucard.

'' Arrive dans une minute dit Alucard.

Les magiciens derrière Harry se mirent tous à murmurer avec intérêt et le bousculèrent pour rejoindre la porte que Madame Weasley venait d'emprunter. Il s'apprêtait à suivre Lupin, mais Madame Weasley le retint.

Non Harry ! La réunion est réservée aux membres et au conseil des anciens. Ginny t'attend en haut avec hinata et Hermione va te rejoindre. Vous allez rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la réunion. Ensuite, vous viendrez dîner. Et n'oublie pas de parler à voix basse dans le couloir !

Pourquoi ?

Je ne veux pas qu'on réveille quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce que vous.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je dois me dépêcher. Je suis supposée assister à la réunion. Je te montre juste où tu dors.

Pressant son doigt sur ses lèvres, elle lui fit dépasser sur la pointe des pieds une paire de longs rideaux troués par les mites qui, supposait Harry, devait cacher une autre porte Après être passé à côté d'un gros porte parapluie, qui semblait avoir été fabriqué avec des jambes de troll, ils entamèrent la montée de l'escalier sombre, passant devant une rangée de têtes réduites accrochées aux murs. En se rapprochant, Harry remarqua qu'il s'agissait de têtes d'elfes de maison. Ils avaient tous le même faciès caractéristique. Le désarroi d'Harry grandissait à chacun de ses pas. Que diable faisaient-ils dans une maison qu'on aurait dit avoir appartenu au plus noir des magiciens.

Madame Weasley, pourquoi.

Ginny et Hermione vont tout t'expliquer, mon chéri. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit madame Weasley distraitement. Ici – il venait d'attendre le deuxième pailler – tu as la chambre de droite. Je t'appellerai quand ce sera fini.

Et elle se dépêcha de redescendre l'escalier. Harry et Hermione traversa le coquet palier, tourna la poignée de la porte de la chambre, qui avait la forme d'une tête de serpent, et poussa sur la porte. Il eut la vision fugitive d'une chambre à lits jumeaux, dont l'atmosphère lui semblait mélancolique et qui était très haute de plafond. Il entendit ensuite une sorte de hululement aigu suivi d'un cri de joie et, sa vue fut complètement bouchée par une chevelure ébouriffée. Ginny s'était précipitée sur lui et l'étreignait à l'étouffer pendant que le petit hibou de Ginny, Coq, héritée de son frère défunt tournait comme un fou autour de leurs têtes.

'' Harry ! Hermione, vous êtes là ! Harry tes là ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! Oh, comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu as dû être en colère contre nous je parie. Je savais que nos lettres étaient vides de sens, mais on ne pouvait rien te dire. Dumbledore nous a fait jurer de nous taire ! On a tellement de choses à te raconter ! Et toi aussi ! Les Détraqueurs. Quand on a appris. Et en plus cette audition au ministère ! C'est trop injuste ! Hermione et moi quand elle ne chassait pas on a vérifié tous les textes. Ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer. Ils ne peuvent pas ! Il y a un article dans le décret de restriction de l'usage de la magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle qui autorisée l'usage de la magie en cas de force majeures.

'' Laisse-le respirée Ginny, dit Hermione en souriant à ses belles dents de vampire et en fermant la porte derrière Harry. J'ai dû te faire peur mais je me contrôle pas quand je suis avec Alucard… je suis à peine un nouveau née depuis quelque semaines après tout.

Ginny semblait avoir pris quelques centimètres en hauteur et aussi en largeur de poitrine aussi, pendant leur mois de séparation, ce qui le faisait paraitre beaucoup plus grande et plus belle que jamais. Mais son long nez, ses cheveux oranges et ses taches de rousseur étaient toujours les mêmes. Encore rayonnante, Ginny lâcha Harry. Mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter un mot, il y eut un mouvement dans l'air, et quelque chose de blanc s'éleva du haut d'une armoire sombre pour atterrir doucement sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Hedwige !

La chouette, d'un blanc neigeux, mordilla son oreille en signe d'affection et Harry la caressa.

Elle va très bien, dit Ginny, elle m'a donné des coups de bec presque jusqu'au sang en nous apportant tes lettres ! Et Hermione était rentrée au même moment pour me dire que le dinée était servie et je lui ai donnée soif qui a bien failli me croquer, mais Alucard, Hinata et Elizabeth la bloquer juste à temps. Regarde !

Il montra à Harry l'index de sa main droite sur lequel on voyait une coupure nette à moitié cicatrisée.

'' Ah, oui, dit Harry. Désolé. Je croyais que était une blague d'Alucard, mais je voulais des réponses, vous savez. Et j'ai seulement celui de benoit sur toi Hermione qui était un peu plus clair que les autres vu qui a utilisé le code en birdlang et j'ai pu le lire à Fourchelang.

'' Il ne voulait pas trop en dire, mais il ton assurée que je m'en suis bien sortit.

'' Je peux savoir ce qui t'est arrivée ? Hermione… j'ai appris pour tes parent je suis vraiment navrée.

'' Mes parent… sont mort tuer par Elles et je me suis vengée sur l'une d'elle qui était vraiment pour une salle pute de vélanne vraiment trop délicieuse a dégustée vivante comme cadeau anniversaire de la part grand-mère Elmira. Désolé je parle comme une sadique cannibale a causé j'ai encore soif et je dois attendre la fin de la réunion pour le sang de Alucard.

'' Mais moi aussi j'aurais bien te les donner ! J'étais inquiète. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu allais faire une bêtise si tu restais coincé sans nouvelles. Mais Dumbledore nous avait, interdit de me dire quoique ce soit ! Mais pas à Hermione ni à Alucard vu qui font partie du conseil de Elmira et albus n'a pas à leur donnée d'ordre. Ils ont tout simplement conseille de ne rien dire important mais Alucard en fait à sa tête tu sais. Depuis qui est professeur il n'écoute que Elmira à présent mais elle a autorisée pour les nouvelle de Hermione si elle n'aurait pas autorisée la lettre à partir tu aurais rien reçus.

'' Je sais Hermione et Alucard me la dit.

La joie qu'avait ressentie Harry en voyant ses deux amis cédait la place à une sensation

Douloureuse dans l'estomac. A ce moment précis, bien qu'il ait désespéré pendant un mois de les revoir, il aurait préféré que Ginny le laisse seul. Par contre il ne ressentait pas la même douleur pour Hermione. Il y eut un silence lourd pendant lequel Harry se contenta de continuer à caresser Hedwige sans un regard pour ses amis.

Il semblait vraiment convaincu que c'était la meilleure solution, reprit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Dumbledore, je veux dire.

Bon, dit Harry.

Il remarqua que les mains de Ginny aussi portaient des marques de coups de bec d'Hedwige et il revint à de meilleurs sentiments.

'' Je crois qu'il pensait que tu serais plus en sécurité chez les Moldus, commença Ginny.

'' Ah oui ? dit Harry en levant les sourcils. Sauf pour Hermione, lequel d'entre vous s'est fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs cet été ?

'' Bien, personne. Mais c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait attaché quelqu'un de l'Ordre des Ancien Phénix à ta surveillance tous les jours.

Harry sentit comme un coup qu'on lui aurait donné à l'estomac. Comme s'il avait raté une marche dans l'escalier. Alors comme ça tout le monde sauf lui savait qu'il était suivi.

'' Belle réussite, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry, gardant son calme avec difficulté. Il fallait bien que j'en arrive à m'occuper de moi, après tout.

'' Mon maitre était tellement en colère qui s'est transformée en hybride complet rien que pour le frapper contre le mur. Je l'ai vu et quand il a forcée Mundungus à lui avouer était partit avant son heure sans en avoir avertie Alice qui était sa partenaire. Sans le contactée lui. Il est terrifiant quand il est en colère.

'' Et bien fait pour lui sa lui apprendre dit Harry et je parle de Mundungus, mais je suis content aussi qu'il soit parti avant son heure aussi, dit froidement Harry. Sinon je n'aurai pas pu utiliser la magie et Dumbledore m'aurait probablement laissé moisir à Privet Drive tout l'été.

'' Tu n'as. Pas peur de l'audition au ministère ? ne demanda Hermione qui semblaient trembler juste en prononçant le nom du ministère ?

'' Non, mentit Harry sur un ton de défi.

Il s'éloigna d'eux en regardant la pièce, Hedwige confortablement nichée sur son épaule.

Mais à la réflexion, cette chambre ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était humide et sombre. Une bande blanche de dentelle autour d'un cadre était le seul décor qui combattait la nudité des murs décrépits de la pièce et, en passant devant, Harry crut entendre quelqu'un, tapi dans l'ombre, se mettre à rire doucement.

Alors pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il si envie de me garder au frais, demanda Harry en essayant de garder une voix calme. Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de lui demander ?

Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour surprendre le regard que Ginny et Hermione s'échangèrent et qui signifiait qu'ils s'attendaient à ses réactions. Il ne fit aucun effort pour se calmer.

'' Alucard et nous ont dit à Dumbledore qu'on voulait te mettre au courant, dit Ginny. On l'a vraiment fait ! Mais il est vraiment occupé maintenant. On ne l'a aperçu que deux fois depuis qu'on est ici et il avait l'air pressé. Il nous a fait jurer de ne rien aborder d'important dans nos lettres. Alucard la même menacée de l'expédier dans l'océan si il refusait de lui indiquer l'état de santé d'Hermione au début de l'été pendant que Hermione était dans les comas du a sa transformation. Et il aurait même autorisée Rosalie de finir le travail et Il a pris la menace au sérieux surtout quand il a nommée Rosalie et il a autorisée à utiliser le code en birdlang vu que aucun personne au monde ne maitrise autant le birdlang que toi le Fourchelang que vous deux mais que plus tard quand je me suis réveillé pleinement consciente.

Il aurait pu m'informer s'il avait voulu, dit Harry. Ne me dites pas qu'il ne connaît pas d'autres moyens d'envoyer des messages.

Hermione regarda Ginny avec désolation.

'' J'y ai pensé. Mais il voulait que tu ne saches absolument rien sauf pour mon état de santé et la mort de mes parents.

Il n'a peut-être pas confiance en moi, dit Harry guettant une réaction.

Ne sois pas bouché, dit Ginny, d'un air déconcerté.

Mais bien sûr que non, intervint Hermione avec anxiété.

Alors comment se fait-il que je devais rester coincé chez les Dursley alors que vous deux, vous aviez le droit de participer à tout ce qui se passe ici ? dit Harry en martelant chacun de ses mots. Comment se fait-il que vous aviez le droit de savoir tout ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais on n'a pas eu le droit ! Le coupa Ginny. Maman nous tient éloignés ! Elle dit que nous sommes trop jeunes !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était mis à hurler.

ALORS COMME CA VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ASSISTE AUX RÉUNIONS ! LA

BELLE AFFAIRE ! VOUS AVEZ BIEN ÉTÉ INVITES ICI, NON ? VOUS ÊTES

RESTE ENSEMBLE ! MOI, J'AI ÉTÉ COINCE CHEZ LES DURSLEY

PENDANT UN MOIS ET J'EN AI BAVE PLUS QUE VOUS DEUX RÉUNIS ET

DUMBLEDORE LE SAIT BIEN !

QUI A MIS EN SÉCURITÉ LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE ? QUI A RÉSOLU

L'ÉNIGME ? QUI A SAUVE VOTRE PEAU FACE AUX DÉTRAQUEURS ?

Chaque pensée amère et pleine de ressentiment qu'il avait eu le mois passé était en train

De le quitter. Sa frustration, dû à l'absence de nouvelles, sa peine de savoir Ginny et Hermione ensemble mais sans lui, sa fureur d'être suivi sans avoir été prévenu et tous les autres sentiments dont il avait à moitié honte, explosèrent. Hedwige eut peur des cris de Harry et s'envola pour aller trouver refuge en haut de l'armoire. Coq gazouilla d'un ton alarmé et accéléra encore plus sa course folle autour de leurs têtes.

QUI A MAITRISE LE DRAGON ET LE SPHINX ET TOUTES LES AUTRES

CREATURES NAUSÉABONDES L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE ? QUI L'A VU REVENIR ET SAUVER SON FIS ET HINATA DE LUI ? QUI LES A FAIT ÉCHAPPÉ ? MOI.

Ginny en avait la bouche ouverte, abasourdi, ne sachant quoi dire, pendant qu'Hermione le regardait, les yeux tremblants de son self-control.

MAIS POURQUOI DEVRAIS-JE SAVOIR CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? HEIN !

POURQUOI QUI QUE CE SOIT DEVRAIT S'INQUIÉTER DE M'EN

INFORMER ?

Harry. On voulait te le dire ! On voulait vraiment, commença Ginny.

SI TU AVAIS VRAIMENT VOULU, TU M'AURAIS ENVOYÉ UN HIBOU ! MAIS

BIEN SUR DUMBLEDORE T'A FAIT JURER.

Oui, c'est vrai.

PENDANT QUATRE SEMAINES, J'ÉTAIS COINCE A PRIVET DRIVE !

OBLIGE DE FOUILLER LES POUBELLES A LA RECHERCHE DU MOINDRE

INDICE A PART LE FAIT QUE HERMIONE ÉTAIT UNE VAMPIRE ET QUE SES PARENTS AVAIS ÉTÉ TUER PAR LES ANCIENNE SŒUR DE ALUCARD.

On voulait.

CE QUE VOUS VOULIEZ C'ÉTAIT DE VOUS PAYER DU BON TEMPS.

Non, honnêtement.

'' Harry, Ginny est vraiment désolé, moi je ne pouvais pas écrire vu que quand je me suis réveiller du coma je me souvenais qu'un d'une seul chose, ma première fois que Alucard m'a fait l'amour en premier année dans le train le reste c'est absolument tout effacée et encore sa me revient que en flash-back comme mes études même si au début hinata devais me donner les réponses et tout. J'ai perdu en mémoire quasiment 4 ans de ma vie de Poudlard en trois semaine de comas pour me régénérée mes blessure. Hurlais de peine Hermione. Toi au moins tes parents Moldu même si ils sont infâme sont toujours vivant, moi j'ai plus de famille humaine que les phénix à présent.

Harry se calmais aussitôt horrifier… comparée à ce que Hermione vivait était des années-lumière de ce que lui vivais en ce moment et il venait de comprendre pourquoi Alucard lui a conseillé de ne pas être dur avec elle.

'' Je suis désolé, Hermione… c'était plus contre Ginny et non contre toi, j'avais compris le sens cachée de Alucard. Mais bon, ou est-ce qu'on est ? demanda à nouveau hargneusement Harry.

'' C'est le quartier général de l'Ordre des Ancien Phénix, répondit vivement Hermione.

'' Est-ce quelqu'un va enfin prendre le temps de m'expliquer ce qu'est l'Ordre des Anciens Phénix ?

'' C'est une société secrète, répondit rapidement Hermione. Elmira est la fondatrice, mais c'est Alucard qui la préside du coté Vampire de l'Ordre. Mais côté Humain c'est Dumbledore. Elmira et lui l'ont fondée lors de la dernière guerre, elle ressemble les gens qui ont combattu tu-sais-qui et Erika la dernière fois. Mais Erika en est bannie à présent. Elle ignore l'emplacement de cet endroit. Elle s'est emparée du manoir phénix pour tenter de ressuscitée : L'ordre du phénix noir et aussi tentée de libérée temari, mais sa a ratée de moitié, temari était détenue en Transylvanie qui là elle est bannie totalement, mais pas du manoir à Londres. Une oublie de Alucard, C'est le clan vampire rival qui a tenté d'assassinée Elmira la dernière fois, mais vu que tous ses ancien membre son mort i ans et qu'elle n'est plus chef de la famille phénix c'est très dur pour elle et tant mieux pour nous.

'' De qui s'agit-il, demanda Harry en arrêtant de tourner en rond, les mains toujours plus dans les poches ?

Un certain nombre, du moins côté Vampire.

'' On en a rencontrée 20, la coupa Ginny, mais on pense qu'il y en a beaucoup plus vu que apparemment il aurait deux groupe un pour les humain donc dirige Dumbledore et autre immortelle dirigée par Elmira.

Harry les regarda.

Et ? demanda-t-il.

Heu. Dit Ginny. Et quoi ?

Voldemort ! demanda Harry avec fureur.

Ginny et Hermione firent une grimace.

'' Que fait-il ? Ou est-ce qu'il est ? Que devons-nous faire pour l'arrêter ?

'' On te l'a déjà dit. L'ordre ne nous accepte pas dans ses réunions, dit nerveusement Hermione. Aurais été accepté si Alucard aurais transformée en 17 ans dans le conseille des anciens d'Elmira mais à cause de Elle je dois attendre 2 ans humaine pour y rentrée.

'' Mais Fred et George ont inventé les oreilles extensibles. Attends ! dit Ginny, c'est génial.

'' Extensibles ?

Et oui ! Seulement on a été obligé d'arrêter de s'en servir parce que ma mère les a trouvées et est devenue folle de rage. Fred et Georges ont dû les cacher pour éviter que maman ne les mette à la poubelle. Mais on a pu s'en servir un peu avant que maman ne les découvre. On a appris que certains membres de l'ordre surveillent des Mangemorts connus en les gardent tout le temps à l'œil. Les vampires surveillent Erika et son ordre des phénix noir.

D'autres travaillent à recruter de nouveaux membres pour l'Ordre.

Et un troisième groupe monte la garde devant quelque chose, ajouta Ginny. Ils sont sans arrêt en train de se raconter leurs tours de garde.

'' Et de chasse aussi pour ma part. dit Hermione.

'' Pour la chasse sa devrais être que pour toi dit Harry mais ça ne serais pas de moi qui seraient en train de parler pour les gardes ? dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

'' Mais bien sûr ! dit Ginny avec un début de compréhension dans le regard.

Harry grogna et se remit à faire les cents pas en regardant tout sauf Ginny et Hermione.

Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait si tu n'étais pas à la réunion Ginny ? demanda-t-il. Vous disiez que vous étiez très occupés.

'' On a dit Ginny rapidement. On a décontaminé cette maison. Elle est vide depuis des siècles, mais il y a des choses qui s'y reproduisent. On a réussi à nettoyer complètement la cuisine, la plupart des chances et je pense qu'on fera la galerie de réception demain… Ahhhh !

Dans deux forts craquements, Fred et Georges, les deux frères jumeaux de Ron et de Ginny, apparurent dans un nuage de fumée au milieu de la pièce. Coq gazouilla plus fort que jamais et fonça se réfugier près d'Hedwige, sur le haut de l'armoire.

'' Arrêtez de faire ça ! dit Hermione sinon je vous chante une malédiction qui vous empêchera d'entrée et vous fera prendre un mur la prochaine fois comme à Poudlard. Dit-t-elle dans un grognement, bien que plus calme et moins grande que Ginny.

Salut Harry, dit Georges content de le voir. On se disait bien qu'on avait cru entendre ta douce voix.

Allez ! Tu ne vas pas passer ta colère comme ça Harry ! Fais-la sortir, dit Fred aussi rieur que son frère. Il doit bien rester une douzaine de personnes à 50 kilomètres à la ronde qui ne t'ont pas entendu.

Vous avez réussi à passer votre permis de transplanter ? demanda Harry d'un ton maussade.

Avec mention ! dit Fred, qui tenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une longue corde couleur chair.

Ça ne vous aurait pas pris plus de 30 secondes de venir par l'escalier, dit Ginny.

Le temps c'est de l'argent, petit sœur, dit Fred. De toute façon, Harry, tu crées des interférences sonores. Les oreilles extensibles, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur d'Harry vers la longue corde couleur chair qui maintenant était en dessus de s'allonger en direction du pallier.

On essaye de capter les conversations du dessous.

Faites attention, dit Ginny en regardant l'oreille. Si maman tombe encore sur l'une d'elles.

Oh ! Ça vaut le coup de courir le risque. C'est une réunion très importante qu'ils sont en train de tenir.

La porte s'ouvrit et une longue crinière de cheveux noirs apparut. C'était hinata mais Fred et George ne l'avais pas remarqué qu'elle tenait dans ses main l'oreille extensible. Et elle se tournait en fessant un clin d'œil a Harry et Ginny et hurlais dans sa main qui contenais les appareils magique :

INUTILE SA SERT A RIEN D'ESSAYER D'UTILISER VOS OREILLES, MON FRÈRE A JETER UN SORT D'IMPERTUBATION POUR VOUS RENDRE IMPÉNÉTRABLE LA PORTE DE LA CUISINE.

Les deux jumeaux hurlais et tout le monde se moquais de eux même Harry ne put résistée a pliée de rire.

'' HINATA TA PAS BESOIN DE HURLER hurlais les jumeaux en se secouant les oreilles de leur doigt en même temps.

'' Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire, vu que Harry le fessais si bien tout a heures.

'' Comment tu sais ça ? demanda George déconfit.

'' Normal et facile à savoir on lance n'importe quoi sur la porte, et si l'objet ne peut pas la toucher, c'est que la porte a été ensorcelée. Je lui ai lancé des bombabouses depuis le haut de l'escalier et elles n'ont pas touché la porte. Donc aucune chance que pour vos oreilles extensibles ne captent le moindre bruit.

Fred poussa un profond soupir.

'' Quel dommage ! Je me fessais une joie d'entendre ce que le vieux Rogue est sur le point de faire.

'' Rogue ! s'exclama Harry. Il est là !

Oui, répondit Georges, fermant avec précaution la porte en s'asseyant sur un des lits, imité en cela par Fred et Ginny. Il leur fait un compte-rendu top secret.

Il est stupide, dit Fred paresseusement.

Il est de notre côté maintenant, dit Hermione d'un air réprobateur.

Ginny grognais.

'' Tu ne pourrais pas le croquer pour voir si son sang est vraiment délicieux. Hermione.

'' Désolé, mais non je ne peux pas je préfère les demi-humain que les humain tout cours, vu que si je tente je dois visée automatique soit Alucard ou soit hinata, ou même Elizabeth je crois, ou les animaux de la Transylvanie a défaut, Même si l'odeur humaine m'attire terriblement.

Ca n'est pas ça qui va le faire arrêter d'être stupide, vu la façon qu'il a de nous dévisager quand il nous regarde.

Bill ne l'aime pas non plus, ni Elmira qui fait des mêmes commentaires que Sirius à chaque réunion en le traitant de Mangemort repas dit Fred, comme si cela clôturait le débat.

Harry n'était pas sûr de ne plus être en colère, mais sa soif d'informations prenait le pas sur son envie de crier. Il s'allongea sur le second lit.

Est-ce que Bill est là ? demanda Harry, je pensais qu'il travaillait en Égypte.

Il a postulé à un nouvel emploi dans un bureau, pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison et aider l'Ordre.

Il dit que les tombeaux lui manquent mais, dit Fred en souriant de manière amusée. Mais il est bien plus utile à l'ordre en restant ici.

Charlie aussi fait partie de l'ordre, dit Georges, mais il est toujours en Roumanie. C'est lui qui nous a envoyée Elizabeth, mais en fait ils sont en contact tous les deux. Elizabeth fait partit du conseil des Anciens phénix a causé Alucard a confiance en elle. Dumbledore veut intégrer le plus possible de sorciers étrangers, Elizabeth a beaucoup de contact en commun avec Charlie. Donc Elizabeth lui envoie des listes par ses goules d'Elmira et Charlie tente de les convaincre pendant ses congés.

'' Est-ce que Percy ne pourrait pas le faire aussi ? demanda Harry.

La dernière fois qu'il en avait entendu parler, le troisième Wesley travaillait au département de la coopération magique internationale au ministère de la magie. La question d'Harry provoqua un échange de regards lourds de signification entre les Weasley mais surtout Hermione qui grognaient de rage.

'' Quoi que tu fasses, ne mentionne plus jamais le nom de Percy devant maman et papa et surtout pas devant Alucard dit Ginny d'une voix tendus.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on parle de Percy, papa casse tout ce qu'il a entre les mains et maman commence à pleurer, dit Fred.

'' Et mon cousin ?

'' Tu te rappelles quand il a accusée Alucard avoir fait apparaitre la marque et être avis de son ancien patron, par accident l'été dernier et qu'il aille avouer que toi, Ron et lui ont violé sa copine en transe dit Ginny.

'' Oui… il la banni de chez lui et il a carrément avoué avoir violé avec nous Pénélope sa copine en deuxième année.

'' Là c'est 100 fois pire que un bannissement ou avoir violé sa copine. dit Hermione.

'' C'est affreux, dit Ginny tristement.

Je pense qu'on est mieux loin de lui, dit Georges avec une expression affreuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Papa et lui se sont engueuler, sur la tombe de Ron en plus en plein funérailles dit Fred. Je n'avais jamais vu papa se disputer sur ce ton là avec quelqu'un. Normalement, c'est maman qui crie.

'' Sa c'est passé un peu avant l'attaque du manoir, Alucard avais emmené Hermione inconsciente en plein mutation chez nous pour les funérailles de Ron. Nous apprêtions à le rejoindre l'Ordre ici. Percy est rentré à la maison pour les funérailles de Ron et nous a annoncé qu'il avait eu une promotion. Mais il ignorait que Hermione et Alucard était à étage. Hermione était très inconsciente et en pleine mutation a cause qu'elle venait juste être mordu et Alucard l'emmenais toujours avec elle et on a dû l'appelez au terrier pour les funérailles et il a transplantée ici et on la mise dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron pour qu'elle puisse récupérée.

'' Tu plaisantes ? demanda Harry.

Bien qu'il sache parfaitement que Percy était très ambitieux, Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il n'avait guère brillé dans son premier poste au ministère de la magie. Percy n'avait pas été assez malin pour remarquer que son patron était contrôlé par Moka Black sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort (le ministère non plus ne l'aurait pas cru, ils pensaient tous que Monsieur Croupton était devenu fou).

\- Oui, on a tous été surpris, reprit Georges, parce que Percy avait l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter au sujet de Croupton. Il y a eu une enquête et tout ça. Ils ont dit que Percy aurait dû se rendre compte que Croupton perdait les pédales et ils ont ajouté qu'il aurait dû en référer à un supérieur. Mais vous connaissez Percy… plus Croupton lui fichait la paix. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de se plaindre.

\- Alors comment se fait-il qu'ils l'aient promu ?

\- C'est exactement la question qu'on s'est posé, dit hinata qui semblait vouloir maintenir le ton normal de la conversation maintenant qu'Harry avait cessé de crier.

Il est rentré à la maison très satisfait de lui-même, encore plus que d'habitude, si vous pouvez imaginer ça ; et il a dit à papa qu'on lui avait offert un poste au bureau même du ministre. Un excellent poste pour un jeune diplômé de Poudlard : Assistant Junior du ministre de la magie. Il s'attendait à ce que papa soit impressionné, je pense.

\- Seulement papa et surtout pas Alucard ne l'a pas été du tout, dit Fred d'un ton sinistre.

'' A cause que sa nouvelle chef de bureau tu devineras jamais qui est-ce que Fudge en engagée comme deuxième chef assistante junior du ministre de la magie. En virant de la plus pire façon la mère de Cho Chang, Dit Hinata en fixant d'un regard pour Hermione en cas de crise de rage.

'' Et qui c'est ?

'' Moka Black hurlais de rage Hermione la tueuse de ma famille.

'' Tu rigoles espère que c'est une mauvaise blague.

'' Pas du tout. Apparemment, Fudge a fait une descente dans tous ses services sauf concernant la famille Phénix et comme Erika refusais tout contact et Alucard on en parle pas, et que le conseille des ancien ont autorisée plus tôt à laisser Hermione tuer temari, mais en fait il ont mentit en disant d'avance que temari était morte alors qu'elle la tuer beaucoup plus tard que la nouvelle officielle, Moka black a tout de suite acceptée de prendre la place de sa mère au ministère et assurée qu'aucune personne n'avait de contacts d'aucune sorte avec Dumbledore ni Alucard, dit Georges.

'' Au ministère, ces jours-ci, le nom de Alucard Phénix et Dumbledore est considéré comme de la merde.

\- Ils sont tous convaincus qu'il veut semer la panique en disant que vous savez qui est de retour.

\- Papa dit que Fudge a pris ses dispositions pour virer du ministère quiconque se rallierait à Dumbledore, donc son ancienne secrétaire qui était la mère de Cho vu qu'elle s'est rallier en démissionnant totalement en disant au journaliste de la gazette du sorcier le fait que Alucard ferais un meilleur nouveau ministère a la place de son patron actuelle, mais aussi, Le problème c'est que Fudge soupçonne aussi papa. Il sait qu'il est un ami de Dumbledore et d'Alucard. En plus, il a toujours considéré papa comme un peu fou à cause de son obsession pour les objets Moldus.

'' Mais quel rapport avec Percy et Moka ? demanda Harry, un peu perdu, Hermione grommelais mais mordais hinata pour calmer sa crise.

'' J'y arrive, Papa estime que Fudge veut Percy et Moka dans son bureau pour pouvoir surveiller tout la famille phénix et Dumbledore.

Harry siffla d'étonnement.

'' Je parie que Moka, désolé Hermione, adore ça elle est dominatrice selon Alucard !

Ginny se mit à rire d'un rire mauvais. Hermione fait comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le nom, apparemment vu par hinata elle se contrôlait mieux vu qu'elle avait plus soif ou était un peu étanchée que chez Harry.

'' Mais ce n'est pas tout, Alucard était à étage au-dessus et il avait Hermione et devine ce qui a fait quand il lui a montrée Hermione inconsciente fraichement mordu et les sévices que sa chef lui avais fait et qui a dû le transformer urgence sous peine de être violer à mort par Moka et temari : il lui a dit : REGARDE PERCY ET VOIS CE QUE TA NOUVELLE PATRONNE A FAIT A MA FAVORITE EN POSSÉDANT SES PARENT MOLDUS ET EN BRISANT LA LOIS DES VAMPIRE QUI EST DE NE JAMAIS BLESSÉE UNE FAVORITE ET DE NE PAS AVOIR LIVRÉE CET CRIMINEL AU CONSEIL, ET GARDE CE SOUVENIR DANS TA SALLE TÊTE DE TRAITRE A JAMAIS PERCY WESLEY. Et après avoir osée l'accusée de ce crime selon elle, il a lancée Percy à travers le deuxième étage la tête première dans un sceau d'eau croupie en forme libérée et la menacée de le dévorée enragée

Sa forme libérée était fou furieux. Après être relevé il a dit des choses à la forme libérée d'Alucard et à mon père des choses terribles. Continuais Ginny, Il a dit qu'il avait été toujours obligé de se battre à Poudlard par Alucard à cause de sa popularité et une fois après contre son père du ministère. Qu'Alucard était qu'un fils de pute et que Moka était bien meilleur vampire que lui. Et que papa n'avait aucune ambition et que c'était à cause de ça qu'on n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'argent à la maison.

Quoi ? dit Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Il a pris la défense de Moka après ce qu'elle a fait subir à Hermione.

'' Oui dit Hinata, mais Hermione ne s'en souvient pas totalement mais pendant le coma elle a entendu le mot Moka est bien meilleur vampire et sa la mise en transe d'attaque automatique et a fait exploser la chambre de Ron, on ignore ce qui a causé cette explosion et elle a carrément tenté de mordre a mord Percy qui insultais son créateur en nomment moka qui a juste eu le temps de transplantée avant qu'elle le touche. Elle en n'a pleurée de rage en attaquant Alucard a cause qu'il a hypnotisée son corps qu'en cas d'attaque de fin de toujours la visée devant les humains. Ça peut arriver qu'un choc violent la réveille et la refasse tomber dans le coma après cela. C'est de la chasse d'instinct c'est très rare que son arrivée mais ça peut arriver et sa a arrivée en plus durent les funérailles de son frère, mais en fait c'est aussi un peu a faute de la forme démon d'Alucard a causé il était tellement enragée que en voulant appelez son serpent cléo qui était aussi avec Hermione pour la surveiller, il a nommé le nom de Hermione en Birdlang ce qui la réveiller et attaquer, mais il regrette seulement que Hermione aille ratée le cou de ce tarer de traitre.

Hermione émit un feulement à la manière d'un chat à qui on a marché sur la queue.

'' Je sais Hermione ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni et indirectement celle de ton créateur dit Ginny à voix basse. Et ça a été pire, un peu avant l'attaque d'Hermione, il a dit que c'était idiot de la part de papa de se montrer avec le fis de Voldemort a causé on l'avait invitée aux funérailles, Que Dumbledore et Alucard était la source de gros ennuis et que Papa allait tomber avec lui. Et que lui, Percy, savait envers qui rester loyal : Le ministère et le conseille des phénix dirigée par Moka qui est le surnom pour le conseil des Phénix noir évidement. Et que si maman et papa devenaient des traîtres, il allait s'arranger pour mettre Alucard et tout sa famille incluant Elmira Phénix derrière les barreaux et qui ferais exprès de les mettre dans la même cellule que sa propre famille qui ne fait plus partie. Alucard comme je l'ai dit allais lui allais appelez cléo son serpent a la figure pour le mettre en transe, mais en se trompant de nom il avait appelez Hermione qui a réveiller son côté sauvage et la attaquer comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt au moment ils ont annonçais que sa tueuse de sa famille est bien meilleur vampire que lui. Arthur lui a lancé au visage ses bagage et quand Hermione à attaquer il est parti. Il s'est installé à Londres.

Harry transpirait. Il avait toujours moins aimé Percy que ses autres frères, mais il n'aurait

Jamais imaginé l'entendre dire de telles choses à monsieur Weasley et encore moins après avoir vu les ravage que Moka sa nouvelle partenaire au ministère qu'avais fait sur Hermione en possédant le corps de ses parent avec temari et avoir dit à Alucard que Moka était bien meilleur vampire que son amant et même osée l'accusée d'avoir provoqué ce crimes.

'' Maman est dans le même état, dit George tristement. Tu sais. Elle pleure et tout ça. Elle est allée à Londres pour essayer de parler à Percy, mais, il lui a claqué sa porte au nez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera s'il croise papa au bureau. Je pense qu'il l'ignorera. Quand a Alucard il a totalement renié le connaitre quand on tente de prononcée son nom dépendant si il revient de chasse ou non. Si il est de bonne humeur après une chasse avec Hermione il dit : Qui Wesley mais quand il a soif et qui a pas chassée a causé c'était trop risquer ou que moka ou sa mère chassais en espionnant pour voir ou il se serait caché, il pousse un grognement de rage et sort ses aile hybride pour défoncée un mur à coup de poing vampirique, expliquais Hermione.

'' Mais Percy doit savoir que le père d'Alucard est de retour, dit doucement Harry, il n'est pas idiot ! Il devrait comprendre que Moka à tuer les parent de Hermione et que les vôtre ne prendraient pas de risque s'ils n'avaient pas de preuves comme Alucard...

'' Ah mais tu viens de toucher le fond du problème. Percy a dit que la seule preuve, c'était la parole du fis de tu-sais-qui et que ça n'était pas suffisant pour accusée Moka avoir violé sous apparence de ses parent sa favorite.

Percy prend très au sérieux, la gazette du Mangemort, dit Hermione d'un ton glacial et piquant à la fois.

Et tous les autres acquiescèrent.

Mais de quoi est-ce vous parlez ? dit Harry en les regardant les uns après les autres.

Ils le regardèrent avec prudence.

Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier ? demande Ginny nerveusement.

Si, répondit Harry.

Et. Heu. Tu l'as lue en détail ?demanda-t-elle plus anxieuse encore.

Pas dans le détail, répondit Harry sur la défensive. S'ils avaient eu quelque chose à dire

Sur Voldemort, ils l'auraient dit dans les gros titres.

Les autres grimacèrent en l'entendant prononcer ce nom. Hermione resta insensible, elle était Moka qui la rendais furieuse, mais elle était contrôler a cause sa soif malgré ce qu'elle disait était satisfaite, elle voulait juste que Alucard reste avec elle pour le taquiner ignorant qui avais une réunion des ancien phénix.

'' Eh bien, tu aurais dû le lire page par page pour t'en rendre compte, mais, eux, ils ont mentionnée beaucoup plus Alucard que toi, toi c'est une fois ou deux fois par mois, vu que ce n'est pas toi qui a annoncé le retour de Voldemort mais lui sont fis maudit.

Mais je l'aurais vu !

Pas si tu t'es contenté des gros titres, dit Hermione en hochant la tête. Je ne te parle pas

Des articles en première page. Ils t'ont juste glissé entre les lignes comme pour ne pas

Trop attirer l'attention.

Qu'est-ce que tu.

C'est assez mesquin en fait, dit Hermione avec un calme contenu. Ils ont bien réussi à reprendre le style de Rita cette grosse pute humaine.

'' Mais elle ne travaille plus pour eux ?

'' Oh non ! dit Hinata, je l'ai assez traumatisée pour qu'elle change de voie et elle a tenu sa promesse. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, j'ai toujours contrôle mental sur elle et si je vois en train de publier, un truc sur moi ou Alucard, je donne son nom et adresse a Grand-mère Elmira et elle sera sur ses traces. Dit-t-elle très satisfaite. C'est un peu dommage elle me manque quand je me gode la nuit. Mais par contre on retrouve ses méthodes dans ce qu'ils essayent de faire maintenant contre Alucard mais aussi un contre toi et Hermione à présent que tu es devenu un phénix vampire…

Hermione grognais de rage mais se contrôlais.

'' Il dise quoi sur Hermione.

'' Elle accuse tous les attaque organisée par Moka et ses phénix sombre sur le compte d'Alucard et d'Hermione sa favorite nouveau née illégal immunisée par Elmira Phénix.

'' Non, ce n'est pas vrai, dit Harry. Tu ne bois pas le sang humain mais demi-humain.

'' Il ne voie pas la différence dit Hermione grognant de colère, vu que après tout j'ai tué officiellement temari par l'ordre de Elmira Phénix, je suis donc une tueuse d'enfant sanguinaire. Il ont tenté de forcée mon maitre a démissionnée de son poste à Poudlard alors qui a même pas commencé à y enseignée évidement il peuvent rien faire a cause qu'il écoute désormais que le conseil des anciens d'Elmira et non celle de Moka fidèle au Ministère et Elmira lui dit de faire tout ce que le contraire de ce que le ministère ordonne. Et pour se détendre le week-end, ils écrivent un peu sur toi. Tu te souviens qu'elle avait écrit que tu t'évanouissais sans arrêt et que tu te plaignais que ta cicatrice te faisait mal et que tu nourrissais Alucard de ta douleur ?

Ouais, dit Harry qui n'était pas prêt d'oublier les rumeurs que Rita Skeeter avait fait courir sur lui.

'' Eh bien, ils ont écrit que Alucard et toi vous être quelqu'un qui se leurre de vaine espérance en réclamant l'attention de tout le monde et qui se croit deux grand héro, pour toi de comédie et Alucard de tragédie. Ou quelque chose de ce genre, ajouta Hermione très vite, comme si cela faisait moins de mal à Harry d'entendre ça très vite. Ils continuent à raconter des horreurs à notre sujet sur les attaques de plus en plus fréquentes de vampire en m'accusant d'avoir faim. Ou pour toi si quelque fait divers inexplicable se produit, ils ajouter un commentaire du genre : une fable digne d'Harry Potter. Ou si quelqu'un a un accident étrange, ils terminent l'article en disant : espérons que cette personne ne se soit pas fait une cicatrice par Hermione Phénix sur le front, sinon il devra rendre grâces à Harry Potter et son demeuré de cousin vampire carnivore.

'' Mais je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit se mette à me vénérer ! s'exclama Harry

'' Je le sais bien, dit Hermione à nouveau enragée, je le sais, Harry. Mais ne comprends-tu pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? Ils veulent nous faire passer pour des personne envers qui ont ne peut pas avoir confiance. C'est une idée de ce gros con de Fudge ! J'en suis sûre. Je suis prête à parier n'importe quoi ! Ils veulent que tous les sorciers humain se fassent à l'idée que tu n'es qu'un stupide petit plaisantin et que ton cousin et même moi vu que je suis un phénix nous sommes que des animaux sauvage qui mérite de se faire enfermée dans un zoo.

'' Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! Je ne veux pas ! Voldemort a tué mes parents, bredouilla Harry. Je suis devenu célèbres parce qu'il a tué toute ma famille sauf Erika vu qu'elle était sa femme et vampire et moi. Qui voudraient devenir célèbre dans ces conditions ? Ils ne se sont pas imaginé que j'aurai préféré que ça ne se soit pas arrivé ?

On le sait bien, Harry, dit Ginny avec un air sérieux.

Et bien sûr, ils n'ont rien dit sur l'attaque des Détraqueurs, dit Hermione. Quelqu'un a dû leur dire d'étouffer l'affaire. Ça aurait pourtant dû être un article très important. Des détraqueur hors de contrôle ! Ils n'ont même pas parlé du fait que tu avais violé le décret du secret sur l'usage de la magie. On pensait qu'ils l'auraient fait. Ça aurait renforcé ton image de vedette stupide. La seul allusion qui ont fait de ce qui m'est arrivée cet que c'est Alucard qui a forcée temari et Moka à attaquer mes propre parent pour pouvoir me transformée en paix. On pense qu'ils attendent désespérément ton expulsion de Poudlard pour pouvoir ensuite se déchaîner contre toi. Je veux dire, si tu es expulsé, reprit-elle rapidement. Logiquement, tu ne devrais pas. Pas s'ils appliquent leurs propres lois. Il n'y a aucune sanction pour ce que tu as fait. Si moi je ne serais pas immunisée par le conseil des vampires des phénix je serais logiquement expulsée en tant que vampire illégaux ce qui n'est pas mon cas heureusement, vu que le conseil des ancien avais autorisée ma transformation depuis 2 ans, mais il n'avait pas dit au ministère quand sa sera fait, il a juste dit que Alucard n'était pas prêt à le faire.

Ils revinrent sur le sujet de l'audition mais Harry en avait assez et ne voulait plus entendre parler de ça. Il essayait désespéramment de changer de sujet quand, au même moment, ils entendirent un bruit de pas dans l'escalier.

Oh, oh !

Fred tira violemment sur l'oreille extensible, il y eut un fort craquement et il disparut avec Georges.

Une seconde plus tard, Madame Weasley et Alucard rentrait dans la chambre.

'' La réunion est terminée. Dit Alucard Vous pouvez descendre le dîner est prêt. Tout le monde meurt d'envie de te voir Harry. Qui a oublié toutes ses bomba bouses devant la cuisine ?

'' C'est Casse-croûte, répondit Ginny et hinata d'un air innocent, il adore jouer avec ça.

Alucard souriais a sa sœur hinata. Casse-croûte était le surnom affectif de pattarond donner par Alucard en troisième année et s'amusais beaucoup à taquiner sa favorite avec et curieusement le chat avais compris que était un surnom et pouvais l'appelez par les deux noms. Et Hermione aussi depuis qu'elle était amnésique le surnommais autant casse-croûte que pattarond. Mais Harry ignorais la vrai origine du nom en réalité.

'' Aurais pensée au début que c'était Kreacher qui avait fait ça. Il fait tout un tas de choses bizarres de ce genre sauf évidement quand je suis là. Dit Alucard, il se tient tranquille à présent. Maintenant n'oubliez pas de baisser la voix quand vous serez dans le hall d'entrer. Ginny ta mère te dit que tu as les mains salle et que tu vas te les laver avant le dîner.

Ginny fit la grimace car les autres les regardaient et suivit Alucard hors de la chambre, laissant Harry seul dans la chambre avec Hinata et Hermione. Ces deux dernières regardaient Harry avec appréhension comme s'ils redoutaient qu'Harry recommence à hurler maintenant que les autres étaient partis. Leur apparente nervosité lui faisait un peu honte.

'' Bon, murmura-t-il.

Mais hinata secoua la tête et Hermione le coupa avec calme.

On savait que tu te mettrais en colère, du moins pour Ginny, Harry. Elle ne t'en veut pas. Mais il faut que tu nous croies, Harry. On a vraiment essayé de convaincre Dumbledore. Était surtout dur et Alucard ses mis en colère contre lui surtout quand il a refusé que tu viennes aux funérailles du frère de bill décédée.

Oui, je sais, dit Harry comprenant que Hermione ne se souvenais pas de Ron. Ou est-ce que vous l'avez enterré.

'' Au terrier, dans la clairière a Quidditch dit Hinata. On a même mit l'autographe de Elizabeth dans sa tombe. Dit-t-elle avec tristesse.

Il cherchait un moyen de ne pas parler de Dumbledore, car à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il sentait la colère monter en lui.

Qui est Kreacher ?

C'est l'elfe de maison qui vie ici, dit Hinata. Il est complètement fou ! J'en n'ai jamais rencontré un comme lui ! Mais il aime bien Alucard et les phénix en général, mais parfois il idole un peu trop Erika et Alucard se met souvent en colère contre lui.

'' Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais je préfère nettement plus qui idole Erika que sa pute de fille. Dit Hermione.

'' Je sais je sais dit hinata.

Harry était surpris, Hermione qui était d'accord sur le fait qu'un elfe de maison était fou.

'' Et la Salle alors Hermione ?

'' La quoi qu'est-ce qui est salle ? Regardais autour d'elle pour voir si sa robe était salle ou ses cheveux.

Harry vit qu'elle avait tout oublier de son front de libération des elfes de maison du a sa transformation en vampire.

'' Tu as oublié ton club de libération des elfes de maison Hermione ? Tu nous emmerdais l'an dernier avec ton club S.A.L.E.

Hermione essais de se souvenir mais rien ne lui vient. Hinata soupirais.

'' Malheureusement murmurais Hinata, ce club fait partit de sa mémoire perdu, elle n'a pas encore retrouvé la mémoire et elle sait toujours pas qui est Ron Weasley et pourquoi il est mort même si elle a assisté aux funérailles sur le dos de Alucard. C'était pour cela que on l'avait emmené demander qu'il vienne au terrier avec Hermione on pensais que quand elle était consciente mais à moitié dans le coma sauf quand Alucard lui donnais du sang que le terrier allais lui rappelez Ron mais c'est en ce moment-là que Percy a fait le con devant lui alors que Hermione se reposais à l'étage et à provoquer son attaque inconsciente du au nom Moka est bien meilleur vampire que Alucard.

Harry eut un regard désespéré vers la pauvre Hermione qui était aussi perdu que Lockhart en fin de deuxième année.

'' Elle ressemble à Lockhart qui voulais tente te violer en deuxième année.

Hinata rigolais mais ce fut le rire de Hermione qui la coupais.

Hermione rigolait : Ah oui le pédofile qui s'est pris un sort oubliette avec une baguette brisée. Quelle imbécile vraiment, Alucard ma conté cela durent une chasse avec lui, mais je m'en souviens pas vraiment, mais était vraiment une histoire très drôle surtout les bout ou qui m'a fait l'amour quand c'était en transe vampirique.

'' tu étais en transe dit Harry heureux au moins qui se souvient un peu de Lockhart même si sa été raconté par Alucard. Et qui aille modifier la viole en acte sexuelle consentant.

'' Mais dit Hermione. Alucard même si il lui tombe sur les nerfs, dit que Dumbledore nous dit que nous devons être quand même gentils avec Kreacher.

'' Ouais, c'est ça dit hinata, allez, on y va, Hermione je meurs de soif.

Il passa le premier, mais avant de commencer à descendre. Ginny à la main propre vient les rejoindre.

'' Attendez, souffla-t-elle en tendant un bras pour arrêter Harry et Hermione. Ils sont encore dans le hall. On pourrait entendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

Les trois amis regardèrent prudemment à travers les barreaux de la rampe de l'escalier.

Le hall d'entrée était plein de sorciers et sorcières, y compris la garde personnelle de

Harry. Ils chuchotaient entre eux avec excitation. Au milieu du groupe, Harry distingua les cheveux noirs et graisseux ainsi que le nez proéminent du professeur qu'il aimait le moins à Poudlard : Rogue et Alucard, Harry se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade. Ce que Rogue faisait pour l'Ordre des Ancien Phénix l'intéressait au plus haut point. Une fine corde couleur chair descendit juste sous les yeux d'Harry. Regardant au-dessus, il aperçut Fred et Georges sur le palier du deuxième étage, faisant prudemment descendre leur oreille extensible en direction du groupe en dessous. Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe prit la direction de la porte d'entrée et disparut.

Harry entendit Fred murmurer « Raté ! » et ce dernier remonta son oreille extensible. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Rogue ne mange jamais ici, dit Ginny à Harry. Dieu merci ! Allons-y ! Et n'oublie pas de chuchoter dans le hall, Harry, chuchota Hermione.

En passant devant l'alignement de têtes d'elfes de maison, accrochées aux murs, ils Aperçurent Lupin, Alucard, Madame Weasley et celle qui s'appelle Tonks, derrière la porte d'entrée. Ils jetaient des sorts pour fermer magiquement les nombreux verrous de la porte derrière ceux qui venaient de partir.

Nous mangerons en bas, dans la cuisine, murmura Madame Weasley, en venant à leur rencontre en bas de l'escalier. Harry, mon chéri, si ça ne t'embête pas, traverse le hall sur la pointe des pieds. C'est la porte juste là-bas.

CRASH

Tonks ! cria Madame Weasley exaspérée, en se retournant vers elle Je suis désolée, dit Tonks avec une voix plaintive. Elle venait de trébucher et était allongée de tout son long. C'est ce stupide porte parapluie ! C'est la deuxième fois que je me prends les pieds dedans.

Mais le reste de sa phrase fut couverte par un horrible cri perçant, à vous déchirer les oreilles et à vous glacer le sang. Le rideau de velours, mangé aux mites, devant lequel Harry était passé en arrivant, venait de s'envoler. Il ne dissimulait aucune porte, comme il l'avait cru. L'espace d'un instant, Harry pensa qu'il était en train de regarder à travers une fenêtre. Une fenêtre derrière laquelle une vieille dame dans un manteau noir hurlait à la mort. Mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un portrait grandeur nature, mais le plus réaliste et le moins agréable à regarder qu'il avait vu de toute sa vie. La vieille dame bavait. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. La peau de son visage était tellement parcheminée qu'elle semblait sur le point de craquer. Et tout le long du couloir derrière eux, tous les autres portraits se réveillèrent et commencèrent à hurler si fort que Harry dut se boucher les oreilles en plissant les yeux. Lupin et Madame Weasley se précipitèrent et essayèrent de ramener le rideau sur le portrait de la vieille dame, mais, ils n'y parvinrent pas tout à fait et elle se mit à crier encore plus fort, agitant ses mains griffues comme pour essayer de lacérer leurs visages.

Saletés ! Excréments ! Sous-produit de vilenie ! Dégénérés ! Mutants ! Bizarreries ! Vous tous qui aviez quitté cet endroit ! Comment osez-vous infecter la maison de mes aïeux ? Tonks s'excusait encore et encore, traînant le porte parapluie derrière elle. Madame Weasley abandonna l'idée de fermer le rideau et se mit à courir dans le hall pour calmer les autres portraits d'un coup de baguette magique et un homme vampire avec une longue chevelure noire s'élança de la porte juste en face d'Harry.

'' Tais-toi, vieille humaine ! Gronda-t-il en chantant en saisissant le rideau, que Madame Weasley avait abandonné. Le vieille dame devint pâle.

Tooooooooiiii ! hurla-t-elle, ses yeux s'exorbitant à la vue de l'homme. Traitre au Phénix, vampire ratée ! Abomination ! Honte des phénix noir !

'' J'ai dit Tais-toi ! Mugit le vampire. Et avec un effort démesuré, il réussit avec l'aide d'Alucard à refermer le rideau.

Les hurlements de la vieille dame s'évanouirent et le silence revint. Chancelant

Légèrement et balayant les cheveux qui lui retombaient devant ses yeux, le parrain de

Harry, Sirius, se retourna vers lui.

'' Bonjour Harry, dit-il d'un ton sinistre et glacial, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec ma mère humaine.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : L'ordre des Ancien Phénix.

«Ta ...

'' Ma chère vielle mère humain, dit Sirius. Ma chère vieille mère humain, oui. ça fait un mois qu'on essaye de la décrocher, mais on pense qu'elle a jeté un sort de colle permanente au dos de son tableau. Descendons ! Vite ! Avant qu'ils ne se réveillent tous.

'' Mais que fait le portrait de ta mère humaine ici ? demanda Harry désorienté, alors qu'ils passaient la porte et descendaient une volée de marche en pierres, les autres sur leurs talons.

'' Personne ne te l'a dit ? C'était la maison de mes parents du temps que était encore humain il y a 50 ans et aussi un peu quand erika ma transformée en vampire, dit Sirius. Moi et Moka nous descendons de la famille Black, alors maintenant, elle m'appartient. Même si je suis un phénix.  
J'ai offert à Dumbledore qu'il en fasse son quartier général ; lors que le ministère et Erika et Moka à leur tête ont envahis le manoir Phénix de force avec des chasseur goule de vampire croyant a tort que Temari y trouvais prisonnier d'alucard, sur probablement ordre de Percy weasley, Alucard a eu la bonne idée scellez a jamais le portail vers la Transylvanie par contre, a cause que si Moka aurais pu allez au château Phénix elle aurais pu en prendre le contrôle et y emmener les chasseur De vampire du ministère, ce qui aurais été une grave désavantage pour nous, ou pire y installer le père de Alucard comme cachette, heureusement Alucard la encore sur son contrôle et la interdit à tout vampire portant le nom du clan des Phénix noir, et y avais banni Moka depuis 2 ans, mais vu que la moitié des membre sont humain on peut pas y allez sa les tuerais a causé Alucard a armée les vortex pour qui soient tous mortelle au humain mais pas au vampire d'elmira vu que a présent Hermione est une vampire.  
C'est là que siège le conseille des ancien de Elmira et Elmira y loge aussi également pour le moment.  
Alors j'ai offert à Dumbledore qu'en en fasse son quartier général pour ceux des humain et demi-humain comme exemple Hagrid ; c'est à peu près la seule chose utile que je n'ai jamais faite. Du moins pour les humains de l'ordre, les vampires par contre c'est différent, je suis encore utile pour les mission de sauvage ou de traque même si je suis extrêmement rouiller de chassée en groupe depuis 13 ans avais pas traquer en groupe mais depuis 1 ans je le fessais seul.

Harry, qui s'attendait à un accueil plus chaleureux, remarqua l'amertume et la dureté glacial dans la voix de Sirius.  
Il suivit son parrain vampire en bas de l'escalier. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine.  
C'était un peu moins glauque que le couloir d'entrée. La pièce ressemblait à une caverne avec ses murs en pierres brutes.  
La lumière provenait essentiellement d'un grand feu à un bout de la pièce. Des volutes de fumée de tabac à pipe flottaient dans l'air, comme des fumées au-dessus d'un champ de bataille, à travers lesquelles se profilaient les silhouettes menaçantes de poêles et de casseroles qui pendaient du plafond.  
Plusieurs chaises avaient été amenées pour la réunion et s'entassaient au fond de la pièce, et une grande table de bois trônait au milieu d'elles, recouverte de feuilles de parchemin, de bouteilles, de gobelets et d'un tas de vieux vêtements.

Monsieur Weasley et son aîné, Bill, parlaient tranquillement à un bout de la table.  
Madame Weasley s'éclaircit la voix. Son époux, un homme maigre, roux, atteint d'une légère calvitie et qui portait des lunettes à montures d'écaille, regarda vers eux et sauta littéralement sur place.

'' Harry ! dit Monsieur Weasley, se pressant à sa rencontre et en serrant sa main vigoureusement. C'est bon de te voir !

Par-dessus son épaule, Harry vit Bill qui avait encore les cheveux longs ramenés en catogan, rouler rapidement les parchemins sur la table.

Le voyage s'est bien passé, Harry ? Demanda Bill, qui essayait de prendre d'un seul coup douze rouleaux de parchemin en même temps. Fol Oeil ne t'a pas fait passer par le Groenland ou la Transylvanie ?

'' Oh aurais bien aimé par la Transylvanie moi dit Hermione , se précipitant pour aider bill. Elle fit alors tomber une bougie sur le dernier morceau de parchemin qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Oh, non ! Désolé !

Venez ici, dit Madame Weasley exaspérée en réparant les dégâts d'un coup de baguette.

Grâce à l'éclair de lumière provoqué par le sort de madame Weasley, Harry entrevit sur le parchemin un dessin, qui lui fit penser à un plan d'immeuble. Madame Weasley surprit son regard et retira vivement le plan de la table pour le fourrer dans les bras déjà surchargés de Bill.

Ce genre de chose doit être débarrassé le plus vite possible à la fin de chaque réunion, Rouspéta-t-elle avant d'épousseter un ancien vaisselier duquel elle sortit des assiettes.

Bill sortit sa baguette, murmura EVANESCO et les rouleaux disparurent.

Assis toi Harry, dit Sirius. Tu connais déjà le nouvelle esclave humain d'Alucard, Mundungus, je crois.

La chose qu'Harry avait prise pour un tas de vêtements laissa échapper un grognement prolongé et se réveilla en sursaut.

'' Il m'a appelez ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie. Moi, j'suis d'accord avec Alucard, dit-il en leva une main crasseuse, comme s'il reprenait la suite d'un vote. Ses paupières tombaient sur ses yeux injectés de sang qui semblaient regarder dans le vague.

Ginny eut un petit rire bébête.

La réunion est terminée depuis longtemps, Dung, dit Sirius, au moment où ils s'asseyaient tous autour de la table. Harry est arrivé.

Hé, dit Mundungus, en jetant un coup d'oeil sinistre à Harry, à travers ses cheveux roux et ternes. Blimey.'lors. l'a réussi ? T'vas bien Harry ?

Mundungus farfouilla nerveusement dans ses poches, tout en continuant de regarder Harry, et en sortit une vieille pipe toute noire. Il se la colla dans la bouche, l'alluma avec le bout de sa baguette magique et tira une longue bouffée. De longues volutes ondoyantes de fumée vertes passèrent devant ses yeux pendant quelques instants.

J'espère qu'tu p'rdonne, grogna sa voix de derrière le nuage de fumée. Ton cousin ma carrément massacrée en mo'de hybride pour me punir de t'avoir laissée tombée. J'ai bien cru que sa favorite allait m'achever en repas.

Pour la dernière fois, Mundungus, prévint Madame Weasley, je vous demande de ne pas Fumer cette chose dans la cuisine ; spécialement avant le dîner.

Ah, dit Mundungus, D'solé Molly.

Le nuage de fumée disparut au moment où il refourra sa pipe dans sa poche, mais l'odeur entêtante de chaussettes brûlées resta.

'' Et si vous voulez qu'on dîne avant minuit, j'aurai besoin d'aide, dit Madame Weasley à l'assistance. Non, pas toi Hermione et Harry. Tu as eu un dur voyage.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, moi ? demanda Tonks en se précipitant.

Madame Weasley hésita avec une certaine appréhension.

.Ca ira Tonks. Vous devez vous reposer aussi. Vous en avez fait suffisamment pour aujourd'hui.

Non, non, non ! Je veux vous aider, s'exclama Tonks en reversant une chaise alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le buffet où Ginny était occupé à sortir les couverts.

Bientôt, une série de lourds couteaux se mirent à découper la viande et les légumes tous seuls, simplement surveillés de loin par Monsieur Weasley, pendant que Madame Weasley allait remuer le contenu d'un chaudron suspendu au-dessus du feu. Les autres s'occupèrent de prendre les assiettes, les gobelets et la nourriture, qu'ils tiraient du garde-manger.

Harry était resté près de la table, à discuter avec Sirius et Mundungus qui le regardaient toujours avec un air sinistre.

T'as r'vu la vieille Figgy ? demanda-t-il

Non, dit Harry, je n'ai revu personne.

C'est vrai qu'je n'aurai pas dû partir, sans au moins prévenir Alucard ton cousin, dit Mundungus en s'inclinant avec un ton d'excuse dans la voix. Mais fallait qu'je saute sur ct 'opportunité commerciale et disons que j'aime pas spécialement contactée les goule sans vous vexé Mrs Phénix dit-t-il envers Hermione qui écoutais.

Harry sentit quelque chose se frotter contre ses genoux et sursauta. Mais ce n'était que Pattenrond alias casse-croûte, le chat roux et aux pattes arquées d'Hermione, qui s'enroula autour des jambes d'Harry en ronronnant, avant de sauter sur les genoux de Sirius et de s'y rouler en boule. Sirius ne s'en rendit même pas compte et se gratta l'oreille en se retournant

Vers Harry avec un air sinistre.

'' L'été a été bon, jusque-là ?

'' Non, ça a été nul, aussi nul que pour Hermione dit Harry.

Pour la première fois, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius.

Moi, je ne sais pas de quoi tu te plaints.

De quoi ? dit Harry incrédule.

Personnellement, j'aurais apprécié être attaquer par un détraqueur, certes la rescousse de Hermione était amusant et triste pour elle et alucard, mais on au moins on est débarrassée de temari que on avait capturée et Hermione a bien apprécier le massacre que on lui avais réservé pour son premier anniversaire en tant que vampire nouveau née.  
Sa a donnée un dur coups a ma pute de fille de l'avoir abandonnée a nous. On lui a ligotée une des violeuses en forme de cadeau anniversaire comme jugement a mort de temari Phénix.  
Elle a n'a même pas résisté à se faire manger par sa ancienne victime, évidement Hermione est un peu déçu que qu'elle aille pas pu se faire les dent sur ma fille, mais elle est devenus pour le moment intouchable à cause de Fudge et de son ministère de crétin chasseur.  
J'aurais bien aimé aussi être attaqué par un détraqueur ! Une lutte à mort pour sauver l'âme d'un innocent vu que je n'ai pas d'âme en tant que vampire, ça aurait brisé superbement la monotonie de ma vie d'ex-traqueur. Ça ne t'a pas plus, mais au moins tu t'en es sorti. Tu as pu te détendre avant de forcer dans de nouvelles bagarres. Moi, sauf pour secourir Hermione avec le conseille Elmira, j'ai été coincé dans cette maison pendant un mois.

Pourquoi ça elmira vous a gracier non ? Grimaça Harry.

'' Oui pour elmira et non Parce que Moka et le ministère de la magie est encore à mes trousses. Moka est vraiment furieuse que on aille tuer sa sœur préférée et elle s'est rendu au ministère pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir de Erika a abandonnée.  
Et elle a du tout raconté à son Voldemort chéri de moi, maintenant. Même que je suis aussi un vampire Animagus. Queudver lui aura sûrement tout raconté aussi. Mon beau déguisement ne me sert plus à rien. Incluant ma forme brouillard, Moka a dû lui dire que les vampires phénix pouvais se transformée en brouillard. Il n'y a plus grand-chose que je puisse faire maintenant pour L'ordre des Ancien Phénix, comme le dit Dumbledore a Elmira.  
Au fait merci Alucard de lui avoir dit d'aller en enfer à ton père et à ma fille et ta mère erika aussi l'année dernière.

'' Pas de problème Sirius dit Alucard en riant en allant voir ce que Hermione fessais dans le salons. tu sais Harry, on considère patarond-casse-croûte Phénix comme un petit héro aussi il a tentée de griffé mon ex femme pour la protéger et que même cléo a lancé même lancée un sceau anti-hypnose vampirique sur lui.

tout le monde rigolais mais la blague était vrai a présent le sceau de cléo protégé même le chat de la nouvelle maîtresse de son maître vampire.

Il y avait un petit quelque chose, dans la voix monocorde glacial de Sirius avait prononcé le mot Dumbledore, qui fit penser à Harry, que Sirius, lui aussi, n'était pas très copain avec le directeur de Poudlard. Harry ressentit un sursaut d'affection pour son parrain.

Au moins, toi tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe, dit-il en se raidissant.

Oui, dit Sirius sarcastique. Écouter les comptes rendus de Casse-croute, Rogue, à ne pas confondre avec le mini héro casse-croute pattarond le chat de compagnie, même si je supposerais que le chat serais un bien meilleur espion que rogue, Croire à ses faux airs de héros qui risque sa vie pendant que moi je me suis assis sur mes fesses, ici, en prenant du bon temps, et en me demandant comment avance la décontamination.

Quelle décontamination ? demanda Harry.

Eh bien, pour rendre cet endroit habitable pour des humains, répondit Sirius, nous les vampires sa nous aurais pas dérangée de la restée dans le même état, en désignant la cuisine sombre. Personne n'a habité ici depuis 50 ans. Depuis que ma mère humaine est morte. Sauf son vieil elfe de maison, qui est à moitié fou, et qui n'a pas fait le ménage ici depuis des siècles.

Sirius, demanda Mundungus, qui apparemment n'avait pas suivi la conversation, occupé

Qu'il était à contempler un gobelet vide. C'est d' l'argent massif, hein ?

Oui, oui, dit Sirius, en le regardant avec un certain dégoût. De l'argent Gobelin de première qualité du 15ème siècle, frappé aux armes de la famille Black.

D'la vraie orfèvrerie alors, murmura Mundungus en le frottant avec sa manche.

Fred ! Georges ! Non ! PRENEZ-LES A LA MAIN ! hurla madame Weasley.

Harry, Sirius et Mundungus regardèrent ce qu'il se passait et ils s'écartèrent vivement de

la table pour se protéger. Fred et Georges avait ensorcelé l'énorme chaudron de ragoût, une grosse bouteille ventrue de bièreaubeurre et une lourde planche à pain et son grand couteau, et les faisaient flotter dans l'air vers la table. Le chaudron glissa tout le long de la table et ne s'arrêta qu'arrivé au bout, laissant une longue traînée de suie derrière lui. La bouteille de bièreaubeurre explosa par terre en répandant son contenu, le couteau glissa de la planche à pain et atterrit, la pointe en avant à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la main droite de Sirius auparavant.

Pour l'amour de Dieu, hurla Madame Weasley, il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin ça ! J'en ai assez ! Tout ça parce que maintenant, vous avez le droit d'utiliser la magie ! Vous n'avez pas à utiliser vos baguettes dès que quelque chose vous demande le moindre effort.

On essaye juste de gagner du temps, dit Fred, en s'efforçant de détacher le couteau à pain de la table.

Heu, désolés Sirius. On n'a pas fait exprès.

Harry et Sirius riaient tous les deux. Mundungus qui était tombé en arrière de sa chaise, jurait en se remettant debout. Pattenrond avait sifflé de colère et s'était réfugié sous le buffet. On pouvait voir ses grands yeux jaunes briller dans l'ombre. Quand a Hermione elle décidais de visitée un peu la maison en solitaire un peu comme cléo fessais des rond des chambre du château en Transylvanie. elle rentrais dans un salon pas encore décontaminer quand quelque chose de brillant attirais son attention de nouveau née. et elle vit que c'était des vieux bijou un peu viellot et quand a elle regardait les bijoux de la famille black et sentais son regard attirée vers un médaillon avec un S dessus comme hypnotisée par son regard. Hermione c'était découvert depuis sa transformation une fascination pour les bijoux en argent, vu que elmira en avais une collection mais par contre pour les couleur de cheveux argent par contre elle détestais vu que sa lui rappelais légèrement moka, mais pas les bijoux, alucard le rejoignait et la prenais dans ses bras pour la chauffer. hermione se laissais faire mais elle tendais son bras vers le bijou.

'' Dit tu crois que Sirius me laissais le prendre, il est si jolie, ça me ferais bien a poudlard. Et sa pourrais être amusant de jouet avec en orgie.

Alucard voulais lui faire plaisir mais l'avertissais.

'' Demande lui avant qui le jette par erreur dit Alucard. Il est à la cuisine. il ne faudrait pas que on pense que on le vole comme ce crétin de mundingus ou vespey avec elmira.

'' euh … Oui tu a raison, il faut toujours demander la permission a un vampire quand on est dans sa maison même si il la détestes.

Alucard souriais, hermione apprenais très vite les lois ancienne des vampires.

Les garçons, dit Monsieur Weasley, en ramenant le chaudron au milieu de la table. Votre Mère a raison. On attend de vous un certain sens des responsabilités maintenant que vous êtes majeurs.

Aucun de vos frères n'a fait autant de bêtises ! S'étrangla de colère madame Weasley, en posant violemment une nouvelle bouteille de bièreaubeurre sur la table et en renversant presque autant qu'eux. Bill ne transplante pas tous les 50 centimètres. Charlie n'ensorcelle pas tout ce qu'il voit. Percy. Elle s'arrêta, en retenant sa respiration avec un regard apeuré vers son mari, qui soudain était devenu livide.

Alucard descendit avec Hermione sur le dos mais elle n'avait pas pu empêcher de prendre le bijou à son cou.

'' Dit Sirius, ça te fait rien si ma petite sœur prend ce bijou avec un S dessus, elle ne veut pas que tu penses qu'elle la voler quelque chose qui t'appartient et elle te demande la permission a cause elle doit obéir a la lois des vampire pour les objet de valeur.

Sirius la regardais avec un léger sourire, apparemment Alucard tente de lui apprendre tout ses veille lois de vampire qui de la plupart sont aujourd'hui dépassée ou oublier sauf pour Alucard et Elmira.

'' Ce bijou que jamais personne a ouvert, si elle veux la garder prend le allais je jetée de tout manière. Qu'elle le garde si sa l'amusent elle peut même en servir de jouet sexuelle si elle ennuie. je crois que c'est m… euh erika qui m'a ramener sa je crois pour s'amusée en dehors de nos dispute conjugale.

Passons à table, dit Bill calmement.

Ça sent drôlement bon, Molly, dit Lupin en lui servant une louche de ragoût et en lui tendant l'assiette au-dessus de la table. Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des assiettes, des couverts et des chaises, pendant que chacun prenait place autour de la table.

Madame Weasley se retourna vers Sirius.

'' Il faut que je vous dise Sirius, il y a quelque chose enfermée dans le secrétaire qui se trouve dans la galerie de réception. Ça n'arrête pas de râler et de trembler. Peut-être ne s'agit-il que d'un épouvantard, mais je pense qu'elle ferait mieux de demander à Alastor de regarder de faire une bêtise.

'' Comme vous voudrez, dit Sirius Indifférent.

Et les rideaux sont plein de doxys. Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de les attraper demain.

Je suis impatient de le faire, répondit Sirius, laconique.

Harry décela le sarcasme dans cette remarque, mais il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait aussi compris. En face d'Harry, tonks faisait rire Hermione qui était installé, Ginny et hinata, en transformant la couleur de ses cheveux entre chaque bouchée. Harry était étonnée de ce pouvoir.

« Comment fait vous ça tonks ? » s'exclama Harry surpris

elle riait.

'' Oh je suis un métarmophomage de naissance, c'est assez pratique et sa peu même confondre les vampires mais cet rare vu qui peuvent me reconnaître à l'odeur humaine. Dit Tonks en riant.

'' On peu le devenir ? demandais Harry.

'' Non, on est née avec ce don mais c'est plutôt rare seul les vampires qui y sont habituer à la métamorphose peut imitée une métamorphomage humain, pas vrai Hinata.

'' Oui c'est vrai. Mais on préfère les métamorphes animal que imitée un autre humain sauf en orgie sexuelle parfois sa peut arrivée ou faire des blague, mais je suis capable de faire pareille comme Tonks si en est envie.

Pour prouver qu'elle était capable de l'imitée, elle fit a tout le monde une compétition de métamorphose, Tonks changeais sa couleur de cheveux en arc-en-ciel et hinata l'imitais aussi en chantonnant. Mais au deuxième tour, elle prit par erreur la couleur argent et Hermione se pétrifiais en grognant, alucard la calmais aussitôt en la prenant dans ses bras pour la contrôler

'' Évite cette couleur de cheveux tonks si tu ne veux pas finir ta vie en vampire illégal.

'' hp pardon Hermione… tu as du me prendre pour elle.

'' j'aime pas cette couleur de cheveux sauf sur les bijoux bougonnais-t-elle et alucard lui murmurais pour la calmer : tu es beaucoup plus jolie qu'elle je te rassure.

Hermione complimentée par Alucard semblais a nouveau se détendre et Tonks changeais à nouveau de couleur pour la couleur sang de Elizabeth, La au moins c'était la préféré de Hermione vu que sa sœur Elizabeth était sa nouvelle sœur préféré. Même Hinata vie qu'était assez ressemblant.

'' Change ton nez demandais Ginny.

'' D'accord. Dit Tonk et elle se transformais en nez d'oiseau et le faisait ensuite ressembler à celui de Rogue, et ensuite celui de Alucard pour se faire pardonner par sa favorite ce qui fonctionnais vu qu'elle riais à nouveau. Et ensuite le réduisait ensuite à la taille d'un petit carpeau et ensuite une grosse touffe de poils dans chaque narine. Hermione était aux larme tout comme Ginny.

'' Fais-nous celui qui ressemble à un groin de cochon, Tonks dit Alucard.

Tonks s'exécuta et Harry, voyant cela, eut l'impression qu'un Dudley femelle lui souriait de l'autre côté de la table. Alucard en était hilare a cause que il était là quand Hagrid a fait apparaître une queue de cochon au cousin moldu de Harry.

'' Dommage que Hagrid a pas pensé en faire un a ton cousin violeur a époque dit-il dans un murmure.

'' Ouais sa lui aurais bien fait, dit Harry en souriant.

Mais Alucard était détourné hilare vers Monsieur Weasley, Bill et Lupin, qui entretenaient une conversation nourrie au sujet des gobelins.

Ils ne laissent rien transparaître, dit Bill. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à savoir s'ils croient ou Non qu'il est de retour. Sans doute, préfèrent-ils ne pas prendre parti du tout et rester en

Dehors de tout ça. Mais certain y crois surtout eux qui sont très amis avec Elmira et ses filles goules personnellement, et que Voldemort soit un vampire immortelle illégal les fait peur.

'' Je ne pense qu'ils ne défieront jamais Moka ni Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Monsieur Weasley en hochant la tête. Ils ont eu de grosses pertes eux aussi. Rappelez-vous cette famille Goblin qu'Erika a assassinée près de Nottingham la dernière fois.

\- Je pense que ça dépend de ce qu'ils attendent, dit Lupin et Alucard, Et, je ne parle pas de l'or. Si on leur reconnaît les droits enlever par les sorcier sur les vampire et les gobelins qui se sont toujours respectée du moins après le traitée de la revole entre nos deux peuple, dont les sorcier ont été privés pendant des siècles, ils vont sûrement être tentés. Tu n'es pas encore arrivé à quelque chose avec Ragnok, Bill ? Demandant Alucard.

Il est plutôt anti-magicien humain en ce moment, mais il t'aime plutôt bien surtout quand tu as forcée Verpey a tout remboursée ses dette de jeux avec lui. Sa à calmer le jeu avec lui quand tu lui a montrée que a présent verpey est la goule de ta favorite Hermione. Mais il estime que le ministère a déjà donné assez d'or quand même à verpey quand il était humain et que tu lui as remis l'argent sur son compte. C'est une chance que tu as pu faire en redonnant l'or que Verpey leur doit, tu sais et c'est pour ça qu'il t'aime bien vu que a présent verpey est sur ta surveillance en tant que goule. Et aussi il te fait dire qui est vraiment navrée que Moka aille fait autant de mal a ta favorite.

'' Merci du compliment, mais tu sais… ne pas rembourser un gobelin c'est comme se privée de sang un Phénix comme l'ont dit chez moi, tu lui dira merci de ma part…

Le reste de la phrase d'alucard, fut couvert par des éclats de rire en provenance du milieu de la table. Fred, Georges, Ginny et Mundungus s'esclaffaient sur leurs chaises.

.Et ensuite, haleta Mundungus en pleurant de rire, et ensuite, Vous l'croyez si vous l'voulez. Y m'a dit : Heu. Dung, où t'as trouvé tous ces crapauds ? Parce qu'un des rej'tons d'un des cagnards est parti en écrabouillant tous les miens. Et j'lui ai dit : tous tes crapauds, y sont écrabouillés Will ? Et quoi d'autre encore ? T'en veux des nouveaux ? Et croyez-moi, les gars, c'te nouille de gargouille m'a racheté tout un lot de crapauds Pour beaucoup plus cher que la première fois.

Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'entendre le détail de vos transactions commerciales, Mundungus, dit Madame Weasley d'un ton tranchant, alors que Ginny glissait de sa chaise tellement il riait.

Ah, 'xusez-moi Molly, dit Mundungus, en essuyant ses yeux, avant de faire un clin d'œil à Harry. Mais vous savez, Will, il avait déjà découpé tous les crapauds de Warty Harris. Donc c'tait pas vraiment une mauvaise chose de l'faire payer plus cher. Je ne sais pas où vous avez appris la différence entre le bien et le mal, Mundungus, mais vous avez dû sécher plusieurs cours importants, dit froidement madame Weasley.

Fred et Georges se cachèrent leur fou-rire derrière leur gobelet de bièraubeurre. Georges en avait le hoquet. Pour une raison incompréhensible, madame Weasley jeta un regard noir à Sirius, avant d'aller chercher un grand gâteau à la rhubarbe pour le dessert. Harry se retourna vers son parrain.

'' Molly n'a pas l'air d'apprécier Mundungus, dit Sirius à voix basse.

'' Comment se fait-il qu'il soit membre de l'ordre des anciens ? demanda Harry calmement.

'' Il est très utile, continua Sirius. Il connait tous les escrocs. C'est facile, il en est un lui-même. Mais il est aussi parfaitement loyal envers Alucard et Dumbledore et même Elmira qui l'a tiré d'un mauvais pas, il y a longtemps. Et c'est aussi lui qui a sauvée Alucard et Elmira de l'attentat de Peter avec le tsunami avec Fol Œil et Dumbledore, Alucard même si récemment il est fâchée contre lui, habituellement il le tolère bien à cause de sa dette du fait qui la sauvée lui et Elmira du tsunami avec FolOeil également, mais Alucard malgré tout ne lui permet pas de l'appelle Benoit comme moi ou toi. Fol Œil le peut a causé qui a sauvée Hinata il a 4 ans de croupton, mais pas Maundingus, pour lui c'est soit Alucard ou Conte Phénix. Ça vaut le coup d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans les parages. Il entend des choses qui nous échappent. Mais Molly pense que le garder à dîner est trop cher payer. Elle n'est pas prête de lui pardonner d'être parti au lieu de te surveiller, mais fut très contente de voir que alucard la durement puni pour l'avoir fait, c'est pour cela que Molly n'est plus autant en colère envers Alucard contrairement a l'année dernière a cause de histoire de leur magasin de farce et attrape.

Trois parts de gâteau et de crème épaisse plus tard, la ceinture du jean d'Harry commençait à le serrer, ce qui était embêtant, car le jean avait appartenu autrefois à Dudley. Comme il reposait sa cuillère, il s'aperçut que l'ambiance s'était calmée.

Monsieur Weasley se balançait sur sa chaise d'un air détendu et rassasié ; Tonks baillait largement, son nez revenu à son état normal et Ginny, qui avait attiré Pattenrond hors du buffet sous lequel il s'était réfugié, était assise en tailleur, par terre, en envoyant des bouchons de bièreaubeurre à Pattenrond.

On ne va pas tarder à aller se coucher, dit Madame Weasley dans un bâillement.

'' Pas encore, Molly, dit Alucard, en repoussant son assiette pleine vu qui avais pas mangé ni Hermione. Mais hinata semblais avoir mangé elle mais Alucard se tournais vers Harry. Tu sais, cousin, tu me surprends beaucoup. Je pensais que la première chose que tu ferais, en arrivant ici, ça aurait été de me bombarder de questions sur mon père Voldemort.

Dans la cuisine, l'atmosphère changea comme si des détraqueur venaient d'arriver ou pour Hermione que si Moka venais arrivée pour la violer a nouveau.

Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, l'atmosphère était détendue et propice au sommeil, elle était maintenant tendue. Un frisson parcourut la table à la mention du nom de Voldemort.  
Lupin, qui était sur le point de boire une gorgée de vin, reposa son verre Avec prudence.

'' Mais je l'ai fait ! s'indigna Harry. Je l'ai demandé à Ginny et Hermione. Mais ils disent qu'ils ne sont pas autorisés par l'ordre des anciens.

'' Et ils ont raison, dit Madame Weasley. Vous êtes tout trop jeune.

Elle était assise bien droite dans sa chaise, ses mains se cramponnant aux accoudoirs, toute trace de sommeil disparue.

'' Et depuis quand doit-ton appartenir à l'Ordre des Ancien Phénix pour avoir le droit de poser des questions sur mon père ? dit Alucard. Harry a été piégé dans cette maison de d'en-cas humain moldu pendant 1 mois. Il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

'' Attendez ! les interrompit Georges d'une voix forte. Comment ça se fait qu'Harry ait le droit à des réponses ? demanda-t-il en colère. Ça fait un mois qu'on essaye de savoir et vous ne nous avez rien dit du tout.

'' Vous êtes trop jeunes. Vous ne faites pas partie de l'ordre, dit Fred d'une voix aiguë, qui imitait imprudemment sa mère. Harry n'a même pas notre âge !

'' Ça n'est pas de notre faute dit Alucard et Sirius, si on ne vous a pas dit ce que faisait l'ordre des Ancien, dit calmement Sirius. C'est la décision de vos parents, Au contraire, Harry est le cousin de Alucard Phénix le fondateur vampire de l'ordre des anciens.

'' Ce n'est pas au vampire phénix de décider ce qui est bon pour Harry, dit Madame Weasley d'un ton tranchant. Son visage, d'ordinaire calme et souriante, prit une expression tendue. Je suppose que vous avez oublié ce que Dumbledore a dit.

'' Quelle partie de ce qu'il a dit ? demanda glacialement Sirius, prenant l'air de quelqu'un qui se prépare au combat.

La partie où il a dit de ne pas révéler à Harry, plus que le nécessaire, dit madame

Weasley en insistant lourdement sur les quatre derniers mots.

Les têtes de Ginny, Hermione, Fred et Georges suivaient l'échange entre Sirius et Madame Weasley, comme s'ils étaient en train de regarder un match de tennis, Ginny s'était agenouillé au milieu des bouchons de bièraubeurre abandonnés par Pattenrond, regardant la scène, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Lupin avait les yeux rivés sur Alucard et Sirius.

'' Le conseil des vampires n'ont pas l'intention de lui dire plus que le nécessaire, Molly. Dit Alucard. Mais c'est quand même moi et lui qui a vu mon père revenir en dieux vampire (il y eut encore un frisson collectif autour de la table sauf Hermione qui semblais être insensible.) Il a sauvée Moi et Hinata de mon père, alors il a le droit plus que quiconque de savoir.

'' Il n'est pas membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'a que 15 ans et.

'' Et ont as affronté autant de dangers que la plupart des membres et même plus que certains humain assis dans cette salle.

'' Personne ne conteste ce que vous fait Alucard, dit Madame Weasley en élevant la voix, ses mains tremblant en serrant les accoudoirs. Mais il est encore.

'' Il n'est plus un enfant, s'impatienta Sirius.

'' Il n'est pas encore un adulte, dit Madame Weasley son visage devenant rouge. Ce n'est pas James, Sirius.

'' Oh, je sais parfaitement qui il est, Molly, dit Sirius froidement.

'' Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit madame Weasley. Parfois vous lui parler comme si il était votre meilleur ami qui était revenu.

'' Mais quelle est le problème ? demanda Harry.

'' Le problème, Harry, c'est que tu n'es pas ton père. Même si tu lui ressembles un peu, dit

Madame Weasley, les yeux foudroyant encore Sirius. Vous n'avez pas encore quitté l'école et les adultes qui sont responsables de vous ne devraient pas l'oublier.

Cela veut dire que je suis un parrain irresponsable ? demanda Sirius d'une voix forte.

Ça veut dire que vous agissez de façon irréfléchie, Sirius et toi aussi Alucard Et c'est pour ça que Dumbledore n'arrête pas de vous dire de rester à la maison.

'' Dumbledore ne m'a pas interdit de restée dit Alucard et d'ailleurs il m'adresse plus la parole, depuis notre dispute sur la tombe de ton fis Molly, mais Elmira m'a seulement dit évitée tout contact a ma favorite temps qu'elle ne sera pas prête à vivre comme une humaine. Et elle se contrôle de jour en jour et sa mémoire revient un peu plus si Harry est avec elle.

'' Ne vous mêlez pas des instructions que Dumbledore m'a données et les ordres de Elmira pour protéger sa nouvelle petite-fille mordu par Alucard dit Sirius.

Arthur ! dit Madame Weasley, en se retournant vers son mari. Arthur, tu ne diras pas le contraire ?

Monsieur Weasley n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Il enleva ses lunettes, et en essuya lentement les verres avec un pan de sa robe, sans un regard pour sa femme. Ce ne fut

Qu'après les avoir soigneusement réajustées sur son nez qu'il répondit.

'' Dumbledore sait que la situation a changé, Molly. Il est d'accord pour que Alucard le mette Harry au courant, dans une certaine mesure, maintenant qu'il est appelé à rester au quartier général avec Hermione et son amant vampire.

Oui, mais il y a une différence entre ça et l'inviter à nous poser toutes les questions qu'il

Veut.

'' Personnellement – dit Lupin calmement, détachant son regard de Sirius pour rencontrer celui de madame Weasley qui se retournait vers lui, pleine d'espoir de trouver enfin un allié – je trouve préférable que Harry apprennent les événements – par les phénix, pas tous les événements, Molly, mais les plus importants – de notre part et de celle de alucard, plutôt que d'entendre une version imparfaite de la part d'autres personnes, comme par exemple influencée par agresseuse de Hermione par exemple, ou autres.

Son expression était mélangée mais Harry se sentit sûr que Alucard et Lupin, lui, avait compris que des oreilles extensibles avaient échappé aux recherches de madame Weasley.

Bien, dit madame Weasley, en respirant profondément et en cherchant autour de la table une aide qui ne venait pas. Bien. Je vois que je dois m'incliner. Je continue à dire que Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas vouloir qu'Harry en sache trop et dans l'intérêt d'Harry.

'' Il n'est pas votre fis Ron, dit Alucard calmement.

Il est comme un fils pour moi, dit Madame Weasley fièrement. Et qui d'autre a-t-il de toute façon ?

'' Moi et Sirius Dit Alucard, il est mon cousin et Sirius est son parrain.

'' Oui, dit madame Weasley avec une moue. Mais ne doit pas être facile de t'occuper de lui quand l'un est le fis de tu-sais-qui et qui a lancé une malédiction par accident qui a transformée les parents moldu en violeur et l'autre a passée tout ce temps enfermer à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius et Alucard commença à se lever de sa chaise.

'' Si je te transforme en vampire et qu'on t'envoie un sortilège qui te faire croire à un viole par des fausse harpie, dit-moi comment tu réagira quand tu as personne du même sang pour partager mes douleur Molly Weasley dit Alucard d'un ton furieux. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. Vous n'êtes pas la seule personne autour de cette table à vous préoccuper d'Harry, interrompant Lupin. Alucard et Sirius Rassieds-toi ou part chassée avec ta favorite si tu te calme pas.

Les lèvres de madame Weasley tremblaient. Sirius, livide, se coula dans sa chaise.

Je pense qu'on devrait donner la parole à Harry, continua Lupin. Il est assez vieux pour Décider de ce qui le concerne.

'' Je veux savoir ce qu'il est passé, et si possible sans crise de ta part Hermione, dit Harry.

Hermione toujours au dos d'Alucard dit : si je bois pendant qui parle je ne ferais pas de crise même si il parle d'elle en la nommant.

Il ne regardait pas madame Weasley. Il avait été touché quand elle avait dit qu'il était

Presque un fils pour elle, mais il en avait assez de sa manie de vouloir le protéger de tout. Et sa semblais avoir accentué cette manie du fait que Ron soit mort, Sirius et Alucard avait raison. Il n'était plus un enfant.

'' Très bien, dit Madame Weasley d'un ton cassant. Ginny, Hinata, Fred et George, vous sortez de cette cuisine.

'' J'ai 49 ans dit Hinata je reste ou je veux humaine.

Il y eut une protestation générale.

On est les plus vieux, après hinata beuglèrent Fred et Georges en même temps.

'' Et ma favorite reste avec moi dit Alucard. à moins que tu veux qu'elle attaque Harry comme la fait ton traître de fis Weasley l'autre jour si on parle en bien de Moka Black.

Hermione mordais plus fort au cou à cause de ce nom, mais Alucard en fit pas cas.

'' Si Harry est au courent, pourquoi pas moi ? cria Ginny furieuse. Je suis sa copine après tout comme hermione et Alucard.

'' NON ! hurla madame Weasley, debout, les yeux flamboyants. J'interdis formellement !

'' Molly, tu ne peux pas rejeter Fred et Georges, dit Monsieur Weasley d'un ton las. Ils ont l'âge requis.

'' Ils vont encore à l'école.

'' Oui, mais légalement, ils sont adulte, Hermione ne peut pas quittée Alucard a cause ce qui est arrivée au terrier risque arrivée encore si Hermione est en train de boire son sang elle l'attaquera pas Harry par accident. Dit Mr Weasley de la même voix fatiguée.

Madame Weasley était devenue écarlate.

Oh et puis bon. Fred et Georges peuvent rester. Mais Ginny.

'' De toute façon, Harry me racontera tout à moi ! N'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-elle d'une air incertaine en regardant Harry.

Son air était craquante au possible mais l'espace d'un instant, Harry s'imagina répondre a Ginny qu'il ne lui répéterait pas le moindre mot ; histoire de lui faire comprendre ce que ça fait d'être maintenu dans le noir et de voir si elle apprécierait. Mais un autre côté, Harry lui avais atrocement manquer surtout pour coucher avec elle alors cette idée disparut quand il la regarda.

'' Bien sûr, dit Harry. Si évidement je peux partager ton lit ce soir.

Ginny, rayonnait

Très bien ! hurla madame Weasley. Ginny! AU LIT!

Ginny s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, mais contre sa mère et pas contre Harry. Ils l'entendirent piquer une colère contre sa mère tout le temps où elle montait l'escalier de la cuisine et, quand elle atteignit le hall, les hurlements de madame Black mère se joignirent aux siens. Lupin se précipita pour faire revenir le portrait au calme. Ce ne fut qu'après son retour, une fois la porte de la cuisine soigneusement refermée, et qu'il eut réintégré sa place à la table, qu'Alucard commença.

'' D'accord Harry. Que veux-tu savoir sur mon père ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et posa enfin la question qui l'obsédait depuis un mois.

'' Ou est Voldemort ? demanda-t-il, ignorant les nouveau frissons autour de la table. Que fais-t-il ? J'ai essayé de regarder le journal télé des moldus mais il n'y a jamais eu la moindre information qui faisait penser à lui. Comme les morts bizarres ou d'autres choses étranges ? Pourquoi a-t-elle envoyée temari et Moka possédez les parent de Hermione pour la violer et la torturée ? C'était tu sur ses ordres ce crimes?

'' C'est parce que qu'il n'y a pas eu encore de morts bizarres.  
Pas qu'on sache dit Alucard, et on en sait beaucoup.  
Pour ce qui est de Hermione, c'était une vengeance personnelle contre moi, vu que je l'ai banni des pays des sorcier mais j'avais oublié que elle pouvait très bien vivre parmi les Moldus.  
Et depuis le début de l'année elle projetais de faire cette vengeance j'en fessais des cauchemar qui me rendais paranoïaque l'année dernière, tu te souvient durent la coupe j'avais peur a la fois pour hinata mais aussi pour Hermione, a cause je savais par notre lien qu'elle préparais une vengeance, mais elle avais le choix de sois attaquer ma fille ou sois ma favorite. Et quand elle m'a torturée en lute vampirique dans le cimetière elle a appris en torture mental que Hermione voulais devenir un phénix a cause que son père était devenu infidèle a sa femme et elle en a profité avec sa sœur par vengeance de le tuer et possédée son corps et temari a tuer par après sa mère en la droguant en philtre d'amour et neutralisant son esprit et la possédant également son corps zombifier pour pouvoir torturée Hermione en viole incestueuse comme un peu tes parent mais en beaucoup plus affreux que les dursley, vu qui ont pris pendant le voyage de retour tous les précaution pour pas que je sois contactée, mais j'ai déjouer sans le vouloir leur plan grâce a Hermione qui avais garder mon miroir communicant de Noel passée qui parais tout blocage de vampire à mes ordre en cas urgence. ** préfère ne pas révélé les détail sur le geste de sa mère qui la ordonnée de m'appelez hermione en fera une crise** Durent interrogatoire de ma sœur pendant que hermione était dans le comas, Moka lui a dit que ses renseignement venais de quelqu'un du ministère de la magie mais je n'ai que des soupçons sur celui qui a vendu l'info sur son père a ma sœur, je pense a une certaine chasseuse qui par le passée a capturée ma mère ou même parfois a un certain weasley mais je crois pas vraiment que c'est weasley a cause quand je lui est montrée Hermione il était tout a fait surpris de savoir qu'elle crime que Moka avais causée. Et à part cette affreuse torture sur elle, il n'a pas eu d'autre mort que ses parents humain.

'' Comment se fait-il qu'il ait arrêté de tuer des gens ? Il est vampire non ? demanda Harry qui savait que Voldemort en avait tué plus d'un, rien que l'année passée.

'' C'est parce qu'il ne veut pas attirer notre attention d'Elmira sur lui, dit Alucard. Ça serait trop dangereux pour lui. Son retour ne s'est pas fait comme il l'avait prévu. Dit Alucard avec un sourire glacial… Il l'a quelque peu raté. Et c'est aussi une des raisons pourquoi Moka pour se venger de moi et du même coups de ma favorite,et elle a tué les parents d'Hermione en les possédants avec la même magie noir sexuelle comme quand elle a infiltrée Poudlard durent la compétition des duo sorcier…

Ou disons plutôt que nous avons fait rater son retour corrigea Lupin avec un sourire satisfait.

Comment ça ? demanda Harry perplexe.

'' Contrairement à Alucard et Hinata, tu n'aurais pas dû survivre, et Alucard aurais dû avec la mort de Ron et de toi, perdre totalement son humanité et devenir le démon vampire que tu as vu en permanence. Et si tu serais mort, Moka aurais eu à nouveau son frère comme amant et probablement ensorceler pour tuer Hermione pour se venger, ou la transformer et la corrompe en la mettant du côté des phénix Noir de son conseil rival. Mais tu as non seulement survécu mais remis Alucard en forme humaine mais adulte et sauvée Hinata également, ce qui la grandement mise en colère.

Et la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu que son fis maudit le mettre au courant de son retour, c'était bien Dumbledore et Elmira Phénix, dit Lupin. Et vous avez fait en sorte que Dumbledore et Elmira apprenne tout immédiatement.

'' Et en quoi ça a changé quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

'' Tu plaisantes ? demanda bill incrédule. Dumbledore est le seul qui a toujours fait peur à tu-sais-qui et Elmira également vu qu'elle sait à présent qu'il porte les trace de sa propre malédiction des phénix alors qui est le descendant du violeur Serpentard. Il craint encore plus Elmira que Dumbledore.

'' Grâce à toi, Elmira a pu réuni le côté vampire du conseil des ancien Phénix moins de 10 minute après le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore 1 heure après, dit Sirius.

'' Et donc ? Que fait l'Ordre ? demanda Harry en les regardant.

'' On travaille aussi dur que possible pour faire échouer tous les plans de Voldemort et de Moka black Dit Alucard.

'' Mais comment connaissez-vous tous leur plans à l'avance ?

'' Dumbledore a du flair et ses idées se trouvent souvent confirmées et l'autre avantage c'est que on a son fis qui peut détecter ses action des que son sang se met à bouillir. Dit Sirius.

'' Et quel va être son prochain plan d'après Dumbledore ?

'' Et bien d'abord, il veut lever à nouveau son armée de vampire nouveau-née avec Moka. Avant il avait des troupes très nombreuse de vampire sous les ordres de Erika. Des sorcières et des sorciers qu'il avait forcés ou ensorcelés pour les obliger à la suivre, ses loyaux Mangemorts, dont Erika fessais parti a époque, et une grande variété de créatures de l'ombre dont les vampires d'Erika. Tu l'as entendu parler de recruter les géants. Et bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un groupe parmi plusieurs autres qu'il veut former. Mais pour du moins le coté vampire de l'ordre rajouta Alucard, on tente par tous les moyen possible empêcher Moka avoir trop de puissance. Elle a beaucoup perdu lorsque temari ses fait dévorée vivante par ma mione… a causé elle comptait sur ses pouvoir succube pour séduire ses victimes et de se faire une armée de zombi amoureux comme je les surnomme un Zombi Appocalyse de succube. Mais il est certain qu'il n'arrivera pas à abattre le ministère de la Magie avec seulement une douzaine de mangemort et quelque goule de Moka.

Donc vous essayez de l'empêcher de lever une armée ?

On fait ce qu'on peut, dit Lupin.

Comment ?

Eh bien, l'important c'est d'essayer de convaincre le plus de gens possible que vous savez-qui est réellement de retour, afin que chacun soit sur ses gardes, dit Bill, mais ça n'est pas évident.

Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

A cause de l'attitude du ministre, dit Tonks. Tu as vu Cornelius Fudge, après le retour de tu-sais-qui Harry. Et bien il n'a absolument pas changé d'avis. Il refuse catégoriquement de cautionner ce qu'il s'est passé et le plus pire c'est qui a engagée sans aucun problème Moka Black dans son propre cabinet pour le protéger d'alucard.

'' Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry Pourquoi est-il si stupide ? Si Alucard et Dumbledore.

'' Et bien justement ! Tu mets le doigt là où ça fait mal, dit Monsieur Weasley en grimaçant : Le fis de Voldemort et Dumbledore !

'' Fudge a peur d'alucard, plus que Dumbledore a mon avis, dit tristement Tonks.

'' Peur d'Alucard et de Dumbledore ? demanda Harry incrédule.

'' Il a surtout peur de ce que je suis capable de faire, dit le concernée.  
Fudge est convaincu que Dumbledore veut le reverser. Pour que je puisse prendre le ministère en pouvoir. A cause vois-tu je pourrais très facilement le faire tomber, si je le voudrais avouais Alucard a cause premièrement quand je suis en mode adulte ou intermédiaire a comme puissance et mes connaissance en magie ancienne que je cache se réveille et je suis considéré comme un mage noir également vu que je suis son fis, mais je n'utilise que la magie noir vampirique en cas extrême défense et non pour dominer les autres contrairement a Voldemort. Comme exemple j'ai du pour exorcisé temari et Moka des cadavre en utiliser pour sauver Hermione. Le sort exorciste est considéré magie noir depuis des années, mais elle est vraiment utile en cas de possessions vampirique chose que évidement est considérée autant de la magie noir que mon propre sort d'exorciste.

'' Mais Dumbledore et ni toi ne veut pas ! sa équivalais de te descendre au niveau de ton père Voldemort, comme tu vient de le dire tu est peut-être un maître de la magie noir et je dois avouer que parfois tu est terrifiant et un peu diabolique mais tu est du coté du bien.

'' Effectivement, que je ne veux pas le faire, même si parfois je peut être un peu être diabolique quand je m'énerve surtout, dit Alucard. Ni Dumbledore, lui et moi on n'a jamais voulu devenir ministre. Même quand tout le monde le poussait quand Millicent Badnold a pris sa retraite. Fudge a pris le pouvoir mais il n'a jamais été aussi populaire que Dumbledore, ou même moi vu que on avait proposée à le faire par le conseil des anciens a époque ou je combattais et que était marier a l'anciene Moka sous le faux nom de Benoit Black Phénix. Au plus profond de lui, dit Mr Weasley, Fudge sait que Dumbledore et moi en tant que vampire nous sommes bien plus intelligent que nous deux réuni et qu'on a beaucoup plus de pouvoir dit Alucard.

Et d'ailleurs, au tout début de son ministère, il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander des Conseils, et parfois à Erika quand elle était revenus de notre côté. dit Lupin. Mais très vite, il s'est mis à aimer le pouvoir. Il est devenu de plus en plus sûr de lui. Il adore être ministre de la magie et il a réussi à se convaincre que finalement, c'est lui le plus intelligent, et que Dumbledore et Alucard n'est qu'un agitateur, dont le seul titre concernant Alucard c'est d'être le fis de Voldemort et rien d'autres.

'' Comment peut-il penser une chose pareille ? demanda Harry avec colère. Comment peut-il croire que Dumbledore ne pense qu'à tout bouleverser ? Que il pense Alucard pense à tout bouleverser ?

'' Parce que, accepter le retour de Voldemort et qui soit un vampire, signifie valider l'arrivée d'un plus grand trouble que le ministère ne peut gérer depuis presque quatorze ans maintenant. Il y a quatorze ans au moins Voldemort était ce que on pouvait considérer faiblement un humain, mais à présent il est un vampire et immortelle a tout attaque mortelle à présent. Dit Sirius amère. Fudge est incapable d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce sujet. Il se sent beaucoup mieux avec l'idée que Dumbledore et les Phénix sauf ceux qui sont fidèle à Moka ment pour le déstabiliser.

'' Tu vois le problème ? dit Lupin. Quand le ministère clame qu'il n'y a rien à redouter de Voldemort et que moka est innocente de tout crimes, c'est dur de convaincre les gens de son retour. D'autant que personne n'a envie de croire ça. D'ailleurs, le ministère a la main mise sur la Gazette du Sorcier et lui interdit de publier quoi que ce soit sur les soi-disant « rumeurs » colportées par Dumbledore. Dans ces conditions la communauté magique est tenue complètement à l'écart des événements et elle devient une cible facile pour des Mangemorte vampire qui vont pouvoir transforme en nouveau née en utilisant le Impérium vampérus.

'' Mais tout ça, vous le dites à tout le monde, non ? dit Harry en regardant monsieur

Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin et Tonks, et Elmira et ses goules, et Alucard. Vous fait savoir à tout le monde qu'il est de retour ?

Ils eurent tous le même sourire navré mais était surtout alucard qui était le plus navrant.

'' Et bien puisque tout le monde pense que je suis un autre mage noir rival a voldemort et qui en plus est vampire fou qui nourris sa favorite humaine de sang humain, je peux a peine chassée et piquer des portefeuilles sans pour avoir des chasseur humain du ministère ou des goules de moka sur le dos. Dit Alucard.

'' Pareille pour moi : Et bien tout le monde pense que je suis un vampire fou meurtrier et le ministère a promis une récompense de dix mille galions à celui qui aurait ma tête. Je peux à peine traverser la rue et piquer des portefeuilles, dit Sirius d'une voix fatiguée.

'' En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas un invité très populaire. Premièrement je suis un phénix, donc on me traiterait comme Alucard et Sirius et deuxièmes : c'est dangereux un loup garou adopté par des vampires.

'' Tonks et Arthur perdraient leur travail au ministère, s'ils ouvrait la bouche. Et il est important pour nous d'avoir nos espions au ministère. Parce que tu penses biens que Moka et Voldemort a les siens. dit Sirius même si Arthur aurais bien aimer lancée une beuglante de démission a fudge quand Ron est mort.

'' On a réussi à convaincre quelques personnes, dit Alucard, en particulier Tonks qui a une haine féroce envers Moka Black depuis qu'elle a fait subir la torture incestueuse à ma favorite. Elle est trop jeune pour avoir connu la dernière réunion de l'Ordre des anciens phénix, mais avoir un Auror qui n'est pas une chasseuses de vampire de notre côté est un énorme avantage et Kingsley Shacklebolt même si il est un chasseur de vampire actif est un appui précieux même si c'est un crétin de chasseur imbécile mais pas moins que Cornichon fuge du moins. C'est lui qui dirige la chasse contre Sirius au ministère et il a envoyé tous ses troupes de chasseur idiot de Moka surtout sur une fausse piste en transyvanie ou il se sont fait massacre par les fille de Elmira vu qui ont pénétrée dans leur territoire chasse de la fondatrice exilé de poudlard. Quand je l'ai appris par Julia cet arnaque j'ai aussitôt acceptée comme membre du conseil des anciens a la condition que on peut l'insultée comme je le veut et en échange il peut m'apprendre de nouvelle insulte contre les vampire de mon père. c'est comme un jeu de rivalités entre lui et moi.

Mais si aucun d'entre vous n'annonce la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort, commença Harry.

Mais qui te dit qu'on ne l'a pas fait ? demanda Sirius. Pourquoi crois-tu que Dumbledore et Alucard à autant de problèmes ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire demanda Harry ?

'' Ils sont en train de le discréditer, dit Lupin. Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette du sorcier la semaine dernière ? Ils ont écrit qu'il avait été congédié de la présidence de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers parce qu'il était trop vieux et qui avait perdu sa poigne. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il a subi le vote contre lui des représentants du ministère après qu'il ait fait un discours dans lequel il annonçait le retour de Voldemort. La Haute Cour des sorciers l'a rétrogradé du rang de Chef de guerre à celui de simple membre de la haute cours. Ils parlent en plus de lui retirer sa distinction de première classe de l'Ordre de Merlin.

'' Et pour alucard qu'elle est le problème il a aucun distinction aucune sorte.

'' La Transylvanie a coupée tout lien d'amitié avec l'Angleterre sous ordre express du conseil des ancien de Elmira vu que fudge a traitée devant elle les vampires de créatures sanguinaire, ce qui est un insulte tout comme traitée un centaure d'animaux stupide. Dit Alucard mais j'ai eu de nouveau alliée qui déteste Moka et qui à présent est banni et la prive de son endroit préféré durent l'année.

'' Et quel est cette endroit.

'' Le marcher des immortelle, ils lui ont interdit l'accès cette année a tout tentative de commande a son prénom et non de famille black et comme Sirius se fait appelez Phénix, il est pas considérée bannis, et tous les vendeurs de sang en tout gère se sont relier à moi quand ils ont appris ce qu'elle avait fait le plus pire crime des immortelle a faire à ma favorite a cause pour tout vampire rival il est interdit sous peine de mort de touche, violer ou tuer une favorite qui est en attente d'une transformation par un maître vampire et ils ont tous proposé leur marchandise gratuite pour la remettre en forme si je peux la lui ferais visitée le marchés au début de l'année scolaire, si j'ai le temps évidement. Et parfois il vend même en surface certain de leur produit souvent était pour piéger des chasseur vu qui vois un chasseur de vampire du ministère, le chasseur disparaît mystérieusement et aucun corps est retrouvée, vu que il est utilisé comme marchandise ou friandise pour vampire. Chose qui n'avaient jamais fait depuis 100 ans au moins. Ce sont des combatant vampire a main nue hors pair de les avoir de mon côté et qui m'aime beaucoup surtout quand on est parfois en risque pour la chasse quand il a trop d'espion de moka qui nous suis à chaque fois que je veux chasser en végétarienne avec hinata et Hermione. ce qui évidement met en rage les chasseur de vampire allier a Moka, par contre si il y a des chasseur de vampire qui ne le sont pas sur leur liste noir et qui la déteste, comme Kingsley ou Tonks ou Fol Œil et Sirius aussi même si il le père de Moka il les touche pas a cause il ont la liste de ma part des chasseur qui sont de mon côté de moi ou de Hermione ou elmira aussi.

'' Mais Dumbledore contrairement à toi Alucard leur a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu'ils ne lui retiraient pas sa carte de chocogrenouilles, dit bill en riant.

Ca n'est pas drôle, coupa monsieur Weasley. S'il continue à défier le ministère comme ça, il pourrait se retrouver à Azkaban. Et la dernière chose dont on ait besoin c'est que

Dumbledore soit enfermé. Tant que vous savez qui sait que Dumbledore et Alucard est dans les parages et qu'il devine ses plans, il fera très attention. Si Dumbledore est mis hors-jeu, vous avez qui aura le champ libre pour tenter de capturée Alucard.

'' Mais si Voldemort essaye de recruter plus de Mangemorts, on finira bien par savoir qu'il est de retour non ? demanda désespérément Harry.

'' Mon père ne se présente pas directement chez les gens, en frappant à leur porte, Harry dit Alucard. Il leur joue des tours, leur jette des sorts, le fait chanter. Ou envoie Moka chassée. Il est assez bien entraîné de faire ses coups en douce comme un vampire. De toute façon, la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est de rassembler des troupes. Il a aussi d'autres plan qu'il peut mettre rapidement en marche et c'est là-dessus qu'il se concentre en ce moment, en autres aussi de entraînée a maîtrisée son nouveau état de dieu vampire en secret. Sa lui a fait beaucoup mal quand il a vu que le marché des non-vampires ouvert au immortelle lui refuse accès à lui ou a sa femme pour lui commander des potions de sang humain ou de sang de cadavre la friandise préféré de Moka. Maintenant il doit agir comme un vampire illégal en chassant des humain ou en laissant Moka les transformée en armée de nouveau née pour lui et évidement il m'accuse moi et Hermione de ses chasse illégal a la place sur la gazette du Mangemort.

'' Et à quoi penses-t-il alors, à part ses troupes ou a entraîné ses pouvoir de vampire en ce moment.

Il crut voir Sirius et Lupin s'échanger un rapide regard, avant que Sirius ne réponde.

A quelque chose qu'il ne peut obtenir qu'en le volant

Comme Harry continuait à avoir l'air déconcerté, Alucard reprit :

Comme une arme. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois... Quand il été au sommet de sa puissance ?

Oui

Quel genre d'arme ? demanda Harry. Quelque chose de plus puissant qu'Avada Kedavra ?

Ça suffit ! dit Mme Weasley dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était redescendue après avoir été couché Ginny. Elle croisait les bras d'un air furibond.

Je veux que vous alliez tous au lit maintenant. Tous ! ajoute-t-elle en regardant Georges,

Fred, Ron et Hermione.

Tu ne peux pas nous obliger, commença Fred.

Regardez-moi bien ! Tempêta Mme Weasley. Elle tremblait légèrement en regardant

Sirius. Vous avez donné à Harry beaucoup de détails. Si vous continuez vous auriez aussi vite fait de le faire rejoindre l'Ordre des ancien phénix.

Bonne idée, dit Harry. Je veux le rejoindre ! Je veux me battre ! Ou même devenir un vampire si Alucard le voudrait comme sa aurais qu'à obéir a Elmira Phénix et je serais immortel.

'' Non!

Ce n'était pas Mme Weasley, cette fois-ci, mais Lupin.

'' L'Ordre est constitué de sorcier et de vampire confirmés, dit-il. Ça veut dire de sorciers qui ont quitté l'école, ajouta-t-il en regardant Fred et Georges qui avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche. Il y a de tels dangers en jeu, que vous n'en avez pas la plus petite idée, je pense que Molly a raison Sirius et Alucard. On en a dit assez.

Sirius haussa à moitié les épaules mais ne protesta pas. Mme Weasley fit un signe impérieux à ses fils et mais Alucard se levais sans répondre et sortais à l'extérieur pour chasser avec sa favorite, qui l'avais vidé de sang et donc assoiffée aussi. Un par un, ils montèrent les marches et, Harry, se reconnaissant vécu, ferma la marche.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La noble maison des blacks

Mme Weasley les suivit jusqu'en haut, l'air sévère.

« Je veux que vous alliez tous directement au lit, sans parler, » dit-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage « Nous aurons une journée chargée demain. Je crois que Ginny est endormie, « ajoute-t-elle à Hermione « alors essaie de ne pas la réveiller. »

« Endormie, ouais, c'est ça, » dit Fred à mi-voix, après que Hermione leur ait souhaité bonne nuit avant de rejoindre Alucard a la chasse. « Si Ginny n'est pas couché dans le lit de Harry en train de se doitée et attendre son orgie pour que tu lui raconte tout ce qui s'est dit en bas, alors je suis le nouveau copain de la violeuse de Hermione.

« Très bien, Fred, Harry, Dit Mme Weasley au deuxième étage, leur désignant la porte de leur chambre « Allez au lit »

« 'nuit, » dit les jumeaux et Harry a Mrs Weasley.

« Dormez bien, » dit Fred en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Mme Weasley ferma la porte derrière Harry en un claquement sec. La chambre semblait,si c'était possible, plus sombre et plus obscure qu'elle l'avait semblé à première vue. La peinture vierge sur le mur respirait maintenant très lentement et profondément, comme si ses occupants invisibles étaient endormis. Harry trouvais finalement Ginny qui était cacher dans son coin et qui l'embrassais son copain passionnément, Harry trouvais que son pyjama était inutile, mais Ginny pris son temps pour lancer des bonbons pour hibou sur le dessus de son armoire pour pacifier Hedwige et coquecigrue, qui claquait du bec et froissait leurs ailes sans arrêt.

« On ne peut pas le laisser sortir tous les jours, » expliqua Ginny alors qu'elle se déshabillait tout comme Harry. « Alucard ne veut pas qu'il y a trop de hibou volant dans les environs, il croit que ça aurait l'air suspect. Oh ouais, j'avais oublié. »

Il coupa à travers la pièce jusqu'à la porte et le verrouilla.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Ginny ? »

« Kreacher, ce sale elfe voyeur, » dit Ginny alors qu'elle fermait la lumière. « La première nuit que j'ai passé ici il errait ici à trois heure du matin, pendant que je baisais fred et crois-moi c'est vraiment déplaisant quand il vient vous matée cet elfe pervers là. Quand même. Il sautait sur le lit de Harry et Harry l'embrassais. Harry pouvait voir son profil gracieuse de sa copine en manque filtrant à travers la vitre sale et commence à s'en faire l'amour et comme elle était plutôt performante, Harry lui racontais pendant l'acte tout ce qui lui était dit par Alucard dans la cuisine. Ginny aimais beaucoup parler pendant l'acte sexuelle avec Harry et après quelque heure de baise intense, il se calmait à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de demandé à sa copine ce que cela voulait dire. « Eh bien, ils n'en ont pas dit bien plus ce que ce qu'on aurait pu devinée, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, pensant à tout ce qui avait été dit en bas. « je veux dire, tout ce qu'il nous ont vraiment révélé c'est que l'ordre humain empêche les gens de rejoindre Vol-

Ginny soupirait fortement.

« voldemort et Moka Black » dit Harry fermement, « Quand va tu commencer à utiliser son nom ginny ? Alucard et Sirius le font. »

« Ouais mais contrairement à eux nous sommes pas des vampire. » dit-t-elle, pauvre Hermione j'ai pitié d'elle.

'' Oui moi aussi la pauvre dit Harry, Alucard ne s'y attendais pas du tout de devoir la transformée aussi vite, même si il en fesais des cauchemar. Il savais que Moka prévoyais un plan de vengence mais elle était toujours hésitante entre faire du mal entre hinata ou sa favorite et Elle se rappelle même pas qu'elle a défendu les elfes de maison l'année dernière.

« Ouais, tu as raison, foutu Moka, dit-t-elle furieuse. « On savait déjà environs tout ce qu'ils nous ont dit a propos de Hermione du moins à force d'utiliser les Oreilles Extensibles. Le seul nouveau truc c'était -»

CRACK.

« Ouch! »

« Garde la voix basse, ginny la nympho, ou man va revenir. »

'' Vous venez d'atterrir sur mes genoux ! dit Harry.

'' Oup pardon harry, c'est plus difficile dans le noir. » Alors comment tu trouves notre sœur. Elle est rendu pas mal bonne hein.

'' Elle est géniale dit Harry et Ginny rigolais en rougissant.

Harry vit les silhouettes embrouillées de Fred et Georges sauté en bas du lit de Ginny. Les

Ressorts grincèrent et le matelas de Harry descendu de quelques pouces alors que Georges s'assoyait près de ses pieds.

« Alors, vous y êtes? » demanda Georges avidement.

« L'arme que Alucard a mentionnée? » dit Harry.

« Il s'est échappé plutôt » dit Fred avec plaisir, maintenant assis à côté de Ron. « On n'a pas entendu parler de ça sur nos vieilles Oreilles Extensible, non? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que c'est? » dit Harry.

« Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi » dit Fred.

« Mais il n'y a rien de pire que l'Avada Kedavra » dit Ginny « Qu'est-ce qui est pire que la mort? »

'' Coucher avec Hermione granger quand elle est assoiffée. Dit George en riant.

'' Très drôle Fred. Dit Ginny. Mais sérieusement.

« Peut-être que c'est quelque chose qui peut tuer beaucoup de personne à la fois » suggéra Fred.

« Non sa-il la déjà elle s'appelle Moka Black dit Ginny à son tour de faire une blague.

Le groupe riait mais était un rire glacial.

« Peut-être que c'est une façon particulièrement douloureuse de tuer quelqu'un » dit Ginny emplit de peur.

« Il a déjà le sort Crucio pour causer la douleur » dit Harry « il n'a pas n'a besoin de rien de plus efficace que ça et Moka Black pour ça »

Il y eut une pause et Harry su que les autres, comme lui, se demandait quelles horreurs cette arme pouvait pénétrer.

« Alors, qui croyez-vous qu'il a maintenant? » demanda Georges.

« J'espère qu'il est de notre côté » dit Ron, d'un ton un peu nerveux.

« Si c'est le cas, Dumbledore doit probablement la garder » dit Fred

« Où? » demanda Ron subitement « Poudlard? »

« Je parie que c'est ça! » dit Georges « C'est là qu'il avait caché la Pierre Philosophale »

« Une arme va être bien plus grosse que la Pierre par contre! » dit Ron

« Pas nécessairement » dit Fred.

« Ouais, la grandeur n'est pas une garantie de la puissance » dit Georges

« Regarde hinata»

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle est vampire nouveau née ? dit Harry.

« Tu ne l'a jamais vu mode lutteuse vampire, en préliminaire sexuelle, avec Elizabeth, n'est-ce pas ?

« Chut! » dit Fred, se levant à moitié du lit « Écoutez! »

Ils se firent silencieux. Des pas montaient l'escalier.

« Maman » dit Georges et sans plus de cérémonie il y eu un crack sourd et Harry sentit

le poids au bout de son lit disparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent le plancher craquer de l'autre côté de leur porte; Mme Weasley était simplement en train d'écouter, pour vérifier si oui ou non ils étaient en train de parler. Hedwidge et Coquecigrue hululèrent tristement. Le plancher grinça encore et ils entendirent le son s'éloigner vers le haut des escaliers pour vérifier chez Fred et Georges.

« Elle ne nous fait pas des tout confiances, tu sais » dit Ginny avec regret, au moins Alucard et Sirius la convaincu que je pouvais partager ta chambre après tout je sors non officiellement avec toi.

Harry était sûre qu'il serait incapable de s'endormir; la soirée avait été si emplie de choses auxquelles penser qu'il croyait entièrement qu'il restera allongé et éveillé pendant des heures à remuer tout ça. Il voulait continuer à baiser Ginny, mais mme Weasley redescendait maintenant en faisant grincer le plancher. Et quand elle fut partie il entendit distinctement les autres faisant leur chemin jusqu'à l'étage.

Cette nuit-là également dans la chambre isolé du troisième étage a côté de la chambre de Buck, Hermione revenais de la chasse mais cette maison l'ennuyais a mourir. Elle voulait rentrée à la maison, malgré qu'elle sache que la présence d'Harry l'occupait à présent Alucard la rejoignait.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe mione. Dit Alucard en l'embrassant.

'' Je m'ennuie. Je veux rentrer à la maison en Transylvanie. Les proie Transylvanie me manque et ici je peux à peine chassée a assettéer.

'' Je sais Hermione, mais tu le sais bien que on ne peut pas rentrée avant que tu début l'école chérie.

'' Tu pourrais pas disons m'enseigner comme tu fais les vortex et en faire un lien a ici au QG je risque de pas mourir en voyageant non.

Alucard riais de bon cœur et céda a sa demande.

'' D'accord je peux te l'apprendre la formule… une chance que ce livre est pas à Londres mais en Transylvanie a cause qui explique même comment annuler les défense mortelle du château dit alucard en transyvanien. La formule c'est vortexcus openus mortalis et le nom de ta destination qui serait château Phénix Transylvanie. dit-il sans le chanté. Pour enlever l'effet mortelle si tu veux en mettons emmener une amie de l'ordre non immortelle il faut juste que tu enlèves de la formule mortalis pour qui ne tue pas l'humain que tu veux emmener. Mais pour le moment Elmira et moi on programmée les défenses magique du château pour qui reste mortel au humain en permanences pour ce que tu sais, si tu dis la formule non mortel pour cette destination le vortex se referme automatiquement. C'est pour éviter que Erika emmené une armée de chasseur de vampire la bas ou pire que mon propre père l'envahissent pour tentée d'assassinée la dernière fondatrice de Poudlard.

'' Oui je comprend c'est pour mettre en sécuritée elmira mais tu crois que Je peux essayer… à me pratiquer.

'' Tu peux faire un essais.

'' Vortexcus openus mortalis château Phénix Transylvanie chantais Hermione et devant elle un vortex apparut. Et Hermione était contente que sa fonctionnais.

'' Génial sa marche ? Et comment on le ferme.

'' On passe dedans et sa se ferme derrière nous. c'est simple et efficace.

Les deux passais dedans et il se retrouve dans la cours du château en Transylvanie et Hermione était enfin contente de rentré à la maison, le vortex était refermée. Alucard souriais, évidement il allait dans la chambre, en voyant son chien Dracula lécher en plein visage sa favorite ce qui le fit rire, et pour travailler sur les plan de cours de défense contre les force du mal et Hermione une fois avoir calmer au galette son chien cerbère se mit a l'aidais un peu quand elle revenais de sa chasse Transylvanie au moins ici alucard ne craint pas être surveiller par Erika ou pire sa sœur Moka vu que tout la Transylvanie ou la région ou le château se situe règne sous la surveillance des goules de elmira.

Hermione lui sautais au dos comme a son habitude mais pour le câliner et non le mordre vu qu'elle était pleine de sang et regardais les plan de cours de défense alucard.

'' tu tes bien amusée a présent.

'' Oui j'ai chassée avec Julia et Alice celle qui ne parle pas. tu sais pourquoi elle est muette.

'' Oui a cause que sa transformation ses mal passée et elle a faillie mourire elle est muette depuis.

'' ah bon c'est triste !

Hermione changeais de sujet.

'' Qu'est-ce c'est ? c'est tes plan de cours ? tu veut que je t'aide.

'' Bien sûr et j'aimerais avoir ton avis vu que tu est était très bonne humaine pour organisée les études et les plan de révision sa te fera peut-être rappelle de bon souvenir si je tu aidais a organisé mes plan de cours avec ton avis compte bien sûr. Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce plan ? Rituelle sexuelle des vampires, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire à poudlard. A cause probablement fudge va envoyer une espionne cette année pour éviter que on n'apprenne correctement les sortilèges normaux. Même si je suis immunisée diplomatiquement elle ou il risque de me cause bien des problèmes quand même.

'' Tu es sérieux ? dit-t-elle surprise et amusée, Mais cet pas illégal.

'' Depuis quand l'étude sexuelle des créatures maléfique est illégal à poudlard. Dit Alucard de bonne humeur. J'ai juste à demander à toi et a Hinata de nous faire une exposée en personne, en démonstration non ?

'' Très bonne idée et si tu pouvais aussi humilier cette maudit serpentard. Surtout la putain de parkinson.

'' Comme exemple, bonne idée chérie Dit alucard ravis que malgré son amnésie Hermione avais quelque souvenir terrible de la pute de copine de drago Malefoy.

'' tu te souviens de quelque serpentards...

'' un peu mais surtout des filles les autres c'est un peu flou encore mais hinata dit qu'elle est une vrai face de troll croisée avec un pékinois et elle disais sa a Elizabeth au QG et le mot pékinois ma fait souvenir de Pansy Parkinson. et je sais que Hinata l'aime plus au moins mais elle fait souvent chier hinata en taquinant surtout selon Elizabeth durent la coupe de duos sorcier mais je ne m'en souviens pas si elle m'aimais ou pas.

'' Non elle ne t'aimais pas mais elle avais peur de t'insultée a cause j'ai lancée son copain en forme intermédiaire comme un Javelot.

Alucard lui accorde ce point c'est vrai que Pansy parkinson était chiante et épaisse comme une troll, mais elle est pas si méchante quelle donne l'air quand on est a serpentard elle aime juste taquiner hinata surtout. Mais quand Alucard boudais Harry et que hinata et sa favorite le privais orgie pour lui donner une leçon de civisme, elle était plus au moins gentil avec lui.

'' Alors pour mes cours a présent, si elle refuse de venir participer à la démonstration tu la force à se déshabiller pendant tous les cours comme retenue. Sa serais drôle. Et comme devoir 10 rouleaux détaille au serpentard et 2 rouleau pour gryffondor comme devoir ?

Hermione riais a la blague salace.

'' Tu m'y ferais pensée, mais si j'ai d'autre idée de cours sexuelle je n'hésiterais pas à me les proposées tu adore sa apparemment quand je parle comme ça.

Hermione l'embrassais et le mordais a causé elle avait envie de jouer, Alucard aussi avais envie et lançais un sortilège de plume et se mit à écrire comme la plume de Rita skeeter.

'' Et si on fessais notre plan de cours cette année pendant l'acte dit Alucard.

Hermione était ravie de pouvoir aider dans ses planning de cours son amant professeur il se sautais dessus et la baissais et s'amusais a posé des questions a Hermione pendant qui la défonçais avec plaisir.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu penses que durent l'année on ferais une démonstration de zoophile vampire… et on demanderait a Malefoy de se faire transformée en fouine. C'est une bonne idée.

'' Oui-oui hurlais Hermione en extase. Mais que on le donne à jouer a hinata moi je suis pas très zoophile comparée à elle et a Rita Sketter son god scarabbée.

'' Pourtant tu aime bien vidé Dracula.

'' A cause que était juste un peu curieuse d'essayée ses jeux sexuelle aussi.

hermione rougissais un peu et Alucard d rigolais bien et lui mord le seins pour un peu de son sang de vampire nouveau-née.

'' D'accord j'autoriserais donc hinata a chanté un sort de métamorphose sur Malefoy pour la démonstration.

'' Elle pourra aussi le croquer s.v.p. on serait enfin débarrassée de lui.

'' Sa non désolé on n'a pas le droit de tuer à poudlard sauf les incompétent qui enseigne a mon poste et je suis loin de l'être. chérie.

'' Ah zut c'est vrai, j'ai oublier, dommage. dit-t-elle déçus.

'' On pourrait aussi emmener un troll dans la classe pour que tu montres tes talent comment en neutralisée un avec tes charme vampire.

Hermione le plaquais en l'embrassant de passion : je préfère encore vider mon démon de professeur qu'un troll.

'' D'accord pas un troll on demandera a un élève de jouer un troll alors grabe et goyle ressemble a deux troll.

'' Très drôle phénix… non je veux pas de troll

Benoit adorais la taquinée à propos de histoire du troll qu'elle a prétendu battre avec ses connaissance magique alors qu'elle avait couché avec lui dans les toilette en première année. Même si elle avais oublier la situation, il lui a tout racontée sur cette scène la.

Pendant que Hermione et Benoit s'amusais a faire des plan de travail scolaire de plus en plus pervers pour eux.

Au QG, Harry était endormis dans les bras de se fuckfriend et rêvais.

En fait, des créatures aux multiples jambes galopait doucement du côté extérieur de la

porte de sa chambre, et Hagrid le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques disait :

« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas, hein, Harry? On va étudier les armes cette étape-ci »

Et Harry vit que les créatures avaient des canons pour tête et roulaient pour lui faire face. Il se baissa..

Cette nuit aussi pendant l'acte Alucard reçut par la une magie un pack de sang hybride sur son bureau de la part gratuit du marché des immortelle.

'' au regard un cadeau pour toi dit Alucard.

'' C'est eux que tu appelles tes allier nourricier ?

'' Oui et ils sont garanti sans présence de Pute Black autour de leur marchandise quel blagueur ses immortelle.

Hermione rigolais et se pris une potion et était des du sang frais d'hybride et des potions d'âme énergie pour alucard et il se fessais un dînée d'amoureux et orgie sexuelle.

De retour a Harry encore endormis, la prochaine chose qu'il sut était qu'il était roulé en boule sous ses draps et la voix grave de Georges emplissait la pièce

« 'Man dit de se lever, dit la voix de George votre déjeuné est dans la cuisine et ensuite elle a besoin de vous dans la salle des portraits, elle est un peu de mauvaise humeur a causé Alucard et Hermione en fugué pour éviter de faire le ménage avec nous en Transylvanie, il y bien plus de Doxys qu'elle ne le croyait et elle a trouvé un nid de Puffskeins mort sous le sofa. »

Une demie heure plus tard, Harry et Ginny, qui s'était habillé et avait déjeuné rapidement, entrèrent dans la salle des portraits, une pièce longue au haut plafond située au premier étage avec des murs vert olive couvert de tapisserie sale. De petits nuages de poussière s'élevaient du tapis chaque fois que quelqu'un y mettait les pieds. Les longs rideaux verts mousses bourdonnaient comme s'ils fourmillaient d'abeilles invisibles. C'était autour de ceux-ci qu'étaient regroupé Mme Weasley, Hinata, Elizabeth qui était revenue de chasse à l'information, Fred et Georges tous ayant un air plutôt bizarre puisqu'ils avaient tous sauf hinata et Eliza attacher un vêtement couvrant leur nez et leur bouche. Hinata et Elizabeth était l'exception a causé qui était vampire. Chacun tenait aussi une large bouteille de liquide noir avec un jet à un bout.

« Couvrez-vous le visage et prenez un vaporisateur » dit Mme Weasley à Harry et Ron

Au moment précis où elle les vit, pointant deux autres bouteilles de liquide noir se

Trouvant sur une table aux pieds minces.

« C'est du Doxycide. Je n'ai jamais vu une infestation aussi grave. Qu' est-ce qu'a bien pu

Faire cet Elf de Maison pendant les 50 dernières années? »

Le visage d'hinata lui jetais un regard impassible, mais Harry vit qu'elle semblais s'ennuyer et lançais un regard plein de reproche a Mme Weasley.

'' On pourrait invitée mes goule de Transylvanie au lieu de tout faire nous-même. Dit-t-elle à mrs Weasley.

'' Dumbledore ne veut pas que ton frère en emmené trop, c'est trop risquée avec la trahison flagrante de Erika. Dit-t-elle.

'' Mais mon frère a aucune goule qui est fidèle à cette putain les trois qui ont rejoint et a survécu sont pour le moment en Transylvanie vu que le manoir a été envahie par le ministère, Elmira lui envoie que des goule garçon transyvanien même si en ce moment il cohabite dans le château de Transylvanie du a la perte du manoir. Dit Hinata. sauf un par qui est verpey qui est à la solde de Hermione il est pas un traître lui bon il était quand il était un imbécile quand il était humain mais depuis il est bien dressée et fidèle a hermione. Ou on pourrais demander a rosalie aussi tant que Albus est pas présent du moins. C'est bien meilleur que ce veille elfe voyeur… je me demande bien pourquoi Sirius en fait pas un déjeuné, il ne sait pas se débrouiller.

« Tu serais surpris à quel point Kreacher peur se débrouiller quand il le veut, Hinata. Mais j'aime bien ton idée de le servir à déjeuner par contre. Dit Sirius, qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce transportant un sac gorgé de sang rempli de ce qui semblait être des rats morts.

« Je viens tout juste de nourrir Buck et de partager le repas avec lui aussi » ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur d'Harry. Vu que je peux pas traquer ma pute de fille a causé je suis pourchassée par ses propre goule chasseur de vampire. « Je le garde en haut dans la chambre de ma mère. Peu importe »

Il laissa tomber le sac dans un fauteuil, puis se pencha pour examiner le meuble verrouillé qui, Harry remarqua alors pour la première fois, s'agitait légèrement.

« Bien, Molly, je suis presque certain que c'est un épouvantail » dit Sirius, jetant un coup d'œil dans le trou de la serrure « Mais peut-être que nous devrions laisser Fol Œil y jeter Un œil avant qu'on le laisse sortir, ou pire Alucard quand il reviendra de Transylvanie avec Hermione. Connaissant ma mère, ça pourrait être quelque chose de bien pire. »

« Comme tu veux Sirius, mais connaissant la longueur a Hermione mandatée du cul a Alucard sa risque être très long. » dit Mme Weasley.

Tous les deux parlait prudemment d'une voix clair, polie qui signifiait assez clairement pour Harry que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié le désagrément de la veille que Alucard avais causé la veille.

Une bruyante et soude cloche sonna tout en bas, suivit pas une cacophonie de cris et de gémissement semblable à ceux qui avait été déclenchés la nuit précédente lorsque Tonks s'était cognée sur le porte-parapluie.

« Je leur avait dit de ne pas utiliser la sonnette ! » dit Sirius exaspéré, se dépêchant de sortir de la pièce. Ils l'entendirent tonner jusqu'en bas des escaliers tandis que les cris aigue de Mme Black résonnait dans toute la maison une fois de plus.

« Tache de déshonneur! Espèce d'impur! Vampire ratée ! Traitre de sang ! Enfant des sales ! »

« Ferme la porte s'il te plaît Harry. » dit Mme Weasley.

Harry prit autant de temps qu'il osa pour ferme la porte de la salle à dessin; il voulait écouter ce qui se passait en bas. Sirius s'était de toute évidence débrouiller pour fermer les rideaux devant le portrait de sa mère car elle avait arrêté de crier. Il entendit Sirius marcher dans le Hall, puis le bruit des chaînes de la porte d'entrée, et puis la voix profonde qu'il reconnut comme celle de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui disait :

« Hestia vient de me relever, alors elle a la Cape de Maugrey maintenant, mais je dois laisser un rapport pour Dumbledore »

Sentant les yeux de Mme Weasley poser derrière sa tête, Harry ferma avec regret la porte de la salle à dessin et rejoignit le groupe.

Mme Weasley était penché sur les pages du livre Guide des Nuisibles de Gilderoy Lockhart qui était déposé ouvert sur le sofa. Hinata grognais contre ce livre après tout son auteur violais les jeunes filles de sorcier et s'appropriais ses exploit des autres avant de recevoir un de ses propre sortilège annésie a cause d'une baguette brisée de Ron.

« Bien. Vous devez tous faire attention, car les Doxys peuvent mordre et leurs dents sont empoisonnées. J'ai une bouteille d'antidote ici, mais je préférerai que personne n'en ai de

besoin. »

« Sauf qui sont inefficace contre les vampire évidement c'est pas écrie dans votre bouquin de pédophile Lockhart. Dit Hinata mécontente.

Mrs Weasley l'ignorais.

Elle se redressa, se positionna directement devant les rideaux et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

« Quand je dis le mot, commencer à vaporiser immédiatement » dit-elle « Je suppose qu'elles viendront en volant vers vous, mais il est écrit sur les vaporisateurs qu'un bon jet les paralysera. Quand elles seront paralysé, lancer les simplement dans ce seau. »

Elle s'éloigna soigneusement de leur champ de mire et éleva son propre vaporisateur.

« Très bien. Allez-y! »

Harry n'avait vaporisé que pendant quelque secondes quand une Doxy adulte vola hors d'un trou dans le matériel, ses ailles étaient brillante et bourdonnante comme un coléoptère, ses dents étaient aiguisées et à découvert, son corps de fée était couvert d'une fourrure noir épaisse et ses quatre petits bras se déplaçait avec fureur. Harry l'a visa en pleine figure avec un nuage de Doxycide. Elle gela en l'air et tomba avec un étonnamment sourd toc sur le tapis en dessous. Harry la prit et la lança dans le seau.

« Fred, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » dit Mme Weasley sèchement. « Vaporise celle-là tout de suite et met la plus loin! »

Harry regarda aux alentour. Fred tenait une Doxy luttant entre son index et son pouce.

« D'accord », dit Fred clairement en vaporisant la Doxy en plein visage pour qu'elle s'évanouisse, mais aussitôt que Mme Weasley leur eu tourné le dos, il la mit dans sa poche en un clin d'œil.

« Nous voulons faire des expérience avec le venin de Doxy pour nos Collations

Maladives » dit Georges à Harry en un murmure. En vaporisant adroitement deux Doxy

en même temps alors qu'elles voltigeaient directement vers son nez, Harry s'approcha de

Georges et marmonna du coin de sa bouche « C'est quoi une Collation Maladive? »

Une sorte de bonbon pour te rendre malade » murmura Georges, gardant un œil vague dans le dos de Mme Weasley « Pas sérieusement malade, bien sûr, juste assez pour te faire sortir d'une classe quand ça te tente. Alucard tente de travailler dans ses moment libre sur une version pour rendre les vampires malade aussi, mais c'est plutôt difficile vu que les vampires sont tout immunisée contre les maladies. Probablement une version qui pousse un vampire a simulée une frénésie de sang et demande une chasse urgente. Fred et moi et Alucard les avons développés tout l'été.

Leur extrémité a un code de couleur. Si tu manges la moitié orange des Pastilles

Vomissant, tu vomis. Aussitôt que tu es sorti du cours pour aller vers l'infirmerie, tu avales la moitié mauve qui te remet d'aplomb te permettant de poursuivre le loisir de ton choix pendant l'heure qui aurait été autrement dévoué à un ennui peu profitable. »

« Enfin, c'est ce que nous allons dire dans l'annonce de toute façon » murmura Fred qui se tenait hors du champ de vision de Mme Weasley et qui glissait quelque Doxy vaporiser sur le plancher et les ajoutait à celle dans sa poche. « Mais on doit les retravailler. Pour le moment nos cobaye ont quelque difficulté à arrêter de vomir suffisamment longtemps pour avaler la moitié mauve »

« Cobaye? »

« Nous » dit Fred « Nous le faisons chacun notre tour. Georges a fait les Fantaisie Sans-

Connaissance, nous avons tous les deux essayé le Nougat Nez-Saignant. » Par contre évite cette pastille là au coté de Hermione elle risque de nous dévorée tout crus. sa la rend dingue.

« C'est justement sur elle que Fred et tomber quand il en avais avalé une » dit Georges. Fred a quasiment été violer sur place a causé Hermione était surexcitée mais Alucard la empêcher de se faire les dents sur Fred en la plaquant.

« C'est pas vrai, elle allais me sauter dessus mais Alucard la plaquer bien avant, je l'avais pas vu et je lui tournais le dos »

Harry riais de bon cœur a cause apparemment Fred semblais très gêner de la situation pour une fois que on pouvais le taquiner.

« Vous faites toujours votre boutique de farce et attrape avec Alucard alors » murmura Harry, prétextant qu'il ajustait le jet de son vaporisateur. »

« Eh bien, nous n'avons pas eu la chance d'avoir une boutique encore » Alucard y travaille pour trouver un local disponible assez grand pour lui aussi. Dit Fred, baissant encore la voix alors que Mme Weasley essuyait son sourcil avec une écharpe avant de retourner à l'assaut. « Alors nous fonctionnons par commande par la poste pour le moment. Nous avons mis des annonces dans la Gazette du sorcier la semaine dernière. Mais alucard a déjà fait la plaque pour la mémoire de Ron deux jours après ses funérailles. »

« Tout les remerciements te revienne, camarade » dit Georges « mais ne t'inquiète pas,

'Man n'en a pas la moindre idée. Elle ne lit plus la Gazette à cause que ça dit des mensonges sur Alucard et Dumbledore. Alucard les lit seulement pour espionnée les nouvelle sur sa sœur par contre, mais il le montre pas mais il n'est pas très content, il surnome le journal le torchon du sorcier et Hermione la gazette du Mangemort »

Harry souris. Il avait forcé les jumeaux à prendre le prix de 4 mille Galion qu'il avait gagné

Au Tournoi des Duo Sorcier en prenant sa part et celui de Ron qui était décédée pour les aider à réaliser leur ambition d'ouvrir une boutique de farce et attrape a la mémoire de Ron mais il était tout de même content de savoir que le fait qu'il ait subventionné leur plan était encore inconnu de Mme Weasley. Elle ne croyait pas que de tenir une boutique était une bonne carrière pour deux de ses fils surtout si il était affilier à Alucard phénix.

Le dé-Doxyage des rideaux pris une bonne parti de la matinée. C'était passé midi que

Mme Weasley enleva finalement son écharpe protectrice, s'écroula dans un fauteuil

Branlant et s'éleva aussitôt avec un cri de dégoût, s'étant assis sur le sac de rat mort de Buck. Les Rideaux ne bourdonnaient plus. Ils pendaient étouffer par la vaporisation intensive. Aux Pied de ceux-ci, des Doxys était déposé dans un seau à côté d'un bol de leur ouf noir que Reniflait maintenant Pattarond et auquel Fred et Georges lançait des regards avides.

« Je crois que nous nous attaquerons à ceux-là après le dîner » Mme Weasley pointait aux fenêtres poussiéreuses des portes des placards se trouvant de chaque côté de la cheminée. Ils étaient remplis d'un assortiment d'objet bizarre : une sélection de poignard rouillées, des griffes, une peau de serpent roulé sur elle-même, de l'argenterie terni gravé en une langue que Harry ne pouvait comprendre et, le plus exécrable de tout, une bouteille de cristal dont le bouchon était orné d'une série d'opale et Harry était persuadé qu'elle était remplie de sang seul alucard serais identifiée son contenue.

La sonnette sonna encore. Tout le monde regarda Mme Weasley.

« Restez ici » dit-elle fermement en attrapant le sac de rat alors que les cris aigus de Mme Black recommençait « Je vais ramener quelques sandwiches »

Elle quitta la pièce, ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

Aussitôt, tout le monde accouru vers la fenêtre pour regarder en bas à la porte. Ils pouvaient voir le dessus d'une tête rousse et d'un tas de chaudron empiler avec attention.

« Mundungus dit Hinata. « Pourquoi il a apporté tous ces chaudrons ? »

« Probablement qu'il voulait un endroit sûr où les mettre » dit Harry « Ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait la nuit où il devait me surveiller, trouver tous ces chaudrons illégaux? »

« Ouais, tu as raison » dit Fred alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait;

Mundungus souleva ses chaudron et disparu à l'intérieur

« Ça alors, Maman ne va pas aimer ça »

Lui et Georges se rendirent à la porte, restèrent derrière, et écoutèrent avec attention.

Les cris de Mme Black avaient cessé.

« Mundungus est en train de parler à Sirius et Kingsley » marmonna Fred, fronçant des sourcils avec concentration. « Je n'entend pas bien. Est-ce que vous croyez qu'on peut risquer les Oreilles Extensibles? »

« Ça pourrait valoir la peine » dit Georges « Je pourrais aller furtivement en haut et prendre une pair »

Mais à ce moment précis il y eu une explosion de bruit en bas des marches qui rendirent les Oreilles Extensibles pas nécessaire. Tous pouvait entendre très exactement ce que Mme Weasley hurlait le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

«CE N'EST PAS UN REPÈRE POUR CACHER DES BIEN VOLÉS! »

« J'aime entendre Maman crier après quelqu'un d'autre » dit Fred avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'un pouce pour permettre à la voix de Mme Weasley de mieux pénétrer dans la pièce. « Ça fait un si bon changement »

« COMPLÈTEMENT IRRESPONSABLE, COMME SI NOUS N'AVIONS PAS D'AUTRES PROBLÈMES SANS VOUS QUI AMENEZ DES CHAUDRONS VOLÉS DANS LA MAISON! »

« Les idiots, ils la laisse faire » dit Georges, secouant la tête.

« Il faut l'arrêter rapidement autrement elle accumule et elle en a pour des heures. Elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir une raison pour crier après Mundungus depuis qu'il était parti sans un mot alors qu'il devait te suivre, Harry. Et là voilà la mère de Sirius qui recommence. »

La voix de Mme Weasley se perdit parmi les cris perçant et clair des portraits dans le couloir.  
Georges ferma la porte pour noyer le bruit, mais avant qu'il ait pu le faire un Elfe de Maison se faufila dans la pièce.  
En dehors du chiffon dégoûtant lié à sa taille, il était complètement nu.  
Il avait l'air très vieux. Sa peau semblait plusieurs fois trop grande pour lui et bien qu'il fût chauve comme tous les Elfe de Maison, il y avait une énorme quantité de poils blancs qui sortait de ses oreilles de chauve-souris.  
Ses yeux étaient éraillés et couleur gris mer et son nez charnu était large et ressemblait à un nez de cochon.  
L'Elfe ne fit absolument pas attention à Harry et aux autres. Agissant comme s'il ne pouvait pas les voir.  
Il se déplaça comme un bossu, lentement et tenacement, jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Tout en marmonnant en un souffle, en une voix enroué et profonde comme le croassement d'une grenouille.

« Ça sent comme un égout et comme un criminel en plus, mais elle n'est pas mieux, espèce de traître de sang avec ses marmots détruisant la maison de ma Maîtresse, oh, ma pauvre Maîtresse, si elle savait, si elle savait les moisissures qu'ils ont laissé entrer dans sa maison.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait au vieux Kreacher, ah, la honte. Des Sang de Bourbe, par contre le loup-garou est un phénix tout comme le vieux maître vampire, mais je ne vois pas la petite sœur de hinata celle qui a été violer par la fille du maître, surement en train de baiser quelque part le fis de tu-sais-qui le maudit, et des traîtres et des voleurs, pauvre vieux Kreacher, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire? »

« Bonjour Kreacher » dit Fred fortement, fermant la porte en un claquement. L'Elfe gela dans sa progression, arrêta de marmonner et afficha un très prononcé, et peu convaincant, état de surprise.

« Kreacher n'avait pas vu les jeune maître » dit-il se retourna et faisant une révérence à Fred. Toujours en regardant le tapis, il ajouta, très audiblement « Espèce d'enfant de Traître »

« Pardon? » dit Georges « J'ai pas bien entendu cette dernière partie »

« Kreacher n'a rien dit » répondit L'Elfe avec une seconde révérence pour Georges, et ajouta à mi-voix et clairement « Et voilà son jumeau, petit monstres pas naturels, ils le sont »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou non. L'Elfe se redressa, les regardant tous avec malveillance, et apparemment convaincu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre alors qu'il continuait à marmonner.

« Il y a pas pour une fois la nouvelle fille des phénix d'alucard, apparemment elle n'est pas encore revenue de Transylvanie, oh si ma Maîtresse le savait, au moins elle est une jolie vampire, même si elle était une Sang de bourbe, mais elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup la fille du maître et le maître lui a offert un bijou black quel honte. Ce qu'il ne fait rien Kreacher ne le sait pas pourquoi la petite Phénix n'aime pas la fille du maitre black-phénix. »

'' C'est Harry, Kreacher, dit Hinata avec mécontentement, c'est le cousin d'Alucard,

Harry Potter et la raison pour que Hermione aime pas Moka c'est qu'elle a tué et possédée ses parents Moldus et a forcée Alucard a la transformée trop tôt à son gout.

'' Le vampire végétarienne parle avec colère à Kracher comme si elle avait envie de le croquer, mais ma maîtresse aime bien la belle Erika, alors Kreacher doit être gentil avec les enfants phénix. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait des autres. »

« Si je te donne envie de te croquer je pourrais demander a Elizabeth de le faire à ma place elle n'est pas allergique au sang elle. Dit Hinata furieusement.

« Hinata calme toi il n'est pas dans ses bonne pensée, dit Harry de tentée de la calmée. Il n'insulte pas ta famille au moins.

« Ho soit pas si gentil avec lui Harry. Il sait exactement ce qu'il dit » dit Hinata regardant Kreacher avec haine.

Kreacher marmonnait toujours, ses yeux sur Harry.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment Harry Potter? Kreacher voit sa cicatrice, cela doit être vrai,

C'est le garçon qui arrêter le père d'Alucard : Le seigneur des ténèbres, Kreacher se demande comment il a fait ça. »

« C'est ça Kreacher » dit Fred

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de toute façon? » demanda Georges

Les yeux énormes de Kreacher se dirigèrent vers Georges.

« Kreacher fait le ménage » dit-il évasivement.

« L'histoire habituelle » dit une voix derrière Harry.

Sirius était de retour, il fixait l'Elfe depuis la porte. Le vacarme dans le Hall avait cessé; peut-être Mme Weasley et Mundungus avaient continué leur argumentation dans la cuisine.

A la vue de Sirius mais surtout du fait qui était lui un vampire carnivore mais pouvant aussi être végétarien a ses heure, il fit une révérence très basse qui lui fit s'écraser son nez de cochon sur le sol.

« Debout » chantais Sirius impatiemment « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu manigance ? »

« Kreacher fait le ménage » répéta l'elfe « Kreacher vit pour servir la noble maison de Black et des Phénix »

« Et c'est de plus en plus noir chaque jour, c'est autant salle que la chatte de ma fille Moka » dit Sirius.

« Maître a toujours aimé ses petites blagues vampire contre sa fille phénix a l'absence de la nouvelle fille de Alucard. » dit Kreacher, faisant encore une révérence, et continua à mi-voix « Maître est une espèce de vampire ingrats qui a brisé le cœur de sa mère en larguant Erika la plus belle de phénix. »

« Ma mère et Erika n'avais pas de cœur, c'est pour sa qui s'entendais si bien, Kreacher » dit Sirius d'un ton glacial. « Elle se gardait en vie avec de la rancune et l'autres que pour baiser et se nourrir de Moldus »

Kreacher fit une autre révérence lorsqu'il dit :

« Comme Maître le dit » il murmura furieusement « Maître n'est pas digne de laver la saleté des botte de sa mère, oh, ma pauvre Maîtresse, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle voyait Kreacher en train de le servir, lui, comme elle le détestait du moins jusque à ce qui largue Erika comme il était insatisfaisant »

« J'ai demandé ce que tu manigançait » dit Sirius froidement « Toute les fois que tu te montres prétextant que tu fais le ménage, tu caches quelques chose dans tes appartements pour qu'on ne puisse pas le jeter »

« Kreacher ne déplacerait jamais quelque chose de sa place habituelle dans la maison du

Maître » dit l'Elfe, et marmonna rapidement « Maîtresse ne pardonnerait jamais

Kreacher si la tapisserie était jeté, pendant sept siècle elle a été dans la famille, Kreacher doit la sauver, Kreacher ne va pas laisser le Maître et les traître de sang et les marmots la détruire »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » dit Sirius, regardant avec dédain le mur opposé « Elle doit avoir mis un autre Charme d'Affichage Permanant derrière, je n'en doute pas, mais si je peux m'en débarrasser, je vais le faire. Maintenant, va-t'en Kreacher sinon des qui rentrera Alucard se fera un joie de égorgée vif si tu oses encore parler de ma fille Moka ce que je vais évidement lui racontée si tu te la ferme pas. »

Il semblerait que Kreacher n'osait pas désobéir à un ordre direct des phénix; néanmoins le regard qu'il lança à Sirius lorsqu'il se traînant devant lui était emplit de la plus grande haine et terreur et murmura durant tout le chemin pour sortir de la pièce :

« Il reviens de Azkaban et donne des ordre à Kreacher, oh, ma pauvre Maîtresse, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle voyait la maison maintenant, la pourriture vivant dedans, ses trésors jeté au ordure sauf pour le collier que Alucard a donner à sa favorite nouveau née elle a juré quand Erika la quitter qu'il n' était pas son fils et il reviens, ils ont dit qu'il était un meurtrier aussi même si les vampire le sont tous. »

« Continue de marmonner sur Erika et je vais devenir aussi pire que ma fille » dit Sirius irrité alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière l'elfe.

'' Sirius, il n'est pas bien » plaida Elizabeth. Je ne crois pas qu'il rrréalise que nous pouvons entendrrre.

« Il a été seul trop longtemps » dit Sirius « Suivant les ordres débiles du portrait de la mère ou parfois ma fille violeuse quand alucard le repoussais et parlant à lui-même, mais il a toujours été un sale petit-«

« Et si tu le remplaçais par une goule, alucard pourrais en fournir un. » dit Hinata avec espoir « peut-être que –«

« Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir ni le remplacée par une goule, il en sait trop à propos de l'Ordre des Anciens, Humain et vampire. Alucard l'interdit de quitté la maison a causé il se doute que il irais rejoindre l'autre black qui risque de nous causer bien des ennuis a Hermione. »

'' Qu'elle autre black demandait ginny et hinata en même temps

'' La pute qui a posséder et tuer ses parents de ta nouvelle petite sœur évidement Moka, Alucard sais que il lui a interdit de nommé son nom ou de la rejoindre dans ses marmonnement, a causé tu sais très bien que si on prononce le nom de Moka devant Hermione sa la met dans une frénésie dangereuse. Sa c'est tout récent pour interdiction de nommée son nom a cause que la première nuit ou hermione nous a rejoint il a voulu fouiné dans sa chambre que Hermione et lui partage, et Alucard avais oublier de verrouiller la porte et il a cru que hermione était ma fille et elle a bien faillie le tuer dans sa rage frénétique qu'il aille nommée son nom, elle a faillie de le dévorée vivant, chose que je regrette qu'elle l'aille ratée. Alors il passe son temps en l'emmerder sur le fait que Erika sa mère ma laisser tomber pour se venger à sa façon de l'attaque de sa favorite contre lui, mais ça dérange pas tellement Alucard même si sa lui tape un peu sur les nerfs dépendant des jours, mais comme Erika n'a pas participer au crime de Moka alucard là un peu remonté dans son estimes selon lui mais il est toujours furieux contre elle a cause qu'elle est dans les rang de ma fille.

Sirius marcha à travers la pièce jusqu'où était la tapisserie que Kreacher avait essayé de protéger qui pendait à la longueur du mur.

Harry et les autres le suivirent. Elle paraissait très vieille; elle était délavé et semblait avoir été rongée par des Doxys. Néanmoins, le fil doré avec lequel il avait été embelli brillait assez pour leur montrer un superbe arbre généalogique qui remontait (aussi loin que Harry pouvait le voir) jusqu'au moyen Âge. Des mots large, tout en haut, se lisait comme suit :

La noble et très ancienne maison de Black et des Phénix.

Toujours Pur.

« Tu n'es pas là ! » dit Harry après avoir observé les bas de l'arbre de près.

« J'ai déjà été là quand j'étais mariée a Erika Phénix tien elle y est toujours mais moi on ma effacée. Surement a cause qu'elle a eu une petite-fille pute de vampire pure sous le nom des black avec moi.''

Il indiquait une branche ou le nom de Erika et au-dessus Moka Black Phénix, mais le nom du père était effacée. « Ma chère mère l'a enlevé après que j'ai supposément larguée Erika alors que c'est le contraire c'est elle qui ma larguer quand elle est parti en exil forcée par Elmira. Kreacher murmure souvent cette histoire. »

« Tu t'étais marié a Erika ? »

« Un erreur de jeunesse vampire mais j'avais pas bien le choix tous les nouveau phénix mâle doivent passée au moins 1 ans avec leur créatrice. Les seul qui ont pas besoin c'est gère comme Remus ou temari vu qui était adoptée et déjà hybride. » Quand j'ai pu partir j'ai fuguée de Transylvanie. J'en avais assez de ses tromperies de vampire.

« Fugué ? » demandant Harry en le fixant.

« Ou es-tu allé ? » demanda Harry en le fixant.

« Chez son frère » dit Sirius « Tes grands-parents ont été très bien à propos de ça; même pour des chasseurs de vampire. Hermione le sais, Erika lui a racontée sa version a elle de la raison de mon départ et pour une fois elle a été sympa de pas lui mentir, mais bon du a sa transformation, elle a dû m'accuse de l'avoir l'arguer ou un truc du gère, elle ne s'en souvient pas. Ils m'ont adopté un peu comme un deuxième fils même si il était accroché à ce que les vampires soient éliminée mais il fessais un exception pour les vampire végétarien. Il savait contrairement à aujourd'hui la différence entre carnivore et végétarien. Ouais, je suis resté chez ton père chasseur de vampire pendant les vacances scolaires et il m'apportais toujours des proies animal quand il partais en mission de chasse de vampire étrangère qui était vraiment illégaux parfois même je les aidais en chasse même si sa enrageais Erika, ça me permettais de me vengée d'elle parfois qu'un phénix aide des chasseurs de vampire même si elle-même en était une, mais comme on ne tuait pas un phénix elle nous attaquait pas avec ses goule noir. J'étais quand même aisée en argent vu que en portant le nom des Phénix du moins envers Elmira. Elle me laissait beaucoup d'argent dans le coffre de la famille. Elmira est aussi dans cet arbre vu qu'elle est fondatrice des phénix. Mais ma mère humaine la craignais plus que tout, mais elle la respectais à cause de son statue de fondatrice légendaire de Poudlard, Peu importe, même après j'ai toujours été bienvenu chez M et Mme Potter pour le déjeuner végétarien du dimanche, malgré tout. »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'es. »

« Enfuit de Erika » Sirius sourit amèrement et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux de vampire. « Parce que Erika me trompais avec tu-sais-qui évidement et je la détestais à cette époque et c'est encore le cas vu qu'elle s'entendait bien avec mes parents humain que je détestais autant : Mes parents humain, avec leur manie du sang pur, convaincu que d'être un Black te rendait pratiquement donnais du sang de vampire royal. Mon idiot de frère, suffisamment mou pour les croire. Erika a même coucher une fois avec lui je pense dans cette maison en plus, mais ce n'était pas sérieux comme relation. elle allais dans ses bras quand je la boudais au lit, ou on se disputais violement un peu comme une sorte de jouet, mon frère en était dingue.

Sirius enfonça son doigt dans le bas de la tapisserie, au nom de Regulus Black. La date de sa mort (quelque 15 ans plus tôt) suivait la date de naissance.

« Il était plus jeune que moi » dit Sirius « Et un bien meilleur fils, comme on me le rappelait souvent »

« Mais il est mort » dit Harry.

« Ouais » dit Sirius « Stupide idiot. Il s'est allié aux Mangemorts d'Erika vu que était son jouet. »

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

« Allez Harry, tu n'as pas vu suffisamment de cette maison pour dire le genre de sorcier qu'était ma famille? Des amoureux des vampire et du sang pur » dit Sirius, irritable.

« Est-ce que. Tes parents étaient de Mangemort aussi? »

« Non, non, mais crois-moi, ils croyaient que Voldemort avait une bonne idée, ils étaient pour la purification de la race sorcier, tenir tête aux fils de Moldus et mettre les purs sangs en charge. Il n'était pas les seuls, d'ailleurs, ils étaient même plusieurs, avant que Voldemort ne montre sa vraie nature, qui trouvaient qu'il avait une bonne idée des choses. Mais ils ont été surpris quand il ont vu à quel point il était prêt à accumuler du pouvoir. Je crois que mes parents ont cru que Regulus était un bon petit héros au départ. »

« Il a été tué par un chasseur de vampire ? s'essaya Harry.

« Oh non » dit Sirius « Non, il a été tué par Voldemort et Erika. Ou qu'Erika la tuer sur ses ordres de son amant plutôt. Je doute que Regulus ait été suffisamment important pour se faire tuer par Voldemort en personne. D'après ce que j'ai compris après sa mort, il était allé trop loin, il a paniqué à propos de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et à essayer de s'en aller. Enfin, tu ne peux pas simplement donner ta démission à Voldemort. C'est la servitude à vie ou la mort. »

« Dîner pour les humain est servie » dit la voix de Mme Weasley.

Elle tenait sa baguette en avant d'elle, balançant un immense chariot remplit de sandwiches et de gâteau. Elle avait le visage rouge et semblait toujours fâchée. Les autres s'approchèrent en quête de nourriture, mais Harry resta avec Sirius qui se penchait sur la tapisserie.

« Je ne l'ai pas regardé depuis des années. Il y a Phineas Nigellus, mon arrière-arrière- grand- Père, le plus impopulaire Directeur que Poudlard n'a jamais eu et Araminta Mehflua, la cousine de ma mère et la préféré de Erika, qui a essayer de faire passer une loi pour rendre la chasse au Moldus légal pour les vampire carnivore, et ma chère tante Elladora qui a commencé la tradition d'avoir des Elfes de maison alors qu'elle était trop vieille pour poser son service à thé, et bien sûr, chaque fois que la famille produisait quelqu'un d'un peu décent, autrement dit qui aimais pas tellement les phénix et les vampire en général, il était renié. Je vois que Tonks n'est pas là.  
Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Kreacher ne prend pas d'ordre d'elle. Il est supposé faire ce que n'importe qui dans la famille Phénix et Black lui dit de faire.

« Toi et Tonks êtes apparenté? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Oh, ouais, sa mère Andromeda était ma cousine préférée » dit Sirius, examina la tapisserie de plus près « Non, Andromeda n'est pas là non plus, regarde » il pointa de son doit un autre petit cercle brûler entre deux noms, Bellatrix Phénix et Narcissia Black

« Les sœurs d'Andromeda sont encore ici car elles ont eu des jolis et respectables Mariage de vampire, vu que c'est Erika qui a créé l'un-d'elle était même sa lieutenante de chasse a époque, mais Andromeda qui est restée humaine a épousé un enfant de Moldu, Ted Tonks, alors. »

Sirius mima de faire exploser la tapisserie une baguette invisible et rit aigrement. Harry, de son côté ne riait pas; il était trop occupé à regarder les noms à la droite de la marque calcinée d'Andromeda. Une double ligne d'or rejoignait Narcissa Black avec Lucius Malfoy et il y avait une simple ligne verticale de leur nom jusqu'à celui de Draco.

« toi et Moka est apparentée au Malefoy ! »

« Les familles de pur-sang sont toutes reliées surtout envers les Phénix » dit Sirius. « Si tu laisses tes enfants se marier seulement avec des sangs pur ou se faire transformée par des vampires maudit par Elmira, le choix est très limité; il n'en reste presque plus Molly et moi sommes cousin par alliance et Arthur est quelque chose comme mon cousin au deuxième degré qui a été renié. Mais pas la peine de les chercher ici, s'il y a un groupe de traître de sang, c'est les Weasley.

Mais maintenant Harry regardait les noms à gauche de Andromeda : Bellatrix Phénix qui Était connectée par une double ligne à Rodolphus Lestrange.

«Phénix et Lestrange.» dit Harry à voix haute. Le nom avait allumé quelque chose dans son esprit; il l'avait vu quelque part, mais au moment où il se disait qu'il ne savait pas où, l'étrange sensation d'une boule dans l'estomac.

« Ils sont des vampire à Azkaban » dit Sirius rapidement.

Harry le regarda curieusement.

« Bellatrix et son mari Rodolphus y sont entrée avec Barty crouton junior » dit Sirius avec la même voix glacial « Le frère de Rodpholpus, rabastian Phénix, était avec eux aussi, c'est eux qui ont violer Hinata qui essayais de secourir des victimes humain de leur torture et qui a causée sans le faire exprès du a sa réaction allergique au sang humain et causée leur folie et les a neutralisée les 4 ensemble en même temps avant que les chasseur de vampire ne l'attrape.

Puis Harry se rappela, il avait vu Bellatrix Phénix dans le Pensive de Dumbledore, cet étrange appareil dans lequel les pensées et les souvenirs pouvaient être rangés. C'était une grande femme vampire avec des lourdes paupières, qui s'était tenue debout à son procès pour clamer sa continuelle allégeance à Lord Voldemort, et que le fis maudit de tu-sais-qui le rejoindra de grès ou de force sa fierté d'avoir essayé de la retrouver son fis après sa chute et sa conviction qu'un jour elle serait récompensée de sa loyauté.

« Tu n'as jamais dit que c'était ta. »

« Est-ce que ça a la moindre importance que ça soit ma cousine? » trancha Sirius « Aussi loin que cela me concerne, ils ne sont pas de ma famille humaine mais bien une branche corrompue des phénix noir. Elmira les déteste vu que cet Erika qui les a créés sans son autorisation durant la guerre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu depuis le temps ou Erika ma mordu à ton âge il y a 60 ans à moins de compter la fois ou je l'ai aperçu alors qu'elle entrait à Azkaban il y a 13 ou 20 ans Tu crois que je suis fier d'avoir été marié à leurs créatrices illégales.

« Désolé » dit rapidement Harry « je ne voulais pas dire. J'étais juste surpris, c'est tout. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'excuse pas » marmonna Sirius.

Il s'éloigna de la tapisserie, ses mains profondément enfouies dans ses poches.

« Je n'aime pas être de retour ici » dit-il, regardant l'autre côté de la salle de dessin «

J'aurais jamais pensé être encore pris dans cette maison, j'aurais plutôt pensée au manoir de Alucard mais du a sa bourde il a oublié de bannir Erika du manoir et sa pire ennemi en a pris le contrôle du moins à Londres. Au dernière nouvelle ils arrivent toujours pas a traversé le portail scellez pour aller envahir leur deuxième maison en Transylvanie. Cette fois Alucard a bien fait d'avoir mis hinata et Elmira en charge des protections de Transylvanie anti-vampire et anti-succube incluant Erika Phénix. Mais Alucard est chagrinée de plus y allez et c'est compréhensive vu que c'était était la qui a vécu quand il a commencé à fréquentée Poudlard en étant scellez dans un corps apprence d'étudiant et non en enseignant adulte et c'est-là qui a vécu une partie de sa vie avec Nicolas flanelle quand erika a décidée de revenir exil des Amérique avec lui il y a 20 e année. Du moins quand elle est redevenue supposément raisonnable même si le mot raisonnable ne fessais pas partit de son comportement ni de son vocabulaire.

Harry comprenais complètement. Il savait comment il se sentirait et Alucard également, quand il grandissait et pensait s'être libéré d'un endroit pour toujours, mais de retourner vivre au numéro 4, Privet Drive. Mais était encore plus pire pour Alucard vu qu'était sa maison qui a été pris en assaut par Erika et Moka la nouvelle Némésis d'Hermione. Et que était aussi là où il avait vécu son beau-père adoptif préféré Nicolas flanelle.

« C'est parfait comme quartier général, bien sûr » dit Sirius « Mon père a mis toutes les mesures de sécurité connues du genre sorcier ici de son vivant. Elle est incartable alors les Moldus ne pouvaient pas venir ou appeler, comme s'il l'avait jamais voulu et maintenant Dumbledore et Elmira a ajouté sa protection anti-moka vu que on craint plus attaque de succube vu que Hermione la dégustée en jugement pour son 16 e anniversaire et premier anniversaire en temps que vampire en tant que nouveau née vampire. Tu trouverais difficile de trouver une maison plus sûre quelque part. Dumbledore est le Gardien du Secret pour les humain et Elmira est la gardienne du sang pour le château de Transylvanie et il est quasiment impossible influencée Elmira Phénix sur un jugement d'une personne vu son grand âge légendaire de 1000 ans. Personne ne peut trouver les quartiers généraux ni des humain et ni des vampires sauf s'il leur dit personnellement ou c'est. Cette note que Moody t'as montrée la nuit dernière, elle était de Dumbledore. Quand a Elmira elle a utilisé la magie vampirique qui est encore plus forte que le charme du félida, il a jurée sur son propre sang pur de vampire original et non sur ceux qui sont créé ou mordu comme Erika par exemple. Erika ne peut pas donc pas la traquer pour lui dire comment rentre au château de Transylvanie.

Sirius eu un rire qui ressemblait à un court aboiement.

'' Si mes parents pouvaient voir à quoi sert leur maison maintenant. Enfin, le portrait de ma mère humaine doit te donner une idée »

Il se reforgea un moment, puis soupira.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas si je pouvais juste sortir chassée et me rendre utile de temps en temps, faire quelque chose d'utile. J'ai demandé à Alucard si je pouvais t'escorter à ton audience, comme en Mina, évidement. Comme ça j'aurais pu te donner un peu de moral, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Et en plus c'est une des seul forme que ni Moka ni Queudver ne me connais a causé je prenais plus souvent ma forme de chien que de oiseau quand moka surtout venais me visitée a Azkaban par le passée. Et Peter ne m'a jamais vu en oiseau non plus vu que c'est mon propre phénix domestique qui neutralisais l'arbre quand c'était jeune. Je pourrais me faire penser pour Funix aussi, vu que je peux me métamorphosée en phénix mâle, ils verrais même pas la différence.

Au mot de Sirius, cependant, le sentiment écrasant de la peur revint en lui. Il regarda Ginny et les Weasley, tous mangeant de bon appétit leurs sandwiches et pensa à comment il se sentirait s'ils devaient retourner à poudlard sans lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Sirius.

Harry le regarda et réalisant que Sirius l'observait.

« Je suis sûr qu'il vont éclaircir ton dossier. Il y a définitivement quelque chose dans le Statut de Discrétion à propos du droit de faire de la magie pour te sauver la vie. »

Sirius sourira malheureusement.

« Tu vas voir »

« Je me sentirait beaucoup mieux à propos de l'audience si je savais que je n'aurais pas à retourner chez les Dursley après » le pressa Harry. Même alucard m'a proposée de fuguée chez lui mais vu que il a perdu le contrôle de sa maison a devon…

« Ils doivent être terrible si tu préfères cet endroit » dit Sirius sombrement.

« Dépêchez-vous vous deux, ou il ne restera plus de nourriture » les appela Mme Weasley.

Sirius poussa un autre grand soupir, jeta un regard noir à la tapisserie, puis Harry et lui rejoignirent les autres ou Ginny fessais un concours pour voir de qui hinata et Elizabeth mangeais le plus de sandwich. résultat Elizabeth terminais égalités avec elle.

Harry essaya du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas penser à l'audience pendant qu'ils vidaient les Armoires aux portes vitrées cet après-midi-là.  
Heureusement pour lui, c'était un travail qui demandait beaucoup de concentration étant donné que plusieurs des objets à l'intérieur semblaient résisté à se faire enlever de leur rayon poussiéreux. Sirius subit une mauvaise morsure inutile d'une boîte à tabac en argent : mais sa peau de vampire le fessais rien sentir. Hinata le lui a fait remarquer et il s'en était même pas aperçut.

'' Ah merci hinata, je croyais que était un blague alucard qui me fessais un massage Ha ha.

'' Ah ha très drôle tu ma fait pensée a temari qui se fait dévorée vivante par 300 livre monstrueuse comme cadeau de noël l'année dernière. Dit tristement hinata.

Hinata soupirais à regret certes temari était une vrai conne, mais sans le vouloir elle lui manquais a hinata, mais elle sait qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle méritais de se faire dévorée par leur ancienne victime de leur viole devenu un nouveau née vampire. Alucard quand Hinata songeais a temari, il disais en blague : On va essayée de te trouver un beau incube * pour toi petite sœur au moins les incube il sont pas aussi conne que temari.

'' très drôle alucard.

*Incube : Masculin de Succube.

Il lança la boîte sur le côté, dans le sac où ils déposaient les débris des armoires. Harry vit Georges s'envelopper attentivement la main dans un linge quelques instants plus tard

Et mettre subtilement la boîte dans une poche déjà pleine de Doxy. Ils trouvèrent un désagréable instrument en argent, quelque chose qui avait plusieurs pattes qui abordèrent le bras d'Harry comme une araignée. Et lorsqu'il la souleva, elle essaya de crever sa peau.

Sirius la prit et l'écrasa avec un gros livre intitulé : les Noble de Nature : la Généalogie des Sorciers. Il y avait une boîte musicale qui émettait le tintement d'une chanson faiblement sinistre et ils se retrouvèrent tous curieusement faibles et fatigués jusqu'à ce que Hermione finalement revenue de Transylvanie ait le bon sens de claquer fermement le couvercle. Il y avait un cadenas qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait ouvrir, un certain nombre d'anciens sceaux, et, dans une boîte poussiéreuse, un Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe qui avait été donné au grand-père de Sirius pour service rendu au Ministère.

« Ça veut dire qu'il leur a donné beaucoup d'argent » dit Sirius en le contemplant, et jeta le métal dans le sac à ordure.

Plusieurs fois, Kreacher se glissa dans la pièce et essaya de faire passer en douce certaines choses sous son vêtement, marmonnant d'horribles malédictions chaque fois qu'il le prenait à faire ainsi. Quand Sirius arracha de sa prise un large anneau d'or portant l'armoire des Black, Kreacher fondit carrément en larmes, furieux, il quitta la pièce en sanglotant et traitant Sirius de noms que Harry n'avait jamais entendu avant. Par contre depuis le retour de Hermione qui portais toujours se collier autour du cou, Kreatur semblais se montré aimable vu que Hermione ne semblais pas vouloir le jetée, et évitais même de parler de Erika devant elle et Alucard.

« C'était à mon père » dit Sirius en lançant l'anneau dans le sac. « Kreacher ne lui était pas aussi dévoué qu'à ma mère, mais je l'ai déjà pris en train de dérober un vieux pantalon de mon père la semaine dernière. »

Mme Weasley les garda tous très occupés durant les jours suivants. La salle de dessin prit trois jours à décontaminer. Finalement, la seule chose indésirable qui y restait était la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black, qui résista à toute leur tentative de l'enlever du mur, et le bureau à dessin agité. Maugrey n'était pas passé par le quartier général jusqu'à maintenant, alors ils ne pouvaient être certains de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Mais alucard qui était revenu de chasse lui assurais que après lui était un épouvantard. Mais que s'il voulait attendre l'avis de Fol Œil qui le fassent.

Ils se déplacèrent de la salle de dessin jusqu'à la salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée où ils trouvèrent des araignées aussi grosses que des soucoupes cachées dans le garde-robe. (Hinata ayant faim, la croquer en vitesse vu qu'elle était habituer à chasser en végétarienne.)

La porcelaine, qui portait les armoiries et la devise des Black, fut jeté sans cérémonie dans le sac par Sirius, et un destin semblable attendait une série de photographies dans des cadres d'argent ternis, tous ces occupants poussèrent des cris aigus alors que la vitre qui les recouvrait se brisa. Rogue pouvait référer à leur ouvrage comme étant du ménage, mais dans l'opinion d'Harry, ils faisaient vraiment la guerre à la maison, ce qui menait une très bonne bataille avec l'aide de Kreacher. L'Elfe de Maison n'arrêtait pas d'apparaître chaque fois qu'ils se rassemblaient, son marmonnement devenait de plus en plus offensant lorsqu'il essayait d'enlever tout ce qu'il pouvait des sacs à ordure. Sirius en était même jusqu'à le menacer avec des vêtements, mais Kreacher le fixait d'un œil vague et dit : « Maître Phénix doit faire comme Maître phénix le veut » avant de s'en retourner et de marmonner plus fort « mais Maître ne renverra pas Kreacher, non, car Kreacher sait ce qu'il manigance, oh oui, il manigance avec le Fis maudit contre son père le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui, avec les traîtres et les sales vampires végétarien.»

Ce à quoi Benoit, ignorant les protestations D'hinata et les rire de Hermione vit qu'il saisit Kreacher par le derrière de son vêtement et le lança comme un javelot hors de la pièce avec sa force vampirique.

'' Nouveau records 50 mètre se vantait Alucard.

La sonnette était utilisée plusieurs fois par jour, ce qui était le signal de départ pour les hurlement de la mère de Sirius, et pour Harry et les autres d'essayer d'être aux écoutes des visiteurs, même s'ils glanaient très peu des bref coup d'œil et mouvements des conversations qu'ils avaient la possibilité d'entendre avant que Mme Weasley les rappelle à l'ouvrage. Rogue s'infiltra dans et hors de la maison plusieurs fois, mais une chance pour Harry ils ne furent jamais face à face;  
Malheureusement pour Hermione qui le terrifiait a tous les coups à présent qui elle était un vampire comme Alucard. Harry entraperçu aussi l'ancien Némésis amical d'alucard son enseignant de métamorphose, Le professeur McGonagall, qui avait l'ait très étrange dans une robe et un manteau moldus, et semblait elle aussi trop pressée pour traîner.  
Surtout quand Elmira était à la bas cette journée la, Elmira et elle ne s'appréciais pas, mais se tolérais légèrement surtout a causé c'est que tout récemment que Alucard commence à la respectée à présent qu'il était aussi professeur en défense contre les forces du mal et du fait aussi que Alucard sait pourquoi elle a démissionné du ministère en temps que chasseur et aussi qu'elle était de sang-Moldus aussi comme Hermione, et devenus professeur de métamorphose a la place.  
Quelques fois, cependant, les visiteurs restaient pour aider. Elmira les avais rejoint pour un après-midi. Mémorable durant lequel une vieille goule meurtrière tapie dans les toilette à l'étage; et Lupin, qui restait à la maison avec Sirius, mais qu'il dut quitter durant de longues périodes pour faire de mystérieuses missions pour l'Ordre, les aida à réparer l'horloge de Grand-Père qui avait développé la mauvaise habitude de lancer de lourds boulons aux passants. Mundungus s'éleva d'un cran dans l'estime de d'alucard en secourant Ginny et sa favorite Hermione, d'un ancien assortiment de robes violettes qui avaient essayé de l'étrangler alors qu'il les enlevait de la garde-robe.

En dehors du fait qu'il dormait toujours mal, ayant encore des rêves de corridors et de portes barrées qui faisaient picoter sa cicatrice, Harry essayait de s'amuser pour la première fois de l'été. Aussitôt qu'il était occupé, il était content; quand l'action diminuait, cependant, aussitôt qu'il baissait sa garde, ou s'étendait exhaussé dans son lit regardant des ombres brouillées à travers la plafond, la pensée de la menaçante audience au Ministère le retrouvait. La peur s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de lui comme des aiguilles, et il se demandait que soit ce qui lui arriverait s'il était expulsé. L'idée était tellement terrible qu'il n'osait pas la formuler à voix haute, pas même devant Benoit et Hermione, qui, même s'ils les voyaient souvent murmurer ensemble et lançant des regards inquiets dans sa direction, firent comme lui et ne le mentionnèrent pas.

Quelques fois, il ne pouvait empêcher son imagination de lui montrer un Ministère sans visage qui brisait officiellement sa baguette en deux et le renvoyant chez les Dursley.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir, il était déterminé sur ce point. Il reviendrait ici, à Grimmauld Place, et vivrait avec Sirius.

Il se sentait comme si une brique était tombée dans son estomac quand Mme Weasley se tourna vers lui durant le dîner de mercredi soir et lui dit calmement :

J'ai repassé tes plus beaux vêtement pour demain matin, Harry, et je veux que tu te lave les cheveux se soir aussi. Un bonne première impression peut faire des miracles »

Ginny, Alucard, Fred et George et Hermione arrêtèrent de parler et le regardèrent.

Harry hocha la tête et essaya de manger sa bouchée, mais sa bouche devint si sèche qu'il ne pouvait plus mastiquer.

« Comment je dois m'y rendre? » demanda-t-il à Mme Weasley, essaya de sonner indifférent.

« Arthur t'amène au travail demain » dit Mme Weasley gentiment.

M. Weasley fit un sourit encouragea à Harry de l'autre côté de la table.

« Tu pourras attendre dans mon bureau jusqu'à ce que ça soit l'heure de l'audience. » dit-il.

Harry regarda Sirius, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser sa question, Mme Weasley y répondit.

« Professeur Dumbledore ne croit pas que c'est une bonne idée que Sirius t'accompagne, et je dois dire que je crois. »

'' Mais pas Elmira dit Sirius et comme je suis un vampire, je n'obéie que a ma chef de clan immortelle. Dit Sirius dit joyeusement que l'habitude. J'ai juste à me métamorphosée en oiseau et me faire passer pour funix un en-cas immortelle et moral pour Alucard.

« Il est venu hier soir, tous les deux quand tu étais au lit.  
Évidement Dumbledore était pas très content que Elmira soit d'avis qui viennent en animagie mais Alucard a pris le bord de sa grand-mère, vu que Moka savais peut-être que son père était un animagie de chien mais pas des oiseaux.  
A cause que l'an dernier moka avais fait un combat mental avec Alucard durent le retour de Voldemort et elle a pas réussi à avoir de Alucard l'information sur tous les métamorphose de Sirius.  
Seulement celui du chien et de la brume lui avais échappée. Elle est donc seulement au courant du chien et de la brume ce qui est normal chez les vampires pour la brume.

La pensée que Dumbledore avait été à la maison la veille de son audience et qu'il n'ait même pas demandé à la voir, le faisait se sentir, si c'était possible, encore plus mal.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le ministère corrompu de la Magie.

Harry se réveilla brusquement vers 5 heure et demie c'était comme si quelqu'un avait hurlé dans son oreille. Après quelques instants, il resta immobile comme si la simple pensée de l'audience disciplinaire avait empli chaque particule de son cerveau, incapable de le supporter, Harry sauta du lit et mit ses lunettes.

Madame Weasley avait repassé son jeans et son tee-shirt et les avaient déposés, fraîchement blanchi, au pied de son lit. Harry se dirigea vers ses vêtements. L'image blanche qui se trouvait sur le mur et qui était voilée derrière un rideau rit de nouveau. Ginny dormais toujours, étendu sur le dos, sa grande et si sexy bouche ouvert, endormi. Elle ne remua pas lorsque Harry traversa la salle, marcha hors de la pièce et ferma la porte doucement derrière lui. Il essaya de ne pas penser que la prochaine fois ou elle la verrait, ils ne seront plus des fuckfriend de Poudlard.

Harry marcha silencieusement vers le bas des escaliers et il passa devant les têtes des ancêtres de Kreacher, il se retrouva en bas dans la cuisine. Il avait prévu qu'elle soit vide, mais quand il atteignit la porte il entendît le grondement doux de voix se trouvant de l'autre côté. Il poussa la porte et vît Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Sirius, Lupin et Tonks, mais il ne voyait pas Alucard ni Hermione, presque comme s'ils l'attendaient à le voir apparaître d'une seconde à une autre.

Ils étaient tous entièrement habillé mise à part Madame Weasley, qui portait toujours sa Robe de chambre violette.

Elle se leva dès qu'Harry fît son apparition.

-Le petit déjeuner est servi dit-elle en dirigeant sa baguette vers le feu.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Tonks en baillant.

Ses cheveux étaient blonds et bouclés ce matin.

'' Bien dormi ?

'' Ouais, dit Harry.

'' Je suis resté éveillée toute la nuit dit-elle. En baillant une seconde fois.

'' Viens et assieds-toi.

Elle rapprocha une chaise en poussant celle d'à coté.

-Que veux-tu Harry, demanda Madame Weasley. Lard salé, muffins, œuf-bacon ou toast ?

-Seulement... seulement des toasts merci répondirent Harry.

Lupin jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, puis dit à Tonks,

-Que disais-tu à propos de Scrimgeour ?

-Oh... ouais... bien, nous avons besoin d'être un peu plus prudent, On nous a posé de Drôles de questions à moi et à Kingsley, surtout à cause de cette maudite Moka qui voudrais tous dans ses fantasme nous transformée en vampire chasseur de Moldu, j'imagine.

Harry se sentit soulagé de ne pas être obligé de répondre à des questions.

Son estomac se contractait.

Madame Weasley plaça des Toasts et la marmelade devant lui; il essaya de manger, mais C'était comme s'il mastiquait du plancher.

Madame Weasley se plaça côté de lui et commença à arranger son tee-shirt, plissant dans

L'étiquette et enlevant les plis se trouvant sur ses épaules.

Il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne fasse rien de cela.

-... Et je devrai prévenir Dumbledore que je ne pourrai pas me charger de la garde de nuit, demain. Je suis trop fatigué, dit Tonks en bâillant encore

-Je vous remplacerai, dit M Weasley.

-D'accord, De plus j'ai un rapport à finir.

M Weasley ne portait pas de robes de sorcier mais un pantalon en Denim et un vieux veston de grenadier.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Comment te sens-tu?

Harry se renfrogna

-Tous seront bientôt finis. dit M Weasley sur un ton convaincant.

Dans quelques heures tu seras libre.

Harry ne dit rien.

L'audience se trouve à mon étage, dans le bureau d'Amelia Bones. C'est la directrice du

Service des Application de la loi Magique, et c'est elle qui te questionnera.

-Amelia Bones est correct, Harry. dit Tonks sérieusement. Elle est juste, elle t'écoutera et elle déteste Moka ce qui va aider je crois.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Un oiseau sifflait et ressemblais a deux coup d'eau a funix.

'' Ne perd pas courage, les phénix sont avec toi dit la voix d'Hermione qui traduisit les parole de l'oiseau.

'' Tu parles Birdlang ?! dit Harry surpris.

'' Et fourchelang également dit Hermione en s'étirant donc tu seras plus tout seul avec Alucard a parlé au serpent. J'ai été surpris de comprendre Cléo le serpent de compagnie à Benoît quand je me suis pleinement réveiller de ma transformation, mais je préfère nettement le birdlang sauf pour cléo évidement, même si je lui ai fait un peu peur a cause qu'elle avait nommé son nom mais était pour tentée de me complimentée en me comparent a elle.

Harry aurais dû y songée, après tout celui qui la transformée est le fis de Voldemort c'est donc normal que ses création parle fourchelang et le birdlang.

'' Reste poli, et tien toi en au fait. Harry hocha la tête une seconde fois.

'' La loi est de ton côté, dit Lupin doucement. Les sorciers même mineurs ont le droit d'utiliser la magie dans des situations critiques.

Quelques choses de très froid coulaient sur la nuque d'Harry. Durent un instant il crut qu'on lui lançait un Charme de Désillusion, mais il se rendit compte que Madame Weasley peignait ses cheveux avec une brosse humide. Elle appuya très fort sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Il ne sera jamais lisses. dit-elle désespérément.

Harry secoua sa tête. M Weasley vérifia sa montre et se leva.

-Je pense que nous devrions partir maintenant, dit-il

-Nous arriverons à l'avance mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu patiente au ministère au lieu de te morfondre ici.

-D'accord, dit Harry automatiquement, il fît tomber son toast et se leva immédiatement.

-Tout ira bien Harry, dit Tonks en lui caressant le bras.

\- Bonne chance, dit Lupin. Je suis sûr que tous se passera bien.

'' Et si ce n'est pas le cas, dit Hermione d'un ton affamée. J'irai croquer cette Amélia Bones pour toi.

Harry sourit faiblement et Madame Weasley l'embrasse.

'' Nous croiserons tous nous doigts, dit-elle.

'' Merci… dit Harry. Bien… À plus tard alors.

Il suivit M Weasley le long du couloir.

Il entendait la mère de Sirius ronchonnant dans son sommeil derrière un rideau.

M Weasley déverrouilla la porte et ils marchèrent tous deux dans la brume du matin.

-En temps normal, vous n'allez pas à votre travail à pied ? Demanda Harry pendant qu'ils déambulaient dans le quartier.

-Non, d'habitude je transplane. Dit M Weasley. Mais évidemment c'est impossible car dans un premier temps tu ne peux pas puis ensuite il en est mieux ainsi. Nous arrivons bientôt... fait bonne impression, montre l'éducation que tu as reçu...

M Weasley garda sa main dans son veston pendant qu'ils marchaient. Harry savait qu'il avait sa baguette à porter de main.

Les rues étaient presque désertes, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans la petite station souterraine ils y avaient déjà tous les travailleurs matinaux.

Monsieur Weasley était enthousiaste comme jamais quand il se trouvait à proximité de

Moldus, il avait des difficultés à se contenir.

-Simplement fabuleux, il chuchota, indiquant les distributeurs automatiques de billet.

-Merveilleusement ingénieux.

-Ils sont hors service dit Harry, désignant le panneau.

-Oui, mais même si... dit M Weasley, rayonnant. Ils achetèrent leurs billets dans le centre info. (Harry contrôla la transaction, étant donné que M Weasley n'était pas très bon avec l'argent de Moldu).Cinq minutes plus tard ils montèrent dans un train souterrain les menant directement à Londres.

M Weasley regarda à travers les fenêtres avec impatience et vérifia et revérifia la Carte

Souterraine.

-Quatre autres arrêts, Harry… Trois arrêts maintenant. Deux arrêts pour aller, Harry... Ils sortirent à une station menant dans le cœur de Londres, et ils furent balayés du train par une marée d'hommes d'affaire et de femmes qui portaient des mallettes.

En haut de l'escalier, ils passèrent par le tourniquet. (M Weasley fût enchantés de la façon dont la machine avala son billet), et ils émergèrent dans une rue large ou se trouvaient d'imposants immeubles. La circulation était déjà à son comble.

-Où sommes-nous ? dit M Weasley d'un air absent.

Harry pensa qu'ils s'étaient trompé station en dépit des informations perpétuelles que donnait la carte de monsieur Weasley.

Une seconde plus tard il dit:

-Ah oui... par-là, Harry, et il le mena vers bas sur la route de côté.

-Désolé, dit-il, mais je ne viens jamais en train et tout paraît plutôt différent d'un point de vue Moldu. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais utilisé l'entrée des visiteurs avant. Puis-il marchèrent, et moins les bâtiments paraissaient imposants, jusqu'à ce que finalement ils atteignirent une ruelle qui contenaient plusieurs bureaux usés ainsi qu'un bar débordant de monde.

Harry s'était imaginé un emplacement plus impressionnant pour le Ministère de la Magie.

-Nous y sommes, dit M Weasley, désignant avec joie une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge, à qui il manquait plusieurs volets de verre devant un mur plein de graffiti.

-Après toi, Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine téléphonique.

Harry marcha à l'intérieur, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien représenter pour les sorciers.

M Weasley se plia près d'Harry et ferma la porte. C'était un peu serré, Harry était bloqué contre le combiné de téléphone, qui était tordu et pendait contre le mur comme si un vandale avait essayé de l'arracher. M Weasley atteignit le combiné.

-M Weasley, je pense que c'est hors service, dit Harry en flattant son oiseau.

-Non, non, je suis sûr que non... C'est beau, dit que M Weasley, tenant le récepteur pardessus sa tête et en scrutant le cadran.

-Voyons le numéro... six... il composa le numéro, deux... quatre... et un autre quatre... et un autre deux... Quand le cadran a ronronna à la place de la tonalité.

Une voix de jeune femme semblait sortir de la cabine téléphonique et non pas du récepteur que tenait M Weasley à la main, mais cela semblait ordinaire que la femme invisible se tienne à côté d'eux.

-Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. S'il vous plaît annoncer votre nom et le but de votre visite.

-Heu... ..dit M Weasley, Incertain de devoir parler dans le récepteur. Il opta finalement pour un compromis en tenant le tuyau à son oreille, Arthur Weasley, du département des Usages Impropre et des Objets Moldus, accompagné d'Harry Potter, qui a été demandé pour assister à une audience disciplinaire...

-Merci, a dit la voix de la femme.

-S'il vous plait le jeune homme doit prendre l'insigne et l'attacher à sa robe. Il y eut un déclic et un cliquetis, et Harry vît tomber quelque chose du toboggan métallique où d'habitude se retournent les pièces. Il ramassa l'objet, c'était un insigne d'argent, carré avec inscrit dessus

'' Harry Potter, Audience Disciplinaire''.

Il accrocha l'insigne au-devant de son Tee-shirt alors que la voix de la femme parlait

toujours.

-Il a été exigé que le garçon se soumette à une recherche et présente sa baguette pour l'enregistrement au bureau de sécurité, qui se trouve à la fin de l'Atrium.

Le plancher de la cabine téléphonique frémi.

Ils s'enfonçaient lentement dans le sol. Harry regardait avec appréhension le trottoir qui semblait s'élever au-dessus de la cabine téléphonique.

L'obscurité les rattrapait.

Alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien voir, ils entendirent un bruit terne comme si la cabine téléphonique faisait une descente vers le centre de la terre.

Après une minute, bien que cela paraisse beaucoup plus long à Harry, un rai de lumière dorée illumina ses pieds et, s'élargit, vers le haut de son corps. La lumière frappa ses yeux qui clignotèrent à cause de la lumière vive.

-Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaites une agréable journée, dit la voix de la femme.

La porte de la cabine téléphonique s'ouvrit et M Weasley en est sorti, suivi par Harry, dont la bouche était grande ouverte.

Ils se tenaient à la fin d'un très long et splendide couloir. Ou se trouvait un plancher de bois extrêmement poli et sombre. Le plafond bleu pâle était magnifique avec des symboles dorés célestes et immenses qui faisait office de panneau d'affichage. Les murs se trouvant de chaque côté, ont été lambrissés dans le bois sombre brillant et contenaient beaucoup de cheminées dorés.

Chaque seconde une sorcière ou un sorcier émergeaient d'une cheminée se trouvant à gauche avec un léger bruit. Sur la droite, de courts fils se formaient, attendant le départ… A mi-chemin en bas du couloir, se trouvait une fontaine. Des statues dorées, plus grandes les unes que les autres, se tenaient au milieu d'une mare circulaire.

La Plus grande était un sorcier qui avait un regard noble et qui pointait sa baguette droit en haut dans l'air. Près de lui se trouvaient une belle sorcière, un centaure, un vampire, un lutin et un elfe de maison.

Les cinq derniers le regardaient avec adoration.

Les jets scintillants de l'eau volaient de leurs fines baguettes, le point de la flèche du Centaure, la pointe du chapeau du lutin et chacune des oreilles de L'elfe de maison, pour que le sifflement des jets d'eau soient ajoutée aux bruits secs du Trans planage et le Cliquetis des pas des centaines de sorcières et de sorciers, la plupart mélancolique, se rendaient vers un pont d'or. A la fin du couloir.

'' Par-là, dit M Weasley.

Ils rejoignirent un groupe d'employés du ministère, une partie portaient chancelant un grand nombre de parchemin, et les autres serviettes éprouvées; les autres lisaient calmement le Gazette du sorcier pendant qu'ils marchaient. Quand ils passèrent la fontaine Harry vit des Morilles argentées et des Noises en bronze au fond de la mare. Ainsi qu'un petit panneau salle ou on l'on pouvait lire :

TOUS LES BÉNÉFICES DE LA FONTAINE DES FRÈRES MAGIQUES SERONT DONNES A L'HÔPITAL STE-MANGOUSTE POUR LES MALADIES ET LES BLESSURES MAGIQUES.

'' Si je ne suis pas expulsé de Poudlard, je mettrai dedans dix Galions, s'est retrouvé à penser désespérément Harry.

'' Par ici Harry, a dit M Weasley, et ils marchèrent le long du ruisseau avec les employés du Ministère se dirigeant vers le pont d'or.

Assis à un bureau de gauche, en dessous d'un panneau de Sécurité, un sorcier mal rasé et qui portait une robe bleu pale les regarda arriver et mis son journal de côté.

-J'escorte un visiteur dit M. Weasley attrapant Harry.

-Passe par ici, a dit le sorcier dans une voix ennuyée.

Il prit une tringle dorée longue, mince et flexible qui ressemblait à une antenne de voiture, et l'a passa de haut en bas, devant et derrière Harry.

-La baguette, a grogné le sorcier de sécurité à Harry.

Mettant l'instrument hors de sa main. Harry présenta sa baguette. Le sorcier la laissa tombé sur un instrument de cuivre étrange, qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme une série d'échelles avec seulement un bout. Il commença à vibrer. Une bande étroite de parchemin vînt expédier d'une fente dans la base. Le sorcier a déchiré le parchemin et la lu...

-Onze pouces, une plume de phénix, a été utilisé depuis 4 ans. C`est ça ?

-Oui, dit Harry nerveusement.

-Je garde ceci, a dit le sorcier, plaçant le parchemin sur une petite lance de cuivre. Vous recevez ceci à votre retour, a-t-il ajouté, poussant la baguette à Harry.

-Merci.

-Pour sur; dit le sorcier lentement.

Ses yeux avaient regardé l'insigne d'argent sur la poitrine d'Harry puis ensuite son front.

-Merci, Éric, a dit M Weasley fermement, il saisit Harry par l'épaule il l'éloigna du bureau. Bousculé légèrement par la foule, Harry fut mené dans un plus petit couloir par M Weasley à un endroit où au moins vingt ascenseurs se tenaient derrière les grilles dorés.

Harry et M Weasley rejoignirent la foule de l'ascenseur le plus près. Un grand sorcier barbu qui tenait une grande boîte de carton et qui émettait des grincements parla.

-Bien, Arthur a dit le sorcier, hochant à M Weasley.

-Qu'avez-vous reçu là-bas, Bob a demandé M Weasley, regardant la boîte.

-Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, a dit le sorcier sérieusement. Nous avons pensé que C'était un poulet des marécages énorme jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à craché du feu. Ça m`a tout l'air d'une infraction sérieuse de l'Interdiction sur L'élevage d'animaux d'expérimentation. Avec un grand cliquetis, un ascenseur descendit devant eux; la grille doré glissa vers l'extérieur et Harry et M Weasley sont entrèrent dans l'ascenseur avec le reste de la foule.

Harry se trouva bloqué contre le mur du fond. Plusieurs sorcières et sorciers le regardèrent curieusement et il fixa ses pieds pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, aplatissant Sa frange pour cacher sa cicatrice. Les grilles glissèrent fermement avec un bruit sourd et il se mît à monter lentement, pendant que la même voix de femme entendue dans la cabine téléphonique résonna encore:

-Le niveau Sept, le Service des Jeux et des Sports Magiques, incorporant le siège social de la ligue de Quidditch Anglaise et Irlandaise, le Club Officiel de Gobstones et le Bureau des Brevets Risible. Les portes d'ascenseur se sont ouvertes. Harry jeta œil dans couloir, avec les diverses affiches d'équipes de Quidditch clouer de travers sur les murs.

Un des sorciers dans l'ascenseur, portait une brassée de manches à balai, se dégagea avec difficulté et disparu en bas dans le couloir. Les portes refermées, l'ascenseur monta encore et la voix de la femme annonça:

-le Niveau Six, le Service de Transport Magique, incorporant l'Autorité de Réseau de Cheminette, le Poste de contrôle de la régulation des balais, le Bureau de Portoloins et le Centre de Test d'Apparition. De nouveau les portes d'ascenseur ont ouvert et quatre ou cinq sorcières et sorciers sont sorti; en même temps, plusieurs avions de papier ont foncé dans l'ascenseur. Harry dévisagea ses avions en se demandant qu`elle était leur utilité alors qu`ils planaient au-dessus de sa tête; ils étaient d'une couleur violette pâle et il pouvait voir le Ministère de la Magie affranchie le long du bord de leur aile.

-Ce sont des notes interdépartementales, lui marmonna M. Weasley. Nous avons utilisé des hiboux, mais le désordre était incroyable... des fiant partout dans les bureaux...

Comme ils montaient encore, le battement des ailes des notes faisait osciller la lampe du plafond de l'ascenseur.

-Niveau Cinq, Service de coopération magique internationale, incorporant les corps d'échange magique standard international, le bureau de loi international magique et le Siège de la confédération britannique internationale. Quand les portes se sont ouvertes, deux des notes ont fait un zoom vers la sortie avec quelques-uns des sorcières et des sorciers, mais plusieurs autres notes ont fait leurs entrées.

-Le niveau Quatre, le Service pour le Règlement et le Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, La corporation des bêtes, la division des Êtres et des esprits, le Bureau de Liaison de Gobelin et le Bureau des pestes Consultatif. Excusez-moi a dit le sorcier qui porte le poulet qui crache le feu et il sorti de l'ascenseur suivi par un petit troupeau de notes. Les portes se refermèrent encore.

-Le niveau Trois, le Service d'Accidents et des Catastrophes Magiques, y compris l'Escouade de recouvrement des accidents magique, les sièges des oubliators et le Comité d'Excuse Digne pour Moldu. Tout le monde quitta l'ascenseur sur ce plancher sauf M Weasley, Harry et une sorcière qui lisait un morceau extrêmement long du parchemin qui traînait par terre. Les notes restantes ont continué à planer vers la lampe comme l'ascenseur montait encore, alors les portes se sont ouvertes et la voix a fait son annonce.

-Le niveau Deux, le Service d'Application de la loi Magique, y compris le bureau de l'usage de la magie interdit, le Siège des Auror et les Services d'Administration de Wizengamot.- -C`est à nous, dit M Weasley, et ils suivirent la sorcière hors de l'ascenseur dans un couloir pleines de portes.

-Mon bureau est de l'autre côté du plancher.

-M Weasley dit Harry, quand ils passèrent devant une fenêtre par laquelle les rayons du soleil passaient, nous ne sommes plus sous terre ?

-Nous y sommes toujours a dit M Weasley. Ce sont des fenêtres enchantés. L'Entretien magique décide ce que nous verrons tous les jours. Nous avons eu deux mois d'ouragan la dernière fois qu'ils ont demandé une augmentation de salaire...

Juste au coin, Harry. Ils tournèrent au coin, marchèrent devant quelques portes en chênes et émergèrent dans une salle en désordre divisé en box, ou résonnait des discours et des rire.

Les notes faisaient un zoom vers les box comme de petites fusées miniature. Un panneau de travers se trouvant sur le bureau le plus proche disait: '' Les Siège principaux des Chasseur de vampire et des Auror.

Harry regarda furtivement par l'embrasure des portes quand ils passèrent. Les Auror avaient couvert leurs murs avec toutes sortes d'images de sorciers et de photographies de leurs familles, ainsi que des affiches de leurs équipes préférés de Quidditch et des articles du Daily Prophète. Un homme écarlate avec une queue de cheval plus longue que Bill était assis avec les pieds sur son bureau dictant un texte à sa plume à papote. Un petit plus loin une sorcière avec une pièce par-dessus un œil discutait par dessus son cuticule avec Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Bonjour Weasley, dit Kingsley négligemment, comme s`il ne se connaissait pas beaucoup.

-Je voudrais vous parler, vous avez une seconde ?

-Oui, si c`est vraiment pour une seconde dit M Weasley, je suis plutôt pressé. Ils parlèrent comme s'ils se connaissaient à peine et quand Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour dire bonjour à Kingsley, M Weasley lui marcha sur son pied.

Ils suivirent Kingsley le long du rang jusque dans le dernier cubicule. Harry reçu un choc lorsqu'il vit sur le bureau une affiche du visage de Sirius. Les coupures de journal et les vieilles photographies - même celles ou Sirius était témoins du mariage de ses parents couvraient les murs. Le seul espace sans photo de Sirius était une carte du monde dans lequel de petites épingles rouges luisait comme les bijoux et il y avait dans son cuticule des croix et de l'ail pour éloignée une certaine Moka Black de son bureau.

'' Ici, a dit Kingsley brusquement à M Weasley, poussant une pile de parchemin dans sa main…

-J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'information sur le vol de véhicule Moldu qui se sont produit dans le dernier des douze mois. Nous avons reçu l'information que Black pourrait toujours utiliser sa vieille motocyclette qui a piqué à Erika sa créatrice.

Kingsley fit un clin d`œil à Harry et ajouta dans un chuchotement, Donner a Alucard la revue, il pourrait la trouver intéressante pour faire rire sa nouvelle sœur amnésique.

-Et que ça ne prenne pas trop longtemps, Weasley, le retard sur ce rapport de jambe de feu a tenu notre investigation en haut pour un mois.

-Si vous aviez lu mon rapport vous sauriez que le terme est des armes à feu, a dit M Weasley froidement. Et j'ai peur que vous devrez attendre l'information sur les motocyclettes; nous sommes extrêmement occupées actuellement. Il a baissa sa voix et dit,

-Si vous pouvez partir avant sept heures, Molly fait un ragoût. Il a appelé Harry d'un geste et ils sortirent du cubicule pour passer par une deuxième série de portes de chêne, dans un autre passage, ils tournèrent à gauche, marchèrent le long d'un autre couloir,

Une autre tour droite dans un couloir faiblement éclairé et distinctement usé, et atteignirent finalement un cul de sac, où sur le coté se trouvait une porte entrouverte, révélant un cagibi, et sur la droite une porte ou on pouvait lire sur une plaque de cuivre ternie: "l'Usage Impropre d'Objets de Moldu".

Le bureau miteux de M. Weasley sembla être légèrement plus petit que le cagibi. Deux bureaux avaient été mit en un et il y avait à peine l'espace pour les déplacements à cause de tous les classeurs à tiroirs qui débordait le long des murs, sur lesquels chancelaient des tas de fichiers.

Le petit coin de mur disponible reflétait la passion de M. Weasley.

Plusieurs affiches de voitures, y compris celui d'un moteur démonté; deux illustrations de boîte aux lettres qu'il semblait avoir coupé de livres des enfants de Moldu; et un diagramme montrant comment déboucher un bouchon. Une photographie de la famille de Weasley se tenait à côté du bureau. Harry remarqua que Percy semblait avoir disparut. Mais était compréhensible vu comment il a traitée alucard et avec qui elle travaille a présent.

-Nous n'avons pas reçu de fenêtre, dit M Weasley en ôtant son veston de grenadier et le plaçant sur le dos de sa chaise.

-Nous l'avons demandé, mais ils ne semblent pas penser que nous avons besoin de cela.

\- Assieds-toi Harry, Perkin n`est pas encore arrivé.

Harry s'asseye dans la chaise derrière le bureau de Perkin pendant que M Weasley feuilleta la pile de parchemin que Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait donné.

-Ah, à t-il dit, souriant, quand il extirpa une copie d'une revue a autorisé

: Le Quibbler du milieu de la pile, oui... Il feuilleta le panflet.

-Oui, il a raison, je suis sûr que Alucard la trouvera très amusant oh dieu, qu'est ce que ceci ; une lettre avait fait entrée par la porte ouverte pour se reposer sur le grille-pain.

M Weasley l'a ouverte et l'a lu à haute voix.

-Troisième toilette publique régurgitais rapportée dans Bethnal Vert, examiner immédiatement. Ceci devient ridicule...

-Une toilette régurgitant ...

-Toilette Anti Moldu, a dit M Weasley, fronçant les sourcils. Nous en avions deux la semaine dernière, celle dans Wimbledon et celle dans le château Éléphant. Les Moldus tire la chasse d'eau et au lieu que tous disparaissent...enfin, tu peux imaginer. Les pauvres appellent les plombiers... je crois. Tu sais, celui qui répare les tuyaux et ces choses.

-Les plombiers répondirent Harry

-Exactement, oui, mais bien sûr ils ne savent pas quoi faire. J'espère seulement que nous pourrons attraper celui qui fait cela.

-Est-ce les auror qui les attrapent ?

-Oh non, ceci est trop insignifiant pour les Auror, c'est la Patrouille d'Application de la loi Magique ordinaire... ah, Harry, Voila Perkin. Un vieux sorcier à l'apparence timide avec les cheveux blancs entra dans la salle, haletant.

-Oh, Arthur! Dit-il désespérément, sans regarder Harry. Merci bon Dieu, je n'ai pas su quoi faire de mieux, sauf attendre ici pour vous. J'ai envoyé un hibou à votre maison mais vous l'avez évidemment manqué. Un message urgent est venu il y a dix minutes

-je sais, la toilette régurgitant, dit M Weasley.

-Non, non, ne ce pas est la toilette, c'est l'audience du garçon Potter ils ont changé le temps et le lieu. Il commence à huit heures maintenant et c'est en bas dans la vieille Salle d'audience Dix

-En bas dans la vieille... mais ils m'ont dit... par la barbe de Merlin! M. Weasley regarda sa montre, poussa un cri et sauta de sa chaise.

-Vite, Harry, nous aurions dû être là-bas il y a cinq minutes! Perkin s'est aplati contre les classeurs à tiroirs comme M Weasley quitta le bureau en courant, Harry sur ses talons.

-Pourquoi avoir changé l'heure demanda Harry haletant, quand ils passèrent la cuticule des Auror; les gens regardèrent dehors et les dévisagèrent.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, si tu l'avais manqué, cela aurait été catastrophique! M Weasley s'arrêta à côté des ascenseurs et tapota impatiemment sur le bouton menant

Vers le bas

-Plus vite! L'ascenseur s`ouvrit et ils se ruèrent à l`intérieur. Chaque fois qu'il s'arrêta, M Weasley maudit furieusement les incapables de cet établissement et appuya furieusement sur le bouton 9.

-Ces salles d'audience n'ont pas été utilisées depuis des années, a dit M Weasley avec colère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils le font là-bas à moins que... mais non... une sorcière grassouillette qui portait un gobelet fumant entre dans l'ascenseur, M Weasley n'a pas élaboré sa réponse.

-L'Atrium, a dit la voix de la femme et les grilles dorés glissèrent ouvertes, montrant à Harry au loin les statues dorées se trouvant dans la fontaine. La sorcière grassouillette sortit et un sorcier très mélancolique entra.

-Bonjour, Arthur, dit-il dans une voix sépulcrale quand l'ascenseur commença à descendre.

-On ne vous voit pas souvent par ici

-Affaires urgentes Bode, a dit M Weasley, qui rebondissait en lançant des regards soucieux à Harry.

-Ah, oui, dit Bode, examinant Harry sans ciller. Bien sûr. Harry avait peine à contenir son émotion et le regard de Bode ne l`aidait pas du tout.

'' Le bureau des chasseurs de vampire illégaux, département des mystères a dit la voix de la femme.

-Vite, Harry, a dit M. Weasley .Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir qui était différent de ceux au-dessus. Les murs étaient nus; il n'y avait aucune fenêtres et aucune portes en dehors d'une unique qui était noire et se trouvait à la fin du couloir.

Harry avaient prévu de la traverser.

M Weasley le saisit par le bras et le traîna vers la gauche, où se trouvait une ouverture menant à un escalier.

-En bas ici, en bas ici, haleta M Weasley, montant deux marches à la fois. L'ascenseur ne descend pas aussi loin... pourquoi ils le font en bas là-bas je... Ils atteignirent le bas des marches et coururent le long d'un autre couloir, qui était très ressemblant à celui qui mène au cachot de Rogue à Poudlard, avec les murs de pierre rudes et les torches entre crochets. Les portes qu'ils passèrent étaient en bois lourde avec des boulons et des serrures en fer.

-Salle d'audience... Dix.. Je pense... nous y sommes presque... oui. M Weasley trébucha sur le pas d'une porte sombre avec une serrure en fer immense et tomba contre le mur.

-Continue, a-t-il haleté, indiquant la porte avec son pouce. Entre là-bas.

-Vous, Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

-Non, non, je n'ai pas la permission. Bonne chance!

Harry et son phénix de compagnie avait le cœur qui battait violemment sur sa pomme d'Adam. Il avala difficilement, tourna la poignée de la porte en fer lourd et marcha dans la salle d'audience.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le jugement du ministre.

Harry avait sursauté; il ne pourrait pas s'aider. Le grand cachot d'où il était entré était horriblement familier. Il n'était pas seul lorsqu'il l'avait vu auparavant, il avait été ici auparavant. Cet endroit était la pièce qu'il avait visitée à l'intérieur de la Pensive de Dumbledore, la place où il avait regardé les Lestranges être condamné à emprisonnement à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Les murs étaient faits de pierre sombre, allumée faiblement par des torches. Des bancs vides se trouvaient de chaque côté de lui, mais devant, dans les gradins, se trouvaient un grand nombre de personnes. Ils avaient parlé à voix basses, mais comme la lourde porte s'était brusquement fermée derrière Harry, un silence menaçant tomba. Une voix virile et froide retentit à travers la salle d'audience.

-vous êtes en retard.

'' Désolé, dit Harry nerveusement, je – je ne savais pas que l'heure avait été changé.

-Ce n'est pas la faute du Wizengamot, dit la voix. Un hibou vous a été envoyé ce matin. Prenez votre siège…

Harry fit tomber son regard sur la chaise dans le centre de la pièce, les bras de cette dernière étaient recouverts par des chaînes. Il avait vu ces chaînes devenir vivant et lier quiconque s'était assis entre eux. Ses pas retentissaient comme il marchait à travers le sol de pierre. Quand il s'assit sur le bord de la chaise, les chaînes précautionneusement tintèrent menaçâmes, mais ne le lièrent pas. Se sentent plutôt malade, il regarda les gens qui s`étaient assis au banc au-dessus. Il y avait approximativement cinquante d'entre eux, en tout, aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir, qui portait des robes couleur prune avec un argent minutieusement travaillé "W" sur la poitrine du côté gauche et tous se baissèrent pour le dévisager. Quelques-uns avec une expression très austère, d`autres semblaient davantage curieux.

Dans le centre de la Ligne de devant était assis Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie.

Fudge était un homme corpulent qui portait souvent un chapeau vert-lime, pourtant, aujourd'hui il avait dispensé de l'apporter; il avait également dispensé son sourire indulgent, ce même sourire qu'il avait porté auparavant lors des conversations avec Harry. Il avais montrée son vrai visage l'an dernier en insultant devant Elmira en traitant son peuple de créature sanguinaire en disant que Alucard était qu'un salle menteur vu qui est le fis de tu-sais-qui et avais décidée de brisée pour toujours tout le traitée avec le conseil des anciens en lui déclarant la guerre et tout les goule (qui sont plusieurs million) ont décidée de rejoindre les rang de Dumbledore et d'Alucard contre tu-sais-qui. Et aussi de traitée les sang-mêlé de bon a rien devant leur professeur McGonagall leur ancienne chasseuse et qui a causée sa démissions au ministère. Une magicienne avec une mâchoire carré portant ses cheveux gris très cours était assis à la gauche de Fudge; elle portait un monocle et regardait Harry d'un air sinistre. À la droite de Fudge, une autre magicienne s'y trouvais (bienvenu en enfer Désirée Bureninger alias Désirée Ombrage), mais elle s'installait si profondément sur le banc que son visage était dans l'ombre mais Harry crus voir une croix postée sûrement une sympathisante des chasseuses de vampire.

-Très bien. Dit Fudge. La présence de l'accusé nous permet désormais de débuter. Êtes-vous prêt ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la rangée d'en-dessous.

-Oui, Monsieur. Dit une voix passionnée qu'Harry connaissait. C'était le frère de Ron et de Ginny. Percy, qui était assis sur le banc du devant. Harry regardait Percy, en attendant quelque signe de reconnaissance de sa part, mais aucun ne vint. Mais après tout ce qui a fait et dit sur son cousin et du fait que Moka travaille avec lui dans le bureau de fudge, Harry n'espérait pas du tout de signe de sa part de ce salle connard, les yeux de Percy, derrière sa monture de lunettes, étaient fixés sur son parchemin, une plumes était en équilibre dans sa main.

L'audition disciplinaire du douzième d'août '' dit Fudge dans une voix sonore et Percy commença à prendre des notes, une à la fois, '' Les fautes ont eu lieu sous le Décret pour la Restriction Raisonnable de Sorcellerie Mineure et le Statut international de Secret par Harry James Potter, résident à nombre quatre, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

-Interrogateur : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie : Amélia Susan Bones, tête du département de Mise en application de la Loi sur la Magie; Désirée Bureninger Ombrage sous-secrétaire au ministre. Scribe de court, Percy Ignatius Weasley.

-Témoin pour la défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Biran Dumbledore, et Benoît Alucard Phénix Jedusort, qui représentent Elmira Phénix fondatrice de Poudlard et chef des conseils des Ancien de Transylvanie. Dit deux voix derrière Harry qui détourna sa tête si rapidement, qu'il s'est presque fait un torticolis.

Dumbledore et Benoît marchait en mode intermédiaire avec ses aile déployée et lançais son Aura de terreur si semblable a son père maudit. Il marchait avec Dumbledore à grands pas à travers la pièce et portait une longue robe bleue de minuit et une expression parfaitement calme. Sa longue barbe et ses cheveux couleur argent luisaient sous la lumière de la torche lorsqu'il arriva au même niveau qu'Harry et regarda Fudge à travers ses lunettes demi-lunes qui reposait à mi-chemin en bas de son nez très tordu, semblable a Alucard qui fessais la même chose mais lui au moins il jetait un regard a Harry mais aussi au phénix qui l'accompagnais.

Les membres du Wizengamot marmonnaient. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant sur Dumbledore et Alucard. Quelques-uns semblaient contrariés et d'autres effrayés par le fis de vous-savez-qui; deux assez âgé cependant, les magiciens dans la rangée du bas ont levé leurs mains et applaudissaient.

Une émotion puissante avait augmenté dans poitrine d'Harry à la vue de Dumbledore, il se sentait plus fort, la sensation pleine d'espoir semblable à celle que la chanson du phénix lui avait donné plus tôt. Il voulu saisir le regard de Dumbledore, mais Dumbledore ne regardait pas dans sa direction; il continuait à regarder Fudge, évidemment rendu nerveux.

'' Ah! Dit Fudge qui les regarda déconcerté par Alucard… Dumbledore et Alucard. Oui. Vous euh… avez obtenu euh… notre message que l'heure et eu… l'endroit avait été changé alors.

'' On a du le manquer, dit Alucard, totalement glacial tout comme son père. Cependant dû à un chanceux hasard On est arrivée au ministère trois heures plus tôt, donc aucun mal n'est fait pour le moment. Dit le vampire.

-Oui, bien je suppose que nous avons besoin d'une autre chaise. Weasley, pourriez-vous ?

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas dit Dumbledore agréablement; il prit alors sa baguette, lui donna un petit coup, et deux fauteuil moelleux une de perse et une autres transylvanien apparut de nulle part près de Harry. Dumbledore et Alucard s'assis, réunissant les pointes de ses longs doigts et observe Fudge avec une expression d'intérêt poli. Le Wizengamot marmonnait encore et s'agitait constamment; seulement, lorsque fudge commença à parler de nouveau, ils s'installèrent.

-Oui. dit encore Fudge, en cherchant ses notes. Bien, alors. Donc. Les charges. Oui. Il dégagea alors un morceau de parchemin parmi les nombreuses pages qui se trouvaient devant lui, pris un souffle profond, et lu,

'' Les charges contres l'accusé sont comme suit : Qu'il a fait sciemment, délibérément et dans la pleine conscience de l'illégalité de ses actions, ayant reçu un avertissement écrit antérieur du Ministère de Magie, sur une charge semblable, produit un Charme Patronus dans une région habité par des Moldus, en la présence d'un Moldu, sur la seconde d'août à vingt heures passé de trois minute neuf qui constituent une offense sous le Paragraphe Ce du Décret pour la Restriction raisonnable de Sorcellerie Mineure, 1875, et aussi sous la Section 13 de la Confédération Internationale de Sorciers. Statut de Secret.''

-Vous êtes Harry James Potter, de nombre quatre, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. dit Fudge, en lançant un regard furieux à Harry sur le sommet de son parchemin.

-Oui. dit Harry.

-Vous avez reçu un avertissement officiel du Ministère pour utiliser la magie illégalement il y a trois années, n' est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais.

-Et cependant vous avez conjuré un Patronus sur la nuit de la seconde d'août. dit Fudge.

-Oui. dit Harry, mais.

-Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de l`école pendant que vous êtes sous l'âge de dix-sept ans.

-Oui, mais.

-Vous savez que vous étiez dans une région plein de Moldus.

-Oui, mais.

-Vous étiez pleinement informé que vous étiez à proximité d`un Moldu au moment où vous avez fait usage de la magie.

-Oui. dit Harry furieusement, mais je l'ai utilisé seulement parce que nous étions.

La magicienne avec le monocle lui coupa la parole d`une voix retentissante.

-Vous avez produit un Patronus à part entière.

-Oui, dit Harry, parce que...

-Un Patronus corporel.

-Un quoi? demanda Harry

-J`avais l`intention de dire que votre Patronus avait une forme clairement définie, c'était plus que vapeur ou fumée.

-Oui. dit Harry, en se sentant impatient et légèrement désespéré, c`est un cerf, c`est toujours un cerf...

-Toujours! A tonné Madame Bones. Vous avez déjà produit un Patronus auparavant.

-Oui, dit Harry, je l`ai dû le faire pour une année... -Et vous aviez quinze années.

-Oui, et.

-Vous avez appris ceci à école.

-Oui, Professeur Lupin et Alucard ici présent me l'ont appris durant ma troisième année, à cause du…

-Impressionnant, dit Madame Bones, assise à le dévisager, un vrai Patronus à son âge est très impressionnant en effet...

Quelques-uns des sorciers et magiciens autour d'elle marmonnaient encore; quelques-uns firent un signe de la tête, mais d`autres fronçaient les sourcils et secouaient leur tête.

-Ce n`est pas une question de comment la magie était impressionnante. Dit Fudge dans une voix irritable, en fait, le pire c'est, que le garçon l'a fait devant les yeux d`un Moldu!

Ceux qui avaient alors froncé les sourcils ont murmuré en accord, mais c'était la vue de Percy qui avait fait un petit signe de tête affirmatif d'une piété suffisante qui a aiguillonné Harry à prendre la parole. Mais cet alucard qui prit la parole.

-Mon cousin l'a fait pour sauvée un membre de sa famille Moldu de deux détraqueur ! dit-il d'une voix terrible. Deux des goules d'Elmira Phénix ont vu deux détraqueur se faufiler dans le quartier Moldus de Harry Potter.

Il s'était attendu à plus de protestations, mais le silence qu'imposais Alucard et qui est tombé a parût être d'une façon ou d'une autre plus dense qu'avant.

'' Détraqueurs ! dit alors Madame Bones après un moment. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Alucard.

'' Mon cousin voulais vous dire qu'il y avait deux détraqueurs dans le bas de l'étroite ruelle ou ils sont allé vers lui et son cousin Moldus !

'' Ah ! dit encore Fudge, en souriant d'un air affecté désagréablement ne regardant autour du Winzengamot, comme pour les inviter à partager la plaisanterie. Oui, oui, je pensais que nous avions entendu quelque chose comme ceci…

Mais personne sauf une ne riait et ce rire irritait Alucard particulièrement.

'' Des détraqueurs dans Little Whinging. Dit Madame Bones, dans un ton de grande surprise. Je ne comprends pas.

'' Pas vous, Amélia. Dit alors Fudge, avec un sourire d'un air encore affecté. Allez que j'explique.

'' Vous expliquerez rien du tout tonna Alucard qui fessais trembler la salle de sa puissance voix. Pantin de la criminelle violeuse de favorite Moka Black alias Cornélius Fudge qui traite comme de la merde les sang-moldus et les vampires en les traitant de créature sanguinaire et de moins que rien. Deux de mes goules qui sont aussi sur les ordres d'Elmira Phénix ont très bien vus des ennemis de ma race qui sont votre détraqueur venir dans le monde moldu.

Fudge était pétrifié par l'insulte.

'' Et pourquoi vos goule surveillais-t-il Harry Potter chez les Moldus.

'' Par ordre de Elmira Phénix au cas où vous laisserez votre chère secrétaire Moka Black possédée les parents de Harry Potter enfin de le torturée comme vous avez laissée faire pour ma favorite Hermione Granger qui est une sorcière de sang moldus tout comme le professeur chasseuse McGonnagall que vous avez insultée. Dit Alucard avec rage. Il est en effet très commode de nous accusée des vampires dit Alucard vu que c'est vrai que Les Moldus ne voient pas les Détraqueurs mais peuvent si vous l'ignorée ressentir leur effet comme il y a 15 ans. Mrs bones dit-t-il avec un peu de moins de hargne envers elle.

'' Il dit vrai dit Mrs Bones. Les Moldus ne les voit pas mais peuvent ressentir leur effet sa c'est déjà vu durent la grande guerre.

'' Totalement ridicule. Vous ne voyez pas qui a tout inventée cet été. C'est seulement sa parole et aucun témoin.

'' Je ne suis pas un menteur et Alucard non plus dit Harry à voix haute, alors qu'une autre manifestation de marronnage débuta dans l'audience. Il y en avait deux, ils venaient de chaque bout de l'allée, tout est devenu sombre et froid et mon cousin les a sentis et a couru pour lui…

-Assez, assez! dit Fudge, avec une apparence très hautaine sur son visage. Je suis désolé d`interrompre cela qui, je suis sûr aurait été une histoire très bien répétée.

Dumbledore clarifia sa gorge. Le Wizengamot tomba encore silencieux.

-En fait, nous avons un témoin de la présence de Détraqueur dans ce passage étroit dit-il, autre que Dudley Dursley et les goules de Elmira, je précise… dit Dumbledore.

Le visage dodu de Fudge parut ralentir, comme si quelqu'un avait laissé sortir de l'air en lui.

Il dévisagea Dumbledore un moment ou deux, alors, avec l'apparence d'un homme qui se retire, et dit, "Nous n`avons pas obtenu que le temps d`écoute à plus d`auditoires, je suis effrayé, Dumbledore. Je veux négocier rapidement.

'' Je peux être dans l'erreur, dit Dumbledore, mais je suis sûr que sous le Winzengamot qui a écrie la charte de droits, l'accusée a le droit de présenter des témoins pour son ou ses cas, n'est-ce pas la politique du Département de Loi Magique Mise en application, Madame Bones ? A moins que la nouvelle experte du conseil noir des phénix : Moka Black vous a forcée de sous la menace de vous mordre de le changée.

'' Vrai, dit la madame Bones. Il n'y a aucun changement même sous la menace de cette manipulatrice de Moka Black. Parfaitement vrai…

'' Oh, très bien, très bien. Lança Fudge. Où est cette personne.

'' Alucard l'a apportée avec lui, dit Dumbledore. Elle est juste derrière la porte. Je peux ?

-Non, Weasley, allez-y. Aboya Fudge à Percy qui descendit les marches de pierre du balcon du juge et passa précipitamment près de Dumbledore et de Harry sans leur jeter le moindre regard. Un moment plus tard, Percy était revenu, suivi par Mrs Figg. Elle semblait apeurée et plus toqué que jamais. Dumbledore s'était levé et donna sa chaise à Mrs Figg, en faisant apparaître un deuxième pour lui-même.

-Le nom au complet, dit à haute voix Fudge, quand Mrs Figg s'était perchée nerveusement sur le bord de son siège.

'' Arabella Doreen Figg, dit Mrs figg dans sa voix tremblotante.

'' Et qui exactement êtes-vous, dit Fudge, dans une voix haute et perçante.

'' Je suis une résidente de Little Whinging, près d'où Harry Potter vit. Dit Mrs Figg.

-Nous n`avons aucun enregistrement de magicien ou sorcier qui vivent dans Little Whinging, autre que Harry Potter. dit la Madame Bones. Cette situation a toujours été attentivement dirigée, donnée.

-Je suis un cracmol. dit Mrs Figg. .Mais vous ne les avez pas enregistrées, voyez-vous.

'' Cracmol, eh. Dit fudge, la fixant attentivement. Nous devons vérifier cela. Vous pouvez donner des détails de votre naissance avec mon auxiliaire Weasley. Incidemment, les crakmols voient-il les détraqueurs, a-t-il ajouté, en regardant de gauche à droit le long de la rangée.

'' Oui, nous pouvons ! Le concierge de Poudlard est bien un cracmol et il voyait très bien les détraqueurs il y 3 ans quand vous avez mis des détraqueur en protection inutile dans l'affaire Sirius Black dit Alucard d'un ton mauvais

Fudge le regardait alucard avec un air méprisant, ses sourcils surélevé… très bien. Dit-il. Quel est votre histoire ?

\- J` était sorti pour acheter la nourriture pour mes chat au magasin du coin au bout de Promenade Wisteria, autour approximativement de neuf heures, sur le soir de la seconde d'août. a bredouillé Mrs Figg, comme si elle avait appris ce qu'elle disait par cœur, quand j`ai entendu un problème en bas de l`étroite ruelle entre Croissant du Magnolia et La promenade Wisteria. En approchant de la bouche de l`étroite ruelle, j'ai vu courir des Détraqueurs.

-Courir, dit Madame Bones. Les détraqueurs ne courent pas, ils glissent...

-C`est ce que j`ai voulu dire. dit Mrs Figg, qui paraissaient les joues rosées .Ils glissaient le long de l'allée vers ce qui a ressemblé à deux garçons...

-À quoi Madame Bones, en resserrant ses yeux alors que le bord du monocle disparut dans sa chair.

-Bien, l`un était très grand et l'autre plutôt maigre.

-Non, non. dit Madame Bones impatiemment. .Les Détraqueurs... décrivez-les...

'' Oh, dit Mrs Figg, le rougeoiement rose progressait maintenant dans son cou. Il était grand. Grands et portaient des cape comme des vampires, mais tout encagoulée.

Harry sentit un affaissement horrible dans le noyau de son estomac. Peu importait ce que Mrs Figg pouvait dire, lui, il gardait l`image du visage des Détraqueurs et une image ne pourrait jamais transporter la vérité de ce que ces existences étaient comme: le chemin surnaturel qu'ils ont déplacé, en planant de quelques pouces sur la terre; ou leur odeur pourri; ou ce terrible bruit crépitant qu'ils ont fait comme s`ils avaient sucé l'air environnant.

Dans la deuxième rangée, un sorcier trapu avec une grande moustache noire s'était appuyée près de l'oreille de sa voisine et chuchotait, cette dernière était une magicienne aux cheveux crépu. Elle a souri d'un air affecté et fit un signe de la tête.

\- Grand et porter des manteaux comme les vampires ont répété Madame Bones froidement, pendant que Fudge reniflait dérisoirement. Je vois. N'importe quoi autrement.

-Oui. a dit Mrs Figg. .Je les ait sentis. Tout est devenu froid, et c'était une très chaude nuit d`été, vous remarquerez. Et j'ai senti comme si tout le bonheur était parti de ce monde et je me suis souvenu de choses épouvantables.

Sa voix a secoué et est morte. Madame Bones élargit légèrement les yeux.

Harry pouvait voir des marques rouges sous ses sourcils, où le monocle avait été enfoncé.

-Qu`est-ce que les Détraqueurs ont fait? A-t-elle demandé, et Harry a alors senti un peu d'espoir.

-Ils sont allés vers les garçons. a dit Mrs Figg, sa voix était plus forte et plus confiante maintenant, le rougeoiement rose refluait loin de son visage. L`un d'eux était tombé. L`autre reculait, essayant de repousser le Détraqueur. C'était Harry. Il a essayé deux fois et a produit seulement une vapeur d`argent. Sur la troisième tentative, il a produit un Patronus qui a imputé en bas le premier Détraqueur et alors, avec cet encouragement, il a chassé le deuxième loin de son cousin. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Mrs Figg a fini, quelque peu faiblement.

Madame bones a abaissé ses yeux et a regardé Mrs Figg en silence. Fudge ne la regardait pas du tout, mais parcourait nerveusement ses papiers. Finalement, il a élevé ses yeux et dit, plutôt agressivement. '' C'est ce que vous avez vu, n'est-ce pas ?''

'' C'est ce qui s'est passé ! a répété Mrs figg.

'' Très bien dit fudge. Vous pouvez partir…

Mrs Figg lança un regard effrayée en direction de Fudge à Dumbledore, elle s'est alors levé et partit vers la porte. Harry entendit un bruit sourd se renfermer derrière elle.

'' Pas un témoin très persuasif, dit fudge à haute voix.

'' Oh, je ne pense pas, dit Madame Bones, dans sa voix mugissante. Elle a certainement décrit les effets d'une attaque de Détraqueur très correctement. Et je ne peux imaginer pourquoi elle dirait qu'ils étaient là s'ils n'y étaient pas…

'' Mais des Détraqueurs qui divague dans un faubourg Moldus et apparaissent soudainement à un sorcier. Renfila fudge. Les chances sur cela doivent être mêmes, très minces. Même Vesper ne parier pas dessus.

'' tout comme laisser une vampire pur et une défunte Succube attaquer et violer quasiment a mort ma favorite au sang moldus que vous avez insultée l'année dernière Fudge ou était donc vos supposément chasseur de vampire pour protéger le monde moldus de Moka Black la fille de Sirius Black qui a brisée la lois sur les favorite d'un maître vampire et que en Transylvanie sa signifie la mort pour la coupable. Dit Alucard. J'ai du intervenir en personne et le conseil des Ancien d'Elmira pour la sauver a cause elle allait mourir de viole et de malnutrition et j'ai du la transformée de force 2 ans trop tôt que prévus. Et en parlant de Verpey il est devenue très sage depuis qui est une de mes goules sous les ordre de Elmira et qui a payer ses dettes de jeux au gobelin et au phénix et vous ne m'avez pas interdit de le transformée non plus en m'envoyant vos chasseur corrompu qui sont les nouvelle goule de mon ex-femme Moka black puis que vous si vous m'avez rappelez bien c'est vous qui avais interdit de transformée aucun sorcier ''Anglais'' en goules, je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un chasseur du ministère pour me l'empêcher Fudge.

Fudge se pétrifiais, alucard sentais qui se sentais coupable de ne pas avoir pu intervenir pour empêcher temari et moka de tuer les parents Granger en possédant leur corps, ni d'avoir empêché la transformation de vesper en goule, mais Alucard s'en contrefoutais de ses état d'âme.

'' Oh comme la si bien dit le frère de la nouvelle dirigeante du conseil des vampire transylvaniens a votre botte, je ne pense pas que chacun de nous croit que les Détraqueurs soient là par coïncidence, et que vous n'avez rien fait pour protéger une favorite au sang Moldus d'une vampire banni et une succube décédée. dit légèrement Dumbledore.

Le magicien qui était assis à la droite de Fudge, avec son visage dans l`ombre, s`était déplacé légèrement mais tout le monde était encore silencieux.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela est supposé signifier. demanda Fudge avec un ton glacé.

-C`est que je pense que cet ordre leur a été ordonné tout comme de laisser une vampire qui remplace Erika Phénix et sa sœur possédé par leur don de magie vampirique tabou des moldus innocent pour torturée une favorite de sang Moldus qui appartient a un seigneur vampire en la violant quasiment a mort et la mettre forcée le jour a être une servante sexuelle en la privant de se nourrir de vrai nourriture. La forçant alors ce le dit seigneur vampire a la transformée en une nouvelle sœur Phénix. dit Dumbledore sans aucune intervention des chasseurs humains du ministère.

-Je crois que nous pouvons l`avoir dans un dossier si quelqu'un avait rangé une paire de Détraqueurs à Little Whinging! Et l'affaire d'Hermione Phénix n'est en aucune cause liée à cette affaire. Aboya fudge.

-Pas si les Détraqueurs ou que Moka Black prennent des ordres de quelqu'un d`autre que le Ministère de la Magie ces jours-ci dit Alucard. Je vous aie déjà donné mes vues avec Dumbledore sur cette matière concernant ma sœur jumelle, Cornelius…

'' Oui, vous avez… dit fudge avec force, et je n'ai aucune raison de croire que vos vues sont n'importe quoi d'autre que fond de cale, Dumbledore et Alucard, Les Détraqueurs restent dans Azkaban et font tout ce que nous leur demandons et quand a Moka elle a avouer que par une accident qu'elle voulais vous forcez a transformée votre favorite pour qu'elle aille plus envie de la traquer pour son sang.

'' C'est sa qu'elle vous a fait croire dit Alucard en échange du poste de Erika Phénix pas vrai fudge. Vous me traitée de menteur, mais elle est encore plus menteuse que moi et pourtant vous l'avez pas punis en l'envoyant a Azkaban pour ses crimes ou de la livrée a Elmira Phénix comme le conseille on vous la exigée de le faire et c'est pour sa que Elmira vous a déclarée la guerre. Je n'ai vu aucune trace de vos chasseur de vampire non plus quand elle et ma mère m'a forcée a quitté ma maison a devon. Sa non plus vous avez aucun dossier sur cette attaque personnelle contre Elmira phénix et moi-même. Alors pourquoi quelqu'un dans le Ministère aurais rangée une paire de Détraqueur dans ces ruelles étroites sur la seconde d'août…

Dans le silence complet qui a salué ces mots, le magicien à droite de Fudge s'appuya en avant ce qui permit à Harry de le voir pour la première fois. Elle avait un regard semblable à celui d`un grand, pâle crapaud. Elle était plutôt accroupie avec un visage général, flasque, avait un petit cou comme Oncle Vernon et une bouche très large, lâche.

Ses yeux étaient grands, ronds et légèrement ballonnant. Même le petit arc du velours noir se perchant sur ses cheveux courts bouclés lui faisait penser à une grande mouche qui s'accrochait sur une longue langue collante.

'' Le tribunal reconnaît Désirée Bérenger Ombrage, sous-secrétaire Aîné des chasseurs de vampire au Ministère dit fudge. La magicienne a parlé avec une voix de petite fille, haute qui a étonné Harry mais on voyait les yeux de Alucard s'enflamme; il s'était attendu à un croassement pour sa part.

'' Je suis sûr j'ai dû mal vous comprendre. Professeur Phénix, a-t-elle dit avec un sourire affecté qui a laissé ses grands yeux ronds aussi froids que jamais. Donc, je suis peut-être idiote. (Comme la vrai Désirée Breuninger). Mais il m'a semblé pendant un minuscule moment comme si vous suggériez que le Ministère de la Magie avait attaqué ce garçon tout comme une de nos nouveau membre du ministre aurais faussement violé votre favorite sorcière-moldu humaine et volée votre manoir a devon.

Elle s`exclama d`un rire qui a fait dresser les cheveux de Harry sur sa tête. Quelques autres membres du Wizengamot ont ri avec elle. Il ne se put pas qu'aucun d'eux n'ait été vraiment amusé.

'' Je l'affirme que le ministère a bien laisser Moka Angel violer ma favorite avec temari sous apparence de ses parent et donc me forcée a la transformée trop tôt alors pourquoi pas ailleurs la laisser attaquer le survivant et son cousin Moldu sa semble être aussi facile que d'engager un criminel vampire traquer par le conseil des ancien de Elmira Phénix, qui a effectivement avec l'aide de Erika Phénix volée ma maison d'été. Dit Alucard avec une voix enragée.

'' Si c'est le cas et que les Détraqueur prennent des ordres du Ministère de la magie, et c'est aussi vrai que deux Détraqueurs ait attaqué Harry et son cousin, logiquement quelqu'un au Ministère peut avoir rangée les attaques de vampire et de détraqueurs. Et avoir laissée Moka black volée la maison de Alucard a devon. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

-Il n`y a aucuns Détraqueurs qui soient à l'extérieur de contrôle du Ministère! A cassé net Fudge qui avait la brique tournée rouge, vu qui n'avaient commentée aucunement l'attaque du manoir.

Dumbledore a incliné sa tête dans un petit arc.

-Alors indubitablement le Ministère fera une pleine enquête du pourquoi deux des Détraqueurs se soient retrouvés loin d'Azkaban et pourquoi ils m'ont attaqué mon manoir sans autorisation et sans raison de chasse comme l'indique les lois des chasseur qui je cite : L'ordre de 24 heure de chasse en cas de preuve d'activités Illégal chez moi, alors que je n'ai rien fait de illégal selon le conseil des vampire transylvaniens: que de prendre soin de ma favorite nouveau née autorisée par le même conseil de ma grand mère: la fondatrice Elmira phénix. dit Alucard de ton calme.

'' Ce n'est pas à vous et a votre conseil de monstre à décider ce que le Ministère de la magie fait ou ne fait pas, Alucard Phénix ! A cassé net Fudge, maintenant une ombre de magenta de qui Oncle Vernon aurait été fier.

-Bien sûr, n`est-ce pas? a dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Alucard exprimait simplement la confiance que cette matière n'ira pas en investiture et qui aille pas besoin de chantée le chant de guerre des Phénix pour un crime aussi peu banal que d'avoir laissé Moka convoquée l'ancien assemblée des conseil des anciens d'Erika pour un crime si infime sur une hippogriffe qui avais blessée un vampire du fait qu'un sorcier de sang Pure a serpentard la insultée son maître devant lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Madame Bones qui rajusta son monocle et le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils légèrement.

-Je rappellerais tout le monde que le comportement de ces Détracteurs, si en effet il n'est pas inventions de l`imagination de ce garçon, n'est pas le sujet de cette audition! dit Fudge .Nous sommes ici pour examiner les offenses d`Harry Potter sous le Décret pour la Restriction raisonnable de Sorcellerie Mineure!

'' Bien sûr que nous le sommes, dit Dumbledore, mais la présence de Détraqueurs dans cette ruelle étroite est très pertinente. Clause sept des état du décret que la magie peut-être utilisé dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, et comme ces exceptionnelles circonstance incluent des situations qui menacent la vie du sorcier, ou magicien, ou vampire, ou tous magicien ou vampire sorcier ou Moldu présentent au temps du…

'' Nous sommes familier avec la Clause Sept, merci beaucoup ! S'est emmêlé fudge.

'' Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, dit Dumbledore courtoisement. Alors nous sommes en accord avec cela.

'' Et je signale que ma favorite aussi si elle aurait su se défendre contre votre secrétaire qui possédais ses parent aurais du avoir un avertissement pour avoir utilise la clause sept devant des faux parent moldus possédée et vous l'avez envoyée personne les arrêter pas vrai Fudge. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas important pour le moment mais si vous recommencer avec vos chasseur à s'en prendre a ma nouvelle femme, vous allez le regrettée personnellement et je me ferais un plaisir de chantée le cri de guerre d'Elmira pour vous destituée en vous assassinant en personne.

-Harry a utilisé le Charme Patronus en ces automnes d`où les circonstances précisé entrent dans la catégorie de circonstances exceptionnelles que la clause d'écrit. Tout comme a tentée de faire Hermione contre Moka et temari Si il y avait des Détraqueurs que je doute...

-Vous avez entendu un témoin. Interrompit Alucard.

-Si vous doutez encore de sa véracité, rappelez-la, questionnez-la encore. Je suis sûr qu`elle ne désapprouverait pas... je peux même me proposée pour qu'elle parle sous hypnose si vous voulez, je me dévouais a le faire.

-Je - que - pas -. A soufflé en rafales Fudge, en jouant du violon avec les papiers devant lui. C`est que je veux en finir avec ça aujourd'hui, Alucard !

-Mais naturellement, vous ne voudriez pas vous soucier de combien de temps a eu un témoin, si l'alternative était un déni de justice sérieux. Dit Dumbledore.

-Vous avez tout faux! dit Fudge au sommet de sa voix. Dumbledore, en essayant de couvrir en haut son mauvais emploi flagrant de magie hors de scolarité je suppose vous avez oublié le Charme de lévitation qu'il a utilisé il y a trois années.

-Ce n'était pas moi, c'était un elfe de maison ! dit Harry.

-Vous voyez. Rugit Fudge, faisant des gestes en direction d'Harry. Il logeait l'elfe! Dans une maison Moldu! Je vous demande...

'' L'elfe de maison en question est dans l'emploi de l'école de poudlard actuellement. Dit Alucard, et il a fait cela pour le prévenir de se méfier de moi a cause que Erika Phénix projetais de libéré le monstre légendaire de Poudlard en complot et de me possédée par l'esprit enfermer dans un journal maudit que j'ai déjouer a moitié en attaquant a mon compte des sang-pur a cause était possédée par l'influence de mon père Lord Voldemort. Si vous voulez je peux l'appelez a la barre Monsieur le Ministre.

'' J'ai – pas – je n'ai pas de temps à écouter des elfes de maison ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas le seul. Il a gonflé sa tante, pour égard à dieu ! Cria fudge, en frappant son poing sur le blanc de juge et renversa une bouteille d'encre.

'' Et vous n'avez pas engagée de poursuite à cette occasion par bonté, je présume. Même les meilleur sorcier humain ou vampire ne peuvent pas toujours contrôler leur émotions, dit Alucard tranquillement, mais toujours aussi enragée, comme d'essayer de me virée de mon poste alors que je n'ai même pas commencée à enseigner au poste de ma famille. Dit-il pendant que Fudge essayait de brosser l'encre de ses notes.

-Et je n`ai pas commencé sur ce qu'il atteint jusqu'à l'école même tout comme vous et vos orgie Alucard.

-Mais, comme le Ministère n'a aucune autorité pour punir des étudiants de Poudlard ni l'autorité de virée un Phénix pour les manques à école, le comportement de Harry n`est pas pertinent à cette audition et que pour mes orgie c'est pas punissable que par le conseil des anciens transylvaniens, quand il ne sont pas consentant comme ce que votre secrétaire et sa sœur dévorée vivante par Hermione phénix ont fait a elle humaine, et qui je vous a avertis que j'avais le droit avoir plusieurs amant si il sont tous consentante et que le seul qui a été forcée par accident est ma favorite qui appelais Hermione granger, il ont jugée que ce n'est pas si grave comparée a une possession vampirique de Moka contre cette même favorite sous apparence de son père moldu. Ce qui se passe dans ma crypte à l'école n'est pas de vos affaires salle humain au sang de bourbe pure.

Dumbledore dit, aussi poliment que jamais, "Mais maintenant avec une suggestion de fraîcheur derrière ses mots."

-Oh! dit Fudge ' Pas notre affaire ce qu'il fait à école, eh! Vous le pensez mais...

-Le Ministère n'a pas le pouvoir d`expulser des étudiants de Poudlard, Cornelius, comme je vous l'ai rappelé dans la nuit de la seconde d'août, ni de renvoyée les phénix de leur poste de droit de naissance en charge de représailles mortelle du fondateur vampire Elmira Phénix. Dit Dumbledore. '' Ni le fait ou le droit de confisquer des baguettes jusqu'à ce que les charges aient été avec succès prouvé; encore, comme on vous ait rappelé dans la nuit de la seconde d'août. Dans votre hâte admirable à assurer que la loi soit soutenue, vous paraissez, par inadvertance je suis sûr, avoir, eu vue sur vous quelques lois, comme avoir accusée Alucard d'avoir attaquer les parents de sa favorite pour les tuer alors qui était en Transylvanie chez lui avec Elmira phénix et qui a été appelez urgence par sa favorite qui a été violer et torturée par ses parents possédée par une vampire et une succube tout les deux banni de sa famille phénix et qu'il avais peur que Moka tente de la transformée en nouveau née illégale également vu que contrairement a Alucard qui en avais autorisation, Moka elle ne l'avais pas.

'' Les lois peuvent être changée, dit sauvagement fudge.

\- Bien sûr ils peuvent, ' dit Dumbledore, en inclinant sa tête. ' Et vous paraissez certainement faire beaucoup de changements, Cornelius. Pourquoi, dans les dernières semaines depuis que je vous ait demandé de laisser le Wizengamot, est-il devenu prioritaire de négocier avec une simple matière de magie mineure au détriment des criminels comme Moka Black par exemple qui est une criminel rechercher en Transylvanie par le conseil des anciens mais qui est engagée par votre ministère après avoir violer une favorite sous apparence du père moldu de la favorite concernée, et qu'elle pouvais pas se défendre magiquement a cause de votre loi sur les premier cycle contre une attaque de vampire et succube.

Quelques sorciers au-dessus d'eux se déplaçaient incommodément dans leurs sièges. Fudge se tourna légèrement et s`assis plus profondément. La magicienne à sa droite, cependant, regardait fixement Dumbledore, son visage était tout à fait sans expression.

-D`aussi loin que je sois informé, ' Dumbledore continua, ' il n'y a aucune loi cependant en place qui dit que le travail de cette court soit de punir Harry ou Alucard pour chaque morceau de magie qu`il a jamais exécuté ou par le fait qui est un vampire immunisée diplomatiquement, Il a été chargé avec une offense spécifique et il a présenté leur défenses. Tout ce que lui et moi pouvons faire c`est maintenant d`attendre votre verdict.

Dumbledore réunit encore le bout de ses doigt et ne dit plus un mot et Alucard se calmais pour se redonner forme humaine complet.

Fudge leur lança un regard furieux. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, en cherchant le réconfort; Il n'était pas sûr sir Dumbledore était juste dans ses dires au Wizengamot. Cependant, le temps était maintenant venu de prendre une décision. Dumbledore paraissait indifférent à la tentative d'Harry qui voulait croiser son regard. Il continua à regarder les bancs où le Wizengamot entier était plongé dans les conversations.

Harry regardait ses pieds. Son cœur qui paraissait avoir enflé d`une dimension anormale, cognait en haut sous ses côtes. Il lui avait semblé que l'audition avait duré plus longtemps qu`en réalité. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il ait fait bon impression. Il n'avait pas parlé beaucoup. Il aurait dû s`expliquer plus clairement au sujet des Détraqueurs, au sujet de comment il était tombé, au sujet de comment Dudley avait presque été embrassé. Deux fois il avait regardé Fudge et ouvert sa bouche pour parler, mais son cœur se resserrait laissant des passages d'air et les deux fois il avait pris simplement un profond souffle et avait regardé ses chaussures.

Puis le murmure cessa. Harry voulait lever les yeux vers les juges, mais il découvrit qu'il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile de continuer à regarder ses lacets.

'' Ceux en faveur de lever tout les charges contre l'accusée ? dit Mme Bones d'une voix forte.

Harry leva la tête. Il y avait des mains en l'air beaucoup de mains... .Plus que la moitié !

Respirant très vite, il essaya de compter, mais avant qu'il ait pu finir, Mme Bones avait dit, ''et ceux en faveur de la culpabilité ?'

Fudge leva la main, ainsi que Percy Weasley et la femme Désirée Ombrage mais il était que trois, personne d'autre ne levais la main.

Fudge regarda autour de lui, paraissant avoir quelque chose de large coincé dans la gorge, puis baissa sa main. Il prit une profonde respiration et dit, d'une voix déformée par la rage contenue,' très bien, très bien…. Lavé de toutes les accusations'

'Excellent' dit Dumbledore brusquement, se levant sur ses pieds, tirant sa baguette magique et faisant disparaître les deux chaises. 'Bien, je dois y aller. Bonne journée à tous' et sans regarder une seule fois Harry, il quitta le donjon mais alucard soupirais mais jetais un regard en souriant a son cousin et quittais aussi le donjon.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Les malheurs de Mme Weasley et la mémoire retrouvée d'Hermione.

Le départ précipité de Dumbledore pris Harry complètement par surpris a lui et Alucard. Tout les deux resta assis ou il était dans la chaise transyvanien et pour harry la chaise enchaîné, luttant avec ses sentiments de choc et de soulagement. Le Wizenmagot se levait tous, parlant, rassemblant leur feuile et les rangeant plus loin. Harry se leva. Personne ne semblait lui accordé la moindre part de leur attention, sauf une sorcière avec la face de crapaud assise à la droite de Fudge qui le regardait fixement Alucard plutôt que Dumbledore.

L'ignorance, il essaya de capter le regard de Fudge, ou de Mme Bone, voulant demander s'il pouvait partir mais Fudge semblait plutôt déterminé à ne pas faire attention à Harry, et Mme Bones était occupé avec sa malette, alors il fit quelque tentative vers la sortie et suivie de son cousin vampire, et puisque personne ne les rappelais, opta tout les deux pour une marche très rapide. Il fit les dernier pas en silence avec Alucard à la course, força la porte ouverte et heurta presque , qui se tenait tout à fait à l'extérieur, ayant l'air pâle et inquiet.

« Dumbledore n'a pas dit… »

« Acquitté » dit Harry et Alucard en même temps, fermant la porte derrière lui « De toutes charges ! »

Radieux, M. Weasley prit Harry par les épaules.

« Harry, c'est fantastique! Enfin, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas te juger coupable, c'était évident, mais même à ça, je ne peux pas prétendre que j'étais… »

Mais M. Weasley se tue, car la porte de la cour venait juste de s'ouvrir encore.

Le Wizengamot se vidait.

« Par la barbe de Merlin! » s'exclama M. Weasley étonné, poussant Harry sur le côté pour laisser tous passer.

« Tu était jugé par la cour au complet »

« Je crois bien » dit Harry doucement.

« Sa ma fait pensée la fois du procès de karkaroff il y a des années dit Alucard.

Un ou deux sorcier firent un signe de tête à Harry alors qu'il passait et quelque uns, incluant Madame Bones, dirent « Bonjour Arthur » à M. Weasley, mais la plupart évitait leur regard. Cornelius Fudge et la sorcière à face de crapaud étaient pratiquement les derniers à quitter le donjon. Fudge agit comme si M Weasley et Harry faisait parti du décor, mais encore, la sorcière regarda Harry et Alucard sans le quitter des yeux alors qu'elle passait. Le dernier de tous était Percy. Comme Fudge, il ignora complètement son père et Harry et Alucard, il marcha devant eux tenant un large rouleau de parchemin et une poignée de plume de réserve, son dos droit et son nez en l'air. Les traits de la bouche de M.

Weasley se raidirent un peu, mais en dehors de cela il ne donna aucun signe qu'il venait de voir son troisième fils. Alucard était également très tendu ou il imitais le regard affamée d'hermione pour le croquer.

'' Un seul mot arthur et il le prochain sur la liste de chasse avec Hermione ce soir, menaçait Alucard.

'' Non merci, j'ai déjà eu un fis mort a cause de voldemort j'ai pas envie d'en envoie un deuxième même si c'est un imbécile fini. « Je vais vous ramener immédiatement, comme ça vous pourrez dire aux autres la bonne nouvelles » dit-il, faisant signe à Harry de s'avancer alors que Percy disparaissait dans les escaliers pour le Niveau 9.

« Je vais te déposer en allant voir c'est toilette à Berthnal Green. Allez, viens. »

« On se vois plus tard, j'ai envie de chassée pour oublier la puanteur du ministère Arthur, du moins la seul place ou sa sens normal cet votre bureau a part ça sa pus ici.

Arthur riais a la blague et Alucard disparut en invisible.

Alucard avais disparu vu qui avais détecter l'odeur de sa jumelle et voulais pas la racontée face a face. et il avais disparut dans un vortex directement dans la maison de Fol œil pour semer ses surveillant et ainsi transplantée au QG.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous devez faire à propos des toilette ? » demanda Harry, souriant.

Tout semblait soudainement cinq fois plus drôle qu'a l'ordinaire. Il commençait à

réaliser : il était acquitter, il allait retourner à Poudlard.

« Oh, c'est un très simple contre sort » dit M Weasley alors qu'il montait l'escalier « Mais ce n'est pas autant qu'à réparer les dommages, c'est plutôt l'attitude derrière le vandalisme, Harry. Harceler des Moldus peut sonner pour certain sorcier comme quelque chose de drôle surtout chez les vampire carnivore, mais c'est l'expression de quelque chose de bien plus profond et mauvais, et, moi, je… »

M Weasley s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il venait tout juste d'atteindre le corridor du Niveau 9 et Cornelius Fudge se tenait à quelques lieux d'eux, parlant calmement à un grand homme avec une chevelure luisante et un visage pale et pointu.

Le second homme se retourna au son de leur pas. Lui aussi s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa conversation, ses yeux gris et froid rétrécirent et fixèrent le visage de Harry, mais était surtout celle qui l'accompagnais qui fit frémir de colère Harry. L'ex sirène de Alucard, Moka Black.

« Bien, bien, bien… Patronus Potter » dit Lucius Malefoy froidement.

Le rire de la moquerie de lucius fit rire Moka qui avais un regard sadique. Harry se sentit perdre son souffle, comme s'il avait marché dans quelque chose de solide. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ces yeux froids c'était dans un interstice d'une cagoule de Mangemorts, et la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette voix c'était dans un cimetière alors que Lord Voldemort le torturait et ce rire de gamine vampire était quand il torturais pendant l'événement son propre frère en forme libérée.

Harry ne pouvais pas croire que Moka Black et Lucius Malefoy osait le regarder en face, surtout Moka après ce qu'elle a fait subir a Hermione cette été; il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient là, au Ministère de la Magie, et que Cornelius Fudge leur parlaient, alors qu'Alucard avait prévenu Fudge il y a longtemps que Moka Black était une dangereuse mangemorte qui avais fait revivre Voldemort et qui était en plus sa femme vampire a présent.

« Le Ministre était justement en train de me parler de votre échappatoire chanceuse, Potter » dit M. Malefoy d'un ton traînant « Plutôt étonnant la facilité avec laquelle vous continuer à vous tirer de chaque mauvaise passe… comme un serpent, en fait.

« Ou un vampire dit Moka d'une voix glacial et amusée » M Weasley agrippa l'épaule de Harry en avertissement.

« Ouais » dit Harry « Ouais, je suis bon pour m'échapper, contrairement au demi-succube »

Moka pris l'insulte comme une aimable plaisanterie humaine, mais on voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle se retenais de ne pas attaquer devant Fudge.

Lucius Malfoy leva les yeux jusqu'au visage de M Weasley.

« Et Arthur Weasley aussi! Que fais-tu ici, Arthur? »

« Je travaille ici » dit M Weasley brusquement.

« Pas ici certainement, a moins que vous êtes devenus un chasseur de vampire, dit Moka, levant ses sourcils et jetant un coup d'œil à la porte par-dessus l'épaule de M Weasley. « Vu que c'est ici que je travaille le plus souvent dit Moka, je croyais que tu était au deuxième étage… Ne fais-tu pas quelque chose qui comporte de prendre subtilement des artefact casse-croûte et les emmené chez toi pour les ensorceler ?

« Non » coupa M Weasley, ses doigts mordant dans l'épaule à Harry à Présent. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici de tout façon ? Et je m'adresse a toi Lucius et pas a Miss Black.

« Je ne crois pas que les affaires privés entre moi-même et le Ministre et Miss Black ne te concerne aucunement » dit M Malfoy lissant le devant de sa robe. Harry entendit distinctement le gentil cliquetis de se qui sonnait comme une poche remplie d'or.

« Vraiment, simplement parce que vous êtres le cousin de mon frère, vous devez pas attendre la même indulgence des autres et surtout de moi… Pourrions nous aller en haut, dans votre bureau, monsieur le Ministre ? dit Moka d'une voix doucereuse.

« Certainement » dit Fudge, tournant le dos à Harry et M Weasley De ce côté, Lucius et Moka même si tu sais très bien ou il est ? »

Ils quittèrent à grand pas ensemble, parlant à voix basse. M Weasley n'enleva pas sa main de l'épaule de Harry tant qu'ils ne furent pas disparus dans l'ascenseur.

« Pourquoi n'étaient ils pas dans le bureau de Fudge s'ils avaient des affaires privés à régler ensemble? » explosa Harry furieusement « Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? »

« Essayait de se glisser furtivement jusqu'à la cour, si tu veux mon avis » dit M Weasley, ayant l'air très agiter et jetant des coups d'oeil par dessus son épaule comme pour être sur qu'ils ne pouvaient être entendu. « Essayant de trouver si oui ou non tu allait être expulsé. Je laisserai une note à Dumbledore quand je te déposerai, il doit savoir que les Malefoy ont encore parler à Fudge, quand a moka on peut pas faire grand-chose, mais je laisserais une note a elmira par Mina. »

« Quelle affaire privée doivent-ils discuter ensemble, de toute façon? »

« De l'or je suppose » dit M Weasley furieusement « Malefoy a donné généreusement pour un paquet de chose pour des années… Le fait de connaître des bonnes personnes… ensuite il peut demander des faveurs… Des lois qu'il ne veut pas qu'elles soient passées… Oh, il est très bien connecter, Lucius Malfoy et Moka est a sa botte évidement, elle est la deuxième secrétaire du bureau de Fudge avec Percy, mais elle s'occupent de gérée les crise envers les vampire vu que pour les humain, elle laisse ça a Percy.

L'ascenseur arriva; il était vide en dehors d'une volée de mémos qui claquèrent leurs ailes près de la tête de M Weasley alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton pour le Atrium et les portes claquèrent en se fermant. Il les repoussa d'un geste de la main, irritable.

« M Weasley » dit Harry lentement « Si Fudge rencontre des Mangemort comme Malelfoy, si il les voit seul, comment savons-nous qu'ils n'ont pas mit l'Imperius sur lui ou que Moka le contrôle avec un impérius vampirum »

« Ne crois pas que ça ne nous ait pas venu à l'esprit, Harry. » Dit M Weasley calmement. « Mais Dumbledore et même Alucard pense que Fudge agit en parfait accord avec lui-même pour le moment, ce qui, comme Alucard le dit, n'est pas beaucoup de réconfort. Il est mieux de ne pas en parler maintenant, Harry. »

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent et ils firent un pas à l'extérieur dans le Atrium à présent quasiment déserté. Éric le gardien était dissimulé derrière son Daily Prophet à nouveau. Ils avaient marché passer la fontaine d'or avant que Harry se souvienne.

« Attendez » dit-il à M Weasley, et, sortant son sac d'argent de sa poche, il retourna à la fontaine. Il regarda le beau visage du sorcier, mais de près, Harry trouvait qu'il avait l'air fou et faible. La sorcière affichait un sourire insipide comme si elle faisait un concours de beauté, et, d'après ce que Harry savait des gobelins et des centaures, et surtout des vampire, il n'était pas du tout du genre à se faire prendre en train d'admirer avec autant de sentiment à un humain, peu importe sa description. Seulement l'attitude de servitude rampante de l'Elfe semblait convaincante. Avec un sourire à la pensée de ce que dirait l'ancienne Hermione dirait si elle pouvait voir la statue de l'Elfe, Harry retourna son sac à l'envers et de le vida pas que de dix galions, mais de son contenu complet dans l'eau.

« Je le savait » hurla sa copine Ginny sautant de joie dans les airs « tu t'en sort toujours avec ces trucs ! »

« ils étaient obliger de t'acquitter » dit Hermione sur le dos de Alucard pour son goûtée de sang hybride, qui elle avait eu l'air positivement sur le point de s'évanouir de soif quand Alucard et Harry était entré dans la cuisine et tenait maintenant une main tremblante devant ses yeux.

Il cachais le fait que Alucard était fâchée contre Moka a Hermione mais il laissais sa favorite quand même boire son sang donc était pas trop grave pour le moment.

« il n'y avait rien contre toi ,rien du tout… »

« tout le monde semble plutôt soulagé, en revanche, considérant que vous saviez tous que j'aillais m'en sortir « dit Harry, souriant.

Mme Weasley essuyait son visage sur son tablier et Fred, Georges et Ginny faisait une espèce de danse guerrière sur un chant qui allait comme suit : il en n'est sortie…

« C'est assez! Assoyez-vous! » Cria M Weasley, bien que elle aussi souriait. « Écoute,

Sirius, Lucius Malfoy était au Ministère… et il était avec elle… »

Hermione se pétrifiait mais Alucard la calmais en l'embrasant mais était surtout pour la retenir.

Quoi?! » Coupa Sirius.

« Il s'en a sorti, il s'en ai sorti, il s'en ai sorti! »

« Silence vous trois! Oui, Nous l'avons vu parlant à Fudge au Niveau 9, ensuite ils sont montés au bureau de Fudge ensemble. Dumbledore doit savoir… »

« Absolument » dit Sirius « Nous allons lui dire, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Bien, je ferais mieux d'y retourner, il y a une toilette vomissant qui m'attend à Bethal Green. Molly, je serais en retard, je dois recouvrir pour Tonks, mais Kingsley pourrait venir pour le dîner… »

« Il s'en ai sorti, il s'en ai sorti, il s'en ai sorti! »

« C'est assez. Fred! Georges! Ginny! » Dit Mme Weasley, alors que M Weasley quittait la cuisine. « Harry, vient et assied toi, cher, mange quelque chose, tu as à peine déjeuner.

Alucard et Hermione s'assirent en face de lui, semblant le plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis leur arrivée à Grimmauld Place et le sentiment de bonheur vertigineux d'harry, qui avait été éprouver d'une façon ou d'une autre lorsqu'il avait rencontré Moka Black et Lucius Malefoy, augmenta encore. La sombre maison semblait pus chaude et plus accueillante tout d'un coup; Même Kreacher semblait moins laid alors qu'il fourrait son nez de cochon dans la cuisine pour enquêter sur l'origine de tout ce bruit.

« Bien sûr, une fois que Alucard et Dumbledore était de notre côté, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils te déclarent coupable » dit Hermione joyeusement, tout en se collant contre alucard vu qu'elle était rassasier de sang.

« Ouais, ils ont fait pencher la balance » dit Harry surtout toi alucard.

« c'est utile être un vampire autant connectée a la politique que moi plaisantais le concernée.

Il se disait que ça sonnerait plutôt ingrat, pour ne pas dire enfantin de dire « J'aurai aimé qu'il me parle, en revanche. Ou même qu'il m'ait regardé »

Et à cette pensée, la cicatrice sur son front lui brûla tant qu'il écrasa sa main dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Dit Alucard et Hermione, semblant alarmée.

« Cicatrice » marmonna Harry « Mais ce n'est rien… Ça arrive tout le temps maintenant… »

Aucun des autres n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit; tout le monde se servait de la nourriture tout en jubilant sur la fuite de justesse de Harry; Fred, Georges et Ginny chantait toujours. Hermione semblait plutôt anxieuse, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Alucard disait joyeusement :

« Je paris que Dumbledore va venir ce soir, pour célébrer avec nous, tu sais. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse, Alucard, » dit Mme Weasley, mettant un énorme plat de poulet rôti en face de Harry. « il est vraiment très occupé pour le moment »

« Dommage alors on a juste invitée elmira alors »

« IL S'EN EST SORTI, IL S'EN EST SORTI, IL S'EN EST SORTI! »

« TAISEZ-VOUS! » Rugit Mme Weasley.

Au courant des prochains jours, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait une personne au numéro douze, Grimmauld Place, qui ne semblait pas totalement content qu'il aille retourner à Poudlard. Sirius avait sembler très heureux alors qu'il entendait la nouvelle pour la première fois serrant fort la main de Harry et étant radieux tout comme les autres. Bientôt, cependant, il était de moins bonne humeur et plus maussade qu'avant, parlant moins à tout le monde, même à Alucard, et passant des plus en plus de temps enfermé dans la chambre de sa mère avec Buck.

« tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable ! » dit Hermione sévèrement, après que Harry ait confié quelques-unes de ses sentiments à elle et à Alucard pendant qu'il nettoyait à la brosse un placard moisi, quelques jours plus tard.

« tu dois aller à Poudlard et Sirius le sait. Personnellement, je crois qu'il est égoïste »

« tu es dure, chérie avec ce pauvre sirius. Dit Alucard, en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il essayait d'enlever une bout de moisissure qui s'était attacher fermement à son doigt « tu ne voudrais pas être prise dans cette maison sans ma compagnie »

« Il va avoir de la compagnie! » dit Hermione « C'est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est-ce pas? Il s'est juste fondé de l'espoir pour que Harry vienne vivre ici avec lui »

« Je ne crois pas que c'est vrai » dit Harry, essorant son linge « Il ne m'a jamais donné une réponse directe quand je lui demandais si je pouvais »

« il ne voulais pas se fonder de faux espoirs d'avantage » dit Hermione sagement. « Et il doit se sentir un peu coupable lui-même, car je crois qu'une part de lui voulait vraiment que tu sois renvoyé. Alors vous auriez été des rejeté de la société ensemble. Un peu comme moi a présent également.

« sauf toi tu couche avec un des prof de poudlard dit Alucard, je te protège le mieux possible contre la société humaine.

« Oui comme vous voulez. Mais quelque fois je crois que la mère de ce Ginny a raison et que Sirius se confond si tu es toi ou ton père, Harry. »

« Alors tu crois qu'il est malade mental » dit Harry, s'échauffant.

« Non, je crois juste qu'il a été très seul sur une très longue période » dit Hermione simplement.

À ce moment, Mme Weasley entra dans la pièce derrière eux.

« Toujours pas fini » dit-elle enfonçant sa tête dans le placard.

« On prenais qu'une petite pause dit Alucard d'un ton charmeur. »

« Ah bon ? je croyais que tu allais critique le travail mais c'est vrai que toi tu prend sa pour des vacances?

« Bien comparé a être esclave sexuelle de sa sœur c'est rien du tout dit Hermione. »

Alucard éclatais de rire cette répartie était vraiment bien pensée.

« Mais je suis quand même d'avis que on devrais demander a quelque goule de nous aider quand même mrs Weasley. On pourrais demander a Ludo Vespey de travaille dur pour une fois. Il est au service de Hermione et Elmira a dit que sa serais une bonne idée. »

« Mais dumbledore est pas d'accord. »

« Écoute c'est pas dumbledore mon chef dit Alucard énervée et Ludo est le seul goule Anglais que je possédé et il m'est fidèle a cause ces mon propre sang que je le paye tout comme les 3 autres garçons les seul de l'ancien conseil de ma mère qui nous a aider a dévorée les alier de Moka. Et vu que le ministère ne se grouille pas le cul pour enquêter sur sa disparition, on la déclarée mort la semaine dernière comme goutté a Moka Black.

« Bon il peut venir mais si entend qui trahis l'ordre tu va devoir l'éliminée, hermione dit mrs Weasley. »

« Il sera une bonne goule, promis hermione. »

Harry se retrouva à rêvé en plein jour de Poudlard de plus en plus comme la fin des vacances approchait; il ne pouvait pas attendre pour voir Hagrid de nouveau, pour jouer au Quidditch, même pour flâner jusqu'au jardin aux serres d'Herbiologie; ça serait une récompense de quitter cette poussiéreuse maison qui sentait le renfermé où la moitié des placard était toujours verrouillé et où Kreacher soufflait des insultes hors de l'ombre alors que tu passait, mais Harry faisait attention pour ne pas mentionner tout cela à porté de voix de Sirius.

Le fait était que vivre dans le quartier général du mouvement anti-Voldemort n'était pas exactement aussi intéressant ou excitant que Harry ne s'y était attendu avant qu Harry ne l'expérimente. Malgré tout il y avait des membre de l'Ordre des ancien du Phénix qui allait et venait régulièrement, quelques fois restant pour les repas, d'autres fois seulement pour quelques minutes de conversation murmurée, Mme Weasley s'assurait que les autres était bien hors de portées de voix (soit Extensible ou normal) et personne, pas même Sirius et Alucard ne semblait croire que Harry n'avait besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit de son arrivée.

La nuit suivante Alucard arrive de la chasse vers le QG et il arrivais en même temps que la goule vesper qui apportais une lettre.

'' Ha c'est la liste scolaire ludovic. Aucune nouvelle pour tentée de reprendre mon manoir.

'' Oui pour mrs Phénix, et non aucune nouvelle pour cela désolée.

'' un lettre pour hermione, je m'en charge si tu veut. merci ludo tu peut te retirer. dit alucard.

** Il faut vraiment que on trouve ici la chasse des chasseur un moyen pour faire décampé erika de chez moi ou cette salope de Moka. se dit-t-il**

La goule avais disparu a intérieur pour aider au menage et selon le bruit Alucard entendais que Hermione était en train de s'amuser avec sa fille hinata. surement vu que Elizabeth est en mission en transyvanie donc sa hini s'ennuie. Pour sa qu'elle voulais pas chassée en amoureux cette nuit alors il lui donnerais la lettre une fois qu'elle aura terminer sa période calin avec elle.

100 minute après cela son arrivée Hermione venais de apparaître satisfaite de son amusement avec hinata et voyais alucard et sa lettre.

'' C'est la liste scolaire je peux.

Alucard la lui donnais et l'ouvrit pour elle mais un badge tombais a ses pieds, un badge de préfet.

'' Le vieux salaud de dumbledore nommée ma favorite un salle préfet je vais le trucidée. grondais Alucard en lui jetant un regard noir a Hermione et a ce maudit badge.

'' Moi ! préfète mais mais je me suis jamais inscrire la dedans.

'' Ouais vraiment, hermione ou peut-être tu tes inscrite mais tu a du oublier.

'' non, j'en suis sur alucard sinon hinata me l'aurais fait rappeler non ? crois moi s.v.p s'a intéresse pas du tout être préfet et de tout manière tu déteste que les préfet de serpentard non. tu est en colère a cause tu déteste les préfets de ta maison.

Alucard la poussais boudeuse et Hermione le pris très mal et luttais légèrement pour le retenir.

'' Lâche moi préfète de malheurs, dit Alucard en disparaissant pour boudée et la plaquant en prise de lute vampirique.

Hermione le lâcha et abandonnais le combat de lute pour et pleurais de rage tout cette scène juste a cause d'un maudit badge.

Alucard se disputais avec lui-même.

** tu est trop idiot avec elle coté humain.**

** Non c'est pas vrai coté vampire**  
** C'est qu'un badge mon cher, espère que tu trouvera un moyen de te faire pardonnée, tiens et pourquoi pas donner ton balai vu que les professeur ne joue plus au quidditch.**

L'idée de son double était génial et avais changer la bouderie de alucard en éclat de rire solitaire il était enfin libérée de ce stupide ordre de jouer au quidditch.

Pendant la dernière journée de vacances, Harry balayait les reste de nourriture de Hedwidge sur le dessus de la commode quand ginny entra dans leur chambre transportant deux enveloppes.

« La liste des livre est arrivée, cette nuit » dit-elle, lançant une des enveloppes en l'air pour Harry, qui était debout sur une chaise. « Il était à peu près temps, je pensait qu'ils avaient oublié, d'habitude elles arrivent bien plus tôt que ça »

Harry balaya la dernière des restant dans un sac de vidange et lança le sac par dessus la tête de ginny dans la poubelle dans le coin, qui l'avala et l'ingurgita bruyamment. Il ouvrit sa lettre. Elle contenait deux pièce de parchemin : une était l'habituelle rappel que l'école commençait au premier jour de septembre; l'autre lui indiquait quel livre il aurait besoin pour l'année à venir.

« Seulement deux nouveaux » dit-il, lisant la liste, le livre Standard des Sortilèges, Niveau 5, par Miranda Goshawk, mais aucun livre sur la défense contre les force du mal, pourtant Alucard est bien professeur non ?

Crack.

Fred et George apparurent tout à côté d'Harry. Il était tellement habitué qu'ils le fassent maintenant qu'il ne tomba même pas de sa chaise.

« Nous nous demandions simplement si vous avez remarquer qui avais aucun livre de défense contre les force du mal alors que Alucard l'enseigne.

« Peut-être qui a préparée ses plan de cours sans avis du ministère autrement dit. Dit ginny.

« il était à peu près temps aussi ? » dit fred.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Harry, sautant à côté d'eux.

« Eh bien, nous avons entendu Hermione et Hinata en parler avec nos oreille extensible, il y a quelques semaines » fred raconta à Harry « et d'après ce qu'ils disaient, Alucard aurais fait ses plan de cours qui serais totalement illégal habituellement a nous apprendre, mais totalement légale selon le gouvernement transyvanien qui est a la solde de elmira Phénix vu que la nouveau ministre est la copine de Hinata.

« Pas très étonnant vu que c'est un phénix immunisée diplomatiquement et que Elizabeth est la ministre Transylvanie de la magie et fudge n'est même pas au courent du changement en plus. Quand on regarde a ce qui est arrivée au incompétent humain qui ont enseignée.

'' Un renvoyé, un mort, un violeur qui a perdu la mémoire et un dernier emprisonnée dans une malle pour neuf mois. » dit Harry, les décomptant sur ces doigts « Ouais, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, c'est la malédiction de elmira. »

Mais ginny semblais se pétrifier comme si on lui avais jetée un sort de pétrification ou une transe vampirique par cléo.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, ginny ? » demanda Fred.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Harry regarda au alentour. Ginny se tenait debout très droite et sa bouche légèrement ouverte, bouche bée devant sa lettre de Poudlard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Fred impatiemment, faisant le tour pour voir le parchemin par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur.

La bouche de fred s'ouvrit soudainement aussi.

« Préfete » dit-t-il, observant la lettre, incrédule. « Préféte »

Georges s'avança, prit l'enveloppe dans l'autre main de ginny et la retourna à l'envers. Harry vit quelque chose écarlate et or tomber dans la paume de Georges.

« Impossible » dit Georges avec une voix étouffée.

« Il y a eue une erreur » dit Fred, arrachant la lettre de la prise de Ron et la tenant devant

la lumière comme s'il vérifiait le filigrane « Personne sain d'esprit ne ferait de Ginny qui est en 4 e année un préfete »

Les têtes des jumeau tournèrent dans la direction de Harry.

« Nous croyions que tu en étais un! » Dit Fred avec un ton de voix qui suggérait que

Harry leur avait joué un tour d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Nous croyions que Dumbledore t'aurait évidemment choisi! » dit Georges indigné.

« Tu as gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier et tout et tout » dit Fred.

« J'imagine que toutes les truc sur Alucard ont compté contre lui aussi » dit Georges à fred.

« Ouais » dit Fred lentement « Ouais, tu as causé trop de problème, l'ami. Enfin, au moins un de vous deux à les bonnes priorités »

Il marcha à grand enjambé vers Harry et lui tapa dans le dos alors qu'il donnait à Ginny un regard mordant.

« Préfete Ginny- chérie la préfete »

« Mais une minute je croyais que les préfét était choisie en 5 e année dit george. »

« Il peut avoir des exception en dirais dit fred. j'ai entendu dire que erika a été préfet en quatrième année aussi »

« Ohh, 'Man va en être folle » gémit Georges, poussant le badge de Préfet vers Ginny comme s'il avait peur que ça le contamine.

Ginny, qui n'avait toujours pas un mot, prit le badge, l'observa pour un long moment, puis le tendit à Harry comme s'il demandait muettement pour la confirmation que c'était un authentique. Harry le prit. Un large P était superposé au lion de Gryffondor. Il avait vu un badge du genre sur la poitrine de Percy à sa toute première journée à Poudlard. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione entra en pleure de colère dans la pièce, les joues blanche et les cheveux emmêlés. Apparement elle était disputée cette nuit avec Alucard a cause de ce l'enveloppe dans sa main.

Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous avez eu… »

Elle vit le badge dans les mains de Harry et laissa passer un petit cri

« ha non alucard va encore être plus fâchée contre moi et toi Harry. Vu que moi aussi j'ai eu se stupide badge.

Harry venais de se souvenir que Alucard déteste au plus au point les préfet vu que Lord Voldemort son père en était un.

« Non » dit Harry rapidement, repoussant le badge dans la main de Ginny. « C'est Ginny, pas moi… »

« C'est… quoi ? »

« Ginny a été choisie exceptionnellement en 4 e année en temps que préfète, pas moi » dit Harry.

« Ginny ?! » dit Hermione, sa mâchoire tombante « Mais… es-tu sûr, je veux dire… »

Elle devint blançatre quand ginny la regarda avec un air défiant sur le visage.

« C'est mon nom qu'il y a sur la lettre » dit-elle.

« Je… » Dit Hermione, ayant l'air complètement déconcerté « je… enfin.. ouf ! au moins alucard ne sera pas fâchée contrairement avec moi contre toi. Bien joué, Ginny ! C'est vraiment… »

« Inattendu » dit Georges, hochant de la tête

« Non » dit Hermione, rougissant encore plus « Non, ce n'est pas… Ginny a fait beaucoup de… elle est très… »

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit un peu plus et Mme Weasley recula dans la pièce transportant une pile de robes fraîchement lavées.

« Ginny dit que les liste des manuels sont finalement arrivée » dit-elle, regardant les enveloppes tout autour alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit et qu'elle commençait à séparer les robes en deux piles. « Si vous me les donner je vais les emmener jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi pour prendre vos livres pendant que vous ferez vos bagage. Ginny, je vais devoir te prendre d'autres pyjamas, ils sont rendu au moins six pouces trop court, je ne peux pas croire que tu puisse grandir aussi vite. Quelle couleur tu les veux? »

« Prend lui s'en des rouge et or pour assortir avec son badge » dit Georges souriant d'un air affecté.

« Assortir avec quoi? » Dit Mme Weasley d'un ton absent, roulant une paire de bas marron et la déposant sur la pile de Ron.

« Son badge » dit Fred, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui veut faire passer le pire rapidement « Son merveilleux brillant nouveau badge de Préfet »

Les mot de Fred prirent un moment à pénétrer la préoccupation de Mme Weasley avec les pyjama.

« Son… Mais…Ginny, tu n'est pas… »

Ginny montra son badge.

Mme Weasley poussa un petit cri mais différent à celui d'hermione.

« Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Oh, Ginny, c'est merveilleux! Une préfete ! c'est tout le monde dans la famille ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on est, Fred et moi, les voisins d'à côté? » Dit Georges indigné alors que sa mère le poussait sur le côté et enlaça ses bras autour de sa plus jeune filles.

« Attend que ton monde entende ça ! Sauf évidement Alucard qui est déjà au courent, il est pas très bonne humeur que Hermione le soit aussi. Mais Ginny, je suis fière de toi, quelle bonne nouvelle, tu pourrais devenir Préfet en chef tout comme bill et Percy, c'est la première étape ! Oh, quelle belle chose a arrivée en plein milieu de tous nos soucis, je suis toute excitée, oh Ginénia !

Fred et Georges faisait tout les deux de drôle de sons derrière son dos mais Mme Weasley ne s'en rendit pas compte; les bras serré autour du cou de Ginny, elle l'embrassait sur toute la figure, qui était devenu plus écarlate que son badge.

« 'Man… arrête… 'Man desserre ta prise… » Marmonna-t-elle, essaya de la repousser. Elle le laissa parti et dit, essoufflé : »

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça va être? Tu a déjà le hibou de ron bien sur. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit Ginny ayant l'air de quelqu'un qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« tu dois avoir une récompense pour ça ! » dit Mme Weasley doucement. « Que pense tu d'une nouvelle assortiment de robe ? »

« Alucard lui en a déjà achetée » dit Hermione amèrement, qui semblait sincèrement regretter sa générosité de son maître vampire.

« Je pourrais pas avoir un nouveau balai ? dit ginny tout simplement. »

Le visage de Mme Weasley s'assombrit un peu; les balais étaient chers.

« Pas un très bon! » Ginny se dépêcha d'ajouter « Juste… Juste un nouveau, pour faire changement »

Mme Weasley hésita, puis sourit.

« Bien sûr que tu peux! Bon, je suis mieux d'y aller si je dois acheter un nouveau balai aussi. Je vous verrais plus tard… Petite ginny une préfète ! Et n'oubliez pas de parqueter vos valises… Un préfete en 4 e année, oh, comme je suis contente ! »

Hermione boudais le badge maudit, apparemment elle n'était pas contente de le recevoir a cause que Alucard était mécontente que sa favorite soit préfète.

Fred et George s'échangèrent un regard complice en voyant que Hermione sera peut-être très probablement corruptible plus tard.

-Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions t`embrasser, n' est-ce pas, ou te violer en blague en orgie avec Harry. Dit Fred dans une voix faussement inquiète.

-nous pourrions lui faire une révérence, si tu préfères. Dit George.

'' oh, taisez-vous. Dit Ginny en se renfrognant.

-Ou quoi, Dit Fred, en souriant sarcastiquement. Tu vas nous mettre en retenue.

-J`aimerais voir ça. Ricanait George.

'' Par contre Alucard le peut si vous fait pas attention il est professeur a présent dit Hermione furieusement.

Fred et George se mirent à rire, et ginny marmonna, '' Laisse tomber, Hermione, il adore me taquiner. il sont juste jaloux''

-Nous allons devoir surveiller nos gestes, dit George à Fred, en prétendant trembler, avec ces deux-là ces deux en plus d'alucard en professeur sur notre cas. Ouais, il semble que nos jours de hors-la-loi soient finalement terminés. Dit George, en secouant la tête.

Et avec une autre remarque sarcastique, les jumeaux disparurent.

-Ces deux-là! dit furieusement Hermione, en regardant le plafond, au travers duquel ils pouvaient maintenant entendre Fred et George rire dans la pièce du haut.

"Ne fait pas attention à eux, Ginny, il sont seulement jaloux !'' consolais Harry.

'' Je ne pense pas qu'ils le soient. Dit ginny, en regardant aussi le plafond. '' ils ont toujours dit et alucard est du même avis que seul les crétins deviennent encore des préfet ou pire.'' »

« Oui cet vrai alucard dit seulement ça a cause des préfet de serpentard pas des autres maison dit Hermione a cause tu-sais-qui en était un » la preuve il a toujours respectée les autres maison sauf Percy qui était un vrai con.

Mais ginny souriais : Mais au moins il n'auront jamais de nouveau balais !'' J'espère que je vais pouvoir aller avec Maman et le choisir. Bon il ne seront jamais capable de m'offrir un Nimbus, mais il y a le nouveau Cleansweep qui est bon. Ouais, je pense que je vais y aller et lui dire que j'aime le cleansweep, seulement pour qu'elle le sache. »

'' Et pourquoi pas le mien qui est un Nimbus 2001 dit Alucard qui venais apparaître. Je peut finalement m'en débarrassée et les professeur ne sont pas autorisée a jouer au quidditch. Dit-il d'un sourire désolé envers Hermione.

'' Sérieux un nimbus 2001 mais tu aurais pas du le donner a hinata dit Ginny.

Alucard rigolais de bon coeur.

'' Hinata et moi on déteste jouer au quidditch, on préfère la lutte a mort, ginny et vu que je suis prof a présent je ne suis plus du tout obliger y jouer. Elmira a annulée cette obligation pour moi et Hinata et de tout manière on est les pire joueur de quidditch de poudlard. Aurais du lui en parler plus tôt mais bon c'est ce qui ma convaincue de me calmer les nerf. Hermione je suis désolé de t'avoir crier dessus a cause d'un stupide badge, et c'est toi qui avais raison, j'ai du mal réagir a cause c'est vrai que je déteste les préfet mais seulement de ma propre maison et Percy de gryffondor mais c'est vrai aussi que tout les préfet sauf percy et mon père ne virent pas tout du coté du mal.

Alucard a un peu déformer la vérités en disant que cet son coté vampire qui a eu idée de donner le balais a quelqu'un.

Hermione se levais et l'embrassais.

'' tu sera quand même privée de câlin pour ça ce soir a moins que tu me dise qui t'a donner idée de donner ton balai a ginny.

alucard soupira et dit en fourchelang: _mon coté vampire qui ma dit de le faire_

Seul hermione et Harry avais compris.

'' D'accord je dormirais séparément et quand tu sera trop en manque je t'attendrais ici 5 seconde de séparation en train de me faire fouettée par elizabeth ce soir juste au sang.

Hermione éclatais de rire et tout comme le groupe aussi.

Alucard fit appelez comme Harry son balai de quidditch comme lors du dragon et le donnais dans les main de ginny.

'' Ne t'en fait pas pour défouler ma rage idiote il est ensorcelez de tout les plus mauvais sort vampirique du monde rien que pour toi dit Alucard avec un sourire farceur. Sa serais drôle de voir la préfet Ginny se crachée lors du match contre serpentard.

Hermione détectais a son regard qui mentais et qui avais rien fait a son balai mais hermione se rappelais pas vraiment d'où vient l'origine de cette blague vus que c'était en fait était elle humaine qui avais fait le même coup pour l'éclair de feu de Harry en troisième année.

elle se mit a discutée en transyvanien.

« Sa vient de ou cette blague ? elle est drôle et familière. »

« Oh simplement une favorite studieuse petite gryffondor quand elle était humaine a crue Sirius Phénix Black avait fait sa a mon cousin qui a reçu son éclair de feu en cadeau de chasse. »

Hermione riais mais se souvenir ne lui avait rien fait comme flash-back, mais elle compris que était surement elle qui avais fait ça vu qu'il a dit une favorite studieuse a gryffondor qui lui parlais d'elle-même.

Pour quelques raisons, Harry ne cherchait pas à regarder Hermione et Alucard Il retourna à son lit, prit la pile de robes propres que Mrs Weasley y avait déposé et traversa la chambre jusqu`à sa malle.

-Harry. Dit Hermione peu sûre d`elle.

-Félicitation, Hermione. Dit Harry, si chaleureusement que ça ne semblait pas sincère, et, ne la regardant toujours pas, "Brillant. Préfet. Bravo, même si tu semblais maudire ce poste. »

'' Merci, j'ai juste dit sa a cause Alucard était fâchée, mais crois moi j'aurais préférais ne pas l'être. j'aurais bien aimer prévenir mes parent mais vu que Moka les a tuer sa servira a rien. Dit-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

C'était la première fois que Hermione prononçais le nom de Moka sans faire de crise de rage vampirique.

'' Bien tu a juste a l'annoncer a elmira sa fera pareille dit Harry tentant de la faire rire.

Hermione se frappais la tête en riant : suis donc bien idiote.

'' ah oui c'est vrai, je pourrais faire ça dit hermione en souriant.

'' Hermione, tu a nommé le nom de ta tortionnaire sans crise de rage.

'' ha oui ?! eh bien je me suis fait un peu a idée a présent… mais vu que j'ai défoulée ma rage sur Alucard en lui fessant une lutte vampirique tout a heure. Sa ne m'a rien fait comme réaction.

'' Et qui a gagnée entre toi et lui ?

'' Lui ! évidement il est champion régional de lutte vampire évidement dit-t-elle, mais bonne était plus pour tenté de me calmer il s'est laissé frappé au début. Je ne sais pas comment lutée en vampire.

'' Il devrais enseigner la lutte de vampire comme cours de défense contre les forces du mal rigolais ginny.

hermione pris la blague très drôle mais idée de se faire enseigner par lui en lutte serais pas si mal aussi en privée.

Il se redressa et regarda derrière lui. Hermione était sortit pour chasser et Harry se mit a flatter hedwige.

Harry se dépêcha à traverser la pièce, ferma la porte, et alors retourna lentement à son lit et s'affaissa dessus, regardant fixement en ayant la tête ailleurs vers le pied du placard. Il avait complètement oublié que les préfets étaient choisis dans la cinquième année et parfois 4 e année même si c'est rare.

Il s`était trop inquiété au sujet de la possibilité d'être expulsé pour penser au fait que les badges étaient envoyés à certains étudiants. Mais s`il s'en était souvenu; s'il avait pensé à ça; qu'est-ce qu'il aurait espéré.

-Pas ça, dit une petite et honnête voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Harry détourna son visage et l'enfouit dans ses mains. Il ne pourrait pas se mentir; s'il avait su que l'insigne du préfet était sur sa route, il se serait attendu qu`elle lui revienne, pas Ginny. Était-il devenu aussi arrogant que Alucard ? se pensait-il supérieur au autres ? croyait-il vraiment qu'il était meilleur que ginny ou Hermione ?

-Non, dit la petite voix d'un air provocant.

Harry se questionnait sur ce qui était vrai, en se questionnant sur ses propres sentiments.

-Je suis le meilleur au Quidditch, dit la voix. Mais je ne suis pas le meilleur en tout.

C'était sans aucun doute vrai, pensa Harry; il n'était pas meilleur que Ginny dans les cours en classe même si elle est plus jeune que lui. Mais était-ce à propos de l`extérieur des cours. À propos des aventures que lui, que Alucard, ron et Hermione avaient eu depuis qu'il avaient commencé à Poudlard ensemble juste a ce que ron se fasse tuer, en risquant souvent beaucoup plus que l'expulsion.

Bien, que Alucard et Hermione et aussi ron étaient avec moi la plupart du temps, dit la voix dans la tête de harry.

Pas tout le temps, cependant, se disait Harry. Ils n'ont pas lutté Quirrell avec moi. Ils n'ont pas suivit Alucard, jedusor et le serpent hynotiseur. Ils ne se sont pas débarrassés de tout ces Détraqueurs sauf Alucard, la nuit ou Sirius s'est échappé. Hermione n'était pas dans ce cimetière avec nous la nuit ou Ron est mort et que le père de Alucard est revenue en dieux vampire…

Et la même impression d'illusion l`accabla alors.

J`en ait fait plus qu`eux sans aucun doute, pensait Harry avec indignation. J`en ait fait plus que l'un ou l'autre!

Mais peut-être, dit la petite voix, peut-être Dumbledore ne choisit pas des préfets parce qu`ils se sont mis en charge d`une situation dangereuse, peut-être il les choisit pour autre raison. Ginny doit avoir quelque chose que toi et Alucard n'as pas. Harry ouvrit ses yeux et dévisagea à travers ses doigts le placard, se souvenant de ce que Fred avait dit, Personne de sain d`esprit ne voudrait faire de Ginny une préfete.

Harry émit un léger rire. L`instant d`après, en pensant à ses pensées, il ne fut pas très fier de lui.

Ginny ni Hermione n'avait demandé que Dumbledore leur donne l'insigne de Préfet. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Ginny ni Hermione et c'est probablement pour sa que Alucard s'est excusée au près d'elle en donnant a ginny son balai qui a reçu forcée pour jouer au quidditch même si le fait que sa forme vampire pour lui remontée le moral lui a dit qui ne pouvais plus en temps que prof jouer au quiddtich. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Elle était, la meilleur copine au monde pour Harry, aller la boudée parce que lui n'a pas eu un insigne, rire avec les jumeaux dans le dos de Ginny, et ruiner sa relation de couple libre, quand, pour la première fois, elle avait battu Harry à quelque chose, même si elle était jamais rentrée en compétition avec lui contrairement a Ron.

A cet instant, Harry entendit les pas de Ginny dans l'escalier. Il se leva, redressa ses lunettes, et afficha une sourire sur son visage quand elle passait la porte.

'' Le cadeau d'alucard a réglé le problème du balai et sa soulage ma mère aussi.

'' Génial ! dit Harry, soulagé d'entendre que sa voix avait arrêté de sonner fausse.

'' Écoute ginny, tu la méritée plus que moi… espère que sa t'empêchera pas de coucher avec moi a poudlard.

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaçais.

'' Je ne pensait jamais que ce serait moi ta copine ! dit-elle, en secouant sa tête. Je pensais que ce serait toi et même Alucard qui l'aurais reçus si il aurais pas été professeur.

''Nan ! il cause assez de problème et il détesterais portée le même badge que son père et moi aussi je crois à sa place. dit Harry, en répétant les propos de fred et de son cousin.

-Ouais. Dit Ginny , ouais, je suppose… nous devrions faire notre malle, n`est-ce pas.

C'était bizarre comme soudainement leurs objets semblaient être éparpillés depuis leur arrivée. Ils prirent tout l'après-midi pour ranger leurs livres et affaires s`étendant dans toute la maison et les ranger à l'intérieur de leur malle. Mais contrairement a ce qui se pensais, ginny n'agisais pas comme percy et se foutais un peu de l'emplacement de son badge dans sa valise. Mais Hermione par contre l'était un peu et voulais voir le refet rouge sur ses robe moulante de vampire. Elle a arrêté quand Hinata et Alucard ajoutèrent qu'ils lui offrait de chantée le sort de charme glue pepertuelle sur son front. Elle l'enveloppa alors dans une chaussette noir et l'enferma dans sa malle qu'elle pris soin de verrouiller. Mais était que pour taquiner Hermione je crois.

Mrs Weasley revint du Chemin de Traverse vers six heures, chargé de livres et annonçais que tout le monde était réuni pour une petite fête a leur honneur.

Dans le sous-sol Mrs Weasley avait pendu une bannière écarlate au-dessus de la table à

manger déjà chargée qui disait:

FÉLICITATIONS

GINNY ET HERMIONE

LES NOUVEAUX PRÉFETES.

Elle avait un regard pétillant et était de bonne humeur comme Harry entrait et voyait l`ampleur de la fête.

-Je pensais que nous devions avoir une petite réception, pas un repas servi à table. Dit-elle

à Harry, Ginny, Alucard, Hermione, Fred, George et Hinata comme ils entraient dans la pièce. Ton père et Bill sont sur le chemin, Ginny. Je leur aie envoyé des hiboux et ils étaient bien excités. Ajouta-t-elle toute rayonnante. Elizabeth et elmira s'en vienne aussi.

Fred roula ses yeux.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt était déjà là et Maugrey Fol-Oeil arriva désarçonné peu après qu`Harry se soit pris un Bière au beurre.

-Oh, Alastor, je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici. Dit Mrs Weasley, comme Maugrey enlevait son manteau de voyageur. "Nous nous demandions si vous pourriez jeter un coup d'oeil dans le secrétaire dans la pièce de dessin et nous dire qu`est-ce qu`il y a dedans. Nous ne voulions pas l'ouvrir au cas où ce serait quelque chose de vraiment désagréable.

-Pas de problème Molly.

L`oeil de Maugrey d`un bleu électrique pivota vers le haut et dévisagea fixement le plafond de la cuisine.

-La pièce de dessin. Grogna-t-il, comme la pupille se contractait. Bureau dans le coin Ouais, je le vois...ouais, c`est un épouvantail. Voulez-vous que je monte et que je me débarrasse de lui, Molly?

-Non, non, Je vais le faire moi-même plus tard. Dit Mrs Weasley toute rayonnante, vous avez votre boisson. Nous sommes ici pour une petite célébration, actuellement. En montrant la bannière écarlate.

'' Quatre préfets dans la famille ! dit-elle tendrement, en caressant les cheveux de ginny.

« Préfete, eh ! grogna Maugrey. Comme Erika alors. Elle aussi était préfète en 4 e année d'étude pendant qu'elle enseignais la défense contre les force du mal, son œil normal sur Ginny et son œil magique, pivota autour de lui et s'attarda fixement d'un côté de sa tête. Harry avait la sensation inconfortable qu'il le regardait et s'est éloigné vers Sirius et ensuite vers Lupin. '' Bien, félicitations''. Dit-il, en lançant un regard furieux à ginny avec son œil normal. « Les figures d'autorité attirent toujours des problème surtout envers Alucard phénix, mais je suppose que Dumbledore pense que vous supportez la plupart des problème majeurs ou il ne vous aurait pas nommé. »

Ginny le regardait plutôt effrayé vu par cette perspective mais fut exempté de répondre par l'arrivée de son père et de son frère aîné. Mrs Weasley était dans une telle humeur joviale qu'elle ne s'était pas plainte même s'ils avaient apporté Mundungus avec eux; il portait un long manteau qui a paru bizarrement grumeleux et déclina l'offre de l'enlever et le mettre avec le manteau de Maugrey.

Bien, je pense qu'un toast serait de convenance. Dit Mr Weasley, quand tout le monde eut une boisson. Il leva son verre. À Ginny et Hermione, les nouveaux préfetes de Gryffondor!

Ginny semblais rayonner comme tout le monde mais pas Hermione, mais tout le monde buvais à leur santé, et ils applaudirent.

-Je n`ai jamais été préfet moi-même. Dit Tonks qui se trouvait derrière Harry comme tout le monde se déplaçait vers la table pour les aider avec la nourriture. Ses cheveux étaient rouge tomate et mi-long aujourd'hui; elle ressemblait à Ginny mais plus vieille.

"Ma responsable de Maison disait qu`il me manquait certaines qualités nécessaires...

-Comme quoi? dit Ginny qui choisissait une pomme de terre cuite au four.

-Comme la capacité d`être soi-même. Dit Tonks.

Ginny rit; Hermione la regarda comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou pas et a décidé de prendre une grande gorgée de sang de Hinata qui était plus près d'elle que Alucard. Et devant Elizabeth qui arrivais de mission avec elmira et bouillais de jalousie.

'' tu essaye de voler ma Princesse hina hermione phénix.

'' non non juste un peu de sang, elle était plus près que alucard.

Elizabeth sortit son fouet.

'' tu mérite une petite correction, hina est a moi et pas a toi.

Hermione grognais en signe de défis.

'' Peut-être qu'elle veut un peu de changement. elle a bien aimer que je te remplace hier soir.

Hinata se levé en riant.

'' Du calme vous deux pas de duel vampire ici. Eliza range ton arme je tes dit 100 fois que te calmer en Angleterre et 1 millions de fois de ne plus m'appelez Princesse.

'' Désolé princesse hini je voulais juste taquiner notre sœur a cause que je suis jalouse possessif avec toi et aussi qu'elle a coucher avec toi cette nuit sans me prévenir pour m"invitée. riais Elizabeth qui fessais exprès pour toujours dire princesse.

'' tu étais en misions et je l'ai métamorphosée en ton apparence donc apparemment je tes pas tromper totalement, mais surtout tu est assoiffée et en manque de cul rigolais Hinata.

-Et au sujet de vous, Sirius. Demanda Ginny riant en tapant dans le dos d`Hermione du a la petite scène Elizabeth Phénix.

Sirius qui était juste à côté de Harry laissa sortir son rire habituel.

-Non, on ne m'aurait jamais nommé préfet, j'ai passé trop de temps en retenue avec James. Lupin était un bon garçon Phénix, et il a obtenu l'insigne.

'' Je pense que Dumbledore a pu espérer que je serais capable comme Erika d'exercer quelque contrôle sur mon frère vampire adoptif et mes meilleurs amis. Dit Lupin. Une mission que j'ai visiblement raté…

L'humeur de Harry s`améliora soudainement. Son père n'avait pas été préfet non plus.

Tout à coup, la réception parue beaucoup plus agréable; il alla se servir, en se sentant doublement affectueux avec tout le monde dans la pièce.

Ginny était extasié au sujet de son nouveau balai ou plutôt ancien balais que Alucard était ravis de se débarrassée vu qui était plus obligée d'y jouer et en parlait à qui voulait l`entendre.

-Zéro à soixante-dix en 5 secondes, il est super bon, n`est-ce pas. Quand vous pensez que la Comète Deux cent soixante fait seulement zéro à soixante et ça avec un vent arrière décent selon le Which Broomstick.

Alucard et Elizabeth une fois calmer par Hinata, étant en sérieuse conversation avec lupin au sujet de ses vues sur les droits des vampire et des loup-garou.

'' J'ai vraiment stupide, c'est le même genre d'absurdité que la ségrégation des loup-garou et des vampires, en Transylvanie on a pas du tout les même loi.

'' tout a fait d'accorrd avec toi dit Elizabeth. Elmira devrais faire un ménage sanglant comme elle a fait il y a deux ans mais avec les membre du ministère humain cette fois.

'' Était prévus mais alucard ma dit de pas le faire dit la concernée qui venais arrivée de chasse.

'' Et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir laisser faire ou du moins avoir pas tuer fudge comme dessert de consolation vu que Buck s'est évadée avant la prise de sang. Dit Alucard en riant.

Mrs Weasley et Bill avaient leur discussion habituelle au sujet de cheveux de Bill.

-Ça devient vraiment hors de contrôle, et tu es si beau, ils étaient tellement plus beaux avant, tu ne trouves pas Harry. .

-Oh! Je ne sais pas. Dit Harry, alarmé de se faire demander une telle question; il partit loin d'eux en direction de Fred et George qui étaient coincés avec Mundungus.

Mundungus cessa de parler quand il vit Harry, mais Fred lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui fit signe de s`approcher

-OK. Dit-il à Mundungus, nous pouvons avoir confiance en Harry, il est notre commanditaire, comme Alucard également.

-Regarde ce que Dung a obtenu pour nous. Dit George, en ouvrant sa main pour le montrer à Harry. C'était plein de ce qui ressemblait à des gousses noires ratatinées. Un crépitant bruit faible venait de ces derniers, bien qu'ils fussent complètement stationnaires.

-Des graines de Venomous Tentacula. Dit George. Nous avons besoin d'eux pour les Boîte-à-lunch Tireuses mais ils sont de Classe C de Substance Non-Commerciable donc nous avons un petit problème...

-Dix Galions le paquet, alors Dung. Dit Fred.

-Nous avons tous un problème je suis allé les chercher dit Mundungus, son visage, injecté de sang, ses yeux s`étiraient même plus largement. Je suis désolé, messieurs, mais je ne prend pas de Knut sous vingt.

-Dung aime bien plaisanter. Dit Fred à Harry.

-Ouais, sa meilleure a été six Faucilles pour un sac de Knarl piquantes. Dit George.

-Soyez prudent. Les prévint Harry.

-Quoi? dit Fred. Maman s'occupe, en roucoulant sur Ginny le Préfète, nous sommes OK.

-Mais Maugrey pourrait avoir un œil sur vous. Leur signala Harry.

Mundungus jeta un coup d'œil nerveusement sur son épaule.

-C`est un bon point. Grogna-t-il. D`accord, messieurs, c`est dix, si vous les prenez rapidement;

-Bravo, Harry! Dit Fred avec entrain, quand Mundungus eut vidé ses poches dans les mains grandes ouvertes des jumeaux et déguerpit en direction de la nourriture.

-Nous sommes mieux de monter en haut. Harry les regarda partir, se sentant légèrement troublé. Il lui était soudainement venu à l'esprit que Mr et Mrs Weasley voudraient savoir comme Fred et George finançaient leur affaire de magasin de farces et attrapes quand, il était inévitable, ils le fonderont finalement. Donner aux jumeaux ses gains qu`il avait gagné à la Coupe de Feu avait semblé une chose simple à faire sur le moment, mais il ne voulait pas que ça mène à une autre querelle familiale et un autre éloignement comme avec Percy.

Est-ce que Mrs Weasley continuerait d`avoir l`impression que Harry était bon et le considérer comme son fils si elle pensait que Fred et George et Alucard commençaient une carrière qu'elle qualifiait d`inadéquate. Évidement Alucard avais un poste gardée a poudlard mais durent l'été il était libre de faire ce qui voulais.

Se tenant là où les jumeaux l'avait laissé, sans rien mis à part un poids de culpabilité dans Le creux de son estomac, Harry entendit son nom.

Kingsley Shacklebolt dont la voix profonde était perceptible parmi les conversations disait:

-Pourquoi Dumbledore n`a pas nommé Potter et Phénix comme préfet.

'' il a eu ses raison, et l'une d'elle est Alucard déteste les Préfet et il aurais eu le même badge que son père.

'' ha oui c'est vrai tu-sais-qui a été préfet avec erika Phénix, il y a 55 ans. Mais aurais probablement fait que seulement Potter aurais eu le badge. Persista Kingsley, '' spécialement avec le Daily Prophet, qui envoie promener alucard un peu plus chaque jour. Harry ne regardait pas autour de lui; il ne voulait pas que le Lupin ou Kingsley sachent qu`il avait entendu. Avec une mauvaise humeur bien palpable, il rejoignit Mundungus derrière la table. Sa joie d`assister à la réception s'était évaporé aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu; il souhaitait maintenant être dans son lit.

Maugrey Fol-Oeil reniflait une cuisse de poulet avec ce qui lui restait de son nez; évidemment il ne pourrait détecter toute trace de poison.

Mrs Weasley bâilla largement.

-Bien, je pense que je devrais me débarrasser de cet épouvantail avant de m`en retourner dans... Arthur, je serai pas parti trop longtemps, d`accord, Harry, cher.

'' Je peut peut-être vous aider dit Hermione. Si vous voulez. Il faut toujours être au moins deux pour affrontée un épouvantard pas vrai professeur Phénix.

Lupin fut ravis de voir que Hermione se souvenais de ses cours malgré son amnésie.

Alucard murmurais a rémus : on a lui trouvé un épouvantard au manoir transyvanien pour ses cours de retrapage a cause j'ai du lui enseigner et quand j'ai allais dire le mot ridikulus, elle ma prise de cours et la prononcée devant moi en détruisant le ridikulus même pas apparut encore. Mais elle se souvient plus de ce qu'elle avait peur a époque et pour tout dire je crois que a mon souvenir que sa me concernait mon mode Professeur remplaçant, je crois, ignore si elle en rencontrerais sans moi si aurais modifier sa réaction avec ce qu'elle a vécu. A cause moi ce qu'elle a vu de moi était de me voir plongée dans de l'eau bénite d'église.

'' D'accord dit mrs weasley tu peut venir. Elles quittais la cuisine. Harry déposa son assiette et se demanda s'il pourrait la suivre sans attirer l'attention.

'' Ça va, Potter, grogna Maugrey.

'' Ouais, bien. Menti Harry.

Maugrey prit une grande gorgée, son œil magique le dévisageait de côté.

'' Viens ici, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. Dit-il.

De la poche intérieure de sa robe Maugrey sortit une vieille photographie de magiciens en lambeaux…

'' L'ordre du conseil des anciens Phénix, original du moins du côté humaine, mais cette fois la les deux était réunis. Je l'ai trouvé hier soir quand je cherchais ma Cape d'invisibilité de rechange.

Harry prit la photographie. Il y avait un petit groupe de personnes, quelques-uns lui faisaient signe, d`autres soulevaient leurs lunettes.

-C`est moi. Dit Maugrey, en pointant son image sur la photo. Le Maugrey dans la photo était facilement reconnaissable, pourtant ses cheveux étaient légèrement moins gris et son nez était intact. "Et ici c`est Dumbledore à côté de moi, Dedalus Diggle sur l'autre côté, ici c`est Marlene McKinnon, elle a été tuée deux semaines après avoir pris cette photographie, ils allaient chercher sa famille entière. C'est Frank et Alice Londubat. Harry regardait fixement Alice Longdubat; il reconnaissait très bien ce visage rond, amical, bien qu'il ne l`eût jamais rencontrée, parce qu'elle était l'image de son fils, Neville.

-Pauvres diables. Grogné Maugrey. Ils seraient mieux morts que le sort qu`il leur a été Réservé, évidement ce n'est pas la faute de hinata elle contrôle pas sa réaction allergique a l'époque elle avais que 5 ans et demi ce qui veut dit un bon 20 ans en temps humain, C'est l'âge selon les vampire qu'elle pouvais faire sa première chasse Seul. et c'est Emmeline Vance, tu l'a rencontrée, et ici c'est Lupin, évidement…., Benjy Fenwick, les goule de erika l'ont attraper aussi, lors d'une chasse et nous avons trouvée que des morceau de lui ici et là. Ajouta-t-il, en appuyant sur l'image, et les personnes photographiées affilèrent obliquement, afin de ceux qui ont été caché puissent se déplacer vers le devant.

-Ici c`est Edgar Bones le frère d`Amélia, ils allaient le chercher lui et sa famille, encore attaquer par l'armée des vampire des phénix noir d'erika, aussi. Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, a disparu six mois après, nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps Hagrid, bien sûr, Doge Elphias, tu l'as rencontré, j'avais oublié qu'il portait ce stupide chapeau. Gideon Prewett, il a été tué par cinq Mangemort lui et son frère Fabian, ils ont lutté comme des héros... bougez un peu... Les personnes dans la photographie se bousculèrent et ceux cachés loin derrière vinrent se mettre au premier rang.

C'est le frère de Dumbledore, Aberforth, je ne l'ai rencontré seulement qu'une fois, ce type-là assez étrange. Celui la c'est Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort l'a tué personnellement. Sirius, lorsqu'il avait encore les cheveux courts… et sa traîtresse de créatrice Erika Phénix, elle espionnais pour l'ennemi après tout elle était mangemorte et couchais avec tu-sais-qui. Sirius la larguer 2 jour en fuyant chez ton père, après cette photo et c'est a cause de ce largage que tout ses meurtre sur les membre a été produit…

Harry était pétrifier de voir Erika phénix sur une photo alors que les vampires apparaissent rarement sur les photo, il en ont horreur être photographier.

'' Voila ce qui devrais intéressée.

Le cœur de Harry semblait battre à tout rompre. Sa mère et son père rayonnaient, ils étaient assis de chaque côté d'un petit homme que Harry reconnu. C'était Queudver, celui qui a trahi ses parent et blessée le fis de Lord Voldemort qui traquais un ans avant le meute de ses parents. Au lieu de les aider il avait rejoint Voldemort et ainsi provoquer leurs morts et il était aussi celui qui avais tuer ron Weasley l'an dernière.

-Eh? dit Maugrey.

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage de Maugrey très marqué par une cicatrice et lui mis la photo dans les mains.

'' je te la donne comme cadeau anniversaire en retard.

Évidement, Maugrey avait l`impression qu`il venait de donner à Harry toute une joie.

-Ouais euh merci. Dit Harry, en essayant encore une fois de sourire. J`écoutais..., j`avais juste besoin de me souvenir..., je...

Il fut épargné d'inventer une excuse.

Sirius dit, '' Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, fol-œil.''

Maugrey se tourna vers lui. Harry partit et traversa la cuisine, passant la porte pour monter en haut des escaliers avant que n'importe qui puisse le rappeler.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu un tel choc; il avait vu des images de ses parents avant, et il avait rencontré Queudver mais les voir comme ça, quand il ne s`y attendait pas, personne n`aimerait cela, il se sentait en colère.

Et lorsqu`il les avait vu entouré par tous ces autres visages heureux Benjy Eenwick qui avait été trouvé en morceaux et Gideon Prewett comment il était mort en héros, et les Longdubats qui avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie,...Maugrey pouvait trouver ça intéressant. Lui, Harry, trouvait ça perturbant.

Harry marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusque`en haut des escaliers. Il traversa le couloir devant lui, mais comme il approchait il entendit des bruits. Quelqu'un sanglotait et un autre murmurais comme en répétant : je me souvient je me souvient de tout.

'' Allo. Dit Harry.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais les sanglots continuaient. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de dessin. Quelqu'un tremblait contre le mur sombre, sa baguette à la main, la totalité de son corps tremblait avec les sanglots. Quelqu'un était étendu sur la vieille moquette poussiéreuse dans une pièce plus sombre, il était mort, c`était Ron.

Tout paru disparaître autour de Harry : il a sentit comme s'il tombait sur le sol ; son cerveau semblait frigorifié. Ron était bien et bien mort mais sa fait longtemps.

Après un moment, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vrai a cause elle entendais une faible ridiculus chantée et cette fois était moka qui prenais possession des parent de Hermione et elle hurlais de terreur.

'' Non non ridiculus non pas encore…

'' Hermione ! Mrs Weasley. Dit Harry nerveusement.

'' rrdikulus ! sanglota Mrs Weasley, ne pointant sa baguette sur les corps des parents possédé d'hermione.

Les corps des parents qui terrifias Hermione se transformais en celui de Bill couché sur le dos, ses grands yeux ouvert et vide. Mrs Weasley sanglota plus difficilement que jamais tout comme hermione semblais souffrir le martyr dans ses tentative de chant qui ratais.

-Rriddikulus! Sanglota-t-elle encore.

CRAK

-Le corps de Mr Weasley avait remplacé celui de Bill, ses lunettes étaient tombées, un filet de sang coulait sur son visage.

-Non! Gémit Mrs Weasley. Riddikulus .Non Riddikulus! RIDDlKULUS

CRAK

Les jumeaux étaient morts. CRAK. Percy était mort. CRAK. Harry était mort.

-Mrs Weasley, Hermione sortez d`ici! Cria Harry, en dévisageant son propre corps par terre. Allez quelqu'un va venir...

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit la voix de Alucard.

Alucard et lupin arriva, en courant dans la pièce suivie de Sirius puis Maugrey arriva en clopinant derrière eux. Lupin regarda mrs Weasley puis Harry mort sur le plancher et paru comprendre et Alucard se mit a chantée Ridicukulus et vois Hermione dévorée Moka Black comme elle avais fait avec temari mais sa calmais pas Hermione qui tremblais et il se transformais en démon pour le faire disparaître avec un puissant sort de ridiculus ou il vois fudge se faire couper la tête par sa favorite pour lui avoir dire sang-de-bourbe et la cette fois hermione trouvais sa drôle et l'épouvantard disparut.

'' Hermione, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

'' je me souviens alucard.. je me souvient de ron et de vous deux Harry qui ramène son corps mort, et aussi du viole de mes parents possédée par Moka et temari. Dit Hermione qui sombrais dans ses bras en pleure sans larme.

Alucard compris a présent qu'elle était la nouvelle réaction d'un épouvantard sur elle c'est le fait de voir le faux corps mort de ron lui a fait rappeler tout ce qu'elle a oublier en 4 ans mais que quand elle essayais d'aider mrs Weasley sa fonctionnais pas a cause qu'elle-même avais peur et il réalisais aussi que Hermione du a sa transformation urgente avais pas fait le deuil de ses parents du a son amnésie et a présent elle le fait.

'' Chut chute allons allons dit Alucard tu est en état de choc a cause de tes flash back brutal hermione, c'était juste une épouvantard.

La même situation était pour Mrs Weasley.

'' Oh ! oh ! oh! Dit Mrs Weasley, et elle craqua dans une tempête de larmes, son visage, dans les mains.

'' Molly, dit Lupin tristement, en marchant vers elle. Molly non…

L`instant d`après, elle sanglotait sur l`épaule de Lupin.

-Molly, c'était juste un épouvantail. Dit-il pour la calmer, en lui caressant la tête, .juste un épouvantail stupide.

'' depuis la mort de ron je les vois mort tout le temps ! gémit Mrs Weasley dans son épaule. Tout le temps ! je ne rêve à ça !

Sirius regardait la moquette ou l'épouvantail se trouvait, le corps de Harry, allongé. Maugrey regardait Harry qui évitait son regard. Il sentit l'œil magique de Maugrey le suivre tout le long qu'il traversait la cuisine.

'' Ne le dites pas à Arthur. Dit Mrs Weasley, épongeant ses yeux frénétiquement avec ses poignets. Je veux pas qu'il sache que je suis idiote.

Lupin lui donna un foulard et elle se moucha.

-Harry, je suis si désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi. Dit-elle toute tremblante.

Pas même capable se débarrasser d'un épouvantail.

'' Pareille pour moi dit Hermione.

'' Ne soyez pas stupide tout les deux. Dit Harry et Alucard en essayant de sourire.

'' Je suis tellement inquiète. Dit-elle, ses larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux. La moitié de la famille et dans l'Ordre, c'est un miracle si nous traversons tous cette histoire et Percy qui ne nous parle plus, si quelque chose d'épouvantable se passe et que nous ne nous réconcilions pas avec lui. Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer si Arthur et moi sommes tués qui v'a s'occuper de Ginny.

'' Molly, c'est assez ; dit Lupin fermement. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. L'ordre est beaucoup mieux préparé et on a pas de traître comme Erika et Peter comme la dernière fois, nous avons obtenue une formidable avance avec le marcher des immortelle qui est notre allier contrairement a la dernière fois ou il ne s'en sont pas mêlée. Nous savons que Voldemort et Moka s'approche. Mrs Weasley sursauta d'effroi au son de ce nom, mais pas Hermione avais que cette réaction envers Moka Black mais en 100 fois plus puissante vu que se mettais plus au moins enragée même si tout récemment elle a commencée a mieux se contrôler.

-Oh, Molly, allez, le temps est venu de s`habituer à entendre son nom. Regardez, je ne peux promettre qu`aucun de nous ne va être blessé, personne ne peut le promettre, mais nous sommes beaucoup mieux préparé que nous l`étions la dernière fois. Vous n'étiez pas dans l'Ordre alors, vous ne pouvez comprendre. Alucard était très jeune mais il nous a aider dans les dernier année avec ses chasse au mangemort avec elmira, mais maintenant il est la pour la nouvelle guerre. La dernière fois nous avons été surpassés vingt à un par les Mangemorts vampire d'Erika surtout et elle nous choisissaient un à un pour ses repas.

Harry pensait encore à la photographie de ses parents, leurs visages radieux. Il savait que Maugrey le regardait encore.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de Percy dit Alucard qui pour la première fois depuis des semaine avais prononcée son nom sans être en colère, le choc que hermione aille retrouver la mémoire entière l'avais calmer aussi sa haine contre lui et il dit : Il reviendra. C'est seulement une question de temps avant que Moka et Voldemort ne passe à l'action ; une fois cela fait, la totalité du ministère va demander a Elmira Phénix de leur pardonnée a genoux. Et croyez moi elle et moi on est pas du tout sûr d'accepter leurs excuses. Ajouta-t-il amèrement.

-Et pour savoir qui va s'occuper de Ginny si vous et Arthur mourriez. Dit Lupin, souriant légèrement, qu`est-ce que vous pensiez, que nous les ferions mourir de faim?

Mrs Weasley sourit timidement.

-Je suis idiote. Marmonna-t-elle encore, en épongeant ses yeux.

Mais Harry, ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui quelques dix minutes plus tard. Il pourrait voir encore ses parents rayonner sur la vieille photographie, ignorant que leurs vies, comme beaucoup de ceux autour d'eux, se refermaient.

L`image de l`épouvantail qui représentait le cadavre de chaque membre de la famille de Mrs Weasley chacun leur tour continuait à faire briller ses yeux.

Sans prévenir, la cicatrice sur son front lui brûlait encore et son estomac lui faisait horriblement mal.

-Va t`en!Dit-il fermement, en frottant la cicatrice comme la douleur s'éloignait.

-Premier signe de folie, parler à sa tête. Dit une voix rusée provenant d`un tableau sur le mur.

Harry l'ignora. Il se senti plus vieux qu'il ne s`était jamais senti dans sa vie et il lui paru extraordinaire qu'à peine une heure plus tôt, il s'était inquiété au sujet d'un magasin de farces et attrapes et de qui avait un insigne de préfet.

Cette nuit la pendant que les autres allais dormir, hermione et alucard allais chassée dans les environs dans des endroit ou ne sont pas surveiller ou très rarement par le ministère, hermione était encore en état de choc du a sa crise de flash-back et ce qui était utile cet que funix fessais le repérage pour la chasse végétarienne si il y avais eu des odeur de goule de Moka mais cette nuit ce fut tranquille. hermione une fois calmer de soif se tournais vers alucard.

'' Dit Alucard est-ce que mes parent ont été enterrée…

'' oui des la première semaine, mes goule ont tout fait… il ont était enterrée dans le cimetière de ton quartier de la ville.

'' J'aimerais voir leur tombe s.v.p dit-elle avec tristesse.

'' D'accord mais il faut être discret a cause ce secteur est surveiller très souvent.

'' Oui… nous serons tranquille.

Hermione s'accroche a son dos et les deux vampire devienne invisible par un sort chantée de désillusion et arrive a deux tombes et funix en surveillance avertissais qui avais aucun trace de mangemort dans les parage et il réapparaisse au creux de la nuit devant les tombes des parent de hermione et hermione se mettais a pleurer sur leur tombes. et Alucard sortit de sa robe de vampire une couronne de fleur a chacun.

'' Je me suis dit que sa serais utile alors en est préparée 3 autre le 3 e était pour Ron et les 2 autres serais pour tes parents.

'' Merci chérie dit Hermione se calmais sa peine et sa colère mélangée.

'' Mais tu sais chérie je te jure que Moka va payer pour ça. je te le promet dit Alucard.

'' Oui je sais, et je veut moi-même quand on la captura, sa sera moi qui veut la torturer.

'' D'accord tu sera son tortionnaire pour interrogatoire du conseil mais probablement que on va interdit pour le moment de la tuer, mais tu pourra toujours lui enlever quelque membre comme des bras et les manger devant elle. mais une fois qu'elle nous sera inutile de la garder vivante tu sera la seul qui aura le droit de l'achevée.

Hermione se levais et embrassais Alucard.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Lucy Lovegood.

Harry fût préoccupé pendant tout la nuit. Il rêva de ses parents auxquelles il essayait de parler; ensuite il rêva de Mme Weasley qui portait le corps inanimé de Kreatcher, et pour finir il voit Alucard et Hermione qui portais des couronnes comme un roi vampire et sa reine, mais encore une fois Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois à descendre un couloir qui se terminait par une porte verrouillée. Il se réveilla brusquement avec sa cicatrice qui lui faisait mal. Pour une fois, Ginny était déjà habillé et il lui parlait.

« … Tu devrais te dépêcher, maman est dynamique ce matin, elle dit que nous allons manquer le train… »

Il y avait beaucoup de coup dans la maison. De ce qu'il pu entendre pendant qu'il s'habillait à tout vitesse, Harry compris que Fred et George ont enchanté leurs males pour les faires voler en bas pour éviter de les porter, et le résultat fut qu'elles dévalèrent les escalier et frappèrent Hinata en plein vole. Mme Black et Mme Weasley criaient toutes les deux plus fort l'une que l'autre.

« - VOUS AURIEZ PU FAIRE DE SERIEUX DOMMAGES, VOUS ETES DES IDIOTS... »

« - VOUS ETES DES JUMEAUX REPUGNANTS, D'AVOIR BLESSÉE UNE PHÉNIX DEBARRASSER LE PLANCHER DE LA MAISON DE MES ANCETRES »

Hermione et alucard débarqua à toute vitesse dans la pièce qui paraissait tendue, tandis que Harry mettait ses baskets. Hedwige se balançait sur son épaule, et elle portait Pattenrond casse croûte phénix qui se tortillait dans ses bras de vampire. Harry posait la cage d'Hedwige sur le tas.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

« Presque. »

« Et hinata comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est intacte dit alucard ou plutôt professeur Phénix. »

« Sa va allez je pensais que était alucard qui voulais me faire un câlin ou sois Hermione le choc est si semblable a une valise ou un bout de tuyaux lancée par une gargouille.

Alucard et Hermione rigolais et Hermione se sentais mieux après avoir retrouvée sa mémoire perdu a cause de l'épouvantard mais aussi que Alucard cette nuit lui avait montrée la tombe de ses parents et qu'il lui avait promis que si on capturait Moka et que on interrogeait elle pourrait lui arracher des membres pour la torturer et quand elle parlera de ses plan de son mari la il pourra la dévorée vivante.

« Mais maintenant Fol Œil se plaint que nous ne devons pas partir à moins que Sturgis Podmore arrive ici, autrement la garde humaine serai trop maigre. »

« La Garde? » Dit Harry.

« Nous devons aller à King Cross avec une garde? »

« Tu dois aller à King Cross avec une garde, » le corrigea Hermione. Surtout qu'Alucard n'a pas très envie de le faire. Il fait soleil tu comprends.

« Pourquoi ? dit Harry irrité. Je pensais que Voldemort ne faisait que duper et corrompe avec la pute de jumelle de ton maître. (Hermione avais sourie a cause elle avait aimé l'insulte) ou êtes vous en train de me dire que Moka va sauter par derrière une poubelle et essayer de me transformer en vampire ? »

Hermione grognais.

« Oups désolé Hermione se calmais aussitôt Harry. Était pour plaisantée. »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste ce que Fol Œil a dît,'' dit Hermione irrité en regardant sa montre furieusement. »

« Mais si nous ne partons pas bientôt nous allons certainement manquer le train...

« VOUS VOUS, DESCENDEZ ICI MAINTENANT, SVP ! » Beugla Mme Weasley et Hermione sauta comme si elle venait de s'ébouillanter et se pressa hors de la salle.

Harry saisit Hedwige, la fit enter dans sa cage brusquement, et descendit les escaliers après Hermione, traînant sa malle. Le portrait de Mme Black hurlait avec fureur mais personne ne prenait la peine de fermer les rideaux au-dessus d'elle; tout le bruit dans le hall était sujet à la réveiller encore une fois, quoi qu'il en soit.

« Harry, tu dois venir avec moi et Tonks » cria avec excédent Mme Weasley au dessus des répétitifs « SANG DE BOURBE ! VERMINE ! CRÉATURES DU MAL! »

« Laissez votre malle et votre hibou, Alastor va aller traiter les bagages...oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Sirius, Alucard a dit non ! »

Un phénix masculin sortir en s'envolant au dessus de la tête de Mrs Weasley.

« Oh honnêtement… dit Mme Weasley désespérément. ''Bien, si vous en assumer les conséquences ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte avant et fit un pas dehors dans la lumière du soleil faible de septembre. Harry et le chien la suivirent. La porte se ferma derrière eux et les hurlements furent immédiatement coupés.

« Ou est tonks ? » demanda Harry, regardant autour pendant qu'ils descendaient les marches en pierre du numéro douze, qui disparu aussitôt qu'ils atteignirent le trottoir.

« Elle nous attend juste au dessus ici » dit Mme Weasley raide, évitant les yeux du phénix qui volait près d'Harry. Une vielle femme les salua sur le coin. Elle était extrêmement courbé les cheveux gris et portait un chapeau pourpre formé comme un pâté en croûte de porc.

« Potter, Harry, » dit elle, en clignant de l'œil. « On ferait mieux de s'activer, non Molly ? » ajouta elle en vérifiant sa montre.

« Je sais, je sais, » Gémie Madame Weasley, pressant ses pas,

« Mais Fol Œil veux attendre Sturgis… Si seulement Arthur aurait pu avoir des voitures du ministère encore… Mais Fudge ne le laisserait pas emprunter tellement il est passé d'encre sous nos ponts ces jours ci… et Alucard refuse de se laisser transportée par un membre du ministère dans son cercueil double avec Hermione en cas ou il aurait l'idée de recevoir comme ordre de lui plantée un couteau bénite dans le cœur de sa favorite. Comment les Moldus peuvent voyager sans magie... »

Mais le phénix chantais vivement et fessant des acrobaties aérienne autour d'eux, chassant les pigeons en plein vole puis fait une looping aérien. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Sirius avait été emprisonné dans la maison si longtemps. Mrs Weasley pinça ses lèvres presque d'une manière identique à sa tente Pétunia.  
Cela leur a pris vingt minutes pour se rendre à King Cross pendant cette heure.  
Sirius effraya un couple de chat en volant ce que qui divertissait Harry. Une fois à l'intérieur de la gare ils s'attardèrent près de la barrière entre les quais neuf et dix jusqu'à ce que le passage soit parfaitement vide, puis chacun d'entre eux se pencha contre et passa facilement à travers le quai neuf trois quarts, ou ils virent la vapeur du Poudlard Express au-dessus d'un quai ou se trouvaient les étudiants partants et leur famille et quelque goule encapuchonnée qui transportais une énorme cercueil qui semblais contenir cette fois deux personne, Harry qui les avais vu l'an dernier avais deviner que Alucard avais pensée que Hermione aimerais bien voyagé comme il la toujours fait, vu qu'elle était pas avec eux durent les voyage. Harry inhala cette odeur qui lui était familière et il sentit son excitation monter… il retrouvait vraiment…

« J'espère que les autres seront là à temps… évidement Hermione et Alucard sont déjà dans le train dans leur loge réservée. Dit Mme Weasley impatiemment, regardant derrière elle la voûte de chemin de fer enjambant le quai, par laquelle les nouvelles arrivées viendraient.

« Jolie Phénix, Harry ! » appela un garçon grand avec des dreadlocks.

« Merci, Lee ! » dit Harry, grimaçant, comme Sirius remuait sa queue d'oiseau effréné.

« OH bien » dit Mme Weasley, qui sembla soulagée, « Voila Alastor avec les bagages, regardez… »

Un chapeau d'un bagagiste cachait ses yeux disproportionnés, Maugrey approchait boitant à travers passage poussant un chariot chargé avec leurs malles.

« Tout est ok » murmura-t-il à Mme Weasley et à Tonks « Je ne pense pas que nous avons été suivis… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, M. Weasley émergea sur le quai neuf trois quart avec Ginny. Hermione était pas la vu qu'elle avait été escortée par les vampires et ses goule en cas pour elle d'attaque de Moka. Ils avaient presque déchargé le chariot à bagage de Maugrey quand Fred, George et Ginny rappliquèrent avec lupin.

« Aucun ennui ? « grogna Maugrey.

« Rien », indiqua Lupin.

« Je rapporterai toujours Sturgis à Dumbledore » dit Maugrey, « c'est la deuxième fois il n'a pas rappliqué en une semaine.

Prendre quelqu'un d'aussi peu fiable que Mondingus… »

« Bien, faites attention à vous » dit Lupin, serrant la main à tous.

« Vous aussi, Harry, faites attention. »

« Ouais, gardez votre tête froide et vos yeux ouvert » dit Maugrey, secouant la main d'Harry aussi.

« Et n'oubliez pas, tous autant que vous êtes, faites attention à ce que vous écrivez .En cas de doute, n'écrivez pas c'est tout. »

« Ça a été un plaisir de tous vous rencontrer » dit Tonks, étreignant Ginny et Harry.

« Nous nous verrons bientôt, je présume »

Un sifflement d'avertissement retentit; les étudiants encore sur la plate-forme commençaient à se dépêcher pour rejoindre le train.

« Vite, vite » dit Mme Weasley avec perplexité, les étreignant au hasard et attrapant

Harry deux fois,

« Écrivez. . . Soyez bon. . . Si vous avez oublié n'importe quoi nous vous l'enverrons sur ... sur le train, maintenant, dépêchez vous… »

Pendant un bref moment, le phénix s'éleva sur ses jambes de derrière et plaça ses pattes avants sur les épaules de Harry, mais Mme Weasley poussa Harry loin vers la porte du train sifflant,

« Pour l'amour du ciel, agie comme un oiseau, Sirius ! »

« A bientôt » cria Harry par la fenêtre ouverte tandis que le train commençait à se déplacer, alors que Ginny ondulaient près de lui. Les figures de Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey et M et Mme Weasley se rétrécissaient rapidement mais le phénix volait sans cesse à côté de la fenêtre, remuant sa queue de oiseau et les personnes restées sur le qui riaient en le voyant chasser le train, alors ils passèrent un virage et Sirius était parti.

« Il n'aurait pas du venir avec nous » dit Hermione avec une voix ensommeillée qui venais de les rejoindre.

« Tu est pas avec alucard ? »

« Y était a la place de hinata et j'ai bien aimé le transport en cercueil sa fait très film d'horreur de vampire moldus comme moyen de transport mais je suis aussi préfet et il ma laisser allez prendre leur place et irais le rejoindre après.

« Bien » dit Fred, battant ses mains ensemble, « Ne pouvons pas faire la causette toute la journée, nous avons des affaires à discuter avec Lee. Et Alucard si il est réveiller,

« Il l'était quand je suis parti, et il vous invite à venir lui parler sans vous massacrée. Dit Hermione avec humour.

« A plus tard » et lui et George disparurent en bas du couloir sur la droite. Le train prenait toujours plus de vitesse, si bien que les maisons en dehors de la fenêtre clignotaient, et oscillaient où ils se trouvaient. « On va chercher un compartiment, alors ? » demanda et Hermione échangèrent des regards.

« Heu » dit Ginny.

« Nous sommes – bien- Ginny et moi sommes censé aller dans le compartiment des Préfets » dit maladroitement Ginny.

Hermione ne regardais pas Harry et il savait pourquoi, elle semblait plus avoir envie de dormir avec Alucard que d'allez chez les préfets et elle regarde intensément intéressé par les ongles sur sa main gauche.

« Oh » dit Harry. « Ok, très bien. »

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrons rester là tout le voyage j'espère. » dit Hermione rapidement.

« Nos lettres ont indiqué que nous obtenons juste des instructions du préfet et du préfet en chef et patrouiller alors les couloirs de temps en temps.

« Bien » dit encore Harry. « Bien, je- je pourrais vous voir plus tard ou pire je serais avec Alucard dans sa cabine si il m'invite.

« Ouais, certainement, » dit Ginny, jetant un regard fuyant et anxieux à Harry.

« C'est ennuyeux de descendre là bas, je préférerais – mais nous devons – je comprends, sa ne me plaît pas, je ne suis pas un stupide humain Weasley fini-t-elle par dire d'un air provoquant.

« Je sais que tu ne l'es pas, sinon alucard ne t'aurais jamais transformée.. » dit Harry en souriant. Mais comme Hermione et Ginny traînait leur malle, Pattenrond et Coquecigrue mis en cage vers le fond du train, Harry se sentit perdu. Il n'avait jamais voyagé dans le Poudlard Express sans Hermione et aussi sans Ron qui cette fois a cause qui était mort. Il se demandait si il serait risqué de demander a allez dans le compartiment d'alucard. Il les avait invitée à la fin de l'année passée pour une orgie privée dans le train quand il allait devant, il fut interpellez par la voix de hinata.

« Tu veux que je t'aide a trouvée un compartiment Harry. »

« Hinata tu est pas avec alucard ?! »

« Non, moi je ne suis pas aussi vieux jeux ni paranoyaque que mon frère et ses tradition de transport datant du moyen-âge même si Hermione s'est beaucoup amusée à l'essayer avec lui alors je lui ai laissée ma place cette années. Viens ici lui dit Hinata. Si nous bougeons un peu, nous te feront peut-être une place. »

« D'accord » dit Harry, ramassant la cage d'Hedwige dans une main et la poignée de sa malle dans l'autre. Ils traversèrent avec peine le bas du couloir, regardant par les portes vitres lambrissées dans les compartiments qu'ils passaient, lesquels étaient déjà pleins. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un bon nombre de gens le regardait par arrière avec un grand intérêt et que plusieurs d'eux poussaient du coude leurs voisins et le montraient. Après qu'il ait rencontré ce comportement dans les cinq wagons consécutifs. Il se rappela que la Gazette du sorcier disait a ses lecteurs tout l'été que lui et surtout Alucard Phénix était un tueur fou et qui nourris ses nouvelle sirène incluant a présent Hermione de sang humain. Hinata était un peu exclus aussi vu que pour elle c'était une simple allergie alimentaire du a sa réaction quand Hinata bois du sang humain chose la dégoûte ou on l'accuse il se passe une acte de puissance magique aléatoire évidement était que des mensonges ambulant. Il se demandait sourdement si les personnes les regardant maintenant et chuchotant ont cru l'histoire d'Alucard. Dans le tout dernier wagon ils rencontrèrent Neville Londubat, un camarade de Harry en cinquième année, hinata était toujours bien entendu avec lui-même si elle était a serpentard, avec un visage rond brillant qui continuait de tirer sa malle tout le long tout en maintenant une prise sur son crapaud, Trevor. Hinata avais de l'amitié pour lui a cause était en fait elle la responsable de la maladie de ses parents a cause d'un sort aléatoire quand il était jeune et elle s'était modifié la mémoire par Elizabeth pour dire si on l'interrogeait que les parents était déjà fou a son intervention et qu'elle voulait les sauvée des Mangemort durent une chasse végétarienne.

« Bonjour, Harry » Haleta-t-il. « Bonjour, Hina… tout est complet… je n'ai pas trouvé une siège vide… »

« Que est-ce que tu dis? » dit Hinata, qui avait serré Neville en passant pour regarder le compartiment derrière lui. « Il y a de la place dans ce compartiment, il y a seulement Lucy Lovegood dedans. »

Neville marmonna quelque chose au sujet de ne pas vouloir déranger quelqu'un.

« Ne soit pas idiot » dit Hinata en riant : « Elle est très bien. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra à l'intérieur. Harry et Neville suivirent.

« Bonjour Lucy » dit Hinata, « Il n'y a pas de problème si nous prenons ces sièges ?''

La fille près de la fenêtre leva les yeux. Elle avait des cheveux étendus, blonds et sales, des sourcils très pâles et yeux protubérants qui lui donnaient un regard surpris permanent. Harry su immédiatement pourquoi Neville avait choisi de passer ce compartiment. La fille laissait paraître une aura de mal être. Mais en dehors de son apparence étrange elle semblait plutôt jolie mais Harry ne se sentais pas vraiment attirée.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle avait collé sa baguette magique derrière son oreille gauche pour la bonne garde, ou qu'elle avait choisi de porter un collier de bouchon de liège de Bierrabeurre, ou qu'elle lisait un magazine à l'envers. Ses yeux se posèrent au-dessus de Neville puis sur Harry.

Elle inclina la tête.

« Merci » dit Hinata en lui souriant.

Harry et Neville rangèrent les trois malles et la cage d'Hedwige dans le support à bagage et s'assirent. Lucy les observa au-dessus de son magasine à l'envers, qui s'appelait le chicaneur. Elle ne semblait pas devoir cligner autant que les humains normaux. Elle regardait et regardait Harry, qui avait pris le siège en face d'elle et qui le regrettait maintenant.

« A tu passer un bonne été, Lucy ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui, mais pas ta nouvelle sœur, je suis désolé pour elle hinata » dit Lucy l'air rêveur, sans déplacer ses yeux d'Harry.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais elle s'en sort très bien en vampire nouveau née même si elle n'est pas très contente être un préfet. » dit Hinata en riant.

« Oui, il fut tout à fait agréable tu sais, tu es Harry Potter ajouta elle.

« Je sais qui je suis » dit Harry. Neville se mit à rire. Lucy tourna ses yeux pâles sur lui maintenant.

« Et je ne sais pas qui tu es. »

« Je ne suis personne » dit Neville à la hâte.

« Non tu n'es pas- » dit Hinata brusquement. « Neville Londubat- Lucy Lovegood, est dans la même année que Ginny mais à Serdaigle. On s'est rencontré au bal quand moi et Elizabeth on a changée de place quand Ron avais quasiment insultée ma copine. Elle était invitée par Seamus je crois mais il a disons trouvée mieux vu qu'elle a horreur de danser. »

« L'esprit est démesurément le plus grand trésor de l'homme » dit Lucy.

Elle souleva son magazine à l'envers assez haut pour cacher son visage et elle tomba silencieuse. Harry et Neville se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec leurs sourcils érigés. Hinata réprima un rire bébête.

Le train crépita en avant, les expédiant dans la campagne. C'était une journée bizarre au climat incertain ; pendant un moment le compartiment était en plein soleil tandis

Qu'après ils passaient sous des nuages gris et sinistres.

« Devinez ce que j'ai eu-je pour mon anniversaire ? dit Neville.

« Un autre Rapatout ? » dit Harry se rappelant le cadeau de la grand-mère de Neville qu'elle lui avait envoyé dans un effort d'améliorer sa mémoire insondable.

« Non, indiqua Neville, je pourrais faire avec, bien que, j'ai perdu le dernier vieux il y a… Non, regarde ceci…

Il plongea sa main qui ne gardait pas une prise ferme sur Trevor dans son sac d'école et après un peu de bric-à-brac il retira ce qui semblait être un petit cactus gris dans un pot, sauf qu'il était couvert de ce qui ressemblait à des ébullitions plutôt qu'à des épines.

« Un Mimbulus mimbletonia dit-il fièrement en même temps que Hinata.

Harry regarda la chose. Il palpitait légèrement, lui donnait le regard plutôt sinistre d'un certain organe interne malade.

« Il est vraiment rare » dit Neville, rayonnant. « Je ne sais pas s'il y a une en serre chaude à Poudlard même. J'ai hâte de le montrer au professeur Chourave. Mon grand oncle Algie l'a obtenu pour moi dans l'Assyria. Je vais voir si je peux l'élever. »

Harry savait que la matière favorite de Neville était l'étude des plantes magiques mais d'après lui il ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait avec cette petite plante stupéfiante.

« Fait-elle – heu- quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

« Des tonnes de choses ! » dit Neville fièrement. « Il y a un mécanisme défensif étonnant ici, prend Trevor pour moi hinata… »

Il déposa le crapaud sur les genoux de hinata et a pris une plume de son sac d'école. Les yeux sautant de Lucy Lovegood apparurent au-dessus de son magazine toujours à l'envers, pour voir ce que Neville faisait. Neville tenait le Mimbulus mimbletonia au niveau des ses yeux, sa langue entre ses dents, il choisit son emplacement, et piqua la plante avec le bout de sa plume. Du liquide gicla de chaque furoncle ; des jets puant, gras et vert foncé. Ils frappèrent le plafond, les fenêtres, et éclaboussèrent le magazine de Lucy Lovegood; Hinata, qui c'était protéger d'un chant de protection juste au bon moment par un sort bouclier, semblait porter sortirai dans une bulle verte et gluante, et Harry reçu le surplus du bouclier chanter de hinata en plein tête : Il sentit comme du fumier.

Neville, dont le visage et le torse étaient également trempés, secoua sa tête pour faire enlever le plus gros de ses yeux.

« D-désolé » haleta-t-il. « Je n'ai pas essayé cela avant… Pas réalisé que ce serait aussi… Ne vous inquiétez pas. L'empestine n'est pas toxique » ajouta-il nerveusement tandis que Harry crachait une bouchée sur le sol.

À ce moment précis la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit

« Oh… Bonjour Harry » dit une voix nerveuse. « Um... Mauvais moment peut être ?'

Harry essuya les verres de ses lunettes avec sa main libre de Trevor. Une très jolie fille avec de longs et brillants cheveux noirs se tenait devant la porte lui souriant: Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle de Quidditch. Elle avait toujours un envie de la sautée en orgie.

« Oh...Bonjour » dit Harry d'un air vide.

« UM... » Dit Cho. « Bon... j'ai juste pensé que je dirais bonjour... Salut alors. »

Le visage plutôt rose, elle ferma la porte et partit. Harry s'effondra en arrière dans son siège et gémit. Il voudrait que Cho le découvrît assis avec un groupe des personnes très sympas riant à une plaisanterie qu'il venait juste de dire; il n'aurait pas choisi de s'asseoir avec hinata, Neville et Lucy Lovegood, de saisir un crapaud et de s'égoutter de Stinksap.

« Ca ne fait rien » dit Hinata d'une manière consolante.

Harry remarquais que Hinata semblais être incapable être en colère ni de se moquer de Neville même pour un serpentard.

« Regardez, on peut facilement se débarrasser de tout ceci. » Elle mit a chantée une chanson magique.

« Scourgify ! » chanta Hinata.

Le Stinksap disparut.

« Désolé, hinata » dit Neville encore une fois, avec une petite voix.

Benoît ni Hermione ne rappliquèrent pas pendant presque une heure, d'ici là le chariot à nourriture était déjà passé. Harry, Hinata et Ginny avait fini leur pâté en croûte de potirons et Harry était étonner que Hinata mange comme une humaine elle était finalement adaptée a vivre comme une mortelle du moins l'année scolaire comme Alucard et ils étaient occupé à échanger des cartes de chocogrenouille quand la porte du wagon s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent, accompagné de Pattenrond et de Coquecigrue hululant dans sa gage.

« Je suis affamé » dit Ginny, rangeant Coqueccigrue à côté d'Hedwige, saisissant une chocogrenouille d'Harry et se jetant dans le siège à côté de lui. Elle déchira l'emballage, mordit la tête de la grenouille et se pencha en arrière, les yeux fermés comme s'il avait eu un matin très épuisant.

« Bien, il y a deux préfet de cinquième année dans chaque maison »dit Hermione, semblant complétement contrarié alors qu'elle s'asseyait. « A chaque fois un garçon et une fille sauf pour nous vu que on est deux fille préfet a gryffondor. »

« Et devine qui est le préfet de Serpentard ? dit Ginny, toujours avec ses yeux fermaient.

« Malefoy » répondit Harry immédiatement, certain que sa pire crainte serait confirmée.

« Sur » mais j'ai a bouché la vue a la préfète en chef de cette grosse face de troll de Pansy Parkinson » dit Hermione méchamment surtout quand je lui ai dit que son sang pur étonnement a son apparence sens délicieusement bonne a croquer. Presque aussi bon d'une goule d'alucard autrement dit.

« Bien fait pour cette troll dit Ginny en riant. Je me demande comme elle a pu obtenir le titre de préfet alors qu'elle est aussi conne que temari Phénix »

Hermione rigolais : et encore temari était plus belle qu'elle et un vrai festin de chaire et de sang hybride que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire en temps que vampire nouveau-née.

« Et à Poursouffle ? demanda Harry.

« Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbott » répondit Ginny d'une voix pâteuse.

« Et Anthony Goldstein et Padma patil, je suis assez content vu qu'elle est une des jouets de mon maître alucard et elle ma dit le fait que je sois un vampire m'avais fait un grand bien et que j'étais devenus une des plus belles filles de l'école.

« Ton frère qui est mort l'an dernier est allé au bal de noël avec Padma Patil » dit une voix distraite.

Chacun tourna son regard vers Lucy Lovegood, qui regardait imperturbablement Ginny par-dessus le chicaneur. Il avala sa bouchée de chocogrenouille.

« Ouais, je sais ce qu'il a fais » dit-t-elle paraissant à demi surprise.

« Mais elle aurait préféré y allez avec Alucard que lui, » l'informa Lucy. Mais de tout façon il ne la pas bien traité parce que il a seulement dansé une fois avec elle au début et pas après. Je ne pense pas que je m'en serais bien occupé personnellement « ajoute-t-elle pensivement « Je n'aime pas beaucoup danser… et aussi mes condoléance pour ton frère Ron Ginny.

Elle s'échappa derrière le Chicaneur une nouvelle fois. Ginny regarda la couverture avec la bouche ouverte et pendante pendant quelques secondes, puis regarda autour vers Hinata demandant une sorte d'explication, mais Hinata avais mis ses doigts dans sa bouche pour arrêter un rire nerveux. Ginny secoua sa tête, stupéfait, puis vérifia sa montre.

« Nous sommes censés patrouiller les couloirs fréquemment » précisa Hermione à Harry et à Neville, « Et nous pouvons donner des punitions si les gens se conduisent mal. J'ai hâte de pouvoir punir Crabbe et Goyle pour quelque chose…

« Tu n'est pas censé abuser de ta position Hermione ! dit Ginny sévèrement.

« Ouais et alors, je suis immunisée diplomatiquement dit Hermione et tu ne crois pas que Malefoy n'en abusera pas du tout lui, » dit Hermione ironiquement.

« Pour une vampire c'est une honte de te baiser au niveau d'un idiot d'humain Hermione.

« Non, je vais juste m'assurer que j'attraperais ses copains avant qu'il attrape les miens au mieux forcée sexuellement mon frère amant Alucard de leur donner des retenue tout l'année flambant nue pendue comme des chauves-souris par les pieds a cause que cette retenue vient de ma propre famille mais alucard ma pas dit de qui sa vient. Mais c'est elle que rusard rêves de faires renaître tout le temps. »

« Pour l'Amour de Dieu, Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu parle comme Ron à présent et parfois même pire que lui dit Ginny. »

« Je forcerais a Alucard de faire écrire des lignes à Goyle, ça le tuera, il déteste écrire, dit Hermione contente. Il bassa d'un ton pour imiter les grognements de goyle à la perfection, et grimaçant comme si il avait du mal à se concentrer, et mima l'écriture dans l'air.

« Je… ne… dois… pas… ressembler… au… derrière… d'un… pute… de … vampire… carnivore.

Tout le monde rit, mais personne ne rit plus fort que Lucy Lovegood. Elle laissa sortir un cri d'hilarité qui réveilla Hedwige qui battait des ailes en signe d'indignation et qui fait sauter Pattenrond dans la soute à bagage, sifflant. Lucy rit si fort que son magazine échappa de ses mains, glissé le long de ses jambes et tomba sur le plancher.

« C'était drôle ! »

Ses yeux importants baignaient dans des larmes pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Fixant Hermione complétement perplexe, il regarda les autres tout autour, qui riaient maintenant de l'expression du visage de Ginny et au rire désespérément prolongé de Lucy Lovegood, qui basculait d'avant en arrière.

« Prend le pas comme ça ? » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Derrière d'une pute de vampire carnivore ! » suffoqua t'elle, en se tenant les côtes.

Chacun observait Lucy rire, mais Harry jetant un coup d'œil au magazine traînant sur le plancher, nota quelque chose qui le fit se pencher. À l'envers il était difficile de dire ce qu'était l'image sur la couverture, mais Harry réalisa maintenant que c'était une assez mauvaise BD animée représentant Cornélius fudge esclave d'Elmira Phénix et ligoté comme un chien a sa maîtresse par une laisse. Le dessin animé était légendé : Jusqu'où ira Elmira Phénix et ses filles guerrières pour empêcher Fudge pour s'emparer de Gringotts ?

En dessous étaient énumérés les titres d'autres articles du magazine.

Corruption dans la Ligue de Quidditch :

Comment les Tornades Prennent les Commandes

Secrets Révélés des Ruines Antiques

Alucard Phénix : vilain vampire ou Victimes ?

« Puis-je jeter un coup d'œil à ceci ? » demanda avidement Harry à Lucy.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête, fixant toujours chez Hermione, essoufflée par le rire. Harry ouvra le magazine et lu attentivement l'index. Jusqu'à ce moment il avait complétement oublié le magazine de Kingsley avait remis à pour Alucard pour remontée le moral a Hermione, mais ça devait être cette édition du Chicaneur. Il trouva la page, et se tourna avec enthousiasme vers l'article. La censé être Alucard s'il n'avait pas eu cette légende. Alucard se tenait sur une pile d'os humain avec sa main brillant de magie vampirique.

Le titre de l'article indiquait :

ALUCARD-PHÉNIX COMME IL EST PEINT ?

Meurtrier vampire sanglant ou innocent chanteur vampire à sensation ?

Harry dû lire ces premiers phares plusieurs fois avant qu'il ait été convaincu qu'il ne l'avait mal comprise. C'est vrai que Alucard chantais ses sort mais chanté en temps que chanteur vampire à sensation ?

Pendant 50 années, Alucard Phénix est considéré comme le fis de vous-savez-qui et aurais subis il y a un attaque d'eau du a un mangemort et serais dépeint comme un dangereux vampire carnivore nourrissant ses sirène de sang humain innocent et de sorcier. Personne ne s'est interrogé s'il mérite de nouveau d'être repris et remis au détraqueurs comme Sirius Black Phénix.

Une nouvelle preuve saisissante a récemment émergé que Alucard Phénix ne peut être le fis de vous-savez-qui et de subir cette publicités mensongère de la part du ministère de la magie. En fait, dit Doris purkiss de little Norton, Alucard ne peut même pas été présent lors de l'attaque tsunami qui la blessée avec Elmira Phénix.

« Quelles personnes savent que Alucard Phénix est en fait un faux nom que les tout les vampires végétarien fait souvent usage pour vivre en loi à cause des chasseurs de vampire anglais.

« L'homme que les gens considèrent être comme Alucard Phénix est réellement Dracula Boardman, chanteur vampire végétarien du très populaire groupe Hobgoblins, qui s'est retiré de la vie publique après avoir été heurté à l'oreille par un croix bénite lors d'un concert à Little Norton il y a presque quinze ans. Je l'ai identité dès le moment où j'ai vu sa photo dans les journaux. Maintenant, Dracula ne pourrait pas probablement le fis de Voldemort, vu que son père était le fis du dragon un riche conte de Pologne. Et a plus de 500 ans en Age vampire. Et il s'avère justement qu'il appréciait un dîner romantique à ma compagnie, vu qui est végétarien. Je lui ai fait des plats de vampire comme tel. J'ai écrit au Ministre de la magie et j'en attends maintenant qu'il donne son pardon à Dracula, alias Alucard.

Harry finit par lire et regarda la page d'un air incrédule. Peut-être que c'était une plaisanterie, pensa-t-il, peut-être que les articles imprimés sont souvent plein d'article parodique comme celui-ci. Il tourna quelque page en arrière et trouva l'article d'Elmira qui tient fudge en laisse comme un chien. Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, a nié qu'il ait eu le projet de prendre la relève à la direction de la Banque des Sorciers, Gringotts, quand il a été élu Ministre de la Magie i ans. Fudge a toujours insisté sur le fait qu'il ne veut rien davantage que 'coopérer paisiblement 'avec les gardiens de notre or, mais ce qui n'est pas l'avis de Elmira Phénix, actuelle chef du conseil des anciens qui est en guerre contre notre ministère et qui aurais cité : Fudge ne mérite que de se faire ligoté et dévorée comme un chien tel qui est vraiment.

MAIS LE VEUT-IL VRAIMENT ?

Des sources proches du Ministre ont récemment révélé que la plus chère ambition de Fudge était de s'emparer des approvisionnements d'or gobelin et des vampires et qu'il ne hésitera pas à employer la force si besoin est.

« Ca ne serait pas la première fois, non plus » dit une source du ministère.

« Cornelius "Pilleur-de-Gobelin" Fudge, c'est de cette façon que ses amis l'appellent. Si vous pouviez l'entendre quand il pense que personne l'écoute, oh, il parle toujours des gobelins et de ce qu'il est en fait; il les a noyé, il les a laissé tomber du haut de bâtiments, il les a empoisonné, il les a fait cuire en pâtés en croûte… » Harry ne lu pas davantage.

Fudge pourrait avoir beaucoup de défauts mais Harry trouvait ça extrêmement dur de l'imaginer ordonné de transformer des gobelins en pâtés en croûte. Il feuilleta le reste du magasine. Faisant une pause au bout de quelques pages, il lu : une accusation selon laquelle les Tornades de Tutshill auraient gagné la Ligue de Quidditch par une combinaison de chantage, de trifouillage de balai illégal et de torture; une entrevue avec un magicien qui prétend avoir volé sur lune avec un Cleansweep Six et rapporté un sac des grenouilles de lune pour le prouver; et un article sur les ruines antiques qui ont au moins le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi Lucy avait lu Le Chicaneur à l'envers. Selon le magazine, si vous tourniez les ruines sur leurs têtes ils indiqueraient un charme pour transformer les oreilles de votre ennemi tourner en croquet pour apaisée les vampires en guerre contre lui. En fait, comparé au reste des articles du Chicaneur, la suggestion que Alucard pourrait vraiment être le chanteur vedette du groupe Hobgoblins était tout à fait raisonnable vu qui chante très bien quand il lance des sortilèges.

« Quelque chose est bon là-dedans ? Alucard le lit souvent. » Demanda Hermione curieuse comme Harry fermait le magazine.

« Bien sûr que non » dit Ginny de façon cinglante avant qu'Harry puisse répondre. « Les sottises du chicaneur, chacun sait ça. »

« Excusez-moi » dit Lucy; sa voix avait soudainement perdu son ton rêveur. Mais mon père est le rédacteur. Et il ma dit que Alucard Phénix et toi aussi je crois Hermione aime beaucoup le lire. »

« Oui, dit-t-elle parfois c'est très drôle comme articles, surtout les articles sur fudge sa ma aider a me remontée le moral quand j'étais un peu amnésique et que avais un peu la dépression du a mes essaie de retrouvée mes souvenir. »

« Je- oh, » dit Ginny paraissant embarrassé.

« Bien… il y a quelques articles intéressants… je veux dire… c'est tout à fait… »

« Je le récupère merci » dit Lucy froidement, et en se penchant en avant, elle l'éleva des mains de Harry. Feuilletant rapidement jusqu'à la page 57, elle retourna le magazine une nouvelle fois à l'envers et encore et disparu derrière, juste au moment ou la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois. Harry regarda autour; il s'était attendu à ça, mais ce n'est pas la vue de Drago Malefoy lui souriant d'un air affecté entre ses copains Crabbe et Goyle, qui le rendrait plus agréable.

« Quoi ? » lança-t-il agressivement, avant que Malefoy puisse ouvrir sa bouche.

« Les manières, Potter, ou je devrais te donner une retenue » dit Malefoy d'une voix traînante, dont les cheveux blonds lisses et le menton aigu étaient justes comme son père. « Tu vois, je suis, à la différence de toi, un préfet, ce qui signifie que j'ai, à la différence de toi, le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions. »

« Ouais » dit Harry, « Mais toi tu es, à la différence de moi, je vois un con délicieux pour la femme du professeur Phénix, donc sort d'ici et laisse nous seul ou je dis le mot a table a Hermione granger pour la nourrir elle doit avoir très soif. »

Ginny, et Neville riaient mais Hermione regardais en montrant ses Crau de vampire menaçante et ses yeux semblais se transformée comme une affamée, mais surtout a cause qu'elle aimait plus se faire appelez granger mais ne dit rien a cause Harry était pas au courent. »

Malefoy pinçais ses lèvre en reculant.

« Dis-moi, comment c'est de se faire battre par sa fuckfriend Weasley Potter? » demanda-t-il.

« La ferme le sang pure chantais Hermione menaçante : j'ai soif de sang et comme je voudrais me faire le fantasme de ma violeuse moka black pour me vengée d'elle en te transformant en vampire si tu survie a ma soif dévorante. Dit-t-elle et malefoy reculais mais sortit une croix au cou ce qui fit pétrifier Hermione légèrement mais pas comme Alucard.

« Il semble que j'ai touché un point sensible du jeune phénix dit Malefoy en souriant.

« Bien fait attention à toi, Potter, parce que je te suivrais comme ton phénix de compagnie au cas où vous feriez un pas de travers. »

« Hermione à table tu as du serpent au menus. »

Hermione se mit à claquer des dents et Malefoy se sauve en courant suive des deux brute et passais devant Alucard qui souriais.

'' Pour une fois je n'ai pas eu besoin de les faire fuir bravo mionne. Dit Alucard en s'étirant et installais a ses côté et elle le mord avec plaisir et en claquant la porte derrière lui, et tourna son regard vers son cousin Harry, qui su immédiatement qu'ils avaient, comme lui compris, ce que Malefoy voulait dire, et avait été comme troublé par ça.

« Donne-nous une autre chocogrenouille » dit Ginny, qui n'avait clairement rien noté.

Harry ne pouvait parler librement devant Neville et Lucy. Il échangea un autre regard nerveux avec Hermione, puis regarde fixement hors de la fenêtre. Il pensait à Sirius venait avec lui à la gare ce qui le fait un peu rire, mais soudain cela lui sembla insouciant, si dangereux… Hermione avait raison… Sirius n'aurait pas du venir. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si avait remarqué le phénix et l'avait dit à Drago. Et si il avait déduit que les Weasley, Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey savait où Sirius se cachait? Où est-ce que l'utilisation du mot « Phénix » de la part de Malefoy était une coïncidence? Le temps demeurait flou alors qu'ils voyageaient toujours plus vite vers le nord. La pluie éclaboussait les fenêtres puis le soleil fit une faible apparition avant que les nuages l'aient écarté une fois de plus. Quand l'obscurité tomba et les lampes s'allumèrent à l'intérieur des compartiments. Lucy enroula le Chicaneur, le rangeant soigneusement dans son sac et commença à fixer dans les yeux chacun des occupants du compartiment. Harry se reposait, son front pressé contre la fenêtre de train, essayant d'obtenir un premier aperçu éloignée de Poudlard, mais c'était une nuit sans lune et la fenêtre dégoulinante de pluie était encrassée.

« Nous devrions arriver » dit Hermione enfin, et tous ouvrirent leurs malles avec difficulté pour en tirer leurs robes d'école .Elle et Ginny épinglèrent leur insigne de préfet soigneusement sur leur poitrine et alucard l'embrassais quand même en disant : que même sans insigne elle est bien plus belle que Pénélope la copine du traître Weasley que mon moi possédée par mon père avais forcée ron et Harry a baiser a trois, pour la rassurée sa nouvelle sœur qu'il n'étais plus en colère contre elle et Ginny épinglèrent leurs insignes de préfet soigneusement sur leurs poitrines. Harry vu Hermione vérifier maladroitement son allure dans la fenêtre noire, sortant son collier en argent pour cacher le badge contrairement a Ginny.

Enfin, le train commença à ralentir et ils entendirent l'habituel vacarme au dessus et en dessous comme tout le monde que tout le monde se ruait pour récupérer leurs bagages et animaux de compagnie, prêt à descendre. Comme Ginny et Hermione étaient censés diriger tout ceci, ils disparurent tout comme Alucard qui utilisais son influence de professeur pour calmer les chamailleries. Ils disparurent du wagon une nouvelle fois, laissant Harry et les autres s'occuper de Pattenrond et Coquecigrue.

« Je peux porter ce hibou, si tu veux » dit Lucy à Harry, montrant Coquecigrue tandis Neville rangeait soigneusement Trevor dans une poche intérieure.

« OH- Heu- Merci » dit Harry, lui confiant la cage et hissant Hedwige plus solidement dans ses bras.

Ils sortirent du compartiment sentant la première bouffée d'air frais de la nuit sur leurs visages alors qu'ils joignaient la foule dans le couloir. Lentement, ils progressèrent jusqu'aux portes. Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur des pins alignés tout le long du chemin menant au lac. Il descendit sur le quai et regardé tout autour, écoutant l'appel familier :

« Premières –années » ici … « Premières - années… »

Mais personne n'arriva. A la place, une voix tout à fait différente, vive et féminine, exigeait, 'Premières années alignés ici s'il vous plaît ! Toutes les premières années devant moi ! '

Une lanterne arriva oscillant vers Harry et grâce à cette lumière. Il vu l'important mention et coiffure rigoureuse du professeur Gobe-Planche, la sorcière qui avait assuré les cours de Soin des Créatures Magiques à la place de Hagrid un moment, l'année précédente.

« Où est Hagrid ? » dit-il tout haut.

« Je ne sais pas, »dit Hinata, qui avais une certaine rancœur envers le professeur, mais était surtout a cause elle n'avait pas supportée les licornes. Bousculé par la foule, Harry chercher à entrevoir l'ombre de Hagrid; il devait être ici, Harry comptait là-dessus - revoir Hagrid était une des choses qui le réjouissait le plus. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui.

Il ne peut pas être parti, se dit Harry comme il avançait lentement par une porte aboutissant sur la route, dehors, avec le reste de la foule. Il a juste eu froid ou quelque chose comme ça …

Il regarda autour afin d'apercevoir Alucard ou Hermione, voulant savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de la réapparition du Professeur Gobe-Planche, mais ni l'un ni l'autre près de lui, ainsi il s'est permis d'avancer sur la sombre route lavée par la pluie, à l'extérieur de la gare de Poudlard. Là se tenait une centaine ou presque de diligence sans chevaux qui avait l'habitude de prendre les étudiants ayant passé la première année, jusqu'au château. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide, se détourna d'elles pour tentée d'apercevoir Alucard et Hermione, alors il fit une double prise. Les carrosses n'étaient plus sans monture. Il y avait des créatures se tenant entre les axes de l'attelage. S'il avait dû leur donner un nom, il supposait qu'il les aurait appelé 'chevaux', bien qu'ils aient un air de reptile. Ils n'avaient pas de chair, leurs manteaux noirs s'agriffant à leurs squelettes, dont chaque os était visible. Leurs têtes les faisaient ressembler à un dragon, tandis leurs yeux dépourvus de pupille et blancs fixaient. Des ailes leurs poussèrent de chaque côté - des ailes noirs tannées et vastes qui ressemblaient à celles d'une chauve souris géante. Se tenant toujours debout et silencieuses dans l'obscurité du rassemblement, les créatures semblaient inquiétantes et sinistres. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi les carrosses étaient tirés par ces horribles 'chevaux' alors qu'ils sont capables de bouger tous seuls.

« Où Est Coq ? » dit la voix de Ginny derrière Harry.

« C'est Lucy le porte » indiqua Harry, désireux de consulter son cousin au sujet d'Hagrid.

« Où est Hagrid à ton avis ? »

« Sais pas, » dit Ginny, paraissant inquiet.

« Il doit aller bien… »

Un petit peu plus loin, Drago Malfoy, suivi d'une petite troupe de copains comprenant Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson, poussaient quelques deuxièmes années timides à l'écart de sorte que lui et ses amis puissent avoir un carrosse pour eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione et Alucard encapuchonnée émergea de la foule, haletante.

« Malefoy a été absolument odieux avec une première année. Mais Alucard s'en est occuper en lui donnant une retenue des le début de la nouvelle année dit-t-elle contente.

'' Ou est casse-croûte j'ai faim dit le professeur Phénix en riant.

'' Je l'ai dit Ginny. En tenant dans ses bras panterrond agité.

« Merci et il n'est pas au menu chérie » dit Hermione dans un grondement.

« Zut » dit Alucard faussement déçu. Venez, prenons un carrosse ensemble avant qu'ils soient tours remplis et que je dois tous vous portez sur mon dos.

« Je n'ai pas encore Coq! » dit Ginny mais Hermione se dirigeait déjà au loin vers le carrosse inoccupée avec Alucard. Harry restait derrière avec Ginny.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, à ton avis ? » Demanda Harry, montrant de la tête les horribles chevaux tandis que d'autres étudiants montaient devant lui.

« Quelles choses ? »

« Ces chevaux »

Lucy apparut tenant la cage de Coquecigrue entre ses mains ; le minuscule hibou jasant avec enthousiasme comme d'habitude.

« Voila » dit-elle. « C'est un petit hibou tout doux, non ? »

« Heu...Ouais...Il est très bien » dit Ginny. 'Bien, allons y alors, entrons...Qu'est ce que tu disais, Harry ?'

« Je te demandais, ce que sont ces espèces de chevaux ? » Harry dit Harry, tandis que lui, Alucard et Lucy montèrent dans la diligence dans laquelle Hermione et Ginny se reposaient déjà.

« Quelles espèces de chevaux ? »

« Ces espèces de chevaux tirant les diligences ! » Dit Harry impatiemment. Ils étaient, après tout, à environ trois mètres du plus proche; il les observait avec ses yeux blancs vides. Ginny, cependant, donna à Harry un regard perplexe.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je parle de – Regarde ! »

Harry saisit le bras de Ginny et le tourna de telle façon qu'il soit face à face avec le cheval ailé.

Ginny regarda droit devant pour la deuxième fois, puis regarda Harry derrière.

« Qu'est ce que je suis supposé regarder ? »

« Le - Là, entre les axes de l'attelage ! Attelé à la diligence ! Droit devant – »

Mais voyant Ginny toujours aussi perplexe, une pensée étrange traversa Harry.

« Vous ne pouvez pas... Vous ne pouvez pas les voir ? »

« Voir quoi ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas voir ce qui tire les diligences ? »

Ginny paraissait sérieusement alarmé maintenant.

« Tu te sens bien, Harry ? »

« Je... Ouais… »

Harry se sentait totalement dérouté. Le cheval était là devant lui, brillant dans la faible lumière des fenêtres de la gare, de la vapeur sortant de ses narines dans l'air frais de nuit. A moins que ce fut une plaisanterie - et c'était une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût si s'en était une - Ginny ne pouvait vraiment pas les voir.

« C'est bon, » dit une voix rêveuse derrière Harry alors que Ginny s'éclipsait dans l'intérieur foncé de la diligence. « Tu n'es pas fou ou autre. Je peux les voir, aussi. »

« Tu peux ? » Dit Harry désespérément, se tournant vers Lucy. Il pouvait voir les chevaux ailés reflétés dans ses grands yeux argentés.

« Oh, oui, » dit Lucy, « J'ai pu les voir dès mon premier jour ici. Ils ont toujours tiré les diligences. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es aussi sage que je le suis. Les phénix aussi les voit et certain en élèves. »

Souriant faiblement, elle monta dans l'intérieur moisi du carrosse après Ginny. Pas tout à fait rassuré, Harry la suivit.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: La nouvelle chanson du chapeau.

Harry ne voulait pas dire aux autres que lui et Lucy avaient eu la même hallucination, si ceci en était une, ainsi il ne dit rien à propos des chevaux lorsqu'il s'assit dans la calèche et qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas observer les silhouettes des chevaux qui se déplaçaient au-delà de la fenêtre.

« Au fait alucard (vu qui était avec Hermione dans le même carrosse) qu'est ce que devient Hagrid ? Demandais Ginny. Tu a pas de nouvelle de lui, il ne peut pas être parti, si?

'' Je l'ignore c'est Dumbledore sont chef pas moi dit Alucard.

« Je serai tout à fait heureuse si il serait partit « dit Lucy, « ce n'est pas un excellent professeur, non ? »

« Si, c'en est un ! » dit Harry, Ginny et Hermione en colère. Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione. Mais elle avait rien dit. Elle dégagea sa gorge et dit rapidement.

« Heu… oui.. .Un excellent »

« Bien, nous à Serdaigle pensons que s'est un peu une plaisanterie » dit Lucy imperturbable.

« Vous avez un sens de l'humour de très mauvais goût alors » dit Ginny Blessé, alors que les roues en dessous d'eux grinçaient dans un mouvement brusque. Lucy ne semblait pas perturbée par la froideur de Ginny; au contraire, elle l'observa simplement pendant un moment comme s'il s'agissait d'une émission télévisée modérément intéressante.  
Cliquetant et balançant, les diligences se déplaçaient dans le convoi vers le haut de la route. Quand ils passèrent entre les grands piliers en pierres de chaque côté des portes de l'école, Harry se pencha en avant afin d'apercevoir des lumières dans la cabane de Hagrid près de la forêt interdite, mais toutes étaient dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Le château de Poudlard, cependant, lui apparaissait indistinctement toujours plus proche : d'imposantes et massives tourelles noir menant vers le ciel foncé, ici et là une fenêtre flambant ardemment au dessus.  
Les diligences tintèrent puis firent halte près des escaliers en pierre menant aux portes en chêne ; Harry sortit le premier de la diligence. Il se retourna à nouveau pour apercevoir la moindre lumière près de la forêt, mais il n'y avait décidément aucun signe de la vie dans la cabane de Hagrid. À contrecœur, parce qu'il avait à moitié espéré qu'elles se sauraient volatilisée, il posa son regard sur les créatures étranges et squelettiques se tenant tranquillement dans l'air froid de la nuit, leurs yeux blanc brillant. Harry a eu par le passé, l'expérience de voir quelque chose que anciennement avec Ron, ne pouvait pas, mais ce n'était qu'une une réflexion dans un miroir, quelque chose de beaucoup plus immatériel que une centaine de robustes bêtes assez fortes pour tirer une flotte de diligence. Si Lucy disait vrai, les bêtes avaient toujours été là mais invisible aux yeux de Harry. Pourquoi, alors, Harry a-t-il pu soudainement les voir, et pas Ginny?

'' Tu viens ou quoi ? dit Ginny derrière lui.

'Oh... Ouais, 'dit Harry rapidement et joignirent la foule qui se précipitait vers l'escalier en pierre menant au château.

Le hall d'entrée était éclairé par des torches et les bruit de pas des élèves retentissaient puisqu'ils franchissaient le sol pierreux vers les doubles portes qui donnaient sur la Grande Salle et sur le festin de début d'année.

Hermione embrassais Phénix et étonnement Alucard se mit a la place vide du professeur de défense contre les force du mal, mais il vie avec colère celle qui était a ses côté mais ne dit rien et s'assoie en silence au côté de cette femme étrange qui semblais ne pas apprécier sa présence et était réciproque pour elle aussi. Harry vit qu'elle lui semblait familière.

Les quatre longues tables dans la grande Salles de la grande salle remplissaient sous le plafond magique, qui était comme le ciel qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir à travers les hautes fenêtres. Les chandelles flottaient en l'air au dessus des convives , illuminant les fantômes argentés qui étaient pointilleux au sujet du Hall, et les visages des élèves discutant chaleureusement, échangeant les nouvelles de l'été, saluant vivement des amis d'autres maisons, observant les nouvelles coupes et robes de chacun. A nouveau, Harry remarqua quelques élèves rapprochant leurs têtes pour de chuchoter alors qu'il passait devant ; il grinçait des dents mais essayait d'agir comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Lucy s'éloigna d'eux pour rejoindre la table de Serdaigle. Au moment ils atteignirent celle de gryffondor, Ginny fut interpellés par quelques camarades de quatrième année pour la félicitée être une préfète et fut installer mais allais au coté de Hermione comme les autres préfets. Harry, Hermione et Neville retrouvèrent des places ensemble à environs mi- table entre Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, et Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, ces deux dernière faisant à Harry, un accueil plus qu'amical ce qu'il l'assura qu'elles venaient de cesser de lui parler de lui une seconde plutôt. Il avait plus important à penser, mais cependant : il regardait la table des professeurs, à l'extrémité de la salle ou trônais a présent Alucard cette année.

'' Il n'est pas là.''

Ginny et Hermione scrutèrent à leur tour la table des professeurs, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas de réel besoin; La carrure de Hagrid le rendait immédiatement évident dans n'importe quelle file.

'' Il ne peut pas être partit, dit Ginny, sonnant légèrement inquiet.

'' Bien sûr, il n'a pas pu, dit Harry fermement.

'Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est… _blessé_ , ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?' Dit Hermione avec difficulté.

'' Non, indiqua Harry immédiatement.

'' Mais ou est-il alors ?'' il y eut une pause, puis Harry dit très silencieusement, de sorte que Neville, Parvati et Lavande ne puissent l'entendre,'' peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore rentré. Vous savez – de sa mission – la chose qu'il devait faire cette été pour Dumbledore et Alucard.''

'' Ouais… ouais, ça doit être ça, dit Hermione, semblant rassuré, mais elle se mordit ses lèvres, fixant de haut en bas, la table des professeurs comme si elle espérait trouver une explication probante de Alucard à l'absence de Hagrid.

'' Qui c'est elle ? Alucard semble la détestée, dit-t-elle vivement, montrant la personne au milieu de la table des professeurs au côté de Alucard.

Les yeux d'Harry suivirent les siens. Ils se posèrent tout d'abord sur le professeur Dumbledore, assis dans sa haute chaise en or au centre de la longue table des professeurs, portant une longue robe mauve foncé clairsemée d'étoiles argentées et un chapeau assorti. La tête de Dumbledore… La tête de Dumbledore était penchée vers Alucard et une femme a côté de lui, qui lui parlait dans son oreille. Elle ressemblait, pensa Harry, à une vieille fille : trapue, avec des cheveux courts, bouclés dans lesquels elle avait placé un horrible ruban rose qui était assorti avec sa longue veste de laine rose et pelucheuse, qu'elle portait au-dessus de sa longue robe. Alors, elle tourna légèrement sa tête pour prendre une gorgée de son gobelet et il put voir, et reconnaître avec un certain choc, un visage pâle et une paire d'yeux proéminents accompagnés de cernes.

'' C'est cette Madame Désirée Ombrage Beurininger ! Elle est une chasseuse du ministère mais elle ne porte pas de croix ici en dirais.

'' Qui?!'' demanda Hermione.

'' Elle était à mon audience, elle travaille pour Fudge!'' et Alucard la carrément accusée être a la solde de sa sœur également.

'' Jolie veste,'' dit Ginny, souriant.

'' Elle travaille pour Fudge et elle et tu dis qu'elle est une chasseuse de vampire !'' répéta Hermione, fronçant les sourcils et grognais légèrement. '' Bon sens, que fait-elle ici c'est Alucard qui enseigne non ?

'' Je ne sais pas… ''

Hermione regarda attentivement Alucard à la table des professeurs, ses yeux plissées.

'' Non,'' murmura-t-elle, impossible Alucard a pris le poste et il est immunisée…''

Harry ne compris pas ce que voulais dire Hermione sur alucard mais ne posa pas de question ; son attention était porté sur le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui venait d'apparaître à la table des professeurs; elle se forgea un passage tout le long jusqu'au bout de la table et prit le siège qui était d'habitude réservé à Hagrid. Cela signifiait quelque seconde plus tard, les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent. Une longue file de première années paraissant effrayés entra, mené par le professeur McGonagall, qui portait un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel reposait un très vieux chapeau de sorcier sale et rapiécé, avec une large déchirure dans l'étoffe éliminé du chapeau, tout près du bord.

Le brouhaha des discussions dans la grande salle s'effaça. Les premières années s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs faisant face au reste des élèves, et le professeur McGonagall plaça le tabouret soigneusement devant eux, puis alla s'asseoir.

Les visages des premières années brillaient par leur pâleur dans la lumière des chandelles. Un petit garçon droit au milieu de la rangée paraissait trembler. Harry se rappela, furtivement, comment, terrifié, il se tenait là, attendant l'issue incertaine qui déterminait à quelle maison il allait appartenir.

Toute l'école retenait son souffle. Alors la déchirure du chapeau s'ouvrit large comme une bouche et le Choixpeau magique se mit à chanter :

 _Il y a longtemps quand j'étais nouveau_

 _Et que Poudlard venait d'ouvrir._

 _Les 5 fondateurs de notre noble école que maintenant n'en reste plus 1 qui est immortelle de naissance._

 _Ne pensée jamais être séparé :_

 _Unie par un but commun, ils ont eu le même désir,_

 _De faire la meilleure école de Magie au monde, pour les sorciers humains et les vampires._

 _Et de passer leur savoir._

'' _Ensemble nous construirons et enseignerons !''_

 _Décidèrent les 5 bons amis_

 _Et pas une seule fois ils pensèrent qu'ils pourraient un jour être désunis pour une amour non réciproque et jalousie, qui détruit leur amitié, car ils étaient avant tout des amis_

 _Comme Serpentard et Gryffondor ?_

 _À moins que ce ne fut la seconde paire_

 _Poufssoufle et Serdaigle et la jeune Elmira Phénix qui était la gardienne de la forêt interdite ?_

 _Ainsi comment aurait-il pu avoir tort ?_

 _Comment de telles amitiés sont-elles pu faillirent ?_

Pourquoi, j'étais là bas et je peux conter.

 _La triste et désolante histoire d'Elmira Phénix._

 _Serpentard dit'' nous enseignerons juste ceux dont le sang et pur.''_

 _Serdaigle dit' '' nous enseignerons ceux dont l'intelligence est la certaine.''_

 _Gryffindor dit, 'Nous enseignerons tout ceux_

 _Dont le courage suivent leur nom, '_

 _Poufsouffle dit, 'j'enseignerai le tout,_

 _Et les traiterais tous pareil.'_

 _Phénix dit : Et que l'école serait ouverte à toutes les races immortelles ou non humaines en tout équalitée._

 _Alors chacun des cinq fondateurs eut une maison pour laquelle ils pouvaient sauf le phénix qui préférait un poste au nom de sa famille._

 _Prendre seulement ceux qu'ils voulaient, ainsi,_

 _Par exemple, Serpentard_

 _Prit seulement des sorciers de sang pur_

 _Rusés, comme lui,_

 _Et seulement ceux dont l'esprit était le plus fin_

 _Furent formés par Serdaigle_

 _Tandis que les plus courageux et les plus audacieux_

 _Allèrent vers l'hardi à Gryffondor_

 _Généreuse Poufsouffle, elle prit le reste,_

 _Et leur enseigna tout ce qu'elle savait,_

 _Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs Conservèrent une amitié réelle et inébranlable._

 _Ainsi Poudlard fonctionna en harmonie_

 _Pendant plusieurs heureuses années,_

 _Mais ensuite une discorde éclata entre nous du a un terrible accident._

 _Se nourrissant de notre défaut et de nos craintes envers les vampires._

 _Les maisons, qui comme cinq piliers. Avaient par le passé supporté nos écoles. Quand Salazard fut rejetée par là jeune phénix le préférant à Gryfondor, il la violait et elle la maudissant en lui jetant une terrible malédiction que tout son descendant maudit de son sang devras ne jamais mourir par le sang humain de Salazard._

 _Ainsi chantais le fis maudit de salazard des années plus tard avant de se faire tuer, il tuait en retour son père salazard en chantant la constellation du phénix, que son esprit reviendrais pour trucidée chaque descendant juste au dernier née des deux clans se combattrons juste a la mort._

 _Après ce crime contre le jeune phénix, Goric sont amour la bannis en déclarant que tout viole non consentante et non autorisée par les phénix sera banni._

 _Violer et humilier par un humain, Elmira s'exil pour que revenir une fois par année si un membre maudit l'invite a chassée, ce qui brisais le cœur et précipita Gryffondor a la mort._

 _Le vieux violeur serpentard parti et bien que les conflits s'éteignent il était maudit par les vampires et pourchassée par les membres de la famille phénix il nous quitta totalement enragée. Et bien que Elmira ne maudit pas poudlard elle maudit son poste de professeur humain que sa famille aura le droit d'y enseignée par un sang en jugeant celui qui enseigne et de prendre contrôle si il le jugeait incompétent et de le tuer comme son repas. Et jamais depuis les cinq fondateurs un réduit a 3._

 _Les maisons ont été unies_

 _Comme ils étaient censés l'être._

 _Et maintenant le choixpeau Magique est ici._

 _Et vous savez tous ce que ça signifie :_

 _Je vous range dans des maisons :_

 _Puisque c'est pour cela que je suis ici,_

 _Mais cette année j'irais plus loin,_

 _Écoute attentivement ma chanson :_

 _Bien que condamnée je vais vous diviser_

 _Je M'inquiète toujours de ne pas bien choisir,_

 _Bien que je doive accomplir ma tâche._

 _Et vous divisez en quatre chaque année._

 _Je me demande toujours si la répartion_

 _N'amène pas la fin que je crains tant._

 _Oh, connais les périls, lis le présage,_

 _Ce récit d'avertissement montre, que notre Poudlard est en danger._

 _De part l'extérieur, des ennemies meurtriers et sanglant._

 _Et nous devons nous unir ici_

 _Ou nous nous effondrons dehors sous les Crau des traîtres des phénix._

 _Je vous l'ai dit, je vous ai averti…_

 _Laissez-moi maintenant débuter la répartition._

Le Choixpeau redevint immobile; les applaudissements éclatèrent, bien qu'ils aient été ponctués, pour la première fois dans la mémoire d'Harry, par des murmures et des chuchotements. Tous les élèves de chaque coté de la Grande Salle échangeaient des remarques avec leurs voisins, et Harry, applaudissant comme chacun, sut exactement de quoi ils parlaient.

'' Il était explosif cette année non, dit Hermione, les sourcils dressées.

' Je trouve aussi, ' dit Harry. Le Choixpeau magique s'est habituellement confiné à décrire les différentes qualités requises par chacune des quatre maisons de Poudlard et de son propre rôle les répartir.

Harry ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu essayer de donner des conseils d'école avant, et il parlait parfois un peu d'Elmira mais pas autant.

'Je me demande si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il donne des avertissements ?' dit Hermione, paraissant légèrement perplexe. Alucard ni Mira ne m'en en jamais parler.

'' Oui en effet,'' dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en connaissance de cause, traversant Neville en direction de Hermione (Neville grimaça : il était très inconfortable d'avoir un fantôme a travers soi). '' Le choixpeau juge que il est de bon train de donner à l'école des avertissements dû à chaque fois qu'il le sent –''

Mais professeur McGonagall, qui attendait pour annoncer les noms des premières années, donna aux élèves chuchotant un regard sévère. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête plaça un doigt devant ses lèvres et se rassit, alors que les chuchotements prirent brutalement fin.

Balayant les tables de chaque maison dans un dernier froncement de sourcils, le Professeur McGonagall posa ses yeux sur son long parchemin annonça le premier nom.

'Abercrombie, Euan.'

Le garçon terrifié qu'avait remarqué Harry un plus tôt trébucha et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le chapeau réfléchit un moment, puis la déchirure tout près du bord s'ouvrit à nouveau et s'écria :

Gryffondor !'

Harry applaudit bruyamment comme tous les élèves de Gryffondor alors que Euan Abercrombie chancela jusqu'à leur table et s'assis, de telle façon qu'il semblait vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol et ne plus jamais être regarder.

Lentement, la longue file de premières années s'aminci. Pendant les pauses entre les noms et les décisions du Choixpeau magique, Harry pouvait entendre l'estomac de Ginny gargouiller fort. Enfin, 'Zeller, Rose 'était envoyé à Poufsouffle, et le Professeur McGonagall prit le Choixpeau et le tabouret et les remporta tandis que le Professeur Dumbledore se levait.

Étant donné ses récents mais amers sentiments envers son directeur, Harry fut apaisé d'une façon ou d'une autre de voir Dumbledore se tenir devant eux. Entre l'absence de Hagrid et la présence de ces chevaux-dragons, le fait qu'Alucard va enseignée cette année au complet, il sentait que son retour à Poudlard, si longtemps prévu, était plein de surprises inattendues, comme des fausses notes dans une chanson familière. Mais, au moins, ceci était comme il était censé l'être: leur Directeur se levant pour saluer tous les élèves avant le festin de début d'année.

'' À nos nouveau venus,' dit Dumbledore avec une voix résonante, ses bras était étiré devant un sourire rayonnait sur ses lèvres, '' Bienvenue ! À l'autres- ré-bienvenue ! Il y a un temps pour faire des discours, et un autre pour manger. Bonne appétit !

Il y eut un rire appréciatif et une tonne d'applaudissement comme Dumbledore s'asseyait habilement et jetait sa longue barbe au-dessus de son épaule afin de la maintenir à l'écart de son plat – tandis que les plats vides se remplissaient par magie, de sorte que les cinq longue table aient gémi sous le poids des gigots, des pâtés en croûte et des plats de légumes, du bain et des sauces ainsi que des cruches de jus de potirons, mais Hermione eut une cruche de sang hybride pour elle. Alucard avais le même traitement mais était des potions énergie. Apparemment Alucard s'était arrangée pour qu'Hermione participe aussi au banquet vu que la nourriture à présent la répugnait.

'' Excellent'' dit Ginny avec une sorte de gémissement d'envie, et il saisit le plat de côte le plus proche et commença à les empiler dans son assiette, observé nostalgiquement par Hermione et Nick Quasi-Sans-tête.

'' Que disiez-vous avant la répartition ? demanda Hermione au fantôme après une gorgée de sang hybride et elle reconnu le sang de Alucard son créateur évidement, mais elle se contrôlait pour être comme une humaine. '' Au sujet des avertissements du choixpeaux ?

'Oh, oui,' dit Nick, qui semblé heureux de trouver une raison de s'éloigner de Ginny, qui mangeait maintenant des pommes de terre grillées avec un enthousiasme presque indécent. 'Oui, j'ai entendu le Choixpeau donner plusieurs avertissements avant, à chaque fois quand il détectait des périodes de grand danger pour l'école ou qu'un membre des phénix qui aime Elmira sa créatrice aille eut son poste menacée. Et toujours bien sûrs les même conseils : dressez vous ensemble, soyez fort de l'intérieur.''

'' Comment soit-il si l'école est en danger si c'est qu'un chapeau dit Ginny avant avaler un morceau de steak.

'' Aucune idée, dit Nick quasi-Sans-Tête. '' Naturellement il vit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dont je dirais qu'il apprend des choses là-bas. Mais aussi il parle spécialement de Elmira a chaque fois qu'un phénix puissant enseigne a son poste vu que c'est Elmira qui lui a donner la vie a son propre chapeau étudiante pour la répartition il y a plusieurs siècle après qu'elle s'est fait humilier et avant son exil a cause autrefois c'était elle qui fessais la rétribution des élèves, en sentant l'odeur de leur sang.

Hermione connaissais cette histoire a cause Elmira elle-même lui a rencontrée quand elle lui a appris a tricotée.

Et il veut que toutes les maisons soient amis?' demanda Harry, regardant la table des Serpentard, où Drago Malfoy menait les débats. 'Quelle chance… et Hinata et professeur Phénix sont bien à serpentard et vous entendez bien. »

« A cause qui ne se tient jamais ou presque avec les autres serpentard dit Hermione en temps que connaisseuse »

'' C'est vrai, il est atypique des élèves de sa maison dit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Ginny songeais que si Ron serais la il aurait vexé Nick en disant un commentaire vexant mais elle préférait se taire, Ginny contrairement a son frère Ron aimais bien Nick.

'' C'est bien la première année que personne ne s'amuse avec ma mort cette année. dit Nick. Bon évidement alucard me fait des blagues mais c'est rare. Il préfère particulièrement faire des blagues à baron sanglant qu'a moi et avais l'aide de la dame grise parfois.

Il s'en allait avec vers autres élève et Hermione tremblais les terrible souvenir la hantais encore même si sa avais que a rapport avec Ron. Elle lui manquait.

Harry était pas du tout encore habituer de ne plus entendre Ron se querellez avec Hermione aussi ; il sentit que c'était une meilleure solution de manger sans un mot, son pâté en croûte, son bifteck, et une grande assiette de sa tarte à la mélasse favorite.

Quand tous les élèves eurent fini de manger et que le niveau sonore dans la Grande Salle commençait à remonter, Dumbledore tapa du pied une nouvelle fois. Les discussions cessèrent immédiatement alors que tous se tournaient pour faire face au Directeur. Harry se sentait agréablement assoupi maintenant. Son lit de quatre pieds l'attendait quelque part là haut, merveilleusement chaud et douillet...

'Bien, maintenant que nous digérons tous à un nouveau magnifique festin, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demandez votre attention afin de vous donner les habituelles consignes de début d'année,' dit Dumbledore. 'Les Premières années doivent savoir que la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves sauf les immortelle qui ont le droit de naissance y chassée – et certains de nos élèves humain les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.' (Harry, Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard.)

'M. Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois, de vous rappeler que la magie n'est pas autorisée dans des couloirs, ni un certain nombre d'autres objets. La liste complète peut être consultée dès maintenant dans le bureau de Mr Rusard.

'' Nous avons deux changement de professeurs cette année, et un nouveau poste crée par le Ministère de la magie. Nous sommes très heureux de ré-accueillir le professeur Gobe-Planche, et la nouveauté qui en est pas vraiment une Le professeur Étudiant Alucard Phénix qui exceptionnellement a déplacée les cours de défense contre les force du mal le soir au lieu du jour par ordre du conseil des Anciens dirigée par la fondatrice Elmira Phénix. Le professeur Gobe-planche qui enseignera le soin aux créatures magique; et Professeur Alucard Phénix qui enseignera de soir, en temps que nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal.''

Il y eut une salve de applaudissement mais très réserver a la table des serpentard, pendant lesquels Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards légèrement inquiète; Dumbledore n'avait pas indiqué pour combien de temps le Professeur Gobe-Planche enseignerait ni encore le fait que Ombrage soit a un poste crée par le ministère.

Dumbledore continua, 'Les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons auront lieu sur – '

Il s'interrompit, regardant curieusement Ombrage. Comme elle n'était pas grande debout que assise, il y eut un moment ou personne ne comprit pourquoi Dumbledore avait arrêté de parler, mais alors cette femme toussa par deux fois '' Hem, Hem'' et il parut clair qu'elle était debout et qu'elle prévoyait de faire un discours.

Dumbledore sembla seulement étonné un court moment, puis s'assit promptement et regarda cette femme ombrage comme s'il ne désirait rien de mieux que d'écouter son discours. Alucard et les autres professeurs ne cachèrent pas leur surprise ou rage concernant Alucard et la bouche de Professeur McGonagall n'avait jamais été aussi béante dans la mémoire d'Harry. Aucune nouvelle invitée n'avait osée interrompre Dumbledore, avant. Plusieurs élèves ricanaient ; cette femme ne savait pas du tout comment se font les choses à Poudlard.

'Merci, Monsieur le Directeur, 'minauda le Professeur Beurninger, 'pour ces agréables mots de bienvenue.'

Sa voix était aiguë, voilé et enfantine et, à nouveau, Harry sentit monter en lui une puissante antipathie qu'il ne pouvait expliquer; tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il détestait tout chez elle, de sa voix stupide à sa longue veste rose et pelucheuse. Elle toussa de nouveau ('hem, hem ') et continua et énervais particulièrement les oreilles de Hermione et de Hinata a la table de Serpentard.

'Bien, il est bon d'être de retour à Poudlard, je dois dire!' sourit elle, laissant apparaître des dents très pointues. 'Et de voir de tels petits visages heureux me regarder!'

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au alentour. Aucun des visages qu'il pouvait voir ne semblaient heureux. Au contraire, ils la regardaient, plutôt déconcertés, de la voir s'adresser à eux comme s'ils s'agissaient d'enfant de cinq ans.

'J'attends avec impatience de tous vous connaître et je suis sûr que nous serons de très bons amis !'

Les élèves échangèrent un regard; certains d'entre eux cachaient à peine leurs grimaces.

'' Je me présente, Désirée Breuninger Ombrage et je suis ici a cause que le ministère de la Magie a toujours considéré l'éducation sexuelle des jeunes sorciers et sorcière comme essentielle. Les rares dons, avec lesquels vous êtes nés, peuvent se perdre si non ils ne sont pas nourris et affûté par un surveillant qui inspecte leur compatriote qui leur donne le vaste choix de connaissance magique, pour le transmettre de générations en génération de peur que nous les perdions a tout jamais. Les trésors de connaissance magique amassés par nos ancêtres doivent être gardé, complétés et peaufinés par ceux qui sont appelés à pratiquer la noble profession noble qu'est l'enseignement.' Je serais aussi appelez Conseillère Ombrage ou breuninger.

Le conseillère Ombrage fit alors une pause et fit une petite révérence ses membres à ses confrères professeurs, sauf a Alucard qui semblais l'ignorée, de tout façon aucun d'entre eux ne lui rendit ce geste. Les sourcils bruns du professeur McGonagall s'étaient contractés de sorte qu'elle ressemblait indéniablement à une sorte de faucon, et Harry l'aperçut distinctement échanger un regard significatif avec le Professeur Chourave alors qu'Ombrage céda un autre petit ' hem, hem' 'et poursuivit son discours.

'Chaque directeur et directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau à la lourde tâche de régir cette école historique, et c'est donc pourquoi, sans progrès il y aura stagnation et affaiblissement chez les enseignant. Là encore, le progrès pour le progrès doit être délaissé, car nos traditions éprouvées et contrôlés n'exigent pas la plupart du temps un perfectionnement. Un équilibre, alors, entre vieux et nouveau, entre permanent et renouveau, entre tradition et innovation … '

Harry remarqua que son attention baissait, comme si son cerveau glissait dans et hors de l'air. Le silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle Hall quand Dumbledore parlait, prit fin alors que les étudiants s'affalaient, chuchotant et riant. A la table des Serdaigle, Cho Chang discutait avec ses amis. Quelques places plus loin de Cho, Lucy Lovegood avaient de nouveau sorti _Le Chicaneur_. Pendant ce temps, à la table des Poufsouffle Ernie Macmillan était un des celles qui regardait encore le Professeur Ombrage, mais il avait les yeux vitreux et Harry était sûr qu'il feignait seulement d'écouter afin d'exposer son insigne de préfet brillant sur son torse. Hermione fessais de même mais ce qui la trahissais cet qu'elle fixait Alucard et non Ombrage…

La conseillère Ombrage ne semblait pas noter l'agitation des élèves. Harry eut l'impression qu'une émeute ou un combat de lute vampirique pourrait éclater sous son nez et qu'elle ne faisait qu'amplifier cette impression au fur et à mesure de son discours. Les professeurs, cependant écoutaient toujours très attentivement, et Alucard a semblé boire chaque parole d'Ombrage, bien que, à en juger par son envie de meurtre, elles n'étaient pas du tout à son goût, et une chance qui a était prévenant de prendre le poste de sa famille a la fin de l'année précédente, en échange de la participation a effort de guerre des guerrières de Elmira.

'' … Car quelques changement seront le bienvenue, alors que d'autres viendrons, quand le temps seront révolus, et seront reconnus comme des erreurs d'appréciation. Entre temps, quelques vieilles habitudes seront à juste titre maintenues, tandis que d'autres sujets et usées, doivent être abandonnées. Avançons, puis, dans une nouvelle ère de franchises, d'efficacité et de responsabilité, décidé à préserver ce qui doit être préservé, à perfectionner ce qui exige d'être perfectionné, et à élaguer partout où nous trouvons des Pratique qui doivent être interdits.'

Elle s'assit. Dumbledore tapaient des mains. Les professeurs sauf Alucard suivirent son exemple, bien que Harry ait surtout noté que son cousin était pas du tout content, et que les autres applaudirent une fois ou deux fois avant d'arrêter.

Quelques élèves se joignirent à ses applaudissements, mais la plupart avaient été pris au dépourvu par la fin du discours, n'ayant écouté que quelques mots, et avant qu'ils puissent commencer à applaudir comme il faut, Dumbledore s'était relevé.

' Merci beaucoup, Conseillère Ombrage, c'était des plus intéressant,'' dit-il, lui cédant un petit signe de tête. '' Maintenant, comme je disais, les sélections des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu…''

'Oui, c'était tout à fait intéressant, ' dit Hermione à voix basse.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as aimée ? demanda Ginny tranquillement, tournant son visage glacé vers Hermione. C'était le discours le plus ennuyeux que j'ai jamais entendu, et _j'ai_ grandit avec Percy.'

'' J'ai dit intéressant, pas agréable, dit Hermione. '' Ça explique beaucoup le fait que Alucard n'aille pas du tout applaudit''

'' Ah oui ?'' dit Harry surpris. J'ai l'impression d'écouter une tonne de paroles creuses.

'' Il y avait des choses cachées derrière ces « paroles creuses » dit Hermione presque agressivement.

'' Comme quoi ?'' demande Harry.

'' Je qu'elle entend par la c'est « « le progrès pour le progrès doit être délaissé » ? Et par « élaguer partout où nous trouvons des pratique sexuelle qui doivent être interdits »?

'' Bien, qu'est-ce que veut dire ? dit Ginny impatiemment.

'Je vais te dire ce que ça veut dire, 'rétorqua Hermione en grinçant des dents. 'Ça veut dire que le Ministère surveille le comportement sexuelle Alucard à Poudlard en temps espionne au ministre.

Il y eut un vacarme et un grand fracas sonna autour d'eux; Dumbledore avait manifestement congédié les élèves, car tous se levaient prêt à quitter la Grande Salle.

Ginny sauta pour se relever, paraissant agité.

'' Hermione nous sommes censés montrer aux premier années ou aller !''

'' Oh ouais, dit Hermione qui aurais préféré nettement mieux baiser Alucard que faire sa. '' Hey- hey, vous tous ! Délicieux enfant ! Grouper vous immédiatement que je vous chasse pour mon repas.

'' Hermione !

'' Bien quoi j'ai soif et il sent bonne. Dit Hermione d'un ton glacial mais dans ses yeux elle s'amusait à jouer le rôle de tueuse comme le dit le ministère.

'' Je sais pour toi, mais même si tu es un vampire tu ne peux pas les traitée en en-cas ! – Premières années ! ordonna Ginny le long de la table. De cette façon s'il te plait !''

Un groupe de nouveaux élèves marchait timidement le long du passage entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, tous essayant péniblement de ne pas mener le groupe. Ils semblaient effectivement très petits; Harry était sûr qu'il n'était pas apparu aussi jeune quand il était arrivé ici. Il leur sourit. Un garçon blond près d'Euan Abercrombie semblait pétrifié; il poussa du coude Euan et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Euan Abercrombie sembla également effrayé et vola un regard furtif et horrifié à Harry, qui sentit son sourire s'échapper comme les Pustuledesèves (Stinksap).

A tout à l'heure, dit-il platement à Ginny et Hermione et il sortit de la grande salle, seul, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas prêter attention à de toujours plus nombreux chuchotements, regards et montrer du doigt au fur et à mesure qu'il passait. Il gardait ses yeux fixés en avant alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers la foule dans le Hall d'entrée, puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'escalier en marbre, prit divers raccourcis cachés et laissa bientôt derrière la plupart des élèves.

Il avait été stupide de ne pas s'être attendu à ceci, il pensait rageusement alors qu'il traversait des couloirs toujours plus vides. Naturellement chacun le regardait; il avait émergé avec hinata et Alucard en traînant le corps de Ron mort du labyrinthe des Duos Sorcier deux mois plus tôt serrant le corps mort d'un camarade de classe et Alucard prétendait avoir vu son père Lord Voldemort reprendre le pouvoir en temps que Dieux Vampire. Il n'avait eu aucun moment l'année dernière pour s'expliquer avant que tous aient dû rentrer chez eux –même s'il n'aurait pas eu la force de donner à toute l'école un exposé détaillé des terribles événements du cimetière.

Harry avait atteint la fin du couloir donnant sur la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'arrêta devant le portrait du Grosse Dame avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le nouveau mot de passe.

'Heu… dit il tristement, fixant le portait de la Grosse Madame, qui lissait les plis de sa robe rose de satin et qui se retourna pour le regarder.

'Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage, 'dit elle avec arrogance

'Harry, je le connais!' souffla quelqu'un derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir Neville courir vers lui. 'Devine ce que c'est ? Je vais pouvoir m'en souvenir pour une fois - 'il agita le petit cactus rabougri qu'il leur avait montré dans le train. ' Mimbulus mimbletonia !'

'C'est exact,' dit le Grosse Dame, et le tableau bascula comme une porte, laissant apparaître un trou circulaire dans le mur, par lequel Harry et Neville s'y engouffraient maintenant.

La salle commune n'avait jamais paru aussi accueillante, une salle circulaire et confortable où les attendaient des fauteuils délabrés et mous et de vieilles tables rachitiques. Un feu craquait joyeusement dans la cheminée et quelques personnes réchauffaient leurs mains devant avant d'aller dans leur dortoir; de l'autre côté de la salle, Fred et George Weasley épinglaient quelque chose vers le haut sur le panneau d'affichage. Harry leur souhaitait bonne nuit et se dirigea directement vers la porte du dortoir des garçons; il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler. Neville le suivit. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan avait atteint le dortoir les premiers et était en train de couvrir les murs près de leurs lits d'affiches et de posters. Ils parlaient peu quand Harry poussa la porte mais s'arrêté brusquement le moment quand ils le virent. Harry se demanda s'ils parlaient de lui, puis s'il était paranoïaque.

'' Salut,'' dit-il, avançant jusqu'à sa propre malle et l'ouvrant.

'Hé, Harry, 'dit Dean, qui enfilait un pyjama aux couleurs de West Ham. 'Bonnes vacances ?'

'Non pas trop,' marmonna Harry, dont le récit de ses vacances aurait pris la majeure partie de la nuit, ce dont il se passait bien.' Et toi ?'

'' Ouais, ce n'était pas si mal, lança Dean. Meilleur que Seamus en tout cas, il était en train de me raconter.''

'' Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Seamus ? demanda Neville tandis qu'il plaçait son Mimbulus mibletonia tendrement sur sa table de chevet.

Seamus n'a répondit pas tout de suite; il s'assurait plutôt que son affiche de l'équipe de Quidditch des Kenmare Kestrels était bien droite. Alors il dit, le dos toujours tourné à Harry, ' Man ne voulait pas que je revienne.'

'' Quoi ?'' dit Harry, s'interrompant de sortir ses robes.

'' Elle n'a pas voulu que je revienne à Poudlard.''

Seamus se détourna de son affiche et sortit son propre pyjama hors de sa malle, ne jetant toujours pas un regard à Harry.

'Mais - pourquoi?' Dit Harry, étonné. Il savait que la mère de Seamus était une sorcière et ne pouvait pas comprendre, donc, pourquoi elle devait se sentir de vivre chez les dursley.

Seamus ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de boutonner son pyjama.

'Bien, 'dit il avec une voix mesurée, je suppose... à cause de ton cousin Alucard et légèrement de toi aussi.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit rapidement Harry.

Son cœur battait assez rapidement. Il se sentit faible comme si quelque chose se refermer sur lui.

'' Bien,'' dit a nouveau Seamus, évitant encore les yeux d'Harry… '' Elle… heu... bien… ce n'est pas seulement toi, il y a aussi Alucard et Dumbledore, aussi...

'' Elle croit _La Gazette du Sorcier ?''_ demanda Harry. Elle pense que mon cousin et un tueur vampire carnivore qui nourris sa favorite de sang humain, et que je suis un menteur invétérer et Dumbledore un vieil imbécile ?

Seamus le regarda.

'' Ouais, quelque chose comme ça sauf qu'elle ne croit pas que Hermione se nourrit de sang humain par contre.

Harry ne dit rien. Il jeté sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, attrapa ses robes, les bourra avec colère dans sa malle et retira son pyjama. Il en était malade : malade d'être la personne que l'on regardait fixement et dont on parlait tout le temps. Si l'un d'entre eux savait, si l'un d'entre eux avait la moindre idée de ce que c'est qu'être celui à qui tout arrive… Mme Finnigan n'en a aucune idée, cette stupide femme, pensa-t-il sauvagement.

Il se mit au lit et tira les rideaux tout autour de lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu le faire, Seamus dit, 'Attends... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit où… Tu sais, quand... avec Alucard, hinata et quand Ron et tout ça ?'

Seamus paraissait nerveux et désireux en même temps. Dean, qui s'était penché au-dessus de sa malle essayant de retrouver une pantoufle, parut soudain bien immobile et Harry savait qu'il écoutait fermement.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes ?'' répliqua Harry. '' Va lire _La Gazette du sorcier_ comme ta mère, non ? ça te diras tout ce que tu veut savoir, mais je vais te dire une chose par contre que la gazette ignore et si tu veut tu savoir ce que Hermione a vécu cette été, elle a été violer par ses propre parent moldu qui ont été possédé Par Moka Black et temari Phénix a chaque nuit et le jour après que Moka aille tapé quasiment tout le monde avec le corps de son père la forçais quand elle rentrais a lui faire une pipe sinon était le fouet par temari et elle pouvais même pas se nourrir il en privais de nourriture humaine. Et l'empêchais même t'appelez Alucard a son secoure en la torturant a coup de viole, elle était si mal en poing que Alucard quand il a pu intervenir a du la transformée urgence en totale imprévu 2 ans trop tôt et elle a perdu également 4 ans de sa mémoire qu'elle a récemment retrouvé du a un épouvantard et elle n'était même pas capable utiliser sa puissance de son chant vampire a cause du a son état de choc. Et la seul demi humain qu'elle a tué était une de ses tortionnaire et était Temari Phénix capturée pour avoir participé a ce crime avec Moka en temps que repas de nouveau née et jugement légal du conseille des anciens. Mais évidement la Gazette dément cette version en disant que Moka est innocente de ses crimes et que c'est Alucard qui a tout organisée pour pouvoir la transformer en tuant ses propres parents.

'' Ne critique pas ma mère, claqua Seamus. Elle ne croit pas que Hermione est coupable des tueries humaine.

'' J'ai le droit de critiquer tout ceux qui traite mon cousin et sa favorite de femme de tueur, dit Harry.

'Ne me parle pas comme ça!'

'Je te parlerai comment je le veux, 'dit Harry, sa colère s'accroissant tellement qu'il agrippa sa baguette.

'Si ça te pose un problème de partager le dortoir avec moi, va demander à McGonagall si tu peux être déplacé... Laisse ta peur de maman de côté - ' peut-être que tu voudrais une crypte privée comme mon cousin au donjon.

'Laisse ma mère hors de ça, Potter!'

'Qu'est ce qui se passe ?'

Ginny était apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses grands yeux voyagèrent d'Harry, qui se mettait à genoux sur son lit avec une baguette magique dirigée vers Seamus, à dedans, qu'se tenaient là, mes poings levés.

'' Il s'est attaqué à ma mère !'' hurla Seamus.

'' Quoi ? dit Ginny. Harry n'a pas pu faire ça – on a rencontré ta mère, elle était très gentille…

'' C'était avant que Hermione se fasse violer et on la traite comme un monstre sanguinaire et qu'elle commence à croire chaque ignoble mot de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ au sujet de Alucard et de moi dit Harry plus fort que Seamus.''

'' Oh! , dit Ginny, donc la compréhension était visible sur son visage, pleine de tâche des rousseurs, '' Oh... .bien !

'' Tu sais quoi ? dit Seamus âprement, jetant à Harry un regard méchant. '' Il a raison, je ne veux pas partager un dortoir avec lui une fois de plus, il est fou de rester ami avec des vampires !

'' Ne dis pas importe quoi, Seamus, dit Ginny dont les oreilles et les cheveux devenaient rouge – toujours une signe de danger.

'N'importe quoi, moi ?'Cria Seamus, qui contrairement à Ginny devenait pâle. 'Tu crois

Tous les mensonges qu'il a sorti au sujet de Tu-Sais-Qui et son fis tu estimes qu'il dit la vérité?'

'' Oui, je le crois ! Et toi tu a jamais vu Hermione dans un coma vampirique, et que c'est Moka black la responsable dit Ginny avec colère.

'' Alors tu es aussi folle que Alucard et lui ! dit Seamus avec dégoût.

'' Moi folle ? Bah, malheureusement pour toi, mon cher, je suis également préfète même je suis plus jeune que vous et la deuxième préfète ici est Hermione qui est la femme du professeur de défense contre les force du mal cette année. Donc à moins que tu veux une punition, fait attention à ce que tu dis surtout si tu oserais nommer du bien sur Moka devant elle surtout ! Elle risque de le prendre très mal et t'attaquer a cause elle fait une crise de rage a chaque fois que on parle d'elle en bien. Et elle a failli tuer en crise l'ancien préfet Percy Weasley a cause qu'il a dit a alucard aux funérailles de Ron : Moka est meilleur vampire que toi.

Seamus chercha quelques secondes si la punition seraient un prix raisonnable à payer surtout que Hermione couche avec un puissant vampire qui enseigne ici, pour dire ce qui lui passait par l'esprit; mais avec un bruit de résignation, il se retourna, sauta dans le lit et tira les rideaux avec une telle violence qu'ils furent arrachés du lit et tombèrent dans un amas de poussière sur le plancher. Ginny lança un regard furieux à Seamus, puis regarda Dean et Neville. '' Aucun autre parents ont eu un problème avec Harry ? dit-elle agressivement.

'' Mes parents son Moldus, mon amie, dit Dean, gesticulant. Ils ne savent rien au sujet des morts ou de la transformation de Hermione en vampire, parce que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour leur dire.''

'Tu ne connais pas ma mère, elle irait trouver n'importe quoi à n'importe qui!' Seamus lui lança. 'De toute façon, tes parents n'ont pas _La Gazette du Sorciers_. Ils ne savent pas que notre directeur été viré du Wizengamot et de la confédération internationale des magiciens parce qu'il perd la tête

'' Ma grand-mère dit que c'est des affreux mensonges, '' siffla fort Neville. Elle dit que c'est La gazette du sorcier qui perd son estime, pas Dumbledore ni Alucard, ni les phénix au complet du moins du coté de Elmira Phénix. Elle a arrêté notre abonnement. Nous croyons Harry et Alucard, dit Neville simplement. Il grimpa jusqu'à son lit et tira les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, regardant avec un air de chouette derrière eux jusqu'à Seamus. '' Ma grand-mère a toujours dit que le père de Alucard reviendrais un jour dans un corps illégal de vampire. Et si Alucard a dit qu'il est de retour en dieux vampire, alors il est de retour en dieux vampire. Elle a été très triste aussi pour Hermione quand Hinata dans une lettre qu'elle ma écrire, nous avais annoncée la mort de ses parents causée par Moka mais j'ignorais que temari y avais participé et qu'elle était morte dévorée par Hermione en nouveau née.

Harry sentit beaucoup de gratitude monté envers Neville. Personne d'autre ne parla. Seamus sortit sa baguette, répara les rideaux du lit et disparut derrière eux. Dean se mit au lit, se retourna et resta silencieux. Neville, qui n'avait apparemment rien d'autre à dire, contempler tendrement son cactus éclairée par la lune.

Harry se renversa en arrière sur ses oreiller tandis que Ginny retournais au dortoir pour des filles, il se sentait bouleversée par sa dispute avec Seamus, qu'il avait toujours apprécié, il avait même couché avec hinata il y a deux ans quand elle a fait gagne exprès la coupe pour se venger de sa propre maison et de malefoy qui avais insultée Alucard du a son exil. Combien de personnes allaient-elles encore suggérer qu'il mentait, ou qu'il était dérangé à cause qui fréquentait son cousin vampire et qu'Hermione était désormais un tueuse phénix comme eux.

Est-ce que Dumbledore avait souffert comme ça tout l'été, quand d'abord le

Wizengamot, puis la confédération internationale des magiciens l'ont rejetée de leurs rangs ? Était-ce la colère envers Harry qui avait fait que Dumbledore n'avait plus eu de contacts avec lui pendant des mois? Peut être les deux à la fois, après tout; Dumbledore avait cru Harry et Alucard annonçait sa version des faits à toute l'école et puis à la plus large partie de la communauté magique. N'importe quelle personne qui pensait que Harry en était un a dû penser que Dumbledore en était, aussi, ou bien que Dumbledore et Alucard avait été trompé...

Ils sauront que nous avions raison à la fin, pensa Harry malheureux, alors que Neville se mettait au lit et éteignaient la dernière bougie allumée du dortoir. Mais il se demandait combien d'attaques comme celle de Seamus devra-t-il supporter avant que le moment soit venu et se demandais si Hermione allais subir la même situation.

Cette nuit-là après la chasse, avec les goules du château Hermione rentrais par la fenêtre du dortoir des filles comme Alucard auparavant fessais quand il voulait une retenue sexuelle avec les filles mais sans le faire exprès elle réveillait Lavande.

'' Oh désolé lavande s'excusait-elle je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

'' Oh pas grave, dit-t-elle curieuse… est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit dans les journaux.

Hermione se pétrifias, elle avait jamais vraiment apprécié Lavande humaine mais elle respirait en se retenant de ne pas la tuer.

'' Que quoi ? Que Mon mari est un monstre sanguinaire ou que je suis pire que celle qui m'a violer cette été qui s'appelle Moka Black et temari phénix.

'' Tu… tu a vraiment été violer par elle et temari…

'' Oui et je te suggère de fermer ta gueule pleine de graisse sur tout commentaire sur mon amant, sa sœur hinata ou moi sinon tu va te retrouver violer sur mon ordre et dans l'ordre que je te suis nommée en retenue sexuelle de force. Et que si tu es assez chanceuse être encore vivante je t'enverrais en repas pour Elmira Phénix et Elizabeth Balthory Phénix ma nouvelle sœur et amante de Hinata phénix.

Lavande hurlais d'un léger cri de terreur et fermais les rideaux, Hermione satisfaite allais dans les nouveaux quartiers de Alucard à cause qu'elle était incapable de dormir avec les autres filles gryffondor qui lui ouvrit la porte malgré l'heure et la consolais de sa dispute avec lavande en lui fessant une orgie sexuelle.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre douze : Professeur Phénix vs Conseillère Ombrage.

Seamus s'habilla en vitesse le matin suivant et quitta le dortoir avant même qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de mettre ses chaussettes. Que croyait-il. Qu'il deviendra fou s'il reste dans la même pièce que moi trop longtemps, se questionnait Harry à haute voix, comme le bas de la robe de Seamus disparaissait hors de sa vue.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, Harry. Marmonna Dean, en enfilant son sac à dos sur ses épaules, il est seulement…

Mais apparemment il était incapable de dire ce que Seamus était exactement, et après un bref moment de silence, il le suivit hors de la pièce.

Neville et Ginny lui lancèrent un regard compatissant qui signifiait que ce problème ne les regardait bas, mais Harry n'était pas pour autant consoler. Combien devrait-il encore en endurer.

'' Quelle est la matière ? demanda Hermione cinq minutes plus tard, rattrapant Harry et Ginny à mi-chemin à travers la pièce commune comme ils allèrent tous prendre leur petit déjeuner sauf Hermione qui avais été chassée dans la forêt cette nuit avec hinata et baiser par Alucard plus tard.

'' Tu regarde absolument dit Ginny – Oh ! Pour l'amour du ciel.

Elle regardait le panneau d'affichage de la Salle commune ou un nouvel écriteau de grande proportion avait été affiché.

Flasion de Galions!

Vous manquez d`argent de poche pour couvrir vos frais?

Aimeriez gagner un peu d`or supplémentaire?

Contactez Fred et George Weasley, Salle Commune de Gryffondor ou a vos risque et péril le professeur Alucard Phénix pour les travaux simples, à mi-temps, pratiquement indolores.

(Nous regrettons mais tout le travail sera entrepris aux risques des candidats.)

'' Ils sont à la limite. Dit sinistrement Ginny, en descendant l'affiche que Fred et George avaient épinglé sur une autre affiche qui donnait la date du premier week-end à Pré-au-lard et qui avait lieu en octobre. Nous devons leur en parler, et aussi a Alucard, Hermione.

Hermione la regarda presque alarmée.

'' Pourquoi ? Si Alucard veut donner son argent à les payer, il le peut.

'' A cause nous sommes préfets ! dit Ginny, comme ils passaient par le trou derrière le portrait. C'est à nous d'arrêter ce genre de chose ! Hermione ne dit rien ; Harry pouvait cerner cette expression renfrognée qui signifiait que la perspective d'arrêter Alucard Fred et George à faire exactement ce qu'ils voulaient n'était pas une solution très invitante pour elle surtout a cause Alucard est son nouveau frère phénix.

-De toute façon? Qu`est-ce qui se passe, Harry. Continua Hermione changeant de sujet comme ils descendaient les escaliers entourés de portraits de vieilles magiciennes et sorciers, que tous ignoraient, trop absorbé dans leur propre conversation. Tu semble vraiment fâché au sujet de quelque chose...

'' Seamus raconte que ton nouveau frère phénix ment au sujet de son père. Dit Ginny en voyant qu'Harry ne répondit pas.

Hermione qu'Harry s'était attendu à réagir furieusement, a soupiré.

'' Oui, Lavande le pense aussi, a-t-elle dit mélancoliquement, quand je suis revenu de chasse cette nuit, je l'ai réveillé et elle m'a parlé aussi.

'' Ce devait être une petite conversation agréable avec elle au sujet de si je suis ou pas menteur, un crétin qui attire l'attention, que vous avez eu. Dit Harry à haute voix.

'' Non, dit Hermione tranquillement. Je lui ai dit de garder sa grande bouche de graisse fermée au sujet de mon amant de toi ou de hinata. Sinon elle allait se retrouver violer par les concernée a mon ordre et dans l'ordre que je les ai nommée. Et que si elle était assez chanceuse être encore vivant on l'achèverait en repas pour Elmira Phénix et Elizabeth Balthory. Et après j'ai été rejoindre Alucard à cause que j'étais incapable de restée dans le dortoir sans faire de massacre mortelle. Il venait juste de terminer de neutraliser tout les moyen d'écoute du ministère dans son logement de professeur quand je venais a sa porte. Et ce serait assez agréable si tu arrêtais de nous sauter à la gorge, Harry, parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'avais remarqué, Ginny et moi sommes de ton côté.

Il y eu un bref silence.

-Désolé. Dit Harry à voix basse.

-Ça va. Dit Hermione avec dignité. Elle secoua alors la tête en signe d`approbation.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que Alucard a dit à la dernière fête de fin d`année.

Harry et Ginny la regardèrent d'un air perplexe de Hermione soupira et dit :

'' À propos de son père. Il a dit '' ses nouveau don de vampire sera utiliser pour semer le désaccord et la haine est infiniment grand. Nous pouvons seulement lutter en montrant une attache également forte d'amitié et de confiance.''

-Comment fais-tu pour te souvenir de trucs comme cela. Je croyais que tu étais amnésique, Lui demanda Ginny, dans un regard plein d`admiration.

'' A cause justement je m'en souvenais plus avant que l'épouvantard me fasse tout rappelez en crise avant-hier. Dit Hermione. Mais aussi à cause J'écoute ce que mon amant me dit.

'' Mais je le fais, cependant je ne peux pas encore te dire exactement en quoi...

'' Le point, Hermione accentua son intonation, est que ce genre de chose est exactement ce dont Alucard parlais au sujet de son père qui seulement deux mois plus tôt et nous avons déjà commencé à lutter entre nous. Et le Choixpeau Magique nous prévenait de la même chose : Soyez debout ensemble, soyez unis.

'' Et Harry l'a eu la nuit dernière. Riposta Ginny. Si c'est le seul moyen que nous sommes supposé avoir pour devenir copain et je ne parle pas de Hinata et Alucard, avec les serpentards, les chances sont faibles…

'' Bien, je pense que c'est dommage que nous n'essayons pas un peu de s'unir entre les maisons dit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

Ils étaient arrivés au pied de l`escalier de marbre. Une file de quatrième année de Serdaigle traversait la Salle d`Entrée; lorsqu'ils virent Harry, ils se dépêchèrent à former un groupe plus serré, comme s`ils étaient effrayés que Hermione attaque des retardataires comme petit déjeuner.

-Bien sûr, nous devrions vraiment essayer de nous faire amis avec des gens comme cela. Dit Harry sarcastiquement.

Ils suivirent les Serdaigles dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous regardèrent instinctivement la table du personnel. Professeur Gobe-Planche bavardait avec le Professeur Sinistra, le professeur d`Astronomie, et Hagrid était encore une fois bien visible par son absence. Le plafond ensorcelé au-dessus d`eux reflétait l`humeur de Harry; c`était une pluie torrentielle et grisonnante. Alucard était de jour a la table de serpentard et parlais avec sa sœur.

-Dumbledore n`a même pas mentionné combien de temps le Professeur Gobe-Planche restera. Dit-il, quand ils traversaient la table de Gryffindor.

-Peut-être. Dit Hermione pensivement. ...

-Quoi. Dit Harry et Ron ensemble.

-Bien, peut-être il ne veut pas attirer l`attention sur Hagrid qui n`est pas ici.

-Qu`est-ce que tu veux dire, attirer l`attention sur lui. Dit Ginny, en riant presque.

Comment ne pourrions-nous pas le remarquer.

Avant que Hermione puisse répondre, une grande fille avec de longs cheveux noirs tressés avait marché jusqu'à Harry.

-Bonjour, Angelina.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle vivement, bon été? Et sans attendre une réponse,

-Écoute, j`ai été nommé Capitaine de l`équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

-Bien. Dit Harry, en lui grimaçant ; il suspectait Angelina à ne pas être aussi dynamique que Olivier Dubois mais cela ne pourrait seulement être qu`une amélioration.

-Ouais, bien, nous avons besoin maintenant d`un nouveau Gardien gauche pour le remplacer. Les essais préliminaire auront lieu durent la semaine mais les essais finaux sont vendredi à cinq heures et nous voulons l`équipe entière à ce moment, d`accord? Nous pourrons alors voir comment le nouveau s`intégrera à notre équipe.

-OK. Dit Harry.

Angelina lui sourit et partit.

-J`ai oublié que Dubois était parti. Dit vaguement Hermione comme elle s`était assise à côté de Ginny et bois son verre de sang hybride et en jouant non nonchalant avec son collier d'argent, Je suppose que cela fera une vraie différence dans l`équipe.

'' Je suppose. Dit Harry, en prenant le banc d'en face. Il était un bon gardien.

'' Encore, dit Ginny, sa sera pas blessant d'avoir quelques goutte de nouveau sang dans l'équipe.

Hermione rigolais au jeu de mot vu que était exactement ce qu'elle buvait du sang hybride.

'' Tu devrais essayer de faire parti de l'équipe Ginny. dit-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

'' Tu... tu crois…

'' Bien oui c'est pour sa que Alucard ta donner son vieux balai.

'' Je pourrais peut-être essayer dit Ginny.

'' Moi je suis totalement d'accord, si on gagne la coupe on va tout te faire une orgie comme a hinata en troisième année.

Ginny rigolais et était bon signe.

Avec un bruit de battements d'ailes et des cris d'oiseaux, des centaines de hiboux arrivèrent, en passant à travers les fenêtres supérieures. Ils descendirent en direction de la Salle, en apportant des lettres et des paquets à leur propriétaire et arrosèrent le déjeuner avec leurs gouttelettes d'eau ; c'est aussi trempé à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Hedwige n`était nulle part, mais Harry était à peine surpris; son seul correspondant était Sirius, et il doutait que Sirius ait le moindre nouveau après lui avoir parlé il y a seulement vingt heures. Hermione dû déplacer, rapidement son jus de sang hybride pour faire place à un grand hibou de grange humide qui portait un Daily Prophète trempé dans son bec. Quand a funix le hibou de benoît, il recevait la nouvelle édition du Chicaneur, ce qui fit moquer malefoy et de Rogue a la table des professeurs.

'' Tiens notre nouveau professeur en défense du mal aime les ramassis de connerie dit Malefoy en riant.

Mais alucard l'ignorais leur moqueries des élèves mais répondit a rogue :

'' Au moins Severus, c'est des bonnes conneries comparée au journal vendu de Cornichon Fudge, qui s'appelle je crois : La Gazette du Mangemort amoureux de Sa secrétaire qui est une criminelle recherche pour viole et torture d'une favorite vampire nouveau-née.

Rogue se pétrifiais devant le regard assassin d'alucard.

-Qu` est-ce que tu peux obtenir avec ça. Dit Harry d`un ton irrité, pensant à Seamus comme Hermione plaçait un galion dans la bourse en cuir sur la jambe du hibou et ce dernier partit en s`envolant. " Je ne suis pas embêtant... une charge de détritus. "

-C`est mieux de savoir ce que l`ennemi dit. Dit Hermione sombrement, et elle déploya le journal et disparu derrière ce dernier, en n`en émergeant que lorsque Harry et Ginny eurent terminé de manger. ` Rien, ` dit-elle simplement, en en roulant le journal et le posant sur son assiette. ` Rien au sujet de vous ou Dumbledore ou Alucard ou n`importe quoi d'autres. `

Professeur McGonagall avançait maintenant à la table et distribuait des horaires.

'' Regardez aujourd'hui ! Gémit Hermione, Histoire de la Magie, Potions doubles, Divination pour Harry et arithmancie pour moi et 9 heure du soir Défense contre les forces du mal ? Binns, Rogue, Trelawney et le seul qui est super ce celui de Alucard mais le reste cet vraiment le pire lundi, tous dans une journée et une soirée pour Alucard. Je souhaite que Fred et George ou même Alucard se pressent et nous obtiennent ces Boîte à lunch.

'' Les oreilles que j'ai fait me déchoient, dit Fred en arrivant avec George et s'appuyant sur le bac à côté de Harry. Les préfets de poudlard ne souhaitent pas en tirer des leçons.

'' Regarde ce que nous avons aujourd'hui, dit Hermione maussadement, en poussant son horaire sous le nez de Fred. A part pour le cours alucard c'est le plus mauvais lundi que je n'ai jamais vu et en plus en troisième année on fessait 2 cours en même temps.

'' Bon point jeune phénix, dit Fred en parcourant la colonne. Vous pouvez avoir un morceau de Le nougat du saignement de nez bon marché si vous voulez.

'' Pourquoi est-il bon marché ? dit Ginny d'une manière suspecte.

« Parce que vous continuerez à saigner jusqu'à ce que vous vous ratatiner, sa serais amusant pour le cours du vampire et de sa favorite pas vrai Hermione. »

Elle se contentait à finir son verre de sang sans répondre vu qu'elle avait encore un peu de remord du temps au début avoir proche voulu tuer Fred a cause qui saignais. Même si Fred depuis prend sa comme une bonne plaisanterie.

« Merci bien, dit Ginny d'un air morose, mais moi je n'ai que en commune avec vous que potion et défense contre les forces du mal ce soir pour la 4 e année. Moi j'ai herbologie et divination le matin, et en parlant de vos Boîtes-à-lunch trieuse, dit Ginny, Fred et George ricanaient, vous ne pouvez pas faire de la publicité pour vos expériences sur le panneau d'affichage de gryffondor.

'' Qui le dit, dit George me la regardant étonné. Alucard est d'accord et il est prof.

'' Je le dis, et Hermione sa favorite aussi.

'' Laissez-moi hors de ça, dit Hermione précipitamment. Si alucard qui est professeur est d'accord je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher sinon il va être furieux envers moi.

Ginny lui lança un regard furieux. Fred et George ricanèrent. Tu devrais bientôt chanter un air différent pour toi Hermione. Dit Fred en beurrant une épaisse couche de galette. Même si à présent c'est plus vraiment un problème mais lorsque tu auras commencé ta cinquième année. Tu nous demanderas une boîte-à-chasse à genoux avant longtemps.

'' Et pourquoi, pour commencer ma cinquième année je voudrais feindre une chasse en plein classe.

'' La cinquième année est l'année du BUSE. Dit George.

-Alors.

-Alors vous avez vos examens qui arrivent, n`est-ce pas. Dit Fred avec satisfaction.

-En milieu d`année avait des échecs mineurs arrivent les BUSE. Dit George tout heureux.

Larmes et crises de colère, Patricia Stimpson a continué à venir sur affaiblissement.

-Kenneth Towler arrivait bouillant, vous souvenez-vous. Dit Fred avec évocation.

C'est parce que tu avais mis de la poudre de Bulbadox dans ses pyjamas. Dit George.

-Oh ouais. Dit Fred, en grimaçant. Il ne faut pas oublier que c`était dur de rester calme quelquefois, n`est-ce pas?

-Cependant c`est le cauchemar d`une année, la cinquième. Dit George. Si vous vous souciez au sujet du résultat des examens, en tout cas. Fred et moi avons réussi à maintenir notre courage d`une façon ou d`une autre.

-Bien sûr que vous l`avez obtenu, qu`est-ce que c`était, trois BUSE chacun. Dit Ginny.

-Ouais. Dit Fred imperturbablement. Mais nous avons l`impression que nos futurs tours feront le tour du monde des exploits académiques.

-Nous avons discuté sérieusement si nous allions revenir nous ennuyer pour notre septième année. Dit George brillamment, maintenant que nous l`avons obtenu.

Il évitait le regard inquiet de Harry qui savait ce dont George avait fait mention lorsque `qu'il leur avait donné les gains qu`il avait gagné à la Coupe de Feu. Maintenant que nous avons obtenu nos BUSE. Dit Georges précipitamment. Je veux dire, nous avons vraiment besoin des Aspics. Mais nous ne pensons pas que maman devrait apprendre si tôt que nous voulons quitter l`école, pas et aussi longtemps que Percy s`avère être le plus grand crétin du monde qui mérite d'être un repas pour toi Hermione.

-Nous ne sommes pas allés gaspiller notre dernière année ici, pourtant. Dit Fred, en regardant avec affection autour de la Grande Salle. Nous allons l`utiliser pour faire un peu de recherche de marché, trouver exactement ce que l`étudiant de Poudlard moyen exige d`un magasin de farces et attrapes, avec le soin d`évaluer les résultats de notre recherche, alors nous feront des produits pour aller parfaitement avec la demande.

-Mais où allez-vous chercher l`or pour commencer un magasin de farces et attrapes. Dit Ginny sceptiquement. Vous allez avoir besoin de tous les ingrédients et matériels et un lieu aussi, je suppose.

Harry ne regarda pas les jumeaux. Il sentit son visage rougir; et fit tomber sa fourchette délibérément et se baissa pour la récupérer. Il entendit Fred dire au-dessus : " Ne nous demande aucunes questions et nous ne vous diront aucuns mensonges, Ginny. Viens, George, si nous arrivons là-bas assez tôt, nous serons capables de vendre quelques Oreilles Renouvelables avant le cours d`Herboristerie... "

Harry émergea de sous la table afin de voir Fred et George partir, chacun, emportant un tas de pain grillé.

'' Comment ont-ils eu l'argent ? demanda Ginny, regarda Harry et Hermione. C'est une question que nous devrions nous poser. Il faut avoir un peu d'or pour commencer un magasin de farces et attrapes.

'' Tu sais, j'ai déjà songé à sa dit Hermione, son front se plissa. Alucard ta acheté de Fred et George une ensemble de robe cet été et je croyais que était alucard qui voulais t'offrir une robe pour ton anniversaire.

Harry décida que c'était le temps de diriger la conversation hors de ces eaux dangereuse.

-Tu dois reconnaître que c`est vrai que cette année va être vraiment dur à cause des examens.

'' Oh ouais et je vous plains dit Ginny. Les BUSE sont vraiment importantes, ça influence sur le travail ou vous pouvez appliquer et pour tout. Aussi, nous obtiendrons un conseil de carrière plus tard dans l'année, Bill me l'a dit. Donc vous pouvez choisir quelque cours que vous voulez faire pour l'année prochaine.

-Savez-vous ce que vous voulez faire après Poudlard. Demanda Harry aux deux autres, comme ils laissèrent la Grande Salle et se dirigeaient vers leur classe d`Histoire de la Magie.

-Pas vraiment. Dit Hermione. Bien. Excepté… de tout façon tout ce qui trait actuellement avec le ministère même avec la note maximal en ASPIC sa me serais refusée a cause je suis une Phénix qui coucher avec le fis de tu-sais-qui.

'' C'est vrai sa mais peut-être il y aura un autre gouvernement a la plage de actuellement corrompu. Ou tu pourrais travailler pour celle en Transylvanie, la ministre est ta belle-sœur, Mais j'ai pensé dit lentement. Bien excepté ne pas être chasseur de vampire.

Elle sembla légèrement penaude.

'' Quoi, lui demanda Harry.

'' Bien, ce serait peut-être bien d'être une auror. Dit Ginny d'une voix désinvolte.

'' Ouais, ce serait bien. Dit ardemment Harry.

'' Mais ils sont, comme, l'élite. Dit Ginny. Tu as commencé à être vraiment bon. Et toi, Hermione.

'' Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle. Vu que je suis phénix à présent. J'aurais pensée faire quelque chose de vraiment valable.

'' Être un auror ce valable ! dit Harry.

'' Oui, c'est ça, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose valable. Dit Hermione, j'ai l'intention maintenant que ma mémoire est revenus, de faire avancer la S.A.L.E. plus loin.

Harry et Ginny ont évité de se regarder l'un l'autre.

L`histoire de la Magie était d`un commun accord le sujet le plus ennuyeux jamais imaginé par la sorcellerie. Professeur Binns, leur professeur fantôme, était asthmatique, sa voix ronronnant semblait vouloir s` éteindre dans un délai de dix minutes d`allocution, cinq, par temps chaud. Il n`avait jamais varié la façon qu`il enseignait, mais leur a fait une conférence sans faire de pause pendant qu`ils prenaient des notes, ou plutôt, le regardait fixement dans le vide d`un air endormi.

Harry et autrefois Ron avait réussi à passer cette matière en copiant seulement les notes d'Hermione avant les examens ; elle seule et Alucard quand il avait des cours histoire avec serpentard, était le seuls qui paraît capable de résister au pouvoir somnolant de la voix de Binns. Aujourd'hui, ils ont souffert pendant une heure et demie en écoutant un ronronnement sur le sujet de la guerre des géants et des vampires.

Harry en entendit juste assez dans les premières dix minutes pour apprécier vaguement que dans la classe d`un autre professeur ce sujet aurait pu être intéressant, en revanche il passa le restant de l`heure et vingt minutes à jouer à un jeu sur le coin de son parchemin, pendant que Hermione les regardaient sévèrement du coin de l'œil.

'' Comment veux-tu l'être. Leur demanda-t-elle froidement comme Alucard, comme ils quittaient la classe. (Binns s'éloignait vers le tableau noir plus loin, si je refuse de te prêter mes notes cette année.

'' Sa sera soit je rate mes buse dit Harry ou soit je demande a ton amant de me donner les siennes. Il est aussi caler que toi en histoire de la magie.

'' Bien, tu le mériterais de le ratée. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Tu n'essayes même pas de l'écouter.

'' J'essaye mais je ne suis pas un vampire moi. Je ne suis pas immunisée contre la voix somnifère du prof. Tu es seulement encore plus intelligente que moi ou Ginny vu que tu es un vampire.

-Oh, arrêtez de me dire des absurdités. Dit Hermione, les en regardait légèrement touchée comme elle se dirigeait vers la sortie dans la cour humide.

Une bruine brumeuse tombait finement, alors que plusieurs personnes se tenaient debout en petits groupes autour du jardin. Ginny les rejoignait et Harry, Ginny et Hermione choisirent un petit coin à l'écart sous un balcon, déboutonnèrent le col de leur robe afin de profiter un peu de la brise fraîche de septembre et parler au sujet de ce que Rogue allait vraisemblablement leur imposer dans son premier cours de l'année. Ils se préparaient au fait que c'était possible que ce fut quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile, seulement pour les piéger et les garder enfermé à étudier après deux mois de vacances, soudain quelqu'un s'avança vers eux.

-Allo, Harry!

C`était Cho Chang et, en plus, elle était devant lui en personne. C`était pour lui un moment plus qu`exceptionnel: Cho était entourée par une bande filles riant presque toujours; Harry se souvenait de l`agonie lorsque qu'il avait vécu la fois où il avait voulu lui demander de l`accompagner au Bal de Noël.

-Bonjour. Dit Harry, en sentant son visage devenir rouge de chaleur. Au moins tu n`est pas couvert de liquide vert et visqueux maintenant, se dit-il en lui-même. Cho a paru deviner ses pensées.

-Tu as enlevé ce truc, alors.

-Ouais. Dit Harry, en essayant de grimacer comme si la mémoire de leur dernière rencontre était drôle et non humiliante. Mais as-tu passé un bon été? Au moment où il avait dit ça il n`espérait rien. Vu que pour elle avait été le copain du partenaire de Elizabeth balthory et Elizabeth avais rien dit de malheureux le concernant.

'' Oh, c'était bien, tu sais…''

'' C'est un badge des Tornades. Demandais jalousement Ginny. En pointant la robe de Cho ou était épingle un badge bleu ciel auquel la lettre T y était gravée en or. Tu ne les supporte pas, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Oui je le fais. Dit Cho

'' Tu les a toujours supportés, ou juste depuis qu'ils ont commencé à gagner. Dit Ginny d'un ton accusatrice que Harry considérais plutôt bizarre.

'' Je les supporte depuis longtemps depuis l'âge de 4 ans en fait. Dit froidement Cho cependant je ne vois pas…, enfin bon salut Harry.

Et elle partit. Hermione a dû attendre que Cho soit assez éloignée pour réprimander Ginny.

'' Ma parole tu es jalouse !

'' Quoi ? Niant la concernée non pas du tout je lui ai seulement demandé si…

'' Ne ment pas Weasley, tu es jalouse dit Hermione d'un ton glacial, tu ne vois pas qu'elle voulait seulement parler à Harry.

'' Mais elle l'a fait, bouda Ginny, je ne l'ai pas arrêté.

'' Pourquoi l'as-tu attaqué au sujet de son équipe de Quidditch.

'' Attaqué, je ne l'ai pas attaqué, j'étais seulement…

'' Qui se soucie si elle supporte les tornades Ginny.

'' Oh, allez, la moitié des gens que tu vois portent ces insignes achetés seulement la saison dernière.

-Mais qu`est-ce que ça fait!

-Ça veut dire que ce ne sont pas de vrais partisans, ils sont seulement là quand ils gagnent.

-C`est la cloche. Dit Harry à voix haute, afin que Ginny et Hermione qui se querellaient l'entende. Il ne cessèrent d'argumenter pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au donjon de Rogue, ce qui donna à Harry beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir qu'entre Neville et Ginny il n'aurait jamais la chance d'avoir deux minutes de conversation avec Cho pour qu`il puisse la regarder sans vouloir chercher à quitter le pays. Cependant, il pensait, comme ils joignaient la file qui alignait la porte à l`extérieur de la classe de Rogue, elle avait choisi de venir et lui parler. Elle avait été quand même la petite amie de ce roumain, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginny était jalouse de Cho, pourtant était bien clair que si il couchait avec une autre fille elle serait invitée aussi. Mais pour une deuxième fois en deux jours et cette pensée, Harry la chérissait. Même le son menaçant de Rogue lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du donjon ne l'a pas dérangée, une bulle remplit d`espoir parut augmenter au fond de sa poitrine. Il entra dans la classe suivant de Hermione et hinata, et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle ou elle s'assit entre hinata et Hermione appariement hinata tentais de remplacée Ron vu qu'elle était plus placée avec Alucard. Il ignorait même les bruits hostiles et irritables qui provenaient de derrière eux.

-Asseyez-vous. Dit froidement Rogue, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il n`avait vraiment aucun besoin de rappeler à l`ordre; dès que la classe avait entendu la porte se refermer, le silence tomba et toutes les agitations arrêtèrent. La seule présence de Rogue était habituellement assez pour assurer le silence dans la classe.

-Avant que nous commencions la leçon d`aujourd`hui. Dit Rogue, en balayant des yeux son bureau et également toute la classe, je pense approprier de vous rappeler qu`en juin prochain vous aurez un examen important qui aura pour but de prouver ce que vous avez appris au sujet de la composition et usage de potions magiques. Bien qu`indubitablement idiot pour quelques-uns de cette classe, j`attends que vous remportiez une BUSE "Acceptable", ou vous aurez à subir mon mécontentement...

Son regard se tarda un moment sur un Neville plus qu`inconfortable.

-Après cette année, bien sûr, beaucoup d`entre vous cesseront d`étudier avec moi.

Rogue marchait à l`arrière de la classe. Je prends seulement les meilleurs dans ma Classe de Potions ASPIC donc quelques-uns d`entrevous nous dirons certainement au revoir.

Ses yeux se sont posés sur Harry et ses lèvres se refermèrent. Harry lança un regard furieux en arrière, en sentant un certain plaisir à l`idée qu`il pourrait terminer le cours de Potions après cinq ans.

-Mais nous avons une autre année avant ce moment heureux d`au revoir. Dit doucement Rogue, mais si vous projetez de tenter le ASPIC ou pas, je recommande avant tout de concentrer vos efforts pour maintenir un haut niveau pour passer l`étape que j`attends de mes étudiants: la BUSE.

-Aujourd`hui nous mélangerons une potion qui vient de niveau de Sorcellerie Ordinaire: le Philtre de la Paix, une potion calmant l`inquiétude et calmant l`agitation. Soyez prévenu: si vous êtes maladroit avec les ingrédients vous pouvez mettre le buveur dans un lourd et quelquefois irréversible sommeil, donc vous aurez besoin de porter davantage d`attention à ce que vous faites". À la gauche de Harry, se trouvait Hermione qui se redressa un peu, son expression était d`une extrême attention. "Les ingrédients et méthode".

Rogue effleura sa baguette ..."Sont sur le tableau". (Ils y apparurent).»Vous trouverez tout ce que vous avez besoin". Il effleura encore sa baguette. "Dans la réserve de l`armoire". (La porte de l`armoire s`ouvra). "Vous avez une heure et demi- allez-y..."

De même qu'Harry et Hermione l'avaient prédit. Rogue aurait difficilement pu mettre plus difficile, que cette délicate potion.

Les ingrédients ont dû être ajouté au chaudron précisément dans le bon ordre et en bonnes quantités; le mélange a dû être remué exactement pendant un nombre de temps bien précis, premièrement dans le sens des aiguilles d`une montre, puis dans l`autre direction; la chaleur des flammes sur lequel il mijotait a dû être baissée exactement au bon niveau pour un nombre spécifique de minutes avant que le dernier ingrédient soit ajouté.

-Une lumière d`argent vaporeuse devrait maintenant apparaître de votre potion. Dit Rogue, à dix minutes de la fin du cours.

Harry qui transpirait abondamment jeta un coup d`œil désespéré autour de la classe. Son propre chaudron fulminait de quantité de vapeurs grises et sombres; celui de Seamus crachait des étincelles vertes. Seamus repoussait doucement les flammes à la base de son chaudron avec la pointe de sa baguette, comme elles semblaient vouloir sortir. Cependant, la surface de la potion d`Hermione était d`un brouillard miroitant de vapeur d`argent, et comme Rogue passa près d`elle, il la regarda avec son nez crochu sans porter aucun commentaire, ce qui revenait à dire qu`il ne pouvait rien trouver pour la critiquer. Au chaudron de Harry, cependant, Rogue s`arrêta, et le regarda avec un horrible sourire sur son visage.

-Potter, qu`est-ce que cela est supposé être.

Les Serpentards au devant de la classe se sont tous amusé passionnément; ils aimaient entendre Rogue réprimander Harry.

-Le Philtre de la Paix. Dit Harry peu sûr de lui.

-Dites-moi, Potter. Dit Rogue, pouvez-vous lire. Draco Malefoy riait.

-Oui, je peux. Dit Harry, ses doigts serraient fermement sa baguette.

-Lisez la troisième ligne des directives pour moi, Potter.

Harry se plissait les yeux pour lire au tableau; ce n`était pas facile de distinguer les directives à travers l`épaisse brume de vapeur multicolore qui remplissait maintenant le donjon.

-Ajoutez la poudre de pierre de lune, remuez pendant trois minutes, faites mijoter pendant sept minutes alors ajoutez deux gouttes de sirop d`hellébore... Son cœur fit trois tours. Il n`avait pas ajouté de sirop d`hellébore, mais avait passé directement à la quatrième ligne des directives après avoir fait mijoter sa potion pendant sept minutes.

-Avez-vous tout fait sur la troisième ligne, Potter.

-Non. Dit Harry très tranquillement.

-Je vous demande pardon.

-Non. Dit Harry, plus haut. J`ai oublié l`hellébore.

-Je sais ce que vous avez fait, Potter, ce gâchis est complétement sans valeur.

-Evanesce.

Le contenu de la potion d'Harry disparut; il se tenait à gauche du chaudron vide.

Ceux de vous qui ont réussi à lire les directives, remplissez une bouteille avec un échantillon de votre potion, étiquetez-le avec votre nom clairement identifié et apportez-le jusqu'à `à mon bureau pour le tester. Dit Rogue. Devoir: douze pouces de parchemin sur les propriétés de pierre de lune et ses usages dans la fabrication des potions, pour Jeudi...

Pendant que tout le monde autour de lui remplirent leur bouteille, Harry se débarrassait de ses ingrédients, il bouillait intérieurement.

Sa potion n`avait pas été pire que celle de Seamus qui donnait maintenant une odeur fétide d'œuf pourri; d`œuf pourri; ou celle de Neville qui avait fabriqué une consistance de ciment mélangé duquel Neville avait maintenant dû sculpter pour la déloger hors de son chaudron; cependant c`était lui, Harry, qui recevrait la note zéro pour le travail du jour. Il enfila sa baguette à l`arrière de son sac et s`affaissa sur son siège, en regardant tout le monde marcher jusqu'à `au bureau de Rogue avec des bouteilles remplit et bien refermé. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry fut hors du donjon en premier et en premier et avait déjà commencé son déjeuner lorsque Ginny et Hermione le rejoignirent dans la grande Salle. Le parfois était maintenant d'un gris plus obscur qu'il ne l'était le matin. La pluie fouettait les hautes fenêtres.

-C`était vraiment injuste. Dit Hermione, en s`asseyant à côté de Harry et l`aidant avec le hachis Parmentier. Ta potion n`était presque pas aussi mauvaise que celle de Goyle; quand il l`a mis dans sa bouteille celle-ci s`est entièrement fracassée et a mis sa robe en feu.

-Ouais, bien. Dit Harry, en regardant son assiette, depuis quand Rogue est juste avec moi.

Ni l`un ni l`autre ne répondirent; tous les trois savaient que Rogue et Harry étaient mutuellement ennemis depuis la rentrée à Poudlard de Harry autant comparable a Alucard et McGonagall.

-Je pensais qu`il serait peut-être cette année un peu mieux. Dit Hermione d`un ton déçu. «Je voulais dire tu sais..." elle regarda autour d`elle avec soin; il y avait une demi douzaine de sièges vides sur l`un et l`autre des côtés et personne à la table ne passait.

"Maintenant qu`il est dans l`Ordre et tout..."

'' Tu oublie une chose Hermione, rogue même dans l'ordre me déteste vu que j'ai pris son poste préféré dit le professeur Phénix qui embrassais au cou pour un peu de sang.

'' Exact les crapauds vénéneux ne change pas leur taches dit Ginny sagement. '' Cependant j'ai toujours pensée Dumbledore assez loufoque pour avoir confiance en Rogue. Selon toutes évidences, il n'a jamais cessé de travailler pour ton père Alucard.

'' Je pense a mon avis que probablement Dumbledore a obtenu beaucoup de preuve, même les partage pas avec toi Ginny, lançais Hermione d'un ton sec.

'' Oh, taisez-vous, vous deux, Ginny si tu arrêtais agir comme ton frère Ron sa nous donnerais des vacances. Dit Harry fermement, comme Ginny ouvrait sa bouche pour répliquer. Hermione et Ginny ont tous deux resté saisir, en semblant fâché et offensé. Pouvez-vous faire la paix. Dit Harry. Avant était Ron qui se querellais avec toi Hermione et a présent Ginny a pris sa place en dirais bien, c'état a moi d'être furieux. Et abandonnant son hachis Parmentier, il prit son sac-à-dos, le mit sur son épaule et les laissèrent assis sous le regard impassible de son cousin vampire.

Il monta l`escalier de marbre deux marches à la fois, passa devant un grand nombre d`étudiants qui se dépêchaient à aller déjeuner. La colère qui l`habitait avait fait surface de façon si inattendue à l`intérieur de lui, et la vision de sa fuckfriend et Hermione en voyant leur visage choqué lui offrit un sentiment de satisfaction profonde. Bien fait pour eux, pensait-il, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas prendre une pause...ils se querellent tout le temps c`est assez pour conduire quelqu'un à la folie.

Il passa devant le grand portrait de Monsieur Cadogan le chevalier sur sa monture; Monsieur Cadogan tira son épée et la brandit vers Harry qui l`ignora.

-Allez en arrière, vous chien ignoble! Soyez debout vite et bagarre! Hurla Monsieur Cadogan dans une voix assourdie derrière sa visière, mais Harry marcha simplement et quand Monsieur Cadogan essaya de le suivre en courant dans une image voisine, il, fut repoussé par son locataire, un grand chien-loup qui l`observait d`un air menaçant.

Harry passa le reste de l`heure du déjeuner assis seul en dessous la trappe au sommet de la Tour Nord. Par conséquent, il était le premier à monter l`échelle d`argent qui menait à la classe de Sybil Trelawney quand la cloche sonna.

Après le cours de Potions, la Divination était la classe la moins aimée d'Harry. Benoît émergea de la trappe, regarda tout autour avec soin et pour la première fois en 3 ans allais s'asseoir à coté de lui.

'' Juste pour te dire cousin que ma favorite et la tienne ont cessée de se disputée. Dit-il en s'asseyant au côté de son cousin.

'' Bien. Grogna Harry.

'' Mais ma favorite dit qu'elle pense que ce serait agréable si tu cessais de sortir ta frustration sur eux, dit Benoît.

-Je ne le fais pas.

' Je ne suis que le prof messager. Dit Benoît. Mais je crois qu'elle a raison. Ce n'est pas notre faute si Seamus, lavande et rogue nos traite de cette façon… je rajoute lavande à cause que Hermione s'est disputée avec elle comme tu le sais sûrement.

-Je n`ai jamais dit ça!

-Bonjour. Dit le Professeur Trelawney dans une voix brumeuse, rêveuse comme à son habitude, et Harry se ferma, se sentant encore contrarié et légèrement honteux de lui-même.

-Et rebienvenue au cours de Divination. J`ai, bien sûr, suivit vos destinés pendant les vacances, et prit plaisir à voir que vous êtes tous revenu à Poudlard sain et sauf, bien sûr, je le savais déjà.

-Vous trouverez sur les tables vos copies de L`Oracle du Rêve, par Inigo Imago. L`interprétation du rêve est un moyen des plus importants pour deviner le futur et qui peut très probablement être testé dans votre BUSE. Pas, bien entendu, que je crois que passer l`examen ou l`échouer ait une quelconque importance lorsqu'il vient de l`art sacré de la divination. Si vous avez l`Œil de la Voyance, les certificats et les niveaux importent très peu. Cependant, le Directeur voulait que vous fassiez un examen, alors...

Sa voix traînante, laissant percevoir sans aucun doute que le Professeur Trelawney considérait sa matière au-dessus de quelconque matière sordide qui avaient besoin d`examens.

-Tournez les pages, s`il vous plaît, jusqu'à 'à l`introduction!" et elle lu ce qu`Imago disait sur l`interprétation des rêves. Alors, placez-vous en équipe de deux. Utilisez L`Oracle du Rêve pour interpréter chacun un de vos rêves les plus récents. Commençons.

La première bonne nouvelle à être dite pour ce cours était que ce n`était pas une période double.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de lire l`introduction du livre, ils avaient à peine dix minutes pour interpréter leur rêve. À la table à côté de Harry et Ron, Dean s`était mis avec Neville qui a immédiatement embarqué sur une longue explication d`un cauchemar qui impliquait une paire de ciseaux géants que portait sa grand-mère sur un de ses chapeau ;

Harry et Alucard se regardaient simplement l`un et l`autre d`un air maussade.

'' Je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves dit Harry, toi le spécialise de divination tu peux en contes un.

'' Tu dois te souvenir d'au moins un. Dit Benoît impatiemment. Je ne dors pas si souvent que toi l'humain.

Il n`allait pas partager ses rêves avec n`importe qui. Il savait parfaitement bien ce que son cauchemar régulier au sujet d`un cimetière signifiait, il n`avait pas besoin de Alucard ou du Professeur Trelaweney ou de l'Oracle du rêve stupide pour le lui dire.

-bien dit alucard, pendant le trajet de poudlard avec Hermione a mes coté dans mon cercueil j'ai rêvée que était condamnée a perpétuité à jouer au stupide Quidditch. Dit Alucard en mentant.

'' Probablement que tu vas être mangé par une guimauve géante vampire ou quelque chose du genre dit Harry.

Alucard rigolais évidement ce qui fessais un peu plaisir a Harry, même si il était calée en divination vampire, il aimait aussi bien les blague que les autres fessais sur son don sur l'avenir.

Harry, tournant les pages de L`Oracle du Rêve sans intérêt. C`était un travail très ennuyeux que chercher des morceaux de rêves dans l`Oracle et Harry n'a pas été encouragé quand le Professeur Trelawney leur a donné comme devoir de garder un journal du rêve pendant un la cloche sonna, lui et Ginny prirent le chemin de l'échelle, et Ginny grogna tout haut.

-Est-ce qu`elle se rend compte de combien de devoirs nous avons déjà obtenu! Binns nous a donné un parchemin à faire sur la guerre des géants, Rogue en veut un sur l`usage de pierres de lune, et maintenant nous avons obtenu un mois de journal de rêve de Trelawney! Fred et George ne devaient pas exagérer au sujet de votre l`année de la BUSE.

Alucard Phénix est mieux de ne rien nous donner!

Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe de défense Contre les forces du mal ce soir-là, ils ont trouvée non seulement le professeur Phénix mais également le professeur Ombrage assis-en dans un coin avec un bloc note dans ses mains. Alucard portais sa robe de vampire mais comme il faisait sombre il avait la tête dévoilée.

'' Bonsoir a tout dit-il glacialement, quand finalement la classe entière s'était assise. Quelques personnes marmonnaient encore surtout de coté de serpentard.

'' Bonsoir Alucard dit certain gryffondor et certain serpentard.

Ombrage levais les yeux de son bloc mais Alucard se levais.

'' Mais je priais a certain entre vous je parle bien sur de Serpentard de m'appelez Professeur Phénix ou Monsieur dit-il d'un ton terrifiant imitant Rogue mais en plus pire et terrifiant. Quand aux autres vous pouvez appelez par mon prénom de vampire au choix. Ce n'est pas trop difficile pour vous bande de sac de sang pur a tête de serpent. On recommence. Pour les serpentard seulement.

'' Bonsoir Professeur Phénix dit en chœur les Serpentard horrifier.

'' Bon là maintenant, en vu que le vrai conseil des ancien du ministère transylvanien ont interdit tout les ordres du ministère de la magie anglais bien sûr, j'ai préparée un cours totalement légal de la Transylvanie en temps sur la défense contre les force du mal, mais supposément illégal en Angleterre, mais comme dans ma classe, tout les ordre du ministère anglais sont annulé par Elmira phénix la fondatrice qui est ma grand mère, je suppose que j'ai le droit d'enseigner des démonstration sexuelle des créature magique comme exemple les vampire, chose qui est enseignée a Durstrang selon le ministre transylvanienne Eliza...

'' Quoi ? dit Ombrage, non ce n'est pas dans le programme du ministère, c'est mon….

''Je désirée que vous la fermier Ombrage, dit Alucard en riant d'elle dans son jeux de mot, ce n'est pas vous qui est prof ici fort heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je chanterais le chant de guerre de ma famille pour vous dévorée vivante. Alors vous rester dans votre coin et vous écrive votre stupide rapport a votre cornichon fudge qui insulte les vampires et les sangs moldus et aussi sans interrompre sinon je vous envoie en retenue sexuelle chez ma sœur hinata qui est experte en torture sexuelle sur les humains qui adore les vampires maléfique comme ma sœur jumelle Moka black.

Ombrage se taisais pétrifier comme si elle venait de se faire lancer comme un javelot et les gryffondor riait de bon cœur. Phénix souriais sadiquement vers ses élèves.

'' Comme vous le voyez cette année vous n'avez pas aucun livre vu que je vais faire cette année comme cours avec moi des démonstrations physique sur comment se déroule une orgie vampirique. Vu que le ministère m'a interdit d'acheter de véritable livre de sortilège normal pour les buse j'ai du improvisée avec l'aide de ma favorite ici présente, des cours que on enseigne ailleurs que votre blocus anglais interdite pour rien a cause que le ministère est une bande de crétin donc fait partie bien sûr l'intruse de poudlard ici présente avec son bloc note qui se prétende être une conseillère sexuelle incompétente.

Pansy Parkinson levais sa main tremblante devant Alucard.

'' Parkinson ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

'' Qu'est que ce que vous voulez dire par démonstration physique.

'' Bien tout simplement on vous lancer un imperium vampirisé pour permette a ma sœur hinata et ma nouvelle petite sœur Hermione de vous montrer leur talents sexuelle très chère tout comme a tenté de faire Moka secrétaire a fait a ma favorite cette été : 40 point de moins pour serpentard pour question stupide de la parte d'une pute humaine de serpentard. Et si vous poser pas de question intelligente ce que je doute que votre cervelle de troll peut faire vous allez passer en retenue pendant ce cours sans aucune vêtement.

Pansy était horrifier par ce qui venais de dire et se taisais totalement. Au grand rire de hinata et Hermione qui pouvaient que prend plaisir à ce que son amant lui ferme sa trappe a cette baudruche.

Drago grognais de rage en voyant que Ombrage ne pouvais absolument rien faire contre lui.

'' Maintenant, voyons un peu ce que on pourrait montrée de simple pour commencer vu que c'est la première soirée de l'année, Miss Gr… euh Phénix pardon, quel est la formule que je vous ai apprise que vous adoriez faire en Transylvanie et quelle est l'effet désirée.

'' Maximus Bloobimus dit Hermione, elle permet au d'augmentée les seins d'une humaine ou d'un vampire à loisir par la volonté mais si la volonté est mal dirigée elle devient incontrôlable parfois. Dit-t-elle d'un air parfaitement pervers.

'' Parfaitement vrai, 100 point pour gryffondor, puise-espérée de vous une petite démonstration sur disons une personne humaine de votre choix.

'' Bien sur… si vous voulez professeur Alucard dit-t-elle en regardant fixement Pansy parkinson qui tremblais devant son regard perverse de vampire.

Elle se mit a chantée Maximus blobbimus en regardant fixement Pansy et le sort le frappais et elle hurlait de douleur en voyant sa poitrine gonflée comme une montgolfière déchirant son haut de robe a cause Hermione fessais exprès pour rendre le sort incontrôlable par sa volontés de l'humilier qui était incontrôlable.

'' Finit hurlas ombrage en sortant sa baguette magique, ceci est un acte grave de magie noir vampirique.

Le sort normal pour les sortilèges ne fonctionnais même pas même qui augmentais encore plus le sort lancée vampirique au grand rire des gryffondor.

'' Ce n'est pas la bonne formule contre les sort basé sur la volonté du lanceur madame le carpeau c'est de la magie rouge et la formule c'est stop us bloomatus. Un magie légale partout sauf pour votre stupide ministère de la magie qui considère tout sorte de magie autre que blanche illégale, mais qui laisse engage des vampire criminel totalement illégalement pour espionnée tout le monde pas vrai Désirée Ombrage votre patronne chez les Val Helsign s'appellerait pas une certaine pute vampire Moka black pourchassée pour viole de favorite en utilisant de la magie noir et aussi d'attaque illégal sur mon manoir anglais par tout la Transylvanie et son ministère aussi qui vous a déclarée la guerre.

Les seins dénudée de Pansy dégonflait comme un ballon crevée pour les faire tomber au sol et devenais normal Pansy pleurais se cachant la poitrine et sortit de la classe en larme. Ombrage grondais de rage devant Alucard qui s'en moquais.

'' Retenue sexuelle pour Parkinson pour quitter la classe sans permission. Et 200 point de moins pour sepentard bien sûr hurlais-t-il dans le couloir.

Ombrage était rouge de rage, mais se rassit.

'' Si vous avez un problème avec ma manière d'enseigner veuillent consultée Le vrai conseil des Ancien qui ne sont pas sur les ordres de Moka Black mais plutôt la fondatrice de poudlard Elmira Phénix grosse chasseuse a tête de grenouille véreuse.

Il frappa encore le tableau noir : le premier message disparut et fut remplacée par une question de type sexuelle du genre : Quel est la taille d'une queue moyenne d'un troll des montagnes.

Hermione blanchie mais levais la main à nouveau : 40 centimètre de diamètre professeur Alucard.

'' Bravo mon cœur, tu es une fine connaisseuse de troll dit Alucard qui s'amusais comme un fous à mettre en purique Désirée Burninger Ombrage qui enrageais en écrivant avec fougue sur son bloc note.

'' Le conseil des ancien du ministère serais totalement en désaccord avec votre…

'' '' Hum, Hum'' : Vous voulez dire les auror chasseur de vampire qui baise mon ex femme jumelle a longue de journée dit Alucard en imitant Ombrage durent son discours vous savez et si vous l'ignorée je vais vous l'annoncée la nouvelle que la secrétaire de Fudge moka Black couche avec mon père Lord Voldemort Ombrage.

'' C'est des me…

'' Hum, Hum'' Oui elle me l'a avoué il y a deux ans en prononçant officiellement et je vais l'imiter a la perfection, et je m'excuse a ma favorite d'avance : JE TE LARGUE OFFICIELLEMENT POUR TON PÈRE : LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ALUCARD PHÉNIX JEDUSOR, TU PEUX TE LA GARDER TA STUPIDE FAVORITE HUMAINE, JE DIVORCE OFFICIELLEMENT. Imitais alucard en parfait imitation de Moka Black. Ce qui prouve bien que Voldemort est bien de retour non ? Mrs la conseillère sexuelle la plus incompétente du ministère et du monde des sorciers évidements.

Ombrage était pétrifier par cette parole imitée de la secrétaire de fudge qui était en poste dans le département des mystères et aussi du fait qui imitais aussi ses '' hum, Hum'' pour la faire chier.

'' Bon comme travaux en silence, je veux que vous me copier exactement ce qui est écrie sur le tableau et dans Mes livre que le ministère ont interdit d'inclure dans la liste scolaire qui vient de ma bibliothèque privée en Transylvanie.

Alucard se mit a chantée et des livres tombais sur le bureau, tous eux qui son a serpentard était écrie en roumain ancien mais en gryffondor il était écrit en anglais traduit.

Ombrage criais de honte en voyant que était des livre a caractère sexuelle magique totalement illégal pour des mineur selon le ministère.

'' Je vous interdis.

'' C'est livre sont légal et son immunisée a tous vous lois vu qui appartiennent à Elmira phénix et je vous conseille a tous les serpentard de me les rendre a la fin de chaque cours intact et sans déchirure ou vous allez subir ma colère de vampire. Et exige pour les serpentard 10 rouleaux de parchemin quand au gryffondor seulement 2 rouleaux sera suffisant.

Contrairement a ce que Harry pensais être, c'était un des plus drôle des cours de défense contre les force du mal qui avais eut. Était une sorte de mélange entre Lockhart, Lupin et Alucard quand il s'adressait au gryffondor et totalement Rogue pour les serpentard, et Hermione s'amusais aussi à recopier les formules de livre totalement sexuelle comme travaux scolaire. Hermione avais des envie de se mettre totalement nue juste pour faire plaisir a son amant qui imitais Lockhart.

'' Dit professeur, vous pourrez me montrer une de vos performance sexuelle de vampire devant tout la classe dit Hermione d'un ton racoleuse.

'' Peut-être pour le prochain cours chérie, mais si tu veux une retenue privée après le cours sa ne me dérange pas du tout, comme un cours de rattrapage par exemple. Je suis sur que la conseillère Ombrage voudras surveiller les retenue sexuelle aussi. Elle est tellement tranquille quand je parle de cul. Dit alucard d'un regard enflammée.

'' Inutile Mr Phénix, j'ai remplie mon rapport sur vos cours dégradant.

'' A la bonne heure s'exclamais Alucard heureux et dit glacialement de rage : maintenant que vous avez fini votre petit rapporte a votre cochonnet fudgnet SORTEZ DE MA CLASSE SALE CHASSEUSE ESPIONNE DE MOKA BLACK.

Ombrage enragée par l'insulte pris son bloc note et partie en claquant la porte sous les rires des gryffondor.

'' Professeur phénix dit la voix de drago enragée : je comprends absolument rien en transylvaniens.

'' Et bien 400 point pour votre incompétence Mr Malefoy et retenus sexuelle avec votre copine Parkinson Dispretus vêtement.

Le sort frappais Malefoy qui se trouvais flambant nue et hurlais de honte en dehors de la salle.

'' Quelqu'un d'autre a d'autre commentaire à faire sur le travaille scolaire en cours et veut voir leur vêtement disparaître aussi évidement.

Personne des serpentard du moins n'osait le contredire de peur que leur vêtement disparaisse comme eux de malefoy. Ginny et Harry était quasiment rouler par terre devant Alucard qui ne punissais pas les gryffondor.

'' Ce sortilège que j'ai chantée dit Alucard d'un ton doucereuse, c'est un sortilège de disparition que on apprend a partir de la 7 e année selon le ministère mais en Transylvanie on apprendre a partir de 4 e année chez les vampires. Grabbe et goyle vous pouvez dire a votre chef de bande que je voudrais le triple de parchemin pour lui, pour avoir quitté sans mon autorisation mon cours et également a sa pute de copine de Parkinson. Sinon sa serais aussi vous qui ferais une retenue avec eux sans vêtement et que si vous n'obéissez pas tout les quatre incluant Parkinson vous serez renvoyée de Poudlard et dévorée vivant pour Halloween.

Les deux brute se pétrifias et secouais la tête osant pas du tout défier le fis de Voldemort.

'' Et apportée ceci au professeur Rogue également. Mais je vais être gentil et ne pas vous donner le quadruple des devoir si vous quittée la classe. Je suis sympa quand même non ? Dit le vampire phénix et dite lui que c'est de la part du petit fis de Elmira phénix.

Les deux brute de malefoy pris le parchemin et quittais la classe.

Seul hinata totalement hilare et les nouveau plus jeune de serpentard restais apparemment Alucard semblais ne pas vouloir les renvoyé de sa classe vu qui avais encore rien fait de mal. Il s'en prenait que au plus vieux de son année.

'' Pour tout eux qui reste des serpentard, je ne veut plus de question idiot juste a la fin du cours sinon vous serez tout en retenue sexuelle, sauf ma petit sœur hinata et ma petite sœur Hermione qui peuvent me dire tout sorte de chose idiot a leur plaisir vous êtes exaltée de cette ordre. Mais les autres humains serpentard sa sera la retenue.

'' Professeur dit Hinata est-ce que c'est vrai que le plus grand fantasme de votre ex-femme serais de coucher avec Malefoy comme jouet.

'' Hermione pourrais te le dire, ce qu'elle hurle quand elle prend son pied. Pas vrai chérie.

Hermione blanchissais et secouais la tête mais alucard répondit a sa place.

'' Elle hurle le nom de Lucius et Draco quand elle est au 7 e ciel durent qu'elle viole ses victimes. Et évidement Voldemort évidement. Sa c'est quand elle tue après l'acte ses victimes. Dit Alucard.

Hinata ricanais mais elle avait un sourire désolé a Hermione mais Hermione était pas fâchée, juste un peu gênée elle lui murmurait : un désolé et aussi si tu veux me mettre en retenue hésite pas préfet phénix.

Parvati patil l'une des sirènes d'alucard levait la main.

'' Oui patil.

'' Est-ce que c'est un travail pratique dans notre défense contre les forces du mal, la buse ne dit-elle pas ce que nous sommes supposé le faire réellement en plein examen.

Alucard lui sourit tristement a sa sirène.

'' Sa serais bien comme Buse mais malheureusement comme vous le constater, mon programme transylvaine n'a aucun rapport avec la BUSE anglaise, mais soyez content que je sois votre prof cette année le ministère voulais me renvoyée cette été pour mettre la pute de ombrage au poste de ma famille et le livre qu'elle vous conseillais de lire n'est que bon pour nous rendre tout aussi idiot qu'un troll ou pire Parkinson, même un troll serais plus intelligent que elle en lisant les connerie du ministère anglais. Mais par contre j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir vous enseignée comme il se doit un vrai cours de défense contre les force du mal comme en troisième année avec mon oncle adoptif lupin mais a mon grand regret a cause temps que Fudge est au pouvoir je ne peux allez que a l'encontre de ses loi comme ma conseillée le gouvernement transylvaniens et le conseille des Anciens. La seul loi ministériel par contre de votre ministère que je respecterai est vielle de plus de 1000 ans et c'est celle que le viole de force et sans consentement ou non autorisée par un phénix, est punissable de renvoie permanent de Poudlard, A part pour cette lois de ma grand-mère Elmira phénix, Je suis dons liée obéir au conseil des Ancien pour enseigner sans être virée par une incompétente humaine de Cornélius Fudge. Et comme c'était une très belle question très instructive et intelligente digne d'un vampire 100 point pour gryffondor.

Harry alors compris que c'était pour les protéger le mieux possible d'Ombrage et de ses manigances mystérieuses qu'Alucard enseignait des chose qui serais pas supposé apprendre à poudlard.

Pour une fois il était très heureux d'avoir un vampire immunisée diplomatiquement comme cousin surtout quand il enseigne la défense contre les force du mal.

Après ce cours à la fois bizarre et drôle, Alucard annonçais que le cours était terminée et les renvoyais et Hermione passais près de lui et l'embrasse pour le remercier de se super cours. Et songerais peut-être à faire une bonne blague a la nouvelle capitaine de Gryffondor quand il remarquait le badge de capitaine de gryffondor était Angelina.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : merveilleuse soirée de retenue pour Hermione.

Le dîner du lendemain soir dans le grand hall fut une agréable expérience plaisante pour Harry. La nouvelle que le professeur Phénix aille fait jetée dehors la conseillère de fudge fut le tour de l'école et surtout que il a carrément fait des menace de retenue sexuelle forcée a tout ceux qui était désobéissant dans son cours devant elle.  
Et qui a aussi clairement avouer que il pourrais bien faire de véritable cours utile cette année mais comme on l'interdite de faire de la vrai magie qui devais improvisée ses cours pour enragée fudge et Ombrage encore plus en les accusant être des traîtres au phénix et surtout avoir dit la vérité totalement ce qui était arrivée entre lui et Moka Black et avoir fait perdre pour des raison totalement idiot presque que tout les point de serpentard.  
Il ont reçu que dix a cause que Hinata et hermione était super performante après les cours. Mais surtout c'est que Alucard protégeais du moins ses amis en prenant le blâme et on pouvais pas le punir vu que le conseil des ancien de elmira ne le punissais jamais vu qui fessais partie de L'ordre des Ancien Phénix.  
Il entendit des murmures tout autour de lui alors qu'il s'assit entre Ginny et Fred. Hermione était en cours avancée avec Alucard évidement, que en fait il préparerais encore des cours encore plus pervers si Ombrage vient encore inspectée son cours.  
La chose drôle dans cette histoire était qu'aucune des personne qui murmuraient ne semblaient se soucier qu'il entende ce qu'ils disaient sur Alucard. Au contraire, c'était comme s'ils espéraient qu'il ou Harry fâche et recommence à crier, pour qu'il puissent entendre sa version des faits.

'' Son cousin a dit en plein cours et a imité sa sœur jumelle qui a avouer qu'elle couchais avec son père : tu-sais qui en divorçant avec lui… et Quelle a violer sa favorite en possédant ses parent Moldus''

'' Non, sérieusement… Alucard a dit ça ?''

" Voyons donc "

" Qui croit-il avoir? "

'' Ce que je ne comprends pas'' dit Harry entre ses dents serrées, déposant son couteau et sa fourchette ( ses mains tremblaient trop pour les tenir normalement) '' C'est pourquoi ont-ils crue à cette histoire quand Alucard leur a raconté il y a deux mois.''

'' Les faits sont, Harry, que je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils y ont cru'' dit Ginny sinistrement '' Allez, sortons d'ici''

Elle déposa brutalement son couteau et sa fourchette; mais a leur grand étonnement Hinata qui regardait sa bouteille de sang animaux a moitié bu les suivit. Les gens les fixèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent sortis.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce que tu n'es pas sûre qu'il ont cru Alucard dit Ginny'' demanda Harry à sa fuckfriend alors qu'il atteignaient le premier étage.

'' C'est évidence, tu ne comprends pas dit Hinata, c'est comment après que on soit arrivée dit-t-elle a Harry. Désolé je ne supportais plus les commentaire a ma propre table de maison. On est arrivé atterri en plein milieu de la pelouse agrippé tout les trois au corps mort de Ron. Aucun des autre n'a vu ce qui est arrivé dans le labyrinthe. Nous avions juste notre parole de Alucard qui est le fis de Voldemort et de dumbledore qui leur disait que le père de Alucard était revenue et qui avait tuer Ron et qu'il t'avais combattu et que tu nous avais sauvée de lui.

'' Ce qui est la vérité'' tu était la aussi hinata, dit Harry fermement.

'' Je sais je sais vu que par ma faute j'ai été forcée a donner du sang a cette ignoble vampire ratée., harry, alors arrête de t'en prendre à moi ou a ginny ou même a ma sœur Hermione, dit Hinata, agacer.

'' C'est juste que la vérité ne pouvait pas imprimer, tout le monde est allé à la maison pour l'été, ou ils ont passé deux mois à lire que mon frère et Hermione était des tueur sanguinaire, toi un crétin et que Dumbledore devenait sénile, et que ma sœur moka avais été engager pour corrompre encore plus fudge comme secrétaire, mais vus que la dernière c'est la seul vérités qui ont sortit pour une fois a 3 mois. Dit Hinata a les laissant et allant chassée dans la forêt.

La pluie battait sur les carreaux alors qu'ils traversaient un corridor vide pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Harry se sentait comme si son premier jour avait duré une semaine, mais il avait encore une montagne de devoir à faire avant d'aller au lit. Une ennuyante douleur battait au dessus de son œil droit. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux sombres terrains par la fenêtre lavée par la pluie alors qu'ils tournaient dans le corridor de la Grosse Dame. Il n'y avait toujours pas de lumière dans la cabine de Hagrid.

'' Mimbulus Mimbletonia'' dit Ginny, avant que la grosse dame ne puisse demander.

Le portrait se balança pour découvrir un trou derrière celle ci et les trois se faufilèrent au travers. La salle commune était pratiquement déserte; presque tout le monde était encore en bas au dîner. Pattenrond se déroula d'un fauteuil et trotta jusqu'à eux, en ronronnant bruyamment, et quand Harry et Ginny emmenèrent leurs trois chaises préférées près du feu, il bondit doucement sur les genoux de Ginny et s'y pelota comme s'il était un coussin à fourrure orange. Harry fixa les flammes, se sentant perdu et épuiser.

'' Comment Dumbledore est Alucard a-t-il pu laisser ceci arrivé'' cria Hermione soudainement apparut et fessais sursauter Harry et Ginny : Pattenrond glissa par terre, semblant affronter.

Elle frappa les accoudoirs de sa chaise avec fureur, de sorte que des petits bouts de celui ci sortent des trous.

'' Comment peut-il laisser cette terrible femme inspectée mon amant et les forcer sauf alucard a suivre un plan stupide du ministère. Et dans l'année de nos BUSE plus!''

'' Oui mais au moins Alucard est plutôt bon même si c'est cours sont totalement inutile en buse, n'est-ce pas ? tu sais comment c'est, c'est Alucard lui-même qui nous l'a dit, Personne ne veut de cette emploi; il a été maudit par Elmira Phénix : seul les phénix du sang maudit sont digne d'y enseignée plus d'une année sans être tuée par les phénix.

'' Oui tu a raison, mais une chance que Alucard c'est proposée l'an dernier pour être le nouveau prof sinon elle aurais carrément refusée que l'on fasse de la magie ! A quoi dumbledore joue en laissant Alucard faire importe quoi avec ses cours même si il sont amusant mais tout aussi inutile que Lockhart.

'' Alucard sais qu'elle essaye de trouver des gens qui espionne pour son compte '' dit Ginny sombrement. '' Rappelez-vous quand elle a dit qu'elle voulait que nous allions la voir pour lui dire que nous avons entendu quiconque dire que Vous Savez Qui est de retour ou sur des comportement sexuelle interdite mais elle est déjouer par Alucard qui est son fis et ne peut pas l'empêcher a cause elle sais qui est beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle et il est immunisée diplomatiquement.

'' Évidement qu'elle veut tenté de nous espionner mais Alucard est bien plus douée en espionnage qu'elle ce grosse vache, pourquoi fudge voudrait qu'elle vienne sinon ?'' dit sèchement et glacialement Hermione.

" Ne commencez pas à crier encore " dit Harry alors que Ginny ouvrait sa bouche pour répliquer. " Est-ce qu'on pourrait… Finissons simplement ce devoir, pour l'enlever du chemin "

Ils prirent leurs sacs d'écoles dans un coin et retournèrent s'asseoir près du feu. Des personnes revenaient du dîner maintenant. Harry garda déporta son regard hors du trou du portrait, mais il pouvait encore sentir les regards qu'il captait.

" Est-ce que tu devrait faire le truc de Rogue en premier? " dit Harry trempant sa plume dans l'encre " les propriétés des pierres lunaire et ses utilités dans les potions " murmura-t-il en écrivant les mots en haut de son parchemin en même temps qu'il les écrivait. Il souligna le titre puis regarda Hermione patiemment :

" Alors, quelle sont les propriétés des pierres lunaires et leurs utilité dans les potions? "

Ginny était pour un gryffondor assez bonne en potion, mais pas du même année que lui mais Hermione semblais absente par une odeur de plus en plus proche et ginny remarquais George et Lee Jordan au milieu d'un groupe d'innocent première année, qui était tous en train de mâcher quelque chose qui semblait venir d'un large sac en papier que Fred tenait.

'' Non, désolé, ils sont allés trop loin '' dit-elle se levant et semblant plutôt furieuse. '' Allez Phénix.''

''hein quoi ? dit Hermione déconcerter a tentée d'identifiée cette odeur animal. Ah Non… allez, Ginny nous ne pouvons pas les appeler à l'ordre parce qu'il distribue des bonbons''

'' tu sais parfaitement ce que sont des bout de nougat nez sanglant ou Pastile vomissante ou…''

'' Si sa je le serais si était des pastile de nez sanglant je le sentirais je suis une vampire et tu sais ce qui se passe quand je sens du sang humain provoquer par ces bonbon.

'' Sa doit être je suppose des fantasie Évanouisante'' suggéra Harry calmement.

Un par un, comme s'il avait été frappé sur la tête par un marteau invisible, les premières années s'effondraient, machinalement, dans leur chaise; certains glissèrent sur le sol, d'autres à peine pendu sur les accoudoirs de leur chaise, la langue pendante.

'' Bingo c'est Harry qui a devinée juste dit Hermione.

La plupart des personnes qui regardaient riaient; Ginny en revanche, redressa ses épaules et marcha directement vers Fred et Georges qui se tenaient actuellement debout avec des blocks notes, observaient de près les premières années inconscients.  
Hermione s'était levé de sa chaise mais elle était aussitôt intriguée par cette odeur de plus en plus forte d'un hibou, puis elle murmura à Harry '' elle contrôle parfaitement la situation tout seul'' avant de s'enfoncer vers la fenêtre pour tenté de d'identifié l'odeur du hibou.

'' c'est assez !'' dit Ginny avec vigueur à Fred et Georges, tout les deux semblèrent vaguement surpris.

'' Oui, tu as raison'' dit George en hochant la tête '' il faudra dire au professeur Phénix que ce dosage est assez fort, n'est-ce pas ''

'' Je vous l'ai dit ce matin, vous ne pouvez pas tester vos bêtises sur les élèves !''

'' Nous les payons !'' et Alucard nous a donner son accord dit Fred indigné.

'' Je m'en moque d'Alucard et son aveuglement sur les règle, ça pourrait être dangereux !''

'' N'importe quoi '' dit fred.

'' Calme toi, ginny, il sont honnête même Alucard ! dit Lee de façon rassurante alors qu'il passait de première année en première année, introduisant des bonbons violets dans leurs bouches ouverte.

'' Ouais, regarde, ils reviennent à eux maintenant'' dit Georges.

Quelques uns des premières années bougeaient de nouveau. Plusieurs semblait si surpris de se trouver par terre, ou pendant à leur chaise, que Harry était sûr que Fred et Georges ne les avaient pas averti de ce que les bonbons allaient leur faire.

" Tu te sens bien? " dit gentiment Georges à une petite fille aux cheveux noirs étendue à ses pieds.

" Je… Je crois que oui " dit elle tremblante.

" Excellent " dit joyeusement Fred, mais la seconde suivante Ginny avait récupéré dans ses main son sac de Fantasie Évanouie et son bloc note.

" Ce n'est PAS excellent! "

" Bien sûr que ça l'est, il sont vivants, non? " dit Fred rudement.

" Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Et si vous en rendiez un vraiment malade? "

" Nous n'allons pas les rendre malade, nous les avons déjà tous testé sur nous même. Et sur Hermione et hinata, la seul qui ne fonctionne pas vraiment c'est les nougat nez-sanglant qui cause effet indésirable de provoquer une envie de chasse au vampire sauf a Hinata vu qu'elle est immunisée au sang humain sa fait effet contraire sa la repousse par habitude du a sa peur d'en boire. Alucard travaille sur ce problème entre ses temps libre en temps que professeur. Mais le reste fonctionne très bien même sur les vampire, on veut juste voir si tout le monde réagit de la même façon…''

'' Si vous n'arrêter pas de faire ça, je vais…''

'' Nous mettre en retenue avec Alucard'' dit Fred sur un ton de défis.

'' Nous faire écrire des lignes'' dit Georges souriant.

Ceux qui les observaient dans toute la pièce riaient. Ginny se redressa de toute sa grandeur du moins pour une 4 e année, ses yeux étiraient étroits et ses cheveux rousse flamboyais de colère.

'' Non'' dit-elle tremblant de colère '' mais j'écrirais à maman, et surement a Elizabeth vu que vous manipuler sa Princesse Hina pour vos expérience et elle est très jalouse, vu l'avez vu quand elle est en colère seulement si Hermione lui prend seulement un peu de sang. ''

'' tu ne le ferai pas a nous tes préféré en orgie '' dit George Horrifié, faisant un pas pour s'éloigner d'elle.

'' Oh, si, je le ferai, même a mes préféré en orgie'' dit Ginny sévèrement '' Je ne peux pas vous empêcher toi ou Alucard de manger ces stupides choses vous-mêmes, mais vous n'allez pas les donner aux premières années.''

Fred et Georges semblait foudroyés. Il était clair que aussi loin que ça les concernait, les Menaces de leur sœur, était un coup bas, mrs Weasley était bien capable de demander a Elizabeth de les fouettée avec son Arme magique en prétextant que Fred et George font du mal a sa sœur hinata. Avec un dernier regard menaçant, elle remit le bloc note et le sac de bonbon dans les bras de Fred, et retourna à sa chaise, près du feu.

'' Merci pour ton soutiens Hermione Phénix'' dit Ginny amèrement.

'' Désole mais tu t'en sort mieux que moi avec tes frères '' marmonna Hermione.

Harry regarda son morceau de parchemin vierge pour quelque secondes énervée :

'' je ferais sa demain, je peux pas me concentrer maintenant, je vais me coucher ''

Elle força son sac ouvert; Harry pensait qu'elle était sur le point de ranger ses livres, mais à la place elle en sorti deux objets laineux sans forme précise, les plaça attentivement sur la table près du feu, les couvrit par quelque bout de parchemin chiffonnés et une plume brisée et se tint plus loin pour admirer l'effet.

'' Au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fait Hermione ? dit ginny comme s'il elle vait peur pour sa santé mental.

'' Du tricot… alucard et Elmira a remarquer que si je tricote je pense moins a m'enragée mon horrible été et sa m'occupe. Et ce sont des chapeau pour les elfe de maison'' dit-elle brusquement, rangeant a présent ses livres dans son sac. '' J'ai commencée cela quand en Transylvanie entre deux chasse, j'ai remarquer que elmira aimais bien en faire et elle ma montrée comment en faire en utilisant mes pouvoir de chant. Elle ma aussi un peu conter son passée quand a époque des fondateur. Au début je pensais plus pour les elfe de maison mais plus pour passée le temps a cause de mon amnésie du a ma transformation mais a présent que mon amnésie a disparu je vais pouvoir recommencer pour les elfe de maison.

'' tu crée des chapeau pour les elfes de maison '' dit Ginny lentement '' et tu les recouvre de déchet d'abord.''

'' oui et alors j'ai bien le droit '' dit Hermione, provocante, balançant son sac sur son dos.

'' C'est n'est pas bien'' dit ginny avec colère '' tu essaies de les duper pour qu'il prennent les chpaeau. Tu les libèrent alors qu'il pourrait ne pas vouloir être libre''

" Bien sûr qu'il veulent être libre! " dit Hermione aussitôt, bien que son visage blanchissais au lieu de rougir.

" Et n'essaie pas de toucher à ces chapeaux, ginny ! sinon je te jure que je te mord.

Elle tourna sur ses talon et sorti. Ginny attendit qu'elle ait disparu derrière la porte des dortoirs des filles, puis débarrassa les chapeaux des déchets.

'' Il devraient au moins voir ce qu'ils ramasse, dit-elle fermement '' de tout façon je suis épuisée''

Harry secoua la tête, remarquant par la même occasion que la douleur sur sa tempe droite s'aggravait. Il pensait à le devoir sur les guerres de géants et une douleur le poignarda ardemment. Sachant parfaitement que lorsque le matin viendrait, il regretterait de ne pas avoir fini ses devoirs ce soir, il empila ses livres dans son sac.

" Je m'en vais me coucher aussi " Il croisa Seamus en chemin vers la porte menant au dortoir, mais il ne le regarda pas. Harry eu la fugace impression que Seamus avait ouvert sa bouche pour parler, mais il accéléra et atteint le calme rassurant de l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon sans avoir à endurer d'autre provocation.

Le jour suivant se leva juste aussi sombre et pluvieux que le précédant. Hagrid était toujours absent à la table des professeurs au déjeuner.

" Mais du côté positif, pas de Rogue aujourd'hui pour toi " dit-t-elle comme soutient.

Hermione bailla faussement et se versa un peu de sang embouteiller qu'elle avais reçut durent la nuit gratuitement de la part du marchés des immortelle, il faudrait qu'elle demanderais a son frère amant comment on s'y rend a présent qu'elle est immortelle vu qui n'a pas eu le temps de lui montrée avant le début l'année scolaire.

Elle semblait plutôt satisfaite de quelque chose, et Ginny lui demanda pourquoi était-elle si contente, elle dit simplement " les chapeaux sont disparus Il semblerait que les Elfes de Maison veulent la liberté finalement "

" Je ne parierais pas là-dessus " trancha Ginny " Il pourrait ne pas compter comme des vêtement. Il ressemblait à n'importe quoi sauf des chapeaux selon moi, c'était plutôt de vessie en laine "

Hermione ne lui adressa pas la parole a ginny de tout l'avant midi.

Double sortilège était suivit par double Métamorphose. Professeur Flitwick et Professeur McGonagall prirent tout les deux les quinze premières minutes de leur leçon pour faire par la classe de l'Importance des BUSES.

" Ce que vous devez vous souvenir " dit M Flitwick en couinant percher comme d'habitude sur une pile de livre afin qu'il puisse voir par dessus son bureau " c'est que ces examen pourrait influencer votre futur pour les plusieurs années à venir! Si vous n'avez pas déjà pensé sérieusement à votre carrière, c'est maintenant le temps de le faire. Et en attendant, j'ai bien peur que nous devrions travailler plus fort que jamais pour s'assurer que vous vous fassiez tous justice! "

Ils passèrent ensuite environs une heure à revisser le charme d'Attraction qui selon M Flitwick était destiné à se retrouver dans leurs BUSE, le cours ne leur donnant la plus grande quantité de devoir de Sortilège qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Ce fut pareil et sinon pire, en Métamorphose.

" Vous ne pouvez passer une BUSE " dit Professeur McGonagall sérieusement " sans s'appliquer sérieusement, la pratique et l'étude. Je ne vois aucune raison pourquoi tout le monde dans cette classe ne pourrait pas réussir une BUSE en Métamorphose aussi longtemps qu'ils se mettent à l'ouvrage "

Neville émit un triste petit bruit comme s'il ne la croyait pas

" Oui, vous aussi, M Londubat " dit Professeur McGonagall " Il n'y a rien de mauvais avec votre travail sauf le manque de confiance. Alors aujourd'hui nous commencerons les Sortilège Disparion. Ils sont plus facile que les Sortilèges d'Apparition, que vous ne débuterez normalement pas avant le niveau ASPIC, mais il font tout de même partie de la plus difficile sorte de magie sur lesquelles vous allez être tester dans vos BUSE.''

'' Oui pour les chasseur de vampire du ministère du moins, madame McGonagall.

McGonagall souriais : oui évidement mr Phénix, il sont autant incompétent que Elmira en relation humaine.

'' Bien trouvée professeur, au prochain cours essyerais de vous trouver une réplique a vous le dire.

'' Et bien si vous considérée cela comme une devoir de ma part soit faite le bien surtout sinon je vous enlèverais des point a votre maison de violeur.

Alucard riais de la blague de chasseur chose qui était nouveau entre elle et Mineva McGonagall ce que surprenais tout le monde. Mais a présent Alucard cachais que depuis qu'elle a avouer qu'elle était de sang-moldu et chasseuse de vampire, il avais commencée a la respectée en secret.

McGonagall cette année a fait un effort extraordinaire et même Alucard aussi se faire respectée l'une l'autre, mais était surtout du fait que l'an dernier McGonagall a insultée Fudge en utilisant ses propre insulte vampire chose que aucun chasseur même inactif aurais osée faire devant Alucard et aussi elle avais brièvement expliquer pourquoi elle avais démissionne du ministère en insultant fudge qui disais qui était aussi corrompu par le sang pur que tout eux qui travaillais chez les chasseur de vampire vu qui avais insultée les sang moldus devant Hermione et Alucard et a avouer qu'elle était un sang moldus... et depuis cela ils se vouvoyais et laissais même quelque petite insulte amical entre vampire et chasseur entre les cours mais parfois pendant ses cours comme celui-ci. Elle avait bien raison; Harry trouva le sort de disparition affreusement difficile. Par la fin de la double période, seulement lui n'avais pas réussi a faire disparaître les escargot sur lequel il se pratiquait, bien que Neville dit avec espoir qu'il semblait un peu plus pâle. Hermione, Hinata et Alucard, de leur côté, fis disparaître avec succès leur escargot du premier essaie, ce qui la fit gagner dix point bonus pour Gryffondor et elle enlevais 20 pour serpentard ce qui fessais sourire Alucard a cause qui adorais faire perdre des point a la maison de serpentard le violeur de elmira était comme une récompense en soi. Les trois fut les seule personne à ne pas avoir de devoir; tout les autres se firent dirent de pratiquer le sortilège pendant la soirée, pour être prêt pour une nouvelle tentative sur leur escargot l'après-midi suivant.

Paniquant maintenant un peu à propos de la quantité de devoir qu'ils avaient à faire, Harry passèrent leur heur de dîner dans la librairie cherchant l'utilité des pierres lunaires dans les potions. Toujours fâchée à cause de l'attente de Ginny sur ses chapeau de laine. Hermione ne les rejoint pas. Par le temps qu'ils atteignent le cours de Soin au créatures Magique dans l'après-midi, la tête de Harry faisait mal de nouveau.

Le jour était devenue froid et venteux, et alors qu'il marchait sur la grande pelouse jusqu'à la cabine d'Hagrid à la limite de la forêt interdite, il sentirent quelques occasionnelle goutte de pluie sur leur visage. Professeur Gobe Planche attendait la classe à dix verges de la porte d'entrée d'Hagrid, une longue table devant elle chargé de brindilles. Comme Harry et Ron la rejoignait, il y eu un rire grave et fort derrière eux; se retournant, ils virent évidement Hinata, Hermione et Benoit sortir de chasse de la forêt et aussi Drago Malefoy marchant à grand pas jusqu'à eux, entouré par son habituel groupe d'ami de Serpentard. Il venait clairement juste de dire quelque chose de très amusant, car Crabe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et le reste continuaient de ricaner à cœur joie alors qu'ils se ramassaient autour de la table et, d'après la façon qu'ils avait a toujours regarder Harry, il était capable de deviner le sujet de la blague sans trop de difficulté.

'' tout le monde, ici '' Jappa Porfesseur Gobe Planche une fois que tout les Serpentard et Gryffondor était arrivé'' commençons à présent. Qui peut me dire comment appelons nous ceci ?''

Elle indiqua le tas de brindille devant elle. La main d'Hermione fusa dans les airs. Derrière elle, Malefoy fit vivement une imitation d'elle sautant sur place avec empressement pour répondre à une question. Pansy Parkinson émit un petit cri de rire qui se transforma presque aussitôt en un hurlement, alors que les brindilles sur la table s'envolaient dans les airs et se révélaient comme étant ce qui ressemblaient à de minuscules créature semblable à des fée et faites de bois, chacune avec des bras et des jambes de la couleur d'une noix, deux doigts comme de petites brindilles au bout de chaque main et un drôle de visage plat comme de l'écorce muni d'une paire de brillants yeux bruns de coccinelle.

" Oooohhh! " dirent Parvati et Lavande, ce qui irrita plutôt Harry.

Tout le monde pensait que Hagrid et Alucard aussi ne leur avait jamais montrer d'impressionnante créature; il faut admettre que les Flobberworm étaient un peu ennuyant, mais les salamandres et les Hippogriffe était assez intéressant, et les Sprout à Pétard peut-être un peu trop.

" Garder gentiment la voix basse les filles! " dit Professeur Gobe Planche brusquement, répandant ce qui ressemblait à du riz brun parmi les créatures qui sautèrent immédiatement sur la nourriture " Donc, quelqu'un sait le nom de ces créatures? Miss Granger? "

" Bowtruckle et c'est Phénix dit Hermione avec légèrement enragée. Ce sont les gardiens des arbres, et vivent habituellement dans des arbres à baguettes''

Hermione semblais imitée Alucard en 3 e année sur son nom famille humaine, pourtant Alucard la appelez granger par accident aussi et sa ne semblais pas avoir déranger, vu que Alucard était aussitôt auto corrigée par la suite.

'' Cinq point pour Gryffondor et mes excuse pour avoir tromper sur votre ancien nom de famille humaine, j'avais oublier que Alucard vous avais transformée cette été et que seulement lui pouvais vous appelez granger sans problème a cause qui vous a transforme, mes excuse et mes sympathie pour vous parent. Oui, ces Bowtruckles, comme la si bien dit Miss Phénix, vivent généralement dans les arbres dont le bois est de bonne qualité pour les baguettes. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'ils mangent ?

'' Des termites'' dit Hinata plus rapidement ce qui expliqua pourquoi les grains que Harry avait prit pour du riz brun bougeaient '' ou des œuf de fée si ils peuvent en avoir''

'' Bonne fille, vois un autre cinq point pour serpentard. Alors si vous voulez des feuilles d'un arbre ou les Bowtruckle ont élu domicile, il serait sage d'avoir un cadeau de termite prêt pour les distraire ou les apaiser. Ils peuvent ne pas avoir l'air dangereux, mais si ils sont fâchés, ils vont essayer de crever les yeux humain avec leurs doigts, qui, comme vous pouvez le voir, sont très pointu et pas du tout désirable près du globe oculaire. Alors si vous voulez les regarder de plus près, prenez quelques termites et un Bowtruckle, j'en ai assez ici pour un par trois personnes. Vous pouvez les étudier de plus près. Je veux une esquisse faite par chacun de vous avec toute les partie du corps étiqueté d'ici la fin de cette classe "

La classe se déferla vers la table. Harry fit délibérément le tour pour qu'il adonne à la droite du Professeur Gobe Planche.

" Où est Hagrid? " lui demanda-t-il alors que tout les autres choisissaient un Bowtruckle.

" Ça ne te concerne pas " dit Professeur Gobe Planche en le réprimant, ce qui avait été son attitude la dernière fois que Hagrid n'était pas venue à une classe aussi. Souriant à la grandeur de son visage pointu, Drago Malfoy se glissa devant Harry et pris le plus gros Bowtruckle

" Peut-être " dit Malfoy à mi-voix de façon à que seul Harry puisse l'entendre " le stupide gros balourd est gravement injurié "

" Peut-être que tu vas l'être aussi si tu ne te la ferme pas " dit Harry du coin de sa bouche

" Peut-être qu'il s'est mêler de chose qui sont trop grosse pour lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire "

Malefoy s'éloigna, souriant par-dessus son épaule à Harry, qui se sentit soudainement malade. Est-ce que Malefoy savait quelque chose ? son père était une Mangemorts après tout ; et si il avait de l'information sur le sort de Hagrid qui n'avait pas encore atteint les oreilles de L'Ordre, ce étonnerais Alucard est dans la même maison que Malefoy. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Hinata et Hermione et Alucard qui squattait une place sur le gazon a l'ombre a quelque distance de là et essayaient de persuader un bowtruckle de rester tranquille suffisamment longtemps pour eux de le dessiner. Harry sortit un parchemin et une plume, s'accroupit à côté des autres et leur raconta en un murmura ce que Malefoy venait juste de dire.

'' Alucard tu saurais si quelque chose était arrivé à Hagrid'' dit Hermione aussitôt.

'' C'est de jouer dans les main de Malefoy que d'avoir l'air inquiet ; ça lui dit que nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui se passe dit Hinata. Nous devons l'ignorer, Harry.''

'' Là, tiens, le bowtrucks un moment, juste pour que je puisse dessiner son visage dit Alucard.''

" Oui " leur parvint la voix traînante de Malefoy du groupe le plus près d'eux " oui Père et tente Black parlait au ministre, il y a seulement quelques jours, vous savez, et il semble que le Ministère est vraiment déterminé à éliminé les enseignement sous standard de cet endroit, malheureusement ma tente Erika ne peut rien faire contre Alucard a présent qu'elle est banni et qui obéie que a Elmira Phénix et au lois de la Transylvanie. Tante black tente de faire adopté des loi existence Transylvanie a nos lois anglaise pour lui mettre des bâton dans les roue mais vu que le gouvernement Transylvanie ont fermer leur ambassade sous la raison de trahison envers les vampire c'est plutôt dur avoir accès a leur livre de lois. Mais si par contre cet énorme crétin se montre de nouveau, il va sans doute être renvoyé aussitôt vu qui est pas un phénix immunisée diplomatiquement.

" Ouche! "

Harry serrait le Bowtruckle si fort qu'il avait presque craqué, et celui-ci avait juste griffer sa main avec ces doigts coupants, y laissant deux profondes coupures. Harry le laissa tomber. Crabbe et Goyle qui riaient grossièrement déjà à l'idée d'Hagrid se faisant renvoyer, rirent encore plus fort alors que le Bowtruckle les quittait à pleine vitesse pour la forêt, le petit homme semblable à un bâton fut englouti parmi les racines d'arbre.

Quand la cloche sonna au loin, Harry roula son dessin de Bowtruckle taché de sang et marcha jusqu'au cour d'Herbologie, la main enroulé dans le mouchoir d'Hermione qui avais cessée de respirée pour supportée la vue du sang et le rire moqueur de Malefoy toujours sonnant dans ses oreilles.

" S'il traite Hagrid de crétin une autre fois " dit Harry en serrant les dents

" Harry, ne te querelle pas avec Malefoy, n'oubli pas, il est préfet maintenant, il pourrait te rendre la vie difficile "

'' Alors demande a ton amant de le renvoyée de poudlard il est professeur non Hermione ?

Hermione souriais vu que sa serais une bonne idée, mais elle savais que c'était impossible, le seul crime qui méritais sérieusement un bannissement d'un phénix sur un élève ou tout membre de l'école était le viole de force sans consentement.

" Waw, je me demande comment c'est d'avoir une vie difficile " dit Harry avec sarcasme.

Ginny rie, mais Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ensemble, ils s'acheminèrent jusqu'à l'autre côté du jardin de légume. Le ciel semblait toujours incapable de se faire une idée sur s'il allait pleuvoir ou pas.

" J'aimerais seulement que Hagrid puisse se dépêcher et revenir, c'est tout " dit Harry dans une faible voix alors qu'ils atteignaient les serres.

" Et ne dites pas que cette femme Gobe Planche est un meilleur professeur " ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

" Je n'allai pas le faire " dit Hermione calmement

" Parce qu'elle ne sera jamais aussi bonne que Hagrid " dit Harry fermement, tout à fait conscient qu'il venait d'expérimenter un cours de Soin au Créature magique exemplaire et était plutôt ennuyer de cela.

La porte de la serre la plus près s'ouvrit et quelques quatrième année en sortirent, incluant Ginny.

'' Bonjour !'' dit-elle joyeusement mais se pétrifiais devant Hermione qu'elle passait. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucy Lovegood émergea, traîna à l'arrière de la classe, une tache de terre sur le nez, et les cheveux attacher en un nœud sur le dessus de sa tête. Quand elle vit Harry, ses yeux proéminents semblèrent gonfler avec l'excitation et elle alla droit vers lui. Plusieurs de ses compagnons de classe se retournèrent curieusement pour regarder. Lucy pris une grande respiration et dit ensuite, sans rien de tel qu'un Bonjour préliminaire :

'' Je crois que le père d'alucard est effectivement un vampire et qui est de retour et je crois que vous l'avez combattu et que vous lui avez échapper toi alucard et hinata.''

'' Euh… bien '' dit Harry maladroitement. Lucy portait ce qui ressemblait à une paire de radis orange pour boucle d'oreille, un fait que Parvati et Lavande semblaient avoir remarquer, puisqu'elle rigolait toute les deux en pointant ses lobe d'oreille.

" Vous pouvez rire " dit Lucy, en levant la voix, apparemment sous l'impression que Parvati et Lavande riait à propos de ce qu'elle avait dit plutôt que de ce qu'elle portait

" Mais les gens avaient l'habitude de croire qu'il n'y avait pas de Blibbering sensation ou de cornes froissés Snorkack " dit Ginny d'un ton glaciale.

Lucy leur donna un regard désespéré et sorti en trombe, les radis se balançant furieusement. Parvati et Lavande n'était pas les seules à siffler de rire maintenant.

'' Ça te dérangerait pas de ne pas offenser la seule personne qui me croit'' demanda Harry à Ginny alors qu'elle avançait vers la classe.

'' Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Harry, tu pourrais avoir mieux qu'elle,'' dit Ginny. Hinata m'a parler d'elle; apparemment, elle croit seulement en des choses aussi longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de preuve. Enfin, je ne m'attendrais pas à autres choses de quelqu'un dont le père faisait le chicaneur''

'' Pourtant Alucard semble bien aimer ce journal et même Hermione.

'' Sa c'est a cause pour lui remontée le moral qui lui a fait rire lui et Hermione a cause de ce qui est passé cette été pour elle. Et tu sais que Hinata adore tout ceux que Alucard apprécie'' Dit ginny.

Harry pensa aux sinistres chevaux ailés qu'il avait vu la nuit ou il est arrivé et comment Lucy avait dit qu'elle et les phénix pouvait les voir aussi. Son humeur baissa légèrement. Est-ce qu'elle avait menti ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse consacrer plus de pensée au problème, Ernie Macmillan s'avança vers lui.

" Je veux que tu sache Potter " dit-il avec une forte voix portante " que ce n'est pas que des bizarroïde qui te supporte. Personnellement, je te crois à cent pour cent et même le professeur Phénix. Ma famille s'est toujours fermement tenu derrière Dumbledore et aussi pour Elmira Phénix de même que moi ''

" Euh… Merci beaucoup, Ernie " dit Harry, surpris mais content.

Ernie pouvait être solennel en des occasion comme celle-ci, mais Harry était d'humeur à profondément apprécier un vote de confiance de n'importe qui n'avait pas des radis pendant de ses oreilles. Les mots de Ernie avaient certainement lavé le sourire du visage de Lavande Brown, et il se retourna pour parler à Ginny et Hermione, Harry l'expression de Seamus qui semblait confus et défiant.

Pendant ce temps sortant d'un cours avec hermione, Alucard croisais sa ancienne donneuse de retenue en deuxième année La capitaine Angelina Johnson. Mais il y avais aussi cette pouffiasse de Ombrage en même temps derrière elle et Alucard ne put s'empêche de faire une bonne blague a la lockhart devant Ombrage.

'' Hey Angeli chérie… tu pourrais dire a mon cousin votre attrapeur qu'il a une retenue vendredi qui vient avec moi dit-t-il d'un faux ton de glace.

'' QUOI ? hurlais-t-elle furieuse.

Ombrage souriais avec un léger sourire mauvaise mais Alucard ignorais son air de crapaud.

À la surprise de personne, Professeur Chourave commença sa leçon par les sermonner sur l'importance des BUSE. Harry souhaita que tous les Professeur pourrait arrêter de faire ceci; il commençait à voir un sentiment d'anxiété tordu dans son estomac, chaque fois qu'il se souvenait la quantité de devoir qu'il avait à faire, un sentiment qui s'empira dramatiquement lorsque Professeur Chourave leur donna une autre composition à la fin de la classe. Fatigué et sentant fortement la bouse de dragon, la sorte de fertilisant préféré du Professeur Chourave, les Gryffondor repartirent en bandes vers la château une heure et demie plus tard, aucun d'eux ne parlant beaucoup; ça avait été une autre longue journée. Comme Harry mourait de faim, et qui avais l'audition des gardiens à 17 heures, il alla directement au dîner sans déposer son sac dans la Tour de Gryffondor afin qu'il puisse avaler quelque chose avant de faire face à ce qu'elle avant préparé pour lui. Il avait à peine atteint l'entrée du Grand Hall, cependant, quand une forte voix fâché cria : " Hé ! Potter! "

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ?'' Murmura-t-il agacé, se retournant pour faire face à Angelina Johnson, qui semblait de tempérament éminent.

'' Je vais te dire ce qu'il y a maintenant '' dit-elle marchant directement vers lui et en lui enfonçant durement un doigt dans la poitrine '' Comment ce fait-il que tu abouti en retenue pour le 17 heure vendredi chez le professeur Phénix ?

'' Hein?! mais pas du tout c'est Hermione qui a une retenue avec lui ? tu devrais savoir qui adore les retenue sexuelle Angelina.

Angelina se calmais aussitôt en s'apercevant qu'elle venais de s'être fait avoir par une farce de Alucard. elle se calmais en voyant sa gêne.

'' Oh ! ha je vois je me suis fait avoir par un vampire phénix ! Pardon d'avoir crier. Donc tu va être la pour les essais finaux alors ? j'aurais du me doutée qui voulais me faire une farce pour que je me plante en temps que capitaine.

Harry rigolais un bon coup et la rassurais.

'' Bien sûr que je vais être la. t'inquiète pas c'est plutôt Alucard qui sans doute mis en rogne Ombrage pour que j'évitée que j'aille des problème comme si je lui aurais dit que voldemort était de retour, ce qui aurais valu des ennuie épouvantable mais pas a lui par contre.

'' Merci de t'être retenue, sa doit être pour sa qui était humeur a me faire des mauvaise blague en me fessant croire que il t'avais en retenue et en plus il y avais fait cette blague devant Ombrage qui passais était derrière moi a surveiller le couloir.

'' Alucard et elle se déteste et je le comprends, je suis bien content que Alucard fait mine être un prof aussi pire que Lockhart mais en plus pervers pour la faire chier.

Angelina sourit a présent elle était calmer les nerf voyant que Harry était innocent et s'excusais de s'être énerver pour rien.

'' Si tu aurais eu des retenus avec Ombrage si elle aurais été prof, quel chance qu'elle t'aurais libéré pour vendredi ? dit Ginny en riant, alors qu'elles s'asseyaient à la table de gryffondor.

'' J'aurais eu autant de chance que de mettre la violeuse de Hermione a Azkaban dans un cellule isolement. Autrement dit Moins de zéro. Mais si Alucard aurais vraiment mis en retenue il aurais fait exprès pour changer la date pour évitée que serpentard gagne au quidditch ou simplement aurais mis l'heure de la retenue après les audition de gardien.

Il avala une bouché de patate et ajouta " J'espère qu'ils ne te gardera pas trop Hermione longtemps ce soir. Tu réalises que j'ai à écrire trois compositions, à pratiquer le Sortilège Disparaissant pour McGonagall, travailler un contre sort pour Flitwick, finir le dessin de Bowtruckle et commencer ce stupide journal de rêve pour Trelawney? "

Ginny geint et pour une raison quelconque regarda au plafond

" Et il semble qu'il va pleuvoir "

" Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nos devoirs? Et connaissant Alucard je suis sur qui va nous baiser devant témoins tout la nuit si il le faut, pour le satisfaire il est aussi dur que Rogue quand il te veut en retenue d'orgie avec moi Harry. " dit Hermione, ses sourcils levés mais amusée par sa répartie.

" Rien " dit Ginny aussitôt, ses oreilles rougissantes.

A 17 heures moins cinq Hermione dit au revoir au deux autres en rentrais dans le bureau de Phénix pour sa retenue, qui fut rejoint par Hinata et rentrais en même temps, le bureau de défense contre les forces du mal, était transformée en une charmante salon romantique pour trois personne avec bain tourbillon remplie de sang hybride. lit double et chandelle flottante et un alucard en robe de chambre. En fait pour faire simple il avais transférée tout sa crypte sauf son orgue par manque de place dans le bureau de défense contre les forces du mal.

'' Bon voila mes vilaine fille qui viennent en retenue dit phénix d'un ton qui imitais a la perfection Prof Pédophile Lockhart. J'ai aussi des élève en cours privée de rattrapage qui va assistée a votre retenue en cours de rattrapage Alucard les indiquais qui avais Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson pétrifier avec un sortilège de transe vampirique un peu différent de la deuxième année avec le serpent vu que seulement leur corps pétrifier mais malléable mais pleinement conscient de ce qui se passais et était et tout les deux était horrifier de leur état et tout les deux était entièrement nue et particulièrement moche selon les fille.

'' J'ai jamais vu de serpentard aussi moche que Moka et temari en orgie avec toi papa dit hinata en riant.

Les deux fille ravis était très contente de la torture que c'est deux con de serpentard allais subir en retenue ce soir.

'' je voulais invitée Harry aussi en retenue mais Angelina était pour une raison très étrange très fâchée de ma blague, je sais pas trop pourquoi. Elle adorais bien mes retenue en deuxième année. dit-il d'un faux ton déçus.

'' Mais maître elle était fâchée a cause elle est capitaine de quidditch. Et tu a voulu programmée notre retenue du vendredi durent les essais des gardiens.

'' ah bon j'ai fait sa moi ? dit Alucard en embrassant doucement Hermione qui riant plier en deux de son l'imitation de Lockhart.

Alucard aimais beaucoup les préliminaire humoristique de serpentard. Elle se déshabillais, pour se mettre plus a l'aise et Alucard leur servie du sang de animaux pour Hinata et son propre sang pour Hermionne. Et Hermione en pouvais plus but son verre en calant au complet et lui sautais dessus pour son sang. Tout comme Hinata aussi a cause que elle savais qui avais du amonita dans chacun de leur verre, Alucard les avais droguer pour être totalement accroc a lui comme de vrai groupie de rock star moldu.

Après deux orgie sanglant devant témoins et aussi une pratique de sort qui rendais les témoins aussi maniable que des victime de trance vampirique ou Hermione avais grossie la queue de Malefoy aussi grand que les chevaux qui tirais le carroche de Beaubâton pour que Hinata puis enfiler Pansy parkinson par le cul sur sa queue afin qu'elle aille une meilleur meilleurs vue confonfotable pour ses cours. Les corps était maniable comme une transe sexuelle de cléo mais cette fois les deux en transe était conscient des leur présence et non dans le comas. Alucard admirais les deux statue sexuelle et il avais jamais vu quelque chose aussi laid que Lockhart qui se sauvais en courant devant lui en plein dans la stade de quidditch.

'' Avec de meilleur modèle sa serais jolie dit Hermione, comme ginny ou harry, mais draco et pansy c'est vrai que cet vraiment moche. S'esclaffa-t-elle en enfourchant Alucard et le serrant ses jambe autour de lui.

Vers 20 heure du soir juste après une série de baise effrénée, Hermione but une potion antidote de phénix après lui avouais qui avais mis du fitre d'amour dans les bouteille de ce soir et qui en aura d'autre pour la semaine prochaine. Hermione était quand même contente qui aille droguer le sang qu'il l'est avais offert en préliminaire. Mais elle refusais de prendre l'antidote contrairement a hinata qui l'avalais immédiatement.

'' Moi je veut être droguer a l'année longue a cause je t'aime alucard.

Hinata retrouvais sa tête avant que l'effet secondaire ne l'affecte mais riais de la blague de hermione qui trouvais sa trop mignon.

'' je sais moi aussi hermione mais il faut que tu agis normalement. Je sais je suis une vrai drogue mais la retenue est terminée.

Hermione soupirais et pris l'antidote avec regret et quittais le bureau en se rhabillant et soupirant. L'école était plutôt déserte, il était sûrement passé minuit. Il marcha lentement dans les corridors, puis quand il eut tourné le coin et qu'il fût qu'il ne pouvais l'entendre, elle partit à la course pour la chasse de nuit.

'' Dit hinata pourquoi il veut pas qu'on soit sous amonita a permanence.

'' A cause qui y a un effet secondaire très indésirable sur les demi-vampires, et parfois vampire pure aussi mais pas sur les nouveau née vampire je crois dit Hinata en riant.

'' Ah bon et c'est quoi cette effet indésirable pour les demi-vampire.

'' Nous perdons la mémoire de la soirée comme une oubliette, si nous prenons pas antidote assez vite, comme sa on peut pas accusée celui qui nous a fait boire, et crois moi c'est pas drôle si cette personne nous viole et après on peu plus témoignée contre lui.

'' Sa t'est déjà arrivée ? dit Hermione avec horreur.

Hinata riais de bon cœur de sa mine horrifier.

'' Une fois seulement, mais c'est pas si grave que disons se faire violer par des mangemort qui torture des aurors, vu que c'était Elizabeth quand avant que on sorte ensemble au faux mariage de Alucard, elle voulais essayer cette potion sur moi a cause qu'elle était disons trop intimidé pour demandée a elmira si elle pouvais me prendre de force, vais expliquer pourquoi après, alors mais le problème c'est qu'elle savais pas faire l'antidote donc elle ma violer pour me demandée si j'étais intéressée par elle, chez les balthory c'est comme ça que on veut savoir si on veut sortir avec elle, c'est plus barbare comme lois d'amour que chez elmira, et une de ses raison la que elmira elle tolère pas de sa famille auparavant mais a présent elle supporte un peu qu'avant vu qu'elle a changer les lois pour minimisée ses parole. mais comme j'avais perdu la mémoire après l'acte je pouvais pas la dénoncée a ma mère elmira pour la punir. Maman nous a surpris en pleine acte et je suis tomber évanouie a cause que quand je baiser sous amonita et je perd la mémoire je m'évanouie a la fin a tout coups. Mais a mon réveille elmira la forcée Elizabeth a révéler a moi ce qui était passé mais a sa grande surprise je n'étais pas furieuse contre elle et que je voulais être sa copine, a cause comme c'est pas un humain sorcier adulte qui ma violer mais une fille demi-vampire, la punition était moindre que disons par exemple des mangemort vampire d'erika et humain pour croupton Jr et vus que çaa s'est passé pendant le mariage forcée de Alucard et bien sa sœur jumelles. on l'avais invitée Elizabeth spécialement pour le mariage a cause qu'elle a rendu de grand service a notre famille contrairement au autre vampire balthory qui nous provoquais sans arrête et elle est tomber amoureuse de moi, mais trop intimidée par elmira elle pouvais pas juste me le demander gentiment pour coucher avec moi, elle avait peur que elmira la tue si elle voulais lui dire que je veut violer votre fille.

Hermione riais finalement était a la fois drole et bizarre.

'' Et pourquoi tu disais que était un faux mariage forcée je croyais qui s'aimais beaucoup quand il était jeune.

'' C'est vrai mais était surtout pour changée identité face au voldemort humain a époque de la grande guerre, a cause que Moka lui avais avouer lors de sa première chasse qui trouvais voldemort a son goûts mais Alucard la empêche d'être de vouloir être sa femme en la forçant a se marier avec lui sous son nom humaine et vampire pour se cacher, donc était un mariage pseudonyme pour que voldemort crois que c'est un mage vampire rival en magie noir qui ne l'aimais pas et qui le lui avais volée. Moka était pas une mangemorte a époque de la grande guerre mais elle aidais Erika seulement aussi voldemort mais voldemort ne semblais naturellement pas intéressée même si il la trouvais de son gout. Alucard a pas du tout apprécier cela et la forcée a l'épousée lui et non pas faire comme erika. Elle était a la fois déçu mais contente a époque que alucard voulais se marier avec elle, sa aurais été moins compliquer si il aurais seulement laissée partir pour lui mais il voulais pas que moka fait la même connerie que sa mère autrement dit avoir un enfant demi-vampire de lui-même si a époque était pour tout autre raison. Mais vu que Moka tuais tout ses jouet sans exception quand elle était jeune quand elle baissais des humain sa aurais pu être elle qui l'aurait tuer après l'acte. Mais Alucard n'a pas pensée a sa vu qui était trop jaloux de son propre père en tout ignorance.

'' oh oui je comprends un peu son choix. bon allons chassée j'ai faim.

Harry quand a lui tentais de finir du moins le sortilège disparaissant quand elle vie Hermione rentrée, de chasse mais n'avais pas écrit un seul rêve dans son journal de rêve et n'avait pas fini de dessiner le Bowtruckle, il n'avait pas écris ses composition non plus. Mais il était content quand même, pour les premier essais vu que le nouveau gardien était Ginny Weasley et elle était plutôt bonne gardienne selon angelica. Et même fred et george avouais qu'elle était plutôt moyenne pour une préfet de 4 e année, mais était pour la taquiner a cause qui sont un peu fâchée contre elle. Harry sauta le déjeuner le matin suivant pour écrire quelque rêves inventée sexuelles pour la divination, surtout sur le récit de Hermione sur sa retenue avec Alucard et Hinata. Et avais surtout ris du fait que comme témoins il avais choisie de mise en transe mais pas semblable a celui que alucard fessais en deuxième année sur Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy sous prétexte de cours de rattrapage vu qui avais quitté sa place en plein cours sans autorisation, et fut surpris de trouver une Ginny échevelé pour lui tenir compagnie.

'' Comment ce fait-il que tu ne l'as pas fait hier ?! demanda Harry alors que Hermione fixait frénétiquement la salle commune en quête d'une odeur pour pratiquer la traque d'animaux sans évidement traquer pour de vrai.

Ginny qui était épuisée était tromper de dortoir et était endormie dans le lit de Harry en marmonnant '' faire autres chose'', se pencha sur son parchemin pour écrire quelque mots.

" Ça devra faire l'affaire " dit-il, claquant le journal pour le fermer j'ai fait que j'ai rêvée que j'ai participer a la retenue sexuelle avec mon cousin si elle trouve quelque chose de bizard avec ça j'abandonne son cours comme Hermione en troisième année. Dit Harry.

'' Comment était la retenue de phénix dit ginny, et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Pankinson je l'ai jamais vu aussi tranquille.

'' On a fait de la sculpture sexuelle avec des modèle réelle en semi-trance vampirique, autrement dit il était en transe comme moi en deuxième année mais pas dans le comas autrement dit une semi-trance vu qui sont parfaitement consent des nos amusement en retenue, dit Hermione contente de voir Pansy se détourner la tête. Et était vraiment moche une trolle et un con de serpentard c'est vraiment moche.

Ginny éclatais de rire en voyant qui avais forcée pansy parkinson a se faire enculer par Drago Malefoy.

'' Ce n'est pas si mal alors, hein ? dit Ginny.

'' Sans aucun doute connaissant Alucard.

'' Hé... ginny il parais que tu veut fait l'équipe de gryffondor bravos. Dit Alucard.

Ginny gémit avec sympathie.

Ce fut une moyenne journée pour Harry. Et ce fut le moins pire en métamorphose, puis qu'il avait pratiquer un peu le sort comparée a tout ce qui avais pas fait. Il a du sauter par-dessus son heure de dîner pour terminer le dessin du Bowtruckle et, pendant ce temps, Professeur McGonagall, Gobe Planche et Sinistra leur donnèrent plus de devoir, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de finir ce soir car Hermione avait sa seconde retenue sexuelle avec Phénix. Mais pour le fait que Angelina Johnson le poursuivit au dîner encore pour le remercier d'être venus au essais qu'elle avais déplacée a la demande de ginny weasley.

'' Mais de rien Angelina tu devrais plutôt remercier le professeur Phénix de ne pas être homosexuelle

Angelina rigolais de la blague.

'' Ouais je devrais peut-être me mettre en retenue avec lui dit-t-elle amusée c'est vrai que était bien ses orgie de retenue en deuxième année sa me manque un peu.

La deuxième détention était un eu moins amusante vu que il avais pas témoins mais phénix avais dit qui avais malefoy et Pansy était déclarée malade et était a infirmerie mais que si elle voulais un modèle de sculpture sexuelle il était disponible a le faire avec hinata sous ses mains experte. Hermione préférais baiser comme cette été plutôt. Benoit ne se fit pas priée plus longtemps et hinata et Hermione le plaquais au sol pour lui faire l'amour encore plus brutalement que la dernière fois. Une fois minuit passée.

'' Bien, espère que sa devrais vous servir pour vous en rappeler miss Phénix dit Alucard en un sourire étonnement satisfaite de sa nuit. Vous pouvez partir pour ce soir ?

'' Est-ce que je peut revenir demain ?'' dit Hermione avec envie.

'' Bien sûr'' dit le professeur Phénix souriant aussi largement qu'avant '' Oui, je crois que nous pouvons ancrée le message un peu plus profondément dans ta chatte avec une autre soirée de travail.

'' J'ai une question alucard.

'' Oui bien sûr ma favorite.

'' Pourquoi tu laisse fred et george vendre des truc dangereux. Et sérieusement si te plait, donc pas de blague.

Alucard pris son sérieux malgré qui aille envie de faire des blague.

'' Et bien trouve moi une règlement dans tout poudlard qui les interdit en vendre hermione, tu en trouvera pas. Je te rassure les seul qui sont a risque c'est ceux avec le sang et il en vente pas et c'est moi qui les possédé ce stock confisquée en attendant de trouvé un moyen de neutraliser cette effet sur les vampire nouveau née comme toi par exemple.

'' Ah d'accord je comprend a part c'est la les autres sont sans risque selon toi.

'' Exact chérie, vu que tout les autres comme eux qui font vomir ou qui évanouie les gens se provoquer rien pour toi. tu est un peu ma testeuse privée.

Hermione était jamais autant ravie être en retenue avec son amant. Et tout en retournant a la tour de Gryffondor il a du admettre que était la première fois en temps que vampire que Alucard lui avais fait son premier orgasme vampirique. Elle se met a chantonnée l'air je suis une rêveuse sanglante mais vu qu'elle connais pas les parole mais avais souvent entendu hinata et elizabeth chantée cette air en privée quand il se fessais des orgie en Transylvanie elle aimais bien l'air. Elle se demandais si Hinata pourrais le lui chantée. Et elle vit ginny derrière une la statue de lechlan l'échalotte, saisissant son balai. Elle sursauta grandement de surpris quand elle vie Hermione et tenta de cacher son nouveau balai d'alucard derrière son dos.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais préfet ginny dit-t-elle.

'' euh.. .rien. qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ?

'' Je reviens de retenue, pourquoi tu te caches ici ?

'' Je me cache de fred et georges, si tu veux savoir Hermione. Ils viennent de passer avec un groupe de première année. Je pari qu'ils tenstent encore des trucs sur eux encore. Je veux dire. A cause de moi il ne peuvent plus le faire dans la salle commune et…

'' tu est en manque d'eux pas vrai dit hermione… a cause vous êtes en froids et harry ma souvent dit que tu te fessais souvent baiser autrefois par George et Fred.

'' Oui c'est sa je suis un peu en manque de cul de mes frère, bon c'est vrai que j'aime bien Harry mais c'est pas aussi bien que de se faire baisser par deux homme en même temps tu me comprend.

'' Et pourquoi tu as ton balais, tu n'as pas volé, non ? demanda Hermionne.

'' Je… eh. Bien… enfin OK je vais te le dire mais ne ris pas d'accord? Dit ginny sur la défensive, devenant plus rouge chaque seconde… je… pensais que si j'aillais essayer pour être la gardien de gryffondor maintenant que j'ai un balais décent, fred et george voudrons encore coucher avec moi en orgie weasley. Allez. Vas-y, ris phénix ''

'' Je ne ris pas '' dit Harry.

Ginny cligna des yeux.

'' C'est une idée brillante ! Harry est content que tu viens dans l'équipe ! tu es bonne ?

'' Je suis pas trop mauvaise selon Angelina qui semblais très soulagé de la réaction de Hermione. J'ai toujours été gardienne quand Charlie, Fred et George s'entraînaient durent les vacances. Et parfois était ron aussi qui le fessais.

'' Alors tu pratiquais ce soir ?''

'' Tous les soirs depuis les auditions avancée d'Angelina. Kate ma aider, en revanche. Elle était la seul poursuiveuse disponible pour mon entrainement. Fred et George vont rire stupidement de moi durent les essais officielle. Ils n'ont pas arrêter de me taquiner depuis que j'étais était nommée préfète.

'' il te taquine surtout du fait que tu les a menacée d'avertir leur mère pour leur expérience avec mon amant. Et il ont eut peur que tu le fasse pour vrai et même avertir Elizabeth balthory pour dire qui font du mal a Hinata. Elle foncerais immédiatement ici pour leur donner un coup de fouet et elle est en plus la ministre de transyvanie de la magie, ma grande sœur est tellement jalouse parfois dit Hermione en riant. Évidement après tout elle a passée 20 ans tout seule a cause de Hina qui était furieuse contre elle c'est un peu normal qu'elle la protégé un peu trop a présent même si parfois c'était pour un rien.

'' Je pensais pas le faire, je voulais juste me paraître menaçante.

'' Écoute dit hermione. Calme toi un peu ton autorité de préfet ginny. tu la dit toi-même que tu est pas comme percy, soit un peu plus cool avec eux gère comme Bill l'était et j'en est parler sérieusement avec alucard et il m'a dit comme réponse : trouve moi une règlement dans tout poudlard qui leur interdit pas de vendre des bonbon farce qui sont sans danger pour les humain et les vampires et qui interdit pas a des idiot en en achetée et j'ai vérifier et alucard a raison il y a aucun règlement qui l'interdit de le faire. Il a seulement pris le stock qui me faire réagir et c'est eux qui agisse sur le sang humain qui sont dangereux. Mais tout les autres ne me font rien, je suis un peu sa testeuse privée surement que hinata lui raconte quand on est ensemble et qui font leur expérience que je réagisse pas dangereusement au autre produit tant que c'est pas sur le sang. Je connais bien alucard et ses parabole des règlement de poudlard, c'est pour sa que il punis pas Fred et George de faire ce qui veulent faire, a cause qui a rien a être punis vu qui ne me provoque pas sur moi incident disons que comme le fait que j'ai attaquer Fred qui saignais cette été.

'' Oui je commence a comprendre, je vais vérifier par moi-même les loi de poudlard aussi.

mais il fut interrompu par la Grosse Dame, qui les regardait, endormie, et qui maintenant s'exclamait :

" Allez vous me donner le mot de passe ou je vais devoir attendre toute la nuit que vous finissiez votre conversation? "

L'aube de vendredi arriva aussi maussade et mouillé que le reste de la semaine. Alucard sifflait funix a la volière et lui attachais une lettre mais une voix le fit sursauté.

''Professeur Phénix, nous devons vérifier tout courrier a extérieur, et je voudrais vous demander aussi d'être plus sévère dans vos retenues. demandais Ombrage qui postais aussi.

Le regarde de alucard flamboya mais pas de colère mais d'une bonne farce a faire sur le mot retenue sévères.

'' Et pourquoi cela ? vous me trouvez pas assez sévère a votre gout? Conseillère Frog

''on surveille les courrier des hibou et des phénix et non vous êtes pas du tout sévères vous que vous ne faite des retenues sexuellement et je ne veux plus que sa soit sexuelle.

Mais Alucard avais de tout les croissement de crapeau qu'elle disais le mot : retenue Sévère et avais ignorée le reste.

'' A votre guise mais c'est qu'une carte anniversaire pour ma grand-mère elmira phénix qui est immunisée en temps que fondatrice a vos lois gouvernement. Et je prendrais en compte votre commentaire sur mes retenues pas assez sévères.

il lui monte le dessin anniversaire ou on la voie un dessin anniversaire de Désirée Ombrage dans un buffet de vampire et des fille goule.

'' Vous foutue vampire…

'' Vous aimer pas mes talent de dessin espère dit-il en riant. Est-ce que sa passe votre ministère de goule noir de Moka black miss crapeau de merde.

Ombrage grognais enragée et funix sifflait menaçant et elle partir et funix levais la patte pour le voyage et Alucard lui sifflait en birdlang :

'' _Je veux que elmira envoie des que possible la ministère transyvanienne Elizabeth balthory Phénix, a cause j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide contre cette salope d'humaine et tu me sifflera la réponse donc pas de lettre en retour. Dit lui que Hinata et ma favorite son vraiment des très bonne filles et a besoin de sévere correction pour devenir des vilaine pute incluant aussi ma favorite._

Alucard se dit a lui-même en transyvanien.

'' Bien Bien le ministère corrompu veut que je sois sévères dans mes retenues avec ma favorite et ma fille chérie et il y a pas plus sexuellement sévère que Une phénix ni employée ni étudient a poudlard comme La comtesse Sanglante de Roumanie qui est aussi la nouvelle Ministre de la magie transyvanienne.

Bien que Harry jeta automatiquement un coup d'œil à la table des professeur quand il entra dans le grand Hall, c'était sans réel espoir d'y voir Hagrid, et détourna ses pensées immédiatement vers un problème plus pressant, comme les montagnes de piles de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire et la perspective que Hermione a exigée une autre retenue avec Alucard.

Deux choses soutenaient cette journée. La première était la pensée que c'était presque la fin de semaine; l'autre était que, aussi terrible que la dernière retenue avec Phénix pour Hermione, mais aussi qui pouvais pleinement a la grande colère de Ombrage participer au première entrainement avec lui et ginny, a cause elle a réellement crue a la blague de Alucard qui avais cru qu'il avais mis son cousin en retenue, ceci était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Mais niveau travaille scolaire il n'avait jamais eu une pire première semaine de trimestre à Poudlard.

À cinq heures ce soir-là, hermione et hinata allais cognée a la porte du bureau du professeur Phénix pour qu'il espérais pas du tout que se serais la dernière fois et il lui fut demander d'entrer.

Cette fois le bureau était avais changé pour une salle de torture SM apparemment il allais bien s'amuser et comme Phénix a eu comme invitée, La Ministre transyvanienne Elizabeth balthory-phénix et évidement hinata lui sautais dans les bras.

'' Lizie ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

'' Alucard ma écrrrie pour dirrre que tu a été très gentille cette semaine toi et ma petite sœur et il ma demander de l'aider a vos matée tout les deux au fouet. A cause apparemment cette pute ombrrrage dit que il n'était pas si séverrre avec vous en rrretenue.

'' Géniale tu me manque trop lizzie dit Hinata.

Hinata reçu un coup de fouet de Elizabeth et montrais même au deux fille sa forme libérée de comtesse qui la fessais apparaître des des vêtement médiéval que Hermione avais jamais vu. elle avais l'air tellement terrifiante avec ses larmes de sang mais était qu'une apparence pour faire peur a ses servante et hinata la rassurais que il faillais juste être soumise comme dans le moyen age quand elle est en forme libérée.

'' ta gueule esclave tu est une gentille fille il faut que je te punisse.

'' Oh oui maîtresse je suis trop gentille apprend nous a être vilaine fille. Dit hinata et Hermione en soumis a genoux.

Hinata et Hermione se déshabillais et sous le regard perverse de Elizabeth et les coup de fouet elle hurlais sous les coup de butoir et de fouet : _on est gentille on est gentille on est gentille_

Après 10 heure de torture sexuelle SM les deux nympho hurlais ON EST DES VILAINE PUTE ON EST DES VILAINES PUTE..

'' Il ont compris le message je crois Elizabeth dit le prof phénix en riant.

Mais en sortant de la Classe Alucard phénix hilare se fait accostée par la conseillère Ombrage qui lui pris le bras.

'' Je croyais que vous aviez dit que je vous de être plus sévère avec vos étudient en retenue et ne plus rien de sexuelle.

'' Mais je vous ai obéie et j'ai invitée ma sœur qui est la nouvelle ministre transyvanienne de la magie elizabeth balthory phénix a les punir sexuellement c'est exactement ce que vous avez dit j'ai était plus sévere avec mes chérie et je n'ai pas coucher avec elle avec elle et d'ailleurs eliza est la femme de ma sœur et ne peut pas être punis vu qu'elle ne travaille ni étudie ici…

Mais tout d'un coup il eut une vision du futur de sa Moka en train de se faire baiser par son père et son sang bouillonnais et Alucard qui lançais un regard enflammée.

'' Oui, ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle gentiment.

Alucard ne répondit pas Son cœur et sa son sang battait très fort et rapidement. Est-ce qu'elle parlais de sa poigne ou elle savait que son sang bouillais a cause de Moka qui baisais son père.

'' Enfin, je crois que je me suis fait comprendre monsieur Phénix…

'' Lâcher moi immédiatement humaine si vous voulez pas que je m'occupe de vous personnellement dit Alucard en se transforment en seigneur vampire hybride démoniaque.

Ombrage reculais avec horreur : vous vous êtes un hybride vampire.

'' PARTEZ ET NE REVENEZ PAS ME TOURMENTÉE ESPÈCE D'HUMAINE A L'ÂME MAUVAISE SINON JE VOUS LA FAUCHERAIS EN REPAS: hurlais le démon.

Les deux filles qui sortir de la classe de retenue était pétrifier en voyant ombrage s'enfuir devant la forme libérée d'alucard en hurlant mais c'était l'état de phénix qui inquiétais Hermione et sans un regard alucard était enfuit dans le bureau de Dumbledore en brume. Hermione ne tentais pas de le suivre et elle allais directement a la tour de gryffondor.

" Mimbulus Mimbletonia " haleta-t-elle à la Grosse Dame, qui se balança de nouveau.

Un rugissement de son l'accueillit. Ginny vint en courant à sa rencontre, le visage radieux et répandant de la Bièraubeurre sur lui du Goblet qu'il tenait

" Hermione, je l'ai fait, je suis dans l'équipe, je suis Gardienne Angelina a décidée de prendre sa décision final aujourd'hui"

" Quoi, oh… Fantastique! " Dit Hermione en essayant de sourire naturellement, songeant toujours a ce que Alucard avais subis devant Ombrage mais tentant de le cacher au autres. Ou est Harry.

''Il est là '' dit fred, qui était en train de prendre une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, et pointa un fauteuil près du feu. Harry y somnolait, son verre posé précautionneusement sur sa main.

'' Enfin, il a dit qu'ils était content quand Angelina la annoncé après l'entrainement, dit ginny, semblant légèrement déconcerter.

'' Laisse le dormir préfet ginny'' dit Georges précipitamment.

Hermione cessais de respirer aussitôt avant que elle remarque que plusieurs premières années était réunit autour d'eux portant les signes inéluctable de saignement de nez récent.

" Viens ici, Ginny, on va voir si les vieille robe de Charlie te font " l'appela Katie Bell

" Nous pourrons enlever son nom et mettre le tien à la place "

Comme ginny s'éloignait, Angelina approchais et s'assoie et fit réveiller Harry brusquement.

'' Désolé je voulais pas te réveiller Harry. Dit-elle avec regret. Désolé que j'ai été un peu brusque avec toi plus tôt, a l'entrainement Potter'' dit-elle abruptement '' c'est stressant de géré cette farce, tu sais, je commence à me dire que j'ai été un peu dure avec Dubois quelque fois'' elle regardait Ginny par-dessus le bord de son gobelet avec un air plutôt renfrongée sur le visage  
'' Regarde, je sais que c'est ta copine non officielle, mais elle est fabuleuse contrairement a ce que on pense'' dit-elle brusquement.  
'' Elle a juste quelque problème personnellement a régler avec fred et George. A cause je sais qu'elle est juste un peu dépassée par le fait qu'elle est préfète.  
'' Je crois qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, elle va être très bien, par contre, elle vient d'une famille de bonne joueuse de Quidditch. Je m'attend d'elle qu'elle ait un peu plus de talent qu'il nous la démontrer aujourd'hui pour être honnête. Viky frobisher et Geoffrey hopper volait mieux tout les deux ce soir, mais Hopper est un vrai chialeur, il se plain toujours d'une chose ou d'une autres, et Vicky est impliqués plein de sorte de société. Elle a admit elle-même que si l'entraînement tombait en même temps que son Club de sortilège, elle mettrait les sortilège d'abord. De tout façon était qu'un entrainement de teste pour elle. Mais nous avons une session pour pratiquer à deux heures demain, alors évite de t'attirer des ennuie avec qui que ce soit, même si Alucard me fait une blague en disant que tu est en retenue tout l'année d'accord. Et fais-moi une faveur en aidant Ginny a régler ses problèmes avec fred et george autant que tu le peux, ok ?

Harry hocha la tête et Angelina alla voir alicia Spinnet, Harry s'étira et Hermione allais s'assoie près de lui, et déposais son sac.

'' Ah Hermione c'est toi… c'est bien pour ginny non ? dit-il troublé '' j'ai tentée depuis 1 heure que je suis debout pour faire mes devoirs.

Mais bien, sur, maintenant qu'il la regardait, Harry vit qu'elle y avait des chapeaux en laine caché tout autour de la pièce ou des elfes imprudent pourrait accidentellement les ramasser. Mais Harry remarquais qu'elle semblais dans un état pas normal.

'' Bien'' dit hermione distraitement; s'il ne le disait à personne bientôt, elle allait éclater.

'' Écoute Harry, j'étais juste en train de partir dans le bureau de Alucard quand je suis tomber sur une dispute entre elle et lui et il a toucher son bras.

Harry écoutait attentivement. Quand Hermione eu fini, il dit lentement :

'' Il s'est transformée en hybride démoniaque devant ombrage. Il crois alors que son père pourrais la contrôler comme il le contrôlais lui en deuxième année.

'' Enfin '' dit Hermione en baissant la voix '' c'est une possibilité, non ? je connais alucard et il ne se montrais pas en forme démon sans une bonne raison qui n"aille pas un rapport avec son père. Mais je crois pas qu'il pourrait la possédé de la même façon qui le possédais alucard en deuxième année, ou quirell en première année, je veut dire, il est vraiment un vampire maintenant, n'est-ce pas il a son corps de dieux vampire, il n'aurait pas besoin de partager celui d'un autre. Elle pourrait la même sous Hypnose impérius, je suppose vu que Alucard l'accuse constamment être sous les ordre de Moka. ''

Harry regarda Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan jonglant avec des bouteilles vides de Bièraubeurre pour un moment. Puis Harry dit :

'' C'est étrange qui aille réagir comme sa vu que aujourd'hui pour une fois ma cicatrice a presque pas fait mal seulement picotée un peu ce soir mais moins mal que habitude.

'' Mais l'année dernière ta cicatrice faisait mal quand personne ne te touchais ou quand Alucard se mettais en colère et Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit que ça avait rapport avec lui et tu sais qui ressentait au même moment, je veux dire, peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir du tout avec Ombrage, peut-être que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence que c'est arrivé pendant qui était avec lui''

'' De tout manière Alucard sans te vexé est parfois autant diabolique de Ombrage'' dit Harry catégoriquement.

'' Oui je dois avouer que parfois il est diabolique mais dans le sens qui utilise la magie noir pour nous aider a combattre son père. il la même dit que il dus utilise la magie noir que en cas extrême urgence comme cette été quand il a exorcisée temari et Moka pour me sauver.

'' Et une chance qui est de notre côté.

'' Et je doit te dire quand il a fait fuir ombrage il s'est enfuit directement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Je crois qui avais autre chose en lien avec sa réaction mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que sais. Tu devrais faire pareille.

'' je ne vais pas l'ennuyer avec ça. Ni un ni l'autre, comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas un gros problème. La douleur partait et venait pendant tout l'été… ça juste été un peu moins pire ce soir… c'est tout ''

" Harry, je suis sûre que Dumbledore et Alucard voudrait être ennuyé avec ça "

" Ouais, " dit Harry, et avant qu'il puisse s'arrêter " c'est la seule partie à lesquelles

Dumbledore et Alucard s'intéresse, hein, ma cicatrice et te sautée en retenue. "

" Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai! Bon pour Alucard si en ce moment il est en période qui veut me retenir chaque nuit mais il est stressée a cause Ombrage arrête pas de l'embêtée. Et tu sais cette fois ci était pas lui qui ma sautée en retenue mais ma sœur Lizzie qui a invitée a cause Ombrage lui a dit qu'il n'étais pas assez sévère avec moi et hinata et il méritais une punition et il a pris au mot que sévère et punition sa veut dire invitée Lizzie a nous fouettée. "

'' Je crois que je vais écrire et parler à Sirius à propos de ça, pour voir ce qu'il en pense''

" Harry, tu ne peux pas mettre quelque chose comme ça dans une lettre! " dit Hermione semblant alarmée

" Tu ne te rappelle pas, Maugrey nous a dit de faire attention à ce que nous écrivions! Nous ne pouvons plus garantir que les hiboux ne sont pas interceptés et sa inclue aussi Funix de Alucard je crois. "

" Très bien, très bien, je ne vais pas lui dire, alors! " dit Harry, irrité. Il se mit sur ses pieds. " Je vais dormir. Tu le diras à Ginny pour moi, d'accord ?''

" Oh non " dit Hermione semblant soulagée " Si tu t'en vas ça veut dire que je peux partir aussi, sans vouloir être rude. Je suis complètement crevé et je veux faire quelques chapeaux de plus demain. Écoute, tu peux m'aider si tu veux, c'est plutôt amusant, je deviens meilleure, je peux faire des modèles et des pompons et plein de sorte de chose maintenant "

Harry regarda son visage, qui brillant de joie, et il essaya de semblé vaguement tenté par son offre.

" Euh… Non, je ne crois pas je vais me la faire, merci " dit-il " Euh… pas demain. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire "

Et il se traîna jusqu'à l'escalier des garçons, la laissa légèrement désappointée et allais chassée a la place de tricotée.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Percy et Crau de fer.

Harry était le premier ce matin là à se lever. Il resta allongé un moment à regarder un remous de poussière dans le rai de lumière du jour qui venait traverser les posters et il savoura la pensée que l'on était samedi. La première semaine du trimestre n'avait jamais paru aussi ennuyeuse, il devait finir un grand devoir sur l'histoire de la Magie. Jugeant par le silence endormi et la fraîcheur de la mente, regardant les trait de lumière, c'était juste un jour de repos. Il ouvrit le rideau près de son lit, se leva et entreprit de s'habiller. L'unique bruit à intervalle régulier était les piaillements des oiseaux qui étaient enrayé par la respiration de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Il défit son sac de classe placidement, sortit un parchemin, une plume et sortit du dortoir et chemina vers la salle commune.

Il choisit un vieux fauteuil mou, son préféré qui se trouvait à coté feu maintenant éteint,

Harry s'installa confortablement et déroula son parchemin quand il regarda autour de la pièce.

Les détritus des chiffons de parchemins, de vieilles pierres de gobelins, plusieurs fioles d'ingrédients et des emballages de bonbons recouvraient la salle commune comme si les elfes de maisons N'étaient pas venus, il était vaguement étonné, il se demanda comment les elfes de maison réagiraient si Hermione leur procurerait la liberté. Chercheraient-ils à l'être ou pas, Harry pris l'encre dans sa boîte, pris sa plume et la suspendit au dessus de la surface jaunâtre de son parchemin, pensant que c'était dur... mais un minute après avoir fixé la grille vide, il trouva ce qu'il allait mettre. Il pourrait maintenait apprécié comment cela avait été dur pour elle et Ginny de lui écrire des lettres pendant tout l'été. Comment était il supposer dire à Sirius toutes les choses qui c'était produite la semaine passé, et poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlait et répondre sans donner beaucoup d'information si la lettre était volé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on les prenne ?

Il s'assit tranquillement sans bouger, la cheminée fumante, finalement pris une décision,

Il prit sa plume et son flacon d'encre et mis cette résolution sur le parchemin.

« Cher sniffle »

Espérant que tu comprendras que la première semaine ici fut terrible, je suis très heureux que ça soit le week-end.

Alucard est supposément le plus pire des meilleurs profs de défense contre les forces du mal, mais il y a aussi cette conseillère Désirée Ombrage. Elle ressemble à un mélange entre Moka et ta mère elle est aussi grosse qu'elle et déteste Alucard autant que Hermione déteste ta fille, je t'écris car la chose que Alucard a réagie comme cette été devant elle quand Hermione sortait de retenue physique avec lui. Nous avons tous beaucoup manqué à nos meilleurs amis, nous espérons te revoir bientôt s'il te plaît écrit moi rapidement. Harry. »

Harry relue la lettre plusieurs fois, essayant de voir dans celle ci le point de vue de la personne.

Il ne pourrait pas voir comment ils sauraient de quoi était-il entrain de parler ou qui parlerai de ça juste de lire cette lettre. Il espérait que Sirius comprendrai l'allusion à propos de Hagrid et lui dirai quand il serait de retour. Harry ne voulait pas répondre directement dans le cas de tiré une grande attention sur le fait Hagrid n'était pas à Poudlard. Considérant que c'était une petite lettre, il avait mit du temps pour écrire. Le soleil avait rampé à mis chemin à travers la chambre. Bien qu'il ait travaillé sur cette lettre et qu'il puisse maintenant entendre à distance les mouvements des dortoirs au dessus. Cachant le parchemin prudemment il glissa à travers le portrait et sortit à la voilière.

'' « Je n'irai pas à la voilière si j'étais toi » dit Nick Quasi sans tête flottant déconcerté à travers le mur de devant Harry comme s'il marchait du le passage.

« Peeves organise une amusante blague pour la première personne qui passe la passerelle mis chemin du couloir.

« Est-ce qu'il implique de faire tomber une personne au signal ? » demanda Harry.

« Une chose curieuse qu'il fasse cela, » dit Nick Quasi Sans Tête d'une voix ennuyeuse.

Subtilement, Peeves n'avait jamais été trompé sur ce point. Je vais essayer de trouver le Baron sanglant... Il va peut être pouvoir l'arrêter... A la prochaine Harry.

'' Essayer aussi avec le professeur Phénix il a peur de son fourchelang depuis la deuxième année quand il vous a pétrifié sans le faire exprès. » Dit Harry avec encouragement.

« Ouais, essayerais de le trouver aussi dit Nick.

« Ouais, Salut dit Harry et plutôt que de tourner vers la droite, il se tourna vers la gauche pendant la route la plus longue et la plus sur pour aller à la voilière. Son esprit montait comme il marchait de fenêtre en fenêtre regardant le ciel bleu brillant. Il avait l'entretenant plus tard, il serait de retour sur le terrain de Quidditch après.

Quelques choses lui brossaient les chevilles. Il regardait partout et vu la concierge squelettique un chat gris, Miss Teigne, passant furtivement devant lui. Elle tourna ses yeux jaunes comme des phares sur lui pendant un moment avant de disparaître derrière une statue de Wilfred le Mélancolique.

« Je ne suis pas en train de faire quelque chose de mal » lui dit Harry. Elle avait l'air caractéristique du chat qui va faire son rapport à son maître, pourtant Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi ; il avait parfaitement le droit d'aller à la voilière le samedi matin.

Le soleil était haute dans le ciel quand Harry entra dans la voilière, les glaces des fenêtres avaient des éclats aveuglants; les rayons d'argent épais de la matinée s'entrecroisaient dans la salle circulaire dans laquelle des centaines de hiboux étaient sur des chevrons, un peu agiter dans la première moitié de la matinée, il vit clairement qu'ils revenaient de la chasse. La couverture de paille sur le sol craqua un petit peu comme il traversait dans les os d'animaux, il tendit son cou pour voir Hedwige.

« Tu es là «, dit-t-il, la découvrant près du sommet qui allait jusqu'au plafond. « descend ici, j'ai une lettre pour toi ». Avec une huée sa grande chouette blanche descendit en flèche sur son épaule. « Bien, je sais cette lettre est adressée à Sniffle » lui dit-il, en lui donnant la lettre dans son bec et, sans savoir exactement pour quoi, il chuchota « Mais c'est pour le père de Moka, d'accord? »

Elle fixa ses yeux ambre et il su qu'elle avait comprit.

« Garde un vol régulier » dit Harry et il la mena à la fenêtre; avec une pression de ses bras, Hedwige prit son envol dans l'aveuglante lumière du ciel. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un petit point noir et disparaissent, Alors il passa son regard sur la hutte de Hagrid, clairement visible de la fenêtre, et clairement inhabité, la cheminée ne fumait plus, les rideaux tirés. La cime de la forêt interdite se balançait dans une fine brise. Harry les regarda savourant l'air frais sur son visage, pensant plus tard au Quidditch...Alors il le vit. Un grand reptile cheval ailé, comme ceux tirant les chars de Poudlard, avec des ailes noires tannés s'étendent large comme un ptérodactyle, il est monté en haut des arbres comme un grotesque oiseau géant. Il est monté en flèche dans grand cercle, s'est ensuite plonger en arrière dans les arbres. Tout était arrivé si rapidement, Harry ne pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il avait vu sauf que son cœur battait follement.

La porte de la volière s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il eu un choque et se tourna rapidement, il vit Cho Chang tenant une lettre dans sa main.

\- Salut, dit Harry automatiquement.

\- Oh... salut, dit-elle précipitamment. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être ici si tôt... je viens seulement de me rappeler i minutes, que c'était l'anniversaire de ma mère.

Elle montra la lettre.

\- Bien, dit Harry. Son cerveau semblait avoir été brouillé. Il chercha à dire quelque chose de drôle et d'intéressant, Mais la mémoire du terrible cheval volant était encore fraîche dans son esprit.

'' Belle journée, dit-il, s'éloignant de la fenêtre. A l'intérieur de lui il semblait ratatiné et l'envie de la sautée au maximum. Le temps. Il avait parlé du temps…

'' Oui, dit Cho, regardant autour pour prendre un hibou. « Bonne condition pour le Quidditch. Au fait je n'ai pas vu beaucoup la nouvelle sœur du professeur Phénix cette semaine ?

'' Non, a cause elle était en retenue avec son amant et sa sœur hinata.

Cho avait pris un hibou de l'école. Elle le prit sur son bras où il lui offre sa patte pour qu'elle puisse attacher sa lettre.

'' Hé, gryffondor a-t-elle un nouveau gardien ? demanda-t-elle.

'' Oui dit Harry. C'est mon amie Ginny Weasley, tu la connais ?

'' Celle qui est jalouse de moi ? Et qui n'aime pas les tornades. Elle est plutôt bonne ?

'' Oui, dit Harry. Elle à que quelque problème personnel avec sa famille c'est tout mais elle est plutôt bonne quand elle est concentrée.

Cho la regarda, la lettre était à boîtier attaché à la patte du hibou.

'' Je préfère nettement Alucard comme prof que cette mégère Ombrage qui est répugnante a mon avis. Mais en dirais que Alucard sais y faire avec elle, même si ses cours sont terrifiant et pervers on dirait une version pire que Lockhart en deuxième année. Mais toi et alucard vous êtes vraiment brave de lui dire ce qui c'était passé même si c'est alucard qui a pris ta place.

(Harry regonflé à l'intérieur de lui rapidement il sentait comme à travers lui actuellement flotté quelques pouces laissant tomber sur le sol). Dont l'attention avait été fixé sur un stupide cheval volant; Cho pensait qu'il avait été vraiment brave. Pendant un moment il considéra accident dans le but de la voir sa main était coupé comme il essaya de mettre la lettre sur le hibou... mais dans ce petit instant exaltant, Harry pensait à lui demander si elle voudrait bien coucher avec lui mais avant de déclaré sa, la porte de la volière s'ouvrit.

Rusard le concierge venait sifflant dans la salle. Il y avait des pièces violettes en contre bas, ses joues était veinés, et ses fins cheveux gris étaient emmêlés; Il avait manifestement couru jusqu'ici. Miss Teigne trottait sur ses talons, contemplant les hiboux et miaulant avec voracité. Il était agité, changent, en vol au dessus eux un large hibou maronna et claqua son bec avec un mode menaçant.

'' Ah ! dit rusard faisant un pas avec ses pieds plats vers Harry, ses joue tremblante avec colère.

\- j'ai eu une dénonciation, c'est toi qui à lancer des Bombes à Bouse.

Harry pliait ses bras et commença à dire au concierge.

\- Qui vous a dit que j'avais lancé des Bombes à Bouses?

Cho était entrain de regarder d'Harry à Rusard, aussi sombre; le hibou dans ses bras, fatigué de se tenir sur ses pattes, donna un hululement de réprimande mais elle l'ignora.

\- J'ai mes sources, dit Rusard dans un demi sifflement de satisfaction, maintenant donnez moi ce que vous alliez envoyer.

Il eu l'immense sentiment qu'il n'avait pas traîné dans l'affectation du départ de la lettre, Harry répondit, « je ne peux pas, c'est parti».

\- Parti ? dit Rusard, son visage se contorsionna avec rage.

\- Oui parti, dit calmement Harry.

Rusard ouvrit sa bouche furieusement, articula pendant quelques secondes, alors inclina ses yeux sur la robe d'Harry.

\- Comment puis-je savoir que ce n'est pas dans ta poche?

\- Parce que-

\- Je l'ai vu l'envoyer, dit Cho en colère.

Rusard tournait autour d'elle.

\- Tu l'as vu?

\- C'est exact, je l'ai vu, dit Cho fièrement.

Il y eu un moment de pause pendant lequel Rusard fut content de Cho et Cho heureuse d'avoir dit la vérité, alors le concierge tourna sur ses talons et alla vers la porte. Il s'arrêta avec sa main sur la poignée et jeta un regard vers Harry.

\- Si j'ai beaucoup d'odeur de Bombe à Bouse...

Il montait les escaliers. Miss Teigne longtemps après regarda les hiboux et le suivit.

Harry et Cho les regardèrent.

\- Merci, dit Harry.

\- Pas de problème, dit Cho, Finalement elle fixa le paquet sur la patte du hibou, son visage légèrement rose, tu n'as pas pu lancer des Bombe à Bouses, Hein?

Non, dit Harry

\- Je me demande pourquoi il pensait que tu l'avais fait, Alors? dit-elle comme elle portait l'hibou à la fenêtre.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était calme pas perplexe comme elle, pensant bizarrement que ça n'avait pas vraiment important pour lui.

Ils quittèrent la volière ensemble. Pour entrée dans un couloir qui était vers l'est du château, Cho dit, Je prends ce chemin. Bien, on se... on se reverra, Harry.

\- Oui ...au revoir

Elle lui souriait et s'éloigna. Harry se promenait et se sentait calme et joyeux. Il avait réussi à avoir une conversation entière avec elle et n'avait pas été embarrassé... Tu es vraiment brave que toi et Alucard aille tentée de dire…. Cho lui avait dit qu'il était brave… elle ne le haïssait pas que lui et Alucard et Hinata aille survécu. Bien sûr, elle avait été avec le partenaire de Elizabeth au bal ce qui n'avais pas déranger a cause elle y avait été par pitié pour lui. Si les choses avaient tournées différemment… elle semblait sincèrement désolé d'avoir refuser quand Harry lui avait demandé…

\- bonjour, dit Harry vivement à Ginny et Hermione quand il les rejoignit à la table des Gryffondor dans le Grand Hall.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes et qui te fais si plaisir ? Dit Ginny, Regardant Harry avec surprise.

\- Euh ... après le Quidditch, dit Harry joyeusement, poussant un large plateau de bacon et d'œufs vers lui.

'' Ah… oui…, dit Ginny. Elle prit le morceau de toast qu'il était en train de manger une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille. Alors elle dit :

'' Écoute… N'aurais tu pas envie d'aller un peu plus tôt sur le terrain, Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? Juste pour euh—me donner une leçon avant l'entraînement ? bien sur tu le sais, donne moi ton attention.

'' Oui d'accord, est-ce que une orgie est inclue dans l'entraînement.

Ginny riais : peut-être après aussi.

'' Regarde, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez le faire, dit Hermione sérieusement. Harry est très en retard sur vos devoir tout comme toi aussi Ginny.

Mais elle s'interrompue; le courrier; du matin était arrivé et, comme d'habitude, le Daily prophète était entrain de volé vers elle du bec du hibou sortait un cri strident, qui atterri périlleusement dans le bol de sucre et il tandis sa patte. Hermione mit une noise dans la pochette en cuir, prit le journal, et regarda les critiques de la première page comme le hibou partait.

'' Rien d'intéressant ? dit Ginny. Harry grogna, sachant que Ginny était motivé pour l'empêcher de parler du sujet des devoirs.

\- Non, signala-t-elle, juste des sottises sur le joueur de basse dans les Bizard Sister qui vient de se marier.

Hermione ouvrait le journal et disparu derrière. Harry se dévoua lui-même pour manger les œufs et le bacon. Ginny levait les yeux vers la fenêtre du haut, l'air légèrement préoccupé.

\- Attend un moment, dit soudainement Hermione, Oh non ... Sirius!

\- Que ce passe t-il ? dit Harry, prenant le journal violemment parcourant le milieu, avec lui et Hermione chacun tenait la moitié du journal.

« Le ministère de la Magie et le conseil des ancien du ministère avait reçu la dénonciation d'une source reliée sur Sirius Black, connu pour ces nombreux chasse illégal… Bla, Bla, Bla… il se cache à Londres ! » Hermione lu sa moitié dans un chuchotement angoissé.

'' Lucius Malefoy, ou sa fille, c'est sûrement eux, dit Harry tout bas, d'une voix furieuse. Il a du reconnaît le phénix sur le quai et la dénoncer a sa fille.

''Quoi ? Dit Ginny, le regardant alarmer. Tu ne disais pas –

\- Chut! Dirent les deux autres.

« ...le Ministère indique à la communauté sorcière que Black est vraiment dangereux...il a tué 13 personnes... s'est enfui d'Azkaban... » L'habituelle rubrique, conclu Hermione, essayant de reprendre la moitié de journal et regardant craintivement Harry et Ginny.

Bien, il n'aura juste qu'à ne plus quitter la maison c'est tout, murmura t'elle. Alucard l'avait averti de ne pas le faire.

Harry regarda d'un air triste le morceau du prophète qu'il avait déchiré. La plupart des pages étaient consacrées à des publicités pour les robes de Mme Malins pour toutes les occasions, qui apparemment étaient en vente Hé dit il, aplatissant le journal afin qu'Hermione et Ginny puisse le voir. Regardez ça !

J'ai toutes les robes dont j'ai besoin, Dit Ginny Non dit Harry. Regardez…. Ce petit morceau là…

Ginny et Hermione se penchèrent un peu plus près pour le lire, l'article faisait à peine 2.54cm de long et était placé tout à la fin d'une colonne. Il était intitulé :

EFFRACTION AU MINISTÈRE

 **Sturgis Podmore, 38, habitant au n** / **2, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, a comparu devant la cour des sorciers pour cambriolage au ministère de la magie le 31 août. Podmore a été arrêté par le sorcier de garde du ministère de la magie Éric Munch, qui l'avait trouvé en train déforcer son passage à travers une porte de haute sécurité à 1 heure du matin. Podmore qui a refusé de parler pour sa défense, à été inculpé de toutes les charges et condamné à 6 mois à Azkaban**

'Sturgis Podmore?' Dit Ginny lentement. C'est ce type qui à la tête comme recouverte de paille non ? Un de l'ord-

Ginny chut ! dit Hermione, jetant un air terrifié autour d'eux.

6 mois à Azkaban ! murmura Harry, choqué. Juste pour avoir essayer de franchir une porte !

« Ne sois pas stupide, ce n'était pas juste pour passer une porte. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait donc au ministère de la magie à 1 heure du matin ? Soupira Hermione

Tu penses qu'il faisait quelque chose pour l'ordre? Murmura Ginny.

Attendez une minute… dit Harry lentement. Sturgis était suppose venir et nous surveiller vous vous souvenez ?

Les 2 autres le regardèrent

« Oui il était censé faire partie de notre garde pour aller à Kings Cross, vous vous souvenez ? Et Moody était très embêté car il ne s'est pas montré, alors il ne pouvait pas avoir été en train de faire quelque chose pour l'ordre n'est ce pas ? »

'' Peut-être qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il soit attrapé. Dit Hermione.

'' C'est peut-être un piège ! s'exclama Ginny avec enthousiasme. Non écoutez ! Il continua, baissant sa voix dramatiquement devant l'air menaçant d'Hermione. Le ministère suspecte qu'il est avec Dumbledore alors – je ne sais pas – ils l'attirent au ministère et il n'essayait pas de franchir une porte du tout ! Peut être qu'ils ont juste monté quelque chose contre lui pour l'attraper !

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Harry et Hermione considérèrent tout ceci. Harry pensait que c'était tiré par les cheveux. Hermione, d'un autre côté parue plutôt glacial mais impressionnée.

'' Sais tu que je ne serais pas surprise du tout si c'était vrai.

Elle replia sa moitié de journal pensivement. Comme Harry posa son couteau et sa fourchette elle sembla sortir de sa rêverie.

'' Bien d'accord, je pense que nous pourrions entreprendre cette essai pour Sprout sur les arbustes auto fertilisants tout d'abord et si nous avons de la chance nous pourrons commencer les sorts pour conjurer les inanimés de Mcgonagall avant le repas Harry sentit un élancement de culpabilité à la pensée de la pile de devoir l'attendant en haut des escaliers, mais le ciel était clair, d'un bleu ragaillardissant, et il n'avait pas pris son éclair de feu de toute la semaine…

'' Je veux dire que nous pourrions le faire ce soir dit Ginny, comme elle et Harry descendaient les pelouses en pente menant au terrain de Quidditch, leurs balais sur les épaules, et avec les avertissements d'Hermione qu'elle allait faire ratée a Harry ses buses résonnant toujours à leur oreilles. Et nous avons demain. Et elle se laisse trop rendre par les devoirs, c'est son problème… il y eut une pause et il ajouta d'un ton plus anxieux, penses tu qu'elle était sérieuse quand elle a dit qu'elle te laisserait plus copier sur elle ?

'' Oui je crois dit Harry. De toute de façon, cela est important aussi, nous devons nous entraîner si nous voulons rester dans l'équipe de Quidditch…

'' Oui c'est vrai Dit Ginny se donnant du courage. Et nous avons plein de temps pour tout faire.

Comme ils approchaient du terrain de Quidditch, Harry jeta un regard sur sa droite où les arbres de la forêt interdite se balançaient sombrement. Aucun oiseau ne s'envolait de là, le ciel était vide excepté quelques hiboux éloignés s'agitant autour de la tour de l'oisellerie

Il avait assez à s'inquiéter, les chevaux volants ne lui faisaient pas de mal, il les sortit de son esprit.  
Ils prirent des balles dans le placard des vestiaires et se mirent au travail, Ginny gardant les trois buts, Harry jouant le poursuiveur et essayant d'envoyer le souafle dans les buts.

Harry pensa que Ginny était plutôt bonne, il bloqua les ¾ des tirs qu'Harry essaya de faire passer, et joua mieux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'entraînait

Après 1 heures ou il baisait tendrement dans le vestiaire, il se rhabillait et ils retournèrent au château pour le repas – pendant lequel Hermione fit clairement sentir qu'elle les trouvait irresponsable – puis ils retournèrent au terrain pour la vraie session d'entraînement. Tous leurs co-équipiers sauf Angelina étaient déjà dans les vestiaires quand ils entrèrent.

'Tout va bien Ginny ? dit George, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

'' Ouais dit Ginny, qui était devenus plus en plus calme tout en descendant jusqu'au terrain.

'' Prêt à nous en mettre plein la vue ma petite préfète en manque ? dit Fred, émergeant ébouriffé de sa robe de Quidditch, un sourire légèrement malicieux sur la figure.

'Tais-toi' dit Ginny, avec un visage de pierre, revêtant sa propre robe pour la première fois. Elle lui allait bien, considérant qu'elle avait été à Olivier Dubois, qui était plus vaste des épaules.

'OK tout le monde dit Angelina, entrant depuis le bureau du capitaine déjà changée. Allons-y, Alicia et Fred, si vous pouviez juste amener la balle dans les buts pour nous.

Oh, et il va y avoir une personne ou deux là bas nous regardant mais je veux juste que vous les ignoriez c'est bon ? Mais il y a un prof avec eux.

Quelque chose dans sa voix qui se voulait ordinaire fit penser à Harry qu'il pouvait savoir qui les invités étaient, et effectivement, quand ils quittèrent les vestiaires pour la lumière du soleil, il y eut une tempête de sifflets et de railleries des serpentards qui étaient regroupés à la moitié des tribunes vides et dont les voix retentissaient fortement dans tout le stade.

'' Qu'est-ce que la pute de Weasley monte dit Malefoy de sa voix ricanant. Qui est-ce qui auraient lancé un sort de vol sur une telle bûche ?

'' Erika Phénix Malefoy dit le professeur Phénix, veut tu avoir une autre retenue avec moi et Pansy, vu que tu as insultée le Nimbus 2001 de Erika qui est le même balai que toi Malefoy. Dit le vampire en riant.

'' Que quoi ?! Ta mère mais comment.

'' Elle a mon balai Nimbus 2001 du temps que on ma forcée à me joindre a votre équipe de perdant serpentard.

Pansy et Malefoy cessais de rire aussitôt pétrifier en voyant que était bien le balais Nimbus 2001 de Alucard qui était assez récent quand même et vu que Malefoy avais le même également. Crabbe et goyle aussi cessais de rire devant le professeur Phénix. Ginny souriais a Alucard qui lui continuais de rire de Malefoy.

'' Bien parler professeur Phénix il mériterait tous une retenue avec vous juste à la fin de l'année.

'' Mm excellent idée miss Weasley 200 point pour gryffondor on verra bien si miss Parkinson sont aussi moche en statue sexuelle avec Grabbe et Goyle en pétrification.

'' Tu paye rien pour attendre Phénix dit Malefoy et fit signe groupe de partir pour ailleurs et il dégageait aussitôt pour un autre coin privée.

Ok tout le monde, nous allons commencer par quelques passes pour s'échauffer, toute l'équipe s'il vous plaît.

'' Hé Johnson, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coupe de cheveux ? Cria a leur nouvelle position Pansy parkinson d'en dessous. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait avoir des vers sortant de sa tête ?

'' Retenue miss parkinson, pour un 1 mois avec Drago Malefoy chantais le professeur Phénix et 400 point de plus pour gryffondor pour la magnifique chevelure de Angelina.

'' Merci beaucoup professeur phénix,

Angelina balaya ses long cheveux hors de sa figure et continua calmement, dispersez vous donc et voyons ce qu'on peut faire…

Pansy secouais la tête arrangée mais Drago l'empêchais d'allez se faire tuer par Alucard.

Harry fit demi-tour vers les côté le plus loin possible. Ginny descendit jusqu'au but opposée. Angelina leva le souffle avec une main et le lança durement à Fred, qui le passa à George, qui passa à Harry, qui passa à Ginny qui l'attrapait dignement.

Le professeur phénix applaudissait pour les encouragée et les groupe de serpentard hurlais a trahison.

'' Bravo Weasley dit Phénix vous êtes bien meilleurs que ma sœur hinata sauf dans une retenue sexuelle.

Ginny rougissais de plaisir a cause benoît phénix était partisan a gryffondor même si il était a serpentard et il était le pire joueur de quidditch avec hinata. Et retrouvant a un plongeons désordonnée, et glissa sur le côté de son balais, et retourna jouer en hauteur, rougissant. Harry vit George et Fred échanger des regards, mais inhabituellement aucun d'eux ne dit rien. Ginny jouais très bien, ce dont il leur fut reconnaissant.

Passez le à Ginny dit Angelina comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ginny envoya le souaffle à Alicia, qui repassa à Harry, qui passa à George…

Hé Potter comment va ta cicatrice ? demanda Malefoy. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas t'étendre ? Ca doit faire quoi, une semaine entière que tu n'as pas été à l'infirmerie, c'est un record pour toi non ?

'' Hey malefoy c'est quand le mariage avec ta tente Black alias Moka Black dit Phénix, tu ferais un bon casse-croûte de mari pour elle. Elle fantasme sur toi quand on la fait grimper au rideau et aussi te tromper avec ton père Lucius bien sûr. C'est ma favorite qui a été violer par elle sous apparence de son père Moldus elle la entendu parler pendant l'acte et elle disait : Ah Draco encore drago je t'adore drago tu es encore meilleur que le père de Alucard drago. dit Phénix en imitant moka en extase sexuelle.

Malefoy eut un cri épouvantée que phénix dire ça. Pansy était ébahis. George passa a Angelina, qui repassa à Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas mais l'attrapa du bout des doigts et le passa rapidement à Ginny, qui se tendit en avant et le manqua de plusieurs centimètres.

Allez, Ginny, dit Angelina avec douceur. Poursuivant le souaffle, fais attention !

Saurais été dur de dire de la figure de Ginny ou du souaffle lequel était le plus rouge quand il revint à leur hauteur. Malefoy et le reste des serpentards rugissaient de rire. Au troisième essai, Ginny attrapa le souafle, peut-être de soulagement, il le passa avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il s'éleva droit à travers les mains tendues de Katie et la frappa à la figure.

'' Désolé, gémit Ginny, convergeant plus près pour voir s'il n'avait causé aucun dommage. Retourne à ton poste elle va bien ! Aboya Angelina. Mais comme tu fais la passe à un de tes partenaires essaie de ne pas la faire tomber du balai ok ? Il y a les cogneurs pour ça !

Le nez de Katie saignait. En dessous, les serpentards tapaient des pieds et sifflaient. Fred et George rejoignirent Katie.

Tiens prends ça lui dit Fred, lui tendant quelque chose de petit et violet depuis sa poche, ça va s'arrêter en un rien de temps.

'' Bien appela Angelina 'Fred George allez chercher vos battes et un cogneur. Ginny à ton poste. Harry lance le vif d'or quand je te le dirai. Nous allons viser les buts de Ginny naturellement.

Harry s'approcha des jumeaux pour aller chercher le vif d'or.

Phénix est en train de toute ratée non ? murmura George comme ils atterrissaient tous les 3 auprès de la caisse qui contenait les balles et l'ouvrait, prenant un des cogneurs et le vif d'or.

'' Elle est en manque et il la rend nerveuse surtout quand Alucard parle de cul. Elle était parfaite quand nous nous entraînions ce matin. Phénix essaye de nous aider à sa manière.

'' Oui bien j'espère qu'elle n'a pas atteint son point de jouissance quand vous avez baisé plutôt dit Fred tristement.

Il savait que le manque était du a eux et pas de l'as Alucard phénix.

Ils retournèrent en l'air. Quand Angelina siffla, Harry relâcha le vif d'or et Fred et Georges laissèrent voler le cogneur. A partir de ce moment, Harry était très peu au courant de ce que les autres faisaient. Son travail était de capturer la petite balle dorée remuante qui valait 150 point à l'équipe de l'attrapeur et y arriver demandait énormément de rapidité et d'adresse. Il accéléra, roulant et déviant à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur des poursuiveurs, l'air chaud de l'automne lui fouettant le visage, et les cris distants des serpentards sans importance rugissant à ses oreilles…

Mais trop tôt, le sifflet le rappela à la pause à nouveau.

'

Stop -

Stop -

STOP!' hurla Angelina. '

Ginny– tu ne couvres pas ton poste du milieu!

Harry regarda Ginny, qui planait en face devant le cerceau droit, laissant le deux autres complétement découverts.

Oh… désolé…

Tu n'arrêtes pas de te déplacer pendant que tu regardes les poursuiveurs ! dit Angelina Soit tu restes au centre et tu bouge pour défendre un cercle, soit tu fais un tour autour des cercles mais ne dérive pas vaguement d'un coté, c'est comme ça que tu as laissé entrer les 3 derniers buts !

Désolé…répéta Ginny, sa tête rouge brillant comme un phare dans le ciel bleu éclatant

Et Katie peux tu faire quelque chose pour ce saignement de nez ?

C'est de pire en pire ! dit Katie essayant d'arrêter le flux avec sa manche.

Harry regarda Fred, qui semblait anxieux et vérifiait ses poches. Il le vit tirer quelque chose de violet, l'examiner une seconde et regarder Katie, manifestement frappé d'horreur.

Bien essayons encore, dit Angelina. Elle ignorait les serpentards qui avaient maintenant entonné un chant 'gryffondor sont des perdants, gryffondors sont des perdants' mais il y avait une certaine raideur dans la façon dont elle se tenait sur son balai Cette fois ils avaient vole à peine 3 minutes quand Angelina siffla. Harry qui avait juste aperçu le vif d'or vers le but opposé, abandonna, se sentant clairement lésé

Quoi encore? Dit-il impatiemment à Alicia, qui était la plus près.

'Katie' s'écria Fred.

Harry se tourna et vit Angelina, Fred et George Volant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers Katie. Harry et Alicia se dépêchèrent vers elle également. Il était clair qu'Angelina avait arrêté l'entraînement juste à temps, Katie était maintenant d'une blanche craie et couverte de sang. Mais juste au moment ou Hermione rentrais pour rejoindre Alucard a cause elle s'ennuyait le vent tournais et l'odeur du sang humain provoquer par le bonbon la frappais alors qu'elle venait de respirée. Alucard se pétrifiais et se mit aussitôt devant Hermione qui la frappais et qui hurlais en Transylvanie qu'elle voulait se faire Katie.

'' Hermione non contrôle toi c'est Katie. Vise moi quand il y a des humain Hermione n'oublie pas.

'' Je la veux je la veux. Hurlant Hermione en transylvanienne qui perdant le contrôle de sa soif mais son corps sous le contrôle mental attaquais son amant furieusement.

Angelina pris peur du danger d'Hermione et ordonna.

'' Nous l'amenons dit Fred —elle a du avaler un bonbon qui attire les vampires par le sang par erreur.

'' Bien, il n'y a aucun intérêt à continuer sans batteur et un poursuiveur en moins dit Angelina tristement comme Fred et George se dirigeaient vers le château soutenant Katie entre eux. Venez, allons nous changer.

Alucard retenais toujours Hermione sous les rire des serpentard qui chantais : les gryffondor vont perdre et serpentard gagnerons vu que le plus pire des joueur a démissionne en donnant son balai a une Weasley.

'' Hermione au lieu de Kate si tu veux du sang humain je te donne la bande de sang pur de fis de pute de mangemort a dînée a la place que ta violeuse veut tous se tapée en orgie sexuelle sous ton apparences.

Les serpentard se mit à courir des que Alucard fit semblant de lancée Hermione le vampire nouveau née contre eux sous les rire des gryffondor.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutais pas sa blague vu qui avais donné ordre hypnotisée de le visée lui et non les humain elle restait accrocher a Alucard et la mordit au cou pour son sang hybride. Harry remarquais que a présent Alucard ne trouvais plus humiliant de se faire mordre vu que Hermione avais autorisation de le mordre a volontés et que il comprenait a présent cette phrase de le visée continuellement quand il voyait des humain saignée, Alucard l'avait hypnotisée pour qu'elle évite être une tueuse d'humain avant sa transformation et son corps réagissais même si elle avait perdu la mémoire.

Malgré que les serpentard c'était sauvée de peur être au dînée d'un vampire nouveau née. Hermione était rassasier et se sentais coupable pour Katie.

'' Je suis vraiment désolé Angelina d'avoir tout gâché.

'' Sa fait rien, c'est normal pour toi le sang est un repas à présent.

'' Comment c'était pour Ginny dit Hermione piteuse et affreusement triste.

'' Nul dit Ginny. Instantanément malgré l'aide pour fermer la trappe a Malefoy grâce a ton amant.

'' Je pensais…

'' Tu pensais que j'étais forcément nul a cause de moi ?

'' Non bien sur que non ! Tu as dit que c'était nul j'ai juste pensée –

'' Je vais commencer mes devoirs dit Ginny en colère, s'en allant d'un pas lourd vers l'escalier des garçons et disparaissant hors de vue. Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

'' C'était vraiment nul si aurais pas été en crise ?

'' Non, elle est seulement en manque a cause de Fred et de George et disons que ton amant en voulant nous aider a empirée son sentiment de manque avec ses blague sur ta violeuse et sur Malefoy.

Hermione leva ses sourcils.

'' Bien je suppose qu'elle aurait pu mieux jouer, grommela Harry, mais c'était seulement son vrai premier entraînement comme tu as dis…

Ni Harry ni Ginny ne semblaient faire de progrès dans leurs devoirs cette nuit là. Harry savait que Ginny était trop préoccupé par combien il avait mal joué et il avait lui même des difficultés à enlever le ''gryffondors sont des perdants' de sa tête.

Ils passèrent tout le dimanche dans la sale commune, enterrés dans leurs livres pendant que la pièce autour d'eux se remplissait puis se vidait. C'était un autre bon jour et la plupart de leurs camarades gryffondors passèrent leur journée dehors par terre, appréciant le peut-être dernier jour de soleil de l'année. Le soir venu, Harry se sentait comme si quelqu'un avait frappé son cerveau à l'intérieur de son crane.

'' Tu sais, on devrait probablement essayer de faire plus de devoir pendants la semaine murmura Harry à Ginny, comme ils laissaient finalement tomber l'essai du professeur McGonagall et se tournaient misérablement vers l'essai aussi long et difficile sur les nombreuses lunes de Jupiter du professeur sinistra.

''Ouais, dit Ginny moi aussi je suis horriblement en retard, frottant légèrement ses yeux injectés de sang et jetant son 5ème parchemin gâcher dans le feu à côté d'eux. Écoute… peux ont juste demandé a Hermione si on peut regarder ce qu'elle fait disons que je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec son amant vampire pour avoir des réponses.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, était assis avec Pattenrond sur les genoux et bavardait avec Lavande et Patil tout en tricotant une paire de chaussette informes pour elfe, mais plutôt elle répondait plutôt a Patil que a lavande. Vu qu'elle était encore en colère contre elle, malgré que Lavande tente de se faire pardonner de l'avoir vexée en début d'année.

'' Non dit-t-elle lourdement, tu sais qu'elle nous laissera pas.

Et donc ils continuèrent à travailler pendant que le ciel dehors devenait durablement plus sombre. Lentement, la foule dans la chambre commune s'amincit. A 23h30,

Hermione vint les voir baillant faussement...

'' Presque fini ?

'' Non Dit Ginny.

'' La grande lune de Jupiter et ganymède pas Callisto dit-elle, montrant par-dessus l'épaule de Harry en regardant la ligne de son essais d'astronomie. Et c'est Io qui a plein de volcan.

'' Merci renifla Harry, barrant les mauvaises phrases.

Ouais eh bien si tu es juste venue critiquer – Ginny –

Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter un sermon Hermione d'accord. Je suis dedans jusqu'au cou –

Non regardez dit Hermione : c'est cette odeur qui venais autre jour par ici, regardez tous les deux.

Un joli hibou se tenait à la fenêtre, regardant dans la pièce vers Ginny.

'' C'est Hermès ? dit Hermione reconnaissant à présent l'odeur de Percy sur son hibou.

'' Mince c'est lui ! dit Ginny tranquillement, laissant tomber sa plume et se levant, pourquoi cette imbécile m'écrit-il ?

Il traversa jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Hermès vola à l'intérieur, atterrit sur l'essai de Ginny et tendit la jambe ou la lettre était attachée. Ginny prit la lettre et le hibou repartit, laissant des empreintes sur le dessin d'Io de Harry.

C'est définitivement l'écriture de Percy. Dit Ginny, se renforçant dans le fauteuil et regardant les mots sur le parchemin. Ginnéia Weasley, maison Gryffondor, Poudlard. Il regarda les deux autres.

'' Ouvres-la ! dit Hermione impatiemment et Harry approuva.

Ginny déroula le parchemin et commença à lire. Plus ses yeux lurent, plus elle se renfrogna. Quand elle eut fini, elle parut dégoûtée. Il envoya la lettre à Harry et Hermione qui s'approchèrent pour la lire ensemble.

Cher Ginny.

Je viens juste d'apprendre (par personne d'autre que le ministère de la magie en personne qui tient de votre nouvelle conseillère scolaire Mme Ombrage) que tu es devenu préfète de Poudlard.

J'ai été plaisamment surpris d'entendre cette nouvelle et te félicite tout d'abord. Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours pensé que tu choisirais ce qu'on pourrait appeler la route de '' Fred et George'' surtout que tu les a toujours préféré dans les anniversaire Weasley, plutôt que de suivre mes pas, alors tu peux imaginer mes sentiments en entendant que tu avais cessée de te moquer de l'autorité et décidé de prendre quelques vraies responsabilités.

Mais je veux te donner plus que mes félicitation, Ginny, je veux te donner un conseil, c'est pourquoi je t'envoie ceci de nuit plutôt que par la poste du matin.

Espérant que tu pourras lire ceci loin des yeux fouineur des Phénix et éviter des questions embarrassantes.

Le ministre m'a dit que tu voyais et parfois fréquentais sexuellement Harry Potter et parfois Hermione Granger qui a ma grande horreur a était nommé elle aussi préfète de poudlard. Je dois te dire Ginny que rien ne pourrait te mettre plus en danger de perdre ton badge que continuer cette fraternisation sexuelle avec ce garçon et cette fille devenue un monstre vampire.

Oui je suis sûr que tu es surpris d'entendre ceci – Phénix et Potter ont toujours été le favori de Dumbledore – mais je me sens obligé de te dire que Phénix et Dumbledore même si il sont immunisée diplomatiquement ne sera peut-être plus en poste à poudlard très longtemps et que des gens qui comptent avec un certain point de vue très différent – sur l'attitude d'Alucard et de Potter. Je ne peux en dire plus ici, mais si tu regarde le Daily prophète demain, tu auras une bonne idée du sens dans lequel souffle le vent –et voir si tu peux prendre le tien :

Sérieusement Ginny, tu ne veux pas être mis dans le même sac que Phénix et Potter, ça pourrait te faire du tort pour tes futurs espoirs, et je parle là de ta vie après l'école aussi. Comme tu dois le savoir, vu que notre père l'escortait à la cours, Potter a subi une audition disciplinaire cet été en face de toute la cours des sorcier et il n'en est pas sortit reluisant. Il s'en est tiré sur la connaissance des procédure de son cousin qui trouve en étant depuis de long année sur les connaissance de sa mère Erika et que le fait qui soit immunisée diplomatiquement par la fondatrice Elmira phénix et aussi du fait que fudge aille par accident insultée sa favorite l'année dernière, ignorant qu'elle était de sang moldus, si tu me le demande, et beaucoup de gens sont toujours convaincus de sa culpabilité. La preuve qui donne des cours de sexualité vampire totalement illégal au lieu des cours qu'on conseille le ministère à donner à faire.

C'est peut-être que tu as peur de trancher les liens avec les phénix et les Potter ou que Hermione te menacerais de te transformée en vampire. C'est assez fréquent cette menasse vu que Alucard me la fait souvent par le passée. – je sais que Phénix et Potter sont des instables et que je sache violent – mais si tu as des soucis par rapport à ça, je te presse de parler à Désirée Breuninger Ombrage, une femme délicieuse qui sera heureuse de te conseiller.

Cela m'amène à mon autre conseil. Comme je l'ai sous entendu plus haut, le régime de Dumbledore et de Phénix pourrait bientôt et espère prendre fin. Ta loyauté Ginny, ne doit pas être pour eux, mais envers l'école et le ministre. Je suis désolé d'entendre que jusque là, le professeur Ombrage rencontre aucun coopération de la part de l'équipe enseignantes alors qu'elle s'efforce de faire les changements nécessaires depuis l'intérieur de Poudlard que le ministre désire si ardemment ( bien qu'elle puisse trouver cela plus facile dès la semaine prochaine – une fois encore lit le Daily prophète demain !) je dirais seulement ceci- un élève qui se montrerait d'accord pour aider le professeur Ombrage maintenant serait bien placé pour être préfet en chef dans 1 ou deux ans.

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu plus cet été depuis les funérailles de Ronald. Cela me peine de critiquer nos parents, mais j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir vivre sous leur toit tant qu'ils demeurent associés a des gens dangereux autour de Dumbledore et Alucard Phénix. (Si tu écris à mère un jour, tu peux lui dire qu'un certain Sturgis Podmore, un grand ami de Dumbledore a récemment été envoyé à Azkaban pour effraction au ministère. Peut-être que cela leur ouvrira les yeux sur le genre de petit criminels auxquels ils se frottent Phénix.) Je m'estime très chanceux d'avoir échappé à la marque d'infamie d'une association avec de tels gens – le ministre ne pourrait pas être plus aimable avec moi – et j'espère Ginny, que tu ne laisseras pas les liens familiaux t'aveugler en te faisant suivre le manque de jugements d'un obsédée sexuelle vampire comme Alucard et action de nos parents. J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour ils réaliseront combien ils s'étaient mépris et je saurais bien sûr prêt à accepter leur plus plates excuses quand ce jour arrivera.

S'il te plaît pense à ce que je t'ai dit avec attention, particulièrement le morceau à propos de Potter, et félicitations encore pour être devenu préfet Ton frère, Percy

Harry leva les yeux vers Ginny.

'' Bien dit-il en essayant de faire comme s'il tout cela était une farce. Si tu veux rompre avec moi sexuellement parlant…. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il vérifia la lettre de Percy – oh oui que tu arrête de coucher avec moi en orgie Weasley, je te promets de ne pas devenir violent.

'' Et je promets de surveiller mon amant pour pas qui te mordre si tu veux plus me parler dit Hermione amusée par la blague de Harry.

'' La ferme et donne moi ça, dit Ginny tendant la main. '' Il est'' dit Ginny nerveusement déchirant la lettre de Percy en deux '' Le plus'' il déchira en 4 '' grand '' il déchira en 8 '' Connard du monde'' elle lança les morceaux de feu.

'' Allez nous devons finir ça avant l'aube dit-elle rapidement à Harry, tirant l'essai du professeur sinistra devant lui.

Hermione regardais Harry et Ginny avec une expression étrange.

'' Oh bon donné moi ça dit-elle soudainement.

'' Quoi ? dit Harry.

'' Donner les moi, je vais les vérifier et corriger dit-elle

'' Es-tu sérieuse ? dit Harry, tu nous sauve la vie dit Ginny que puis-je dire

'' Ce que je veut dire : Nous promettons solennellement de ne plus jamais laisser nos devoirs autant en retard '' dit-elle tendant leurs deux essais, mais elle semblait amusée de la blague vu qui ont imitée la formule de la carte des maraudeurs vampires.

'' Tu peux nous dire ce que tu veux en échange, tes esclave sexuelle inclue.

Hermione était flattée.

'' J'ai déjà mon professeur esclave sexuelle. Mais s'y penserais s'il se fait exilée.

Merci beaucoup Hermione dit Harry faiblement, lui passant sa dissertation et s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil, se frottant les yeux

Il était maintenant minuit passée et la chambre commune était déserte à part eux 3 et Pattenrond. Le seul son était celui de la plume d'Hermione rayant les phrases ça et là sur les essais et le froissement des pages comme elle vérifiait les différents faits dans le manuel sur la table. Harry était épuisé. Il se sentait également étrange, malade, avec une sensation de vide dans l'estomac qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fatigue et tout avec la lettre qui s'élevait en spirales noires dans le feu.

Il savait que la moitié des gens à Poudlard le trouvaient bizarre, même fou, il savait que le Daily prophète avait fait de fausses allusions sur lui depuis des mois, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le fait de le voir écrit comme ça dans la lettre de Percy, et de savoir que Percy conseillait sa sœur de le larguer et Alucard phénix aussi et de racontée des histoires sur lui et Alucard à Ombrage, rendait la situation plus vraie que jamais. Il avait connu Percy pendant 4 ans était restée dans sa maison pendant les vacances d'été, et même Alucard la invitée chez lui pour la coupe du monde même si il appréciais moyennement, avait reçu une note parfaite de sa part pendant la seconde tâche du tournoi des duo sorcier l'année dernière, et bien malgré cela, Percy le trouve instable et potentiellement violent comme son cousin vampire. D'un autre côté il avait avec Ron et lui baiser sa petite amis vu que Alucard a insistée a lui passée dessus et ne lui avais rien dit alors que tout le monde était au courent sauf lui, était peut-être sa manière de se venger.

Et dans un élan de sympathie pour son parrain, Harry pensa que Sirius était probablement la seule personne qu'il savait pouvoir vraiment comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à présent, car il était dans la même situation. Pratiquement tout le monde dans le monde des sorciers pensait que Sirius était un dangereux vampire meurtrier et un grand partisan de Voldemort et il avait du vivre avec ça pendant 14 ans… Harry cligna des yeux ? Il avait vu quelque chose tourbillonné. Sur le feu qui ne pouvais pas être la. Sa avais tourbillonné et disparu immédiatement ? Non… ça ne pouvait pas être…. Il l'avait imaginé car il pensait avoir vu le visage de Sirius dans une sorte de mini vortex.

Ok écris ça dit Hermione à Ginny, lui rendant son essai et une feuille couverte de sa propre écriture 'puis ajoute cette conclusion que j'ai écrite pour toi'

Hermione tu es vraiment la plus formidable personne que j'ai jamais rencontré' dit Ginny faiblement si je suis encore dur avec toi –

Je saurais que tu es redevenu normal dit Hermione Harry la tienne est ok excepté pour la fin. Je pense que tu a mal entendu, Europa est couverte de glace pas de souris, Harry ?

Harry était à genoux sur le tapis brûlé et râpé regardant le mur.

'' Euh Harry ? dit Ginny de façon incertaine. Pourquoi tu es sur le tapis et face au mur ?

'' Parce que j'ai vu la tête de Sirius au travers d'une sorte de mini-vortex dit Harry.

Il parlait assez calmement après tout il avait déjà vu la tête de Sirius dans la fenêtre en brume l'année précédente et lui avait parlé aussi, néanmoins, il n'était pas sur de l'avoir vraiment vue cette fois… elle avait disparue si rapidement…

'' La tête de Sirius dans un vortex ? répéta Hermione. Tu veux dire comme quand Alucard ma fait voyagé en Transylvanie par un vortex mortelle au humain.

Elle eut le hoquet, regardant le mur. Ginny laissa tomber sa plume. Il y avait au milieu du muré la tête de Sirius dans un mini vortex de transport, les longs cheveux tombant autour de sa figure souriant de vampire.

'' Je commençais à penser que vous étiez allés au lit avant que tout le monde ne disparaisse j'ai vérifié toutes les heures.

'' Tu es apparu dans un vortex mortelle tout les heures ? dit Harry riant à moitié.

Juste quelque secondes pour voir si voie était libre.

'' Et si tu avais été vu ? dit Hermione anxieusement. Cet illégal ici a poudlard.

'' Non il est illégal de l'enseigner mais pas de utiliser pour eux qui sont immunisée diplomatiquement. De tout façon, je pense qu'une fille de première année a pu me voir mais ma pris pour ton amant Phénix, croyant que était une de ses farce vampire. J'étais parti le moment d'après et elle a du pensée que j'étais une forme bizarre de vampire ou autre chose.

'' Mais Sirius c'est un risque incroyable même pour un vampire commença Hermione.

'' On dirait Molly ou Elmira pour ton cas, dit Sirius, c'était la seule façon de répondre à la lettre d'Harry sans recourir à un code d'Alucard je ne suis pas un très bon birdlang pour utiliser pleinement sa magie. Vu que je n'ai pas été mordu par le fis de Voldemort mais par sa mère Erika et les autre codes sauf celui de Alucard sont cassables.

A la mention de la lettre d'Harry Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent pour le regarder

'' Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais écrit à Sirius l'accusa Hermione

'' J'ai oublié dit Harry ce qui était parfaitement vrai son rendez avec Cho à l'oisellerie lui avait tout fait oublié ne me regardez pas comme ça, personne n'aurait pu apprendre quoi que ce soit une information secrète n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

'' Non c'était parfait souris Sirius nous devons faire vite toutefois, juste au cas où on serait déranger comme Alucard l'an dernier, ta cicatrice et la réaction alucard envers la conseillère

'' Quoi ? demanda Ginny, mais Hermione l'interrompit : '' Nous te le dirons après Ginny continue Sirius.

'' Je sais que ça ne doit pas être drôle quand elle te fait mal mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter. Ça te fessais toujours mal l'année dernière n'est-ce pas ? Et pour alucard c'est que au même moment il a surpris a cause de ses don vampirique de devin : Moka en plein acte sexuelle avec son père et sa lui a fait bouillir le sang a cause que son coté vampire est jaloux que ma fille se fasse baiser par son père.

Hermione grognais de rage mais se contrôlais en inspirant par la bouche, Hinata lui avais dit déjà la première semaine de son réveille que même si elle aimait elle à présent son coté du vampire du néant était aussi très amoureux encore de sa sœur jumelle.

'' Oui et Dumbledore disait que ça arrivait quand Voldemort ressentait une puissante émotion dit Harry ignorant les tressaillements de Ginny et Hermione sa rage contre moka peut-être, je ne sais pas. Il était juste furieux ou autre la nuit où j'étais en détention.

Maintenant qu'il est de retour c'est obligé que ça arrive plus souvent dit Sirius.

Mais quel est le rapport par le fait qu'Ombrage à toucher le bras d'Alucard. Demandais Hermione quand je sortais de retenue. Il a réagir comme si elle était une mangemorte en lui montrant sa forme libérée total.

'' J'en doute, je la connais de réputation et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une mangemorte. Il a sûrement eu très faim d'âme et il a déteste ce contacte physique alors que habitude jamais personne sauf ceux qui apprécie comme toi Harry ou Hermione ne le touche jamais.

Elle est assez folle pour en être une vu qui a osée le toucher sans son autorisation, dit Harry sombrement, et Ginny et Hermione approuvèrent vigoureusement.

'' Oui mais Alucard sais que elle en est pas une, même si c'est une des pires pouffiasses chasseuse de vampire que Barrîmes Croupton de son vivant vu que comme lui c'est un sang pures qui déteste les phénix. Tu devrais demander a alucard lequel des deux il déteste le plus entre les deux pour rire.

'' C'est déglutit horrifier Hermione : une chasseuse de vampire ! Mais elle ne porte pas de croix.

'' Elle doit le cacher sous sa robe pour pas que Alucard la jette dehors, vu qu'elle le sait sûrement que la seul chasseuse que alucard tolères c'est mcGonagall. dit Sirius Mais elle la portait au ministère par contre, Harry la bien vu, et moi aussi je le sais qu'elle en porte une. Mais Harry le monde n'est pas divisé entre les humain bien et les chasseurs Mangemorts dit Sirius avec un sourire forcé, je sais qu'elle est fort peu sympathique – vous devriez entendre Elmira et Remus parler d'elle.

Elmira et Lupin la connaît ? demanda vite, se souvenant des commentaires d'Ombrage sur le fait que Alucard soit un vampire pendant la première leçon du concernée.

'' Elmira la connais personnellement, vu que c'est elle qui étonnamment a réussi a capturée Erika et s'est goules noirs et la emmener chez Elmira durent la guerre pour l'exilée, mais Remus pas personnellement, mais c'est elle qui a écrit un peu de législation anti loup garou il y 2 ans l'empêchant de trouver du travail, mais Elmira pour se venger d'elle la fait annuler par son immunité de phénix, vu que lupin est son fis adoptif. Elmira et elle se déteste depuis malgré que sa soit elle qui a capturée Erika avec ses auror chasseur donc aujourd'hui seul Kingsley a époque de la guerre et elle avec Kingsley lui ramener elle croyait a tort que cette service qu'elle avait rendu a époque lui rendais autant immunisée envers la famille phénix mais elle connaît très peu la réputation de Elmira. Quelle idiote vraiment. Elle ne sait pas qu'Elmira déteste tout les anglaises qui lui veillent du mal. Kingsley la déteste a présent a cause par le passée, il l'avais déjà surpris en train de discutée en secret avec ta violeuse qui était a époque très jeune et du coté de Erika et du phénix noir mais a époque elle n'était pas une mangemorte vu qu'elle était mariée a benoît et qui la suppliais vu que Elmira la supportais pas de la transformée elle en vampire pour faire partir du conseil de Erika, et c'est lui aussi qui la dénoncée cette demande a Alucard et funix ma récemment dit qu'il avait fait fuir plutôt dans la semaine en reparlant de ça a elle directement a cause qui l'embêtais pour la carte d'anniversaire a Elmira, mais même alors Erika et Alucard l'ont refusée son venin et Moka ne pouvais donc pas la mordre vu que a époque Erika étais la chef du conseil au ministère et a époque obéissais aussi a son mari.

Harry se souvient combien Lupin semblait usée ces derniers jour et son aversion pour Ombrage prit de l'ampleur et la fierté que Alucard lui aille pris son poste juste avant.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre les vampires Phénix et les Loups garous ? demanda Hermione avec colère.

'' Les phénix c'est facile a devinée, elle est une chasseuse de vampire, mais je pense qu'elle a peur d'eux, même si elle voudrait secrètement en devenir une. Selon Alucard bien sûr, dit Sirius, souriant face à son indignation. Apparemment elle exècre les semi-humains vampire ou non, elle a fait campagne pour avoir les créatures des mers réunies et tatouées l'année dernière également. Elle se venge de ne pas être fait autorisée a la transformation alors Imaginer perdre son temps et son énergie à persécuter les créatures des mers quand il y a des petit en-cas morveux comme kreacher laisser à part.

Ginny ricana mais Hermione paru contrariée.

'' Sirius ! dit-elle avec un reproche. Honnêtement si tu faisais un effort avec kreacher, je suis sûre qu'il répondrait. Après tout tu es le dernier membre de sa famille qui lui reste et professeur Dumbledore a dit

'' Alors à quoi ressemble les leçons de Alucard, interrompit Sirius. Vous entraînée avec lui a tué les humain ?

'' Non dit Harry ignorant l'air affamée d'Hermione d'avoir été coupé dans sa défense de kreacher. Alucard est forcée être pire que Lockhart en fessant des cours de sexualités vampirique et si les serpentard le dérange il fait disparaître les vêtements pour les mètres totalement nues.

'' Ha, ha, ha sa c'est bien alucard de se la jouer a obsédée sexuelle sa doit te plaire non Hermione?

'' Si beaucoup surtout vus qui ne punis pas les gryffondor, mais aucun cours qui nous apprend est compatible avec les BUSE il a chassée ombrage de sa classe en attendant qu'elle finisse sont rapport désastreux a fudge et une fois son départ Alucard nous a dit qui est improvisé des cours inutile a cause que il refuse de suivre le plan du ministère qui veulent nous transformer en imbécile de troll a image de fudge et nous empêcher de faire la magie du tout.

'' Ça tombe sous le sens… fudge ne veut pas que vous soyez entraînés au combat, mais il ne peut pas obligée Alucard a lui obéir vu que en Transylvanie c'est comme sa qui enseigne la défense contre les force du mal et c'est totalement légal dans son pays d'exil vu que ce sont des cours que Elizabeth a étudier a durstrang sauf pour eux c'est pas la défense contre les force du mal mais plutôt la théorie de la magie noir de défense.

'' Entraînée au combat ! répéta Harry incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent que nous allons faire ici, formée une armée de sorcier et de vampires ici a poudlard en utilisant le sexe pour motivée les troupes ?

'' C'est exactement ce qu'il pense que vous faite avec Elmira Phénix ou plutôt c'est qu'il a peur que Alucard et Dumbledore et Elmira fasse- former sa propre armée immortelle privée, avec laquelle il serait capable de nettoyer le ministère comme Elmira a fait avec quasiment tout les de Erika Phénix avec Buck. En chasse au traître du ministère. C'est déjà arrivé qu'Elmira le fasse quand il y a eu la guerre entre les gobelins et les vampires en Transylvanie, les vampires sont bon pour causée des guerres pour de simples dispute inutile. Mais ayant eu pitié d'eux a cause qu'elle a vu que cette guerre était a origine une simple question de rivalité entre un gobelin et une de ses filles qui était en plus Rosalie si je m'en souviens, elle s'est chargée de signée un traitée de non violence a la fin de la révolte.

Il y eut une pause à cela, puis Ginny dit '' C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu incluant tout ce qu'a pu dire Lucy Lovegood''

Alors Alucard s'empêche pour nous protéger d'apprendre la défense contre les forces du mal normal de poudlard mais enseigne la théorie de la magie noir défensif de durstrang car fudge est effrayé que nous utilisons ses pouvoir de vampire de séduction contre le ministère ? dit Hermione paraissant furieuse.

'' Ouais, dit Sirius Fudge pense que Alucard en temps que fis du seigneur des ténèbres ne s'arrêtera à rien pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Et que si il prend le pouvoir, il laisserait Dumbledore dirige le ministère. Il devient de plus en plus paranoïaque à propos d'Alucard et Dumbledore chaque jour. C'est une question de temps avant qu'il arrête Dumbledore et Alucard sur de fausses accusations ?

Cela rappelle à Harry la lettre de Percy.

'' Sais-tu s'il y aura quelque chose à propos de Alucard et Dumbledore dans le Daily prophète demain ? Le frère de Ron, Percy, pense qu'il y aura –

'' Je ne sais pas dit Sirius, je n'ai vu personne de l'ordre de tout le week-end, ils sont tous occupés. Il y avait juste kreacher et moi ici.

Il y avait définitivement une note d'amertume glaciale dans la voix de Sirius.

'' Alors tu n'a aucune nouvelle d'Hagrid non plus ?

'' Ah… dit Sirius il est supposé être rentré maintenant, personne même pas Elmira ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé. Puis voyant leurs figures frappées il ajouta rapidement :

'' Mais Dumbledore n'est pas inquiet, alors ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos état, je suis sur que hagrid va bien.

'' Mais il aura dû être revenu à présent… dit Hermione d'une petite voix anxieuse.

'Madame Maxime était avec lui, nous avons été en contact avec elle et elle a dit qu'ils s'étaient séparés pendant le voyage de retour – mais il n'y a rien pour laisser penser qu'il ne va pas bien peu convaincus, Harry Ginny et Hermione échangèrent des regards inquiets.

'Écoutez, ne posez pas trop de questions à propos d'hagrid dit Sirius hâtivement, cela amènerait l'attention sur le fait qu'il n'est pas là et je sais que Dumbledore ne veut pas ça. Hagrid est coriace il sera ok et comme ils ne parurent pas réjouis,

Sirius ajouta : quand votre prochain week end à pré au lard est il prévu de toute façon ? Je pensais venir déguiser en chien ou en brume – je pensais pouvoir.

'' Non'' dirent Harry et Hermione ensemble d'une voix forte.

'' Sirius n'as-tu pas vu le Daily prophète ? dit Hermione anxieusement.

'' Oh ça, dit Sirius souriant ils essaient toujours de deviner ou je suis, ils n'ont pas vraiment d'indices – ''

'' Oui mais nous pensons que cette fois ils en ont dit Harry, quelque chose que Malefoy a dit dans le train nous fait penser qu'il sait que c'était toi, et son père était sur la plate-forme Sirius – tu connais Lucius Malefoy – alors ne viens pas ici, quoi que tu fasses. Si Malefoy te reconnaît encore – il pourrait appelez sa tente pour te traquer avec ces chasseur corrompu Et tu sais très bien que Hermione ne doit pas rencontrée ta fille.

Hermione ne dit rien.

'' Très bien, très bien, j'ai saisi'' dit Sirius il paraissait contrarié. '' C'était juste une idée, j'ai pensée que Hermione aimerais chassée avec moi et qu'on soit ensemble''

'' J'aimerais beaucoup dit Hermione mais on n'aimerait pas que tu sois renvoyé à Azkaban ! Continuais Harry.

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Sirius regarda Harry, un pli entre les yeux.

'' Tu ressembles moins à ton père que je pensais dit-il finalement, une froideur dans la voix. Le risque aurait rendu tout ça amusant pour James écoute- je ferais mieux d'y aller, je peux entendre Kreacher dans les escaliers dit Sirius mais Harry était sûr qu'il mentait. Je t'écrirais pour te dire quand je pourrais revenir dans un vortex puis-je ? Si tu peux en prendre le risque il y eut une minuscule détonation et à l'endroit où la tête de Sirius avait été il n'y avait plus que le mur à nouveau.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : La grande inquisitrice anti sexuelle de Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient attendus à ratisser soigneusement le Daily Prophète d'Hermione, le matin prochain pour trouver l'article que Percy avait mentionné dans sa lettre. Cependant ,le hibou de livraison s'était à peine débarrassée du journal sur le sommet du pot à lait, qu'Hermione libéra une halètement énorme et aplanit le journal pour révéler une grande photo graphie de Désirée Beureninger Ombrage, souriant largement et clignant lentement des yeux au-dessous du titre.

LE MINISTÈRE, DANS LA RECHERCHE DES REFORME ET COMPORTEMENT DE COUPLE DURENT LEUR ANNÉE ÉTUDES A POUDARD A NOMMÉ DÉSIRÉE OMBRAGE LE TOUT PREMIER HAUT INQUISITEUR SEXUELLE DE POUDLARD.

Ombrage –'' Haut Inquisiteur sexuelle ''? dit Harry obscurément son toast a demi mangé glissant de ses doigts. '' Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?''

Hermione lut à haute voix :

'' Dans un mouvement de surprise, hier dans la nuit, le ministère de la Magie a passé la nouvelle législation donna un niveau, sans précédent, de contrôle à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.''

'' Depuis quelque temps, le ministre se sentait mal à l'aise d'aller à Poudlard,'' dit l'assistante du ministre Mrs Black et Percy Weasley son assistant. '' Il répond maintenant au soucis, exprimés par des parents, qui estimes que l'école pourrais se déplacer dans une direction qu'il n'approuvent pas sur les relation sexuelle.''

'' Ce n'est pas la première fois dans les semaines récentes, que le Ministre Cornélius Fudge a employée de nouvelles lois tiré du gouvernement transylvanien pour effectuer des améliorations à l'école de sorcellerie.  
Aussi récemment, le 30 août, le décret Éducatif Numéro vingt-deux a été voté, pour assurer que, en cas d'incapacité du directeur actuel de fournir quelqu'un a un poste d'enseignant, le Ministère doit choisir une personne appropriée mais malheureusement ce décret a était Annulée en présence de la dernière Fondatrice : Elmira Phénix qui a prononcée l'ordre chantée que Alucard Phénix soit immunisée contre tout lois présente et futur du ministère et qui empêcherais pas a charge de représailles sanglant qui soit prof en permanence, juste a ce que fudge trouve un vrai professeur digne d'elle et non pas une incompétente de son ministère et qui soit un Phénix de sa famille végétarienne soit obligatoire et non une membre banni de sa famille. Le ministre a donc crée le poste de conseillère scolaire de l'enseignement sexuelle.

'' C'est pour cela que Désirée n'est pas professeur mais conseillère d'enseignement sexuelle et que on la sur le dos quand même, mais a présent mis a part pour le poste de défense contre les force du mal dont on a perdu le pouvoir de diriger malheureusement. Désirée Beureninger Ombrage est venue pour nommer du personnelle enseignant humain à Poudlard, '' dit Weasley hier soir. '' Alucard l'an dernier a menacée fudge de mort en réponse au insulte envers les vampire et les sang-moldu selon Elmira phénix mais que si il enseignais la défense l'an prochain en temps immunisée diplomatique que seul Elmira phénix pourra le faire renvoyée de son poste. Et que Elmira a déclarée que tout les acte de vampire qui porte le nom ou qui aime les phénix de Elmira soit immunisée diplomatiquement en réponse de l'affront que fudge la traitée devant elle et son petit-fils de créature sanglant et diabolique et devant leur ancienne chasseur McGonagall de Sang-Moldu de bon a rien. Des la nomination de ce poste pour Ombrage et bien sûr, elle a eu un succès immédiate- surtout envers la communauté des vampires fidèle au ministère selon Mrs Moka black.

'' Elle a eu QUOI ? s'écria Hermione enragée.

'' Attendez, il y en a plus, dit Ginny d'un air mécontent.

'' Un succès immédiat, révolutionnant totalement les droit des couple étudiant et fournissant au ministre des réactions sur le terrain de ce qui arrive vraiment à Poudlard.'' C'est cette dernière fonction que le Ministère a maintenant formalisée avec le passage du Décret Sexuelle Éducatif Numéro Vingt-trois basée sur les lois transylvanienne, qui a crée la nouvelle position du Haut enquêteur anti viole de Poudlard.'' Cette nouvelle phase passionnante dans les plan du Ministre que certain appellent les standard débridée sur les couple sur Poudlard.'' Dit Weasley. '' L'enquêteur aura des pouvoirs inspecter ses éducateur qui aurais des relations consentante ou non avec des étudiante ou étudiant, a moins qui aille 17 ans et plus et qui soit Mariée ou fiancée a cette ledit personne et s'assurera que cette la relation soit proscrit a moins exception du mariage et que l'inquisitrice soit a la hauteur. On a offert cette position a Désirée Ombrage en plus de son poste de conseillère d'enseignement et nous sommes enchantés de dire qu'elle a accepté.''

Les nouveaux mouvements du Ministère on reçu l'appui enthousiaste des parents des étudiants de poudlard.

'' Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que je sais que Alucard et Dumbledore seront soumis à une évaluation juste et objective, sur les rapport sexuelle des étudiant'' dit M. Lucius Malefoy, parlant de son hôtel particulier de Wiltshire hier dans la nuit. '' Beaucoup d'entre nous, en voyant l'intérêt de Phénix à pervertir nous enfants au acte sexuelle vampire ont été concernés de certaine décisions excentrique que Dumbledore dans les dernières années et son heureux de savoir que le Ministère surveille la situation.''

'' Parmi ces décision excentriques sont sans aucun doute les rendez-vous de personnelle controversés, précédemment décrits dans ce journal, qui a inclue l'emploi de loup-garou immunisée par les phénix, le petit fis pervers de Elmira Phénix en temps que professeur et étudiant en même temps qui a changer les heures de ses cours a sa guise pour des cours de nuit sans consultée le ministère. Et le demi géant Rubeus Hagrid et un ex-chasseur de vampire fantasque, Maugrey.

'' Je pense que la nomination de l'enquêteur antisexuelle est un premier pas vers l'assurance que poudlard ait bientôt un directeur en qui nous pouvons donner notre confiance,'' dit un initié du Ministère hier dans la nuit. '' A Wizengamot, Griselda Marche Banks et Tiberius Ogden ont protesté à l'introduction du poste d'Enquêteur sexuelle à Poudlard. '' Poudlard est une école pas une église moldu ni un avant-poste du bureau de Cornelius fudge,'' dit la madame Marchebanks. '' C'est un nouveau la tentative répugnante de discréditer Albus Dumbledore et le fis maudit de Vous-Savez-Qui !

Hermione finit de rire et regarda au dessus de la table les deux autres.

'' Maintenant nous savons comment cela c'est terminer avec Ombrage ! On nous impose un décret sexuelle éducatif ''! Et maintenant il lui a donné le pouvoir d'inspecter Alucard et les autres enseignants a cause que c'est Alucard qui a des relations sexuelles avec des étudiants et personne d'autres. C'est atroce !'' si je veux ma dose de sang il faut que je me marie officiellement par le ministère a Alucard.

'' Je sais.'' Dit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas juste sa c'est aussi pour tout les couple humain cette lois.

Ginny le regardais horrifier aussi.

'' Elle a droit de faire sa entre étudiant aussi?

'' Malheureusement oui dit tristement hinata qui fessais son tour de garde. Elle ma aussi gronder a cause avais embrassée Lizzie dans un couloir.

Elle et Harry regardais d'un air féroce Ombrage a la table des ancien. Mais un sourire se déployait sur le visage de Ginny.

'' Quoi ?'' dirent Harry et Hermione ensemble, le regardant fixement.

'' Oh, je ne peux pas attendre pour voir McGonagall inspectée, dit mi joyeuse mi horrifier Ginny. Ombrage ne sera pas ce qui l'a frappée. Elle est aussi pire qu'Alucard vu qu'elle est aussi un sang-Moldus.

'' Bien, allons, dit Hermione, en se levant d'un bond furieux, nous ferions mieux d'arriver à l'heure si elle inspecte la classe de Binns nous ne devons pas être en retard…''

Mais le Professeur Ombrage n'inspectait pas leur leçon d'Histoire de la Magie, qui était aussi morne que le précédent lundi. De toute façon qui voudrais avec une relation sexuelle avec un fantôme, Mais elle n'était pas non plus dans le cachot souterrain de Rogue quand ils arrivèrent pour un double cours de potions, où l'essai de pierre de lune d'Harry lui a été rendu avec un grand D, gribouillé dans un coin supérieur.

'' Je vous ai attribué les notes que vous auriez reçues si vous avez présenté ce travail pour votre buse '' dit rogue avec un petit sourire satisfait, évidement benoît avais un Optimal et Hermione aussi tout comme Hinata. Cela doit vous donner une idée réaliste de quoi vous attendre à l'examen.''

Rogue avait atteint le front de la classe et fait demi-tour avec son talon pour leur faire face.

' La moyenne générale de ces devoirs était extrême. La plupart d'entre vous auraient échoué si ça avait été votre examen. Je m'attends à voir bien plus d'effort pour l'essai de cette semaine sur les variétés diverses d'antidotes de venin, ou je devrai commencer à distribuer des détentions à ces imbéciles qui obtiennent un "D". '

Il a souri d'un air satisfait à Malefoy qui a riait sous sa cape et dit dans un Chuchotement.

Certaines personnes ont obtenu un "D" ? Ha! '

Harry s'est rendu compte que Hermione semblait s'être penchée pour voir quelle note il avait reçu; il fit glisser son essai de pierre de lune en arrière dans son sac aussi rapidement que possible, estimant qu'il préférerait tenir cette information privée.

Décidé de ne pas donner une excuse a Rogue de lui donner une mauvaise note sur cette leçon, Harry lit et relit chaque ligne d'instructions sur le tableau au moins trois fois avant de faire la potion.

Sa potion de force n'était pas précisément la nuance turquoise claire d'hinata ou d'Hermione mais c'était au moins bleu plutôt rose, comme Neville et il en a livre une flasque au bureau de rogue à la fin de la leçon avec un sentiment de défi mélangé au soulagement.

' Bien, ce n'était pas aussi mal que la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ? ' Dit Hermione en montant aux marches du cachot souterrain et en allant à travers le Vestibule vers le déjeuner.

''' Et les devoirs ne sont pas allés trop mal, non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Ni hinata ni Harry répondirent, et elle continua, je veux dire, ça va, je ne me suis pas à la catégorie supérieure, mais s'il note comme une buse, mais un passage est tout à fait encourageant à cette étape, n'est-ce pas?

Harry fit un bruit évasif avec sa gorge.

' Bien sûr, il y'a encore beaucoup de temps entre maintenant et l'examen, nous avons encore le temps pour nous améliorer, mais les notes que nous obtenons maintenant sont une sorte de ligne de base, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose sur lequel on peut se fonder... '

Ils s'assirent ensemble à la table des Gryffindor.

' Évidemment, j'aurais été transportée si j'avais eu un "O" - '

' Hermione, ' dit Harry brusquement, ' si tu veux savoir quelles notes nous avons obtenu, demande. '

' Je ne veux pas - je n'ai pas voulu dire ça - sauf, si vous voulez me le dire - '

' J'ai obtenu un '' D'' dit Harry en mettant du potage dans sa bouche. T'es contente ?''

'' Bien, il ne faut pas avoir honte, dit Fred, qui venait d'arriver à la table avec George et Lee Jordan et s'asseyait a droit d'Harry. '' Rien de mal avec bon gros '' D''

'' Mais,'' dit Hermione, '' D'' se n'est pas si mauvaise…''

'' Désolant'' ouais, dit Lee Jordan. '' Cependant, c'est mieux qu'un '' A'', n'est-ce pas ?'' Affreux '' ?

Harry a senti son visage devenir chaud et faux et il fit une petite quinte de toux. Quand il a arrêté, il était désolé de constater qu'Hermione était toujours dans la catégorie de BUSE.

'' Ainsi la catégorie supérieur c'est O pour optimal, dit-elle, et ensuite c'est '' A''

'' Non'' E'' corrigea George, '' E '' pour '' Effort exceptionnelle'' et je pense que Fred et moi sommes arrivé à ''E'' dans tout les matières parce que nous avons c'est un effort exceptionnelles juste en apparaissant pour les examens.''

'' Ainsi, après '' E il a '' A '' pour Acceptable '' et c'est la dernière catégorie de passage, n'est-ce pas ?''

'' Ouais '' dit Fred, trempant un rouleau entier dans son potage, la transférant à sa bouche et avalant le tout.

'' Alors quand vous obtenez '' P '' c'est pour '' Pauvre'' Ginny leva ses bras dans une célébration fausse –

'' D'' pour Désolant ''. et ensuite '' T'', rappela George.

'' T'' ' demanda Hermione, regardant épouvanté.

'' Même plus bas qu'un D'' ? Que diable '' t'' est pour notée sa ?

'' Troll'' ? dit George promptement. D'après alucard il y a juste une personne à poudlard qui a déjà eu un troll en métamorphose.

'' Et on sait tu qui est cette élèves ?

'' Oui bien sûr c'est Albus Dumbledore et son professeur était Rosalie phénix a époque quand il était jeune.

Harry a ri de nouveau, quoiqu'il n'ait pas été sûr si George plaisantait vraiment sur la blague de Dumbledore. Il imagina cacher à Hermione, ou a Alucard qu'il avait reçu un '' T dans tous ses buse. Il résolut de travailler plus durement dorénavant.

'' Vous avez déjà eu une leçon inspectée ? '' Leur demanda Fred.

'' Non, '' a dit Hermione immédiatement. '' Et-vous ?'

'' En ce moment, avant le déjeuner, dit George. '' Cour de Sortilège''

'' Comment ça c'est passé ? ont demandé Harry et Hermione ensemble, elle ne pense quand même pas que flitwick aurais des relations sexuelle avec ses élève.

'' Non mais elle a notée que une des amie plus vielle des jumelle patil parlais un peu trop sexuellement a une amie sur Alucard en bien. Et elle lui a ordonne de se taire au cas où elle donnerait une retenue.  
Mais a par cela, Ombrage était juste caché dans le coin faisant des notes sur une presse papier comme quand elle a inspectée Alucard la première fois.  
Mais vous avez que flitwick l'a traitée quand même comme une invité, et cela n'a pas semblé le déranger du tout.  
Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose. Elle a juste demandé à Alicia deux ou trois question comme si elle était célibataire ou si elle avait déjà eu des relations non consentent avec quelqu'un et aussi sur trois autre question sur ce a quoi la classe ressemblent normalement. Alicia lui a dit que sa relation était tous consentante et que les cours étaient vraiment bien. Évidement elle a déjà couché avec Alucard mais elle n'a pas dit avec qui elle a eu des relations sexuelles.

' Qu'est-ce que vous avez cette après-midi ? 'demanda Fred à Harry.

Trelawney -'

' Un "T" si jamais j'ai vu si alucard jette Ombrage dehors de sa classe préféré lui-même.

'' Bien, soies un bon garçon et laisse alucard se mettre a dos Ombrage aujourd'hui,'' dit George. '' Angelina serait folle si tu manquais désormais une entraînement de Quidditch.''

Mais Harry ne du pas attendre la défense contre les forces du mal ce soir a 8 heure pour rencontrée Ombrage aujourd'hui ? dit George. Il retirait son journal dans une siège tout au fond de la pièce de Divination ombragée quand benoît vie au regard enflammée, dans les nervures et, regardant autour de soi, le Professeur Ombrage se frayer un passage et apparaissant par la trappe dans le plancher. La classe, qui parlait joyeusement s'était apaisée immédiatement. La chute brusque du niveau sonore fit que le professeur Trelaweney, qui faisait flotter la distribution des copies de l'oracle des rêves, regarda autour d'elle.

' Bonjour, Professeur Trelawney, ' dit le Professeur Beurenger Ombrage, avec son large sourire. '' Vous avez reçu ma note ? Avez-vous eu le temps et date de votre inspection ?''

Le Professeur Trelaweney inclina la tête avec brusquerie et, la regardant très fâche, tourna le dos au professeur Ombrage et a continua à distribuer des livres. Souriant toujours, le professeur Ombrage saisi le dos du fauteuil le plus proche et le tira au front de la classe pour que ce soit quelque cm derrière du siège de Professeur Trelawney, qu'elle remarquait avec stupeur que le professeur Phénix étudiais la divination aussi, et s'est alors assise, pris son presse-papiers de son sac fleuri et chercha avec espoir, attendant la classe pour commencer. Le Professeur Trelawney tira ses châles serrés sur elle avec un léger tremblement des mains et examina la classe par des Lunettes d'agrandissement.

' Nous continuerons notre étude de rêves prophétiques aujourd'hui, ' a-t-elle dit dans une tentative courageuse à ses tons mystiques habituels, quoique sa voix ait tremblé légèrement, mais qui sonnais autant glacial que Hermione.  
Divisez-vous en paires, s'il vous plaît et interprétez chacun votre tour les dernières visions de nuit à l'aide de l'Oracle. 'Harry ouvra sa copie de l'Oracle de Rêve, observant Ombrage discrètement. Elle écrivait déjà des notes sur son presse-papiers. Après quelques minutes elle se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce dans "le sillage de Trelawney, écoutant ses conversations avec des étudiants et posant des questions ici et là. Harry plia sa tête avec hâte sur son livre. Pensez à un rêve, vite cousin'' dit-il a benoît, dans le cas ou la vielle carpeaux viendrais dans sa direction.

'' C'est a ton tour la dernière fois dit benoît.

'' Oh, je t'en prie…'' disons que j'ai rêve que tu dévorais avec Hermione rogue comme repas.

Benoît pouffait d'un rire glacial mais était un faux rire un rire a la tom jedusor ce qui était extrêmes rare durent ce cours en particulier mais il ressentait que l'atmosphère était instable.

'' Bien, nous devons ajouter votre âge à la date ou tu as fait le rêve, le nombre de lettre dans le sujet… qui est '' Dévorée'', repas ou rogue ''?

'' N'importe, choisit un d'entre eux. ' Dit Harry dit, en essayant de regarder derrière lui.

Le professeur Ombrage était maintenant debout à l'épaule du professeur trelawney faisant des notes tandis que l'enseignant de divination interroge Neville de son journal de rêve.

'' Quelle nuit a tu rêve cela ? dit Benoît d'un ton aussi glacial que Voldemort.

'' Je ne sais pas, hier dans la nuit, comme tu veux,' lui dit Harry, essayant d'écouter se qu'Ombrage disait au Professeur Trelaweney. Ils étaient seulement à une table de lui, et benoît aussi tentais écoutée tout en travaillant. Le professeur Ombrage faisait une autre note sur son presse papiers et le professeur Trelawney semblait extrêmement lacer tout comme Alucard.

'' Maintenant, a dit Ombrage cherchant trelawney, vous avez été à ce poste combien de temps, exactement ? Le professeur Trelawney fronça les sourcils, des bras croisés et le dos bossu comme si elle voulait se protéger autant que possible de l'indignité de l'inspection. Après une pause légère dans laquelle elle a semblé décider que la question n'était pas si offensive qu'elle pourrait raisonnablement la pensée, elle dit dans un ton profondément, '' Presque seize ans.''

' Une bonne période, ' dit le Professeur Ombrage, faisant une note sur son presse papiers.

' Donc c'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui vous a nommés ? '

C'est ça, ' dit le Professeur Trelawney. Le professeur Ombrage fit une autre note.

' Et vous êtes une arrière-petite-fille du grand Voyant célébré Cassandra Trelawney ? '

' Oui, ' dit le Professeur Trelawney, tenant sa tête un peu plus haute. Une autre note sur le presse-papiers. '

Mais je pense - corrigez-moi si je me trompe - que vous êtes les premiers dans votre famille depuis Cassandra pour être la Deuxième voyante ?

' Ces choses sautent souvent - euh - trois générations, ' dit le Professeur Trelawney. Le sourire semblable au crapaud du Professeur Ombrage s'est élargi.

' Bien sûr, ' à t-elle dit doucement, faisant encore une autre note.

'' Bien, pourriez-vous juste demander a un de vous élève de me prévoir quelque chose pour moi, alors ?, dit-elle toujours avec le sourire.

Le professeur trelaweney a raidi comme si elle était incapable de croire ses oreilles.

'' Je ne vous comprends pas,'' dit-elle, saisissant convulsivement un châle autour de son cou décharné.

'' Je voudrais que vous ou un élève fassiez une prédiction pour moi, a dit le professeur Ombrage très clairement. Harry et Benoît n'étaient pas les seuls gens qui observait maintenant et écoutant sournoisement quand benoît levais la main

'' Oui Mr Phénix. Dit trelawney.

'' Je me propose pour une prédiction pour la conseillère Désirée Ombrage.

Ombrage se pétrifias des que le vampire s'approche a une vitesse folle devant lui instantanément elle se pétrifia sous les yeux hypnotisant du fis de Voldemort.

 _'' Vous allez goûtée au sang,_ dit phénix lui prenant la main dans un étau et énergie se disciple absorbée par lui. _Votre règne vous mènera sois a la mort ou a être maudit par les vampires de poudlard. Des que mon chant magique d'opéra vous condamnera par le jugement des Ancien Phénix de la fondatrice._

Ombrage paniquais mais ne bougeais pas.

'' _Si vous osez me défier Désirée Ombrage, vous ne survivrez pas plus qu'un an salle humaine._ Chanta légèrement Alucard et un flash mental l'attaquais ou il envoyait clairement sa sœur jumelle Moka torture sous l'apparence d'un Moldu, Hermione Granger et qu'elle hurlait de douleur en l'appelant Papa tout en se fessant fouettée par sa mère qui était possédée par temari.

Ombrage tremblais de terreur et Alucard le relâcha brutalement dans un grognement enragée.

'' J'ai peur… j'ai peur que vous courez un grave danger si vous provoquer les phénix ! Un grave danger Le professeur trelawney fini radicalement. Il y eu un pause. Le professeur Ombrage examina Alucard et Trelaweney.

'' B… bien'' dit-elle doucement, griffonnant sur son presse-papiers encore une fois. '' Bien, si c'est vraiment ce que votre élève et vous pouvez faire'' elle se détourna, laissant le professeur trelawney debout figé sur place. Benoît retournais a sa place et Harry le regarda et savait que benoît était un vrai devins a cause hinata avais expliqué que Alucard tout comme Elmira avais un don vampirique qui lisais vraiment l'avenir, contrairement a cette vielle fraudeuse, mais d'autre part, ils détestent Ombrage, tant qu'ils sont sentit beaucoup de la côte de Alucard et de trelawney – jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivé sur eux quelques secondes plus tard.

' Bien ? ' Dit-Elle, ' Laissez-moi voir le début de ce que vous avez fait sur votre journal de rêve, s'il te plaît. '

Et au moment où elle interpréta les rêves d'Harry à tue-tête (dont tout avait apparemment prévu une mort prématurée et horrible), il se sentait beaucoup moins compatissant vers elle.

Le Professeur Ombrage été toujours debout quelques mètre plus loin, faisant des notes sur ce presse-papiers et quand la cloche a retenti elle descendit l'échelle d'argent d'abord et les attendit tous quand ils ont atteint leur cour Défense Contre les force du mal dix minutes plus tard. Elle fredonnait et souriait quand ils sont entrés à la pièce. Ce soir là Harry et Alucard a dit a Hermione, qui avait été en Arithmancie, exactement ce qu'il avais prédit a Ombrage en divination tandis qu'ils sont tous enlevé leurs copie de livre sexuelle roumain, mais avant que Ombrage pu rentrée dans la classe, la porte de la classe se fermais a son nez avec le symbole du phénix qui se transformais en message pour ombrage : cette classe est désormais sous les ordre de Elmira Phénix et immunisée a tout vos horrible lois sexuelle. Et Ombrage passais son temps à essayer d'ouvrir la porte verrouiller a coup de baguette magique mais la poigne retournais sur elle tout ses tentative ouverture. Sous les rire de gryffondor et au regard effarée des serpentard.

'' A présent, je vais vous expliquer avant tout dit Phénix que nous avons une invitée et non celle mais celle qui essaye de défoncée ma porte qui lui interdit entrée. Veux-tu bien apparaître Elizabeth Phénix, Qui travaille aussi chez le ministre de la magie transylvanienne qui est en guerre contre fudge.

Un vortex apparut et Elizabeth bath apparut armée de fouet et habiller en cuir noir et moulante.

'' Selon le supposée ministère de Mangemort de mon père, il se plaigne que je ne suis pas assez sévères dans mes retenue, et bien à présent sa sera comme dans ton temps Elizabeth les retenue des humains sangs pur qui dérange sa sera comme Rusard adore dire : des coups de fouet et des éventrations, chérie je te conseille de ne pas respirée pour se cours, vu que les serpentard plus vieux dérange en permanence mes cours.

Alucard avais prononcé cela et était entendu depuis le corridor devant ombrage et Elizabeth souriais sadiquement, quand Pansy allais dire un commentaire ouvert ou sortir de la classe elle reçu un coup de fouet d'Elizabeth qui mit feu a sa robe et du se mettre en sous-vêtement en lançant sa robe enflammée au loin.

'' Ce sortilège fouettée s'appelle Incendius vampirus c'est un sort mortel sur les vampires mais très douloureux sur la peau humaine. C'est une sorte de feu magique qui incinère un vampire pure illégaux pour les demi-vampires donc je suis sa pourrais me tuer ou gravement me blessée si il n'est pas éteint par un aquamanti chantée par un vampire. Aquamanti.

Un tsunami d'eau cramoisi arrose la robe et la moitié des élève de serpentard mais Elizabeth avais chanté un protego sur les Gryffondor et sa hina de serpentard.'' Voila ce que vous devez affrontée si vous combatte une vampire comme Moka Black sous-secrétaire Junior de Ministre Cornéfus Fudge et ses goule vampire du ministère autrement dit tout son quartier ou elle travaille actuellement avec les goule chasseur de vampire illégaux mais protéger par fudge qui est totalement expert a s'en prendre au favorite vampire et au sorcier innocent et traitée les sang Moldus de moins que rien devant même leur ancienne partenaire de chasse au vampire vraiment illégaux qui enseigne ici la métamorphose. Qui sont évidement sous les ordres d'un dieu vampire Tom Jedusor ou plus connus sous le nom de Lord Voldemort mon père. Bref avant de commencé ce cours je voudrais annoncée si il y a pas d'autre interruption une chose importante devant votre envoyée du ministère qui m'empêche de baiser ma favorite et de l'amuser pendant mes période tendre avec ma favorite et ma fille hinata bien sûr.

Hermione était pétrifier tout comme ombrage qui cessais de frapper a la porte pour écouter.

'' Hermione Phénix veut tu m'épousé et devenir Mrs Phénix ma reine de mon couvent.

Alucard sortais en birdlang et funix apparut avec une boîte noir enfermant une bague. Hermione était pétrifier tout comme Harry qui ne s'y attendais pas du tout.

'' Alucard je ne sais pas quoi dire.

'' Dit oui tout simplement dit Alucard en souriant sincèrement.

'' Oui je le veux.

Tout un coup une explosion secouait le mur a coté de la porte.

'' Cette permission est refusée au nom du ministère de la magie vous n'aurez pas le droit de la marier a poudlard cette humaine.

'' Humaine! s'écriait Hermione enragée et en montrant les dents de vampire et eu le regard enflammée : JE SUIS UNE VAMPIRE PHÉNIX GRACE A MOKA BLACK QUI LA FORCÉE MON MARI A ME TRANSFORMÉE ESPÈCE DE SALLE PUTE

'' Vous êtes un vampire aussi ! S'écriais Ombrage horrifier.

'' OUI GRACE A VOTRE PATRONNE MOKA ANGEL QUI A TUER ET POSSÉDÉ LE CORPS DE MES PARENTS MOLDUS ET ALUCARD OUI J'ACCEPTE DE T'ÉPOUSÉE POUR VOUS FAIRE CHIER DÉSIRÉE BEURENINGER OMBRAGE.

'' Et en temps que nouvelle ministre rroumaine du conseil des anciens vampires Transylvanie dit Elizabeth autorise ce mariage a Alucard Phénix et a Ma sœur Hermione Phénix dit Elizabeth, tout comme moi je demanderais a Hinata Phénix de ce lever a cause je désire l'épousée également.

Hinata en tombais en crise de fausse larme et lui sautais dessus.

'' OUI JE LE VEUX AUSSI ELIZABETH GRINDEWALD BALTHORY PHÉNIX POUR FAIRE CHIER AUTANT OMBRAGE BURNINGER QUI EST ENCORE PLUS CONNE QUE TEMARI ET MOKA RÉUNIE Chanta-t-elle avec bonheur.

Ombrage en était horrifier, Elizabeth qui est un puissant vampire demi-humaine apparentée au Grindelwald balthory est devenu un phénix aussi et également le nouveau ministère de la Transylvanie. Alucard avais réussi a détournée la loi a sa faveur mais elle ignorait contrairement a Alucard que Elizabeth était devenue le nouveau ministre de la Transylvanie vu que a son annonce tout a heure elle a dit qu'elle travaillait pour le ministère de la magie transylvanien en guerre contre les anglais.

'' Mais les lois transylvanienne de votre ministère.

Elizabeth claquais son fouet et ombrage reculais terrifier.

'' Que vous une criminel condamnée à être dévorée a volée grognais la ministre.

Mais alucard imposais le calme.

'' Pour tout vous dire l'âge en Transylvanie pour se marier légalement et de 10 ans et plus est-ce que votre cher Moka Black ma jumelle diabolique amante de Voldemort vous a traduit cela dans son vol de livre de lois a notre ambassade fermer a tout membre humain de votre ministère. Hermione a 16 ans cette année elle est totalement le droit de coucher avec moi selon votre stupide décret de anti-vampire hybride du ministère raciste anti-moldus. Et comme les vampires peuvent avoir plusieurs amant tout ceux qui sont intéressée a mes orgie avec ma femme peuvent demander a Hermione de vous épousée pas vrai chérie. Et même si il y des intéressée J'autoriserais même la transformation en vampire pour eux qui veulent se faire adopté en temps que chef de couvent a cause croyez moi si moka Black jedusort ne le fait pas pour ses repas sous le gros nez de fudge.

'' Sauf pour les serpentard sang pure dit Hermione ravis et hypnotisée par Alucard.

'' D'accord, a part Hinata et Elizabeth personne de serpentard ou de banni de ma famille phénix. Dit alucard en embrassant passionnément sa nouvelle femme.

'' Vous n'avez pas le droit d'autorisée sa au élève de Poudlard.

'' Pourtant je viens de le faire sous la direction de mon ministère de Transylvanie qui y autorisée, et il y a pas un décret anglais au monde actuellement qui empêche pas accordée l'immortalité a une élève qui veut devenir immortelle et être immunisée diplomatiquement Mrs Désirée Ombrage dit sauvagement Alucard qui riais d'elle.

Ombrage enragée : on verra son ici demain Mr Phénix.

'' Tout tentative sera veine essayer de vos rentrée ça dans votre salle tête d'espionne, je suis beaucoup plus intelligent que vous et je connais tout les faille de votre ministère et ma sœur qui est ministre encore plus que moi d'ailleurs. C'est sa que sa arrive quand vous engagée l'ex femme de Voldemort Erika Phénix à être représentante de Transylvanie Désirée Ombrage.

Ombrage rageais et sortit par le trou qu'elle avait fait explosée.

Après ce cours avant le couvre-feu, patil la seconde sœur sirène était mécontente furieusement même si au fond elle était contente que Hermione et Elizabeth et hinata aille donnée une leçon a Ombrage et Hinata s'approchais d'elle la sentant qu'elle était triste.

'' Salut hinata, dit-elle.

'' Sa ne va pas patil ?

'' Non, je suis affreusement jalouse… même si était pour une bonne raison cette situation. Je comprends aussi pour toi mais Tu peux me faire pareille que ma sœur… moi aussi je fréquente un gryffondor cette fois.

'' Tu veux que je rompre ton lien télépathique avec mon frère. Dit-t-elle avec stupeur.

Elle secouait la tête.

'' Si possible qui ne le sache pas tout de suite. Même si je suis furieuse contre lui, je ne veux pas lui brisée le cœur non plus a cause je comprends votre situation.

Hinata fait la même musique triste que sa sœur et il libérait la seconde sœur patil de l'emprise télépathique d'Alucard et la jeune fille partie en larme.

La nouvelle que Hermione a décidée d'épousée Alucard et que Hinata était devenue la femme officielle du ministère de Transylvanie Elizabeth Phénix Balthory fit encore le tour de l'école et aucun nouveau décret était a nouveau rédigée. Mais la meilleure partie de cette deuxième semaine fut comme Alucard l'avait prévu la réaction d'Angelina. Elle l'a coincé Harry quand il venait arrivée a la table de gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner et l'avais carrément en surprise embrassée Harry devant tout le monde incluant Ombrage a la table des professeurs.

'' Tes fanatique Harry, si il n'aurait pas ce stupide décret sur les orgies sexuelle je te violerais sur le champ dit Angelina.

' Mlle Johnson, comment osez vous faire un tel scandale dans le Grand Hall! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffindor! '

'' Mais professeur – Harry n'a pas eu de colle-''

' Qu'est-ce qui est cela, Potter ? ' Dit le Professeur McGonagall brusquement,

Regardant Harry sur Harry. Pas eu de colle ? De qui ?

'' Du professeur Phénix ou de Ombrage plutôt murmura Harry amuser. Ne racontant pas les yeux du professeur McGonagall, avec ses yeux dressés de place.

'' Vous me dites'' que vous avez rien fait devant ombrage qui mérite une retenue.

'' Alucard a demandé a mariage Hermione et qui a avouer qu'elle était un vampire aussi a cause elle croyait que Hermione était encore humaine devant elle et hinata fut demander par Elizabeth la même chose vu qu'elle est le nouveau ministère de la Transylvanie. Tout en traitant tout le ministère Anglais de raciste contre les vampires et Sang-Moldu en vous nommant comme exemple chasseuse de sang-moldus. Racontais Harry.

'' Oui je suis au courent Potter. Mais bon pour une fois je suis content que vous n'ayez pas fait de bêtise. Ça mérite les 5 point perdu de miss Johnson sur le commentaire de vous violé sur place. Et quant à vous, Mlle Johnson, vous limiterez vos parties de cris pour le Quidditch dans l'avenir ou risque de perdre la direction de l'équipe !

Le professeur McGonagall marcha à grands pas en arrière vers la table du personnel.

Angelina donna à Harry un regard du dégoût le plus profond et parti dans une table éloignée, Harry s'assied à côté de Ron.

'' Elle ma donner des point juste a cause Angelina aurais voulu me violer sur place mais qu'elle ne peut pas a cause d'un décret sexuelle d'ombrage pourquoi ? C'est juste sa ?

'' Je sais, Harry, a dit Ginny avec bienveillance, renversant le bacon sur l'assiette de Harry.

Hermione ou Mrs Phénix, cependant a simplement froissée les pas de son Daily Prophète mais n'a rien dit, portant au doigt sa bague de fiançailles.

'' Tu penses que McGonagall avait raison n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry en colère à l'image de Cornelius fudge obscurcissant le visage d'Hermione qui annonçais négativement la nouvelle que le ministère de la Transylvanie se marie a un phénix.

'' Je regrette qu'elle ait perdu des points, et que tu les as regagnée par la suite, mais je pense qu'elle a raison de te conseiller a Angelina de ne pas perdre le contrôle et parler de violer avec Ombrage consentant ou non'' dit la voix d'Hermione, tandis que Fudge gesticule sur la première page, donnant clairement quelques discours.

Harry n'a pas parlé à Hermione jusqu'à la fin du cours de Charmes, mais quand ils sont entrés en Transfiguration il oublia d'être fâché contre elle. Le professeur Ombrage avec son presse-papiers était assis dans un coin et la vue d'elle a directement chassé le souvenir du petit déjeuner.

'Excellent', chuchota hinata en s'essayant sur son siège habituel. '' Voyons voir si Ombrage obtient ce qu'elle mérite.

Le professeur McGonagall marcha dans une pièce et Alucard était dans son coin en souriant et pour la première fois depuis 5 ans McGonagall avais enlevé et serré sa croix de chasseuse de vampire dans son bureau. A cause qu'elle avait sûrement apprécié qu'elle soit nommée dans sa demande en mariage pour faire chier Ombrage.

'' Ça ira, a-t-elle dit et le silence est tombé immédiatement. M. Finnigan venez ici et rendez les devoir – Mlle Hinata Phénix prenez cette boîte de souris et si vous les dévorée pas je vous offrais un poulet vivant.

Hinata avais justement soif mais obéissais avec bonheur a l'ordre de McGonagall et remettais une boîte de souris a chaque étudiant surtout a cause qu'elle voulait son poulet.

'' Hem, Hem, '' dit le professeur Ombrage, employant la même petite toux idiote qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre quand elle interrompait Dumbledore, le seul qui arrivais pas a interrompe était Alucard en mode enseignant vampire vu que c'est lui qui l'interrompais en l'imitant. Le professeur McGonagall fit comme Alucard elle l'ignora. Seamus a rendu l'essai d'Harry; Harry l'a pris sans le regarder et a vu, à son soulagement qu'il avait eu un ''A''

'' Bien maintenant, chacun, écoute de près – Mrs Phénix balthory- si vous faites cela encore avec la souris je vous mettrai en colle et vous pouvez dire adieux a votre poulet, vu qu'elle s'amusait en fessant rire alucard en lui rappelant qui ressemblais a malefoy la fouine,

'' Vraiment désolé, madame mcgonagall.

Elle s'excusa agréablement envers la prof. La plupart d'entre vous ont maintenant, avec succès fait disparaître vos escargots et même ceux qui ont réussi après une certaine quantité de coquille. Aujourd'hui, nous serons –''

'' Hem, Hem'' dit le professeur Ombrage.

'' Oui Inspectrice qui déteste les Sang Moldu qui travaille au ministère? dit glacialement le professeur McGonagal qui imitais parfaitement le ton de jeu d'insulte entre Alucard et elle, et se retournant, rempochant ses sourcils de si près qu'ils semblaient former une ligne longue, sévère.

'' Je me demandais juste, professeur, si vous avez reçu ma note vous disant la date et le temps de votre inspection –''

'' Bien sur et je l'ai jetée immédiatement dans ma cheminée et je vous aurais demandé ce qu'un ennemi qui aime pas les vampires Phénix ni les sangs Moldu donc que je fais partie de cette classe la, ferais dans ma classe, a dit le professeur McGonagall, se retournant fermement sur le Professeur Ombrage. Beaucoup d'étudiant et surtout Alucard, hinata et Hermione Phénix ont échangé les regards de jubilation.

' Comme je le disais : aujourd'hui, nous ferons disparaître des souris ce qui est difficile.

Maintenant, le Charme de Disparition - '

' Hem, hem,

'' Je me demande, '' dit le professeur McGonagall dans une fureur digne d'un vampire, regardant furieusement le Professeur Ombrage, '' Comment vous vous attendez à avoir une idée sur mes méthodes d'enseignement habituelles si vous continuez à m'interrompre, seul Alucard Phénix a le droit ancestral de m'interrompe pour de bonne raison. Avez-vous ce droit Professeur Désirée ombrage se mettais a chantée faussement McGonagall.

Alucard éclatais de rire tout comme un fou et Hermione aussi.

'' Bien chantée mais un peu faux madame dit –t- il avec humour, vous méritez peut-être un peu plus de respect de ma part pour votre talent de chanteuse Sang-moldu humaine, professeur McGonagall.

'' Et bien 20 point pour serpentard de moins pour ce beau compliment digne de vous Mr Phénix dit McGonagall ravis.

Le professeur Ombrage sembla qu'on lui avait donné une tape vampirique au visage. Elle ne parla pas, mais se redressa le parchemin sur son presse-papiers et commença à griffonner furieusement.

Le regard insouciant, le professeur McGonagall s'adressa la classe encore une fois.

'' Comme je disais : Le charme de disparition devient plus difficile avec la complexité de l'animal à disparaître. L'escargot, étant un invertébré, ne présente pas trop de difficulté; la souris, un mammifère, en offre beaucoup plus. Ce n'est pas, donc la magie que vous pouvez accomplir en faisant du bruit. Ainsi vous connaissez l'incantation, faites moi voir ce que vous pouvez faire…''

' Comment peut elle faire des cours sans perdre son sang froid avec Ombrage! Alors qu'elle sait qu'elle déteste les sang-mêlé chez les sorcières, Et pourquoi elle porte plus sa croix de sa famille, 'Murmura Harry à Hermione dans un souffle

'' Point commun avec Alucard : ils détestent Ombrage tout les deux et Mcgonagall était ravis qui la prenne en exemple durent sa demande en mariage dit Hermione en murmure chantée.

Mais Alucard adressais un clin d'œil a sa femme vampire – sa colère contre les professeur McGonagall s'était tout à fait évaporée et la respectais proche autant qu'une favorite sang-mêlé il levait la main.

'' Oui Mr Phénix.

'' Est-ce que je peux utiliser une hypnose vampirique sur la souris avant de la faire disparaître avec la formule.

Tout le monde retenais son souffle vu que tout poudlard savais sauf ombrage que McGonagall détestais alucard pour cette raison en particulier.

'' Mais bien sûr dit-t-elle en un sourire si sa peut vous aider autant de point a perdre des point a votre maison vous pouvez le faire avant de la faire disparaître.

Alucard lançais un regard hypnotique qui fit reculer ombrage mais ne visais que sa souris qui endormie et il chantait le sortilège de disparition et réussi son travaille avec brio.

'' 40 point de moins pour Serpentard pour vous Mr Phénix félicita McGonagall

Drago malefoy grognais de rage mais ne peut rien dire devant McGonagall vu qui savais que Alucard adorais leur fait perdre des point a la maison du violeur de sa grand-mère Elmira et apparemment tout les profs allier a Elmira semblais y faire exprès de lui faire plaisir.

'' Bien, c'est un début, dit Harry, soutenant une longue que de souris se tortillant et la mettant dans la boîte que Hinata passait autour de la classe. En sortant de la salle de classe, Harry vit le professeur Ombrage s'approcher du bureau ; il poussa du coude Hinata, qui poussa du coudre Hermione à son tour et les trois se sont délibérément penchés en arrière pour écouter.

'' Combien de temps avez-vous enseigné à Poudlard ? demanda professeur Ombrage.

'' Trente-neuf ans en décembre, pas mal pour une sang-moldus non ?'' dit Professeur McGonagall avec rudesse, en essayant de fermer son sac. Le professeur Ombrage fit une note.

'' Puise-vous posé une question ? Mr Phénix vous a dit qu'il ne vous respectée pas assez. Puis s'en savoir pourquoi.

'' Oh sa c'est que je descends d'une famille de chasseur de vampire du ministère écossais a moitié Moldus bien sûr, ma mère était une chasseuse et mon père un moldus, mais qu'elle n'a jamais attaqué que de vrai vampire illégaux comme par exemple Moka Black par exemple. Même si autrefois j'ai travaillé chez le ministère anglais j'ai démissionne a cause qui devenais trop corrompu comme aujourd'hui l'est devenus votre ministre Gros Con Fudge qui traite les enfants Moldus et les sorcier adulte Moldus comme de la merde de dragon. Mais comme vous en doutée les phénix n'aime que les humains chasseurs de vampire Moldus qui les respecte leur race et moi je la respecte et je ne l'ai traite pas comme des monstre sanguinaire comme votre ministre, Gros cornichon Fudge moi. Je traitais bien sûr parfois un peu durement Alucard autrefois mais c'est plus le cas depuis que j'ai proche entendu votre ministre traitée sa favorite de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ombrage en eux une deuxième claque vampirique.

'' Vous êtes un chasseur de vampire au sang-mêlé mais ou est votre croix.

'' Dans mes quartier priver, je n'avais pas envie de la porter aujourd'hui dit McGonagall pour ne pas offensée Mrs Phénix et son mari Alucard Phénix ni Hinata phénix également aussi la ministre transylvanienne qui est récemment marier a elle contrairement a vous Désirée Ombrage, j'évite en général de déclencher des massacre de vampire en colère moi en temps ex chasseuse du ministère. Dit d'un ton glacial.

'' Bon très, a-t-elle dit, vous recevrez les résultats de votre inspection dans dix jours.

'' Justement je manquais justement de papier pour mes feu de cheminée cette hivers, dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix froidement indifférente a la alucard, et elle marcha à grand pas vers la porte.

'' Dépêchez-vous tout les quatre, ajoute-t-elle balayant, Harry, Hinata, Hermione, et Alucard.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui donner un sourire faible et aurait pu jurer qu'il en a reçu un en retour. Il avait pensé que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait sa serais en défense contre les force du mal ce soir, mais il a eu tort. Quand ils descendirent les pelouses vers la Forêt pour la cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ils la trouvèrent avec son presse-papiers les attendant à côté du Professeur Gobe Planche.

'' Vous ne prenez pas cette classe d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? L'a entendu Harry demander en arrivant à la table du tréteau.

'' Tout à fait cela,'' dit le professeur, les mains derrière son dos et rebondissant sur ses pied. '' Je suis un enseignant remplaçant du Professeur Hagrid. ''

Harry a échangé des regards gênés avec Alucard et Hermione. Malefoy chuchota avec Crabbe et Goyles; il aimerait sûrement cette occasion de dire des contes sur Hagrid et Alucard à un membre du Ministère.

'Hm', dit le Conseillère Ombrage, baissant la voix, quoiqu'Harry puisse toujours l'entendre tout à fait clairement.

' Je me demande- le Directeur semble étrangement ne pas pouvoir me donner une information sur cette question - pouvez-vous me dire qu'est-ce qui cause le congé exceptionnel très prolongé du Professeur Hagrid ? '

Harry a vu Malefoy observer Ombrage et Gobe planche de prêt.

'' Je le ferais mais je ne le peux pas a cause je ne le sais pas '' dit le professeur Gobe Planche. Je ne sais quoi que ce soit de plus que cela. J'ai obtenu un hibou de Dumbledore, pour savoir si j'aimerais l'enseignement de deux ou trois semaines, de travail. J'ai accepté. C'est tout se que je sais. Bien… je peux peut-être commencer maintenant ?

'' Oui, faites s'il vous plait,'' dit le professeur Ombrage, griffonnant sur son presse-papiers. Ombrage pris une attitude différente dans cette classe et erra parmi les étudiant, les mettant en doute sur des créatures magiques. La plupart des personne était capable de répondre bien et l'humeur d'Harry et Alucard c'était soulevé quelque peu; au moins la classe ne laissait abandonnais pas Hagrid.

'' En général'' dit le professeur Ombrage, retournant au côté du professeur Gobe Planche après une longue interrogation de Dean Thomas,'' en tant que membre provisoire du personnel – vous avez un œil objectif, je suppose que vous pourriez me dire – comment vous trouvez Poudlard ? Estimez-vous que vous receviez assez d'appui de la direction scolaire et des autres enseignants ?

'' Oh, oui, Dumbledore et aussi Alucard sont excellent,'' dit le professeur Gobe planche chaleureusement. Oui, je suis très heureux comment les choses ce sont déroulées, très heureuses en effet. Alucard est un excellente étudiant-professeur du soir aussi même si lui et sa sœur est sa femme à présent son repoussée par les créatures exemple les licornes.

La regardant poliment incrédule, Ombrage fit une note minuscule sur son presse-papiers et continua,

'' Et que projetez-vous de faire de cette classe cette année – Si, bien sûr, le professeur Hagrid ne reviens pas ?

'' Oh, je leurs ferais étudier les créatures qu'ils abordent souvent dans le Buse, '' dit le professeur Gobe Planche. '' Pas beaucoup a faire, -ils ont étudié des licornes et Nifflers, j'ai pensé que nous couvrirons les Porlocks et Kneazles, nous nous assurerons qu'ils peuvent reconnaître Crups et Knals, vous savez…''

'' Bien, vous semblez savoir ce que vous faites, en tout cas'' dit le professeur Ombrage, faisant un très évident coche sur son presse-papiers. Harry ni Alucard n'a aimé l'accent qu'elle a mis et l'a même moins aimé quand elle a mis sa question suivante à Goyle.

'' Maintenant j'entends dire qu'il y a eu des blessures dans cette classe ? Goyle donna un sourire stupide. Malefoy s'oppressait de répondre mais Alucard le coupa.

'' Malefoy m'a insultée devant mon hippogriffe de ma grand mère Elmira et a causée l'affaire d'Elmira Phénix et j'ai du convoquer ma grand-mère Elmira Phénix fondatrice de Poudlard encore vivante ici en Angleterre pour un quasi nettoyage du conseil des anciens donc seul trois goules transylvanienne récent qui se sont rallier a moi pour massacrée les autres anglais de ma mère et mettre Ma sœur Moka Black en exil ou elle est devenu la nouvelle reine des ténèbres de Lord Voldemort. Il y a deux ans comme une dette de sang stupide pour le fait qui avais blessée un prince vampire de Transylvanie. Hippogriffe en question ma blessée au bras et au dos par la faute de cette élève dit Alucard fière de son coup de poker. Fudge a dut avec ma grand-mère vampire assoiffée faire des excuse publique au professeur Hagrid.

'' Un hippogriffe ?! dit le professeur Ombrage mais ne rajoutais rien du au fait du nom de Elmira Phénix, maintenant frénétique.

'' A cause que comme tout sa famille de Mangemort Ils sont trop stupide pour écoute moi ou Hagrid quand on lui dit de faire, '' dit Alucard en colère.

Ombrage vie que Harry avais tenté de dire quelque chose mais Alucard avais protégé son cousin et Ombrage comprenais à présent le jeu de Alucard, il protégeait Harry de ses retenues.

'' Bien, merci beaucoup professeur Gobe planche, je pense que c'est tout dont j'ai besoin ici. Vous recevrez les résultats de votre inspection dans les dix jours.''

'' Bien,'' dit le professeur Gobe Planche et le Conseillère Ombrage repartit à travers la pelouse au château.

Il était presque minuit mais Hermione ne quittais pas son mari qui était en train de composée son opéra magique mais ne remarque pas que Hinata était retard étrangement, sûrement en train de chassée avec Elizabeth mais en fait elle a été retenue par Désirée et la mis a retenus elle-même injustement a cause elle dévorait son poulet vivant offert par McGonagall en après-midi

Dans le sommeil de Poudlard on chante la mort de l'inquisitrice

Dans nos rêves, il vienne pour lui briser le cou.

Cette voix qui nous appelle…

'' Hey merde encore ce blocage. Jura Alucard furieux

'' Oh non était super bien chérie. Courage. Il faut juste trouvée les bons mots. Dit Hermione compatissante.

Alucard souriais.

'' Si seulement je pouvais trouver la cause de cette panne inspiration je pourrais me rebellée.

Hermione le regardais stupéfaite

'' Cette voix qui nous appelle a la rébellion sa c'est bien alucard.

Alucard se mit à relire mais sans chantée.

Dans le sommeil de Poudlard, on chante la mort de l'inquisitrice

Dans nos rêves, ils viennent de lui briser son cou.

Cette voix qui nous appelez à la rébellion.

'' Oui sa marche je le sens avec cette phrase merci mon cœur. dit Alucard frissonnant de plaisir.

Maintenant on a prouvée que les vampires de poudlard est sont toujours là.

Dans notre esprit.

'' Super sa me donne plein envie la violer a mort cette pute la.

'' Ce parfait ma chérie…

'' Mais c'est cours ce pas impressionnant

'' Ne t'inquiète pas c'est seulement la partie que Hinata chantera pour ça, elle fait un peu la Christine de ton fantôme de opéra.

Hermione compris qu'elle rôle avait sa sœur dans son opéra et son amant ferait le rôle du fantôme.

'' Et pourquoi pas moi j'aimerais bien lui jeter un sort chantée en jouant Christine.

Alucard riais doucement : tu n'es pas encore en plein contrôle de tes pouvoir hinata contrôle mieux que toi ma chérie. Tu as eu du mal à battre un épouvantard il faut au moins un bon 10 an a un nouveau née a chantée comme hinata. Disons que tes au niveau de la Carlotta en ce moment.

Hermione rigolais vu que Alucard le taquinais même si il avait un peu raison, ses pouvoir de chant était encore très sauvage malgré que pour les sort de basse sa se passais bien et sur les tricots aussi.

'' Et toi qu'est que tu chante vu que apparemment tu dois sûrement faire le fantôme non ?

Alucard fit un sortilège attraction sur une feuille en peau de serpent qui dit tout les paroles pour le moment incomplètes mais il avait beaucoup avancée par contre pour son rôle du vampire chanteur.

Chante à nouveau avec moi grande sœur

Notre étrange duo.

Elle empêche de nous amusée, elle va le payer…

A cette phrase Hermione trouvais quelle manquais quelque chose de la menaçant.

'' Avec nos pouvoir des phénix dit Hermione sa serais bien non.

Alucard songeais et répétait

Elle nous empêche de baiser pour nous amusée,

Elle va payer avec nos pouvoirs des phénix.

Notre pouvoir sur elle

Grandit encore.

Nous clamons qu'elle est une idiote

Qui ne mérite que la mort

Et comme elle se détourne de la vérité

Pour jeter un coup d'œil...

Les vampires de poudlard sont la pour lui…

Pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son gros derrière dit Hermione en riant et que on va lui donner un coup de pied.

Alucard s'esclaffait et récrivais Pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son gros derrière

Les vampires de Poudlard sont la pour lui donner un bon coup de pied.

'' Super Hermione tu es vraiment ma muse.

Elle tente de manipuler votre esprit cher étudiant.

Hinata revenant de la chasse et cachant le fait que elle a été retenue par cette salope elle rentrait dans le bureau de son frère et se mit a chantonnée.

Ceux qui provoque mon frère, s'enfuit un courant.

Il est un masque pour fudge et aussi Moka. Chantonnais-t-elle doucement.

'' Bravo hinata c'est une bonne phrase sa tu es en retard 100 point de moins pour serpentard.

'' Je suis la voix de la vérité, pour ceux qu'il y croit.

Notre esprit nos voix combinée proclame : mais Alucard interrompit et hinata aussi songeant ce que pourrais rajouter et c'est Hermione qui tentais de chanter pour montrée qu'elle était aussi bonne aussi : VOLDEMORT MON PÈRE EST REVENUE C'EST LA VÉRITÉ PAR LES VAMPIRE DE POUDLARD SONT LÀ POUR L'ANNONCER DANS VOS ESPRIT.

Le choc frappait Hinata et Alucard comme un choc électrique et stupéfait même Hermione.

'' Mon dieu Hermione. C'est merveilleux chérie, et tu n'as pas chantée faux par ton émotion. Complimentais Alucard.

Cette parole fut rajouta au papier par la suite et comme effet de rajoutée en canon sa voix au duo.

On est la, les vampires de poudlard

Attention Désirée va être humilié et tuer comme repas. Chantais Alucard et Hinata sans mettre de magie dans leur voix.

Dans tous nos rêves et cauchemar

Je l'ai toujours su

Que mon père et ce mystère de son retour et bien réelle.

Tout les deux à la fois chantonnais Hinata ils sont en toi mon frère.

'' Et dans ce labyrinthe piéger, ou la nuit est aveugle, mon cousin le survivant a combattu mon père VOLDEMORT. Chantais en frissonnant de plaisir Alucard en impliquant mentalement l'effet voulu de sa chanson de voir le combat entre Voldemort et Harry dans le cimetière.

Mais il coupais la chanson comme sa et Hermione ne trouvais pas de conclusion malheureusement mais Alucard serra ses partition d'opéra trop heureux d'avoir quasiment fini cette chanson malédiction digne de Bened Phénix et fit sauvagement l'amour a Hermione pour la remercier de l'avoir aider dans son opéra et ensuite hinata pour la punir être en retard après tout il avais le droit de faire l'amour a sa femme et sa sœur si sa femme qui est aussi leur propre sœur demi humaine d'adoptée est d'accord pour hinata. Mais alucard remarquais après l'acte que de dos de hinata était marquer une grosse marque sang acide grand et était écrire : je me nourrie pas de poulet vivant a poudlard.

'' Hinata, qu'est ce que c'est que sa. Tu saigne ma sœur.

'' J'ai rien… rien du tout.

'' Qui ta fait ça ? dit Hermione pétrifiais.

'' Cette pute ombrage. Dit-t-elle de sa voix sombre.

'' Elle a osé te toucher.

'' C'est rien sa va guérir, Elizabeth me fait bien pire.

'' A cause que c'est ta femme mais qu'un humaine adulte te touche je ne le tolère pas du tout, Hermione va chercher de la solution avec des tentacules de Murtlap.

Hermione ouvre un tiroir de soin et donnais la lotion et appliquais le tout sur la marque qui arrêtais de saigner.

'' Vielle goule frénétique de merde jura alucard furieux en soignant les marque de hinata. Je vais me plaindre a Dumbledore elle a pas le droit de faire ça contrairement a Lizzie qui a le droit sur toi vu qu'elle est une phénix. Elle à pas le droit de toucher a ma fille. Personne n'a le droit sauf Elizabeth ta femme que j'accepte en orgie seulement.

'' Non, si te plait, alucard…

Hinata savais quand il disait sa fille c'est signe qui allais perdre le contrôle de sa véritable apparence de monstre et elle a n'a horreur de sa transformation.

'' Mais hina elle a fait couler le sang d'un phénix elle doit être puni comme fut punis ton agresseur.

Hinata pleurais de peur.

'' Et combien de temps pense tu qu'Ombrage prendrait pour passer un autre stupide décret sexuelle disant que si quelqu'un se plaint de la Haute inquisitrice est mis à la porte immédiatement immunisée ou pas.

Alucard ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais rien n'est sortit et après un moment, il la ferma de nouveau, Hinata avais raison, mais c'était vraiment injuste, elle a le droit de chassée son poulet vivant elle est végétarienne.

'' C'est une femme terrible, tu fessais rien de mal que dévorée le sang de poulet c'est même pas du sang humain dit Hermione en consolant sa sœur vampire. J'en suis vraiment marre d'elle.

'' Il faut que on fasse quelque chose pour se venger dit Alucard. Elle prétend qu'elle révolutionne l'étude sexuelle et elle va révolutionnée Poudlard en fessant que les élève vont se rebellez très bientôt.

'' Je suggère que je la mordre comme repas dit Hinata avec rage peut importe ma réaction allergique elle mérite de crever sous mes dents de la princesse démoniaque.

Alucard se pétrifiais a cette parole de sa sœur, mais pas Hermione qui ne compris pas cette phares qui semblais faire très peur a alucard mais elle se souvient soudainement que cela était qu'arrivée qu'une seul fois et c'était quand Elizabeth lui a fait boire du sang humain par accident.

'' Hinata tu te propose de boire du sang humain tu réagir toujours bizarrement tu te souviens de la dernière fois.

'' Je sais mais elle mérite être maudite par nos pouvoir aléatoire et par l'autre princesse démoniaque aussi.

'' Non… je veux dire dit Hermione, c'est quelque chose qu'un membre du ministère trouverais affreux ce qu'on fait Alucard, c'est de nous apprendre la défense contre les force du mal malgré l'interdiction du ministre a ton encontre sans qu'elles le sachent.

'' Bien qu'est que on peut faire ? dit Alucard en bâillant. C'est trop tard, Hermione elle a ce travail, elle doit rester ici. Et fudge s'en assurent.

'' Bien, dit Hermione, on pourrait aussi mettre au courant Harry pour ce plan il détestait autant Ombrage que nous. Mais il serait temps que nous apprenons à nous en occuper nous même.

Alucard ne répondait pas soignant sa fille avec les tentacules murtalap.

'' Tu veux dire, que vous apprendre le Défense Contre les Force du mal par vous-mêmes ! dit Alucard. Sa serais une idée. Je pourrais effectivement vous apprendre réellement la défense du mal comme il est vraiment enseigné en temps normal sous prétexte d'un cours privée, Mais je sais plus comment faire sans que le conseil du ministère en soit averti.

Alucard était content que son quartier fût inespionnable par les voies magiques du ministère, Hinata et lui en était assurée en début d'année. Elle était espionnage seulement du ministère transylvanien par contre et non Anglais.

'' Mais tu réalise que c'est du travaille supplémentaires Hermione. Tu réalises que Harry et Ginny serais encore en retard sur leur devoir et c'est seulement la deuxième semaine ?

'' Mais Alucard c'est plus important que des devoirs ! Tu me fais pensée à Ron parfois dit Hermione.

Alucard et Hinata souriais tout surprise : je n'ai jamais pensée qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit dans l'univers pour Mrs Phénix de plus important que des devoir dit Alucard et hinata en duo.

Hermione s'éclatais de rire vu que benoît avais imitée Harry et Hinata avais imitée Ron Weasley.

'' Imbécile vous êtes vraiment des idiot de vampire.

'' Mais toi aussi tu es un vampire dit alucard qui taquinais sa femme. Écoute t'en parlerais a Harry et a Ginny mais il faut que on soit discrète quand même ma chère Hermione.

'' Oui d'accord. Dit Mrs Phénix en soupirant et fit l'amour a son mari et sa sœur a nouveau.

Hermione après avoir pris son pied avec son mari vampire, rentrais dans en vitesse vampirique dans la salle commune de gryffondor sans se faire remarquer. Elle était furieuse contre ombrage avoir marqué Hinata, juste a cause elle aime le sang de poulet et que c'était en plus McGonagall qui le lui avais offert comme récompense de sa bonne conduite. Elle se demandait aussi qu'elle n'ait jamais vu Hinata aussi furieuse et ni sa deuxième forme libérée aussi et que sa semblais terrifier Alucard. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ginny Weasley qui n'était pas encore coucher.

'' Salut dit-t-elle a Harry et Ginny.

'' Salut comment va hinata?

'' Elle va bien mais Alucard est vraiment furieux.

''Ah bon pourquoi dit Harry.

'' Ombrage lui a marqué dans le dos un sorte de marque de retenue juste a cause elle buvait un poulet vivant de McGonagall.

'' Quoi mais c'est injuste sa elle a droit de boire du sang animal.

'' Je crois que elle a fait comme rouge quand il veut te trouver une moyen de perdre des point mais contrairement a rogue elle c'est pour tout les maisons qui sont pas fidèle au ministère. dit Ginny.

'' Écouter dit Hermione, moi et Alucard et hinata on a eu une discussion quand on a vus sa et il fraudait faire quelque chose.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

'' Faire la plus pire crainte du ministère évidement dit Hermione. On doit vraiment apprendre à se défendre et alucard est du même avis. Je sais qu'il fait semblant être nul a cause du ministère et de cette putain d'ombrage mais il est avis de faire de la vraie défense contre les force du mal sans que elle soit au courant. On doit faire quelque chose.

'' Et bien dévore la Hermione tu a juste a libéré ta puissance. Dit Harry.

'' Hinata la proposée tu seras, elle voulait même le maudire comme repas et tu sais ce qui arrive avec elle quand elle boit du sang humain ou que on l'accuse à tort d'en boire.

Ginny rigolais.

'' Elle mériterait de se faire lancée un sort aléatoire pauvre hinata.

'' Bien, que propose tu de faire?

'' Bien,'' dit Hermione. '' Alucard pense qui est le temps est venus de nous en occuper nous-même.''

'' Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi avec alucard?

'' Que nous apprenons la Défense contre les forces du mal nous-même. Dit Hermione.

Ginny allais dire mais Hermione la coupais.

'' Hinata a dit la même chose que tu penses Ginny et c'est beaucoup plus important que des devoirs! Ils ont fait bien rire en imitant Ron et toi Harry a cause si Ron serais ici il aurait dit un truc idiot du gère : je n'ai pas pensé qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit dans l'univers plus important pour moi que des devoirs.

Ginny et Harry éclatais de rire a cause c'est exactement ce que Ginny allais dire.

'' Bon d'accord on arrête de pensée comme des idiot humain dit Harry vu que Hermione vit, avec un sentiment sinistre, que son visage était soudainement allumé avec la sorte de ferveur comme d'habitude quand elle parle de Alucard ou auparavant de la protection des elfes de maisons.

'' Il faut que Alucard fasse de vrai leçon et nous même aussi, comme il m'a dit durent la première leçon illégal de sa part. Fudge a voulu s'assurée que nous pouvons vraiment nous défendre mais Alucard comme il écoute que le gouvernement Transylvanie ne lui obéit pas vu qui est un phénix et non seulement un des plus puissant mais seul Elmira Phénix pourrais le faire partir légalement de son poste et justement elle veut rien savoir a cause Alucard est quand même assez bon même si il imite un peu lockhart et s'attire des ennuies pour nous protéger.

'' Nous ne pouvons pas faire beaucoup tout seuls, dit Ginny d'une voix défaite. '' Je veux dire, ça va, nous pouvons aller dans la bibliothèque pour regarder des sort et essayer de les pratiquer, je suppose- ''

' Non, je suis d'accord, nous sommes dans l'étape où nous pouvons juste apprendre des choses de livres, ' dit Hermione. ' Nous avons besoin d'un enseignant, même si Alucard est moyennement nulle en vrai il est d'accord pour nous enseigner en secret la vrai défense vu qui la autrefois vraiment enseignée sans aucune pression du ministère comme gère des cours privée, si il le peut nous montrer comment employer les charmes et nous corriger si ça tourne mal.''

'' Si vous parler de Lupin... ou de Elmira.'' commença Harry.

'' Non, non, je ne parle pas de Lupin ni de Elmira premièrement il fraudait être fou pour emmener Elmira ici ou d'avoir une bonne raison de l'invitée, alucard a fait une fois cette erreur et la regrettée en troisième année, même si était une bonne raison. Dit Hermione. Il est trop occupé à l'Ordre et, de toute façon, de plus nous pourrions le voir que pendant les week-ends et ce n'est pas assez souvent.''

'' Qui alors?'' dit Harry, la regardant en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione poussa un soupir très profond.

'' Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident? Dit-t-elle. Je parle du cousin d'Alucard Phénix mon mari. Toi Harry.

'' Moi? Dit Harry.

'' Je parle que tu nous apprendrais la Défense Contre les forces du mal. '' Harry la regarda fixement. Alors il s'est tourné avec Ginny, prêt à échanger les regards exaspérés qu'ils partageaient parfois quand Hermione élaborée sur des arrangements tirés par les cheveux comme la défense des elfes de maison. À la consternation d'Harry, cependant, Ginny n'avait pas un regard exaspéré. Il fronçait les sourcils légèrement, apparemment réfléchissant. Alors elle dit : c'est une idée.''

'' Quelle idée?'' dit Harry.

'' Toi, et Alucard dit Ginny. Enseigne nous la vrai défense contre les forces du mal.''

'' Mais...'' Harry souriait maintenant, les regardant. '' Mais je ne suis pas un enseignant, je ne peux pas -''

'' Harry, toi et Alucard vous êtes les deux meilleur élèves en Défense Contre les forces du mal,'' dit Hermione.

'' Moi et Alucard a dit Harry souriant maintenant plus largement que jamais. '' Non, je suis de la pourriture, vous deux m'avez battu dans chaque essais-''

'' En réalité je ne t'ai pas battu,'' dit Hermione fraîchement. '' Tu me battais les autres années -quand on avait un enseignant qui connaissait vraiment le sujet. Mais je ne parle pas de résultats d'essai, Harry. Pense que tu as ce que tu as fait avec Alucard?

'' Que quel moyen?

Hermione grognais.

'' Tu sais quoi, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir un enseignement aussi stupide que Lockhart,'' dit Ginny à Hermione, qui souriait d'un air satisfait légèrement. Elle s'est tournée vers Harry.

' Réfléchissons, ' a-t-il dit, faisant une grimace comme la concentration de Goyle.

'Heu ... la première année - vous avez sauvé la Pierre du Philosophe du père d'alucard.

'' Mais c'était de la chance,'' dit Harry, ce n'était pas de l'habileté -''

'' La deuxième année, a interrompu Ginny. '' Tu as tué le boa vampirus et libérée alucard de la Possession du au journal de jedusor.

'' Ouais, mais si les phénix n'avait pas apparu, je-

'' La troisième année,'' a dit Ginny, toujours plus fort, vous et Alucard avez repoussé environs cent détraqueurs et 1000 vampire pour sa part vu que Elmira chassais Sirius.

'' Vous savez que c'était un hasard extraordinaire, si le...

'' L'année dernière, dit Ginny, criant presque maintenant, tu as sauvée hinata et Alucard et repoussée son père de nouveau qui en plus est devenu un dieu vampire.

'' Vous m'écoutez! Dit Harry, presque en colère, parce que Ginny et Hermione souriaient d'un air satisfait maintenant. '' Écoutez-moi juste, OK? Il semble énorme quand vous le dites comme ça, mais tout ce que cela était la chance – je ne savais pas ce que je faisais la moitié du temps, je n'ai ai projeté aucun, j'ai juste fait ce que je pense à et j'avais presque toujours de l'aide – Ginny et Hermione souriait toujours d'un air satisfait et Harry sentit sa hausse de colère; il n'été même pas sûr pourquoi il se sentait si fâché. '' Ne souriez pas là comme ça, vous étiez là, non?'' dit-il. '' Je sais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, OK? Et je n'ai pas réussi parce que j'étais brillant en Défense contre les force du mal, j'ai passé tout cela parce que – parce que l'aide est venue au bon moment, ou que Alucard ma protéger en détournant l'attention de son père maudit ou parce que on a deviné juste – mais j'ai juste été entraîné par cela, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais - '' ARRÊTER DE RIRE!

Pattenrond passa comme un éclair loin sous un sofa du au coup de poing sur la table de Harry. Les sourires de Ginny et d'Hermione avaient disparu.

' Vous ne savez pas à quoi il ressemble! Vous n'avez jamais dû lui faire face, n'est-ce pas? Vous pensez qu'il faut juste une liasse de charmes et savoir les jeter, comme on fait dans la classe? Le temps entier vous êtes sûrs de ce que savent les autres sauf vous – vous propre cerveau ou tripe ou quoi que ce soit - '' comment vous pouvez penser quand vous savez que vous êtes a quelques seconde d'un assassinat ou torturés, ou violer ou regarder vos amis mourir - '' ils ne nous ont jamais appris dans leurs classes ,comment traiter ses choses là – vous et vous deux êtes assis là agissant comme si j'étais un petit garçon intelligent pour être debout ici, vivant, avec Alucard et Hinata, comme Ron était stupide, - vous ne comprenez pas, que ça aurait pu facilement être moi, si Voldemort n'avaient pas eu besoin de mon sang et de celui de ton amant et de sa sœur pour.

Mais tout d'un coup il se pétrifiait au visage obscurs de Hermione, il avait totalement oublié que elle aussi elle a connu la torture de voir des personne mourir et que leur cadavre ont été possédée par leur assassins. Elle a été violée par Moka Black et temari Phénix les deux sœurs traître d'Alucard.

'' Nous ne disions pas ça, Harry, dit Ginny, le regard consternée. '' Nous ne voulions pas te rappeler Ron – et ni la mort de tes parents par Moka Hermione. Il regarda d'un air impuissant Hermione, dont le visage a été frappé.

'' Harry, dit-t-elle timidement, tu ne vois pas? Ce... c'est exactement pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi et alucard'' nous devons savoir ce qu'est la réalité comme... affronter Voldemort... ou sa femme... Moka Black... bon pour cette putain Alucard m'enseigne assez bien en privée vu que a présent vu que je suis un vampire, mais j'ai encore du mal avec mes chant a cause je suis trop jeune pour lancer des sort tel que Hinata peut lancée contre elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait dit le nom de sa tortionnaire sans aucune crise de rage vampirique mais pour Harry il vie qui avais plus aucun problème a nommé Voldemort a présent qui était marier a son fis et, plus qu'autre chose, cela calma Harry. En respirant toujours durement. Il s'écroule en arrière dans sa chaise. Il regrettait d'avoir fait rappelez a Hermione le meurtre horrible de ses parents et que vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas de faire de magie chez les moldus elle ne pouvait pas se défendre contre Moka et temari chez elle.

'' Bien... penses y,'' dit Hermione tranquillement. '' Si te plaît?''

'' J'y songerais Hermione... dit j'ai une question un peu personnelle à te demander Hermione a propos de ce que tu as vécu cette été, je voulais te demander comment Alucard a fait pour te libérée de Moka vu que je n'ai jamais voulus te le demandée avant vu que tu fessais une crise de nerf a chaque fois que on disait son nom.

Hermione à son grand étonnement se mit à rire.

'' Le miroir qui communiquais avec lui était dans mes valise et un jour, j'ai vu temari voulant apparemment chercher des jouet sexuelle pour soit me torturée ou se torturer elle-même en murmurant je crois si je me souvient bien: quelle cherchais mon livre mordeur mais au lieu de ça elle s'y brûler sur mon miroir a cause elle était ensorcelez anti-succube et sa a fait une drôle de réaction chez elle mais je me souvient pas de ça mais je me souviens par contre et j'ai hurler : ALUCARD MES PARENTS SONT MORT PAR MOKA BLACK ET TEMARI PHÉNIX, VIENT ME CHERCHER et il est apparut juste a temps que causse temari allais m'achevée pour avoir hurler cela alors qu'elle fouillais dans mes valise pour une raison que je crois que elle voulais des truc sexuelle mais vu que je n'ai pas participer a l'interrogatoire a cause était dans le coma ou soit trop affamée et sauvage quand je fessais des bref retour de conscience d'instinct mais après mon réveille complet et que j'ai fait jugement vu que je l'ai dévorée comme cadeau anniversaire vampirique. Selon Hinata était bien pour chercher des godes sexuelle chose que je n'ai pas gardé dans ma valise mais seulement au manoir Anglais chez benoît incluant le livre des monstre qui selon mes souvenir lui manquais a cause Alucard nous avais dit lors de sa tentative ratée a son manoir qu'elle voulait ses 300 livre des créatures magique qui la mordais quand j'étais en visite chez eux en Transylvanie. Peut-être qu'elle voulait s'auto punir elle aussi pour ce que Moka le poussais à faire en sais strictement rien, ou peut-être a mes souvenir, alucard m'avais dit que la douleur intense pouvais la libérée de son contrôle de moka sur elle, en sait pas plus la dessus.

Et le groupe allait dormir sauf Hermione qui allaient chassée vu qu'elle avait soif heureusement qu'Ombrage n'a pas fait un décret qui interdit la chasse nocturne, même si elle serait assez dingue pour le faire. La nuit d'Harry fut agitée à cause encore une fois des rêves de longs couloirs et des portes fermées et il se réveilla le jour suivant avec sa cicatrice qui lui faisait mal de nouveau.

Dans la forêt hinata rejoignais sa sœur son dos était maintenant guérie et restais que quelque ligne marque et c'était pognée un poulet vivant du garde poulet de Hagrid vu que celle qu'elle a voulu croquer lui a été confisquée par cette putain d'ombrage.

'' Alucard ne vient pas ? dit Hermione un peu déçu.

'' Non pas cette nuit il est occupée avec les goules au cuisine dit hinata mais quand il aura fini ses affaire il nous rejoindra peut-être.

Hermione se décidais de lui posée une question.

'' Je peux te posée une question grande sœur ?

'' Oui bien sûr Mione qu'est-ce qui a ?

'' Quand tu chasse avec moi ou Elizabeth ou les trois ensemble incluant alucard, en Transylvanie par exemple, Alucard chasse souvent en mode libérée et Elizabeth aussi parfois et qui est vraiment terrifiante en forme comtesse médiéval vu que je l'avais jamais vu avant la retenue en forme libérée sanglante mais toi tu te libéré jamais ta vrai forme a la chasse alors dit-moi pourquoi tu ne le fait pas comme tout les autres ?

Hinata se pétrifiait et baissais la tête honteusement.

'' J'en suis incapable dit-t-elle avec honte… il faut pour cela survivre a mes sort aléatoire et a part ma mère Elmira et aussi a Elizabeth il y a 20 ans mais Elmira qui y est immunisée au sort magique et elle résiste a ma puissance de décharnement vu qu'elle est une résistance hors-norme a la douleur physique vu son grand âge je ne peut pas le montrée a personne même pas au autre membre de ma famille sauf Elizabeth parfois si elle fait une imbécillité qui nous met en colère, et que je veut vraiment la punir, je bois qu'une seul goutte de sang humain pour la violer et la torturer, elle déteste se faire violer par ma forme libérée mais c'est seulement en cas extrêmement urgence.  
Le reste du temps je ne la contrôle pas du tout. C'est aussi comme sa que Elizabeth la surnomme et quand je parle d'elle quand je suis en colère, je la surnomme La princesse Démoniaque. Lizzie m'appelais aussi Princesse hini quand était jeune et Princesse démon quand je perdais le contrôle d'elle comme il y a 20 ans et que j'ai été violé par les mangemort. Ma mère Elmira quand la surnomme la déesse l'éventreuse.

'' Pourtant tu a juste a libérée la puissance comme Alucard non ?

'' Sa ne fonctionne pas comme ça Hermione… pas pour moi, Alucard est un vampire énergie et plus qui absorbe l'énergie plus sa forme démon devient puissant a cause qui accumule l'énergie des âmes humaine, mais il a que le mot clé libère moi qui libère la puissance de cette forme et a part toi ou anciennement sa jumelle personne ne résiste a lui non plus. Mais parfois il peut se libérée quand il est très en colère ou avoir le cœur brisée.

'' Je vois, (changement de sujet, voyant que hinata était très mal a l'aise) euh dit tu peu me conté accident que tu as eu, a cause Alucard a dit que quand tu es née tu adorais baiser comme moi la première fois sa forme démon mais après un accident qui a failli te tuer tu as détesté le refaire. A cause il paraît que Erika aurais fait la même chose quand Voldemort a libéré sans contrôle sa forme démon dans une zone non sécuritaire et tu avais très peur de lui-même si il te protégeait.

Hinata éclatais de rire de bon cœur cette fois c'était moins humiliant que concernant la question de sa propre forme libérée incontrôlable.

'' Haha ça c'est une vraie bêtise de nouveau-née que j'ai fait quand j'avais 2 ans qui équivaut a 7 ans pour les humains. A époque je n'avais pas encore l'âge de chassée seule, c'Était toujours accompagnée de Rosalie, ou de ma mère Elmira, donc c'était plusieurs années avant mon viole par des mangemort. Je te suis parlé tout a l'heure que quand Alucard accumule de l'énergie des âmes et que on dit le mot libère-le sa fait une sorte explosion bestial que peut de vampire supporte, comme exemple toi et autrefois sa sœur jumelle.

''Allez raconte je te jugerais pas, même si tu parle de ma violeuse. dit Hermione curieuse de voir que sa amusais Hinata.

'' Bien quand j'avais deux ou trois ans, dit hinata, et bien disons J'avais entendu souvent et bien sa jumelle lui faire l'amour au début mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi a chaque début d'amusement elle disait toujours Libéré le et Alucard ne voulais pas me le dire pourquoi non plus. A l'époque ce n'était pas aussi forte en lutte vampirique même si je résistais bien a la force de nouveau-née moins que aujourd'hui disons le.

'' Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il est passé ?

'' Et bien une fois qu'il eut terminer avec son ex femme et comme j'avais entendu le mot clé je n'était pas du tout habituer a la force de sa forme démon d'alucard sauf 2 ans avant la seul fois ou je l'ai montée était durent une chasse et ma fait prendre 5 arbre comme toi, je pensais juste que était juste son jet de semence qui était puissante mais au moment la que on était pas a la chasse alors pendant que je jouais tranquillement avec sa forme humaine, j'ai pas résisté a prononcer Libéré le et ça a provoquer sa forme complet qui ma carrément proche tuer en me violant, mais sa mère Erika est intervenue quand il s'allais pour me dévorée vivante et la crucifiée avec son sort de crucifixion de vampire et ça ma horrifier de le voir comme ça, vu que c'était de ma faute, depuis lors j'ai toujours eu un peu peur de sa forme démon et en plus on était pas encore installée en Transylvanie pour le moment vu que on y vivais avec Moka et Erika.

'' Ou vivez vous a ce temps la.

'' En Amérique, dans une province ou il y a des champs a perte de vue et peu d'humain, on les évitait si possible les villages moldus.  
C'est la que Erika a commencée a recommencé a fréquentée son ex mari Sirius était bien avant la naissance de Harry a cause qu'il était notre surveillant d'exil. 10 ans avant je crois durent le vers la fin de la guerre noir, j'ai alors compris que je n'étais pas du tout prêt a supportée cette forme dans une orgie. Il s'en est terriblement voulue de m'avoir faire ça même quand son père est revenue et que sa a cause cette fois sa forme démon sans que personne lui dise de le libérée, il était terrifier quand il s'est approcher de moi et on pensait aussi qui allais me violer a nouveau, mais il ma rassurée que cette fois il ne voulait pas me faire de mal comme la dernière fois et sa ma rassurée que malgré qui soit transformée a nouveau en démon dans une zone totalement hors-sécuritaire. Il n'aurait jamais pu me faire de mal a cause son coté démon se souvenais ce qui avais honteusement fait quand était jeune. C'est pour sa que Elmira ma aussi envoyée a durstrang pour me défendre bien avec Julia qui dirigeais l'école avant que karkaroff y enseigne, et aussi j'ai appris a lutée avec sa favorite Alice la muet pour que la prochaine fois je sois prêt a confrontée mon frère en orgies, quand je suis revenus 5 ans plus tard, il était bien content de me revoir et voulais me testée et me prouver que lui aussi il savais se contrôler a présent, Elmira lui a fait un entraînement spécial de fondatrice qui a durée 30 jours de lutte et est devenue comme sa deuxième personnalité en bien moins sauvage en orgie a présent, et comme je voulais m'amusée vu que je voulais lui montrée que je lui en voulais plus non plus on a fait le parie du plus grand arbre a traverser en orgie avec son coté démon qui s'était cette fois très bien contrôler avec moi que autant avec toi a présent. Depuis ce temps la sa putain de femme a toujours été jalouse de moi et elle a détestée de s'amusée avec moi contrairement quand elle était jeune et que on la violais a deux pour la punir de ses bêtise qu'elle provoquais ou des paroles qu'elle prononçais contre moi a cause je suis végétarienne et pas elle.

Hermione fit un grognement de tristesse et horreur, mais un grognement de colère contre moka mais était par habitude.

'' Oui mais tu a déjà recoucher avec lui en forme libérée par après ta période de séparation par Elmira.

'' Oui quand j'ai commencée a faire de la lute vampirique, Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai développée avec Rosalie, Julia et Alice des années plus tard un don vampirique en lutte qui ma rendu endurante et insensible a la douleur physique et crois moi Rosalie est une vrai bonne bête a lutée en vampire mais qu'en forme humaine ou intermédiaire hybride sa ne me dérangeais pas, mais je n'ai jamais voulue coucher avec lui en forme démon libérée même si parfois il en avais envie mais a cause quand il était jeune sa forme libérée était purement maléfique et seul moka a époque était éperdument amoureuse de lui. Aussi a cause que a cette époque la benoît ne pouvais pas encore le contrôler totalement puissance quand son coté vampire se libérais, il était pas scellez dans un corps d'étudiant mais d'adulte vampire comme a présent il est de nouveau a cause pour cela il faut qui chasse des humains, et c'est que seulement une 30 e année en tuant les mangemort avec Elmira et Remus qui a pu enfin contrôler sa forme libéré en se scellant grâce a ma mère du moins juste a aujourd'hui une double personnalités qui un s'appelle Benoît Phénix qui est une forme adolescent et humain et l'autre Alucard Jedusort qui représente son coté démon libérée. Mais même fraîchement scellez il ne contrôlait pas totalement, sauf quand je passais deuxième après Moka, il pouvait coucher avec moi si je dormais et il était plus aussi violent que ma première fois. Il commençait a développée son sens de l'humour sexuelle de pervers aussi.

'' Qu'est-ce que moka a fait quand elle a appris qu'il avait quasiment tué en te violent.

Hinata rigolais d'un rire froid mais surprise que Hermione prononce sans s'enragée le nom de moka.

'' Elle a dit dommage avoir ratée sa vu qu'elle chassait avec son propre père Sirius et pas m'avoir fait prendre une photo porno pour immortalisée sa.

'' La salope… c'était avant ou après l'arrivée de temari dans votre famille.

'' des années avant que on la trouve blessée effectivement dit hinata avec un sourire, a époque moka était plutôt normal mais soumis a la colère de Alucard, elle était du même âge que Alucard après tout c'est un peu normal il était jumeaux de naissance mais pas du même père, alors j'ai frapper Moka pour son commentaire en lute vampirique a mort en plein dans un champs de mais a cause c'était trop enragée contre cette garce pour qu'elle s'excuse de son commentaire et étonnement j'ai gagnée le combat quand je lui est proche arrache un bras et avoir aussi causée une tornade de catégorie 5 selon les moldu mais on était dans une plaine vide de monde, et en Amérique il sont un peu comme la Transylvanie, la chasse au moldu est permis et faire la magie devant eux aussi. Mais le seul temps ou elle se rende compte que elle perd la partie et se déclare perdante c'est quand elle peut plus se défendre en lui arrachant les bras mais en duel a mort il nous est interdit de tuer réellement, mais amputée d'un membre est tolérée vu que on a juste à coller le membre enlever sur leur moignon pour que le venin vampire nous soigne.

Hermione souriais et trouvais cette information très intéressant pour plus tard. il continuais donc a chassée et allais voir même parler au centaure et a certaine goule d'alucard, mais contrairement en premier année il n'y avais aucune goule de Elmira vu que Erika ne chassais pas ici, donc L'ancien Ludo Vespey qui certes était parfois maladroit et Il avais honte être une goule a la fin de l'année dernière mais depuis il était devenue très serviable envers Hermione semblais être attachée a lui a présent hinata lui expliquais que pour les nouvelle goule récent, la honte était normal mais après quelque année a suivre les maître vampire, sa finissais par disparaître. Même si ne se voyais pas souvent a cause des études mais elle recevait parfois des bouteilles de sang hybride qui partagés avec elle a cause il sait que Hermione même vampire ne résiste pas au sang de Alucard. Après avoir chassée a assiettée des cerf sans pouvoir et quelque loup qui trouvais que le goût des carnivore animal par contre était plus appétissant pour Hermione que les cerf anglais, ce qui dérangeais pas du tout hinata a cause contrairement au sang humain, le sang animal annulais ses réaction allergique, que sa soit des cerf ou des animal carnivore comme des loup sa l'importait peut. Après un moment, Hermione rentrais et hinata la rattrapais.

'' Hermione tu sais pour mon histoire, tu peu évite en parler avec Ginny et Harry d'accord. Même en cas urgence. C'est pas que ce n'est pas confiance en eux mais je n'aimerais pas que sa se savent que j'ai été violé par accident par la forme libérée de mon père comme toi dans le train, dans tout poudlard surtout en cet-temps-ci tu comprends, seul Elizabeth le sait et elle ses jurée de ne le révéler a personne sans mon autorisation. En temps normal Alucard en fera pas un plat que je te le raconte au autre mais pas en ce moment ce n'est pas vraiment le bon temps que le ministère savent que tu es en fait la deuxième victime d'un viole de sa forme libérée. Même si pour ton cas c'était sa forme intermédiaire qui ta violer et non pas sa forme libérée complète. Si sa aurais été la forme libérée complète et bien tu serais déjà morte bien longtemps avant que Moka ne connaisse ton nom pour pouvoir te violer sous ta forme de tes parents. Il a jurée de ne jamais faire ça à une jeune proie humaine ou vampire même sous la torture ou de force depuis qui le fait a moi.

'' Oui je comprends hinata je ne dirais rien. dit-t-elle a l'embrassant rapidement et en comprenant a présent qu'elle forme d'alucard avais a leur première fois.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Au chaudron baveur.

Hermione ne parla pas à Harry de sa suggestion originale que lui et Alucard donne de véritable cours de Défense Contre les forces du mal pendant deux semaines entières, ni de l'accident passée de Hinata non plus. Les détentions a la grande déception d'Hermione avec Phénix était finalement terminé (il se doutait que Alucard allais lui rendre visite quand même en secret en supposant des cours de rattrapage privée et réservée au membre de sa famille seulement a Ombrage.);

Ginny et lui avait eu encore quatre entraînements de Quidditch et n'avait pas crié pendant les deux dernier; et tous les trois avaient réussi à faire Disparaître leurs souris dans la métamorphose (Hermione et hinata avait en réalité progressé aux chatons Disparaissant), avant que l'on n'ait abordé le sujet de nouveau, sur une soirée sauvage, venteuse à la fin de septembre, les trois amis étaient assis dans la bibliothèque, cherchant des ingrédients de breuvage magique pour Rouge.

'' Je me demandais, '' dit Hermione soudainement, si tu as pensé à la Défense contre les forces du mal, Harry.''

'' Les Cours sexuelle que j'ai,'' dit Harry grincheux, ne peuvent pas oublier la guerre des sexes entre Alucard et cette sorcières de désirée.

'' J'ai voulu dire l'idée de Alucard et moi – Alucard lui jetais un regard alarmée, la menaça mentalement : ne me mêle pas a sa pour le moment sinon tu ne va pas avoir de câlin cette nuit en cours de retapage-

'' Oh euh, l'idée que j'avais plutôt se corrigeais-t-elle aussitôt- que tu nous apprennes.''

Harry n'a pas répondu immédiatement. Il a feint de lire attentivement une page d'Anti-venins Asiatiques, parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner son avis. Il avait beaucoup pensé à cela durant les quinze jours derniers, parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner son avis. Il avait beaucoup pensé à cela durant les quinze jours derniers. Parfois cela a semblé une idée folle, comme la nuit ou Hermione l'avait proposé a Alucard en premier et après a lui après sa retenue sexuelle, mais a d'autres moments, il s'était trouvé pensant aux charmes qu'il c'était servi dans ses rencontres diverses avec des créatures Sombres et des Mangemorts.

'' Bien,'' dit-il lentement, quand il ne pourrait plus feindre de trouver des Anti-Venins Asiatiques intéressants,'' ouais, je – j'y ai pensé un peu.''

'' Et ?'' a dit Hermione avec impatience.

'' Et toi ?,'' dit Harry, jouant avec le temps en regardant Ginny.

'' J'ai pensée que c'était une bonne idée au début, '' a dit Ginny, qui sembla plus a l'aise avec cette conversation maintenant qu'elle été sûr qu'Harry n'allait pas commencer à crier de nouveau. Harry a changé inconfortablement dans sa chaise.

'' Vous savez que j'ai dit que s'était de la chance, n'est-ce pas ?''

' Oui, Harry, ' dit Hermione doucement, ' mais tout de même, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne sois pas bon en Défense Contre les forces du mal. Tu étais la seule personne l'année dernière qui pouvait rejeter la Malédiction d'Imperiums complétement, bon c'est vrai c'est a cause du sceau vampirique que cléo nous a tous donner en la flattant aussi tu va dire, mais tu as produit un Patronus, tu as fait toutes sortes de choses que de grands magiciens vampire ou humain ne fond pas, ou le fond plus tôt si il sont vampire, disait toujours Elizabeth.

Hinata qui passais parlais d'un ton jalouse : ouais si Lizzie l'a dit ! Tu as couché avec ma femme Hermione pour qu'elle te dise sa.

'' Haha très drôle Grande sœur, dit Hermione d'une voix ennuyée et amusée. On voyait bien qu'elle jouait la jalousie a cause si elle serait vraiment jalouse elle aurait grognée de rage contre elle.

'' Elle a dit que pour un humain, Harry savait faire des choses que elle-même n'avait pas fait alors qu'elle était en dernière année à Durmstrang.

Hinata regardais Hermione jalouse et soupçonneusement : Quand est que elle ta dit ça.

'' Au QG en Transylvanie, tu étais a la chasse avec alucard et je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Elle en discutait avec Elmira et j'ai tout entendus et pour taquiner Elmira elle la traitée de vielle nympho lesbienne ou un truc du gère. Et de toute manière je peux lui parler sans que tu m'arrache ma tête hinata.

'' Ouais, ouais mais elle ne veut pas seulement te parler elle voudrait aussi te mettre en esclave dans son lit et te torturée gentiment. Pour ce qui est des insulte entre elle et grand-mère c'était commun comme excuse vu qu'elle adorait s'insultée tout les deux. Dit hinata d'un ton raide mais était un faux ton.

Hinata grognais et Hermione souriais elle connaissait très bien hinata elle était seulement jalouse mais pour faire semblant a cause elle aime faire des petites scènes.

'' Bien qu'en pense tu dis Hermione en embrassant sa sœur pour la calmer.

'' Bon juste toi, Ginny, Alucard et Hinata.

'' Bien,' dit Hermione, regardant anxieusement. '' Bien… maintenant, ne perd pas ton sang-froid de nouveau, Harry, s'il te plaît… mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais apprendre a quelqu'un qui veut apprendre. Je veux dire, nous parlons de nous défendre nous même contre Voldemort. Oh, ne soit pas pathétique, Ginny. Cela ne semblerait pas raisonnable si nous n'offrons pas la chance aux autres gens.''

Harry l'a regarda pendant un instant, et dit ensuite, ' Ouais, mais je doute que quelqu'un sauf vous deux veuille apprendre avec moi et Alucard. Je suis un élève considérée dingue et Alucard dangereux vampire et désaxée sexuelle. Tu te souviens ?

'' Bien, je pense que tu pourrais être étonnées de combien de gens seraient intéressés par les cours que vous donnerez,'' dit Hinata sérieusement.

'' Écoute '', elle se pencha vers lui – Ginny, qui l'observait toujours avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage, se pencha en avant pour écouter aussi – tu sais le premier week-end en octobre c'est un week-end à Pré-au-Lard ? Nous pourrions demander à quelqu'un s'il est intéressé pour nous rencontrer dans le village et nous pourrions discuter ?

'' Pourquoi devons-nous le faire à l'extérieur de l'école ?'' dit Ginny.

'' Parce que, dit Hermione, retournant au diagramme du chinois et copiant,'' Je ne pense pas que la conseillère Ombrage serait très heureuse si elle découvrait ce que Alucard et nous faisions.''

Harry avait attendu avec impatience le voyage de Week-end à pré-au-lard, mais il y avait une chose qui l'inquiétait. Sirius avaient maintenu un silence pierreux depuis qu'il soit apparut dans le vortex au début de septembre; Harry savait qu'ils l'avaient fâché en disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il vienne – mais il s'inquiétait toujours de temps en temps que Sirius puisse jeter l'avertissement aux vents et apparaître de toute façon. Qu'allaient-ils faire si le grand chien noir venait en haut de la rue vers eux dans pré-au-lard, peut-être sous le nez de Drago Malefoy?

'' Bien, tu ne peux pas lui rapprocher de vouloir sortir, dit Ginny, quand Harry a discuté de ses craintes avec lui et Hermione.'' je veux dire, il c'est cachée pour chassée et traquer pendant plus de deux ans, et je sais que ça ne pouvait pas être drôle, mais au moins il était libre, n'est-ce pas? Et maintenant il est juste enfermer tout le temps avec cet elfe horriblement pervers. Hermione étonnamment semblais indifférente pour kreateur a cause elle aussi quand elle était amnésique et affamée l'avais surpris en train de voyeurisme avec Alucard mais c'est l'elfe qui avais eu la peur de sa vie quand elle a confondu Hermione avec celle qui voue un culte qui est : Moka Black la fille a Sirius, une nuit mais elle continuait quand même à défendre les autres elfes de maison, mais a autrement ignoré le légère insulte sur kreateur.

L'ennui est,'' a-t-elle dit à Harry, '' jusqu'à ce que Voldemort et m- moka – elle fessait la même réaction que Ginny mais pas sur Voldemort mais sur Moka black- soit encore là Sirius est obligé de rester caché, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, le Ministère stupide ne va pas se rendre conte que c'est Moka la coupable et que son père est innocent jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent d'écouter Alucard et Dumbledore ou toi. Et une fois que cet imbéciles d'humain commencent à attraper des vrai Mangemorts, ils verront que Sirius n'en n'est pas un... je veux dire, il n'a pas la marque, d'une part et il a largué Erika il y a des années et était a cause était sa créatrice et chez les phénix il faut restée au moins 1 ans quand on est un nouveau-née vampire chez leur créatrice même si cette créatrice est la plus pire des garce de mangemortes. Hermione dit, écoute, Alucard et moi nous sommes occupé des gens à qui nous avons pensés qui pourrait vouloir apprendre quelques leçons de Défense Contre Les forces du mal et même Elizabeth serais ravis de nous aider aussi. Elle est ici a cause Alucard a besoin d'elle et pour aussi pouvoir contactée l'ordre des anciens phénix sans être interceptée par le ministère a cause Elizabeth même si elle est un phénix n'est pas surveiller que par Elmira. A cause elle est pas officiellement nommé Membre de l'ordre et fudge ne pense que même que l'anciens ministre de Transylvanie était du coté de Dumbledore, même si il est a présent au courent que le nouveau ministre de Transylvanie c'est Elizabeth balthory vu qui a annoncée son fiançailles avec Hinata phénix a cause l'ancien ministre que tu a rencontrée a la coupe du monde, lui a léguée le pouvoir en prenant la retraite et il a toujours une amitié durable avec les phénix surtout depuis que Alucard a humiliée fudge avec sa participation en le fessant parler par geste tout la journée a la coupe du monde et que son ministère a lui a toujours écoutée Elmira comme conseillée et ne la jamais traitée de monstre sanguinaire, alors qui parlais très bien notre langue comme Elizabeth. Alucard a reçu un message en Transylvanie de sa part quand il a appris par Elizabeth ce qui m'était arrivée et sa l'avais beaucoup attristée qui a décidée de lui donner son poste pour prendre sa retraite en signe de protestation contre fudge. Dumbledore serait fou s'il lui disait de sortir et Elmira est d'accord, et Sirius écoute toujours Elmira même s'il n'aime pas ce qu'il entend.'' comme Harry continué à sembler inquiété, et il y a un couple qui semble intéressé. Nous leur avons dit de nous rencontrer dans Pré-au-Lard.

'' Bien,'' dit Harry vaguement, son esprit toujours sur Sirius.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit Hermione tranquillement. '' Tu as assez de t'occuper de toi sans Sirius, en plus.

Elle avais tout a fait raison, bien sûr, il arrive à peine a finir ses devoirs, quoiqu'il fasse beaucoup mieux maintenant vu que Hermione ne passe plus chaque soirée en colle sexuelle avec son mari pour protéger justement des retenue sanglant de Ombrage que Hinata avais subis. Ginny même si elle est plus jeune que lui d'une année était environs au même niveau avec son propre travail, mais avantage c'est que Harry pouvais un peu l'aider mieux vu qui avais déjà ça l'an dernier, mais aussi parce que tandis que tous les deux avaient les entraînement de Quidditch deux fois par semaines, Ginny avait aussi ses devoirs de préfet, mais ce qui était étrange était le comportement d'Hermione pour cela, elle paraissais parfois trop lunatique ou négligente et laissais toujours Ginny tout gérée. Cependant question devoir, Hermione qui prenait plus de sujet que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, avait non seulement fini tous ses devoirs, mais constatait aussi que le temps à tricoté plus de vêtements d'elfe. Harry a dû admettre qu'elle s'améliorait; il était maintenant presque toujours possible de distinguer entre les chapeaux et les chaussettes et avais trouvé que Hermione contrôlais de plus en plus bien ses pouvoir de vampire phénix, mais même si ses chant était mélodieux elle n'était pas encore au niveau de Hinata et ne pouvais que faire les sortilèges de basse.

Le matin de la visite de Pré-au-Lard été brillant, mais venteux, après le petit déjeuner ils ont fait la queue, ou Rusard marqué les noms à la longue liste des étudiants qui avaient la permission de leurs parents ou tuteur pour visiter le village. Avec une douleur légère Harry s'était rappelé que s'il n'avait pas Sirius il n'irait pas du tout, évidement c'était avant que Alucard avoue que durent tout cette année il aurait pu le signer aussi vu qui était cousin et était valable pour les cousins vampire. Mais le fourbe vampire blagueur jedusort a préféré voir son cousin se faire humilier en demandant a tout le monde qui n'est pas de sa famille de signée son formulaire alors que il aurais très bien pu lui demander des le début de l'année, en disant qui aurais été vraiment très drôle de rire de lui si il avais demander a Dumbledore durent le dînée de la fête des chasseur, évidement il aurais fait son serpentard en disant que il signerais si sa lui tenterais de l'autorisée a la sortir juste pour le taquinée, mais il avais dit ensuite que il aurais eu son autorisation le lendemain matin par funix. Harry était vraiment faite avoir par sa propre stupidité. Quand Harry arriva près de Rusard, le crackmol donna un grand reniflement comme si il essayait de détecter une bouffée de quelque chose sur Harry. Alors il donna une bref signe de tête et Harry partie rejoindre ses amis.

'' Euh – pourquoi Rusard t'as reniflé?'' demanda Ginny, pendant que elle, Harry et Hermione partirent vite vers les portes du hall.

'' Je suppose qu'il vérifiait pour l'odeur des Bombabouzes,'' dit Harry avec un petit rire. J'ai oublié de vous dire...''

Et il a raconta l'histoire quand il reçu la lettre de Sirius et Rusard explosa de colère dans les secondes plus tard, et exigea de voir la lettre. À sa surprise légère, Hermione a trouvé cette histoire fortement intéressante.

'' Alucard aussi a eu ce même problème apparemment avec funix, mais malheureusement c'est Ombrage qui en était chargée et il a seulement montrée le mot Bonne anniversaire Elmira avec un dessin de Désirée Beurenger Ombrage sur une table comme buffet a volontés de vampire pour ses filles guerrière, ce qui évidement la mise en colère, quand il lui a fait rappelez quelque chose a propos d'elle dans le passée qui concernais la grande guerre. C'est aussi la ou elle lui a conseillée être plus sévère en retenue avec nous et arrêter tout truc sexuelle, mais Alucard a retenue seulement le lien entre sévère et appelez Elizabeth pour nous punir en SM et vu que était il y a quelque mois a peine sont anniversaire a Elmira phénix et il a pensée que sa serais une bonne blague a lui envoyée. Mais pour toi il a dit qu'il a été averti que tu commandais des Bombabouzes? Mais qui l'a averti?

'' Je me demande,'' dit Harry, haussant les épaules. '' Peut-être Malefoy il penserait que ça serait drôle. '' Ils ont marché entre les grands piliers en pierre et ont tourné vers la route gardés dans le village, le fouet du vent -, mettait leurs cheveux dans leurs yeux.

'' Malefoy?'' a dit Hermione, avec scepticisme. Sa étonnerais même si il n'aime pas Alucard il le craint, a cause que a peur être justement être en retenue surtout la dernière fois ou il a été forcée étudier nos jeux sexuelle flambant nue en retenues. Vous avez remarqué que Pansy Parkinson et lui ne me lance plus d'insulte.

'' Bien... oui... peut-être a cause qui a été traumatisée par leur retenue...'' et elle resta entièrement dans cette pensée dans les faubourgs de pré-au-lard.

'' Ou allons-nous de toute façon? Demanda Harry, aux trois balais?

'' Alucard a dit que c'était au trois balais même si je ne suis pas d'accord mais il ma fait comprendre que plus il y a du bruit plus il est difficile de se faire entendre et comme la serveuse l'aime bien les phénix on a le droit de commander ce que on veut.

Ils descendirent le magasin de farce et attrape de Zonko et winzarding après la rue principal, ou ils n'ont pas été étonnés de voir Fred, George, Alucard et Lee Jordan. Alucard ensuite ils passèrent devant la poste, dans lequel des hiboux distribué à intervalles réguliers et il se dirigeait vers les trois balais qui était bruit encore très fort et Hermione met sa capuche, le bruit était encore sensible pour ses oreilles de vampire nouveau née.

'' Bien, allons-y,' dit Hermione d'un ton légèrement nerveux.

Harry passa devant et il vie Alucard leur fait signe d'aller a l'étage et qui avais réservée une chambre. Rosmerta leur sourit en fessant sa tournée et tous allais dans la chambre de Alucard. Et Alucard avec son sourire éblouissant lui fit commendes 2 bièraubeure et 3 commande Spécial vampire pour lui hinata et Hermione. Hermione avais compris que les spéciaux vampires était des bouteilles de sang animal et énergie pour Alucard.

Tout allais une chambre spacieuse et le bruit couvrait il avait aucune chance que personne ne les attendant avec le boucan du rez-de-chaussée.

'' J'ai dit a Rosetta de tout mettre au nom de Désirée Beurenger Ombrage la note de tout nos breuvage que on lui commandera et sa inclue aussi pour le plus grand plaisir a tout client qui déteste le ministère. Dit le vampire en riant.

'' Dit Alucard sa aurais été mieux un coin moins bruyant je trouve.

'' Certainement comme tu pense a la tête de cochon mais il y a un certain client que je n'aime pas qui y sont et je préfère le trois balais. Et plus quand c'est bruyant moins de chance de se faire repéré ma petite chérie.

'' Des espions du ministère, se dit Hermione...

'' Ou des criminel qui les corrompe, fait moi confiance Hermione. '' D'autant plus que ce n'est pas exactement un groupe de devoir que tu veux, mais pour faire une révolte il faut organisée en attaque souterraine comme les vampires.

Rosemeta se dirigea vers eux et leur servait leur boisson dans leur chambre.

'' Voulez vous autres choses Mr Phénix.

'' Il va avoir du monde qui va nous rejoindre et si il commende mettez tout au nom de cette charmante Désirée Beurninger Ombrage cher Rosetta.

Harry et Ginny pris leur bièraubeure, et Hermione et hinata qui venais arrivée pris leur verre de sang animal et benoît pris le sang de potion énergie.

'' Je paie.

'' Inutile Mr Potter Phénix est mon VIP ici est tout ses invitée dans sa chambre sont sur son bras ou sur le bras de ses ennemi.

Rosetta partais servir autre clients.

'' Vous savez quoi? Murmura Hermione, parcourant la serveuse des yeux un peu jalouse. Nous pourrions commander n'importe quoi au nom d'Alucard ici. Je parie qu'elle nous vendrait quoi que ce soit. J'ai toujours voulu essayer le Firewhisky quand j'étais humaine.

'' tu-es-une-préfète,'' gronda Ginny.

'' Et alors?

'' Tu en veux une? Dit Alucard les boissons humain nous fait rien pour alcool mais certain vampire quand ils n'ont pas soif de sang en buvais aussi vous savez. Le goût est un peu plus fort pour nous mais sans l'effet de l'alcool. Erika était quand elle n'était pas affamée par la soif de sang une grande collectionneuse de Alcool vu que mon père Nicolas flanelle adorais le Whiskypurfeu et en buvais avec lui enfant. Disons quand avais un peu moins de 30 ans en ans vampire.''

'' Alors qui vous dites supposer venir nous rencontrer?'' demanda Harry, déchirant le sommet de sa bière au beurre.

'' Juste deux ou trois personnes, s'est répété Hermione, vérifiant sa montre et regardant avec inquiétudes vers la porte. '' Alucard et hinata leur a dit d'être ici et je suis sûr qu'ils savent tous ou il est – oh, regardes, cela pourrait être eux maintenant. '' La porte de la chambre s'était ouverte. Une bande épaisse de lumière du soleil poussiéreuse fendit la pièce pour un instant et a ensuite disparu, bloqué par l'assaut entrant d'une foule de gens. Est d'abord venue Neville avec Dean et Lavande, qui était suivie de près par les deux premier jouet d'alucard Parvati et Padma Patil avec (l'estomac d'Harry eu un petit pincement tout comme son envie sexuelle) Cho et une de ses petites amies d'habitude-riant-sottement, alors ( toute seule et regardant si rêveur qu'elle aurais pu marcher comme cela après un accident) Lucy Lovegood; ensuite Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett et Angelina Johnson, les donneuse de retenue sexuelle de gryffondor quand Alucard vient baiser en cachette sa favorite et qu'elle les fait participer. Colin et Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin finch-fletchely, Hannah Abbott, une fille de poufsoufle avec une grande tresse descendant sur son dos et Harry ne savait pas leur nom; trois garçons de Serdaigle il était assez sûr qu'ils s'appelé Anthony Goldstein, Michel Corner et Terry Boot, Ginny évidement était déjà présent dans la salle mais il fut suivie d'un grand garçon blond maigre avec le nez retourné qu'Harry reconnu vaguement comme étant un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et fermant la marche les deux frère préféré sexuelle de Ginny, Fred et George Weasley avec leur ami Lee Jordan, tout les trois portait des grands sac de papier fourrées avec les marchandises de Zonko. Mais hinata lançais un regard méfiante envers une la copine de Cho étrangement qui était très silencieuse devant elle. Alucard s'en aperçut aussi mais la laissais quand même rentrée.

' Deux ou trois personnes ? ' dit Harry d'une voix rauque à Hermione. ' _Deux ou trois personnes_? '

' Oui, eh bien, l'idée semblait tout à fait populaire, ' dit Alucard heureux.

Alucard chantais et fait apparaître de nul part des chaises pour tout le monde.

'' Hé,'' a dit Fred j'ai commandée vingt-cinq Bieraubeurre, a rosemeta et elle ma répondu que tout au bras de Désirée Ombrage. C'est un de tes tours Alucard.

'' Oui, ici je paye jamais rien, vu que je suis un phénix mais comme je suis humeur à faire chier désirée je lui ai dit de lui envoyée tout les notes de tous les clients de son bar sur son bras pour tout la journée.

Tout le monde rigolait à la mauvaise blague d'Alucard.

' a votre santé, 'dit Fred, les remettant a chacun. ' Par contre, je n'ai pas assez d'or pour tous le monde... mais comme c'est notre conseillère tyrannique qui paye à tout pré-au-lard je suis heureux.

Harry observa avec un air hébété comme le grand groupe a pris leurs bières de Fred et fouilla dans leurs robes pour trouver des pièces de monnaie. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer pour quoi tous ces gens été apparu jusqu'à ce que la pensée horrible lui soit arrivée qu'ils pourraient s'attendre à la même sorte de discours, auquel il arrondi sur Hermione.

'' Qu'as-tu dit au gens Alucard? A-t-il dit d'une voix basse. '' A quoi s'attendent-ils?''

'' Hermione te l'a dit, ils veulent juste entendre ce que on doit dire, dit son cousin avec un sourire, d'une manière apaisante; mais Harry continua à le regarder si furieusement qu'ils ajoutèrent rapidement.

'' Tu ne dois rien faire encore, Hermione leur parlera d'abord.''

'' Hé, Harry, dit Neville, rayonnant et prenant une place en face de lui.

Harry essaya de sourire, mais ne parlais pas; sa bouche était exceptionnellement sèche. Cho venait de lui sourire et s'était assis à la sa droite et son amis a la droit de Ginny. Son amie, qui avait des cheveux blond rougeâtres bouclés, n'a pas sourie, mais a donner à Harry mais surtout a Hinata un regard de défi. Apparemment Hinata et elle était pas du tout la grande amitié elle grognait légèrement et elle se calmait. Par deux et trois les nouvelles arrivées installée autour d'Harry, D'alucard, Hinata, Ginny et Hermione quelques regard plutôt excité, d'autres curieux, Lucy Lovegood regardant rêveusement dans la pièce. Quand chacun avait remonté une chaise, le bavardage s'est éteint. Chaque œil était sur Harry et Alucard.

Alucard attendais plus personne mais au moment de fermer la porte Elizabeth arrivais en excusant.

'' Désolée du rretard mon frère je me suis tromper de barr.

Tout le monde était pétrifier en voyant Elizabeth balthory la tortionnaire de retenue que Alucard avais commandé sous les conseille déformée de Désirée pour les retenue SM des serpentard, Alucard riant fermais la porte en chantonnant une chanson impénétrabilité comme dans ordre des phénix.

'' Euh, dit Hermione, sa voix légèrement plus haut que d'habitude. '' Bien – euh – hé. Le groupe concentra son attention sur elle au lieu de cela, quoique les yeux aient continué à se précipiter en arrière régulièrement vers Harry.

'' Bien... erm... bien, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Erm... bien... Alucard et moi et aussi Harry avait ici l'idée – je veux dire '' (Alucard lui jetais un regard d'encouragement) '' J'avais eu idée- qu'il pourrait être bon si des gens qui aurais voulu étudier la vrai Défense Contre les forces du mal – et je veux dire, l'étudient vraiment, vous savez, pas les cours...

'' Courage chérie tu peux les dire mes cours sont vraiment pourris a cause de Ombrage.''

('Écoutez, écoutez,) a dit Anthony Goldstein et Hermione semblé encouragée '

'' Bien, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon si nous, eh bien, apprenons avec nos propre moyens et sous la couverture du professeur Phénix pour combattre la tyrannie sexuelle de Désirée Ombrage.'' elle fit un pause, regarda obliquement Harry et continua.

'' Et par cela on a l'intention d'apprendre comment nous défendre correctement, pas juste dans la théorie de la magie noir de défense de durstrang de Transylvanie mais faire des sort réel du programme normal de 5 e année que je connais bien vu que je l'ai déjà enseignée auparavant.''

'' Vous voulez passez votre BUSE de Défense contre les forces du mal aussi, cependant je parie?'' dit Michel Corner, qui l'observait étroitement.

'' Bien sûr je le veux,'' dit Hermione immédiatement, Mais plus que n'importe qui incluant Alucard, je veux être correctement formé dans la défense parce que... parce que... '' Elle a pris un grand souffle et fini,'' parce que le père de Alucard Lord Voldemort et sa poufiace de femme Moka Black Phénix la fait revivre et ma violer quasiment a mort avec sa sœur succube sous la forme des mes parents Moldus pendant plusieurs semaine au mois de juin la nuit et le jour était leur esclave sexuelle de force sous les coup de fouet de temari me privant même de me nourrie de nourriture, ou quand si était méchante avec Moka qui possédais mon père, me violais en chante des doloris, et que j'ai eu a tuer temari par un jugement pour le crime qu'elle m'ont garder comme repas d'anniversaire une fois que ma transformation fut complet l'été dernier et que tout les crimes que on m'accuse le ministère a cause je suis une vampire a présent, c'est elle qui les provoque pour se venger d'avoir tuer sa sœur temari en la dévorant vivante.

La réaction était immédiate et prévisible. L'amie de Cho a crié et a renversé sa bieraubeure et elle-même; Terry Bottt a donné un sorte d'involontaire coup de point : Padma Patil et sa sœur sirène et jouet ont frissonné de tristesse pour la pauvre Hermione et Neville donna un glapissement étrange qu'il réussi à transformer dans une toux en attendant que Hermione avais été frappée par les doloris comme ses parent. Hinata aussi tremblais de rage, mais alucard l'avais vu par les pensée de temari lors de son interrogatoire, Tous, cependant, ont regardé fixement, même avec impatience, Harry et Alucard et sa sœur hinata.

'' Comment avez vous la preuve que '' Son père est revenu''? Dit le joueur blond de Poufsouffle d'une voix plutôt agressive.

'' Bien, Dumbledore et moi le croit – dit Hermione commença.

'' Tu veux dire Dumbledore et Le fis du seigneur des Ténèbres le croit,' dit le garçon blond, inclinant la tête vers Harry.

'' Qui est tu? Dit Alucard d'un ton menaçant

'' Zacarias Smith, '' dit le garçon, et je pense que nous avons le droit de savoir exactement ce qui te fait dire que vous-savez-qui est revenu''.

'' Il est revenue grâce au sang maudit de son propre fis en dieux vampire dit Alucard qui interrompit Hermione. Mon sang de mon côté libérée, celui de temari, de sa femme moka Black, et la fille de Elmira phénix : hinata, et pour scellez le tout celui de son ennemi qui la détruit. Ici présent mon cousin Harry Potter. Et il a tuer un innocent ce qui a permis de libéré dans un zone non sécuritaire ma véritable apparence vampire qui pourrais a une seconde te boire ton sang a cause contrairement a maintenant, il est carnivore du sang et de l'énergie, vu que cet cette forme qui peu transformée un humain en vampire et que je n'ai pas le droit de montrée en Angleterre habituellement.

Le groupe et surtout ce Zacarias était tue devant le vampire menaçant.

'' Ce qui me fait dire dit Alucard, mon père est devenu un dieu vampire, ce qui la fait revivre en vampire-goule immortelle? Répéta-t-il, regardant Zacharias directement. Ma sœur hinata, et moi on a été forcée de lui donner notre sang ainsi que temari une demi-succube et sa mon ex femme sœur jumelle Moka Phénix dans un chant de vampire interdit par ma famille. Mais j'ai dit à l'école entière ce qui est arrivée l'année dernière et si vous ne l'avez pas cru, vous ne me croirez pas et je ne gaspillais pas mon après-midi à essayer de convaincre un idiot humain casse-croûte!''

'' Et j'ai également était témoins dit Harry et je l'ai combattu et sans cela Hinata et Alucard malgré leur souffrance on invoquer un sort vampirique puissant nommée le Prioris Incanatum a cause ma baguette magique et sœur avec celui de son père. Vu que la plume de phénix de nos deux baguette vient de Funix le phénix du fis de Voldemort.

Le groupe entier sembla avoir retenu son souffle tandis qu'Harry parlé. Harry avait l'impression. Il essuyait le même verre avec le chiffon sale, le faisant encore plus sale.

Zacharias dit dédaigneusement, '' tout ce que ton cousin nous a dit que l'année dernière Ron Weasley a été tué par '' Vous savez qui '' et que vous trois avez rapporté le corps de Weasley à Poudlard. Tu nous a pas donné de détail, il ne nous a pas dit exactement comment Weasley a été assassiné, je pense que nous avons tous le droit de savoir''

'' Si vous êtes venus pour entendre exactement a quoi ressemble mon père quand il assassine quelqu'un je ne peux pas vous aider dit Alucard. Mais sachez une chose, Moka adore pour ses repas les cadavre déjà mort par lui et il la nourris comme sa par ses victimes donc Hermione a bien faillit être servie comme telle si Temari avais pas perdu le contrôle de son corps d'emprunt zombi en fouillant pour tentée avoir ton livre qui mord pour s'amusée et tentée de se libérée par la douleur du contrôle de ma sœur jumelle, et que grâce au restant de la esprit mental de la mère de ma favorite ne lui avais pas lancée le miroir en disant : Appelle ton copain et pardonne moi d'avoir été une mauvaise mère et en le lui lancée le miroir communicant en fouillant dans tes affaire pour des jouet sexuelle que t'avais pas quand on est venue te secourir.

Hermione se pétrifiais totalement stupéfier par la nouvelle.

'' Ma mère humaine et temari !... elle ont fait sa pour me sauvée, mais elle et temari me détestait et elle était violente avec moi, pourquoi elle voulais se libérée de son contrôle de Moka, sursautais Hermione pétrifier et confuse.

Un flash back la frappais les dernière parole de sa mère était exacte quand temari était brûler en fouillant pour son livre qui mort elle avait entendu la voix de sa vrai mère dit : Appelle ton copain et pardonne moi être une mauvaise mère et elle a immédiatement hurlé : ALUCARD MES PARENTS SON MORT PAR MOKA ET TEMARI PHÉNIX VIENT ME CHERCHER.

'' Temari voulais en réalité te libérée avec sa mère en se fessant du mal vu que pour brisée une contrôle mental de moka sur elle il faut qu'elle aille mal a un tel point pour la brisée, J'ai mené l'interrogatoire moi même avec Elmira et Hinata et elle a avouer sous la torture de trois hypnose imperium vampiriques en trio qu'elle ta violer et était violente avec toi chez vrai mais quand Moka était trop brutal avec toi et tu tombais dans un état second et tentait de te mordre en ce moment la, c'était restant d'esprit de ta mère qui forçais ma sœur a prendrais les coups pour toi a cause elle n'avais pas tuer totalement la conscience de ta mère mais la rendu zombi a cause qu'elle l'avais embrassée et non tuer pour la possédée contrairement a Moka qui elle a tuer ton père en le croisant sur la route de son travaille et la carrément ensorceler en le draguant a cause quand elle ma torturée physiquement dans le cimetière elle ma brisée mes pensée bouclier pour découvrir que ton père était vraiment infidèle a ta mère. Je n'est rien dit de ces détail sur temari et ta mère a cause des que on essayait de t'en parler tu te mettais en mode frénétique chaque fois que on nommait le nom de Moka et temari, mais en fait elle rechercher ton livre qui mord de créature magique a cause elle voulait se faire mordre par le livre comme en Transylvanie vu ses 300 livre a elle commende était hors d'atteinte pour brisée le contrôle mental de Moka. Mais en fessant ça c'est aussi ce qui la réveiller moitié ta mère aussi, assez pour te dire de m'appelez c'est le contre sort du miroir que j'avais jetée pour te protéger de temari qui a brisée légèrement son état de zombi temporaire a cause d'elle.

'' Alors... ma mère était pas totalement possédée par temari et temari tentais aussi de se libérée de Moka, Dit Hermione tremblant de peine.

'' 15 % au moins, elle forçais a temari empêcher Moka de trop te violer ou empêcher de te mordre et moka prenais cela que pour simplement un jeu de sa succube de sœur vus que temari adore se faire mordre en orgies. Et quand elle fouillais tes affaires et c'était brûler sur le miroir, ta mère a pu te dire de m'appelez. Mais pour en revenir a nous mouton dit Alucard voyant qu'il était éloignée du sujet il était idiot et humiliant avoir racontée ça alors qui aurais pu remettre sa a plus tard : mais ces crime sont rien comparée a l'époque ou il était tout puissant et qui l'est a nouveau et a présent un vampire-goule hybride immortelle. Son caractère montait de nouveau. Il n'a pas fait attention aux yeux agressif de Zacharias mais il sentit qui avais été quand même horrifié par ce que Moka et temari avais fait subir a Hermione Phénix et Harry ne fut décidé de pas regarder Ginny.

'' Je ne veux pas parler de Ron Weasley, ça va? Ainsi si c'est ce que vous fait ici puisque vous pourriez tout aussi bien partir. Dit Harry et jetai un regard semi fâchée dans la direction d'Hermione. Elle sentait que tout été de sa faute mais le récit l'avais un peu refroidit du fait que Temari et surtout la conscience de sa mère et la partie de conscience de temari non contrôlé par moka aille permis de prendre des coups de Moka Black pour tenté de protéger Hermione de ses envie de meurtres l'avais stupéfié et qu'elle a pu en se brûlant avec le miroir lui dire d'appelez son amant pour la sauvée : bien sûr ils s'étaient tous tournés jusqu'à pour la voir. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait quitté leurs places, même pas Zacharias, quoiqu'il ait continué à regarder attentivement Harry.

'' Ainsi,'' dit Hermione sa voix de nouveau très aiguë. '' Ainsi... comme je disais... si vous voulez apprendre quelques défense, alors nous devons mettre au point comment nous allons le faire, comment nous allons nous rencontrer et ou -''

' Est-ce que c'est vrai, ' a interrompu la fille avec la longue tresse en bas son dos, regardant Harry et Alucard que tu peux faire un Patronus ? ' Il y eu un murmure d'intérêt autour du groupe.

'' Ouais dit Alucard et Harry.

'' Patronus Corporel?''

Alucard sourit et cela remua quelque chose dans la mémoire d'Harry.

'' Euh – tu ne connais pas de Madame Bones, n'est-ce pas?'' demanda-t-elle. La fille sourire. C'est ma tente, a-t-elle dit. '' Je suis Susan Bones. Elle m'a parlé de ton audition. Ainsi – est-ce que c'est vraiment? Tu fait un Patronus en forme de cerf?''

'' Oui et Alucard en fait deux à la fois. Dit Harry.

'' Oui a cause de mon coté humain et vampire on deux patronus différent dit Alucard mais je ne suis pas le seul Hinata serais capable aussi vu qu'elle est a demi humaine comme moi.

'' Mince alors!'' dit Lee, regardant profondément impressionné. '' Je ne le savais pas!''

'' Maman a dit à Ginny de ne pas s'étendre sur cela,'' dit Fred, souriant à Harry.

'' Elle a dit que toi et ton cousin attire assez l'attention comme ça.''

'' Elle n'a pas tort, '' marmonna Harry et deux ou trois personnes ont ri. L'ami de Cho étant assise seule a changé très légèrement de place.

'' Et tu as tué un Serpent hypnotiseur vampirisme avec cette épée dans le bureau de Dumbledore? A exigé Terry Boot. C'est ce qu'un des portraits sur le mur m'a dit l'année dernière...''

'' Euh – ouais, j'aie fait, ouais, dit Harry.

'' Et je possédé même son descendant directe dit Alucard.

Était la première fois que Alucard parlais de cléo en classe Harry se stupéfiais.

'' Elle s'appelle Cléo Phénix et elle est végétarienne et adore les souris et c'est grâce a elle que moi et mes amis son immunisée contre le sort Imperium incluant Harry. Seul mes ennemi qui serais une menace pour ma famille elle pourra les mettre en tance vampirique comme sa mère qui a été corrompus par salazard serpentard, a fait sous mes ordre quand j'ai été possédée par l'esprit de Lord Voldemort dans son journal il y a 50 ans et qu'il voulais me forcée a attaquer des Sang-de-bourbe mais que j'ai déjouer en attaquant mes amante en les mettant en trance et qui était des sang pure a cause je protégeais ma Hermione de moi même en détournant les pouvoir maléfique du journal a mon avantage a cause que possédée un vampire maudit par un descendant ennemi est vraiment très difficile même pour Lord Voldemort.

Le groupe sifflait du fait que benoît avais un descendant du monstre corrompus et légendaire de serpentard chez lui comme son père Lord Voldemort. Les frères Crevey ont échangé des regards frappés de terreur, a cause évidement il se souvenait que Ginny avais eu l'appareil photo de colin quand elle a tombé en face de Alucard possédée et que le serpent de salazard serpentard l'avais mis en transe pour que Alucard puisse amusée a l'infirmerie et pouvoir aussi amusée Harry la prochaine fois. Et Lavande Brown a dit doucement '' Wow!''

Harry sentait que ça chauffait autour de son cou : il regardait n' importe où sauf Ginny.

'' Et en notre première année, dit Neville au groupe en général, '' Il a sauvée cette pierre philosophale – de son père d'Alucard, fini Neville.

Les yeux d'Hannah Abbotts étaient comme des Galions.

' Et cela n'est pas tout, ' a dit Cho (les yeux d'Harry essayés de mordre à travers; elle le regardait, souriant; son estomac a fait un autre culbute) ' toutes les tâches avec Ron il a dû passer le Tournoi l'année dernière - l'obtention des œufs de dragons et des choses... ' Il y avait un murmure impressionné autour de la table. L'estomac d'Harry se tordait. Il essayait d'arranger son visage pour qu'il n'ait pas semblé trop heureux de lui. Le fait que Cho venait de le louer lui et Ron ce qu'il ont fait beaucoup, beaucoup plus dur pour lui de dire la chose qu'il c'était juré de leur dire.

' Mais…, ' a-t-il dit et chacun s'est apaisé immédiatement, ' je ... je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour quoi que ce soit mais j'essaye d'être modeste, mais ... j'avais beaucoup d'aide... '

'' Aussi avec le dragon vu que Ron portait une sorte de cape invisibilité pendant que toi tu fessais un vol incroyable... dit Elizabeth.

'' Ouais, bien - ''' dit Harry, sentant que se serait grossier pour dire le contraire.

'' Et Alucard ta aider aussi pour te débarrassée de ces détraqueur cet été, dit Hinata Phénix.

'' Oui et non, OK, je sais que j'en ai fait sans aide, sauf les choses que j'essaye de faire -''

'' Essayes-tu de dire que tu ne sais rien faire? Dit Zacharias Smith.

'' Et si tu te fermais ta sa trappe sinon je dit a ma femme que un poufsouffe est servi pour mon prochain cours dit Alucard d'un ton sérieux et furieux. Qui s'intitulerait comment Moka qui est un vampire carnivore se nourri d'un humain en le violent et ensuite le tue.

La menace fit rougir Zacharias.

'' Extrêmement d'accord dit Elizabeth. Ou voudrais-tu qu'on te fouette juste au sang dit le dominateur vampire.

Elle portais son fouet magique de vampire et Zacharias semblais se pétrifier devant.

'' Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié Elizabeth était aussi la deuxième tueuse encore plus sadique que Moka vu qu'elle est la légendaire Elizabeth Balthory la comtesse Sanglante. Dit Alucard avec un sourire menaçant.

Hermione ne demandais même pas qui était la première des tueuses a son mari, il songeais sûrement a Elmira bien sûr, mais étrangement Elizabeth fixais Hinata durent cette phrase.

'' Et peut-être qu'elle voudrais nettoyage de des oreilles ou importe quel partie lavée et propre avant leur repas, demanda George tirant un long instrument long de métal de l'intérieur d'un des sacs de Zonko.

'' Ou n'importe quelle partie de ton corps, vraiment, ça nous est égal, '' dit Fred.

' Oui, eh bien, dit Hermione avec hâte, se déplaçant ... la question est, sommes-nous consentant à prendre des leçons avec Harry et mon mari vampire?

Il y eu un murmure d'accord général. Zacharias a plié ses bras et n'a dit rien, quoique peut-être ce soit parce qu'il était trop occupé à surveiller l'instrument dans la main de Fred et la affamée de Alucard.

'' Bon, dit Hermione, regardant soulagé que quelque chose avait enfin été décidé.'' Bien alors, la question suivante est comment nous allons le faire. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il y ait moins d'une réunion par semaine -''

'' Attendez, dit Angelina'' nous devons nous assurer que cela ne se heurte pas avec notre entraînement de Quidditch.''

'' Non,' dit Cho, ni avec le nôtre.

'' Ni le nôtre, rajouta Zacarias Smith.

Les deux seuls à pas se peindre était Alucard et Hinata vu qu'eux il se foute pas mal du quidditch.

'' Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver une soirée qui convient à chacun, Dit Hermione, légèrement et impatiemment, Mais vous savez c'est plutôt important, nous parlons de l'étude pour nous défendre contre des Mangemort vampire, de Voldemort et M-moka Black.

'' Bien dit!'' aboya Ernie Macmillan. '' Personnellement, je pense que c'est vraiment important, probablement plus important qu'autre chose que nous ferons cette année, même avec nos BUSE qui arrivent.

Il regarda autour de lui de façon impressionnante, comme si il attendait que les gens pleurent.

'' Sûrement non!'' comme personne ne parlait, il continua, '' Moi, personnellement, je suis embarrassé de voir pourquoi le Ministre a imposé une conseillère aussi inutile qui interroge non seulement sur nos cours et qui empêche les couple de coucher ensemble et force a Alucard à être aussi quasiment aussi pire que lockhart même si certaine cours était très bien sur les sort à apprendre mais hautement illégal selon le ministère.

'' C'est justement la raison pourquoi j'agis comme ça, si je n'avais pas obligé Dumbledore a m'engagée l'an dernier en échange de la participation de ma grand-mère et de son conseil contre mon père par le même chant magique des phénix quand j'ai renvoyée rogue en troisième année, le Ministère l'aurais envoyée cette pouffiasse d'ombrage pour ne pas vous former dans la Défense Contre les forces du mal, dit Alucard. Fudge a comme une idée folle qu'il pense que je lèverais un armée d'étudiant vampire et humain pour les mobiliser contre son Ministère. Comme je l'ai dit dans mes cours. Fudge a peur que je prenne sa place a cause je suis le Fis de Voldemort mais je suis peut-être son fis mais le jour ou un vampire serais ministre de la magie sa sera le poste par Elmira Phénix un pur vampire en poste.

Presque tout le monde sembla soulagée et abasourdi par ces nouvelles; tous sauf Lucy Lovegood, siffla. '' Bien que signifie cela, après tout Cornelius Fudge a sa propre armée privée.''

' Quoi ? ' Dit Harry et Alucard complétement abasourdi par ce renseignement inattendu.

' Oui, il a une armée de Heliopaths, ' dit Luna solennellement.

' Non, il n'en a pas, ' essaya Ginny.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est des Héliopaths? Demanda Neville.

'' Des démons de feu, dit Lucy, élargissant ses yeux protubérant qu'elle semblé plus folle que jamais, dit grande créatures flambantes -

'' Ils n'existent pas, Neville, dit Ginny aigrement.

'' Oh, si, il existent! Dit Lucy en colère.

'' Je suis désolé, mais Ou est la preuve de cela?'' essaya de se défendre Ginny.

Il y a énormément de témoin. Juste parce que tu es si bornés tu dois voir tout sous ton nez avant de croire –

'' _Hem, hem_ , ' dit Hermione dans une si bonne imitation de la conseillère Ombrage que Alucard et plusieurs personne ont regardé autour d'eux alarmée et riant ensuite.

'' Nous n'essayions pas de nous décider comment nous allons nous réunir et avoir des leçons de défense? Dit Hermione.

'' Oui, a dit Ginny immédiatement, oui, nous étions, tu as raison, hermi.

'' Bien, sa semble bien une fois par semaine, a dit Lee Jordan

'' Tant que ça-'' commença Angelina.

'' Oui, oui, nous savons, le Quidditch. Ah tien et si on prenais les heures d'entraînement de quidditch des serpentard pour les réunions, y t'il des serpentard qui s'en plaigne ici ?dit soudainement Alucard.

Tout le monde rigolais a la bonne blague vu que Hinata et Alucard avais démissionne de leur poste, Alucard a cause il était professeur et Hinata a cause elle avais plus de balai vu que il a été donnée a Ginny Weasley.

'' Bien, l'autre chose à se décider est ou nous allons nous rencontrer...

C'était plutôt plus difficile; le groupe entier a réfléchi.

'' La bibliothèque? Suggéra Katie Bell après un moment.

'' Je ne peux pas voir la Madame Pince dans le coup, dit Harry.

'' Peut-être une salle de classe inutilisée? Dit le Dean.

'' Ouais, dit Ginny. McGonagall pourrait nous laisser avoir la sienne, elle l'a fait pour Harry parfois.

Mais Harry était presque certaine que McGonagall ne le voudrais pas cette fois surtout si Alucard est dans les coups.

'' Eh bien, nous essayerons de trouver quelque part, dit Hermione. '' Nous ferons circuler un message à chacun quand nous aurons le temps et une place pour la première réunion. Elle fouilla dans son sac et pris un des parchemins que Alucard utilisais pour composée sa musique et une plume, hésita ensuite a dire quelque chose.

'' Je – je pense que chacun doit noter son nom, juste pour savoir qui est ici. Mais je pense aussi, elle respira à fond, que tous doivent consentir à ne pas dire se que nous faisons. Ainsi si vous signer, vous consentez à ne pas dire à Ombrage ou a quelqu'un d'autre ce que nous allons faire.''

Fred a pris le parchemin et a gaiement écrit sa signature, mais Harry remarqua immédiatement que plusieurs personnes ont regardé moins heureux la perspective de mettre leurs noms dans la liste.

'' Euh... '' Dit Zacharias lentement, ne prenant pas le parchemin que George essayait de lui passer, bien... je suis sûr qu'Ernie me dira quand la réunion sera. '' Mais Ernie regardait hésitant les signatures. Hermione leva ses sourcils.

'' Je- bien, nous sommes préfets, éclate Ernie. '' Et si cette liste est trouvée... bien que j'ai l'intention de dire... vous avez dit vous-même, si Ombrage découvre-''

' Tu as dit que ce groupe était la chose la plus importante que vous feriez cette année, ' lui rappela Harry.

' Je - oui, ' dit Ernie, ' oui, je crois que, c'est vrai - '

' Ernie, penses-tu vraiment que je laisserais traîner cette liste ? ' dit Hermione avec humeur.

'' C'est moi qui va la garder dit le professeur Phénix, Ombrage a pas réussi a me renvoyée en temps que prof vous pensez qu'elle serais capable de me voler des informations, cette feuille de parchemin est de ma propre invention et en j'utiliser pour composer mes chant magique seul un vampire phénix peut y lire ce qui est écrit. Si un humain qui ne m'aime pas risque de rien comprendre ou pire sera mis en trance comme mes amante en deuxième année.

' Non. Non, bien sûr que non, ' dit Ernie, le regard légèrement moins inquiet. ' Je – oui, bien sûr je signerai.

' Personne n'a fait des objections après Ernie, quoi qu'Harry ait vu l'ami de Cho lui donner un regard plutôt lourd de reproches avant de mettre son propre nom. Quand la dernière personne avait signée, Alucard pris le parchemin en signant également vu qui était la dernière personne avec hinata et refermais le tout dans son sac. Il y avait un sentiment étrange dans le groupe maintenant. C'était comme s'ils venaient de signée un pacte de sang.

'' Bon, nous devons y aller, dit Fred vivement, en se levant. '' George, Lee et moi avons les articles d'une nature sensible acheter, nous vous verrons plus tard, par deux ou trois, le reste du groupe partirent, aussi.

Cho l'attrapa son sac avant de partir, ses long cheveux sombres se balançant en avant pour cacher son visage, son ami la conduite a la porte, Cho regarda derrière elle et fit signe de la main à Harry.

' Bien, je pense que tout est allé bien, ' dit Hermione a Alucard qui sortais encapuchonnée, comme étuis, Harry et Ginny partirent des trois balais dans la lumière du soleil brillante quelque moments plus tard. Harry et Ginny saisissaient leurs bouteilles de bierraubeurre.

'' Ce type, Zacharias, c'est une vrai con qui mériterais que je le chasse en repas dit Alucard qui lançait des regards noirs au concerné qui s'enfuyait du vampire en vitesse.

'' Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non, plus, admit Hermione, mais il m'a entendu parler à Ernie et Hannah à la table de Poufsouffle et il semblait vraiment intéressée, qu'est-ce je pouvait dire? Mais il y'a des personne très bien – je veux dire Michel Corner est ses amis ne seraient pas venus si il ne sortais pas avec Padma Patil et sa sœur jumelle sort avec Seamus.

Alucard qui but la dernière goutte de sa potion énergie se mit a toussé.

'' Il est quoi? Crépita Alucard, outragé, ses oreilles de vampire ressemblant maintenant aux fusettes de bœuf crue. Elle sort avec une de mes sirènes.

** Est-ce donc pour ça qui ne veulent me donne plus de leur nouvelles et me rendre plus visite** dit son coté vampire vexé.

'' C'est pour sa qu'elle ma demandée de briser ton hypnose sur eux à la fin de l'année dernière dit Hinata.

Alucard grognais, sa propre fille l'aurais du le mettre au courent, quel trahison.

'' Mais et tu ma pas mis au courant hinata. Pourquoi tu m'a pas mis au courent.

'' Écoute benoît, il se sont rencontré au bal quand Ron avais carrément ignorée patil et il était jaloux de moi et de Elizabeth sa ma sortit de la tête et a présent tu est fiancée a Hermione et sa a pas trop plus a Padma non plus celle la et sa sœur ma demander après le cours ou tu a demandé a Hermione de devenir ta femme et Elizabeth la mienne de te le brisée a cause elle voulais être libre de toi aussi.

Un deuxième coup de couteau Bénite dans le dos en plus sa jumelle aussi en était trop je vais les égorgée vif ces deux petites teignes songeais Alucard a lui-même mais son coté benoît lui dit de se calmer et il respirais tranquillement mais ses yeux était brûlant par cette trahison amoureuse.

'' Et tu ma encore rien dit, elle sort avec qui à présent.

'' Seamus je vient te dire, son cavalier de bal. Mais à présent tu dois comprendre que c'est risque de coucher avec toi, selon les décrets volée de Transylvanie du ministère de la magie

Benoît grognais et semblais très triste de la situation Hermione comprenais, les jumelle était ses protéger depuis la première année et avais même fait incluse Hermione dans leur orgie.

'' Au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de changée de mot de passe cette année vu que j'ai condamnée ma crypte juste a ce que Ombrage soit chassée de poudlard. C'est qui au fait Michel corner?

Il doit avouer que au moins Seamus était un chic type quand même mais il ne sait pas qui était déjà l'autre d'apparence.

'' Le type sombre. Dit Hermione compatissante.

'' Je ne l'aime pas du tout il mérite d'être croquer en désert avec Ombrage comme plat principal pour la princesse démoniaque Dit Alucard immédiatement en colère.

'' Sa venant du fis de Voldemort sa ne m'étonne pas du tout rigolais Hermione et Hinata aussi. Mais t'inquiète pas moi je trouve que tu a bien deux meilleurs sirène immortelle comme harem que ce deux humaine la dit Hermione en l'embrassant tendrement. Et même trois si on compte Elizabeth phénix.

Alucard ne l'écoutais que à moitié sa favorite trop affamée il voulais chassée des âmes animaux dans la forêt.

Ginny avais de la peine pour Alucard mais elle aussi c'est temps-ci elle trouvais que Harry était un peu ailleurs surtout quand Cho était dans le coin, vu qui n'a pas trouvé ce sujet aussi intéressant que Alucard, qui tremblait d'indignation que ses deux première sirène l'aille laisser tomber pour deux stupide humain, il avais juste rien contre Seamus évidement mais pour le moment Seamus était trop idiot et influencée par sa mère et croyais le ministère comme sa mère, mais il savais par contre que sa mère et même lui ne croyais pas que Hermione était une tueuse d'enfant.

Elle rentrais au magasin et Hermione s'achetait des plumes nouvelle plume.

Elle monta à la caisse et a remis quinze morilles et deux noises, avec Alucard respirant toujours fortement le cœur brisée, ayant perdu le goût d'acheter quoi que ce soit.

'' Alucard, a-t-elle dit doucement en se retournant et marchant en arrière, c'est exactement pourquoi les sœur Patil ne t'ont pas dit qu'elle vois Michel et Seamus, car elle savent que tu le prendrait mal avec ton honneur parfois mal placer de vampire et qui m'ont demandé a ta sœur de les libérée de ton hypnose de vampire. N'en fait pas tout une histoire au phénix, pour l'amour du ciel.''

'' Quoi? Moi faire une histoire? Je ne fait jamais histoire... '' Dit Alucard dans un souffle fort.

'' Et en parlant de Michel... j'ai vu que tu as observé Cho dit Ginny a l'oreille de Harry.

'' Quoi? A dit Harry rapidement.

C'était comme si l'eau bouillante montait rapidement à l'intérieur de lui et une sensation brûlante qui sur son visage qui devait se voir.

'' Oui dit Ginny, souriant un peu jalousement : elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de te regarder, n'est-ce pas? Si tu veut que je l'invite dans une orgie, invite-moi d'accord.

Harry n'avait jamais autant apprécié le village de Pré-au-Lard et n'avais pas non plus remarqué une sorte de sorcier déguisée en momie avais tout entendu de la conversation entre Ginny et Harry.

Cette nuit-la, Hermione retrouvais Alucard dans la forêt interdite pour la chasse, il était dans une zone neutre entre pré-au-lard et le trouvais entourée de cerf tous mort privé d'âme et vider de leur sang et énergie, La forme Alucard était déchaînée pour pleurer sa perte de ses sirène et il était même en mode complétement de vampire chose qui fessais que en Transylvanie.

'' Alucard sa va?

Alucard fermais les yeux et se transformais en humain.

'' Oui désolé je crois que je l'ai laissée un peu trop laissée aller ma rage refouler. dit-il en soupirant.

Hermione le pris dans ses bras pour le calmer.

'' Sa mon chère démon on appelle sa une peine de cœur chez les humain. Tu est fâchée et un peu jaloux aussi contre les jumelle mon cœur et je te comprend quand tu tes exilée et tu ma libéré de ton hypnose pour tentée inutilement de me protéger contre Elmira. Tu ma aussi brisée le cœur.

'' Oui mais toi au moins tu ma par larguer pour un autre humain pendant mon exil.

'' Non j'ai juste couché avec Harry et Ron pour te tromper sexuellement et me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai dit sur son rat. dit-t-elle en blague.

Alucard savais qu'elle mentais pour le faire rire, il fessais régulièrement cette même blague a elle aussi ce qui la plutôt réussi, mais il savais que en vérités elle était seulement vrai pour Ron et Harry mais surtout aussi tapée Hinata a cause pour soignée une attaque hypnose de Elmira il fallait soignée par le sexe le sort et seul hinata en était capable vu que c'était Rosalie qui lui avais enseigné ce chant, il y a longtemps.

Alucard ricanais : et Hinata c'est taper tout l'équipe de gryffondor pour fêter le fait qu'il ont gagné la coupe selon albus, Tu y a participé ?

'' Bien sûr que oui il fallait fêter sa.

Hermione s'approchait et le mordais tendrement alucard le laissais faire.

'' J'aimerais que tu m'apprenne a lutté comme un vampire ?

Alucard riais froidement.

'' Mais tu sais déjà lutée tu me brise quasiment tout les os du corps en baisant.

'' Je parle sérieusement comme Toi et Hinata en compétition de lutte a la mort.

Alucard cessais de sourire : je suis vraiment rouiller a ce jeu la sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lutté en compétition.

'' On est seul et sa te feras un entraînement quand le nouveau ministère accepterais des compétions de lutte vampirique.

'' D'accord je vais apprendre à être une combattant de lute alors. C'est vrai que si tu confrontais exemple Moka en lute a la mort il faut que tu apprendre et essaye d'esquivée ses mouvement d'attaque. Elle préfère utiliser ses compétence vampirique que la magie pour affrontée ses ennemi. Évidement je ne conte pas ou elle a chantée en duo avec temari et Hinata pour faire revivre mon père. En temps normal le seul chant que elle chantonne et qui ressemble a un chant de tueur en série de film d'horreur et quand elle se rend invisible pour traquer sa proie. Elle a fait le même chant pour te traquer dans les toillet en deuxième année. J'ai un peu le même chant quand je chasse ou que je voyage en invisible mais différent, elle c'est un bruit de violon strident en Batang et moi je suis différent mais je suis capable imitée son chant en duel de lutte, mais je vais te montrée mon préféré a la place.

'' Je ne comprend pas, le chant d'un tueur en série de film d'horreur Moldus ? dit Hermione.

Benoît chantais en devant invisible : _Ch, ch, ch, kill, kill, kill, ma ma ma..._

Hermione était éberluer de cet étrange chant et sentais plus du tout la présence de vampire de Alucard et se mit mode traque mais il ressentais juste à temps qu'une masse la plaque et l'embrassa et arrachant deux arbre sur son passage.

'' Tu vois il ne faut pas se fier a nos sens en lute vampire c'est un chant de soumission, comme si le tueur tuais les victimes.

'' C'est puissant comme attaque... ou moka a appris cette technique...

'' Devine, c'est moi qui lui a enseigné quand on avais a peine 14 ans. Sa fessais longtemps que je ne l'avais pas utilisé, contre quelqu'un en lutte a la mort. Ce sont chant d'invisibilité d'attaque, Si tu connais le film moldu Psycho. Elle dit la même formule que moi mais en chantant l'aire du maître d'hôtel qui tue la fille dans la douche.

'' Ah je comprend, vous air de chanson de combat son basée sur les films d'horreur des années 30. Original comme technique de combat. Et on peut la contrée.

'' Oui par la même technique de l'esquive quand tu entend le dernier ma ou le coup de violon final avant le son de la chanson, le taudum, taudum et que tu ne bouge plus et des que tu entend le souffle de ma course qui arrache les arbres, tu bouge et tu esquive, la tu la pas pris le temps de l'entendre. On recommence hermi mais je vais faire que pour le mien d'accord, je ne chante pas vraiment bien le Batang pour faire comme ma sœur jumelle.

'' D'accord. Je préfère ta manière de tout façons.

Benoît se remis a chanté en disparaissant : Ch ch ch kill kil kil ma ma ma...

Hermione entendit le bruissement après le dernier Ma et ne bougeais que a la seconde ou la masse ombre passais a un millimètre arrachant deux autre arbre et Hermione le plaquais au sol de sa force de nouveau née.

'' Bravo tu gagne tu ma eut Hermione tu gagne. C'est 1 a 1.

Après plusieurs tactique qui mélange combat lutte humaine et de différent chant magique semblable au film d'horreur, Hermione commençais à comprendre la basse du combat de vampire et trouvais finalement très amusant et original comme jeux et comprenais pas pourquoi (bon c'est vrai que fudge est un vrai demeurée) le ministère la toujours interdit.

'' Tu sais pourquoi le ministère avant de devenir un gros con ont interdit les lutte vampirique état plutôt amusant non.

'' Oui pour nous ses amusant mais imagine entourée d'humain les dégâts que sa peut cause. Hinata ta peut-être dit en passant qu'elle avais déjà causée contre Moka une tornade de force 5 quand nous étions en exil en Amérique.

Elle vie que tout les arbres autour d'eux était tout arracher à force de combattre comme si une tornade avais passée.

'' Ah je vois... chaque attaque sa fait des répercutions sur la nature. Comme si une tornade balayais tout.

'' Oui et dans les autres pays comme la Transylvanie ou probablement en Amérique on protégé les humain avec des charme anti-ouragan mais ses charme de protection ici sont considérée ici comme interdit vu que sa fait partie de la magie noir de défense de durstrang, donc c'est pour sa qui est interdit de lutter en compétition a Londres, ce qui est très dommage a cause que c'est un sort utile de protections.

'' Mais dans les vrais championnats la a cause tu est débutant sa fait qu'une force 3 parfois c'est encore pire que qu'elle que des simples arbres arrachée la raison pour lequel que on appelle la lute a la mort c'est que on arrache les membres du perdant pendant le combat. Évidement on ne tue pas réellement, mais c'est affreusement douloureux même si c'est soignable simplement comme une poupée les replacée ensemble et le venin de vampire soigne. Moka a été irradiée par contre un jour de la compétition a cause qu'elle a carrément dévorée le perdant un vampire nouveau née au complet a cause on n'a pas le droit de achever un vampire sans défense qui a perdu. Mais la vraie compétition de lutte vampirique cause autour des lutteurs des dévastations dignes d'une tornade f5 parfois. J'ai entendu des rumeurs que en Amérique ou c'était légal mais a condition que sa soit dans un endroit ou il y a presque pas humain Moldus ou peu humain sorcier. J'ai déjà un jour combattue ma sœur Moka quand on était plus jeune a l'âge de 2 ans chacun dans un endroit ou il y avais que des petite village humain en Amérique et c'était a causée un tornade de force 5 mais sa a passé inaperçu a cause que cette zone se situe dans une zone fréquemment au prise avec des tornades durent le deuxième exil il y a 30 ans de Erika, on vivais au États-Unis et il avais légèrement repris avec Sirius qui voulais surveiller sa fille aussi vu qui était notre gardien d'exil envoyée par Elmira. Hinata aussi la vaincu de la même manière plus tard. Et en fait pour faire simple, le gouvernement anglais compare toujours nos duel de force de vampire a une attaque de Géant que ici était votre plus pire crainte, contrairement au géant nous on fait des duel dans des zones qui ne sont aucunement habitée par des sorcier ou Moldus. Était également la que Sirius vivais avec nous quand il a repris avec ma mère. il était mon gardiens vampire a moi et a ma sœur jumelle, une fois encore en chasse j'ai voulu tentée de défier son titre et on a causé une avalanche sur la maison de Erika ou on vivais, mais c'était de la faute de Sirius. Erika était tellement en colère contre lui qui la renvoyée a Londres en rompant une nouvelle fois avec lui et elle avais invitée un autre black pour le remplacée je crois que était son frère Romulus. Mais je le détestais a cause qui venais être un mangemort et hinata a bien failli de le tuer sur mes ordre en plus et Erika ma appelez devant lui en l'empêchant ma fille de le tuer mon nom complet véritable chose qui était interdit et sa la fait fuir horrifier et je ne l'ai jamais plus revue vivant depuis.

Il y a aussi la fois ou il y a 15 ans pour Halloween en Albanie, c'était en exil avec mon ex-femme chez Rosalie et comme était mon anniversaire et hinata était la aussi pour ma fête vu que c'est la qu'elle vivais quand elle étudiais a durstrang durent que Julia était directrice avant Kararoff et on voulais la lutté pour le plaisir bien sûr mais on a triché on a été 2 contre rosalie, une chose que en compétition c'est totalement illégal a faire.

'' Et te connaissant vous avez parié quelque chose.

'' Oui si je gagnais, elle devais m'emmener voir le champ de bataille ou Bened a combattue son père salazard qui était dans la forêt noir pour une chasses a âme et c'est aussi a se moment que j'ai été frappé par le sort de Quirrel qui ma fait croire que je me fessais agressée sexuellement par des Harpies sauvage.

Hermione éclatais de rire devant cette histoire drôle de vampire et alucard était ravis de racontée ses histoire de lutteur quand Erika vivais errant au Amérique et aussi un peu en Albanie.

Tôt ce matin la, la conseillère se réveillais de ses quartier quand elle reçu une note valant de 1 milliard de galion pour tournée général de tout pré-au-lard de la part de Rosmerta et hurlais de colère : PHÉNIX ! Vu qu'elle avais vu que était son phénix de compagnie qui lui avais envoyée sa note.

Son cri avais raisonnée en échos dans la forêt et Alucard et Hermione s'esclaffait pendant l'acte.

'' En dirais bien qu'elle n'a pas apprécié mon petit message de paiement du matin, elle imite bien crétin weasley en deuxième année quand il disais c'est : LA FERME PHÉNIX, dit Alucard en riant.

'' En dirais pas mon chère en dirait pas. dit Hermione en se roulant par terre.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 Décret D'éducation Sexuelle N 24

Harry et aussi Alucard se sentirent plus heureux durant le reste du week-end qu'il ne l'a été pendant tout l'année. Ginny et lui passèrent une grande partie de leur dimanche à rattraper encore une fois leur retard dans leurs devoirs. Ceci peut difficilement être considéré comme un programme réjouissant, mais, comme le soleil d'automne persistait dans un dernier éclat, au lieu de rester voûtés sur les tables de la salle commune, ils choisirent d'emmener leur travail dehors et de s'allonger paresseusement à l'ombre d'un grand hêtre au bord du lac. Hermione et évidement Alucard, qui était bien sûr était au point sur ses devoirs, amena beaucoup de laine dehors avec elle et jeta un sort chantée sur ses aiguilles à tricoter afin qu'elles s'élèvent au-dessus d'elle, brillant et cliquetant, pour produire plus de chapeaux et d'écharpes.

Savoir qu'ils étaient en train de faire quelque chose pour résister avec Alucard à Ombrage et au Ministère, et que eux, Alucard et Harry était un point stratégique de la rébellion, donnait à ceux-ci un sentiment d'immense satisfaction. Certes sa avais pas changé grand-chose sur Alucard lui il était rebellez depuis le début de l'année contre elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de revivre par la pensée la rencontre de Samedi : toutes ces personnes, venues pour qu'il leur apprennent vraiment la Défense contre les Forces du mal, et l'expression de leurs visage quand ils écoutaient toutes les choses qu'il avait faite… et Cho qui faisait l'éloge de sa performance en duo dans le Tournois des Duo sorcier- savoir que toutes ces personnes ne le considéraient pas et alucard inclue comme un menteur farfelu et un détraquer sexuelle, mais comme quelqu'un qui mérite d'être admiré et respecté, lui réchauffa tellement le cœur qu'il était encore joyeux lundi matin, malgré l'imminence des cours qu'il aimait le moins.

Ginny et lui descendirent les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir, en discutant de l'idée d'Angélina : ils doivent travailler sur une nouvelle tactique durent l'entraînement de Quidditch de ce soir. C'est seulement quand ils arrivèrent au milieu de la salle commune sous les premiers rayons du soleil, qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus dans la salle qui avait déjà attiré l'attention d'un petit groupe de personnes.

Une grande Affiche avait été fixée sur le panneau des Gryffondor, si grande qu'elle recouvrait tout ce qui était déjà affiché : les listes de livres d'occasion à vendre, les rappels réguliers des règles de l'école d'Argus Rusard, l'emploi du temps des entraînements de Quidditchs, les offres d'échanges de cartes des Chocogrenouilles, la dernière publicité des Weasley pour engager des testeurs, les dates des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard et les objets trouvés ou perdus. La nouvelle affiche était imprimée en gros caractères noirs et il y avait un cachet qui avait l'air très officiel au bas de l'affiche, à côté d'une signature bouclée et nette.

 _Par Ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice sexuelle de Poudlard_

 _Toutes les organisations organisant des orgies, communautés, équipes, groupes ou clubs d'élèves pratiquant des orgies avec des couples mariés au non, sont dorénavant suspendues. Une organisation orgiastique, communauté, équipe groupe ou club est défini, par la présente déclaration, comme une rencontre régulière de couple pour les orgies de trois élèves ou plus._

 _Une permission pour les couple marier qui pratiquer la polygamie consentent peut être demandé au Grand Inquisiteur (Désirée Beurenger Ombrage). Aucune organisation pratiquant des orgies, communauté, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation du Grand Inquisiteur sexuelle._

 _Tout élèves ou couple d'élève qui serais pris en train de faire une orgie de plus de 3 personne ou d'appartenir à une organisation, communauté, équipe, groupe ou club qui le pratique et qui n'a pas été approuvé par le Grand Inquisiteur, sera renvoyé, immunisée diplomatique ou non._

 _Ce qui est précité est en conformité avec le Décret Éducatif numéro vingt-quatre._

 _Signé : Désirée Beurenger Ombrage, Grand Inquisitrice._

Harry et Ginny lurent l'affiche par-dessus la tête d'élèves de deuxième année qui avaient l'air angoissés.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils vont devoir fermer le club de Balboule ils n'ont jamais rien faire de sexuelle eux. Demande l'un d'entre eux à son ami.

« Je pense que ça ira pour le club de Baveboule », dit sombrement Ginny en faisant sursauter la deuxième année. « Je ne crois pas que nous aurons autant de chance, en fait, hein ? » demanda-t-il à Harry quand les deuxièmes années s'étaient enfuies.

Harry était entrain de relire le décret. La joie qui l'avait envahi depuis samedi était partie. Son pouls battait avec rage dans son corps.

« Ce n'est pas une coïncidence » dit-il, en serrant les poings. « Elle est au courant. »

« Elle ne peut pas être au courant, » dit Ginny immédiatement.

« Les trois balais était plein de monde, et sois réaliste, on ne sait pas qui, dans les personnes qui sont venues, est vraiment digne de confiance, l'une d'entre elle a pu partir en courant et tout raconter à Ombrage… »

Et lui qui avait pensé qu'ils l'avaient cru, que même ils l'avaient admiré…

« Zacharias Smith ou Michel Corner » dit Ginny toute de suite, tapant un doigt dans sa main. « Alucard n'aimais pas la présence de Michel et il est bon pour détectée les traître du moins humain »

« Je me demande si Hermione l'a déjà vu ? » dit Harry en se retournant vers la porte qui mène au dortoir des filles.

« Allons lui dire » dit Ginny. Il avança d'un bon, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans l'escalier en colimaçon, Ginny eut évidement aucun problème à monter mais quand Harry se mit à grimper, il y eut un bruit de klaxon : les marches s'assemblèrent pour former une longue pente en pierre lisse comme un toboggan.

Il y eut un bref moment pendant lequel Harry essaya de continuer à courir et tomba quand l'escalier créa devenais lisse, gisant sur le dos juste en bas.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai, Alucard s'est souvent plantée sur ses escalier et il trichait en volant par la fenêtre se dit Harry en se maudissant.

Deux filles de quatrième année vinrent piailler joyeusement en bas de la pente en pierre.

« Oooh, qui a essayé de monter, encore Alucard pour nous faire rire non ? » gloussèrent-elles gaiement en se relevant et en lorgnant Harry.

'' Moi » dit Harry qui était encore tout ébouriffée. J'avais oublié que Alucard se plantais souvent pour faire rire les filles quand il en sortait de ses retenue sexuelle. Mais c'est injuste seul les vampires peuvent le détournée.

« Eh oui, il arrive a le détournée juste a cause grimpe par la fenêtre pour nous rejoindre mais la première année qui a essayer c'est justement après notre retenue sexuelle en groupe en deuxième année il avais pas pensée que les escalier était piéger contre les garçons et il s'est pris le mur, Dit Hermione qui venait juste de glisser gracieusement sur le tapis devant eux et était en train de se relever, ' Mais c'était écrit dans l'Histoire de poudlard que les fondateurs estimaient que les garçons étaient moins dignes de confiance que les filles. En tout cas, pourquoi a tu essayé de monter là-haut ? »

« Pour te voir ! Regarde ça ! » Dit Ginny qui glissais elle aussi sur le toboggan et la dirigeant vers le panneau.

Les yeux d'Hermione glissèrent rapidement de haut en bas du panneau. Son regard devint dur.

« Quelqu'un a dû tout lui raconter ! » dit Ginny avec colère.

« Ils ne peuvent pas avoir faite ça » dit Hermione à voix basse.

« Tu es trop naïve pour un vampire » dit Ginny. « Tu penses que parce que tu es un vampire qui est marier au professeur Phénix que tu personne honorable en qui ont peut avoir confiance… »

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas avoir fait ça parce que Alucard a lancée un terrible malédiction chantée en Fourchelang sur le morceau de parchemin que nous avons tous signé », dit Hermione avec acharnement. « Crois-moi s'il y en a qui ont couru tout raconter à Ombrage, on saura exactement qui c'est et ils vont vraiment le regretter. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver ? » dit Ginny avidement.

« Eh bien en deux mot : Transe vampirique permanent juste a ce qu'un phénix le brise ou que son ennemi soit mort tuer par lui je crois, mais vous connaissez Alucard quand il se sent trahis il ne pardonne pas avant plusieurs années. Bon, allons-y, descendons prendre votre petit déjeuner et nous verrons ce que les autres en penses… je me demande si ça a été affiché dans toutes les maisons ? » Le parchemin de musique est fait en peau de serpent et sa vient de cléo il utilise de la peau de serpent mué en feuille ensorceler pour ses malédiction chantée comme son opéra quasi achevée. Sauf que cette fois pour cette liste de nom sa vient pas du tout cléo mais de la peau de serpent de sa mère corrompus qui a récupérée plus tard a la fin de sa deuxième année pour couvrir l'œuf de cléo pour assistée a son éclosions.

C'était tout de suite évident en entrant dans la Grande Salle que l'affiche d'Ombrage n'avait pas été placardée que dans la tour des Gryffondor.

Il y avait une intensité étrange dans les conversations et beaucoup d'agitation dans la salle au fur et à mesure que les gens se levaient et s'asseyaient à table en s'entretenant sur ce qu'ils avaient lu. Harry, Ginny et Hermione à peine rejoint leurs sièges que Neville, Dean, Fred, George arrivèrent sur eux.

« Vous avez vu ? »

« Vous croyez qu'elle est au courent ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Tous regardaient Harry. Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr qu'aucun professeur et même Alucard malheureusement n'était près d'eux. Il était a la table des professeurs avec Dumbledore et semblais totalement ignorée le regard posée de Ombrage sur lui.

« On continue malgré tout bien sûr », dit-il calmement.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça », dit George d'un air réjoui et en donnant une tape sur le bras de Harry.

« Les préfet aussi ? » demandèrent Fred en regardant d'un air narquois Ginny et Hermione.

« Évidement » répondit Hermione froidement.

« Voilà Ernie et Hanna Abbott » dit Ginny en regardant au-dessus de son épaule. « Et les type de Sedaigle et Smith… et aucun d'eux ne semble tomber en transe vampirique.»

Hermione eut l'air alarmée.

« On se fiche des transes vampirique, ces idiot ne peuvent pas venir par ici maintenant, ça aura l'air trop louche – asseyez-vous ! » murmura-t-elle à Ernie et Hannah en leur faisant des gestes avec frénésie pour qu'ils rejoignent la table de Poufsouffle.

« Plus tard. On – parlera- plus- tard! »

« Je vais le dire à Mickael » dit Padma avec impatience, qui se balançait aussi sur son bac. « Quel imbécile, vraiment… »

Elle se précipita vers la table des Serdaigle; Harry la regarda partir. Cho était assise pas loin, elle parlait à cette amie aux cheveux frisés qu'elle avait amenés avec elle aux trois balais. Est-ce que l'avertissement d'Ombrage pourrait l'effrayer et l'empêcher de venir à nouveau aux rencontres ?

Les répercussions de l'affiche n'étaient pas encore calmées quand ils quittèrent la Grande Salle pour le Cours d' _Histoire de la magie._

« Harry ! Ginny! »

C'était Angélina qui courait vers eux en ayant l'air complétement désespérée.

« C'est OK », dit Harry calmement quand elle fut assez près pour l'entendre. « On continue toujours à -»

'' Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle inclut aussi le Quidditch dans tout ça ? dit Angelina en parlant en même temps que lui « on doit lui demander la permission pour reformer l'équipe de Gryffondor! »

« Quoi ? » dit Harry.

« Hors de question », dit Ginny, consterné.

« Vous avez lu le panneau, elle mentionne aussi les équipes qui ont déjà pratiqué les orgie de victoire et on sais tous ce qui arrive quand on gagne la coupe. Même si les deux couplent marier ne l'était pas. Donc écoute Harry. Je te le dis pour une dernière fois… S'il te plaît, s'il te plait, je sais que Phénix te protégé mais ne te mets en colère avec Ombrage dans la classe de phénix ou elle ne nous laissera plus jouer du tout ! »

« Sa sera facile, j'ai juste a laisser Alucard l'enragée non et rien dire » dit Harry, alors qu'Angélina semblait être au bord des larmes. Il déteste les quidditch mais pas l'équipe de gryffondor. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me contrôler… »

« Je parie que Ombrage sera au cours _d'Histoire de la Magie »,_ dit Hermione d'un air mécontente alors qu'ils se mirent en route pour le cours de Binns. « Elle ne l'a pas encore inspecté... j'te parie n'importe quoi qu'elle sera là... »

Mais elle avait tort; le seul professeur présent quand ils entrèrent fut le professeur Binns, qui flottait de quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa chaise comme d'habitude, et qui se préparait à continuer son discours monotone sur les guerres des géants. Harry ne fit même aucun effort pour suivre ce qu'il disait aujourd'hui; il griffonnait négligemment sur son parchemin en ignorant les coups d'œil fréquents et les coups de coude d'Hermione, quand un coup particulièrement douloureux dans les côtes lui fit relever la tête avec colère.

« Quoi ? »

Elle pointa un doigt vers la fenêtre. Harry regarda. Hedwige était perchée sur le rebord étroit de la fenêtre et le regardait à travers la mince vitre, une lettre attachée à la patte.

Harry ne comprenait pas; ils venaient juste de prendre leur petit déjeuner, pourquoi diable ne lui avait-elle pas donnée la lettre à ce moment-là, comme d'habitude?

Beaucoup d'élèves pointaient du doigt Hedwige et se parlait entre eux à présent.

« Oh, j'ai toujours adoré cette chouette, elle est tellement belle », Harry entendit lavande soupirer à l'ex sirène d'alucard Parvati…

Harry jeta un œil au Professeur Binns qui continuait à lire ses notes, ne se rendant absolument pas compte que l'attention de la classe était encore moins que d'habitude fixée sur lui, et glissa silencieusement de sa chaise, s'accroupit et remonta la rangée jusqu'à la fenêtre, attrapa la poignée et l'ouvrit très lentement.

Il avait espéré qu'Hedwige lui aurait tendu la patte afin qu'il puisse détacher la lettre et qu'elle se serait ensuite envolée vers la voilière, mais dès que la fenêtre fut suffisamment ouverte, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec un hululement plaintif. Harry ferma la fenêtre avec le regard anxieux vers le professeur Binns, s'accroupit à nouveau, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre son siège, Hedwige sur son épaule. Un fois assis. Il posa Hedwige sur ses genoux et se mit à détacher la lettre de sa patte.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que les plumes d'Hedwige étaient étrangement ébouriffées; certaines étaient pliées dans le mauvais sens, et l'une de ses ailes formait un angle bizarre.

« Elle est blessée! » murmura Harry en se cachant derrière elle. Hermione et Ginny penchèrent plus près; Hermione laissa même tomber sa plume. « Regardez, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec son aile! »

Hedwige tremblait, quand Harry voulut toucher son aile, elle fit un petit bond, gonfla les plumes et le regarda avec reproche.

« Professeur Binns », dit Harry à voix haute, et tout le monde dans la classe se retourna vers lui, « je ne me sens pas bien ».

Le Professeur Binns leva les yeux de ses notes, d'un air surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à voir en face de lui une classe pleine de monde.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix brumeuse.

« Pas bien du tout même », dit Harry fermement, se mettant sur ses pieds avec Hedwige cachée dans son dos. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je me rende à l'infirmerie ».

« Oui », dit le Professeur Binns, vraiment très mal à l'aise. « Oui...oui..., à l'infirmerie...bien... allez-y donc alors, mon garçon. »

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, Harry remit Hedwige sur son épaule et courut dans le couloir, ne s'arrêtant pour réfléchir que quand il fut hors de vue de la porte de Binns. La première pensée qui lui vint concernant une personne capable de soigner Hedwige fut Alucard Phénix et Hagrid, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou il pouvait et a cette heure la benoît était en cours avec les serpentard, la seul solution restante était de trouver le Professeur Gobe-Planche et espérer qu'elle voudra bien l'aider.

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre vers le sol couvert et brumeux. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle aux alentours de la cabine de Hagrid.; si elle n'était pas en train de donner un cours, elle était certainement dans la salle des professeurs. Il dévala les escaliers avec Hedwige qui hululait faiblement à chaque oscillation de son épaule.

Deux gargouilles de pierre entouraient la porte de la salle des professeurs. Dès qu'Harry s'approcha, l'une d'entre elles dit d'une voix rauque: «Tu devrais être en classe, fiston. »

« C'est urgent, dit Harry sèchement. »

« Ooooooh, _urgent_ , n'est-ce pas ? » dit l'autre gargouille d'une voix haut perchée. « Eh bien, ça nous remet à notre place, hein ? »

Harry frappa à la porte. Il entendit des pas, puis la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face à face avec le Professeur McGonagall.

'' Ne me dit pas que vous avez eu une retenue! » Dit-elle immédiatement, ses lunettes carrées brillant d'une manière alarmante.

« Non Professeur ! » dit Harry avec hâte.

« Eh bien alors, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en classe? »

« C'est _urgent_ , apparemment », répondit la seconde gargouille d'un air narquois.

« Je cherche le Professeur Gobe-Planche », expliqua Harry. « C'est ma chouette, elle est blessée. Je chercherais bien professeur Phénix mais je ne sais pas dans quel cours il est avec les serpentard ce matin. »

« Une chouette blessée, que dites-vous? »

Le Professeur Gobe-Planche apparut au-dessus de l'épaule du Professeur MacGonagall, fumant la pipe et tenant à la main _La Gazette des Sorciers_.

« Oui » dit Harry, en soulevant avec précaution Hedwige de son épaule. « Elle est arrivée après les autres hiboux postaux et son aile a une drôle d'allure, regardez. »

Le Professeur Gobe-Planche maintient fermement sa pipe entre ses dents et prit Hedwige des mains d'Harry pendant que le Professeur MacGonagall regardait.

« Humm », dit le professeur gobe-Planche, sa pipe remuant légèrement alors qu'elle parlait » On dirait que quelque chose l'a attaquée. Mais je ne saurais pas dire ce qui a pu faire cela. Les Sombral cherchent parfois à attraper les oiseaux et évidement des vampires végétariens mais je sais bien que ce pas un attaque de vampire, hinata et Elizabeth reconnaisse les animaux domestique et les Sombral son entraînée à ne pas toucher aux hiboux. »

Harry ne savait pas, et se fichait pas mal de ce que les Sombral faisaient; il voulait juste savoir si Hedwige allait s'en sortir. Et savais également que Hinata était interdit de toucher Hedwige même si elle aimais manger les oiseau a cause leur odeur selon elle était délicieuse mais alucard lui a dit de n'attaquer que des poulet qui volent pas, a cause la dernière fois qu'elle a tuer un animal domestique, un chasseur la proche tuer en combat de chasseur du ministère.

Le Professeur MacGonagall, cependant, regarda brusquement Harry et dit: « Est-ce que vous savez d'où vient cette chouette, Potter ? »

« Euh, dit Harry, de Transylvanie anglais, je crois ».

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et Harry sut, à la manière dont ses sourcils se froncèrent, qu'elle avait bien compris le terme Transylvanie Anglais pour « Londres » ce qui voulait dire « Le 12, place grimaud. »

Le professeur Gobe-Planche sortit son monocle de sa robe et le vissa à son œil afin d'examiner l'aile d'Hedwige de plus près. « Je devrais être capable de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça si vous me la laisser, Potter », dit-elle, « en tout cas, elle ne devrait pas voler sur de longues distances pendant quelque jours. Si besoin je demanderais l'aide du professeur Phénix son birdlang serais utile. »

« Euh, d'accord, merci » dit Harry, juste au moment ou la cloche sonna la pause.

« De rien », dit le professeur Gobe-Planche d'un ton bourru, en rentrant dans la salle des professeurs.

« Une minute, Wilhelmine », dit le professeur MacGonagall, « La lettre de Potter ! »

« Oh oui », dit Harry, qui avait pendant un moment oublié le parchemin attaché à la patte d'Hedwige. Le Professeur Gobe-Planche le lui tendit et disparut dans la salle des professeurs en emportant Hedwige, qui fixait Harry comme si elle ne pouvait croire qu'il la laissait partir comme ça. Se sentant légèrement coupable, il se retourna pour s'en aller, mais le Professeur MacGonagall le rappela.

« Potter ! »

« Oui, Professeur ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite du couloir; il y avait des élèves qui arrivaient des deux directions.

« Ayez bien à l'esprit », dit-elle rapidement et calmement, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin dans la main de Harry, « que les canaux de communication du Ministère à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de Poudlard peuvent être épiés sauf pour la chambre d'alucard qui est épiée par le ministère transylvanien, et même les communications illégal de Transylvanie de vampire peut l'être quand même, ne l'oubliez pas! »

« Je - » dis Harry, mais le flot des élèves affluant dans le couloir était presque arrivé à lui. Le Professeur MacGonagall donna un signe de tête brusque et se retira dans la salle des professeurs en laissant Harry être entraîné dans la cour par la foule. Il aperçut Alucard et Hermione debout dans un coin abrité, le col de leur cape redressé pour se protéger du Vent et de la lumière avec leur capuchon. Harry déroula le parchemin tout en se précipitant vers eux et découvrit cinq mots écrit de la main de Sirius.

 _Aujourd'hui, même heure, même endroit._

« Est-ce que Hedwige va bien ? » demanda Hermione avec anxiété, quand il fut à portée de voix.

« Où l'as-tu emmenée ? » demanda Alucard.

« Voir Gobe-Planche, j'aurais pensée te l'emmener aussi benoît mais tu iras la voir et proposé ton aide. »

« Irais voir si elle veut de l'aide. » dit Alucard.

« Et j'ai rencontré MacGonagall …. Écoutez… »

Et il leur raconta ce que le Professeur MacGonagall lui avait dit. À sa grande surprise, aucun des deux ne parut choqué. Au contraire, ils échangèrent des regards significatifs.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, en regardant tout à tour Hermione et son mari.

« Eh bien, j'étais juste en train de dire à Alucard… et si quelqu'un avait essayé d'intercepter Hedwige ? Je veux dire, elle n'a jamais été blessée en vol jusqu'à présent, ce n'est pas vrai ? »

« De qui est la lettre alors ? dit Alucard en prenant la lettre des mains de Harry.

« Du père de Moka, » dit Harry calmement.

Alucard compris aussitôt pourquoi il avait nommé Moka et que Hermione réagissais pas.

« Même endroit, même heure ? Ça veut dire dans le mur de la salle commune par un mini vortex vampirique? »

« Évidemment », dit Hermione, qui lisait aussi la lettre. Elle avait l'air troublée. « J'espère juste que personne d'autre ne l'a lue… »

« Mais elle était encore cachetée et tout », dit Harry, en essayant de se convaincre aussi.

« Et personne ne pourrait comprendre ce que ça veut dire s'il ne sait pas ou nous lui avons parlé avant, par vrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit Hermione anxieusement en remettant son sac sur ses épaules au moment où la cloche sonna, « ça ne devrait pas être vraiment difficile de racheter un rouleau de parchemin grâce à la magie... et si quelqu'un épie les communications les vortex vampirique… mais de toute façon je ne vois pas comment on pourrait le prévenir de ne pas venir sans que notre message soit intercepté aussi ! »

Ils se traînèrent vers les marches en pierre qui mènent au donjon pour le cours de Potions, tous les trois perdus dans leurs pensées. Mais, au moment où ils atteignirent le bas des marches, ils furent rappelés à eux-mêmes par la voix de Drago Malfoy, qui se tenait juste derrière la porte de la classe de Rogue. Il exhibait un morceau de parchemin qui avait l'air officiel et parlait plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire afin qu'ils puissent entendre chaque mot.

« Oui, Ombrage a donné à l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard la permission de continuer à jouer sans attendre. Je suis allé lui demander tout de suite ce matin. En fait, c'était presque automatique vu que les pires joueur de phénix, un est devenu un professeur de défense contre les force du mal et Hinata a refuse de réintégrée l'équipe. Par ordre de Elmira Phénix a ce qui parais… vous voyez, elle connaît très bien mon père et ma tente Black, ils passent souvent au Ministère… ce sera intéressant de savoir si les Gryffondor seront autorisés à continuer à jouer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ne répondez pas », dit Hermione en implorant Harry. « C'est ce qu'il cherche. »

« Je veux dire », dit Malfoy en poussant encore plus la voix, ses yeux gris brillant vicieusement en direction de Hermione et Harry, « si c'est une question d'influence sur le Ministère, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient la moindre chance...d'après ce que mon père m'a dit, ils cherchent une excuse pour renvoyer Arthur Weasley depuis des années... et en ce qui concerne Potter...mon père dit que c'est une petite question de temps avant qu'ils ne l'enferment à Sainte - Mangouste...apparemment, ils ont une cellule spéciale pour les personnes dont le cerveau a été détraqué par la magie, vampirique.»

Malefoy avait une expression grotesque, la bouche à moitié ouverte et les yeux qui roulaient. Crabbe et Goyle poussaient leur habituel grognement de rire; Pansy Parkinson jubilait.

Quelque chose heurta durement l'épaule d'Harry, le projetant sur le côté. Une petite seconde plus tard, il réalisa que c'était hinata et Neville qui l'avait bousculé ainsi pour foncer droit sur Malefoy.

'' Hinata, Neville ! Non ! » Hurlais Alucard a sa sœur et a Neville.

Harry bondit et attrapa Neville par le dos de sa robe et Alucard plaquais sa sœur au sol dans un grand boom qui fit brisée le sol et fit reculer tout les serpentard terrifier, alucard venait utiliser une prise de lutte vampirique pour empêcher sa sœur de les massacrée et les maudire.

« Aide-moi !» lança Harry à Hermione en tentant de passer un bras autour du cou de Neville pour le faire reculer, loin des Serpentards. Crabbe et Goyle étaient en train de préparer leurs poings en se mettant devant Malfoy, prêt à se battre. Hermione saisit les bras de Neville avec Harry et ensemble, lui et Harry parvinrent à traîner Neville vers les rangs des Gryffondor. Le visage de Neville était rouge écarlate et hinata hurlais de colère aussi; la pression que Neville exerçait sur sa gorge rendait ce qu'il disait parfaitement incompréhensible. Quelques mots bizarres sortirent difficilement de sa bouche.

« Pas...drôle...ne pas...Saint-Mangouste...lui...montrer. »

La porte du donjon s'ouvrit. Rogue apparut. Ses yeux noirs glissèrent des rangs des

Gryffondor vers l'endroit où Harry et Ron luttait avec Neville.

« On se bat, Phénix, Potter et Londubat ? » dit rouge de sa voix froide et méprisante.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Relâchez Londubat, Potter, où je vous mets en retenue. Et vous phénix.

« Empêchais ma sœur de boire du sang humain en tuant Malefoy professeur Rogue et empêcher son allergie du sang de tout nous tuer par un sort de la mort aléatoire Dit le professeur Phénix »

« Bon idée il ne faut pas qu'une végétarienne allergique au sang humain lance un sort de la mort aléatoire qui tuerais tout le monde 10 point pour serpentard. »

Benoît grognait il détestait gagner des point pour serpentard surtout par rogue.

Harry laissa Neville qui continuait à le regarder en haletant. « Je devais t'arrêter », souffla

Harry en ramassant son sac, « Crabbe et Goyle t'auraient réduit en bouillie. »

Neville ne répondit que marmonnement : Aurais laissé hinata les dévorée et après aurais réduit a bouiller malefoy. » Il rajoutait rien seulement d'un geste brusque son sac et parti d'un air digne dans le donjon.

« Par la barbe de Lucifer » dit Hermione, doucement, alors qu'ils suivaient Hinata et Alucard et Neville, qu'est-ce qui leur a pris ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait exactement pourquoi les sujet concernant les personnes qui étaient à Sainte-Mangouste pour des dommages cérébraux dut à la magie vampirique incontrôlée était autant pénible a Hinata que a Neville, mais il avait juré à Dumbledore qu'il ne dirait à personne le secret de Neville et Hinata. Même Neville ne savait pas que Harry savait que Hinata était la responsable de son incident en tentant de les sauvée des Mangemort qu'elle a mis en prison.

Harry, Alucard chez les serpentard et Hermione rejoignirent leurs sièges habituels dans le fond de la salle, sortirent parchemin, plumes et leurs exemplaire de 1000 _herbes magique et champignons._ La classe autour d'eux était en train de murmurer sur ce que venait de faire Neville, et surtout Alucard et Hinata mais quand Rogue ferma la porte avec un « Bang » qui se répercuta en écho, tout le monde se tut immédiatement.

« Vous remarquerez », dit Rogue de sa voix basse et méprisante, « que nous avons une invitée avec nous aujourd'hui. »

Il fit un geste vers le coin sombre du donjon et Harry vit le Professeur Ombrage, assise, l'écritoire sur les genoux. Harry lança un regard de coin à Ron et Hermione, les sourcils levés. Rogue et Ombrage et Phénix en mode étudiant. Le professeur qui a comme cousin, la conseillère sexuelle la plus détestée de Poudlard et Rogue le plus grand connard du monde. C'était difficile de dire qui il voulait voir triompher sur l'autre.

« Nous allons poursuivre avec notre Potion de Force aujourd'hui. Vous trouverez vos mixtures là où vous les avez laissées lors du dernier cours: si elles ont été faites correctement, elles devraient avoir mûri pendant la semaine - les instructions- il agita sa baguette- sont au tableau. Allez-y. »

Le Professeur Ombrage passa la première demi-heure du cours à prendre des notes dans son coin. Harry avait tellement envie de l'entendre interroger Rogue qu'il lui ne faisait pas encore une fois pas attention à la préparation de sa potion.

« Du sang de salamandre, Harry! » gémit Hermione, en retenant son poignet pour l'empêcher d'ajouter le mauvais ingrédient pour la troisième fois, « pas du jus de grenade! »

« D'accord » dit vaguement Harry en reposant la bouteille et en continuant de regarder dans un coin. Ombrage venait juste de se lever. « Ha » dit-il doucement alors qu'elle avançait à grands pas entre les deux lignes de bureaux vers Rogue, qui était penché au-dessus du chaudron de Dean thomas.

« Eh bien, le cours semble plutôt avancé pour des élèves de ce niveau » dit-elle brusquement dans le dos de Rogue. « Je me demande même s'il est recommandé de leur enseigner comment faire une potion comme la potion de force. Je pense que le Ministère préférerait qu'elle soit rayée du programme. »

« Moi sa serais votre poste inutile a Poudlard que je rayerais du ministère dit en rayant du même ton Alucard Phénix.

Ombrage se détournais et vie avec horreur que son pire rival était aussi étudiant en potion.

Rogue se redressa doucement et se retourna pour la regarder, mais semblais ignorée la raillerie de Phénix.

« Bien,… depuis quand enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle, la plume maintenue au-dessus de l'écritoire.

« Quatorze ans », rétorqua Rogue. L'expression de son visage était insondable. Harry, qui le regardait attentivement, ajouta quelques gouttes de sa potion : elle siffla dangereusement et passa du turquoise à l'orange.

« Vous postuliez en premier lieu pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal, je crois ? » le Professeur Ombrage demanda à Rogue.

« Oui » dit Rogue calmement.

« Mais vous avez échoué ? »

Les lèvres de Rogue se retroussèrent dans une moue méprisante en fixant Alucard.

« Apparemment mais vous aussi miss Beureninger »

Le conseillère Ombrage gribouilla sur son écritoire.

« Et vous avez régulièrement postulé pour ce poste de Défense contre les forces du mal depuis que vous êtes arrivé à l'école, je crois ? »

« Oui » répondit calmement Rogue en bougeant à peine les lèvres. Il avait l'air très en colère.

« Avez-vous une quelconque idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore a constamment refusé de vous y nommer ? » demanda Ombrage.

« Je propose que vous le demander à Mr Phénix c'est lui après tout le propriétaire de naissance de ce cours vu que celui qui la maudit est sa grand-mère Elmira Phénix.

Ombrage regardais avec dégoût le vampire qui souriais sadiquement.

« Je préférais le demander à Dumbledore que a lui finalement dit Ombrage avec un doux sourire. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. »

« Si vous voulez perdre du temps allez-y vu que c'est que ça a de l'importance ? » demanda Rogue, ses yeux noirs se rétrécissant.

« Oh oui », dit le Professeur Ombrage, « oui, le Ministère veut une connaissance approfondie des - euh - antécédents des professeurs, surtout les antécédent de violeur des professeur vampire. »

« Si vous considéré que faire l'amour a sa femme est un viole ont se demande bien comment vous êtes née Désirée Breuninger Ombrage dit Alucard phénix d'un ton moqueur. Sa doit être un sacrée violeur votre père, avoir réussi a procrée avec une grenouille à votre naissance. » S'esclaffais Alucard méchamment

Tout les serpentard regardaient méchamment Alucard sauf hinata qui riait à la larme ainsi que tout les Gryffondor. Furieuse elle se retourna, et marcha vers Pansy Parkinson, et commença à la questionner sur ses cours.

Rogue se tourna vers Harry et leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant une seconde. Harry reporta hâtivement son regard sur sa potion, qui se coagulait maintenant d'une manière immonde et qui laissait échapper une odeur forte de caoutchouc brûlé.

« Encore une fois pas de points, donc, Potter », dit Rogue méchamment en vidant le chaudron de Harry d'un mouvement de sa baguette. « Vous m'écrirez un essai sur la composition correcte de cette potion, en indiquant comment et pourquoi vous vous êtes trompé, que vous me donnerez au prochain cours, c'est compris ? »

« Oui », dit Harry furieusement. Rogue leur avait déjà donné leurs devoirs et il avait entraînement de Quidditch ce soir; ce qui annonçait une paire de nuits blanches. Cela semblait impossible qu'il se soit réveillé si heureux ce matin. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était que cette journée finisse.

« Peut-être que je pourrai me défiler au cours de Divination », dit-il d'une voix triste, alors qu'ils allaient dans la cour après le déjeuner, le vent fouettant l'ourlet de leurs robes et le bord de leurs chapeaux. « Je ferais semblant d'être malade et je ferais l'essai de Rogue à la place, comme ça je n'aurai pas à rester éveillé la moitié de la nuit. »

« Tu ne peux pas sécher le cours de Divination » dit Hermione sévèrement.

Alucard apparut totalement pétrifier et tombais hilare et émerveillée devant sa favorite.

« Alors la tu viens de m'achever Chérie riant Alucard hilare, en tombant a genoux et allouant comme une guerrière victorieuse, tu es une déesse vampirique ma muse, tu viens de me battre en plein de couture pour ma note maximal en première année. La grande guerrière scolaire Hermione Phénix qui déteste absolument tout en divination conseille à Harry Potter d'aller en divination. Je m'avoue vaincu tu m'a ma fait tomber le puissant alucard le plus surdouée des vampires de poudlard.

« Te battre mais pourquoi » dit Hermione fière de l'avoir battu.

« tu t'es enfuie du cours de divination vu que tu déteste trelawney! » dit Hinata autant hilare que son frère et son frère le fit même forcée par une hypnose a faire pareille que son numéro de soumission avec lui a cause alucard a prononcée : allez vient toi aussi te soumettre a la reine phénix petite sœur.

« Je ne la déteste pas », dit Hermione doucement ravis être honorée par son idiot de mari et de sa belle sœur. « Je pense juste que c'est une humaine absolument épouvantable et une véritable imposture en divination humaine je parle est : non de tes dons vampirique qui est totalement différent. Tu ferais une meilleurs prof qu'elle chéri a cause toi quand tu prévoies quelque chose sa se réalisée vraiment, même si j'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire même vampirisée. Mais c'est vrai que certain événement se sont produit et tu as intervenue par contre. » Mais Harry a déjà manqué histoire de la magie et je ne crois qu'il peut se permettre d'en rater un autre aujourd'hui ! »

Il y avait bien trop de vrai dans ce qu'elle avait dit pour pouvoir l'ignorer, donc, une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Alucard rejoignit son siège dans la chaude atmosphère trop parfumée de la classe de Divination, en colère contre tout le monde. Le Professeur Trelawney tenait encore dans ses mains des exemplaires de l' _interprétation des rêves._ Harry pensa qu'il aurait sûrement mieux passé son temps à faire la punition de Rogue que de rester assis ici à essayer de trouver un sens à un tas de rêves inventés.

Mais le vampire semblait stupéfier vu qui n'était pas la seule personne au cours de Divination à être de mauvaise humeur. Le professeur Trelawney claqua violemment un exemplaire de L'interprétation des rêves sur la table située entre Harry et Benoît et s'éloigna rapidement, les lèvres pincées; elle jeta l'exemplaire suivant du livre près de Seamus et Dean, en évitant de peu la tête de Seamus, et poussa violemment le dernier dans la poitrine de Neville avec une telle force qu'il glissa de son pouf.

« Eh bien, continuons ! » dit-elle d'une voix forte et haut perchée qui avait quelques choses d'hystérique, « vous savez ce qu'il faut faire ! Ou bien suis-je un si médiocre professeur que vous n'avez jamais appris à ouvrir un livre ? »

Tout la classe la fixait d'un air perplexe, puis se regardait. Harry, cependant, crut comprendre ce qui se passait. Alors que le Professeur Trelawney retourna avec humeur sur sa chaise de professeur au long dossier, ses yeux magnifiques remplis de larmes de colère, Harry approchais vers benoît a ses côté et murmure : « Je crois qu'elle a reçu les résultats de son inspection. »

« Professeur ? » demanda Parvati d'une voix étouffée (Lavande et elle avait toujours admiré le professeur Trelawney, Alucard aussi était dans le lot, mais il adressais plus la parole a Parvati et a Padma aussi pour lui avoir brisée le cœur en sortant avec deux humain.) « Professeur, y a-t-il – euh- quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Qui ne va pas ! » cria le Professeur Trelawney d'une voix frissonnant d'émotion.

« Évidemment que non! J'ai été insulté, sans aucun doute...des insinuations ont été faites sur moi...mais, tout va bien, évidemment que tout va bien! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration frissonnante et détourna son regard de Parvati, des larmes de colère coulant sous ses lunettes.

« Je ne parle même pas » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, « des seize années de bons et loyaux services...c'est passé, apparemment, inaperçu...mais je ne me laisserai pas insulter, non, je ne me laisserai pas faire! »

« Mais, professeur, qui vous insulte ? » demanda Parvati timidement.

« L'établissement! » dit le Professeur Trelawney d'une voix profonde et dramatique qui tremblait. « Oui, ceux qui ont les yeux trop embrumés par le monde terrestre pour Voir que je Vois, pour Savoir que je Sais... bien sûr, nous qui avons le troisième œil avons toujours été craint, toujours été persécutés comme la famille phénix... c'est -hélas- notre destinée. »

Elle donna un coup de poing sur son bureau, tamponna ses joues mouillées avec le bas de son châle, puis elle sortit un petit mouchoir brodé de sa manche et se moucha le nez très fort, avec le bruit que fait Peeves quand il fait pff.

Alucard venais de saisir et riais méchamment. Lavande jetais vers lui un regard dégoûtée, mais se pétrifiais en voyant que était Alucard l'ex jouet de Parvati.

« Professeur dit Alucard, Vous voulez dire que c'est cette grosse vache croisée d'un crapaud qui se fait appelez Conseillère Ombrage ? »

« Ne me parler pas de cette femme, par contre Mr Phénix votre insulte est superbement bien trouvée, je vais la garder en mémoire merci ! » cria le professeur Trelawney, sautant sur ses pieds, les perles de ses colliers cliquetant et les lunettes éclatantes. « Continuez gentiment votre travail »

Et elle passa le reste du cours à parcourir les allées entre eux, les larmes fuyant toujours de sous ses lunettes, en murmurant ce qui semblait être des menaces entrecoupées de souffles.

« ...mieux vaut choisir de partir ... indigne ... en sursis ... on verra ça ... comment ose-t-elle ... »

« Toi et Ombrage avez quelque chose en commun » dit doucement Harry à Hermione quand ils se retrouvèrent pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal de Phénix, ce soir la qui était a 8 heure et non a 9 heures. « Elle pense aussi sans aucune doute que Trelawney est une vielle imposture… on dirait qu'elle l'a mis en sursis. »

Phénix entra dans la pièce et Ombrage était déjà installer a prendre des notes. Alucard lui jetais un regard enflammée a la tom jedusor.

« Bonsoir tout le monde sauf les serpentard que je déteste par-dessus tout »

« Bonjour Professeur Phénix que c'est réciproque pour nous chantait en chœur les serpentard seulement. »

« Les Baguettes rangée et les 100 rouleaux de traduction pour les serpentard s.v.p. sur comment espionnée un vampire sous la douche sans se faire remarquer. Évidement les gryffondor n'ont pas eu besoin de le faire, pas vrai ma guerrière chérie dit Alucard en lui fessant un clin d'œil. Et sauf pour les Serpentard qui doivent ne pas parler, gryffondor vous pouvez chuchotée si vous voulez.

Étonnement Phénix ne mit personne en retenue même pas Hermione et ne provoquais pas de discours pour enragée Ombrage.

« Pas d'entraînement de Quidditch » dit Angélina d'un ton caverneux quand Harry, Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle commune après le lendemain soir au dîner.

« Mais J'ai gardé mon sang-froid et même Alucard a était plutôt tranquille et bon dans son cours il n'a même pas renvoyée Ombrage de la classe. «

« Je sais je sais » dit Angélina misérablement. « Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour examiner. »

« Examiner quoi ? » dit Ginny en colère. « Elle a donné la permission au serpentards, a cause que hinata a démissionne de son poste de la pire poursuiveuse de poudlard, pourquoi pas nous ? »

Mais Harry pouvait imaginer combien Ombrage jubilait de maintenir la menace de pas-d 'équipe-pour-le-cousin-vampire-des-phénix au-dessus de leurs têtes et pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas renoncer à cette arme de si tôt même si sa affectais pas du tout alucard vu qui déteste le quidditch.

« Eh bien », dit Hermione, « regarde le bon côté des choses – au moins maintenant tu auras du temps pour faire l'essai de Rogue ! »

« C'est un bon côté, hein ? » répondit brusquement Harry pendant que Ginny fixait Hermione d'un air incrédule. « Pas d'entraînement de Quidditch, et des devoir de potions en plus ? »

Harry s'effondra sur une chaise, tira son essai de Potions à contrecœur de son sac et se mit au travail. C'était très difficile de ce concentrer ; il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers le mur vortex toutes les deux minutes au cas où, il y avait aussi énormément de bruit dans la pièce : Fred et George ont apparemment réussi finalement à perfectionner un type de Casse-croûte-sèche-cours d'alucard, qu'ils étaient en train d'exposer tour à tour à une foule encourageant qui poussait des cris de joie.

Tout d'abord, Fred mordit dans l'extrémité orange d'une pâte à mâcher, ce qui le fit vomir spectaculairement dans un seau qu'ils avaient placés en face d'eux. Puis, il se força à mordre dans l'extrémité violette de la pâte, ce qui a immédiatement fait cesser les vomissements. Lee Jordan, qui assistait à la démonstration, faisait disparaître paresseusement le vomi à intervalles réguliers avec le même sort de Disparition que Rogue utilise pour faire disparaître les potions d'Harry.

Avec les bruits réguliers de haut-le-cœur, les acclamations et le bruit que faisaient Fred et George pour prendre à l'avance des commandes dans la foule, Harry trouva cela exceptionnellement difficile de se concentrer sur la méthode correcte pour faire la Potion de Force. Hermione ni Ginny ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Les applaudissements et le bruit du vomi touchant le fond du seau de Fred et George étaient ponctués par son lourd et désapprobateur reniflement, ce qu'Harry trouvait peut-être encore plus gênant.

« Lève toi Ginny et demande-leur d'arrêter alors » dit-il, irrité par les soupirèrent de Ginny, après avoir barré le mauvais poids de serre de griffon Dor en poudre pour la quatrième fois.

« Je ne peux pas, ils ne sont pas _techniquement_ en train de faire quelque chose de mal », dit Ginny en serrant les dents. « Ils sont absolument dans leur droit de manger des choses immondes et je ne peux pas trouver une règle qui dit que les autres idiots ne sont pas autorisées en en acheter, à moins qu'ils soient dangereux d'une certaine manière et il ne semble pas que ce soit le cas. Les seul qui sont dangereux c'est les ceux que Katie à avaler par accident et a provoquer ta crise de soif et eux la ton mari les a tous confisquée vu que tu avais par accident proche tuer Kate pour son sang Hermione. Mais le reste est légal.

Hermione, Harry et Ginny regardèrent George en train de vomir façon projectile dans le sceau, essayer d'avaler le reste de la pâte à mâcher et se relever, rayonnant et les bras ouverts pour prolonger les applaudissements.

« Tu sais, je me demande bien pourquoi Fred et George n'ont eu que trois BUSE chacun », dit Harry en regardant Fred, George et Lee collectant l'argent d'une foule envieuse. « Ils s'y connaissent vraiment. »

« Oh, ils connaissent seulement comment faire des trucs tapageurs qui n'ont réellement pas d'utilité pour personne » dit Ginny de façon faussement désobligeante.

« Pas d'utilité Ginny ? » dit Hermione. « Il ont déjà empoché environ vingt-six galions. »

Il y eut un long moment avant que la foule autour des jumeaux Weasley se dispersa. Fred, Lee et George s'assirent pour compter ce qu'ils avaient ramassé pendant longtemps. Il était donc passé minuit quand Harry, Ginny et Hermione eurent finalement la salle commune pour eux seuls. En partant, Fred avait fermé la porte du dortoir des garçons derrière lui en faisant exprès du bruit avec sa boîte de Gallions afin que

Ginny fasse une grimace. Mais elle soupirait tristement, Harry voyais bien que les jumeaux lui manque, elle adorait se faire baiser par ses deux frère depuis son enfance en même temps et Harry également le voyais, Harry, qui ne faisait pas beaucoup de progrès sur son essai de Potions, décida d'abandonner pour ce soir. Alors qu'il jetait son livre un peu plus loin, Ginny, qui sommeillait légèrement dans le fauteuil, poussa un grognement étouffé, se réveilla, et regarda avec des yeux troubles vers le mur.

« Sirius ! » dit-il.

Harry pivota brusquement. La tête aux cheveux noir ébouriffées de Sirius retrouvait dans le feu.

« Salut », dit-il en souriant.

« Salut », répondirent en chœur Harry, Ginny et Hermione, tous les trois agenouillés devant le foyer de la cheminée. Pattenrond ronronna bruyamment et s'approcha du feu en essayant, malgré la chaleur, de mettre son visage près de celui de Sirius.

« Comment ça se passe ? » dit Sirius.

« Pas très bien », dit Harry, pendant que Hermione repoussait pour qu'il se fasse pas aspirée par le vortex mortel de communication. « Le Ministère nous a sortir un nouveau décret sexuelle, ce qui veut dire que on a plus le droit organisée une orgie a plusieurs avec les couple Marier ou pour fêter la victoire de quidditch. »

« Ou faire des tournée général d'alcool dans tout pré-au-lard sur le bras de Désirée Bérenger et entendre Alucard menace l'inquisitrice de le dévorée avec toi Hermione. Par contre elle ne sait rien du tout sur votre groupe de défense contre les forces du mal illégal son Alucard a bien fait son travaille insonorisée les chambre comme chez l'ordre. »

Il y eut une courte pause

« Elle est pas au courant pour le projet du groupe mais elle a interdit les groupe quand même »

« Oui parce que son espion a entendit Ginny te dire que si tu veux invitée une certaine fille a une orgie elle l'inviterait avec toi si tu l'invite. »

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça. » exigea Harry.

« Alucard sais choisir ses lieux de rencontre plus consciencieusement », dit Sirius en souriant plus largement. « Était une bonne idée le trois balais. » bien mieux que la tête de cochon.

« On aurait du le choisir au lieu sinon Ombrage aurais pas émis cette scandaleuse décret. »

« Non au contraire tu n'écoute pas elle pense que votre petit groupe que vous voulez former avec alucard n'est que pour les Orgie sexuelle avec lui et toi étant un couple marier mais pas pour apprendre à se défendre. »

« Qui a surpris notre conversion au trois balais ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ignore pour l'espionne de cette grosse truie mais il y avait aussi Mundungus déguisée dans la foule des trois balais? » dit Sirius, et alors qu'ils avaient l'air tous perplexes, il rit.

« Il était déguise en harpie et comme Alucard les ignore totalement il n'a pas fait attention.''

Hermione se rappelais qui y avais une harpie au trois balais a son entrée.

'' C'était Mundungus ? » Dit Hermione, stupéfait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au trois balai? »

« Que crois-tu qu'il était en train de faire ? » dit Sirius impatiemment. « Il gardait un œil sur le fis de Voldemort. » il a proche été déjoué a cause il croyait tous que vous allier à la tête de cochon et habituellement Alucard y va tout le temps la a cause qui aime bien l'ambiance sombre quand il veut être tranquille, comme parfois Rosalie aussi mais lui en est banni son propriétaire a une excellente mémoire, mais pas au trois balais.

« Moi et Alucard on est toujours suivi ? » demanda Harry avec colère.

« Ouais », dit Sirius, « et heureusement car la première chose que vous pensez faire quand tu passe un Weekendhors de l'école pour organiser un groupe de rebelle illégal avec Alucard Phénix, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il avait l'air ni en colère, ni inquiet. Au contraire, il regardait Harry avec une certaine fierté.

« Pourquoi Dung se cachait-il de nous ? » demanda Ginny, l'air déçu. « On aurait aimé le voir. »

« Alucard est encore fâchée contre lui et ne l'aime pas tellement surtout a cause ce qui est passée cette été avec Harry et les détraqueurs. » Aurais dit que si vous auriez été au Hog's Head il a bien été banni il y a vingt ans mais bon. On a perdu la cape d'invisibilité de rechange de Maugrey quand Sturgis a été arrêté, donc Dung a du se déguiser en Harpie un peu tard… peu importe… tout d'abord, Ginny – j'ai jurée à ta mère de te transmettre le message. »

« Ah oui ? » dit Ginny avec appréhension.

« Elle dit qu'il est hors de question que tu fasse partie d'une groupe secret de Défense contre les Force du mal illégal avec Alucard phénix. Elle dit que tu seras certainement renvoyé et que ton avenir sera ruiné. Elle dit que tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre plus tard comment te défendre et que tu es trop jeune pour te soucier de tout cela maintenant. Aussi (Sirius regarda les deux autres), elle met en garde Harry mais pour Hermione c'est Elmira qui décide pour elle peut rien y faire, mais si possible de ne pas continuer avec ce groupe, bien qu'elle reconnaît qu'elle n'a aucune autorité sur toi Hermione vu que tu es a présent immunisée diplomatique par Alucard et Harry, mais elle vous supplie seulement de vous souvenir qu'elle n'a que votre intérêt et eux alucard à cœur. Elle vous aurait bien écrit tout cela, mais si le hibou avait été intercepté, vous auriez eu de gros problèmes, et elle ne peut pas vous le dire elle-même parce qu'elle est en service ce soir. Et elle ne peut pas communiquer par les vortex vampire vu qu'elle n'est pas un vampire.

« En service pour faire quoi ? » demanda Ginny rapidement.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, c'est juste des trucs pour L'ordre », dit Sirius. « Donc, la tâche m'es revenue d'être le messager et jurez moi que vous lui direz que je vous ai passé le message a cause après tout je suis le père de la plus grosse pouffiasse de vampire du ministère. »

Il y eut une autre pause pendant laquelle, Pattenrond, miaulant, essayait de donner un coup de patte à la tête de Sirius, et Ginny l'éloignais de peur que le vortex le tue.

« Donc, Elmira et toi ne veulent pas que je dise que je ne ferais pas partie du groupe de défense ? » murmura Hermione et Harry finalement.

« Moi ? Et Elmira ? Sûrement pas ! » Dit Sirius, l'air surpris. « Je pense que c'est une excellent idée ! Et Elmira est d'accord sur ce point ! »

'' C'est vrai ? » Dit Harry et Hermione le cœur soulagé. »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! » « elle est furieuse que sa propre fille aille était marquer par je ne doit pas manger de poulet mais cette fois Alucard a pas fait la gaffe de l'appelez par ses propre moyen a venir a poudlard, même si il a failliez de le faire après funix a cause apparemment il est assez malheureux du a une perte de 2 sirène jumelle, elle est alors retenue vu qui a dit que ce n'était pas si grave comme comparée a Buck que était une blessure mineur, comparée a baiser Hermione phénix et Elizabeth dans une orgie en Transylvanie. Sa la calmer un peu vu que Seul Elizabeth peut blessée hinata avec son autorisation, vu sont à présent marier. Mais a par sa elle pense que c'est une excellente idée de se rebeller de fudge! »

« C'est vrai ? » dit Harry, le cœur soulagé.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! » dit Sirius. « Tu crois que ton père et moi ou Erika autrefois on se serait écrasés et qu'on aurait suivi les ordres de cette vieille sorcière de Désirée Ombrage ? »

« Mais - l'année dernière tout ce que tu me disais était d'être prudent et de ne pas prendre de risques - »

« L'année dernière, il était évident que quelqu'un à l'intérieur donc ma fille Moka inclue de Poudlard était en train d'essayer de te tuer, Harry ! » dit Sirius impatiemment. « Cette année, nous savons qu'il y a quelqu'un incluant ma fille à l'extérieur de Poudlard qui cherche à tous nous tuer, donc je pense qu'apprendre à se défendre tout seul convenablement est une très bonne idée! »

« Et si ils se font renvoyer ? » demanda Hermione, une expression ironique sur le visage.

« Hermione, tout ça c'était ton idée ! » dit Harry, la fixant du regard.

« Je sais. Je veux juste savoir ce que Sirius en pense. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien, vaut mieux être renvoyé et capable de se défendre plutôt que assis sagement à l'école sans en avoir la moindre idée de ce que c'est de se faire violer par ma fille Hermione. »

« Écoute, écoute ! » dirent Ginny et Harry avec enthousiasme.

« Donc », dit Sirius, « comment allez-vous organiser ce groupe ? Où allez-vous vous rencontrer ? »

« Eh bien, c'est en fait ça le problème, » dit Harry, « Alucard ne sais pas ou il serait possible d'aller. »

« Que pensez-vous de la cabane hurlante ? »suggéra Sirius.

« Hey, ça c'est une idée ! » dit Ginny, tout excité. Mais Hermione fit un bruit qui montrait son scepticisme et tous les trois la regardèrent, la tête de Sirius tournant dans le tourbillon.

« Ben, Sirius, c'est juste que vous n'étiez que quatre à vous rencontrer à la cabane hurlante quand vous étiez à l'école, » dit Hermione, « et vous pouviez tous vous transformer en animaux et je suppose que vous teniez tous en-dessous d'une seule cape d'invisibilité si vous le vouliez.  
Mais nous, nous sommes vingt-huit et aucun d'entre nous est un Animagus. Évidement moi je le pourrais, hinata et Alucard le sont mais nous aurions bien besoin d'une cape d'invisibilité que d'une grande tente d'invisibilité-«

« Bien vu, » dit Sirius, la mine légèrement déconfite. « Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'on peut proposer d'autres endroit. Il y avait un passage secret plutôt spacieux derrière la grande Miroir du quatrième étage, vous auriez assez de place pour lancer des sorts là. »

« Fred et George m'ont dit qu'il était bloqué » dit Harry en secouant la tête, « il s'est effondré ou quelque chose comme ça.»

« Oh... » Dit Sirius l'air, renfrogné. « Eh bien, j'y penserai et je reviendrai pour - »

Il s'arrêta net. Son visage devint soudain tendu, alarmé. Il se tourna de profil, apparemment pour regarder vers le vortex qui semblais se déformée en une autre.

« Sirius ? » dit Harry anxieusement.

Mais il avait disparu. Harry resta bouche bée vers le vortex un moment, puis il se tourna pour regarder Ginny et Hermione.

« Pourquoi est-il - ? »

Hermione poussa un petit cri horrifié et sauta sur ses pieds, en fixant toujours les deux vortex quand une main de vampire griffue et a l'odeur qui frappais Hermione tentais d'attraper le deuxième vortex pour tenté attraper Sirius qui avais disparu et tout d'un coup funix apparut en s'enflammant dans une explosion causant une douleur atroce a la main griffus et un cri de rage et Hermione fit reculer tout le monde et les envoyais dans leur dortoir chacun.

Cette main griffu et cette odeur épouvantable de semence vampire et cette voix enragée elle le reconnaissait était la Main de sa violeuse de Moka Black jedusor. Qui avais disparu en flamme par son autre vortex et qui avais brûlais et avais retirée en flamme du a l'embrasement du phénix. Et funix dans l'explosion avais fermé les deux vortex qui tentais de connectée. Comme si elle savait exactement ou avait été les cheveux de son père quelque instant auparavant et avait été déterminée à les saisir avant de se faire brûler par le phénix de son ex amant. On entendait même son cri de douleur à travers le vortex qui était refermée. Elle prit l'oisillon et allais dans son propre dortoir couverte de cendre funix était réincarnée, cette année il avait réservée son enflammée pour occasion de blessée Moka Black salons Alucard pour venger sa favorite.

Hermione sifflait : _Jolie enflammée funix._

L'oison chantais : _Et je suis ravis de ne pas l'avoir ratée cette pouffiasse a ton honneur hermione._


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : L'armée des Vampires Ancien Phénix.

Tout ce matin, Alucard allant rejoindre sa favorite et rencontrais professeur mcGonagall.

'' Bonjour professeur, vous êtres bien plus jolie sans votre croix je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant sûrement a cause de la croix.

Il lui passait une note dans les mains qui disaient : _essayer de demander autorisation a Dumbledore pour que les Gryffondor aient joué au quidditch._

Le professeur cacha en vitesse la note dans sa robe en remerciant Phénix.

'' Et bien merci beaucoup Professeur Alucard. dit-t-elle en souriant. Pour ce compliment je donne une retenue complète à Mr Malefoy, Grabbe et Goyle pour 3 mois.

Ombrage et les trois serpentard avais passé par là bouche bée mais tout les deux l'ignorais et alucard avais déjà disparut et rejoint alors Harry pour lui annoncer sa théorie pour la blessure de Hedwige en cours de charme et sortilège.

'' Ombrage a lu ton courrier, Harry. Il n'y a aucune autre explication et elle a du contactée Moka Angel pour surveiller l'école par les vortex. dit Alucard.

'' Vous pensez que c'est Ombrage qui a attaquer Hedwige ? dit-il, outragé.

'' J'en suis presque certain, dit Hermione d'un air mécontente. Regarde ta grenouille elle s'échappe.

Harry dirigea sa baguette magique sur la Grenouille, qui avait sauté avec bon espoir sur l'autre côté de la table.

'' Accio'' et celle-ci retourna tristement dans sa main.

Le cours de charme étaient toujours une des meilleures leçons dans laquelle on pouvait avoir une discussion privé; il y avait généralement tant de mouvement et chahut que le risque d'être entendu était minime. Hinata avais même perdu 10 point pour serpentard en disant que sa grenouille ressemblais vraiment a la sœur jumelle de Désirée Beurenger Ombrage ce que évidement fit rire le professeur de charme. Apparemment tout les professeur sauf évidement Rogue et Ombrage encourageais a rendre heureux les phénix de serpentard en leur fessant des perdre des points depuis le fameux cours ou mcgonagall avais laissée Alucard utiliser son hypnose devant elle et Ombrage et alucard a jamais été aussi heureux de saluer les professeur sauf rogue et la conseillère Ombrage et il avais même complimentée ce matin McGonagall en disant qu'elle est beaucoup plus belle sans la croix de sa famille qu'elle portais justement pour habituellement faire enragée Alucard et sa a value une retenue complet de 3 mois a quasiment Malefoy Grabbe et goyle qui était pétrifier devant cette scène. Aujourd'hui, avec une pièce remplie par les croissements de grenouilles et par le martellement de la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur, Harry, Alucard et Hermione purent avoir une discutions de comment Moka manqua d'attraper Sirius.

'' Je ne savais pas que ont pouvait interconnectée deux vortex au même endroit dit Hermione a Alucard.

'' C'est faisable mais très difficile a faire, il faut être bon dans la direction, exemple Sirius apparaissais sur le mur nord mais si on dit Mur nord-est un autre vortex peut apparaître devant un autre déjà ouvert. Sirius a eu beaucoup de chance. Dit Alucard.

'' En tout cas, funix a très bien agie pour enflammée ta pute de sœur dit Harry.

Hermione rigolais a la blague et Alucard aussi.

'' Ouais moi aussi j'espère qu'elle souffre la saloppe dit Alucard. Mais funix cette année voulais gardée son flamboiement pour blesse cette pute a cause qu'elle était si furieuse de ce qu'elle avait fait a Hermione. Mais je l'ai soupçonné depuis que rusard t'a accusé d'avoir commandé des bombabouses, et aussi ou elle ma demander de montrée ma fausse carte d'anniversaire ensorceler pour Elmira. Cela semblait être un mensonge tellement stupide, chuchota Alucard. Je m'explique : une fois que ta lettre aurait été lue, il aurait été tout à fait clair que tu ne commandais pas des bombabouses. Donc tu n'aurais pas d'ennui du tout. Mais c'était juste une plaisanterie n'est pas ? Alors, j'ai pensé que si quelqu'un souhaitait seulement une excuse pour lire ton courrier, ce serait la voie idéale. Pour Ombrage aussi, il suffit de se débrouiller pour te prendre la lettre, elle fait faire à Russard le sale travail et lui demande de te confisquer ta lettre ou ma carte de vœux ou j'ai ensorcelez le dessin pour dire au contact d'un phénix donc Elmira de m'envoyée en renfort Elizabeth pour faire de supervision sévère de retenue et faire chier ombrage a cause Elizabeth est ni employer et ni élève donc pas surveiller, après elle lui vole la lettre ou bien elle demande de la voir. Je ne pense pas que Rusard le lui refuserait. Il n'aime pas tellement les élèves. Harry tu écrases ta grenouille. Elle a essayé avec moi mais a vu que était qu'un dessin humoristique pour ma vampire de grand-mère sans qu'elle voit le message cachée derrière le dessin humoristique pour l'ordre des anciens transylvanien, vu que le message je l'ai fait en birdlang et Elmira comprend mes message magique en birdlang, j'ai inventée ce système utile lors de la guerre comme sa personne ne pouvais détectée mes proie de chasse au mangemort. Et mon funix a pas été blessée a cause qui avais aucune lettre d'attacher a lui vu que c'est par birdlang qui ma dit la réponse de ma grand-mère et si il aurait été blessée il aurait fait exprès de s'enflammée sur Ombrage pour la brûlée comme il a fait pour Moka dans le vortex. Il a déjà fait cela quand dobby avais paralysée ses ailes.

Harry regarda en bas, il serrerait en effet sa grenouille si fermement que ces yeux sortaient. Il la replaça sur le bureau.

'C'était une discussion très intime la nuit dernière' dit Hermione. ' Je me demande juste

Si ombrage a su et a avertie cette pute de Moka a la surveillance des vortex vampire, Silencio'

La grenouille sur laquelle elle pratiquait son Sort de Silence fut frappé au milieu d'un

Croassement et resta muette, elle regarda Hermione fixement avec reproche.

'' Et si Moka avait attrapé Sniffle-''

'' Pff ma sœur attraper son propre père, Sniffes est encore dix fois meilleurs camoufler et en lute vampirique que moka. Même moi je ne l'ai encore jamais battu en lutte dit Alucard, ne t'inquiète pas ses réflexe sont encore assez bon pour évite le danger il était doué pour sa, si cette été Hermione le veut il pourrait enseignée la lute encore plus fort que moi si tu veux Hermione. Après tout il est le seul même si je suis capable a avoir calmé Rémus Lupin en plein transformation une fois juste pour s'amusée.

'' Tu fais de la lute de vampire Hermione s'étonnais Harry.

'' Oui j'ai commencée dans la forêt avec alucard. Mais c'est en cas ou je dois me défendre contre Moka surtout.

'' Et si vraiment il aurait attrapée Crau de fer il serait en ce moment même a Azkaban ce matin. Et le conseil des anciens de Elmira aurais refusée de le dévorée vivant a cause ils ne peuvent pas annuler une autorisation donner a Elmira. Et Moka aurais pas pu détruire son père non plus. Il fit un geste avec sa baguette sans réellement de concentration. Sa grenouille ressembla à un ballon vert et émit un sifflement aigue.

'' Silencio'' chantais Alucard a la hâte dirigeant son regard sur la grenouille d'Harry, qui se dégonfla silencieusement. Bien, il ne faut pas qu'il le fasse de nouveau, c'est tout. Mais je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons le lui dire. Nous ne pouvons pas lui envoyer d'hibou. Dit Alucard, je vais essayer d'en discuter avec Elizabeth si elle arrive a contactée Elmira sans risque, elle pourrait faire le message a Sirius. Dit Alucard. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il essayera à nouveau dit-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Il n'est pas stupide, il sait que sa fille a manqué de l'avoir. Silencio ''

Le corbeau grand et lai avait cessée de crier. Alucard eut un choc de tristesse il n'aimait pas faire de mal au oiseau, sauf une année ou il était possédée par le journal même pour un simple exercice de sortilège.

'' Désolé Mr. le corbeau sifflait en bridlang benoît.

Le corbeau se pétrifiais et cessa de bouger et se calmais.

'' C'est plus difficile que les grenouille dit Harry.

'' Échangeons alors dit Hermione saisissant le grenouille de Harry pour son propre corbeau.

'' Silencio'' le corbeau continua d'ouvrir et de fermer le bec mais aucun son ne sorti.

'Très bien, Mlle Granger ou pardon Mrs Phénix!' dit professeur Flitwick avec sa petite voix, faisant faire à Harry, Alucard et Hermione un saut. 'Maintenant puis-je vous voir essayer Potter ?

Étonnement Hermione ne fessais aucune colère envers flitwick il y a beaucoup de professeur comme sa qui l'appelais encore Granger par habitude alors que ce phénix a présent. Mais surtout a cause Flitwick était très compatissent envers Alucard et Elle.

'' Quoi? Oh eu ok dit Harry très déconcentrée '' Silencio

Il fit un geste si vif, qu'il toucha la grenouille dans l'œil. Elle poussa un grand

Croassement et sauta du bureau. Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne qu'Harry eut du travail supplémentaire pour pratiquer le Sort de Silence.

Ils furent autorisés à rester à l'intérieur pendant la pause à cause de l'averse. Ils prirent

Une place dans la salle de classe bruyante et surchargé du 1e étage dans laquelle Peeves

Flottait à coté du lustre, lançant de temps en temps de l'encre sur la tête de n'importe

Quel élève. Ils étaient à peine assis quand Angélina, essayant de se frayer un chemin

Parmi les élèves arriva.

'' J'ai la permission dit-elle pour réformer l'équipe de Quidditch.''

'' Excellent '' dirent ensemble Ron et Harry.

'' Ouais,'' dit Angelina, rayonnante. Et le meilleurs c'est que c'est phénix qui a rencontrée McGonagall ce matin et en passant la complimentée sur le fait que elle est plus jolie sans la croix de sa famille autour du cou et a fait alors appelle a Dumbledore. De toute façon, Ombrage à céder. Ha ! Donc je vous voir en bas à 7 heures ce soir. Ça va ? Parce qu'il faut redoubler d'effort, nous ne sommes qu'à deux semaines de notre premier match.

Elle s'en alla, évitant par ce faite une goutte d'encre que venait de lui jeter Peeves (qui toucha une 1e année) et disparut parmi la foule.

Le sourire de Ginny se dissipa quelque peu, lorsqu'il regarda à travers la fenêtre maintenant opaque a cause de la pluie frappante.

'' J'espère que ça s'éclaircira. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ?''

Elle aussi regardait à travers la fenêtre, mais comme si elle ne la voyait pas. Son regard

Était vague et un pli se dessinait sur son visage.

'Pensant juste' dit elle, regardant toujours en fronçant les sourcils la fenêtre lavée de

Pluie.

'A propos de Sir – Craux de fer? dit Harry

'Non ... pas exactement ...' dit Hermione lentement.' Je me demandais ... plus ... Si ne

Faisons réellement la bonne chose ... je pense ... n'est pas?

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent tous les deux.

'' Bien, cela l'éclaircit, dit Ginny. '' Il aurait été vraiment ennuyeux si tu ne t'étais pas expliqué clairement.''

Hermione la regarder comme si elle se venait de rendre compte qu'il était là.

'' Je me demandais juste,'' a-t-elle dit, sa voix plus forte maintenant, si nous faisons la bonne chose en commençant ce groupe de la défense contre les forces du mal avec mon mari.''

'' Quoi ? dirent Harry et Ginny ensemble.

'' Hermione, c'était ton idée au début ! dit Ginny avec indignation.

'' Je sais dit-t-elle, se tordant les doigts mais après avoir parlé a Craux de fer…''

'' Mais il est tout à fait d'accord pour ça et même Elmira, dit Harry.

'' Oui, dit Hermione, regardant fixement la fenêtre de nouveau. '' Oui, c'est ce qui m'a fait penser que, peut-être, ce n'était pas une bonne idée après tout…''

Peeves flottait au-dessus, prêt à leur tirer dessus mais Hermione se mit à siffler comme Alucard en fourcelang semblable a Alucard et il se chauve en dehors de la classe et tout la classe eu fit un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour cette exploits. Hermione leur sourire.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit Harry en colère, alors qu'il remettait son sac sur le sol. Ta nouvelle grand-mère phénix est d'accord et Sirius aussi est avec nous, donc tu ne pense pas que l'on devrait le faire ?

Hermione semblait tendue et plutôt malheureuse. Maintenant regardant fixement dans ses propres mais et dit '' Avez-vous confiance dans ces jugements?''

'' Oui'' dit Harry immédiatement. Il nous donne toujours de bons conseils.

Alucard qui était au loin voulais jouer un petit tour a Katie et fait un chant de lévitation pour lui renversée un de l'ancre rouge sur la tête sa avais donné a la tête de Katie un reflet roue comme Ginny.

'' Hey Katie sa te fait super bien le roux on pourrait te confondre avec Ginny Weasley. Il faudrait qu'Harry ne se trompe pas de copine. Elle serait jalouse.

'' Très drôle Alucard.

Katie fit pareille mais avec de l'encre verte et le versais sur Alucard.

'' Tien le grand frère carpeaux de Désirée Ombrage est a poudlard.

Alucard grognais amusée et Hermione souriais en se moquant comme Harry de son cousin qui était fait teindre encre verte ses cheveux de vampire.

C'était quelque minute avant qu'Hermione reprenne la parole et il semblait qu'elle

Choisissait ces mots très attentivement.

'Tu ne pense pas qu'il est devenu ... un peu ... insouciant depuis qu'il est enfermé à

Grimmauld Place? Tu ne pense pas qu'il ... vit à travers nous?

'Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'vivre à travers nous'?' répliqua Harry

'Je veux dire ... Bien, je pense qu'il aurait aimé former une société de défense secrète

Sous le nez d'une personne du ministère. Je pense qu'il est vraiment frustré par le peu

Qu'il peut faire quand il est ... donc je pense qu'il aime comme une sorte de ... nous le

Faire faire'.

'' Sirius a raison dit Ginny, tu parle comme ma mère.

Hermione mordit sa lèvre et ne répondit pas. La cloche sonna juste après qu'Alucard descendait sur Katie pour une dernière blague une bouteille d'encre entière rouge sang sur la tête.

'' La tu ressemble a un sosie parfait de Elizabeth Katie dit Hinata hilare. Il faut que je fasse attention je pourrais te violer par accident en pensant que tu es ma femme.

Le temps ne s'était pas amélioré quand le jour se leva, donc à 7 heures du matin, Quand

Harry et Ginny descendit sur le te terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraînement, ils étaient trempés jusqu'au os, leur pieds glissai sur l'herbe détrempées. Le ciel était sombre, d'un gris orageux, et leur plus grand souhait était de gagner la chaleur et la lumière des vestiaires, mais s'il savait que le répit était seulement temporaire. Ils trouvèrent Fred et Georges débattant si oui ou non ils prendraient des Skiving Snackboxes pour quitter l'entraînement.

'' Mais je parie qu'elle saura ce que nous avons fait, dit Fred du coin de la bouche. '' Si seulement je lui avais pas proposé de lui vendre quelque pastilles vomissant hier.

'Nous pourrions essayer la Fièvre Esquivent, d'alucard murmura Georges, 'personne ne l'a vu encore pour l'instant'

'' Fonctionne-t-elle ? Demandais Ginny avec une tentative de faire la paix et pouvoir baiser ses frères jumeaux à nouveau. Alors que le son de la pluie qui martelait le toit s'intensifiait et le vent soufflait tout autour du bâtiment.

'' Bien, ouais'' dit Fred '' ta température monte en flèche''

'' Mais tu prends de nombreux furoncles remplie de pus aussi'' dit Georges et nous n'avons pas mis au point comment s'en débarrasser encore. Évidement sur les vampires c'est différent sa agie comme un stimulant sexuelle a la place.

'' Je ne vois pas de furoncles'' dit Harry fixement les jumeaux.

'' Non, eh bien, tu ne les voix pas car ils sont dit Fred obscurément, ils ne se sont pas situé à un endroit que nous montrons généralement que dans les soirées Spéciale Weasley.

'Mais ils font que s'asseoir sur un balai provoque une douleur dans les ..."

'' Ok, tout le monde, écoutez moi, dit Angelina fortement sortant de la cabine réservé aux capitaines. Je sais que ce n'est pas un temps idéal, mais il y a une chance que nous jouerons contre Serpentard dans des conditions comme celle-ci, donc c'est une bonne idée de mettre au point un plan pour faire face à eux. Harry, tu n'avais rien fait pour arrêter la pluie de troubler tes lunettes quand nous avions joué contre Poufsouffle avec ce temps ?

'' Hermione et Alucard l'avait fait dit Harry. Il sortit sa baguette magique, toucha le verre et dit ' impervius !''

'Je pense que nous devons tous essayer ça' dit Angelina. ' Si nous pourrions tenir la

Pluie à distance de nos visages on aurait une meilleur visibilité - tout le monde, venez -

Impervius! OK. Allons-y.'

Ils rangèrent tous leurs baguettes magiques dans la poche intérieure de leurs robes,

Prirent leurs balais et suivirent Angelina hors des vestiaires.

Ils foulèrent du pied la boue qui avait recouverte le terrain, la visibilité était toujours très

Limitée, même avec le Charme Impervius; la lumière s'effaçait vite et des rideaux de pluie

Balayaient le sol.

'Tout va bien, a mon coup de sifflet' cria Angelina

Harry donna un coup de pied au sol pulvérisant la boue dans toutes les directions, il

Tira son manche vers le haut, le vent le faisant changer de trajectoire.

Il n'avait aucune idée comment distinguer le Vif d'or avec ce temps. Il était déjà assez

Difficile de voir les Cognards. Une minute après que le jeu fut commencé, il fut obligé

De faire la feinte de Balth pour en éviter un. Malheureusement Angelina n'a rien vu. En fait, elle ne semblait pas capable de distinguer quoi que ce soir. Aucun joueur n'avait la moindre chance de voir ce que les autres faisaient. Le vent reprenait, même à cette distance Harry pouvait entendre la déferlante, les son de la pluie martelant la surface du lac.

Angelina les garda environ une heure avant d'admettre la défaite. Elle ramena son

Équipe détrempée et fâchée dans les vestiaires. Insistant sur le fait que l'entraînement

N'avait pas été une perte de temps, quoique sans aucune réelle conviction dans sa voix.

Fred et George semblaient particulièrement ennuyés; Tout les deux avaient les jambes

Arquées et grimaçaient à chaque mouvement. Harry pouvait entendre leur plainte à voix

Basse lorsqu'il séchait leur cheveux avec une serviette.

' Je pense que quelques-uns du miens ont rompu, ' dit Fred d'une voix creuse.

' Le mien non ' ajouta George qui serrait les dents, ' ils palpitent comme des fou … je les

Sens de plus en plus gros.

'Aille !' dit Harry

Il appuyait la serviette sur son visage, les yeux plissés par la douleur. La cicatrice sur son

Front lui faisait mal de nouveau, plus péniblement que les semaines précédentes.

'Qu'est ce qui ce passe?' Dit plusieurs voix

Harry réapparu derrière sa serviette, le vestiaire était flou car il n'avait plus ses lunettes,

Mais il pouvait dirent que toute les têtes étaient tournées dans sa direction.

'Rien' murmura t-il 'Je me suis mit le doigt dans l'œil, c'est tout.'

'' Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demandai Ginny, au moment ou Alicia avait disparu à travers la porte. C'était ta cicatrice ?

Harry confirma

'Mais …' l'air apeuré, Ginny marcha à grand pas vers la fenêtre et regarda fixement à

Travers la pluie. 'Il … il ne peut pas être près de nous maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

'Non' murmura Harry, se baissant sur le banc et se frottant le front. 'Il est probablement

À des kilomètres. Ca me faisait mal parce que … il est … en colère et il est en train et de violentée moka black avoir échoué a quelque chose…

Harry n'avait pas voulu dire ça du tout, et a entendu les mots comme si c'était un

Étranger qui parlait – Maintenant il savait que c'était vrai. Il ne savait pas comment il le

Savait mais il le savait. Voldemort, où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, était très en colère.

'' Tu l'as vu ? demanda Ginny, paraissant terrifié. '' Tu as… eut une vision, ou quelque chose ?

Harry était assis calmement, regardant ces pieds, laissant son esprit et sa mémoire se reposer après la douleur.

De formes confuses, un assaut hurlant de voix...

'Il veut que quelque chose soit fait, et cela ne vient pas assez vite' dit il

De nouveau, il se trouva étonné d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche et encore une

Fois il était complétement sur que c'était vrais.

'Mais … Comment le sait tu ?' Demandais Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête et mit ses mains sur ses yeux, appuyant avec ces paumes. Il senti

Que Ginny venait de s'asseoir sur le banc en face de lui et savait qu'il le fixa.

'C'était ça la dernière fois ?' demanda Ginny d'une voix étouffé. 'Quand ta cicatrice t'as

Fait moins mal quand Alucard s'est mis en colère contre Ombrage a cause qui avais vu son père baiser cette pute ? Tu sais qui était en colère ?

Harry secoua la tête.

'' Qu'est ce que c'était alors ?

Harry réfléchissait lui aussi de son côté. Il regardait le visage Alucard faire une crise à Ombrage… et sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal mais pas autant… et il avait ce drôle de sensation au fond de l'estomac… Un sentiment étrange… un heureux sentiment… mais bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas reconnu pour ce qui était, comme il se sentait malheureux lui-même.

'' La dernière fois il était content justement a cause qui baisais Moka Black. Très content. Il pensait que quelque chose de bon allait lui arriver. Et la nuit avant que nous venions à Poudlard, réfléchissant au moment ou sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal dans le lit à grimmauld place… il était furieux a cause Hermione un sang de bourbe était devenue un vampire et qu'elle avait tuée en dévorant vivante temari l'une des sirènes qui l'avais fait revivre par son sang.

Il regarda Ginny, il faisait la grimace.

'Tu peux remplacer Trelawney, gars' dit-t-elle d'une voix effrayé.

'' Je ne fais pas de prophéties, dit Harry.

'' Non, tu sais ce que tu fais ? dit Ginny, paressant à la fois impressionné et terrifié. Harry, tu lis dans les pensées du père de Alucard autrement dit tu lis les pensée de Tu-sais-Qui !''

'Non' dit Harry secouant la tête. 'Ca ressemble plus … à son humeur, a mon avis. J'ai

Juste des flashes sur ce qu'il ressent. Dumbledore m'a dit quelque chose de ce genre

L'année dernière. Il a dit que quand Voldemort serait près de moi, ou qu'il ressente de la

Haine, je pourrai le dire. Bien, maintenant je le ressens quand il est content, aussi ... Alucard a un lien pareille avec Moka, quand elle est contente sa le met en rogne et son sang bouille comme quand Tu-Sais-Qui la baisais et il en est dingue de jalousie a cause son côté vampire ne tolère pas ça… mais quand Moka se fait violenté par la rage de tu-sais-qui il est de bonne humeur a cause Moka sa jumelle souffre.

Il croisait justement Alucard qui sifflait de bonne humeur mais il était dans le groupe de serpentard plus jeune et Harry vie qui n'était pas dans l'envie immédiat de lui en parler.

Il y eut une pause. Le vent et la pluie rinçaient le bâtiment.

'Tu devrai le dire à quelqu'un' dit Ginny.

'Je l'ai dit à Sirius la dernière fois.'

'Bien, dit lui pour cette fois ci !'

'Je ne peux pas' dit Harry mécontent '' Désirée Ombrage surveille les hiboux et moka les vortex, souviens-toi ? '

'' Alors dit le a Alucard ou a Dumbledore !

'Je viens de te dire qu'il le sait déjà' dit Harry rapidement, se remettant sur ces pieds,

Prenant son manteau. 'Il n'y a aucune raison de lui dire à nouveau'

Ginny aussi s'habilla rapidement observant Harry pensivement.

'Dumbledore aurait voulu savoir'

Harry haussa les épaules

'Viens … j'ai encore le Charme de Silence à pratiquer.'

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer, glissant et trébuchant sur la pelouse boueuse, ne parlant

Pas. Harry réfléchissait fortement. Qu'est que Voldemort souhaitait être fait et qui ne

Ne venait pas assez rapidement ?

Entre-temps une fois débarrassée des serpentard, Alucard descendais voir les goules et tombais sur Hermione.

'' Tu va voir les goules.

'' Bien sûr j'ai leur bouteille de sang du mois. dit-t-il en souriant et sortais les bouteilles pour tout ses goules.

'' Je peux venir je m'ennui. Et je sais plus comment faire pour aller à la cuisine pour voir les elfes.

'' D'accord, mais pas de grabuge avec mes goule sinon tu peux être sûr avoir casse-croûtes mort dans ton assiette demain matin.

'' Je serais tranquille.

Il descendait, Alucard ouvrit le passage du tableau et une fois a l'intérieur les goules le saluais et donnais a chacun une bouteille de son sang. Mais il ne vie pas dobby mais croisais winky toujours un peu soûle lui lançant des insulte de chasseur et traite sa hinata de tueuse de chien fouineuse mais en voyant Hermione elle eut un moment de lucidité et elle se mit a Insultée méchante ment Moka black ce qui fit rire grandement Hermione quand elle entendu :

'' Salut gros vampire pervers dit-t-elle ébréchée a Alucard qui riais. Cette salle pute black de grosse vache elle mérite être brûlée vif comme un porc pour t'avoir fait du mal favorite fouineuse qui empêche les elfes de travaillée.

Hermione sourit apparemment winky semblais avoir pitié d'elle-même si elle le traite de vampire fouineuse.

'' Et bien winky, je suis contente que même si tu me traite de fouineuse que tu déteste autant que moi Moka black dit-t-elle en riant, donc je te chasserais pas pour en avoir parlé.

Ce compliment semblais avoir surpris l'elfe, croyant que elle allait être tué pour avoir insulté moka mais était le contraire plutôt sa lui avais fait rire sa favorite et alucard semblais aussi amusée pendant la distribution de sang a ses goules.

'… _il a d'autre plan … des plan qu'il peut mettre en opération sans que personne ne les remarques …_

 _Quelque chose qu'il ne peut avoir qu'en secret … comme une arme. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois.'_

Harry n'avait pas pensé à ces mots ci depuis des semaines ; il avait été trop absorbé par ce qui se passait à Poudlard, trop occupé à réfléchir sur la bataille qu'alucard contre Ombrage, l'injustice du ministère… mais maintenant il revenait à lui et se demandait… La colère de Voldemort serait elle lié si il n'arrivait à mettre la main sur l'arme, ou quoique ce soit. Est l'ordre des vampires qui la empêché, l'arrêtant avant qu'il ne l'attrape? Est-ce qu'il l'avait attrapé ? Qui est ce qui l'a actuellement ?

'' Mimbulus Mimbletonia'' dit la voix de Ginny et Harry remis les pieds sur terre juste avant de passer le portrait qui menait à la salle commune.

On voyait bien qu'Hermione est allé chasse de bonne heure, laissant Pattenrond recroquevillé dans la chaise et un assortiment de chapeau d'elfe sur une table près du feu. Harry était content qu'elle n'était pas la, car il ne souhaitait plus dire que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et se voir conseiller d'aller voir son mari ou Dumbledore. Ginny ne cessait de lui jeter des regards anxieux, mais Harry sortit son livre sur les Sorts et se mit au travail pour finir son devoir, pensant qu'il prétendait se concentre puis après, Ginny dit qu'il allait se coucher, aussi, qu'il avait du mal à écrire.

Minuit arriva et quand Harry lu et relu un passage sur l'utilisation d'Herbe de scorbut, lovage et sneezewort et ne comprenant pas un mot de cela.

 _Ces plantes sont très efficaces pour embrouiller le cerveau, et sont aussi beaucoup utilisées dans la Confusion et le Courant d'air de matière grise, lorsque le magicien désir produire de l'impétuosité et de l'imprudence …_

… Hermione dit que Sirius devient imprudent lors qu'il est enfermé à Grimmauld

Place…

… _efficaces pour une embrouiller le cerveau, et sont aussi beaucoup utilisées …_

… La gazette des sorciers doit penser que sa tête est embrouillée s'il découvre qu'il sait

Ce que Voldemort ressent.

… _aussi beaucoup utilisées dans la Confusion et le Courant d'air de matière grise …_

… confus était le mot, bien sur, pourquoi sait il ce que Voldemort ressent ? Quelle était

La connexion entre eux, lui son fis et Voldemort, que Dumbledore n'a jamais été capable d'expliquer correctement.

… _lorsque le magicien désir …_

… comment Harry avait envie de dormir …

… _produire de l'impétuosité…_

… c'était chaud et confortable dans son fauteuil, en face du feu, avec la pluie frappant

Lourdement les fenêtres, Pattenrond ronronnant, et le feu qui crépitait …

Le livre glissa de la main d'Harry et tombât avec un bruit sourd sur la carpette. Sa tête

Tomba sur le côté…

Il marchait une fois de plus le long de ce couloir sans fenêtre, ces pas résonnaient en

Silence. Comme la porte à la fin du passage paraissait indistinctement plus large, son

Cœur frappa plus fort avec l'excitation … S'il pouvait seulement l'ouvrir … passé

Derrière …

Il avança sa main … ces doigt était à quelque centimètre …

'Harry Potter, Monsieur !'

Il se réveilla d'un coup. Les bougies étaient toutes éteinte dans la salle commune, mais il

Y avait quelque chose que bougeait près de lui.

'Quia Ila ? dit Harry, assis tout droit sur sa chaise. Le feu était presque éteint, la salle était

Très sombre.

'Dobby à votre chouette, Monsieur !' Dit une voix grinçante.

'Dobby ?' Dit Harry, regarde fixement dans le noir en direction de la voix.

Dobby, l'elfe de maison était debout derrière la table sur laquelle Hermione avait laissé une demi douzaine de chapeau. Ces grande oreilles pointus était maintenant caché par ce qui ressemblait être tout les chapeaux qu'Hermione avait tricoté jusqu'à ce jour. Il les portait les uns sur les autres, donc sa tête semblait avoir été allongé de 50 à 60 cm, et sur le plus haut chapeau se trouvait Hedwige huant sereinement et guéri.

'' Dobby voulait rendre la chouette d'Harry Potter, couina l'elfe, avec un regard

D'adoration sur son visage, 'Professeur Gobe-Planche et le professeur Phénix dit qu'elle est en pleine forme maintenant. Il se baissa dans un salon profond que son nez semblait brossé le plancher dans le foyer et Hedwige lança une huée indignée et vola sur l'accoudoir de la chaise d'Harry.

'' Merci, Dobby !' dit Harry, caressant la tête d'Hedwige et fermant les yeux, essayant de se débarrasser de l'image de la porte de son rêve… cela avait été très rapide. En examinant Dobby de près il remarqua qu'ils portaient de nombreuses chaussettes et écharpes, et ses pieds semblaient être beaucoup trop grands pour son corps.

'' Euh… tu as pris tout les habits qu'Hermione a laissé ?

'' Oh, non, Monsieur, dit dobby content. Dobby en prend aussi pour Winky, Monsieur.

'' Ouais, comment va Winky ? Elle dit tu toujours du mal de Hinata. Demanda Harry. Je sais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Les oreilles de Dobby tombèrent lentement.

'' Winky est encore en train de boire, mais ne dit plus de mal étonnement de Hinata sauf pour la taquiner si elle est bien embarrassée elle se contente de dire fouineuse de temps en temps mais maintenant que elle a compris pourquoi elle fouinais chez elle, c'était du a sa la vengeance qu'elle voulais pour que le jeune maître lui avais fait par le passé elle voulais lui faire payer mais a présent qu'elle a compris que elle avais pas fait exprès avoir dévoré le chien elle la traite un peu moins pire que l'an dernière. Par contre il traite autant Alucard de gros pervers par contre, tout comme sa femme Hermione de fouineuse qui empêche les elfe de travailler en paix, mais elle a été très triste de voir ce qui est devenue et elle était furieuse contre la méchante Moka Black et elle se gène pas a la traiter de tout les insultes qui lui vienne de l'esprit quand Hermione et Alucard vienne voir des nouvelles de ses goules pour leur donner son sang a chaque mois, dit-il tristement, ces rond yeux vert, aussi large qu'une balle de tennis, abattue. '' Elle ne fait pas attention au vêtement, Harry Potter. Comme tout les autres elfes. Aucun d'eux ne veut nettoyer la tour de Gryffondor, mais sa ne dérange pas Dobby. Pour Winky par contre quand elle insulte moka elle semblait montrée de la pitié pour Hermione même si il la traite de vampire fouineuse de temps en temps. Elle lui répondu en riant qu'elle était très contente de voir qu'elle la détestait autant qu'elle et winky pris au dépourvu a cru qu'elle allait être croqué. Mais pas grave Dobby la fait tout seul, Monsieur, mais sa ne dérange pas Dobby, Monsieur, parce qu'il souhaite toujours rencontré Harry Potter et ce soir, Monsieur, son souhait est exhaussé. Dobby rentra dans une révérence une nouvelle fois.

'' Mais Harry Potter ne semble pas être heureux, les goules aussi on remarquer que Maître Alucard n'était pas heureux. Il paraît qu'il fait affreux cauchemar dans ses période de sommeil mais elle veut rien dire a Hinata ni a Elizabeth alors il le cache en fessant semblant être heureux. Dobby s'approcha et regarda Harry timidement. '' Dobby l'a entendu murmurer dans son sommeil. Harry Potter faisait de mauvais rêve ?

'Pas si mal' dit Harry, baillant et se frottant les yeux.' J'en est fais des pires'

Dobby examina Harry avec ces yeux énormes. Ensuite il dit très sérieusement, ces

Oreilles tombant 'Dobby souhaiterai aider Harry Potter, Harry Potter a rendu Dobby

Libre et Dobby est beaucoup plus heureux maintenant.

Harry souriait.

'' Tu ne peux pas m'aider dobby, mais merci beaucoup pour ton offre.''

Il baissa et prit son livre de potion. Il devait finir son devoir pour demain. Il ferma le livre et quand il le fit la lumière du feu son visage.

'' Attend un moment – il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi, Dobby, dit Harry lentement.

L'elfe se retourna, il était radieux.

'' Dites le, Harry Potter, monsieur !'

J'ai besoin de trouver un endroit ou 28 personnes peuvent pratiquer la défense contre les forces du mal comprenant également Alucard et sa sœur hinata et même Elizabeth phénix balthory sans être découvert par aucun des profs. Mais surtout, Harry pencha sa main sur le livre. Surtout pas la Conseillère Ombrage.

Il avait pensé que le sourire de l'elfe s'effacerait, que ses oreilles se baisseraient ; il avait pensé qu'il lui dirait que c'était impossible, ou bien qu'il essayerait de trouver quelque chose, mais ces pensé ne se réalisait pas. Ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé c'était que Dobby fasse un petit saut, que ces oreilles sautent, et qu'il frappe en riant dans ses mains.

'' Dobby et même vous connais le parfait endroit, Monsieur ! dit-il joyeusement. '' Dobby en a entendu parler par les goules et les autres elfes de maison quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, Monsieur.

'' Je le connais ?

'' Oui c'est a cette endroit que Miss Hinata, Miss Weasley et Miss Granger vous a emmener pour vous faire l'amour a vous et a Mr. Weasley pendant que les poursuiveuse de gryffondor était rentré dans la crypte de votre cousin pour une retenue spécial pour le punir de les avoir violé quand il était possédée par son père en deuxième année. Mrs Phénix y va souvent avec son mari à présent, c'est une salle hyper connue des phénix, monsieur. Elle le surnom la salle au fantasme! Mais pour être polie c'est la salle des exigences ! Seul Hinata et les phénix appelle la salle au fantasme.

'' Pourquoi ? demanda Harry curieusement comme si un vieux souvenir remontais a la fenêtre.

'' Parce que c'est une salle ou une personne peut seulement entrée, dit Dobby sérieusement, quand il en a réellement besoin, comme hinata et copine Eliza sont allé faire l'amour l'an dernier pour se réconcilier avec elle avant le Ball l'an dernier. Elle est toujours équipée pour les besoin de celui qui la cherche. Dobby l'a aussi déjà utilisé Monsieur, dit l'elfe baissant sa voix et l'air coupable, quand Winky avait beaucoup bu ; il l'a caché dans la salle des exigences et il a trouvé des antidotes contre la Bièraubeurre, et un lit spécialement conçu pour un elfe dans lequel elle a dormit…. Et dobby sait que M russard a trouvé du matériel supplémentaire quand il était pressée, Monsieur, et Alucard et Hermione utilisais souvent pour.

'' C'est orgie vampirique illégale dit soudainement Harry qui se souvenais à présent de la fin de la deuxième année ou hinata avais montrée cette salle en les remerciant lui et Ron de leur corps avec Hermione et Ginny et elle pour avoir sauvé benoît de l'esprit de son père.

'' Et si tu as réellement besoin d'une salle de bain dit Harry, soudainement se souvenant de ce que Dumbledore avait dit au bal, le noël précédent, est-ce qu'elle serait remplit de pot de chambre ?

'' Dobby le pense, Monsieur, mais Alucard le connais depuis très longtemps au moins. Dit Dobby, faisant un signe de la tête. C'est une salle très particulière, monsieur.''

'' Combien de personne connaissent son existence ? dit Harry, debout à côté de la chaise.

'' Très peu, Monsieur. Beaucoup de personne rentre à l'intérieur quand ils en ont besoin, monsieur, mais seulement il ne la retrouve plus seul Alucard la retrouve a cause a chaque fois qui passe il a toujours besoin de quelque chose que sa soit pour sa soif ou pour baiser en paix avec sa femme. Parce qu'il ne pense pas généralement qu'elle attend un ordre pour se mettre en service, Monsieur.

'' Ça paraît excellent, dit Harry, son cœur battant la chamade. '' Ça à l'air excellent, Dobby. Quand est-ce que pourra me montré ou elle se trouve ? Disons que je ne me souviens pas très bien d'emplacement.

'Quand vous voulez, Harry Potter, Monsieur' dit Dobby, paressant heureux pour

L'enthousiasme d'Harry. ' Nous pouvons y allé maintenant si vous voulez !'

Pour un moment Harry semblait tenté d'aller avec Dobby. Prêt à partir rapidement à

L'étage pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité quand, pas pour la première fois, une voix

Ressemblant à celle d'Hermione sonna dans sa tête : _« Imprudence »_ **.** Il était après tout très

Tard, il était fatigué et il avait le devoir de Rogue à finir.

'' Pas ce soir, Dobby, dit Harry à contre cœur, retournait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. C'est très important pour moi et Alucard… je ne veux pas y renoncer, ça demande un plan particulier. Écoute, peux-tu seulement m'indiquer exactement ou se trouve cette salle sur demande, et comment faire pour l'avoir ?

Leurs robe se gonflaient et tourbillonnaient autour d'eux comme ils passaient à travers les plantes inondes de la seconde salle d'Herbologie, ou ils pouvaient difficilement entendre ce que disait le Professeur Chourave avec le martèlement de la pluie qui tombait sur le toit de la cabane verte. Le cours de l'après midi : Soin aux créatures magique fut annulée en raison de l'orage laissant alors un temps libre à la classe et, pour leur plus grand souhait, Angélina avait réuni son équipe pour leur dire que l'entraînement de Quidditch était annulé.

'' Bien'' dit Harry, qu'elle lui annonça la nouvelle, parce que nous avons trouvé un endroit pour avoir notre première rencontre de Défense. Ce soir, 8 heures, 7 étage en face du tableau de Barnabé le baveux entre les trolls. Peux-tu le dire à Katie et à Alicia ?

Elle sembla légèrement déconcertée, mais promis de le dire aux autres. Harry retourna,

Affamé, à ses saucisses. Quand il regarda pour prendre un verre de jus de citrouille, il

Trouva Hermione qui était en train de le regarder.

'' Quoi ?'' dit-il.

'' Bien... .C'est juste que les plans de Dobby ne soient pas très sûrs. Tu te souviens quand tu avais perdu tout les os du bras ?

'' Hermione c'est la salle ou tu ma emmener avec hinata et Ginny Ron et moi à la fin de cette année justement.

'' La salle au fantasme ! Sursauta t-elle sans criée. Hey merde j'aurais du y pensée plus tôt. Oublie ce que j'ai dit alors.

Hermione avais totalement oublié cette salle mystérieuse avec hinata pour récompensée Harry et Ron d'avoir pris soins d'eux et avoir sauvée Benoît qui était à moitié possédée avais passés tout la nuitée à baisser avec eux.

'' En dirais que cet un des seul souvenir qui ne tes pas revenue de ton amnésie de vampire dit Harry la taquina.

'' Euh ouais c'est à peu près sa.

'' Et de tout manière, hinata, la connais c'est la ou elle a emmener Elizabeth avant le bal l'an dernière quand elle lui a fait sauvagement l'amour pour se réconcilier de sa mauvaise blague qu'elle lui avait fait il y a 20 ans.

'' Et celle ou Dumbledore est allé dit alucard qui venais embrassée sa femme Hermione et avais tout entendu le message évidement.

L'expression et surtout l'envie de violer alucard adoucissait l'expression d'Hermione. Elle était soulagée.

'' Dumbledore t'as dit quelque chose à propos de la salle sur demande ?

'Juste en passant' dit Harry, haussant les épaules.

'Bon, c'est tout bon alors' dit Hermione vivement et ne fit plus de remarque.

Ensemble avec Ginny ils avaient passé la plus grande partie de la journée a retrouvé les personnes qui avaient laissés leurs nom sur la liste au trois balais et leur dire l'endroit ou ce rencontrer ce soir. Hinata était averti par son frère et Elizabeth aussi.

Un peu déçu cependant, ce fut Alucard qui avait essayé de trouver Patil et Micheal corner, mais avais trouvée une façon original et drôle pour lui mais pas pour elle de dire le lieu de la rencontre en prétextant qui elle et sa sœur et ses voleur de sirène avais une retenue avec lui au 7 e étage juste a cause qui était jaloux et les avais repérée en train de s'embrassée derrière une armure au 6 e étage.

Harry était plus chanceux que Ginny vu que était lui qui avait trouvée Cho Chang et son amie; cependant, à la fin du dîner il était confient que la nouvelle était passé à toutes les 25 personne qui étaient présentes au trois balais.

A 7h30 Harry, Ginny et Hermione quittèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry

Tenant dans sa main un certain morceau de papier usé par le temps. Les 5 e années étaient

Autorisé d'être dans les couloirs jusqu'à 9 heures, mais tout les trois ne cessaient de

Regarder dans tout les sens nerveusement jusqu'au 7 étage.

'Prend ça' dit Harry, dépliant le morceau de parchemin au sommet de l'escalier, le

Toucha avec sa baguette magique et murmura 'Je jure solennellement que mes intentions

Seront mauvaises.' Une carte de Poudlard apparut sur la surface du parchemin. Des

Minuscules points noirs se déplaçaient, suivi de leurs noms, montrant où les différentes

Personnes se trouvaient.

'Russard est au second étage' dit Harry, tenant la carte très près de son visage. 'Et Ms

Teigne est au 4e.'

'Et Désirée ?'Demanda Hermione anxieuse.

'' Dans son bureau, dit Harry, montrant un point sur la carte. Ok, allons-y.

Ils se dépêchèrent le long du couloir vers l'endroit que Dobby avait décrit, un morceau

De mur blanc en face d'un énorme tableau représentant Barnabé le Baveux en

Représentation avec des Troll pour un ballet dansant.

'' Bien, dit Harry tranquillement, quand un la bouche d'un troll à moitié pleine s'arrêta d'apprendre à chanter pour les regarder. '' Dobby dit qu'il faut passer ce mur 3 fois, ce concentrent de toutes ces forces sur ce qu'on a besoin.''

Ils le firent, tournant a la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière le mur blanc, puis a hauteur du

Grand vase de l'autre côté. Ginny fermé les yeux pour plus de concentration ; Hermione

Marmonnait quelque chose dans ces dents ; Harry, les point serrés regardait fixement

Devant lui.

Nous avons besoins d'un endroit pour apprendre à se battre … pensa–t-il. Donnez

Nous juste un endroit pour pratiquer … un endroit où il ne nous trouverons pas.

''Harry, ça a marchée dit Hermione brusquement, quand il tournait après leurs 3e passage.

Une porte polie était apparue dans le mur, et Ginny le regardait en souriant se souvent de l'orgie en fin de 2 e année, regardais légèrement perverse mais circonspect. Harry s'avança, prit la poignée de cuivre ouvrit la porte et rentra dans une salle spacieuse éclairé par des troche vacillante comme celle qu'on trouve dans le cachot de la crypte de benoît 8 étage en dessous sauf cette année ou tout a été transféré dans les quartier du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Sur les murs se trouvait toute une bibliothèque en bois et à la place des chaises il y avait

De large cousin de soie sur le sol. Une étagère au fond de la pièce portait de nombreux

Instrument comme des Scrutoscope, des capteurs de Dissimulation et une large Glace à

Ennemi pour laquelle Harry était sur de l'avoir vu, l'année dernière, dans le bureau du

Faux Fol-Œil.

'' Ceci sera pas mal quand nous pratiquerons le sort de Stupéfaction dit Ginny avec enthousiasme, poussant un coussin avec son pied, on pourrait même baiser sans qu'elle le sache plaisantais-t-elle.

'Et regarde ces livres !' dit Hermione excitée, passant du doigt les titres des différents

Manuscrits. _'Un Résumé des Malédictions les plus courantes et leurs Contre Sort... Les Forces du mal dans la Poche... Le Guide des Sort de Défense …_ waw …' Elle se retourna pour regarder Harry, son visage rougissant, et il comprit que la présence de centaine de livres avaient finalement convaincu Hermione que ce qu'ils faisaient étaient bien. 'Harry, c'est

Merveilleux, il y a tout ce que l'on souhaite ici ! Et un tiroir plein de god sexuelle également et elle riait, vu que était hinata pour faire une farce a Hermione était rentrée dans la salle et avais souhaitée que Hermione aille plein de gode sexuelle a cause elle semblait surexcitée sexuellement.

'' Très drôle grande sœur mais j'ai mon propre god personnelle.

Alucard rentrait : Ha et bien cet une honte je me suis fait dépassée par un elfe de maison. Je suis aussi nulle que Moka et temari pour te garder prisonnière Hermione.

Les deux filles s'esclaffaient.

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle fit glisser Sort pour Sorcier pour elle, se mit sur le

Coussin le plus proche et commença la lecture et aussi discrètement un gode pour le après cours.

Il y eut une petite frappe sur la porte. Harry se retourna, et vie Elizabeth, Neville, Lavande Parvati et Dean étaient arrivée.

'Whoa,' dit Dean, regardant autour, impressionné. 'Quel est cet endroit ?'

Harry commença l'explication ; mais avant qu'il ait terminé, d'autres personnes étaient

Arrivés et ils devaient à nouveau recommencer. Finalement huit heures arrivât, chaque

Coussin étaient occupés. Harry se déplaça jusqu'à la porte et tourna la clef dans la

Serrure ; il eut un claquement suffisamment fort et tout le monde se tu, le regardant.

Hermione marqua sa page de _Sort pour Sorcier et éloigna le livre._

'Bien' dit Harry, légèrement tendu. Voici l'endroit que nous avons trouvé pour

Pratiquer, et vous l'avez - évidemment - trouvé bien ?

'C'est fantastique !' Dit Cho, et plusieurs personnes murmurèrent en accord.

'' C'est étrange, dit Fred, fronçant les sourcils. Nous nous sommes cacher a cause de rusard ici, souvient toi, George ? Mais c'était juste un placard à balais alors.''

'' Je venais souvent ici pour te baiser Hermione tu t'en souviens c'est moi qui avais indiqué a hinata comment trouvée la salle en deuxième année.

'' Oui, je en suis rappelez. Dit Hermione qui l'embrasse passionnément son vampire.

'' Hey, Harry, qu'est-ce que cette chose ? demanda Dean du fond de la salle, montrant le Scrutoscope et la glace à ennemi.

'' Des détecteur de magie noir et parfois anti-vampire, dit Harry, traversant le coussin pour les atteindre. '' Essentiellement ils montrent quand des magiciens sombres ou des ennemis sont autour, mais vous devez vous méfiez d'eux, ils peuvent vous dupée, la preuve, le fis de Voldemort est dans la salle et aucun scruptoscope ne sonne.

Tout le monde et même Alucard riais de la bonne blague.

Il regarda un moment dans la Glace de l'Ennemi ; des formes d'ombre bougeaient à

L'intérieur, bien qu'aucune n'étaient reconnaissable. Il se retourna.

Hermione vit un énorme miroir et elle osais se regardée devant et elle reculais d'horreur, depuis plusieurs mois depuis même sa transformation elle avais peur de se voir dans un miroir sauf un et était le miroir qui lui avais sauvée la vie de moka, et était le miroir communicant avec Alucard que lui avais lancée sa mère dans une ultime tentative a sauvée sa fille et en voyant sa réaction Alucard eut un idée et lui souriait et dit : Pour le premier cours sa vous dirais de voir ce que ressemble véritablement un vrai vampire en forme libéré.

Le miroir se déplaçais au centre du groupe pour se transforme en un verre vitrée magique. Tout le monde cessais de parler et écoutais alucard.

Alucard murmurais un étrange chant vampire de musique d'horreur de petite fille qui chante :

 _1 2 3 montre toi forme scellez_

 _4 5 6 pour apprendre à ce méfié_

 _7 8 9 pour les tuer et les dévorée._

Et il se déplaçait en fasse d'un miroir et le reflétais de son mode démoniaque apparut devant derrière lui et y restais figée même quand il se déplaçait, et les saluais et fessais même rire le groupe vu qui se mit à imiter le contraire de Alucard vu qui marchais a gauche il partait a droite, Hinata et Elizabeth rigolais. Harry était stupéfier était bien la forme d'Alucard quand Ron était fait tuer et se fessais torturée par Moka et temari la forme donc moka Adorais enfant lui faire l'amour et qui disais que était son véritable mari et non pas un imposteur humain. Il fessait même un salut a Hermione de la main, apparemment Alucard avais gelez son image de son double mais comme une photo il était vivant vu qui fessais le contraire de direction a son double scellez.

'' Ceci est mon véritable reflet de ma forme libérée de son vrai nom Alucard Jedusor qui s'amuse a faire le contraire de moi pour rire que grâce a des chant magique je cache au yeux humain, sauf que le chant que j'ai chantée permet au humain de le voir sans danger comme si il était une photo vivante de sorcier décédée. Chaque vampire a n'a une différent dépendant si ils sont un pure vampire ou un demi vampire, fréquemment plus chez les demi-vampires, il arrive que on aille une personnalité différente, un humain et autre vampire et parfois incontrôlable si on est jeune, ou des humain transformée en vampire comme exemple ma mère et parfois ils sont tellement horrifiant qui n'osent plus se regarder dans aucun miroir et sa les repousse.

'' C'est vraiment ça un vrai vampire en mode libéré dit Cho Chang horrifier, même si le double les fessais rire en imitant alucard mais du mauvais coté.

Ginny était terrifier aussi et était cacher dans les coussins, mais Harry lui qui avais déjà vu en vrai et en n'avais pas peur de son cousin libéré ou humain et Hermione ne plus.

Benoît résignée le fit disparaître en inversant le sort ce qui fit disparaître son image et ce fut le tour de hinata s'approche avec Elizabeth, mais curieusement Elizabeth approchais et son reflet était seulement la même personne mais avec des habits médiéval mais avec un sourire sanglant et les visages couverte de larme de sang. Hinata quand a elle, et bien était seulement des ailes d'ange noir qui sortais mais Hinata refusais de regardé son reflet et contrairement a elle le double semblais enragée et frappais la vitre inutilement comme si elle voulait qu'elle le regarde. Elle était pourtant loin être laide même enragée comme Alucard qui lui s'amusais à faire le contraire du professeur ou Elizabeth mais elle était dégoûtée quand même.

Benoît fit efface les reflets magique et les reflets disparaissais.

Wow… sa était super ben dit Fred et tout les autres était d'accord pour le dire. Mais dit Hinata pourquoi tu n'aime pas son reflet, et qu'elle semblait être très furieuse que tu ne la regarde pas elle était drôlement jolie comparée a ton démon de frère même si il était drôle et fessais des farces. dit George.

Mais Elizabeth répondit a sa place a cause hinata avais pas envie de lui répondre.

'' A cause que quand elle est en forme libéré ce qui n'arrive pas souvent expliqua Elizabeth c'est pour maudire quelqu'un quand elle boit du sang humain par accident comme j'ai fait la bêtise il y a 20 ans de lui en donner ignorante quelle était Allergique. Et il y a eu aussi Elmira sa grand-mère qui y a survécu quand elle était plus jeune avant notre rencontre. mais a cause si on la force et que on peu y résistée a ses sort comme moi ou Elmira elle peut devenir frénétique et en redemandée encore plus de sang sans arrête et elle devient une vrai démon sanguinaire capable de tuer a un simple coup de dents un humain ou même un vampire si on fait pas attention et aussi quand j'ai subis sa colère elle ma jetée une malédiction chantée qui ma rendu totalement dégoûtée du sang humain et depuis je suis devenus végétarienne même si je peut encore tuer des humain c'est plus pour le plaisir mais par la défense.

'' C'est vrai dit-t-elle en tremblant : j'ai détestée ta blague mais quand je bois du sang était le stade 2 après les sort aléatoire, c'est comme sa que l'énergie magique évacue a sa transformation. Ensuite Je deviens un vrai vampire tueuse frénétique et sa me prendre des mois avant que je redevienne normal si cette forme en bois, non seulement mes sort frappe aléatoirement une personne mais peu avoir des effets désastreux que je ne contrôle pas. La chasse végétarienne par contre fait effet contraire, elle reforme ma forme humaine et empêche être une tueuse angélique mortelle. Le sang hybride comme Alucard ou Elizabeth, ne fait que me rendre nymphomane et ne cause aucun dégât magique mais le sang humain par contre me rend incontrôlable. Quand je me suis enfuit de chez moi après avoir mis 4 mangemort dont un humain qui m'avais violer en prison a cause qu'une idiote de Mangemort vampire croyant que était comme Moka voulais que je les achève ses victimes, elle a subit ma colère de ma forme dangereuse et elle les a avec un chant tous pétrifier et je me suis sauvée a cause j'avais pas le droit utiliser la magie vampirique en Angleterre et je me suis sauvée en stade deux chez Elizabeth et elle ma fait boire du sang pour tenté de me calmer mais sa ma empirée mon état de panique quand j'ai vu que était du sang humain et je l'ai maudite pendant 20 ans et j'ai même presque faillite la dévorée vivante en prononçant que Jamais plus tu en tuera point d'innocent pour moi, et ce qui a eu effet qu'elle ne tue plus d'humain sauf si ce sont des Mangemort et qui l'attaque. Et quand j'ai appris par après que les victimes était devenue fous a cause des torture de ces mangemort, j'ai toujours promis que je veillerais a plus jamais faire du mal a cette famille de sorcier en particulier, forme libérée ou pas.

Neville était pétrifier était donc pour cela que Hinata était si gentille avec lui même si elle est serpentard et il avait même couché avec lui avec Elizabeth par accident sans être trop brutal. Hinata avais calmé les ardeurs de Elizabeth pour le protéger de sa faim. Elle voulait sauvée ses parents qui ont été torturée par les mangemort.

'' Bon après cette petite introduction un peu avancée sur le sujet des forme véritable de vampire, vu que c'est la spécialité de mon cousin de faire des avance dans ses exposée dit Harry en riant.

'' On est désolé, mais sa fessais trop longtemps qu'on avait envie d'un faire un Harry dit les 3 phénix sous les rire de Hermione.

'' Bien j'ai pensé au sort et aux différentes choses que nous devrions faire pour commencer et – euh – il désigna une main levé '' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

'' Je pense que nous devrions élire un chef dit Hermione.

'' Harry est le chef dit Cho immédiatement, regardant Hermione comme si elle était folle.

Le ventre d'Harry fit un autre bond.

'' Alucard est bien meilleurs dirigeant quand on le force pas à dire des conneries dans les cours officielle dit Ginny jalouse, on a eu la preuve avec son explosée sur sa véritable forme.

'' Oui, mais je pense que nous devrions voter correctement, dit Hermione légèrement perturbée que Ginny prenais le coté de son mari. '' Cela le rendrais Formel et lui donne l'autorité. Donc – toutes les personnes qui veulent qu'Harry devient notre chef ?

Tout le monde leva la main, même Zacharias Smith, pensait qu'il faisait a contre cœur et a la grande déception de Hinata, Alucard Phénix votais pour Harry. (Adore cette blague la, celui ou un des concourant au vote pour l'adversaire.)

'' Bon en dirais que c'est Harry le vainqueur dit Hinata grognant.

'' Relaxe hini dit Alucard, de tout façon, si on découvrait quelque chose cette idiot de fudge penserais automatiquement que c'est moi le chef vu que je suis le fis de Voldemort.

'' Bon, ceci régler nous devrions avoir un nom, dit elle vivement, sa main toujours en l'air. Cela permettrait d'avoir un esprit d'équipe et d'unité, vous ne pensez pas ?

'' Nous pourrons être la ligue Anti-Désirée ? dit Angelina avec espoir.

'' Ou le ministère est des Cons sans nom ? Suggéra Fred.

'' Je pensais, dit Hermione, en regardant Fred en fronçant les sourcil a un nom qui dirais a personne ce que nous faisons, donc nous pourrions l'utiliser sereinement en dehors des réunions.

'' L'armée des Ancien Vampire ou A.D.A.V c'est comme cela que on a appelez l'armée de Elmira durent la révolte des gobelins contre les vampire. Ou l'ADV sa fait plus court.

'' Ouais, le ADV c'est bien, dit Ginny ou pourquoi pas juste a L'armée des vampires, parce que c'est la plus pire crainte du ministère, n'est pas ?

Il y eut beaucoup de murmure reconnaissant et de rire.

'' Tous d'accord pour le ADV? Dit Hermione se mettant sur ces genoux et comptant. C'est une majorité – le nom est passé !

Elle épingla le morceau de parchemin avec toutes les signatures sur le mur et écrit au

Dessus en lettre majuscule : L'ARMÉE DES VAMPIRE.

'' Bien,'' dit Harry, quand elle était de nouveau assise auprès d'alucard. '' Nous commençons la pratique maintenant ? J'ai pensé que la première chose que nous devrions faire serait l'Expelliarmus, vous savez, le Charme de désarmement. Je sais c'est un peu basique mais je l'ai trouvé vraiment pratique –''

'Oh, s'il te plaît,' dit Zacharias Smith, croisant les bras. 'Je ne pense pas que l'Expelliarmus va réellement nous aider contre Vous-Savez-Qui, n'est pas ?

'' Je l'ai utilisé contre lui'' dit Harry calmement, ça a permis de sauvé la vie de Hinata et de Alucard en juin dernier vu qui ont pu chantée en duo le priori incarnatium la magie pure des vampires maudit d'Elmira sur les baguettes de funix chantée par le descendant des baguettes Bened Phénix et cette magie la rendue à nouveau humain.

Smith ouvrit sa bouche stupidement. Le reste de la salle était calme.

'Mais si vous pensez que c'est trop simple pour vous, vous pouvez partir' dit Harry.

Smith ne bougea pas. Nil les autres.

'Ok' dit Harry, sa bouche plus sèche que d'habitude avec tous ces yeux pointé sur lui, 'Je

Pense que nous devrions tous mettre 2 par 2 pour pratiquer.'

Il trouva vraiment étrange de donner des instructions, mais pas aussi étrange que de voir

Les autres les suivre. Tout le monde se mit debout et se regroupèrent. D'une manière

Assez prévisible Neville se retrouva sans partenaire.

'Tu peux pratiquer avec moi' lui dit Harry.' Bien – quand j'aurai compté jusqu'à trois,

Alors – un – deux – trois –'

La salle fut soudainement remplit de sort Expelliarmus. Les baguettes volaient dans

Toutes les directions ; les sorts qui manquaient leurs cibles touchait les livres et les

Envoyaient voler dans les airs. Harry était trop rapide pour Neville, sa baguette avait filé

De sa main, toucha le plafond dans une volé d'étincelles et se posa en haut de la

Bibliothèque, d'où Harry la ramena avec un Charme d'Attraction. Regardant autour, il

Pensa qu'il avait vu juste en suggérant de pratiquer la base pour commencer. Il y avait

Beaucoup de sort qui ratait ; Beaucoup de personnes n'arrivaient pas à Désarmer leurs

Adversaires du tout, mais les faisant seulement sauter en arrière de quelque dizaine de

Centimètre ou les faisait seulement tressaillir lorsque le sort affaiblie se désintégrai

Devant eux, mais ce qui était original était que Alucard et Hinata avais des réplique magique du fouet d'Élizabeth et qui se fouettai a coup de désarmement chacune leur fouet et leur chant ressemblais a une chanson de film de combat.

'Expelliarmus !' Dit Neville, et Harry, ne sachant plus ou il était vit sa baguette voler hors

De sa main.

'Je l'ai fait !' dit Neville gaiement 'Je ne l'avais jamais réussit avant – Je l'ai fait !'

'C'est bien !' dit Harry l'encourageant décidant de ne pas lui faire remarquer que dans un

Vrai duel l'adversaire de Neville ne sera malheureusement pas en train de regarder en

Arrière avec sa baguette tenue le long du corps. 'Écoute, Neville, est ce que tu peut

Pratiquer avec Ginny et Hermione pour quelque minute pour que je puisse marcher et

Voir comment les autres font ?'

Harry bougea jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Harry avais remarqué quelque chose très étrange arrivait a Micheal Corner et a sa copine, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour désarmée Padma Patil, sa propre baguette volait en dehors de sa main, pourtant Patil ne semblait pas dire un mot. Harry n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour résoudre le mystère : Alucard chantais et en foutant en direction de Micheal derrière son dos le sort de désarmement ce qui valais une claque furieuse de Hinata et D'Hermione derrière la tête.

'' Désolé mionne et Harry dit Alucard en riant, quand Harry attrapa son regard. Je ne pouvais pas résistée a humilier celui qui a piquer une de mes sirène de jumelle.

Cette phrase fit a la fois sursautée Micheal et il éclatait de rire en comprenant pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de l'emmerdée a chaque fois qui se rencontrais.

'' Ha c'est donc pour sa que tu m'en veux tellement, Alucard a cause je sors avec Padma. Réalisais Micheal. Une chance que je ne tes pas piquer Hermione.

'' Si sa aurais été le cas c'est en cours de Cruxifio que je t'aurais lancée en répétition si tu aurais touché a ma favorite.

Neville et Hinata le regardais furieusement.

'' Je blague Neville, je l'aurais juste fait l'entraînement ici a poile c'est tout désolé Harry.

'' Une autre chose si vous voulez que Alucard vous fiche la paix quand il est jaloux et qui fait des farces comme ça dit la formule suivante : Cesse de faire le con de Jedusort et il se calmera. Sa marchais très bien l'année dernière. Rigolais Harry.

Tout le groupe se mit a répétée pour humilier alucard : CESSE DE FAIRE LE CON DE JEDUSORT.

Alucard se fendit en deux : d'accord j'arrête j'ai compris.

Neville s'était calmer en se souvenant que Alucard était capable de faire des blague comme Malefoy même si il le pense pas vraiment surtout a ceux qui lui on lui brise le cœur et que Harry disais souvent pour le calmer de cesse de faire le con de jedusort.

Harry marcha autour des autres pairs, essayant de corriger ceux qui prononçaient mal.

Padma était avec Micheal Corner à présent et c'est pour sa que Alucard arrêtais pas de lui faire des farces mesquine, il était jaloux. Mais quand Hermione le choisie comme partenaire dans le but de détourner son attention en lui murmurant : Moi aimerais bien que tu m'affronte a poil après le cours en duel. Alucard la regardais d'un air pervers oubliant totalement embêtée Micheal.

Padma arrivais bien a lancée le sort, mais Micheal était terriblement mauvais pour le lui lancer un sort.

Alucard se mettais en duel de chant sur des fausses baguettes magique qui était en fait des bout de bois a cause théoriquement les baguettes magique était soumis du fait que les vampires avais plus le droit en possédée. Ernie Macmillan faisait des gestes inutiles avec sa baguette, donnant à son partenaire qui était malheureusement Elizabeth balthory Phénix, le temps de se mettre en garde et le fouettais souvent. Les frères Creevey étaient très enthousiastes mais manquait souvent leur cible et pleinement responsable du vol de tous les livres qui se trouvait autour d'eux ; Lucie Lovegood étant tout autant irrégulière, et envoyant occasionnellement la baguette de Justin Finch-fletchley hors de sa main, les autres fois dressant ces cheveux tout droit sur la tête.

'Ok, stop!' cria Harry. Stop ! STOP!'

J'ai besoin d'un sifflet, pensa t il et immédiatement en apparu un sur la plus proche pile

De livre. Il le prit et souffla très fortement dedans. Tout le monde baissa sa baguette et bout de bois pour les vampires.

'' C'est pas mal, dit Harry, mais il y a place pour s'améliorée. Zacharias Smith le regarda fixement

'' Essayons de nouveau''

Il parcouru à nouveau la salle, s'arrêtant ça et là pour faire des suggestions. Doucement la performance générale du groupe s'améliora.

Il évitait d'aller près de Cho et son amie, mais après avoir marché au moins deux fois

Autours des autres pairs dans la salle il pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'ignorer.

'Oh non' dit Cho d'une manière plutôt extravagante lorsqu'il s'approcha... _'_

 _Expelliarmious!_ Je veux dire, _Expellimellius –_ oh désolé Marietta!

Les cheveux bouclés de son ami prit feu ; Mariette l'éteignit avec sa propre baguette et regarda Harry mais aussi hinata pensants que c'était de sa faute.

'Tu me rends nerveuse, Je le faisais très bien avant ! Cho dit à Harry d'un air piteux

'C'était pas mal' menti Harry mais elle ouvrit de grand yeux et dit 'Bien, non, c'était nul,

Mais je sais que je peux le faire correctement, Je regardais ailleurs.'

Elle rie. Son amie la regarda plutôt aigrement et se retourna.

'' Ne fais pas attention a elle !'' murmura Cho. '' Elle ne voulait pas réellement venir mais je l'ai faite venir avec moi. Ces parents n'aiment pas spécialement les phénix non plus et lui ont interdit de faire quoi que se soit qui peut contrarier Ombrage. Tu sais- sa mère travaille pour le ministère.'' Même si elle n'a pas besoin de la contrarier, Alucard le fait bien tout seul alors.''

'' Et tes parent.''

'' Bien, ils m'ont interdit de mettre du mauvais côté face a Alucard cette fois, aussi, dit Cho en riant doucement. Ils ont démissionnée quand Fudge a engagée Moka Angel comme secrétaire a cause c'était ma mère l'ancienne secrétaire de fudge. Mais si ils pensent que je ne vais pas me battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui après ce qui est arrivée au fis d'Arthur Weasley et a Hermione. ''

Elle s'arrêta, paraissant encore plus confuse, et un silence tomba dans la salle ; la

Baguette de Terry Boot vola près de l'oreille de Harry et toucha Alicia Spinnet sur le

Nez.

'' Bien, mon père est fervent supporter des actions contre le Ministère et adore les Phénix ! dit Lucy Lovegood fièrement, juste derrière Harry ; évidement elle avait écouté la conversation tandis que Justin flinch-fletchely essayait de se dégager de sa robe qui lui avait passé par-dessus la tête. '' Il dit toujours qu'il croirait n'importe quoi sur Fudge; je veux dire, le nombre de Gobelin et de vampire que Fudge a assassinée ! Et bien sûr l'utilisation du Département des Mystère pour crée de terrible poison, qui est secrètement donné à ceux qui sont en désaccord avec lui, un mélange hybride de sang vampire selon les vampires d'Elmira et de sang loup garou. (Camélio a mon ex mdr) Et aussi il y a l'Umgubar Slakhilter.

'Ne demande pas' murmura Harry à Cho alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, perplexe. Elle

Rigola.

'Hey, Harry,' Hermione l'appela du fond de la salle, 'as-tu vérifié l'heure ?'

Il regarda sa montre et il fut choquer de voir qu'il était déjà 9h moins 10, ce qui signifiait

Qu'il devait rentrer dans leurs salle commune immédiatement ou risquer d'être pris et

Punis par Russard pour avoir enfreins les règles. Il souffla dans son sifflet, tout le

Monde arrêta d'envoyer des sorts 'Expelliarmus' et les dernières baguettes retombèrent

Par terre.

'Bien, c'est assez bon' dit Harry, 'mais nous sommes en retard, nous ferrions bien de

Partir d'ici. Même heure, même lieu la semaine prochaine.

'' Plus tôt !'' Dit Dean thomas avec impatience et beaucoup de personnes firent un signe de tête en accord.

Angélina dit rapidement 'La saison de Quidditch est sur le point de commencer, nous

Avons besoin aussi de nous entraîner'

'Disons le prochain Mercredi soir, alors' dit Harry, 'Nous pourrions décider d'un rendez

Vous supplémentaire. Venez, on ferra bien d'y aller.

'' Et pour le quidditch on pourra toujours se faire un rendez vous chaque fois que rogue voudra réservée en avance le terrain pour eux. Dit Alucard en riant.

Il sortit la carte des maraudeur à nouveau et vérifia soigneusement le moindre signe d'un

Professeur su le 7e. Il les laissa partir par 3 et 4, regardant les points minuscules avec

Inquiétude pour voir s'il avait rejoint en toute sécurité leurs dortoirs : Les Pouffsouffles

Au sous-sol qui menait aussi au cuisine ; Les Serdaigle à un tour sur le côté ouest du

Château et les Gryffondor le long du couloir qui menait au portrait de la vielle dame.

'' C'était vraiment, vraiment bien, Harry, dit Hermione, quand finalement ils ne furent plus qu'elle, Alucard, Hinata, Elizabeth et Ginny qui restait.

'' Ouais, vraiment ! dit Ginny avec enthousiasme, quand ils passèrent a travers la porte et regardent en arrière. '' Tu as vu désarmée le bout de bois d'Hermione, Harry ?

'Une seul fois seulement' dit Hermione piquée 'Je t'ai eut plus que tu m'a eut –'

'Je ne t'ai pas eut qu'une seule fois, Je t'ai eut au moins trois fois –'

'Bien si tu compte la fois où tu décollas tout seul et faisant tomber la baguette de ma

Main –'

Ils se disputèrent tout le long du retour à la salle commue, mais Harry ne les écoutait

Pas. Hermione sortie plutôt dehors pour chasser tout la nuit vu que Alucard y dirigeais avec hinata. Il avait un œil sur la Carte du Maraudeur, mais il pensait aussi à Cho qui lui avait dit

Qu'il la rendait nerveuse.

Cette nuit le évidement il avait eu l'entraînement de lute mais comme Hermione avais promis il le fessait sans vêtement cette fois ci et se retrouvais donc a luttée pour baiser violement en amoureux dans une des zones de la forêt qui semblais avoir été désertée. Après avoir était tout les deux satisfaite sexuellement, il se rhabillait pour chassée et Hermione lui posais une question.

'' Dit Alucard, un peu timide, comment sa fonctionne chez les vampires femme bon dieux aurais du demander sa a Hinata suis bête.

Alucard jouais les niais mais devinais la raison.

'' Fonctionne quoi ? Tu veux dire tomber enceinte ?

'' Bien oui il faut tu obligatoirement mordre quelqu'un pour avoir des enfants ou on peu tomber naturellement enceinte.

'' Bien sa fonctionne de cette manière là pour les vampires mordue aussi tu n'es pas stérile mais tes période son plus longue que les humain au lieu avoir tes règle par mois c'est a tout les 6 mois a la place. C'est sa que Erika ma déjà expliquer.

'' Ah et quand tu étais avec Moka cette poufiace de jumelle, avec vous tentées…

'' Mettre enceinte cette garce, non jamais elle aurait bien aimé mais a chaque 6 mois je la repoussais justement pour la faire chier en prétextant que était au tour de hinata de couche avec moi. Et pour se délustrée sa frustration il allait tenir compagnie a Sirius a Azkaban. Ou elle appelait son elfe de maison créature pour ses amusements solitaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'appelait d'ailleurs.

Hermione rigolais et comprenais pourquoi a présent Moka la détestais et la trompais a chaque 6 mois en allant voir son père en prison ou en appelant son elfe de maison.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Le Lion et le Serpent

Harry, Alucard et Hermione s'était sentit comme s'il portait des genres de talismans à l'intérieur de leur cœur les deux semaines suivante, un dithyrambique secret qui supportait les remarquer constante dans la classe de Phénix d'ombrage.  
Et avais même Alucard avais fait un effort pour être aussi nuls que Fudge le voudrais en fessant pas de magie du tout, en fessant des périodes de lecture de sort qui jugeais inutile de pratiquer, pendant qu'il fasse un doux sourire pendant qu'il regardait cette punit dans ses yeux gonflées et horribles.  
Lui et les ADV pouvaient lui résister sous son nez, faisant la chose qu'Ombrage et le ministère craignaient le plus, et toutes les fois qu'ils devait lire la version transylvanien du livre mal traduit de Wilber Sinkat pendant ses leçons, il se rappela dans sa mémoire leur plus récentes réunions satisfaisantes, il se rappelaient comment Neville avait désarmée Hermione avec succès évitant un retour de sort de sa part vu sa protection de vampire contre tout les sortilège existante, Comment Colin Crevey avait maîtrisé l'empêchement du Jinx après de durs efforts après trois réunions, comment Parvati Patil malgré les blague de jalousie de Alucard avait produit une si bonne malédiction du ratatinée lorsqu'elle avait réduit la table portant tous les Stroboscopes en poussière.

Il était presque impossible de fixer une nuit régulière de la semaine pour les réunions de ADV, car ils ont dû les séparer en trois partie : Les pratiques de Quidditch, qui devait souvent réarranger à cause des mauvaises conditions; mais Harry n'avait pas de regret à propos de ça.  
Alucard lui fournissais tout les heures entraînement forcée par rogue pour son ancienne équipe et comme a part eux personne d'autre ne venais a Serpentard vu que Elizabeth refusais de voler en plein jour, a cause c'est elle on pratiquait de nuit le quidditch : il eu un sentiment qui valait probablement mieux de maintenir la synchronisation de leurs réunions imprévisible, même si certain tombais dans les entraînements de serpentard. Si personnes ne l'observait, il serait difficile d'être un modèle.

Hermione et Alucard à bientôt conçu une méthode très intelligente de continuer l'heure et la date de la prochaine réunion à tous les membres au cas où ils devaient changer à brève échéance, parce que ça semblerait soupçonneux si les gens de différentes Maison étaient vus ne se croisant dans le grand Hall pour parler entre eux trop souvent.  
Elle a donné à chacun des membres d'ADV un faux Gallion (Ginny était très excité dès qu'elle a vu le panier et il a été persuadé en blague par Alucard que c'était réellement de l'or).

'' Tu vois les numéros autour du bord des pièces de monnaie ? disait Hermione en tenant une pièce de monnaie pour l'examen à la fin de leur quatrième réunion. La pièce de monnaie brillait beaucoup et jaunissait dans la lumière des torches. '' 'Sur de vrai Gallions qui est juste un numéro de série se rapportant au lutin qui moulent la pièce de monnaie.  
Sur ces pièces de monnaie fausses, bien que, les nombres changent pour refléter l'heure et la date de la prochaine réunion. Les pièces de monnaie deviennent chaudes quand la date va se changer, ainsi si tu les portes dans une poche tu pourras le ressentir. Nous allons en prendre un chacun, et quand Harry fixera la date de la prochaine réunion, il changera les nombres sur _sa_ pièce de monnaie, et comme j'ai mis un charme protéiforme sur eux, elles changent Ginny l'heure comme le sien.'

Un silence blanc a salué les mots d'Hermione. Elle a regardé autour tous les visages qui retournés vers elle, plutôt déconcertée.

'' Bien – je pense que c'est une bonne idée, a-t-elle dit incertaine, Je ne voulais pas dire que même si Ombrage nous demandait pour vider nos poches, il n'y a rien de louche à cacher au sujet de porter un Gallion ? Mais… bon si vous ne voulez pas les utiliser.

'' Tu peux faire un charme protéiforme ? a dit Terry boot.

'' Oui, Alucard me la remontrée mais je le savais quand était en 4 e année.

'' Mais c'est… c'est un niveau Aspic, tout cela… il a dit faiblement.

'' Oh, a dit Hermione, essayant de regarder modestement. '' Oh… puis… oui, je suppose qu'il l'est.''

'' Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas à Serdaigle ? demanda-t-il, regardant fixement Hermione avec quelque chose de merveilleux. '' Avec un cerveau comme le vôtre ?

'' Bien, le Choixpeau magique a sérieusement considéré me mettre à Serdaigle, je crois pendant ma Répartition, a dit Hermione brillamment, mais il a décidé à me m'envoyée à Gryffondor à la fin.

Alucard voulant taquinée sa guerrière favorite se mis a imitée le choixpeau de sa grand mère :

'' Moi si aurais été le choixpeau je t'aurais mis avec moi chez les serpentard chérie

Hermione se faufilais et lui tordis le bras.

'' Tu disais quoi sur ta guerrière quel maison ? Mon esclave?

'' Poufsoufle, poufsoufle

Le groupe riais en voyant que Alucard continuais d'imitais la voix du choixpeau même si il se fessait torturée.

'' Alors allons-nous utiliser les Gallions ?'' dit Hermione en continuant a lui tort le bras pour s'amusée.

Il y avait un murmure de consentement et tout le monde se déplaça en avant pour empreindre un du panier. Harry regarda de côté Hermione.

'Tu sais ce que ceux-ci me rappellent?'

'Non, qu'est-ce que c'est?'

'' Les cicatrices des Mangemort. Voldemort toucha l'une d'entre elles, et toutes leurs cicatrices brûlent, et ils savent qu'ils les rejoignent.''

Hermione laissais tranquille le bras de benoît hilare.

'' Bien, vu que je suis fiancée a son fis, c'est sur que sa vient de la son idée… Mais tu noteras que on a décidé de graver les date sur des morceaux de métal plutôt que sur la peau de nos membres.''

'Ouais. . . Je préfère votre manière !, 'a dit Harry, grimaçant, en glissant son Galion dans sa poche. 'Je suppose que le seul danger avec ces derniers est que nous pourrions accidentellement les dépenser.'

'' En tout cas pas de chance pour moi dit Ginny, qui examinait son propre faux Gallion avec un air légèrement triste. Je n'ai pas de vrai Gallion pour le confondre avec.''

Hinata et Elizabeth était installer pour lire quand Elizabeth remarquais que Ginny semblais en manque de ses frère.

'' Dit hina, pourquoi le petite Wesley ne baise plus les jumeaux comme cette été au QG a Londres.

Hinata sursautais, évidement Elizabeth était pas au courent de histoire.

'' Oh ils sont en froids a cause tu sais que Alucard et les jumeaux ont inventée des trucs de farce et attraper pour les vendre.

'' Oui… et…

'' Bien au début de l'année, Ginny a vu une affiche et elle s'est fâchée et elle les a menacée de les dénoncée a leur mère mais aussi a toi a cause je fessais partie des testeuse sous faux prétexte que j'était maltraitée par eux et comme tu est une grosse vache jalouse super sexy qui se fâche pour un rien quand je souffre. Tu aurais pu te précipité ici pour les fouettée. Résultat ils ne baisent plus ensemble depuis.

Elizabeth s'esclaffait de rire

'' Ah ouais comprend, mais tu sais je suis jalouse que quand il est question de sexe avec toi ou de partage de sang avec notre petite sœur affamée hini mais que tu mange des bonbons pour les jumeaux ne me dérange plus à présent, si bien sûr il accepte que je les teste avec toi aussi si tu le veux.

Pendant que le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, approchait, leurs réunions d'ADV ont été laissé tomber parce qu'Angelina a insisté pour des pratiques presque quotidiennes. Le fait que la Coupe de Quidditch n'avait pas été maintenues pour si longtemps, de plus, considérablement l'intérêt et l'excitation entourant le prochain jeu; Serdaigle et Poufsouffle prenaient un intérêt animée pour les résultats, pour eux, naturellement, sous une présence décente d'esprit sportif, ils ont été déterminés pour voir leur propre côté victorieux. Harry jouerait l'excédent des deux équipes l'année prochaine; et leurs directeurs de maisons des équipes concurrente, bien qu'ils aient essayé de la masqué, la réalisé est comble des fois, le professeur McGonagall s'est inquiété de battre les Serpentard lorsqu'elle s'est abstenue de leur donner du travail la semaine amenant au match, sauf que elle n'est pas abstenue de faire le contraire au Serpentard par contre.

'Je pense que vous devez avoir assez de temps pour poursuivre avec cela jusqu'à maintenant', disais-t-elle avec noblesse. Personne ne pouvait tout à fait avoir cru leurs oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait regardé directement Harry et Ginny et elle ait dit sinistrement, 'je me suis habituer à voir la Coupe de Quidditch dans mes leçons, les garçons, et je ne veux vraiment pas devoir la remettre plus au professeur Rogue, surtout que notre chère amie hinata serais ravie de se faire baiser par les garçons de équipe et aussi sa femme évidement, ainsi, passez votre temps supplémentaire à pratiquer, vous voyez?'

Rouge était évidement moins partisan; il avait réservé le lancement de la pratique de Quidditch pour les Serpentards tellement souvent que les Gryffondors eu de la difficulté à jouer. Il tournait également une oreille sourde aux nombreuses tentatives de sortilège des Serpentard dans les couloirs contrairement aux joueurs de Gryffondor.

Quand Alicia Spinnet a tourné vers les corridors de l'infirmerie avec ses sourcils qui poussait si ébahissement et vite qu'ils ont obscurci sa vision et a obstrué sa bouche, Rogue a insisté sur le fait qu'elle a du avoir essayé un charme de Cheveu-épaississement sur elle-même et refuser d'écouter les quatorze témoins oculaires qui ont insisté avoir vu le gardien des Serpentards : Miles Bletchley, donné un coup par derrière avec un Jinx tandis qu'elle travaillait dans la bibliothèque. Hinata lui avais fait d'ailleurs un croc jambe pour le faire trébuchée dans un tournant et résultat se fut seulement elle qui eu une retenue pour tentative de sabotage de l'équipe.

Harry s'est senti optimiste au sujet des chances de Gryffondor ; ils l'ont eu, après tout, ils n'ont jamais perdu contre l'équipe de Malefoy. Évidemment, Ginny n'était toujours pas au niveau de Dubois, mais elle travaillait extrêmement dur pour s'améliorer. Surtout que depuis hier soir Fred avais sérieusement dit que si il gagnerait peut-être qui lui organiserais une spécial Weasley du moins une fois débarrassée des pustules de leur expérience. C'était surtout son sentiment de manque de ses frères jumeaux qui la fessait gaffée ; s'il a laissé un but, elle devient colérique et dut donc probablement en manquer plus. D'autre part, quand par exemple que Benoît et Hermione était dévouée a tentée de comblé son manque de cul de ses frère en prenant leur apparence, ce qui avais évidement plus a Ginny, elle fessait de spectaculaire arrêts quand elle était en pleine forme; pendant une pratique mémorable il avait accroché un-remis à son balai et il avait donné un coup de pied sur le souaffle tellement dur et loin du but qu'il a monté la longueur du lancement et passa dans le centre du cercle à l'autre extrémité ; le reste de l'équipe a jugé que ceci était comparativement favorable à ça qu'a fait récemment Barry Ryan, le garde international irlandais, contre le poursuiveur supérieur de Pologne, Ladislaw Zamojski. Même Fred avait dit que si Ginny pourrait encore le faire, lui et George serais fier de la baiser même si elle est préfète et de lui avoir pardonner la menace en début d'année écrire a leur mère et a Elizabeth, même si pour Elizabeth leur a dit ça ne la dérangeais plus vu qu'elle était devenue aide a la retenue et qu'elle lui a dit que sa lui dérangerais pas que hinata servent a leur expérience de blague a condition qu'elle en fasse partie aussi, vu que a présent la seul chose qui déclenche sa jalousie c'est seulement sur les question sexuelle ou que d'autre fille vampire comme Hermione et Alucard la mordre pour son sang sans être invitée, Mais pas de farce et attrape des jumeaux et d'alucard ne la dérangeais plus du tout.

Par contre la seule chose qui n'était pas tout un problème pour Ginny était les tactiques de l'équipe de Serpentard, après tout le maître de l'insulte était Alucard Phénix et elle était tellement habituée à ses blagues serpentard qu'elle savait y répondre. Harry, naturellement a eu la même immunité au commentaire sournois pour plus de quatre ans avec son cousin ainsi chuchote. '' Hé, Potty, j'ai entendu Warrington dire qu'il était pour te faire tomber de ton balai samedi, loin de refroidir son sang, ce qui lui a fait rire.

'' Sa étonnerais beaucoup Warrington pourrais très bien faire un demi-tour et foncée direct dans un poteau des but de serpentard comme quand Hinata nous a fait gagnée la coupe il a 2 ans en le lançant comme un javelot. Lui a répliqué Harry, ce qui fit rire Ginny et Hermione et a essuyé le sourire narquois du visage de Pansy Parkinson.

Mais Ginny aussi savais y répondre a leur campagne implacable d'insultes, de railleries et d'intimidation. Quand certain Serpentard, de septième-années et en considérablement plus grande qu'elle, murmurant pendant qu'elles passaient dans les couloirs. '' Tu as obtenu ton lit réservé dans l'infirmerie, Weasley ? Elle lui répliquait : Et elle sera a coté du tien quand Hermione phénix et sa sœur Hinata en aurons fini avec toi avec le match si tu t'en sors vivant de deux vampire affamée, j'ai entendu dire qui violais les jeunes garçons violemment a infirmerie et comme tu es un obsédée sexuelle sa va te plaire de te taper les sœurs d'Alucard Phénix.

Sa c'était le grand Adrien, qui était a sa dernière année et il avais une peur bleu depuis la 3e année de Alucard phénix qui l'a chassée en protégeant les jumelle patil de son envie de les baiser de force a cause qu'elle était des sœur lesbienne ou plutôt cette année bisexuelles et l'avais menacée comme si était un viole de se faire bannir de poudlard et les bannissement par un phénix pour viole finissais souvent en repas pour les phénix.

Octobre s'est éteint dans des précipitations, les hurlements du vent et dans la pluie battante et novembre est arrivée, froid et gelé, avec des durs gels chaque matin et dans les courant d'air glaciales qui a mordus les mains et les visages exposées. Le ciel et le plafond du grand Hall ont tourné un gris pâle et nacré, les montagnes autour de Poudlard étaient couronnées de neige, et la température dans le château a chuté tellement bas que beaucoup d'étudiants ont porté leurs gants protecteurs épais de peau de dragon dans les couloirs entre les leçons.

Le matin du match a débuté lumineux et froid. Quand Harry s'est réveillé autour de son lit et apparemment Ginny l'avais rejoint dans le sien pour un peu de chaleur. Sûrement pur une fellation nocturne. Elle adorait faire des gâteries a Harry la nuit.

'' Tu tes amusée cette nuit en dirais.

'' Oui désolé avais faim.

Harry l'embrassais dans le cou mais il dut se lever pour ne pas être en retard.

'' Tu a besoin d'un petit déjeuner au lieu de ma queue disait Harry avec humour.

'' Je préfère la deuxième dit Ginny avec un sourire.

Le grand Hall était très nourrissant quand ils étaient arrivés, de l'entretien plus fort et d'humeur plus exubérante qu'habituelle. Car ils ont passé la table des Serpentards il y avait une croissance de bruit. Harry a semblé Ginny et a vu que, en plus des écharpes habituelles et des chapeaux verts et argentés, chaqu'un d'entre eux portaient un insigne argenté dans la forme de ce qui a semblé être une couronne. Pour quelque raison, un bon nombre d'entre eux ont ondulé Ginny, riant tordant. Harry a essayé de voir ce qui a été écrit sur les insignes pendant qu'il marchait de près, mais il a été trop concerné pour obliger Ginny à passer à leur table rapidement et à s'attarder assez longtemps pour les lire.

Ils ont reçu une bienvenue enthousiaste à la table des Gryffondors, où chacun portait du rouge et l'or, mais loin d'augmenter de Ginny les acclamations ont semblé le bout de son moral ; il s'est effondré dessus un banc le plus proche regardant comme s'ils faisaient face à son repas final.

'' Je dois être vraiment en manque pour faire ceci. Elle dit dans un chuchotement qui craque, totalement en _manque._

'' Ne sois pas stupide, dit Harry fermement mais avec douceur, lui passant un choix de céréales, tu va allez bien, il est normal d'être nerveuse.

'' Je suis qu'une pute, dit Ginny coassé. Je suis moche, je ne peux pas jouer comme il se doit même pour sauvé ma vie je pensais ?

Donner un coup de main, 'dit Harry sévèrement. 'Regardez cet arrête quand tu as fait avec ton pied l'autre jour, même Fred et George ont dit que si tu continue à jouer comme sa ils vont même te pardonner pour le début de l'année et quand il soignés leurs pustule ils te baisseront autant de fois que tu veux comme avant.

Ginny a tournée un visage torturé à Harry.

'' C'était un accident, avait-t-elle chuchoté.

'Je voulais dire que je ne voulais pas le faire— J'ai glissé de mon balai quand aucun de vous ne me regardait et quand j'essayais de me remettre j'ai donné un coup de pied dans le souaffle par accident.'

'Bien, 'a dit Harry, récupérant rapidement de cette surprise désagréable, 'quelques plus d'accidents comme ça et le jeu se sera dans le sac, n'est-ce pas? Et si tu veux je participerais même a ta réconciliation avec les jumeaux tu sais comme il y 3 ans a noël.''

Hermione s'est assis face à face d'Harry. Elles portaient des échappes, des gants et des rosettes de couleur rouge et or.

'' Comment elle se sent ? demanda Hermione a Ginny, qui regardait fixement maintenant dans le reste du lait au fond de son bol de céréale vide comme s'il a essayé de se noyer dedans.

'' Elle est simplement nerveuse et un peu en manque de cul a dit Harry.

'' Bien, c'est un bon signe, tu sauteras Harry après le match, je ne te sens jamais exécuter aussi bien dans les examens si tu n'es pas un peu nerveuses, a dit Hermione chaleureusement glacial.

'' Salut, dis une voix vague et rêveuses derrière eux. Harry chercha : Lucie Lovegood venait d'arriver en direction de la table des Serdaigles. Beaucoup de gens la regardaient fixement et quelques uns riaient et pointaient du doigt; elle arriva à obtenir un chapeau en forme d'une tête d'un lion grandeur nature, qui était perché périlleux sur sa tête. '' Regarder ce qu'il fait…''

Elle a atteint la table et elle a tapé le chapeau avec sa baguette magique. Il a ouvert sa bouche au loin et a donné un hurlement extrêmement réaliste qui a fait chacun un saut à proximité.

'Il est bon, n'est-ce pas?' dit Lucy qui était heureuse. 'J'ai voulu l'avoir en train de mâcher un serpent pour représenter Serpentard, vous savez, mais Benoît ni Hinata avais beaucoup de temps. Ils ont acceptée en échange d'un service… bonne chance, Ginny !''

'' Un service quel service dit soudainement Hermione d'un ton jalouse.

'' Sûrement un service en nature non ? Il aime les jeunes humaines comme jouet. Dit Harry.

'' Il en aurait parlé je crois dit Hermione qui matais son mari qui lisais le chicaneur a la table des professeurs de poudlard.

Elle était partie. Ils ne s'étaient pas tout à fait remis après le choc du chapeau de Lucy avant qu'Angelina soit venue se dépêchant vers eux, accompagné de Katie et d'Alicia, dont les sourcils avaient été compatissant retournés à la normale par Madame Pomfresh.

'' Quand tu es prêt, 'dit-elle, 'nous allons en bas au lancement, pour aller vérifier les conditions et aller se changer.'

'Nous serons là dans un peu temps, 'Harry les avez assurées. 'Ginny veut juste un petit déjeuner.'

C'est devenu clair après dix minutes, cependant, Ginny n'était plus capable de manger n'importe quoi en plus et Harry a pensé qu'il devait mieux descendre aux vestiaires. Dès qu'ils se sont levés, Hermione se leva aussi et elle prit le bras de Harry et l'attirait dans un autre côté. 'Ne laisse pas Ginny voir ce qui est sur les insignes des Serpentards, 'a-t-elle chuchoté instamment.

Harry la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais elle a secoué sa tête avec avertissement; Ginny avait juste chevauché, avoir l'air perdu et désespérément en manque de cul des jumeaux.

'' Bonne chance, Ginny, a dit Alucard, et Hermione se tenant sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassant du moins sur la joue pour Hermione mais Alucard voulant lui jouer un tour l'embrassais passionnément et la chauffais, mais Hermione grognais la délivre de ses bras de serre. Ginny était en plus être en manque totalement envie de le violer sur le champ.

'' Grrr attends toi que je te castre cette nuit, en lutte vampirique.

'' Oh sa va déesse guerrière je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. La faire fantasmée sur le plus beau des serpentard de poudlard.

'' Ouais et la faire coucher avec love good sans m'en parler Alucard.

Alucard était pétrifier mais a cause qui ne comprenais pas ce que la petite love good fessait la dedans et pourquoi sa favorite semble être jalouse pour rien comme Elizabeth.

'' Coucher avec qui ?! dit Alucard interloquée.

'' Lucy Lovegood tu couche avec elle en échange de tes sortilège.

'' Je n'ai jamais touché a la petite love good déesse.

'' Alors quelque que tu as voulu lui faire en échange de son chapeau lion.

Alucard éclatais de rire, en comprenant finalement que Hermione a crus que en échange de son chapeau de lion hurleur a la petite lovegood il lui avais demander des échange sexuelle comme les jumelle patil et elle sans lui en parler.

'' Un abonnement a vie au chicaneur c'est tout. Hermione quand même tu ne pensais pas que je demanderais en nature pour un simple sortilège de 4 e année.

Hermione se pétrifias et se calmais vu qui vie dans ses yeux que était vrai.

'' Mais si tu veux que je me la tape dit Alucard avec un sourire taquin, sa me dérangerais pas avoir un petite esclave humaine de serdaigle dit-il en imitant temari pour taquinais Hermione.

'' Tu fais sa et tu va vraiment te retrouvée castrée mon chéri dit-t-elle méchamment a Alucard.

Apparemment la blague sur le succube était pas drôle et que alucard aurais du se taire.

'' D'accord Hermione, je suis désolé avoir imitée ma sœur adoptif que tu as dévorée, était qu'une blague idiote. J'aurais du imiter lockhart a la place.

Alucard savais que Hermione préférerais qu'il imite leur pédophile de professeur incompétent que sa tueuse et violeuse de sœur succube.

'' Ouais très idiote Jedusort.

Alucard savais que Hermione allais lui pardonnée cette nuit.

Ginny semblait revenir légèrement en elle grâce à la blague salace d'Alucard de l'avoir chauffée en l'embrassant, pendant qu'ils marchaient en arrière du grand Hall. Dans la lune d'avoir été embrassée par Alucard le mari de Hermione pour non seulement la chauffée mais pour rendre jalouse sa femme en blague. Elle sembla trop distraite pour faire attention aux autres autour de lui, mais Harry jeta un regard curieux sur les insignes en formes de couronnes pendant qu'ils passaient devant la table des Serpentards, et cette fois il comprit les mots gravé à l'eau forte dessus eux :

Ginny est notre reine.

Avec un sentiment désagréable qui pouvait signifier rien de bon, il dépêcha Ginny à traverser l'entrée du hall, descendirent les escaliers en pierre et sortirent dans l'air glacial.

L'herbe givrée a craqué sous leurs pieds pendant qu'ils se dépêchaient à marcher sur les pelouses en pente vers le stade. Il n'y avait aucun vent du tout et le ciel était un blanc nacré uniforme, qui signifiait que la visibilité serait bonne sans inconvénient de lumière du soleil directe dans les yeux. Harry a précisé aux facteurs à encourager Ginny pendant qu'ils marchaient, mais il n'était pas sûr que Ginny écoute.

Angelina s'était déjà changée et elle parlait au reste de l'équipe quand ils sont entrés.  
Harry et Ginny ont tiré sur leurs robes longues (Ginny a essayé de faire le sien en arrière à avant pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Alicia ait pris la pitié de lui et elle est allée, alors ils étaient assis pour écouter l'entretien du pré-match tandis que la rumeur de l'extérieur de la voix se développait solidement plus forte pendant que la foule sortait du château vers le lancement.

'' C'est bon, j'ai seulement juste découvert la ligne finale des Serpentards, a dit Angelina, consultant un morceau de parchemin. '' Les batteurs de l'année passée, Derrick et Bole sont partis, et pour les poursuiveurs aussi vu que Hinata a démissionne cette année vu que Alucard est devenu professeur et ne peut plus jouer non plus, mais il regarde comme si Montague leur avait remplacé leur habituels gorilles, plutôt que n'importe qui volait particulièrement bien. Ils sont deux type appelés Crabbe et Goyle, je ne sais pas beaucoup au sujet d'eux –''

'' Nous on sait, a dit Harry et Ginny ensemble.

'' Bien, ils ne me semblent pas assez intelligents pour dire l'extrémité du balai de l'autres, a dit Angelina, empochant son parchemin, mais alors j'ai été toujours étonné que Derrick et Bole sont parvenues à trouver leur chemin au-dessus du lancement sans une boussole. Au moins pour les poursuiveurs ont a jamais eu de problème vu que Alucard et sa sœur était les pire joueur alors qui fessais exprès.

'' Crabbe et Goyle sont dans le même moule, même Alucard jouais mieux que c'est deux là. Assura Harry.

Ils pouvaient entendre de centaines de pieds montant les marches des bancs encaissant les tribunes des spectateurs. Certains chantaient, bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas comprendre les mots. Il commençait à se sentir nerveux, mais il a su que ses papillons étaient rien a comparé à Ginny, qui saisissait son estomac et il regardait fixement droit devant, encore avec sa mâchoire et son teint gris-pâle.

'' Il est temps, a dit Angelina dans une voix calme, regardant sa montre. Et chacun… Bonne chance.''

L'équipe s'est levée, a épaulé leurs balais et marcha en rang hors des vestiaires et dans la lumière du soleil qui brille, l'hurlement des bruits les a salués dans lequel Harry immobile, pouvait entendre le chant, bien qu'il ait été insonorisé par les acclamations et des sifflements.

L'équipe de Serpentard se tenait en les attendant. Eux, aussi, portaient leurs insignes en forme de couronnes argentés. Le nouveau capitaine, Montague, est né comme le long des mêmes lignes que Dudley Dursley avec les avant-bras massifs comme des jambons velus. Derrière lui ont menacé Crabbe et Goyle, presque grand, clignotant stupidement à la lumière du soleil, balançant leurs nouveaux bâtons de batteur. Malefoy s'est tenu à un côté, la lumière du soleil brillant sur sa tête blanc-blonde. Il a attiré l'attention d'Harry avec un sourire narquois, tapant l'insigne en forme de couronne sur sa poitrine.

'' Capitaines, serrer vous mains, a commandé Madame Bibine, l'arbitre, car Angelina et Montague se sont atteints. Harry pouvait dire que Montague essayait d'écraser les doigts d'Angelina, bien qu'elle n'ait pas grimacé. '' Monter sur vos balais…''

Madame Bibine a placé son sifflet dans sa bouche et siffle.

Les boules ont été libérées et les quatorze joueurs montèrent vers le haut. Sur le coin de l'œil d'Harry a vu Ginny se déplacer au loin vers les poteaux de but. Harry monta en flèche vers le haut, esquivant un Cognard, et il se mit au loin sur un recouvrement du lancement, regardant fixement autour pour un reflet d'or ; de l'autre côté du stade,

Draco Malfoy faisait exactement la même chose.

'' Et c'est Johnson- ma belle petite teneuse de retenue sexuelle en deuxième année qui avais la souaffle, quelle joueuse cette fille, j'ai couché avec tout les poursuiveuse de gryffondor quand je m'étais fait prendre en train de baiser ma favorite la nuit mais elle a jamais été amoureuse de moi comme ma femme.

'' PHÉNIX ! hurla professeur McGonagall

'' Oh juste pour une petite blague pour tombée sur les nerfs de notre vielle peau de Désirée Ombrage, Minéva. Son ajoute un peu d'intérêt a ce stupide sport des sorciers que ma femme adore. – et elle est penché sur Warrington le gros con, elle a passé un autre gros troll de Montague. Elle – ait- s'est frappé en arrière par un cognard du plus imbécile des serpentard nommée Crabbe…. Montague attrape le Souafle, euh pardon sa serais plus facile comme ça le troll attrape le souaffle se dirigeant pour un lance- un gentil Cognard de mon bon ami Fred Weasley, un Cognard sur la tête de Montague, je plaint le pauvre Cognard de l'avoir toucher le pauvre il fait pitié… il laissa tomber le Souaffle, attrapé par Katie Bell, une autre de mes donneuse de retenue sexuelle, oups pardon c'est vrai sainte nitouche désirée aime pas les relation amoureuse, on se demande si c'est pas son père qui a enfantée un grenouille venimeuse. Elle y s'y méprendrait a un crapaud venimeuse en train d'explosée.

Le commentaire résonna dans le stade et Harry était jamais autant rie vu que était Benoît Phénix le professeur de défense sexuelle contre le ministère et Moka Black Qui commentais a la place de Lee. Jamais il n'avait demandé cela. Et Harry a écouté aussi dur qu'il pouvait par le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles et le vacarme de la foule, des serpentard surtout vu que Benoît arrêtais pas de les comparée a des créatures maléfique et plus hideuse les un que les autres et des chants.

'' Détours Warrington, évite le Cognard et zut quelle veine pour un troll, - l'a échappé belle, Alicia ma troisième donneuse de retenue censurée par le ministère et la foule aime entendre ceci, écoutez-le, qu'est de qu'ils chantent ? dit Phénix d'un ton curieux.

Et comme Benoît a fait une pause pour écouter, la chanson forte et claire de la mer des verts et de l'argent dans la section des Supporters des serpentards :

'' Weasley ne peut pas arrêter une chose, si on la baise pas avant,

Elle ne peut pas bloquer un simple anneau sauf celui qu'elle a dans le cul.

 _C'est pourquoi tous les Serpentards chantent :_

 _Weasley est la reine des prostituées de poudlard._

 _Weasley est né dans une BORDEL_

 _Elle laisse toujours rentrée le souaffle dedans sa chatte._

 _Weasley s'assura que nous gagnons_

 _Weasley est notre reine des prostituées._

D'un grondement se fait entendre de Phénix qui coupaient cours à la chanson.

'' Est Alicia passe en arrière à Angelina hurla le vampire et pendant que Harry faisait une embardée, ses intérieurs se bouillirent à ce qu'il vient d'entendre, il a alors su que Alucard essayait de couvrir les mots de la chanson. '' Allez, maintenant Angelina, - comme si elle avait juste le gardien à Battre ! – ELLE LE TIRE - - aaaah…''

Bletchley, le gardien des Serpentard, avait arrêté le but ; il a jeté le Souaffle à Warrington qui a lancé au loin, zigzaguant Alicia et Katie ; le chant en dessous s'est développé de plus en plus fort pendant qu'il attirait Ginny de plus en plus proche.

 _'Weasley est notre Reine,_

 _Weasley est notre reine_

 _Elle laisse toujours rentrer le Souafle comme une queue de ses frères jumeaux qui sont comme des animaux._

 _Weasley est notre Reine._

Harry ne pouvait pas s'aider : abandonna sa recherche du vif, il s'est retournée brusquement pour observer Ginny, une seule figure à l'extrémité lointaine du lancement, planant avant les trois poteaux du but tandis que le Warrington massif avança à toute vitesse vers lui.

' — et c'est Warrington le con avec le Souaffle, Warrington vers le but, il est hors contrôle du Cognard avec juste le gardien en avant — '

Une grande augmentation de la chanson s'est levé des supporters de Serpentard ci-dessous

:

 _'Weasley ne peut pas arrêter une chose,_

 _Il ne peut pas bloquer un simple anneau. . . '_

' _—_ ainsi c'est le premier essai pour le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor, Weasley, frère des batteurs, Fred et George, et un nouveau talent prometteur sur l'équipe —Voici, Ginny!'

Mais le cri perçant de plaisir venait de l'extrémité des Serpentards : Ginny avait plongé d'une manière extravagante, ses larges bras, et le Souaffle s'était élancé entre eux directement dans le cercle central de Ginny.

Points pour Serpentard!' venu la voix de Benoît qui huais les serpentard par la suite : hou ! De la foule ci-dessous, de sorte que dix-zéro pour Serpentard- mauvaise chance, Ginny.!

Les Serpentards ont chanté encore plus fort :

'' WEASLEY EST NÉ DANS UN BORDEL,

QUI LAISSE TOUJOURS RENTRÉE DES MEMBRE MASCULIN DEDANS SA CHATTE.

'' Et retour à Gryffondors en possession et c'est Katie Bell qui l'a- cria Benoît Phénix vaillamment, bien que le son assourdissant maintenant ainsi qu'il pouvait à peine se faire entendre au-dessus de lui.

 _'WEASLEY S'ASSURERA QUE NOUS GAGNONS_

 _WEASLEY EST NOTRE REINE DES BORDEL._

'Harry, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? 'Cria Angelina, monta en flèche et passa devant lui, continua avec Katie. 'VAS-Y ! '

Harry a réalisé qu'il avait été stationnaire dedans entre le ciel et la terre pendant plus d'une minute, observant le progrès du match sans épargner une pensée pour le lieu du vif ; horrifié, il est entré dans un piqué et a commencé à entourer le lancement encore, regardant fixement autour, essayant d'ignorer le chœur tonnant maintenant par le stade :

 _'WEASLEY EST NOTRE REINE_

 _WEASLEY EST NOTRE REINE. . . '_

Il n'y avait aucun signe du Vif n'importe où qu'il a regardé ; Malfoy entourait toujours le stade juste comme il était. Ils ont passé un autre intermédiaire autour du lancement, allant dans des directions opposées, et Harry a entendu Malfoy chanter fort :

 _'WEASLEY EST NÉ DANS UNE BORDEL. . . '_

' — et c'est encore Warrington, 'hurla Benoît, 'qui passa à Pucey, Pucey au loin après Spinnet, allez maintenant, Angelina, tu peux le prendre - s'avère toi pas — mais un gentil Cognard de la part de Fred Weasley que je veux dire, George Weasley, OH, ça ne fait rien, l'un d'entre eux, quoi qu'il en soit, Warrington laissa tomber le Souaffle et Katie Bell — heu elle l'échappa aussi — de sorte que Montague avait le Souaffle, le capitaine Montague de Serpentard prend le Souaffle et il le lança haut , allez les Gryffondors

Bloquer le!'

Harry a bourdonné autour de l'extrémité du stade derrière les poteaux de but des Serpentards, se voulant pour ne pas regarder ce qui s'attaquait à l'extrémité pour Ginny. Pendant qu'il expédiait après la garde des Serpentards, il a entendu Bletchley chantant avec la foule ci-dessous :

 _'WEASLEY NE PEUT PAS ARRÊTER UNE CHOSE. . ._

'' Et Alicia esquivé de Pucey encore et lui se dirige directement pour le but, Ginny l'arrête !''

Harry n'a pas dû regarder pour voir ce qui s'était produit : il y avait à un gémissement terrible de l'extrémité des Gryffondors, couplée les cris perçants frais et les applaudissements des Serpentard. Regardant vers le bas, Harry a vu juste la face de Parkinson à l'avant des stands, elle est de nouveau au lancement pendant qu'elle conduisait les défenseurs de Serpentard qui hurlaient :

'' C'EST POURQUOI TOUS LES SERPENTARD CHANTENT ET VOUDRAIS LA BAISER : WEASLEY EST NOTRE REINE DE BORDEL.

Mais vingt-zéro n'était rien, il était temps pour Gryffondor de se rattraper ou attraper le vif. Quelques buts et ils seraient en tête comme d'habitude, Harry s'en était assurés, pendillant et tissant par les autres joueurs à la poursuite de quelque chose de brillant qui s'est avérée être le watchstrap de Montague.

Mais Ginny laissa deux buts supplémentaires. Il y avait un bord de la panique en désir qu'Harry avait trouvé le vif maintenant. S'il pourrait juste l'obtenir bientôt et finir le jeu rapidement.

' — et Katie Bell des détours Pucey, canards Montague, écart, Katie de Gryffondor, et elle jette à Johnson, Angelina Johnson prend le Souaffle, elle est après Warrington, elle se dirige pour le but, avançant maintenant, Un POINTS — d'Angelina pour GRIFFONDOR ! Ils sont quarante a-dix, quarante-six pour Serpentard et Pucey a le Souafle. . . '

Harry pouvait entendre le ridicule chapeau de lion de Lucy qui rugissait parmi les acclamations de Gryffondor et a encouragé ; seulement trente points pour lui, ce n'était pas rien, qu'ils ont pu retirer facilement.

Harry s'est penché sur un Cognard que Crabbe avait envoyé à monter en flèche dans sa direction et avait repris son récurage effréné du lancement pour le vif, gardant un œil sur Malfoy au cas où il montrerait des signes après l'avoir repéré, mais Malfoy, comme lui, continuait à monter autour du stade, recherchant le vif. . .

'' Pucceau lance à troll, troll a con, con redonne a puceau et la grande Johnson intervient, Johnson prend le Souafle, Johnson à Bell, celui semble bonne – je veux dire mauvaise- Bell a été frappé par un Cognard par Goyle le gros con de Serpentard et ce puceau qui est en possession encore….''

'' _WEASLEY EST NÉ DANS UN BORDEL._

 _ELLE LAISSE TOUJOURS LE SOUAFLE DEDANS_

 _WEASLEY S'ASSURA QUE NOUS GAGNONS…''_

Mais Harry l'avait vu enfin : la minuscule vive d'or flotter au dessus du sol près de la fin du lancement des Serpentard.

Il a plongé. . .

Dans une situation de seconde, Malefoy se déplaça hors du ciel sur la gauche d'Harry, un vert et la tache floue d'argent se trouvant à plat sur son balai. . . Le vif contourna le pied d'un des poteaux de but et fila au loin vers l'autre côté des supporters ; son changement de direction est allé vers à Malfoy, qui était plus proche ; Harry a tiré son Éclair de feu autour, lui et Malfoy étaient maintenant côte à côte. . . Les pieds à terre, Harry enleva sa main droite de son balai, s'étendant vers le vif . . . vers sa droite, le bras de Malfoy prolongé aussi, était atteinte, cherchant à tâtons. . . Il était de plus en plus essoufflé, désespéré, Harry tâtonna avec le dos de sa main avec désespoir — Ses doigt se sont fermés autour de la minuscule balle qui lutte, les ongles de Malfoy —tâtonna le dos la main de Harry désespérément —Harry tira son balai vers le haut, tenant la boule qui lutte dans sa main et les supporters de Gryffondor ont crié leur approbation. . .

Ils ont été sauvé, ils n'ont pas importé que Ginny ait laissé ces buts, personne se rappelleraient aussi longtemps que Gryffondor avait gagné –''

VLAN.

Un Cognard frappa Harry carrément dans son petit dos et il vola en avant de son balai. Heureusement il était seulement cinq ou six pieds au-dessus de la terre, ayant plongé ainsi attraper le vif, mais il était essoufflé comme s'il était sur le terrain gelé. Il a entendu le sifflet aigue de Madame Bibine, un tumulte des supporter, des coups de sifflet, hurlements fâchés et sarcasmes, un son mat, puis la voix effrénée d'Angelina.

'Tout va bien?'

'Bien sûr que je le suis', a dit Harry sinistrement, prenant sa main et lui permettant de le tirer à ses pieds. Madame Bibine marchait vers un des joueurs de Serpentard au-dessus de lui, bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir qui il était de cet angle.

'C'était ce brute de Crabbe, 'avait dit Angelina en colère, 'il a frappé fort le Cognard sur toi le moment où il a vu que tu as eu le vif — mais nous avons gagné, Harry, nous avons gagné!'

Harry a entendu un grognement derrière lui et il a tourné autour, tenant le vif étroitement dans sa main : Draco Malfoy avait débarqué étroitement par une face blanche avec la fureur, il parvenait toujours à ricaner.

'' Tu as sauvé la vie de ta fuckfriend Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit-il à Harry. '' Je n'ai jamais vu une plus pire gardienne… mis a part Alucard et sa sœur… mais alors elle est né dans un bordel… as-tu aimé ma chanson, Potter.

Harry n'a pas répondu. Il s'est retourné pour rencontrer le reste de l'équipe qui étaient sur des paliers hurlant et donnant des coups de poings d'un air triomphant; tous excepter Ginny, qui était descendu de son balai au-dessus des poteaux de but et il sembla faire à sa manière mais lentement et il était tout seul dans les vestiaires.

'' Nous avons voulu écrire d'autre couplets de vers ! Disais Malefoy, comme Katie et Harry étreint par Alicia. Mais nous ne pourrions pas trouver des rimes avec grosse pute et laiderons – nous avons voulu chanter au sujet de sa mère – ''

Parlons de raison sur, alucard vous a bien traitée je trouve dans ses commentaire Morpion Malefoy, jetant un regard dégoûté à Malefoy.

'' Nous ne pourrions pas nous adapter dans _le perdant inutile qui viole sa fille après ses frères_ non plus – pour son père, et les jumeaux tu sais ''

Fred et George avaient réalisé de ce que Malefoy parlait. À mi-chemin en secouant la main de Harry, ils ont raidi, regardant en Drago Malefoy.

'' Laissez-le !'' dit Angelina immédiatement, prenant Fred par les bras. '' Laissez le, Fred, laisse le hurler, il est simplement fâché que le meilleur serpentard soit Alucard Phénix, salle petit prétentieux-

'' Mais tu aimes baiser avec les Weasley tout comme ton cousin le demeurée vampire, Potter ? dit Malefoy en ricanant. Passer les vacances sois chez eux ou sa chez lui et tout, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas voir comment tu tiens les puanteurs, mais je suppose que quand tu as été traîne par les Moldus, même le taudis des Weasley sent bon –''

Harry tenait George. En attendant, elle prenait les efforts combinés d'Angelina, d'Alicia et de Katie d'arrêter Fred de sauter sur Malefoy, qui riait bouche grande ouverte. Harry a regardé autour pour voir Madame Bibine, mais elle réprimandait toujours Crabbe pour son attaque illégale de Cognard.

'' Ou peut-être, a dit Malefoy, en lorgnant pendant qu'il soutenait au loin, peut se rappelle comme la maison d'une mère protéger par un vampire pue, Potter, et la porcherie de Weasley te la rappelle.

Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait libérer George, tout qu'il a su était qu'une seconde plus tard deux d'entre eux courait vers Malefoy. Il avait complétement oublié que tous les professeurs observaient : tout ce qu'il a voulu c'était de causer autant de mal que Alucard en troisième année; ce n'était pas l'heure pour retirer sa baguette, il a simplement donné un coup de poing dans le dos, le poing saisissant le vif et le frappa aussi dur qu'il pouvait dans l'estomac de Malefoy

'' Harry ! HARRY ! GEORGE ! NON !

Il pouvait entendre les voix des filles qui criaient, Malefoy qui hurla, George qui jurait, un sifflet qui siffla et la foule qui beugla autour de lui, mais il ne s'est pas inquiété. Jusqu'à ce que le puissant vampire hurla '' _impedimenta!''_ et il a été frappé en arrière par la force du charme, il abandonna la tentative de donner des coups de poings à chaque pouce à Malefoy qu'il pouvait toucher.

'Qu'est-ce que tu pense que tu es en train de faire? 'cria Madame Bibine, comme Harry a sauté sur ses pieds. Il me sembla que quelqu'un a été frappé avec Impedimenta Jinx ; elle tenait son sifflet une main et une baguette magique dans l'autre ; son balai été abandonné quelques pieds. Malefoy était en boule par terre, pleurnichant et gémissant, son nez saignait ; George une lèvre gonflée ; Fred était retenue de force par les trois poursuiveurs, et Crabbe jacassaient en arrière.

'Je n'ai jamais vu un comportement comme ça Sauf durent une lutte de vampire transylvanien - ça—Retournez au château, tous les deux, Aller dans le bureau de la maison de votre directrice! Aller ! Maintenant.''

Harry et George tournèrent sur leur talons escortée par le professeur Phénix et ils marchèrent sur le terrain du lancement, tous les deux haletant, escortée nul autre par le cousin de Harry, ni l'un ni l'autre disait un mot à l'autre. L'hurlement et les sarcasmes de la foule se sont développé de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint l'entrée du hall, ou ils pourraient rien entendre excepter le bruit de leurs propres marchepieds. Harry s'est rendu compte que quelque chose luttait toujours dans sa main droit, dont les articulations ils avaient meurtri comme la mâchoire de Malefoy. Regardant vers le bas, il a vu les ailes argentées du Vif dépasser entre ses doigts, luttant pour se dégager.

Ils avaient à peine atteint la porte du bureau du Professeur McGonagalls quand elle, est venue marchant le long du couloir derrière Alucard et eux. Elle portait une échappe de Gryffondor, mais l'a retiré de sa gorge en serrant la main pendant qu'elle marcha à grandes enjambées vers eux, les regardant furieux.

'Dedans!, vous aussi Phénix si vous voulez être autoritaire, dit-elle furieusement, se dirigeant vers la porte. Harry et George sont entrés.

Elle marcha à grandes enjambées derrière son bureau et regarda leur face, tremblant avec fureur pendant qu'elle jetait l'écharpe de Gryffindor sur le plancher.

 _Bon?'_ dit-elle. 'Je n'ai jamais vu un spectacle si honteuse. Deux contre un ! Expliquez-vous!'

'' Malefoy nous a provoqués, a dit Harry brutalement.

'' Vous ont provoqué ? dit le professeur Phénix et McGonagall en même temps, donnant un coup de poing dessus son bureau de sorte que son éteins était devenue tartan, salissait le plancher avec du Gingembre Newts. Il a juste perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Oui c'est vrai dit Alucard.

'' Donc naturellement, il a voulu te provoquer ! Mais ce qui sur terre il peut avoir justifié sur vous deux –''

'' Il a insulté mes parents, gronda George. '' Et la mère de Harry.''

'' Mais au lieu de me laisser le soin a moi ou a Madame Bibine de vous en sortir, vous avez décidé de faire justice vous-même en m'imitant un vampire en lutte a la mort. Cette je l'avoue moi-même que autrefois je l'ai déjà fait mais en temps que immunisé diplomatique, ce comportement de 2 contre un est absolument scandaleux même pour un vampire en lutte vampirique. Beuglais Alucard.

Pour la première fois en plusieurs années, McGonagall était stupéfier que Alucard soit aussi sévère que Rogue pour une fois.

'' Et j'approuve totalement son point de vue étonnamment dit McGonagall. '' Avez-vous une idée que vous avez - ?''

'' _Hem, Hem.''_

Alucard se pétrirait aussitôt et grognais.

Harry et George regardèrent autour. Désirée Beurenger Ombrage se tenait devant la porte.

Elle porta un manteau vert fait de tissus en laine qui lui fit presque ressemblé a un crapaud géant, et souriait de manière horrible, maladive, sinistre qu'Harry était venu pour associer à la misère imminente.

'' Pourrais-je vous aider, Professeur Phénix et Professeur McGonagall ? demanda le professeur Ombrage dans sa voix la plus douce.

La rage monta dans le visage de professeur Phénix.

'' De l'aide ? Avait-il, nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide d'une incompétente…

Conseillère Ombrage se déplaça en avant dans le bureau, en souriant avec son sourire maladif.

'' Pourquoi, j'ai pensé que pourrez être reconnaissant pour un peu plus d'autorité supplémentaire.''

'' Et la mienne ne vous suffit pas humaine crachait Alucard d'un ton mauvais.

Harry n'aurait pas été étonné de voir des étincelles voler des narines du professeur Phénix.

'' Et Alucard a raison et pas vous, dit McGonagall en se tournant vers Ombrage.

'' Maintenant, vous deux, écoutez attentivement. Je ne m'inquiète pas de la provocation que Malefoy vous ont offert, je ne m'inquiète pas s'ils vous ont insulté chaque membre de votre famille que vous possédez, votre comportement était répugnant et je donne à chacun de vous la valeur d'une semaine de détention ! Et si l'un ou l'autre de vous jamais –'

'' Tout comme moi dit Alucard mais c'est pour le mois.

'' _Hem, hem.''_

Phénix et mcGonagall ferma ses yeux comme si elle priait pour la patience pendant qu'elle tournait encore son visage vers le Conseillère Beurenger.

'' Oui ?

'' Je pense qu'ils méritent plus que des détentions, même si avoue que ce temps ci phénix c'est un peu améliorée en donnant des détentions normal pour une fois, dit alors Ombrage, souriant toujours plus largement.

Les yeux du professeur McGonagall se sont soudainement ouverts.

'' Mais malheureusement, dit-elle, avec une tentative de sourire réciproque qui avait un regard comme si elle a eu le tétanos, il ce trouve que vous n'êtes pas un professeur contrairement a moi mais seulement une conseillère en sexualités, et ils sont dans ma Maison, Désirée !

'' Bien, _réellement,_ Minerva, dit la conseillère Ombrage avec un sourire affecté, '' Je pense que vous constaterez que ce que je pense. Maintenant, ou est-elle ? Cornelius l'a juste envoyée… je veux dire, elle donna un rire faux lorsqu'elle fouillait dans son sac à main, '' Le ministre la juste envoyée l'hier… oh oui…''

Elle avait retiré un morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait maintenant, dégageant sa gorge avant de commencer à lire ce qu'il a indiqué.

 _'Hum, hum. . ._ "Décret Éducatif Sexuelle Numéro Vingt-cinq".'

'' Non pas encore ! hurla le professeur Phénix violemment.

'' Bien, oui, a dit Ombrage, en souriant, en fait, Alucard et Minerva, c'était vous deux qui m'a incité à voir que nous _avons eu besoin_ un autre d'amendement… vous vous rappelez comment vous m'avez dépassée, quand j'étais peu disposé à permettre à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor de reformer ? comment vous avez pris le cas de Phénix en premier et l'avoir félicitée aussi de m'avoir faire payer 20 milliard de galion a tout pré-au-lard, et ensuite a Dumbledore, qui a insisté sur le fait que l'équipe soit permise de jouer, juste a cause que Alucard vous a complimenté sur le fait que vous êtes plus jolie sans votre croix de chasseur de vampire familiale et que vous avez donner des retenus a des serpentard sans aucune raison. Bien maintenant, vous ne pourrez pas avoir cela. J'ai contacté le ministre immédiatement quand j'ai du parler de la facture que pré-au-lard m'aille envoyée par vous professeur phénix, et il était d'accord tout à fait avec moi que le Haute Inquisitrice sexuelle doit avoir la puissance de dépouiller des pupilles des privilèges, ou elle – c'est-à-dire, Aurait moins d'autorité que les professeurs commune, immunisée ou pas ! Et tu vois maintenant, pas vous Alucard et Minerva, comment j'étais en essayant d'arrêter la réformation d'équipe de Gryffondor ? Sous la pupille redoutable du Professeur Phénix… quoi qu'il en soit, je donnais la lecture de notre amendement… hem, hem… '' La haute inquisitrice aura dorénavant l'autorité suprême au-dessus de toutes les punitions, demande de facture exorbitante et de sanctions et de déplacement des privilèges concernant les étudiant immunisée ou non de Poudlard, et de la puissance de changer de tels punitions sanctions et déplacement des privilèges qui ont été passé en commande par d'autres membre du personnel, humain ou vampire. Signé, Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, ordre de la première classe de Merlin, etc.., etc…''

Elle a enroulé le parchemin et l'a mis de nouveau dans son sac à main souriant toujours.

'' Ainsi… je pense vraiment que je devrais interdire ces deux de jouer au Quidditch pour à la vie.'' dit-elle, en regardant Harry et George de dos. Et aussi d'annulée la fête de Halloween vu que a ce que j'ai entendu était votre fête préférée Mr. Phénix, vu que c'est votre punition pour envoyée cette facture salée en début d'année de rosemerta.

Harry sentit le vif flotter follement dans sa main alucard grognais de rage en se doutant que si Halloween était annulée noël ne l'était certainement salle pute.

'' Nous interdire ? Il a dit, et sa voix a semblé étrangement éloignée, de la situation… pour la vie ? Et annulée la fête Halloween ?

'' Oui, M. Potter, je pense qu'une interdiction perpétuelle doit faire le tour, a dit Ombrage, surtout quand cette punition ne peut être défendue par votre cousin professeur Phénix, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus pendant qu'elle l'observait lutter pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Alucard vie avec horreur que vu que il était immunisée il défendait trop son cousin et ses amis que les autres élèves mais était surtout le fait qu'il empêchait a Harry de dire trop et prenais sa place pour prendre les ennuies contre ombrage et que pour Halloween était pour se venger de la note salée de rosemerta a son nom.

'' Toi et ici. Et je pense, pour être sûr, ce jumeau de jeune homme dois être arrêté, aussi – si ses co-équipier ne l'avaient pas retenue, je suis sûr qu'il aurait attaqué le jeune M. Malefoy aussi bien. Je voudrai leurs balais confisqués, naturellement; je les maintiendrai sans risque dans mon bureau, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucune infraction à mon interdiction. Mais je n'ai pas peu raisonnable, professeur McGonagall, ensuite, se tournant de nouveau vers le professeur Phénix qui se tenait maintenant comme si elle était découpé comme une armure, le regardant fixement les yeux en flamme. Le reste de l'équipe peut continuer à jouer, je n'ai vu aucun signe de violence de n'importe lequel d'entre eux. _Bien…_ Bon après-midi à vous.''

Et avec un regard de la plus grande satisfaction d'avoir coupé le pied a Alucard, Ombrage est partit de la salle, laissant un silence horrifié dans son sillage.

Alucard furieux la bousculais a la sortie en lui fermant la porte de la grande salle au nez et prend les deux batteurs et l'attrapeur par les oreilles.

'' VOUS TROIS PENDU PAR LES PIED ET FOUETTÉE JUSTE AU SANG PAR ELIZABETH BATHORY JUSTE A LA FIN DE L'ANNÉE.

Ombrage en colère : MR PHÉNIX N'AILLE PAS DIT QUE J'AI MOI QUI DOIS DÉCIDER DES PUNITION.

'' Mais bien sûr sauf selon Erika Phénix et Mr Rusard ici présent: être pendu et fouettée la tête pendu la tête en bas fait partie des règlement de Poudlard autorisée par le Ministère de la Magie, vu que c'est ma mère Erika qui les a inventée quand elle enseignais a mon poste, pas vrai Mr. le cracmol alors ALLEZ CHERCHER VOUS SATANÉE CHAÎNE TOUT DE SUITE SINON JE CROQUE VOTRE CHAT EN GOUTÉE VÉGÉTARIENNE HALLOWEEN EN PRIVÉE VU QUE VOUS L'AVEZ ANNULÉE CELUI DE LA GRANDE SALLE SALETÉS DE SORCIÈRE DE MERDE.

Ombrage en était pétrifier de incompréhension et stupéfait que Mr rusard revenais avec des chaîne à pendre de son bureau pour confirmée ce que le professeur Phénix disais. Elle avait totalement oublié que cette ancienne lois que Erika avais instaurée en punition mais plus réglementaire était autorisée par le ministère de la magie.

'' Puise me proposer à le faire dit Mr. rusard timidement.

'' Inutile on a la meilleur fouteuse vampire que vous stupide humain dit le prof phénix de mauvaise humeur de tueuse et si c'est possible tout l'équipe de Serpentard au complet aussi vont subir la retenue a vie être fouettée et pendu la tête a l'envers et entièrement nue aussi. Elizabeth emmené ce trois la dans ma crypte a retenue, le mot de passe est OMBRAGE EST UNE GROSSE SALOPE.

Elizabeth fouet a la main pris les chênes et emmenais les trois coupable dans la crypte transformée en Donjon des retenue par les oreilles. Mais Rogue intervenais contre Alucard.

'' Ça par contre je vous le refuse que l'équipe soit punis a vie, mais je vous l'accorde seulement pour les trois responsable dit la voix de rogue. Vu qu'effectivement cette punition vient de votre mère qui les surnommait ses retenues sanglantes.

Alucard se retenais de pas lui démolir le portrait de ce vieux serpent au moins il est assez sympa pour lui permettre de punir Malefoy comme Erika fessais autrefois et surtout de se venger de Ombrage en remettant a jour la vielle punition des chaînes autorisée par sa mère autorisée par son ministère adorée.

'' Bon d'accord Professeur casse-croûte rouge me le refuse pour l'équipe complet alors dommage, mais pas pour les trois premier par ordre d'un phénix immunisée et autorisée par le Ministère de la Magie corrompu par les mangemort de Moka black. Chantais-t-il furieusement et disparaissant en hurlant de colère et bousculant même Ombrage qui tentais de le retenir au sol.

'' Professeur Rogue, puise savoir pourquoi Mr Phénix est autant en colère contre moi-même si il est immunisée contre nos lois. dit-t-elle en se relevant.

'' Et bien premièrement vous êtes toujours sur son dos, chose qui déteste des chasseur de vampire comme vous, et la seul a présent qui autorise a être aussi collent que vous c'est McGonagall, et deuxièmement vous avez annulez la grande fête Halloween de la grande salle qui est soit disant passant et la fête des vampire et son anniversaire de naissance également simplement a cause qui adore faire des farce a ses ennemi de chasseur de vampire exemple votre facture tournée d'alcools par les habitant de Pré-au-lard qui vous déteste vous et fudge, et il vous déteste encore plus pour ça a cause que je suppose selon sa logique de vampire est que si Halloween est annulée, Noël qui est la fête la plus détestée des vampire ne l'est point annulée n'est-ce pas dit-il pour sa défense.

'' Euh et bien oui bien sûr...

Ombrage en étais pétrifier totalement comme une cruche elle ignorait totalement que Alucard était née a la fête d'Halloween.

'' Elle a interdit, dit Angelina dans une voix creuse, tard cette soirée dans la salle commune. _A interdit._ Aucun attrapeur et aucun batteur… qu'est-ce que la terre va nous faire ?

Elle ne s'est pas sentie comme s'ils avaient gagné le match du tout. Harry regarda partout là était les visages inconsolables et fâchée ; l'équipe elles-mêmes ont été effondrée autour du feu, tout indépendamment de Ginny, qui n'avait pas été vu depuis la fin du match.

'' Sont si injuste, a indiqué Alicia. '' Je veux dire, au sujet de ce qui est de Crabbe et ce Cognard qu'il a frappé après que le sifflet ait été sifflé ? L'a tu étais interdit ?

'' Non, mais proche, c'est Alucard qui lui a donné la retenue être suspendue par les pieds et fouettée juste au sang par Elizabeth balthory entièrement nue dans sa crypte qu'il a prêtée pour sa a Elizabeth avais comme mot de passe Ombrage est une grosse salope dit Hermione, tout comme Malefoy et Crabbe également. A cause que selon le vieux règlement autorisée par le ministère sur la détention de Poudlard et que c'est Erika sa mère qui la instaurée il y a longtemps, c'est totalement légal par le ministère de le faire vu que Rusard en parle tout le temps. Il voulait aussi punir tout l'équipe au complet mais rogue le lui a refusée ce droit et la traitée de casse-croûtes comme Sirius. Montague pour une fois a pris la menace au sérieux. Et cette grosse cruche a même pas compris que Alucard était furieux a cause que elle a gâchée sa fête d'anniversaire en annulant le banquet halloween, juste a cause qu'elle a reçu la note salée d'un milliard de galion de la part de tout pré-au-lard.

'' Au moins il y a un peu une justice mais quand même en interdisant Fred quand il n'a rien fait c'est du n'importe quoi ! dit Alicia furieusement, frappant son genou avec son poing.

'' Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai rien fait, a dit Fred, avec un regard très laid sur son visage. J'aurais pu marteler ce sac a bouse de dragon si vous trois n'aurais pas pu me tenir en arrière.''

Harry était malheureux et regarda la fenêtre foncée. La neige tombait. Le vif qu'il avait attrapé volait maintenant autour de la salle commune ; les gens observaient son progrès comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés et Pattenrond sautait d'une chaise à une autre chaise, essayant de l'attraper.

'' Je vais au lit, a dit Angelina, marchant lentement sur ses pieds. '' Peut-être ceci quand je me réveillerai sa sera qu'un cauchemar… peut-être je me réveillerai demain et apercevrais que nous n'avons pas encore jouée…''

Elle a été bientôt suivie par Alicia et par Katie. Fred et George sont allés dormir quelques heures plus tard, faisant la mine à chacun ils ont passé, ensuite. Seulement Harry et Hermione ont été restés près du feu.

'' Tu as vu Ginny ? Hermione a demandé dans une basse voix.

Harry a secoué sa tête.

'' Je pense qu'elle nous évite, a dit Hermione. '' Ou tu penses qu'elle est ?

Mais à ce moment précis, il y avait un bruit grinçant derrière eux comme la grosse Madame balançant en avant et Ginny venait par le trou du portrait. Il était très pâle en effet et il y avait de la neige dans ses cheveux. Quand elle a vu Harry et Hermione, elle s'est arrêtée tout d'un coup.

'Où tu étais ?' dit Hermione impatiemment.

'Marché, ' marmonna Ginny. Il portait toujours ses affaires de Quidditch.

'Tu sembles congelé, 'a dit Hermione. 'Viens et assis-toi!'

Ginny marcha au coin du feu et s'étendit sur une chaise plus loin que Harry, ne le regarda pas. Le vif vola au-dessus de leurs têtes.

'' Je suis désolé, marmonna Ginny, en regardant ses pieds.

'' Pourquoi ? dit Harry.

''En pensant, je peux jouer au quidditch, 'a dit Ginny. 'Je vais démissionner la première chose demain.

'' Si tu démissionnes, a dit Harry avec humeur, il restera que trois joueurs à l'équipe.

Et quand Ginny le regarde Harry qui était embarrassé. Harry dit : '' j'ai une interdiction pour le reste de ma vie, et Fred et George aussi. Et Alucard ne peut pas l'annulée. et elle a même annulée la fête d'Halloween a cause de la note salée que rosemerta lui a fait envoyée au nom des phénix et de tout pré-au-lard, et en vengeance Alucard a utilise la vielle loi des retenue de Erika et rusard pour fêter Halloween en retenue les serpentard, incluant Malefoy, Grabbe et goyle a être fouetté la tête enlever par les chaîne de rusard et sans vêtement en plus.''

'' Quoi ? A jappé Ginny.

Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire; Harry ne pouvait pas soutenir pour le redire encore. Quand elle avait fini, Ginny a regarda plus souffrant que jamais.

Tout ça c'est de ma faute— '

'Tu _ne m'as pas dit_ de donner un coup de poing à Malfoy, 'a dit Harry en colère.

' —Si je n'étais pas aussi terrible au Quidditch — '

' —Ça n'aurait rien arrivé avec ça.'

' — C'était cette chanson qui me blessa — '

' —Il voudrait pas blesser n'importe qui.'

Hermione s'est levé et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, loin de l'argument, observant la neige tourbillonner vers le bas contre le carreau, il crut voir un phénix voler et reconnais a l'odeur de son amant.

'Regarde, il tombe!' s'exclama Harry. 'Il est assez mauvais, sans toi se blâmant de tout!'

Ginny n'a rien dit mais déposa ses yeux malheureux au bord humide de ses robes longues. Après un moment il a dit dans une voix mate, 'C'est le plus mauvais que je me

Suis jamais senti de ma vie.'

'' Bienvenue le club, 'a dit Harry amèrement.

'Bien, 'a dit Hermione, sa voix tremblant légèrement. 'Je peux penser à une chose qui pourrait vous encouragez tous les deux à aller mieux.'

'' Oh ouais ? dit Harry avec scepticisme.

'' Ouais, a dit Hermione, tournant loin de la fenêtre qui faisait noire et qui neigeait des flocons de neige, un large Sourire avec ses dents de vampire au travers de son visage.

'' Hagrid est de retour et Alucard s'y dirige aussitôt vers sa cabane.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Le récit d'Hagrid

Harry courut jusqu'au dortoir des garçons pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur dans sa valise, il fut si rapide que lui et Hermione étaient prêts à partir au moins 5 minutes avant qu'ginny se dépêche de revenir du dortoir des filles, portant un pull, des gang et un de ses chapeau hivers.

'' Et bien il fait froids dehors !'' dit-elle pour sa défense, comme Hermione claquait sa langue impatimement ils se faufilèrent à travers le trou du portrait et se couvrirent hâtivement de la cape – Ginny avait tellement grandi qu'il devait maintenant s'accroupir pour éviter quand a Hermione elle préfére se mette en mode invisible des vampire phénix pour être plus sur que sous la cape d'invisiblité a cause Alucard lui avais montré le chant qui faut pour se rendre invisible et elle le maitrisais assez bien a présent. Mais pour ginny et Harry les pieds dépassent – alors, se déplaçant lentement et avec attention, ils progressèrent vers le bas à travers de nombreux escaliers, faisant des pauses pour vérifier sur la carte les marques de Rusard ou miss tigne. Ils étaient chanceux, ils ne virent personne à part Nick quasi sans tête, qui glissait distraitement fredonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait a une version censurée de '' Weasley est notre reine.'' Ils se faufilèrent à travers la hall d'entrée puis dehors sur le sol silencieux et neigeux.

Avec un énorme battement de cœur, Harry vit de petites lumières dorées et carrées en face de lui et de la fumée serpentant au-dessus de la cheminée d'Hagrid. Il se mit à marcher rapidement, les deux autres se coudoyant et se heurtant derrière lui. Ils marcher rapidement, les deux autres se coudoyant et se heurant derrière lui. Il écrasèrent la neige joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte de bois de la maison. Quand Harry leva le poing et cogna trois fois, un chien se met à aboyer follement à l'intérieur.

'' Hagrid, c'est nous ! appela Harry et Ginny a travers la serrure.

'' J'aurais du le deviner ! dit une voix bourrue.''

Ils se sourirent les uns les autres sous la cape, car ils pouvaient dire au son de la voix de Hagrid qu'il était content. 'Je suis à la maison depuis trois secondes.. et j'ai déjà deux vampire qui se cachais a intérieur. Pousse-toi de la Crokdur. pousse toi, stupide chien.

le verrou fut tiré et la porte grinça en s'ouvrant et la tête d'Hagrid apparut par l'entrebâillement.

Hermione criais vu qu'elle venais apparaître au coté de Alucard qui buvais du sang animal et ne pu s'empêchais de lui sauter sur le dos.

'' Par la barbe de merlin, moins fort ! dit Hagrid précipitamment, scrutant follement au-dessus de leur tête. Vous êtes sous cette cape sauf Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? bien rentrez rentrez !''

'' Je suis désolée ! haleta Hermione, comme ils serraient la main de main de hagrid, entrant dans la maison. Mais vous avoir vu en sang ma fait donne soif. J'ai juste – oh hagrid !''

'' Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! Alors tu est finalement un vampire phénix s'étonnais Hagrid dit en fermant la porte derrière lui et se dépêchant d'aller fermer tous les rideaux, mais Hermione continua de le regarder fixement mélange d'horreur et de soif vu que Hagrid était aussi un hybride mi géant et hermione en raffolais mais Alucard était présent pour ne pas qu'elle tuer Hagrid qui lui fait apparaître un double du même verre de sang animal pour elle.

'' Goute c'est bon cet du sang de buffle de montagne chérie sa vient de Transylvanie du nord dans la même région ou vie Lizie.

Hermione pris le verre et en buvais pour y goutée.

Il y avait de nombreuses coupures sur son visage et ses mains, quelques-unes saignant toujours et il se déplaçait avec précaution, ce qui faisait suspecter à Harry qu'il devait avoir des côtes cassées. Il était évident qu'il venait juste de rentrer à la maison, une noire et épaisse cape de voyage pendait sur le dossier de sa chaise et une musette assez large pour transporter plusieurs petits enfants était appuyée contre le mur attenant à la porte.

Hagrid lui-même, deux fois la taille d'un homme normal, était maintenant ne train de clopiner jusqu'au feu afin d'y poser une bouilloire de cuivre.

'' Que t'est t'il arrivé ? dit Alucard et Harry, pendant que Crockdur dansait autour d'eux essayant de leur lécher le visage.

'' Je vous l'ai dit, rien'', dit Hagrid fermement. '' Vous en voulez une petite tasse ?

'' Je t'en pris, dit Ginny, tu es dans un sacré état !''

'' Je vous dit que je vais bien, dit Hagrid, se redressant et se tournant pour leur sourire à tous, mais grimaçant, mince, c'est bon de vous revoir tous les trois – vous avez passé un bon été hien ?''

'' Hagrid, tu as été attaqué! Dit Alucard.

'' Pour la dernière fois Alucard ce n'est rien ! dit Hagrid d'un ton ferme.

'' Dirais-tu que ce n'est rien si l'un d'entre nous humain arrivait avec une tête pareille ? demandais Hermione qui fini pris le second verre d'alucard.

'' tu devrais voir mme Pomfresh Hagrid dit Alucard avec inquiétude, certaines de ses coupures paraissent vilaines.

'' Je m'en arrange d'accord dit Hagrid d'une manière définitive.

il marcha jusqu'à l'énorme table de bois qui se trouvait au milieu de sa cabane et écarta d'un coup sec une serviette à thé qui y était étendue; en dessous se trouvait un steak cru, sanglant, verdâtre plus large qu'un pneu de taille moyenne. L'odeur était épouvantable mais hermione avais reconnu que était du sang de dragon vu que c'est le seul sang que hinata pouvais avaler vu qu'elle la démontrée, mais comme hermione était une nouveau née l'odeur était bizarre.

'' tu ne vas pas manger ça n'est ce pas Hagrid ? '' dit Ginny, se penchant pour jeter un coup d'œil de plus près '' il semble empoisonné''

'' C'est supposé ressembler à ça, c'est de la viande de Dragon dit Hagrid et je ne l'ai pas prise pour la manger il ramassa le steak et l'appuya contre le côté gauche de sa figure. Du sang vert s'écoula goutte à goutte dans sa barbe et il émit un doux soupir de satisfaction.

'' C'est mieux. Ça aide pour les brûlures vous savez.''

'' Alors vas-tu nous dire ce qui t'est arrivé ?'' demanda Harry.

'' Je ne peux pas, Harry, c'est top secret.''

'' C'est ma mère et les géant qui t'ont frapper comme ça n'est-ce pas Hagrid ? demande Alucard calmement.

Les doigts de Hagrid glissèrent du steak de dragon et il dégringola en faisant floc sur sa poitrine.

'' ta mère et les Géants ?'' dit Hagrid, rattrapant le steak avant qu'il atteigne sa ceinture et remettant contre sa figure, '' qui a dit quoi que ce soit à propos de Erika et des géants ? A qui vous avez parlé ? Même toi tu est pas au courent alucard et qui a dit que j'avais été eh ?

'' Hagrid, Belmont est mon espions et il est le père de Funix dit Alucard. Lord voldemort a envoyée comme mission punitive de sa trahison ma mère pour contactée les géant. Alors j'ai devinée que elle était au même endroit que vous a envoyée dumbledore.

'' Ah oui, vous aviez ? dit Hagrid, l'examinant sévèrement avec l'œil qui n'était pas caché par le steak.

'' C'était un peu, évident, dit Ginny. Harry approuva.

Hagrid les fixa du regard, puis renifla, jeta le steak sur la table et marcha jusqu'à la bouilloire qui sifflait à présent.

'' Mise a part Alucard, je n'ai jamais connu de gamin comme vous deux qui en savait plus qu'ils ne devraient, murmura t'il, aspergeant d'eau, bouteillant deux de ses seaux en forme de mug. '' Et je ne vous complimente pas non plus. Fouineur, on pourrait dire, se mêlant de ce qui ne les regarde pas, mais sa barbe tremblait.

'' Alors tu a été cherché les géants? Dit Harry, souriant en s'asseyant à table.

Hagrid plaça du thé en face de chacun d'eux; s'assit, rattrapa son steak et se le jeta de nouveau sur la figure.

'' Oui bon, grommela t'il, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

'' Et tu les as trouvés ? dit Alucard.

'' Eh bien, ils ne sont pas durs a trouver pour être honnêtes, dit Hagrid, ils sont plutôt grand, vous voyez.

'' Et ou sont-ils ? dit Ginny.

'' Montagne transyvanienne entre l'abanie et la transyvanie en autres.

'' Alors pourquoi les Moldus?''

'' Il les trouvent, dit Hagrid sombrement, seulement les morts sont toujours imputées à des accidents de montagne, surtout en Transylvanie ou cet soit un accident de montagne ou une meute de loup qui les attaque, c'est surtout quand on en tombe sur une meute de vampire en chasse que sa arrive cette raison la.

Il ajusta son steak pour qu'il couvre le pire de son bleu.

'' Allez, Hagrid, dit nous ce que tu as fait !'' dit ginny, git nous comment ça fait d'être attaqué par des géants, et vu que en attaque de vampire on connais assez pour Hermione et Harry quand a lui était des détraqueur.

'' Une attaque de vampire contre Hermione ?

'' Oui une attaque sournoise signée de Moka Black et la défunt Temari Phénix. Dit Hermione. Mes parent sont mort et il ont possédée leur corps chacun pour me violer quasiment juste a mort chaque nuit et le jour je pouvais même pas manger que la queue de mon père pendant des semaine comme une esclave sexuelle et Alucard a du me transformée 2 ans trop tôt pour lui d'urgence.

'' Moka et temari ont fait sa j'ignorais qu'elle avais ce pouvoir gère de pouvoir

'' Il semble qu'elle aille cette compétence enseignée par mon père dit Alucard sombrement. vu que c'est une compétence vampirique maléfique la forme de brume des vampire peut pénétrée dans un corps fraîchement mordu et en prend possession, sa ne fonctionne rarement sur les sorcier c'est difficile a faire mais sur les moldu c'est très facile a faire. Autrement dit elle nous a bernée deux fois avec le même plan d'infiltration de la coupe des duos sorcier.

'' Elle a aussi tentée le coup avec moi de me possédée dit Hermione, mais ça ma réveiller et chaque fois qu'elle était son tour a me violer sous apparence de mon père elle marmonnais sens cesse ses mots impérius vampirus que je comprenais pas mais j'ignore comme j'ai pu survivre a sa mais elle arrivais pas a me possédée, ni temari non plus.

Alucard était surpris de ça, que Hermione en temps que humain avais réussi a bloquer ce sort durent un viole violent de vampire, très étrange sa la possession vampirique n'est pas bloquer par les sceau de cléo mais les imperium si par contre.

'' Ma pauvre fille, je l'ignorais totalement. Et Harry tu dit qui a été attaquer par des Détraqueurs ? gronda Hagrid.

'' tu ne savais pas ? demanda Hermione les yeux grands ouverts.

'' je ne sais rien de ce qui est arrivé depuis que je suis parti, j'étais en mission secrète, je ne voulais pas des hiboux me suivant le long des chemin – fichu Moka et fichus détraqueurs ! vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

'' Si on l'est, ils se sont montré dans little wingings et ont attaqué mon cousin moldu et moi et ensuite le ministère de la magie m'a expulsé et il ont engagée aussi Moka Black comme secrétaire de fudge pour surveiller les immortelle qui se réélirais a Alucard.

'' QUOI ?! elle a même pas été punis pour son crime contre toi hermione.

'' Non elle accuse Alucard a la place il disent qui les manipuler pour pouvoir me transformée en paix c'est sa leur version de mon viole. Et Harry a eu a subir une audience et tout ça, mais dis nous à propos des géants d'abord''

Hagrid lui porte un regard attentif au moyen de son unique œil, Harry et Hermione lui répondit avec une expression de résolution innocente sur le visage.

'' Bon d'accord, dit Hagrid d'une voix résignée.

Il se pencha et tira le steak de dragon hors de la bouche de crockdur.

' oh Hagrid ne fais pas ça ce n'est pas hygiénique' commença Ginny, mais Hagrid avait déjà remis la viande sur son œil gonflé.

il prit une autre gorgée de thé pour se donner du courage puis dit ' bien nous sommes partis juste après la fin des classes

"madame maxime est venue avec toi alors ? Coupa Hermione

'' Oui c'est vrai, dit Hagrid et une expression plus douce apparut sur les quelques centimètres de son visage qui n'étaient pas masqués par sa barbe ou son steak vert.

'oui c'était juste nous deux. Et je vais vous dire elle n'a pas peur d'être ébouriffée olympe. Oui, c'est une belle femme bien habillée et sachant ou nous allions je me demandais comment elle allait se sentir a propos de grimper sur des rochers, dormir dans des caves et le reste mais elle ne s'est pas plainte une seule fois.

'' tu savais ou tu allais ? tu savais ou étaient les géants ? répéta Harry.

'' Eh bien Elmira et aussi Julia surtout vu qu'elle vient de la région le savait et elle nous l'a dit. Dit Hagrid.

'' Ils sont cachés ? demandais Ginny, c'est un secret ou il sont ?

'' Pas vraiment dit Hagrid, secouant sa tête en bataille, c'est juste que la plupart des sorciers se fichent de savoir ou ils sont tant qu'ils sont loin d'eux contrairement au vampire qui ne les chasse que si il envahisse leur territoire de chasse. Mais il est difficile d'y arriver ou ils sont ( pour les humain en tout cas) les vampire c'est facile comme tout, alors nous avions besoin des instruction de Dumbledore et elmira.

Ça nous a pris un mois pour y aller dit Ginny comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un voyage durant un temps aussi longuement ridicule. Mais pourquoi ne pouviez vous pas attraper un porteloin ou quelque chose ?

Il y avait un étrange expression dans l'œil valide d'hagrid comme il examinait Ginny presque de pitié.

'' Nous sommes surveillés, ginny, grogna-t-il.

'' Que veux tu dire ?''

'' tu ne comprends pas, dit Alucard. Le ministère garde un œil sur Dumbledore ou les phénix et quiconque qu'ils estiment ligué avec lui et elmira sont sous surveillance mais il ont du mal a nous détectée les vampire.

'' Nous savons cela, dit Harry rapidement impatient à l'idée d'entendre la suite de l'histoire d'hagrid.

'' Nous savons a propos du ministère de la magie surveillant Dumbledore et Alucard.

'' alors vous ne pouviez pas utiliser la magie pour y aller ? demanda ginny semblant abasourdi, vous avez agis tout le chemin ?

'' Eh bien pas exactement tout le chemin, dit Hagrid prudemment, nous devions juste faire attention car olympe et moi sortons un peu du lot.

Ginny fit un bruit étouffée entre le Ronflement et le reniflement et pris à la hâte une gorgée de thé.

'' Ainsi nous ne sommes pas difficiles à suivre. Nous prétendions aller en vacances alors nous sommes passé par la France puis nous avons fait comme si nous allions à l'école d'olympe car nous savions que nous étions filés par quelqu'un du ministère, un chasseur de vampire plus exactement. Nous devions ralentir car nous ne sommes pas supposé utiliser la magie et nous savions que le ministère cherchait une raison pour nous arrêter. Mais nous sommes arrivés à échappée à cette imbécile de goule qui nous suivait vers Dijon.

'' Ooooh, dijon ? dit Hermione excité, J'y suis allé en vacance, après la Transylvanie as-tu vu-?

Elle se tut quand elle vit la tête de Ginny.

'nous avons tenté un peu de magie après ça et ce n'était pas un mauvais voyage. Nous sommes tombés sur un couple de trolls fous à la frontière de la Pologne et j'ai eu un la chance qu'un des goule de elmira nous a couvert a Minsk, a cause une goule nouveau-née de Erika nous poursuivait et elle la tuer pour son repas en nous laissant partir, elle s'appelais rosalie phénix, je me souvient d'elle a cause elle nous a enseignée il y a 50 ans et aussi a cause elle était venue en première année surveiller erika qui chassais quand nous étions dans la forêt, quand je me suis fait renvoyée elle a aussi pris ma défense contre le ministère avec Dumbledore même si elle le détestais enseigner avec lui. mais à part ça sa va, sa n'aurait pas pu être plus tranquille. Elle a été blessée mais je lai soignée la lutte avais été difficile vu qu'elle était rouillée.

** Donc ma mère s'est remis a son ancien régime en entraînant de nouvelle goule illégaux au sang carnivore** pensais tristement Alucard. Oui rosalie est la meilleur traqueuse de ma grand-mère et elle est sa favorite vu que était la femme de bened phénix avant sa mort. Mais il est vrai que sa fesais longtemps qu'elle a pas combattu sérieusement avec une goule illégal du phénix noir, et elle une sacrée caractère de cochon quand on la provoque. La seul encore plus tête de cochon c'est la plus jeune Alice Phénix, elle est presque imbattable en lutte vampirique d'ailleurs, du moins après Sirius. c'est surtout a cause elle est muette on peu pas la détectée quand elle lance ses chant muette d'attaque, mais elle ne combat que si Julia combat avec elle.

Hagrid rigolais a la blague.

'' Oui vu que c'est deux la qui ont achever la goule en repas en passant, Et puis ensuite nous avons atteint l'endroit et nous avons commencé à cheminer à travers les montagne de Transylvanie, cherchant des signes des géants, nous devions laisser tomber la magie en nous approchant d'eux, en partie car ils aiment plus les vampire que les sorcier et nous ne voulions pas qu'ils nous retirent leur soutien trop tôt, et en partie aussi car Elmira et Dumbledore nous avait averti que ton père Alucard serait déterminé à rallier les géants. Il a dit que c'était étrange qu'il ne leur ait pas déjà envoyé un messager plutôt et de faire attention à nous comme nous approchions plus près au cas ou des mangemort de Moka ou même Erika serait dans le coin. Ce que on craignait le plus c'était surtout les goule de Moka ou elle-même en personne.

Hagrid fit une pause et pris une longue rasades de thé.

'' Elle était trop occuper a torturée ma favorite pour une telle mission Hagrid.

Mais Hermione eut le souvenir brutal que Moka avais laissée la garde a temari pendant un moment mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

'' Oui surement. Dit d'un ton navrée Hagrid en voyant Hermione mordre le cou de Alucard.

'' Continue, dit Harry avec insistance.

'' nous les avons trouvés dit carrément Hagrid. Nous sommes arrivés sur une crête une nuit et ils étaient étendus en dessous de nous. De petits feux brûlaient en dessous d'une ombre énorme c'était comme de regarder de petits morceaux de la montagne bouger.

'' Quelle taille faisaient ils ? demanda Hermione en chuchotant.

'' Environs 6 mètres, dit Hagrid, blasé, certains sont plus gros que les autres, peut être 7.5 mètres.

'' et combien y en avait-il là ? demanda Harry.

'j'en ai compté 70 ou 80' dit Hagrid

'c'est tout ?' dit Hermione

'ouais' dit Hagrid tristement, 'il en reste 80, et il y en avait des tas avant, il devait y avoir une centaine de tribus différentes dans le monde mais ils ont commencé à disparaître depuis longtemps. Les sorciers et rarement les vampires en ont tué quelques-uns, mais pour la plupart ils se sont entre-tués et maintenant ils meurent plus vite que jamais. Ils ne sont pas faits pour vivre groupés ensemble, les vampire c'est seulement si il pénétrait leur domaine par accident.

Dumbledore dit que c'est notre faute surtout, ce sont les sorciers qui les ont forcés à partir et a vivre à bonne distance de nous, et ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se soutenir pour leur propre protection,

'' alors tu les a rencontrés et quoi ?'' dit Alucard.

'' Eh bien nous avons attendu le matin, nous ne voulions pas nous faufiler furtivement vers eux dans le noir pour notre propre sécurité dit Hagrid. Vers 3 heures du matin ils s'endormirent ou ils étaient assis. Nous n'avons pas osé dormir. D'une part nous voulions êtes sûr qu'aucun ne se réveille et vienne jusqu'à nous et d'autres part les Ronflement était incroyable. Ils ont causé une avalanche au matin.

'' En tout cas, une fois le jour arrivé, nous sommes descendus les voir.

'' Juste comme ça ? dit Ginny, frappé d'effroi, vous avez juste marché droit dans un camp de géants.

'' Eh bien, Dumbledore nous avait dit comment faire, dit Hagrid, donner au gurg des présent, montrer du respect vous savez.

'' Donnes des présents à quoi ? demanda Harry.

'' Le gurg signifie Chef dit Alucard.

'' Comment pouvait tu dire lequel était le chef ? demanda Ginny.

Hagrid grommela d'amusement et Alucard aussi.

'' Pas de problème, il était le plus grand, le plus laid et le plus paresseux assis là, attendant que les autres lui amène à manger, des chèvres mortes et autres choses comme ça. Son nom était Karkus, je lui donnerai 6m60, 6m90 et le poids de deux éléphants males. La peau comme celle d'un rhinocéros.

'' Et vous avez juste marché jusqu'à lui ? dit Hermione remplis de sang de son mari.

Eh bien quand il était étendu dans la vallée. Ils étaient dans un creux entre quatre assez grosse montagnes vous voyez, à coté d'un lac de montagne et Karkus était étendu à coté du lac, hurlant après les autres pour qu'ils le nourrisse lui et sa femme.

Olympe et moi somme descendus des montagnes.

'' Mais ils n'ont pas essayé de vous tuer dès qu'ils vous ont vus ? demanda ginny d'un air incrédule.

'' C'était définitivement dans l'esprit de certains, dit Hagrid haussant les épaules mais nous avons fait ce que Elmira et Dumbledore nous avait dit, c'est-à-dire de tendre nos présents haut et de garder nos yeux sur le grug et d'ignorer les autres. Alors c'est ce que nous avons fait. Et les autres devinrent calme et nous regardèrent passer comme nous avancions droit aux pieds de karkus et déposions nos présents à ses pieds en face de lui.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on peut offrir à un géant ? demanda Hermione curieuse, a manger ?

'' Non, ils se nourrit tout seul, dit Hagrid. Nous lui avons apporté de la magie vampirique. les géant aime la magie vampirique vu qui aime beaucoup les voix chantée des vampire, quand ce n'est pas contre eux qui leur lance des sort ou des malédiction chantée, En tout cas ce premier jour nous leur avons apporté une branche de feu de Gurbraithian''

Hermione et Alucard dit Wow doucement mais Harry et Ginny froncèrent les sourcils tous les deux, perplexes.

'' un branche de…

'' Feu éternel dit Alucard impasible. Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps, le professeur fitwick l'a mentionné au moins deux fois dans son cours.

'' Bien, de toute façon, dit Hagrid rapidement, intervenant avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre, Elmira a chantée pour que cette branche pour qu'elle brûle éternellement, et aussi que tout le monde puisse entendre en permanence sa voix de vampire, ce qui n'est pas à la porter de tout les vampire sorciers surtout pour elle qui chante que très rarement, et donc je l'ai posé dans la neige devant Karkus et j'ai dit : '' un présent pour le grug de la part d'Albus Dumbledore et de la reine Emira Phénix qui vous envoie ses salutation respectueuses.''

'' Et qu'a répondu Karkus ? demanda Harry.

'' rien, dit Hagrid. Il ne parlait que transyvanien et non anglais.

'' tu plaisantes'' dit Hermione.

'' Aucune importance, dit Hagrid imperturbable. '' Dumbledore nous avait averti que ça pourrait arriver. Karkus en connaissait assez pour nous et surtout sur les phénix.

'' Et a-t-il aimé le présent ? demanda Ron.

'' Oh oui, il devint comme fou quand il a comprit ce que c'était et surtout que était de la part de Elmira Phénix qui a jamais contrairement a erika participer a l'extermination des Géant d'Angleterre. Dit Hagrid, tournant son steak de dragon de l'autre côté pour presser la face la plus froide sur son œil gonflé. Très content, Alors quand j'ai dit que Elmira Phénix et Albus Dumbledore de demander au grug de parler avec ses messager quand ils reviendront demain avec un autre présent.

'' Pourquoi ne pouviez vous pas leur parler ce jour là ? demanda Hermione.

'' Elmira nous a avertie tout comme dumbledore, que contrairement avec les vampires, il faillais que les humain ou demi humain non immortelle, prenez leur temps, leur montrer que nous tenions nos promesses. Nous reviendrons donc demain avec un autre présent, et donc nous sommes revenus avec un autres présent. Pour donner une bonne impression vous voyez ? et leur donner du temps pour apprécier notre premier cadeau et trouver s'il était acceptable, leur donnant envie d'en avoir plus.

'' Comme raison, les géant comme karkus dit Alucard, si on les surcharge d'information et ils tuerons les messager pour simplifier les choses.

'' Exactement Alucard, Alors nous nous sommes inclinés hors du chemin et sommes partis et nous sommes trouvés une jolie petite cave, pour passer cette nuit et le matin suivant nous sommes revenus et cette fois nous avons trouvé Karkus assis nous attendant l'air avide.

'' Et vous lui avez parlé ?

'' Oh oui, d'abord nous lui avons présenté un joli casque de combat de vampire indestructible chantée encore une fois par Elmira Phénix et puis nous nous sommez assis et nous avons parlé.

'' Qu'a-t-il dit ?

'' Pas grand-chose dit Hagrid, écouté principalement. Mais il y avait de bons signes. Il avait entendu parler de Dumbledore, et de la famille Phénix, du moins les plus sage entre eux, comme elmira et son couvent de femme goule, qui plaidait contre l'assassinat des dernier géants d'Angleterre. Karkus semblait très intéressé par ce que Dumbledore et Elmira avait à dire. Et quelques autres, particulièrement ceux qui parlaient un peu anglais, se sont réunis autour et on écouté aussi. Nous avions de l'espoir lorsque nous sommes partis ce jour là. Nous avons promis de revenir le lendemain matin, avec un autre cadeau…, mais cette nuit là tout alla mal.

'' Que veux tu dire ? dit Ginny vivement.

'' Bien comme j'ai dit ils ne sont pas fait pour vivre ensemble les géants, dit Hagrid, contrairement au vampire. Pas en groupe importants comme ça. Il ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'entre-tuer chaque semaine. Les hommes s'affrontent et les femmes aussi, les rescapé des anciennes tribus s'affrontent entre eux et ça même sans querelle à propos de la nourriture ou de meilleurs feu ou des endroit ou ils dorment. On pourrait penser que voir leur race s'Éteindre les ferait réfléchir, mais, Hagrid soupira profondément.

Cette nuit là un combat commença, nous avons vu ça depuis l'entrée de notre cave en regardant en bas dans la vallée. Ça a continué pendant des heures, vous n'imagineriez pas le bruit, ou peut-être si vous assistez a un duel a mort de vampire était très semblable. Ça a continué pendant des heures. Et quand le soleil se leva la neige était écarlate et sa tête enfoncée dans le lac.

'' La tête de qui ? hoqueta Hermione.

'' Celle de Karkus, dit Hagrid lourdement. Il y avait un nouveau gurg, Gologomath. Soupira-t-il profondément. Eh bien nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il y aurait un nouveau grug deux jours après que nous ayons établi un contact chaleureux avec le premier, et nous avions un curieux sentiment que Golgomath ne serait pas aussi heureux de nous entendre, mais nous devions essayer.

'' Vous êtes descendus lui parler ? dit Ginny d'un air incrédule. Après l'avoir regardé arraché la tête d'un autre géant ?''

'' Bien sûr que nous l'avons fait, dit Hagrid, nous n'avions pas fait tout ce chemin pour abandonner après deux jours ! Nous sommes descendus avec le prochain cadeau des phénix que nous avions prévu de donner à karkus.''

'' J'ai su que c'était inutile avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il était assis là, portant le casque de Karkus, nous regardant de biais comme nous nous approchions. Il était fort, l'un des plus grand là-bas, chevelure noire, les dents de la même couleur et un collier d'os humain apparemment pour certain d'entre eux. Bien je l'ai regardé, j'ai tendu un grand rouleau de peau de dragon devant moi et dit'' un présent pour le grug des géants – '' tout de suite après je me suis retrouvé pendu en bas par les pieds dans les airs, deux de ses compagnions m'avait attrapé.''

Hermione se couvrit la bouche des main.

'' Comment t'en es tu sorti ?'' demanda Harry.

'' Je n'aurais pas pu si Olympe n'avait pas été la, dit Hagrid, elle a sorti sa baguette magique et exécuté un des plus rapides sorts que j'ai jamais vu ! elle a toucher les deux qui me tenaient avec un sort de conjonctivite et ils m'ont lâché immédiatement mais nous étions en danger alors, car nous avons utilisé la magie humaine contre eux, et c'est ce que les géants détestent chez les magiciens. Nous devions nous enfuir à toutes jambes et nous savions que nous ne pourrions plus venir dans le camps.

'' Mince Hagrid, dit Ginny tranquillement.

' 'Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça vous a pris autant de temps pour revenir si vous étiez la bas seulement trois jours ? dit Alucard.

'' Nous ne sommes pas partis au bout de trois jours ! dit Hagrid indigné. Dumbledore comptait sur nous !

'' Mais tu a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir !

'' Pas le jour, nous ne pouvions pas non. Nous devions réfléchir un peu. Nous avons passé deux jour étendu dans la cave à regarder. Et ce que nous avons vu n'était pas bon du tout.''

'' A-t-il sauté d'autres têtes ? demandais Alucard dégoûtée.

'' Non, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il le fasse surtout a présent ce qu'elle t'a fait subir a ta favorite.

Hermione se pétrifiais de terreur en se rappelant a présent pourquoi Moka avais du laisse temari d'être brutal avec elle pendant une semaine avant que le restant esprit de sa mère décide de la sauvée en lui lançant le miroir brûlant.

'' Je veux dire que nous avons bientôt découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas contre tous les sorciers, juste contre nous.

'' Moka et ses mangemorts'' dit Harry rapidement.

'' Ouais, mais elle était sous l'apparence d'un homme et j'ai vu que était pas normal vu que était sous l'apparence de ton père moldu Hermione et j'ai pas compris que en fait était Moka qui avais possédée un moldu comme un costume, comme elle a fait pour infiltrée la compétition l'an dernier.'' Elle accompagnais ta mère Erika Phénix et un autre humain mangemort.

Hermione tremblais de terreur et de rage et se souvenais dans ses terrible souvenir qu'une semaine de torture avant être libéré par la conscience restante de sa mère contrôler par temari, c'était que temari qui la violais en la torturant avec son maudit fouet en temps en apparence de sa mère humain et que Moka était absente a cause qu'elle était en mission de guidage pour les mangemort.

'' Car j'ai reconnu Erika évidement gronda Hagrid, elle était au conseil des ancien durent le jugement de buck. Mais moka n'est pas restée longtemps, une journée au plus et elle avais transplantée le lendemain, apparemment elle les escortée mais voulais pas participer a la mission, après ce que j'ai entendu dire elle avais un amusement a torturée et elle aurais entendu sa sœur avoir des problème. Mais j'ignorais totalement que était toi hermione qui était sa victime. De tout manière erika servais seulement de traductrice vu que elle parle tout les langue qu'elle veux, et la langue des géant était inclue, mais elle est autant Maniaque que Macnair, celui la je le croyais renvoyée du ministère vu que cet Erika qui a pris son poste. Mais Erika aime autant tuer et Macnair est aussi pire que Moka Black et Golgomath pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent bien.

'' Alors ma mère et ce Macnair a persuadé les géant de se joindre à mon père dit Alucard désespéré.

'' Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je n'ai pas encore fini mon histoire ! Dit Hagrid, indigné, qui considérant qu'il n'aurait rien voulu leur dire du tout en premier lieu, semblait maintenant y prendre plaisir.

'' Moi et Olympe en avons parlé et nous sommes tombés d'accord, que le chef semble préférer le père d'Alucard qui ne signifiait pas que tous les préférerait. Nous devions essayer de persuader certains autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu de golgomath comme gurg.

'' Comment pouviez vous savoir lequel c'étaient ? demandais Ginny.

'Eh bien c'étaient ceux qui avaient été réduits en bouillie' dit Hagrid patiemment. Ceux qui avaient un peu de bon sens se tenaient en dehors du chemin de Golgomath, se cachant dans les caves autour comme nous. Alors nous avons décidé que nous allions fureter dans les caves la nuit et voir si nous ne pouvions pas en persuader quelques-uns uns.

'' Vous avez fureter dans des caves sombres à la recherche de géants ? dit Harry avec une voix respectueuse.

'' Bien, ce n'était pas les géants qui nous inquiétaient le plus, dit Hagrid. Nous étions plus concernée par les Mangemorts comme Erika surtout.

Dumbledore nous avait prévenu que nous ne devions pas nous embrouiller avec les mangemorts ni Erika si nous ne pouvions pas l'éviter, et le problème était qu'ils savaient que nous n'étions pas loin. '' je soupçonne même Erika de nous avoir repérée notre odeur et golgomath leur a dit a notre propos. La nuit, quand les géants dormaient, et que nous voulions ramper entre les caves, Macnair et Erika se faufilaient autour des montagnes, nous cherchant. J'ai eu du mal à empêcher Olympe de leur sauter dessus dit Hagrid, les coins de sa bouche soulevant sa barbe broussailleuse.

'' Elle voulais les attaquer. Surtout Erika. vu que c'est elle qui l'avais cachée en France avec Alucard. C'est quelque chose quand elle est énervée olympe. Enflammée vous savez ? Je suppose que c'est son côté français.''

Hagrid regarda fixement le feu les yeux embués. Harry lui laissa 30 secondes de souvenir avant de racler sa gorge fortement.

'' Alors qu'est-il arrivé ? Avez-vous approchés des autres géants ?

'Quoi? Oh. Oh ouais, nous l'avons fait. Ouais, la troisième nuit après que Karkus soit tué nous avons rampé hors de la cave où nous nous cachions et nous sommes dirigés vers quelques caves, en gardant nos yeux ouverts pour les mange morts en portant des croix ensorcelé les les repoussée et au bout de la sixième, nos avons trouvé trois géants cachés.

'' La cave devait être pleine. Dit ron.

'' il n'y avait plus de place pour y glisser un Kneazle, dit Hagrid.

'' ils ne vous ont pas attaqués quand ils vous ont vus ? demanda Hermione.

'' Ils l'auraient probablement fait s'ils avaient été en condition, dit Hagrid, mais ils étaient méchamment blessés, tous les trois, golgomath et sa bande les avait battus jusqu'à l'inconscience; ils s'étaient réveillés et avaient rampé jusqu'au premier refuge qu'ils aient trouvés. En tout cas, l'un deux parlaient un peu anglais et il a traduit pour les autres, et ce que j'ai dit n'a pas semblé recevoir un mauvais écho. Alors nous sommes revenus souvent visiter les blessés. J'estimes que nous avions convaincus 6 ou 7 à un moment.

'' 6 ou 7? Dit Harry. '' Eh bien ce n'est pas si mauvais – vont-il venir ici et commencer à combattre tu sais qui avec nous ?

Mais Alucard dit en l'interrompant : que veux tu dire par un moment hagrid ?

Hagrid la regarda tristement.

'' La bande de Golgomath et Erika a fait un raid de chasse pour elle dans les caves, et ceux qui ont survécu a forme libérée de Erika ne voulaient plus avoir affaire à nous après ça.

Alucard étouffait un grognais de rage et marmonnais en birdlang : elle a oublier la promesse de ne plus montrée cette forme a aucun humain.

'' Alors, il n'y aura aucun géant qui va venir dit Ginny, semblant désappointé.

'' Aucun, dit Hagrid, poussant un profond soupir comme il tournait son steak et en appuyait la face la plus froide sur sa figure. Mais nous avons fait ce que nous voulions faire, nous leur avons apporté le message de Dumbledore et Elmira et certain d'entre eux l'ont entendu et j'espère que certains s'en souviendrons. Juste, peut-être que ceux qui ne veulent pas rester autour de Golgomath partiront hors des montagnes, et il y a une chance pour qu'ils se souviennent que Dumbledore et Elmira fut amical avec eux. Peut être qu'ils viendront.

La neige recouvrait le rebord de la fenêtre maintenant. Harry prit conscience que ses genoux étaient trempés à travers sa robe de sorcier. Crokdur bavait, la tête sur les genoux d'Harry

'Hagrid?' dit Hermione calmement après un moment.

'Mm?'

'A-tu.. Y avait il le moindre signe de. A-tu entendu quoique ce soit à propos de. De. Ta mère pendant que tu étais là bas ?'

L'oeil ouvert d'Hagrid se posa sur elle et Hermione parue plutôt effrayée.

'Je suis désolée. Je. Oublie ça -'

'morte, grogna Hagrid, morte il y a des années m'ont ils dit…

'' Oh. Je suis, je suis désolé. Dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix chantante tristement.

Hagrid haussa ses épaules massives.

'' Pas besoin, dit-il brièvement. '' je ne me souviens pas beaucoup d'elle. Ce n'était pas une bonne mère.

Ils étaient silencieux une fois encore, Hermione jeta de nerveux coups d'œil à Harry et surtout a Alucard, souhaitant clairement qu'ils parlent.

'' Mais tu ne nous a toujours pas expliqué comment tu t'est mis dans cet état, Hagrid, dit Ginny, montrant la tête ensanglantée d'Hagrid.

'' Ou pourquoi tu est de retour autant en retard, dit Harry, Crau de fer a dit que Madame Maxime est revenue il y a longtemps.

'' je n'ai pas été attaqué ! dit Hagrid catégoriquement. '' J'ai''

Mais Alucard se pétrirait et hermione et lui devenais totalement invisible en chantant un chant d'invisibilité au moment même même qu'un un soudain martèlement à la porte se fit entendre.

'' Putain c'est cette grenouille de pute dit Alucard invisible comme Hermione.

Hermione eut un hoquet, et son propre mug s'échappa de ses doigt invisible et s'écrase sur le sol. Crockdur glapit. Tous les cinq fixèrent leurs yeux sur la fenêtre à côté de la porte d'entrée.

L'ombre de quelqu'un de petit et épais se dessina à travers les fins rideaux

'c'est elle' murmura ginny.

'' Viens la dessous ginny ! dit Harry rapidement, attrapant la cape d'invisibilité, il l'enroula autour de lui-même et d'Hermione pendant que ginny se précipitait autour de la table et plongeait sous la cape également. Serrés les uns contres les autres, ils reculèrent dans un coin. Crockdur aboyait comme un fou à la porte. Hagrid semblait complètement embrouillé.

'' Hagrid, cache nos mugs !''

Hagrid attrapa ceux d'Harry et de Ron et les cacha sous un coussin dans le panier de Crokdur Crokdur était maintenant en train de sauter sur la porte, Hagrid le poussa en dehors du chemin avec son pied et ouvrit Le professeur ombrage se tenait dans l'entrée, portant sa cape de tweed verte et un chapeau assorti avec des cache oreilles.

Les lèvres pincées, elle s'appuya en arrière pour pouvoir voir la figure d'Hagrid, elle atteignait à peine son nombril.

'' alors,'' articula-t-elle lentement et très fort comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un de sourds. Vous êtes Hagrid n'est-ce pas ? Sans attendre de réponse elle se mit à déambuler dans la pièce, ses yeux protubérants cherchant dans toutes les directions.

'Vas t'en' dit-elle d'une voix claquante, agitant son sac à Crokdur, qui lui sautait dessus en essayant de lui lécher le visage.

'Euh, je ne veux pas être grossier' dit Hagrid, la fixant des yeux, 'mais qui diable êtes vous'

''mon nom est Désirée Beureninger Ombrage.

Ses yeux parcourent la cabane. Deux fois elle regarda fixement directement dans le coin, ou Alucard et Hermione se tenais invisible par le chant phénix d'invisibilité et Harry se tenait, pris en sandwich entre Ginny et Harry.

'' Désirée Beureninger Ombrage? Dit Hagrid, semblait complètement confus. Je pensais que vous travailler au ministère – ne travaillez-vous pas avec Fudge et Moka Black ?

'' J'étais la sous secrétaire du ministre et de son assistante Mrs Black et aussi chef du bureau des chasseur de vampire oui dit Ombrage, maintenant détaillant la cabane, notant chaque petit détail à l'intérieur, de la besace contre le mur au manteau de voyage abandonné. Et je suis maintenant Conseillère d'éducation sexuelle a Poudlard.

'' C'est brave de votre part, mais on a pas perdu de professeur cette année vu que cette année c'est Alucard Phénix qui enseigne le poste maudit des force du mal.

'' Et je suis aussi haute inquisitrice sexuelle de Poudlard, vous ne donnant pas l'impression de en avoir entendu parler.

'' En effet et qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hagrid, fronçant les sourcils.

'' Précisément ce que j'allais vous demander, dit Ombrage, montrant les tessons de porcelaine sanglant sur le sol qu'avait été le mug d'hermione.

'' Oh dit Hagrid avec un regard inutile vers le coin ou Harry, Alucard, Ginny et Hermione restaient caché. '' Oh, c'était Crockdur. Il a cacher un tasse. Alors j'ai du utiliser celui là à la place. Hagrid montra le mug avec lequel il venait de boire, une main toujours serrée sur son steak de dragon pressé sur son oeil. Ombrage lui fit face, étudiant chaque détail de son apparence à la place de la cabine.

'' J'ai entendu des voix, dit-t-elle tranquillement.

'' J'étais en train de parler à Crockdur dit-il vaillamment.

'Et il vous répondait ?'

' eh bien a sa manière' dit Hagrid, incommodé. Quelquefois on dirait que Crokdur est presque assez humain

'' Il y a deux paires d'empreintes dans la neige menant de la porte du château à votre cabane'

Ginny hoqueta, Harry lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Heureusement crocdur respirait l'ourlet de la robe du professeur.

Ombrage et elle ne sembla pas avoir entendu.

'' Eh bien, je viens juste de revenir, dit Hagrid approchant son énorme main de sa musette, peut-être que quelqu'un est passé plus tôt et m'a manqué.

'' Il n'y a pas de trace de pas partant de la porte de votre cabane.

'' Eh bien, je parie qu'il a du s'envoler par un balai. Dit Hagrid tirant nerveusement sur sa barbe et regardant encore vers le coin d'alucard.

Ombrage tourna en rond sur toute la surface de la cabane, regardant autour d'elle avec attention. Elle se pencha et observa sous le lit. Elle ouvrit les placard d'Hagrid. Elle passa à moins de 5 cm de l'endroit où Harry, Alucard et Hermione se tenaient pressés contre le mur, Harry sentit vraiment son estomac se dénouer à mesure qu'elle s'en allait.

Après avoir regardé prudemment dans l'énorme chaudron qu'Hagrid utilisait pour cuisiner, elle fit encore un autre tour et dit,

'que vous est il arrivé ? Comment avez-vous reçu toutes ces blessures ?' Hagrid enleva rapidement le steak de dragon de sa figure, ce qui d'après Harry, était une erreur, car le bleu noir et violacé autour de son œil était maintenant clairement visible, sans oublier la grande quantité de sang coagulé sur sa figure.

'' Oh, j'ai eu une sorte d'accident, dit-il sans conviction.

'' Quelle sorte d'accident ?

'' Je suis tomber sur la favorite d'Alucard Phénix, elle m'a pris par erreur pour une proie de chasse et m'a pas reconnue tout de suite.

'' elle vous… a blessée par accident ? répéta t'elle froidement.

'' Oui, c'est exact. Mais je ne lui en veut pas, tout le monde a droit a l'erreur. Quand elle chasse, parfois ses instinct de nouveau-née l'emporte sur sa logique et regardé ma taille, importe quel vampire nouveau-née me prendrais pour un gros ours.

'' Ou étiez vous cette été ? demanda Ombrage, coupant fraîchement le bavardage d'Hagrid.

'' Ou j'ai ?''

'' Été oui, dit-elle. La saison d'études a commencé il y a deux mois. Un autre professeur a du assurer vos cours. Aucun de vos collègues n'a été capable de me donner d'information sur l'endroit ou vous vous trouviez. Vous n'avez pas laissé d'adresse. Ou avez-vous été ?

Il y eu une pause pendant laquelle Hagrid le fixa de son œil récemment découvert.

Harry pouvait presque entendre son cerveau travailler avec acharnement.

'' J'étais parti pour ma santé, dit-il.

'' Pour votre santé, répéta le professeur Ombrage. Ses yeux explorant la figure d'Hagrid, décolorée et enflée, le sang de dragon coulant goutte à goutte doucement et silencieusement sur son gilet. '' Je vois.''

'' Ouais'' dit Hagrid, un peu d'air frais vous voyez-

'' Oui en tant que garde chasse de l'air frais doit être difficile à se procurer, dit Ombrage doucement.

La petite partie de la tête d'Hagrid qui n'était ni noir ni violette rougit.

'' Eh bien changement de paysage, vous savez.

'' Paysage montagneux en Transylvanie ? dit Ombrage rapidement.

Elle sait pensais froidement alucard.

'' Montagne ? transyvanie ? répéta Hagrid, réfléchit clairement à tout vitesse. Non, sud de la France pour moi. Un peu de soleil et.. .et de mer.

'Vraiment?' dit Ombrage. 'Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de bronzage

'Euh … eh bien… j'ai la peau sensible' dit Hagrid, tentant un sourire conciliant'

Harry nota que deux de ses dents étaient tombées.

Ombrage le regarda froidement, son sourire s'évanouissant. Elle remonta son sac à main un peu plus haut sur son coude et dit 'j'informerais, bien sur, le ministère de votre retour tardif'

'Bien' dit Hagrid, acquiescent d'un signe de tête.

'' Vous devriez savoir également qu'en tant que grand inquisitrice sexuelle, il est de mon malheureux mais nécessaire devoir d'inspecter mes camarades professeurs qui aurais eux des relation sexuelle avec certaine étudiante mineur, non marier. Ainsi, j'ose dire que nous nous reverrons bientôt.''

Elle se tourna brusquement et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

'' Vous nous inspectez les couple chez les professeur aussi ? répéta Hagrid d'un air incompréhensif, la regardant partir.

Pitié Hagrid priais mentalement alucard ne lui dit rien sur le fait que tu a déjà coucher avec Hermione.

'' Oh oui, dit Ombrage doucement, le regardant en retour avec la main sur la poignée de la porte. Le ministère est déterminé à éliminer les professeur ne convenant pas, ou aille des comportement qui pervertie les étudiante ou étudiant, Hagrid. Bonne nuit.

Elle parti, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Avec un claquement sec, Harry allait rejeter la cape d'invisibilité mais ginny lui attrapa le poignet.

'' Pas encore, lui souffla t'elle a l'oreille. Elle n'est peut-être pas encore partie.

Hagrid semblait penser la même chose, il marche d'un pas lourd à travers la pièce et tira le rideau de 2.5 cm à peu près.

'' Elle repart au château, dit-il à voix basse. '' Mince… elle inspecte vraiment les couple non marier, vraiment ?

'' Oui dit Alucard, et m'empêche totalement avoir des amusement en orgie a cause elle me déteste et je lui fait la guerre durent les cours donnant des cours d'éducation sexuelle de vampire illégal a Londres mais totalement légal en Transylvanie mais elle me met des bâton dans les roue, mais j'arrive a trouvé la faille concernant Hermione et moi, même si récemment elle ma déjouer en privant Harry de Quidditch a vie et Secondairement elle a aussi annulée la fête de la grande salle a Halloween en ignorant totalement que était ma fête de naissance a cause que j'ai fait une blague avec rosmerta qui lui envoyais le bill de tout prés-au-lard en tournée général. Trelawney est même déjà mise à l'épreuve, moi j'aurais été supposée être renvoyée mais comme j'écoute aucun ordre du ministère humain je reste même si elle m'ordonnerais de me renvoyée, c'est a la fondatrice Elmira Phénix qui a fait une loi chantée que si je démissionnerais, sa doit être obligatoirement un phénix de son conseil a elle qui doit me remplacée et non pas un traître de Moka qui en plus je sais sans le prouvée qu'elle est sous ses ordre de ma jumelle vu qu'elle surveille les vortex par moka et a bien failli capturée Sirius qui tentais de discutée en mini vortex avec Harry et Hermione et ginny mais funix s'est incinérée sur sa mains pour se venger son crime contre ma favorite.

'' hum. Quelles sorte de chose as-tu prévu de faire avec nous en classe, Hagrid ? demanda Hermione.

'' Oh ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de ça, j'ai de très bonne leçons prévues, dit Hagrid avec enthousiasme, reprenant son steak de dragon de la table et le remettant sur son œil. J'ai prévu quelques créatures pour votre année de buse, vous verrez elles ont quelque chose de vraiment spécial.

'' Euh, dans quel sens spécial ? dit Alucard.

'' Je ne te le dirais pas, dit Hagrid joyeusement. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise.

'' Écoute, Hagrid, dit Alucard avec insistance oubliant tout précaution. La conseillère Ombrage ne sera pas du tout contente du tout si tu amène en classe quelque chose autant dangereux que moi ou Hermione a la chasse.

'' Dangereux que toi Alucard ? dit Hagrid semblant stupéfié. Ne soit pas idiots, je ne vous donnerais pas quelque chose de dangereux ! je veux dire, eh bien, ils savent se contenir. 'Hagrid, tu dois passer l'inspection d'Ombrage, et pour cela, ce serait vraiment mieux si elle te voyait noue enseigner comment s'occuper des Porlocks, comment faire la différence entre les Knarls et les hérissons, des choses comme ça! Dit Hermione sincèrement

Mais ce n'est pas très intéressant Hermione, dit Hagrid. Ce que j'ai est beaucoup plus impressionnant. Je les ais entraînés pendant des années Je pense avoir la seule horde domestiquée de grande Bretagne, évidement elmira a n'a aussi en Transylvanie dans son couvent.

'Hagrid… s'il te plait…' dit Hermione, une trace de vrai désespoir dans la voix 'Ombrage cherche une excuse pour se débarrasser des professeurs qu'elle pense trop proches de Dumbledore. S'il te plait Hagrid apprends-nous quelque chose d'ennuyeux qui tombera probablement pour nos BUSE.

'' Et vous n'êtes pas membre de ma famille phénix et donc pas immunisée diplomatiquement. Elle peut donc vous renvoyée si vous passée pas le test.

Mais Hagrid bailla pratiquement ouvertement et jeta un regard d'un seul œil de désir vers son vaste lit dans le coin.

'Écoutez, ce fut une longue journée et il est tard, tapotant gentiment Hermione sur l'épaule, Mais les genoux de vampire restais autant dur comme de la pierre et cet Hagrid qui se fit mal a la main.

''Aie.

'' oh désolé Hagrid, je suis devenu un peu plus solide maintenant dit Hermione.

'' Je vois sa, Écoutez, ne vous fait pas de soucis, je vous promet que j'ai de très bonnes choses prévues pour vos prochaines leçons maintenant que je suis de retour… vous devriez mieux rentrer au château, et n'oublier pas d'effacer vos empreinte derrière vous!

'' Je ne sais pas si tu l'a convaincu, dit Ginny peu après avoir vérifier que la route était dégagée. Ils retournèrent au château à travers la neige qui s'épaississait, ne laissant pas de traces derrière eux grâce au chant d'oblitération qu'Hermione exerçait pendant que les deux marchaient.

'' Alors, je reviendrais demain dit Hermione et Alucard déterminé. Jusqu'à faire le plan de ses leçons pour lui si je le doit. Je me fiche qu'elle vire trelawney mais elle ne se débarrassera pas d'Hagrid.

Alucard fit comme si il avais pas entendu le commentaire ou du moins le montrais pas.

Il se séparais et allais chassée tout les deux hermione avais soif et était aussi surexcitée du au sang de hagrid et pendant la chasse, alucard tentais de le détournée de l'odeur avec le siens a cause qui avais détectée un autre odeur semblable a moitié a Hagrid et voulais pas que Hermione le traquent.

'' Du calme hermione c'est que tu a encore l'odeur de hagrid en mémoire, tu voudrais quand même pas le tuer en repas non.

'' tu crois que c'est son odeur a lui désolé bon bien d'accord je traquerais pas cette odeur, mais cet étrange.

'' L'odeur du sang un hybride prend du temps a efface c'est tout, chérie. dit alucard en mentant et l'embrassant.

Mais cette fois Hermione avais pas très envie de chasser en forêt et Alucard eut l'idée de l'emmener dans les montagne de pré-au-lard peut-être quelque buque des montagne ferais changement.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Dans l'œil du serpent vampire.

Cette week-end là Elizabeth et Benoit avais a nouveau pendu la tête en bas les trois garçon de malfoy et baillonnée les trois sans leur robe de sorcier vu qui était nue et chaque fois qui tentais de parler coup de fouet sur leur corps et sa il devais a chaque week-end a vie le subir du moins temps que la vie de Ombrage va restée a vivre a poudlard.

'' Dit elizabeth tu pourrais faire un service pour ma donneuse de retenue gryffondor.

'' Bien sûr dit elizabeth qu'est-ce la charmante Angelina voudrais.

'' Elle voudrais que tu remplace Harry comme attrapeur, je sais que tu aime pas jouer de jour mais tu pourrais faire un exception pour moi et hinata. elmira serais contente aussi que tu joue pour la maison de son amour de gryffondor.

'' Oh mais bien sûr mon chèrrre frrrèrrre, si elmira l'orrrdonne je jouerrrais pour grrryffondor ou n'importe quel autre équipe sauf ta maison de son violeur de serrrpentard. bien sur que j'accepte et de tout manière j'ai juste mentis a ce gros con pendu dans ta crypte vu que la place de attrapeur de gryffondor est libre j'attendais seulement que Harry soit blessée pour y jouer mais disons que Ombrage a réglée le problème même si sa me fait vraiment chier qu'elle aille fait ça a ton coussin.

Alucard s'esclaffais de bonheur.

'' Dommage que on peu pas te clonée elizabeth dit Hinata qui rentrais aussi ravis qu'elle accepter, comme sa aurais 3 trois femme en orgie, et tu aurais pu comblez les poste de fred et george. ha oui grand-mère te donne ça.

'' Ça par contre je crois pas, j'ai jamais été batteur avant être attrapeur, a cause avant était gardiene comme ginny.

'' Ah bon je savais pas. dit hinata curieuse.

'' Normal tu ne me parlais plus depuis 20 ans c'est pour sa que tu savais pas que était une gardienne de but au début de ma carrière.

'' Ouais logique tien en parlant de elmira elle t'envoie ça.

Hinata lui donne un lettre rouleau en transyvanien signée de elmira qui lui autorisée en temps que fondatrice a ce que Elizabeth puisse jouer au quidditch dans importe quel maison sauf Serpentard et elle était ravis.

'' ha ha trrès drôle ma princesse hini tu est une marrante toi. tu dira merci pour autorisation et vais jouer pour gryffondor a son nom de grand-mère elmirra.

Hinata se concentra a pas lui rétorquer de ne plus l'appelles princesse a cause elle sais très bien que plus elle répond ne pas m'appelle princesse elle fait toujours le contraire en continuant de l'appellez princesse pour la taquiner.

'' J'AI INJUSTE hurlais Malefoy.

'' LA FERME SERPENTARD hurlais elizabeth en le fouettant et lui lança un silencio. en retenue avec moi on ne parle pas on subi esclave.

Après la fin de la retenue il les libérais du plafond et tombais en pleine face sur le sol de pierre et les aidais même pas a se relever.

'' SAMEDI PROCHAINE MÊME HEURE MALEFOY GOYLE ET CRABE hurlais furieusement Alucard.

Un peut plus tard elizabeth allais chassée et rencontrais kate dans la cours.

'' Dit mrs phénix dit-t-elle un peu rouge de s'adressée a elle.

'' oui kate… dit-t-elle avec un sourire.

'' Je me demandais si vous voulez bien faire notre équipe de quidditch en remplacement de Harry au poste d'attrapeur.

'' Mais bien sûr ma chérie et tu peu m'appelez Elizabeth j'aime pas quand on me vouvois. y que mes servante qui le font.

Kate en revenais pas qu'elle accepte aussitôt de faire l'équipe et allais tout de suite le dire a sa capitaine qui quand elle reçu la nouvelle elle en croyais pas ses oreilles et croyais que Elizabeth lui fessais une farce a la phénix.

Hermione avançait avec facilité jusqu'à la cabane d'hagrid à travers 40 cm de neige comme si était du beurre vu évidement sa force vampirique, ce dimanche matin.

Harry et Ginny auraient voulu venir avec elle, mais leurs montagnes de devoir avaient encore atteint une hauteur alarmante, alors ils étaient restés à contrecœur dans la chambre commune, et de tout façon après Hermione irais chassée avec Alucard, essayant d'ignorer les cris joyeux qui montaient jusque là. C'est temps ci Alucard passais tout ses fin de semaine dans la forêt a cause était le seul endroit ou il pouvais baiser en tout impunités sans tomber sur cette teigne d'ombrage, évidement c'était que avec Hermione et Hinata, et parfois elizabeth venais aussi, pour surveiller sa princesse hina. Mais c'était aussi le manque être dans un crypte qui lui manquais et ses orgie avec les humain le rendais dingue de manque, essayant d'ignorer les cris joyeux qui montaient jusque là depuis la cour dehors, ou les élèves s'amusaient à patiner sur le lac gelé, un des activité que Alucard pouvais tolérée même si la glace pouvais refletée son reflet, la glace ne le brulais pas même si était de l'eau pure gelez, à faire du toboggan, et, pire que tout, à envoyer des boules de neige en visant la tour de Gryffondor, touchant durement la fenêtre.

'' Hé oh ! beugla Ginny, finalement perdant patience et collant sa tête a la fenêtre, je suis un préfet et si une boule de neige frappe encore une fois cette fenêtre- OUCH !

Elle retira sa tête brusquement, sa figure couverte de neige.

'' Ce sont fred et george, dit-il amèrement, claquant la fenêtre derrière elle.. salle con…

Hermione revint de chez Hagrid juste après avoir chassée, ses robes trempée ne le dérangeais pas plus que si elle était sec, vu que sa peau était autant glacial que un vampire a présent.

'' Alors ? dit Ginny, levant la tête comme elle entrait. '' tu as planifié ses leçons pour lui ?

'' Eh bien, j'ai essayé, dit-elle lourdement, s'enfonçant dans une chaise à côté Harry. Elle murmurais un chant compliquer, et un air chaud en sortit du bout de ces doigt et les pointa ensuite vers ses robes, qui commençais a fumer en séchant. Elle n'était même pas là quand je suis arrivée, j'ai frappé pendant au moins une demi heure. Quand j'en ai eu marre a cause de ma soif allais partir vers la forêt quand je l'ai croisée qui en sortais d'un pas lourd, de la forêt.

Harry gémit. La forêt interdite regorgeait du genre de créatures à même de faire renvoyer Hagrid et était le territoire inviolable de chasse de Alucard Phénix.

'' Qu'est ce qu'il garde là ? l'a te la t'il dit ? ou peut-être Alucard le sais non ? c'est sa forêt après tout.

'' Non, dit Hermione misérablement. Il a dit qu'il voulait qu'ils soient une surprise. J'ai essayé d'expliquer à propos de Ombrage, mais il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que personne de sensé ne préférerait étudier les Knarls que les chimères – oh je ne pense pas qu'il possédé de chimères ajouta t'elle en réponse à l'air Choqué de Ginny et Harry, mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, d'après ce qu'il a dit sur la difficulté de s'en procurer des œufs. Je ne sais pas combien de fois moi et Alucard on lui a dit de suivre le plan de Gobe Planche, mais je crois honnêtement qu'il n'a pas écouté la moitié de ce que j'ai dit.

Il est d'une drôle d'humeur vous savez. Il ne veut toujours pas dire comment il a reçu ces blessure même a Alucard.

La réapparition d'Hagrid à la table des professeurs le jour suivant ne fut pas accueillie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme par tous les élèves. Certains comme Fred, George et Lee, ou Hinata et Benoit les seul serpentard qui l'aimais vraiment, rugirent de plaisir et se précipitèrent entre les bancs entre les tables de Gryffondor et Poursouffle pour serrer l'énorme main d'Hagrid, d'autre comme Parvati et Lavande, échangèrent des regards déprimés et secouèrent la tête. Harry savait que beaucoup d'entre eux préféraient les leçons du professeur Gobe Planche, et le pire était qu'une petite partie impartiale et glacial de lui-même savait qu'ils avaient de bonne raison. Seul hinata l'avais saluer de la part de Alucard et qui lui dit en blague que Alucard voudrais vient lui serrée la main mais si il vous touche vous passerez tout l'année a l'infirmerie en transe vampirique ce qui évidement avais bien fait rire Hagrid vu qui se souvenais parfaitement que en premier année Alucard ne devais pas se toucher par personne sinon il absorbais son énergie.

L'idée de Gobe Planche d'une classe intéressante n'était pas celle où il y avait un risque pour quelqu'un de perdre sa tête.

Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers chez Hagrid ce mardi, fortement enveloppés contre le froid. Harry était inquiet, non seulement à propos de ce qu'Hagrid pouvait avoir décidé de leur apprendre, mais aussi par rapport à comment le reste de la classe, particulièrement Malefoy et ses copains, réagiraient si Ombrage les regardait, Heureusement Alucard et Hinata était les seul serpentard fidèle et arrivais a les contrôler habituellement.

Pourtant, la haute inquisitrice n'était en vue nulle part à mesure qu'ils luttaient contre la neige en direction d'Hagrid, et d'Alucard qui les attendait à l'orée de la forêt.

Il n'avait pas l'air rassurant, les bleus violets de samedi soir était maintenant nuancés de vert, de jaune et certaines de ses coupures semblaient toujours saigner. Hermione cessais de respirée pour ce cours. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Hagrid avait-il été attaqué par une créature dont le venin empêchait les blessures qu'elle infligeait de guérir ? comme pour compléter le tableau. Hagrid et Alucard transportait ce qui ressemblait à une moitié de vache mort sur son épaule.

'' Nous travaillons là-dedans dans le territoire de chasse de la famille phénix aujourd'hui ! dit Hagrid aux élèves approchant, montrant les arbres sombres derrière lui de la tête.

'' un peu plus protégé ! De toute façons comme les vampire ils préfèrent le noir.

'' Qu'est ce qui préfère le noir comme les vampire ? Harry entendit dire de malefoy brusquement à Crabbe et à Goyle, une trace de panique dans la voix. Il est parfaitement au courent que dans la forêt interdit Alucard est dans la nature primitive de chasseur traqueur. Harry et lui se souvient de la seule autre fois ou Malefoy était entré dans la forêt jusque là, il n'avait pas été brave alors, non plus. Il se sourit à lui-même, après le match de Quidditch, tout ce qui pouvait rendre heureux Alucard et gêner Malefoy était parfait pour eux.

'' Prêts ? dit Hagrid gaiement en regardant la classe autour de lui. '' Eh bien, j'avais gardé un voyage dans la forêt pour votre pour les 4 e 5ème année, curieusement mon horaire a tomber par hasard sur les deux classe cette semaine. J'ai pensé que nous allions aller voir ces créatures dans leur habitat naturel. Maintenant, ce que nous allons étudier est très rare, je crois que je suis la seule personne en grande Bretagne qui ait réussi à les dressée, mais j'ai appris que en Transylvanie il y a n'a beaucoup plus qu'ici.

'Et vous êtes sur qu'ils sont dressés n'est ce pas?' Dit Malfoy, la panique dans sa voix encore plus présente. 'Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous apportez quelque Chose de sauvage en classe, n'est ce pas ?'

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe malefoy, le vilain serpent aurais peur du grand méchant vampire. Dit Alucard en riant.

Les Serpentard murmurèrent leur agrément et quelques Gryffondor semblaient penser que Malfoy avait là un juste argument, malgré que Alucard aille fait rire a nouveau les gryffondor.

'Bien sur qu'ils sont dressés' dit Hagrid, se renfrognant et hissant la vache morte un peu plus haut sur son épaule.

'' Alors qu'est ce qui est arrivé à votre visage ? demanda Malefoy.

'' Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! dit Hagrid avec colère. Maintenant si vous avez fini de poser des questions stupides suivez-moi ou suivez Alucard pour les vampire du groupe.

il se tourna et marcha droit dans la forêt. Personne ne semblait très disposé à le suivre.

Harry jeta un regard vers ginny, mais Hermione elle était contente être dans la forêt de chasse et était au coté de son mari même si du a la charge qui portais pour aider hagrid il pouvais pas être a son cou, ginny soupirèrent mais approuvèrent, et tous les deux se mirent en route derrière Hagrid et Alucard, menant le reste de la classe.

Ils marchèrent pendant à peu près dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un endroit où les arbres étaient si serrés qu'il faisait aussi noir qu'au crépuscule et qu'il n'y avait pas de neige du tout sur le sol. Avec un grognement, Hagrid et Alucard déposa sa demi vache sur le sol, recula et fit face à la classe, la plupart avançaient lentement d'arbre en arbre vers lui, observant autour nerveusement comme s'ils s'attendaient à être attaqués à tout moment.

'' Regroupez-vous, regroupez-vous, encouragea Hagrid. '' Maintenant ils vont être attirés par l'odeur de la viande mais je vais les appelez avec Alucard de toute façon, car ils aimeront savoir que c'est nous deux et il aime particulièrement les voix de vampire.

Il se tourna, secoua sa tête en bataille pour enlever ses cheveux de sa figure et Alucard et lui poussa un étrange cri perçant qui résonna à travers les arbres noirs comme le cri d'un oiseau au birdlang mais très monstrueux. Personne ne rie; la plupart d'entre eux semblaient trop effrayés pour faire le moindre bruit. Hagrid et Alucard poussa leur chant étrange une nouvelle fois. Une minute passa pendant laquelle la classe continua d'observer nerveusement au-dessus de leurs épaules et autour des arbres pour apercevoir ce qui devait approcher.

Et alors, comme Alucard et Hagrid secouait leur chevaux pour la troisième fois et déployait son énorme poitrine, Harry poussa ginny du coude et lui montra une espace noir entre deux sortes d'arbre noueux.

Une paire d'yeux blanc, sans expression et luisants devenait de plus en plus grande à travers l'obscurité et un moment plus tard, la tête ressemblant à celle d'un dragon, un cou et le corps squelettique d'un grand et noir cheval ailé émergea des ténèbres. Il examina la classe pendant quelques secondes, faisant siffler sa longue queue noire, puis pencha sa tête et commença à arracher la chair de la vache à l'aide de ses dents pointues.

Une grande vague de soulagement souleva Harry. Là au moins était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ces créatures, qu'elles étaient réelles. Hagrid et Alucard les connaissait aussi. Il regardais Ginny avec insistance, mais elle regardait toujours autour dans les arbres et après quelques secondes il murmura,'pourquoi Hagrid n'appelle t'il pas encore?'

La plupart du reste de la classe avaient des expressions aussi perplexes et nerveuses que celle de Ginny et regardaient toujours partout ailleurs que le cheval qui se tenait à 30 cm d'eux Il y avait seulement deux autres personnes qui semblaient les voir: un maigre Serpentard qui se tenait juste derrière Goyle regardait le cheval d'un air dégoûté, et Neville, dont les yeux suivaient la progression du balayage de la longue queue noire du cheval.

'' oh et en voila un autre ! dit Hagrid fièrement, comme un second cheval noir apparut d'entre les arbres sombres, repliant ses ailes semblables à du cuir plus près de son corps et plongea sa tête pour se rassasier de viande.

'' Maintenant…. Levez la mains ? Qui peut les voir ?

Incomparablement ravi de sentir qu'il allait au moins pouvoir comprendre les mystère de ces chevaux, Harry leva la main. Hagrid lui fit un signe de tête. Hinata et Hermione étonnement et alucard levais les trois la mains en même temps, mais pas ginny.

'' Oui oui, je savais que tu en serait capable, toi et Alucard mais je savais pas pour ta sœur hinata mais je m'en doutais un peu. Mais Hermione pas surprenant…. Et toi aussi Neville, hein ? et-''

'' Excusez-moi, dit Malefoy ricanant, mais qu'est-ce que nous sommes censé voir exactement ?''

Pour toute réponse Alucard pointa le doigt à la carcasse de vache sur le sol. Toute la classe regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes, puis plusieurs personnes s'exclamèrent et Parvati poussa un cri perçant.

Harry comprit pourquoi. Des Morceaux de chair s'ôtant tous seul des os et disparaissant dans l'air devaient sembler très étrange en fait.

'' Qu'est-ce qui fait ça ?'' demanda Parvati d'une voix terrifié, disparaissant derrière l'arbre le plus proche a la grande satisfaction de son ex Alucard. Qu'est-ce qui la manger ?''

'' Des Sombral dit Alucard avec fiertée. Oups désolé Hagrid j'ai pris mon air de professeur sans le faire exprès.

Hagrid riais : bien on peu dire que tu peut être mon aide professeur pour ce cours si tu veut.

Hermione fit un doux : '' oh !'' de compréhension près de l'épaule d'Harry.

'' Poudlard en possède un troupeau entier dit Hagrid. Et la famille phénix en possédé aussi un troupeau en Transylvanie et parfois il mixe les troupeau parfois Maintenant qui sais ?

'' Mais ils portent vraiment, vraiment malheur ! coupa Parvati, Alarmée. Ils sont censés apporter toutes sortes de malheurs aux personne qui les voient. Les professeur trelawney me l'a dit une fois.

Alucard le champion de divination éclatais de rire.

'' Pas du tout, pour une fois elle est complètement dans le champs, il ne portent pas malheurs du tout dit Alucard.

'' Exactement, ce ne sont que des superstitions, ils ne portent pas malheurs, ils sont très intelligents et utiles! Bien sûr ceux-ci n'ont pas beaucoup de travail, principalement tirer les carrosses de l'école à moins que Dumbledore fasse un long voyage et ne veuillent pas transplaner – et voici un nouveau couple, regardez –

Deux chevaux de plus avancèrent tranquillement depuis les arbres, l'un d'eux passa très près de Parvati, qui frissonna et se serra plus près de l'arbre, disant 'je pense que j'ai senti quelque Chose. Je pense que c'est près de moi!

'Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te feront pas de mal, dit Hagrid patiemment. Bien maintenant qui peut me dire pourquoi certains peuvent les voir et d'autres non ?

'Hermione leva la main'

'Vas y ' dit Hagrid, lui souriant

Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombral, dit-elle, sont les personnes qui ont vu la mort, comme moi avec mes parents humain qui ont été tuer par Moka Black et temari Phénix.

'' C'est exactement ça, dit Hagrid solennellement, dix point pour Gryffondor et mes condoléance en passant pour tes parents, maintenant, les Sombrals.

Tout d'un coup la catastrophe arrivait et Alucard changeais aussitôt de humeur a bien heureux a agressif.

'' Hum hum.

La conseillère Ombrage était arrivé. Elle se tenait à quelques pas de Harry, portant son chapeau vert et sa cape, son bloc notes prêt. Hagrid, qui n'avais jamais entendu la fausse toux d'Ombrage auparavant regardait fixement avec intérêt le sombrals le plus proche mais il tombais sur le regard assassin de Alucard qui lui fixais glacialement l'arrivée de la conseillère et se retournais.

'' Heum, heum.''

'' Oh bonjour ! dit Hagrid, souriant, ayant repéré l'origine du bruit par le regard de Alucard surtout.

'' Vous avez reçu la note que je vous ai envoyé à votre cabane ce matin ? dit Ombrage, de la même voix forte et lent qu'elle avait utiliser avec lui plus tôt, comme si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un à la fois d'étranger et de très lents. Alucard grognais de rage. Vous disant que j'inspecterais votre leçon ?

'' Oh oui, dit Hagrid, heureux que vous ayez trouvé l'endroit! Bien comme vous pouvez le voir – ou, je ne sais pas, pouvez vous ? nous étudions les Sombral aujourd'hui

'' Pardon ? dit le professeur Beurenger d'une voix forte, mettant sa main autour de son oreille et fronçant les sourcils. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Tout d'un coup sans qui aperçoit Alucard qui avais murmuré un sonorus et apparut a son oreille et hurlais amplifier : NOUS ÉTUDIONS LES SOMBRALS DANS MA FORÊT IMMUNISÉE CONTRE LE MINISTÈRE HUMAIN MADAME OMBRAGE VOUS ÊTES SOURDE OU TOUT SIMPLEMENT CONNE COMME UN TROLL.

Ombrage reculais d'un pied devant le vampire et tout le groupe était pétrifier vu qu'elle avais pas sentit sa présence comme si il était apparut d'un coup de la bas a son côté sans que personne ne le vois mais Hermione avais vu qui avais chantée la technique du traqueur des ombre mais sous l'air de Psychose donc était la manière de Moka qui avais fait avant le sonorus.

Hagrid était paru un peu stupéfier par la réaction agressif de Alucard.

'' Comme la hurler Alucard, dit-il fortement, nous étudions les Sombral, ce sont des grand chevaux ailés, vous savez !

il agita ses gigantesques bras avec espoir. Le professeur Ombrage leva ses sourcils et grommela en prenant des notes sur son bloc. 'Doit… recourir… a… Alucard avec un langage… par signes.

'Bien. En tous cas' dit Hagrid, se tournant à nouveau vers la classe et semblant légèrement perplexe ' hem qu'est ce que je disais ?'

'Paraît avoir… une pauvre ….mémoire….à court terme" grogna Ombrage assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

'' Comme… la… consellière… espione…. De… fudge et de Moka Black… imita Alucard en épelant chaque syllabe de sa phrase insultant.

Drago malefoy semblais hésité entre heureux et horrifier; Hermione, et Hinata, était devenue écarlate de rage contenue.

'' Ah oui, dit Hagrid, jetant un regard mal à l'aise au bloc notes d'Ombrage, mais continuant vaillamment. Oui j'allais vous dire comment nous en possédons un troupeau tout comme celui de elmira Phénix. Oui, nous avons démarré avec un mâle et cinq femelles. Il y a n'a aussi certain qu'elle a bien voulu partager avec l'école de son propre troupeau, Celui-ci, il tapota le premier cheval qui était apparu, son nom est ténébrus, c'est mon favori, le premier qui soit née dans la forêt.

'' Vous êtes au courant dit Ombrage, le coupant, que le ministère de la magie a classé les Sombral comme dangereux ?

'' Je suis bien dangereux aussi et sa m'empêche pas de vivre Mrs Désirée dit Alucard, c'est surtout vous qui fait les classement de bête dangereuse non ?

Désirée : vous espèce de vieux…

'' Insultée moi dans ma forêt et vous allez périr la maintenant dit Alucard. Et un sifflement au l'alentour pétrirait la conseillère comme si des paire de yeux observais.

'' Votre... votre forêt…

'' Exact c'est la mienne et celle de ma famille si vous insultée… dans mon territoire, vous périrez sous les dent de vampires de poudlard Désirée Beurenger. La gardienne de la forêt interdit a un nom et c'est Elmira Phénix vous auriez du écoutée la chanson de son choixpeau au début de l'année au lieu interrompre dumbledore dans son discours.

'' Comme Alucard le dit si bien a sa manière, les Sombrals ne sont pas dangereux ! Bien sur comme provoquer un vampire en colère il peuvent vous enlever un morceaux si vous les embêtez ou faire enragée un vampire vous tuer d'un seul coup contrairement au Sombrals.

'' Montres des signes… de plaisir… a comparé un élève vampire a un animal sauvage et violent, grogna Ombrage griffonnant sur son bloc à nouveau.

'' Non vous plaisantez ! dit Hagrid semblant un peu inquiet maintenant. Je veux dire, un chien vous mordra si vous le harcelez, ou un vampire qui ne vous aime pas en dirait – mais les Sombral ont juste mauvaise réputation à cause du lien avec la mort – les gens ont l'habitude de penser qu'ils sont de mauvais présage, ils ne comprenne pas n'est-ce pas ?

Ombrage ne répondit pas, elle finit d'écrire sa dernière observation, puis regarda Hagrid et dit, encore très fort mais un peu moins que au début, (un peu moins fort) mais toujours aussi lentement, S'il vous plaît continuez à enseigner comme d'habitude. Je vais marcher, elle mima la marche (malefoy et Pansy Parkinson avaient des accès silencieux de rire).

'' Un mois de retenue avec ma sœur Elizabeth juste a la fin de l'année si vous continuer a rire comme des con Malefoy et Parkinson. dit Alucard de son mode professeur dit Alucard ce qui les pétrifier d'horreur.

Hagrid regardais et surtout Alucard, montrant clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alucard fessais de sa discipline dans son propre cours et que l'autre faisait comme si elle ne comprenait pas l'anglais normal. Hermione avait le regard affamée et enragée dans les yeux à présent.

'' Mégère, saleté, Sorcière Malfaisante ! murmura-t-elle comme Ombrage marchait vers Pansy Parkinson. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, abominable tordue, vicieuse, sang mauvais digne de Moka Black.

'' hum en tout cas, dit Hagrid, luttant pour reprendre les cours de sa leçon, donc les sombral, il y a plain de choses bonne à leur propos…''

'' trouvez vous, dit le Conseillière Beurenger d'une voix retentissante à Pansy Parkinson, que vous comprenez quand le professeur Hagrid parle ?

Comme Hermione, Pansy avais des larmes dans les yeux, mais c'était des larmes de rire; en fait, sa réponse était presque inaudible car elle essayait de réprimer ses gloussements.

'Non… parce que…. Bien… ça ressemble…. A des grognements la plupart du temps.

Ombrage écrivit sur son calepin. Les quelques parties non meurtries du visage de Hagrid s'empourprent mais il essaya de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Pansy.

'' Les avantages de Sombrage. Bien, une fois qu'ils sont apprivoisés comme ceux-ci, vous ne vous perdrez plus jamais. Il ont un surprenant sens de l'orientation, il faut juste ou vous voulez aller –''

'En supposant qu'ils puissant vous comprendre bien sur' dit Malfoy d'une voix forte, et Pansy Parkinson s'écroula d'éclats de rire renouvelés. Le professeur Ombrage sourit avec indulgence puis se tourna vers Neville.

'' vous voulez passée votre scolarités entièrement en retenue malefoy si vous continuer de couiner comme une fouine dit Alucard.

La vielle blague de la fouine habituellement calmais Malefoy et sa fonctionnais toujours apparemment.

'' Vous pouvez voir les Sombral Londubat n'est ce pas ? dit-elle.

Neville approuva.

'' qui avez-vous vu mort ? dit-elle d'un ton indifférent.

'' Mon grand père, dit Neville.

Et vous pensez vous d'eux ? dit-elle, agitant sa main trapue vers les chevaux, qui à présent avait arraché un bon morceau jusqu'à l'os.

'' hum, il sont bien… dit Neville nerveusement. Vu que Alucard… dit que sa grand-mère mira les élève.

'' Les étudiants… sont trop… intimidés.. pour… admettre… qu'ils sont… effrayés… par d'alucard, murmura Ombrage, prenant encore une note sur son calepin.

'' Non ! pas du tout, dit Neville paraissant contrarié. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux surtout que hinata!

Mais hinata la regardais en secouant la tête et maronnais : la ferme neville.

'' C'est tout à fait bien, dit Ombrage, tapotant Neville sur l'épaule avec ce qu'elle voulait évidemment faire passer pour un sourire compréhensif, bien que ça ressemblait plus à un regard mauvais pour Harry et Alucard.

'' Bien, Hagrid, elle se tourna pour le regarder en haut encore, parlant une fois de plus avec une voix forte, lente :

'' je pense que j'en ai assez pour travailler. Vous recevrez (elle mima prendre quelque chose en l'air en face d'elle) le résultat de votre inspection, (elle montra le bloc notes) sous 10 jours. Elle leva 10 petit gros et cours doigt, puis, son sourire plus large et crapoteux que jamais auparavant sous son chapeau vert, elle se faufila parmi eux, laissant Malfoy et Pansy parkinson avec des accès de rires, Hermione tout comme Alucard et Hinata tremblantes de rage et Neville semblant confus et bouleversé.

Cette répugnante, menteuse, vicieuse vieille gargouille! Explosa Hermione une demi heure plus tard, comme ils revenaient au château à travers les passages qu'ils avaient faits plus tôt dans la neige. 'Vous voyez ce qu'elle essaie de faire ? C'est sa rancune contre les métis et contre Alucard, elle essaie de faire passer Hagrid pour une espèce de troll stupide, qui a besoin d'alucard pour parler juste parce que il a eu une géante comme mère et oh, ce n'est pas juste, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne leçon du tout - je veux dire, bien, si cela avait été les Scrout à pétard encore, mais les sombral sont biens, même pour Hagrid, ils sont même très bien.

'' Ombrage a dit qu'ils était dangereux, dit ginny.

'' Bien c'est comme moi en manque de sang, je suis dangereuse mais je sais prendre soin de moi. Dit Hermione impatiemment, et je suppose qu'un professeur comme Gobe Planche ne nous les aurait pas montrer avant nos Aspic, mais, bien, ils sont très intéressants n'est-ce pas ?

'' Le fait que certain puissent les voir et d'autres non ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir.

'' Vraiment ginny ? Hermione pourrait tuer un élève pour que tu puissent les voir si tu veut, je propose Draco comme choix de plat principal et Pakinson en désert. dit Harry ironique.

'' Oh Harry Hermione – je suis désolé.. non bien sur que je ne voudrais pas. C'était vraiment quelque chose de stupide a dire.

C'est bon dit il rapidement 'ne t'inquiètes pas'

Je suis vraiment surpris qu'autant de personnes puisse les voir dit Ginny. trois dans la classe.

'' Ouais Weasley, nous nous demandions, dit une voix malicieuse. Aucun d'entre eux ne les avait entendus dans la neige Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle marchaient juste derrière eux. Penses tu que si tu pourrais les vois quelqu'un mourir tu pourrais mieux voir le souaffle ?

Lui Crabbe et Goyle rugirent de rire tout en continuant leur chemin jusqu'au château, puis entonnèrent en coeur "Weasley est notre reine'. Les oreilles de Ginny tournèrent à l'écarlate.

'ignore les, juste ignore les' insista Hermione, chantant le sort et lançant le sort pour produire de l'air chaud qui l'entourais encore une fois, afin qu'elle puisse leur faire fondre un chemin plus facile à travers la neige immaculée entre eux et les maisons vertes.

Cette nuit-là Alucard eut un formidable nouvelle durent la chasse, funix venais lui rendre visite tout contente en sifflant. Pendant qui observait hermione lutté amicalement avec elizabeth qui avais tentée de prendre apparence de temari et il avais découvert que hermione une fois très furieuse avais réussi a libérée une forme hybride très sauvage et violente, mais sa personnalité était vraiment séparée, un peu plus perverse et exible mais elle restais elle même aussi. c'était simplement que sa rage refouler qui exprimais par son apparence libérée.

'' _Maître maitre, elmira et ses fille vous fait dite qui ont chassée de votre manoir d'été, les deux traîtresse phénix, mais il ont pas pu les capturée malheureusement pour les jugée et les faire rotir vivante pour la fête des chasseur de vampire._ chanta gaiement le phénix.

'' Hourra pour elmira dit-il joyeusement ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur

'' _il elle dit que ses goule ont tout brûler tout qui portais l'odeur de Moka et de Erika dans la maison en compassion de ne pas les avoir comme buffet pour votre favorite. Et Sirius a squattée et corrigée les malédiction en bannissant correctement Erika du manoir cette fois, votre oublie a été corriger et seul les Garçon du nom de Potter peuvent y rentrée et les garçon black peut y rentrée aussi._

Bien c'est mieux que rien au moins il pourra a nouveau invitée Harry et Sirius a pris le contrôle du manoir, sa va le ravir son cousin un peu déprimée. Il allais donc annoncée la nouvelle a Hinata et Elizabeth mais pas pu leur parler a cause la personalité hybride de hermione lui a sautée dessus pour le violer sauvagement.

Décembre arriva, amenant encore plus de neige et une réelle avalanche de travail pour

les 5ème année. Les devoirs de préfet de ginny et d'hermione devinrent également de plus en plus pénibles surtout pour Hermione qui se plaignait toujours a mesure que noël approchait. Ils devaient superviser les décorations du château (tu essaies de placer une gurlande pendant que Peeves tient l'autre bout et essaye de t'étrangler mais si tu ressent rien, dit hermione), de surveiller les 1ère et 2ème année qui passes leur temps morts à l'intérieur à cause du froid mordant ( ce qui est utile c'est qui ont tous peur de moi c'est petit casse croûte insolent, tu sais, nous n'étions définitivement pas aussi culottés quand nous étions en 1er année dit Hermione) et patrouiller dans les couloir en équipe avec Argus Rusard, qui soupçonnait que l'esprit des vacance pourrait se manifester par des duels de sorciers (une chance qui a peur de moi ce vieux crouton je pourrais le croquer pour qui se taise, dit Hermione a nouveau furieusement. Ils étaient si occupés qu'Hermione avait même arrêté de tricoter des chapeau d'elfe et s'inquiétait qu'elle en soit à ses trois derniers.

Tous ces pauvres elfes que je n'ai pas libéré encore, devant rester ici pour noël parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de chapeaux !

Harry qui n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire que Dobby prenait tout ce qu'elle faisait, se pencha plus bas sur son essai d'histoire de la magie. Mais alucard revenais de voir les goules avec une assez bonne humeur quand même et leur expliquais ce qui l'avais rendu de bonne humeur a ce moment.

'' tu semble très joyeux alu. dit hermione.

'' Ouais c'était un peu déprimer mais les elfe surtout l'un d'eux ma fait beaucoup rire, il a crut me rendre le sourire en portant 50 chapeau différent sur la tête.

'' Ah bon? Et qu'elle était cette elfe demandais Hermione stupéfier.

Harry voyais la catastrophe venir et tente de dire a alucard de se la fermer mais il n'écoutais pas.

'' C'était dobby l'ex de maison de malefoy il ma fait tellement rire, vu que comme j'étais de mauvaise humeur comme chaque année de cette maudite fête des chasseur. Il ma remontée le moral et les goule aussi le trouve très drôle. Il ma dit qui trouvais ses chapeau en fessant le ménage tout seul dans la tour de gryffondor.

Hermione était vexée que seul dobby prenais ses chapeau et fessais le ménage tout seul. Alucard souriais sentant sa tristesse et dit bêtement.

'' Mais j'ai vu qui en donnais aussi a Winky mais il ne les porte pas elle pense que c'est des torchon a laver le plancher.

Tout d'un coup insultée Hermione le frappais au ventre.

'' PRIVÉE D'ORGIE JUSTE A NOÊL SALAUD.

Et elle se sauvais furieusement par la fenêtre.

'' Mais hermione qu'est-ce que j'ai dit.

'' tu n'aurais du fermer ta trappe de jedusort cousin. Tu la vexée a cause ce sont Ses chapeau qu'elle tricote depuis l'été avec Elmira phénix.

Alucard se pétrifais et se sentais coupable.

'' ah oh merde c'était les siennes je savais pas. Pourtant winky semblais bien les apprécier aussi ses chapeau torchon. Je croyais qu'elle allais prendre sa comme un compliment moi.

En tout les cas, il ne voulait pas penser à noel. Pour la première fois de sa vie d'écolier, il voulait vraiment passer les vacances loin de Poudlard. Entre son interdiction de Quidditch et ses soucis à propos de Hagrid mis en probation, il se sentait irrité d'être ici en ce moment. La seule chose qu'il attendait était les réunions de la ADV, et elles devraient s'arrêter pendant les vacances, comme presque tout le monde du ADV passerait leur temps avec leur familles. Hermione évidement allais être avec Alucard vu qu'elle n'a plus de famille que les phénix et allais probablement être en Transylvanie a pour tout la durée des vacances, ce qui semblais normal pour ginny. Ginny retournerais à la maison au terrier.

Harry endura plusieurs jours d'envie avant que Benoit lui dise, en réponse à une question de Harry lui demandant comment il allait rentrer pour noël.

'' Mais tu viens aussi chez moi ! je ne te l'ai pas dit désolée ? Elmira m'a écrit pour dire qu'elle avais réussi a chassée la pute de moka de ma maison ainsi que Erika et Sirius et elle l'ont vraiment banni pour de bon de mon manoir a Londres cette fois. Elle ma dit que a présent seul les Potter garçon et black garçons qui sont autorisée a venir, c'était sa ma gaffe l'été passé quand j'avais fait le sort de protection de guerre, mais après tout erika était une Potter en temps humain et j'ai pas vraiment passée que Moka était aussi une black même si ma défense anti mangemort a fonctionné a moitiés et j'ai pas pris compte de ça dans mes chant de protection de guerre.

'' Vraiment, elle l'a chassée. Mais comment?

'' Oh de la même manière qu'il nous a chassée évidement, un peu une sorte de revenge personnelle de ma grand-mère vu que Moka nous a humilier avec deux fois le même plan, il ont passée 3 mois a tout préparée leur vengeance et il ont décidée fait pareille qu'elle c'est simple une armée de goule affamée transyvanienne plus elmira Phénix qui a chantée l'ordre de faire une chasse légal de criminel rechercher par le gouvernement de Transylvanie avec l'aval de Elizabeth leur ministre surtout et qui l'ont accordée la permission de lancée ses goule sans avertir au préalable le ministère corrompu de fudge, c'est dommage par contre que on a pas réussi a capturé mon ex, sa aurais fait plaisir a Hermione qui lui jetais un regard noir de la servir de dinde vampirique ma propre sœur qui la violer. Mais la blague de servir sa violeuse comme une dinde vampire lui fit sourire un peu. Erika non plus a pas été capturée malheureusement mais a présent mon manoir et a nouveau sur le contrôle de elmira. Et les goule malgré la chasse infructueuse de les capturée les pire mangemort véritable de mon père voldemort ont fait un sacrée ménage et on tout détruire tout les chose qui portais l'odeur de ma mère et de ma sœur. La a présent mon manoirs anglais est totalement impénétrable comme le 12 grimaud la basse de des anciens côté humain Et elle ma écrit pour dire de t'inviter pour fêter cette horrible fête de chasseur avec nous dit-il en chantonnant et de bonne humeur.

Hermione roula des yeux déçus que cette salope de Moka aille encore échapper a elmira. mais l'esprit de Harry planait : la pensée de noël chez les phénix même si habituellement il ne la fête pas, bien que légèrement Ternie par la culpabilité d'Harry de ne pas pouvoir passer les vacances avec Sirius, mais alucard avais lu ses pensée.

'' Des que Craux de fer a appris la nouvelle il a immédiatement squatter mon manoir vu que c'est lui et elmira qui dirigeais les goule chasseuse et c'est eux deux qui ont corrigée mes sort de protections anti-guerre.

Harry était vraiment content finalement il allais passé noël avec lui dans la maison qui préfère renouvellement acquis par l'ordre. Mais comment Alucard était au courent il avais plus reçu de lettre depuis le début de l'année.

'' Comment tu as su pour ta grand-mère et la chasse.

'' Funix est très bavarde quand elle est contente dit-il d'un ton codée et embrassais sa Hermione boudeuse qui se laissais faire mais la repoussais froidement mais alucard sentait qu'elle était encore fâchée de sa mauvaise blague.

Hermione avais compris que avec funix il était avais plus besoin de lettre pour communiquer avec l'ordre vu que elmira est une experte en birdlang autant que Alucard alors c'est funix en chant de phénix qui communiquais les nouvelles sans être surveiller par le ministère vu qui avais aucune preuve écrire a vérifier.

Harry aimais mieux voir Sirius au manoir Phénix que dans la vielle maison de sa mère humaine, peut-être en mangeant un biscuit tremper dans du sang tout seul avec Kreacher.

Le lendemain soir elizabeth était dans la forêt quand Mina arrivais en chantant le birdlang : des demain on aurais besoin de tes talent de traqueuse juste au début de l'année.

Elizabeth en birdlang: Pas de problème mais j'ai encore du travaille ici, mais des le soir venus je serais libre pour les vacances.

Harry arriva tôt dans la chambre sur demande pour la dernière réunion du ADV avant les vacances et il était très heureux de l'avoir fait car quand les torches s'enflammèrent il vit que Dobby avait pris sur lui de décorer l'endroit pour Noël. Il pouvait dire que c'était l'elfe qui l'avait fait car personne d'autre n'aurait étendu une centaine de bijoux dorés au plafond, chacun montrant une photo de la tête d'Harry et portant la légende 'aies un

joyeux noël, et il y a même une moitié de la salle avec des décoration Halloween et il avais fait comprendre que était a cause que cette année il avais pas eu de fête Halloween et sa alucard en fut très affectée, vu que c'était sa fête préféré, vu que il y a 55 ans ans il est née un 31 octobre tout comme sa jumelle Moka. Et c'est pour ça qui avais aussi puni en utilisant la vielle loi préférée de Erika et de Rusard trois serpentard fouettée nue juste au sang la tête ligotée par le bas, pour fêtée Halloween quand même entre vampire dans sa crypte a retenues.

Harry avait juste réussi à enlever le dernier avant que la porte s'ouvre en craquant et que Lucy Lovegood entre, paraissant aussi rêveuse qu'a l'ordinaire.

'' Bonjour dit-elle vaguement regardant autour de ce qui restait des décorations.

Elles sont jolies, est ça toi qui les a poser là haut et tu a pensée aussi a Halloween pour ton cousin.

Non dit Harry, c'était Dobby l'elfe de maison, je pense qui a pensée a benoît a cause qui a été très déçu de ne pas avoir eu de fête Halloween vu que cet sa fête préféré et c'est aussi sa fête de naissance, malgré qui s'est organisée de le fêter entre vampire pour punir Malefoy grabbe et Goyle dans sa crypte qui a rouvert pour ça en vengeance du fait que je suis interdit a vie de Quidditch.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai, ah tien du gui, dit Lucy rêveusement, montrant un large buisson de graine blanches lacé pratiquement au dessus de la tête de Harry. Il sauta hors de dessous du gui.

'' Bien pensée dit Lucy très sérieusement, c'est souvent infesté de Nargoles.

Harry fut sauvé de la nécessité de demander ce qu'était les nargles par l'arrivée d'Angelina, Katie et alicia.

Toutes les 3 étaient essoufflées et paraissaient très froides

Bien, dit Angelina lourdement, enlevant son manteau et le jetant dans un coin, nous vos avons finalement remplacés

'' Me remplacer ? dit Harry sans expression.

'' oui toi, fred et Georges dit-elle impatiemment nous avons une autre attrapeuse!

'' Qui ? dit Harry rapidement.

'' Elizabeth Balthory dit Katie, vu qu'elle fait pas officiellement partie d'aucune maison vu qu'elle occupe que des retenue elle était si furieuse que tu sois fait punir pour seulement avoir frapper malefoy. Malefoy en crois pas ses oreilles alors qu'il lui avait demandé si il voulais en faire parti et elle a refuser en disant qu'elle ne jouais pas de jour alors que quand Kate lui a demander son aide elle a aussitôt acceptée et en plus était durent une retenue que Phénix a commende pour chaque fin de semaine a vie ou du moins temps que tu sera punis par ombrage.

Harry la regarda bouche bée, que la femme de hinata accepte de jouer pour les gryffondor alors qu'elle était une championne international de quidditch.

'' Oui je sais dit Angelina tirant sa baguette magique et pliant son bras, mais évidement elle est une championne du mensonge, en réalité c'est un coup de Benoit Phénix qui la convaincu de nous aider pour se venger de Ombrage également. Rien de comparable a elle, bien sur, mais comme on ne peut pas t'avoir… le mieux c'est avoir une championne mondiale demi-vampire non.

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre. Imaginait elle une seconde qu'il ne regrettait pas son expulsion de l'équipe cent fois plus qu'elle, mais elle avais raison comparé a lui c'est un véritable miracle que Elizabeth aille accepté a cause son frère voulais se venger d'ombrage.

'' Et qui sont les batteurs ? demanda t'il essayant de garder la même voix.

'' Andrew Kirke, '' dit Alicia sans enthousiasme, et Jack Sloper. Aucun d'eux n'est brillant, mais comparé au reste des idiots qui se sont présentés… évidement je ne compte pas elizabeth dans le lot je pensais qu'elle plaisantais au début mais elle a reçu une permission signez de elmira Phénix en personne qu'elle pouvais jouer dans importe quelle équipe sauf Serpentard. elle me la montrée pour me convaincre de l'acceptée dans l'équipe en cas ou je la croyais toujours pas.

L'arrivée de Alucard, Hinata, Ginny Hermione et Elizabeth mis fin à cette conversation semi déprimante, et en moins de 5 minute la pièce fut assez remplie pour empêcher de voir les regard brûlants, semi joyeuse et un peu de reproche d'Angelina. Mais son regard de reproche changeais quand Alucard en plaisantin dit au trois poursuiveuse d'un ton tellement craquant.

'' Hey mes poursuiveuse de retenue préférée ma femme ma mis en plan de retenue sexuelle juste au vacances, sa vous dirais de me donner une retenue a trois cette nuit, a cause que j'ai été sans le faire exprès méchant avec elle en tout illégalité normal contre le pape Fudge II

Les trois fille semblais ravis mais il lui réponds

'' Désolé alucard que selon le sœur désirée ombrage on pouvais pas vu que on peut pas dépassée un groupe de 4 en orgie sans être marier avant avec toi selon le factiquant pape Cornichon fudge.

'' Et zut maudite grosse vache chrétienne Jura Alucard déçu et allais faussement pleurée sa peine dans les bras de hinata et Elizabeth sous le rire de sa femme qui trouvais la scène comique qui fit même si elle boutais un peu son maris.

'' Ok dit-il pour les rappellent a l'ordre. J'ai pensé que ce soir nous pourrions juste revoir les chose que nous avons faites jusqu'à présent, car c'est la dernière réunion avant 3 semaines et qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à commencer quelque chose de nouveau avant un break de 3 semaine.

'' Nous ne faisons rien de neuf ? dit zaccharias Smith, dans un murmure assez fort pour être entendu dans toute la pièce. Si j'avais su ça je ne serais pas venu.

''Nous sommes tous désolés qu'Harry ne t'ai pas prévenu alors dit Fred fortement

'' Et on aurais pas du tout manquer si tu serais pas venue Mr Smith dit Alucard.

Plusieurs personnes pouffèrent de rire. Harry vit Cho sourire et ressentit la familière sensation de la sautée dans son estomac, comme si elle avait manqué une marche en descendant un escalier.

'' Nous pouvons nous exercer par paire. Dit Harry. Nous allons commencer avec le sort d'Impediment pendant 10 minutes puis nous sortirons des coussins et essaierons le sort de Stupéfixion à nouveau.

Ils se divisèrent tous en obéissant, Harry se mit avec Neville comme d'habitude. La pièce fut bientôt pleine d'impedimenta ! Les gens se figeaient une minute à peu près, pendant laquelle leur partenaire regardait aux alentours sans but les autres paires au travail, puis il se dégelait et prenait leur tour dans le sort.

Neville s'était amélioré au delà de toute espérance. Après un moment, quand Harry eut dégelé 3 fois en peu de temps, il mit Neville avec Ginny et Hermione encore une fois afin de pouvoir marcher autour de la pièce et regarder les autres.  
Quand il passa devant Cho, elle lui sourit, il résista à la tentation de marcher vers elle plusieurs fois.

Après 10 minutes d'Impediment, ils étalèrent des cousins sur tout le sol et commencèrent à pratiquer la Stupéfixion encore une fois. L'espace était vraiment trop réduit pour leur permettre de pratiquer ce sort tous en même temps, la moitié du groupe observait les autres pendant un temps, puis ils échangeaient les rôles.

Harry se sentait gonflé de fierté en les regardant. Neville stupéfia Padma Patil plutôt que Dean qu'il visait mais c'était un raté plus proche que d'habitude, et tous les autres avaient fait d'énormes progrès.

À la fin de l'heure, Harry appela à une pause Vous êtes très bons dit il leur souriant. Quand nous reviendront des vacances, nous pourrons commencer quelques unes des Choses difficiles - peut être même les Patronus Il y eut un murmure d'excitation. La pièce commença à se vider par les habituels groupes de 2 ou 3, la plupart des gens souhaitèrent à Harry un joyeux noël en s'en allant. Se sentant joyeux, il ramassa les coussin avec Alucard et Hermione et les empila soigneusement, sans apercevoir que ginny était couché en dessous et était endormie. Hermione et Alucard partie avant eux, mais elle hésita un peu, mais Alucard lui murmurais qu'elle serais en retenue de viole forcée si elle le laissais pas tranquille, car Cho était toujours ici et il espérait recevoir un '' joyeux noël'' de sa part.

'' Non, tu y vas, l'entendit t'il dire à son amie Marietta et son cœur lui donna un Choc qui sembla se répercuter dans la région de sa pomme d'Adam et sur son entrejambe aussi.

Elle prétendit redresser sa pille de coussin, sans apercevoir ginny endormie dessus. Il était persuadé sur qu'ils étaient seuls maintenant et attendait qu'elle parle. A la place, il entendit un soupirent. Il se tourna et vit Cho qui se tenait au milieu de la place, soupirant.

'Qu-?"

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se tenait juste là, soupirant en silence.

'' Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Dit-il d'une voix faible.

Elle secoua la tête.

'' Je suis désolé, dit-elle troublée c'est que c'est un fichu devoir que j'ai du mal a faire pour Alucard. Ou plutôt un faux devoir pour lui.

'' Ah bon et sa comporte sur quoi.

'' La sensation être diverger pour la première fois chez les humain.

Harry se mit a rire, seul son cousin pervers phénix pouvais demander a un élève un tel devoir a faire.

'' Si tu voudrais je pourrais peut-être te faire un cours privée. Dit soudainement Harry.

'' tu veut bien?! Dit cho contente. Je sais que toi et... ton ami ron le fessais souvent avec Hermione parfois et Avec hinata aussi.

'' C'est surtout que c'est Alucard en deuxième année qui ma initié a ses orgie. Mais je peut te posée une question cho. Je croyais que avec le partenaire de Elizabeth vous étiez ensemble.

Cho rigolais de bon cœur :

'' ha ha non pas du tout... il est homosexuelle. Il voulais invitée Elizabeth a cause elle était du même orientation que lui et que c'est une vielle ami de collège durstrang a cause que sa famille de vampire par le passé lui ont fait du mal mais pas elle personnellement, mais son frère vampire qui est mis en prison mais il ne lui en veut pas a cause qu'elle la banni de chez elle, mais comme elle était prise je l'ai pris en pitié. Il est sympa et il me l'a avouer après le bal, on est juste ami en correspondant c'est tout. Il tente de rentrée dans le ministère de Elizabeth il est même un de ses bon conseiller vu que apparement c'est lui qui a autorisée une chasse au traitre avait son soutient a elmira pour que Alucard retrouve son manoir anglais, hinata en n'a parler et je l'ai entendu ce soir en parler.

Harry en fut un choc mais dans le bon sens que il était rien passé entre lui et Cho.

'' Donc tu n'a jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec personne.

'' Non dit-t-elle gênée.

Elle hoquetais de gêne. Elle était terriblement sexy, même si ses yeux étrangement rouge, mais pas bouffit.

'' Sa doit être quand même horrible pour toi avoir perdu ton meilleurs ami ronald. Je pourrais, je suppose que tu voudrais juste oublier ? Je peut aider si tu veut.

Harry ne trouva rien à dire à cela, c'était assez vrai, mais il se sentait sans cœur de le dire.

'' tu es un très bon professeur, et phénix aussi quand on le fait pas dire des connerie en cours officiel, dit cho avec un faible sourire. Je n'avais jamais été capable de Stupéfier quoique ce soit avant.

'' Merci dit Harry maladroitement.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment. Harry sentait un brulant désir de lui sauté dessus dans cette pièce et en même temps une envie désir de s'enfuir mais il était en complète incapacité de bouger ses pieds.

'Gui' dit Cho calmement, montrant le plafond au dessus de sa tête

Ouais dit Harry. Sa bouche était très sèche. Probablement rempli de Nargles, cependant.

'Que sont les Nargles ?'

Aucune idée, dit Harry. Elle s'était rapprochée. Son cerveau semblait avoir été stupéfixé.

'' tu devrais le demander à Lonny. Je veux dire Lucy.

Cho fit un drôle de bruit à mi chemin entre un sanglot et un rire. Elle était encore plus près de lui maintenant. Il aurait pu compter les tâches de rousseur sur son nez.

'' je t'aime beaucoup Harry.

Il ne pouvait plus penser. Un frémissement se rependait en lui, paralysant ses bras, jambes et son cerveau.

Cho s'approchais et l'embrassais et songeais sa serais bien avoir un lit.

Et la salle des fantasme fit apparaître un lit et le coté pervers des phénix pris le dessus sur sa raison quand cho et lui s'embrassais avec sa langue en enlevant sa robe et vie qu'elle portais aucun sous-vêtement. Harry aussi enlevais sa robe et cho l'entraînais vers le lit en s'embrassant langoureusement.

'' Sa fait au moins 2 ans que avais envie de toi tu sais dit Harry.

'' Moi aussi.

Harry la pénétrais et prenais de plaisir a caressée le corps de Cho en lui fessant l'amour, elle poussais quelque cris de douleur mais ne cessais de ne pas arrêtée, vu que fois dévirginer se fut facile de transformer sa en plaisir sexuelle. cho trouvais cela plaisant vu que c'était exactement ce que demandais le devoir de Alucard, mais sa avais réveiller ginny qui furieusement était relever des cousins.

'' Alors on s'amuse bien harry. Dit-t-elle furieusement jalouse.

'' Ahh ginny… criais harry et Cho rouge de honte tout comme cho qui se couchais sous les couverture Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ginny.

'' Me suis endormie et alucard ma couverte de coussin. Tu n'a pas honte. Abusée d'une pauvre petite serdaigle sans m'invitée.

Cho rigolais mais elle se sentais mal ne comprenais pas pourquoi ginny parlais de s'invitée, mais Harry souriais, ginny était jalouse mais si cho acceptais elle aussi pourrais aider dans son devoir, elle ne le serais plus du tout envers elle.

'' Je fesais que aider cho avec ses devoir d'alucard dit Harry.

Ginny éclatais de rire et sa jalousie s'envolais a la surprise de cho.

'' Ah je comprend, c'est un aide au devoir alors, sa te dérange pas si je t'aide aussi Cho, tu vois Harry est mon copain mais en relation libre et il a le devoir envers moi que si il se trouve un copine de m'invitée a coucher avec elle, il me la fait la promesse en troisième année quand on la invitée a un spécial Weasley.

Cho venais de comprendre a présent.

'' Ah c'est pour ça que tu était jalouse au début de l'année. A chaque fois que essayer de lui parler et tu m'agressais.

Ginny eut un regard craquant et désolé.

'' Oui, et j'en suis désolé de t'avoir attaquer sur ton équipe de quidditch. Dit ginny en enlevant sa robe. Alors tu m'invite aussi vous avez l'air de bien vous amusée, et moi aussi j'ai pas fait ce faux devoir en défense sexuelle contre les force du mal.

Cho riais et secouais la tête : d'accord alors vient nous rejoindre.

Et ginny les rejoignais aussitôt et les deux fille se faissais le membre de Harry a tout de rôle et ginny était terriblement affamée, mais son problème de manque semblais être satisfaite, quand cho se mit en sanwich sur son dos pour la caresser et la plaquer contre Harry, qui voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était contente quand même, vu que était sa position préféré quand elle baisais avec les jumeaux.

'' tu semble adorée sa. une vrai nympho ma parole. Dit cho en l'embrassant.

'' oh Oui, J'adore quand deux personne me baise en swanwich. Dit ginny en extase.

'' Je croyais que était que a tes deux frère que sa te soulageais dit Harry.

'' Habituellement oui c"est vrai Harry mais sa peu faire avec un autre fille aussi, même si c'est un peu ma première fois pour ça vu que je suis la seul fille d'un famille de garçons, certe c'est pas aussi plaisant que deux membre de sa propre famille mais sa semble soulager autant.

Entre temps pendant que Harry se fessais plaisir avec ginny et Cho, alucard et hinata fut invitée au dortoir par hermione et lui servais un verre de sang a chacun drogue a l'aphrodia.

'' Hermione, je m'excuse pour ce que je tes dit je pensais te faire rire, je savais pas du tout que était tes chapeaux allez bois avec moi et hinata ce bon verre de sang animal.

'' ouais d'accord pour le verre mais tes toujours punis mon chère.

En disant cela, elle buvais son verre en même temps que Hinata qui compris que il les avais droguer que le verre de Hermionne.

'' Si tu veut tu peut me donner une retenue sexuelle en te laissant me dominer avec hinata soit gentille

hermione craquais et le poussais sur le pouffe et hinata ravis de punir les bêtise de son frère avec elle se mit a le dominer sexuellement en se comportant comme deux harpie décharnée sur lui en disant : tu est foutu jedusort.

Les deux fille lui sautais dessus le baisais en dominatrice et le frappant surtout hermione a tout de rôle et il se laissais faire, il avais mérité leur punition, 4 heure après sa fille était satisfaite et se mit se écrire une chanson codée en japonnais qui racontais sa soirée orgie a Elizabeth pendant que Hermione laminais sexuellement son amant avant de finir par une pipe langoureuse.

Après qu'harry aille Jouis dans chacun des deux fille, le groupe d'orgie se rhabillais et se séparais et tout les deux rentrais dans la salle commune une demi heure plus tard, pour trouver Hinata, Hermione et Alucard assis dans les meilleurs fauteuils, du moins pour Alucard et hinata, vu que tous les autres était allés au lit, mais Hermione avais craquer sur sa bouderie apparemment au yeux de Harry vu qu'elle était en train de donner une fellation a Alucard. Hinata écrivait une très longue lettre, elle avait déjà rempli la moitié d'un rouleaux et apparemment elle avais eu sa dose de sexe avec sa sœur et alucard, mais Hermione était pas satisfaite ou plutôt semblais sous contrôle mental pour la pipe. Alucard était en robe de chambre et caressais les cheveux de sa femme qui lui fessais une gâterie en hypnose.

'' Est-ce que sa va cousin ? demandais Alucard l'observant par-dessus le bout de la chaise.

Harry et ginny ne savais pas vraiment comment commencer à leur dire, et il ne savais toujours pas s'il le voulait. Juste quand il décida de ne rien dire du tout. Hermione, les lève blanche de semence prit les chose en main.

'' Est-ce que Ginny et Cho ton piéger après la rencontre dit-elle d'un ton professionnelle. Est-ce qu'elles t'ont coincé après la réunion. ?

Ginny rigolais, engourdi par la surprise, Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Alucard pouffa de rire, et forçais d'un regard a Hermione de reprendre son devoir, elle obéis aussitôt.

'' Alors tu tes satisfait de l'avoir sautée vu que sa fait au moins 3 ans que tu la voulais non ? dit Alucard.

'' Vous avez baiser a 3 demandais hinata rapidement.

Hermione cessais a nouveau son travaille en le léchant les lèvre et alucard l'embrassais pour qu'elle s'assois sur son membre pour pouvoir parler librement.

'' Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Elle est bonne ? tu aurais pu nous invitée aussi. Dit Hermione sous exstase.

'' Oui mais en désobéissant a l'ordre de ombrage répondais Hinata amusée.

Harry et ginny regardais l'expression de curiosité et d'hilarité mélangée de Alucard et le léger froncement de sourcils de Hinata fait semblant être déçu de pas avoir été invité a la sauterie juste a cause de ce stupide ministère. Mais arrive vu l'odeur a vu que alucard a organisée sa propre orgie pour se punir de histoire des chapeau envers Hermione.

'' Elle était super surtout quand elle est vierge.

'' Ah ! J'ai bien fait de lui donner ce devoir

Alucard fit un geste triomphant avec son poing de la victoire et partit dans un rire raque qui fit enfoncée dans le cul d'hermione la privant de parler du au plaisir qu'elle subissais de son mari mais surtout de l'avoir laisser les dominer a deux.

'' Alors raconter nous tout les détails croustillant. Pendant que j'ai laissée ma petite femme me dominer pour me faire pardonner sous hypnose et quelque boisson aphrodisiaque pour me punir en me dominant en retenue avec ma fille. Vu que j'ai été vilain vampire.

'' tu est as mis Hermione sous hypnose dit ginny.

'' bien oui, vu qu'elle voulais pas me faire de câlin pour la fête des vampire en retenue avec moi alors j'ai du la hypnotisée pour qu'elle finisse son devoirs de retenues.

Hinata se roulais sur le tapis tellement que était drôle comme mensonge et Hermione jetais un regard fiévreusement amoureuse et furieuse aussi a son mari mais elle pouvais pas résisté a se faire embrocher par lui.

Harry considéra cela pendant un moment.

'' Et bien elle m'a aussi avouer que son partenaire était homosexuelle lors du bal l'année dernière

Hinata riais reprenant son sérieux.

'' Polaris, oui Elizabeth me la dit que était pour sa qui avais tenté de invitée, il trouvais personne comme lui a poudlard mais il s'est pris trop tard vu que ma petite hinata la pris avant lui. Et elle ma aussi dit que c'est son remplaçant au ministère Transylvanie pendant qu'elle est ici avec nous et c'est lui qui a autorisée la chasse au traître de elmira sans avertir le ministère anglais bien sûr.

'' Et ta jamais osée me le dire avant dit Harry a Alucard.

'' Je le savais pas, Harry je le connais pas comme Elizabeth moi, j'ai jamais été a durstrang, hinata par contre l'a été durent notre exil. Alors elle est bonne oui ou non ?

'' Elle est génial… dit Harry sans honte. Elle a un peu pleuré a propos de ron a cause elle était triste pour moi et elle voulais m'aider a oublier en voulant coucher avec moi. Et ma avouer aussi la raison du devoir alors j'ai commencer a me la faire quand et bien...

'' Et je les ai interrompu en plein amusement vu qu'il avais réveiller et merci de avoir enterrer vivante sous des coussin Alucard dit Ginny.

'' oh bon tu était la sérieusement je t'avais vraiment pas vu désolée. Dit alucard sincèrement.

'' c'Était super bon se la faire surtout le fait que on était a trois.

Alucard fit un bruit qui aurait pu montrer sa jubilation pour son cousin ou sa déception avoir ratée la sauterie, c'était difficile a dire.

'' Sa a du lui faire un grand bien elle est pas vraiment chanceuse cet temps ci dit Hinata.

'' Je sais pas dit Harry qui n'avait pas considéré cela et se sentit immédiatement soucieux.

'' tu crois que tu pourrais invitée la prochaine fois. Dit Alucard Aie. D'accord d'accord je plaisante hermione.

Hermione lui avais mordu le bras violemment, même sous potion d'amour Hermione était encore très jalouse, Hinata soupirais et distraitement, écrivant toujours sa lettre en japonnais.

'' Comment le sais-tu hinata ?

'' A cause que Cho passe la moitié de son temps à pleurer ces derniers jours dit Hinata. Je crois que elle est un peu sur la dépression depuis que sa mère a été renvoyé par fudge pour le compte d'avoir Moka au ministère. Elle le fait à l'heure des repas, partout.

On penserait que baiser Harry la réjouirait son moral dit Alucard souriant.

'' Alucard dit Hinata avec digne, plongeant la pointe de sa plume dans son encrier, tu est le père le pervers le plus insensible que j'ai jamais eu la malchance de baiser en mode démon par accident.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? dit Alucard amusée que sa sœur compare son incident avec sa forme libérée a une dépression humaine. Quelle sorte de gens pleure pendant que on les saute ?

'' Ouais, dit Harry, légèrement désespéré, qui ferait cela ?

Hinata les regarda tous les deux avec presque une expression de pitié sur le visage.

'' Ne comprenez vous pas les sentiments de Cho en ce moment ? demanda t'elle.

'' Non dirent Alucard et Harry ensemble.

Hinata soupira et baissa sa plume.

'' Bien, évidemment, elle se sent triste à cause de la mort de Ron a cause de toi Harry aviez habitude de faire des orgie ensemble, et aussi elle est triste a cause sa mère a perdu leur emploi a cause de toi Alucard, et elle couche avec ton cousin. Puis elle se sent coupable, pensant que c'est une insulte pour ses parent de coucher avec Harry et Ginny, et elle sera inquiète a ce propos de ce que tout le monde pourrait dire à propos d'elle si elle commence a fréquentée sexuellement Harry et Ginny. et elle ne peut certainement pas changer ses sentiments envers Harry car il est ton cousin et tu le protégé en prenant sur toi tout les problème a cause du retour de ton père, alors c'est vraiment tout mélanger et douloureux pour elle. Oh et elle aussi peur d'être jeté hors de l'équipe de Quidditch de serdaigle car elle a très mal volé, mais pour sa je m'en fiche un peu.

Un silence figé accueillie la fin de ce discours, puis Harry dit

'' Une personne qui pourrait ressentir tout ça en baissant à la fois exploserait sous la pression non ?

'' Juste parce que tu à le niveau émotionnelle et sexuelle d'une cuillère à thé ne signifie pas que c'est le cas de tout les humain de poudlard Harry, dit Hinata glacière ment mais sans méchanceté en attrapa sa plume à nouveau.

'' Mais c'est elle qui a tout commencé a vouloir me demander de la baiser, dit Harry. Je n'aurais pas – elle est juste venue a moi – et juste après elle a avouer qu'elle avais des problème avec ses devoir et quel devoir idiot du lui a donner Alucard, un exposée sur comment se sent une humaine franchissement dévirginer.

Alucard riais de bon cœur en se l'avouant que c'était vraiment une bonne blague idiote digne de salazard serpentard.

'' J'avoue que était idiot de ma part mais je suis surveiller par cette ombrage de malheurs. Et je tes rendu service non. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas obligatoire de le terminer, je pensais pas qu'elle allais utiliser cet blague pour coucher avec toi. En tout cas tu a surement était gentil et performant avec ginny de l'avoir aider quand même. Je ne te reproche rien cousin. Dit Alucard amusée par cette seule pensée.

'' tu dois juste être gentil avec elle dit Hinata, calmement. Si tu a coucher avec elle tu a du être gentil n'est-ce pas ?

Harry trouvais sa étrange que Hermione malgré quelle sois occuper a baiser son mari ne fait aucun commentaire.

'' Ne la dérange pas, elle commence juste a me pardonner de ma mauvaise blague sur ces chapeau elfique. Dit Alucard ravis que son hypnose fonctionnais.

'' Mais elle semble trop accrocher a toi plus que habitude.

'' oui a cause je lui est donner du sang avec une petite touche ammonia.

'' C'est quoi ?

'' le filtre d'amour le plus puissant du monde. Totalement illégal a poudlard mais pour la calmer de son bouderie sexuelle c"était nécessaire, plus du sang hybride et animal de ma part et sa la calme. Et en plus je les ai laisser me dominer comme retenue pour me montrée désolée de ma bêtise au chapeau, Mais revenons en a toi et a cho et ginny tu veut. Je suppose que tu va l'invitée avec ginny a des sauterie et vous allez la revoir pour baisser.

'' Je le dois toujours n'est ce pas ? dit Harry. Nous avons les réunions du ADV non ?

'' tu vois ce que je veux dire dit Alucard, impatiemment.

Harry ne dit rien. Les mots d'Alucard ouvraient une entière nouvelle perspective de possibilités a la fois effrayante et terriblement sexuelle. Il essaya de fantasmée sur plusieurs situation avec Cho au pré-au-lard et avec ginny évidement- ou être seul avec elle quelques heures durant pour la sautée encore… cette idée lui plaisais… trop même. Bien sur elle attendait qu'il lui demande de sortir après ce qui venait juste de se passer… cette idée serra son estomac douloureusement.

'' Oh pire dit soudainement Hermione ayant eux sa dose de cul et embrassais tendrement alucard comme une droguer, on pourrais lui faire boire un peu ammonia pour la calmer.

'' très drôle ma chère mione. Mais s'il tu ne veut pas lui demander Harry ? dit Alucard avec une expression pervers habituel sur le visage. Je peut l'hypnotisée discrètement si tu veut.

'' Ne soit pas stupide Alucard dit Hinata vaguement. Harry l'aime depuis longtemps malgré que il sort avec ginny n'est-ce pas Harry.

'' Moi vois pas le problème elle a soignée mon manque de cul dit ginny même si était un peu différent que avec les jumeaux.

'' ah bon ? dit le groupe.

'' Ouais mon sentiment de manque a deux personne et bien sa fonctionne aussi avec un garçon et une fille apparemment, ce fut ma première première fois aussi vu que je suis la seul fille d'une famille de garçon j'avais jamais essayer avec une autre fille et un garçon.

'' Et bien la prochaine fois on t'invitera avec moi et Lizie avant un match de quidditch. rigolais hinata.

Harry ne répondit pas. Oui il aimait baiser autant ginny et cho depuis longtemps, mais chaque fois qu'il avait imaginer un fantasme les impliquant tous les deux, il se représentait toujours une Cho qui s'amusent sexuellement, opposé à la Cho qui baise pour oublier sa déprime a cause de ses parents sans emploi.

'' Dit qui écrite tu cette lettre de toute façon ? demandait Harry a Hinata, essayant de lire le bout du parchemin qui traînait maintenant sur le sol. Hinata le hissa hors de vue.

'' A ma chérie, elle est partie en mission de formation de traque pour former les traqueuse de l'ordre d'elmira et je m'ennuie, elle dit qu'elle reviendrais sûrement durent les vacances. De tout manière elle est en japonnais tu pourrais pas la lire et personne au monde même au ministère anglais ne sais lire le japonnais yakuza de ma chérie.

'' Ah c'est vrai que on Elizabeth mais elle est venu a la rencontre. Alucard a fait une plaisanterie avec toi et elle.

'' oui mais elle est partie aussitôt après, J'ai pour cette raison que elle est venue mais elle avais que le temps pour cette rencontre et partir après, elle en excuse en passant de ne pas être restée pour aider Cho a son devoir, mais au moment ou elle a eu la date de la réunion la nuit dernière elle a reçu l'ordre de elmira par Mina de venir formée juste a la fin des vacances ses goules pour tentée de repéré cette pute de Moka Angel. Elle devais partir des que la fin de la rencontre.

Harry cessais de la questionné.

'' Et comment conte tu lui envoyée sa en temps que surveiller par le ministère.

'' J'ai juste a écrire en japonnais le message, il y a personne au ministère même pas Moka qui sais lire le japonnais, mais Elizabeth et moi aussi on sait, a cause que Elizabeth a des cousin dans les yakuza vampire du japon. Elle tente même de les contactée pour venir nous aider dans l'ordre des anciens contre Moka a cause qui y a n'a qui sont des traqueur légendaire qu'elle ce qui nous serais utile pour capturée cette peste de pute de moka Jedusor ou pire erika.

Elle lui montrais sa lettre écrie en haku japonnais.

Harry tentais pour changer de sujet, son essai de transfiguration avec de nombreux grognements d'impatience et face à lui, hinata écrivant fermement jusqu'au dernier bout du parchemin, l'enroulant précautionneusement et le scellant, Harry regardait le mur, espérant plus que tout que la tête de Sirius apparaisse et lui donne des conseils sur les filles. Mais le feu craqua simplement de moins en moins et le mur restais pareille, jusqu'à ce que les braises rouges s'effondrent dans la chambre commune.

Alucard se levais ayant soif et murmurais a Hermione si elle avais soif et évidement elle se levais aussi et souhaitais bonne nuit a Harry, baillant faussement comme elle se rendait à la fenêtre pour aller chasser dans la forêt avec alucard. Quand a Ginny elle montais cette fois pour restée avec Harry vu qui partageais le même lit et peut-être un calin de noel en même temps. Dean, Samus et Neville étaient déjà endormis. Harry posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et se mit au lit mais ne tira pas les rideaux, ginny s'instalais a ses coté, depuis la mort de ron elle dormais une fois sur deux dans le lit de harry ou dans le dortoir des filles A la place, il regarda le bout de ciel visible à travers la fenêtre à côté du lit de Neville. S'il avait su, à ce moment là, la nuit dernière, que dans 24 heures, il avait baiser Cho Chang avec Ginny.

'' Nuit dit ginny en s'endormant a ses côté.

'' Nuit dit Harry.

Peut être la prochaine fois… s'il y avait une prochaine fois…. Elle serait plus joyeuse. Il aurait du lui de demandé de sortir a deux, elle s'attendait sûrement et maintenant elle était maintenant fâchée être partager avec Ginny... ou elle était étendue dans son lit. Il ne savait que penser. Les explications d'Hermione et Hinata avaient compliqué les Choses à comprendre plutôt que de les faciliter.

C'est ce que Alucard au lieu de ses cours a la lockhart sur la sexualités vampire devrais être en apparence c'est comment le cerveau des filles marche au lieu de les traitée que comme des jouet sexuelle... c'était plus utile que la divination ou ses cours de sexualités sexuelle pour faire la guerre a la conseillère Ombrage de tout façon...

Neville renifla dans son sommeil. Un hibou hulula quelque part dans la nuit. Harry rêva qu'elle était de retour dans la chambre du ADV. Ginny et Cho l'accusait de l'avoir attirée ici sous hypose vampirique d'Hermione en échange qu'il lui avait promis 150 cartes de Chocogrenouilles si elle prenais des photo porno pour le cours de Alucard en défense sexuelle contre les force du mal. Ginny cria. Ron me donnait des tonnes de cartes de chocolat en échange de mon cul, regarde!

Et elle tira une poignée remplie de carte de l'intérieur de sa robe et les jeta en l'air. Puis elle se changea en Hermione, qui dit, 'tu lui as promis, tu sais,si tu tiens pas tes promesse je pourrais bien te croquer Harry… je pense que tu devrais lui donner quelque Chose d'autre à la place… que penses tu de ton éclair de feu ? Et Harry protesta qu'il ne pouvait donner l'éclair de feu car ombridge l'avait déjà, et de toute façon l'affaire était ridicule, il était seulement venu à la chambre du ADV pour suspendre quelques boules de noël de la forme de la tête de Dobby…

Le rêve changeais... Au même moment dans la forêt en pleine chasse, Alucard fit une crise monumental et Hermione et Hinata le prenne dans ses bras.

'' Alucard... alucard, qu'est-ce que tu as?

'' Arthur... hurlais alucard frénétique de terreur et vomis du sang de sa chasse.

Son corps semblait lisse, puissant et souple. Il glissait entre des barres de métal brillantes, parmi des pierres noires et froides…il était sur le sol, rampant sur son ventre…il faisait noir, pourtant il pouvait voir les objets autour de lui briller d'étranges et vibrantes couleurs… il tournait la tête… à un premier regard, le couloir parut vide.

.mais non… un homme était assis sur le sol plus loin, son menton s'affaissant sur sa poitrine, sa silhouette brillant dans le noir…

Harry tira la langue… il goûta le parfum de l'homme dans l'air… il était en vie mais somnolent… assis en face de la porte à la fin du corridor…

Harry désirait ardemment mordre l'homme…. Mais il devait maîtriser son impulsion… il avait de plus importantes Choses à faire Mais l'homme s'agita… un manteau d'argent tomba de ses jambes comme il se levait d'un bond, et Harry vit sa silhouette vibrante et floue s'élever au dessus de lui, vit une baguette tirée d'une ceinture… il n'avait pas le Choix… il se dressa haut depuis le sol et frappa une, deux, trois fois, plongeant ses crocs profondément dans la chair de l'homme, sentant ses côtes se briser sous ses mâchoires, sentant le chaud jaillissement de sang…

L'homme hurlait de douleur… puis il se tu… il s'affaissa en arrière contre le mur… du sang éclaboussait le sol…

Son front lui faisait terriblement mal…. Il faisait mal comme une brûlure.

'' Harry! HARRY!''

Il ouvrit les yeux. Chaque centimètre de son corps était couvert de sueur froide, les couvertures de son lit étaient enroulées autour de lui il se sentait comme si un tissonnier chauffé à blanc avait été appuyé sur son front.

'Harry!'

Ginny se tenait devant lui, paraissant extrêmement effrayé. Il y avait plus de visages au pied du lit d'harry. Il agrippa sa tête dans ses mains, la douleur l'aveuglait... il roula et vomis au bord de son matelas.

'' Il est vraiment malade dit une voix effrayée. On devrait appeler quelqu'un?

'' Harry! Harry!

Il devait le dire à ginny, c'était très important qu'il lui dise... Prenant de grandes bouffées d'air, Harry se remit dans son lit, s'obligeant à ne plus rendre à nouveau, la douleur l'aveuglait à moitié.

'' ton père, haleta t'il la poitrine pesante, ton père a été attaqué.''

'' Quoi dit Ginny compréhensivement.

'' ton père! Il a été mordu, c'est sérieux, il y avait du sang partout.

'' je vais chercher de l'aide, dit la même voix effrayée, et Harry entendit des pas courant hors du dortoir.

'' Harry, mon pote, dit fred de façon incertaine, tu... tu étais juste en train de rêver...

'' Non dit Harry furieusement, il était crucial que Ginny ou fred comprenne.

'' Ce c'était pas un rêve. Pas un rêve ordinaire, j'étais là, je l'ai vu... je l'ai fait...''

Il pouvait entendre Dean et Seamus murmurer mais il n'y fit pas attention. La douleur dans son front s'apaisait doucement, bien qu'il transpirait encore et frissonnait fiévreusement. Il eut à nouveau des hauts le cœur et Ron sauta en arrière hors du chemin

Harry, tu n'es pas bien dit-t-elle secoué. George est allé chercher de l'aide avec Neville.

'' Je vais bien suffoqua Harry, essuyant sa bouche sur son pyjama et tremblant de façon incontrôlée. Il n'y a rien qui n'aille pas avec moi, c'est ton père dont tu dois te soucier-nous devons trouver ou il est- il saigne comme un fou- j'étais – c'était un énorme serpent.

Il essaya de sortir du lit mais Ginny le repoussa dedans, Dean et Seamus chuchotaient toujours quelque part non loin. Une minute passa ou bien 10, Harry ne le savait pas, il resta juste assis ici tremblant, sentant la douleur s'éloigner très lentement de sa cicatrice... Puis il y eut des bruit de pas précipités venant des escaliers et il entendit la voix de George à nouveau.

'' Par ici professeur.

Le professeur MacGonagal arriva précipitamment dans le dortoir dans sa robe en tartans, ses lunettes bancales sur le bord de son nez osseux.

'Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter? Ou cela vous fait il mal ?

Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de l'entendre, c'était un membre de l'ordre des Ancien Phénix dont il avait besoin maintenant, pas de quelqu'un lui faisant des histoires et lui prescrivant des potions inutiles.

'' C'est le père de Ron, dit-il s'asseyant à nouveau. Il a été attaqué par un serpent et c'est sérieux, je l'ai vu.

'' Que voulez vous dire vous l'avez vu? Dit le professeur MacGonagall, ses sourcils noirs se rétrécissant.

'' je ne sais pas. J'étais endormi et puis j'étais là...

'' Vous voulez dire que vous avez rêvé cela?

Non ! dit Harry en colère, aucun d'eux ne comprendrait il ? je faisais un rêve au début à propose de quelque Chose de complètement différent, quelque Chose de stupide… et puis ceci l'a interrompu. C'était réel, je ne l'ai pas imaginé. M Weasley était endormi sur le sol et il a été attaqué par un gigantesque serpent, il y avait un tas de sang, il s'est écroulé, quelqu'un doit trouver où il est…

Le professeur MacGonagall le regardait fixement à travers ses lunettes de travers comme horrifié de ce qu'elle voyait.

'' Je ne mens pas et je ne suis pas fou! Lui dit Harry, sa voix s'enflant en un cri. Je vous ai dit, je l'ai vu arriver!

'' Je vous crois Potter, dit le professeur Macgonagall brusquement. Mettez-votre robe- nous allons voir le directeur, votre cousin serpentard aussi a été très malade durent sa chasse cette nuit.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Le malaise d'Harry et d'Alucard.

Harry était tellement soulagé qu'elle le prenne au sérieux du au fait que benoit lui aussi a été malade, qu'il n'hésita pas un instant a sortir de son lit, à enfiler sa robe de chambre et a remettre ses lunettes sur son nez.

'' miss weasley, tu devrais venir toi aussi, dit Professeur McGonagall.

Ils suivirent Professeur mcGonagall devant les figures silencieuses de Neville, Dean et Seamus, à l'extérieur du dortoir, en bas des escaliers en spirale de la salle commune, puis par le trou dans le mur qui menait au couloir du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Puis il approchait plus harry sentait la panique le gagner, il voulait courir pour prévenir Dumbledore le plus vite possible que Mr Weasley saignait, Harry trouvait qu'il marchait si lentement, qu'est ce qu'il était pour arriver à Mr Weasley si ces crocs, (harry se concentra fort pour ne pas dire « ses crocs » étaient empoisonnées. Ils passèrent devant Mrs Teigne, qui tourna ses yeux sur eux et posa un léger soufflement, mais Professeur Mcgonagall lui lança un, '' Chut' puis, Miss Teigne s'enfuit furtivement dans l'ombre. Quelques minutes plus tard ils rejoignirent la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Sang de poulet, dit Professeur McGonagall.

La gargouille prit vie et glissa d'un côté, le mur derrière elle se sépara en deux et fit apparaître un escaleir de pierre en forme de spirale qui montait continuellement comme un escalier roulant. Tous les trois embarquèrent sur l'escalier, le mur se referma et ils montèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une porte massive en chêne avec un heurtoir en forme de griffon.

Bien qu'il soit maintenant passé minuit, des voix surtout une totalement glaciale et familère, se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, on aurait dit que Dumbledore était entrain de s'entretenir avec plus d'une douzaine de personne.

Professeur McGonagall frappa trois coups à l'aide du marteau à porte en forme de griffon et les voix cessèrent subitement. La porte s'ouvrit par elle même et Professeur McGonagall laissa Harry et Ron entrer. La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité, d'étrange instrument argent était déposé sur les tables silencieux et émanant parfois de la fumée. Plusieurs portraits d'anciens directeurs et directeurs de Poudlard couvraient les murs. Derrière la porte, dormait un magnifique oiseau rouge et or de la grosseur d'un cygne.

'' Oh, c'est vous , Professeur McGonagall… et.. .ah. ''

Dumbledore était assis dans une majestueuse chaise derrière son bureau; il était penché sur divers papier illuminer par plusieurs chandelle et il avais au pied de funseck benoit ayant l'air très affaiblie et malade au coté de Hermione sa femme et hinata sa sœur concubine. Il portait un magnifique robe de chambre brodée violet et or par-dessus un haut de pyjama blanc comme neige, et, bien qu'il semblait venir de se réveiller, ses yeux d'un pénétrant bleu regardaient attentivement le professeur McGonagall et Alucard fixais le sol.

'' Professeur Dumbledore, Potter a eu… bien, un cauchemar, dit Professeur McGonagall. « il a dit que…''

'' Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, dit rapidement Harry.

Professeur McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Harry, fronça légèrement les sourcils.

'' Très bien, alors Potter, vous raconterez vous-même votre histoire au directeur.

'' Je.. euh.., je dormais… dit Harry. Il était terrifié et désespéré à l'idée que Dumbledore ne comprenne pas se qu'il voulait dire et devint très irrité quand il s'aperçu que le directeur ne le regardait pas mais examinait son propre doigt. « Mais ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire… c'était vrai… j'ai vu ce qu'il c'est passé… '' il pris une grande respiration.

'' Le père de Ginny. – Mr Weasley – vient d'être attaqué par un énorme serpent.

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'air puis, après qu'il les est dit, ils lui sonnèrent subitement ridicule et même comique. Il fait alors une pause, Dumbledore pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et regarda le plafond pensivement. Ginny le teint livide regarda Dumbledore puis Harry et ensuite Alucard consterné.

'' Au même moment ou j'ai sentis mon sang bouillir juste a être malade et que aille perdu tout le sang chassée. Dit Alucard faiblement glaciale.

''Comment as-tu vu cela ? demandais Dumbledore calmement, sans regarder Harry.

'' Euh… je ne sais pas, '' dit Harry, plutôt en colère – qu'est-ce cela voulais dire ? « dans ma tête, je suppose.''

'' Non cousin tu as pas compris,'' dit Alucard, toujours sur le même ton faible. « Dumbledore voulais dire si tu pouvais te souvenir ou tu était positionné lorsque l'attaque c'est produite ? Moi exemple dans ma vision qui ma fait bouillir le sang j'étais Arthur mais toi dans ton rêve qui tu était ? était tu au coté de la victime ou encore, regardant la scène d'en haut »

C'était une question si curieuse de la part de son cousin qu'Harry se dit que Dumbledore et lui connaissait déjà la réponse…

'' J'étais le serpent, dit-il. '' J'ai vue la scène du point de vue du serpent.''

Personne ne parla durant un moment, puis Dumbledore, qui regardait maintenant la figure livide de Ginny, demanda d'une voix sèche, « Arthur était-il sérieusement touché ? »

'' Oui,'' dit Alucard et Harry catégorique pourquoi était-il si lent avant d'agir, est-ce qu'il était conscient qu'une personne peut perdre beaucoup de sang après avoir été mordu par de tels crocs.

Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne va pas voir lui-même ce qu'il c'est produit ou que Alucard irais pas ou hinata vu qu'elle est végétarienne.

Puis, Dumbledore se leva si brusquement qu'il fit sursauté Harry, et il s'adressa à un des vieux portrait accroché au plafond 'Everard? dit-il brusquement. 'Et vous aussi, Dilys!'

Un magicien au toupet noir et une vieille sorcière avec de grands cheveux frisés argentés apparus dans le cadre à coté de lui, tous les deux semblait venir d'être réveillé d'un très profond sommeil.

'Vous m'écoutez ?' dit Dumbledore.

Le sorcier hocha la tête en signe d'approbation ; la sorcière ajouta, 'Naturellement. L'homme a les cheveux rouge et porte des lunettes,' dit Dumbledore. 'Everard, tu donneras l'alerte, fait en sorte qu'elle soit reçue par les bonne personnes -'

L'homme acquiesça et ils se déplacèrent en longueur hors de leur cadre, mais au lieu d'émerger dans les images voisines (comme il était habitude de voir à Poudlard) aucun ne réapparu.

Un des portrait ne contenait maintenant rien d'autre qu'arrière plan noir et l'autre un fauteuil capitonné. Harry nota que plusieurs autres directeurs et directrices accrochées aux murs somnolait et même ronflait tout en jetant de petit regard, Harry compris alors que c'était eu qu'il entendait parlé avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

'Everard and Dilys étaient tous deux de très célèbre directeurs de Poudlard,'dit Dumbledore, en passant devant Harry, Ginny, Alucard, et Professeur McGonagall se dirigeant vers le magnifique oiseau perché derrière la porte.

«Leur renommé est telle que l'on retrouve des portraits d'eux accroché au mur d'a peu près toutes les institutions importantes de sorciers. De cette façon ils sont libre de se déplacer d'un portrait à l'autre, ils peuvent donc nous avertir de ce qu'il arrivé autre part…"

'Mais Mr Weasley peut être n'importe où!' dit Harry.

S'il vous plaît asseyez-vous tous les trois ! dit Dumbledore, comme s'il n'aurait pas entendu Harry, 'Everard et Dilys ne devraient pas être de retour avant quelques minutes Professeur McGonagall, si vous pouviez apporter d'autres chaises.'

Professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de chambre et l'oscilla ; chaises apparurent de nul part,. Harry s'assit et jeta un œil à Dumbledore.

Il était en train de flatter les plumes d'or de la tête de Fawkes avec un doigt.

Le phœnix se réveilla immédiatement.. Il étira sa belle tête et observa Dumbledore à l'aide de ses grands yeux sombres.

'Nous avons besoin »dit Dumbledore calmement à l'oiseau 'd'un avertissement.'

Il y eu alors un flash de feu et l'oiseau disparu..

Dumbledore était maintenant penché un des fragiles instruments argent dont la fonction était inconnue à Harry,  
Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau pris sa baguette et taponna doucement le bout sur un des instruments.

L'objet commença à émettre un tintement métallique rythmé. Une fine fumée vert pale s'émana du minuscule tube sur le sommet. Dumbledore regardait la fumée d'un air penseur, les sourcils plissés.

Après quelque seconde la petite traînée verte s'épaissi et s'envola dans les air…elle se transforma alors en un serpent à la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à attaquer. Harry se demandait si l'instrument était en train de confirmer son histoire, il regarda Dumbledore dans l'espoir d'un signe d'approbation, mais il ne le regarda même pas.

'Naturellement, naturellement,' murmura Dumbledore se parlant à lui même, observant l'épaisse fumée sans toutefois démontrer le moindre signe de surprise. Mais dans des essences divisées?'

Harry trouva cette question sans queue ni tête. Le serpent de fumée se sépara soudainement en deux serpents distincts, qui continuaient d'onduler dans l'obscurité.Avec un sourire de satisfaction, Dumbledore redonna un coup avec sa baguette magique sur l'instrument ; le claquement métallique diminua puis s'arrêta complètement et les deux serpent de fumée s'évaporèrent dans l'air.

Dumbledore replaça son instrument à sa place sur la table. Harry s'aperçu que plusieurs des anciens directeurs dans leur portrait les suivait des yeux mais, à chaque fois qu'Harry regardait dans leur direction, il faisant semblant de dormir .Harry voulu demander à quoi pouvait servir l'étrange instrument argent, mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche le sorcier

Everard réapparu dans son portrait, légèrement essoufflé.

'Dumbledore!'

'Que sont les nouvelles?' dit Dumbledore en premier.

'J'ai hurlé que j'avais entendu quelqu'un courir,'dit le sorcier tout en s'essuyant le front sur le rideau situé en arrière de lui, 'j'ai dit que j'avais entendu quelqu'un bouger l'étage en dessus –

Il n'était pas sure s'il devait me croire mais il finir tout de même par aller voir-vous savez il n'y a pas de portrait en bas .Ils l'ont monté quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'avait pas l'air en très bon état, il était couvert de sang, j'ai couru jusqu'au portrait de Elfrida Cragg pour avoir un vue sur où il l'amenait-'

Bien' dit Dumbledore pendant que Ron tremblait comme une feuille. Dilys risque donc de l'avoir vu arriver, alors -'

Et, un moment plus tard, la sorcière aux cheveux frisés argentés réapparu dans son portrait, et s'effondra dans son fauteuil et, 'Oui, Il l'on apporté à l'hôpital St Mungo, Dumbledore… ils ont passé juste devant mon portrait… il avait l'air mal en point…'

Merci,' dit Dumbledore. Puis il se tourna vers le Professeur McGonagall.

'Minerva, j'ai besoin que vous aillez chercher les autre membre de la famille Weasley.'

'Bien sur…'

Professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry tourna la tête et croisa le regard terrifié de Ron

'Et Dumbledore –que fait-on a propos de Molly?' ajouta Alucard Phénix, faisant une pause à la sorti du bureau, avant de continuer vu que Alucard était occuper a posée sa propre question.

Ce sera le travail de Fawkes une fois qu'il aura fini de s'assurer que personne n'approche ' dit Dumbledore. 'Mais elle est sûrement déjà au courant… elle possède une excellente horloge…'

Harry devina que Dumbledore parlait de l'horloge, qui ne disait pas l'heure mais où était et la condition des divers membres de la famille Weasley, et s'imagina que l'aiguille désignant Mr Weasley pointait présentement danger de mort. Mais il était vraiment tard et Mrs Weasley était sûrement en train de dormir, peu de chance qu'elle regarde son horloge. .Harry se remémora tristement comment Mrs Weasley avait réagit quand l'épouvantail avait pris la forme de Mr Weasley, inerte les lunettes cassées, la figure pleine de sang … mais Mr Weasley ne va pas mourir … il ne peut pas…

Dumbledore cherchait maintenant quelque chose dans une étagère derrière Ginny et Harry. Il finit par trouver une vieille bouilloire noircie, qu'il déposa sur son bureau. Il leva sa baguette et murmura '' Portus'' Pendant un moment la boulloire trembla et émit une lumière bleutée, puis elle redevient inerte et plus solide que jamais.

Mais Alucard se dirigeait vers un nouveau portrait, mais était pas le sorcier habille aux couleur de serpentard qui se dormais mais a un fondateur que Harry avais déjà vu dans le dortoir des gryffondor.

'' Golric, on a besoin de l'aide du fondateur de poudlard chantais alucard ce qui le réveillais.

'' Puis vous aider professeur phénix.

'' Veuillez allez a votre autre portrait en Transylvanie avertir elmira, de prévenir Sirius Phénix de la visite prochaine de son neveux a mon manoir de londre a devon. Et aussi qu'elle soit avertit que Arthur Weasley vient d'être gravement blessée et que ses enfant ainsi que mon cousin Harry Potter vont arrivée chez moi a dévon bientôt… Avez-vous compris sir Gryffondor ?

' Arthur Weasley, blessé, femme et enfant et Harry potter vont arriver chez vous a dévon' Accordée même si aime pas trop aider un serpentard. Dit le fondateur gryffondor d'un ton taquin.

'' C'est une urgence gryffondor.

Golric souriais a Harry et levais son épée représentée de gryffondor et disparu derrière au fond du tableau.

'' Si tu le demande, elmira a toujours un tableau dans sa chambre une photo de lui en Transylvanie. Dit Alucard. goric a un certain sens de l'humour contre les serpentard, mais il obéie habituellement mieux qu'un certain Phineas black, et vu que Sirius n'est plus a la basse vu qui squatte mon manoir d'été. Il faut que utiliser goric pour l'avertir elmira.

'' Je ne savais pas que goric avais un tableau en Transylvanie dit la voix de Hermione.

'' Elle te la pas montrée s'étonnais guère Alucard. mais bon ce n'est pas grave je te le monterais plus tard chérie si elle l'autorise bien sûr, elle aime pas que on rentre sans son invitation que on fouille dans sa chambre en Transylvanie.

Au même moment que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait. Fred, et George arrivèrent accompagnés du Professeur McGonagall, tous les deux avait l'air choqué, désorienté et encore endormi.

'' Harry – qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? demanda fred effrayée. Professeur McGonagall a dit que toi et alucard aurais vu papa atteint-

'' Votre père à été blessé au cours d'une mission dans le cadre de son travail au sein de l'ordre des Ancien, dit Dumbledore, avant que Harry puisse parlé ou alucard. '' il a été envoyé à l'hôpital St Mungo pour maladies et blessures magiques. Je vais vous renvoyer chez Alucard, ou Sirius vous attend. C'est plus près de l'hôpital que le Terrier ou a notre base au square grimauraud Vous y verrez votre mère.''

'Comment allons nous y rendre?' demanda Fred secoué. Par la poudre de cheminette?'

« Non, dit Dumbledore, la poudre n'est pas un moyen sure pour le moment, son trafic est sous observation et le manoir fénix fait pas partie de leur réseaux depuis plus de 1 ans au moins. Vous allez prendre ce portoloin. Il pointais la vielle bouilloire qui reposait sur la table. '' Nous allons seulement attendre que Golric Gryffondor soit de retour… je veux êtes sûre que la voie est libre avant de vous y envoyer. Alucard, Hermione et hinata vous pouvez toujours partir en vitesse vampire peut importe le signal le ministère ne vous surveille pas en course vampirique.

Tout à coup il eut un flash de feu dans le milieu de la pièce, ne laissant derrière lui rien d'autre qu'une plume d'or qui flotta en douceur jusqu'au sol..

'' C'est un avertissement de Funseck, dit dumbledore, attrapant la plume avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

'' Professeur Ombrage sait que vous n'êtes plus au lit et que Alucard a interrompu sa chasse végétarienne trop tôt… Minerva, allez à sa rencontre rencontrez lui n'importe quoi – ''

Professeur McGonagall partie sur le champ.

'' Ma belle elmira dit qu'il sera enchanté, dit une voix noble derrière alucard.

'' Dumbledore; (Golric gryffondor était de retour en face de sa bannière de lion de sa maison.) L'ex de sa fille est toujours près à recevoir des humain pour dînée.

Alucard rigolais a la blague et murmurais a Hermione et hinata que il devais partir sur le champs et les goule s'occuperais de emmener des chose pour eux vu que on avais pas le temps de les chercher eux même a cause dans l'état affamée qui était il voulais pas rencontrée cette pouffiasse de Ombrage sinon elle allais être le prochaine menue.

'Venez ici,' dit Dumbledore à Harry et les Weasley. 'Faites vite avant que quelqu'un ne nous trouve.'

Harry et les autres se rassemblèrent autour du bureau de Dumbledore.

'Vous avez tous déjà utilisé un portoloin au par avant?' demanda Dumbledore, tous acquiescèrent, et touchèrent une partie de la bouilloire. 'Bien. À trois, alors ….1…..2…. '

Tous arriva en une fraction de seconde, durant l'interminable pause avant que Dumbledore dise 'trois',

Harry le regarda et le regard bleu de Dumbledore arrêta de regarder le port au loin et ce posa sur Harry. La cicatrice de Harry commença alors à lui faire terriblement mal comme si cette vielle blessure venait de rouvrir. Bien qu'il ne le veule pas vraiment un sentiment très fort le submergea, une haine très puissante ; il voulait frapper, mordre, insérer ses terribles crocs dans l'homme en face de lui.

'…trois.'

Harry senti une secousse puissant, le sol disparu de dessous ses pieds, sa main était toujours collée à la bouilloire; il se frappait les uns contre les autres, il furent expédié un remous de couleurs et de rafales de vent, la bouilloire les guidait… tout à coup ses pieds frappèrent le sol si violemment que ses genoux fléchirent et ils entendirent la voix de Sirius de bien bonne humeur, habiller comme un riche conte vampire, en fait il avais empruntée les même vêtement de vampire que Alucard avais portée au début de l'année pour la coupe de Quidditch.

'' Bienvenue chez Alucard. Harry.

Harry se remis sur ses pied et regarda autour de lui, il était dans la cuisine du manoir d'été d'alucard. la seule source de lumière, qui provenait du feu d'un énorme fours a buffet, était en train de mourire, éclairait le reste d'un souper végéatarien. Mais il n'était pas tout tout seul, une femme au cheveux rogue venait les rejoindre. Elizabeth balthory, légèrement endormie, y vivais aussi. Mais il vit qu'elle était anxieuse. Sirius était quand même rasé et portait toujours les vêtements empruntée a Alucard.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe dit? dit-elle, tout en aidant ginny à se relever. Gorric a dit a elmirra que Arrthur avait été gravement blessé et que Alucard a été très malade –''

'' Pose les questions à Harry, répondit Fred.

'Oui ça serait bien de savoir ce qu'il ces réellement produit,' enrichit George.

Les jumeaux et Ginny regardèrent vers lui. Les bruit de pied de Elizabeth s'était arrêté dans l'escalier, mais il avais aussi derrière le salle kreacher, le seul elfe que Hermione n'appréciais pas du tout depuis sa transformation.

'' Alors c'est vrai que le père traître perd son sang. Dit l'elfe malsain.

'' DEHORS SINON TU VA GOUTÉE A MON FOUET SALE ELFE ! hurlais Elizabeth en le fouettant.

Kreacher était en train de disparaître derrière la porte du hall, les regardant du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il réajustait douloureusement sa taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement..

'' Enfin bon, ça serait bien de savoir ce qu'il c'est réellement produit, enrichit George.

Les jumeaux et Ginny regardèrent vers lui. Les bruit de pied de Kreacher' s'était arrêté dans l'escalier.

'C'était -' Harry commença; c'était plus difficile à raconter leur qu'à McGonagall et Dumbledore. 'J'ai eu –une sorte – de vision. »

Et il leur raconta tous ce qu'il avait vue nonobstant le fait qu'il voyait la scène en tant que le serpent. Ron le teint livide, croisa son regard mais n'ajouta rien. Une fois que Harry eu terminé son récit Fred, George et Ginny continuèrent de le regarder en silence.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours mais il avait la réelle sensation qu'ils le dévisageaient d'un air accusateur. Bien, s'ils étaient pour le blâmer pour juste avoir vu l'attaque, il avait bien fait de ne pas leur dire qu'il était le serpent.

'Est-ce que maman est ici?' dit Fred, tourné vers Sirius.

'Elle ne sait probablement pas encore ce qu'il vient de se produire .Nous voulions surtout vous faire sortir de Poudlard incluant Alucard et hermione sans que Ombrage interfère. J'espère que la lettre de Dumbledore mettra Molly au courant rapidement.'

'Nous devons nous rendre à St Mungo immédiatement,' dit Ginny. Elle regarda ses frères qui étaient tous encore en pyjama. 'Sirius, pourriez vous nous prêter des vêtement ou n'importe quoi ?'

'Attendez, vous ne pouvez vous rendre à St Mungo'!' dit Sirius.

Bien sur nous le pouvons si nous le voulons,' lui répondit Fred,

'Il est notre père!' dit George.

'Et comment allez-vous expliquer le fait que vous savez qu'Arthur avait été attaqué, avant même que l'hôpital en est informé son épouse?'

'Qu'est-ce sa fait?' dit George.

'Ça fait que l'on ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur le fait que Harry et Alucard aille eux en même temps deux visions de chose qui sont arrivée à des kilomètre d'eux. » dit Sirius avec un colère glacial. '' Est-ce que vous avez idées de ce que pourrait faire le ministère avec une telle information?''

Pour Fred et George tous ce que pouvait bien faire le ministère était le dernier de leur soucis. Ginny quand à elle avait toujours le même ton terreux et silencieux.

Ginny dit, 'Quelqu'un pourrait nous l'avoir dit….on pourrait l'avoir appris par quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, comme Alucard par exemple. Il est devin non ? il a les meilleurs note en divination.

'Comme Alucard ? non c'est pas possible de prétendre sa, vu que Alucard l'interdirais aussi de prendre cette raison, c'est vrai qui est un bon voyant grâce a ses don vampirique mais a présent les voyant son mal vus par le ministère, dit Sirius impatient. 'Écoutez, votre père à été blessé en travaillant pour l'ordre , les circonstances de son attaque son déjà assez douteuse alors vaux mieux ne pas en rajouter avec ses enfants qui on su ce qui était arrivé à leur père seulement quelque seconde après. Cela pourrait être désastreux pour l'Ordre des Anciens.

'' On se fout de ce stupide Ordre des ancien ! cria Fred.

'' Nous sommes en train de parler de la mort de notre père !'' rajouta George.

'' Votre père faisait parti de l'Ordre et je ne pense pas qu'il et Alucard soit trop réjouit de savoir que vous mettrez tout en l'air ! Dit sirius, toujours aussi en colère.

« C'est ce qui est ça- c'est pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans l'Ordre des anciens phénix. Il existe des chose pour lequel on peut donner sa vie !''

'' Facile à dire pour vous deux, vous êtes immortelle et vous n'est pas notre père'' beugla Fred. Je ne vous êtes pas encore vue risquer votre vie de vampire !''

La couleur blanchâtre de vampire empirais. Il avait l'air, durant un instant près a bondir sur Fred et lui faire une démonstration de lutte vampirique, mais lorsqu'il parla d'une voix déterminé et calme.

'' Je sais que c'est difficile, mais nous devons tous faire comme si nous serions au courant de rien. Nous devons rester ici à attendre que votre mère arrive pour nous annoncer officiellement la nouvelle, ou mieux que Alucard arrive avec elle. Ok ?''

Fred et George avaient toujours l'air prêt à se rebeller. Ginny, cependant, recula de quelques pas et s'effondra sur une chaise. Harry la regardais et Elizabeth fit un mouvement étrange entre un hochement de tête et un haussement d'épaules, et ils s'assirent. Les jumeaux continuèrent à lancer des regards furieux à Sirius, mais après un instant il finirent par prendre place au côté de ginny.

« ça c'est bien, dit Sirius. Pendant que nous attendons profitons-en pour boire quelque chose. Accio Bière au beurre et sang animal !

Il levais le bras et une demi-douzaine de bouteilles arrivèrent en volant, glissèrent sur la table en accrochant les restes du souper sanglant de Elizabeth et Sirius, puis virent s'enligner devant eux… Les bièraubeurre pour les humain et le sang animal pour elizabeth et sirius et pendant un bon moment le seul bruit qu'ils entendirent était le craquement du feu dans le foyer et le bruit des bouteilles contre la table.

Harry buvait seulement pour avoir quelque chose à faire avec ses mains. Son estomac lui faisant terriblement mal .S'il n'aurait pas été de lui personne ne serait là, ils seraient sans doute tous couché dormant paisiblement. Il ne pouvait pas se convaincre que c'était grâce à lui que Mr Weasley avait été trouvé et avait peut-être des chances de survivre car il n'était pas totalement sur de n'avoir aucun rapport avec l'attaque de celui-ci.

Ne sois pas stupide, tu n'a pas de crocs, tu n'est pas un vampire, se parlant à lui-même, essayant de garder son sang froid, bien que la bouteille de bière au beurre tremblait entre ses mains, tu dormais dans ton lit avec ginny, tu n'as pas pus attaquer quelqu'un…

Mais comment expliquer ce qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Se demanda t-il. J'avais l'impression de vouloir attaquer Dumbledore… Il laissa déposa sa bouteille un peu plus fort qu'à son habitude et sa Bièraubeurre se renversa sur la table. Cependant, personne ne sembla prêter attention à l'incident. C'est alors qu'un éclair de feu élimina la pièce laissant tomber un parchemin sur la table ainsi qu'une simple plume d'or de…

'' Funix !'' s'écria Sirius, prenant le parchemin. Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Dumbledore ça, c'est donc un message de votre mère et d'Alucard –''

Il donna le parchemin à geroge qui l'ouvrit et lit d'une voit forte :

'' Papa est toujours en vie. Je suis présentement en route pour St Mangouste avec Alucard, Rester ou vous êtes. Je vous redonnerais des nouvelle le plus tôt possible. Maman.

George regarda autour de la table.

'' toujours en vie…'' dit-il lentement. '' mais cela sonne plutôt comme…''

Il ne fini pas sa phrase. Harry partageait son opinion, , comme si M. Weasley planait quelque part entre la vie et la mort. .Fred arracha le parchemin des mains de George et le lit pour lui même, puis regarda Harry qui sentait de plus belle ses mains trembler sur sa bouteille.

Si Harry n'avait jamais rester assis aussi longtemps, sinon il ne s'en souvenait pas. Sirius avait bien suggérer, sans réelle conviction, qu'ils aillent tous ce coucher, mais le regard que lui lancèrent lui les Weasley ne le fit pas insister. Ils restèrent donc tous assis, à regarder les chandelles brûler, prenant de temps en temps une gorgé de Bièraubeurre, parlant seulement pour vérifier l'heure, se demander à haute voix ce qui se produisait ou encore se rassurer que s'il y avait eu des mauvaises nouvelles ils le sauraient depuis longtemps car cela Mme Weasley et Alucard devait maintenant être arrivée à st- mangouste.

Fred somnola, la tête appuyée sur une de ses épaules. Ginny était quand à elle courbé sur la chaise comme un chat, mais ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts; Harry pouvait voir la lumière des chandelles s'y refléter. Sirius était assis et sa tête reposais entre ses bras mais il ne dormais pas après tout il était vampire et croisais le regard de Harry. Ils étaient les intrus au sein de la famille phénix.

À 5h10 du matin, selon la montre de Fred, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et Alucard et Mrs Weasley rentra dans la pièce. Elle était extrêmement pâle, mais quand ils se tournèrent tous dans sa direction, Fred Ron et Harry quasiment debout sur leur chaise, elle leur sourit timidement.

'' Il se porte mieux, dit alucard d'une voix glacial et fatiguée. Il s'est endormi. Hinata est restée la bas avec Bill, elle est la plus immunisée contre le sang humain mais Hermione s'en vient elle va chassée un peu avant d'arrivée ici Elmira est avec elle comme soutiens, en passant elle pasais si tu donnerais autorisation de visitée ton château elizabeth, Je vais la rejoindre chez toi au cas ou elles tomberais sur de mauvaise rencontre.

Fred se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et enfui sa tête dans ses mains. George et Ginny se levèrent de leur chaise et allèrent donner un gros câlin à leur mère. Elizabeth ricana d'une voix chancelante et cala d'un coup sec son verre de sang animal.

'' Je peut la rejoindre avec toi si tu veut je lui ferais la visite guidée comme je l'avais promis, et mes servante ne l'attaquerons pas si elle y rentre avec moi dit elizabeth j'ai envie de chassée aussi et de rentrée chez moi.

'' Pas de problème alors.

'' Déjeuner pour humain !'' dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux, se leva de sa chaise. '' Ou peu bien être ce maudit elfe ? Kreacher ! KREACHER !''

Toutefois, Kreacher ne répondit pas à Sirius.

'' Oh, oubliez ça, murmura Sirius, comptant les personne devant lui. On va utiliser les goule a la place, VESPEY.

La goule apparut et fred et george eut du mal a reconnaître Ludo vesper tellement qui était devenu tout autant horrible physiquement que leur goule tapageuse au terrier.

'' Déjeuner pour 7 personne humaine et du thé dit Alucard. et évite des maladresse cette fois.

'' Bien maître Phénix.

Harry fut ravie de pouvoir proposer son aide mais il venait de se rappelez que les goules n'aimais pas que on vienne interférente dans leur travaille même si parfois il fessais des exceptions si leur maîtres leur ordonnais de se faire aider.

Cependant une fois les plats de l'étagère que les goule le lui ôta des main, mrs Weasley le serra Harry contre elle.

'' Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivée sans vous deux, toi et Alucard, » dit-elle. Ils n'auraient pas trouvé Arthur avant des heures, et il aurait été trop tard, mais grâce à vous, il est encore en vie. De plus, Dumbledore à trouver une histoire pour couvrir Arthur, tu n'as pas idée dans quel trouble il aurait pu être, regarde pour Sturgis…''

Harry comprenait difficilement la raison de toute cette gratitude, mais heureusement elle fini par le relâcher et se tourna vers Sirius et Elizabeth pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin des enfant au cours de la nuit. Elizabeth lui répondit qu'il était ravi d'avoir été utile mais elle disais qu'elle partirais une fois mrs Weasley arrivera, et qu'il espérait que les enfants restent au manoir d'été d'Alucard jusqu'à la fin de la convalescence de Mr Weasley. Sirius était du même avis qu'elle.

'' oh, Sirius, Eliza, j'en suis trop reconnaissante… ils disent qu'il devra rester à l'hôpital pour un petit bout de temps encore… ce qui voudrait dire qu'il pourrait encore y être à Noel.''

Elizabeth frissonnais en grognant, apparemment elle détestais autant noël que Alucard, mais Sirius le calmais d'un regard.

'' Évitée de dire ce mot ici, ici on dit la fête des chasseur de vampire a cause le mot noël est un insulte chez les Phénix et Balthory. Dit Sirius en riant. Mais plus on est de fou plus on rie sa fera plaisir a Alucard, il a jamais personne a part sa sœur qui fête la fête des chasseur de vampire avec lui. Il est plus habituer de chassée durent les vacance a part quand il reste a poudlard ce que cette année c'est pas du tout le cas. Il est plutôt grognon que on aille pas fait cette année son banquet d'anniversaire d'Halloween, même si les goules lui ont organisée un petit fête pour son anniversaire en fessant organisée s'est retenue a vie dans sa crypte avais les serpentard malefoy grabe et goyle. Plus on est de fous et plus on rie ! répondit Sirius avec un tel regard de sincérité, que Mrs Weasley ne pu que lui sourire puis enfila son tablier et commença a aider les goules. Mrs Weasley était une exception, les goule la supportais son aide a cause que Alucard l'avais autorisée a les aider a la préparation du déjeuner.

'' Sirius, murmura Harry, incapable d'attendre un moment de plus. '' Est-ce que je pourrait juste te dire quelque chose ? euh… Maintenant ?''

Il se dirigea vers l'obscur office suivi de Sirius, sans crier garde Harry commença tout de suite à lui faire le récit en détail de sa vision, incluant le fait, qu'il voyait la scène de l'attaque comme s'il avait lui même été le serpent. Quand il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, Sirius dit : 'Est-ce que tu as raconté ça à Dumbledore ou a Alucard?'

'Oui, mais pas a Alucard j'ai pas eu le temps' dit Harry impatient, 'Mais il ne m'a pas dit ce que cela voulait dire, en fait il ne m'a pas dit grand chose...'

'Je suis sure que s'il avait à s'inquiéter il t'en aurait informé,' dit Sirius confiant.

'' Mais ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Harry, un peu plus fort qu'un chuchotement. Sirius, je…je pense que je deviens mauvais. Lorsque j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, juste avant de prendre le portoloin… durant quelques secondes, j'étais convaincu d'être devenus le serpent, je le sentait, ma cicatrice était extrêmement douloureuse lorsque je regardais Dumbledore, Sirius je voulais l'attaquer !''

Il ne pouvait ne voir quel a figure de Sirius, le reste était caché dans l'obscurité.

'' Ce ne devait être rien d'autre qu'un effet secondaire du à la vision, Alucard a souvent ce problème quand il devient malade comme en ce moment. Tu pensais à ton rêve ou peu importe ce que c'était et –''

'' Ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry, oscillant la tête, c'était comme si quelque chose voulait sortir de moi, comme s'il avait un serpent ou un vampire en moi.

'' tu as besoin de sommeil, dit fermement. Tu vas déjeuner, puis tu vas monter te mettre au lit, et après le dîner nous irons faire un tour à l'hôpital avec les autres voir Arthur. Tu es en état de choc Harry, tu te blâmes pour quelque chose dont tu as seulement été le témoin, et par chance que Alucard a été le témoins en temps que victime et toi en même temps, car sans ça Arthur serait sûrement mort et dévorée par ma fille. Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang.

Il donna une petite claque sur les épaules de Harry et quitta l'office laissant Harry seuldans l'obscurité.

Harry prit la chambre de Alucard, il risque pas être déranger de le prendre et était la plus confortable et le manoir avais des centaine de chambre. Les goules avais emmener ses objet de poudlard, mais il y avais plein objet de vampire qui était sur que était des truc illégal et Harry préférais ne pas y touchée. Ginny l'avais suivi et rampait jusqu'à son lit ou elle s'effondra profondément endormi, Harry s'assit complètement habillé sur son lit dans une position des plus inconfortable pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'endorme pas, mais était très dur le lit était d'un confortable jamais vu peut importe la position, mais il était déterminé à ne pas faire de sieste par peur de rêver une seconde de plus au serpent et de se réveiller et trouver qu'il avait attaquer sa fuckfriend ginny…

Quand Ginny se réveilla, Harry prétendit être heureux d'avoir pu faire un petit somme réparateur. Leurs valises arrivèrent de Poudlard par les goule pendant qu'ils dînaient, il pouvait donc s'habiller en moldus pour se rendre à St Mungos. Tout le monde à part Harry était impression à l'idée d'enlever leur robe et porter une bonne vielle paire de jeans et un t-shirt.

Pendant ce temps a château de elizabeth, la comtesse sanglante réunissais les goules du conseil pour leur avertir de la présence de Alucard et d'elmira pour une courte visite, elmira était seul et sa favorite refusais y rentrée et allais chassée chez alucard a la place.

'' C'est un peu petit que chez elmira mais fait comme chez toi, hésite pas a vouloir te torturée si tu veut t'amuser au sous-sol y mes engin de torture si tu veut jouer avec mes goules hermione.

'' Ça va allez, c'est quand même très disons morbide chez toi.

'' Sa vois tu c'est ça que ressemble un château qui a été dirigée par des barbare carnivore.

il allais déjeuner des repas végétarien et alucard les rejoignais et Hermione tout curieuse vis un tableau vivante d'un homme vampire qui semblais apparemment être le père d'elizabeth et elle remarquais amusée qu'il était baillonnée par un sortilège.

'' Pourquoi tu a balionnée ce tabeau lizzie.

'' Et bien pour la même raison que Sirius enferme le tableau débile de sa mère humaine derrière un rideau, mon père est encore 100 fois plus débile que mrs black petite soeur.

il allais dans les chambres et vie une chambre qui semblais verrouillée avec un nom qui semblais incénérée mais quelque lettre restais lisible du nom de Alx Grinel balthory.

'' C'est une chambre de tes serviteur.

'' non dit-t-elle, et n'y rentre pas elle est condamnée dit sombrement Elizabeth.

Alucard compris et Hermione aussi qui fallait mieux ne pas questionnée elizabeth sur cette chambre et Hermione compris aussi de faire comme elle avais rien vus. En montant dans une tour ou se trouvais la chambre d'elizabeth, par une fenêtres il vie au loin une tour qui semble être une prison isolée sur une ile, et Hermione se stupéfiait, elle connaissais cette prison transyvanien: c'était la prison de numengard, la prison par contre accueillais pas des détraqueur contrairement a Azkaban.

'' C'est Azkaban ?! dit-t-elle confuse.

'' Non c'est Numengard même si leur localisation est assez ressemblant. c'est une prison pour les vampire illégaux de Transylvanie. dit son mari. elizabeth vie a côté vu que c'est sa famille de vampire qui la construite, les gardien sont tous des vampire qui la servent et aucun détraqueur y sont engagée vu que ici en transyvanie il sont exterminée par les vampires.

'' ah euh désolé.

Elizabeth venais les rejoindre et comme hinata était pas avec eux pour leur annoncée que Mr Weasley allais bien mais qui était en état critiques et que elmira est en route vers Londres.

'' tant mieux soupirais-t-elle soulagée.

Alucard s'allongeais après tout le voyage avais épuisée.

Quand Elmira et Fol Œil arrivèrent pour les escorter à travers les rues de Londres, ils furent acceuillis avec joies. Tous rirent surtout de Elmira, du chapeau melon, incliné de façon que l'on ne remarque pas l'œil magique de Fol œil. Elmira était toujours encapuchonnée même si il fessais gris. Était supposément Tonks habituellement qui fessais duo avec fol œil mais elle était occuper. A cause habituellement fol œil et elmira se méprisais, mais cette fois elmira se comportais avec beaucoup de bonne humeur. Apparemment elle avais chassée avec alucard et Hermione et elizabeth durant la nuit en transyvanie du nord et elle était très intéressé par le récit de la vision d'Harry et du fait qu'il aille eu en même temps que Alucard qui lui était en vision de la victimes, cependant Harry ne tenait pas nécessairement vraiment à lui en parler…

'' Je ne suis pas sur qu'il n'y aille pas de sang de voyant dans ta famille potter ?'' vu que le sang voyant qui est fiable c'est le mien. Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour vantard, tandis qu'ils étaient assis cote à côte dans le train qu'il les menait au centre-ville.

'' Non, répondit Harry, qui trouva cette remarque insultant pensant au Professeur Trelaweney.

'' Je m'en doutais, était une simple curiosité. Non, je suppose que tu n'as rien vraiment prédit finalement ? je veux dire que tu n'as pas prédit le future, tu as seulement vu le présent… c'est bizarre, mais utile, quoique…

Harry ne répondit rien; heureusement ils sortirent au prochain arrêt dans une station au cœur même de Londres, et dans l'agitation du départ du train, il réussi à faire en sorte que les jumeaux s'interpose entre lui et Elmira, qui était à la tête du groupe. Ils l'a suivirent en haut de l'escalier roulant ,tandis que Maugrey, le chapeau toujours recouvrant son œil, et sa main dans le veston prêt à prendre sa baguette à tout moment, fermait la route… Harry sentait que son œil magique l'observait. Essayant d'éviter d'autres question au sujet de son rêve, Harry alla demander à Fol Œil ou était caché l'hôpital des sorcier.

'' Pas très loin d'ici, grogna Maugrey, pendant qu'il sortait dehors, et se déplaçait dans une large rue envahie de client faisant leur achat de Noël.  
Harry sentait que l'œil de Maugrey regardait dans toutes les directions en dessous de son petit chapeau.

'Ce n'était pas facile de trouver une bonne place ou construire un hôpital. Le chemin de la traverse n'était pas assez gros et nous ne pouvions pas le construire sous terre comme le Ministère de la magie- se ne serait pas trop sain. A la fin du compte, Il sont parvenu à trouver un emplacement ici, la où les magicien malade pouvait aisément se camoufler dans la foule.'

Il s'assis Harry par les épaule pur s'assurait qu'il ne soit pas dispersé dans la foule des clients qui sortait d'un magasin d'électronique.

'C'est ici que nous allons,' dit Maugrey un moment plus tard.

Ils étaient arrêtés devant un grand bâtiment plutôt âgé et aux briques rouges appelées Purge 6z Dowse Ltd. La place avait l'air misérable, les vitrines étaient toutes craquelées et on pouvais voir derrière eux des mannequins extrêmement poussiéreux, et le design de la batiste était passer mode depuis au moins dix ans. Sur toutes les portes miteuses et poussiéreuses, on pouvait lire: 'Fermé pour rénovation'.

Harry entendit une grosse madame qui avait les mains remplies de sac de plastic dire à son amie tandis qu'il passait devant l'édifice 'Cette place n'est jamais ouverte …'

'' Bien, dit elmira, pointant du doigt une fenêtre derrière laquelle on ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un mannequin d'une femme particulièrement laide. '' tout le monde est prêt ?''

Ils approuvèrent et se rassemblèrent autour d'elle. Elmira approcha sa tête de la vitrine, si proche que sa respiration embuait la vitrine, puis, comme pour parler au mannequin, 'Wotcher,' Chuchota t-elle, 'nous sommes ici pour rendre visite à Arthur Weasley.'

Harry pensa qu'il était absurde que le mannequin puisse entendre la voix de Elmira avec tout chahut de la ville .Puis il se dit que de toute façon le mannequin ne pouvait pas entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard Harry eu un tel choc que sa mâchoire tomba à terre, le mannequin venait de leur faire signe. Tons agrippa Ginny et Mrs Weasley par les coudes et sauta de l'autre coté du miroir, suivi par Fred, George et Harry regardais autour de lui, personne ne semblait intéresser par le Purge & dowse ltd; et par conséquent n'avait pas remarquer que 6 personnes viennent tout juste de passer à travers une vitrine.

'Allons-y,' grogna Maugrey, qui poussa Harry vers la vitrine. Une fois de l'autre coté, Harry ne reconnu rien de l'endroit qu'il avait pus observer de l'extérieur. Il était maintenant dans une sorte de salle de réception où se trouvait plusieurs sorciers assis sur des chaises, quelques uns semblaient totalement normaux lisant le journal et d'autre qui avait l'air plutôt mal en point allant de la défiguration à la main supplémentaire. La salle était à peine plus silencieuse que la rue, plusieurs patients émettaient d'étranges bruit comme cette sorcière qui suait à grande goutte, s'éventant avec une gazette du sorcier et dont de la vapeur qui s'émanait de sa bouche émettait un étrange sifflement.

Ou encore il y avait ce sorcier, assis ans un coin qui à chaque fois qu'il bougeait on entendait un son de cloche et, lorsqu'il bougeait trop brusquement, sa tête se mettait à trembler si fort qu'il devait la saisir pour qu'elle arrête de trembler et sonner.

Des sorcières et des magiciens dans de longues robes vert lime marchaient à travers les rangées, posaient des questions et prenaient des notes dans un calepin à la façon d' Ombrage. Harry remarqua qu'ils portaient tous une l'emblème brodé sur leurs robes: une baguette magique et un os, croisés.

'' Est-ce que se sont des médecins, demanda-t-il calmement à Ginny.

'' Médecin ? dit ginny, surpris. C'es Moldus cinglés qui tranchent tout le monde ? non se sont des guérisseurs.

'' Ici ! appela Mrs Weasley qu'ils suivirent jusqu'à une fille de personne qui attendait pour parler à une sorcière blonde et plutôt dodue, assis à un bureau appelé administration. Le mur derrière elle était tapissé de poster et de note tel que le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle était couvert de notices.

Et un poster disait ceci: Un chaudron bien lavé empêche vos potions de devenir poison ou encore les remèdes ne remédient à rien s'ils ne sont pas approuvé par un Guérisseur qualifié.

On pouvait aussi y voir un grand portrait d'une sorcière au long cheveu argenté frisée.

Dilys Derwent

 _Guérisseuses à St Mungo 1722-_

Directrice de Poudlard 1741-

Dilys regardait dans la direction des Weasley et semblait les compter, quand Harry son regard elle lui fit un clin d'œil et parti de portrait.

Pendant ce temps, à l'avant de la file, un jeune sorcier dansait une étrange danse, comme s'il serait possédé -, et entre ses plaintes de douleur, il essayait d'expliquer sa fâcheuse situation à la sorcière assise derrière le bureau.

'C'est ces- ouch – chaussures que mon frère m'a donné - waw – elles sont en train de me manger mes - OUCH -pieds –regardez les, Il doit y avoir une sorte - AARGH – sortilège sur eux et je ne peux pas - AAAAARGH – les enlever. 'Dit-il sautillant d'un pied à l'autre comme s'il marchait sur du charbon ardent.

Ces chaussures vous empêchent t-elles de lire?' dit la sorcière blond d'un ton irrité pointant une large pancarte à gauche de son bureau 'Vous devez vous rendre à l'étage des dommages dues aux sortilèges, 4ème étage, comme il est indiqué sur le guide des étages. Prochain !'

Après que le sorcier est dégagé le chemin en sautillant, le groupe se dirigea vers le panneau qu'avait indiqué la sorcière, et Harry lit le guide : ACCIDENTS DU AUX ARTEFACTS… étage du rez-de-chaussée explosion de chaudron, contre sort de baguette, bris de, etc.

BLESSURES PROVOQUÉES PAR DES CRÉATURES… 1er étage Morsures, piqûres, brûlures, accroché dans des épines, etc.

MALADIES MAGIQUES… 2ème étape Maladies contagieuse : varicelle de dragon, maladies de disparition, etc.

EMPOISSONNEMENT PAR POTIONS OU PLANTES… 3ème étage

Éruption, régurgitation, incontrôlable, etc.

DOMMAGES DUS AUX SORTILÈGES… 4ème étage

Mauvais sortilège, applications incorrectes de charme, etc.

SALLE DE THÉ POUR VISITEUR/MAGASIN DE L'HÔPITAL… 5ème étage

SI VOUS ÊTES INCERTAIN OÙ ALLER, INCAPABLE DU DISCOURS NORMALEMENT OU INCAPABLE DE SE RAPPELER POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES ICI, NOTRE SORCIÈRE RÉCEPTIONNISTE SERA HEUREUSE DE VOUS AIDER.

Un très vieux sorcière au cheveux gris avec une porte voix d'audition dépassa la file,

'' je suis ici pour voir Borderick Bode !' dit-elle avec fracas, mais d'un ton glaciale.

' Salle 49, mais j'ai peur que vous perdiez votre temps,'dit la sorcière. 'Il est complètement embrouillé, vous savez – depuis qu'il est convaincu être une tasse de thé.

Prochain!'

Un magicien épuisé tenait sa petite fille par la cheville tandis qu'elle flottait dans les airs en agitant de grandes ailes plumeuses qui lui avaient poussé sur son dos à travers sa barboteuse. '4ème étage,' dit la sorcière d'un ton ennuyé, sans poser de question l'homme se dirigea vers la porte double à coté du bureau, tenant sa fille comme un ballon gonflé à l'hélium.

. 'Prochain!'Mrs Weasley s'avança devant le bureau

'Bonjour,' dit-elle, 'mon mari, Arthur Weasley, était supposer changer de chambre ce matin, est-ce que je pourrais savoir laquelle -?'

'Arthur Weasley?' dit la sorcière parcourant la liste à l'aide de son index.

'Oui, 1er étage, 2ème porte à votre droite, salle Dai Llewellyn.'

Merci, répondit. Mrs Weasley. 'Suivez-moi.'

Ils la suivirent derrière la double porte, puis le long du couloir dont les murs était couvert de portrait d'ancien Guérisseur, éclairé par des boule de cristal contenant des chandelles flottant dans les airs tel des bulles de savon.

Ils avaient un grand mouvement de va et viens, de sorcier en robe verte qui rentrait et sortait de partout. .De la fumée jaune s'émanait de derrière l'une des portes et l'on entendait quelqu'un pleurer au loin. Il montèrent un escalier et entrèrent dans le corridor des blessure du aux créatures magique, et lurent sur la 2ème portes 'Danger 'salle

Dai Llewellyn

: Morsure sérieuse. Sous cette carte il y avait un portfolio où il était écrit à la main:

Guérisseur en charge: Hippocrate Smethwyck. Apprenti médecin:

Augustus Pye.

'Nous allons attendre dehors, Molly,'proposa Elmira. '' Arthur ne voudra pas trop de visiteur à la fois… Laissons tout d'abord la famille lui rendre visite.''

Fol oeil émis un grognement d'approbation et s'appuya le dos contre le mur, son oeil magique regardant dans toutes les directions. Harry limita, et se retira du groupe mais Mrs Weasley attrapa son bras et le traîna dans la salle.

, 'Ne soit pas idiot, Harry, Arthur tient à te remercier.'

La pièce était plutôt petite et terne car il ne s'y trouvait qu'une seule minuscule petite fenêtre. La plus grand parti de la lumière provenait des petites boules de cristal en suspension dans le milieu de la pièce. On pouvait observer, comme unique décoration de la pièce, un portrait d'un sorcier au regard vicieux, intitulé:

Urquhart Rackharrow,

1612—1697,

Inventeur sort Entrail-expelling

Il y avait seulement 3 patients. Mr Weasley occupait le lit le plus au fond, a coté de la petite fenêtre. Harry fut heureux et soulagé de le voir assis grâce à plusieurs oreillers, en train de lire la gazette du sorcier s'éclairant de l'unique rayon de soleil disponible. Alors qu'il marchait dans sa direction, il leva la tête et les accueillit.

'Bonjour!' dit-il, jetant le journal à ses cotés

'' Hinata vient tout juste de partir, mais était que pour visiter l'hôpital. Et bill est venu mais il est repartie travailler mais il sera de retour plus tard.

'' Comment vas-tu, Arthur ? demanda Mrs Weasley, se penchant pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue et le regardant anxieusement dans les yeux.

'' tu as toujours le teint un peu blême.''

'' Je vais absolument bien, dit Mr Weasley, levant les bras pour faire un câlin à Ginny, si il pourrait seulement enlever les bandages je pourrais retourner à la maison sans problème.

'' Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas te les enlever papa ? demanda fred.

'' Bien, je commence à saigner comme un fou à chaque fois qu'il essais. Dit gaiement mr Weasley et c'est pas très prudent de saigner devant un vampire, même si hinata y est immunisée du a son allergie.

S'étirant les bras pour atteindre sa baguette déposée sur sa table de chevet, puis suite a un mouvement de va et vient il fit apparaître 6 nouvelles chaises.

'Il semblerait que le poison du serpent qui ma mordu d'un sorte peu commune qui empêche les blessures de se refermer. Ils sont confiants de trouver un antidote. Toutefois pour l'instant ils ont des cas plus urgent que le mien donc je dois me contenter de prendre une potion Remplisseur de Sang à toutes les heures, mais cette homme à coté de moi,' dit-il baissant son timbre de voix, et regardant vers le lit d'a coté, où reposait un homme au teint vert et à l'air malade.

'Mordu par un loup-garou, pauvre gars. Aucun remède possible.'

'Un loup-garou?' chuchota Mrs Weasley inquiète. 'Est-il sécuritaire qu'il soit dans une salle publique? Il ne devrait pas être dans une chambre privé?'

'' La pleine lune n'arrive pas avant 2 semaine, la rassura Mr Weasley, ils lui ont parler ce matin, le guérisseurs et essayé de le convaincre qu'il pouvait passer une vie normal. Je lui ai dit que je connaissais un loup-garou qui vie chez des vampire et c'est un homme très bien, qui a réussi à vivre une vie presque normale vu qui est immunisée diplomatiquement….

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? l'interrogea George.

'' Il a dit qu'à son tour, il était pour me mordre si je ne taisais pas, dit tristement Mr Weasley. Et la femme de ce côté, il pointait les seul autres occupant de la pièce, dont le lit était juste à côté de la porte, elle ne veut pas dire au guérisseurs se qui l'à mordu, ce qui les portes à croire qu'elle a manipulé quelque chose d'illégal. Peu importe, ça lui a enlevé un très gros morceau de peau sur la jambe, qui dégage un odeur insupportable quand il lui enlève ses bandages…

'' Est-ce que tu va enfin pouvoir nous dire ce qu'il t'ai arrivé, papa ? demanda fred, approchant sa chaise du lit.

'Bien, mais vous n'êtes pas déjà au courant?' dit Mr Weasley, avec un grand sourire s'adressant à Harry.

'C'est très simple – J'ai eu une grosse journée et je me suis endormi au travail, et, plus tard, en sortant du bureau je me suis fait mordre.'

'Ton attaque a paru dans la gazette du sorcier?' demanda Fred, indiquant le journal que lisait Mr Weasley.

'' non, bien sur que non, '' dit Mr Weasley, avec un sourire en coin, '' Le ministère ne voudrait pas savoir que tout le monde sache que Moka a laisser un serpent-''

'' Arthur ! prévient, mrs weasley.

'' Ma euh- attraper dit rapidement mr Weasley, Harry était convaincu que ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il voulait dire.

'Alors, où était tu lorsque c'est arrivé, Papa?' demanda George.

Ça c'est mes affaires,' dit Mr Weasley, Il pris la gazette du sorcier, l'ouvrit une fois de plus et ajouta,

'J'était justement en train de lire un article sur l'arrestation quand vous êtes arrivés .Vous savez Willy Widdershins, C'était lui qui était celui derrière les toilettes régugitantes de l'été dernier ? Un de ses maléfices s'est retourné vers lui, la toilette a explosé et l'on retrouvé inconscient dans les débits couvrit de la tête aux pieds de-'

'' Quand tu as dit que tu étais « en service », l'interrompra fred d'une voix forte, qu'est-ce que tu faisais exactement ?''

'' tu as entendus ton père, lança Mrs Weasley, '' Nous ne parlons pas de ça, dit nous en plus à propos de Willy Widdershins, Arthur.''

'Bien, ne me demandé comment, mais la dernière fois il a été prouvé innocent,' dit Mr Weasley. 'Je peu seulement supposé qu'il y est eu des pots vin -'

'Tu était son gardien, n'est-ce pas?' dit lentement George. L'arme ? La chose que vous savez qui cherche?'

'George, parle moins fort!' coupa Mrs Weasley.

'De toute façon,' dit Mr Weasley, parlant encore plus fort, 'Cette fois ci Willy est détenu dans une prison Moldus, et je ne crois pas que cette fois il réussisse à s'en sortir car, selon cet article deux Moldus on perdu des doigt et on donc été transféré ici à St Mungo, pour une repousse d'os puis une modification de mémoire. Pensez-y, des Moldus St Mungo ! Quel sorte de sortilège à t-il lancé?'

'' tu n'as pas dit que tu sais qui avait utiliser un serpent comme Alucard a cléo ? demanda Fred, observant la réaction de son père. Un gros ? celui que tu as vu la nuit de son retour avec Alucard, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est tout, Dit Mrs Weasley. 'Fol oeil et Elmira sont dehors, Arthur, ils veulent venir te rendre visite, et vous tous pendant ce temps vous nous attendrez à l'extérieur, ajouta-t-elle pour ses enfants et Harry.

'Vous pourrez revenir après et dire au revoir à votre père après, allez-y.'

Ils retournèrent dans le corridor. Fol OEil et Elmira rentrèrent dans la salle et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Fred leva les sourcils. Et étonnamenet il rencontrais Hinata dans le couloir.

'' Salut dit-t-elle.

'' Salut hina, bien, dit-il froidement, cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches, si il pense que ça va se passer comme ça, Ne nous disant rien.

'' tu cherche les dernières ? dit George, tenant dans ses mains quelque chose qui ressemait a un nœud fait dans une corde de couleur.

'' tu lis dans mes pensées, rugit fred, Voyons voir si St Mungo a pensé à mettre des charmes imperturbable au porte de leurs salles ?

Fred et George démêlèrent le nœud et un dégagèrent 5 Oreille Extensible pour chaque personne. Fred et George les firent circuler. Harry hésita à prendre la sienne.

'Vas-y, Harry, prend-la! Tu as sauvé la vie de notre père. Si quelqu'un à le droit d'écouter au porte c'est bien toi.

Harry fini donc par prendre le bout de sa petite corde et à l'insérer dans son oreille comme venait le faire les jumeaux.

'OK, allons-y!' dit Fred.

Les cordes de couleur vivent se mirent a onduler comme des lombrics, et glissèrent en dessous de la porte. Au début Harry n'entendait rien, mais il sursauta lorsque Elmira commença à parler, il l'attendait comme si elle serait juste à coté de lui.

''… ils ont cherché dans tout le secteur mais il n'ont pas trouvé ni trace de cette putain de Moka ni le serpent, on dirait qu'ils se sont évaporé après t'avoir attaqué Arthur… Mais vous savez qui ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que Moka puisse y faire entrée un serpent. Dit la voix de elmira.

'' je ne crois pas qu'il s'entendait à rencontrer quelqu'un, grogna Maugrey, il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance jusqu'ici ? Non, je crois qu'il voulait ce faire un portrait des lieux avant de passer réellement à l'action, si Arthur n'aurait pas été là, la bête aurait eu tout son temps de faire le tour des lieux… de plus, Alucard et Potter dit qu'ils a vu ce qu'il était arrivé, un était toi et sa était Alucard qui la rendu très malade près de la frénétique et l'autre était Potter.

' Oui, dit Mrs Weasley. Elle avait plutôt incommodé. Tu sais, dumbledore s'attendait à ce que Harry et Alucard ait ce genre de visions.''

'' oui, bien, dit Maugrey, il y a quelque chose d'étrange entre Le fis maudit et le fis Potter, nous le savons tous.

'' Dumbledore avait l'air d'être inquiet à propos de Harry quand je lui ais parlé ce matin,'' Chuchota Mrs Weasley.

'' Bien sûr qu'il est inquiet, grogna Maugrey. Le fis maudit était la victime et son cousin a vu la scène de l'intérieur de serpent du père maudit de Alucard. Heureusement, Potter, contrairement a alucard n'a pas l'air de réaliser ce que cela veut dire, mais si tu sais qui a pris possession de lui comme il a pris possession de son fis en deuxième année…

Harry enleva son oreille extensible, son cœur battait la chamade.

Il regarda les autres, ils le regardaient tous avec crainte, le fil pendant toujours de leur oreilles.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Noel sous surveillance vampirique et le favori de moka.

Était-ce pour cela que Dumbledore ne voulait toujours pas croiser les yeux d'Harry ? Est-ce qu'il craignait de voir Voldemort le fixer à travers eux, inquiet, peut-être, que leur vert vif vire soudainement au rouge, et glaciale avec deux fentes en guise de paupières ? Harry se souvient de la façon dont le visage ressemblant a un serpent vampire de Voldemort s'était un jour extrait hors de l'arrière de la tête du professeur Quirrel, évidement a cette époque il était encore un humain du moins en restais-t-il un humain, et se passa sa main derrière la sienne, en se demandant ce que l'ont devait ressentir quand Voldemort jaillissait de son crâne.

Il se sentait sale, contaminé, comme s'il portait quelques germes mortels, indigne de s'asseoir dans le métro qui le ramenait de l'hôpital avec des innocents, des gens saint dont le corps et les esprits étaient exempts de la présence de Voldemort… il n'avait pas été simplement vu le serpent, il avait été le serpent, il le savait à présent…

Une pensée terrible lui vint soudain, comme un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire, qui lui donna le sentiment que ses entrailles se tortillaient et frétillaient comme des serpents.

Que cherche-t-il, mis à part des serviteurs ?

Quelque chose qu'il ne peut obtenir que dans l'ombre... Comme une arme.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois.

Je suis l'arme, songea Harry, et c'était un lent poison qui coulait dans ses veines, qui lui glaçait le sang, qui lui donna des sueurs froides tandis qu'il oscillait en suivant le mouvement du train dans le tunnel sombre. Je suis celui que le père d'Alucard essaye d'utiliser, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des gens pour me surveiller partout ou je vais sous ordre de son fis maudit, ce n'est pas pour ma protection, c'est pour les autres, mais ça n'a pas marché, personne ne peut garder un œil sur moi à Poudlard… J'ai attaqué la nuit derrière, c'était moi. Voldemort m'a obligé à l'attaquer, et il est peut être à l'intérieur de moi en ce moment, à écouter mes pensées... Et du au mystérieux lien qui reliais a mon cousin j'ai forcée Alucard à être la victime de force par son père. Voldemort m'a obligé à l'attaquer, et il est peut être à l'intérieur de moi en ce moment, à écouter mes pensées...

'' Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry, chéri ?'' chuchota Mme Weasley en se penchant par-dessus Ginny pour lui parler tandis que le train continuait sa robe dans le tunnel avec un bruit métallique. '' Tu n'a pas très bonne mine. '' Tu ne te sens pas bien ?''

Tout le monde le regardait. Il secoua vilement la tête et se redressa pour donner une impression d'assurance.

'' Harry, chéri, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda de nouveau Mme Weasley d'une voix inquiète, comme ils traversaient la parcelle de pelouse du manoir Phénix. '' Tu es tellement pâle… tu es sûr que tu as dormi ce matin ? Tu n'as qu'à monter te coucher tout de suite, comme ça tu auras quelques heures devant toi pour dormir avant le dîner, d'accord ?''

Il acquiesça; il avait là une excuse toute trouvée pour ne parler à aucun des autres, ce qui était exactement ce qu'il voulait, il se dépêcha donc de passer à côté du porte parapluie en forme de jambe de troll et de grimper les escaliers jusque dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny dès que Mme Weasley eut ouvert la porte du manoir.

Là, il commença à faire les cent pas, entre le lit baldaquin de Alucard, et le cadre vide du portrait de Goric Gryffondor, apparemment alucard avais un troisième tableau de goric ici a Londres, mais il était vide, son esprit bouillonnant de questions et d'idée noires.

Comment était-il devenu un serpent ? Peut être qu'il était un Animagus...

Non, c'était impossible, il le saurait... Peut être que Voldemort était un Animagus... après tout les vampire le sont tous, il pourrait se transformer en serpent bien sur, c'était possible… et quand il me possède, nous nous transformons tous les deux… mais ça n'explique toujours pas comment j'ai pu aller à Londres et revenir dans mon lit en l'espace de cinq minute, lui était pas un vampire comme alucard qui pouvais parcourir des centaines de kilomètres a la seconde, mais probablement que Voldemort est probablement a présent le plus puissant vampire qu'il y ait sur Terre, mis à par son fis, ça ne doit pas être un problème pour lui de transporter des gens comme ça.

Et, dans une vague de panique terrible, il pensa -si Voldemort m'a possédé, je lui donne une superbe vue de l'endroit où se trouve l'ordre des ancien Phénix, là, tout de suite ! Il sait qui est dans l'ordre et ou est Sirius… Et j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses que je n'aurais pas dues, tout ce que m'ont dit Alucard et Sirius la première nuit que j'ai passé ici.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : Il devrait quitter la place Manoir Phénix immédiatement. Il irait passer noël à Poudlard, sans les autres, ce qui les mettrai en sécurité au moins pendant les vacances... Mais non, c'était impossible, il y avait de nombreuses autres personnes à Poudlard susceptible d'être blessées. Et si le suivant était Seamus, Dean ou Neville ? Harry s'arrêta et se tint devant le cadre vide du portrait Goric gryffondor.

L'estomac noué, il songea qu'il n'avait pas d'autre alternative : il allait devoir retourner à Privet drive, se couper du monde de la magie. Et bien s'il fallait le faire, pensa-t-il, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Essayant de tout son cœur de ne pas penser à la réaction des Dursley quand ils allaient le trouver sur le pas de leur porte si mois plus tôt que ce qu'ils avaient espéré, il traversa la chambre vers sa valise, claque violemment le couvercle et la ferma, puis chercha avec automatisme Hedwige avant de se rappeler qu'elle était toujours à Poudlard - très bien, sa cage serait un objet de moins à transporter - il s'empara de la poignée de sa valise et l'avait traînée sur la moitié du chemin en direction de la porte lorsqu'une voix noble fit '' tu t'enfuis comme Elmira en exil, pas vrai ?

Il regarda autour de lui et il vie golric gryffondor qui venait d'apparaître dans le cadre de son portrait de fondateur, et se penchait en avant, une expression triste sur son visage.

'' Non, je ne fuis pas, non'' dit sèchement Harry, en tirant un peu plus sa valise vers la porte.

'' Je croyais qu'un élève de ma propre maison affronterais ses problème avec courage. Mais après ce que je vois tu aurais peut-être été mieux dans la place de cette salle serpent qui a violé ma tendre Elmira. Eux les serpentard sont courageux quand il le faut mais il choisira plutôt de sauver leurs peaux.

'' Ce n'est pas ma propre peau que je sauve, dit Harry laconique en tirant la valise par-dessus une partie du tapis particulièrement chique et routeuse en face de la porte.

'' Ah je vois… alors c'est de la noblesse. Tu te sauve pour protéger les autres.

Harry avais du respect pour golric mais il avait une main sur la porte quand gryffondor ajouta noblement : j'ai un message d'Albus Dumbledore pour toi.''

Harry s'arrêta net.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Reste là où tu es."

"Je n'ai pas bougé !" protesta Harry, la main toujours posée sur la poignée.

"Alors quel est le message ?"

"Je viens juste de te le donner, chez gryffondor dit golric d'un ton égal. "Dumbledore a dit, 'reste où tu es.'"

"Pourquoi?" demanda avidement Harry en lâchant sa valise. "Pourquoi est ce qu'il veut que je reste ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit d'autre ?"

"Rien de plus," répondit goric, en haussant légèrement un sourcil comme s'il trouvait Harry amusant et légèrement insolent, mais sa ne semblais pas du tout le déranger.

La colère d'Harry refit surface comme un serpent émergeant des herbes hautes. Il était épuisé, il était embrouillé au possible, il avait éprouvé de la terreur, du soulagement, puis de la terreur de nouveau durant les douze dernières heures, et Dumbledore continuait à ne pas vouloir lui parler!

"Alors c'est comme ça, hein ?" hurla-t-il. "'Reste là où tu es!' C'est la seule chose que tout le monde trouvait à me dire après que j'ai été attaqué par ces détraqueurs ! Reste juste planté en attendant que les adultes te sortent de là, Harry ! Bien sûr, nous ne te dirons rien, parce que ton pauvre petit cerveau ne serait pas capable de comprendre !"

'' Tu vois, dit Goric encore plus fort que Harry. Tu me ressemble beaucoup quand j'étais fondateur avec Elmira, elle aussi était absolument convaincue qu'elle avait toujours raison dans tous les domaines. Mais ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit jeune gryffondor qu'il y pourrait y avoir une excellente raison pour que le Directeur de Poudlard ne te confie pas le moindre détail de ses plans ? As-tu jamais songé, au milieu de tes interrogations, que suivre les ordres de Dumbledore ne t'avait jamais nui ? Non. Comme le reste des jeune et je dirais plus comme moi, a mon époque tu es persuadé que toi seul réfléchissais, toi seul reconnaît le danger, tu es le seul à être assez lucide pour comprendre ce que le dernier descendant de ce maudit Serpentard prépare…''

'' Il prépare quelque chose à propos de moi ou d'Alucard, alors ? l'interrompit Harry.

'' Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais je te dirais personnellement de consultée ton cousin a mon avis ? dit-t-il en examinant Harry. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois partir.

Et il sortit paresseusement de son cadre. Harry songeais a cette parole, pourquoi consultée son coussin.

"Et dites merci à Dumbledore pour rien et qui aille se faire violer par Moka Black !" " Beugla Harry au cadre vide.

Le cadre vide resta silencieux. Fulminant, Harry traîna sa valise au pied de son lit, puis enfuit son visage dans la couverture noble de Alucard, les yeux fermés, le corps lourd et douloureux.

Il se sentait aussi mal que s'il avait voyagé pendant des miles et des miles... Il paraissait impossible que moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, Cho Chang se soit approchée de lui sous et qui aille baiser ensemble avec Ginny en orgie… Il était si fatigué... Il avait peur de dormir... Maintenant il ne pouvait dire combien de temps il pourrait lutter... Dumbledore lui avait dit de rester... Ca devait vouloir dire qu'il avait le droit de dormir... Mais il avait peur... Et si ça recommençait ?

Il sombrait dans les ténèbres...

C'était comme si un film dans sa tête avait attendu pour démarrer. Il marchait dans un couloir désert vers une porte noire lisse, il passait à côté de murs de pierre rugueux, de torches, et une entrée ouverte sur une volée de marches de pierre qui descendaient vers la gauche...

Il atteignit la porte noire mais il ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir... Il resta devant, désespérant de pouvoir entrer... Quelque chose qu'il voulait de tout son cœur se trouvait derrière...

Quelque chose qui surpassait ses rêves les plus fous... Si seulement sa cicatrice pouvait cesser de le faire souffrir... Alors il serait capable de penser plus clairement...

'' Harry,'' dit la voix de Ginny, très lointaine, Maman a dit que le dîner était prêt, mais elle te gardera quelque chose de côté si tu veux rester au lit.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, mais Ginny avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Elle ne veut pas rester seul avec moi, songea Harry. Pas après ce qu'il la entendu ce que a dit Maugrey.

Il supposait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voudrait plus le voir ici, à présent qu'ils savaient ce qui était à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ne voulait pas descendre pour le dîner; il ne voulait pas leur infliger sa compagnie. Il se retourna et, au bout d'un moment, il se rendormit. Il se réveilla bien plus tard, aux premières lueurs du matin, son ventre gargouillant de faim et Ginny ronflant dans le lit voisin apparemment était celle de hinata. Elle était probablement amusée avec elle. Jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre, il vit la silhouette gracieuse de gryffondor qui se tenait de nouveau dans son cadre, et Harry pensa que Dumbledore ou Alucard l'avait probablement envoyé Gryffondor pour le surveiller, au cas ou il attaquerait quelqu'un d'autres.

Le sentiment d'être malpropre s'intensifia. Il en souhaitait presque ne pas avoir obéi à Dumbledore... Si c'était comme ça que devait devenir la vie au manoir phénix, peut être qu'il aurait mieux fallu retourner à Privet Drive après tout.

Tous les autres passèrent la journée suivante à accrocher les décorations de Halloween vu que chez les phénix tout ce qui touche noël c'est considéré un insulte. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Sirius d'aussi bonne humeur; il était en train de chanter joyeusement, apparemment pour célébrer le fait qu'il allait avoir de la compagnie pour Noël. Harry pouvait entendre sa voix résonner en bas à travers le sol de la pièce à dessiner glaciale où il était assis seul, à regarder le ciel gris derrière la fenêtre, qui annonçait de la neige, sans quitter la sensation de plaisir furieux qu'il donnait aux autres l'opportunité de parler de lui, dont ils ne se privaient sûrement pas. Quand il entendit Mme Weasley appeler gentiment son nom en bas des escaliers à l'heure du déjeuner, il s'éloigna plus loin en haut et l'ignora.

Aux alentours de six heures, la sonnette résonna comme une bruit d'orgue de film d'horreur, et a la différence était un bruit de la photo de bened phénix qui hurlais : rentrée chez ouvert ami des vampires sauf eux qui sont a serpentard incluant les traites au phénix.

Présumant que Mundungus ou un autre membre de l'Ordre était arrivée, ou probablement Alucard, Harry se contenta de s'installer plus confortablement contre le mur de la chambre d'Alucard ou il était caché, en essayant d'ignorer sa propre faim, et il eut un léger choc en entendant quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

'' Je sens que tu es là, dit la voix chantée d'Hermione. Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir d'ici ? Alucard et moi on veut te parler et j'ai même emmené un cadeau moldu pour toi et lui.''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda Harry en ouvrant la porte. Je croyais que tu étais à la chasse avec Alucard et Elmira.

'' On est revenue, de chez Elizabeth elle voulait me faire visitée son château a elle. répondit Hermione et tu oublie que c'est chez moi ici à présent. Alors, je suis rentrée a cause ma soif était étanchée et alucard avais vraiment envie de venir fêter la fête Halloween en retard de Sirius. Elle avait de la neige dans les cheveux et son visage était blanc comme un vampire. De toutes façons, viens dans la chambre de hinata, la mère de Ron y a fait du feu et elle a laissé des sandwiches.''

Harry la suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage. Quand il entra dans le chambre, il eu la surprise de voir Alucard et Ginny qui l'attendaient, assis sur le lit de hinata.

'' On est venu après la chasse, dit Alucard d'un ton léger et ses yeux brillais de ravissement, en enlevant le manteau de Hermione en étant galant, et avant que Harry ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soir.

'' Dumbledore m'a expliquer ce qui est arrivé en premier lieu ce matin, et je t'annonce que Ombrage est totalement furieuse que nous avons disparu avant le temps officielle des cours pour partir. Surtout moi, vu que avais annuler en cause de chasse urgente tout mes cours de théorie sexuelle de magie noir de défense contre les force du mal juste en janvier, sous son nez et sans en avoir été averti au préalable, même après que Dumbledore lui ai dit que M. Weasley était à Ste Mangouste et qu'il vous avait donné la permission d'aller le voir. Donc…''

Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny, et les deux filles, de même que Ron, levèrent les yeux vers Harry.

'' Comment tu te sens ? demanda Hermione.

'' A merveille, répondit durement Harry.

'' Oh, ne mens pas, Harry, fit hinata impatiemment. Ginny et Alucard m'ont dit que tu te cachais de tout le monde humain ou vampire depuis le retour de Ste Mangouste.''

'' Ah bon, ils ont dit ça ? dit Harry un regard furieux à Alucard et Ginny. Ginny regarda ses pieds, mais Alucard ne sembla pas le moins du monde intimidée.''

'' Et bien c'est ce que tu as fait vu que tu es enfermé dans ma chambre depuis 3 jours. Et tu n'as pas regardé le moindre d'entre nous.

"C'est vous qui n'avez pas voulu me regarder !" dit Harry avec colère.

"Peut être que vous avez pensé vous regarder, mais que vous vous êtes manqués," suggéra Hermione, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Très drôle, «dit Harry, irrité, en se retournant.

"Oh, arrête de penser que nous ne comprenons rien, «dit sévèrement Hermione.

'' Écoute, les autres m'ont raconté ce que vous aviez entendu la nuit dernière avec les oreilles extensibles dit Alucard

'' Ah oui ? grogna Harry, les mains dans les poches tandis qu'il regardait la neige qui tombait à présent abondamment dehors. '' Vous parliez tous de moi, pas vrai ? En fait, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

'' Nous voulions te parler, Harry, dit Hinata, mais tu es resté caché depuis que nous sommes rentrée de chasse…''

'' Je ne veux parler avec personne,'' la coupa Harry, qui se sentait de plus en plus énervé.

'' Eh bien, c'est un peu stupide de ta part, rétorquais Alucard avec colère. Au vu que tu ne connais personne a par moi son propre fis qui a été possédée par mon père et que je peux te dire ce que ça fait, je conte évidement pas Quirell vu que tu la tuer en le brûlant. C'est pour sa que j'ai demandé sans avis a Dumbledore à dire a goric gryffondor de me consultée.

Harry resta coi comme l'impact de ces mots vampire le frappait. Puis il se retourna vers Alucard.

'' J'avais oublié,'' dit-il.

'' Tu as bien de la chance, lui dit répondit froidement alucard.

'' Je suis désolé, dit Harry, et il était sincère. '' Alors… Alors, est-ce que tu crois que je suis possédé par ton père ?

'' Et bien, est ce que tu peux te rappeler de tout ce que tu as fait ? demanda Alucard. '' Est-ce que tu as par moment de grands blancs pendant lesquelles tu ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu faire?

Harry se creusa les méninges.

'' Non,'' dit-il enfin.

'' Alors mon père ne t'as jamais possédé, dit simplement Alucard. Quand ça a été le cas pour moi, même si il ne pouvait pas totalement me possédée sans qui sois totalement sortit du journal, mais au début mon coté humaine ne pouvais pas me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait pendant des heures à la suite, comme quand j'ai tuée les coqs de Hagrid par exemple. Ou parfois je m'étais disputée avec Hermione et je ne me souvenais même pas pourquoi je m'étais disputée. Je me retrouvais quelque part sans avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont j'y étais arrivée, juste a ce que il me montre la vérités sur Erika et a réveiller ma puissance scellez de vampire faucheur et c'était devenus alors un combat mental entre lui et ma forme maudite qui a été réveiller depuis plus de 13 ans totalement a cause qui n'arrivais pas a le possédée ma forme libérée, pour y déversée son âme vu qui trouvais pas la mienne vu les vampire faucheur n'ont pas d'âme. Il possédait ma forme scellez humaine mais pas ma force libérée vampire qui lui résistais. Le seul temps ou je pouvais le repoussée en forme humaine c'est quand je fessais l'amour avec les victimes que je choisissais de mettre en transe et ma favorite surtout par accident.

Harry avait du mal à le croire, même s'il se sentait soulagé malgré lui.

'' Mais le rêve que j'ai fait et que on a fait à propos du serpent de ton père, alors…

'' Harry, tu faisais déjà ces rêves avant, fit remarquer Alucard. Tu avais des flashes à propos de ce que mon père était sur le point de faire l'an dernier. Moi j'ai vu par Arthur ma putain de sœur libérée un serpent a cause j'ai prédit ce qu'elle tentait de faire et sa ma rendu malade a cause ce serpent allais mordre un humain de mon ordre.

'' Mais là c'était différent, dit Harry en secouant la tête. J'étais à l'intérieur du serpent. C'était comme si j'étais le serpent… et si Voldemort m'avait transporté à Londres…?

'' Un jour, '' dit Hermione, qui semblait profondément exaspéré, tu liras l'histoire de Poudlard, et peut-être que ça te rappellera qu'il est impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Même Voldemort malgré qui soit un vampire ne peut pas te faire voler de ton dortoir, Harry.

'' Tu n'as pas quitté ton lit, mon chère, ajouta Ginny, vu que je dormais avec toi. Je t'ai vu te débattre dans ton sommeil pendant au moins une minute avant que tu ne te réveille.''

Harry recommença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, en réfléchissant. Ce qu'il disait tout les 4 n'était pas seulement réconfortant, c'était juste… sans trop penser, il prit un sandwich dans le plat posé sur le lit et le dévora avec appétit.

Je ne suis pas l'arme après tout, pensa Harry. Il cru que son cœur allait éclater de joie, et il se sentit se réunifier comme ils entendaient passer a pas marqués devant leur porte vers sa propre chambre d'ami, c'était Sirius qui décorais des crane en forme de citrouille et des crane humain véritable pour halloween mais il mettait des bonnets de Noël dessus et voyant cela Hermione vient de se souvenir des cadeaux pour Harry et Alucard.

'' Hey Sirius tu mets des bonnets de père noël sur tes citrouilles Halloween dit Hermione.

'' Bien oui ce n'est pas jolie, je peux les enlevée si tu n'aime pas. Elmira ma dit de faire ce qui me plait tant que sa réfléchies pas trop nos image.

'' Non sa me dérange pas mais si c'est jolie mais sa me fait pensée a un film que j'ai vu quand était humaine quand était jeune et je suis tombée sur la bande son moldu a mon retour de chasse en Transylvanie a cause était sa mon cadeau de chasse pour alucard vu qui adore les comédies musical.

'' Ah bon quel est ce film d'horreur ? dit Benoît curieux.

'' L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack. Et ce n'est pas un film d'horreur mais un film Disney. dit Hermione.

Harry se mit à rire il connaissait se film mais pas Ginny et ni benoît.

'' Et sa parle de quoi ce film sa a l'air bien dit Ginny.

'' Bien c'est une histoire animée américain qui parle des monstre Halloween moldus gère les squelettes, les vampires que les moldus pense qui existe comme dans les conte horreur et sorcière et tout qui veut fêtée Noël en prenant la place du Père Noël qui kidnappe et jack c'est le roi des monstre et c'est lui qui prend sa place. Si vous voulez j'ai acheté le disque et vous faire écoutée les musique pour rire à condition que vous supportée au moins que sa parle de noël moldu et non de chasseur de vampire.

Sirius rigolais et le groupe promis que si elle le fait jouer personne ne se plaindra et hinata et Hermione allais chercher le cadeau dans une des chambre et une fois montrée le disque il ensorcelez pour qui puisse fonctionné au manoir et a leur retour il le met a jouer et était plutôt bien trouvée et même Elmira qui était venus avec sa Rosalie pour la fête des chasseur, trouvais la musique très bien trouvée pour des moldus, elle avais un faible pour la chanson la complainte de Sally, qui trouvais que sa ressemblais a la voix de sa favorite de Rosalie.

'' Allez rosie chante avec moi. Dit Elmira au repas de fête.

'' Non Miri pas envie de chantée tu sais bien que j'ai perdue ma voix de sirène il y a des années… dit-t-elle moqueuse

Mais sa favorite qui la visitais ne dit plus rien mais lui sourire glacialement. Mais le groupe ignore qu'elle aimait aussi beaucoup cette chanson aussi. Et Sirius se mit à continuer a décorée en chantant la chanson Que vois-je ? Mais modifiant un peu en blague la parole en disant sous les rire du groupe, il chantait cela.

Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ?  
Du rouge sang du noir et du vert  
Que vois-je ? Des flocons blancs dans l'air  
Que vois-je ? Je suis sûrement malade réveille toi Alucard ce n'est qu'un rêve une chimère d'avoir invitée ton cousin à être notre repas de chasse Que vois-je ?  
Que vois-je ?  
Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux  
Que vois-je ? Rosalie qui souris glacialement Que-vois-je  
Que vois-je ? Dans tous les coins ces vampire ont le fou rire bonjour sourire adieu soupir  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire je déménage au manoir phénix.  
Que vois-je ?  
Au lieu de lancer des mangemort ils lancent des boules de neige  
La vie remplace Voldemort ils passent leur temps à baiser sur les manèges des balthory.  
J'en vois de toutes les couleurs je découvre le Soleil  
Et sa chaleur dans mon vieux cœur de vampire fait vraiment des merveilles  
Oh non Que vois-je ? Il se viole sous le gui (dit-il en pointant du regarde hinata qui ne fessais que baiser sous un gui.) Miri tu devrais les bannir de l'école.  
(Elmira rigolais comme tout le monde aussi.)  
Ils rient mais ces vampire sont uniques  
Magique les voilà rassemblés devant la cheminée pour tricotée avec la favorite qui a été gravement blessée par ma saloppe de fille qu'il est encore enfuit.  
Que vois-je ?  
Que vois-je des moldus ? Tout autour d'un sapin  
Tiens, tiens mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire  
C'est fou ils l'on couvert de milliers d'ustensiles, des lampes accrochées à des fils et mis un gnome comme ange au sommet du sapin.  
Et ils s'amusent tous à la fois je me trompe peut être mais je crois que c'est la joie que c'est la joie ô c'est un merveilleux voyage au manoir d'alucard.  
Que vois-je ?  
Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ? Des moldus endormis  
Par contre il n'y a rien sous le lit  
Où sont les fantômes les mangemort qui sèment la peur et la terreur  
Il n'y a que ces chers petits vampire végétarien qui rêvent de baiser leur mamans Elmira  
Que vois-je ?  
Plus de chasseur du ministère  
Il n'y a ici que des cauchemar sexuelle ni misère  
Et à la place ont dirai que la paix règne sur terre  
Au lieu des cris j'entends des airs de musique vampirique  
Et l'odeur des gâteaux au sang animaux est absolument fantastique  
La fête m'emporte dans sa grande farandole  
Je plane soudain mon cœur de pierre s'affole  
Je vole  
Enfin ma vie viens de prendre un nouveau visage il m'en faut toujours d'avantage, je veux tout voir, j'veux tout savoir et je veux tout avoir  
Il faut que je sache, il faut que je sache comment s'appelle ce manoir ?  
Mais où sui-je ?

Sirius fit semblant de plantée dans le mur et tombais au sol sous les rire du groupe vu qui avais parfaitement jack qui tombe dans la neige.

En parallèle par contre, le jour de noël était un peu moins drôle côté des Malefoy. Draco vient être de rentrée à la maison pour les fêtes. Ses parents avais cachée le fait que Erika et Moka était leur invitée cette année vu que Elmira les avais chassée du manoir anglais a une chasse légal par gouvernement transylvanien mais totalement illégal vu que le ministère était au courent de rien et que les transylvanien n'avais absolument prévenue personne. Il venait de rentrée pour noël et la première chose qui rencontre dans un couloir c'est sa tente black alias Moka Black en serviette qui sortais de la douche et quand il se rencontrait la serviette tombais.

'' Désolé vraiment, tente moka ! Mais que fais-tu ici. Se détournais drago rouge pivoine.

Moka : Maman et moi on se cache chez vous dit-t-elle loin d'être gênée par la scène. On a été chassée par les goules d'Elmira envoyée par cette poufiace de ministre transylvanienne d'Elizabeth phénix. Pourquoi détournes-tu ton regard drago… je te dégoûte tant ? dit-t-elle amusée.

'' C'est que… si on vous regarde on risque la mort en vous sautant dessus…

Moka rigolais après tout elle avait depuis longtemps envie de se taper son neveux du moins depuis qu'elle avait plus temari du moins : tu veux me sautée drago ? Tu peux si tu le veux. Mon maître accorde le droit de m'amusée pour les fêtes des chasseurs.

Drago : J'ai… j'ai déjà un copine.

Moka était un peu amusé et un peu déçu aussi.

'' Ha oui c'est vrai il paraît que mon frère d'ex mari vous a grande menée la vie dure cette année. Je peux prendre son apparence si tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit fâchée.

Moka tentais de flirtée avec lui mais Draco préférais ne pas répondre et de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

** Il est mignon, je pourrais peut-être en faire un jouet gardien. ** songeais moka avec envie, **je crois que je l'ai un peu trop brusquée et que je lui suis fait peur en tentant de flirter avec lui. **

La nuit tombais aussi et Moka se mettais a chantée doucement et rentrais dans la chambre de Draco pour se faufiler et se mit a ses coté de son neveux dormeur sous apparence magique de Pansy Parkinson, évidement était simplement un chant simple de métamorphose vampire comme hinata fessais souvent et non un sort complique comme avoir pris le corps du père de Hermione granger avec temari. Stupide succube pourquoi a-t-elle fouillé les affaires de cette pute de granger. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas de jouet sexuel vu qu'était Alucard qui en avait. Bon elle aurait du peut-être lui commandée ses livre mordeurs sous un faux nom. Moka était si furieuse contre Alucard avoir fait tuer sa sœur préféré sexuelle pour nourrir sa favorite devenue un vampire nouveau-née à présent.  
Elle sentait si bonne et a présent elle a plus aucune raison de vouloir la trucidée pour son sang vu que si elle se rencontrait c'était sur que sa serais un combat a la mort vampirique pour se venger de ses crimes contre ses parents.  
Elle commençait a embrassée Draco mais elle apprenait à se contrôler pour ne pas le tuer après tout était le fis d'un mangemort. Draco était pas du tout insensible à son charme et à ses câlins nocturnes apparemment il semblait habituer à ce que sa copine lui en fait à poudlard. Il commençait donc à se la jouer sa copine en lui fessant une orgie nocturne.

Après être amusée et épuisée drago sans le tuer, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle baisait un humain en se retenir l'envie de le tuer, c'était bizarre quand même pour Moka qui tuais habituellement tout ses amant mortel. Elle se rhabillait contente et satisfaite de sa baise vu que sa fessais longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas baisé aussi et rejoignait au dehors Erika qui l'attendais pour la chasse.

'' Alors tu tes fait ton neveux finalement, dit Erika d'un ton sombre.

'' Ouais et je l'ai pas tué dit on doit vraiment chassée des animaux... on ne pourrait pas réattaquer le manoir avec les chasseurs.

'' Pas question à présent que le ministère transylvanien les protège et que les chasseurs du ministère y sont tous bannis incluant moi aussi et toi également...

'' Foutue Elmira de merde.

Mais une voix les interrompit.

'' Bonjour maîtresse phénix dit la voix caverneuse de Kreatur.

'' Tiens si ce n'est pas l'elfe de mon père dit Moka contente de le voir.

Moka avais contrairement a son père Sirius une certaine affection pour Kreatur, depuis qu'elle est jeune elle la toujours appelle pour soit jouer avec elle en fessant des quizz sur les autres membres de l'ordre et aussi quand Alucard le repoussais pour hinata, ou quand elle avait envie de s'amusée à se taper tout les mangemort après être faire un coucou a son père quand il était en prison. Elle aurait aucun mal à s'amuser à lui donner des infos du moins des informations qui pouvais lui dire et non interdire de parler. Elle était mis a inventée faire un nouveau jeu deviner quel information rebattu pouvais dire sur ordre en forme de jeux questionnaire.

'' Alors rebattu aimerais tu jouer un petit jeu.

'' Oui maîtresse moka.

'' Mm a tu mon collier jouet avec toi.

'' Non maîtresse, je ne l'ai plus.

'' Tu la perdu dit-t-elle furieuse.

'' Non mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Maîtresse Moka.

'' D'accord ce n'est pas grave kreti. Je parie que soit mon frère la jeter ou sois peut-être hinata la reçu en cadeau, mmm prochaine question peut tu me parler de l'ordre des anciens d'Elmira.

'' Pas le droit maîtressé moka.

Elle s'en doutait un peu évidement, Erika en riais elle trouvait ce jeu très drôle.

'' Alors des informations sur Harry Potter et Alucard.

Cette fois elle visait juste.

'' Harry Potter aime beaucoup alucard et sa favorite, il devient très protecteur quand Alucard ou Sirius est en danger, et il ferait tout pour les sauver tout les deux.

Moka souriais à présent victorieuse de cette information même si elle le souvenait que l'année dernière en espionnant a poudlard durent le duo, Harry était très impulsif quand alucard avais des ennuis ou que Hermione cette pute était en danger aussi, et récompensais l'elfe en le laissant le servir sans aucun problème et poussais une dernière question.

'' Plus tard veut tu me rendre un service et espionner seulement Harry Potter quand il est au manoir d'alucard pour moi et de tentée de ne pas mettre mon père sur notre chemin si tu le peux. Maman ne veut pas qui intervienne.

'' Oh oui maîtresse moka, digne fille black que adore.

Comment avait-il pu rêver de retourner à Privet Drive pour Noël ? Le bonheur de son cousin d'avoir à nouveau sa maison entre ses main et pleine de nouveau, et particulièrement d'avoir Harry de retour avec Sirius, était contagieux. Ils n'étaient plus leur hôte sombre de l'été; à présent, il semblait tout les deux déterminé à ce que tout le monde s'amuse autant que possible, sinon plus qu'ils ne l'auraient fait à Poudlard, et il travaillait inlassablement dans le laps de temps qui les séparait de noël, nettoyant et décorant avec leur aide, tant et si bien que lorsqu'ils allèrent tous au lit le soir du réveillon, la maison était méconnaissable sauf pour les vampires.

Les chandeliers luxurieux de Alucard, était un mélange de fausse toiles d'araignées pour Halloween et de guirlandes de houx pour noël et des cheveux d'anges doré mais pas argentée a cause Hermione n'aimais pas les cheveux argent, sauf pour son collier, a la place on a mis des cheveux rouge d'Elizabeth qu'elle s'est bien pris amusement a s'arracher de la tête. De la neige magique étincelait en s'amoncelant sur le tapis soyeux; un grand arbre de noël, le seul chose accepté qui est pas un insulte pour les vampire, obtenue par Mundingus et décoré de fée vivante, cachait l'arbre généalogique de la famille Phénix, et même les tête de citrouille animée par alucard portait des chapeaux et des barbe de père-noël et Alucard trouvais vraiment que sa ressemblais comme dans le film moldu de Tim Burton quand Hermione leur avais expliquer histoire et même acheter la musique en cadeau sur un disque compact ensorcelez pour qui soit pas détraquer par la magie de défense de l'endroit et il trouvais que fêter Halloween et noël moldus en même temps c'était bien plus amusant que séparément finalement.

Harry se réveilla le matin de Noël pour trouver une pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit et Ginny avait déjà à moitié fini d'ouvrir ceux de la sienne, plutôt grosse.

'' Bon cru cette année, informa-t-elle à Harry derrière un nuage de papier.

'' Merci pour le compas de balai, il est excellent; dit Harry.

Celui que la favorite de Alucard lui avais offert a lui et a Ginny, était un planning à révisions-''

Harry fouilla dans ses cadeau et en trouva aussi un qui portait l'écriture d'Alucard. Il lui avait donné, à lui aussi, un livre qui ressemblait à un agenda, hormis qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvrait, il disait un commentaire satirique de Alucard : Fais le maintenant ou tu auras une retenue des plus sanglante en te fessant fouettée par mes trois sirène.

Sirius et Lupin avaient offert à Harry, une collection d'excellents livres intitulés la Défense Magique en pratique et ses utilisation contre les forces du mal, qui avait de superbes illustrations animées en couleur de tous les contre sorts et des sortilèges incluant des sortilèges qui pouvais blessée les vampires sans recevoir de contrecoup que les chasseurs de vampire utilise pour les neutralisée a la capturer. Il put se rendre compte qu'il allait être très utile pour la ADV. Hagrid avait envoyé un drôle de porte-monnaie marron qui avait des dents, probablement un dispositif contre le vol, mais malheureusement empêchait Harry de mettre le moindre sou sans se faire pincer les doigts. Le cadeau de Elizabeth était un modèle réduit d'éclair de feu, que Harry regarda voler dans la chambre, en espérant qu'il récupérerait un jour sa version en taille réelle; Ginny lui avait offert un assortiment de bonbons, M. et Mme Weasley l'habituel pull tricoté à la main et plusieurs petits pâtés, et Dobby une peinture que Harry suspectait être l'œuvre de l'elfe lui-même. Il venait de le tourner pour voir s'il ressemblait plus à quelque chose dans un sens quand, avec un grand bruit, C'est Fred et Georges transplantèrent au pied de son lit.

'' Joyeux chasse de noël'', dit Georges. '' Ne descendez pas pour l'instant.''

'' Pourquoi'' demanda Ginny.

'' Maman pleure encore,'' expliqua sombrement Fred. '' Percy a renvoyé son pull de Noël.''

'' Sans un mot, '' ajouta Georges. '' Il n'a même pas demandé si papa allait bien, ou lui a rendu visite, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres.

'' Alucard a essayée de la réconforter,'' dit Fred en faisant le tour du lit pour voir la peinture qu'Harry avait entre les mains. '' En lui disant que Percy ne mériterais qu'une chasse illégal chez lui par tout les goules réunis dans sa cuisine et qui allais prendre son cadeau aussi a cause comme sa fait un P, il va faire a croire que c'est pour Phénix et non pour Percflet.''

'' Ça n'a pas marché,'' poursuivit George en prenant un chocogrenouille.

'' Alors Lupin a pris les rênes. Il vaut mieux le laisser la réconforter avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner humain, je pense.''

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est censé être ? demanda Fred, en examinant la peinture de dobby.

'' Ça ressemble à un gibbon avec deux yeux noirs.'

'' C'est Harry !'' s'exclama Georges en montrant le bras du tableau, '' C'est inscrit en bas !''

'' "Très ressemblant, «sourit Fred. Harry lui lança son planning de révision neuf, qui atteignit le mur en face et tomba au sol d'où il dit avec entrain: "si tu as mis les points sur les i et les barres aux t, alors tu peux sauter n'importe quelle fille sauf a serpentard qui te plaira!''

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Ils pouvaient entendre les divers habitants de la maison se souhaiter mutuellement "joyeux fête de chasseur." Sur le chemin du rez de chaussée, ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Alucard.

'' Merci pour le livre, Harry, dit-elle joyeusement. Je voulais cette '' nouvelle théorie de la Numérologie'' depuis des lustres ! Et ce parfum est vraiment original, Ginny.''

'' Pas de problème,'' dit Ginny. '' Pour qui ce paquet ?' ajouta-t-il, en montrant le paquet emballée avec soin qu'elle transportait.

'' Ma goule Vesper dit Hermione fièrement. Alucard ma montré comment il donne le sang a chaque goule et c'est une bouteille de son sang, il y a n'a douze par bouteille vu qui n'a que 12 goule masculin. Et parfois il m'envoie une de ses bouteille aussi a cause comme tu le sais j'adore son sang comme une vrai goule et j'ai pensée que sa lui ferais plaisir.

'' Ouf moi un peu plus aurais pensée que tu puisses faire un cadeau a Kracher dit Ginny avec soulagement.

Hermione grognais de rage contrôler.

'' Non, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire plaisir, et il n'est pas là, a cause malgré tout que j'aime aider les elfes, lui il me déplaît beaucoup a cause alucard ma avouer qui avais une adoration pour Moka la fille de Sirius dit-elle avec un grognement mais que on lui avait interdit de nommé son nom devant moi ou alucard sous peine de être ma prochaine cible de ma prochaine chasse. Même si a mon avis Sirius pourrait lui donner autre chose à porter que cette loque dégoûtante. Mais bon j'ai pensée que vu que vespey est ma goule que je pourrais lui donner autre chose que du sang comme une couverture en patchwork. Sa pourrais illuminer un peu ses quartier.

'' Quel quartier, je n'ai jamais vu les goules autrement dans les cuisine d'alucard.

'' Ils sont aux sous-sols sous la cuisine, chaque goule a une chambre a eux et aussi une fosse mais ignore totalement son utilité donc évitée de tombe dedans.

Mme Weasley était seule au rez de chaussée quand ils arrivèrent. Elle se tenait devant la cuisinière, et sa voix résonnait comme si elle avait pris un mauvais rhume lorsqu'elle leur souhaita "Joyeux noël, «et tous trois détournèrent les yeux.

Il descendit dans le sous-sol de la cuisine qui était autant immense que la grande salle et chaque porte donnais sur une chambre a part, ou était inscrit chacun des nom des goule et était tous des nom en vielle transylvanien sauf une il avais aussi une immense trou clôturée mais qui était vide, mais Hermione s'arrêtais et frappais a la porte et sa goule Ludo lui ouvrit avec un sourire bienveillant mais remplie de laideur habituelle pour une goule et Hermione lui souhaitais un joyeux Chasse, et lui offrit ses bouteille de sang du mois et la couverture.

'' Merci maîtresse phénix dit poliment Ludo.

'' Alors c'est ici que vie les goules d'alucard. En apercevant la porte luxurieuse de sa chambre, dit Ginny surprise.

'' Et tu n'a rien vu ici c'est considéré petit en Transylvanie c'est 100 fois plus grand que a Londres et 200 plus grand chez Elizabeth pour ses servante aussi. Dit Hermione, mais comme Elmira n'aime pas les goules masculines anglaises surtout sauf en cas de jugement du conseil des anciens vesper reste à Londres.

Harry observa l'intérieur de la tanière de vesper il était dans l'obscurité mais on pouvait voir des affiche de lui humain du temps qui était un cogneur de quidditch mais vespey les évitais des regards, la honte se voyais vu qui était devenue une goule de alucard. Alucard leur expliquais que les premières années d'une goule la honte les frappe a chaque fois et sa dur plus au moins longtemps c'est différent pour chacun. Mais vesper comme il était un ancien voleur de coffre de Elmira, sa affectais plus que les autres être une goule de ses ancienne victime de vole.

Mais malgré tout il était aussi chaleureux envers les autres et Hermione contais même des blague contre les chasseurs du ministère pour le faire rire.

Malgré tout Hermione semble y être vraiment très attachée à ses goules. Qui s'esclaffait a ses blague mais en regardant les jumeaux il fut frapper par un souvenir.

'' Ho oui c'est vrai Fred et George, je voudrais vous donnez ceci

Fred et George était surpris et vie que était un sac d'argent et vie que était leur mise parier.

'' Ce sont des vrai galions cette fois, j'ai un peu oublié cette dette envers vous, j'en suis désolé de pas vous avoir arnaquée par accident. Donc joyeuse chasse a vous deux.

'' Hé bien merci dit les jumeaux en riant : c'est vrai qu'un entraînement de goule malhonnête chez Elizabeth sa forge le caractère.

Le groupe décidais de remontée au étage et tombais sur la porte ouverte de la chambre désert de Erika phénix et Harry était curieux de voir si était aussi horrible que les autres chambre et ce qui vie était tout comme Percy avec décrie : totalement affreux si elle aurait été décoratrice intérieur elle aurait été virée. Et son regarde il vie des liste ancien chasseur ennemi avec le défunt Bartminus croupton barré sous le nom : dévorée vivant par moka.

Apparemment les goules Alucard et les goules aussi avait brûlé certain objet de sa sœur mais pas de sa mère vu que Alucard a dit qu'elle les avait ensorcelée contre le feu, et il y avait une photographies de Erika et sa famille qui était la même que Sirius avait jeté l'été précédent. Le verre des cadre était intact, mais les petits personnages en noir et blanc l'observaient hautainement, incluant Erika et au coté la femme sombre dont il avait vu le procès dans la Pensine de Dumbledore : Bellatrix Phénix. De plus, sa semblait être la photo préféré de Erika; il l'avait placé en avant de toutes les autres photos aussi sanglant et semblais même a l'épreuve du feu magique apparemment ensorcelez au cas où Alucard aurais idée de mettre le feu a sa chambre.

'' Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione, en rentrant dans la chambre, en évidence l'odeur de Érika la mettais en rage mais elle se contrôlait.

'' Euh je voulais vérifier si ce que Percy avait dit sur la chambre de Erika était vrai.

Hermione se pétrifias et se mit à rire sa rage contre Érika avais disparu.

'' Ah Ouais d'accord. Tu voulais voir si elle était aussi pire décoratrice d'intérieur.

'' En parlant de horrible comme Érika, dit Sirius qui débouchait du cellier en portant une grosse dinde vivante tandis qu'ils fermaient la porte du placard, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Kreacher récemment ?''

'' Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la nuit ou nous sommes arrivés ici, répondit Harry. Elizabeth lui a ordonné de sortir de la cuisine en le fouettant.''

'' Oui… dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. '' Vous savez, je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu moi aussi… il doit se cacher quelque part en haut.''

'' Il n'a pas pu partir, pas vrai ?'' dit Harry. '' Je veux dire, quand tu lui as dit '' Dehors'', il a peut-être pensé que Elizabeth voulais dire hors de la maison ?''

'' Non, non, les Elfes de maison ne peuvent pas quitter leur maison tant qu'on ne leur a pas donné de vêtement. Ils sont liés à la maison de leur famille, '' affirma Sirius.

'' Ils peuvent quitter la maison s'ils le veulent vraiment, '' le contredit Harry. '' Dobby l'a fait, il a quitté la maison des Malefoy pour m'avertir de me méfier d'Alucard, il y a deux ans. Il devait se punir après coup, mais il le faisait quand même.''

Sirius parut légèrement déconcerté pendant un instant, après quoi il dit : je le traquerais plus tard, je m'attends à le trouver en haut en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps après la plus grosse erreur de ma mère ou pire dans la chambre carbonisée de la sœur de Alucard si il ses cacher ici au manoir anglais. Bien sur il a pu se glisser dans les tuyaux et mourir… mais je crois que je ne dois pas tant espérée de le transformée en repas pour goule.''

Fred, Ron et George et étonnement Hermione rirent; de la blague. Kreacher était le seul elfe qui avais le mérite de d'être détestée par Hermione. Après avoir mangé le repas de Noël, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione avaient prévu d'aller rendre une autre visite à , escortée par Fol-Œil et Hinata et Lupin, le lendemain matin en attendant le désert. Hermione posais une question a son amant.

'' Dit Alucard quand j'ai portée la bouteille aux goules et mon cadeau au mien, on vu une sorte de trappe clôturée appelle la fosse sa servais a quoi cette trappe.

'' Ha ha ha ça, c'était ou Erika mettais ses prisonnier moldus d'élevage comme garde manger quand elle revenait de chasse quand elle était carnivore. Mais elle sert plus à grand-chose. A moins qu'une idiote tente de rentrée de force ici, on pourra la mettre dedans sa serais drôle et amusant surtout que sa serais vraiment très bien pour la face de troll de Parkinson si elle viendrait fouiner par accident chez moi.

Hermione et les Weasley éclatais de rire a la bonne blague alucard.

Mundungus apparut juste à temps pour le pudding de Noël et, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bagatelle, avait réussi à Harry doutait fort qu'elle ait été prise avec l'accord de son propriétaire, avait été agrandie à l'aide d'un sort du même type que celui utilisé pour la vieille Ford Anglia des Weasley.

Même si elle était tout à fait normale vue de l'extérieur, dix personnes plus Mundungus qui conduisait étaient capables de s'installer assez confortablement. Mme Weasley hésita avant d'y entrer Harry savait que sa désapprobation pour hinata luttait avec le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas voyager sans magie ou vitesse vampirique- mais, finalement, le froid extérieur et l'intervention de ses enfants triomphèrent, et elle s'installa de bonne grâce sur la banquette arrière entre Fred et Bill et hinata.

Le voyage vers Ste Mangouste fut rapide en raison du très faible trafic dans les rues. Un petit flot de sorciers et de sorcières se faufilait dans les rues désertes pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Harry et les autres sortirent de la voiture, et Mundungus alla se garer à l'angle de la rue pour les attendre. Ils firent semblant de flâner vers la fenêtre là où se tenait le simulacre de nylon vert, puis, un par un, ils traversèrent la vitre.

La réception paraissait joyeusement festive; les orbes de cristal qui illuminaient Ste Mangouste avaient été colorées en rouge et or et portaient des babioles de Noël; du houx était pendu à chaque embrasure de porte; et des arbres de noël Blancs étincelaient, couverts de neige magique et de glaçons qui scintillaient. Chacun portait à son sommet une étoile dorée. Le Hall était moins bondé que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, bien qu'à mi-chemin de la salle, Harry soie poussé de côté par une sorcière avec un satsuma coincé dans la narine gauche.

"De la famille ?" sourit la sorcière blonde derrière son bureau. "Vous êtes les troisièmes que je voie aujourd'hui... Lésions dues à des sortilèges, quatrième étage."

Ils trouvèrent M. Weasley assit dans son lit en face des reste de dinde de son repas dans un plateau posé sur ses genoux, une expression penaude sur le visage.

"Tout va bien, Arthur ?" demanda Mme Weasley une fois que tout le monde eut salué M. Weasley et lui ait remis ses cadeaux.

"Très bien, très bien," répondit M. Weasley, avec un peu trop d'entrain.

"Vous... euh... n'avez pas vu le guérisseur Smethwyck ?"

"Non," dit Mme Weasley d'un air méfiant, "pourquoi ?"

"Oh, rien, rien," dit M. Weasley d'un ton léger, en commençant à déballer sa pile de cadeaux. "Alors, tout le monde passe une bonne journée ? Oh, Harry - c'est absolument merveilleux !" Après avoir ouvert le cadeau d'Harry, un fer à souder et des tournevis. Mme Weasley ne semblait pas entièrement satisfaite de la réponse de M. Weasley.

Tandis que son mari tendait le bras pour serrer la main d'Harry, elle observa le bandage qui dépassait de sa chemise de nuit.

"Arthur," dit-elle, "Ton bandage a été changé. Pourquoi ont-ils été changés un jour plus tôt, Arthur ? Il m'ont dit qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire de le faire avant demain."

"Quoi ?" dit M. Weasley, qui paraissait inquiet, en tirant ses couvertures plus haut sur sa poitrine. "Non, non, ce n'est rien, c'est j..."

Il sembla se dégonfler devant le regard perçant de Mme Weasley.

"Eh bien... Ne soit pas contrariée, Molly, mais Augustus Pye a eu une idée... Il est apprenti guérisseur, tu vois, un jeune homme adorable et très intéressé par... hum... la médecine complémentaire... Je veux dire, quelques uns de ces remèdes moldus... En fait, Molly, ils appellent ça des sutures, et ça marche très bien - sur des blessures de moldus -"

Mme Weasley laissa échapper un bruit qui ne présageait rien de bon, situé entre le cri strident et le grognement. Lupin s'écarta nonchalamment du lit vers le loup-garou, qui n'avait pas de visiteurs et regardait la foule qui entouraient avec mélancolie; Bill marmonna quelque chose à propos d'aller se chercher une tasse de thé et Fred et Georges bondirent sur leur pied pour l'accompagner en grimaçant. Hinata les suivait aussitôt.

"Est ce que tu essaye de me dire," dit Mme Weasley, en criant de plus en plus fort à chaque mot, et apparemment inconsciente du fait que les autres se sauvaient, "que tu as

Été souillé par des remèdes moldus ?"

"Pas souillé, Molly, chérie," l'implora M. Weasley, " C'était juste... Juste quelque chose que Pye et moi avions essayé... Seulement, le problème... C'est qu'avec ce type de blessure... ça n'a pas l'air de marcher aussi bien que nous l'espérions..."

"Ce qui signifie ?"

"Eh bien... euh, je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que... ce que sont les sutures ?"

"Ça sonne comme si tu avait essayé de coudre les bords de la plaie ensembles..." dit Mme Weasley avec un rire sans joie. "Mais même toi, Arthur, n'aurait pas été aussi

Idiot..."

'' Je prendrai bien une tasse de thé, moi aussi, '' dit Harry en sautant sur ses pieds.

Hermione, Ginny, Hinata coururent presque vers la porte avec lui. Comme ils refermaient la porte derrière eux, ils entendirent Mme Weasley hurler,

'' QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA SIGNIFIE, C'EST L'IDÉE GÉNÉRALE ?''

'' Typique de humain, dit Hinata en secouant la tête tandis qu'ils tournaient au bout du couloir. '' Des points de suture…''

'' En fait, tu sais, sa marche très bien sur les blessures non-magiques, tempéra Hermione. '' Je suppose que quelque chose dans le venin de ce serpent les a dissout. Je me demande ou est le café?''

'' Au cinquième étage, '' répondit Harry, qui se souvenait des pancartes au dessus du bureau de la sorcière de l'accueil.

Ils marchèrent le long du couloir vers une double porte au fond derrière laquelle ils trouvèrent un escalier délabré encadré par des portraits de guérisseur à l'air brutal. Tandis qu'ils montaient les marches, les guérisseurs les appelaient, en diagnostiquant des maux étranges et proposant d'horribles remèdes. Hinata fut insulté par une sorcier médiéval qui lui affirmait qu'elle était atteignent de blanchîtes.

'' Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé être ?'' demanda-t-elle en colère, comme le guérisseur la poursuivait dans six portraits successifs en bousculant leur occupant hors du passage.

'' C'est une grave affection de la peau qui perd de sa couleur, jeune fille, qui va te laisser blanche juste a l'os et plus hideuse que tu ne l'est déjà..''

'' Hideux toi-même, JE SUIS UNE VAMPIRE et foutez moi la paix sinon je vous brûle votre portrait si vous me laisser pas tranquille.

Elle lui tournait le dos aux autres, qui gardaient des visages impassible.

'' A quel étage sommes-nous ?''

'' Je crois que c'est le cinquième, répondit Hermione.

'' Non, c'est le quatrièmes, dit Harry, une de plus.

Mais comme Hinata posait le pied sur le palier, elle s'arrêtait brutalement en regardant fixement la petite fenêtre sur la double porte qui débouchait sur un corridor muni de panneau qui disait : Dégâts dus à des sorts humains ou vampiriques. Un homme les observait, le nez contre la vitre. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux bleus lumineux et un large sourire qui révélait des dents blanches éblouissante qui cachaient une nature perverse de voyeur.

'' Mince alors !'' s'exclama Hermione et Ginny, qui avait également vu l'homme.

'' Oh mon dieu ! Le voyeur pervers ! dit soudain Hinata, qui paraissait hors d'haleine.

'' Professeur Lockheart !''

Leur ex-professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal un anciens pédophile violeur ouvrit la porte et s'approcha d'eux. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier lilas. Et c'est un des seul qui fut pas tuer par Alucard a la fin de l'année a cause qui le trouvais que son amnésie était une digne punition a son avis.

"Eh bien, bonjour tout le monde !" dit-il. "J'espère que vous voulez mon autographe, pas vrai ?"

"Il n'a pas changé tant que ça ?" murmura Harry à Ginny, qui sourit.

'' Euh… comment allez vous, professeur ? demanda Ginny, qui semblais plutôt effrayer.

C'était du au dysfonctionnement de la baguette de son frère Ron qui avait endommagée la mémoire du Professeur Lockhart à tel point qu'il avait immédiatement atterri à Ste Mangouste, mais étant donné que Lockhart tentais si alucard ne l'empêchais pas a filer a chaque fois de violer Hinata, et aussi avoir effacée d'effacer de façon permanente la mémoire de son cousin et de Ron a époque, la sympathie de Harry était limité mais surtout très limité pour Hinata, a cause se faire violer par un humain contrairement a se faire violer par alucard par accident était une honte mortelle pour les vampire.

'' Je vais très bien évidement, merci !'' répondit Lockhart de façon exubérante, en sortant une plume de paon qui ne semblait pas en très bonne état de sa poche. '' Alors, combien d'autographes voulez vous ? Je peux en faire des groupés à présent, vous savez !''

"Euh... Aucun pour le moment, merci," dit Ginny, en haussant les sourcils en direction de Harry, qui demanda, "Professeur, est ce qu'il est normal que vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs ? Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre chambre ?"

"Le sourire disparu lentement du visage de Lockeart. Pendant quelques instants, il fixa

Harry, avant de demander, "on ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés ?"

"Euh, oui," dit Harry. "Vous nous avez enseigné à Poudlard, vous vous en souvenez ?"

'' Enseigner ?'' répéta Lockhart qui semblait légèrement troublé.

Tout comme Hermione avais été troublé avoir perdu la mémoire de 4 ans de sa vie humaine temporairement. Hermione avais un peu de pitié pour lui vu qu'elle sait ce que sa fait avoir tout oublié. Mais contrairement a lui Hermione était une amnésie progressif du au venin d'alucard qui soulageais les dommages mental qu'elle avait subis par Moka.

'' Moi j'ai fait ça ?'' Je vous ai appris tout ce que vous savez, je suppose ? Eh bien, et ces autographes alors ? Je pense que je vais vous en faire une douzaine, comme ça vous pourrez en donner à vos amis…''

Mais au même instant, une tête était apparue derrière une porte à l'autre bout du couloir et une voix appela, "Gilderoy, vilain garçon, pourquoi êtes vous sorti ?"

Une guérisseuse à l'air maternel qui portait un diadème clinquant dans les cheveux traversa promptement le couloir, en souriant chaleureusement à Harry et aux autres.

'' Oh, Gilderoy, vous avez des visiteurs ! Comme c'est adorable, surtout le jour de noël !

Hinata se retient d'un grognement mais elle souriait a infirmière qui la connaissais évidement.

'' Vous savez, il n'a jamais de visiteurs ! Le pauvre chéri, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il est tellement adorable, n'est-ce pas ?''

"Je leur signe des autographes !" dit Gilderoy à la guérisseuse avec un autre sourire étincelant. "Ils en veulent des montagnes, comment ne pas leur faire plaisir ! J'espère juste que nous aurons assez de photographies !"

"Écoutez-le," dit la guérisseuse, en prenant le bras de Lockhart et en le regardant affectueusement comme s'il était un enfant précoce de deux ans.

'' Il était très connu, il y a quelque années; nous espérions que ce goût à signer les autographes est un signe que sa mémoire commence à revenir, évidement le ministère lui ont toujours interdit de visite de mineur, le pauvre il a avoué que le seul souvenir qui lui restais était qui était pédophile, et évidement on le met sous surveillance mais il a été sage depuis 4 ans sans rien faire a aucun enfant qui visite hôpital.

Voudriez-vous nous suivre ? Il est sous haute surveillance, je pense qu'il a dû se faufiler dehors pendant que j'apportais les cadeaux de noël, la porte est fermée à clé d'habitude… pas qu'il soit dangereux ! Mais, elle réduisit sa voix à un murmure, il est un peu dangereux pour lui-même ou avec des mineur… il ne sait pas qui il est, vous voyez, il peut quitter l'hôpital et ne pas savoir revenir… c'est très gentil à vous d'être venus le voir.''

'' Euh,'' dit Ginny en faisant en vain des signes vers l'étage au-dessus, '' en fait, nous allions... euh..''

Mais la guérisseuse leur souriait dans l'expectative, et le faible "chercher une tasse de thé" de Ginny fut réduit à néant. Ils se regardèrent faiblement avant de suivre Lockhart et sa guérisseuse le long du corridor.

'' Mais on ne pourra pas rester très longtemps, dit hinata timidement.

La guérisseuse pointa sa baguette vers le service Janus Thicket et murmura "alohomora". La porte s'ouvrit et elle leur céda le passage, en maintenant un contact ferme sur le bras de Gilderoy jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait installé dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit.

"C'est le service des patients à long terme," informa-t-elle Harry, Ginny, Hinata, et Hermione à voix basse. Pour les victimes de sorts permanents. Bien sûr, avec des potions curatives et des sortilèges intensifs, et beaucoup de chance, nous arrivons parfois à des améliorations notables. Gilderoy sembla retrouver un petit peu sa personnalité; et nous avons observé une réelle amélioration chez M. Bode, il semble avoir recouvré la capacité de parler très correctement, bien que nous n'ayons pas encore réussi à reconnaître la langue qu'il utilise. Bien, je dois finir de distribuer les cadeaux de noël. Je vous laisse discuter.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Le service portait des signes évidents indiquant que ses pensionnaires étaient des résidents permanents. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'effets personnels autour de leurs lits que dans la chambre de M. Weasley; le mur derrière le lit de Gilderoy, par exemple, était recouvert de photographies de lui, qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents aux nouveaux arrivants. Il avait autographié bon nombre d'entre elles d'une écriture malhabile, enfantine. Dès l'instant où il avait été déposé dans son fauteuil par la guérisseuse, Gilderoy avait sorti une pile de photographies neuves devant lui, et commençait à les signer fébrilement.

"Tu peux les mettre dans des enveloppes, dit-il à Ginny, en posant les photos signées sur ses genoux une par une. "Je n'ai pas oublié, vous savez, je continue à recevoir de nombreuses lettres de fans... Gladys Gudgeon écrit chaque semaine... "Je voudrais simplement savoir pourquoi..." il marqua une pause, l'air déconcerté, puis sourit de nouveau et revint à ses signatures avec une vigueur renouvelée. "Je suppose que c'est uniquement mon aspect agréable..."

Un sorcier à la peau jaunâtre, à l'air lugubre, reposait dans le lit en face, les yeux fixés sur le plafond; il marmonnait pour lui même et semblait totalement ignorant de ce qui l'entourait. Deux lits plus loi, une femme avait la tête entièrement recouverte de fourrure; Harry se souvint que quelque chose de similaire était arrivé à Hermione pendant leur deuxième année a cause que elle était tromper dans un mini duel de sorcier contre Alucard qui a retourner le sort de métamorphose au lieu de désarmement, mais si heureusement, dans son cas, les dégâts n'avait été que temporaires. Sa avais plus a Alucard de coucher et jouer au couple néko pendant sa guérison avec Ron et Harry et moins déplus aussi qui dit qui aurais bien aimé qu'elle garde au moins la queue de chat. Tout au bout de la pièce, des rideaux avaient été installés autour de deux lits, pour donner un peu d'intimité à leur occupant et leurs visiteurs.

'' Voici pour vous, Agnès, '' dit brièvement la guérisseuse à la femme au visage recouvert de fourrure, en lui tendant une petite pile de cadeau de noël.

"Regardez, ils ne vont ont pas oublié. Et votre fils a envoyé une chouette pour dire qu'il viendra ce soir, alors, c'est gentils n'est ce pas ?"

Agnès émit plusieurs cris en retour.

"Et regardez, Broderick, on vous a envoyé une plante et un adorable calendrier avec un hippogriffe différent chaque mois; ils éclairent la journée, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit la guérisseuse, en s'affairant vers l'homme marmonnant, en posant une plante plutôt repoussante avec de longs tentacules sur la table de nuit et en fixant le calendrier au mur avec sa baguette.

'' Et… Oh, Mme Londubat, vous partez déjà ?

Le cœur de Hinata fit un bond tout comme Harry. Les rideaux avaient disparu autour des deux lits et deux personnes marchaient le long des lits; un vielle sorcière à l'air imposante qui portait un longue robe verte, une étoile mangée aux mites en fourrures de renard et un chapeau pointu orné de ce qui était immanquablement un vautour empaillé et, dans son sillage, apparemment complétement déprimé… Neville.

Dans un éclair de compréhension, Harry réalisa qui était l'occupant des deux derniers lits. Il chercha désespérément aux alentour un moyen quelconque de distraire les autres pour permettre à Neville de quitter les lieux sans se faire remarquer ni questionné, mais malheureusement Alucard qui avais envie de voir ou était sa favorite et sa sœur hinata arrivais avec Elizabeth phénix et avant que Harry n'ait pu l'arrêter, il appela :

'' Hey Neville !

Neville sursauta comme si une balle l'avait manqué de peu.

'' C'est nous, Neville cria alucard en bondissant sur ses pied. '' Tu as vu ? Ma sœur est la et il a ce pédo de lockhart avec eux. A qui as-tu rendu visite ?''

'' Des amis à toi, Neville, mon chéri ? demanda la grand-mère de Neville avec grâce, en se tournant vers eux.

Neville semblait vouloir se trouver n' importe où sauf ici, devant hinata et alucard surtout. Son visage potelé s'empourprait et il n'accrocha les yeux d'aucun d'entre eux sauf Hinata.

'' Ah oui, dit sa grand-mère en tendant une main ridée. '' Oui, oui, je sais qui vous êtes, bien sur. Neville dit le plus grand bien de toi et de ta sœur, tu es le conte Alucard phénix, le petit fis de Elmira et toi tu es son cousin bien sur, il parle de bien un comme l'autre même si Alucard est a Serpentard ainsi que sa sœur.

'' Euh... merci,'' répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. Neville ne le regardait pas, mais fixait ses propres chaussures, dont la couleur était assortie à présent à celle de son visage.

'' Et toi tu dois êtres une Weasley, continua Mme Londubat en présentant royalement sa main a Ginny. '' Oui je connais vos parents. Pas très bien, évidement… mais ce sont des gens biens, des gens bien… et toi tu dois êtres la favorite de Alucard, Hermione…

'' Phénix dit-t-elle en tentant de la corrigée, je suis sa femme Mrs Londubat, même si on n'est pas officiellement marier selon ce crétin de fudge.

La grand-mère s'esclaffa.

'' Digne des phénix, à la fois gentil mais cruellement méprisant quand on les énerve.

Le fait que Mme Londubat connaisse autant la réputation d'Alucard sembla surprendre Hermione, mais elle lui serra la main de même que les autres.

'' Oui, Neville m'a parlé de toi. Tu l'as aidé pour quelques petits problèmes, n'est-ce pas et hinata aussi ? C'est un gentil garçon. Hinata est très contente de l'aider à chaque fois qui a des ennuis. Même si ils ont déjà couché ensemble toi et Elizabeth durent la coupe de quidditch.

'' Quoi ?! Vous avez couché ensemble. Dit Alucard et Hermione stupéfié.

C'était la première fois que hinata et surtout avec Elizabeth laissais un humain participer a leur jeux sexuelle sans être disons mort d'épuisement.

'' Était un incident mineur, dit hinata avec gène. Mais il s'en est très bien sortie dit Elizabeth auprès de sa hinata vu que je ne l'ai pas tué non plus.

'' Cela dit, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas le talent de son père.'' Et elle désigna du menton les deux lits du bout de la pièce, si vivement que le vautour empaillé de son chapeau vacilla de façon inquiétante.

'' Quoi ?' dit Ginny, qui semblait très surprise. (Harry aurait voulu écraser le pied de Ginny, mais c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus difficile à réalisée discrètement quand on portait un jean au lieu d'une robe de sorcier.) '' Est-ce que ton père et là bas, Neville ?''

'' Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? dit sévèrement Mme Londubat, tu n'as rien dit à tes amis à propos du geste héroïque que a fait hinata pour tes parents, Neville ?''

Neville respira profondément, leva les yeux au ciel, puis secoua négativement la tête. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi désolé pour quelqu'un, mais il ne trouvait plus la moindre manière d'aider Neville dans cette situation.

'' Neville, il n'y a aucune raison d'être honteux !'' dit Mme Londubat avec colère. '' Tu devrais être fier, Neville, fier ! Ils n'ont pas donné leur santé et leur esprit pour que toi et Hinata aille honte d'eux !''

'' Je n'ai pas honte,'' dit faiblement Neville, qui continuait à regarder n' importe où sauf vers Harry et les autres. Ginny se présent sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir les occupants des deux lits.

'' Et bien, tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer a leur sauveuse !'' dit Mme Londubat. '' Mon fis et sa femme, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant ostensiblement vers Harry, Alucard, Hermione et Hinata et Ginny et Elizabeth, on été sauvée de la torture par Hinata phénix par des disciples vampire de Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle a envoyée un chant vampire aléatoire au quatre mangemort qui les a envoyée aussitôt en Akabane, l'un d'eux la même violer hinata et croyant a tort qu'elle était un vampire carnivore voulais lui offrir leur sang humain, mais il ignorant que elle y était allergique sa a provoquer une crise de magie et les a tous pétrifier en même temps. Il y a 20 ans, elle était exilée par honte d'être fait violer par un humain adulte chez Elizabeth balthory mais elle a avoué qu'elle était déjà malheureusement déjà folle quand elle chassait et c'était fait prendre au piège par les mangemort en plein torture d'humain innocent.

Hermione et Ginny mirent leurs mains devant leur bouche. Ginny arrêta de se tordre le cou pour apercevoir les parents de Neville, mortifié.

'' Je voulais les sauver mais je suis intervenu trop tard dit Hinata tout tremblante. Ils étaient des Aurors, qui était des amis de grand-mère mira, vu qui était pas des chasseurs de vampire.

'' Oui c'est cela, jeune phénix, il était très respectée dans la communauté magique et même vampirique, continua Mme Londubat. Très doués, tous les deux. Je… Oui, Alice, ma chère, qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

Hinata ne put pousser un cri et reculais vers Elizabeth qui la calmais, la mère de Neville avait traversée la pièce dans sa chemise de nuit. Elle n'avait plus le visage potelé et heureux que Harry avait vu sur la photographie de Maugrey de l'Ordre des Ancien Phénix original vu que maugrey le lui avais donnée. Son visage était malgré et détiré à présent, ses yeux semblaient trop grands, et ses cheveux, qui étaient devenus blancs, étaient en mauvais état. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler, ou peut être qu'elle n'en était pas capable, mais elle faisait des signes timides dans la direction de Neville, en tendant quelque chose dans son poing fermé.

'' Encore ?'' dit Mme Londubat, qui semblait lasse. '' Très bien, Alice, ma chère, très bien… Neville, prend ça, quoi que ce soit.''

Mais Neville avait déjà tendu la main, dans laquelle sa mère posa un emballage vide de chemin goum.

"Très bien, ma chère," dit la grande mère de Neville d'une voix faussement condescendante, en tapotant l'épaule de sa belle fille.

Mais Harry entendit Neville dit doucement, "Merci maman."

Son mère chancela vers son lui, en fredonnant pour elle-même. Neville regarda les autres, d'un air de défi, mais était surtout envers Alucard, mais alucard était autant sur le choc que sa sœur et n'avais pas du tout envie de dire aucune chose a la serpentard, comme s'ils allaient osée en rire, mais Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi peu amusant de sa vie '' bien, nous ferions mieux de partir, '' soupira Mme Londubat en enfilant ses longs gants verts. '' Je suis enchantée de vous avoir rencontrés.

Neville, jette ce papier à la poubelle, elle a du t'en donner assez pour que tu en recouvre ta chambre à présent."

Mais tandis qu'ils partaient, Harry était certain d'avoir vu Neville glisser le papier de bonbon dans sa poche.

La porte se referma derrière eux.

'' Je ne le savais pas que tu avais tenté de les sauvée de tes violeurs Hinata, dit Hermione, qui avait l'air éploré.

'' Pas plus que moi, '' ajouta Ginny.

Ils regardèrent tous en direction d'Harry, Alucard et Hinata.

'' On le savais,'' dit-il avec mélancolie. '' Dumbledore m'a fait jurer de ne le répéter a personne… c'est pour cela que Hinata était sauvée en stade 2 chez Elizabeth balthory et que par erreur elle lui a fait boire du sang humain de rue en stade deux et la maudit pendant 20 ans et en la rendant dégoûtée par le sang humain innocent comme malédiction chantée.

'' C'est pour ¸ça que Bellatrix Phénix a été envoyé à été envoyé à Azkaban, pour avoir utilisé le sortilège d'endoloris sur les parents de Neville jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la raison et qu'ils ont violé la fille d'alucard.

'' Bellatrix phénix a fait ça ? '' Cette femme dont Erika a une photo dans sa chambre ?''

'' Ce n'était pas sur ses ordres dit hinata, Érika a été très furieuse d'apprendre sa quand elle était encore chez les mangemort et a elle décidée de se rendre au ministère mais sa a tombé que ce fut cette pute d'ombrage et Kingsley quand il était plus jeune, qui la capturais et la emmener a Elmira pour son seconde jugement d'exil. Elle était avec le fis de pute de bartimus croupton et qui elle lui a ordonne de me violer en voyant que je refusais de lui obéir a cause je refusais de les dévorée leur sang. Dit hinata avec un grand soupire de colère.

Il y eut un long silence, brisé par la voix irritée de lockhart.

'' Écoutez, je ne me suis pas fatigué à écrire pour rien !''


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Occulmencie et don bouclier et télépathie

Kreacher transpirait, il était tapi dans le grenier d'alucard. Alucard a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé là-bas, couvert de poussière, aucun doute qu'il était encore en train de regarder pour trouver d'autres reliques de la famille Black à cacher dans son armoire. Mais penser que Sirius semblait satisfait de cette histoire mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Kreacher semblait être dans une meilleure forme depuis qu'il était réapparu, son marmottage amer semblait avoir diminué quelque peu et il semblait se soumettre aux autres plus docilement qu'à son habitude et Harry pensait avoir surpris l'elfe de maison en train de le fixer avidement, mais il regardait toujours très vite ailleurs lorsqu'il voyait qu'Harry s'en apercevait.

Harry ne fit pas part de ses vague soupçons ni a Sirius ni a Alucard, dont leur bonne humeur s'était évanouie très vite maintenant que Noël était terminé. A mesure que la date de leur départ pour Poudlard approchait, il devenait de plus en plus prompte à ce que Madame Weasley appelait « ses excès de morosité vampirique » ou il devenait taciturne et grincheux et passais beaucoup de temps en Transylvanie par le vortex miroir avec Elmira. Hermione aussi était grincheuse, vu que elle avais plus eu de orgie depuis très longtemps et que a Poudlard était rendu totalement défendu, de s'amusée en couple et Alucard en ressentais aussi le manque, elles et lui se retirait souvent dans la chambre d'alucard tout les deux avec Buck que alucard avais décidé de garder chez lui a Londres il l'avais ramener du 12 grimaud et lui avais assignée la chambre de Erika avec un léger humour noir en disant en birdlang qui pouvais absolument tout saccadée si il voulais. À cause cette chambre a besoin d'un nouveau décorateur d'intérieur. Leur mélancolie s'infiltrait à travers la maison de son cousin vampire sous les portes comme un gaz nocif tant que tous s'en trouvaient affectée.

Alucard et Harry ne voulait pas quitter Sirius une autre fois encore avec seulement Kreacher pour compagnie dans cette immense manoir, pour la première fois de sa vie il n'était pas du tout pressé de retourner à Poudlard. Retourner à l'école voudrait dire se placer sous la tyrannie racisme anti-couple et anti-vampire de Désirée Beureninger Ombrage, qui aurait sans aucun doute rédigé une autre douzaine de décrets pendant son absence et il n'avait pas de Quidditch pour passer à travers maintenant qu'il en avait été banni; et selon toute vraisemblance le fardeau des devoirs qui s'accroissait à mesure que les examens approchaient et Dumbledore qui restait plus lointain que jamais. En fait si ne n'avait été pour la ADV, Harry aurais convaincu Sirius de le laisser quitter Poudlard pour rester sois au manoir ou a Place Grimmauld. C'est alors qu'à la dernière journée des vacances quelques chose se produisit qui fit qu'Harry se mit vraiment à redouter son retour à l'école, a cause que Alucard avais abaissé temporairement pour 10 minute la protection humain mangemort anti-serpentard cette journée la.

'' Harry, chérie, dit Madame Weasley en pointant sa tête à l'intérieur de la chambre de hinata ou il était en train de jouer a une partie d'échec version sorcier avec elle pendant qu'ils étaient regardés par Hermione, Ginny et Pattenrond,

'' Pourrais tu venir dans la cuisine ? Le professeur Rogue aurait un mot à te dire.''

Harry n'enregistra pas immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire ; une de ses tours étant engagé dans une violente lutte avec un pion de hinata et il l'encourageait avec enthousiasme, '' écrase- le – écrase le, c'est seulement un pion, t'es idiot. Désolé, Madame Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

'' Professeur Rogue, chérie. Dans la cuisine, il désire te dire un mot.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit d'horreur. Il regarda alentour, hinata, Hermione et Ginny et tous étaient bouchée bée devant lui. On croyait que les serpentard étaient tous interdit accès à ces manoirs. Pattenrond qu'Hermione retenait avec facilité (le chat avais plus de mal a se défaire du vampire que elle a le retenir) depuis maintenant près d'un quart d'heure bondit triomphalement sur l'échiquier et fit rouler les pièces couvrant les protestations de leurs voix.

'' Rogue ici je croyais que le manoir était interdit au serpentard ?dit Harry en palissant.

'' Professeur Rogue, chérie, dit madame Weasley, d'un air réprobateur. '' Maintenant viens vite, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps dans un manoir anti-serpentard.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? dit Ginny d'un air énervé dès que Madame Weasley se fut retiré dans la chambre, tu na rien fait n'est-ce pas ?''

'' Non !' dit Harry avec indignation, se creusant le cerveau en essayant de penser à ce qu'il pourrait avoir fait pour que Rogue risque sa peau à le poursuivre chez son cousin vampire. A son dernier devoir peut-être qu'il a eu un T?

Une minute ou deux plus tard, il poussa la porte de la cuisine pour trouver Alucard et Sirius et Rogue assis tout deux à la longue table de banquet de vampire, regardant furieusement chacun dans des directions opposées. Le silence entre eux était lourd de leur haine mutuelle. Une lettre était ouverte devant Sirius.

'' Hum, dit Harry pour annoncer sa présence.

Rogue regarda autour de lui, sa figure se dessinant sous les rideaux de ses cheveux noirs graisseux.

'' Asseyez vous, Potter.

'' Tu sais, dit Alucard, d'une voix forte, s'appuyant sur les pattes arrière de sa chaise et parlant au plafond, je pense que je ne préfère pas que tu ne donnes pas d'ordres ici, Severus. C'est mon manoir, si tu voix ce que je veux dire, que je pourrais facilement te tuer instantanément.

Une horrible rougeur apparut sur le pâle visage de rouge, a cause Alucard l'avais nommé son prénom au lieu de professeur mais comme il est lui-même professeur de défense contre les force du mal il ne pouvait pas le punir.

'' J'étais supposé vous voir seul, Potter, dit Rogue avec un rictus familier retroussant sa bouche, mais Phénix

'' Il est mon hôte severus et il est son parrain.

'' Je suis ici sur ordre de Dumbledore dit Rogue, dont la voix, par contraste a alucard devenait de plus en plus silencieusement menaçante, mais si ça veut dire de rester, Black, je sais comment tu te sens… concerné par être le gardien du manoir phénix.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? dit Sirius, en laissant sa chaise retomber sur ses quatre pattes avec un bruit sourds.

'' Simplement que je suis sûre que tu dois te sentir- ah- frustré du fait que tu peux rien faire d'utile. Dit Rogue appuyant légèrement sur le mot. '' Pour l'ordre.

'' Pour l'ordre humain peut-être mais il nous a grandement aidé ma grand-mère et Elizabeth a chassée ma peste de sœur et ma mère de mon manoirs Severus Rogue.

'' Oui à cause que Elmira s'est enragée pour organisée une chasse au traîtres avec l'aide du gouvernement Transylvanien que le ministère anglais soit au courant. Sa a pas très bien fonctionné non moka est toujours vivante et Erika aussi. Dit Rogue moqueusement.

Ce fut au tour d'Alucard de blanchir. La lèvre de Rogue se retroussa triomphalement lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry.

'' Le directeur m'a envoyé pour vous dire, Potter, qu'il aimerait que vous étudiez l'Occlumencie maintenant.

'' Étudiez quoi ?'' dit Harry en palissant.

'' L'occulmencie, Harry, est la magie qui défens l'esprit humain contre les pénétrations extérieurs. Une obscure branches de la magie, humaine mais qui est très utiles pour les vampires également dit alucard.

Le cœur d'Harry commença à pomper infiniment plus vite. Défense contre les pénétrations extérieures ? Mais il n'avait pas été possédé, ils étaient tous d'accord là-dessus…

'' Et il recommande aussi a votre favorite de faire le même cours… dit Rogue.

'' _Pas question pensais son coté vampire qui enseigne a sa favorite la magie noir_. Pensais son double.

''Pas question Severus. Hermione n'a rien à voir le dedans. Elle n'a jamais été possédée par personne incluant mon père. Et il n'est pas question qu'un serpentard mangemort l'approche comme vous professeur Rogue autrement que en potion.

'' Sauf moka voudrais sûrement encore la possédée son corps d'apparence.

Alucard secouais la tête en grondement.

'' Sa fonctionnera pas, son sortilège quelle a tentée de faire ne fonctionne avec les humain du gère moldu et parfois sur les sorcier, mais pas sur les vampires. Elle est un vampire à présent et vous ne lui enseignerez pas la magie noire, un point chez tout. Est-ce clair ? dit Alucard d'un ton catégorique.

'' Certainement vu que Albus veulent que c'est toi qui lui enseigne au lieu de moi. Dit rogue.

Ah dit son côté humain, ça change tout songeais le vampire.

'' Ah d'accord sa change tout alors dit Alucard calmée.

'' Pourquoi je dois étudier Occul-chose là laissa-t-il échapper et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'apprendre avec le professeur Phénix et Hermione.

'' Parce que le directeur pense que c'est une bonne idée, dit Rogue calmement. A toi tout comme à Hermione pour alucard. Vous allez recevoir des leçons privé une fois par semaine, mais vous ne devez dire à personne ce que vous faites, surtout pas a Désirée Ombrage. Vous avez compris ?''

'' Oui, et qui va me l'enseigner si alucard ne peut pas ?

Rogue haussa ses sourcils.

'' Je vais le faire.'' Dit-il.

Harry avait l'horrible sensation que ses intestins étaient en train de fondre.

Des cours supplémentaires avec Rogue qu'avait t-il pu faire sur terre pour qu'on lui réserve ça? Il regarda vivement du coté de Sirius pour obtenir du support.

'' Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne peut pas enseigner à Harry ? demanda Sirius agressivement. Pourquoi toi stupide en-cas pour vampire.

'' Je suppose que c'est le privilège du directeur de déléguer ses responsabilités les moins réjouissantes, dit Rogue moelleusement. '' Je vous assure que je n'ai pas supplié pour ce travail, il se lève vu que Alucard était sur le point de lui lancer un sort expulsion vampirique. Je vous attends à six heures lundi soir Potter. À mon bureau. Si quelqu'un demande, vous faites du rattrapage en potion ou pour la favorite je parie sûrement que tu va organisée des retenue secrète alucard alors essayée de la motivée sexuellement ou pire si elle est en difficultés essayée la méthode de votre grand mère. N'importe quelle personne qui vous ait vu durant mon cour ne peut nier que vous en ayez besoin.

Il se tourna pour s'en aller, sa cape noire de voyage se soulevant derrière lui.

'' Attend un moment, dit Sirius, assit à l'extrémité de sa chaise.

Rogue se retourna pour lui faire face, avec un ricanement.

'' Je suis plutôt pressé, phénix, à la différence de toi ma vie n'est pas illimité surtout ici dans le manoir d'un maître vampire qui ne m'aime pas.

'' Tu as un point, là, dit Sirius en se levant. Harry nota qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que Rogue, avançant son poing à l'intérieur de la poche de son manteau, ou Harry était sûr qu'il avait la manche de sa baguette. '' Si Alucard entend que tu utilises ses leçons d'Occulemnecie pour faire passer un mauvais moment a son cousin, tu auras à en répondre devant moi.

'' Que c'est touchant, ricana Rogue. Mais tu as sûrement noté que Potter est vraiment comme son père ?

'' J'ai remarqué oui. dit Sirius fièrement.

'' Bon alors, tu sais qu'il est toujours arrogant que les critiques font simplement rebondir sur lui, dit Rogue, d'une voix lisse.

Sirius poussa rudement sa chaise de coté et avança autour de la table jusqu'à Rogue, sortant du même coup son bras levée prêt a lancée un sort. Rogue saisit brusquement la sienne. Chacun en train de fusiller l'autre du regard, Sirius semblait livide, Rogue calculateur, ses yeux dardés vers la main de Sirius entourée de magie vampirique.

'' Sirius ! dit Harry et Alucard d'une vois forte, mais apparemment Sirius ne l'entendait pas.

'' Je t'avertis Rogue, dit Sirius, son visage tout juste à un pied de Rogue, ça ne me dérange pas que Dumbledore pense que tu es réformée, mais je te connais que trop tu es aussi traître que Erika. J'en sais sûr…

'' Ah, mais alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui raconter ? Siffla Rogue. Ou bien à tu peur qu'il ne prenne pas vraiment au sérieux l'avertissement d'un homme vampire qui se cache depuis maintenant 2 mois dans la maison d'un maître vampire.

'' Dis-moi comment va Lucius Malefoy ces jours-ci ? Je crois qu'il apprécie le travail de être le chien l'esclave sexuelle de ma fille moka, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Parlant d'esclave et de chiens, dit Rogue doucement, savais tu que Lucius Malefoy t'avait reconnu la dernière fois que tu t'es risquer à faire une petite ballade à l'extérieur ? Brillante idée Phénix de te laisser voir sur la plate-forme de la gare en te fessant pensée pour un oiseau phénix… ça ta donné une excuse irréfutable pour quitter le refuge pour le manoir phénix des qu'elle serait libéré de ton ex créatrice et de ta fille ?

''Non !'' cria Harry, sauta sur la table et essayant de s'interposer entre eux. Sirius ne fait pas ça !

'Es-tu en train de me traiter de trouillard, rugit Sirius, essayant de pousser Harry hors de son chemin, mais Harry ne bougeait pas.

'Et bien, oui, je suppose que c'est ce que je fait, dit Rogue.

'' Harry- reste- en dehors- de ça !

'' SA SUFFIT TOUT LES DEUX hurlais Alucard et dévoilant sa forme complet de démon.

Le groupe reculais aussitôt au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur toute la famille Weasley, plus Hermione, entrèrent à l'intérieur, tous avait l'air vraiment heureux, avec Monsieur Weasley marchant fièrement au milieu habillé d'un pyjama rayé recouvert d'une imperméable.

'Guéri!' annonça t'il clairement à l'entrée de la cuisine. 'Complétement guéri!'

Lui et les autres Weasley se figèrent sur place, regardant fixement la scène devant eux,

Suspendue en pleine action, Alucard en forme démon, Sirius et Rogue regardant tous deux vers la porte les mains de Alucard luisais de magie maléfique tout comme Sirius contre la baguette de Rogue et Harry immobile entre eux, une main étendue vers chacun d'eux, essayant de les forcer à se séparer.

'' Par Morgan, dit Hermione dont le sourire glissa de son visage, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Benoît se calmais et repris forme humain normal, Sirius baissais le bras et rogue sa baguettes.

Le regard d'Harry passa de l'un à l'autre. Chacun avait une expression d'extrême contentement, mais l'entrée inattendue de tant de témoins et la forme démon de vampire d'Alucard, semblais reprendre leur sens. Rogue rattrapa sa baguette, tourna les talons et retraversa la cuisine, passant devant les Weasley sans aucun commentaire. Rendu à la porte du manoir il se retourna.

'' Six heures, Lundi soir, Potter.''

Et il fut parti. Sirius lui lançant un regard furieux, sa baguette près de lui.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?' demanda encore Monsieur Weasley.

'' Rien, Arthur, dit Alucard qui respirait rapidement comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

La situation était vraiment inconfortable pour alucard, personne humain habituellement ne vois sa forme démon a moins qui soit mourant ou a des cas vraiment exceptionnelle comme faire chier Désirée Ombrage par exemple.

'' Donc… tu es guéri ? Ça c'est une triste nouvelle vraiment bonne, je croyais que Hermione t'avais transformée en vampire pour que tu guérisses plus vite.

'' Très drôle alucard, oui, n'est-ce pas ? dit Madame Weasley, dirigeant son mari vers une chaise. '' Le guérisseur smethwyck à la fin, a trouvé un antidote pour ce que le serpent avait à l'intérieur de ses crocs, et Arthur a appris sa leçon à propos de se mêler de médecine moldue, tu l'as appris, hein chérie ? ajoute-t-elle, plutôt menaçante.

'Oui, Molly, chérie,' dit Monsieur Weasley humblement.

Le repas de ce soir devrait en être un joyeux avec Monsieur Weasley de retour parmi eux. Harry pouvait dire que Sirius essayait de faire qu'il en soit ainsi, même quand son parrain ne se forçait pas à rire fort aux plaisanteries de Fred et George ou lorsqu'il offrait à tout le monde plus de nourriture, son visage devenait à nouveau maussade avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui rumine de sombres pensées.  
Harry fut séparé de lui par Mondingus et Fol-Œil, qui offrit sans hésiter ses félicitations à Monsieur Weasley. Il voulait parler à Sirius, pour lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas écouter un seul mot de Rogue, que Rogue le provoquait délibérément et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne croyait que Sirius était un trouillard parce qu'il faisait ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit et restait au manoir Phénix.  
Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire, et, regardant l'horrible regard sur le visage de Sirius, Harry se demandait à l'occasion s'il oserait lui mentionner même s'il en avait la chance. Par contre il parla de vive voix avec Ginny et surtout Hermione des leçons d'Occulmencie qu'elle aurait à prendre avec Rogue pour sa part et Alucard pour la sienne.

'' Dumbledore veut que tu arrêtes d'avoir ces rêves à propos de Voldemort, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois avoir les même cours que toi mais avec Alucard.

'' A cause Moka pourrait tentée a nouveau de te possédée même si tu es un vampire c'est sa qui a répliquer.

Hermione ne répondit rien sur le commentaire de Moka.

'' Et bien, tu ne seras pas désolé de ne plus en avoir du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Des leçons supplémentaires avec Rogue ? dit Ginny, ayant l'air stupéfait, '' je préférerais avoir les cauchemars !''

Il serait de retour à Poudlard en Magicobus le jour suivant, escortés une fois encore par Elizabeth et Lupin, tout deux était en train de boire leur déjeuner sauf lupin lui mangés comme un humain évidement, lorsqu'Harry, Ginny et Hermione descendirent le matin suivant. Les Adultes semblaient converser à voix basse lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte, tous regardèrent vivement autour d'eux et le silence tomba.

Après un rapide déjeuner, ils mirent tous les manteaux et leurs échappes, pour échapper à ce matin de janvier gris et frais. Harry avait une déplaisante sensation de serrement dans sa poitrine, il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à Sirius. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce départ; il ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois ou ils se reverraient et il sentait qu'il lui incombait de dire quelque chose à Sirius pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide – Harry s'inquiétait à propos de l'accusation de bêtise de Rogue qui avait ébranlé Sirius si fortement qu'il devait sûrement planifier quelques excursion de chasse téméraires hors de Place Grimmauld. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius l'avait entraîné près de lui.

'' Je veux que tu prennes ceci, dit-il silencieusement, enfonçant un paquet mal enveloppé de la taille d'un livre de poche dans les mains d'Harry.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

'' Le même moyen qui a permis a Alucard de sauvée sa favorite des griffe de ma fille, et aussi de savoir si Rogue te fait passer des moments difficiles. Non, ne l'ouvre pas ici !'' dit Sirius, avec un regard d'avertissement vers Madame Weasley, qui essayait de persuader ses jumeaux d'enfiler des mitaines. 'Je doute que Molly approuverait – mais je veux que tu l'utilises si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord?'

'Ok,' dit Harry, rangeant le paquet à l'intérieur de la poche de son manteau, mais il savait que jamais il ne l'utiliserait qu'importe ce qui se passerait. Ce ne serait pas lui, Harry, qui délogerait Sirius d'un endroit sûr, aussi infect Rogue soit-il lors des prochains cours d'Occlumencie.

'Allons y, donc,' dit Sirius, donnant une tape sur l'épaule d'Harry et souriant sinistrement, et avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ils montèrent les marches, arrêtant devant la lourde porte verrouillée, entouré par les Weasley.

'Au revoir, Harry, prends soin de toi,' dit Madame Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras.

'À la prochaine, Harry, et garde un œil sur les serpents pour moi!' dit Monsieur Weasley, en lui serrant la main jovialement.

'Oui – bien sûr,' dit Harry distraitement; c'était sa dernière chance de dire à Sirius d'être prudent; il se tourna, regarda vers le visage de son parrain… et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'il puisse le faire Sirius lui donna une recommandation et de son autre main le serra très fort contre lui, et dit d'un ton bourru, 'Prends garde à toi, Harry.'

Et le moment suivant, Harry se trouva aiguiller dehors dans l'air glacial de l'hiver, avec Tonks (aujourd'hui grossièrement déguisé en une grande, vêtu de tweed aux cheveux gris acier) le pressant vers le bas des marches. La porte du numéro douze claqua derrière eux. Ils suivirent Lupin au bas de l'escalier. Dès qu'ils atteignirent le trottoir, Harry regarda autour. Le numéro douze était en train de rapetisser rapidement ses deux cotés élastiques, se pressant hors de portée. En un clin d'œil, il était parti. Alucard était déjà partie bien de bonne heure a école avec hinata mais Hermione préférais restée avec Harry et Ginny.

'Viens, plus vite on sera dans l'autobus, mieux ce sera,' dit Tonks, et Harry pensa qu'il y avait de la nervosité dans les coups d'œil qu'elle lançait dans le quartier alentour. Lupin leva son bras droit.

BANG

Un autobus, triple étage et d'un violet intense, apparut, comme sorti de nulle part, devant eux, en évitant de peu, le réverbère le plus proche, lequel sauta en arrière hors de son chemin.

Un jeune homme mince et boutonneux descendit dans un uniforme violet sur le trottoir et dit, 'Bienvenue dans le –'

'Oui, oui, on sait, merci,' dit Tonks promptement. 'Allez, allons y –'

Et elle poussa Harry jusqu'aux marches, passa le conducteur, qui roula des yeux vers Harry lorsqu'il passa.

'Heu – c'est assez - !'

'Si vous criez son nom, vous servirez a la femme du fis de vous-savez-qui, marmonna tonks d'un ton menaçant, qui maintenait aiguillait Ginny et Hermione vers l'avant.

'' J'ai toujours voulu aller dans cette chose, comme Ron, dit Ginny joyeusement, rejoignant son copain Harry à bord et regardant autour.

C'était le soir qu'Harry avait voyagé en Magicobus la dernière fois et les trois étages étaient remplis de lits. Maintenant, en matinée, il était bourré de chaises dépareillées groupées au hasard près des fenêtres. Certaines apparemment étaient tombées lorsque l'autobus avait arrêté brusquement Place Grimmauld; quelques sorcières et sorciers encore sur leurs pieds, grommelaient, et le sac de quelqu'un avait glissé le long de l'autobus : une déplaisant mixture de pattes de grenouille, de cafards et de crème anglaise se répandit sur tout le plancher.

'On dirait bien que nous allons devoir nous séparer, 'dit Tonks d'un ton vif, regardant alentour pour des chaises vides.

'Fred, George et Ginny, vous pourriez prendre ces sièges à l'arrière…Remus peut rester avec vous.' Elle, Harry, Ginny et Hermione entreprirent de monter au dernier étage, où il y avait deux chaises inoccupées vers l'avant de l'autobus et deux à l'arrière. Stan Shunpike, le conducteur, suivi Harry et Ron avidement à l'arrière. Les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry lorsqu'il passa et, lorsqu'il s'assit, il vit toutes les têtes se retourner à nouveau vers l'avant. Lorsque Harry et Ron eurent donné chacun onze mornilles à Stan, l'autobus reparti à nouveau, oscillant énormément.

Il y eu un tremblement autour de Place Grimault, sur le trottoir et au-delà, alors, avec un autre retentissant BANG, ils revolèrent tous vers l'arrière; la chaise de Ginny culbuta à l'envers et coquecigrue, qui était sur ses genoux, jaillit hors de sa cage et s'envola, en gazouillant sauvagement, vers l'avant de l'autobus où il atterrit finalement sur l'épaule dure d'Hermione qui avais a peine réagir. Harry, qui avait évité de tomber de justesse en saisissant un support à chandelle, regardait à l'extérieur par la fenêtre : ils filaient maintenant vers ce qui apparemment semblait être une autoroute.

'Juste au dehors Birmingham, 'dit Stan joyeusement, répondant à une question que Harry se posait silencieusement alors que Ron luttait pour se relever du plancher. 'Tu as l'air bien, alors, Harry?  
J'ai vu ton nom dans le journal mais beaucoup plus souvent celui de ton cousin que toi durant tout l'été, mais Ils n'ont jamais vraiment écrit quelque chose de bien.  
J'ai dit à Erne, j'ai dit il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'un fou quand nous le rencontrerons nous verrons, n'est-ce pas?' Il vérifia leurs billets, et continua à le fixer, captivé, par Harry. Apparemment, ça ne dérangeait pas Stan, de savoir que quelqu'un était fou ou non, si cette personne était assez fameuse pour figurer dans le journal.

Le Magicobus balançait de façon alarmante, doublant une file de voiture par l'intérieur. Regardant vers l'avant de l'autobus, Harry vit Hermione qui se couvrait les yeux avec ses mains, Coquecigrue se balançait joyeusement sur son épaule.

BANG.

Les chaises glissèrent vers l'arrière une fois encore lorsque le Magicobus sauta de l'autoroute de Birmingham jusqu'à un chemin de campagne remplie de tournants en épingle à cheveux. Des haies bordant la route de chaque coté bondissaient hors du chemin vers le bord des montagnes. À partir de là ils se déplacèrent vers une grande route au milieu d'une ville occupée, jusqu'à un viaduc entouré de hautes collines, puis jusqu'à une route sans vent cernée de chaque coté par de monotones tour d'habitation, et chaque fois avec un bruyant BANG.

'J'ai changé d'avis, 'marmonna Ginny, se relevant du plancher pour la sixième fois, je préfère encore me faire violer par moka en repas que de remonter dans cette chose.

'Écoutez, l'arrêt suivant c'est Poudlard,' dit Stan vivement, se balançant vers eux. Cette femme autoritaire en avant qui est avec vous, nous a donné un petit pourboire pour qu'on fasse passer devant la queue. Nous allons juste laisser sortir Madame Marsh en premier, quoique – il y eut un bruit de bousculade venant de l'escalier suivi par un horrible bruit d'éclaboussure '- elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.'

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Magicobus arrêta dans un crissement de pneus devant un petit bistrot qui se tassa sur lui-même pour éviter la collision. Ils pouvaient entendre Stan conduire l'infortunée Madame Marsh hors de l'autobus et les murmures soulagés de ses compagnons de voyage au second étage. L'autobus bougea encore, gagnant de la vitesse jusqu'à –

BANG

Ils roulaient maintenant dans un Pré au Lard enneigé. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le Tête au Lard en bas de la rue, les quelques têtes de sanglier chantaient en grinçant dans l'air glacial. Les flocons de neige heurtaient la large fenêtre en avant de l'autobus.

Finalement ils roulèrent jusqu'à un arrêt hors des grilles de Poudlard.

Lupin et Tonks aidèrent à sortir leur bagage de l'autobus, puis ils sortirent pour leur dire au revoir.

Harry leva les yeux vers le troisième étage du Magicobus et vit tous les passagers fixer en bas vers eux, leurs nez écrasés contre les fenêtres.

'Vous serez en sécurité dès que vous serez à terre,' dit Tonks, lançant un regard prudent, à la route déserte. 'Passez une bonne année, Ok?'

'Prenez garde à vous, 'dit Lupin, serrant toutes les mains autour et atteignant Harry en dernier. 'Et écoute…'il baissa sa voix pendant que le reste d'entre eux échangeaient les adieux de dernière minute avec Tonks, 'Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rogue, mais c'est un superbe occulmencien et nous tous – Sirius et Alucard inclus voulons que tu apprennes à te protéger toi-même, donc travailles fort, d'accord ?

'' Oui, d'accord, dit Harry lourdement, regardant le visage prématurément marquée de Lupin.

'' Au revoir, alors. ''

Tous six luttèrent pour monter la route glacée qui menait au château, traînant leurs malles. Hermione était déjà en train de parler de chasser dans la forêt et ensuite tricoter quelques autres chapeaux d'elfe avant l'heure de rejoindre alucard dans ses quartiers. Harry regarda en arrière lorsqu'ils atteignirent la lourde porte d'entrée en chêne, le Magicobus était déjà parti et il aurait presque souhaité savoir qu'est-ce qu'il ce serait passé le soir suivant, s'il était resté à bord.

Harry passa la plus grande partie du jour suivant à redouter le soir. Le matin ses deux heures de cours de potion ne firent rien pour dissiper son inquiétude, puisque Rogue fut désagréable que jamais. Sa mauvaise humeur s'accentua encore lorsque les membres de l'ADV l'approchaient constamment dans les corridors entre les cours, demandant avec espoir s'il y aurait une réunion ce soir.

'Je vous le laisserai savoir par le même moyen que d'habitude quand aura lieu la prochaine,' Harry répétait encore et encore, mais je ne peux pas la faire ce soir, je dois faire du – hum – rattrapage en potions.'

'' Tu fais du rattrapage en potions!'' demanda d'un air dédaigneux Zacharias Smith, lorsqu'il eut attrapé Harry dans le hall d'entrée après le dîner. '' Mon dieu, tu dois être vraiment mauvais. Rogue ne donne habituellement pas de cours supplémentaires.

Lorsque Smith ne partit plus loin d'un agaçant pas allègre, Ginny le regarda.

'' Est-ce que je peux lui lancer un maléfice que Alucard a lancée en cours sur malefoy pour qui aille une queue de géant de 9 mètre de long, je peux l'avoir d'ici, dit-il en élevant sa baguette en visant entre les jambe de Smith.

'Oublie ça,' dit Harry sombrement. 'C'est ce que tout le monde va penser, n'est-ce pas? Que je suis vraiment mauvais en potion.

'Salut, Harry, Salut Ginny' dit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et trouva Cho se tenant près de lui.

'Oh,' dit Harry son estomac inconfortablement. 'Salut.'

'' Nous serons à la bibliothèque, Harry, dit Hinata fermement en saisissant Ginny sous le coude et en l'entraînement en haut des marches en marbre.

'Est-ce que tu as eu un joyeux Noël ?' dit Cho.

'Ouais, pas mal,' dit Harry.

'Le mien fut vraiment tranquille,' dit Cho. Pour quelque raison, elle semblait assez embarrassée.

'Hum… il y a une autre promenade à Pré au Lard le mois prochain, as-tu vu l'annonce?'

'Quoi? Oh, non, Je n'ai pas vérifié le tableau d'annonce depuis que je suis revenu.'

'Oui, c'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin…'

'C'est vrai,' dit Harry, se demandant pourquoi elle lui disait ça,

'Je suppose que tu veux -?'

'Seulement si tu le veux, dit-elle passionnément. Évidement invite Ginny aussi si elle le veut ou si elle le peut après tout on est tes copine en couple libre.

Harry la regarda fixement. Il était sur le point de dire, 'Je suppose que tu voulais savoir quand est la prochaine réunion de l'ADV?' mais sa réponse ne semblait pas convenir.

'Je – hum –' dit t-il.

'Oh, c'est correct si tu ne veux pas,' dit-elle, d'un air froisser. 'T'inquiètes pas. Je – Je te verrai là-bas.'

Elle tourna le dos. Harry resta là à la regarder, son cerveau marchant frénétiquement.

C'est alors que quelque chose cliqua.

'Cho! Heu – CHO!'

Il couru après elle et la rattrapa au milieu de l'escalier en marbre.

'Hum – tu veux venir avec moi à Pré au Lard le jour de la Saint-Valentin?' inviterais Ginny aussi si elle peut.

'Oh, oui!' dit-elle, virant au rouge cramoisi et le regardant d'un air radieux.

'C'est ça…bien…c'est réglé alors,' dit Harry avec le sentiment que la journée n'aura pas été complétement perdue après tout, il bondit littéralement jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour prendre Ginny et hinata, avant leur cours de l'après-midi.

À six heures du soir, cependant, même la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie en demandant à Cho Chang de sortir avec lui, n'allégeait pas le sentiment de mauvais augure qu'il éprouvait et qui s'intensifiait avec chaque marche qu'il montait vers le bureau de Rogue.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte lorsqu'il l'atteignit, souhaitant qu'il soit n'importe où ailleurs, alors, prenant une profonde respiration, il cogna et rentra.

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt Hermione rejoignait Alucard à l' abri des regards de ombrages, évidement il lui saute dessus pour un peu de sang ce que Alucard laissais faire mais était rapidement.

'' Tu dois être sérieuse Hermione. Je dois t'enseigner comment protéger des attaques mental et je n'enseigne pas cela a importe qui vu que cet de la magie noir vampirique.

'' Oui désolé avais soif.

'' Si tu fais bien ton travail tu pourrais être récompensée si tu es gentille pour tes effort.

'' D'accord.

Elle le lâcha à regret et tout les deux se mirent en position de duel.

'' Bon, je vais apprendre l'Occulmencie vampirique. C'est pour t'apprendre à te défendre contre les attaques mentales des vampires et aussi peut-être plus tard je pourrais apprendre le contraire qui s'appelle la legimencie a cause que ma sœur est une très forte legimancienne de combat autant que moi parfois. Et pour cela il faut que tu fasses tout pour me faire sortir de ta tête tu peux même m'attaquer férocement en utilisant des attaque de lutte vampirique.

'' Mais je ne veux pas vous attaquer maître. Dit Hermione.

'' Sois sérieuse Hermione c'est important.

'' Oui, oui mais…

'' Tiens toi près…

'' D'accord. Je suis prête.

'' Légilimens vampirus chantais sombrement Alucard

Hermione tombais en trance et voyais alucard lire ses pensée mais contrairement a ce que alucard croyais elle fessait aucune effort pour le bloquer.

'' Bloque moi Hermione… utilise ta rage.

'' Je... je ne peux pas sa fait mal.

Hermione hurlais de douleur et alucard cessais exercice mais pas aussi cruellement que rogue doit subir a son cousin.

'' Tu ne fais pas effort pour me laisser tes pensée.

Hermione grognais de rage mais après plusieurs tentative alucard parvenais à percer tout ses tentative, mais alucard avais a tendance à enseigner du moins pour elle un peu moins sévère que rogue sur le sujet.

'' Hermione contrôle tes sentiment a mon égare tu me donne des armes et si tu confronte Moka elle te dominera sans équivoque.

'' Essaye mais y arrive pas grognais-t-elle de rage.

'' Alors je n'ai pas le choix sa va être très désagréable pour toi mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Je vais faire la manière brutal ou je l'ai appris durent la guerre avec Elmira.

'' Que voulez vous me faire.

'' Tu verras, d'abord ferme les yeux et surtout ne respire pas.

Hermione fermais les yeux et cessais de humer son odeur quand tout d'un coup Alucard disparut en invisible en chantant une étrange chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et un vent glacée de blizzard se fait sentir autour d'elle et elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouvais face à face avec sa pire ennemie vampire, Moka Black.

'' TOI ! Hurlais de colère Hermione.

'' Haha tu es devenue une faible nouveau née, tu es si inférieur espèce de voleuse de mari dit Moka Occulto Législamen

Hermione se pétrifiais mais sa rage si contenue son envie de tuer, formais en elle comme un bouclier magique très puissant.

'' Tout tes souvenir sont mien je vais te les violer comme je tes violer cette été tu es ma proie et mon jouet.

'' NON PROTEGO. Hurlais Hermione en furie qui déclencha sa forme libérée

Mais le chant du bouclier projetais Moka qui hurlais de douleur et Hermione vit un bouclier de la telle puissance que quand elle tentait de faire finite sa fonctionnais pas le bouclier était le temps que moka attaquais ses pensée mais le pénétrait pas de tout bord et tout coté. Hermione hurlais de rage et lui sautais dessus pour lui le dévorée vivante, mais elle était endurante mais quand il tentait arracher le bras elle hurlait de la voix de Alucard : Hermione arrête c'est moi.

'' JE TE CROIS PAS SALOPPE hurlais-t-elle de rage. Comment ma tu sauvée et que ma dit la conscience restante de ma mère en me lançant le miroir

'' La consciente de ta mère en forçant temari à avoir mal pour se libérée de son impérium de Moka ta dit en te lancée le miroir ensorceler : Appelle ton amant et pardonne moi avoir été une si mauvaise mère et tu aussitôt hurler ALUCARD MES PARENTS SONT MORT PAR MOKA ET TEMARI PHÉNIX VIENT ME CHERCHER.

Alucard cessais le sort et se transformais en apparence et Hermione se pétrifiais était un sortilège de métamorphose et elle était fait bernée elle était tellement en colère contre lui et stupéfait que son bouclier s'enflammais et repoussais en brûlant Alucard.

Aquamenti marais

Une eau impure apparut et les arrosais et Hermione reculais et fermais les yeux et ses bouclier enflammée disparu a l'intérieur d'elle.

Alucard l'observais sonnée et s'approchais un peu pour la prendre dans ses bras pour la consolée.

'' Je suis désolé Hermione, mais comment tu as fait cela un protego normal ne s'enflamme jamais et ne s'interrompe que quand tu lance la formule normal et sa a pas fonctionné.

Alucard observais attentivement.

'' Je ne sais pas c'est comme sortie de moi pour te repoussée quand j'ai chantée le sort du bouclier.

Le vampire commençait à comprendre.

'' Tu peu Essayez de ne pas chanté la formule je veux testée une hypothèse.

Hermione ne chantais pas et fermais les yeux imaginant moka s'attaquais a présent a nouveau a elle et la bulle de protection réapparu mais était pas enflammée et Alucard tentais de lancée les même attaque au même niveau que moka et il était immédiatement bloquer de tout part. Il essayait même de toucher en mode libérée le bouclier avec des attaques de faucheur et le bouclier le repoussait comme si était une énergie mauvaise pour lui et il comprit à présent son origine.

'' Mon dieu Hermione, tu a un don vampirique sa explique tout même quand Elmira a tentée de lire en toi elle en était incapable et que Moka aille échouer a tentent de te possédée a présent je comprends aussi comment ta fait explosée la chambre de Ron quand tu étais en chasse d'instinct.

'' Un quoi ?! S'étonnais-t-elle stupéfier.

'' Je croyais que seulement les anciens vampires pouvais en avoir, c'est extrêmement rare, qu'un nouveau née mordu en possédé aussi puissant tout en étant aussi jeune.

'' Je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qu'un don vampirique, j'ai jamais lu sa en Transylvanie.

'' Un don vampirique c'est un moyen de défense pour toi et moi c'est de prédire l'avenir mais toi tu as ce que on appelle un bouclier vampire et je viens de réveiller ce don en te provoquant en prenant la forme de mon ex femme, sauf que parfois sans que tu en aille conscience tu fessais explosée tout quand on parlait en bien de ma sœur quand tu étais réveiller. Si je t'entraîne ce don tu serais immunisée totalement même contre Moka ou mieux contre mon propre père Lord Voldemort. Ce qui change la donne. Un don vampirique habituellement on développe sa vers l'âge de 50 a 1000 ans et plus pas a quelque mois après une transformation. Je comprends pourquoi Moka avais toujours du mal a tentée de te possédée ton corps humain ou Elmira quand elle a tentée de interrogée a tentée utilise ses pouvoir interrogatoire et en était incapable de le lire, c'est un don rare qui te protégeais de ses attaque même mortelle, j'avais entendu des rumeurs que sa pouvais se produire mais en est jamais vu en vrai sur un nouveau née aussi récent. Au début je pensais que était le sceau de cléo qui bloquais sa magie mais en fait était ton don magique a toi qui la bloquais a cause le sceau de cléo bloque les imperiums mais pas les possessions de corps de vampire, ni les hypnoses de Elmira. C'est ce don rarissime qui a fait de toi une sorcière alors que tes défunt parent était tout les deux moldus.

Hermione était totalement pétrifier qu'elle aille développée un tel don même quand elle était humaine mais après tout elle se souvient que les premiers jours ou moka la violais elle tentait de prendre contrôle par la magie vampirique noir de son cerveau et elle y arrivait pas a chaque fois et un vieux souvenir aussi quand Elmira l'avais agressée sexuellement quand elle était en chasse et elle a dit en partant qu'elle était incapable de la lire qu'elle était illisible a hinata.

La nouvelle que Hermione aille un don vampirique qui était a l'origine son don pour la magie qui a peine réveille était une surprise totale pour alucard, et changeais totalement ses plan, au lieu de lui enseigner l'occulmencie, il en avait plus du tout besoin elle avait un don vampirique encore plus puissance que la simple Occulmencie vampirique, normal.

'' Pour l'instant tu ne doit en parler a personne pas même a Harry ou a Ginny. Il faut que j'étudie comment fonctionne ton bouclier si il bloque aussi les attaque magique ou physique sa pourrais être une arme précieuse pour l'ordre.

Hermione secouais la tête et promis de ne rien dire, mais elle se sentait complétement vidé depuis sa transformation en vampire elle ressentait une immense fatigue.

'' Sa suffit pour aujourd'hui dit doucement alucard. Apparemment se don a peine réveiller te donne très soif a cause tu ne le métrise pas totalement tes pulsion de nouveau née, allons chassée d'accord. En passant désolé d'avoir était dur avec toi. Je déteste cette manière d'apprendre d'Elmira.

'' Elle s'est pris comment avec toi ?

'' Bien comme c'était plus sauvage et un peu tête de mule, elle a pris la forme de Lord Voldemort quand il était humain pour énerver mon double et lui apprendre l'occulmencie, a époque il était un rival de mage noir sans que je sache que qui c'était mon père.

Hermione était ravis de pouvoir chassée vu qu'elle avait très soif et sa avais épuisée et comprenais pourquoi Alucard détestais cette manière de forcée les personne a le repoussée en combat mental.

'' Dit Alucard, Hinata a-t-elle un pouvoir comme toi ou moi aussi ?

'' Oui elle a un aussi mais sauf si on considère ses crise alergimagique comme un don vampirique. A cause j'ai remarqué mais pas elle que elle pouvait parfois dirigée ses pouvoir de sort aléatoire seulement si on dit en blague : tu veux du sang humain hinata sans lui en donnée évidement. Tu sais un peu quand elle a jeté une série de sort en direction de Malefoy grabe et goyle l'an dernier dans le train. bon j'ai reçu un sort aléatoire mais pas mortelle sa ma juste faire rebandée tout simplement, mais si on lui a pas fait boire de sang humain mais on voulais menacée malefoy a cause qui était dans mon logement privée du train et il était pas invitée, mais Hinata est trop terrifier pour essayer de le maîtrisée correctement a cause pour apprendre a maîtrisée ses don vampirique il faut qu'elle tue des sang humain en forme libérée et elle refuse de faire comme moi a cause elle est trop dangereuse pour ses ennemi que pour ses allier, vu qu'une fois libérée elle devient carrément la numéro 1 des tueuse en série même Elizabeth a peur d'elle.

'' Ha c'est à cause qu'elle trop terrifier par ses pouvoir de tueuse en série qu'elle ne tente pas d'en prendre le contrôle.

''C'est a peu près ça. mais peut-être plus tard avec ton don a toi tu pourrais tentée de la maîtrisée avec elle. il faudra testée cela aussi mais pas pour le moment ton don est trop instable vu qui réagir a tes colère de nouveau née et non a ta volontés de vampire. Bon allons chassée à présent.

Hermione lui sautais dans le cou et le mord : j'ai ma proie j'ai ma proie dit-t-elle en riant. Après tout j'ai fait des gros efforts j'ai droit a ton sang. Tu me la promis que si j'ai fait de gros effort en occulemancie.

'' Oui disons le que tu as fait un gros effort. Souriais Alucard.

Contrairement à Hermione, le premier cours d'Occulmencie à Harry était une véritable catastrophe. Mais durent cette session il avait enfin reconnu le couloir qui hantais ses rêve et rogue l'avais critiqué et l'avais cessée la session finalement et Harry avais bien hâte de racontée a alucard et Hermione ce qui était passée. Il prit son sac d'école, le balança au-dessus de son épaule et se hâta vers la porte du bureau. Quand il l'eut ouverte, il a jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers Rogue, qui tournait le dos à Harry et écopa ses propres pensées hors de la Pensine avec le bout de sa baguette magique et les remplaçait soigneusement à l'intérieur de sa propre tête. Harry. Parti sans un autre mot, fermant la porte soigneusement derrière lui, sa cicatrice palpitant toujours douloureusement.

Harry trouva Alucard et Hermione dans la bibliothèque, Hermione semblais tout aussi épuisée que lui, apparemment elle aussi a eu beaucoup de mal a apprendre l'occulmenacie, et ou ils travaillaient sur la plus récent faux devoir de Alucard présent. Qui était un résumée inutile du Kâma-Sûtra Moldu en transylvanien du 2 e siècle avant J-C. Évidement alucard était disponible a donner les réponses a tout le monde sauf les serpentard qui eux ils doivent le traduire en japonais et en russe juste pour les faire chier. D'autres étudiants, presque tous des cinquième années, étaient assis à des tables tout près avec leur lampe allumées, leurs nez près des livres, leurs plumes grattant furieusement, alors qu'à l'extérieur le ciel apparaissant par les fenêtres devenait de plus en plus noir. Le seul autre bruit était le léger grincement d'une des chaussures de Madame Pince, car la bibliothécaire rôdait le long des rangées de façon menaçante, repérant les cous de ceux qui touchaient à ses précieux livres.

Harry se sentait fiévreux; sa cicatrice lui faisant toujours mal, il se sentait presque fébrile.

Quand il s'assit vis-à-vis de Ginny et Hermione, il capta son reflet dans la fenêtre opposé;

Il était très blanc et sa cicatrice semblait être plus clairement visible que d'habitude.

'' Comment c'était ? Chuchota Hermione, et puis, semblant concerné. Est-ce que ça va Harry ?

'' Ouais… très bien… et toi, a cause moi je ne sais pas, dit Harry impatiemment, grimaçant lorsque la douleur élança à travers sa cicatrice une fois encore.

'' Ça va ? Alucard ma dit que était très bonne en retenue sexuelle avancée. Dit Hermione

'' Écoutez ? Je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose.

Et il leur dit ce qu'il venait juste de voir et ce qu'il en avait déduit.

'' Donc… tu es en train de dire… '' Chuchota Ginny, comme Madame Pince regardait ailleurs, grinçant légèrement.

'' Que l'arme – la chose que mon père veut- est au ministère de la Magie ?

'' Dans le département des mystères, elle doit y être, chuchota Harry. J'ai vu cette porte quand ton père m'a amené en bas vers la salle de cour pour mon audition et c'était définitivement la même qu'il gardait quand le serpent l'a mordu. Et c'est surmènent pour cela que Moka a eu le poste de Erika.

Alucard laissa un lent soupir enragée mais contrôler.

'' Naturellement, inspira-t-elle.

'' Naturellement quoi ? dit Harry plutôt impatiemment.

'' Harry, réfléchi à ça… Surgis Podmore essayait d'atteindre une porte au ministère de la magie. C'était sûrement celle là il y à trop de coïncidence, du fait que Moka y travaille exactement a cette section vu qu'elle dirige les chasseurs de vampire du ministère.

'' Comment se fait-il que Sturgis ait essayé d'y entrer puisqu'il est de notre côté ? dit Alucard.

'' Bien, je ne sais pas, admit Hermione. C'est un peu bizarre…''

'' Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le département des mystères ? demanda Harry a Alucard. Tu déteste cet endroit à cause que c'est le bureau des chasseurs de vampire alucard.

'' Oui, ils sont dirigée par des puissants chasseurs donc a époque Erika fessais partie que on appelait les ValHelsing pour nous ou Langue de plomb pour les sorcier. Dit Alucard, puisque que seul les personne qui y travaille ne semble vraiment savoir ce que c'est salle chasseur font. Mais sa ne m'étonne pas du tout comme endroit pour cacher une arme.

'' Ça tombe sous le sens, dit Hermione. C'est sûrement quelque chose de top secret que le ministère a développé, je suppose…. Harry, es tu sûr que tu va bien ?

Pour Harry qui faisait courir durement ses deux mains au-dessus de son front comme s'il essayait de le repasser.

'' Ouais… très bien… dit-il, abaissant ses mains, qui tremblaient. Je me sens juste un peu… je n'aime pas beaucoup l'Occulmencie.

'' Je suppose que n'importe qui se sentirais et moi inclue chancelant s'ils se faisaient attaquer leur esprit à plusieurs reprises, dit Hermione avec sympathiquement, surtout quand le maître te provoque en prenant la forme de ta pire ennemi. Écoute, retournons à la salle commune, nous serons un peu plus confortable là.

Hermione avais failli de tout révélée mais était retenue sous le regard glacial de son mari. Mais la salle commune était d'emblée pleine de cris perçants de rire et d'excitation; Fred et George faisait une démonstration de leur dernier lot de marchandises du magasin de plaisanterie. 'Chapeaux Sans tête!' criait George, comme Fred agitait un chapeau pointu décoré d'une plume rose pelucheuse aux étudiants qui l'observait. Deux Galions chacun, regardez Fred, maintenant!'

Fred balança le chapeau au-dessus de sa tête, rayonnant. Pendant une seconde il eut simplement l'ai plutôt stupide; puis le chapeau et la tête disparurent.

Quelques filles crièrent, mais tous les autres hurlaient de rire.

'Et enlève le à nouveau!' cria George, et la main de Fred tâtonna pendant un moment dans ce qui semblait être de l'air au-dessus de ses épaules; alors sa tête réapparu pendant qu'il balançait le chapeau à la plume rose devant lui.

'Comment ces chapeaux fonctionnent-ils, alors?' dit Hermione, distrait de ses devoirs et regardant Fred et George étroitement. 'Je veux dire, évidemment c'est une sorte de charme d'invisibilité, mais il est plutôt intelligent pour avoir étendu le champ de d'invisibilité au delà des frontières de l'objet charmé? J'imagine que le charme n'aura pas une vie très longue cependant.' Harry ne répondit pas; il se sentait malade.

'Je vais devoir faire ceci demain, murmura t-il, poussant les livres qu'il venait juste de sortir hors de son sac de nouveau à l'intérieur. 'Bien, écris-le dans ton planificateur de devoirs alors!' dit Hermione d'un air encourageant.

'Ainsi tu n'oubliera pas!'

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard pendant qu'il mit sa main dans son sac, retirant le planificateur d'alucard et ouvrant à titre d'essai

'' Ne le laissez pas trop tard, sinon je vais vous violer dans votre sommeil pour vous punir.'' Le réprimanda le livre améliorée d'alucard pendant que Harry inscrivait au bas son propre devoir d'alucard. Hermione rayonnait vers lui.

'Je pense que je vais aller au lit,' dit Harry, fourrant le planificateur de travail de nouveau dans son sac et faisant une note mentale pour le laisser tomber dans le feu à la première occasion qu'il aurait. Il traversa la salle commune, esquivant George, qui a essaya de mettre un chapeau sans tête sur lui, et atteignit la paix et la fraîcheur de l'escalier en pierre qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons. Il se sentait encore malade, juste comme la nuit où il avait eu la vision du serpent, mais pensa que s'il pourrait juste se coucher pendant un moment il serait correct.

Il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur il éprouva une douleur si intense qu'il pensa que quelqu'un devait être en train de découper le dessus de sa tête. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni même s'il était couché ou debout, il ne savait même pas son propre nom. Un rire maniaque résonnait dans ses oreilles… il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un temps très long… radieux, extatique, triomphant… une merveilleuse, une chose merveilleuse s'était produite?

Pendant ce temps alucard était tombée en choc nerveuse après la chasse dans son bureau, elle entendait mentalement Moka en pleine jubilation avec son père Voldemort et brisais au passant le bureau en plein crise de rage ce qui réveillais sa sœur qui dormais en transe de sommeil.

'' Alucard sa va ?

'' Maudite soit tu Moka black murmurais-t-il en transe.

'Harry? HARRY!'

Quelqu'un l'avait frappé autour du visage. Le rire aliéné fut ponctué par un cri de douleur.

Le bonheur s'écoulait hors de lui, mais le rire continuait… Il ouvrit ses yeux, et faisant cela, il se rendit compte que ce rire sauvage sortait de sa propre bouche.

Dès qu'il le réalisa, il s'éteignit au fond de sa gorge; Harry resta étendu haletant sur le plancher, regardant vers le plafond, la cicatrice sur son front palpitant terriblement. Ron se tenait au-dessus de lui, semblant vraiment inquiet.

'Qu'est qu'il s'est passé?' dit-il.

'Je… le sais pas…' haleta Harry, se rasseyant à nouveau. 'Il est vraiment heureux… vraiment heureux…"

'C'est Vous Savez Qui?'

'Quelque chose de bon s'est produit, et probablement de très mauvais pour alucard.

Les mots vinrent, juste comme ils atteignaient la salle d'habillage de Gryffondor, comme si un étranger avait parlé par la bouche de Harry, pourtant il su qu'ils étaient vrai. Il prit de profondes respirations, se retenant pour ne pas vomir partout sur Ginny. Il était très heureux que Dean et Seamus ne soient pas là pour le voir cette fois.

'Hermione m'a dit de venir et de vérifier comment tu allais, et elle est allez voir Alucard. dit Ginny d'une voix basse, aidant Harry à se remettre sur pieds.

'' Elle dit que tes défenses sont faibles à l'heure actuelle, après que Rogue ait été tripoté autour de ton esprit…. Cependant, je suppose que ça aidera à la longue, n'est-ce pas ?'' Elle regarda Harry avec doute comme il l'aidait à se mettre au lit. Harry a incliné la tête sans aucune conviction et s'effondra en arrière sur ses oreillers, ayant mal partout d'être tombé sur le plancher aussi ce soir, sa cicatrice piquant toujours péniblement. Il ne pouvait pas estimer comment sa première incursion dans l'Occlumencie avait affaibli la résistance de son esprit plutôt que de la renforcer, et il se demanda, avec un sentiment de grande agitation, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé pour que le Seigneur Voldemort ait été plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été en quatorze ans et sa avais un lien avec Moka Black qui avais sûrement mis en furie alucard, sa aussi il avais ressentie, il ressentais un peu moins puissamment les colère d'Alucard depuis le début de l'année.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Le jouet scarabée de hinata aux abois.

La question au comportement d'Alucard trouva sa réponse le matin suivant. Quand la _Gazette du sorcier_ quotidienne de sa femme vampire, arriva devant Hermione, regardant pendant un instant la première page et poussa un petit cri d'horreur qui eu pour effet de s'attirer le regardes des autres.

'' Quoi ?'' dirent Harry et Ginny ensemble.

Comme réponse elle étendit le journal sur la table devant eux et leur indiqua dix photographies en noir et blanc qui remplissaient toutes la première page, montrant les visages de neuf sorciers vampires et d'une sorcière vampire. Certaines des personnes photographiées se moquaient silencieusement; d'autres dépassaient leurs doigts de l'encadrement de leur images, avec des regards glacier et insolents. Chaque image était intitulée avec un nom et le crime pour lequel la personne avait été envoyée à Azkaban.

« Antonin Dolohov », pouvait on voir au-dessous d'un magicien avec un long, pâle, visage tordu qui se moquait d'Harry, « Reconnu coupable des meurtres brutaux de gilderon et Fabian Prewett et de nombreuse massacre de moldu sous les ordres de Erika Phénix pour des chasse illégale de goule. »

« Algernon Rockwood », disait le titre au-dessous d'un homme frêle avec les cheveux graisseux qui s'appuyait contre le bord de son image avec un regard ennuyée reconnu coupable par le Ministère d'espionnages pour le compte de CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCÉ-LE-NOM. Mais l'attention d'Harry était fixée sur l'image de la sorcière vampire. Son visage l'avait frappé à partir du moment oui il avait regardé la page. Elle foudroya Harry du regard, un sourire vampire glacial et arrogante, dédaigneux jouant autour de sa bouche mince. Comme Sirius, elle avait une beauté de tueuse du au fait qu'elle soit vampire, mais quelque chose – peut-être Azkaban – avait rendue glacial et ténébreuse.

« Bellatrix Phénix, reconnu coupable pour complicité de viole sur Hinata Phénix et de torture de Frank et Alice Londubat. »

Hermione poussa du coude Harry et lui montra le titre des images, qu'Harry, se concentrant sur Bellatrix n'avait pas encore lu.

ÉVASION MASSIVE A AZKABAN

LE MINISTÈRE CRAINT QUE PHÉNIX et Black RASSEMBLE LES ANCIENS MANGEMORTS.

Phénix et Black espère que c'est Moka qui traite songeais Harry.

Mais était une erreur.

'' CHUUT, chuchota Hermione désespérément. Pas si fort –lit juste !

 _Le Ministère de Magie a annoncé hier tard dans la nuit qu'il y avait eu une évasion massive à Azkaban._

 _En parlant aux journalistes dans son bureau privé, Cornelius Fudge, le Ministère de la Magie a confirmé que dix prisonniers vampire et sorcier de haute sécurité s'étaient échappées dans les premiers heures hier soir et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre Moldus de la nature dangereuse de ces individus._

 _« Nous nous trouvons, le plus malheureusement, dans la même position qu'il y a deux ans et demi quand le meurtrier Sirius Phénix s'était échappé » a dit fudge hier dans la nuit « Nous ne pensons pas non plus que les deux évasions soient sans rapport. Une évasion de cette ampleur suggère l'aide extérieur et nous devons nous souvenir que Phénix, connu comme la première personne ayant pu s'enfuir d'Azkaban, serait idéalement placée pour aider avec l'assistance de la famille de la légendaire Elmira Phénix, fondatrice immortelle de l'école de poudlard et chef du conseille des ancien de Transylvanie à suivre ses pas. Nous pensons probablement que ces individus, qui incluent la cousine vampire de Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, se sont raillés autour d'Elmira Phénix comme leur leader. Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour retrouver les criminels mais cependant il est prié à la communauté magique de rester en état d'alerte et d'être très prudente et porter des croix bénite a vos porte et maisons._

'' Je n'y crois pas ! hurla Harry. Fudge met l'évasion sur le dos d'Elmira et de Sirius !

'' Qu'a-t-il comme autre options ? dit Hermione tristement amère. Il ne peut pas dire, « Désolé, tout le monde, le fis de Voldemort et Dumbledore m'avait averti que cela pouvait arriver, que les gardes d'Azkaban rejoignent le père de Alucard et sa secrétaire démoniaque Moka Black » - arrête de pleurnicher, Ginny – « Et maintenant que les partisante les plus mauvais de son père sont revenus eux aussi. » je veux dire, il a passé dix mois à dire que mon mari et Dumbledore et toi étiez des menteurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione déchirait le journal et commençait à lire le rapport à l'intérieur pendant qu'Harry regardait autour de lui dans le Grand Hall. Il ne comprenait pourquoi ses camarades d'étude ne semblaient pas effrayés ou au moins ne discutaient pas de la nouvelle épouvantable en première page, mais très peu d'entre eux recevaient le journal chaque jour comme Hermione ou Alucard. Ils étaient tous là, parlant de devoirs et de Quidditch, alors qu'à l'extérieur de ces murs encore dix Mangemorts avaient gonflé les rangs de Voldemort.

Il jetait alors un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. C'était totalement différent là, la preuve alucard, Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall étaient profondément plongés dans leur conversation, tous les deux avec un regard extrêmement grave. Le professeur Chourave faisait tenir la Gazette du Sorcier contre une bouteille de Ketchup et lisait la première page avec une telle concentration qu'elle ne remarquait pas le jaune d'œuf qui tombait de sa cuillère vers ses genoux. Pendant ce temps, tout au bout de la table, la conseillère sexuelle Désirée Beurenger Ombrage mettait dans un bol d'avoine. Cette fois ses yeux de crapaud trop ample ne balayaient pas le Grand Hall cherchant des étudiants se conduisant mal. Elle fronçait les sourcils pendant qu'elle engloutissait son alimentation et de temps en temps elle lançait un regard malveillant à la table ou Alucard, Dumbledore et McGonagall se parlaient si attentivement.

'' Oh non, dit Hermione avec étonnement, regardant toujours fixement le journal.

'' Quoi maintenant? Dit Harry rapidement; il se sentait nerveux.

'' C'est horrible, enfin pour les humain, mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour les vampires dit Hermione visiblement secoué et déchirée entre la tristesse et la joie, Elle referma la page dix du journal et la remis à Harry et a Ginny.

MORT TRAGIQUE D'UN EMPLOYÉ AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE.

 _L'hôpital Ste Mangouste a ouvert une enquête hier soir dans la nuit après que l'employé au ministère, chasseur de vampire, Borderick bode, 49 ans, est été découvert mort dans son lit, étranglé par une plante verte. Les guérisseurs appelés sur place ont été incapables de ranimer Mr Bode, qui avait été blessée dans un accident à son lieu de travail quelques semaines avant sa mort. La guérisseuse Miriam Strout, qui était responsable de M. Bodes au moment de l'incident, a été suspendu et était indisponible pour le commentaire hier, mais un sorcier porte parole pour l'hôpital a fait une déclaration :_

 _« Ste Mangouste regrette profondément la mort de M. Bode, dont la santé s'améliorait fermement avant cet accident tragique. »_

 _« Nous avons des directives strictes sur les décorations permises sur nos employés mais il apparaît que le Guérisseur Strout, occupé par la période de Noël, a laissé échapper les dangers de la plante sur la table de nuit de M. Bode. Comme son langage et sa mobilité s'étaient amélioré, le guérisseur Strout a encouragée M. Bode à s'occuper de la plante lui-même, inconscient que ce n'était pas un jeu innocent, mais une réduction du filet de diable et que, quand M. Bode convalescent l'a touchée, elle l'a étranglé immédiatement. »_

 _« Ste Mangouste, dans l'immédiat, est incapable d'expliquer la présence de cette plante et demande tout les sorciers et sorcières ayant une information de se présenter. »_

'' Bode... dit Ginny chagriné. Bode. Cela me dit quelque chose! …

'' Nous l'avons vus, chuchota Hermione. A Ste Mangouste, vous vous souvenez? Il était dans le lit en face de celui de Lockhart, étant juste couché là, regardant fixement au plafond. Et nous avons vu le filet du Diable arriver. Elle – le guérisseur – a dit que c'était un cadeau de noël...

Harry se remémorait l'histoire. Un sentiment d'horreur montait comme de la bile dans sa gorge.

'' Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas reconnu le filet du diable? Nous l'avons vu auparavant... nous aurions pu éviter qu'arrive cet accident ou alucard aurais pu prévenir infirmière.

'' Alucard déteste tout les chasseurs de vampire du ministère Harry, et pour lui moins qui en a moins plus c'est une bonne nouvelle a cause que sa ferais un de moins a être transformer en goule par Moka dit Harry Et qui s'attendais à ce que le Filet du Diable apparaisse dans un hôpital déguiser en plante verte? Dit Ginny brusquement. Ce n'est pas notre faute ni celui de son mari! Ils avaient juste à vérifier ce qu'il y avait dans le cadeau?

'' Oh, réfléchis, Ginny! Dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un pourrait mettre le Filet du Diable dans un pot et ne pas se rendre compte qu'il essaye de tuer celui qui a touché? Ce- c'était un meurtre... un meurtre intelligent... si la plante a été envoyé anonymement, comment va-t-on savoir qui l'a fait?

Harry ne pensait pas au Filet du Diable. Il n'avait pas oublié l'homme jaunâtre qui était face à lui le jour de son audition au Ministère.

'' J'ai rencontré Bode, dit-il lentement. Je l'ai vu au Ministère avec ton père.

Ginny resta bouche bée.

'' Et j'ai entendu la conversation de Papa de lui a la maison! C'est un chasseur val helsing – il travaille au Département de Mystères!

Ils se regardèrent un instant, alors Hermione tira le journal vers elle, le ferma, regarda encore un instant les photos des dix Mangemorts échappées, puis se leva.

'' Ou vas-tu? Dit Ron, qu'elle avait fait sursauter.

'' Envoyée une lettre par Hinata, dit Hermione balançant son sac sur son épaule. Cela... bien, je ne sais pas si elle est encore connectée à elle... Mais cela vaut la peine d'essayer... et Hinata est le seul qui peut.

'' Je déteste quand elle fait ça, bougonna Ginny, pendant que elle et Harry se levaient de table et faisaient leur propre sorti du grand Hall, beaucoup plus lentement qu'elle. Cela la tuerait de nous dire de quoi elle parle? Enfin façon de parler, elle est vampire donc déjà supposé morte, mais cela ne lui prendrait pas plus de dix secondes! - hé, Hagrid.

Hagrid était debout à côté des portes, dans le vestibule, attendant une foule de Serdaigle pour passer. Il était toujours couvert de bleus comme il l'était le jour ou il était revenu de sa mission chez les géants.

'' Tout va bien, vous deux? Dit-il essayant de rassembler un sourire, mais faisant seulement une grimace qui faisait de la peine.

'' Et vous, Hagrid? Demanda Harry, après lui pendant qu'il marchait pressement derrière les Serdaigle.

'' Très bien, très, bien, dit Hagrid avec une supposition faible d'aération; il leva une main et manquant de renverser un professeur qui passait mais était en fait Alucard qui venais les rejoindre. Je suis à l'essai, marmonna-t-il.

'' Quoi? Vous êtes à l'essai? Dit Alucard très fort, assez fort pour que beaucoup des étudiants passant les regardent curieusement. Désolé – je veux dire-vous êtes à l'essai? Chuchota-t-il

'' Ouais, Apparemment on aurait dit a la conseillère Ombrage que aurais déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec un phénix, mais elle a confondu Hermione avec Hinata alors que hinata était pas encore a poudlard cette année la. dit Hagrid en laissant Harry et Alucard et Ginny sur place.

Il marchait en traînant les pieds. Harry le regardait s'en aller, se demandant encore combien de mauvaises nouvelles il pourrait encore supporter aujourd'hui. Le fait qu'Hagrid était maintenant à l'essai a cause qui avais couché avec une seul élève en première année et que on a confondu cette élève avec hinata, était connu dans l'école, les quelque jours suivant, mais à l'indignation d'Harry, personne ne semblait en être renversé; en effet, certaines personnes, dont Drago Malefoy, semblait même en être ravis. Quand à la mort étrange d'un chasseur de vampire du département des Mystères à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, Harry et Ginny et Hermione semblaient être les seule au courant ou s'en souciant sauf pour Hermione qui s'en balançais. Selon hinata Hermione avais reçu le préjudice que tout les chasseurs travaillant au ministère de la magie sont tous des connards demeurée qui baisse Moka Black, elle les détestait tous a cause qu'elle a la rancœur de ne pas avoir été sauvée de ses parents a cause de Moka Black et temari Phénix, et aussi qu'elle ne pouvait se défendre magiquement a cause de la règle de la magie pour les premiers cycles. Il y avait seulement une sujet de conversation dans les couloirs maintenant : l'évasion de dix Mangemorts, dont l'histoire s'était finalement répandu par le peu de gens qui lisaient les journaux, mais surtout était par Alucard et hinata qui répandais leur histoire vu que Hinata Phénix avais été la principal victime de Bellatrix Phénix vu que était aussi elle il y a 20 ans qui les avait tous enfermer en tentant de sauvée les Londubat de leur folie. Les rumeurs disaient que certains des prisonniers avaient été vus dans Pré-au-Lard, donc on supposait qu'ils étaient caché dans la Cabane hurlante et qu'ils allaient faire irruption dans Poudlard, de même que Sirius Phénix l'avait fait une fois.

Ceux qui étaient de familles de sorciers avaient grandi en entendant parler de ces Mangemorts avec presque autant de crainte que Voldemort; et cela incluais les Phénix évidement, leur crime qu'ils avaient commis pendant les jours du régime de terreur de Voldemort fussent légendaires. Plusieurs étudiants à Poudlard avaient eu à souffrir directement des agissements des Mangemorts échappées, et ceux-là s'en faisaient une sorte de gloire : Susan Bones, dont l'oncle, la tante et des cousins était tous mort aux mains d'une des dix, avait dit misérablement pendant le cours de Botanique – à Harry qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance et qu'elle aurait aimé avoir la même chance.

'' Je ne sais pas comment tu peux toi et ton cousin le supportez -c'est horrible, avait elle dit maladroitement, déposant trop d'engrais de dragon sur son plateau de jeunes plantes Screechsnap, ce qui les fit avoir un malaise.

Il était vrai qu'hinata était le sujet de beaucoup de murmures ces jours-ci, encore qu'il pensait détecter une différence légère dans le timbre des voix. Ils sonnaient plutôt curieux qu'hostile maintenant et une ou deux fois, il était sûr d'avoir entendu des fragments de conversation qui suggérait que les orateurs n'étaient pas satisfaits par la version de la Gazette pour comment et pourquoi dix Mangemorts avaient réussi à s'enfuir de la forteresse Azkaban. Dans leur confusion et craintes, ces incrédules semblaient maintenant se tourner vers la seule explication possible, celle d'Alucard et Dumbledore avait expliqué l'année précédente.

Ce n'était pas seulement l'humeur des étudiants qui avait changé. Il était maintenant tout à fait commun de surprendre par hasard deux ou trois conversations d'enseignants à voix basse interrompant leurs conversations à l'approche d'étudiants.

'' Ils ne peuvent évidement plus parler librement à la tables des professeurs désormais, dit Hermione d'une voix basse.

'' Pas avec Ombrage ici.

'' Vous pensez qu'ils savent quelque chose de nouveau? Dit Ginny, regardant derrière son épaule Alucard et les trois enseignants.

'' S'ils en savent plus, ce n'est pas à nous qu'ils iront le dire, n'est-ce pas? Dit Harry en colère. Pas après le Décret... A quel numéro sommes-nous maintenant?

De nouveaux avis étaient apparus sur le tableau d'affichage le matin après l'évasion d'Azkaban :

SELON ORDRE DU HAUT ENQUÊTEUR SEXUELLE DE POUDLARD.

Les enseignants immunisée ou pas son par la présente interdit de donner n'importe quelle information aux étudiants, cela ne fait pas parti des sujets qu'ils ont à apprendre.

Le susdit est conformément au Décret Éducatif Numéro Vingt six.

Signé : Désirée Beurenger Ombrage, Haut Enquêteur.

Ce dernier Décret avait été le sujet d'un grand nombre de plaisanteries parmi les plus sanglant parmi Alucard Phénix durent son cours surveiller et fait sortir dehors ombrage en colère en disant : Que selon votre stupide règle elle n'était pas permise de dire durent un cours de naissances à Fred et George d'aller jouer à la poigne Éclatante au fond de la classe.

'' Mais la pointe éclatante selon le ministère transylvanienne de la magie fait partie de la théorie de la magie noir de défense de durstrang non censurée que j'enseigner professeur. Cela fait partie des sujet que nous devons à apprendre grosse truite du nom de Désirée Ombrage qui blesse ma fille hinata, Elizabeth une petite démonstration de la pire tueuse de nom d'humaine lui ferais du bien

Elizabeth entendant son nom complet se mit enragée contre elle et sortit son fouet et la fouettée a la poursuivant dans tout l'école vu que Elizabeth la trouvais a tout ses cachette vu qu'elle traquait par son nom.

Quand ensuite Harry avait revu Ombrage, elle était remplie de coup de fouet juste au sang d'Elizabeth balthory le bourreau de retenue privée d'Alucard. Harry ne lui recommandais surtout pas l'épine de Murtap était vraiment un beau spectacle à voir cette pute traquée et blessée juste au sang par Elizabeth qui la traînais ligotée d'un placard a balais ou elle a tentée de se cachée mais comme une tueuse en série elle était déjà derrière elle dans le placard.

Harry pensais que l'évasion d'Azkaban avait pu humilier Ombrage un peu, qu'elle pourrait avoir été confuse de la catastrophe qui lui était arrivée directement sous le nez de son bien-aimé Fudge et a sa putain de Moka. Mais elle semblait, cependant, avoir seulement intensifié son furieux désir d'apporter chaque aspect de la vie à Poudlard sous son contrôle personnel, évidement elle désire renvoyée Alucard du poste de professeur de défense contre les force du mal. Mais elle semblait déterminée du moins pour réaliser au moins un renvoi peu de temps après et la seule question était si ce serait le Professeur Trelawney ou Hagrid qui s'en irait en premier vu que Phénix ne peut être virée sans l'accord du gouvernent transylvanien dirigée par Elizabeth phénix et Elmira Phénix.

Chaque cours de divination ou de soin aux créatures Magiques était maintenant conduit en présence d'Ombrage, exceptée évidement défense contre les force du mal qui elle fessait toujours depuis le début de l'année présente, était conduit en présence de Beureninger et de son presse-papiers. Elle se cachait près du feu dans la pièce de la tour lourdement parfumée, interrompant les discours de plus en plus hystériques du professeur Trelawney avec des questions difficile d'ornithomancie et heptomologie, insistant pour qu'elle ait prévu les réponse des étudiants avant qu'ils ne leur aient donné et exigeait qu'elle démontre ses compétence à la boule de cristal, les feuilles de thé et les pierres de rune à son tour. Harry et son cousin, pensait que le professeur pourrait bientôt céder sous la tension. Plusieurs fois il la voyait passer dans les couloirs – en soi une présence très peu commune comme elle restait généralement dans sa salle – murmurant de sa manière extravagante à elle, tordant ses mains et tuant les regards terrifiés sur son épaule et dégageant tout le temps une odeur puissante de xérès cuisant. S'il n'était pas si inquiet pour Hagrid, il l'aurait plaint contrairement a Alucard qui était affreusement torturée et déchirée entre elle et lui – mais contrairement a son cousin vampire si un d'entre eux devait être évincé de leur travail, il pourrait y avoir seulement un choix pour Harry quant à qui doit rester.

Malheureusement, Alucard ne voyait pas qu'Hagrid offrait un bien pire spectacle que trelawney. Quoiqu'il ait semblé finalement suivre le conseil d'Alucard et Hermione et ne leur ait montré rien de plus effrayant qu'un Crup – une créature indiscernable d'un terrier de jack Russel à par sa queue bifurquée – avant Noël, il semblait trop sur les nerfs. Il était curieusement distrait et nerveux pendant les leçons, perdant le fil de ce qu'il disait à la classe, répondant aux question à tort et jetant tout le temps un coup d'œil avec inquiétude à Ombrage. Il était aussi plus éloignée avec Alucard, hinata, Harry, Ginny et Hermione qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et leur avait expressément interdit de lui rendre visite après la tombée de la nuit.

Il semblait à Harry et a Alucard qu'Ombrage les privait fermement de tout qui faisait sa vie à Poudlard : les orgies d'alucard au château, les visite à la maison d'hagrid, les lettres de Sirius, son éclair de feu et le Quidditch. Il prenait sa vengeance de la seule façon qu'il pouvait – en redoublant ses efforts pour la ADV »

Harry avait le plaisir de voir que tous, même Zacharias Smith, avaient été stimulé pour travailler plus durement que jamais par les nouvelles qu'encore dix Mangemorts étaient maintenant en cavale, mais cette amélioration était plus prononcée encore chez Hinata et Neville que chez n'importe qui d'autre! Les nouvelles de l'évasion de celle qui avait attaqué et violer hinata et ses parents avaient provoqué entre eux un étrange et même légèrement alarmant changement de leur part. Il n'avait pas une fois mentionné son entrevue avec Harry, Ginny, Hinata et Alucard et sa femme à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Il n'avait pas dit un mot au sujet de Bellatrix et de l'évasion des tortionnaires de hinata et de ses parents. En fait, Hinata et Neville parlais à peine pendant les réunions de la ADV désormais, mais travaillait implacablement sur chaque nouvelle porte sortilège et contre malédiction qu'Harry et Alucard lui apprenait, son visage dodu vissé dans la concentration, apparemment indifférent aux blessures ou aux accidents et travaillait plus dur que n'importe qui d'autres dans la salle. Il s'améliorait si vite que quand Harry leur appris le charme de protection (bouclier) – le moyen de faire dévier des sortilèges mineurs (secondaires) pour qu'ils aient rebondi sur l'attaquant -seulement Hermione qui avais étonnement pas prononcer la formule avais surmontée le charme immédiatement que Neville.

Harry aurait donné beaucoup plus a faire autant de progrès en occumencie que Neville faisait pendant la réunions de la ADV, Hermione aussi réussissais très bien ses session d'entraînement en occulmancie vampirique cette fois ci en secret Alucard voulais testée les sort fouettée sur son bouclier et avais mis Elizabeth dans le coup et Hermione se forçais a bloquer tout les coup de fouet magique avec succès, Alucard avais alors lancée un hypnose a Elizabeth pour faire oublier le don a Hermione qui tentais de cachée a cause que contrairement a Hinata, Elizabeth pouvais parfois faire le contraire de ses promesse a lui. Les sessions d'Harry avec Rogue qui avait commencé assez horriblement, ne s'amélioraient pas. Au contraire, Harry contrairement a Hermione, estimait qu'il faisait pire à chaque leçon.

Avant qu'il n'ait commencé à étudier Occlumency, sa cicatrice l'irritait de temps en temps, d'habitude pendant la nuit, ou bien après un de ces flashes étranges des pensées de Voldemort ou l'humeur qu'il éprouvait de temps en temps. Ces jours-ci, cependant, sa cicatrice n'arrêtait presque jamais de lui faire mal et il sentait souvent les embardées d'irritation ou le fait d'être gai qui était sans rapport à ce qui lui arrivait à l'époque qui était toujours accompagné par un tiraillement en particulier douloureux de sa cicatrice. Il avait l'impression horrible qu'il se métamorphosait lentement en une sorte d'antenne qui était réglé aux fluctuations minuscules dans l'humeur de Voldemort et il était sûr que la date cette sensibilité s'était accrue fermement depuis sa première leçon d'Occlumency avec Rogue. Ce qui était plus, il rêvait maintenant de la descente du couloir vers l'entrée au Département de Mystères presque chaque nuit, les rêves qui culminaient toujours dans lui étant debout avec regret devant la porte noire.

'' Peut-être que c'est un peu comme une maladie dit hinata, se sentant concerné depuis qu'Harry s'était confié a Hermione et a elle et a Ginny. Une fièvre ou quelque chose. Cela doit empirer avant que cela ne s'améliore.

'' Les leçons avec Rogue ne font qu'empirer les choses, je te plains je supposé que Alucard est un meilleur prof pour cela. Dit Harry catégoriquement, je tombe malade car ma cicatrice me fait mal et je m'ennuie avec la descente de ce couloir chaque nuit. Il frottait son front en colère, je souhaite juste que la porte s'ouvre, j'en ai assez d'être debout la regardant fixement –

'' Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Hermione brusquement. Dumbledore et Alucard ne veut pas que tu ais des rêve de ce couloir du tout, ou il n'aurait pas demandé à Rogue de t'apprendre Occulmency. Tu dois juste travailler un peu plus durement tes leçons.

'' Je travaille ! dit Harry et Parle pour toi Hermione toi tu a ton mari comme prof.

'' Moi c'est différent c'est du niveau vampirique sans baguette ce n'est pas pareille pour les humains. Tu devrais essayer que Alucard prend l'apparence de Moka pour rentre dans ta tête – ce n'est pas marrant, tu sais surtout que j'ai envie de la trucidé a chaque fois. Mais il m'a avoué que pour lui non plus ce n'est pas marrant mais c'est comme sa que les vampires nouveau-née l'apprenais quand c'est Elmira qui l'enseignais en privée en Transylvanie.

'' Peut-être… dit Ginny lentement.

'' Peut-être quoi ? dit Hermione, plutôt irritée.

'' Peut-être que ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry s'il ne peut pas fermer son esprit, dit Ginny obscurément.

'' Que veux-tu dire ? dit Hermione.

'' Bien, peut-être que Rogue n'essai pas vraiment d'aider Harry… après tout Alucard le tolère pas sa présence dans son manoir a cause qui a déjà été amant avec Erika.

Harry et Hermione et hinata le regardèrent fixement. Ginny les regards obscurément et significativement l'un après l'autre.

'' Peut-être, dit-il de nouveau, d'une voix basse, il essaye en réalité d'ouvrit l'esprit d'Harry un peu plus large…. Le faire plus facile pour que Le père de ton mari…

'' Ferme la, Ginny, tu fais pensée a Ron. Dit Hermione en colère. Combien de fois avez-vous soupçonné Rogue et quand avez-vous vu juste ? Dumbledore a confiance en lui, il travaille pour l'Ordre, ce qui doit être assez pour nous convaincre.

'' Pour l'ordre humain Hermione, et non pour l'ordre de Elmira. Alucard ne l'aime pas à cause qui était un des Mangemorts qui couchaient avec Erika. Et nous n'avons jamais vu de preuve qu'il a vraiment changée de côté.

'' Dumbledore a confiance en lui, répéta Hermione. Et si nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance en Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons avoir confiance en personne.

'' Et l'avis de ton fiancée la dedans… dit Hinata.

Hermione sous son regard se taisais vu qu'elle remarquait qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses paroles. Vu qui était vrai que Alucard ne fessais pas confiance a Rogue.

Avec tant de tant de choses à s'inquiéter et tant à faire – les quantités ahurissants de devoirs tenaient fréquemment les élèves de cinquième année éveillées jusqu'à minuit passé, les sessions secrètes de ADV les cours réguliers avec Rogue- '' Janvier sembla passer dangereusement vite. Avant qu'Harry le sache, février était arrivé, apportant avec lui le temps plus humide et plus chaud et la perspective de la seconde sortie à Pré au Lard de l'année. Harry avait eu très peu de temps pour parler avec Cho donc ils avaient consenti à visiter le village ensemble, mais Harry s'est soudainement trouvé faisant face à un jour de la Saint-valentin passé entièrement en sa compagnie.

Au matin du quatorze il s'habilla particulièrement soigneusement. Lui et Ginny sont parvenus au petit déjeuner juste à temps pour l'arrivée des hiboux postaux, Hedwige n'était pas là-bas que Harry l'attendait – mais hinata dans la table des serpentard tirais une lettre du bec d'un hibou peu familier brun quand ils s'essayèrent.

'' Que de temps, s'il n'était pas venu aujourd'hui, je l'aurais vraiment envoyée nos goule la punir... dit-elle, déchirant avec impatience l'enveloppe et retirant un petit morceau de parchemin. Ses yeux se déplaçaient de gauche à droite comme elle parcourait le message et nue expression d'un air heureuse se diffusa sur son visage.

'' A qui tu écrie demandais Draco curieux.

'' A personne qui t'intéresse jouet de moka Black

Drago se pétrifier horrifier que hinata savais que Moka était venue se cacher chez lui mais hinata était déjà partit voir Harry.

'' Écoutes, Harry, dit-elle en saluant au hasard Ginny, c'est vraiment important, penses-tu que tu pourrais venir me voir avec Alucard aux trois Balais autour de midi?

Harry était surpris que ce ne fût pas Hermione qui le demandais mais hinata.

'' Bien... je ne sais pas, dit Harry incertain. Cho pourraient s'attendre à ce que je passe la journée entière avec elle. Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous allions le faire mais...

'' Bien amène ton jouet avec toi, si tu le dois, dit Hinata instamment. Mais viendras-tu?

'' Bien... oui, mais pourquoi?

'' Je n'ai pas le temps de te le dire maintenant, je dois répondre à cela rapidement.

Et elle se dépêcha de sortir du Grand Hall, la lettre saisie dans une main et un verre de sang dans l'autre.

'' Viendras-tu? Demanda Harry à Ginny, mais elle secoua sa tête, l'air triste.

'' Je peux pas du tout aller à Pré-au-Lard; Angelina veut que l'on fasse un jour entier d'entraînement. Comme si cela allait nous aider; mise a part Elizabeth, nous sommes l'équipe la plus mauvaise que j'ai jamais vu. Tu devras voir Sloper et Kirke, ils sont pathétiques, même plus mauvais que moi. Évidement il loue Eliza comme une déesse par contre vu que il fessait partie des soupirant l'année de la coupe qui arrêtais pas de l'espionnée dans la bibliothèque. Elle souleva un grand soupir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Angelina ne me laisse pas juste démissionner.

'' C'est parce que tu es bonne quand tu es en forme et fraîchement baiser murmura-t-il a son oreille, c'est pour ça, dit Harry avec humour.

Il eu beaucoup de mal à être compatissant avec la situation critique de Ginny, quand lui-même aurait donné presque n'importe quoi pour jouer dans la prochaine rencontre contre Poursouffle. Ginny semblait avoir remarqué le ton d'Harry, parce qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de Quidditch de nouveau pendant le petit déjeuner et il y avait un ton glacial dans la voix quand ils se dirent au revoir. Ginny partait pour l'entraînement de Quidditch et Harry, après une tentative d'aplanir ses cheveux en regardant fixement sa réflexion derrière une cuillère à thé, passa seul le hall d'entrée pour rencontrer Cho, se sentant très appréhensif et se demandant de quoi ils allaient parler.

Elle l'attendait un peu au côté des portes d'entrée en chêne, très jolie avec ses cheveux liés en arrière dans une longue queue de cheval. Les pieds d'Harry semblaient être trop grands pour son corps comme il marchait vers elle et il était soudainement terriblement conscient de ses bras et comment stupides ils paraissaient se balançant à ses côtés.

'' Bonjour, dit Cho légèrement en retenant son souffle.

'' Bonjour, dit Harry.

Ils se regardèrent fixement un instant, alors Harry dit :

'' Bien -euh- nous y allons, alors?

'' Euh – oui...

Ils se joignirent à la file d'attente des gens faisant enregistrer leur départ par Rusard, se regardant de temps en temps dans les yeux, mais ne se parlant pas. Harry fut soulagé quand ils atteignirent l'air frais, trouvant plus facile de marcher dans le silence qu'être juste debout se regardant maladroitement. Ils passèrent le stade de Quidditch ou Harry entrevit Ginny et Elizabeth marchant le long des stands et il senti une horrible douleur : il aurait voulu être là avec eux.

'' Ça te manque vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Dit Cho.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'elle le regardait.

'' Ouais, soupira Harry, cela me manque!

'' Rappelles-toi la première fois que nous avons joué contre l'un l'autre, en troisième année? Lui demanda-t-elle.

'' Ouais, dit Harry, avec un sourire. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me suivre.

'' Et Dubois t'a dit de cesse de me draguer et de me pousser de mon balai s'il le fallait dit Cho, souriant avec nostalgie. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a été pris pour la Pride of Portree est-ce vrai?

'' Non, il est dans l'équipe professionnel de Quidditch : je l'ai vu à la coupe du monde, l'année dernière.

'' Oh, oui, je t'ai vu là aussi, tu t'en souviens? Nous étions sur le même camping on m'avait placée parmi des vampires par accident tu le savais. Mais c'était heureusement des vampires végétarien de Elizabeth, c'était vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas?

Le sujet de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch les occupa tout le long du chemin. Harry n'arrivait à peine croire comment cela était facile de lui parler - pas plus difficile, en fait, que de parler à Ron et Hermione - et il commençait juste à s'estimer confiant et gai quand un groupe de filles passa à coté d'eux, et Pansy Parkinson en faisait partie.

'' Potter et Chang! Hurla Pansy, Urg, Chang, nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts... au moins Polanski était beau!

'' Et homosexuelle tout à fait ton type d'homme Parkinson! Répondit Cho en s'esclaffant de rire devant son visage décomposée

Harry était hilare lui aussi il se demandait bien ou Cho lui avais appris à être aussi répondante.

Les filles s'en allèrent à toute vitesse, parlant et criant furieusement avec beaucoup de regards exagérés en arrière à Harry et Cho, laissant un silence amusée dans leur sillage. Harry ne trouva rien à dire d'autre de quidditch et Cho, légèrement gênée, observait ses pieds en riant.

'' Si tu veux savoir c'est Alucard qui ma appris comment la maté en insulte.

Harry aurais du s'en doutée.

'' Alors... Ou veux-tu aller? Demanda Harry en entrant dans Pré-au-Lard. La Grand-rue était pleine d'élèves, regardant fixement dans les vitrines et lambinant ensemble sur les trottoirs.

-Oh... Je ne sais pas, dit Cho, haussant les épaules. Hum... Nous pouvons juste regarde les vitrines ou quelque chose ?

Ils allèrent vers Devis et Bagnes. Une grande affiche avait été collée sur la vitrine et quelques élèves de Poudlard la regardaient. Ils se déplacèrent de côté quand Harry et Cho s'approchèrent et Harry se trouva à regarder encore une fois les images des dix Mangemorts échappés. « Selon l'Ordre du Ministère de la Magie », offrait une récompense de mille galions à n'importe quel sorcier ou magicien ayant une information menant à la capture de chacun des prisonniers.

'' C'est drôle non? Dit Cho d'une voix basse, regardant les images des Mangemorts, quand Sirius Phénix s'était échappée il y avait des goules de Elmira et des détraqueurs qui était à sa recherche partout? Et maintenant dix Mangemort donc sa cousine qui est vampire et qui est démoniaque sont en cavale et il n'y a aucun détraqueurs ni de goules...''

'' Ouais, dit Harry, arrachant ses yeux du visage de vampire de Bellatrix Phénix. Ouais, c'est très bizarre, mais plutôt inutile contre les vampires sauf pour les goules mais a présent Elmira ne travaille plus pour le ministère vu qu'elle leur a déclarée la guerre.

Il n'était pas désolé qu'il n'y ait aucun Détraqueurs tout près, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissant, leur absence était fortement significative. Il semblait qu'ils n'étaient vraiment plus sous le contrôle du Ministère.

Les dix échappés Mangemorts étaient en photo sur chaque vitrine qu'Harry et Cho passaient. Il commençait à pleuvoir; le froid, les lourdes gouttes d'eau continuait à frapper le visage d'Harry et le dos de son cou.

'' Hum... Veux-tu un café? Dit Cho à titre d'essai, comme la pluie commençait à tomber plus fortement.

'' Oh, il y a une place vraiment agréable juste ici; tu n'as jamais été chez Madame Piedoddu? Dit-elle vivement, le menant à un chemin de travers et dans un petit salon de thé qu'Harry n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. C'était une petite place à l'étroit, humide où tout semblait avoir été décoré de ruches ou de saluts. Cela rappelait agréablement la chambre moins horrifique de l'ancienne crypte de benoît du temps qui étudiait.

-Regarde, elle l'a décoré pour le Jour de la Saint Valentin! dit Cho, indiquant quelques chérubins d'or qui planaient sur chacune des petites tables, circulaires, jetant de temps en temps des confettis roses sur les occupants.

-Ah bien d'accord...

Pendant ce temps, rodant inlassablement dans pré-au-lard, alucard s'ennuyais en se demandant si le marchée des immortelle ouvrirais un bordel illégal a prés-au-lard, ou une sorte intendance au bordel, évidement il était trop tôt pour le rendez vous de sa sœur avec cette mystérieuse correspondante quand il sentait l'odeur d'une sorcière de cafard venant de transplantée proche de lui. Vu a présent que Hinata lui a fait sentir son odeur et connaissais son célèbre nom. Il pouvait la reconnaître partout et la traquer si il le voulait mais la il voulait lui faire peur vu qui n'avais pas soif.

'' Tien, tien, tien, cafard sketer, ne vous ai pas interdit de venir ici sous peine être cible pour chasse de mes goule.

L'ancienne journaliste se pétrifiais te terreur.

'' Je...je suis invitée par votre sœur hinata... frissonnais-t-elle.

'' Ha bon? Étonnant de sa part en particulier ce qu'elle vous a fait subir depuis l'année dernière.

'' Je suis navrée conte Phénix.

Benoît détectais que pour une fois elle était sincère.

Benoît : pour une fois je vais fermer les yeux sur votre présence vu que Hinata vous a invitée, mais si j'entends parler que vous lui dite du mal, j'ai une favorite nouveau-née qui a jurée que si elle serait vampire un jour, et c'est le cas en ce moment qu'elle vous traquerait et vous tuerais a cause même si elle préfère le sang hybride des vampires, elle pourrait faire une exception pour vous. Disons que je suis humeur méricordieux pour une ex journaliste renvoyée qui a fait office de jouet sexuelle animagie illégale à ma fille Hinata.

Rita Skeeter avalais sa salive, quand elle comprit que au nom de la favorite il s'agissait de Hermione Granger et frissonnais a l'humiliation que Hinata lui avais fait subir en la capturant en animagie et la ligotée a un objet sexuelle pour l'orgie du retour dans le poudlard exprès.

Alucard se détournais et cru voir Cho courir furieusement, apparemment Harry avais fait une bêtise envers son jouet sexuelle.

Il y avait un silence total dans le salon de thé. Chaque œil était rivé sur lui ? Harry. Il jeta un Galion sur la table, secoua les confettis roses de ses cheveux et suivis Cho. Il pleuvait durement maintenant et Harry ne la voyait pas, il ne comprenait ce qui était arrivé il y a ; la demi-heure ils étaient arrivés le long du chemin d'excellente humeur.

'' Ah les femmes! Murmura-t-il en colère. Pourquoi a-t-elle voulus lui parler de Ron pour... de toute façon? Pourquoi veut-elle toujours traîner un sujet qui fait son acte comme un tuyau humain?

Il savait qu'il était trop en avance pour rencontrer Hinata, mais il pensa qu'il y aurait sûrement quelqu'un dans les environs et qu'il pourra lui parler. Il secoua ses cheveux humides de ses yeux et regarda autour de lui. Hagrid était assis seul dans le coin, le regard morose.

'' Hé, Hagrid! Dit-il, en s'approchant et en tirant une chaise pour le mettre à côté de lui.

Hagrid sauta et regarda Harry comme s'il l'avait à peine reconnu. Harry vit qu'il avait deux coupures fraîches sur son visage de plusieurs nouvelles contusions.

'' Oh! C'est Harry, dit Hagrid. Tout va bien?

'' Ouais, très bien, mentit Harry; mais, à côté de l'air abattu d'Hagrid, il estima qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre. Euh- Et vous Hagrid?

'' Moi? Dit Hagrid, oh ouais, je suis ravi, Harry, ravi.

Il regarda les profondeurs de sa chope d'étain, qui était de la traille d'un grand puisage et soupira. Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ils étaient assis côte à côte dans le silence pour un instant. Alors dit Hagrid brusquement, Dans le même bateau, eh toi et moi, n'est-ce pas?

'' Er- dit Harry.

'' Ouais... je l'ai dit auparavant... tous les deux étrangers, dit Hagrid, inclinant la tête sagement. Tous les deux orphelins. Ouais... tous les deux orphelins, évidement a présent Hermione la été aussi mais bon elle est un phénix a présent.

Il prit une grande gorgée de sa chope.

'' Fait une différence, avions une famille convenable, dit-il. Moi mon papa était convenable. Toi ton père et ta mère étaient convenable, sa sœur ne l'était pas du tout. S'ils avaient vécu, la vie serait différente, hein?

'' Ouais... je suppose, dit Harry prudemment. Hagrid semblait être d'une humeur très étrange.

'' La famille, dit Hagrid tristement.

Il essuya une larme de son œil.

-Hagrid, dit Harry, incapable de s'arrêter, où avez-vous eu toutes ces blessures ?

-Hein ? dit Hagrid, l'ayant fait sursauter. Quelles blessures ?

-Toutes celles-ci! dit Harry, les indiquant au visage d'Hagrid.

-Oh... Ca. C'est normal, j'ai un travail rude, tu sais!

Il termina sa chope, la posa sur la table et se leva.

'' Je te revois plus tard, Harry... fais attention à toi.

Et il marcha pesamment et disparu dans la pluie torrentielle. Harry le regardait s'en aller, le sentant malheureux. Hagrid était malheureux et il cachait quelque chose, mais il semblait déterminé à ne recevoir aucune aide. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Mais avant qu'Harry puisse y repenser, il entendit une voix appelant son nom.

'' Harry! Harry, ici!

Hinata et Hermione lui faisait signe de la main ainsi que Alucard de l'autre côté de sa pièce qui retenais Hermione a la taille. Il se leva et traversa le pub bondé. Il était toujours quelques tables loin quand il se rendit compte pourquoi Hermione était retenue par Alucard vu qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle était assise à une table avec la paire la plus improbable de camarades de travail qu'il ait jamais pu imaginer : Lucy Lovegood et personne d'autre que Rita Skeeter, l'ex-journaliste qui a servie de jouet sexuelle pour la punir d'avoir dit a la gazette des sorcier a Hinata qui l'avais attraper et hypnotisée avec l'ordre mental de ne plus faire pendant 1 ans aucun article de mensonge sur les phénix sinon elle lui donnerais l'ordre de visitée le lit entièrement nue de sa grand mère mira qui elle était purement carnivore et c'était une des seul personne que Hermione avais jurée de croquer quand elle sera un nouveau-née a cause qu'elle la déteste le plus au monde.

'' Tu es en avance! Dit Hinata, je pensais que tu allais venir avec Cho, je ne vous attendais pas avant au moins une heure!

'' Cho? Dit Rita immédiatement, se tordant pour regarder fixement Harry. Une fille?

Elle saisi son sac à main de peau de crocodile et y chercha quelque chose à tâtons.

'' Cela n'est pas vos affaires si Harry couche ou sort avec une centaine de fille, casse-croûte dit Hermione en claquant de ses dents, elle était assoiffée et alucard la retenais pour pas la tuer. Donc vous pouvez ranger cela tout de suite.

Rita était sur le point de retirer une cannette acide verte de son sac. En la regardant comme si elle avait été forcée du sang acide de vampire, elle referma son sac.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là? Demanda Harry, s'asseyant et regardant fixement Rita à Lucy à Hermione.

'' Miss Phénix et Miss favorite qui veut me croquer, devait me le dire quand vous êtes arrivés. Dit Rita, prenant une grande gorgée de sa boisson. Je suppose que l'on me permet de lui parler sans me faire tuer par un vampire nouveau née assoiffée, n'est-ce pas? Dit-t-elle à Hermione.

'' Oui, c'est cela, dit Alucard glacialement.

Le chômage ne convenait pas à Rita. Ses cheveux qui étaient autrefois composé de frisettes complexes était maintenant accroché et grêler et négliger autour de son visage. Elle prit un autre grande déglution de sa boisson et dit du coin de sa bouche :

'' C'est une jolie fille, Harry?

'' Encore un mot sur la vie amoureuse de mon cousin et Alucard lâche Hermione sur vous dit alucard menaçant et le marché tombe a l'eau et l'ordre sera lancée rajoutais Hinata irritée.

'' Quel marché? Dit Rita, essuyant sa bouche avec l'arrière de sa main. Vous n'avez mentionnée d'affaire encore, Miss Hinata Phénix et miss favorite assoiffée, vous m'avez juste dite de revenir. Oh, un jour ou l'autre... et je me fais agressée par le comte Phénix en personne en plus.

'' Sa c'était imprévu et très amusant dit alucard avec un sourire glaciale.

'' Oui, oui, un jour ou l'autre vous serez mon repas si vous écrivez des histoires horrible sur Harry et moi, dit Hermione indifféremment. Trouvez quelqu'un qui s'en soucie, pourquoi ne le faites vous pas?

'' Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi pour trouver une abondance d'histoires horribles sur ton vampire de mari ou sur toi cette année, dit Rita, en ajoutant un chuchotement grossier : qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit sur vous trois, Harry? Trahi? Éperdu? Mal compris?

'' Ont est fâchée, bien sûr, dit Alucard d'une voix dure, claire. Parce que j'ai dit la vérité au Ministre et qu'il ne nous croit pas.

'' Donc vous persévérez en réalité que votre père Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour en dieux Vampire? Dit Rita, baissant son verre et soumettant Harry à un regard perçant tandis que son doigt déviait avec regret à l'étreint du sac de crocodile. Vous confirmez les sottises de Dumbledore et de votre cousin qui dit que son père maudit est de retour et que vous trois vous êtes les seul témoins?

'' Je ne suis pas les seuls témoins, gronda Harry. Il y avait une douzaine de Mangemorts qui étaient là aussi. Vous voulez leurs noms?

'' J'aimerais çà, respirait Rita, maniant maintenant fouillant dans son sac encore une fois et le regardant comme s'il était là la plus belle chose qu'elle avait jamais vue. Un grand titre accrocher : Potter et le fis de vous-savez qui Accuse... » Un sous-titre, « Harry Potter et Alucard Phénix nomme des mangemorts toujours parmi nous. » Et ensuite, au-dessous d'une grande et belle photographie de vous deux « le fis de tu-sais qui et Potter dérangée adolescent de l'attaque de vous Savez qui, Harry Potter, 15, auteur d'atrocité causé hier en accusant les membres respectables et en vue de la communauté sorcière et vampire d'être des Mangemorts... »

La plume a papote était rapide en réalité dans sa main et à mi-chemin de sa bouche quand l'expression ravie sur son visage disparu.

'' Mais bien sûr, dit-elle, baissant la plume et lançait des regards furieux à Hermione, petite favorite ne voudrait pas de cette histoire là, n'est-ce pas?

'' En fait, dit Hermione avec contrôle, c'est exactement ce que Petite favorite veut. Et je rajouterai volontiers mon viole brutale provoqué Par Moka Black et temari, même si pour son cas c'est réglée en temps que cadeau de mon anniversaire en temps que vampire.

Rita la regarda fixement.

'' Vous voulez que j'annonce ce qu'il dit que le père de votre amant soit vraiment de retour et la vérité sur votre viole de vampire, dit Rita à Hermione d'une voix calmée.

'' Oui, c'est ça, mon viole par moka qui a possédée avec sa sœur mes parents moldus et inaction des chasseurs de vampire du ministère qui aurais été supposée me protéger d'elles et aussi que pendant qu'elle me violait elle tentait de me faire mourir de faim. Dit Hermione d'une voix calmée. Tous les faits, exactement comme Harry, alucard, hinata et moi même pour Moka black les annonce. Il vous donnera tous les détails, il vous dira les noms des Mangemorts non découverts qu'il a vu là, il vous dira à quoi Moka ressemble maintenant et moi je parlerais de comment même si je la déteste temari a pris légèrement ma défense pour évitée que Moka me tue en étant trop violente avec moi en orgie forcée sous apparence de ma mère et de moka mon père qu'elle a tuer a cause qu'il la draguée a cause mon père moldu était infidèle – oh, vous avez une tache, a-t-elle ajouté dédaigneusement, jetant une serviette à travers la table, puisqu'au son de Voldemort et de Moka Black, Rita avait sauté si horriblement qu'elle avait renversé la moitié de son verre sur elle.

Rita tacha le front de son imperméable malpropre, regardant toujours fixement la favorite d'Alucard. Alors elle dit ouvertement :

'' La Gazette du Sorcier ne l'imprimera pas. Dans le cas ou vous n'avez pas remarqué, personne croit à l'histoire de vampire et chauve-souris. Chacun pense que votre fiancée est un fantasque détraquer mangeur de sang humain et obsédée sexuelle. Maintenant, si vous me laissez écrire l'histoire de cet angle -

'' Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une autre histoire qui m'accusent ma favorite a la place de Moka Black de tuer des innocent pour nourrie mon père maudit et que mon cousin a perdu la tête. Dit Alucard d'un ton mauvais et en colère. Nous avons eu une abondance de ceux-là déjà, merci! Je veux donner l'occasion de dire la vérité!

'' Il n'y a aucun marché pour une histoire comme ça, dit Rita froidement.

'' Vous voulez dire que La Gazette du bousier ne l'imprimera pas parce que ce gros con de fudge ne les laisseront pas, dit Alucard avec humeur.

Rita donna a Alucard un long regarde mais terrifier. Alors, penchant en avant à travers la table vers elle, elle dit dans un ton pratique :

'' Ils n'imprimeront pas d'histoire qui monte, vous votre favorite et Harry dans une bonne lumière. Personne ne veut le lire. Il est contre l'avis public. Cette dernière évasion à Azkaban a rendu les gens encore plus inquiet. Les gens ne veulent pas croire au retour de votre père.

'' Donc la Gazette des vendu existe pour dire aux gens des mensonges qu'ils veulent entendre, c'est cela? Dit Alucard d'une manière cinglante comme un fouet.

Rita fronça les sourcils et termina sa boisson.

-La _Gazette du Sorcier_ existe pour se vendre, Alucard, dit-elle froidement

-Mon papa pense que c'est un mauvais journal, et une pute qui adorait les vampires devrait le savoir aussi, dit Lucy, cassant la conversation inopinément. En suçant son oignon de cocktail, elle regarda Rita avec son énorme, protubérant œil légèrement fou; Lui il publie des histoires importantes il pense que le public doit savoir. Il ne se soucie pas de l'argent.

Rita regarda de façon désobligeante Lucy.

-Je suppose que votre père dirige quelque petit bulletin de village stupide ? Dit-elle.

Probablement, Vingt cinq Façons de Se mélanger Avec Les Moldus ?

-Non, dit Lucy, plongeant son oignon en arrière dans sa boisson, il est le rédacteur du Chicaneur.

'' Et je suis un de ses principaux acheteur a vie a présent dit Alucard.

Rita renfila si fort que les gens à une table voisine se retournèrent.

-Il pense que le public doit savoir les choses importantes, hein ? Lança t elle. Je pourrais faire de l'engrais pour mon jardin avec le journal de ton père.

-Bien, c'est votre chance de lever le ton un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Alucard agréablement. Le père de Lucy sera très heureux d'avoir une interview d'Harry de moi, d'Hermione, et de ma fille hinata. Et c'est lui qui la publiera.

Rita les regarda fixement toutes les deux un instant, et libéra ensuite un grand rire sonore.

-Le Chicaneur! Dit-elle, le caquet. Vous pensez que les gens le prendront au sérieux s'il est publié dans le Chicaneur!

'' Des milliers de vampire, le feront, dit Hermione d'une voix de niveau. Mais la version de la Gazette du mangemort sur l'évasion d'Azkaban, avait quelques détails manquants. Je pense que beaucoup de gens se demanderont s'il n'y a pas une meilleure explication de ce qui est arrivé et s'il y a une historie alternative disponible, même s'il est publié dans un très bon journal très particulier et peu commun – je pense qu'ils pourraient être plutôt motivés pour le lire.

Rita n'avait pas parlé depuis quelque temps mais regardait Hermione malicieusement.

'' Ça va, je le ferai, dit-elle brusquement. Quel genre d'honoraires vais-je avoir?

'' Je ne pense pas que mon père paye les gens pour écrire pour le magazine, dit Lucy rêveusement. Ils le font parce que c'est un honneur et, bien sûr, voir leurs noms dans le journal.

Rita fit une grimace qui aurait pu faire peur à Hagrid.

'' Vous supposez que je fais cela gratuitement?

'' Bien, oui, dit Hinata calmement, prenant un petite gorgée de sa boisson de sang animal. Autrement, comme vous le savez très bien, je vous donnerais l'ordre de vous rendre en pleine Transylvanie en territoire de chasse de ma grand mère pour un viole collective de vampire et goule guerrière flambant nue pour payer vos crime de l'an dernière et évidement si vous en sortez vivante des goule informerais les autorité corrompu que vous êtes une Animagus humaine non enregistré. Bien sûr, la Gazette de Moka Black pourrait vous payer beaucoup pour le récite d'une jeune goule idiote prisonnier à Azkaban.

Rita se pétrifiait et regardait comme si elle voulu prendre son parapluie et l'envoyer sur le visage de Hinata.

'' Vu la menace, je ne pense pas que j'ai le choix, n'est-ce pas? Dit Rita, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

'' Elle ouvrit son sac de crocodile encore une fois, retira un morceau de parchemin et a levé sa Plume a papote.

'' Bien, Harry? Dit Hermione, se tournant vers lui. Prêt à rendre public la vérité.

'' Je suppose, dit Harry, observant Rita, le balancement de la plume a papotes rapide prêt sur le parchemin entre eux.

'' A vous alors, casse-croûte, dit Hermione avec envie de le croquer, pêchant une cerise au fond de son verre de sang animal, et surtout ne fait pas de faute d'orthographe sur les prénoms cette fois, sinon alucard me relâchera sur vous et je vous tuer immédiatement.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Vu et Imprévus

Lucy dit vaguement qu'elle ne savait pas quand Rita publierait l'interview des 4 phénix et d'Harry dans le Chicaneur, que son père attendait avec impatience un article sur les récents Scornack Cornus « - et bien sûr, c'est une histoire de la plus haute importance, qui doit passer avant Harry et Alucard. dit Lucy.

Harry, Alucard et Hinata n'avait pas trouvé que parler de la nuit du retour de Voldemort avait été une expérience facile, mais le plus triste était quand Hermione qui avais rencontrée le viole de ses parents provoquer par la possession vampirique et succube de temari et de Moka black avec tout les détails horrible qu'elle avais subir a cause d'elles chaque nuit et le jour devais obéir comme une servante sexuelle sinon elle recevais le fouet, et l'empêchais même de se nourrir de vrai nourriture pour la rendre faible et aussi le fait le 15 % de la conscience de sa mère a réussi en se brûlant a son miroir communicant anti succube de lui dire : Appelle ton amant et pardonne moi être une mauvaise mère. Rita leur avait obligé à se remémorer chaque détail surtout envers Hermione, et il lui avait dit tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir, sachant que c'était leur seule chance de pouvoir dire la vérité au monde entier. Il se demandait comment les gens allaient réagir après avoir lu son histoire. Il se doutait que beaucoup de gens les prendraient pour un fou, et le fait que l'article paraîtrait à côté des Cornak Cornus n'arrangerait pas les choses. Mais l'évasion de Bellatrix Phénix et de ses camarades Mangemorts avait donné à Harry et a son cousin un désir brûlant de faire quelque chose, même si ça ne menait à rien et elle a même acceptée que le brouillons sois corrigée par Alucard et étonnement Rita avec fait aucune faute dans les prénoms des personne, elle avait apparemment changée cette manie

« Je me demande comment va réagir Ombrage en voyant ça que vous avez dénoncée Moka Black pour viole de favorite en public, » dit Dean, sa voix teinté de terreur au dîner du lundi soir. Seamus avalait d'énormes quantités de poulet et de tarte au jambon que gardait Dean, mais Harry savaient qu'il écoutait.

« C'était la seule chose à faire, Harry, » dit Neville, qui était assis en face de lui. Il était plutôt pâle, mais continua à voix basse, « Cela a du être… dur… de raconter… tout ça ? »

« Ouais, mais surtout pour Hermione avec la torture de Moka et temari qui lui a fait subir pour se venger. » Mais les gens doivent savoir ce dont Voldemort et elles sont capable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait. » dit Neville, inclinant la tête « et ses mangemorts et sa pute de vampire aussi… les gens doivent être mis au courant… » Neville laissa sa phrase en suspens et retourna à sa pomme de terre grillée. Seamus leva la tête, mais quand il croisa le regard d'Harry, il tourna vivement la tête vers son assiette. Après un moment, Dean, Seamus et Neville partirent à la salle commune, laissant Harry et Hermione attendre Ginny à table, qui n'avait pas encore pût dîner à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Cho Chang arriva dans le Hall avec son ami Marietta. L'estomac d'Harry se contracta mais elle ne vint pas jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor et s'assit en lui tournant le dos.

« Oh, j'ai oublié de te demander, » dit Hermione vivement, jetant un coup d'œil à la table de Serdaigle, « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Cho ? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez rentrez si tôt ? Alucard était compréhensible il voulait taquiner Rita vu que habituellement il l'a banni de pré-au-lard sans invitation et comme hinata l'avais invitée il la juste taquiner pour lui faire peur. Mais toi ? »

« Euh… et bien, c'était… » dit Harry, tirant un plat de rhubarbe jusqu'à lui et soupirant, « un véritable fiasco vampirique, maintenant que tu en parles. »

Et il lui dit ce qui était arrivé dans la pâtisserie-salon de thé de la Madame Puddifoot.

« … et ensuite, » termina-t-il quelque minute plus tard, alors que toute la rhubarbe avait disparue, « elle a bondit de son siège et a dit. « On se verra plus tard, Harry, » et elle est partie en courant ! » Il posa sa cuillère et regarda Hermione. « Je veux dire… je ne comprends pas… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Cho et soupira.

« Oh, Harry » dit-elle tristement. « Et bien, je suis désolé, mais tu as manqué de tact. »

« De tact ? » dit Harry, intrigué. « L'instant d'avant tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me raconte comment Roger Davies lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire et qu'elle aille refuse de sortir avec elle juste avant la rencontre de l'ADV avant noël quand j'ai couché avec elle avec Ginny. »

« Écoute, » dit Hermione, avec l'air patient de quelqu'un qui explique pourquoi un et un font deux à un enfant trop émotif « tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire que tu devrais venir voir Hinata en plein milieu de votre rendez-vous. »

« Mais, mais, » bredouilla Harry, « Mais- elle m'avait dit de venir te voir à midi et de l'amener, comment voulais-tu que je le fasse sans la mettre au courant ? »

« Tu aurais dû lui dire différemment, » dit Hermione, toujours avec son exaspérant air glacial. « tu aurais dû dire que c'était vraiment ennuyeux, mais que hinata t'avais fait promettre de venir aux trois Balais, que tu aurais vraiment voulu ne pas y aller, que tu aurais voulu passer toute la journée avec elle, mais que malheureusement tu était obligé de venir la voir et tu aurais dû la supplier de venir avec toi avec bonne espoir. Tu t'en serais mieux sortis. Et cela aurait pût être une bonne idée de mentionner que tu trouvais Hinata affreusement moche ou même moi et que tu subirais la foudre du fouet de Elizabeth en retenue de Alucard pour avoir dit ça.

« Mais je vous trouve pas laide du tout, hinata et toi vous êtes les plus beaux vampires de poudlard » dit Harry, ahuri. Hermione rit.

« Harry, tu es encore plus bête que Elizabeth... quoique, non, tu ne l'es pas, » soupira-t-elle, alors que Ginny et Elizabeth débarquait dans le hall, pleine de boue et manifestement de mauvaise humeur pour Ginny. Elizabeth était plutôt contente vu qu'elle rejoignait Hinata pour l'emmener a la chasse a cause elle avait envie de s'amuser dans la forêt avec elle. « Comprend bien une chose – tu as énervé Cho quand tu lui as dit que tu devais venir voir Hinata, donc elle a essayé de te rendre jaloux. C'était un moyen de découvrir combien tu l'aimais. Elizabeth m'a fait le même coup a sa manière mais c'est a cause elle croyait que je la trompais Hinata avec Alucard alors que c'était le contraire.  
« C'était ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? » dit Harry, tandis que Ginny s'asseyait sur le banc, en face d'eux, et qu'il tirait tous les plats vers elle. « Ça n'aurait pas été plus facile si elle était directement venue me demander si je la préférait à Hinata ? »

« Les fille surtout les vampire ne s'y prennent pas de cette façon, » dit Hermione.

« Elle ferait mieux ! » dit Harry d'une voix forte. « J'aurais juste eu à lui dire que je l'aimais, et ça lui aurait épargnée de me remémorer la mort de Ron! »

« Je ne dis pas que ce qu'elle a fait était très intelligent, » dit Hermione, alors que Ginny les rejoignais, aussi boueuse et d'aussi mauvaise humeur. « J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre pourquoi elle a réagit de cette façon. »

« Tu devrais écrire un livre avec ton mari, » dit Ginny a Hermione en découpant ses pommes de terre, « Explication des choses folles que font les fille humaine et vampire et que ne comprenne pas les garçons humain. »

« Ouais, » dit Harry ardemment, le regard pointé vers la table de Serdaigle. Cho venaient juste de se lever, et ne le regardant toujours pas, elle quitta le Grand Hall. Se sentant un peu déprimer. Il revient à Ginny. « Alors, comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? »

« C'est un cauchemar, Elizabeth inclue elle est encore plus pire que Dubois. Mais elle joue très bien quand on la remette a l'ordre, mais elle a tendance à se prendre trop professionnelle et Angelina oublie parfois que c'est elle qui est capitaine quand Elizabeth parle, je me demande comment hinata peut la supportée. Dit Ginny d'une voix revêche.

« Oh allons, elle n'est pas si épouvantable, dit Hermione, regardant Ginny. « Je suis sûr qu'elle n'était pas si terrible-«

« Si, ça l'était' dit Ginny. « c'était épouvantable. Angelina était au bord des larmes vers la fin quand Elizabeth la corrigée sur sa façon de jouer. »

'' C'est sûrement un moyen de s'amuser quand hinata n'est pas la elle aime trop taquiner les autres et elle n'est pas habituer à recevoir des ordres des humain autre que hinata évident, elle est quand même ministre de la magie transylvanienne. C'est sa nature dominatrice. dit Hermione.

Ginny partirent prendre leurs bains après le dîner; Harry et Hermione retournèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'occupèrent de leur pile habituelle de devoirs. Harry luttait avec un nouveau diagramme stellaire pour l'Astronomie depuis une demi-heure lorsque Fred et George apparurent.

'' Ginny n'est pas ici ? » Demanda Fred, regardant autour de lui pour trouver une chaise et quand Harry secoua la tête, il dit » « bon. Nous observions leur entraînement. Ils ont une légère chance être battu à plat de couture. Ils sont complétement nuls sans nous sauf Elizabeth. »

« Allons, Ginny n'est pas si mauvaise habituellement, « dit George, s'asseyant à côté de Fred. « En réalité, quand elle n'est pas en manque, elle est habituellement bien meilleure, sachant qu'on ne la laissait proche jamais jouer avec nous.

« Elle se faufile dans votre abri à balais dans le jardin depuis l'âge de six ans et a essayé chacun de vos balais pendant que vous ne regardiez pas. » dit Hermione derrière sa pile chancelante de livres de Rune Antique, mais c'est vrai que sa performance baisse selon son degré de manque sexuel.

« Oh » dit George, l'air vaguement impressionné. « D'accord – tout s'explique. »

« Ginny a-t-il bloqué des buts ? » demanda Hermione lisant avec attention des hiéroglyphes magiques et des logogrammes.

« En fait, elle pourrait très bien le faire s'il ne se sentait pas observé et que Elizabeth cesse de faire des critique de professionnelle de quidditch en coupant la parole de Angelina et la corrige ses plan de match a tout bout de champs. Dit Fred, roulant des yeux. « Donc tout ce que nous avons à faire et de demander à la foule de tourner le dos au match et de faire taire Elizabeth par un silencio vampirique a chaque fois que le Souaffle s'approche d'elle, samedi. »

Il se leva de nouveau et alla nerveusement jusqu'à la fenêtre, regardant fixement à travers le parc plongé dans la pénombre.

« Vous savez, le Quidditch était la seule chose qui valait la peine qu'on reste ici. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard sévère. « Vous avez bientôt à passer les examens ! »

« On vous a déjà dit qu'on en avait rien à faire de l'ASPIC, » dit Fred. Les boîtes à maladie sont prêtes à rouler, Alucard à trouver comment se débarrasser des ébullitions, grâce à juste deux ou trois gouttes d'essence Murtlap, il nous a grandement aidées. Bon il n'a pas trouvée pour les nez-sanglant qui a toujours cette effet sur les nouveau née qui cause haut risque de mort mais y essaye de pensée de nouvelle saveur de sang qui pourrais disons éloignée certain vampire.

George bailla largement en regardant dehors tristement le ciel nuageux.

« Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de voir ce match. Si Zacharias Smith nous bat, je n'aurais plus qu'à me suicider.

« Ou laisse notre attrapeuse vampire se faire les dents dessus pour un repas et surtout qu'il invite Hinata à lui lancer un sort aléatoire du a son allergie au sang humain. »

« Je comprends pourquoi Alucard et hinata déteste le quidditch, dit Hermione distraitement, de nouveau penchée sur sa traduction de Runes. « il crée toujours un mauvais sentiment de compétition entre maison. La lutte vampire contrairement c'est une compétition amical et on achève rarement a mort l'adversaire. A cause le terme lute a la mort c'est simplement faux a cause que on ne tue pas un adversaire a terre qui abandonne, sauf Moka une fois et elle a été irradiée de la compétions pour avoir dévorée vivant un nouveau née.

Elle se releva pour chercher sa copie du Syllabaire de Spellman et remarqua que Fred, George et Harry la regardaient fixement, tous avec une expression de dégoût mélangé à de l'incrédulité sur leurs visages.

« Allez, c'est bon ! » dit-elle impatiemment « c'est seulement un jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hermione, » dit Harry, secouant la tête, « tu es peut-être excellente dès qu'ils s'agissent de lutte vampirique ou de cours, ou même des sentiments, mais tu ne comprends rien au quidditch. »

« Peut-être pas, » dit-elle en se renfrognant. Elle retourna à sa traduction, « Mais au moins mon bonheur ne dépend pas de la capacité de Ginny à garder les buts »

« Non plutôt a violé à tout heure ton mari plutôt dit George. »

Et bien qu'Harry ait préféré sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, au moment ou il assistait au match le samedi suivant, il aurait donné n'importe quel nombre de Galions pour ne pas se soucier comme Alucard du Quidditch. La meilleure chose qu'on pût dire du match, c'est qu'il fut court; les supporters de Gryffondor n'ont dû vivre que vingt-deux minutes d'agonie. C'était difficile de dire ce qui était le pire :

Harry pensa que le titre se disputait entre le quatorzième échec de Ginny à arrêter un but,

Sloper manquant le cognard, mais donnant un coup de batte à Angelina dans la bouche, ou Kirke chutant de son balai en criant quand Zacharias Smith fonça sur lui en emportant le Souaffle. Le miracle était que Gryffondor n'avait perdu que par dix points :

Elizabeth avait réussi à saisir le Vif d'or directement sous le nez de l'attrapeur summerby de Poufsouffle, remmenant le score final à deux cent quarante contre deux cent trente.

« Bien jouée Lizzie dit Harry à Elizabeth quand ils allais dans la salle commune avec Ginny. Ginny l'avais invitée et hinata allais les rejoindre vu qu'elle était sauté sur son dos pour lui prendre son sang.

« J'ai eu de la chance, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Le vif d'or était très lent et ce casse-croûte était enrhumé. Il a éternué et a fermée ses yeux exactement au mauvais moment. De toute façon, une fois que tu seras de rretour dans ton équipe-«

« Eliza, Harry à une interdiction à vie. » dit hinata.

« Ton interdiction ne tient que pendant qu'Ombrage dirige l'école, « le corrigea Elizabeth. Il y a une différance. De toute façon, une fois que tu seras de retour, je pense que la petite Ginny devrait être Poursuiveuse au lieu de gardien. Angelina et Alicia partent toutes les deux l'année prochaine et je crois qu'elle ferait une meilleur pourrrsuiveuse que de bloquer les buts. »

Harry jeta un regard à Ginny, qui s'était replié dans son coin, fixant ses genoux, une bouteille de Bierreaubeurre dans sa main.

« Angelina ne la laissera jamais démissionner, » dit Elizabeth, comme si elle lisait les pensées d'Harry. « Elle dit qu'elle sait qu'elle a un don pour ça. C'est juste qu'elle soit trop axée sur ses sentiments sexuels en ce moment. Et je sais également que je suis un peu trop bavarde aussi, j'essayais juste de lui donner des conseils en temps que professionnelle c'est tout, a cause a la coupe du monde était moi la capitaine et j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude de me laissée dirigée par une humaine et évidement sa na rien à avoir du au fait que je suis aussi Ministre de la magie transylvanienne. »

Harry aimait la foi que montraient Angelina et légèrement Elizabeth pour Ginny, mais pensa en même temps qu'il serait vraiment plus aimable de la laisser quitter l'équipe. Ginny était parti au lancement en chœur d'une autre « Weasley est notre reine de bordelle », chanté avec grand plaisir par les Serpentards, qui étaient au grand regret Alucard, les favoris pour gagner la coupe de Quidditich.

" Je n'ai pas même le cœur à me moquer d'elle," dit Fred, regardant le visage abattu de Ginny.

" Rappelez-vous... quand elle a manqué le quatorzième -" il fit des mouvements sauvage avec ses bras comme s'il mimait un chien en train de se gratter.

Ginny s'était traîné jusqu'au dortoir de la fille peu de temps après.  
Ayant du respect pour ses sentiments, Harry attendit un instant avant de monter a son propre dortoir à son tour, pour que Ginny s'endorme avec les autres filles, apparemment elle n'était pas humeur a restée avec Harry pour un câlin et était compréhensible.  
Mais si Elizabeth aurait pu attraper le vif d'or bien plus tôt... il y avait un moment ou il avait flotté près de la cheville de Kirke; si Elizabeth n'avait pas hésité, elle aurait pu gagner la victoire pour Gryffondor. Ombrage était assis quelques rangées au dessous d'Harry et Hermione pendant le match. De temps en temps, elle s'était retournée pour le regarder sa large bouche de crapaud tendue dans ce qu'il pensait être un sourire qui le mit hors de lui.  
Après quelques minutes, cependant, il se rappela qu'il était sensé vidé son esprit de toute émotion avant de s'endormir, comme Rogue lui avait continuellement répété à la fin de chaque leçon d'occulmencie (défense contre les instruisons mentales). Mais contrairement a Harry, Hermione maîtrisais de plus en plus bien son bouclier mental elle, en don vampirique qui était assez facile a confondre avec un sort du bouclier chantée mais Alucard ne trouvais pas assez forte pour affrontée tout les sort que la forme libéré d'Hinata pourrais lancée si elle fait une crise alergimagique.

Il essaya pendant une minute ou deux, mais le fait de penser à Rogue, en plus du souvenir d'Ombrage augmenta simplement sa colère et il se retrouva à choisir lequel des deux il détestait le plus. Lentement, les ronflements de Neville moururent pour être remplacé par le son profond de sa respiration. Harry mit beaucoup longtemps pour s'endormir; il était exténué, mais son cerveau mis un moment avant de se vider. Il rêva que Neville et le professeur Chourave dansait dans la salle sur demande, et que mcgonagall jouait de la cornemuse pendant que Hermione et Alucard fessais rôtir une énorme grenouille géant vivant sur une rôtissoire magique et qui portais l'affreuse catogan de Désirée Beurenger Ombrage, pour ensuite aller retrouver les autres membres du ADV. Mais quand il quitta la pièce, il se retrouve tout seul devant la tapisserie de Bananabas l'écumeux, mais devant une torche brûlant, accroché à un mur de pierre. Il tourna la tête lentement vers la gauche. Là, a la fin d'un long couloir sans fenêtre, se trouvait une porte plate et noire.

Il marcha vers elle, sentant l'excitation monter. Il avait le sentiment étrange que cette fois il allait avoir de la chance et enfin trouver la façon de l'ouvrir... il était à quelques pas d'elle et vit avec un sursaut d'excitation que de la lumière filtrait en dessous et sur le côté droit... la porte était entrebâillée... il la poussa et – Neville fit entendre un long râle, ses ronflement reprenait de plus belle et Harry se réveilla brusquement, sa main droite tendue devant lui dans l'obscurité, comme pour ouvrir une porte, qui était des centaines de mille plus loin. Il la laissa retomber avec un sentiment de déception mélangée à la culpabilité. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du voir la porte, mais était tellement curieux de découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière... Cela ne pourrait sans doute pas l'empêcher de se sentir ennuyé même si il n'a pas fait exprès par Neville... si seulement il avait pu retenir son ronflement pendant juste une autre minute.

Le lundi suivant, ils entrèrent dans le grand Hall pour le petit déjeuner, alors qu'au même moment, les hiboux postaux arrivaient. Hermione n'était pas la seule personne attendant avec impatience sa Gazette du sorcier : presque chaque élève attendait de nouvelles infos à propos des Mangemorts échappés, qui, malgré beaucoup de rapports de personnes les ayant aperçus, n'avaient toujours pas été attrapé. Elle donnait un Noise au hibou de livraison et déplia le journal avec impatience tandis qu'Harry se servait du jus d'orange; celui-ci n'avait reçu qu'une note pendant toute l'année précédente, et il était sûr, lorsque le premier hibou se posa avec un bruit sourd devant lui, qu'il avait fait une erreur.

" Qui cherches-tu? Demanda-t-il, en mettant son jus d'orange hors de portée du bec du hibou et en se penchant en avant pour voir le nom et adresse du destinataire :

Harry Potter, le Grand Hall, Poudlard.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'apprêtait à prendre la lettre au hibou, mais avant qu'il puisse esquisser un geste, trois, quatre, cinq hiboux de plus avaient atterris à côté de lui et essayaient de se placer avantageusement, marchant dans le beurre et renversant le sel comme pour lui donner leur lettre en premier. Mais il remarquait que a la table des professeurs était pour alucard une tempête de hibou et de chant de hibou pour la plupart qui venais lui envoyer le message et hinata peut habituer à avoir autre que (a part par les funix de sa famille) des lettre se retenais à ne pas les croquer sur place.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Ginny stupéfié, comme le reste de la table de Gryffondor, les professeurs et la table des serpentard était penchée en avant pour observer sept autres hiboux à chacun atterrissant à côté de chaque destinataire tout en poussant des cris stridents et en agitant leurs ailes.

'' Harry! Dit Hermione en retenant son souffle pour se retenir de ne pas aussi croquer les hiboux qui lui envoyaient des lettres, portant un long paquet cylindrique. Je crois que je sais ce que cela signifie – ouvre celui-ci d'abord!"

Harry arracha l'emballage brun. Il en sortie une copie fermement rouler de l'édition de mars du Chicaneur. Il le déroula pour tomber sur son propre visage, lui souriant timidement sur la couverture. De grandes lettres rouges disaient :

ILS PARLENT ENFIN :

LA VÉRITÉ A PROPOS DE LA SORCIÈRE VAMPIRE DES TÉNÈBRES ET DU PÈRE DU FIS MAUDIT PHÉNIX SUR SON PÈRE QUI EST CELUI DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM ET LA NUIT OU IL LA VUE REVENIR ET LA VÉRITÉS SUR LA FAVORITE DU FIS DE CELUI QUE ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM QUI A ASSISTÉE A LA POSSESSION SADIQUE DE SA FEMME VAMPIRE SUR SES PARENTS MOLDUS.

" C'est bon, n'est-ce pas?" lança Lucy, qui s'était approché de la table de Gryffondor et qui se tenait maintenant serrée sur le banc entre Fred et Ron.

'' Il est sorti hier, j'ai demandé à papa de t'en envoyer une copie gratuite. Je m'attendait pas à tout ça." elle montra de la main tous les hiboux rassemblé grattant toujours la table devant Harry.

" Ce sont des lettres de lecteurs."

'' C'est ce que j'ai pensé, vu comment alucard en reçois et semble très content, dit Hermione avec impatience. " Harry, est-ce que ça t'ennuis si nous?

" Allez-y au cas où il aurais du sang de vampire périmée dit-t-il en riant.

Ginny et Hermione commencèrent à déchirer des enveloppes.

" Celui-ci vient d'un type qui pense que Alucard est complétement dingo de t'avoir transformée Hermione. Dit Ginny, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa lettre. " Quel gaspillage de parchemin...»

'' Cette femme recommande de me brûler vif avec tout les phénix incluse. Dit Hermione, semblant déçue et chiffonnant la lettre.

" Celui-ci à l'air bien, cependant" dit Harry lentement, parcourant une longue lettre d'une sorcière de Paisley. " Hé, elle dit qu'elle me croit! Et qu'elle voudrait bien être une sirène de ton mari et de toi Hermione si vous voulez l'adoptée.

Hermione riais a la bonne blague et jetais un regard a son mari qui semblais avoir aussi la même lettre.

" Ce sont deux avis bien différents, dit Fred qui avait entreprit l'ouverture d'une lettre avec enthousiasme. " celui-là dit que toi et alucard n'est pas fou, mais il ne veut pas vraiment croire que tu-sais-qui est revenue mais que Moka est une vrai bête que on devrait enfermée par contre. Bien un semi gaspillage alors pas vrai Hermione.

" En voilà un autre que tu as convaincu, Harry!" dit soudain Hermione avec agitation.

'' Après avoir lu votre version de l'histoire incluant le viole de la favorite de Alucard Phénix, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que la Gazette du sorcier vous avait traité injustement... et que moka était une folle allier a se faire dévorée vivant par le vrai conseil des anciens de Elmira... même si je n'ai pas tellement envie de penser que le père de Alucard est de retour, je suis forcé d'admettre que les phénix dites la vérité... Oh, c'est merveilleux!"

" Un autre qui pense alucard et toi est cinglé, et qu'Hermione est une grosse pouffiasse vampirique." dit Ginny en jetant une lettre... Mais celui-ci dit que tu l'as convertie et elle voudrait bien avoir comme jouet hinata et Alucard dans une orgie vu qui pense que vous êtes des héros- elle a même mis une photographie – wow!

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Dit une voix faussement douce de jeune fille.

Harry releva les yeux de ses mains pleines d'enveloppes. La conseillère Ombrage était debout derrière Fred et Lucy, ses yeux de grenouille parcourant le désordre de hiboux et de lettres posées sur la table devant Harry. Derrière elle, il vit beaucoup d'étudiants les observant avec avidité.

'' Pourquoi avez-vous reçu toutes ces lettres ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

'' C'est un crime maintenant sachez que ce n'est pas seulement elle mais aussi Hinata phénix, Hermione phénix et son mari qui a envie de vous tuer en ce moment de la table des professeurs.

'' Soyez prudent, Mrs Weasley, ou je devrais nous mettre une retenue, " dit désirée Ombrage. " Alors, Mr Potter?"

Harry hésita, mais il ne vit pas comment il pourrait tenir ce qu'il avait fait cacher ; ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'une copie du Chicaneur n'arrive entre les mains d'Ombrage.

« Des gens m'ont écrit parce que moi mon cousin, sa femme et sa fille ont n'a donner une interview," dit Harry. " A propos ce qui nous est arrivée en juin dernier et surtout pour Hermione qui a été violer par ses parent possédée par une certaine Moka Black sous-secrétaire junior de Cornélius fudge.

Pour une raison inconnue, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs en même temps qu'il le disait. Harry avait l'étrange sentiment que Dumbledore l'avaient observé une seconde auparavant, mais quand il regarda vers le directeur, il semblait être absorbé par une conversation avec le professeur flitwick.

" Une interview avec les phénix?" répéta Désirée, sa voix plus pincée et plus aiguë que jamais. " Que voulez vous dire?"

" Je veux dire qu'une journaliste invitée par Hinata Phénix, nous a posée des question sur moi, alucard, Hinata et sur Hermione et que on lui ai répondus," dit Harry. " Voilà vielle gargouille"

Et il lui jeta la copie du chicaneur. Elle l'attrapa et posa les yeux sur la couverture. Son visage pâle et argenté tourna lentement en un laid et inégal violet.

" Quand l'avez-vous fait?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

" Le dernier week-end à Pré au lard, dit Harry.

Elle le fixa ses yeux brillants avec la colère, le magazine tremblant entre ses doigts trapus.

'' Il n'y aura plus de sortie à Pré-au-lard, pour vous, M Potter, Miss Phénix et pareille pour Hinata et son demeurée de professeur de défense contre les force du mal. Comment osez-vous... comment pouvez-vous..." elle respira à fond. Vous et votre idiot de cousin vous avez mainte reprise m'empêcher de vous apprendre à ne pas mentir. Le message, apparemment ne c'est jamais passé. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenue

'' Avec moi Désirée Ombrage dit Alucard en se transformant en forme complet libérée devant tout la salle terrifier à cause que alucard avais révélé sa forme complet de vampire démoniaque. C'est moi qui donne les retenue a cause selon le gouvernement TRANSYVANIEN tout membre apparentée au phénix sont immunisée diplomatiquement et seul un Professeur de la famille Elmira phénix peut lui donner une retenue peut importe ce que votre gros fudge vous dise et Erika phénix était autrefois Erika Potter donc c'est validée aujourd'hui même grosse putain d'humaine. Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur je vous accorde les 50 point perdu pour gryffondor mais a condition que vous enlever aussi les 500 point a serpentard vu que tous a la table de ma propre maison sont tous les fis de mangemort nommé dans cette article du chicaneur.

Ombrage était horrifier et hurlais sa colère et s'enfuit en courant devant tourna les talons, tenant le Chicaneur contre sa poitrine, les yeux de beaucoup d'étudiants la suivant. Dès la moitié de la matinée, d'énormes affiches avaient été placardées partout dans l'école, pas seulement sur les tableaux d'affichages de chaque Maison, mais aussi dans les couloirs et dans les salles de classe.

PAR ORDRE DU HAUT INSPECTRICE SEXUELLE DE POUDLARD :

 _Tout étudiant portant le nom de phénix ou apparentée au phénix qui sera trouvé en possession d'un exemplaire du chicaneur sera '' immédiatement renvoyée." cet avertissement est conforme au Décret éducatif Numéro vingt-sept._

 _Signé : Désirée Beurenger Ombrage, la haute inquisitrice de Poudlard._

Pour une obscure raison, à chaque fois que Alucard ou Hermione apercevait une de ces afficher, elle rayonnait de plaisir.

" Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse? Lui demanda Harry.

" Oh, Harry, tu ne comprends donc pas? Soupira Hermione. Si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour que tout l'école lise absolument ton interview, c'était bien de l'interdire!"

Et il se révéla qu'Hermione avait tout à fait raison. Vers la fin de la journée, et bien que Harry n'ait vu à aucun moment un exemplaire du Chicaneur, l'école entière semblait parler de l'interview. Harry entendait des chuchotements le concernant en faisant la queue à l'extérieur des classes, des discussions pendant le déjeuner et à la fin des cours. Hermione rapporta même avoir entendu deux fille lui en parler dans les toilettes quand elle y était allé avant son cours de Runes Antiques et avais même était avis que si elle voulait avoir des enfants a adopté plus tard elle voudrait bien être transformée par elle ou son mari.

'' Alors elle m'ont vu et évidement elle était affreusement triste pour moi vu ce que moka et temari m'ont fait subir, dont elles m'ont bombardé de questions, dit Hermione à Harry, les yeux brillants, " et Harry, je pense qu'elles nous croient, je le pense vraiment, on a finalement réussi à tous les convaincre!"

En attendant, la conseillère Beurenger parcourait toute l'école, arrêtant des étudiants au hasard et exigeant qu'ils montrent leurs livres et leurs poches : Harry savait grâce à Alucard qu'elle cherchait les copies du Chicaneur, mais l'étudiant surtout par Hinata avait plusieurs coups d'avance. Elle avait ensorcelez les pages de chaque magazine entrant a poudlard pour ressembler aux extrait de magasine porno moldu ou de manuelle scolaire en japonais si quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes les lisaient, ou bien paraissaient totalement vierges jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire les stimules magiquement pour être lues de nouveau. Bientôt il fût évident que chaque élève de Poudlard l'avait lu. Il fut interdit même a Alucard aux enseignants de mentionner l'interview (selon la connerie éducatif numéro vingt-six), mais ils trouvèrent des façons d'exprimer leurs sentiments d'une autre façon, ce qui eu finalement le même effet. Le professeur Chourave attribua a gryffondor 220 point lorsque Harry lui passa un arrosoir; Le professeur flitwick, rayonnant, lui passa une boîte de souris au sucre à la fin du cours de charme et a hinata avec 1000 point de moins a serpentard une boîte de vrai souris vivante. En faisant "chut" et en s'éloignant rapidement : le professeur trelaweney éclata soudainement en sanglots hystériques pendant le cours de Divination et annonça à la classe effrayée mais amusée selon alucard qu'Harry n'allais pas mourir prématurément après tout, mais vivrait à un âge avancé et que Alucard deviendrais Ministre de la magie et ordonnerais la lutte a la mort vampirique légale et qui autoriserais au humain méritant de voir Moka Black se faire dévorée vivante avec tout les chasseur de vampire du ministère de Moka au complet comme réanimant ministériel dirigée par Elmira Phénix, ce qui désapprouva bien sur Ombrage.

Mais ce qui rendit Harry le plus heureux fut lorsque Cho le rattrapa alors qu'il se dirigeait presque en courant au cours de Transfiguration le jour suivant. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui était arrivée, elle lui sautait dessus pour l'embrassée et murmurait a son oreille : je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé cette interview était si courageuse, pour Hermione et hinata et même alucard... elle m'a fait pleurer surtout ou quand la conscience zombifier de sa mère a réussi a forcée temari a lui lancée en se brûlant cette pute sur son miroir et lui a demander appelez son amant et de lui pardonnée avoir été une mauvaise mère et je l'ai envoyée a ma mère aussi.

Il était désolé d'apprendre qu'il l'avait fait pleurer, mais était néanmoins très heureux de voir qu'ils étaient de nouveau en bons termes et même plus heureux quand elle lui murmurait qu'elle demandait les mots de passe a Ginny pour son traitement sexuelle en duo et l'embrassais a nouveau et partit en hâte. Et incroyablement, à peine était-il sorti du cours de transfiguration que quelque chose d'autre de bon lui arrivait : Seamus sortit de la file d'attente pour lui faire face. " Je voudrais juste te dire," a-t-il marmonné, en regardant les genoux gauche de d'Harry, " je te crois. Et j'ai envoyé une copie de ce magazine avec une beuglante tsunami d'eau de marais de la part de ton cousin et de sa femme a ma mère qui leur hurlais après l'arrosement : LISEZ A PRÉSENT LE CHICANEUR DORÉNAVANT AVANT DE NOUS CRITIQUER DES VAMPIRE INNOCENT GROSSE PUTE"

Si quelque chose avait pu encore augmenter le bonheur d'Harry, c'était la réaction qu'il avait obtenue de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Il les avait vus discuter ensemble plus tard dans l'après-midi à la bibliothèque; il était tout les trois entièrement nue sous une cape hivers couverte de saletés tout les trois et Hermione identifiant comme l'humain qui empeste le plus comme étant Théodore Nott. Il regarde autour d'eux et Harry examina le plancher comme s'il avait eu besoin de livre de l'invisible : goyle faisait craquer ses articulation d'un ton menaçant et Malefoy chuchota quelque chose sans doute plein de malveillance à Crabbe. Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi : Alucard et lui et sa sœur ainsi que Hermione avec désigné leurs pères comme étant des Mangemorts mais également la tente en fuge de drago comme étant une des violeuses d'Hermione du temps ou elle était humaine.

" Et la meilleure partie, chuchota Hermione en jubilant, alors qu'ils quittaient la bibliothèque : c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas te contredire, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas admettre avoir lu l'article! A cause si il admettait qu'ils l'ont lut Alucard pourrais les renvoyée de poudlard pour avoir possédée un exemplaire du chicaneur vu que malefoy est parentés a un phénix.

Pour couronner le tout, Lucy lui dit au dîner qu'aucune publication du Chicaneur n'avait jamais été vendue aussi rapidement.

« La réaction de Papa ! » Dit-elle à Harry, ses yeux bougeant avec agitation. « Il ne peut pas le croire, il dit que les gens semblent même plus intéressés par cela que par le cornack cornu!

Harry et Hermione était des héros dans la salle commune Gryffondor ce soir-là. Audacieusement Fred et George avaient mis un charme d'Agrandissement sur la couverture du Chicaneur et l'avaient accroché au mur, pour que la tête géante d'Harry puisse baisser les yeux sur la festivité, disant de temps en temps des choses comme LE MINISTÈRE EST UN BOUFFET A VOLONTÉ DE VAMPIRE ET MARCHE LA MERDE, BEURENINGER, D' UNE VOIX FORTE. Hermione avais quand même trouvé cela amusant, surtout pour le premier, mais elle fessait son indifférente en disant que cela interférait avec sa concertation et décida d'aller chasser tôt pour laisser passer son irritation. Harry dût admettre que l'affiche n'était pas tout à fait drôle après une heure ou deux, particulièrement lorsque le charme parlant avait commencé à se dissiper, pour qu'il ne reste que des mots détachés comme VAMPIRE, MARDE BEURENINGER de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus fort. En fin, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et sa cicatrice recommençait à être douloureuse. Aux gémissements déçus de beaucoup de personne qui restaient assise avec lui, lui demandant de raconter son interview pour l'énième fois, il annonça qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le dortoir était vide lorsqu'il l'atteint. Il posa son front un instant contre le verre frais de à côté de son lit pour soulager sa cicatrice, le contacte froid de la vite lui rappelais le geste tendre que Alucard fessais avant de cessée de le faire de force quand il posait sa mains pour adsorbée la douleur. Il se déshabilla finalement et entra dans son lit, souhaitant que son mal de tête parte. Il se sentait aussi légèrement malade. Il se retourna sur le côté, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque immédiatement...

Il se tenait debout dans le noir, devant un rideau masquant une pièce éclairée par une simple paire de bougies. Ses mains se serrèrent à l'arrière d'une chaise, devant lui. Il était long et blanc et glacial comme un vampire, comme tous les vampires qu'il évitait le contact direct du soleil depuis des siècles et ressemblait à de grandes et pâles araignées contre le velours glacial et sombre de la chaise.

Au-delà de la chaise, dans la lumière vacillante produite par les bougies, un homme en robe noire sur forcée par a se mettre a genoux par une femme vampire entièrement nue aux cheveux argentée.

" Tu a horriblement conseillée ma sirène, on dirait et elle est très furieuse, dit Harry d'une voix haute, glacial, pulsée de colère.

'' Maître, j'implore votre pardon à vous et à miss black," dit d'une voix rauque l'homme à genoux, la tête miroitait dans la lueur des bougies. Il tremblait.

" Je ne te blâme pas, rookwood," dit Harry avec sa voix de vampire froide, cruel. Il abandonna sa prise sur sa chaise et contourna, pour caressée sa femme qui ronronnais de plaisir perverse et s'approche de l'homme se recroquevillant sur le plancher, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout directement devant lui dans l'obscurité, le regardant de haut. " Vous êtes sûrs de vous information, Rookwood? Demanda Harry.

" Oui, mon seigneur, oui... j'ai eu l'habitude de travailler avec les chasseurs du ministère dans le département après- après tout..."

'' Moka et Avery m'avait dit que bode serais capable de l'enlever."

" Bode ne pouvait jamais le prendre, maître... bode devait le savoir... sans aucun doute, c'est pourquoi il s'est battu si durement et inutilement contre le sort de L'impérus vampirus de votre sirène black.

'' Je dois avouer maître que ce sac de sang a raison, il a résisté assez vite a mon imperium vampirus..." dit moka chantant glacialement toujours en quête de caresse de son maître.

" Lève-toi, Rookwood," chuchota Harry.

L'homme à genoux tomba presque dans sa hâte d'obéir. Son visage était grêlé ; les cicatrices reflétaient le soulagement dans la lueur des bougies. Il restait un peu baissé en étant debout, comme si à mi-chemin pour un salut, il s'était arrêté, terrifié par le visage d'Harry.

« Vous avez bien fait de me le dire, » dit Harry. « Très bien… J'ai gaspillé des mois sur des arrangements stériles, on dirait… Mais peu importe… Nous recommencerons, dès maintenant. Vous avez la gratitude du dieu vampire Lord Voldemort,

" Mon seigneur... oui, mon seigneur," haleta rookwood, sa voix rauque avec soulagement.

" J'aurai besoin de votre aide. J'aurai besoin de toute information que vous deux pourrez me donner."

" Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur, bien sûr... quoi que ce soit..."

" Très bien... vous pouvez y aller. Envoie-moi Avery."

Rookwood se précipita en arrière, salua et disparu par une porte. Laissé seul dans la pièce sombre, Harry se tourna vers le mur. Un miroir craqué par le temps était accroché sur le mur, dans les ombres. Harry se déplaça vers lui. Son reflet devint de plus en plus grand et de plus en plus clair, sortant de l'obscurité… Un visage plus blanc qu'un crâne… Des yeux rouges avec des fentes pour seules pupilles de vampire…

« NOOOOOOOOON ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda une voix glaciale tout près

Harry regarda autour de lui et se pétrirait de stupeur, s'empêtra dans ses couvertures et tombant dans son lit. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne comprit pas ou il était : il était convaincu d'être sur le point de voir le visage blanc, semblable au crane lui apparaissant indistinctement, sortant de obscurité, il vie les mêmes yeux mais pas le même visage de son cousin une main sans contact physique au dessus de son front.

" Quelqu'un a-t-il été attaqué de nouveau à cause de ma sœur? Demanda Alucard tout doucement tirant Harry par les pieds. Le père de Ron ou Lupin? Est-ce encore ce serpent?

" Non – tout le monde va bien - " haleta Harry, dont le front lui brûlait comme s'il un tonne de glace combattais un feu brûlant " en fait... Avery ne va pas bien... il est mal barré... il lui a donné a ton père une fausse information a Moka... elle était très en colère tout comme ton père."

Alucard gémit en même temps que Harry et aidais à se remettre au lit encore tremblant en frottant sa cicatrices.

'' Mais rookwood va l'aider maintenant... il est sur la bonne voie de nouveau..."

" De quoi tu veut parler? Dit alucard pétrifié. Est-ce que tu veux dire... que tu as vu mon père et mon ex sœur.

" J'étais ton père! Dit Harry et il allongea les bras dans l'obscurité et ramena ses mains jusqu'à son visage pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient plus d'un blanc mortel, longs et décharnées mais était impossible vu que alucard était aussi blanc que lui.

'' Il était avec Moka et rookwood, c'est un des Mangemorts qui se sont échappés d'Azkaban, tu dois le connaître? C'est un val helsing du ministère. Rookwood lui a juste dit que Bode n'aurait pas pu le faire."

" Oui j'étais au jugement karkaroff la dénoncée, mais pour faire quoi?"

'' Enlevez quelque chose... il a dit que Bode savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu le faire... Bode était sous l'impérium vampirus de Moka... je pense qu'il a dit que c'était ta sœur Moka qui lui infligeait.

" Ainsi il était ensorcelez pour enlever quelque chose? Dit doucement Alucard " Mais- cousin, ça pourrait être - "

" L'arme, que temari ta avouer sous tes torture quand tu la capturée en sauvant Hermione. " finit Harry. Je sais."

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit : Dean et Seamus entrèrent. Harry s'enfonça dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent penser que quoi que ce soit d'étrange venait d'arriver, alors que Seamus venait juste d'arrêter de penser qu'Harry et Alucard était timbré.

" tu as bien dit, murmura Alucard en mettant sa tête près d'Harry sous prétexte de se servir un peu d'eau avec la cruche posée sur sa table de nuit " que tu était mon père?"

" Ouais, dit Harry tranquillement

Alucard prit inutilement une grande gorgée d'eau; Harry le vit en renverser sur son menton et sur sa poitrine.

" Harry" '' Merci de me l'avoir dit. Dit-t-il dans un murmure. Mais t'aurais pas du me le dire.

'' Je ne dois le dire a personne, dit Harry aussitôt. " Je n'aurais même pas pu le voir si j'avais pratiqué l'Occulemencie. Je suis supposé en avoir terminé avec cette matière. C'est ce qu'ils veulent."

Par ils, il voulait dire Dumbledore. Il se retourna sur le côté, tournant le dos à Alucard qui disparaissais et après un moment il entendit la fenêtre se refermer de la chambre comme a son habitude alucard était parti chassée, probablement que Hermione lui avait dit qui se sentais pas bien et il est venue le voir pour soulagée le mal. Des son départ la cicatrice d'Harry recommença à brûler; il s'appuya contre son oreiller pour couvrir ses gémissements. Quelques parts, il le savait, Avery avait été sûrement puni par cette salope de Moka.

Cette nuit-là durent la chasse, alucard était seul après que Hermione aille retournée après sa chasse au château, et il décidait de tentée découvrir le secret de Hagrid, en le traquant par accident l'odeur qui dérangeais quasiment Hermione a chaque fois et il vie que Hagrid avais emmené un géant avec lui et selon le sang il serait demi-frère et était lui la source de l'odeur qui dérangeais au début sa favorite...

'' Alors était ça votre raison de vos blessure cher Hagrid.

Hagrid sursautais et le géant de frère grognais mais Alucard dévoila sa forme intermédiaire et sa semblais le faire réagir a la prudence, ce géant connaissais les vampires et leur force et leur rapidité ce qui était un avantage aussi.

'' Je voulais juste le protéger Alucard dit Hagrid sincèrement, comment tu as su ? Ah bien sur tu ma traquer.

'' Oui mais c'était un accident, mais j'avais déjà détectée l'odeur de votre ami mais j'ai empêché a Hermione de le traquer en lui fessant croire que était vous.

'' Ah et bien merci…

Le vampire s'approchais et parlais d'un transylvanien correcte au géant :

'' Bonjour comment tu t'appelles ? dit-il en transylvanien.

'' Je m'appelle gaupe dit le géant dit en transylvanien, j'essaye apprendre l'anglais, mais cet très dur. Et vous Mr le vampire

Alucard souriais amusée.

'' Vous pouvez appelez pour vous Maître vampire ou si vous rencontrée un jour ma favorite Maîtresse Vampire. Pour la différencier de moi. Je n'aime pas vraiment dire mon nom véritable durent une chasse.

'' J'essayerais de m'en souvenir dit gaupe le géant.

'' Et si possible arrêtée de brutalisée votre demi-frère vous savez nous sommes assez sensible au sang ici. Il est un de mes amis et je n'aime pas trop le voir blessée. Sinon il ne faut pas provoquer un vampire Phénix Mr gaupe.

'' Oui, d'accord grondais le géant en transylvanien. Le faire tomber au sol c'est tu acceptée.

'' Oui mais plus de sang qui coule compris Mr gaupe et en échange je ne dirais pas a personne le secret de votre frère.

Gaupe riais et semblais qui semblais bien aimer alucard finalement, il lui serrait la main et gaupe demandais vu qui semblais curieux de voir si il était capable de renversée un vampire.

Alucard essayais et d'un coup de poing alucard travers 20 arbre ce qui fit rire gaupe et Hagrid.

'' Et bien alucard il semble que la force d'un géant équivaut plus a un demi humain.

'' J'ai l'ai laissée gagnée bien sûr dit Alucard en riant. En forme libéré c'est lui qui aurais pris la moitié de la forêt rien que par un doigt de mon coté démon-vampire.

Harry avait attendu jusqu'à la pause du matin suivante mais il fut pris de cours vu que Hermione le savais déjà évidement alucard avais balancée la raison durent la nuit, mais il se tenait dans leur coin sombre habituel de la cours, Harry lui raconta chaque détail du rêve qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Quand il eut fini, elle ne dit rien du tout pendant quelques instant, vu que elle savais sur le sujet de rêve mais pas le rêve en détail vu que alucard avais trop envie de baiser pour en parler cette nuit il eut fini, elle ne dit rien du tout pendant quelques instants, mais regarda fixement avec une sorte d'intensité douloureuse Fred et George, qui étaient si insouciant qu'ils vendaient leurs chapeau magique de leurs capes de l'autre côté de la cours.

" Ce serait donc pour ça qu'ils l'auraient tué" dit-elle tranquillement, retirant enfin son regard de Fred et George.

'' Quand bode a essayé de voler cette armes, quelque chose de bizarre lui est arrivée. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir des sorts anti-vampire défensif qui la protège, et qui doivent arrêtée les gens hypnotisée par les vampires avant qu'ils ne la touchent. C'est pourquoi il était à St Mangouste, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner et il ne pouvait pas parler. Mais rappelez-vous ce que le médecin nous a dit? Il était en train de guérir. Et ils ne pouvaient pas risquer que son état s'améliore, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, le choc qu'il a eu quand il a touché cette arme a probablement désactivée le sort de l'imperium vampirus. Une fois qu'il serait de nouveau sur pied, il aurait pu expliquer ce qu'il avait fait de force par Moka, n'est-ce pas? Ils auraient su que moka l'avait été envoyé pour voler l'arme. Bien sûr, cela aurait été facile pour Moka de mettre la malédiction sur elle vu que cette la version vampire de impériale sorcier et seul moka est capable de lancer. Elle ne sort que très rarement du ministère, n'est-ce pas?"

« Elle était même là le jour de mon audition, Moka et Malefoy, » dit Harry « dans le – accrochez-vous… » Dit-il lentement. « Elle était dans le couloir du Département des Mystères ce jour-là ! Ton père a dit qu'elle essayait avec lui de fureter et de découvrir ce qui est arrivé pendant mon audition, mais et si »

« Sturgis ! » Haleta Alucard en le regardant abasourdi.

« Pardon ? » dit Ginny, le regardant déconcerté.

« Sturgis Podmore – « dit Hermione en retenant son souffle, « Il a été arrêté en essayant de passer une porte ! Moka a du sentir son odeur et Lucius Malefoy devait être la aussi ! Je parie qu'il l'a fait le jour ou tu les as vus, Harry. Sturgis avait la Cape d'invisibilité de Moddy, c'est ça ? Ainsi, et s'il était debout en train de monter la garde devant la porte, invisible et Moka l'aurait entendu se déplacer ou moka aurais sentit son odeur – ou a supposé que quelqu'un était là – ou juste l'impérium vampirus a-t-il touché à tout hasard ceux qui pouvaient être en garde ? Ainsi, quand Sturgis a eu une occasion – probablement quand c'était de nouveau à lui de garder la porte – il a essayé d'entrer dans le département pour voler l'arme pour Moka donc pour ton père – Ginny, reste calme – mais il a été attrapé et envoyé à Azkaban… »

Elle regarda Harry et Alucard. « Et maintenant Rookwood va dire à Voldemort comment obtenir l'arme ? »

« Je n'ai pas entendu toute la conversation, mais c'est ce qu'on aurait dit, » dit Harry. « Rookwood a eu l'habitude de travailler là… peut-être que Voldemort veut envoyer Rookwood pour le faire ? »

Hermione inclina la tête, apparemment toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Alors, brusquement, elle dit « Mais tu n'as pas dû voir, Harry. »

« Quoi ? » dit-il, déconcerté.

« Tu es supposé apprendre à fermer ton esprit à ce genre de chose, » dit Hermione, soudainement sévèrement glacial comme hinata quand elle corrige Elizabeth sur ses comportements de jaloux possessif.

« Je sais que je suis censé le faire, » dit Harry. « Mais »

« Bien, je pense que nous devons juste essayer d'oublier ce que tu as vu, » dit Hermione fermement. « Et tu devrais faire un peu plus d'efforts pour maîtriser l'occulmencie, dès maintenant. »

Harry était si fâchée envers elle qu'il ne lui parla pas pendant le reste de la journée, et étonnement Alucard aussi était fâchée contre elle et la donc privée de câlin cette nuit, qui s'est avérée être une autre mauvaise. Quand les gens ne discutaient pas des Mangemorts échappées dans les couloirs, ils riaient de la performance de Gryffondor dans le match qui les avait opposé à Poufsouffle : Les Serpentard chantaient « Weasley est notre reine » si fort et si fréquemment que dès le coucher du soleil Rusard l'avaient interdit dans les couloirs tellement il était irrité.

Cette nuit suivante, Alucard attendais sa sœur hinata quand il tombait sur Rosalie Phénix la vampire-goule favorite de sa grand-mère et aussi parfois ancien cliente sexuelle de Alucard vu que avant la rencontre avec Hermione, elle aimait bien se la tapée en orgie au marchée des immortelle vu qu'elle était stérile.

'' Hey bien Rosie, comment ça va tu viens rarement chassée dans ce coin sans conté ton intervention en premier année du a cause que ma mère était aussi a poudlard en visite dit alucard en la rejoignais et l'embrassais sur les deux joue et tentais de la chauffée un peu pour tentée de la faire rire mais elle était froide et glacial.

Rosalie lui souries faiblement et le repousse un peu ayant pas envie de jouer avec lui mais alucard voyais et sentais qu'elle avait horreur de venir a poudlard.

'' Oui… mais Miri ma dit de venir en reconnaissance… dit-t-elle mécontente.

'' Grand-mère ? Mais je ne l'ai pas invité a chassée avec nous en chantant son chant de guerre pourtant, qu'est-ce qui se passe rosie?

'' Ce n'est pas pour la chasse ni pour baiser avec hinata… mais elle veut brisée sa promesse qu'elle a fait a son fis. Alucard et je suis furieuse contre elle.

Alucard se pétrifiait cette phrase signifiait que quelque chose de terrible allais se produire, si Rosalie était furieuse contre Elmira sa veut dire qui se fessais la gueule pour qu'elle vienne a poudlard avant elle, mais la voix de sa favorite interrompais les deux vampires.

'' Alucard tu es là ? dit Hermione : on salut Rosalie tu viens chassée avec nous cette nuit. C'est rare que tu viennes toute seules sans Julia et sa compagne Alice.

Rosalie jetais un regard a alucard qui lui lançais d'un ordre mental : Ne la mêle pas a ton conflit de favorite et soit gentille tout comme tu la été avec ta sirène décédé.

Rosalie se forçais alors à être aimable.

'' Oui bien sûr j'avais envie de chassée avec vous comme en première année, mais cette fois je n'ai pas la tache de surveiller cette pute d'Erika dit-t-elle un peu froidement mais avec un léger sourire désolé. Tu sais miss phénix j'ai réussi à convaincre ma maîtresse être végétarienne.

'' Vraiment ? Et comment elle a trouvé sa ? Demandais Hinata et Hermione en duo.

'' Totalement épouvantable comme chasse souriais-t-elle glacialement mais elle se force a bien paraître quand même.

Hinata et Hermione rigolais a la blague glaciale et alucard souriais. Rosalie savais très bien faire de bonne blague même si elle riait jamais.

Il se mit alors a chassée tout ensemble un troupeau de cerf pour le groupe et Hermione ignorant son attitude lui parle qu'elle commençait à apprendre les lois de la lutte a la mort débutante.

'' Tu sais rose, j'ai commencée a lutté avec alucard en lutte mortalité.

'' Oh c'est très bien et c'est moraliste le nom, miss phénix, dit-t-elle agréablement. Alucard est un peu rouiller bien sûr en lutte mais pour enseignée il est quand même bien pour un débutant mais si tu veux avoir des conseille plus tard hésite pas a demander a Julia qui arrive cette semaine avec sa compagne. Elle est la deuxième meilleure lutteuse récente en lutte. Après moi a son âge bien sûr. Évidement je suis aussi peut habituée à lutter des goules nouveau née mais je peux apprendre des chants pour débutant aussi.

'' Et pourquoi pas avec toi contre moi tu es une bonne lutteuse non certes tu peux m'enseigner mais tu peu lutter avec moi en compétition amical ?

'' Je n'ai pas très envie de lutter avec une débutant en lutte désolée. J'ai été blessée il y a quelque temps après avoir sauvé la vie de Hagrid… je prends donc une pause pour me remettre d'aplomb.

Alucard savais que la seul qu'elle voulait luttée en ce moment était Elmira a cause qui était en conflit amoureuse tout les deux mais elle mentait pour éviter que Hermione découvre le pot au rose.

'' Ha je vois, je ne te forcerais pas a luttée si tu le veux pas a cause que tu as été blessée par une goule enragée, dit avec déception le jeune phénix.

La semaine ne s'améliora pas en passant. Harry avait encore reçu deux « D » au cours de Potions ; il était toujours sur des charbons ardents en pensant que Hagrid pouvait être renvoyé; et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser au rêve dans lequel il avait été Voldemort - quoiqu'il n'en ait pas discuté avec Ginny et Hermione de nouveau ; il ne voulait pas entendre un autre sermon d'Hermione. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir en parler à Sirius, mais c'était hors de question, donc il essaya de pousser la question dans un coin sombre de son esprit. Malheureusement, le fin fond de son esprit n'était plus une place aussi sûre qu'elle l'avait été.

« Levez-vous, Potter. »

Deux ou trois semaines après son rêve de Rookwood, Harry devait, une fois de plus, se mettre à genoux sur le sol du bureau de Rogue, essayant de vider sa tête. Il avait encore été forcé de revivre un flot de premiers souvenirs qu'ils ne savaient même pas avoir retenus, la plupart d'entre eux concernant des humiliations et les violes que Dudley et son gang lui avait infligé à l'école primaire.

« Le dernier souvenir, » dit Rogue. « Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry commençant à avoir des fourmis dans les pieds. Il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de débrouiller des mémoires séparées des l'assaut d'images et de son que rogue avait continué à susciter. « Vous voulez dire celui ou ma famille me passais sur le corps en viole ? Ou celui ou mon cousin a essayé de me faire plonger dans les toilettes ? »

« Non, » dit Rogue doucement. « Je veux dire celui avec une homme et une femme vampire nue se mettant à genoux au milieu d'une pièce obscurcie…. »

« Ce n'est… rien, » dit Harry.

Les yeux sombres de Rogue semblèrent transpercer Harry. Se rappelant que Rogue avait dit que le contact des yeux était crucial à Légilimencie, Harry ferma les yeux pour ensuite regarder au loin.

« Comment cet homme et cette femme vampire et cette pièce sont-ils venus à l'intérieur de votre tête, Potter ? » demanda Rogue.

« Il » dit Harry, regardant partout, sauf Rogue, il était – c'est juste un rêve que j'ai fait. »

« Un Rêve ? » répéta Rogue. Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Harry regarda fixement une grande grenouille morte suspendue dans une fiole de liquide pourpre. « Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est ce pas Potter ? » Dit Rogue, d'une voix basse, dangereuse. « Vous savez vraiment pourquoi je renonce à mes soirées pour ce travail ennuyeux ? »

« Oui, » dit Harry, se raidissant.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici, Potter. »

« Pour que je puisse apprendre l'occulmencie, » dit Harry regardant maintenant fixement une anguille morte.

« Correct, Potter. Et aussi stupide que vous puisez êtes « Harry s'était tourné vers Rogue, le détestant « - j'aurais pensé qu'après plus de deux mois de leçons vous auriez pu faire quelques progrès. Combien d'autres rêves du Seigneur des Ténèbres avez-vous eu? »

« Juste celui-là, » mentit Harry.

« Peut-être, » dit Rogue, ses yeux sombres, froids se rétrécissant légèrement, « Peut-être qu'en réalité, vous aimez avoir ces visions et ces rêves, Potter. Peut-être qu'ils vous font vous sentir spécial – tout comme le fis ? »

« Non, rien de tout ça, » dit Harry, sa mâchoire se crispant et ses doigts serrés fermement autour de la poignée de sa baguette magique.

« C'est aussi bien, Potter, » dit Rogue froidement, « Parce que contrairement a votre cousin, vous n'êtes ni spécial, ni important et ce n'est pas à vous que reviens la tâche de découvrir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit a sa femme et a ses Mangemorts. »

« Non – c'est le travaille d'Alucard, n'est-ce pas ? » lui lança Harry.

Il n'avait pas voulu le dire mais la colère l'avait fait éclater. Pendant un long moment ils se regardèrent fixement, Harry étant convaincu qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais il y avait une curieuse expression, presque de satisfaction, sur le visage de Rogue lorsqu'il répondit.

« Oui, Potter, » dit-il ses yeux brillants. « C'est son travail de mettre des bâtons dans les roue de son père. Maintenant, si vous êtes prêts, nous allons recommencer. » Il leva sa baguette magique : « un- deux- trois –Légilimens ! »

Une centaine de Détraqueurs fusaient vers Harry à travers le lac et le parc… Il crispa son visage sous l'effet de la concentration… Ils venaient tout près… Il pouvait voir les trous sombres au-dessous de leurs capuchons… Déjà il pouvait aussi voir Rogue debout devant lui, ses yeux fixés sur le visage d'Harry, murmurant dans son souffle… Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, Rogue devenait plus claire et les Détraqueurs grandissaient plus faiblement…

Harry leva sa propre baguette magique.

« Protego ! » Rogue chancela - sa baguette magique s'envola, loin d'Harry – et soudainement l'esprit d'Harry grouilla de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens : une femme qui ressemblais a Elmira et une jeune femme vampire nouveau-née affamée en train de dévorée deux humain devant un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns pleurait dans un coin, Un adolescent aux cheveux gras était assis seul dans une chambre à coucher sombre, dirigeant sa baguette magique au plafond, abattant des mouches… cette même fille vampire riait tendit qu'un garçon décharné essayait de montrer sur un balai –

« ASSEZ ! »

Harry se sentit comme s'il avait été poussé durement à la poitrine ; il fit plusieurs pas en arrière sous le choque, heurta les planches couvrant les murs du bureau de Rogue et entendit quelque chose se briser. Rogue tremblait légèrement et le visage livide. Le dos de la robe d'Harry était humide. Une des fioles derrière lui s'était cassée quand il est tombé contre l'étagère ; la chose gluante saumurée tourbillonnait dans son breuvage magique de drainage.

« Reparo », siffla Rogue et la fiole se recollait immédiatement. « Bien, Potter… C'est indubitablement une amélioration… »

Haletant légèrement, Rogue redressa la Pensive dans lequel il avait de nouveau stocké certaines de ses pensées avant le début de la leçon, presque comme s'il vérifiait qu'elles étaient toujours là. « Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir dire d'employer un Charme de Protection… Mais il n'y a aucun doute que c'était efficace… »

Harry ne parla pas ; il estima que dire quoi que ce soit pouvait être dangereux. Il était sûr qu'il venait de faire irruption dans les souvenirs de Rogue, qu'il venait de voir des scènes de son enfance. Il était déconcertant de penser que le petit garçon qui avait pleuré lorsqu'il avait surpris les cris de mort de ses parents était en fait debout devant lui, ses yeux pleins de haine.

« Essayons de nouveau, vous voulez ? » Dit Rogue.

Harry sentit un frisson d'effroi ; il était sur le point de payer pour ce qui venait d'arriver, il en était sûr. Ils se déplacèrent de façon à avoir le bureau entre eux, Harry sentant qu'il allait être beaucoup plus dur de faire le vide dans son esprit cette fois. »

« Je compte jusqu'à trois. Tenez-vous prêt, » dit Rogue, levant sa baguette magique encore une fois. « Un - deux - »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits ou d'essayer de faire le vide avant que Rogue n'ait crié, « Légilimens ! » Il avançait à toute vitesse le long du couloir du Département des Mystères, devant les murs en pierre blanche, devant les torches - la porte noire et plate devenait plus grande que jamais ; il se déplaçait si vite qu'il allait entrer en collision avec elle, il en était à quelques pas et de nouveau il pouvait voir par la fente passer une faible lumière bleue –

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée ! Il l'avait enfin passée, et était maintenant à l'intérieur d'une pièce aux murs et au sol noir. C'était une pièce circulaire éclairée avec des bougies aux flammes bleues et il y avait beaucoup de portes tout autour de lui - il avait besoin de continuer - mais quelle porte devait-il prendre - ?

« POTTER ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le dos de nouveau sans avoir la moindre idée de comment il était arrivé là ; il haletait aussi comme s'il avait vraiment parcouru la longueur du couloir du Département des Mystères, avaient vraiment passé la porte noire et s'était trouvé dans la pièce circulaire.

« Expliquez-vous ! » Dit Rogue, qui était debout devant lui, le regard furieux.

« Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, » dit Harry sincèrement, en se relevant. Il y avait une bosse à l'arrière de sa tête à l'endroit où elle avait touché le sol et il se sentait fiévreux. « Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant. Je veux dire, je vous l'ai raconté, j'ai déjà rêvé de la porte… mais elle ne s'est jamais ouverte avant. »

« Vous ne travaillez pas assez dur ! »

Pour une raison inconnue, Rogue semblait encore plus en colère que deux minutes auparavant, lorsqu'Harry avait vu dans les souvenirs de son enseignant.

« Vous est-ce que paresseux et vous ne vous appliquez pas, Potter, il n'est guère étonnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres – »

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer quelque chose, professeur ? » Dit Harry, respirant profondément de nouveau. « Pourquoi appelez-vous Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? J'ai n'ai jamais entendu que les Mangemorts l'appeler ainsi. »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre – et une femme cria à l'extérieur de la pièce mais était surtout la voix glaciale de vampire qui hurlait furieux.

'' LÂCHER LA ESPÈCE DE VIELLE SALOPE D'HUMAINE VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT.

Sa c'était Alucard qui hurlais, rogue leva la tête vers le haut ; il regardait le plafond.

« qu'est-ce que- ? » murmura-t-il.

Harry pouvait entendre une agitation assourdie, qui semblait provenir du Hall d'Entrée. Rogue regarda autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de bizarre quand vous êtes descendu ici, Potter ? »

Harry secoua la tête. A part avoir vu albus ne sortir tard en venant en son cours de rattrapage de potion rien de bizarre.  
Quelque part au-dessus d'eux, la femme et Alucard cria de nouveau.  
Rogue marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, tenant prête sa baguette magique et disparut dans le couloir.  
Harry hésita un instant, puis décida de le suivre. Les cris perçants venaient en effet du Hall d'Entrée ; ils devinrent de plus en plus forts à mesure qu'Harry montait les marches en pierre menant en haut des cachots souterrains.  
Quand il atteint le sommet, il trouva le Hall d'Entrée bondé ; les étudiants étaient accourus du Grand Hall, où le dîner était toujours en cours, pour voir ce qui se passait ; d'autres s'étaient fourrés sur l'escalier de marbre.  
Harry se fraya un chemin à travers un groupe de grands Serpentard et vit que les spectateurs avaient formé un grand cercle, certains d'entre eux semblants choqués, d'autres même effrayés surtout par Alucard.

Le professeur McGonagall se trouvait exactement à l'opposé d'Harry, de l'autre côté du Hall ; elle avait l'attitude de quelqu'un qui observe une personne malade.  
Le professeur Trelawney et Alucard était debout au milieu du Hall d'entrée, sa baguette dans une main et Alucard en forme alternatif devant elle et elle tenait une bouteille de xérès vide dans l'autres, une lueur de peur dans le regard. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, ses lunettes étaient tordues de telle façon qu'un œil était plus agrandi que l'autre ; ses innombrables châles et échappes traînait au petit bonheur de ses épaules, donnant l'impression qu'elle tombait en morceaux aux coutures.  
Deux grands coffre étaient posés sur le sol à côté de Alucard, l'une d'entre eux à l'envers ; il semblait qu'elle l'avait jeté directement en bas de l'escalier mais que Alucard l'avais attrapée en plein vole. Le professeur de divination regardait fixement alucard apparemment terrifié, quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir, mais qui semblait être debout au pied de l'escalier.

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle. « NON ! Cela ne peut pas arriver… ça ne peut pas… Je refuse d'accepter ça ! »

« Vous n'aviez pas réalisé que c'était sur le point d'arriver ? » Dit une haute voix de jeune fille, semblant être amusé et Harry, en se déplaçant légèrement à sa droite, vit que la vision terrifiante de Trelawney n'était rien d'autre que la conseillère Ombrage. « Vous êtes incapable de prédire le temps qu'il fera demain, vous deviez sûrement vous êtes rendue compte que votre pitoyable performance lors de mon inspection et votre manque d'amélioration, rendraient inévitable votre renvoi ?

'' Et alors vous êtes autant incompétente en relation sexuelle humaine DÉSIRÉE OMBRAGE vous n'avez pas le droit de la renvoyée pour autant vous êtres pas directrice mais une simple PUTE DE CONSEILLIÈRE EN SEXUALITÉE RESTÉE A VOTRE PLACE ESPÈCE DE SALOPPE.

« Alucard à raison vous ne pouvez pas ! Salle vache-grenouille de viole humaine » hurla le professeur trelaweney, des larmes coulant le long de son visage, vous ne- ne pouvez pas me mettre à la porte ! Je suis- suis ici depuis seize ans ! P-Poudlard est ma- ma- m-maison ! »

« C'était votre maison et vous Mr phénix vous êtes a un doigt a un allez directe a Azkaban !

« Ou sa sera facile a m'évadée autant facile que les dix plus dangereux mangemort vampire et vidée de tous ses détraqueur inutile, autrement dit alucard glacialement. ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE DÉSIRÉE BEURENGER JE PRÉFÈRAIS VOUS FAIRE EN UN SIFLEMENT VOTRE VOYAGE ALLEZ SIMPLE A NUSTANGARD ET VOUS DONNER EN REPAS AU FRÈRE BANNIS DE ELIZABETH BALTHORY POUFIACE.»

Désirée ressemblais au un énorme crapaud sur le point explosée sous la menace d'alucard tandis qu'elle observait le professeur Trelawney pleurer, sanglotant sans contrôle, sur un de ses coffres, « Jusqu'à une heure quand le ministère de la Magie a contre signée votre ordre de renvoi. Maintenant, veillez quittez les lieux. Vous nous embarrassez. »

Mais Alucard ne bougeais pas et elle non plus et observait, avec une expression de plaisir, et de colère contre alucard, se réjouissant avec malveillance tandis que le professeur Trelawney frissonnait et gémissait, se balançant en arrière et en avant sur son coffre dans des paroxysmes de chagrin. Harry entendit un sanglot assourdi à sa gauche et regarda autour de lui. Lavande et Parvati l'ex jouet de Alucard pleurait toutes deux tranquillement, se serrant l'une contre l'autres. Alors il entendit des pas. Le professeur McGonagall avait traversé la foule de spectateurs et depuis longtemps avais portée sa croix de chasseur de vampire mais alucard la laissais passée, et marchait droit jusqu'au professeur trelawney et lui tapotait fermement le dos en sortant un grand mouchoir de l'intérieur de sa robe.

« Là, là, Sibylle… calmez-vous… Soufflez fort… ce n'est pas si mauvais que vous le pensez, maintenant… vous n'avez pas besoin de quitter Poudlard… comme Alucard la dit. »

« Oh vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? » dit Désirée d'une voix mortelle, faisant quelque pas vers elle. « Et votre autorité pour cette déclaration est…? »

« Ce sera la mienne, » dit une voix profonde.

Les portes de bois du dehors de chêne s'étaient ouvertes. Les étudiants derrière celle-ci s'étaient écartés alors que Dumbledore apparut dans l'entrée. Ce qu'il venait de faire dans le parc était un mystère pour Harry mais Hermione semblais se pétrifier de terreur vu qui avais sentit une odeur terriblement familière a ses côté, mais il y avait quelque chose d'impressionnant dans la vision de Dumbledore dressé dans l'embrasure de la porte, sortant d'une nuit curieusement brumeuse. Laissant les portes grandes ouvertes derrière lui, il traversa à grand pas le cercle de spectateurs jusqu'au professeur Trelawney, pleines de larmes et tremblotante, sur son coffre, le professeur McGonagall à côté d'elle.

La vôtre, professeur Dumbledore ? » Dit beureninger, avec un petit rire singulièrement désagréable. « J'ai bien peur que vous ne compreniez pas la situation. J'ai ici - » elle tira un rouleau de parchemin de l'intérieur de sa robe « - un Ordre de Renvoi signé par le Ministre de la Magie. Conformément au Décret Éducatif Numéro vingt-trois, le Haut Inspecteur de Poudlard à le pouvoir d'inspecter, de placer à l'essai et de mettre à la porte n'importe quel enseignant qu'elle - c'est-à-dire moi – reconnaît comme ne convenant pas aux standards exigés par le Ministère de la Magie. J'ai décidé que le professeur Trelawney ne convenait pas aux standards. Je l'ai licenciée et votre professeur me menace de envoyée en allez simple a la prison de la famille du ministère de la magie transylvanienne.

À la grande surprise d'Alucard, et d'Harry, Dumbledore continua à sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Trelawney, qui sanglotait toujours et s'agitait sur son coffre et dit.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, bien sûr, conseillère Ombrage et Alucard dit sa a cause que vous le fait chier évidement. En tant que Haut inspecteur sexuelle vous avez le droit de licencier n'importe lequel de mes enseignants. Cependant, vous n'avez comme la soulignée Alucard vous n'avez pas l'autorité de les faire partir du château comme vous n'avez pas autorités de renvoyée a Azkaban même si vous le fait sa il aurais le droit de vous envoyée en Nunstangard vu que le ministre de la magie transylvanienne est Elizabeth phénix est envoyée un Phénix innocent sans l'accord de sa supérieur du conseille transylvanien mérite un séjour éternelle a Nunstangard, J'ai bien peur, » continua-t-il avec un petit salut courtois, « vu que le pouvoir de le faire revient toujours au Directeur et au conseille des ancien de renvoyée Benoît-Alucard Phénix ici présent et c'est mon désire ainsi que au chef du conseille des ancien transylvanien que le professeur Trelawney tout comme Benoît-Alucard Phénix continue à vivre à Poudlard. »

À cela, le professeur Trelawney émit un petit rire sauvage dans lequel un sanglot était à peine caché.

« Non - non, je vais plutôt m'en - aller, Dumbledore ! Je devrais - devrais – quitter Poudlard et - chercher ma fortune ailleurs - »

« Non, » dit Dumbledore brusquement. « C'est mon désir que vous restiez, Sibylle. » Il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall. « Pourrais-je vous demander d'escorter Sibylle en haut, professeur McGonagall ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit McGonagall. « Vous revenez, Sibylle… »

Le professeur Chourave se dépêcha de traverser la foule et saisit l'autre bras du professeur Trelawney. Ensemble, elles passèrent devant Ombrage et montèrent l'escalier de marbre. Le professeur Flitwick se précipita vers elles, sa baguette magique tendues devant lui ; il glapit « coffres, Locomoteurs ! » Et le bagage du professeur Trelawney s'éleva dans l'air et passa en haut l'escalier après elle, le professeur Flitwick fermant la marche.

La conseillère Beureninger était toujours debout regardant fixement Dumbledore qui continuait de sourire bénignement.

« Et qu'est-ce que, » dit-elle, dans un chuchotement qui porta dans l'ensemble du Hall d'entrée, « vous allez faire avec elle une fois que je nommerais un nouvel enseignant de Divination qui aura besoin de ses logements ? »

« Oh, ce ne sera pas un problème, » dit Dumbledore agréablement. « vous voyez, je nous ai déjà trouvés une nouvelle enseignante de Divination et elle préférera des logements dans la crypte privée que Alucard a condamnée sauf pour faire des retenue sanglant au serpentard, cette année pour le bureau de défense contre les force du mal vu qui a l'autorisation de s'y installée si elle le souhaite et aussi elle gardera la fonction quand elle chassera de donjon a retenue pour les serpentard pour Alucard.

« Vous avez trouvé ? » dit Ombrage d'un ton perçant « vous avez trouvé ? Pourrais-je vous rappeler Dumbledore que conformément au Décret Éducatif Numéro vingt-deux-«

« Le ministère a le droit de nommer un candidat approprié si – et seulement si – le directeur est incapable de trouver une, » dit Dumbledore. Et je suis heureux de dire que pour cette fois j'ai réussi à la convaincre de la revenir sans vous faire tuer pour son repas a cause vous avez blessée sa fille Hinata Phénix pour un simple poulet vivant. Puis-je vous la présenter ? »

Alucard se pétrifiais aussitôt, Dumbledore a pas réussi à la convaincre de revenir Elmira quand même ici. Et son autre coté vampire comprit finalement pourquoi la phrase et l'attitude forcée de Rosalie était de si mauvaise humeur l'autre soir a la chasse sauf en fessant semblant être heureuse de voir sa favorite et qu'elle était forcée à être souriante envers Hermione sa favorite qui ne se doutais de rien a cause que Rosalie était une des meilleurs occulamancienne.

Il se tourna pour faire face aux portes d'entrée ouvertes, par laquelle la brume de la nuit dérivait maintenant. Harry vit la brume apparaît en forme humaine et il y eut un murmure choqué qui fit le tour du Hall et ceux les plus proches de la portes se déplacèrent à la hâte, certain d'entre eux hurlais de terreur surtout les serpentard et s'écartèrent pour former un chemin pour la nouvelle venu.

A travers la brume vampirique, Harry distingua un visage la plus séduisante et la plus terrifiant des phénix qu'il n'avait vu plusieurs fois mais que Hermione connaissais surtout pour avoir proche été fait violer par elle par simple amusement quand elle était en troisième année mais qui depuis était devenue sa mentor depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire nouveau-née. Ses long cheveux noir, son sourire de prédatrice assoiffée et anciennement carnivore et se regard pénétrant qui rassemble les pouvoir des trois anciennes sirènes de alucard.

« Voici la dernière fondatrice de Poudlard immortelle Elmira Phénix l'air Heureux à Ombrage, abasourdie et horrifier. « Et ici à poudlard quand une fondatrice enseigne aucune loi n'est supérieure à elle, incluant les lois du ministère de la Magie anglais. Je pense que vous la trouverez approprié surtout quand on est la grand-mère de Alucard Phénix et chef véritable du conseil transylvanien des anciens vampires de la Transylvanie et qui partage les mêmes dons vampirique que son petit fis en divination. »

Cette après cette soirée mouvementée dans la forêt, alucard et les goules chassais pour hinata mais il sentait que quelque chose allais pas dans sa forêt et il arrivait dans la pleine que lui et sa favorite se pratiquais a la lute vampirique, tout ses guerrière goule de Rosalie et Elmira se disputais férocement et des grognements sauvage.

'' Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Miri vous avez brisé votre promesse de ne jamais revenir a poudlard.

'' ASSEZ petite goule, j'ai pris ma décision d'aider Alucard et surtout Albus Dumbledore.

Rosalie grognais de rage et hurlais : SALLE PUTAIN DUEL MORTALISE.

Elmira grognais de rage et se mit en position d'attaque tout comme Rosalie sa favorite mais Alucard se précipitais entre les deux et les goules aussi ainsi que les goules de sa grand-mère mais tout d'un coup Hagrid hurlais de colère et les séparais par sa force de géant semblable au vampire.

'' HAGRID NE VOUS EN MÉLEZ PAS… dit Alucard furieux vos loi ne sont pas les votre.

Hagrid : vous ne pouvez pas faire sa a Elmira.

Elmira était pétrifier mais a la fois toucher que Hagrid hybride de géant qui ne s'entendais pas vraiment bien vu qui était encore un peu fâchée pour incident il y 3 ans avec son hippogriffe prenne sa défense contre ses filles goules.

Rosalie insultée le repousse enragée : On vous interdit sauf si Alucard vous invite à nous approcher de nos territoire et sa t'inclue toi aussi Elmira. dit-t-elle avec colère.

'' Je suis la gardienne petite peste, tu ne peux pas me chassée de ma propre forêt. J'ai besoin autant que toi de chassée salle pute.

'' Si vous êtres invitée par Alucard a la chasse végétarienne, on vous laissera passée, mais si vous être seul ont va vous dévorée Elmira. A moins que vous emmener cette putain d'humaine qui déteste les vampires en compensation de sang en jugement du conseil… si vous faites sa a cette traîtresse de chasseuse d'ombrage je vous pardonnerais peut-être votre trahison envers Bened Phénix et murmurais en birdlang: _et envers ma sirène tuée par ce salle voleur qui dirige ton écoles..._

Elmira était furieuse et blessée que sa favorite soit autant cruelle avec elle mais sa compensation était une bonne idée malgré tout et elle lui tournait le dos. Et Elmira vexée aussi mais se met a chantée sa rage.

'' Fait ce que vous voulez toi et Julia et Alice et les autres goules garçons de Alucard mais sachez que vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer Hagrid, s'il est invitée par la favorite de Alucard ou Alucard en personne. Si il est accompagnée de l'un ou de l'autre, vous pouvez l'avertir de ne pas approcher à condition que si il est soit accompagnée de Alucard ou de Hermione la favorite que tu as tentée de tuer par accident. Tu lui dois celas Serdaigle chantais Elmira phénix avec fureur. Et sa inclue aussi votre frère cachée hagrid, vous le tolérez aussi.

Rosalie grognais de rage elle détestait se faire appeler Serdaigle mais elle ne pouvait pas contestée un ordre chantée de la gardienne de la forêt malgré tout la colère qu'elle a pour elle de l'avoir trahis pour Albus Dumbledore.

'' Je vous Accordée aussi mais il a quand même interrompu un duel a mort et seul Alucard peut le juger son actes insultante.

Alucard sortit son mode hybride libérée pour calmer le jeu, ce qui pétrifias tout le monde même Rosalie.

Alucard : un simple avertissement suffira Rosalie, il était ignorant des règles de duel vampirique et il vous n'a pas blesse Elmira ni toi mais seulement séparée comme ma fille Hinata fait toujours sur les dispute a cause qu'elle déteste la violence chez les humain et chez les vampires.

Rosalie enragée disparut vers sa zone préféré pour boudée sa rage suivie des filles qui regardais d'un œil noir les goule de Alucard qui suivais certes leur maîtres vampire mais il était aussi furieuse contre Elmira également. Elmira aussi pleurais pour sa favorite qui était furieuse mais se repris vite et Alucard la pris dans ses bras quand même pour la consolée chose qu'elle se laissait rarement faire par lui.

'' Ça va allez grand-mère. Demandais Alucard, si vous voulez je peux tentée de l'hypnotisée pour qu'elle m'obéie et nous laisse tranquille.

Elmira secouais la tête.

'' Non, laisse le tranquille demi-serpent elle se calmera quand on pourra lui prouver la preuve que cette Ombrage a comme lien avec Moka black.

'' Je suis désolé Elmira, je pensais qu'elle voulait vous tuer. J'ai un peu oublié vous lois de compétition vampirique.

'' Merci Hagrid mais ce n'était pas nécessaire intervenir, elle voulait juste lutée avec moi pour défoulée sa rage assassine, je suis beaucoup plus forte qu'elle et quand elle perd elle se plie habituellement a mes décisions mais sachez le la prochaine fois que vous attendez un vampire me défier en combat a main nue, en utilisant cette formule de Duel mortalise, Seul un champion en lutte peut intervenir pour arrêtée un lutte donc la prochaine fois Hagrid laisser Alucard intervenir. Comment va mon hippogriffe en passant Alucard.

'' C'est le meilleur décorateur de la chambre de ma mère que le manoir a jamais eu. dit Alucard avec un faible sourire.

Elmira éclatais de rire d'une tristesse immense avoir brisée le cœur de sa rosie. Elle est tellement butée comme vampire, ça aurais peut-être moins mal tournée si elle aurait seulement dit que était pour aider Alucard et Hinata vu qu'elle les aimes beaucoup, et ne pas a avoir nommée Albus a cause elle sait que Rosalie le déteste à mourir depuis l'affaire de sa sirène morte par la faute de Albus et du frère bannis de Elizabeth balthory, c'est pour sa qu'elle évite sauf quand elle fait une grosse bêtise comme l'année dernière d'allez chez Elizabeth balthory.

'' J'ai été idiote de nommée le nom de Albus aurais du nommée ton nom et celle de hinata.

'' Oui tout comme moi en troisième années quand je vous ai appelez. Dit Alucard.

Dans un coin de sa zone ou elle a trouver au nord une caverne pour ses filles, Et elle décidais d'allez se cacher dans une seul zone ou elle pourrais maudire en paix sa favorite qui la trahis amoureusement pour ce connard de Albus, le pied de cochon et sa chambre réserver par son seul et vielle amis chez les Dumbledore, Alberforth, qui l'accueillais a bras ouvert en lui disant

'' Bien sûr Rosalie tu peux restée autant que tu veux ma chérie. Dit albelforth, tu peux même dévorée tout eux qui tente de dormir dans ta chambre VIP.

'' Sauf si ils sont accompagnée de jeune proie murmurais Rosalie avec un grand sourire moins glacial vu que seul Alberforth avais le droit de la voir sourire moins froidement que les autres qui la connais.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : La fondatrice immortelle et l'espionne.

Alucard était tellement de bonne humeur le lendemain matin de cette nouvelle qui décidait un peu de taquiner sa femme. Même si était une apparence qu'elle cachait au autres causée par la mini guerre territorial entre ses goule et celle de sa grand-mère dirigée par Rosalie qui était exilé dans une de ses cachette pour boudée.

'' Alors Hermione, je parierais que tu regrettes d'avoir arrêté la Divination maintenant ? Demandais d'un ton moqueur son mari, souriant d'un air satisfait. C'était le petit déjeuner, deux jours après le revoie du Professeur Trelaweney mais Parvati était horrifier que ce soit Elmira quand même qui les enseignerais mais comme alucard s'en fout totalement de son avis personnel, malgré que ils devaient avoir leur première leçon avec Elmira ce matin.

'' Non vraiment, dit Hermione faussement indifférente, qui lisait le Prophète Quotidien. '' Je n'aime pas vraiment les vampires carnivore moi surtout Elmira. Elle tourna la page du journal et parcouru ses colonne.

'' Tu seras ma petite guerrière vampire que elle a commence il y a quelque jour à s'essayer au régime végétarienne comme sa fille hinata. Rosalie à pas mentit la dessus. Certes l'odeur ou les âmes animales pour elle est assez épouvantable mais c'était la condition que Dumbledore le fasse revenir cette année.

'' Hinata est chanceuse de l'avoir comme grand-mère soupira Parvati.

Hermione voyait que malgré que Parvati et alucard aille rompus, en dirais que Parvati s'ennuie un peu de alucard quand même, mais Alucard restais sourde a ses parole ayant toujours pas pardonné sa double trahison de ses ex sirène.

'' Qu'elle soit végétarienne ou carnivore, elle est la pire tueuse du monde Parvati dit Hermione fraîchement. De toute façon, je pensais que tu t'intéressais plus au vampire depuis que tu sors avec un humain et que tu sois vexé que trelaweney soit parti ?

'' Nous le sommes ! assura Lavande, nous sommes monté à son bureau pour la voir; nous avons pris ses quelques jonquilles.

'' Comment va-t-elle ? a demandé Harry.

'' Pas très bien, la pauvre, dit Lavande avec bienveillance.

Elle criait et disais qu'elle préférerait quitter le château pour toujours que rester ou Ombrage, est et je ne lui reproche pas, Ombrage a été horrible avec elle et a Alucard aussi, et aussi avec ton mari Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

'' J'ai le sentiment que Désirée vient seulement de commencer à être horrible, avec les vampires. dit Hermione obscurément.

'' Et quand a moi et bien elle est horrible depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds a poudlard et avoir interrompu Dumbledore a son discours de début année. D'habitude je n'utilise jamais cette menace sur la prison de ma sœur adoptive, mais il est vrai que selon la loi transylvanienne, ma famille peut l'enfermer dans cette prison de vampire, qu'on accuse un de ses membres injustement. dit Alucard froidement.

'' Impossible, dit Ginny, qui mettait dans un grand plat des œufs et du bacon. Elle ne peut pas devenir un peu plus mauvaise qu'elle l'a déjà été après avoir eu ta menace de la mettre en prison en Transylvanie la ou elle a aucune autorité.

'' Tu me prends mes mots, elle va vouloir se venger sur Dumbledore qui non seulement a nommé un nouvelle enseignant sans la consulter et en plus, elle ne peut pas la punir ni la surveiller vu qu'elle est membre fondatrice de Poudlard et tout les lois n'ont aucun influence sur elle vielle ou anciens, sauf évidement le viole qui signifie le bannissement total de Poudlard. J'aimerais bien voir essayer de la violer juste pour qu'elle se fasse tuer par Elmira et ses goule dit-t-elle avait un légère humour noir. Vous avez vu le regard sur son visage quand elle a vue la légendaire Elmira Phénix qui est en plus un vampire pur et la plus puissante de ma famille.

Après le petit déjeuner Hermione et partie pour sa classe d'Arithmancie pendant qu'Harry et Alucard suivait Parvati et la Lavande dans l'entrée du Hall, se dirigeant vers la divination.

'' Nous ne montons pas à la tour du nord ? demanda Harry, regardant rendu perplexe, comme Parvati contournait l'escalier de marbre.

Parvati l'a regardais avec mépris mais vu que Alucard était a coté elle se pétrifiait plutôt.

'' Elle aurait pu mais elle préfère les sous-sols, et sa doit être familier a toi alucard vu qu'elle a choisie ton ancienne crypte ou il punissait a vie les serpentard, C'était sur le tableau d'affichage hier et que quand elle n'avait pas de cours prévus il laisserait Alucard sa classe pour punir les serpentard comme a chaque fin de semaine pour eux.

La crypte de benoît était en face cachez du sous-sol un peu a coté de la salle commune des serpentard que benoît avais mis une seul ou deux fois les pieds l'an dernier par curiosités et aussi parce que Malefoy était fermer la trappe, mais aussi quand Hermione et hinata l'avais changée son mot de passe de crypte a cause qui ne parlais plus a son cousin et agissais stupidement en imitant la bande de Malefoy.

Mais cette fois c'était un tableau de Goric gryffondor qui annonçais que le mot de passe était : Vampire pur, apparemment Elmira n'aimais pas le mot de passe insultante et comique de son ancien propriétaire qui est Alucard entre parenthèse.

'' Qu'est-ce que -? S'étonnais Alucard.

Le plancher de la crypte de la classe était devenue mousseux et les arbres grandissait on dirait une forêt transylvanienne durent l'autonome; leur branches feuillues éventrées à travers le plafond et des fenêtres, pour que la pièce soit pleine il n'avait des puits inclinés, tachetées mais également une orgue magique qui appartenais a Alucard évidement, pour pas que son petit fis soit déracinée après tout c'était sa crypte.

Les étudiants qui étaient déjà arrivés étaient assis sur le plancher terreux avec dos contre des troncs d'arbre ou des rochers, des bras enveloppés autour de leurs genoux ou plié fermement à travers leurs poitrines et tout le regard plutôt nerveux. Au milieu de la clairière, où il n'y avait aucun arbre, été debout Elmira.

'' Alucard, et Harry Potter a-t-elle dit, lui offrant une main quand Harry est entré.

Harry sentit son énergie faiblir mais d'une puissance un peu plus forte que alucard, alucard grognais et elle le lâchait.

'' Désolé, j'ai était un peu brutal pour absorbé ton énergie. Dit Elmira en riant glacialement.

'' Euh- sa fait rien Elmira. Dit Harry, je suis habituer avec votre petit fis. Euh. Je suis content de vous voir.

'' Moi aussi, dit la matriarche vampire, incluant sa cheveux noir et argentée. Il a été prévu que nous rencontrerions de nouveau. Harry remarquais qu'elle parlais comme a la fois comme sa goule Rosalie dans la forêt en première année, comme elle s'est tournée pour rejoindre le reste de la classe, sur le terrain, il a vu que tous la regardait dans la plus grande crainte de se faire dévorée vivante en repas ce qui remplissais évidement de bonheur Elmira surtout du fait de sa réputation de détestée être a Poudlard sans être invitée pour une chasse par alucard, mais aussi profondément impressionné que Harry l'aie tutoyer alors qu'il semble tous la trouvé intimidante sans être dévorée vivante.  
Quand la porte fut fermée et que le dernier étudiant s'assit sur une souche d'arbre à côté du panier de papier à jeter, Elmira fit un geste autour de la pièce.

'' Le professeur Phénix a avec sa bonté légendaire ma confier temporairement son ancienne chambre de retenue pour nous, dit Elmira, quand chacun d'eux s'était installée, dans l'imitation de ma résidence naturel en Transylvanie. J'aurais bien aimé vous apprendre dans la Forêt interdite dont je suis la gardienne fondatrice, mais bon j'aurais peut-être eu du mal a ne pas vous violer sur place au lieu de vous enseignée, donc ce n'est pas possible.

'' S'il vous plaît – euh- madame…

Elmira grognais de dégoût.

'' Vous pouvez m'appelez Elmira jeune fille, je déteste être vouvoyez contrairement a vos professeur. Seul eux qui respecte les vampires ou qu'il n'aille pas brisée leur cœur peuvent m'appelez madame ou Mira.

Parvati retient son souffle, levant sa main, en s'excusant, apparemment elle était au courant que Alucard et elle avait rompu.

'' Puise-vous demander pourquoi ce n'est pas possible ? Nous y avons été avec Hagrid et Alucard, nous ne sommes pas effrayés !

'' Ce n'est pas une question de votre courage, dit Elmira, d'un ton triste mais dans ma position de fondatrice gardienne de la forêt.  
Je ne peux retourner dans la forêt autre que pour chassée et je commence juste a m'adapte au régime végétarien contrairement a Alucard qui lui peut se nourrir comme un humain, moi je suis un vampire pure de naissance et c'était depuis plusieurs millénaire carnivore moi et mes couvent de chasseuse.

'' Couvent de chasseuse, des vampires comme vous ?

'' Plus au moins, mais c'est plus des Femme Goule que je préfère la compagnie dans ma famille, sauf évidement chez les phénix ce sont un peu comme pour vous vu que pour les humain des animaux de compagnie.

'' Vous élevez des goules ?

'' Les goules peuvent pour certain être traitée comme des animaux domestiques mais moi je préfère les élevée comme des enfants. Contrairement à ma fille Erika autrefois qui les négligeais parfois. Dit Elmira avec un certain nuance de colère mais elle se contrôlait très bien.

'' Pardonné moi je ne voulais pas vous vexée. Dit dedans.

Alucard rigolais de la situation et Elmira souriais.

'' Si vous plaît, Elmira… pourquoi vous êtes revenue, je croyais que vous détestiez poudlard dit Parvati leva sa main de nouveau.

'' Parce que j'ai consenti à travailler pour le Professeur Dumbledore seulement et non au nom de votre crétin de ministère. dit Elmira.

Harry s'est souvenir comment, presque il y a trois ans, Elmira se plaignais constamment être en présence de Fudge a Poudlard durent l'affaire Sirius Phénix.

'' Commence je vous en pris, a dit Elmira. Il agita sa chevelure levais sa main vers l'eau vent feuillu en chantant, l'a ensuite baissé lentement et en faisant ceci, la lumière dans la pièce obscurcie, pour qu'ils semblent maintenant être assis dans un dégagement de forêt par des crépuscules et les étoiles ont apparu sur le plafond. Il y avait des oh et les halètements et Harry a dit distinctement, Mince alors !

'' Allongez-vous en arrière sur le plancher, a dit Elmira de sa voix glacial en observant le ciel. Est ici écrit, pour les humains ou les vampires qui peuvent le voir, la fortune de notre race supérieure. Harry s'est allongé sur son dos et regarda vers le haut du plafond. Une étoile rouge scintillante lui fit cligner l'œil.

'' Je sais que vous avez appris les noms des planètes et leurs lunes dans l'Astronomie. Dit la voix douce mais glacial de Elmira, et que vous avez dressé la carte du progrès des étoiles par le ciel. Les vampires ont démêlé les mystères autant que les goules et aussi les centaures et même sans me ventée parfois plus loin qu'eux, au cours des siècles. Nous découvertes nous apprennent que l'avenir peut être entrevu dans le ciel au-dessus de nous –''

'' Le professeur Trelaweney a fait l'astrologie avec nous ! dit Parvati avec agitation, levant sa main devant elle pour qu'elle soit sorti en l'air comme elle était couchée sur son dos.

Mars causent des accidents et des brûlures et des choses comme ça et quand il fait un angle avec saturne, comme maintenant – elle a dessiné un angle droit en l'air au-dessus d'elle – qui signifie que les gens doivent être prudents en traitant des choses chaudes.

Elmira riais de la même façon a la serpentard que Alucard.

'' Cela, dit Elmira calmement est le non-sens des mortelle. La main de Parvati est tombée mollement à son côté. Des maux insignifiant, des accidents humain minuscules, dit Elmira, ses pied tapant sur le plancher mousseaux. Ceux-ci ont de pas plus de la signification que la précipitation des fourmis au large des univers et sont inchangés par des mouvements planétaires qu'une chasse au moldu face à une meute de goule enragée.

'' Le professeur Trelawney – commença Parvati, la voix indignée.

'' Est une humaine mortelle, un simple casse-croûte pour moi. Dit Elmira simplement. Et est donc borné et enchaînée par les limitations et les angles morts des humains. Harry tourna sa tête très légèrement pour regarder Parvati. Elle semblait très offensée, aussi bien que plusieurs des gens l'entourant.

'' Sybille Trelaweney aurait pu Voir, je ne sais quoi ?, continua Elmira et Harry entendit de nouveau la cape de vampire claquer sur le sol pendant qu'il marchait de haut et en bas devant eux, mais elle est au prise avec les déchets de son temps, principalement, sur les gens de non-sens auto-flatteur qu'on appelle la pratique de dire la bonne aventure. Moi, cependant, je vais expliquer la sagesse des vampires, qui est intemporelle et impartiale. Nous observons les cieux pour les grandes marées de mal ou le changement qui était parfois marqué là. Il peut prendre dix ans pour que les humain soit sûr de ce que nous les vampires voyons. Elmira indiqua l'étoile rouge directement au-dessus d'Harry.

« La passée décennie, les indications ont été que faible, on ne vit rien de plus qu'un dossier de corruption entre deux guerres. Mars, planète de bataille, brille vivement au-dessus de nous, suggérant que le combat doit bientôt éclater de nouveau entre les humains et les vampires. Comment bientôt, les vampires peuvent essayer de deviner par la combustion de certaine herbe des marais et des feuilles, par l'observation de vapeur et le chant des astres.

C'était la leçon la plus peu commune qu'Harry avait jamais suivie. Ils ont en effet brûlé des herbes là sur le plancher de la salle de classe et Elmira leur a dit de chercher de certaines formes et des symboles dans les vapeurs piquantes, mais sembla parfaitement insouciante que pas un d'entre eux sauf évidement Alucard pourrais voir n'importe quel signes qu'elle a décrits, disant que les humain ou certain vampire était presque jamais bons à cela, qu'il a pris des siècle au vampire et des siècles pour devenir compétent et fini en les disant qu'il était idiot de mettre trop de foi en de telles choses, de toute façon, presque même les vampires peuvent lisent parfois à tort. Il n'était rien comme n'importe quel enseignant humain Harry n'avait jamais eu.

Sa priorité ne semblé pas être de leur apprendre ce qu'il savait, mais plutôt de leur montrée que, même les connaissances des immortelle, était infaillibles.

'' Elle ne défit bas bien sûr quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? dit Alucard d'une voix basse, comme ils lancent leur feu d'Herbe chantée ou lancer pour les sorcier a la baguette. Grand-mère aurais pu donner plus de détails de cette guerre entre les vampires et les humains que nous somme sur le point d'avoir, n'est-ce pas ?

La cloche a retentit à l'extérieur de la porte de la salle de classe et chacun sauta : Harry avait complétement oublié qu'ils étaient toujours à l'intérieur du château et tout à fait convaincus qu'il était vraiment dans une forêt Transylvanie. La classe l'a légèrement rendu perplexe. Harry et Alucard était sur le point de sortir quand Elmira appela.

'' Benoît, Harry, un mot, s'il vous plaît.

Harry et Alucard était retourné, la femme vampire s'est avancé un peu vers lui. Alucard hésita.

'' Je dois vous parlez a vous deux.

'' Oui dit Alucard et Harry.

'' Je sais que vous deux et ta femme aussi Alucard vous êtes un bon ami d'Hagrid, non ? dit la femme vampire.

'' Oui, dit Harry et le concernée.

'' Donnez-lui alors un avertissement de ma part, sans l'aide d'un phénix sa ne marche pas. Il obtiendrait du succès à demander de l'aide a Alucard ou a hinata mais que a toi Harry.

'' Sa tentative ne marche pas ? Harry s'est répéta avec des yeux vides.

'' Il n'obtiendrait que le succès avec l'aide des phénix mais seul il devrait abandonnée. Dit Elmira, inclinant la tête. J'avertirais hagrid moi-même, mais il ne m'apprécie guère, évidement c'est un peu a cause qui est en colère contre moi pour l'affaire de ton hippogriffe, mais Hagrid assez d'ennuis, sans une bataille entre les goules de Alucard et mes filles.

'' Mais – qu'est-ce qu'Hagrid essaye de faire ?'' dit Harry nerveusement. Elmira examina Harry impassiblement.

'' Hagrid m'a récemment rendu un grand service en soignant une de mes fille et il a depuis longtemps gagné mon respect, même si on dispute un peu souvent et qui a un peu de rancœur contre moi enfin je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu pour Buck. Je ne trahirai pas son secret. Mais il doit savoir cela. La tentative ne travaillera pas pour son bonheur si il ne demande pas de l'aide d'un phénix, dites-lui, Harry ou toi Alucard, Harry Potter, bonjour à toi.

Alucard savais qu'elle mentait a Harry vu que en réalités, Hagrid l'avais défendu contre Rosalie par accident alors que Rosalie ne demandais qu'un duel de vampire avec Elmira et que seul les vampires avais le droit en interrompe combat et non un hybride non immortelle. Mais Elmira ne savait pas que Hagrid lui avais dit que durent sa mission il avait soignée Rosalie qui les avais défendue contre la goule nouveau-née de Erika qu'elle avait tué et blessée dans le combat. Rosalie avais une dette de sang mais comme elle était furieuse contre Elmira, elle n'avait pas voulu tuer Hagrid vraiment.

Le bonheur qu'Harry avait senti après l'entrevue du vampire Elmira, s'était depuis longtemps évaporé. Comme un mars morne taché dans un avril à rafales, sa vie semblait être devenue comme tout alucard une longue série de soucis et de nouveau des problèmes. Ombrage avaient continué à suivre tout les cours de Soin au Créatures magiques, donc il avait été très difficile pour lui et Alucard de livrer ensemble l'avertissement de Elmira à Hagrid. Enfin, Harry l'avait géré en feignant qu'il avait perdu sa copie de Bêtes fantastiques et allant en arrière après la classe de jour. Quand il avait répété les mots de Elmira, Harry la regarder pour un instant, des yeux noircis apparemment déconcertés. Alors il sembla se reprendre.

'' En première vue elle a l'air d'une garce mais elle a un bon fond cette Elmira, je sais on ne s'aime pas vraiment et elle a raison que je lui en veux un petit peu pour sa conduite il a 3 ans. Mais quand on la connaît vraiment elle peut être assez agréables, du moins ce que on peu dire agréable d'une matriarche vampire, mais elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.''

'' Hagrid, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Alucard sérieusement. Parce que vous devez être prudents, cette gargouille d'inquisitrice a déjà mis à la porte Trelawney et, si vous me demandez, elle joue un rôle. Si vous faites quoi que ce soit que vous ne devriez pas, vous serez…''

Alucard jouais le rôle de ignorance alors qui savais parfaitement, mais il avait jurée de gardé sa secret sous l'occumencie.

'' Il y a des choses plus important que de garder un travail, dit Hagrid quoique ses mains aient tremblé légèrement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry et Alucard vous pouvez partir maintenant, tu es un bon garçon.

Harry n'avait aucun autre choix, que de laisser Hagrid au nettoyage des excréments partout sur le plancher, mais il s'est senti très déprimé en traînant les pieds jusqu'au château.

En attendant, comme les enseignant et Alucard et Hermione persiste dans le rappel à eux sauf pour les cours de Alucard évidement, les buses n'ont jamais été aussi proche. Toutes les cinquième années souffraient du stress à un certain degré, mais Hannah Abbott est la première à recevoir des calmant de Madame Pomfresh après qu'elle ait fondu en larmes pendant l'herbologie et a sangloté quelle était trop stupide pour prendre des examens et a voulu quitter l'école maintenant.

S'il n'avait pas faits les leçons d'ADV, Harry et Alucard pensa qu'il aurait été extrêmement malheureux. Il estimait parfois qu'il était pendant les heures à travailler dans la pièce sur demande, mais il était content en même temps, se gonflant avec fierté en regardant ses membres d'ADV autour de lui. En effet, Harry se demandait parfois comment Ombrage allait réagir quand tous les membres du ADV recevrons '' Remarquable'' dans leur Buse de Défense contre les forces du mal incluant le professeur élève qui n'a fait que donner des leçons inutile en vérités.

Ils avaient finalement commencé le travail sur Patronus, que chacun été très content de pratiquer, cependant comme Harry continué à leur rappeler, produire un Patronus au milieu d'une salle de classe vivement éclairée quand ils n'étaient pas sous la menace différait beaucoup de la production que quand il serait confronté par quelque chose comme un traqueur.

' Oh, ne soie pas rabat-joie, ' dit Cho vivement, observant sa volée de Patronus en forme de cygne argentée autour de la Pièce d'Exigence pendant leur dernière leçon avant le Pâques. Ils sont si jolis!

' On ne suppose pas qu'Ils soient joli, on suppose qu'ils vous protègent, ' dit Harry patiemment.

' Ce que nous avons vraiment besoin est un épouvanter ou quelque chose; c'est comment j'ai appris, j'ai dû faire un Patronus tandis que l'épouvanter était changé en Détraqueur - ' Alucard était fait un plaisir de montrée ses deux patronus de chauve-souris et de phénix comme démonstration.

'' Mais ce serait vraiment effrayant ! dit la lavande, qui tuait les bouffée de valeur d'argent de la fin de sa baguette magique. Et je n'arrive toujours… '' Ne peux pas – le faire '' a-t-elle ajouté en colère. Neville avait des difficultés. Son visage avait un air concentrée mais Hinata aimais bien l'aider mais seulement des mèches faible de fumée d'argent sortirent de son but de baguette magique.

'' Tu dois pensée à quelque chose d'heureux, lui rappela Harry.

'' J'essaye, dit Neville misérablement, qui faisait de gros efforts son visage rond raillait avec la sueur. '' Harry, je pense que je le fais ! a hurlé Seamus, qui avait été amené à sa réunion d'ADV par Dean.

'' Regarde- oh- c'est parti… mais c'est certainement quelque chose de velu, Harry !''

Le patronus d'Hermione, une grande chauve-souris argent, vu qu'elle est vampire mordus, était en train de voler autour d'elle.

'' Ils sont mignon, n'est-ce pas ? a-t-elle dit, le regardant tendrement.

'' Dit Cho dit alucard ta copine Marietta est pas venu aujourd'hui.

'' C'est vrai c'est étrange… dit Cho.

Soudainement la porte de la Pièce d'Exigence c'est ouvert et s'est fermé. Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir qui était entré, mais il ne semblait y avoir personne. C'était quelques moments avant qu'il ne se soit rendu compte que les gens près de la porte s'étaient apaisés. La chose suivant qu'il senti, c'est quelque chose qui lui tirait sur sa robe quelque part près du genou. Il regardé en bas et lui a vu, à son très grand étonnement, Dobby l'elfe de maison regardant fixement en haut au-dessous de ses habituels huit chapeau laineux.

'' Hé Dobby ! a-t-il dit. '' C'est toi – qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Les yeux de l'elfe étaient larges par la terreur et il tremblait.

Les membres d'ADV plus proche d'Harry s'apaisèrent; chacun dans la pièce observait Dobby. Le peu de patronus que les gens avaient réussi à faire avait disparu dans la brume d'argent, laissant la pièce beaucoup plus sombre qu'auparavant.

'' Monsieur Harry Potter… ' Glapit l'elfe, tremblant de la tête au pied, Monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby est venu pour vous avertir… mais les elfes de maison ne doivent rien dire… '' Il couru la tête la première vers le mur. Harry, qui avait quelques expérience de dobby savait ses habitudes d'autopunition, essaya de l'arrêter, mais Dobby a simplement rebondi confortablement par ses 48 chapeau d'Hermione et quelques-unes des autres filles libéraient de la crainte et de la sympathie.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, Dobby ? demanda Harry, saisissant le bras minuscule de l'elfe et le tenant loin de quoi que ce soit avec lequel il pourrait chercher à se faire mal.

'' Harry Potter… elle… elle… dobby se frappa durement le nez avec son poing libre.

Harry et Alucard saisi, aussi.

'' Qui est '' elle'' dobby ? Mais alucard eut la prémonition de la trahison, et que sûrement ce elle pourrait inciter une telle crainte dans Dobby.

'' Beureninger ? A demandé Alucard, horrifiée. Dobby inclina la tête, et a ensuite essayé de frapper sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry. Harry l'a tenu à bout de bras. En ce qui concerne-t-elle ? Dobby – elle n'a rien découvert – de nous de l'ADV ? Il a lu la réponse dans le visage frappée d'alucard et de l'elfe en même temps. Ses mains vites tenues par Harry, l'elfe essaya de se donner un coup de pied et est tombé sur le plancher.

'' Viens-t-elle ? Harry demanda tranquillement. Dobby libéra un hurlement et commença à battre ses pieds nus durement sur le plancher.

'' Oui, Harry Potter, oui !

Harry s'est redressé et regarda autour de lui l'immobile, les gens terrifiés regardant l'elfe de maison se corriger, mais Alucard se redressais.

'' QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS HUMAIN ? FUYEZ ! TOUT EUX QUI N'EST PAS IMMUNISÉE FUYEZ !

Ils ce sont tous bombardé vers la sortie immédiatement, formant une mêlée à la porte.

Harry pouvait les entendre sprinter le long des couloirs et espéré qu'ils avaient les sens de ne pas essayée de ne faire tout cela jusqu'à leur dortoirs. Ils s'étaient seulement dix ou neuf ils ont juste pris refuge dans la bibliothèque ou qui était plus proche d'eux.

Harry allais sortir mais Alucard en empêchais.

'' Ne t'en fait pas tu es immunisée tu as oublié tu es un apparentée a un phénix.

Hermione et hinata ne bougeais pas de la salle, mais Alucard pris dobby.

'' Dobby, c'est un ordre du fis repenti – rentre à la cuisine avec les autres elfes et mes goules, et, si elle vous demande si vous avait averti le fis, ment et dit non ! dit Alucard. Et je t'interdis de te faire mal ! Il ajouta, laissant tomber l'elfe comme il était enfin sur le seuil et fit claquer la porte derrière lui.

'' Merci Mr Potter et phénix ! Grinça Dobby et il passa comme un éclair. Harry jeta un coup d'œil a gauche, alucard passais en premier si vite qu'il a aperçu seulement des talons volants de tous les côtés du couloir mais une grande croix frappais et entourais a la fois Alucard, Hermione et hinata et Elizabeth et Harry tentais de fendre qu'il avait été au toilette tout le temps si il pouvait l'attendre mais voir son cousin et sa meilleur amis pris au piège par des croix anti-vampire. L'avais pétrifié et était fait attraper par quelque chose.

'' AAARGH ! Quelque chose l'a attrapé autour des cheville et il est tombé spectaculairement dérapant le long sur son front sur six pieds avant que sa arrête au pied de Alucard. Quelqu'un derrière lui riait. Il était retourné en arrière et a vu Malefoy caché dans une niche au-dessus d'un vase en forme de dragon laid.

'' Porte-poisse Potter et phénix, a-t-il dit. Hé, conseillère j'en suis eu 4! Et un deux est un professeur !

Ombrage est venu le rond agité le coin lointain, à bout de souffle mais faisant de l'usage un sourire enchantée. Il est lui le chef ! Accusais Désirée Ombrage en pointant le doigt vers alucard. Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, très bon – cinquante points à Serpentard ! Je le prendrai ici …e levez vous Potter ! Harry est arrivé à ses pieds, regardant fixement les deux. Il n'avait jamais vu Désirée Ombrage le regardant si joyeusement. Elle a saisi son bras dans une poigne semblable au vice et a tourné, souriant largement, à Malefoy.

'' Vous regardez le long et voyez si vous pouvez en regrouper d'autres, Draco, a-t-elle dit.

' Dites aux autres de regarder dans la bibliothèque, quelqu'un vérifie les salles de bains,

Mlle Parkinson peut faire celles des filles, et _vous six_ ' elle l'a ajoutée d'une voix douce, vous pouvez venir avec moi au bureau du directeur, Potter et phénix.

Ils étaient arrivés à la gargouille en pierre en quelques minutes. Harry s'est demandé combien d'autres avaient été attrapé. Il a pensée à Ginny – Mme. Weasley la tuerait – et comment Hermione se sentirais si elle était expulsée avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre ses buse mais il avait oublié en temps que phénix elle serait expulsée du pays en exil. Et cela avait été la toute première réunion de Seamus… et Neville était devenu si bon avec hinata.

Pétillant Wizzbee, chanta Ombrage, la gargouille en pierre a sauté sur le mur, le mur derrière la fente c'est ouvert et ils sont montés dans l'escalier de pierre qui montait. Ils ont atteint la porte polie, mais Ombrage ne s'est pas donner la peine de frapper, elle marcha à grands pas directement à l'intérieur, tenant toujours serrée Harry et Alucard phénix ainsi que Hermione et Hinata, son expression sereine. Le professeur McGonagall été debout rigidement à côté de lui, son visage extrêmement tendu. Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, se balançait en arrière et en avant sur ses orteils à côté du feu, apparemment immensément heureux de la situation; Kingsley Shackbolt et un magicien avec un air dur et des cheveux raides très courts qu'Harry n'a pas reconnu mais alucard grognais de rage, et la forme pleine de tache de rousseur, à lunette était de Percy Weasley a plané avec agitation à côté du mur, une plume et un lourd rouleau de parchemin dans ses mains, apparemment employé pour prendre des notes. Les portraits de vieux directeurs et des directrices n'étaient pas endormis ce soir. Tous étaient alertés et sérieux, observant ce qui arrivait au-dessus d'eux. Comme Harry et benoît est entré, quelques uns ont voleté dans des encadrements voisins et ont chuchoté instamment dans l'oreille de leur voisin.

Harry s'est tiré de la poigne d'ombrage tout comme alucard qui le griffait en passant juste au sang, quand la porte s'est fermée derrière eux. Cornelius fudge le regardait fixement avec une sorte de satisfaction vicieuse sur son visage.

'' Bien, a-t-il dit.

'' Bien, eh bien, bien… '' Harry a répondu avec le regard le plus sale qu'il pouvait faire mais était comparativement minime avec le regard du fis de Voldemort sur fudge.

Son cœur battait follement à l'intérieur de lui, mais son cerveau était curieusement frais et clair.

'' Il allait se retourné vers la tour Gryffondor, dit Ombrage.

Il y avait une excitation indécente dans sa voix, le même plaisir dur qu'Harry avait entendu quand elle a observé le professeur trelaweney se dissolvant avec misère du a l'intervention d'Alucard ici présent dans le grand hall. Le garçon malefoy l'a coincé.

'' Il l'a fait ? dit Fudge avec reconnaissance. Je dois me rappeler à le dire à sa tente qui la choisie comme favoris et a Lucius. Bien Phénix, et Potter… je m'attends à ce que vous sachiez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Harry a entièrement eu l'intention de répondre par un provoquant '' oui'' : mais sa bouche s'était ouverte et le mot a été a demi-formé quand il aperçu le visage de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ne regardait pas directement Harry - ses yeux été fixés a un point juste sur son épaule - mais comme Harry l'a regardé fixement, il secoua sa tête une fraction de seconde de chaque côté. Harry changea la direction de son mot. ' où-non. '

'' Je vous demande pardon ? A dit fudge.

'' Non, dit Harry, fermement. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

'' Non, je ne le sais pas' ignorais que mes cours privée de défense contre les force du mal était devenue illégale. Répond Alucard.

'' Vos cours ?! Dit fudge qui le regarda d'un air incrédule : Harry et le professeur Phénix et Ombrage. Harry profita de son inattention momentanée pour voler un autre regard rapide à Dumbledore, qui donna le plus minuscule signe de tête d'approbation et l'ombre d'un clin d'œil.

'' Donc vous prétextée enseigner sans que sa soit dans votre horaire.

'' J'ai le droit de donne des cours a mes amis je suis professeur immunisée par le ministre transylvanien et le conseil des anciens ici Fudge.

'' Et pourquoi les autres serpentard n'y était pas. Dit le ministre

'' Pour la simple bonne raison que je ne suis pas l'ami des fis de Mangemorts qui couche avec Moka Black sous l'apparence de leur copine cocue comme Draco Malefoy a noël par exemple.

'' Donc vous prétextée que la conseillère vous a interrompu dans un de vos cours sexuelle illégal de théorie sexuelle enseignée a durstrang et en fessant des orgies illégaux dans ce bureau et que vous avez violé le règlement intérieur Phénix ?

'' Un règlement intérieur ? A dit phénix. Non. Je vois pas je n'ai fait aucun viole qui bannis quelqu'un de poudlard a ma connaissance.

'' Ou un décret du ministère ? dit fudge en colère.

'' A ce que je sache le conseille des anciens Transylvanie ne m'ont pas interdit d'enseigner des cours privée a certain élève méritant des phénix. Dit doucement Alucard d'un ton mauvais.

Son cœur frappait toujours très vite. Il valait presque la peine que Alucard dise le mensonge pour observer l'augmentation de tension de fudge, mais il ne pouvait pas voir comment diable Phénix leur échapperait; si quelqu'un avait averti Ombrage que Alucard fessais des orgies et qu'il en était le leader, pourrait aussitôt ranger sa valise.

'' Ainsi, vous aurez des nouvelles, dit fudge, sa voix maintenant épaisse de colère, on à découvert une organisation sexuelle d'étudiant illégale dans cette école.

'' Oui, ' dit Harry, faisant un regard peu convaincant de surprise innocente sur à son visage.

' Je pense, Ministre, ' dit Désirée Beureninger, 'que nous pourrions faire de meilleur progrès si je vais chercher notre informateur. '

Oui, oui, faites, ' dit Fudge, inclinant la tête et il jeta un coup d'œil avec malveillance à Dumbledore pendant qu'Beureninger quitté la pièce.

Vous n'êtes pas au courant de quelque chose Dumbledore ? '

' Rien du tout, Cornelius, dit Dumbledore gravement, inclinant sa tête. Il y avait une attente de plusieurs minutes, dans lesquelles personne ne s'est regardé, alors Harry entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Bereinger entra, saisissant par l'épaule de l'ami aux cheveux frisés de Cho, Marietta, qui cachait son visage dans ses mains.

' Ne soyez pas effrayé, ma cher, ne soyez pas effrayé, ' dit le Professeur Bereinger doucement, la tapotant dans le dos, ' ça va, maintenant. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Le Ministre est très content de vous. Il dira à votre mère quelles bonnes filles vous avez été.

La mère de Marietta, Ministre, ' a-t-elle ajouté, cherchant Fudge, ' est Madame Edgecombe du Département de Transport Magique, - elle nous a aidés avec la police de Poudlard, vous savez. '

Mais tout d'un coup un énorme serpent en patronus en forme de cléo mais version taille serpent légendaire de poudlard vu qu'était pas cléo mais bien la mère de cléo en réalités apparut et tout le groupe reculait et la fille hurlait avant de tomber en transe vampirique.

'' VOUS ESPÈCE DE SALLE VAMPIRE comment avez-vous osée faire de la magie noir devant le ministère.

'' Ce n'est pas de la magie noir mais seulement de la magie vampirique, elle a trahis un phénix elle doit payer le prix dit Alucard avec un rire maléfique a la Voldemort. Voila le prix de ma colère Fudge et Beureninger. Elle n'est pas morte seulement en transe vampirique un phénix et vous ne pouvez pas me forcée à la réveiller a cause je la réveillerais jamais a moins que vous démissionne Désirée ombrage ou vous laisse vous faire dévorée par ma famille pour le crime d'avoir saignée ma fille de moi et de Elmira phénix pour un poulet vivant.

'' Espèce de salaud vous méritée la prison. Dit fudge enragée.

'' Ah oui la prison vide de tout vos cher prisonnier Mangemort dont la cousine de Moka Black qui a violer ma sœur hinata fudge. Vous pourrez pas plutôt faire quelque chose utile comme de fermer VOTRE SALLE GEULE D'HUMAIN ET RENVOYÉ DÉSIRÉE OMBRAGE GROS CON DE MINISTÈRE DE MERDE. Et Message de la part de ma sœur adoptif qui est ministre de la magie de la Transylvanie: VOUS MÉRITEZ NUSTANGARD TOUT LES DEUX POUR AVOIR FAIT SAIGNE LE SANG DE SA FEMME POUR UN SIMPLE POULET GAGNÉE PAR VOTRE ANCIENNE CHASSEUSE MCGONAGALL. Ici présent.

Fudge était horrifier et pétrifier par le nom de la prison dirigée par les balthory et qui selon leur lois alucard pouvais les envoyée directe sans aucun procès en prison simplement pour l'envoie envoyée dans leur prison des sorcier sans preuve.

'' Je vois bien qui était le traître de mon groupe a présent et j'aurais du me fier au jugement de hinata elle ne l'a jamais très apprécié.

'' Vous vous ! Hurlais hystériquement Ombrage il sortit un parchemin en peau de serpent muée : ceci est lu sorte de déclaration mais je ne peu rien lire il est en Transylvanienne vampirique et y comprend assolement rien. Mais je peux a défaut de Mlle edgecombe victime d'un fis de pute de mage noir. Vous Dire qu'elle est venue a mon bureau peu de temps après le dîner et m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Elle a dit que si je passé vers la pièce secrète du septième étage, parfois surnomme comme la salle au fantasme chez les vampires, je découvrirais quelque chose à mon avantage. Je l'ai interrogée un peu plus loin et elle a admis qu'il devait y avoir quelque réunion. Elle a fait signe des mains impatiemment au visage en transe de Marietta, la fille du a un mauvais coup de Phénix est a présent trop affligée pour parler désormais que ce connard la pétrifier.

'' Bien, maintenant, dit fudge, fixant Marietta avec un regard de regret. Je vous ordonne Mr Phénix de me traduire votre déclaration sur cette feuille, vous êtes le seul avec votre femme et votre sœur à pouvoir parler ici Transylvanie

'' Et je si je refuse. dit Alucard d'un ton de défis

'' Alors vous subirais alors une peine de prison pour tentative de meurtre du ministère, vous et tout votre famille de vampire. Avez-vous pas attrapé d'autre personne.

'' On n'a a pas encore réussi à en trouver un que ceux la.

'' Mais il n'importe si phénix ou pas traduit sa déclaration, je peux raconter l'histoire pour elle. Vous vous souviendrez, ministre, que je vous ai envoyé un rapport en octobre que Phénix avait rencontré un certain nombre des ses camarades d'études au trois balais qui m'a envoyé une note salée a mon nom sans que aille mis les pied au nom de tout les habitant de pré-au-lard qui adore les phénix en passant de Miss rosmerta.

'' Oui et j'adore cette blague même si vous avez gâchée ma fête de naissance grosse torche dit alucard vu que c'est de ma part grosse vache. c'tait encore plus drôle que vous voir vous faire humilier par l'ancien ministre de la Transylvanie a la coupe du monde de quidditch fudge et en passant la nouveau ministre vous en veut personnellement avoir autorisée votre putain de désirée avoir blessée sa femme et elle s'appelle La ministre Elizabeth Phénix Grindelwald balthory, si vous l'ignoriez et comme je le disais elle voudrais personnellement vous mettre dans la prison de tout eux qui oppose a ma famille et a la sienne autrement dit a nustangard.

Fudge tremblais de colère mais fut couper par le professeur McGonagall.

'' Et quelle est votre preuve que Alucard organise des orgies illégaux. ? Coupa le professeur McGonagall.

'' J'ai le témoignage de Willy widdershins, qui a entendu parler Mrs Weasley la copine de Mr Potter d'inviter la fille de votre ancienne secrétaire Chang faire une orgie avec lui et elle et aussi de me menacée de me tuer pour nourrir sa favorite ici présente. Minerva, Will qui est arrivé de rentrée du bar a cette époque. Il était lourdement bandé, c'est vrai, mais son témoignage était tout à fait intacte, dit Ombrage. Il a entendu dire en croisant Harry Potter et sa copine chaque mot ce que Miss Weasley a dit et s'est empressée directement de me le dire à l'école –''

'' Ah c'est pourquoi qui a pas été mise a azkaban pour tout les blague de toilettes de casse-croûte moldus ! a dit Alucard levant ses sourcils. '' Quelle compréhension intéressante de notre système de justice au moins les transylvaniens vampires eux il règle le problème en tuant leur coupable en donnant le coupable au prisonnier vampire de Nunstangard.

'' Corruption flagrante ! Hurla le portrait du magicien copulant, au nez rouge sur le mur derrière le bureau de Dumbledore. Le ministère n'a pas laissé passer des petits criminels dans mon temps, aucun monsieur !

' Merci, Fortescue ' dit Dumbledore doucement. Le but de la réunion de Potter avec ces étudiants, ' continua le Professeur Bereinger, ' devait les persuader de rejoindre une société illégale, dont le but était d'apprendre des charme sexuelle qu'interdit le Ministère a leur niveau de mineur et non marier –''

'' Je pense que vous avez tort là, Désirée, dit Dumbledore tranquillement, la regardant fixement au dessus de ses lunette de demi-lunes. Harry et alucard le regardait fixement. Il ne comprenait pas comment Dumbledore allait parler de ça; si Willis winddershins avait en effet entendu parle des orgies de ce qu'il avait entendu dire a l'entrée des trois balais, il n'y avait simplement aucune évasion a cela.

'' Oh! A dit Fudge, rebondissant de nouveau de haut et en bas sur ses pieds.

'' Oui, entendons la dernière histoire à dormir debout conçue par Phénix ! Continuez alors, Dumbledore, continuez – Willy Widdershins était couché, n'est-ce pas ? Ou était cela le jumeau identique a Phénix au trois balai ce jour ? Ou y a-t-il l'explication simple d'une habituelle magie vampirique, un mort revenant à la vie et deux ou trois détraqueurs invisible ?

'Percy Weasley libéra un rire chaleureux. ' Oh, très bon, Ministre, très bon! '

Harry aurait pu lui donner un coup de pied. Mais il vu, à son étonnement, que Dumbledore souriait doucement, aussi et étonnement Alucard aussi.

'' Cornelius, je ne nie pas, que je suis sur que Alucard a fait qu'il était au trois balais ce jour, et a envoyée une généreuse note salée de la part de tout les habitant de pré-au-lard a la conseillère qui en passant vous déteste tout les deux et se son rallier au ministère de la Transylvanie aussi. C'est d'ailleurs une de ses nombreux plaisanterie qui fait a eux qui considère ses ennemi mortelle comme vous deux vous et Désirée Ombrage et aussi Mr Weasley ici présent, je l'avais oublié ni qu'il essayait de recruter des étudiant à un Défense contre les forces du mal que vous lui empêcher de l'enseigner comme il le faut. Je désigne simplement que Désirée à tort tout à faire de suggérer qu'un tel groupe soit, ce temps-là, clandestin à cause à cette époque les orgies consentantes était légal chez le couple d'étudiant Marié ou non. Si vous vous souvenez, le Décret de Ministère sur le comportement sexuelle qui interdisant toutes la société d'étudiant pratiquant des orgies consentante, n'a pas été voté jusqu'à deux jours après la réunion a pré-au-lard de Alucard, dont il ne violait pas de règles du tout au trois balais.

Percy sembla avoir été frappé par le visage par la famille phénix au grand complet. Fudge est restée immobile dans le milieu de la pièce, sa bouche ouverte.

Ombrage se remettait de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

'' C'est très bien, Directeur ? dit-elle souriant doucement, mais nous sommes maintenant presque six mois après le vote du Décret Éducatif Numéro vingt-quatre. Si la première réunion n'était pas illégale, toutes les autres depuis le plus sont certainement. '

' Bien, ' a dit Dumbledore, l'examinant poliment avec intérêt, ' cela le seraient certainement, s'ils avaient continué après que le Décret entré en vigueur. Avez-vous une preuve que des réunions Orgie sexuelle on continués ?

Pendant que Dumbledore parlait, Harry a entendu un léger bruissement derrière lui et pensa que Kingsley a chuchoté quelque chose. Il aurait pu jurer aussi, qu'il avait vu quelque chose brosser sur le côté, doux quelque chose comme un courant d'air ou des ailes d'oiseau, mais regardant en bas il n'a rien vu.

'' Des preuves ? a répété Ombrage avec un large sourire semblable au crapaud horrible.

'' Vous n'écoutez pas, Dumbledore ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que Mlle Edgecome est devenue comme une victime du serpent légendaire de serpentard comme il a 3 ans.

'' Mais Phénix, peut nous dire qu'il y'a eu des réunions dans les six mois derniers ? dit Dumbledore, levant les sourcils. J'avais l'impression qu'il annonçait simplement une réunion ce soir.''

'' Mr Phénix, dit Ombrage, dites-nous combien de temps ces réunion d'orgie se sont passées, mon cher.

'' Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous Breuninger. Je n'obéir que au conseil des anciens en Transylvanie ou a ma matriarche vampire.

Ombrage hurlais mais fudge lui fait signe de se calmé.

'' Alucard, puissé-je le savoir pour moi la même question dit tout simplement Dumbledore.

'' Pour vous seulement, non je n'ai fait aucun orgie illégal dans ce groupe, le seul qui en a fait une était a noël avec Cho Chang et Miss Weasley seulement il était trois minimum et je certifie que Miss Weasley est une copine officielle en relation libre de mon cousin humain Harry Potter et a bien invitée Cho Chang a une orgie qui limite selon votre stupide décret a un acte sexuelle consentante a 3 personne seulement, même si il ne sont pas légalement marier pour les anglais mais pourrais l'être si il le demandais a ma sœur ministre transylvaine de les marier sans aucun problème.

Harry sentit une chute horrible dans son estomac. C'était cela, il avait une preuve solide que même pas Dumbledore serait capable de changer.

'' Alors c'est seulement Potter et miss Weasley et miss Chang qui en ont fait un avant les fête c'est cela.

'' Exact, je n'y suis pas participer a cause je déteste Noel. Et votre secrétaire vous a pas dit que l'âge en Transylvanie pour se marier est de 10 ans et plus dans notre livre de loi voler par Moka Black.

Fudge se pétrifiait il n'était pas du tout au courant que Moka avais volé par effraction le livre de loi dans l'ambassade fermer au humain de son propre pays.

'' A telle participer a vos orgie dit ombrage en pointa Marietta.

'' A son odeur, elle est toujours vierge et humaine Ombrage. Dont la réponse est non dite Hermione.

'' Qu'attendez-vous par son odeur et toujours vierge.

'' A cause le sang d'une vierge humaine est très irrésistible pour une fille nouveau violer nouvellement vampire par votre secrétaire Moka Black quand elle était humaine et je suis cette fille vu que je suis un vampire comme mon mari dit avec colère Hermione.

'' Mais il y avait une réunion et une orgie ce soir ! dit Ombrage furieusement. Il y avait une réunion, Mlle Edgecombe, elle m'a parlé de cela, dans la Pièce d'Exigence! Et Mr Phénix était le leader, avec Potter et ils ont organisé cela – pourquoi riez vous de ma tête Mr Phénix et McGonagall aussi en duo.

'' Bien, que habitude quand Alucard rire d'une humaine c'est qu'elle est habituellement stupide comme vous et vous aussi Mr le ministre et votre secrétaire humain également Mr Weasley. Je connais bien ce rire vu qu'habituellement il me le réservait à moi vu que je suis une vraie chasseuse de vampire de sang-mêlé qui respecte les phénix.

Le professeur ombrage hurlais de rage et saisi Alucard mais c'est elle qui fut repoussée par un bouclier mental qui repousse le physique.

'' Personne ne touche a mon mari DÉSIRÉE OMBRAGE HURLAIS Hermione en se transformant en forme hybride comme hinata.

Kingsley fit un pas en avant et Bereinger sauta derrière le corps de Marietta, agitant en l'air comme s'il avait été brûlé. C'était la première fois que Hermione se transformais en hybride vampire devant des humain et c'était du a son entraînement avec son bouclier avec Elizabeth qu'elle était libérée ce mode de vampire nouveau née.

'' Je ne peux pas vous permettre de blessée les vampires qui sont mes étudiant, Désirée, dit Dumbledore et, pour la première fois, il sembla fâché.

' Vous voulez vous calmer vous-même, la Madame Bereninger ?, ' a dit Kingsley, la voix lente. ' Vous ne voulez pas vous avoir des ennuis avec le consulat Transylvanie, ni avec le ministre balthory maintenant a cause je suis sur qu'elle sera ravie de vous arrêtée pour avoir blessée un phénix et vous mettrais dans sa propre prison de vampire en Transylvanie pour nourrir les vampires qui s'oppose a elle et a son clan.

'' Non, dit Ombrage, en retenant son souffle, jetant un coup d'œil sur la figure imposant de Kingsley. Je veux dire, oui- vous avez raison, Shacklebolt – je- je me suis laisser emporter. Alucard avais pas réagir a l'attaque il semblait même beaucoup amusé, ni soulagée par intervention de Dumbledore. Mais il calmait Hermione qui reprirent sa forme humaine normale. Elle se relevait replaçais sont catogan sur sa tête. Un soupçon soudain, ajouté au chuchotement de Kingsley.

'' Ombrage, dit fudge soudainement, avec l'air d'essayer d'arranger quelque chose une fois pour toutes. Cette réunion sexuelle de ce soir – celui que nous savons est certainement arrivée-''

'' Oui, dit Beureninger, s'approchant de lui, oui… bien Mlle Edgecombe m'a avertit et j'ai été immédiatement au septième étage, accompagné par des certains étudiants dignes de confiance, afin d'attraper les couple coupable d'orgie illégal et pris en flagrant délit. Il apparaît comme s'ils ont été avertis de mon arrivée, cependant, parce que nous avons atteint le septième étage, il courait dans chaque direction. Ce n'est pas important cependant.

Phénix a surent tout les noms transcris en roumain médiéval pour que personne sauf un phénix le lise et a lance une malédiction vampirique sur tout eux qui parle contre un phénix en sa présence. Nous avons eu besoin d'une preuve et voici la pièce fournie.

Et à l'horreur d'Harry, elle a retiré de sa poche la liste de noms incompréhensible qui avaient été épinglés sur la pièce du mur d'exigence et la remis pour fudge.

'' Mais je ne comprends rien du tout dit-il. Mais excellent, Percy veuille tentée de traduire cela.

Mais des que Percy touchais le parchemin l'énorme serpent était de retour et aussitôt le met en transe a sont tour.

'' ÇA fudge était méritée de ma part, dit-il en riant, il a aussi trahis ma femme Hermione en disant cette été pendant sa régénération de sa transformation que Moka était bien meilleur vampire que moi et que j'étais une salle connard devant elle sur la tombe de son frère tuer par mon père VOLDEMORT S'esclaffait Alucard.

Mais cette fois Alucard réveillais dans un murmure en birdlang pour brisée le sort transe de Percy Weasley, mais pas celui de Mlle Edgecombe qui restais suspendu et pétrifier.

'' Mes excuses Mr le ministre… je ne savais pas qu'il avait piégé pour moi aussi le parchemin. Mais je ne peux pas le lire, je n'ai jamais appris le Transylvanie anciens et seul un phénix peut le lire je crois vu que c'est de la peau de son serpent Cléo du manoir phénix.

''Erreur Mr Le vendu sa vient de sa mère de cléo le serpent qui m'a servie à baiser ta copine pénélope avec ton frère Ron et Harry bien sûr. Je l'ai piqué a ce gros pédo de lockhart pour cachée mon œuf se serpent domestique. dit Alucard vengeur.

Percy se pétrifier furieux.

'' Bon j'ai donc pas le choix de vous le lire vus que vous êtres tous des incapable dit Alucard résignée.

Et il s'est mis a chantée un air militaire de déclaration de guerre :

'' Sous la présence du général Alucard Phénix de l'Armée des vampires dirigée par Elmira Phénix et Dumbledore et le ministère de la magie transylvanien. On chantera La Mort vous frappera tous les l'anglais, la Transylvanie vampire vous déclare la guerre a condition que ici la fin de l'année vous seriez destituée et que moi le fis maudit de Voldemort soit élue a votre place pour faire un buffet sanglant de tout votre chasseur contrôler par la corrompu criminelle Moka black qui a violer la lois sacrée sur les favorite d'un maître vampire Phénix et de la fondatrice Elmira phénix et que vous avez refusée de nous le remettre, en l'engageant comme votre secrétaire. Si vous ne remettez pas votre démission ici la fin de l'année, le gouvernement Transylvanie chantera la Mort vous frappera ce qui autorisa a chassé tout humain ayant le sang pur de votre ministère et de mettre un véritable ami des vampires comme conseillée du nom de Albus Dumbledore. Chantais Alucard en utilisant sa voix vampirique. Si vous refuser ces condition aimable pour évitée que tout les vampires a ma solde redeviennent des tueurs de Sorcier et Moldu et que on révèle nos secret a des Moldus du monde entier, vu que c'est ce qui va arrivée si vous ne démissionne pas, nous chanterons La mort frappera le ministère anglais Signée : les membres des Anciens Phénix vampirique et humain.

'' Quoi ?... par tonnerre. Il chercha Dumbledore qui était toujours debout à côté de Marietta, sa baguette magique tenue lâchement dans sa main. Vous êtes nommée l'armée des vampires, les mêmes armées de vampire que la fondatrice Elmira a dirigée la révolte des gobelins au nom de Dumbledore et du ministère transylvanien.

'' Bien sûr que oui Mr casse-croûte, Elmira s'entend très bien avec sa fille ministre de la magie tasmanienne surtout quand Ombrage à donner une retenue et blessée ma fille qui est aussi sa femme.

Dumbledore prit le morceau de parchemin de peau de serpent légendaire de la chambre du secret d'Alucard. Il regarda le discours griffonné d'Alucard et un instant sembla incapable de parler. Alors il chercha et souri.

'' Bien, les jeux est en haut, a-t-il dit simplement. Voudriez-vous une confession écrite du nouveau ministre Alucard Jedusor Phénix. Ou vous voulez être son prochain repas.

'' Et tout votre famille aussi rajoutais Alucard également. Elmira va être ravie de pouvoir nourrir ses fille si affamée. Vu qu'elle enseigne ici aussi à présent. Un massacre devant témoins humain Moldu suffira peut-être ? Harry a vu McGonagall et Kingsley se regarder. Il y avait la crainte dans les deux visages. Il n'a pas compris ce qui se passait et ni, apparemment, fudge qui semblais surpassée par la ruse maléfique de Alucard.

'' Déclaration ? dit esquive ment lentement, ' Quel – je ne comprends pas -? »

'' L'armée des Ancien Vampires, Cornelius, dit Dumbledore, souriant toujours agitant la liste ensorcelez de nom devant le visage de fudge. '' Pas l'armée de Potter. L'armée des Anciens Vampire.''

'' Mais – mais- une compréhension soudain flamba dans le visage de fudge devant Alucard. Et il fit un pas horrifié en arrière.

'' Vous et le fis de vous-savez-qui ?

'' C'est ça, a dit Dumbledore et Alucard agréablement. Je serais certaine meilleurs conseiller qu'une salope qui a violé la favorite du futur ministre vampire de la magie anglaise et transylvaine.

'' Haha bien dit Mr le conseiller imitais Alucard en fessant la même moquerie que Percy tout a heure.

'' Vous avez recruté ces étudiants pour votre armée de vampire grâce a Elmira phénix ?

'' Oh pas juste ces étudiant, le marchés des immortelle aussi et il est plusieurs milliard de vampire et de monstre de tout gère qui sont a mes ordres. Pourquoi croyez vous que quand vos chasseur sur les ordre de Moka Black la femme de mon père en dieux vampire disparaisse, a cause qui serve comme matière première pour du sang hybride quand c'est des goules de moka par exemple, ou du sang humain, ou du sang humain putréfier la friandise préféré de mon ex jumelle de sœur en passant.

'' Ce soir était supposé être la première réunion, dit Dumbledore, inclinant la tête. '' Simplement pour voir s'ils seraient intéressée dans une armée de nouveau née vampire incontrôlable pour vous destituée ou vous tuer pour prendre votre place. J'aurais du écouter Alucard et ne pas faire l'erreur d'inviter Mlle Edgecombe, bien sûr.  
Marietta ne bougeais toujours pas. Fudge regard Dumbledore, sa poitrine gonflant .alors vous avez comploté contre moi en prétextant de faire seulement des les orgies illégales.

'' Il faut bien motivée les troupes dans l'armée et l'orgie Illégaux par vous c'est excellent pour le moral des troupes et moyen de recrutement aussi. Dit Alucard avec amusement surtout encore plus excellent quand c'est interdit par l'ennemi.

'' Exactement Mr Le ministre Alucard Phénix

'' NON ! cria Harry.

Kingsley lui projeta un regard d'avertissement, McGonagall élargi ses yeux d'un ton menaçant, mais il avait soudainement comprise ce que Dumbledore était sur le point de aire et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.

'' Non – professeur Dumbledore, Alucard.!'

' Reste calme, Harry, ou j'ai peur que tu dois quitter mon bureau, ' dit Dumbledore calmement.

' Oui Potter! ' Aboya Fudge, qui regardait toujours Dumbledore avec une sorte de plaisir horrifié.

' Bien, eh bien, bien - je suis venu ici attendant ce soir de voir expulser Potter et au lieu de cela - '

' Au lieu de cela vous venez pour m'arrêter, et Mr Phénix ' dit Dumbledore, en souriant. ' Ça ressemble à la perte d'une noise et la découverte d'un tonne de Galion, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Weasley ! cria Fudge, tremblant maintenant positivement de plaisir, '' Weasley, avez-vous écrit tout cela, tout ce qu'il est dit, leur confession, l'avez-vous obtenu ?

'' Oui, monsieur, je l'ai, monsieur ! dit Percy avec impatience, dont le nez été éclaboussée avec l'encre de la vitesse de sa prise de note.

'' Et aussi comment ils ont essayé de crée une armée de vampire nouveau-née contre le ministère, et exigée ma démission et que en cas de refus Alucard ordonnerais a son armée de tous nous dévorée des sorcier sang-pur en chantant le chant de guerre des phénix qui dirige aussi le ministère de la Transylvanie.

'' Oui, monsieur, j'ai cela, oui ! dit Percy, parcourant ses notes joyeusement.

'' Très bien, alors, dit Fudge, maintenant radieux de la jubilation, faite une double de vos notes, Weasley et envoyer une copie au Prophète du sorcier immédiatement. Si nous envoyons un hibou rapide nous devons faire l'édition du matin !

Mais tout d'un coup Alucard sifflet un puissant sort de birdlang, et on a entend dans tout la forêt des crises de rage d'oiseau qui s'envolait au loin, incluant des hiboux de poudlard et de la poste de pré-au-lard.

'' Quelque vous avez fait. Dit ombrage.

'' Rébellion général d'oiseau dans tout l'Angleterre, aucun hibou sauvage ou domestique disponible pour vous-même pour votre connard de secrétaire MOKA BLACK ET PERCY WEASLEY et pour DÉSIRÉE BEURENGER les oiseaux sont de mon côté bonne chance pour votre journal de minable MANGEMORT.

'' Espèce de salaud vous serez escortée par le ministère ou vous serez officiellement chargés envoyés ensuite à Azkaban pour attendre le procès !

'' Oh, dit Dumbledore doucement, Oui, oui, Alucard a pensée que nous aurions un peu de difficultés.''

'' Difficultés ? dit fudge, sa voix vibrant toujours de joie. '' Je ne vois aucune difficultés a part une grève national de hibou message, Dumbledore.

'' Bien, dit Alucard en s'excusant, j'ai peur de ce que je vais vous faire subir.

'' Oh vraiment ?

'' Hermione, veut tu du fudge grille a point ou dévorée vivant ou oui et aussi inclue aussi Weasley, elle était si triste de pas avoir pu te mordre aux funérailles de ton frère Ron connard de Weasley même si je l'ai dressée a me visée quand il y a des humain innocent, mais pour les coupable comme vous trois je la laisserais vous tuer en repas sans problème. Espère que tu ne transplanteras pas pour elle ici vu que c'est impossible de transplantée a poudlard cette fois vendu Weasley. Espère que tu cours très vite a cause si tu sors d'ici, les goules de Transylvanie commandée par Elizabeth balthory vous tuerons des que vous rentrez dans le parc.

Weasley était pétrifier et les souvenir chantée de alucard et de l'attaque inconsciente de Hermione le frappais a nouveau même si elle avait visé Alucard par la rage et il ne pouvait pas échapper en transplanant ici a poudlard.

'' Vous me menacée de mort si vous ne venez pas avec nous.

'' Oui je vous menace de lâcher ma favorite sur nous, sur ombrage et sur Weasley peut-être si il est chanceux je transformerais en goule votre seul chasseur de vampire compétent qui a arrêtée ombrage à vouloir tentée de m'étrangle inutilement comme le dit la malédiction des phénix : eux qui me provoque a mon poste de naissance doivent mourir sous les dents d'un phénix digne du poste de Elmira Phénix. Kingsley ne ma pas provoquer et n'est pas considérée comme une ennemi par moi. A cause je refuse de venir sans aucun combat contre vos chiens de Mangemorts qui a corrompu votre ministère depuis 16 ans à coup de pot-de-galion. Et Dumbledore est totalement de mon avis, Cornelius, on n'a absolument aucune intention d'être envoyé à Azkaban. Je pourrais tout aussi bien sortir, bien sûr avec vos incompétent de détraquer qui recherche même plus les prisonnier récemment évadée de Azkaban, mais ce serait tellement ennuyeux et franchement, je peux penser au délicieuse sang de votre femme et de vos enfant et vous en dessert que je préférai irais tuer en leur disant que c'est a cause de vous Cornélius Fudge qu'ils sont mort sous les coraux des phénix. Mais peut-être que, peut-être si Elmira est charitable elle autorisée a transformée vos enfants en vampire comme sa je pourrais les adoptée et les dressée a cause ma famille tout comme les centaure ne tue ou rarement des enfants, contrairement au mensonge que Désirée Ombrage vous raconte ou que Moka raconte sur moi pour se venger de moi et de ma favorite pour avoir tuer sa sœur succube temari Deuxième responsable du viole de ma favorite vu qu'elle possédais le corps zombifier de sa mère Moldu a 90 %.

Le visage d'Ombrage devenait fermement plus rogue; elle semblait être remplie d'eau bouillante. Fudge regarda fixement Alucard et sa bouche assoiffée de vampire avec une expression très idiote sur son visage et terrifier, comme s'il avait été abasourdi par un coup soudain et ne pourrait pas du tout à faire croire ce qu'il était arrivé. Il fit un petit bruit de suffocation, et a ensuite regardé autour de lui vers Kingsley et un homme avec des cheveux gris cours, qui était le seul dans la pièce qui étaient restés entièrement silencieux donna un signe d'approbation le rassurant et avança un peu, s'éloignant du mur. Harry laissa ses mains, presque négligemment, aller vers sa poche.

'' Ne soyez pas idiot, Dawlish, dit Dumbledore avec bonté. Je suis sûr que vous êtes un Auror excellent – mais vous avez refusée de devenir un chasseur de vampire – je semble me rappelez que vous avez eu '' remarquable'' dans vos examens – mais si vous essayez – eu – de nous emmener par la force, Alucard sera obliger aussi de vous tuer pour son repas.

L'homme appelé Dawlish cligna plutôt sottement des yeux. Il regarda vers Fudge de nouveau, mais cette fois sembla espérer pour un indice pour savoir quoi faire ensuite

' Ainsi, ' s'est moqué Fudge, se récupérant, ' vous avez l'intention de prendre Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores et moi-même à une main, vous, Dumbledore ? '

'' trois bouffe de sang pour la plus forte tueuse en série des phénix a la lute qui lance des sort aléatoire si elle bois du sang humain, la deuxième tueuse en série qui est la Ministère Roumaine Elizabeth balthory la tueuse de vierge roumaine et le petit fis de Elmira phénix fondatrice de Poudlard et gardienne de la forêt interdite et ma femme favorite que votre secrétaire vampire a violer en possédant son père humain.

'' La barbe de merlin, non, a dit Dumbledore, à moins que vous ne soyez assez idiot pour forcer Alucard a vous montrée pourquoi il est champion de lutte vampirique 1000 ans et moins.

'' Il ne le fera pas tout seul d'une main dit le professeur McGonagall, plongeant sa main à intérieur de sa robes.

'' Bien sûr qu'il le fera, Minerva ! dit Dumbledore brusquement. Poudlard a besoin de vous !

'' Assez de ces balivernes ! dit Fudge en retirant sa propre baguette magique, Dawlish ! Shacklebolt ! Prenez-les ! La favorite aussi elle est autant coupable qu'eux.

Tout d'un coup Hermione fermais les yeux et un bouclier sortais d'elle et assommais tout les membres du Ministère incluant Shacklebolt en hurlant de rage meurtrière. Funix et Funseck hurla et un nuage de poussière rempli l'air. En toussant dans la poussière, Harry vu une figure sombre tomber par accident devant lui : il y eu un cri perçant et un bruit sourd au contact de cette étrange bouclier que projetais Hermione et qu'elle qu'un pleura, '' Non !'' alors il y eu le son de choc du bouclier vampirique qui enflammais dans une explosion et des pas et un gémissement… et le silence.

Harry lutta pour regarder autour pour voir qui le demi-étranglais et vu que Professeur McGonagall s'était accroupi à côté de lui; elle avait forcée tant lui que Hermione était au sol en transe vampirique. La poussière flottait toujours doucement. En haletant légèrement, Harry vu une très figure se déplaçant vers eux.

'' Vous ça va ?demanda Dumbledore.

'' Oui ! dit le professeur McGonagall, levant et traîna Harry, Hermione, et hinata et Marietta tout les trois en transe avec elle.

L'épave du bureau a apparu indistinctement: le bureau de Dumbledore avait été renversé, toutes les tables avaient été frappées au plancher, du au bouclier vampirique, fudge, Ombrage, Kingsley et Dawlish sont couché immobile sur le planché, funix, le phénix de benoît était sur l'épaule de Alucard et funseck le phénix de Dumbledore est monté en flèche dans de larges cercle au-dessus d'eux, chantant doucement.

'' Malheureusement, Hermione a du frapper le sorcier Kingsley, ou cela aurait semblé très soupçonneux, a dit Alucard d'une voix basse. Son bouclier est devenu remarquablement rapide, mais j'ai bien fait utilise mes parchemin de serpent de partition magique pour la liste de déclaration de guerre, et c'est bien celle de sa mère vu que c'est piquer la peau de serpent a lockhart en deuxième année pour en utiliser pour mon usage personnelle, a cause Mlle edgecombe risque de ne pas se réveiller avant très longtemps, dommage que j'ai du réveiller le Weasley j'aurais bien aimer avoir eu comme en-cas pour ma favorite après l'insulte qui ma jetée l'été passée. Maintenant, ils seront tous éveillé et ils ne seront pas que nous avons eu le temps de parler – vous devez agir comme si aucun temps n'a passé, comme s'ils le bouclier de vampire de ma Hermione vous a simplement frapper par terre, ils ne se souviendront de rien –''

'' Ou ira-tu, Dumbledore et Alucard chuchota le professeur McGonagall, au manoir phénix, grimmauld place.

'' Oh non, dit Dumbledore, avec un sourire sinistre, Je ne pars pas pour me cacher, fudge va bientôt regretter de m'avoir renvoyé de poudlard, et il se met a chanté la fin de la chanson du fantôme de opéra : je vous le promets que les vampires vont proclamée une rébellion ouverte contre Désirée Beurengeur la demeurée du ministère. C'est d'une belle rébellion sexuelle que sa va provoquer.

Alucard fut pétrifier il venait de se produire la phrase final parfait de son opéra vampirique et des qui eu cette pensée dans sa chambre la plume accédait a la final de benoît et écrivais le phare : ON PROCLAME LA RÉBEILLION OUVERTE POUR DÉBARASSÉE DE DÉSIRÉE BEURENGER OMBRAGE LA DEMEURÉE DU MINISTÈRE.

'' Professeur Dumbledore, commença Harry.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'abord : comment il était désolé d'avoir commencé la ADV en premier lieu et lui avoir causé tout cet ennui a son cousin ou comment c'était épouvantable que Dumbledore et alucard partait pour le sauver de l'expulsion ? Mais Dumbledore le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire un autre mot.

'' Écoute-moi, Harry, a-t-il dit instamment. Tu dois étudier aussi durement que tu peux tu me comprends ? Fait tout ce que le Professeur Rogue te dit et t'entraîner chaque nuit avant de dormir pour que tu puisses fermer ton esprit aux mauvais rêves – tu comprendras pourquoi assez vite mais, tu dois me le promettre – l'homme appelé Dawlish bougea. Dumbledore saisi le poignet d'Harry.

'' Souviens-toi ferme ton esprit-''

Mais pendant que les doigts de Dumbledore ce fermait sur la peau d'Harry, ça cicatrice sur son front lui brûla et il estima de nouveau le désir épouvantable, semblable au serpent de frapper Dumbledore, pour le mordre, pour l'endommager - '

' – tu comprends, ' chuchota Dumbledore. Le Phénix tourna autour du bureau et piqua sur lui. Dumbledore libéra Harry, leva sa main et a saisi la longue queue d'or du phénix. Il y a eu un flash de feu et il été partie. Alucard était disparu aussi par funix cette fois.

'' Ou est il ? Hurla fudge, en se relevant du plancher. Ou est-il ?

'' Je ne sais pas ! cria Kingsley, sautant aussi sur pieds.

'' Bien, il ne peut pas avoir transplané, cria Ombrage '' vous ne pouvez pas le faire dans cette école-

'' L'escalier ! cria Dawlish et ils se sont jeté sur la porte, l'ouvra violemment disparu, suivi de près par Kingsley et Ombrage. Fudge hésita, et ensuite arriva lentement, brossant la poussière de son front. Il y eu un silence long et douloureux

'' Bien, Minerva, dit fudge méchamment, redressant son bras de chemise déchirée, j'ai peur que ce soit la fin de Alucard phénix et de votre ami Dumbledore.

'' C'est donc ce que vous pensez, n'est-ce pas ? Essayer pas de mettre votre incompétente au poste de Alucard, Elmira va désignée Hinata phénix ou mieux Hermione comme professeur que votre putain de chasseuse incompétente. Dit le professeur McGonagall avec mépris. Fudge sembla ne pas l'entendre. Il regardait autour de lui le bureau détruit.

Quelques-uns des portraits l'ont sifflé; un ou deux gestes manuels grossiers.

' Vous feriez mieux d'aller mettre ces deux la au lit, ' dit Fudge, regardant derrière lui le

Professeur McGonagall avec un signe de tête dédaigneux vers Harry, a Hermione et hinata, et Elizabeth et emmena Marietta à l'infirmerie. Le professeur McGonagall n'a dit rien, mais suivi Harry et Hermione à la porte. Quand la porte c'est fermé derrière eux, Harry a entendu la voix de Phineas Nigellus.

' Vous savez, Ministre, je ne suis pas d'accord avec Dumbledore et Alucard sur beaucoup de comptes... mais vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il a du style dans leur sortie. '

Cette nuit la dans la forêt interdite un brouillard courbait la chasse de Hinata qui se pétrifiait.

'' C'est moi alucard la forme dans le brouillard, je suis en exil mais cette fois je ne risque pas de brisée le cœur de Hermione cette fois. dit-il en riant.

Hinata rigolais tristement et des parchemins de peau de serpent qu'il reconnue de son opéra achevée fut remis a hinata.

'' Donne ça a Fred et George de la parte des vampires de poudlard ma filles, il est terminer et sera vraiment digne de la malédiction de Bened Phénix. L'heure de la rébellion sexuelle des vampires a sonné. J'ai également rajoutais un nouvelle effet surprise a la fin qui dure 48 heure pour les vampires, que Albus m'a inspirée, et seul les professeurs que je ne déteste pas il sera immunisée, enfin tu verras bien ce que je leur réserve mon opéra magique petite sœur.

'' Va tu rentrée en Transylvanie Alucard.

'' Je serais cachée ici ou a devon, mais si un truc importe arrive a Harry gère un cauchemar qui pourrais me concernée, essaye de le retenir a poudlard peut importe ce qui peut arrivée d'accord. Mais juste une précaution si tu m'autorise à le faire sa serais un imperium vampirus sur toi, pour gardé contacte avec toi au cas urgence.

'' Oui bien sûr, je ne crains rien de ta part a part me violer par toi.

Hinata l'autorisais son père biologique a lui lancée un sort comme moka et pris le contrôle de sa tête, mais il lui ordonnais que de surveiller poudlard et protéger son cousin a sa place a la place de donner du sang a un vampire ratée du nom de Lord Voldemort.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28: Le nouveau tyran de Poudlard: Désirée Ombrage et le pire souvenir de Rogue.

PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE

Désirée Beurenger Ombrage (Haute inquisitrice) a remplace Albus Dumbledore à la tête de l'école de Magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Signé: Cornélius Odswald Fudge, ministre de la magie.

Les notifications s'étaient répandue dans l'école dans la nuit, mais elles n'expliquaient pas pourquoi chaque personne dans le château semblait savoir que Alucard et Dumbledore avait triomphée facilement de 2 aurors, de la grande inquisitrice, du ministère de la magie et de son jeune assistant pour s'échapper.  
Ou que Harry aille dans le château, le seul sujet de conversation était l'évasion de Alucard et Dumbledore et bien que certains détails aient été déformés par la répétition de Hermione (qui ne savais pas ce qui avais provoqué sa crise en passant) (Harry entendit une 2ème année assurée que Alucard avait transformée Fudge en croquet de poulet vivant pour que Hermione et Hinata le mange).  
Il était surprenant de voir combien le reste de l'information était précis. Tout le monde savait que par exemple que Marietta était devenue totalement une statue pétrifier que même madame pomfresh avais échouée de dépétrifier avec des restant de potion qui habituellement avais pour habitude de fonctionne sur les transes vampirique comme sur les victimes d'Alucard d'y a 3 ans. Elle a été mandatée pour un transporte d'urgence a St-Mangouste et selon les parents même les guérisseurs les plus anciens partisans ministères fudge n'arrivais pas à la réveiller de sa transe vampirique mais que Harry était aussi les seuls témoins élèves humain à avoir vu la scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore et comme Marietta était a Saint-Mangouste, Harry se trouva assiégé de demandes pour donner un récit de première main.

'' Dumbledore reviendra avant peu, dit Hernie Macmillan confidentiellement en revenant d'herbologie, après avoir écouté attentivement l'histoire d'Harry. Ils n'ont pas pu l'éloigner pendant notre seconde année ni Alucard non plus ils ne pourront pas le faire cette fois non plus. Le gros-moine m'a dit – il baissa la voix et sur un ton de conspirateur dit à Harry, et Hermione qui eux aucun problème à l'entendre mais s'approche quand même, qu'Ombrage a essayé de revenir dans son bureau la nuit dernière après qu'ils l'aient cherché partout dans le château et les terrains.  
Elle n'a pas pu passer la grouille. A cause avant son arrivée Elmira a chantée un changement totalement de tout les mot de passe administrative de Poudlard en une insulte vraiment bien trouvée qui est Désirée Ombrage est accusée d'avoir dévoré vivante Cornélius Fudge. Le bureau du directeur s'est fermer a cette grosse truies, Ernie fit un petit sourire, apparemment elle a eu un bon petit accès de colère en hurlant les anciens mots de passe de friandise de Albus Dumbledore.

'' Oh elle a dut pensée qu'elle devait s'Imaginer assise son gros derrière dans le bureau du directeur, dit Hermione, cruellement, comme ils marchaient jusqu'au marches de pierre du hall d'entrée.

'' Se comporter en tyrannique reine de l'univers, vielle dingue vielle

'' Tu veux vraiment finir cette phrase granger ou plutôt Phénix ?

Draco Malefoy s'était glissé par derrière la porte, suivi de près par Crabbe et Goyle. Son visage pâle et sarcastique était illuminé de méchanceté.

'' J'ai peur de devoir enlever 5 points à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

'' Ce sont seulement les professeurs et les préfets en chef qui peuvent enlever des points Malefoy dit Ernie immédiatement.

'' Oui nous sommes préfets aussi tu te souviens ? Grognais menaçante Hermione.

' Je sais que les préfets en chef peuvent enlever des point Phénix, railla Malefoy. Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent. Mais les membres de l'équipe inquisitoriale aussi -''

La quoi ? Dit brusquement Hermione.

'' L'équipe inquisitoriale Phénix dit malefoy, montrant un minuscule I d'argent en dessous de son badge de préfet, un groupe sélectionné d'élèves qui supportent le ministère de la magie, choisi par la directrice Ombrage. En tout cas, les membres de l'équipe inquisitoriale ont le pouvoir d'enlever les points... alors Phénix, ce sera 5 point pour avoir malmené notre nouvelle directrices. Macmillan, pour avoir contredit. 5 car je ne t'aime pas Potter. Dommage que ta copine Weasley n'est pas la je l'aurais dit 5 point pour être une prostituée mais comme elle est pas la je ne peux pas lui enlevée. Dont son fait 50 autre point. Oh oui j'avais oublié, de la part de Moka Phénix, tu es qu'une saloppe voleuse de mari dont 10 point pour ça.

Hermione hurlais de colère mais hinata phénix ou professeur phénix apparut furieuse.

'' Et le même nombre en double de point au serpentard pour ABUS DE POUVOIR MALEFOY. Et retenue sans vêtement avec Elizabeth pour tout les membres de l'équipe de serpentard et même tien pourquoi pas bannis a vie de quidditch pour Malefoy Crabbe et Goyle si vous continuer à m'énerver moi et ma sœur, bande de sac de sang.

L'équipe inquisitoriale se sauvait devant l'air menaçant de la nouvelle professeur Phénix qui remplace temporairement son frère.

'' Et 54 point pour gryffondor de plus pour vous voir courir comme des poulets que j'adore traquer a la chasse. Hurlais de rire hinata.

Tout le groupe s'esclaffait devant cette répartie de hinata qui avais récupérée tout les point qui avais perdu.

'' Tu le payeras Phénix, nouvelle tête, nouveau temps... soyez sage maintenant, Potter et ta pute de copine la reine de bordel hurlais de colère malefoy.

'' Il bluffait dit Ernie, semblant scandalisé et amusée par intervention de hinata. Il ne peut pas avoir autorisé à enlever des points... ce serait ridicule... ça saperait complétement le système des préfets.

Mais Harry, hinata et Hermione s'était déjà tourné automatiquement vers la pendule géante placée dans une alcôve à côté du mur derrière eux, qui comptait les points des maisons. Gryffondor et Serdaigle avaient été au coude à coude en tête ce matin. Même alors qu'ils regardaient, les pierres tournaient, réduisant le nombre de points. Mais grâce à hinata le point fut annulé. En fait la seule qui semblais vide du au nombre de point perdu par exprès était celle des émeraude remplie de Serpentards.

'' Vous avez vu n'est ce pas ? Dit la voix de Fred.

Lui et George venaient de descendre les escaliers avec Ginny Weasley et avaient rejoint Harry, Hinata, Hermione et Ernie en face des vitres.

'' Malefoy vient juste de nous enlever 54 point mais hinata a annulée l'ordre en nous les redonnant en menaçant de mettre en retenue et même de donner la même bannissement que moi a malefoy Crabbe et goyle avoir leur droit de jouer au quidditch a vie.

'' Ouais, j'ai justement Ginny qui a envoyée hinata, Montague a essayée de nous en enlever aussi dit George.

'' Que veux tu dire par '' essayé'' ? Demanda rapidement Hermione.

'' Il n'a jamais réussi à prononcer tous les mots, dit Fred, à cause du fait que nous ou plutôt Hinata la lancée la tête première dans la commode de disparition du premier étage. En criant BON DÉBARRAS CAPITAINE DES CONNARD DE SERPENTARD.

Hermione semblais très choquée.

'' Mais vous allez avoir de terribles ennuis !

'' Hinata non elle est immunisée et ce n'est pas avant que montague réapparaisse, et ça peut prendre des semaines, je ne sais pas ou elle l'a envoyée, dit Fred calmement, en tout cas, nous avons décidé après une petite orgie familiale que nous nous moquions désormais totalement d'avoir des ennuis.

'' Y avez vous fait un jour d'attention ?

'' Bien sûr que oui, dit George, jamais renvoyé non ?

'' Nous avons toujours su jusqu'où aller, autrement dit a ne jamais utilise blague qui cause un viol. dit Fred.

'' Nous avons peut-être franchi la ligne d'un orteil occasionnellement mais sans jamais utile le viole forcée. dit George.

'' Mais nous nous sommes toujours arrêtés avant de causer la révolution du viole ensorceler qui causera un grabuge digne de Alucard Phénix et même honneur a Elmira Phénix.

'' Mais maintenant ? Essaya Hermione.

'' Bien maintenant – dit George.

'' Maintenant que Dumbledore et partie et que Alucard a fini son opéra et qui nous la confier en secret cette nuit ou plutôt Hinata a eu l'ordre de nous la confier en secret cette nuit – dit George. C'est exactement ce que méritent notre nouvelle directrice et tous les connards du ministère également sous la domination de fudge le con. Dit Fred.

'' Alucard a fini son opéra inachevée ! Non vous ne devez pas ! Murmura Hermione paniquée, vous ne devez vraiment pas le faire jouer! Elle adorerait avoir une raison de vous expulser ! Et vous ne contrôlerez pas sa magie vampirique vous n'êtes pas des vampires.

'' Pourquoi tu crois que Hinata nous aide et nous couvre plus ce temps ci elle aussi veut se venger de Ombrage d'avoir forcée Alucard a exil vampirique. Tu ne comprends pas Hermione n'est-ce pas ? Dit Fred, lui souriant. Nous nous moquons de rester ici à présent. Nous partirions tout de suite si nous n'étions pas déterminés à faire quelque chose pour ton mari et Dumbledore d'abord. De tout façon, hinata est bien meilleurs chanteuse que toi, et elle a même validée cette nuit pour que Elmira ne nous tue pas pour viole a poudlard. Elle la donc acceptée autorisée une semaine de viole légal vu que sa vient de alucard, elle n'en tiendra pas vigueur à présent. Il vérifia sa montre, la phrase une est sur le point de débuter. J'irais dans le grand Hall pour dîner, si j'étais vous, pour que les professeurs voient que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça.

'' Rien à voir avec quoi ? Dit anxieusement Hermione.

'' Vous verrez, dit George, allez-y maintenant

Fred et George se tournèrent et disparurent dans la foule qui augmentait, descendirent les escaliers vers le repas. Paraissant hautement concerté, Ernie marmonna quelque chose à propos de devoir de transfiguration non fini et fila à toute vitesse.

'Je pense que nous devrions partir d'ici vous savez' dit nerveusement Hermione ' juste au cas où, moi même je ne sais pas quel effet sexuelle va faire cette opéra qui travaille si dur à terminer cette année.''

'' Oui, tu as raison, dit Ginny qui venais arrivée, et tous les 3 se dirigèrent vers la portes du grand Hall, mais Harry avait à peine aperçu le ciel bleue et ses nuages quand quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule, et se tournant, il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec rusard le concierge. Il fit plusieurs pas rapide en arrière, rusard était mieux de loin.

'' La directrice voudrait vous voir Potter, lui dit-il en le regardant de biais.

'' Je ne l'ai pas fait, dit stupidement Harry, pensant à quoi que ce soit que Fred et George avait prévu. Les mâchoires de Rusard vibrèrent d'un rire silencieux.

'' Mauvaise conscience ? Ronronna t'il, suivez-moi !''

Harry regarda Ginny et Hermione, qui paraissaient tous les 2 inquiets. Il haussa les épaules et suivi rusard dans le hall d'entrée, comme la marée d'élèves affamés.

Rusard semblait de très bonne humeur, il fredonna en grinçant comme ils montaient l'escalier de marbre. Comme ils atteignaient le premier palier, il dit, les choses changent par ici Potter.

J'ai noté dit froidement Harry

Tu vois… j'ai dit à Dumbledore pendant des années et des années qu'il était trop doux avec vous tous ' dit Rusard riant méchamment tout bas. 'Vous les sales petites brutes n'auriez jamais lancé des bombes à bouse si vous aviez su que j'avais le pouvoir de vous fouetter jusqu'au sang, n'est ce pas ? Personne n'aurait pensé à lancer des frisbees à crocs dans les couloirs si j'avais pu vous suspendre par les chevilles dans mon bureau ? Bon malheureusement on a pris de vitesse, seul les phénix peuvent le faire en retenue et m'invite pas mon aide pour les fouetté, le ministère Elizabeth ne m'apprécie pas sauf en repas.

Mais quand le décret d'éducation numéro 29 entera en vigueur, je serais aussi autorisé à vous faire tout ça... et elle a demandé au ministère de signer un ordre d'expulsion pour Peeves... Oh les choses vont être différentes ici avec elle en charge.

Évidement Beureninger avait évidement mis Rusard de son côté, pensa Harry, sa connaissance des passages secrets et des cachettes n'égalait pas celle des jumeaux Weasley ou de Benoît Phénix, mais arrivait en second.

'Nous y voila' dit il, lançant une œillade à Harry, comme il frappait 3 fois sur la porte du professeur Beurenger et la poussait. Le garçon Potter que vous vouliez voir Ma'am

Le bureau d'Ombrage était affreusement moche, même Lockhart avais de meilleur goût de décoration qu'elle, mais était le même que d'habitude excepté pour un large bloc de bois étendu dans son bureau sur lequel en lettre dorée était épelée le mot DIRECTRICE. Également, son éclair de feu et les comètes de Fred et George qu'il vit avec douleur, était enchaîné et cadenassées à un gros piquet de fer sur le mur derrière le bureau.

Ombrage était assise derrière le bureau, occupée sur un de ses parchemins roses, mais elle leva les yeux et sourit ouvertement à son entrée.

'' Merci argus dit-elle gentiment

'De rien Ma'am, de rien du tout' dit Rusard, s'inclinant aussi bas que son rhumatisme lui permettait, et sortant en arrière chatons dégoûtants gambadant sur les assiettes au dessus de sa tête, se demandant quelles nouvelles horreurs elle lui avait réservées.

'' Bien maintenant dit-elle finalement, posant sa plume et l'observant en toute sérénité, comme un crapaud sur le point d'avaler une mouche particulièrement juteuse, Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir de boire ?

'' Quoi ? '' Dit Harry, presque sûr qu'il l'avait mal entendue.

'' De boire, Mr Potter, dit-elle, souriant encore plus largement. Thé ? Café ? Jus te citrouille ?

Comme elle nommait chaque boisson, elle donnait un court mouvement de sa baguette et une tasse de verre de chaque apparaissait sur son bureau.

'Rien merci' dit Harry

'J'aimerais que tu boives avec moi' dit-elle, sa voix devenant dangereusement douce

'Choisis'

'Bien… du thé alors' dit Harry haussant les épaules

Elle se leva et fit tout un trafic pour ajouter du lait en lui tournant le dos

'Voila' dit-elle en lui tendant, lui souriant sinistrement. 'Buvez-le avant que ça refroidisse, n'est-ce pas ? Bien maintenant M Potter... j'ai pensée que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation, après les pénibles événements de la nuit dernière.

Il ne dit rien. Elle s'installa de nouveau dans son fauteuil et attendit. Quand plusieurs moment de silence furent passée, elle dit gaiement, '' vous ne buvez pas!''

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, et, aussi soudainement, l'abaissa. Un des répugnants chat orange ressemblant a Casse-croûte Phénix est peint derrière ombrage avec de grands yeux mis glacée mi brûlant comme alucard et un autre de chaton yeux bleu juste comme l'œil magique de maugrey fol Œil et Harry venait de se souvenir ce que Fol œil et Alucard aurait dit s'il avait entendu qu'Harry avait bu quelque chose venant d'un ennemi connu de la famille phénix et se souvenais même que Pattarond a tentée de sauver sa maîtresse de Moka.

'' Quel est le problème ? Dit Ombrage qui le regardait toujours attentivement, voulez-vous du sucre ?

'' Non'' dit Harry.

Il porta à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres et feint d'en avaler une gorgée, tout en gardant sa bouche étroitement fermée. Le sourire d'Ombrage s'agrandit.

'' Bien, murmura t'elle, très bien. Maintenant... elle s'appuya un peu en arrière.

'' Ou est Albus Dumbledore et Alucard ?

'' Aucune idée l'un comme l'autre dit sur le champ Harry.

'' Bois, bois, dit-t-elle souriant toujours. Maintenant, M Potter, ne jouons plus à ces petits jeux. Je sais que vous savez ou ils sont allés. Vous et Dumbledore et Alucard ont été ensemble depuis le début. Considérant votre situation, M Potter.

'' Je ne sais pas ou ils sont ? Probablement en Transylvanie hors de votre tyrannique juridiction. Dit Harry avec colère.

Il fit semblant de boire encore. Elle le regardait de très près.

'' Très bien, dit-elle bien qu'elle parue contrariée. Dans ce cas, vous allez gentiment me dire ou est Sirius Phénix Black.

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna et la main qui tenait la tasse de thé trembla et cliqueta dans sa secoue. Il inclina la tête vers sa bouche ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autres, afin que le liquide chaud s'écoule sur ses robe.

'' Je ne sais pas au même endroit probablement que Alucard et Dumbledore en dehors de votre tyrannique juridiction. Dit-il un peu trop colérique ment.

'' M Potter, dit Ombrage, laissez-moi vous rappeler que c'est l'assistante de Mr Fudge qui a failli d'attraper son père qui est un criminel de guerre, évidement il évite les cheminer surveiller et je ne peux pas sans mourir faire un vortex vampire. Laisser moi vous dire que c'est...

'' Je sais très bien qui a essayer de l'attraper vu que Hermione à identifier sa violeuse Moka Black et que Funix lui a brûlé la main en s'enflammant sur elle alors qu'est-ce que vous en dire Mrs Beureninger.

'' Je sais très bien que moka a pas été très prudente ou particulièrement imprudente mais je sais qu'elle avait eu la seule preuve qu'il vous rencontrait et si j'avais eu sa preuve que aucun de vous d'eux ne serait libre aujourd'hui, je vous le promets. Je le répète Potter... ou est Sirius Black ?

'' Aucune idée, pas la moindre indice, dit Harry fortement, je vous conseillerais d'aller réserver un billet aller simple pour cette endroit que alucard a nommée Naustangard en Transylvanie pour vous faire dévorée vivante par les phénix vampire et les vampires Balthory.

Ils se regardèrent si longuement qu'Harry sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Alors Beureninger se leva.

'Très bien, Potter, je vous crois sur parole pour cette fois, et je vais même être gentille et fermer les yeux sur vos insulte de vampire en mon encontre, mais soyez averti que la volonté du ministère anglais me soutient. Tous les moyens de communication dans et hors de l'école, vampirique ou non sont surveillés. Un régulateur du trafic des cheminées surveilles chaque feu et chaque chasseur vampire engagée par le conseille des fidèle du ministère dirigée par Moka surveille les vortex. Mon équipe inquisitoriale ouvre et lit tous les hiboux, mais vu la grève plus aucun hibou ne veut travailler du a ce maudit birdland de vampire qui est votre cousin. Et Mr Rusard observe tous les passages secrets dans et hors du château. Si je trouve la moindre preuve...

Une explosion d'orgue se fait entendre partout dans le pays et à poudlard c'était un air lugubre d'opéra célèbre chez les Moldus nommé le Fantôme d'opéra. Et sa semblais mettre en transe d'horreur Désirée Beurenger et tout l'Angleterre sorcier incluant tout le ministère de la Magie anglais.

Dans le sommeil de poudlard, on chante la mort de l'inquisitrice.

Dans nos rêves, ils viennent de lui briser son cou.

Cette voix qui nous appelez à la rébellion sexuelle

Ferons-nous à nouveau ce rêve encore.

Mais maintenant on a prouvé

Que les vampires de poudlard sont toujours là.

Dans vos esprit d'étudient

(C'était la voix amplifié de Hinata qui jouait Christine et fut ensuite celui d'Alucard Phénix fessait le fantôme.)

Chante à nouveau avec moi grande sœur.

Notre étrange duo

Elle empêche de baiser pour s'amuser, elle va le payer

Avec nos pouvoirs de phénix.

Notre pouvoir sur elle.

Grandit encore.

Nous clamons qu'elle est une idiote qui ne mérite que la mort.

Et comme elle se détourne de la vérité pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son gros derrière

Les vampires de poudlard sont là pour lui donner un bon coup de pied.

Elle tente de manipuler votre esprit cher étudient.

(C'était la voix magique de fantôme Alucard amplifié par la magie vampirique.)

Ceux qui provoque mon frère, s'enfuit en courant.

Il est un masque pour fudge et pour la violeuse Moka Black. (Était pour hinata celle la)

Je suis la voix de la vérité, pour ceux qu'il y croit.

Notre esprit est nôtres voix proclames:

VOLDEMORT MON PÈRE EST REVENUE, C'EST LA VÉRITÉ PAR LES VAMPIRE DE POUDLARD SONT LÀ POUR L'ANNONCER DANS VOS ESPRITS.  
(Harry sursauta vu qu'était la voix chantée d'Hermione qui avaient été rajoutée comme la chorale d'opéra.)

On est là, les vampires de Poudlard

On est là, les vampires de Poudlard.

Attention désirée va être humilié et tuer comme un repas sanglant.

Dans tous vos rêves et cauchemar,

Je l'ai toujours su

Que mon père et ce mystère de son retour et bien réelle.

Tout les deux à la fois, ils sont en toi, mon frère.

'' Et dans ce labyrinthe piéger, ou la nuit et aveugle, mon cousin le survivant a combattu mon père VOLDEMORT.

En ce moment de la chanson des scène mental terrifiant du combat s'emparais de ombrage en transe ainsi que fudge et de tout le monde a sa solde révélant chaque nom des mangemort incluant Erika Phénix a genoux, Lucius Malefoy qui reçoit un endoloris de la part de Lord Voldemort et Crabbe et goyle a ses genoux, et causa au élèves des crise de rébellion a maté et des footfight en pleine grande salle sur tout les serpentard. Sous les paroles répétées d'opéra d'Alucard qui prononça la grande finale.

ON PROCLAME LA RÉBEILLION SEXUELLE AUTORISÉE PAR LES PHÉNIX POUR DÉBARRASSÉE DE DÉSIRIÉE BEURENINGER OMBRAGE LA DEMURÉE DU MINISTÈRE, POUR LA SEMAINE COMPLET LE VIOLE ET LES ORGIE SONT AUTORISÉE SANS ÊTRE DÉVORÉE VIVANT PAR ORDRE DE LA FONDATRICE ELMIRA PHÉNIX

(Et les trois voix chantée d'Hermione, Alucard et Hinata rajoutais)

ALORS PROFITÉE-EN LES COUPLE EN MANQUE DE CUL GRACIEUSTÉE DE VOTRE NOUVELLE DEMEURÉE DE DIRECTRICE ET DE LEUR GROS CON DE MINISTÈRE CORNÉLIUS FUDGE.

Et cette chanson sauf pour les professeurs de ordre des ancien phénix sauf rogue qui s'enfuit en courant pour se cacher et McGonagall murmurais une formule pour ne pas l'entendre vois tout les couple d'étudient hypnotisée par la chanson se faire une orgie forcée mais légal par Elmira et forcée par d'autre en pleine salles a dînée comme des millions de vampires. Et les autres professeurs qui déteste tous Ombrage fut immunisée par le chant et ne fit assolement rien pour empêcher les orgies illégale. L'explosion de la chanson fit le trembler tout poudlard. Ombrage en tranche glissa sur le côté, s'agrippant à son bureau pour se soutenir et semblait horriblement choquée.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est cette chanson maléfique hurla-t-elle.

'' C'est votre prédiction que vous lui avez ordonné en divination s'esclaffait Harry de bon cœur.

Elle regarda fixement vers la porte. Harry saisit l'occasion pour vider sa tasse presque pleine de thé dans le vase le plus proche de fleurs séchées. Il pouvait entendre dans tout poudlard des gens en trains de courir ou de se faire des énormes cris de jouissance en dessous.

'' Retournez au déjeuner Potter ! cria Ombrage, levant sa baguette et s'élançant hors de son bureau. Harry lui donna quelques secondes d'avance avant entendre hurler d'horreur en voyant que tout les élèves dans les couloirs ou dans les classe se fessais d'horrible (pour elle surtout) orgie et viole illégale et que les professeurs ne semblais pas réagir du tout. Des frères et des sœurs cousin cousine copain copine tout y passais en chantant en trance sexuelle cette horrible opéra vampirique, puis Harry se pressa après elle pour voir quelle était la source de ce vacarme.

Ce n'était pas dur à trouver. Un étage plus pas, l'orgie et la confusion régnait. Quelqu'un (et Harry avais une idée précise de qui) avait démarrée ce qui semblait être des énormes caisses de feu d'artifice enchantée.

'' Des phénix d'étincelles or et rouge planaient en haut et en bas des couloirs, chantant et émettant de fortes explosions enflammées en se transformant en constellation du phénix et des bang comme des cris de jouissance vampirique, comme ils passaient ; des roues dentelées d'un rose choquant de 1.5m de diamètre sifflaient mortellement à travers les airs comme autant de Phénix volantes; des fusées avec de longues queue masculin brillante en argent ricochaient sur les murs; des cierges magiques écrivaient des jurons ou lançais des sort qui augmentais appétit sexuelle des victimes qui se fessais frappée dans l'air d'eux-mêmes; des pétards explosaient comme des mines ou qu'Harry regarde, et à la place d'éclater, et de s'évanouir de la vue ou de pétiller jusqu'à s'arrêter, ces miracles sexuelle pyrotechniques semblait gagner en énergie et les orgie aussi et en élan à mesure qu'il regardait.

Rusard et Ombrage se tenaient apparemment paralysée d'horreur, à la moitié des escaliers. Comme Harry regardait une des plus larges rouges de Catherine semblait décidée qu'elle avait besoin de plus de place pour manœuvrer, elle tourbillonnant vers Ombrage et rusard avec un cri vampirique qui hurlait A TABLE DÉSIRÉE OMBRAGE. Ils hurlèrent tous les deux de peur et plongèrent, alors qu'elle s'élevait droit dans la fenêtre au-dessus d'eux et partait jusqu'aux parcs en hurlant la chanson vampirique.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs Phénix et une large chauve-souris violette qui fumaient de façon menaçante saisirent l'occasion d'une porte ouverte au fond du couloir pour s'échappée vers les 2 ères étage remplie de couple qui baiser sans contrôle comme une véritable révolution sexuelle contre le ministère.

'' Vite, Rusard, Vite ! hurla Ombrage, ils vont se répandre dans toute l'école a forcée de violer des couple mineur à moins qu'on leur fasse quelque chose. Stupéfix !

Un jet de lumière rouge sortit du bout de sa baguette et toucha une des fusées. Au lieu de geler entre ciel et terre, elle explosa avec une telle force qu'elle laissa un trou dans une peinture représentant une sorcière à l'air trempée au milieu d'un pré, elle se sauva juste à temps, réapparaissant quelques secondes plus tard écrasée dans la peinture d'à coté où un couple de sorciers qui baisais pendant une partie de carte se levèrent précipitamment pour lui faire de la place. Apparemment l'effet de la musique fonctionnait aussi sur les tableaux de poudlard. Alucard était vraiment très fort en magie rouge.

'Ne les étourdissez pas Rusard! Cria Ombrage en colère, pour dire à tout le monde que ce n'avait pas été son incantation 'Vous avez raison directrice!' Ronronna Rusard, qui étant un crackmol ne pouvait pas plus stupéfixer les feux d'artifice que les avaler. Il s'élança vers un placard à balais voisin, sorti un balai et commença à frapper les feux d'artifice en l'air; en quelques secondes la tête du balai s'enflamma.

Harry en avait assez vu, riant, il se plia en deux, courut vers la porte cachée derrière une tapisserie un peu plus loin quand dans le couloir et se fit entraînée amoureusement par Ginny et Cho tout les deux sur le charme de l'a musique sexuelle de Alucard et aussi Fred et George en train de se taper Hinata et étonnamment Hermione qui semblais être totalement absente a cause que Alucard avais rajoutée sa voix de vampire nouveau née en surprise et en trio de chanteur dans son opéra. Harry ne pu résister à être charmée et baisais ses deux copine affamée devant Fred et George avec leur jouet vampire, écoutant les cris d'Ombrage et de Rusard devant l'armée d'orgie des étudient et tremblant de plaisir sexuelle contenue, il parlait de l'événement tout en défonçant le cul des filles nympho.

'' Impressionnant Hinata, dit Harry en défonçant le cul de Cho, souriant. Très impressionnant…. Votre magnifique opéra sexuel qui autorise même les violes. C'est vraiment Digne de Bened Phénix… vous allez mettre le docteur flibuste sur la paille sans problème pour avoir autorisée pour une semaine le viole a poudlard.

'' À la tienne et a Elmira bien sûr, c'est elle qui a modifier la fin du message pour rajouter la voix en trio de chanteur alucard, hinata et Hermione. Et elle a même avoué que était la plus belle musique qu'elle a jamais entendus vu que étonnement on la découvert dans les bras de sa favorite qui semblais hypnotisée de force à coucher avec elle vu que Albus n'est pas ici. murmura George, essuyant des larmes de plaisir et de jouissance sur sa figure. Oh, j'espère qu'elle essaiera de les faire disparaître la prochaines fois… ils se multiplient par 10 chaque fois qu'on essaye et lance dans leur explosion le sortilège des gonflements de seins pour les filles et donne aux garçons des queues de troll adulte. Seuls les membres enseignant qu'alucard apprécie cette année y sont immunisés. Comme étonnement mcGonagall, flitwick, Hagrid, et la prof chourave et la prof astronomie sinistra. Mais l'effet des orgies est seulement de 7 jours maximum, du moins pour les humain et l'effet est frappée dans tout l'Angleterre aussi tout comme l'image mental de ton combat contre Voldemort et qui réveille a tout le monde tout les traître mangemort que tu avais nommée a fudge l'année dernière incluant Erika phénix et Moka black, cette effet la par contre il est permanant.

Les orgies d'artifice continuèrent à brûler et se répandre l'école cette après midi. Bien qu'ils causent énormément d'interruptions, particulièrement les pétards phénix, les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas y prêter vraiment attention.

'' Mon dieu, mon dieu, dit le professeur Macgonagall sardoniquement, comme l'un des phénix planait autour de la classe, rendant alors à nouveau ses élèves des fou d'orgie en manque

'' Miss Brown, pourriez vous courir jusqu'au bureau de la pouffiasse de directrice et l'informer que nous avons un feu d'artifice échappée dans notre classe qui a rendu les couple trop en manque de cul a cause de ses stupide décret.

Le résultat de cela qu'Ombrage passa première après midi comme directrice à courir dans tout e l'école répondant aux demandes des autres professeurs, aucun d'eux ne semblait capable de ses débarrasser des feux d'artifices ou arrêtée les orgies des élèves sans elle. Pour les orgies elle arrivait souvent échauffée et il était arrêtée et des qu'elle quittait la place il recommençait aussitôt. Tous les élèves incluant les couples serpentard subissaient les contrecoups vampiriques de la chanson. Ombrage surpris même hinata demande a ombrage de prendre des photos porno de Parkinson avec l'appareil de Colin de gryffondor qui se tapais Grabbe et goyle de force devant Malefoy qui était ligotée et bâillonnée. Comme cours de théorie sexuelle contre les forces du mal, quand la cloche finale retentir et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de gryffondor avec leur sacs, et leur membre toujours excitée de sexe. Harry et les filles dans tout poudlard qui se baladais sans gène entièrement nue dans les couloirs, avec une immense satisfaction, une Ombrage échevelée et noire de suie chancelant en sueur sortit de la classe du professeur Flitwick.

'' Merci beaucoup professeur ! dit le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix grinçantes. J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser moi même, bien sûr, mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie d'arrêter des acte d'amour et de viole autorisée par la fondatrice Elmira phénix ou du fait que avais ou non le droit de les arrêtée a cause si aurais provoquer un arrêt contre elle, elle aurais surmenât dévorée vivant.

Souriant, il ferma la porte de sa classe à sa figure grincheuse.

Ce dînée la, on avait annoncé ou Elmira avais prononcé en chantant que cette jolie chanson deviendrais immédiatement le nouveau hymne de l'école et avais questionnée a la foule si il y a des couple dans les orgies par contre au serpentard surtout qui était forcée malgré que sa sois légal pour une semaine sans être dévorée et tout le monde avait hurlé hypnotisée : ON EST TOUS CONSENTANT SAUF A SERPENTARD QUI SONT TOUS FORCÉE...

'' Haha Parfait dommage pour serpentard, si il aurais eu des viole forcée des serpentard il serais tous bannis et dévorée vivant comme leur fondateur mais fait subir, mais comme ce sont de jeune proie, je ferme les yeux la dessus, alors ombrage pourquoi pas les laisser baiser avec tout le monde je vois pas pourquoi vous voulez renvoyée tout les élève de poudlard hors de l'école alors qui sont tous concentrant sauf Serpentard et que ce n'est pas du tout un viole comme moi j'ai subis a cause de Salazard serpentard qui a comme dernier descendant le père de mon petit fis Alucard Phénix qui s'appelle a présent: LORD VOLDEMORT.

Fred et George, Hinata, Hermione, et Ginny furent des héros cette nuit là nuit suivante dans la chambre commune de gryffondor. Même Hermione se fit un passage à travers la foule excitée sexuellement pour les féliciter.

'' Cette nuit nous les filles nous n'allons pas dormir dans notre dortoirs on dort et on vous baisse tous les garçons de gryffondor.

Toute la fille hurlait de joie.

'' C'était de merveilleux orgie et de viole autorisée par d'artificiel dit-elle admiratif. Alucard serais fière de vous vu que Elmira l'est.

'' Merci'' dit George, semblant à la fois surpris et ravis. Les feux follet vampirique witz bangs d'opéra des Phénix et Weasley'. Le seul problème est que nous avons utilisé tout notre stock, nous allons devoir recommencer à zéro maintenant. Et seul Alucard peut activée l'effet des orgies et de viole mondiale qui dur tout la semaine sur tout eux qui l'entende. Mais par contre l'effet premier utilise ta voix et qui fait qu'on voit le combat et le retour de son père et qui montre les mangemort témoins est permanent. L'effet orgie est seulement un effet secondaire vampirique qui a rajoutée le jour même de sont bannissement en exil, il avait ajoutée que était un effet sexuelle surprise mais il nous a pas dit qu'elle effet sa ferais sur Elmira et sa fait seulement qu'elle ferme les yeux sur le viole d'élève et que Rosalie soit hypnotisée pour la sautée a poudlard tant et aussi longtemps que Albus soit partie de l'école.

'' Ça valait le coup cependant, dit Fred qui prenait des commandes des Gryffondor vociférant, si tu veux ajouter ton nom sur la liste d'attente Hermione… pour toi qui est la femme d'alucard sa sera gratuits pour tout et une orgie si tu veux la déflagration Deluxe…''

Hermione riant retourna à la table ou Harry et Ginny s'embrassais et baisais le chevauchant son membre devant tout la classe qui fessais sensiblement la même chose.

'' Oh pourquoi n'aurions nous pas une semaine nuit d'orgie de répit ? dit Hermione avec voix éclatant, comme si le fait qu'elle aille était baiser par près que tout l'école sauf les serpentard qui ont violé Parkinson et ses copine seulement au grand complet. L'avait totalement fait changer opinion sur les devoir, il y a les vacances de Pâques commençant vendredi, nous aurons plein de temps alors que les orgies c'est plus important.

'' Tu te sens bien ? Demandais Ginny en extase la regardant heureuse.

'' Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, dit Hermione en l'embrassant pour excitée encore plus Harry heureuse, si tu veux savoir… je pense que je me sens un peu… rebelle sexuellement libérée.

Les filles et les garçons se fit tous une orgie durent la nuit sous les explosions distantes des pétards échappées quand eux et les filles allèrent au lit une heure plus tard; et pendant qu'il se déshabillait entièrement nue cette fois pour baiser un cierge magique plana à côté de la tour, écrivant des mots résolument le mot BAISER VOUS LES UN LES AUTRES DURENT TOUT LA SEMAINE.

Il allait au lit en baisant Ginny qui l'attendait. Avec ses lunettes enlevées, les feux occasionnels passant devant la fenêtre étaient brouillées, ressemblant à des nuages pétillants, beaux et mystérieux sur le ciel noir. Il se tourna de côté, se demandant comment Ombrage se sentait après son premier jour au poste de Dumbledore, et comme fudge a du réagir a l'effet d'orgie mondial de l'opéra de alucard Phénix quand il subirait le contrecoup de voir la bataille entre lui et Voldemort lors de son retour et qui apprendrais que l'école avait passée la plupart de la journée dans un état d'orgie sans interruption avancé. Souriant à lui même, Harry ferma les yeux murmurant a Ginny et à l'autre fille qui pouvais abusée de lui a condition de le laisser dormir.

Harry rêvais cette fois étonnement pas a ses fameux couloir remplie de porte, apparemment il y avait pas juste les ministères qui était affectée par la chanson de Alucard, le père d'alucard aussi et il était pris malgré tout à maudire son fis et en baisant violemment Moka, sauf ce qui a eu de effet sur le corps de Harry de dominer totalement Hermione qui avais échangée de place entre temps avec Ginny. Et le contact avec Hermione fit que Harry dans le rêve la confonde avec Moka mais Hermione stupéfier par les parole qui entendais en fourcelang, elle compris aussitôt a qui il rêvais: Harry rêvais de Voldemort et de moka mais elle se contrôlais pour ne pas mordre Harry, c'était déjà arrivée par accident que Alucard le confonde avec son ex sœur jumelle quand il dormais en forme libérée au début de l'été quand elle est devenue un vampire nouveau née, elle s'enrageais et le réveillais mais cette fois elle se fermais sous son bouclier mental de vampire autour de elle en laissant Harry la dominer sans réagir, après tout moka était sensiblement très séduisante comme vampire même si était une salle pute de traîtresses de violeuse assassine. Quand tout d'un coup une énorme explosion le réveillais en sursaute.

'' Waw hurlais Seamus qui dominais Lavande en dirais qu'un phénix et une chauve-souris se sont frapper et ils ont fait un chorale de petit chanteur qui lance des sortilèges de grossissement de membre masculin a tout vas.

Harry frustrée et confus remarque Hermione sous lui.

'' Hermione ? Je croyais qu'était Ginny.

'' On a échange de place désolé Harry. Sa fait longtemps que on ma pas dominer comme cela, je n'ai pas pu résistée, a cause Alucard me manque tellement.

'' Je suis désolé… j'ai que j'ai rêvé. Dit Harry confuse.

'' De cette pute et Voldemort dit Hermione… tu ma confondu avec elle dans ton sommeil.

'' Ho vraiment désolé… dit Harry en reculant attendant a une attaque sanglante comme Alucard lui avais déjà dit ou probablement hinata mais cette fois Hermione souriait paisiblement.

'' Inquiète pas tu n'as pas été mordue, ni envoyée au mur, comme alucard a subis, et je te tuerais pas pour ça alucard ma entraînée pour cette situation, dit-t-elle avec un sourire conciliante. Alucard ou son coté maudit libérée me confondais souvent pendant qui dort avec elle, je le prenais mal au début et sa le réveillais brutalement mais je sais que même si c'est une des plus pire salope, elle est quand même sa sœur et il trouve sa dur sa trahisons, a cause il était trop fatiguer pour prendre sa forme humaine donc il s'est endormie en forme démon et cette forme la ma confondu avec Moka a cause justement il y avais que Moka qui lui fessais l'amour en dormant, même si il l'avouerais jamais devant toi ou avec moi mais hinata ma dit de ne pas me faire de soucis, et qui était plutôt facile de le berner, vu que hinata a fait la même erreur en 4 e année tu t'en souviens, elle a voulu jouer mon rôle a cause qui était stressée et brisée par sa trahison mais étant trop emportée par mon rôle elle ses mis a jouer sans le faire exprès Moka sa jumelle en disant: ah mon frère je vais te réchauffée c'est trop bon et la sévèrement punie a cause seul Moka le violais durent son sommeil en disant ça. Et moi je l'ai punis aussi cause j'ignorais tout ça même si c'était amnésique, il ne me l'avait jamais dit totalement ce défaut de son double vampire.

Harry rigolais gênée.

'' Ha oui je m'en souviens elle avait demandé de faire la pute pour les Weasley en les accueillant entièrement nue au manoir. Dit Harry en riant et rassurée qu'Hermione n'était pas fâchée contre lui.

'' Disons que si sa aurais été un autre personne que toi ou les jumeaux sa m'aurais terriblement mis en colère et il en aurait souffert mais vu que c'est toi sa ne me dérange pas. Tu sais si en mettons que des serpentard par exemple Drago Malefoy m'aurais pris au piège et tentée de me violer forcée mais autorisée mais pour les Wesley ou toi sa ne me fait rien, vu que apparemment l'effet que alucard a prévus pour ses ennemi était de violer sa copine Pékinois et ses bande salles copine au sang pure.

Son estomac se contracta en écoutant Hermione tandis qu'il se rappelait qu'il avait une leçon d'occulmencie la soirée suivante, mais Hermione elle se programmait une période de chasse.

La nuit suivante également hinata était en ronde de surveillance après évidement avoir participé a la semaine orgie et viole autorisée national des élèves quand il passait devant les quartiers de rogue et le croisais en passant.

'' Ha bonjour severus, dit-elle, vous avez aimé notre chanson cette semaine.

'' Plutôt original venant de vous trois dit rogue vaguement de la part de votre frère. Sa vous dirais un verre de sang animal, je crois que alucard a voulu me jouer un tour et en est reçu un commande spécial de goule par erreur. Il y a n'a plein de sang de poulet également. Je crois que les goules m'ont confondu avec vous à cause qu'autrefois c'était Erika qui enseignaient les potions.

Hinata était méfiant envers Rogue mais elle avait soif et elle n'avait pas chassée cette semaine du au problème avec Rosalie et ses fille malgré que Rosalie aille repris sa bouderie après que l'effet de la chanson aille été terminée pour elle.

'' D'accord dit-elle légèrement méfiante. Mais si vous tentée de me droguer vous allez sévèrement le regrettée. A cause que si je le dénonce à ma mère Elmira elle vous tuera.

Rogue fit son sourire de Serpentard et fit rentrée hinata dans ses quartiers et il lui servait un verre de sang de poulet l'odeur était identifiable que était vraiment du sang animal. Hinata savais à présent depuis 20 ans la différence, depuis la blague de Elizabeth évidement au début elle ne savait pas vraiment la différence mais depuis la blague elle sait le reconnaître, elle se mit à boire et severus se servit du vin d'elfe pour l'accompagnée.

'' Votre mère est Elmira phénix, s'étonnais rogue. Je croyais que c'était Erika.

'' Non, dit hinata… Et c'est pour sa que ses goules me surnomme fille d'Elmira vu que c'est Elmira phénix et mon père est Alucard mon propre frère. Erika à refuser de portée ses enfant et Elmira la pris en pitié, elle ne se laisse rarement toucher par un homme même vampire, évidement était avant qu'elle apprenne que alucard était le fis du descendant non maudit de se violeur de serpentard: Autrement dit votre maître des ténèbres comme vous l'appelez.

'' Je vois…

Hinata finissais son verre mais se pétrifiais et se pliais en deux.

'' Un problème miss Phénix.

'' Espèce de salaud… vous avez mis de l'aphrodisie dans le verre.

'' Bien devinée… j'ai entendu dire que vous adorée que alucard vous en servais.

'' Quand…. Sa vient de lui mais pas d'un humain adulte… qui… avez vous préparée pour cible…

Rogue souriais et Hinata se mit a trembler de rage c'état lui la cible mais cette potion avais un effet secondaire, si l'antidote n'est pas pris assez vite après l'acte elle allais perdre le souvenir de cet nuit comme si on lui avais jetée une oubliette vampirique et ne pourra pas le dénoncée pour viole a sa mère, Salle serpent, rogue avais cachée son envie du au sortilège de la chanson sous son occulmencie pendant tout la semaine qui était sauvée durent l'explosion de la chanson et il avais donner des envie de baiser hinata.

Hinata grognais de rage et sautais sur rogue qui se défendais même pas et ils se font l'amour sauvagement en défoulant tout sa retenue sexuelle sur hinata, après plusieurs heures de torture, hinata tombais sans connaissance et perdais le souvenir de cette mémoire. Rogue était content était exactement ce qui avais fait pour piéger Erika quand il était jeune sauf la différence était que pour elle était un verre de sang humain et non de poulet et que c'était sur sa demande a elle, sauf que Rogue ignorais que Alucard fut mis au courent vu que dans les vêtements de hinata étendu a terre, elle avait le miroir qui avais sauvé la vie d'Hermione, qu'elle voulait lui remettre a cause qu'elle avait oublié durent les orgies de la semaine de la reprendre.

Harry passa toute la journée de la semaine suivante en redoutant ce que Rogue allait dire s'il découvrait qu'il avais cette fois rêver de Moka qui se fessais sautée par Voldemort pendant son dernier rêve. Avec une montée de culpabilité, il se rendit compte que contrairement a Hermione, il n'avait pas pratiqué l'Occulmencie une seule fois depuis leur dernière leçon: il s'était passé trop de choses depuis que Dumbledore et Alucard était parti ; il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de vider son esprit même s'il avait essayé. Il douta cependant que Rogue accepterait cette excuse.

Il essaya de s'entraîner à la dernière minute entre ses cours, mais ça ne marcha pas très bien. Hermione continua de lui demander qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de se débarrasser de toutes ses pensées et de ses émotions et, après tout, le meilleur moment pour vider son esprit n'était-il pas lorsque les enseignants donnaient des questions de révision à la classe ? Résigné, il se mit en route pour le bureau de Rogue dès la fin du dîner. À mi-chemin à travers le Hall d'entrée, cependant, Cho se précipita vers lui, évidement elle était a nouveau normal vu que les effets phénix était dissipée le lendemain matin.

" Tiens salut, on ta pas trop sautée cette semaine," dit Harry, heureux d'avoir une bonne raison d'arriver en retard à son cours avec Rogue et lui faisant signe de l'autre bout du hall d'entrée ou l'horloge géante tournait toujours. Le couloir de Gryffondor était maintenant presque vide."

" Non tout va bien, désoler pour cette semaine mais y pas juste les gryffondor qui était en chaleur les serdaigle aussi? ?

'' Ombrage ne t'as pas demandée pour la ADV, n'est-ce pas ?" rajoutais Harry.

" Oh, non, dit Cho à la hâte. " non, c'était seulement… en fait, j'aurais voulu te dire Harry… je n'aurais jamais pensé que Marietta viendrais à trahir alucard…"

" Ouais, effectivement," dit Harry maussadement. Il estimait que Cho aurait pu choisir ses amie un peu plus soigneusement: c'était une petite consolation que d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dirent, Marietta était toujours en transe vampirique a Saint-mangouste a cause de la volontés de Alucard qui est enragée être trahis et n'avait toujours pas été capable de la réveiller, vu que seul Alucard serais la réveiller, il était connue pour être un expert en fourchelang vampirique après tout et il refuserais aider un traître sous les ordre du ministère rien pour la voir dans le coma.''

" D'habitude, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça," dit Cho. " Elle a juste fait une erreur-"

" Elle a fait une erreur ? Elle nous a tous dénoncé, y compris mon cousin et toi !''

'' Mais… nous nous en sommes tous sortis, non Alucard a pris le blâme sur lui ?" dit Cho d'un air suppliant. " Tu sais, sa mère travaille pour le Ministère, c'est vraiment difficile pour elle-"

'' Moka aussi travaille au ministère et elle est un traître phénix et qui en plus a causée la dépression de ta mère Cho ! " Et du coté de Dumbledore, le père de Ginny y travaille aussi pour le ministère !" dit Harry furieusement. " Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ma copine n'est pas en transe vampirique elle.-"

" C'était un horrible tour de Alucard Phénix, " dit Cho avec acharnement. " ils auraient dû nous dire qu'ils avaient jeté un sort sur sa liste-"

" Moi je trouve que utiliser la peau de serpent de la mère de son serpent qui de la bête de serpentard c'était une idée brillante, Hinata n'aimais pas du tout aussi ta copine lors de la première rencontre au trois balais et elle sait détectée les mensonges elle. Dit Harry froidement. Cho rouge et ses yeux devinrent plus brillants.

" Oh, bien sûr, j'avais oublié – bien sûr, si c'était une idée de cette monstre de famille Phénix-"

'' Ne recommence pas à pleurer," dit Harry alarmé par l'insulte de vampire.

" Je n'allais pas pleurer !" cira-t-elle

" Ouais… ok... bon," dit-il. J'ai pas mal de chose à faire, maintenant."

" Vas-y et fait ce que tu as à faire !" dit Cho furieusement, tournant le talons et s'éloignant.

Encore énervé, Harry descendit l'escalier qui menait au cachot souterrain de Rogue et, quoiqu'il sache par expérience qu'il serait encore plus facile pour Rogue de pénétrer dans son esprit s'il arrivait fâché et amer, il ne réussit pas à penser à autre chose que ce qu'il aurait dire de plus sur Marietta à Cho avant d'atteindre la porte du cachot souterrain.

« Vous êtes en retard, Potter, » dit Rogue froidement, tandis que Harry fermait la porte derrière lui. Rogue était debout, tournant le dos à Harry, enlevant, comme d'habitude, certaines de ses pensées et les plaçant soigneusement dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Il laissa tomber le dernier filament argenté dans le bassin en pierre et se tourna pour faire face à Harry.

« Alors, » dit-il. « Vous êtes-vous entraîné ? »

« Oui, » mentit Harry, fixant soigneusement l'un des pieds du bureau de Rogue.

« Bien, c'est ce que nous allons voir. » Dit rogue sans à-coup. « Sortez votre baguette magique, Potter. »

Harry se mit dans sa position habituelle, faisant face à Rogue, le bureau entre eux. Son cœur battait vite à cause de sa rancune envers Cho et de l'inquiétude de tout ce que Rogue était sur le point d'extraire de son esprit.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois, » dit Rogue paresseusement. « Un - deux - »

La porte de bureau de Rogue s'ouvrit brusquement et Draco Malefoy s'y précipita.

« Professeur Rogue, monsieur - oh - désolé - »

Malefoy regardait Rogue et Harry, surpris.

« C'est bon, Draco, » dit Snape, baissant sa baguette magique. « Potter est là pour quelques petites Potions supplémentaires. »

Harry n'avait pas vu le regard de Malefoy aussi heureux depuis qu'Ombrage avait inspecté le cours de Hagrid.

« Je n'étais pas au courant, » dit-il, lorgnant à Harry, qui savait que son visage brûlait. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour crier la vérité à Malefoy - ou, même mieux, lui lancer une bonne malédiction.

« Bien, Draco, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Rogue.

« C'est le professeur Ombrage, monsieur – elle a besoin de votre aide, » dit Malefoy. « On a trouvé Montague, monsieur, il était resté bloqué à l'intérieur des toilettes du quatrième étage, entièrement nue. »

« Comment est-il entré là ? » Exigea Rogue.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur, il est un peu confus. »

« Très bien, très bien. Potter, » dit Snape, « nous reprendrons cette leçon demain soir. »

Il se tourna et sortit rapidement de son bureau. Malefoy dit, « des Potions supplémentaires ? » à Harry dans le dos de Rogue, avant de le suivre.

Furieux, Harry rangea sa baguette magique à l'intérieur de sa robe et quitta la pièce. Au moins il avait encore vingt-quatre heures pour s'entraîner ; il savait qu'il devait se sentir reconnaissant pour avoir été sauvé de justesse, bien que le fait que Malefoy raconte à toute l'école qu'il avait besoin de Potions supplémentaires n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il était arrivé à la porte du bureau lorsqu'il le vit : une trace de lumière tremblotante, dansant sur le chambranle. Il s'arrêta en la regardant, se souvenant de quelque chose…

Alors il se rappela : ça ressemblait un peu à la lumière qu'il avait vu dans son rêve la nuit précédente, la lumière dans la deuxième pièce où qu'il avait traversé lors de son voyage dans le Département des Mystères.

Il tourna autour. La lumière venait de la Pensine, posée sur le bureau de Rogue. Le contenu argent-blanc refluait et tourbillonnait. Les pensées de Rogue… Des choses qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'Harry voie s'il passait à travers les défenses de Rogue accidentellement…

Harry regarda la Pensine, la curiosité refluant à l'intérieur de lui… C'était donc ça que Rogue tenant tant à cacher d'Harry ? La lumière argentée dansa sur le mur… Harry fit deux pas vers le bureau, réfléchissant rapidement.  
Se pouvait-il que l'information que Rogue tenait tant à garder pour lui était sur le Département des Mystères ? Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule, son cœur battant maintenant la chamade. Combien de temps faudrait-il à Rogue pour libérer Montague des toilettes ? Reviendrait-il directement à son bureau ensuite, ou accompagnerait-il Montague à l'infirmerie ? Sans doute cette dernière proposition… Montague était le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, Rogue voudrait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Harry franchis les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la Pensine, plongeant dans ses profondeurs. Il hésita, écouta, puis ressortit sa baguette magique. Le bureau et le couloir étaient complétement silencieux. Il donna au contenu de la Pensine une petite poussée avec le bout de sa baguette magique. La substance argentée commença à tourbillonner très vite. Harry se pencha en avant et vit qu'elle était devenue transparente. Il était, de nouveau, en train de regarder dans une pièce comme s'il y avait une fenêtre circulaire à la place du plafond… En fait, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, il regardait le Grand Hall.

Son souffle brouillait la surface des pensées de Rogue… Son cerveau était comme perdu dans les limbes… Il serait fou de faire la chose qu'il était si fortement tenté de faire… Il tremblait… Rogue pouvait revenir à tout moment … Mais Harry pensa à sa colère envers Cho, au visage réjoui de Malefoy et il devint tout à coup insouciant.

Il respira profondément et plongea son visage dans la surface des pensées de Rogue.  
Immédiatement, le sol du bureau vacilla, plongeant Harry la tête la première dans le Pensine… Il tomba à travers une froide noirceur, filant furieusement et ensuite - Il était debout au milieu du Grand Hall, mais les quatre tables des Maisons avaient disparues. A la place, il y avait plus de cent tables plus petites, toutes tournées dans le même sens, à chacune d'elle était assis un étudiant, la tête penchée, griffonnant sur un rouleau de parchemin. Le seul son était le griffonnement de plumes et le bruissement occasionnel de quelqu'un qui ajustait son parchemin. C'était clairement un examen. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les hautes fenêtres et venaient se poser sur les têtes penchées, qui brillaient avec des reflets d'or dans la lumière brillante.  
Harry regarda autour de lui soigneusement. Rogue devait être quelque part… C'était ses souvenirs…

Et il était là, exactement une table derrière Harry. Harry le regarda fixement. Rogue - l'adolescent - avait un visage pâle, comme une plante laissée dans l'obscurité.  
Ses cheveux étaient fins et graisseux et tombaient sur la table, son nez à peine à un demi centimètre de la surface du parchemin tandis qu'il griffonnait. Harry se déplaça autour derrière Rogue pour lire le titre de la copie d'examen : DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL - NIVEAU DE MAGIE ORDINAIRE. Donc Rouge devait avoir quinze ou seize ans, à peu près le même âge qu'Harry. Sa main volait le long du parchemin ; il avait écrit au moins une page de plus que ses voisins les plus proches, et encore, son écriture était minuscule et droite.

« Plus que cinq minutes ! » La voix glaciale fit sursauter Harry. Au centre des élève rodant comme un vampire se trouvais Erika Phénix mais cette année la était Professeur Phénix, sa tête séduisante mais beaucoup plus vielle que dans le souvenir de jedusort, se déplaçant à travers les allées, entre les tables. L'ex femme de Voldemort marchait devant un garçon aux cheveux noirs et a la peau blanche, très désordonnées…

Harry se déplaça si rapidement que, s'il avait été solide, il aurait heurté les tables en volant. Au lieu de cela il sembla glisser, onirique, à travers deux tables et passa au-dessus d'une troisième. Le dos de la tête du garçon vampire aux cheveux noirs se fit plus proche et… Il se redressa, posant sa plume, tirant son rouleau de parchemin vers lui afin de relire ce qu'il avait écrit…

Harry s'arrêta devant la table et observa son père âgé de quinze ans. L'excitation éclata au creux de son estomac : c'était comme s'il se regardait, mais avec des erreurs délibérées.  
Les yeux de James étaient noisettes, son nez était légèrement plus long que celui d'Harry et il n'y avait aucune cicatrice sur son front, mais ils avaient le même visage mince, la même bouche, les mêmes sourcils ; les cheveux de James se rebellaient exactement comme ceux d'Harry, ses mains auraient pu être celle d'Harry et Harry pouvait dire que, si James s'était levé, ils auraient été exactement de la même taille.

James bailla et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus mais se pétrirait aussitôt sur le regard glacier du professeur vampire, apparemment Erika et James se respectais mais ne s'appréciais pas. Une fois que sa sœur professeur passais, il se retourna et sourit au garçon assis quatre place derrière lui. Avec un autre choc d'excitation, Harry reconnut le vampire nouveau-né, Sirius la création accidentelle d'Erika, qui leva les pouces vers le haut à l'attention de James. Sirius était assis sur sa chaise à son aise, se penchant en arrière et allongeant ses jambes. Il était très beau comme il était un jeune vampire, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux dorée avec une sorte d'élégance occasionnelle que ni James ni Harry n'auraient pu avoir et une fille, assise derrière lui, le fixait avec faux espoir vu que tout le monde sais que on ne décroche pas le cœur d'un vampire phénix sans en devenir une, et il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué de tout façon. Sirius était fraîchement mordu 1 ans ou plus en apparence il avait 50 ans selon lui il lui rappelait Hermione au début de l'été dernière, et deux places à côté de cette fille – l'estomac d'Harry fit ressentir d'autre convulsions agréables – le deuxième Phénix adoptée, Rémus Lupin le loup garou des phénix. Il semblait plutôt pâle – (la pleine lune s'approchait?) et était encore plongé dans l'examen: il finit de relire ses réponses, il se frotta le menton avec le bout de sa plume et fronça les sourcils légèrement.

Cela voulait dire que Queudver devait aussi se trouver dans le coin, lui aussi… et assez sûr, Harry le découvrit quelques seconde plus tard : un garçon petit, avec des cheveux disséminés comme des poils de souris et avec un nez fin. Queudver semblait anxieux ; il rongeait ses ongles, baissant les yeux sur sa feuille, frottant ses pieds sur le sol. De temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil plein d'espoir aux copies de ses voisins. Harry regarda fixement Queudver pendant un instant, puis revint à James, qui griffonnait maintenant sur un bout de parchemin. Il avait dessiné un Vif d'Or et traçait maintenant les lettres 'L.E'. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« Arrêtez d'écrire, s'il vous plaît sac de sang » dit le professeur Phénix. « Et cela s'applique aussi à vous, Black et Stebibns ! Rester assis s'il vous plaît pendant que je ramasse vos parchemins ! Accio ! Chantais-t-elle doucement de la même voix que Alucard utilisais pour sa magie de musique.

Plus de cent rouleaux de parchemin volèrent dans l'air jusqu'aux bras allongés du Professeur, puis s'entassèrent à ses pieds. Mais personne rirais devant Erika Phénix et tout était pétrifier sauf évidement James Potter et Sirius Phénix et se fit appelez a l'ordre d'un seul grognement : Cesse de rire idiot Potter et toi aussi Sirius Phénix.

'' Bon vous êtes maintenant libre de partir ! » Prononçais-t-elle.

Harry regarda vers son père, qui avait à la hâte barré le 'L.E.' Il se leva, rangea sa plume et son énoncé d'examen dans son sac, qu'il lança sur son dos et attendit que Sirius le rejoigne, il était en train de mette son capuchon comme alucard vu qui fessais beau au dehors, et Harry regarda autour de lui et entrevit Rogue un peu plus loin, se déplaçant entre les tables vers les portes du Hall d'entrée, toujours absorbé par sa propre copie.

Courbé, il marchait d'une façon nerveuse qui rappela à Harry une araignée, ses cheveux huileux s'agitant sur son visage.

Une équipe de fille en train de bavarder sépara Rogue de James, Sirius et Lupin et se planta au milieu, Harry réussit à garder Rogue en vue tout en écoutant attentivement les voix de James et ses amis.

« Tu as aimé la question dix, Lunard ? » demanda son frère Sirius qu'il arrivait dans le Hall d'entrée.

« Je l'ai adorée, sûrement une idée de ta créatrice » dit lupin vivement. « Donnez cinq signe qui identifient le loup-garou. Une excellente question. »

« Tu penses que tu as réussi à te rappeler de tous les signes ? » Dit James, faussement soucieux.

« Je pense que j'y suis arrivé, et toi sûrement pas idiot Potter» dit Lupin moqueusement alors qu'ils rejoignaient la foule se pressant autour des portes d'entrée désirant sortir dans le parc ensoleillé.

'' Un : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deux : il porte mes vêtements. Trois : Lupin Remus Phénix et son nom. Et 4 : Sirius Black est son frère adoptif vampire. » Queudver fut le seul à ne pas rire.

« J'ai réussi à me rappeler la forme de museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue, » dit-il avec inquiétude, « mais je ne pouvais pas me rappeler le reste – »

« A quel point es-tu borné, Queudver ? » dit James impatiemment. « Tu te balades avec un loup-garou une fois par mois et – »

« Baisse d'un ton, » implora Lupin.

Harry regarda avec inquiétude derrière lui. Rogue était restée au même endroit, toujours plongé dans ses questions d'examen - mais c'était la mémoire de Rogue et Harry était sûr que si Rogue avait voulu errer dans une direction différente une fois à l'extérieur, dans le parc, il, Harry, ne serait plus capable de suivre James davantage. À son intense soulagement, cependant, lorsque James et ses trois amis traversèrent à grand pas la pelouse, pour aller vers le lac, Rogue les suivit, étudiant toujours de près sa copie et apparemment sans avoir la moindre idée d'où il allait. Se tenant un peu en avance sur lui.

Harry réussit à maintenir une distance proche avec James et les autres.

« Bien vu que je couche avec la prof, j'ai pensé que cette examen était du gâteau de sang animal, » entendit-il Sirius dire. Je serais étonné que Erika ne me donnerais pas un « Optimal » au moins.

« Moi sa étonnerais qu'elle me fasse passée pour avoir un optimal de ma part il faudrait que je coucherais avec ma propre sœur et c'est contre ma religion de ma famille de coucher avec l'ennemi qui bois du sang humain. »

" Donc tu auras sûrement un T comme note de passage comme tu as eu quand son fis nous a enseignée en première année dit Sirius en rigolant.

'' Il a fait ça pour te faire rire vu que tu es son gardien d'exil Sirius.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et en retira un Vif d'Or remuant.

« Ou l'as-tu eu ? »

« Je l'ai fauchée à ma vampire de sœur Erika. » dit James négligemment. Il commença à jouer avec le vif, lui permettant de voler à auteur d'un pied avant de l'attraper de nouveau : ses réflexes étaient excellents. Queudver l'observa avec crainte.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre du même hêtre sur le bord du lac ou Harry, Ron avant de mourir et a présent Ginny, Hermione, Hinata et Alucard, avaient une fois passés un dimanche, finissant leur devoir, et se jetèrent sur l'herbe.  
Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule une fois de plus et vit, avec plaisir, que Rogue s'était allongé sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un bloc dans de buissons.  
Il semblait encore plus profondément immergé dans sa copie de BUSE que jamais, ce qui laissa Harry libre de s'asseoir sur l'herbe entre le hêtre et les buissons et observer le groupe de quatre personnes sous l'arbre.  
La lumière du soleil était éblouissante sur la surface lisse du lac, et le groupe de filles riantes qui avaient été assise sur le banc venait de partir vers le Grand Hall, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes, se rafraîchissant leurs pieds dans l'eau. Seul une des filles et était le professeur phénix osais pas approchée de l'eau à cause que c'était pour elle des brûlures vu que était de l'eau pure, mais restais quand même avec elle comme une protectrice.

Lupin avait sorti un livre en transylvanien et lisait. Sirius regardait fixement des étudiants qui bronzant sur l'herbe avec une retenue de vampire de ne pas les dévorée directement, le regard plutôt glacial et ennuyé, mais très élégant comme alucard.  
James jouait toujours avec le Vif, le laissant bourdonner plus loin et plus loin ,s'échappant presque, mais toujours saisis à la dernière seconde.  
Queudver l'observait, la bouche ouverte. Chaque fois que James réussissait une attrape particulièrement difficile, Queudver haletait et applaudissait. Après cinq minutes, Harry se demanda pourquoi James ne demandait pas à Queudver de se retenir, mais James semblait aimer retenir l'attention. Harry remarqua que son père avait l'habitude de décoiffer ses cheveux comme s'il les empêchait de trop se ranger et il continua à observer les filles par-delà le lac.

« Arrête ça, s'il te plait, » dit Sirius glacialement, alors que James faisait un nouveau un excellent attrapage et que Queudver libérait une acclamation, « avant que Queudver ne sache plus se retenir et que je dois le croquer juste au sang pour le calmer. »

Queudver se retourna, légèrement rose, mais James sourit.

« S'il ça te dérange, » dit-il, fourrant le Vif dans sa poche. Harry avait l'impression distincte que Sirius était le seul pour qui James aurait arrêté de faire l'intéressant, tout comme Alucard qui a le pouvoir sur Harry de le calmer quand il était trop furieux avec son tempérament de glace.

« Je m'ennuie, » dit Sirius. « J'aimerais que ce soit la pleine lune pour chassée. »

« Tu ne devrais pas, » dit Lupin sombrement, derrière son livre. « Nous avons toujours la métamorphose à passer, si tu t'ennuis, tu peux toujours réviser. Voilà… »

Et il donna son livre. Mais Sirius renifla de dédains.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lire ces conneries du ministère anglais, je sais déjà tout ça grâce a mon ex-copine repentie Erika. »

« Tien tu parlais de chasse, Crau de fer, dit James tranquillement. « regardez qui voilà… »

La tête et le nez sentit aussitôt l'odeur et se tourna, il était au aguet et se lâchais les babine comme un loup qui sentait une proie.

'' Excellent' dit-il doucement. « Casse-croûte. »

Harry se tourna pour voir ce que Sirius avais flairée, Rogue était debout de nouveau et rangeait la copie de BUSE dans son sac. Alors qu'il quittait les ombres des buissons et se mettait en route à travers la pelouse, Sirius et James se levèrent. Lupin et Queudver restèrent assis : Lupin toujours concentré sur son livre, quoique ses yeux ne se déplaçaient pas et qu'un faible froncement de sourcils apparu ; Queudver regardait de Sirius et James à Rogue, un regard d'attente avide sur son visage. Apparemment Harry savais maintenant tout la vrai raison d'où le surnom pour le chat de Alucard venait et était de Sirius, a cause Alucard surnommais toujours Patarond de casse-croûte.

« Ça va, Sac de sang ? » dit James fortement. Rogue réagit aussi vite que s'était attendu à une attaque de vampire : en laissant tomber son sac, il plongea la main à l'intérieur de sa robe et sa baguette magique était à mi-chemin dans les airs quand Sirius chanta : « Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette magique de Rogue vola douze pieds dans l'air et tomba dans un petit bruit sourd dans l'herbe derrière lui. Sirius libéra un rire sadique de vampire et chanta : impedimenta ! » Dit-il dirigeant sa magie vampirique sur Rogue qui fut propulsé en arrière, alors qu'il venait de plonger vers sa propre baguette magique tombée. Les étudiants tout autour s'étaient tournés pour regarder. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient levés pour se rapprocher. Certains semblaient appréhensifs, d'autres distraits. Rogue était couchée, haletant sur le terrain. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, la baguette et le bras levée, James jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule pour observer les filles au bord de l'eau mais surtout celle qui évitais l'eau mais restais avec les filles sans y toucher. Queuedver était debout maintenant, observant voracement, tournant autour de Lupin pour obtenir une vue plus claire.

« Comment vont les examens, Sac de sang ? » dit James. « Je l'observais, son nez touchait le parchemin, » dit Sirius méchamment comme alucard. Il doit être plein de grosse trace de graisse maintenant, que ta sœur sera bien incapable d'en lire un mot. »

Plusieurs personnes les observant rirent ; Rogue était clairement impopulaire. Queudver rit sous cape d'un ton perçant. Rogue essayait de se lever, mais le sort fonctionnait toujours sur lui ; il luttait, comme s'il était attaché par des cordes invisibles.

« Vous - attendez, » haleta-t-il, regardant fixement vers James avec une expression de haine pure, « vous – attendez ! »

« Attendre quoi ? » Dit Sirius fraîchement. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Casse-croûte, essuyer ton gros nez sur un phénix ? »

Rogue laissa échapper un flot mélangé de jurons et de formules, mais avec sa baguette magique à dix mètres de distance, rien ne se passa.

« Lave-toi la bouche, » dit James froidement. « Récurevite ! »

Des bulles de savon roses coulèrent de la bouche de Rogue immédiatement; la mousse couvrait ses lèvres, le bâillonnant, l'étranglant –

« Laissez-le TRANQUILLE IDIOT POTTER ! dit la voix glacial et une autre humaine en duo.

James et Sirius regardèrent autour d'eux. La main libre de James sauta immédiatement à ses cheveux. Mais se pétrifiais aussitôt des qui rencontrais le regard flamboyant de vampire de sa sœur Erika avec l'une des filles au bord du lac. Elle avait les cheveux épais, rouge foncé qui tombaient sur ses épaules et des yeux en amande ahurissement verts – les yeux d'Harry. La mère de Harry et le regard enflammée de Alucard, vu qu'elle était accompagnée de sa mère Erika Phénix.

« Ça, va sœurette vampire et Evan? » dit James et le ton de sa voix était soudainement plaisante, plus profond, plus mûr. »

« Laisse-le tranquille, » répéta Lily et Erika. Tout les deux regardait James avec des signe de colère et mètre en colère Erika était une très mauvaise idée.

« Que t'a-t-il fait ? » dit Lily.

« Et Bien, » dit James, paraissant débattre sur ce point, « c'est plus le fait qu'il existe comme les successeurs de sang, sauf évidement les phénix d'Elmira si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Beaucoup d'étudiants environnants rirent, Sirius et Queudver inclus, mais Lupin, toujours apparemment plongé dans son livre, ne rit pas, ni Lily et Erika grognais de mécontentement.

« Tu penses que c'est drôle, » dit-elle froidement. « Mais contrairement a ta sœur tu es juste arrogant, bafouant l'autorité de phénix, idiot Potter, juste a cause que Erika est ta sœur qui est un vampire du clan de Elmira et que ta famille est des chasseurs de vampire. Laissez-le tranquille.

« Je ne le ferais que si tu sors avec moi, Evans, dit James rapidement. « Allez… sort avec moi et je ne tournerais plus jamais ma baguette magique sur le vieux casse-croûte de vampire de ma sœur. »

Derrière lui, le Sort d'Obstacle se dissipait. Rogue commençait à bouger son pouce vers sa baguette magique tombée, crachant de la mousse de savon alors qu'il rampait.

« Je ne sortirais pas avec toi, même si je devais faire un choix entre toi et Elmira Phénix, je préférais encore être une vampire lesbienne de son couvent.

« Pas de chance, dans les dents, « dit Sirius vivement et revenant à Snape. « oh !

Mais trop tard; Rogue avait dirigé sa baguette magique directement sur James mais Sirius le détournais et il retournait un flash de lumière et une entaille apparut sur le visage de Sirius éclaboussant sa robe de son sang et Sirius en avalais et son regard changeais pour un vampire affamée. Mais tout d'un coup Erika se mit en colère et dévoilais sa forme hybride de vampire et lançais un ordre mental a Sirius qui tombais en transe vampirique et tout le monde reculais devant la forme libérée de Erika qui sifflais méchamment.  
C'était aussi la première fois pour Harry de voir pour la première fois sa forme de vampire complet hybride, vu que Erika ne l'avais jamais montrée ni en première année et ni les rare fois même comme quand Voldemort est revenue en forme de vampire nouveau née. Il se souvenait par contre que la seul fois récente était avec Hagrid et les géant, sûrement de force par Macnair mais consentement elle se refusait de le montrée a quiconque. Alucard ne lui avais pas dit pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
Mais James tourbillonna et un deuxième flash de lumière plus tard, rogue volait la tête en l'air, sa robe tombant sur sa tête pour révéler des pieds maigrelets, pâles et un pantalon pratiquement gris de saleté. Beaucoup de personnes dans la foule acclamèrent mais James et queudver éclatèrent de rire mais pas Sirius vu qui était en transe ni Érika.

'' SA SUFFIT James Potter si tu ne veux pas que mère soit avertie tu ferais mieux de le faire redescende tout de suite. Fit Érika furieuse.

Erika bouillais de colère et James reculais pétrifier pendant un instant il avait peur et il allait sourire quand, Érika dit : « fait-le redescendre sinon je te transforme en casse-croûte vampire nouveau-née illégal Imbécile de chasseur. »

« Certainement, miss phénix, « dit James et il tria brusquement sa baguette magique vers le haut ; Rogue tomba comme un tas de chiffons sur le terrain, il s'empêtra dans sa robe puis se remit rapidement debout, la baguette magique prête, mais Sirius réveiller de sa transe chanta « Pétrificus totalus »! Et Rogue tomba de nouveau à la renverse, rigide comme une pierre. Erika furieusement le frappais et l'envoyais au sol et montrais ses Crau.

« LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE SINON JE TE DONNE UNE CORRECTION QUE TES PAS PRÊTE OUBLIER SIRIUS BLACK OBÉIE A TA MATRIACH. »

« Entièrement d'accord avec toi Érika, tu me laisserais participer aussi j'espère.

« Bien sur tu es ma favorite après tout je te laisserais les pendre par les pieds si tu le veux. dit Erika en souriant tendrement à Lily.

Ce mot fit sursauté Harry, et le ton aussi Erika parlais a sa mère, comme alucard a Hermione et laissais même la calmer en mode hybride.

« Oh sœurette, ne joue pas la matriash vampire avec ta favorite Evans avec moi, « dit James sincèrement.

« Levé le sort, alors ! Sinon je siffle Belmont et tes parents seront avertis que tu as fait goûtée du sang humain à un phénix sans surveillance. »

James soupira profondément, se tourna ensuite vers Rogue et murmura le contre-sort.

« Tu es libre, » dit-il, tandis que Rogue se relevait à ses pieds. « Tu as de la chance que ma sœur et Evans était ici, Casse-croûte. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale favorite Sang-de-bourbe d'une une tueuse comme ta sœur! »

Lily et Érika cligna des yeux.

« Excellent, » dit-elle fraîchement mettais un bras pour empêcher Érika de l'assassinée » je ne me donnerai plus de peine à l'avenir. »

« Et je laverais mes pantalons à ta place, Casse-croûte si tu veut pas les voir disparaître dans 10 seconde dit Erika en grondant de colère.

« Fait tes excuses à ma sœur et Evan ! » hurla James à Rogue, sa baguette magique dirigée d'un ton menaçant. »

« Je ne veux pas que vous le lui faisiez me faire des excuse, sauf évidement a Erika si sa lui évite une retenue sanglant, » cria Lily, se jeta sur James. « Tu es aussi mauvais que lui sauf pour défendre ta sœur vampire quand on la traître de tueuse. »

« Quoi ? Glapit James. Je ne t'appellerais pas un '' tu sais-quoi'' surtout devant ma propre sœur qui ta choisie en favorite voyons Evans ! »

« Tu te décoiffant tes cheveux parce que tu crois que ça te fait avoir l'air cool, comme si tu venais de descendre de ton balai, frimant avec ton stupide Vif d'Or, te pavanant dans les couloir et jetant des sorts à ceux qui t'ennuis juste parce que tu est le frère humain de de Erika Phénix – je suis étonnée que ton balai puisse encore décollé vu la grosse tête qui est dessus. Tu me rends MALADE James Potter.

Et juste pour l'humilier encore plus elle se tournait vers Erika et l'embrassais a pleine bouche comme une amante.

'' Je préférerais encore coucher avec ta sœur que toi et devenir une phénix nouveau-née vampire comme Alucard Phénix, que de sortir avec toi, James Potter.

Elle tourna les talons et partit en hâte.

« Evans ! » cria James après elle. « Hé, EVANS ! »

Mais elle et Érika ne se retourna pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle, elle est folle d'embrassée ma sœur vampire ? » dit James, laissant tomber, comme si c'était une question sans importance pour lui.

« Si tu lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu trop vaniteux, camarade, tu sais très bien qui est quasiment impossible approche la favorite de ta sœur sans qu'elle te tombe dessus Potter » dit Sirius avec regret qui se relevais de sa trances.

« Ouais, » dit James, qui semblait furieux maintenant, « ouais »

Il y eut un autre flash de lumière et Rogue s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs, à l'envers.

« Qui veut voir quand je ferais disparaître les vêtement de casse-croûte » dit Sirius d'un air sadique.

Mais si Sirius avait vraiment enlevé le pantalon de Rogue, Harry ne le découvrit jamais. Une main s'était refermée sur son bras, et le tenait avec une poigne incroyable. Tressaillant, Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui le tenait et vit, avec un frisson d'horreur, Rogue adulte juste à côté de lui, blanc de colère.

« Vous vous amusez bien ? »

Harry se sentit monter dans l'air ; le jour de l'été s'évapora autour de lui ; il flottait vers le haut dans la glaciale noirceur, la main de Rogue toujours serrée sur son bras. Alors, avec une descente en piqué, se sentant comme s'il avait fait un saut périlleux arrière, ses pieds frappèrent le carrelage du cachot souterrain de Rogue et il fut de nouveau debout à côté de la Pensine posée sur le bureau de Rogue, à côté de l'actuelle l'étude du maître des Potions.

« Ainsi, » dit Rogue, saisissant le bras d'Harry si fermement qu'il commençait à sentir des fourmis dans sa main. « Ainsi… Vous vous êtes fait plaisir, Potter ? »

« Non, » dit Harry, essayant de libérer son bras.

C'était effrayant : les lèvres de Rogue tremblaient, son visage était complétement blanc, ses dents étaient découvertes.

« Un homme amusant, votre père, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Rogue, secouant Harry si durement que ses lunettes glissèrent en bas de son nez.

« Je – ne voulais pas - »

Rogue rejeta Harry de toute sa force. Harry tomba durement sur le sol du cachot souterrain.

« Vous ne répéterez à personne que ce vous avez vu ! » Beugla Rogue.

« Non, » dit Harry, essayant de s'éloigner autant de Rogue qu'il le pouvait. « Non, bien sûr je ne - »

« Sortez, sortez, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir dans ce bureau ! »

Et comme Harry avançait à toute vitesse vers la porte, une fiole de cancrelats morts éclata sur sa tête. Il tira violemment sur la porte qui s'ouvrit et fonça le long du couloir, s'arrêtant seulement une fois qu'il eut mis trois étages entre lui et Rogue. Là, il s'appuya contre le mur, haletant et frottant son bras contusionné. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor si tôt, ni de dire à Ginny et surtout pas a Hermione ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce qui rendait Harry si horrifié et malheureux n'était pas les cris ou les fioles que Rogue lui avait jetés; c'était le fait qu'il savait ce que ça fessait d'être humilié au milieu d'un cercle de spectateurs, savait exactement comment Rogue s'était sentit lorsque son père et Sirius s'était moqué de lui et que, jugeant ce qu'il venait de voir, son père avait été aussi arrogant que Rogue lui avait toujours dit.  
Mais ce qui horrifiais le plus c'était avoir appris que Erika avais eut comme favorite sa propre mère et ne comprenais pas ce lien qui ressemblais beaucoup trop a Hermione et Alucard a son goût.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Conseil de carrières.

'' Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu plus de leçons d'Occulmencie ? dit Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Je _t'ai dit_ '' murmura Harry. Rogue estime que je peux continuer par moi-même maintenant que j'ai les bases.

'' Alors tu as cessé de faire des rêve sur moka ? dit Hermione avec scepticisme.

'' Suffisamment, dit Harry, ne la regardant pas.

'' Bien je pense que Rogue ne devrait pas arrêter tant que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir les maîtriser !'' dit Hermione avec indignation, Harry je pense que tu devrais retourner le voir et lui demander –''

'' Non,' dit Harry fermement. Laisse tomber Hermione, ok ! Ou pire des l'été je demanderais a Alucard de me les faire il est bien meilleurs professeur que moi, après tout ce toi qui a eu comme élève et tu as réussi.

'' Oui mais… c'est risquer il enseigne pour les vampires mais pas pour les humain.

C'était le premier jour des vacances de Pâques et Hermione, de même qu'à l'accoutumé, sauf quand elle est en manque de cul, mais ce temps ci elle était plutôt satisfait surtout depuis la rébellion sexuelle de la première semaine de règne de Beurninger, elle avait passé une grande partie de la journée à élaborer des plannings de révision pour tous trois. Harry et Ginny, eux, l'avaient laissé faire; c'était plus facile que de se disputer avec elle et pourrait de toute façon s'avérer utile.

Ginny avait été épouvantée d'apprendre qu'il restait encore seulement six semaines avant les examens.

'' Comment cela peut-il être un choc pour toi ? Tu ne passe pas comme nous les Buse au moins ? demanda Hermione, tandis qu'elle tapotait du bout de sa baguette, chaque petite case du planning de Ginny de sorte que chaque case clignotait de la couleur correspondante à la matière.

'' Sais pas, dit Ginny, il y avait d'autre priorités comme satisfaire tout les garçons ensorcelez par la chanson opéra de ton amant cette semaine surtout.

'' Bien, là tu es la priorité, autre que les orgies, dit-elle, lui tendant son planning, si tu suis exactement ce que tu dois faire.

Ginny le parcouru sombrement, mais son visage s'éclaircit.

'' Tu m'as laissé une soirée de libre chaque semaines !

'' C'est pour les entraînements de Quidditch, dit Hermione.

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Ginny.

'' À quoi bon ? dit-t-elle faiblement, nous avons autant de chance de gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année que nommée Elmira phénix pour devenir Ministre de la Magie.''

Hermione trouvais la blague amusant quand même, même si elle ne dit rien; elle regardait Harry, qui fixait des yeux le mur blanc opposé de la salle commune tandis que Pattenrond jouait avec ses pattes, essayant d'atteindre ses oreilles rayées.

'' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?

'' Quoi ? dit-il rapidement, oh rien.

Il saisit son exemplaire de _Défense sexuelle contre les attaques vampire_ et feignit de lire quelque chose dans l'index. Pattenrond renonçait comme pour un mauvais travail et s'en alla furtivement loin sous la chaise d'Hermione.

'' J'ai vu Cho, tout à l'heure, dit Hermione à titre d'essais. Elle avait l'air vraiment malheureuse, elle aussi… vous vous êtes encore disputés tous les deux ?''

'' Ou – oh, ouais, encore une fois, dit Harry, saisissant sur l'excuse avec reconnaissance.

'' A quel sujet ?

'' Cette amie qui est en transe vampirique, Marietta, et elle a même traite ta famille de monstres en passant dit Harry.

'' Ouais, bien, je ne te contredit pas ! dit Ginny avec colère, posant son planning. Si elle n'avait pas été là… alucard ne serais jamais partit ni Dumbledore non plus.

Ginny pesta alors au sujet de Marietta Edgecombe, ce que Harry trouva fort appréciable venant de sa fuckfriend; tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de sembler être fâché, acquiescer de la tête et dire '' ouais et ' voilà, tout les fois ou Ginny reprenait son souffle, laissant son esprit libre de pensée, toujours plus malheureux, à ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensive.

Il sentait comme si la mémoire de celle-ci le mangeait de l'intérieur. Il avait été si sûr que ses parents étaient des personnes merveilleuses, qu'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre difficulté à ignorer les calomnies que Rogue diffamait sur le caractère de son père. Des gens comme Hagrid et Sirius n'avaient-ils _pas dit_ à Harry comme son père était merveilleux ? ( _Ouais_ , _bien, regarde comme Sirius lui ressemble, dit_ une voix harcelante à l'intérieur de la tête de Harry... _il était aussi perturbateur, non_?). Oui, il avait était informé, par le passé, par le Professeur McGonagall que son père et Sirius avaient été des agitateurs à l'école, mais elle les avait décrits comme précurseurs des jumeaux

Weasley, et Harry ne pouvait imaginer Fred et George pendant quelqu'un à l'envers pour s'amuser ... pas à moins qu'ils le détestaient vraiment... peut-être Alucard envers Malefoy ou quelqu'un qui l'aurait vraiment mérité.

Harry essaya de trouve une raison à ce que Rogue mérite ce qu'il a souffert aux mains de James : mais Erika et Lily n'avait pas demandé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais ? Et James n'avait-il pas répondu, c'est plus le fait qu'il _existe_ comme les suceur de sang sauf les phénix, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, James n'avait-il pas commencé toute simplement parce que Sirius qui est un vampire phénix avait dit qu'il aimerais chassée et qu'il s'ennuyait ?

Harry se rappela que Lupin avait dit en revenant a place grimmauld que Dumbledore l'avait fait préfet dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait exercer un certain contrôle sur James et son frère vampire… mais dans la Pensive, il s'était assis là et avait laissé Erika se chargée de tout…

Harry se rappela à nouveau que Lily et Erika était intervenue en duo : sa mère était honorable. Cependant, le souvenir du regard qu'elle portait quand elle avait crié après James avec Erika, le dérangea autant que toutes autres choses : Lily avait préféré Erika et James l'avait clairement répugné, et Harry ne pouvait pas tout simplement comprendre comment ils avaient pu finir par se marier. Une ou deux fois, ils se demandèrent même si James ne l'avait pas forcée ou pire violé…

Pendant presque cinq années, la pensée de son père avait été une source de réconfort, d'inspiration. A chaque fois qu'une personne lui avait dit qu'il était comme James, il avait brillé de fierté à l'intérieur. Et maintenant... maintenant il se sentait froid et malheureux à sa simple pensée.

Le temps était devenu plus venteux, plus lumineux et chaud au fur et à mesure que les vacances de Pâques passaient, mais Harry, avec le reste des cinquièmes années et les septièmes années, étaient emprisonnés à l'intérieur à réviser et à déambuler partout dans la bibliothèque. Harry prétendait que sa mauvaise humeur n'avait aucune autre cause mais les examens approchant, et ses camarades de Gryffondor étant tous malades d'étudier, son excuse marcha sans conteste.

'' Harry, je te parle, tu m'entends ?

'' Hum ?''

Il regarda tout autour. Hinata phénix, qui paraissait revenir de chasse avais combattu le vent, l'avait joint à la table de bibliothèque ou seul, il s'était assis. Il était tard en ce dimanche soir : Hermione était retourné à la tour des Gryffondor, réviser la ruine antique, et Ginny avait un entraînement de quidditch. Mais elle était étonnement avec hinata.

'' Oh, salut, dit Harry, tirant ses livres vers lui. '' Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas à l'entraînement.

'' C'est fini, dit Ginny. Elizabeth a dû accompagner Jack Sloper à l'infirmerie.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Bien, nous ne sommes pas sûr, mais nous pensons qu'il s'est assommé avec sa propre batte. Elle soupira longuement. '' Bref… un paquet vient juste d'arriver, par une chauve-souris du ministère et il a été contrôlé en vue du nouveau procédé de surveillance d'Ombrage.

'' Une chauve-souris on ne craint pas de se faire empoisonnée.

'' Non, dit hinata, a cause de la grève des oiseaux, ma charmante pute de sœur a eu idée utiliser des chauves-souris pour livrée le courrier externe a la place, dont on lui a chargée de contrôler tout le transporte des lettre a présent.

Elle posa une boîte enveloppée en papier brun sur la table; elle avait été clairement ouverte et négligemment ré-enveloppée. Il y avait une note griffonnée sur l'emballage en encre rouge qui disait : _Inspecté et accepté par le haut enquêteur de Poudlard._

' C'est des œufs de Pâques de Maman,' dit Ginny. ' Il y a un pour toi ... Tiens.'

Elle lui remit un superbe œuf en chocolat décoré de petites souris glacées et, contenant un sac de Fizwizbizs (note : Sorbets de toutes les saveurs) de la couleur de l'emballage.

Harry le regarda pendant un moment, puis, à son horreur, sentit sa gorge se serrer.

' Tout va bien, Harry?' demanda Ginny tranquillement.

' Ouais, je vais très bien, ' dit Harry d'un ton bourru. Sa gorge était douloureuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un œuf de Pâques lui faisait cette sensation.

' Tu sembles vraiment déprimé, ' persista Hinata. Tu sais, je suis sûr que si tu parlais à…

'' Ce n'est pas à Cho que je veux parler hinata, mais a ton frère ou a Sirius.

'' Mais… pourquoi tu me la pas demandée a Hermione.

'' Quoi ?

'' Son miroir communiquant celle ou que Alucard a pu le sauvée de Moka et de temari, elle peut communiquer a son double qui se situe au manoir a Londres et il n'est pas surveiller par le ministère, mais probablement aussi que c'est Sirius qui là, a cause d'une lois sur les exil, c'est que le vampire exilé ne doit se faire voir de personne a pas si il décide de revenir.

' Je ... '

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. Madame Pince était à plusieurs étagères au loin, tamponnant une pile des livres pour Hannah Abbott qui paraissait hystérique.

'' Je croyais que sa fonctionnais que pour Hermione, vu que c'est son cadeau de noël. A cause je voudrais beaucoup parler a Sirius, mais je ne sais pas si sa marche avec moi.''

Hinata continua de l'observer pensivement. Plus pour se donner quelque chose à faire que parce qu'elle le voulait vraiment. Harry déballa son œuf de pâques, cassa un grand morceau et le mit dans sa bouche.

'' Bien, dit Hinata, lentement, se prenant aussi un œuf, elle aussi, si tu veux vraiment parler à Sirius, j'espère que le miroir de Hermione fonctionnera avec toi.

'' Tu rigole ? dit Harry faiblement. Avec Moka et Beureninger qui maintient l'ordre et qui lit tous notre courrier ?

'' La chose que j'ai appris étant élevée par Alucard c'est que rien est impossible pour déjouer les règle des humain et aussi pour déjouer sa sœur jumelle dit Hinata.

Harry la regarda. Peut-être était-ce l'effet du chocolat - Lupin l'avait toujours conseillé d'en manger après avoir rencontré des Détraqueurs - ou simplement parce qu'il avait finalement dit à haute voix le souhait qui brûlai à l'intérieur de lui depuis une semaine, mais il sentit un peu d'espoir monter en lui.

' QUE PENSEZ VOUS FAIRE AVEC CECI ?'

' Oh, zut ' chuchota hinata, se relevant en sautant. 'J'avais oublié - '

Madame Pince bondit sur eux, son visage ratatiné révulsé de fureur.

 _' Du chocolat dans la bibliothèque!' cria-_ elle. ' Dehors - dehors - DEHORS !' Et sortant sa baguette, elle entraîna les livres de Harry, le sac et la bouteille d'encre à chasser Ginny et lui de la bibliothèque, leur donnant, à plusieurs reprises, des coups au-dessus de la tête alors qu'ils courraient.

Il se précipitait dans la salle commune et croisais Hermione.

'' Hermione tu n'aurais pas ton miroir qui ta sauvée de moka l'été dernier.

'' Ha bien sur mais je ne sais pas si il marche pour toi Harry. Dit-elle surprise en le sortant de sa poche. Mais pourquoi Harry ?

Hinata lui avais redonnée vu qu'elle le cherchait partout après la semaine l'orgie mondiale.

'' Je peux te l'empruntée on va testée si on peu parler sans être surveiller par Ombrage sa serais génial, et je veux parler a Sirius.

'' D'accord on peu essayer.

Harry prit le miroir et montais dans la chambre vide des garçons et dit au miroir : Sirius est tu la.

Le visage de Sirius apparu dans le miroir tout surprise.

'' Harry tu as compris mon cadeau mais tu n'a pas le bon miroir.

'' Désolé on la empruntée a Hermione. Donc ton miroir est le cadeau que je n'ai pas ouvert fait la même chose.

'' Bien sûr dit Sirius en riant vu que c'est moi qui a appris a Alucard en fabriquer, je suis un peu vexée que tu t'en aille pas rendu compte avant.

'' Oh d'accord dit Sirius, je ne pensais pas qui fonctionnais avec toi mais t'aurais pu utilise le mien que je tes donner il marche avec tout le monde lui. Alors quoi de neuf, tout va bien, Alucard nous la laissée vu qui pouvais pas l'emmener en exil pour l'instant.

'' Ouais, mais j'ai pensée avoir une conversation avec toi ou lupin si il est dans le coin.

'' Hey lupin vient parler au miroir de alucard. dit Sirius et Lupin apparut aussitôt.

'' Salut dit lupin content de te voir Harry, mais t'aurais du prendre le miroir a Sirius a la place de alucard.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Sirius tu va bien tu a besoin d'aide ?

'' Non, dit Harry, rien de tout ça… j'ai voulu juste parler… de mon père et de ma mère…

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, mais Harry se sentais maladroit et embarrassé; alors il raconta alors immédiatement l'histoire qu'il avait vu dans la Pensive.

Quand il eut fini, ni Sirius ni Lupin ne dirent un mot pendant un moment. Alors Lupin dit tranquillement, Je ne voudrais pas que tu juges ton père sur ce que tu as vu là, Harry. Ni ta mère et même Erika. On avait seulement quinze ans et Sirius était un imbécile de nouveau née a cette époque la. –''

'' J'ai quinze ans, dit apparemment Harry et Erika appelais ma mère sa favorite et la même embrassée comme Alucard embrasse Hermione et je ne savais pas que Alucard avais enseigné avec elle vu qui n'était pas la. Vu que j'ai entendu dire qui avaient donne un T a mon père en première année.

'' Haha oui la vielle blague de la mauvaise note en défense contre les forces du mal, il voulait lui donner une leçon. Seulement quand on était en premier et deuxième année pas à cause qui était exilé son ex-femme pour se marier avec elle. Mais Écoute, Harry, dit Sirius tranquillement. Erika et Lilly était les meilleurs amie depuis qu'elle apprit qu'elle était une sorcière. Vu que c'est elle qui le lui est appris en la croisant quand elle était enfant. Le coup du baiser étais que pour taquinée James qui fessais imbécile. Mais James et Rogue se détestait mutuellement depuis le moment ou ils ont placé leurs yeux l'une sur l'autre. Erika sa sœur ne détestais pas rogue contrairement a James, et je pense que James était tout ce que Rogue voulait être – lui et Erika était populaire, de un Erika enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal cette année-là en remplaçant Alucard et lui il était bon en quidditch – et dans à peu près tout. Et Rogue était juste un petit casse-croûte qui était à mes yeux qu'un panier repas en train de mijoter quelque chose en magie noire, et James – malgré ce que tu as vu dans la Pensive, Harry James a toujours détestée la magie noir et les vampires maléfique, mais pas tous les vampire comme Elmira phénix ou même Alucard aussi même si il le voyais rarement vu qui était très souvent en voyage en Albanie pour combattre son père, mais pour Elmira, qui était considérée comme une bonne vampire malgré qu'elle aille pas le passée faite plusieurs chasse au moldus, mais c'était des chasse avec des Moldu adulte a cause qu'elle ne tuais jamais les enfants lors de c'est chasse. Elle et ses Goules suit le même principe que le centaure pour ça. Erika elle fessait parfois le contraire, vu qu'elle tuait toute une famille au complet quand elle avait faim.

'' Ouais, dit Harry, mais vous avez attaqué Rogue sans aucune raison valable, juste parce que – bien, juste parce que tu voulais chasser et tu t'ennuyais, dit-il avec un ton légèrement désolé.

'' Je n'en suis pas fier, dit Sirius rapidement.

Lupin regarda Sirius du coin de l'œil, puis dit :

'' Écoute, Harry, ce que tu dois comprendre est que ton père et Sirius étaient les meilleurs de l'école quoi qu'ils aient fait — tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient les plus cool de l'école — même s'ils s'emportaient un peu parfois et que Erika malgré son passé nous corrigeais souvent.

'' Nous étions parfois des petits phénix idiot et arrogants, tu veux dire, dit Sirius, surtout moi a époque.

Lupin souri.

' Il a continué à avoir ses cheveux en pagaïe, et Erika le nommais Idiot Potter ' dit Harry d'un ton affligé.

Sirius et Lupin rirent.

' J'avais oublié qu'elle avait l'habitude de l'appelez comme ça et qui fasse sa aussi, ' dit Sirius affectueusement.

'' Jouais-t-il avec un vif d'or qui avais piqué a sa sœur demanda Lupin vivement.

'' Ouais, dit Harry, observant sans comprendre, Sirius et Lupin qui souriaient. Bien… j'ai pensée qu'il était un peu un idiot.''

'' Naturellement il était un peu un idiot !'' Erika le traitais d'idiot a chaque parole qui prononçais dans ses cours ou le surnommais effectivement Idiot Potter a cause qu'elle disait que Idiot serais un meilleur prénom pour son frère humain que James. dit Sirius vivement, Pour Erika nous étions tous des idiots ! Sauf – Lunard pas autant. Dit-il raisonnablement, regardant Lupin. Le seul temps que elle appelait James par son prénom c'est pour le dénoncée sa famille humaine de chasseur.

Mais Lupin secoua sa tête. '' Ne t'est ai-je jamais demandé de laisser tranquille Rogue ?, dit-il n'ai-je jamais eu de cran de vous dire que je pensais que vous alliez trop loin ?

'' Ouais, bon, dit Sirius. Erika me fessais surtout honte de moi-même surtout si je la provoquais trop… c'était quelque chose nos duel a époque de nos retrouvaille cette année la. Surtout quand elle me mettait en transe vampirus en dévoilant sa forme libérée.

'' Et, dit Harry avec ténacité, déterminé à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur maintenant qu'il était ici, ' il a continué à jeter des coups d'œil aux filles près du lac, espérant qu' 'elles l'observaient!'

'' Oh oui, il faisait toujours l'imbécile à chaque fois que Lily était autour, sauf évidement quand elle était avec Erika, dit Sirius, gesticulant. James avais une peur bleue de sa sœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire voir à chaque fois qu'elle était tout près.

'' Comment se fait-il qu'elle l'ait épousée et largue Erika ? Qui était pourtant sa favorite. Demanda Harry d'un air malheureux. '' Elle préférait être un lesbien vampire de Elmira vu qu'il le détestait.

'' Non c'est faux, elle a dit ça vraiment mais seulement a cause qu'elle était furieuse a cette époque contre James dit Sirius.

'' Elle a commencé à sortir avec lui en septième année, dit Lupin.

'' Une fois que James n'avait plus la grosse tête. Dit Sirius.

'' Et qu'il a cessé d'excéder des personnes avec la magie juste pour s'amuser, dit Lupin.

'' Même avec Erika ? Et rogue ? dit Harry.

'' Bien, dit Lupin lentement, Rogue était un cas spécial tout comme Erika, je veux dire, il n'a jamais perdu une occasion d'Haïr James, donc tu ne pouvais pas vraiment t'attendre à ce que James prenne ça à la légère, tu comprends ?

'' Et Erika ? Pourquoi Lilly l'a embrasée comme une amante. Et je n'avais jamais vu Erika en forme libérée, même quand Voldemort est revenue et la punis elle n'a que détournée le sort en mode normal.

'' A cause que Erika la supportais et aimais bien faire chier son frère avec elle mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de elle comme Alucard et Hermione. J'en suis pas trop sur, Erika a toujours été très bizarre, mais il est vrai que habituellement quand un vampire trouve sa favorite elle fait tout pour la protéger même si sa lui porte vraiment malheurs parfois, il se crée un lien spécial quand un vampire décide de protéger un ou une humaine, mais Érika a jamais toucher un cheveux de Lily contrairement a Alucard qui a violer Hermione par accident ce n'était pas le même lien même il était familier pour toi, tu comprend ? Et pour son comportement, Erika si je me souviens bien, utile cette forme que pour chassée avec d'autre vampire comme alucard mais depuis elle ne le montre plus a aucun humain, c'est ce que Alucard ma déjà dit il y a longtemps, quand il a eu un tsunami d'eau en plein visage ou un peu avant je crois. Mais récemment Belmont nous a appris que cette hiver elle avait chassée une fois en mode libérée chez les géant vu que Hagrid l'avais vu, c'est très rare qu'elle perde le contrôle, probablement qu'elle a pensée qu'il y avait des goules vampire d'Elmira avec eux vu que la goule qu'elle avait crée a été tuer par Rosalie. Et elle a fait une erreur, mais selon Belmont elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix vu qu'il n'y avait que pas animaux dans ce coin. Expliquais Sirius.

'' Et ma mère et Erika était d'accord avec ça ?

'' Elle n'en savait pas grand-chose, pour te dire la vérité, dit Sirius. Je veux dire, James ne prévoyait pas une date pour prendre Rogue avec elle et lui envoyait pas un mauvais sort devant elle, tu vois, et Erika laissais sa favorite vivre et s'amusée quand il commençait à sortir ensemble en 7 e année ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air d'Harry, qui ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu.

'' Écoute, dit-il, ton père était le meilleur ami pour un vampire que je n'ai jamais eu et il c'était une très bonne personne. Beaucoup de personnes humaines à l'âge de quinze ans. Tout aussi idiot qu'un vampire nouveau-né. Mais il a mûri en grandissant.

'' Ouais, bien, dit Harry fortement, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas être un jour désolé pour Rogue et pour Erika.

' Maintenant que tu me le rappelles,' dit Lupin, un pli entre les sourcils, ' comment a réagi Rogue quand il a su que tu avais vu tout cela?'

' Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'enseignerait plus jamais l'Occlumancie,' dit Harry d'un air indifférent, ' comme il était vraiment vexé — '

'Il QUOI ?' cria Sirius, faisant sursauter Harry fessant proche échapper le miroir de ses main.

' Tu es sérieux, Harry ?' dit Lupin rapidement. ' Il est arrêté de te donner des leçons ?'

' Ouais, ' dit Harry, étonné par ce qu'il considérait être une réaction exagérée. ' Mais c'est bon, je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est plus du soulagement pour te dire — '

' Je monte là haut pour en toucher quelques mots à Rogue ! ' Dit Sirius avec force, en se levant, mais Lupin le tira à nouveau en arrière.

' Si quelqu'un va aller en toucher quelques mots à Rogue, ce sera moi !' dit il avec fermeté.

' Mais Harry, avant tout, tu dois aller voir Rogue et lui dire qu'en aucun cas, il ne doit cesser de te donner des leçons — quand Dumbledore et Alucard entendra - '

' Je ne peux pas lui dire cela, il me tuerait !' dit Harry révolté. ' Tu ne l'as pas vu quand nous sommes sortis de la Pensive.'

'Harry, il n'y rien de plus important pour toi que tes leçons Occlumancie !' dit Lupin sévèrement. ' Tu me comprends ? Rien !'

' Ok, ' dit Harry, totalement troublé, pour ne pas dire énervé. ' Je ... J'essayerai de lui en parler ... mais il ne sera pas - '

Il se tut. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas éloignés.

'C'est Kreacher qui descend ?'

' Non, ' dit Sirius, jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. ' Ça doit être quelqu'un de ton côté.'

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra.

'Je ferais mieux de y aller !' dit-il précipitamment et retira sa tête du miroir magique.

Pendant un moment sa tête sembla tourner sur ses épaules mais était qu'Hermione.

'' Alors sa a marchés j'ai entendu criée et je suis venue voir.

'' Oui sa a marcher mais la prochaine fois je vais prendre celui que Sirius ma donner au lieu du tien je les ai tous surpris avec la tienne.

Hermione riais mais elle était un peu glacial.

'' Ha d'accord, je peux le revoir s.v.p., je m'en séparer rarement depuis ce qui est passée après tout, c'est le seul souvenir du restant de ma mère a fait pour moi quand temari a perdu temporairement le contrôle du au miroir.

'' Oui voila et apparemment sa marche pour moi aussi.

'' C'est sûrement a cause je te fais confiance que le miroir a fonctionné avec toi. Les cadeaux sortilège vampire d'Alucard fonctionnent sur la confiance, si je n'avais pas eu confiance en toi il aurait brûlé comme ils ont brûlé temari.

Comme pour souligner l'importance des prochains examens, une série de brochures, de feuillets et de panneau concernant les divers carrières magique possible apparut sur les table de la tour de Gryffondor, peu avant la fin des vacances, avec encore un autre panneau sur le conseil qui disait :

CONSEIL DE CARRIÈRES

 _Toutes les cinquièmes années sont attendues la première semaine du trimestre d'été afin de rencontrer leur Professeur en Chef et discuter de leur future carrière.  
Les dates des différents entrevus sont énumérées ci-dessous._

Harry regarda le bas de la liste et constata qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau de professeur McGonagall à deux heures et demie lundi, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait rater le cours d'Elmira. Lui et les autres cinquième années passèrent une grosse partie du dernier weekend des vacances de pâques à lire tout les informations sur les différentes professions, qui avait été laisses la pour eux.

'' Bien, je n'aime pas le soin à la créature Magique dit Hermione, sa me donne trop faim. La dernière soirée des vacances. Ils s'étaient plongé dans une brochure qui portait l'emblème, ou se croisait un os et une baguette de St Mungo devant. Ils disent ici que l'on a besoin au moins d'un ''E'' à l'aspic de potions, botanique, métamorphose, sortilège et défense contre les forces du mal. Mais de tout façon vu qui est supervisée par le ministère, et que je suis marier a un Phénix en exil vampirique, je peux laisser tomber la moitié de ses cochonnerie. Dit Hermione grincheuse.

'' Bien tu pourras toujours travailler en Transylvanie Hermione comme travailler avec Elizabeth. dit Harry.

Hermione était absorbée par une brochure en apparence d'un rose t d'un orange lumineux ou l'ont pouvait voir en tête, AINSI TU PENSES QUE TU VOUDRAIS TRAVAILLER DANS LES RELATIONS AVEC LES MOLDUS ?'. 'Tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup de qualifications pour collaborer avec les Moldus ; tout ce qu'ils veulent est un BUSE en Études des Moldus : _Beaucoup plus important est votre enthousiasme, votre patience et votre sens de l'humour!'_

'' Tu aurais besoin de plus qu'un bon sens de l'humour pour communiquer avec mon oncle, je crois qui aurais peur que tu le chasse pour un repas. Dit Harry avec un certain humour pour essayer de déridée Hermione (ce qui réussi vu qu'elle souriait) La finesse de savoir quand baisser la tête serait plus utile.' Il était à mi-chemin d'une brochure sur la Banque des sorciers. 'Écoutes ceci :

 _Cherches-tu une profession de challenge où se mêlent le voyage, l'aventure et les grosses primes de trésor pour danger encouru ? Alors sache que la banque de sorciers Gringotts est faite pour toi ! Elle recrute actuellement des Briseurs de Sort vampire pour des occasions rêvées à l'étranger…_ mais ils demandent de connaître l'Arithmancie : tu pourrais le faire, Alucard est très connu chez Gringott et très aimer aussi vu qui aime beaucoup les phénix et ils sont indépendant du ministère et il engagement des vampires d'Elmira.

'' Je ne suis pas trop intéressée par les opérations bancaires, dit Hermione vaguement, maintenant plongée dans : ''AVEZ-VOUS CE QU'IL EST DEMANDE POUR

TRAVAILLER POUR LA SÉCURITÉ DES TROLLS ? '

'' Hé, dit une voix a l'oreille de Harry. Il regarda des deux côté; Fred et George étaient venus les rejoindre, hinata nous a dit que tu as réussi à parler a Sirius.

Hermione répondit rien, et allais prendre faites un gros coup au département des accidents et catastrophe magique mais ne l'ouvrait même pas vu qu'elle vient de se souvenir qui travaillais la et en débarrassais directement au feu.

'' Ouais, j'ai réussi a cause du miroir de Hermione.

'' Bien, nous avons pensez a une autre solution si sa aurais peut-être marché, vu que comme tu as remarqué on a été plutôt sage pendant les vacances de pâques ? C'est dommage il faudra trouvée un autre moyen de faire un grabuge.

' « A quoi bon leur perturber leur temps libre ? » nous nous sommes demandés ' continua Fred. ' « A rien », nous sommes nous répondus. Aussi, nous n'aurions naturellement pas voulu gâcher les révisions, la dernière chose qu'on l'on voudrait faire.'

Il fit à Hermione un petit signe de la tête avec satisfaction. Elle avait l'air plutôt intrigué par cette réflexion peu habituelle venant de Fred et Georges.

' Mais c'est les affaires comme d'habitude, c'est pour demain,' continua Fred vivement. '

Et si nous causions un peu de tumulte, mais vu que Harry a eu sa conversation avec Sirius, on va changée idée et gâcher les révisions pour faire chier a nouveau Désirée.

' Oui, mais _quand même,'_ dit Hermione, qui avait l'air d'expliquer quelque chose de très simple à un abruti, ' même si vous arrivez à faire chier Ombrage, comme vous allez faire pour la faire chier.

'' Oh tu verras bien, sa sera géant encore plus géant que l'opéra feu artifice d'orgie de alucard de la première semaine d'orgie et viole autorisée par Elmira.

'' Vous êtes-vous

Harry avait baissé sa brochure sur le commerce des cultures des champignons et observait la conversation avec prudence.

Je ne pense que c'est une excellente idée de se venger à nouveau de Ombrage ' dit Harry, haussant les épaules.

'' Pourquoi tu les encourage dit Hermione.

'' A cause alucard sera très content de le faire si il serait la.

A cette phrase l'attitude vampire de Hermione pris légèrement le contrôle, elle avait soudain très envie de faire chier ombrage.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Hermione demanda à Ginny et Harry se rappela irrésistiblement Mme Weasley faisant appel à son mari et à Alucard au cours du premier dîner d'Harry à grimaud place.

'' Je ne sais pas, dit Ginny, paraissant alarmée que l'ont demande son opinion, si Fred veut se faire virée c'est leur choix, non ?

' Parler comme un véritable ami a toujours été dans le sang des Weasley, ' dit Fred, donnant une tape sur le dos à Ginny. ' Parfait alors. Nous pensons le faire demain, juste après les cours, parce que ça devrait faire plus de bruit si tout les élèves sont dans les couloirs - Harry, nous ferons diversion quelque part dans l'aile Est, pour l'attirer le plus loin possible de son bureau, on verra si elle court aussi vite pour arrêtée les orgies que pour régler les diversions vampirique a cette grosse vache.

' Facilement, ' dit George.

' Et quelle sorte de diversion ?' demanda Ginny.

' Tu verras, p'tit sœur qui aime nous queues en sandwich ' dit Fred, comme lui et George se levaient. ' Enfin, si tu traînes dans le couloir de Gregory le Flatteur aux alentours de cinq heure demain.'

Harry se réveilla très tôt ce jour là, se sentant presque aussi impatient qu'il l'avait été le matin de son audition disciplinaire au Ministère de la Magie. Ce n'était pas seulement la perspective de voir Ombrage se faire à nouveau humilier, bien que ce n'est certainement pas plus grave; aujourd'hui était aussi la première fois ou Harry serait dans une pièce fermé avec Rogue depuis que Rouge l'avait jeté de son bureau.

Après s'être étiré dans son lit quelques minutes, tout en pensant au jour qui s'était écoulé, Harry se leva très tranquillement et traversa le dortoir jusqu'à la fenêtre près du lit de Neville, et scruta cette superbe matinée.  
Le ciel était flou, opalescent mais d'un bleu très net.  
Juste devant lui, Harry pouvait voir l'imposant hêtre ou son père avait autrefois brutalisé Rogue.  
Il n'était pas sûr que Sirius puisse peut être lui dire que ce qu'il avait vu dans le Pensive était à minimiser, mais il était désespéré d'entendre le propre témoignage de Sirius sur ce qui s'était produit, pour connaître de tous les circonstances atténuantes qui pourraient être une excuse au comportement qu'a eu son père...

Quelque chose attira l'attention d'Harry : un mouvement au bord de la Forêt Interdite. Harry regardait du coin de l'œil à cause du soleil et vit Hagrid émerger d'entre les arbres.

Il semblait boiter. Tandis qu'Harry regardait, Hagrid boita jusqu'à la porte de sa cabane et disparut à l'intérieur. Harry observa la cabane pendant plusieurs minutes. Hagrid ne ressortait pas, mais de la fumée s'échappa de la cheminée, Hagrid n'étais donc pas sérieusement blessé si il était capable de nourrir un feu.

Harry détourna son regard de la fenêtre, retourna à sa malle et commença à s'habiller.

Avec la perspective de devoir voir à nouveau Breuninger se faire humilier, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce que le jour soit reposante, mais il n'avait pas compté sur les tentatives presque continuelles de Hermione qui était déchire entre se venger de Désirée ou de le dissuader les jumeaux de ce qu'il projetait de faire à cinq heures. Pour la première fois, elle était presque inattentive à ce que disait le Professeur Binns en cours d'Histoire de la Magie occupée à chuchoter à Harry, une tonne de reproches qu'Harry avait du mal à ignorer.

''… si elle les attrape toi et eux, indépendamment de l'expulsion, elle pourra deviner que tu es responsable et benoît n'est plus la pour te défendre, et à ce moment là, je m'attends à ce qu'elle te force à boire du Veritaserum et a lui répondre à ses questions…''

'' Hermione… cesse de me parler ou je serais obligé de prendre mes propre notes ?

'' Tu prends des notes pour une fois, ça va pas te tuer !''

Durent le trajet les conduisant jusqu'aux cachots, Harry ne parlèrent à Hermione.  
Pas découragée, elle tira profit de leur silence pour maintenir un flot de terribles avertissements,  
toutes poussées sous son souffle dans un sifflement véhément qui a fait gaspiller Seamus cinq minutes entière en examinant son chaudron pour déceler les fuites.

Rogue, en attendant, semblait avoir décidé d'agir comme si Harry était invisible. Harry était naturellement habitué par ce comportement, car c'était l'un des favoris de l'oncle Vernon, et finalement, il était plutôt content de pas avoir à endurer pire. En fait, comparé à ce qu'il devait supporter habituellement de la part de Rogue, que ce soit des sarcasmes ou des remarques méprisantes, il trouvait cette nouvelle approche bien plus appréciable, et était heureux de constater qu'une fois laissé tranquillement seul, il pouvait concocter une Potion Vivifiante très facilement. À la fin du cours, il versa une partie du breuvage magique dans un flacon, le boucha et l'amena jusqu'au bureau de Rogue pour le faire noter, sentant qu'il pourrait enfin érafler un 'E '.

Il venait juste de se retourner quand il entendit un bruit violent. Malefoy poussa un hurlement de rire malicieux. Harry se retourna brusquement. Son d'échantillon de potion gisait en morceaux sur le sol et Rogue le surveillait, paraissant réjoui.

' Oups, ' dit-il doucement. ' Encore un zéro alors, Potter.' Harry était trop furieux pour pouvoir parler. Il marcha à grands pas jusqu'à son chaudron, comptant faire quelque chose pour remplir un autre flacon et forcer Rogue à le noter, mais vu à son horreur que le reste du contenu avait disparu.

' Je suis désolé !' dit Hermione, ses mains devant la bouche. ' Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. J'ai pensé que tu avais fini, alors je l'ai fait disparaître !'

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Quand la cloche sonna, il sortit en vitesse du cachot sans regarder en arrière, et s'assura une place entre Neville et Seamus au déjeuner de sorte que Hermione ne puisse commencer à l'harceler encore une fois ne pas humilier ombrage.

Il était de si mauvaise humeur, lorsqu'il rejoignait le cours de Divination, qu'il en avait totalement oublié son rendez-vous avec le Professeur McGonagall, se le rappelant seulement quand hinata lui demandais pourquoi elle n'était pas dans son bureau. Il partit à toute vitesse et arriva en haut, à bout de souffle, seulement quelque minute tard.

'' Désolé, professeur, haleta-t-il alors qu'il ferme la porte, j'avais oublié.''

'' Pas de problème, Potter, dit-elle vivement, mais alors qu'elle parlait, quelqu'un d'autre renifla. Harry regarda autour de soi.

La conseillère directrice Ombrage était assise là, un bloc-notes sur ses genoux et un petit sourire horrible de satisfaction sur son visage.

'' Asseyez vous, Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall brusquement. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle mettait de l'ordre dans ses nombreuses brochures jonchant sur son bureau.

Harry s'assit le dos tourné à Ombrage et fit le mieux qu'il put pour imitée l'air glacial de Alucard et ne pas entendre le grincement de sa plume sur son bloc-notes.

'' Bien, Potter, cette rencontre à pour but de parler de toutes les idées de carrières que vous pouvez avoir, et que vous aider à choisir quelles matières continuer en sixième et septième années, dit le professeur McGonagall. '' Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voudriez faire après avoir quitté Poudlard ?

'' Heu… dit Harry.

Il trouvait que le bruit de la plume d'Ombrage était vraiment distrayant.

' Oui ?' insista le Professeur McGonagall.

' Bien, j'avais pensé, peut-être, à être un Auror, sans être chasseur de vampire, marmonna Harry.

'' Oui bien sur, évidement vu que tout les chasseurs de vampire sont dirigée par une pute de vampire du nom de Moka Black, mais pour être auror humain, vous aurez besoin de meilleures notes pour cela, dit le professeur McGonagall, extrayant une petite brochure foncé du tas dressé sur son bureau et l'ouvrant. Ils demandent un minimum de cinq ASPICS, et pas en dessous du niveau. Au-dessus des Espérance, à ce que je vois. Puis vous serez appelé pour passer une série de tests rigoureux d'essais de caractère et d'aptitude au bureau des Aurors humains, c'est une carrière difficile, Potter, ils prennent seulement les meilleurs. En fait, je crois même que depuis que Erika à travailler en temps que chasseuse de vampire du ministère corrompu qui traite les sang-moldus aussi pire que des vampires innocent du par son ex mari Vous-savez-qui plus personne humainement sensé et compétente y sont rentrée depuis plus de 49 ans.

À ce moment, le Professeur Breuninger toussa faiblement, comme si elle essayait de voir jusqu'où elle pourrait rester calme. Le Professeur McGonagall l'ignora.

'' Vous voudriez savoir quelles matières prendre, je suppose ? Continua-t-elle, haussant le ton.

'' Oui, dit Harry. Défense contre les forces du mal, je suppose ?

'' Naturellement, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton tranchant. Je conseillerais également Le professeur Ombrage toussa à nouveau, de façon plus audible, cette fois. Le professeur McGonagall ferma ses yeux pendant un petit moment, les rouvrit, et continua comme si rien ne s'était produit.

'' Je conseillerais également la Métamorphose, comme les vampires, les aurors ont fréquemment besoin de se métamorphoser ou de se démétamorphoser. Et je vous préviens maintenant, Potter, que j'accepte les élèves dans mes classes d'ASPIC, que s'ils ont obtenue la mention Effort exceptionnelle, ou mieux au brevet Universel de sorcellerie élémentaire. Je dirais que vous avez le niveau, Acceptable'' pour le moment, et je vous conseille donc de travailler dur pour les examens, pour avoir une chance de continuer. Vous devez aussi choisir les cours de sortilèges et Enchantements, toujours utiles, et les cours de potions. Oui, Potter, les potions, ajoute-t-elle, avec un simple petit sourire. Les potions et les antidotes sont essentiels aux Aurors. Et je dois vous prévenir que le professeur Rogue refuse catégoriquement de prendre les élèves qui obtienne n'importe quel autre mention que '' optimal'' à leurs BUSES, donc –''

Le Professeur Ombrage toussa de façon très prononcée.

' Veux-tu un bonbon pour la gorge, en est a saveur de sang de goule, Désirée ? demanda brusquement le professeur McGonagall, sans regarder la conseillère Ombrage.

'' Oh, non merci, dit Ombrage, avec ce rire ringard que Harry détestait tellement. Je me demandais juste si je pouvais intervenir deux secondes, Minerva ?

'' J'espère que ce sera le cas, dit le professeur McGonagall à travers ses dents étroitement serrées.

'' Je demandais simplement si Mr Potter avait vraiment le tempérament pour être un simple Auror sans être un chasseur de vampire ? dit le professeur Ombrage gentiment.

'' Vraiment ? dit le professeur McGonagall d'une manière hautaine. Bien, Potter, continua-t-elle comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption si vous voulez vraiment devenir Auror, je vous conseillerais de travailler dur la Métamorphose et les Potions. Je vois que le Professeur Flitwick vous juge entre la mention " Acceptable " et "Au dessus des Espérances " pour ces deux dernières années, donc votre travail fourni en Sortilèges et Enchantements semble satisfaisant. Quant à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, vos notes ont été généralement bonnes, Le professeur Rémus Phénix pensait en particulier tout comme Alucard cette année que vous – EST TU CERTAIN DE PAS VOULOIR QUE JE VOUS ENFONCE DANS VOTRE SALLE GORGE QUELQUE CHOSE POUR LA TOUX EMPOISONNE DANS DU SANG DE VAMPIRE POUR VOUS TUER SALE HUMAIN DÉSIRÉE ?

'' Euh non, je te remercie, Minerva minauda glacialement la conseillère Ombrage, qui venait juste de tousser encore plus fort : Je me disais juste que vous ne pourriez pas avoir de notes plus récentes de Harry en défense contre les Force du mal que sur votre bureau. Je suis certain d'avoir glissé une remarque ou deux sur ce livret.

'' C'est justement ce que Hinata phénix ma fait livrer avant vous et je vous signale que c'est elle le professeur COMPÉTENTE actuelle qui enseigne a son poste. Elle voulait être certain que je ne la brûle pas par accident en pensant que sa venais de vous elle la dont protéger comme le feu. Dit le professeur McGonagall avec dégoût, comme elle tirait une feuille de parchemin magique en peau de serpent entre les feuilles de la chemise d'Harry. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en bas, ses sourcils légèrement hissés, puis la replaça dans la chemise sans commentaire.

'' Oui, comme le disais, Potter, Hinata, Alucard et le professeur Lupin pensait que vous montriez une réelle aptitude à la matière, et donc à la profession d'Auror –''

'' ' N'as tu pas compris mes remarques, Minerva ?' demanda le professeur Ombrage d'une voix mielleuse, oubliant de tousser.

' Bien sur que je l'ai comprise, 'dit le Professeur McGonagall, ses dents serrées tellement étroitement qu'il en était difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

' Bien, alors, je suis confuse... J'ai peur que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi tu donnes de faux espoirs à Potter qui - '

' De faux espoirs ?' répéta le Professeur McGonagall, distillateur refusant de regarder en rond professeur Ombrage. 'Il a obtenu d'excellents résultats à tous ses examens de Défense contre les Forces du Mal –

'' Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir te contredire, Minerva, mais comme tu pourras le voir sur mon livret que voici, selon Hinata, Harry a obtenue de très faibles résultat dans cette matière avec elle quand je la surveillais.

'' Oh je devrais être plus claire mon erreur alors, dit le professeur McGonagall, tournant enfin son regard directement dans les yeux d'Ombrage. Il a obtenue d'excellent résultat à tous ses examens de Défense contre les Force du mal quand on ne forçait les phénix à dire des conneries de cours sexuelle par vous Désirée Breuninger Ombrage et a votre ministère corrompu d'humain.

Le sourire de la conseillère Ombrage disparut aussi soudainement qu'une bougie au vent.

Elle se rassit, tourna une feuille de son bloc-notes et commença alors à griffonner très rapidement dessus, ses yeux protubérants roulant d'un coté à l'autre. Le Professeur McGonagall se retourna vers Harry, ses narines minces évasées, ses yeux brûlants.

' Des questions, Potter ? '

'Oui,' dit Harry. ' Quelle sorte de tests nous font faire le Ministère, si on obtient assez d'Aspics ?'

' Bien, ils testeront votre capacité à bien réagir face à la pression mais aussi ' dit le Professeur McGonagall, ' votre persévérance et votre dévouement, car la formation d'Auror prend trois autres durs années, sans oublier vos très hautes compétence en matière de Défense. Cela signifie travailler encore plus même après être sorti de l'école, donc à moins que vous soyez disposé à –

'' Je pense que vous vous rendez compte, ' dit Ombrage, d'une voix très froide maintenant, ' que le Ministère examine les dossiers de ceux qui demande à être Auror. Leurs casiers judiciaires notamment.'

' - à moins que vous soyez disposé à passer plus d'examens après Poudlard, vous devriez penser à d'autres - '

' Ce qui signifie que ce garçon a autant chance de devenir un Auror que Dumbledore ou que Alucard phénix en a de revenir dans cette école.'

'' Alors il y a de grande chance alors, vu que vous l'avez seulement renvoyée en temps que élève mais pas en temps que employée de poudlard dit le professeur McGonagall.

' Potter et Phénix a un casier judiciaire, ' dit Beurenger haussant le ton.

'' Potter a été acquitté de toute accusation contrairement a Moka Angel qui a violer la favorite d'alucard sous l'apparence de ses parents moldu mort par elle et sa sœur morte temari phénix qui a été jugée coupable de complicité par le vrai conseil Transylvanie de Elmira phénix la fondatrice.

Le Professeur Ombrage se leva d'un bond. Elle était si petite que ceci ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence, mais ses manières tatillonnes et mignardes avaient laissé place à une fureur qui rendait son large visage mou, curieusement sinistre.

' Potter n'a aucune chance de devenir Auror espèce de vielle sang-de-bourbe !'

Le Professeur McGonagall se leva brusquement elle aussi, mais cela paraissait beaucoup plus impressionnant ; elle dominait le Professeur Ombrage de haut.

' Potter, 'dit elle d'une voix retentissante, ' Je vous aider à devenir un Auror coûte que coûte ! Si je dois vous donner des leçons particulières de nuit comme Hinata fait avec ses cours de défense contre les force du mal je m'assurerai que vous obteniez les résultats escomptés !'

Le ministre de la Magie n'emploiera jamais Harry Potter !' dit Ombrage, haussant la voix furieusement.

' Il se peut qu'il y ait un nouveau Ministre de la Magie avant que Potter soit prêt à le rejoindre !' cria le Professeur McGonagall.

'' Ah! Hurla le professeur Ombrage, pointant un doigt épais, vers McGonagall. '' Oui ! Oui, oui !bien sûr ! C'est ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas, Minerva McGonagall ? Tu veux qu'Alucard phénix remplace Cornélius Fudge ! Tu pense que ce dépravée de fis demi vampire a mon poste et son premier ordre serait de chassée : le sous-secrétaire du ministre et la directrice !

'' Sa serais une très bonne idée en effet même si vous êtes folle, a cause après tout le sous-secrétaire du ministre actuelle est promis comme cadeau exécution a Hermione Phénix la femme du fis de vous-savez-qui. Il ferait nettement un meilleur ministre que vous et fudge réunie c'est deux la. Ou mieux encore LA FONDATRICE DE POUDLARD ELMIRA PHÉNIX, ESPÈCE DE SALLE GROGNASSE BAISEUSE DE TROLL Potter, cela conclut notre conseil de carrière.

Harry mit son sac sur ses épaules et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle, sans oser regarder le Professeur Ombrage. Il pouvait l'entendre, elle et le professeur McGonagall continuant à crier, tout le long du couloir.

Le Professeur Ombrage semblait toujours essoufflé, comme si elle venait de participer à une course, quand elle entra à grandes enjambées dans sa classe de après midi de hinata, vu qu'elle revenait de chasse elle avait décidée de supportée après midi en cours.

'' J'espère que Fred et George ont réfléchis a ce qui projetais de faire, dit-elle, Breuninger a déjà l'air de mauvaise humeur contrairement a hinata.

Ombrage lançais dans son coin des regards noir a hinata et a Harry, qui contrairement a Harry l'ignorais totalement, et gardais sa tête baissée, regardant fixement le livre transylvanien de théorie de Magie défensive mal traduit, l'air rêveur.

Il pouvait juste imaginer la réaction du professeur McGonagall si il aurais pas eu la conversation de Sirius au miroir et rentrée en infraction dans le bureau du Professeur Ombrage quelques heures après qu'elle l'ait défendu… rien ne pouvait l'empêche de retourner simplement à la tour des gryffondor et d'espérer que pendant les vacances d'été son cousin lui donnerais des cours avec Sirius et qui aurait questionnée plus en détail sur ce qui a été témoin dans le Pensive… rien, sauf la pensée d'avoir accomplis impossible sous le nez de Breuninger et puis il y avait le problème Fred et George, dont leur but était de préparé une autre humiliation pour désirée, pour ne pas aussi avoir mentionner le couteau que Sirius lui avait donné, qui se trouvait dans son sac avec la vielle cape d'invisibilité de son père.

Mais le fait était qu'il avait déjà parlé à Sirius

'' Heureusement que tu a pus parler a Sirius grâce a moi, Harry chuchota Hermione, soulevant son livre pour cacher son visage. ' Dumbledore et Alucard se sont sacrifié pour que tu restes à Poudlard, Harry, Et si tu aurais renvoyé aujourd'hui, ils auraient fait tout ça pour rien !'

Après le cours, il était 5 : 10 et on entendait rusard apparut dans le bureau. Il semblait ravi et se parlait fébrilement, alors qu'il traversait la salle, en jubilant.

'' Autorisation des les pendre par les cheville, autorisation de les pendre. Je peux enfin le faire tout comme les phénix… ils l'ont vu venir pendant des années…''

Il retira ensuite un parchemin, l'embrassa, puis sortit rapidement du bureau en traînant les pieds, le tenant fermement sur sa poitrine.

Harry se releva et, s'assurant qu'il avait son sac, quand Hinata le suivais au pas voulant voir ce qu'il se passait.

Se trouvant maintenant à bonne distance de Hinata, Harry pensa qu'il l'enfonça dans son sac et se dépêcha d'avança. Il y avait de l'agitation et un brouhaha persistant dans le Hall d'Entrée. Il descendit en courant l'escalier de marbre et vit ce qui rassemblait la majeure partie de l'école ici

C'était comme la nuit ou Trelawney avait été viré. Les élèves se tenaient tous autour des murs formant un grand cercle (Harry remarqua que certain d'entre eux était couverte de sang qui après l'odeur était du sang poulet. Et parmi les spectateur, ont pouvait voir les membres de l'équipe inquisitoriale, qui paraissaient tous exceptionnellement satisfait d'eux-mêmes, et Peeves, qui dansait au-dessus, regardant fixement vers Fred et George en bas, qui se tenait au milieu de la foule avec le regard très perceptible de deux personnes qui viennent juste d'être coincés.

' Ainsi !' dit Désirée ombrage triomphalement. Harry réalisa qu'elle se tenait quelques marches devant lui, une fois de plus regardant vers le bas sur sa proie. ' Ainsi - tu penses amusant de transformer un couloir d'école en océan de sang de poulet c'est ça ?'

'' Assez amusant, et surtout que ce le sang préféré de Hinata phénix, ouais. Dit Fred, regardant vers elle sans le moindre signe de crainte.

Rusard se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Ombrage, pleurant presque de bonheur.

' J'ai les formulaires, directrice, ' dit-il d'une voix rauque, agitant de la main le parchemin qu'Harry venait de le voir prendre de son bureau. ' J'ai le formulaire et j'ai les chaînes que alucard phénix utilisais avant moi et attendent ... oh, laissez moi le faire maintenant ...

' Très bien, Argus,' dit elle. ' Vous deux,' continua-elle, regardant fixement Fred et George, ' êtes sur le point d'apprendre ce qui arrive aux voyous dans mon école.'

' Vous savez quoi ?' dit Fred. ' Je ne pense pas. '

Il se tourna vers son jumeau.

'George, dit Fred, ' Je pense que nous sommes devenus trop grand pour l'éducation à temps plein.'

' Ouais, je pensais la même chose, ' dit George légèrement.

' Il est temps d'exercer nos talents dans le vrai monde, tout comme alucard, demanda Fred.

Certainement, 'a dit George.

Et avant qu'Ombrage n'ait pu dire un mot, ils sortirent leur baguette et dirent ensemble :

 _'Accio Balai! '_

Harry entendit un fracas quelque part au loin. Regardant à sa gauche, il se pencha juste à temps. Les balais de Fred et George, un traînant la lourde chaîne et la cheville de fer avec lesquelles Ombrage les avait attachées au mur, dévalaient le couloir vers leurs propriétaires ; ils tournèrent à gauche, passèrent comme un éclair en bas des escaliers et s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant les jumeaux, le cliquetis des chaînes sonnant bruyamment sur le sol en pierre.

' On ne vous dit pas ''A bientôt'' vu que vous allez crever bientôt par les vampire de poudlard ' dit Fred a la conseillère Ombrage, balançant sa jambe au-dessus de son balai.

'' Ouais, on ne va pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, dit George, montant le sien.

Fred regarda autour les élèves rassemblés, la foule silencieuse et attentive.

'' Si quelqu'un voulait acheter vampire ou non un Océan de sang perpétuelle, comme vous pouvez le voir en haut, qu'il vienne quatre-vingt-treize, chemin de travers Phénix et Weasley, Chanteur facétieux dit-il d'une voix forte. '' Notre nouveau local !''

Hinata sursautais ce local était le bâtiment ou il y avait le nouveau portail des marchés des immortelle.

'' Remises spéciale au vampire phénix et au étudiant de poudlard qui jurent qu'ils vont employer nos produits pour que les vampires de Poudlard se fasse les dents sur cette grosse vache et qui nous en débarrasse poudlard de son gros derrière que les vampires de Poudlard lui donnera un bon coup de pied.

'' ARRÊTEZ LES ! cria Désirée Ombrage, mais c'était trop tard. Comme l'équipe d'enquête s'approchait, Fred et George donnèrent un coup de pied sur le sol, montant de cinq mètres, les chevilles de fer balançant dangereusement en dessous. Fred regarda à travers le hall Peeeve l'esprit frappeur danser à leur niveau au-dessus de la foule.

' Fais-lui l'enfer pour nous, Peeves au nom de Alucard Phénix si tu ne veux pas te retrouvée pétrifier comme Nick quasi-sans-tête en deuxième année.

Et Peeves, qui selon les souvenirs de Harry, n'avait que peur d'un seul élèves et était bien alucard Phénix et son fourcelang, il enleva son chapeau de sa tête et le leva pour les saluer, comme Fred et George tournoyaient dans le ciel au dessus des tumultueux applaudissements des élèves et accéléraient hors des portes ouvertes dans le magnifique coucher du soleil.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Graup

Le récit du vol de Fred et Georges vers la libertés tout comme été la vague chantée orgie illégal de Alucard revint si souvent dans les conversations des jours qui suivirent que Harry pouvait dire que les deux situation était entrée dans la légende de l'école : au bout d'une semaine, même ceux qui avaient été témoins oculaires étaient à moitiés convaincus d'avoir vu les jumeaux lancer des bombabouses à Ombrage depuis leurs balais avant de foncer vers les portes.  
Dans l'immédiat, il y eu une grande vague de discussions qui parlaient de les imiter. Harry entendit fréquemment des élèves qui disaient « Honnêtement parfois, quand je vois Ombrage, j'ai envie d'enfourcher mon balais et de partir d'ici » ou « Encore un cours de ce style et je porte plus aucune de mes robe de sorcier juste pour être transformée en vampire par Hinata et Elizabeth phénix ! »

Fred et Georges s'étaient assurés que personne ne les oublierai de sitôt.  
Pour commencer, ils n'avaient pas laissé d'instructions pour nettoyer l'océan de sang qui occupait dorénavant le couloir du cinquième étage de l'aile est.  
Ombrage et Rusard avaient été aperçus tentant différente techniques, mais sans succès.  
En fin de compte, l'accès y fut interdit et Rusard, en grinçant furieusement des dents, avait reçu la mission de faire traverser les élèves dans un bateau avec une perche pour qu'ils se rendirent à leurs salle de classe.  
Évidement Hinata était plus inventif elle plongeait directement dans le sang de poulet pour se nourrir et les arrosais rusard pour le faire encore plus enragée mais lançais des protecto chantée au élève sauf quand il traversait avec des serpentard évidement.  
Harry était certains que des professeurs tels que McGonagall ou Flitwick ou même Elmira Phénix aurait pu faire disparaître la mer de sang; mais, de même qu'avec les orgies de feu d'artifices des Fred et Georges avec l'opéra vampirique de Alucard ou elle avait même autorisée les violes a poudlard pour une semaine sous effet de la musique, ils semblaient tous préférer regarder Ombrage de démerder avec ça.  
Elmira était la plus pire de tous a cause elle encourageait les élèves à se moquer Ombrage en agissant comme une gamine avec sa fille Hinata, sa donnais aussi des envie insoutenable a Hermione a ne pas les imitée aussi.

Ensuite, il y avait les deux trous en forme de balais dans la porte du bureau D'ombrage, aux endroits ou les brossdur de Fred et Georges l'avaient traversée pour rejoindre leurs propriétaires. Rusard installa une nouvelle porte et transféra l'éclair de feu de Harry dans le donjon ou, disait la rumeur, Ombrage avait posté un troll armée pour monter la garde.  
Mais ses ennuis de la rébellion sexuelle des vampires de Poudlard ne faisaient que commencer.

Inspirés par l'exemple de Fred et Georges, bon nombre d'élèves étaient à présent en compétition pour le poste désormais vacant d'agitateur-en-chef. Malgré la nouvelle porte, quelqu'un avait réussi à introduire un niffleur au museau poilu dans le bureau d'ombrage suivie d'une armée de hibou de l'école menée par funix et Hedwige le hibou de Harry pour tout saccagé dans son bureau, en fait c'était les hiboux grévistes qui transportais les niffleur, qui mit promptement la pièce sans dessus dessous dans sa recherche d'objets brillants, bondit sur Désirée lorsqu'elle entra et tenta de ronger les bagues de ses doigt boudinés et se fait couvert gracieusement de filante d'oiseau en quantité industrielle sur la tête.

Des Bombabouses et des boules puantes étaient si fréquemment lancées dans les couloirs qu'une mode naquit parmi les élèves de pratiquer une sortilège de Têtenbulle sur eux-mêmes avant de quitter le cours, sauf que Hermione elle vu que les sortilège ne fonctionnais plus sur elle, avais tout simplement cesse de respire comme un vrai vampire donc l'odeur ne l'affectais pas, et respirais faussement que en cours mais pas en dehors, ce qui leur apportait un bouffée d'air frais, même s'ils donnaient l'impression de porter sauf pour les vampire des bocaux à poissons rouges à l'envers sur la tête.

Rusard arpentait les couloirs tout comme Elizabeth une cravache prête dans la main, désespérant de coincé les mécréants, mais ils étaient si nombreux qu'il ne savait pas de quel côté se tourner.

L'escouade inquisitoriale tentait de l'aider, mais de curieux maléfices continuaient à frapper ses membres. Warrington de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard arriva à l'infirmerie avec une horrible maladie de peau et saignais de partout ce qui donnait l'impression qui était une fontaine de sang vivant : Pansy parkinson, au grand bonheur d'Hermione, rata tous les cours de la journée suivante quand on elle a découvert que on avais mis le feu a tous ses vêtements et ne pouvais plus en commandée d'autre a cause de la grève nationale des hibou de la poste, et elle s'est cacher en simple appareille dans une serviette tout la journée. Évidement était un coup de Hinata et des goules d'alucard pour se venger être dans l'équipe inquisitoriale.

En attendant, on commençait à se rendre compte du nombre de pastilles d'esquive que Fred et Georges avaient réussi à vendre avant de quitter Poudlard. Ombrage qui surveillais en permanence la classe de hinata n'avait qu'à franchir chaque soir le seuil de la classe de la sœur alucard, pour que tout les élèves assemblés à l'intérieur s'évanouissent, vomissent, présentent de dangereuses fièvres ou encore plus pire saignaient des deux narines ce qui rendait Hermione excitée à les chasser vu qu'elle avait faim. Poussant des cris aigus de rage et de frustration, et amusement pour Hinata, elle tentait de tracer les mystérieux symptômes jusqu'à leur source, mais les élèves incluant Hinata lui répétaient obstinément qu'ils souffraient d'Désiréeophatie et que le seul traitement existant serait sa démission de poudlard et un aller simple pour nunstagard aussi rajoutait sa femme en riant. Après forcée Hinata à mettre quatre classe différentes en retenues sexuelle avec Elizabeth sans pour autant percer leur secret, elle fut forcée d'abandonner et de laisser les élèves saignants, défaillants, vomissant, et fiévreux quitter la classe en troupeaux et hinata décidais d'annuler ce cours pour ce soir.

Et hinata tentée une chasse pour convaincre a Rosalie de faire la paix Elmira en absence de Albus Dumbledore mais la tête de Mule de favorite préférais ne rien entendre malgré que durent la semaine de viole autorisée soit venus.

'' Allez rosi, albus n'est pas la tu peux au moins allez la voir ou voir ta fantôme de sœur. Tu es bien venus quand tu étais sous hypnose''

'' Justement j'étais sous hypnose de Alucard mais plus maintenant et Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ma sœur et j'irais pas temps que Albus est directeur, même en exil ou absent et d'ailleurs le spectre de ma sœur est bien capable de quittée un peu sa tour de si elle veut me voir. Boudais Rosalie.

'' Tu es désespérante têtues grande sœur tu sais sa. Bened ton mari aurais réussi a te faire changée d'avis a son époque. Je te préférais mieux sous hypnose d'alucard. Dit tristement hinata. Mais comme je n'ai pas envie de te faire subir la même chose, je te laisserais boudée en paix mais cesse d'embêtée les garçons goules d'accord ils ont droit de chassée autant que moi ici. Et je sais que au font il s'ennuie de vous aussi, surtout de Julia et Alice.

Rosalie ne répondit pas et hinata soupirais tristement.

'' Qu'il reste dans leur coins et on les embêtera pas petite sœur. Dit-t-elle froidement.

Mais même les utilisateurs de pastilles et les vampires restant de poudlard ne pouvaient rivaliser avec le maître du chaos qu'était Peeves, qui semblait avoir pris très à cœur ce que lui avait dit Fred sous les ordres de Alucard avant de partir. Caquetant comme un fou, il volait dans le château, renversant les tables, jaillissant des tableaux, renversant les statues et les vases par deux fois, il enferma miss Teigne dans une armure, d'où elle fut tirée, miaulant sourdement, par le concierge furieux. Peeves lançait les lanterne et éteignait les bougies jonglait avec des torches allumées au dessus des tête d'élèves de Serpentard hurlants, fit partir en fumée ou par la fenêtre des piles de parchemin impeccablement rangées, inondant le deuxième étage en ouvrant tous les robinet des la salle de bain, jeta un sac de tarentules dans la grande salle en plein milieu du petit déjeuner, et, sans prendre une seconde de répit, passait des heures de suite flottant derrière Ombrage et rotait bruyamment à chaque fois qu'elle parlait.

Personne dans la personne à part Rusard ne semblait vouloir se décarcasser pour l'aider. Au contraire, une semaine après le départ de Fred et George, Harry avait vu le professeur en divination Elmira phénix et Mcgonagall passé à côté de Peeves, qui tentait avec application de décrocher un chandelier de cristal, et aurait juré l'avoir entendue dire à l'esprit frappeur du coin des lèvres « Alucard t'aurais dit de le dévisser dans l'autre sens. » en duo chantée.

Pour couronner le tout, Montague n'avait toujours pas récupéré de son séjour dans les toilettes. Il demeurait confus et désorientés, et ses parents avait été appelez en feu de chemine un mardi matin, marchant à grandes enjambées dans la cour, l'air extrêmement en colère.

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas dire quelque chose ? » dit Hermione a Hinata d'une voix inquiète, en appuyant son visage contre la fenêtre de la classe d'Enchantement de façon à voir M. et Mme Montague marcher dans la cours. « A propos de ce qui lui est arrivé ? Dans le cas ou ça aiderait madame pomfresh à le soigner ? »

« Bien sur que non, il est bien plus sympa comme ça, espère qui restera en permanence dans cette état, » fit hinata moqueuse. Ne me dit pas que tu flash sur lui Hermione, alucard va être jaloux.

« Mais non pas du tout, mais tu semble être triste c'est temps ci. »

« C'est juste que j'ai tentée sans succès de réconciliée Rosalie avec ma mère mais elle est têtue comme une mule à violer. Je sais que sous hypnose de opéra d'alucard elle est bien venue baiser mais une fois réveillée elle est redevenue aussi glacial envers elle et la traitée comme si elle était une simple cliente de bordel vampirique. »

Harry tentais de changée de sujet.

« En tout cas, plus de problèmes pour Beureninger, non ? » ajouta Harry, une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix.

Lui et Hermione tapèrent légèrement les tasses qu'ils étaient sensé enchanter. De celle d'Harry jaillirent quatre très courtes pattes qui ne parvenaient pas à atteindre le bureau et s'agitaient vainement dans le vide. De celle de Hermione poussèrent des pattes parfaite et fuselées qui arrachèrent la tasse du bureau avec facilité évidement du a ses talents de basse en chant magique était facile pour elle.

« C'est bien joli tout ça, mais si jamais Montague était handicapé définitivement ? »

« Qui s'en soucie ? » dit Harry irrité, comme sa tasse se remettait debout faiblement de nouveau, tremblant violemment au niveau des genoux. « Montague n'avait pas du essayé d'enlever tous ces point a Ginny ! Si tu veux t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, inquiètes-toi pour Ginny, Hermione ! »

« Ginny ? » s'étonna-t-elle en rattrapant sa tasse qui courait joyeusement l'autre bout du bureau sur quatre vigoureuses pattes en formes de battes de base-ball, et le remplaçant en face d'elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter pour ta copine ? »

« Quand la prochaine lettre chauve-souris de sa mère sera enfin passé au travers du processus de Moka et d'ombrage, » expliqua amèrement Harry, qui retenait à présent sa tasse dont les pattes tentaient faiblement de supporter le poids, « elle va avoir de gros ennuis. Je ne serais pas surpris si elle envoie une autre beuglante comme Ron en deuxième année. »

« Mais… »

« Le départ de Fred et Georges est de sa faute, vous voyez, » poursuivit Harry sombrement. Elle me la dit hier soir. « Elle va dire qu'elle aurait dû les empêcher de partir, qu'elle aurait dû attraper leur balais et les tirer ou quelque chose de ce genre… oui elle va entièrement l'accusée sa faute. »

« Eh bien, si elle fait ça, ce serait vraiment injustes dit Hinata, elle n'aurait rien pu faire ! Elle était même pas dans la salle ou sa s'est passée, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne le fera pas, je veux dire, S'ils ont un local sur le chemin de traverse, ils ont dû planifier ça depuis des lustres avec Alucard. À cause l'adresse qui ont donné se situe dans le bâtiment ou est cachée la nouvelle entrée du marché des immortelles. Selon Ludo il ont modifiée l'entrée a présent pour la renforcée la sécurité et bannis efficacement les mauvais vampire carnivore du ministère.

« Oui, mais c'est encore autre chose, comment ont-ils eu un local au dessus des marchés des immortelle, dit Hermione, utilisant un peu trop fort sa voix magique que les pattes s'effondrèrent pour la première et se contractèrent nerveusement une fois la tasse tombée dans sa main. « c'est un peu étrange même menant de mon amant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ils vont avoir besoin de beaucoup de Gallions pour s'offrir la location d'un local en chemin de traverse. Elle va se demander ce qu'alucard est passé par la tête, pour toucher à ce genre d'or. Cette alucard est riche ce qui serais sensée mais je croyais que depuis l'affaire de ma goule il ne pouvait pas les financée pour le moment.

« Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi, » dit Hinata en autorisa sa tasse à courir en petit cercles, autour de celle de Harry, dont les minuscules pattes étaient toujours incapables de toucher la surface du bureau. « Je crains que Mundungus aie convaincus Alucard de vendre des chaudrons volés ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Non, ils n'ont rien fait de tout ça, » les interrompit brusquement Harry.

« Comment tu le sais ? » dirent Hinata et Hermione en même temps.

« Parce que… » Harry hésita, mais le moment d'avouer semblait être finalement arrivé. Il n'y avait aucun avantage à garder le silence si quelqu'un considérait son cousin, Fred et Georges comme des criminels, sauf qu'alucard l'est déjà. « Parce que l'or vient de moi, je leur ai donné le prix du tournoi des duos sorciers, incluant la part de Ron et Alucard en juin dernier. Sous la condition que Alucard fasse un mémorial de leur magasin au nom de Ron et qu'il pouvait engagée des vampires même si ils sont des criminel du ministère de la magie. »

Il y eut un silence choqué, qui fut rompu par la tasse d'Hinata qui, en courant toujours, tomba du bureau et s'écrasa au sol.

« Harry, tu n'as pas fait ça ? » dit-elle.

« Si, je l'ai fait, » répondit Harry sur un ton de défi. « Et je ne le regrette pas, en plus. Je n'avais pas besoin de cet or et Alucard non plus et ils seront formidables pour monter une boutique de farce et attrape et de sort sexuelle pour les couples et ça concerne que pour toi Hermione. »

« Mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama Hinata, l'air ravi. « C'est entièrement ta faute, Harry – Madame Weasley ne peut rien te rapprocher du tout ! Est-ce que je peux lui écrire ? »

« Oui, je suppose que tu ferais mieux, mais les hibou sont en grève. »

« Oui les hiboux normaux son en grève mais pas les chauves-souris dit hinata, y pas juste Moka qui est Batang, moi aussi, bon pas aussi fort que elle mais je peux contrôler une chauve-souris sauvage non surveiller vu que je déteste le sang de chauve-souris et envoyée une lettre dans la forêt interdite, il faut juste que je me contrôle assez pour ne pas la tuer en goûtée même si l'autre déteste le goût de la chauve-souris.

« Si tu y arrive je suppose que si surtout si elle croit qu'ils font du recel de chaudrons volés ou pire ouvrier un bordel vampirique avec alucard ou quelque chose de ce genre. »

« J'aime bien la deuxième proposition dit avec soupires Hermione.

Hinata soupirais en la voyant si triste et en manque.

Ce fut la seul phrase qu'elle prononçait et ne dit plus rien pendant le reste du cours, mais Harry suspectait que son self-control sur son manque sexuel allait craquer sous peu. Et effectivement, lorsqu'ils furent sortis du château pour la pause et qu'ils marchaient dans le parc sous le pâle soleil de mai, elle fixa Harry avec les yeux en vrille et ouvrit la bouche d'un air déterminé.

Harry l'interrompit avant même qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me harceler, c'est fait, » dit-il fermement. « Fred et Georges ont l'or et alucard les protège des lois infecte du ministère corrompu – ils en ont dépensé une bonne partie, en plus – et je ne peux pas le leur récupérer et je ne le veux pas et ton mari non plus. Alors, économise ton venin, Hermione. »

« Je ne voulais pas te dire quoi que ce soit à propos de Fred et Georges ! » dit-elle d'une voix indignée.

Ginny renfila, dubitatif, et Hermione lui lança un regard furieux.

« Non, je ne voulais pas ! » dit-elle, en colère. « Au contraire, j'allais demander à Harry quand est ce qu'il allait aller voir Rogue pour lui demander d'autres leçons d'Occlumency ! »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Après avoir épuisé le sujet sur le départ dramatique de Fred et Georges, ce qui, honnêtement, avait occupé de nombreuses heures, Ginny et Hermione avaient voulu entendre des nouvelles de Sirius. Et comme Harry ne leur avait pas confié la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu voir Sirius dans un premier temps, il avait été difficile de trouver quelque chose à leur dire. Il avait fini par leur dire, à juste titres, que Sirius voulait qu'Harry reprenne les cours d'Occlumency. Il n'avait pas cessé de le regretter depuis ; Hermione ne voulait pas laisser le sujet de côté, et y revenait sans arrêt quand Harry l'évitait.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu as arrêté de faire ces rêves bizarres », ajoutait Hermione, « Puisque Ginny m'a dit que tu murmurait dans ton sommeil encore la nuit dernière. »

Harry lança à Ginny un regard furieux. Ginny eut le bon sens de regarder ailleurs.

« Tu murmurait seulement un peu, » se justifia-t-elle. Quelque chose du genre » un peu plus loin ».

« Je rêvais que je te regardai jouer au Quidditch, » mentit brusquement Harry. « J'essayais de te faire t'étirer un peu plus pour que tu attrapes le souafle. »

Les oreilles de sa fuckfriend devinrent rouges. Harry ressentit une sorte de plaisir vengeur. Il n'avait, bien sûr, rien rêvé de la sorte.

La nuit précédente, il avait de nouveau fait le voyage jusqu'au couloir du département des mystères. Il avait traversé la pièce circulaire, puis la pièce remplie de lumières dansantes et cliquetantes, jusqu'à se retrouver de nouveau dans cette pièce caverneuse pleine d'étagères sur lesquelles étaient rangées des sphères de verre poussiéreuses.

Il s'était dépêché de traverser en ligne droite vers la rangée quatre vingt dix sept, tourner à gauche, et courir le long des étagères… ça avait probablement été là qu'il avait parlé…

Juste un peu plus loin… Car il sentait sa propre conscience lutter pour se réveiller… Et avant d'avoir atteint la fin de la rangée, il s'était retrouvé allongé dans son lit, à contempler les baldaquins.

"Tu essayes de bloquer ton esprit ?" ajouta Hermione, en fixant Harry. « Tu continue à travailler ton occlumency ? »

« Bien sûr que je le fais ! » répondit Harry en essayant de faire comme si la question était insultante, mais sans croiser son regard. La vérité était qu'il était si curieux de savoir ce qui était caché dans cette pièce pleine d'orbes poussiéreux, qu'il était reconnaissant aux rêves de continuer.

Le problème était qu'avec juste un mois à passer avant les examens et chaque moment de libre consacré aux révisions, son esprit semblait tellement saturé d'informations que quand il se couchait, il lui était difficile de dormir tout court ; et quand il y parvenait, son cerveau surmené lui faisait passer des nuits entières à faire de stupides rêves à propos des examens. Il suspectait aussi cette partie de son esprit –celle qui parlait avec la voix d'Hermione- de sauter sur l'occasion et de le réveiller avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la fin du couloir.

« Vous savez, » dit Ginny, dont les oreilles étaient toujours rouges, « si Montague ne récupère pas avant le match de Serpentard contre Poufsouffle, on pourrait avoir un chance de gagner la coupe. »

« Oui, je suppose que oui, » répondit Harry, heureux de changer de sujet.

« Je veux dire, nous en avons gagné un, perdu un –si Serpentard perd contre Poufsouffle dimanche prochain-»

« Oui, c'est vrai, », dit Harry, perdant le fil de la conversation. Cho Chang venait de traverser la cour, en évitant délibérément de le regarder.

Le dernier match de la saison de qu'indic, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, allait avoir lieu le dernier week-end de Mai. Même si Serpentard avait lamentablement perdu face à Poufsouffle durant leur dernier match, Gryffondor n'espérait pas la victoire, principalement (même si personne ne le lui avait dit) à cause du record abyssal de gardien de but de Ginny. Elle, au contraire, semblait avoir trouvé un nouvel optimisme.

« Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être pire ? » dit-il à Harry et Hermione d'un air sinistre le matin du match. « Rien n'est encore perdu, non ? »

« Tu sais », dit Hermione, comme elle et Harry marchaient vers le stade un peu plus tard, au milieu d'une foule très excité, « je crois que Ginny devrait mieux s'en sortir sans Fred et George aux alentours. A part pour coucher avec, ils ne lui ont jamais exactement donné beaucoup de confiance en elle. »

Lucy Lovegood les croisa avec ce qui semblait être un aigle vivant perché sur la tête.

« Oh, j'oubliais ! » dit Hermione en regardant l'aigle battre des ailes comme Lucy passait sereinement à côté d'un groupe de Serpentard qui caquetaient en la montrant du doigt. » Cho va jouer, non ? »

Harry, qui ne l'avait pas oublié, se contenta de maugréer.

Ils trouvèrent des places sur la plus haute rangée des gradins. C'était une journée belle et claire ; Ginny au contraire de Elizabeth qui trouvais sa trop aveuglant pour elle, n'aurait pu espérer mieux, et Harry se reprit à espérer malgré tout que Ginny ne donnerai pas aux Serpentard d'autre occasion de chanter d'autres « Weasley et notre reine de bordel ».

Lee Jordan, qui avait été très abattu depuis que Fred et Georges étaient partis, commentait comme à l'ordinaire. Comme les équipes entraient sur le terrain, il donnait les noms des joueurs, avec quelque chose en moins par rapport à sa fougue habituelle.

« Bradley… Davies… Chang, » dit-il, et Harry sentit son estomac réaliser non pas un back flip, plutôt une embardée, comme Cho volait autour du stade, ses cheveux noirs luisants flottant dans la brise légère. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait voir arriver à présent, excepté qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre dispute. Même la vision d'elle en train de parler avec entrain avec Roger Davies, comme ils se préparaient à monter sur leurs balais, ne lui causait qu'une infime pointe de jalousie.

« Et c'est parti ! » s'exclama Lee. « Et Davies récupère immédiatement le Souafle, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle Davies a le souafle, il évite Johnson, il évite Bells, il évite Spinnet et… Il s'approche des buts ! Il va tirer et… et… » Lee lâcha sourdement.

«Et il marque. »

Harry et Hermione poussèrent un cri de déception en même temps que le reste des Gryffondor. Évidemment, horriblement, les Serpentard se mirent à chanter à l'autre bout du stade :

« Weasley ne peut rien sauver, il ne peut rien bloquer… »

« Harry », fit une voix étouffée dans l'oreille de Harry. « Hermione… »

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit le grand visage barbu de Hagrid entre les sièges.

Apparemment, il avait murmuré ainsi tout autour de la rangée, car les premières années –et des deuxièmes- à côté de qui il venait juste de passer faisaient un drôle de tête. Pour une raison inconnue, Hagrid semblait anxieux de ne pas être vu, même s'il était au moins de 4 pieds plus grands que n'importe qui.

« Écoutez, » murmura-t-il, « est ce que vous pouvez venir avec moi ? Surtout toi Hermione Maintenant ?

Quand tout le monde regarde le match ? »

« Euh… ça ne peut pas attendre, Hagrid ? Jusqu'à ce que le match soit fini ? »

« Non, » répondit Hagrid. « Non, Harry, ça doit être maintenant… Quand tout le monde regarde de l'autre côté… s'il vous plaît ? »

Du sang coulait du nez de Hagrid. Ses deux yeux étaient pochés. Harry ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état depuis son retour à l'école ; il avait l'air complétement abattu.

« Bien sûr, » répondit immédiatement Harry. « Bien sûr que nous allons venir. »

Harry et Hermione firent le chemin inverse le long de leur rangée, causant des grognements parmi les élèves qui devaient se lever pour les laisser passer. Ceux de la rangées de Hagrid, en revanche, ne se plaignaient pas, tout attentifs qu'ils étaient à se faire les plus petits possibles.

« J'apprécie ça, vous deux, j'apprécie beaucoup, » leur dit Hagrid en rejoignant les escaliers. Il continua à regarder nerveusement autour de lui comme ils descendaient vers le parc en dessous. « J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas remarqué notre départ. »

« Vous voulez dire Beureninger ? » dit Harry. Elle n'a sûrement rien vu, elle a son escadron inquisitoire entier assit autour d'elle, vous l'avez pas vue ? Elle doit s'attendre à des perturbations vampiriques pendant le match. »

« Oui, et bien, un peu de perturbations des vampire de poudlard ne ferait pas de mal, » dit Hagrid en faisant une pause pour observer les tribunes afin d'être sûr que la portion de parc entre eux et la cabane était déserte. « Ça nous donnerait plus de temps. »

« Pourquoi faire, Hagrid ? demanda Hermione en regardant Hagrid avec une expression soucieuse sur le visage comme ils pressaient le pas pour franchir l'herbe qui les séparait de la lisière de la forêt.

« Vous… Vous verrez ça dans un moment, tu seras utile Hermione vu que il respecte plus au moins Elmira vu qui la craigne eux et le conseil des ancien… » Répondit, regardant par-dessus son épaule alors qu'une grande clameur montait des gradins. « Hé… est-ce que quelqu'un vient juste de marquer ? »

« Ça doit être Serdaigle, » marmonna Harry.

« Bien, bien… » Commenta distraitement Hagrid. « C'est bien… »

Ils durent courir pour le suivre tandis qu'il franchissait la pelouse, attentif au moindre autre bruit de pas. Quand ils rejoignirent la cabane, Hermione tourna automatiquement à gauche vers la porte d'entrée. Toutefois, Hagrid passa devant sans s'y arrêter, en continuant vers la lisière des arbres, où il récupéra une arbalète qui était pendue à un arbre. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils ne le suivaient plus, il se retourna.

« Nous allons là-bas, » dit-il en inclinant sa tête hirsute devant lui.

« Dans ma foret de chasse ? Mais hinata a dit que rosie ne veut pas que vous y rentre et moi non plus du moins juste a ma clairière de chasse il ne m'embête pas vraiment. » dit Hermione, perplexe.

« Oui, je le sais» dit Hagrid. « Maintenant venez vite, avant que nous ne soyons repérés par les goules de Elmira ou pire sa favorite qui a présent est retournée a sa bouderie vu que son hypnose cause a cause de Alucard est terminée. »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis entrèrent sous le couvert des arbres derrière Hagrid, qui marchait toujours devant eux dans les ténèbres vertes, son arbalète sur l'épaule. Harry du courir pour le rattraper a cause Hermione marchais a la même vitesse que Hagrid.

« Hagrid, pourquoi êtes vous armées ? » demanda Hermione, si les goules de ma grand-mère et Rosalie surtout ne veut pas vous voir dans la forêt sa servira a rien de les provoquer.

« Simple précaution, » dit Hagrid, en haussant ses larges épaules.

« Vous n'aviez pas emportée votre arbalète le jour ou vous nous avez montré les Sombral, « ajouta timidement Hermione.

« Non, nous n'allions pas si loin, ce jour-là, » dit Hagrid. « Et de toutes façons, c'est parce que la gardienne de la forêt est revenue depuis et il avait aussi Alucard qui les éloignais.

« Quelle différence a causée le retour de Elmira ? Hinata ma dit que pour moi sa pouvais allez il me laisse tranquille tant que je m'approche pas de leur caverne de chasse de Julia et Alice mais pour Rosalie et les autres filles, j'ignore » demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

« Parce que les autres goules de alucard exagèrent et les filles de Elmira aussi surtout leur chef voilà pourquoi, » répondit calmement Hagrid, en jetant un coup d'œil alentours. « Avant, elles étaient… on ne peut pas dire amicaux… mais tout allait bien entre nous et Alucard quand il était dans la région, elles restaient entre eux, mais elle se retournait toujours si je leur demandais quelque chose ou que Alucard négociait des territoires de chasse pour toi ou hinata ou même pour ses goules quand il n'avait pas le temps de chassée a cause de ses études. Rien des plus, bien sûr les garçons d'Alucard me laissent passée mais Rosalie et ses filles m'embête si je passe dans leur territoire du nord, ils ont coupé le foret en deux et se font la guerre avec les goules garçons d'Alucard. »

Il soupira profondément.

« Elmira nous a dit que les goules d'alucard était en colère contre elle parce qu'elle est venue travailler pour Dumbledore, », dit Harry, trébuchant sur une racine protubérante à force de fixer le profil de Hagrid.

« Oui et non mais seulement ses goule d'alucard le sont un peu mais enfin pas vraiment ceux alucard qui sont plutôt fâchée contre le comportement rebelle de Rosalie leur chef des goules filles, mais surtout les sienne aussi, ses fille guerrière Alice et Julia balthory phénix, » dit Hagrid lourdement. « Si je n'étais pas intervenu, je pense qu'elle aurais dévorée vivante Elmira.

« Il l'ont attaquée ? Et ma goule vespey. » Demanda Hermione, choquée.

« Il n'est pas intervenue il est restée tranquille a cause qui n'obéie que a toi. » mais en fait c'était la favorite de Elmira qui luttais contre elle qui était seule quand alucard est intervenue en forme libérée sa les a repoussée et c'est lui qui a lutée contre tous et quand les goules guerrière ont défendu leur maîtresse contre les propres goules enragée de Alucard sa a provoquer un chaos monumental envers les centaures et les autres créatures. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas en restée la et planté la et regarder s'entre tuer ! » Répondit Hagrid. J'ai interrompu leur duel en défendant Elmira et je pensais qu'elle s'en souviendrait avant de m'envoyer de stupides avertissements ! » Ajouta-t-il en colère de manière inattendue.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, alarmés, mais Hagrid, maussade, ne donna pas plus de détails.

« Qui qu'il en soit, » ajouta-t-il, en inspirant un peu plus fortement qu'à l'ordinaire, «depuis, les autres filles goules d'Elmira se sont allier entre eux et ils sont liguée contre moi, alors que les goules d'alucard m'ont défendu et les problèmes est que les goules d'Elmira ont encore plus d'influence que dans la forêt… Mais évidement les goule de Elmira n'ont pas le droit de me tuer à cause leur chef à une dette de vie envers moi vu que je l'ai sauvée la vie en Transylvanie quand elle a tué la goule nouveau née de Érika et je l'ai soignée… mais elle était en colère et elle a dit des chose vexante sans vouloir le pensée.»

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, Hagrid ? » demanda Hermione. « Pour calmer les goule de la grand-mère d'alucard ? »

« ah non, » répondit Hagrid en hochant la tête de façon expéditive. « Non, ce n'est pas pour eux. Oui, bien sûr, ils peuvent compliquer la situation, c'est vrai… mais vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire dans un petit moment. »

Sur ces paroles incompréhensibles, il redevint silencieux et repartit devant, faisant une enjambée quand eux en faisaient trois, ce qui leur causait de grandes difficultés à rester avec lui.

Le chemin devenait de plus en plus envahi par la végétation et les arbres poussaient à présent si près les uns des autres tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin dans la forêt qu'ils se seraient crus au crépuscule. Ils furent bientôt très loin de la clairière où Hagrid leur avait montré les Thestrals, mais Harry ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que Hagrid ne sorte de manière inattendue du chemin et commence à se frayer un chemin entre les arbres vers le cœur sombre de la forêt.

« Hagrid ! » Appela Harry, en luttant avec des ronces touffues que Hagrid avait traversé avec aisance, en se remémorant très nettement ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait quitté les chemin de la Forêt. « Où allons-nous ? »

« Un peu plus loin, », lâcha Hagrid par dessus son épaule. « Allez, Harry… A partir de maintenant, il faut que nous restions ensembles. »

C'était un vrai défi de rester avec Hagrid, car les branche et les fourrés d'épines aux travers desquels Hagrid marchait aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi de toile d'araignées accrochaient ses robe, mais Hermione qui elle était habituer de chasser était en mode traqueuse mais ne respirais pas au cas où elle perdrait le contrôle et prendrais Harry comme repas.

Ils s'empêtraient parfois si bien qu'ils devaient s'arrêter quelques minutes pour se libérer. Les bras et les jambes d'Harry se retrouvèrent rapidement de petites coupures et d'éraflures. Ils étaient à présent si profondément avancés dans la forêt que tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir de Hagrid dans les ténèbres était une grande ombre noire devant lui. Le moindre son semblait menaçant dans le silence. Le craquement d'une brindille résonnait lourdement et le minuscule bruissement, même s'il avait été produit par un moineau innocent, faisaient scruter les ténèbres à Harry, à la recherche d'un quelconque danger. L'idée lui vint qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé de s'aventurer si loin dans la forêt sans rencontrer la moindre créature ; leur absence avait pour lui quelque chose de sinistre.

« Hagrid, est ce que ce serait une bonne chose d'éclairer nos baguettes ? » demanda Harry dans un murmure.

« « Euh… Très bonne idée, » lui murmura Hagrid en retour. « En fait… »

Il stoppa brusquement et se retourna. Hermione lui rentra dedans et tomba en arrière.

Harry la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol de la forêt. Hermione en avais pas besoin elle voyait très bien dans l'obscurité sombre.

« Peut être que nous ferions mieux de nous arrêter ici un moment, pour que je… Vous explique, » dit Hagrid. « Avant que nous y allions. »

« Bien ! » dit Hermione, et Harry la remit sur ses pieds. Harry fut le seul a murmure lumos ! Et le bout de sa baguettes s'illumina et aveuglais légèrement Hermione peut habituer a la luminosité en chasse.

« Bien, » dit Hagrid. « Vous voyez… Le problème est que… »

Il prit une grande inspiration

« Il y a des grandes chances que je soit renvoyé comme Alucard un de ces jours. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, puis revinrent à Hagrid.

« Mais vous avez tenu le coup… » Tenta Hermione. « Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que… »

« Désirée estime que c'est moi qui ai introduit le niffleur dans son bureau par les hibou grévistes postaux. »

« Et est ce que c'est vrai ? » Demanda Harry avant d'avoir eu le temps de se retenir.

« Oh non, ça n'est absolument pas moi ! » répondit Hagrid, indigné. « Seulement, dès que quelque chose a un rapport avec les créatures magiques, ou des hiboux, elle pense que ça a un rapport avec moi, pour les oiseaux, elle sait que c'est sûrement un coup de Hinata, ou de Elmira mais elle ne peut pas les virée ni une ni l'autre, Elmira est protéger par les lois des fondatrice et hinata est immunisée diplomatiquement, mais pas moi. Elle met alors son dévolue avec moi. Vous savez bien qu'elle cherche un moyen de se débarrasser de moi depuis qu'elle sait que j'ai eu une seule relation sexuelle avec une élève et c'était toi Hermione sous hypnose de alucard en premier année, même si elle confond toujours Hinata avec toi a cause elle ne croit pas qu'un humaine aurais jamais voulu coucher avec moi mais tu étais sous le contrôle de alucard. Je ne veux pas m'en aller, bien sûr, mais s'il n'y avait pas… et bien… Les circonstances un peu spéciales dont je vais vous parler, je partirais maintenant, avant qu'elle ait la possibilité de le faire devant toute l'école, comme elle l'a fait avec trelawney. »

Harry et Hermione protestèrent tous les deux, mais Hagrid les fit taire d'un geste de son énorme main.

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, je pourrai encore aider Alucard et Dumbledore hors d'ici, je peux être utile a l'ordre hybride de Elmira. Et vous aurez le professeur Gobe-Planches, vous… vous passerez vos examens sans problèmes…

La voix de Hagrid trembla et se brisa.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, » dit-il précipitamment, comme Hermione lui tapotait le bras. Il sortit son énorme mouchoir à pois de la poche de son gilet et essuya ses yeux avec. « Écoutez, je ne voudrait pas vous dire ça si ça n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Si je m'en vais, vous voyez… oui je ne peux pas partir sans… Sans avertir quelqu'un… parce que… parce que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide à tous les deux ou si possible de toi Hermione vu que tu a un talent pour les langues depuis ta transformation selon alucard tu sais très bien parler a présent le transylvaniens. Et de Ginny aussi, si elle est d'accord.

« Bien sûr que nous allons vous aider, dit Hermione immédiatement. « qu'est-ce que vous voulez que nous fassions ? »

Hagrid renifla et tapota l'épaule d'Harry sans un mot avec tant de force qu'il se trouva projeté contre un arbre.

« Je savais que vous seriez d'accord, » dit Hagrid derrière son mouchoir, « mais je… jamais… je n'oublierai… bon… allons-y… juste un petit peu plus loin… Faites attention à vous maintenant, il y a des orties… »

Ils repartirent en silence pendant quinze minutes ; Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour demander s'ils étaient encore loin quand Hagrid leva son bras droit pour leur signaler de s'arrêter.

« Très bien, » dit-il doucement, « soyez très silencieux à présent… »

Ils avancèrent en se faufilant et Harry vit qu'ils se tenaient face à un grand monticule de terre lisse au moins aussi grand que Hagrid qui, à ce qu'il devinait avec un frisson d'appréhension, était sûrement le repaire d'un énorme animal. Les arbres avaient été arrachés à leur base tout autours de la butte, qui se dressait du coup au milieu d'une parcelle de sol nue entourée par des amoncellements de troncs et de branches qui formaient une sorte de clôture ou de barricade devant laquelle se tenaient Harry,

Hermione et Hagrid.

« Il dort, » souffla Hagrid.

Sans doute possible, Harry pouvait entendre un grondement lointain et rythmé qui ressemblait à une paire d'énormes poumons au travail. Il lança un regard oblique à Hermione, qui fixait le monticule avec la bouche entrouverte. Ses sens de vampire lui indiquais aussitôt de reculer. Elle était totalement pétrifier. « Hagrid », dit-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible par-dessus le bruit que faisait la créature endormie. « Qui est-il ? Est-ce que c'est ?

Harry trouva la question bizarre… « Qu'est-ce que c'est » était la question qu'il avait prévu de poser.

« Hagrid, vous nous aviez dit… » Dit Hermione, son corps tout tremblant à présent. « Vous nous aviez dit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu venir ! »

Le regard d'Harry alla de l'un à l'autre, et, comprenant soudain, il se retourna vers le monticule avec un souffle d'horreur.

Le grand tas de terre, sur lequel lui, Hermione et Hagrid auraient facilement pu se tenir debout, bougeait lentement de haut en bas en cadence avec le souffle profond et grondant. Ce n'était pas un monticule du tout. C'état le derrière recourbé de ce qui était clairement…

« Euh… non… il ne voulait pas venir, » expliqua Hagrid, qui avait l'air désespéré. « Mais je devais le ramener, Hermione, je le devais ! Était autant important pour moi que toi quand tu voulais devenir un phénix.»

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda encore Hermione, qui semblait prêt à fondre en pleure sans larme. Pourquoi… quel... .oh, hagrid… »

« Je savais que si je le ramenais seulement… » dit Hagrid, qui semblait sur le point de se déchirer en deux, « et… et que je lui apprenais quelque manières… je serais capable de le sortir d'ici et de montrer à tout le monde comme il est inoffensif. »

« Inoffensif ! » fit Hermione d'un ton glacial, et Hagrid lui fit désespérément signe de se taire avec ses mains tandis que l'énorme créature en face d'eux grognait bruyamment et remuait dans son sommeil. « Il vous a blessé tout le temps, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous aviez toutes ces contusions et que je sentais au loin le sang d'un hybride inconnue mais alucard me disais toujours de ne pas le traquer a cause qui croyais que je sentais votre sang.

'' Il n'a pas conscience de sa force ! » Répondit Hagrid avec sincérité. « Et il a fait des progrès, grâce a ton mari, il ne se bat plus tant que ça et de plus… »

« Alors, c'est pour ça que vous avez mit deux mois à rentrer ! » dit Hermione avec perplexité. « Oh, Hagrid, pourquoi l'avez vous ramené s'il ne voulait pas venir ? Est ce qu'il n'aurait pas été plus heureux parmi les siens ? »

« Ils le brutalisaient tous, Hermione, parce qu'il est trop petit !» se justifia Hagrid.

« Petit ? » dit Hermione ; « petit ? »

« Hermione, je ne pouvais pas le laisser, » répondit Hagrid, des larmes coulant à présent sur son visage contusionné jusque dans sa barbe. « C'est mon frère ! »

Hermione se contenta d'ouvrir de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte.

« Hagrid, quand vous dites '' frère', » dit lentement Harry, « est-ce que vous voulez dire… »

« Demi-frère en fait, » corrigea Hagrid. « Fis de ma mère et d'un autre géant quand elle a quitté mon père, elle est partie et a laissé Graup là… »

« Graup ? » interrogea Harry.

« Vous, enfin c'est à cela que sa ressemble quand il dit son nom selon alucard. » expliqua nerveusement Hagrid. « Il ne parle pas beaucoup anglais, mais comprend très bien le transylvaniens, Alucard à essayer de lui apprendre quand il chassait seul ou qui était avec besoin de se défouler sa colère contre Ombrage, mais il te la cacher sous occulmencie pour ne pas que tu t'en mêles Hermione… en tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air de l'avoir aimé plus qu'elle m'a aimé moi. Vous voyez, pour les géantes, ce qui compte, c'est de produire de beaux grands enfants, et il a toujours été un peu en dessous de la taille standard des géants –seulement 16 pieds… »

« Oh, oui, ridicule ! » dit Hermione avec une sorte de sarcasme a l'alucard. « Minuscules ! »

« Il était frappé par tous les autres… je ne pouvais pas le laisser… »

« Est-ce que Elmira et madame Maxime voulait le ramener ? » demanda Harry.

« Elmira aussi est au courent a cause pour quitté la Transylvanie il faut l'avertir de son départ. Et Madame Maxime, elles comprenaient combien c'était important pour moi, Elmira aussi. Répondit Hagrid en tordant ses énormes mains. M… Mais… elle était un peu fatiguée de lui au bout d'un moment, je dois l'admettre. Alors nous nous sommes séparés sur le chemin du retour… elle a promis de ne rien dire à personne… »

« Comment diable avez vous réussi à le ramener ici sans que personne ne le remarque ?

» Dit Harry.

« C'est pour ça que ça a pris tant de temps, en fait, » expliqua Hagrid. « Je pouvais seulement voyager de nuit et à travers des contrées désertes. Bien sûr, il avançait vite quand il le voulait bien, mais il continuait à vouloir revenir en arrière."

« Oh, Hagrid, mais pourquoi diable ne l'avez vous pas laissé repartir ! » dit Hermione en se laissant tomber sur un arbre déraciné avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains. «

Qu'est ce vous pensez que nous allons faire avec un géant violent qui ne veut même pas être ici ! »

« Violent, c'est un peu exagérée, toi aussi quand on te provoque tu peux être violente quand tu perds la maîtrise de ton contrôle de vampire nouveau née. » dit hagrid, en continuant à se tordre nerveusement les mains. « C'est vrai qu'il lui arrive de m'envoyer une paire de claques quand il est de mauvaise humeur, mais depuis que Alucard la corrigée en transylvaniens, surtout quand il lui a fait comprendre que ici il y avait des vampires sensible à l'odeur du sang hybride il s'est beaucoup amélioré. A présent il fait juste pour rire me faire tomber au sol ou quand alucard est venue la première fois il la fait défoncée 30 arbre d'un coup de point mais était pour rire en disant qui l'avais laissé gagner et que si il aurait été en mode libérée c'est gaupe qui aurais pris la moitié de la forêt d'un simple coup de poing.»

Il venait juste de remarquer des vêtements aussi grands que de jeunes arbres tendus entre les troncs des arbres les plus proches de l'endroit où Graup était roulé en boule sur le sol, son dos sous eux.

« Vous devez le garder attaché ? » dit Hermione faiblement.

« Euh… Oui, » dit Hagrid, l'air anxieux. « C'est ce que je disais… Il n'est pas vraiment conscient de… 'Sa propre force'… »

Harry comprenait à présent le pourquoi de l'absence étrange de n'importe quelles autres créatures vivantes dans cette partie de la Forêt. Tout comme dans les territoires ou alucard emmenais Hermione chassée ou entraînée a la lute vampirique.

« Et donc, qu'est ce que vous voulez que Harry, Ginny et moi fassions ? » demanda

Hermione avec appréhension.

« que vous veillez sur lui, « répondit Hagrid d'une voix rauque. « après mon départ. »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard malheureux. Harry était peu confortablement conscient qu'il avait déjà promis à Hagrid qu'ils feraient ce qu'il leur demanderait.

« Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que ça implique, exactement ? Vous voulez que je chasse des proies pour lui ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Pas de nourriture ou autre chose de ce genre ! » dit Hagrid avec passion. « Il peut trouver sa nourriture tout seul, pas de problème. Des oiseaux, des gazelles, tout ça… non, c'est de la compagnie dont il a besoin. Si je savais juste que quelqu'un s'occupait de l'aider un peu… lui apprendre, vous voyez. Et toi tu n'a aucun problème avec les goules d'Elmira vu que tu es la femme d'alucard. Tu a un passe droit du au conseil des ancien de chasser dans la forêt sans qui s'en prenne à toi.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais se tourna pour regarder à nouveau la gigantesque forme étendue et endormie sur le sol en face d'eux. Contrairement à Hagrid, qui ressemblait seulement à un humain sur dimensionné, Graup paraissait étrangement difforme.  
Ce qu'Harry avait d'abord pris pour un vaste rocher couvert de mousse à la gauche du grand monticule de terre était en fait la tête de Graup.  
Elle était plus grande, proportionnellement au corps, qu'une tête humaine, et était également parfaitement ronde et couverte de poils bouclés de la même couleur que les fougères.  
Le bord d'une grande oreille grasse était visible au somment de la tête, qui semblait, exactement comme pour l'oncle Vernon, directement posée sur les épaules, avec un cou minuscule voire inexistant.

Le dos, sous ce qui ressemblait à un vêtement sale et brunâtre formé de peaux d'animaux cousues grossièrement ensembles, était très allongé ; et comme Graup dormait, les cicatrices de sa peau semblaient se tendre. Harry pouvait voir la plante d'énormes pieds nus sales, aussi grands que des luges, l'un appuyé sur l'autre sur la terre de la forêt.

« Vous voulez que nous lui enseignons, » répéta Harry d'une petite voix. Il comprenait à présent ce que l'avertissement d'Elmira voulait dire. Sa tentative sans un phénix avait été vaine. Il aurait été plus sage de l'abandonner. Bien sûr, les goules et les autres créatures qui vivaient dans la forêt avaient dû remarquer les tentatives infructueuses de Hagrid d'apprendre l'anglais et Alucard a sûrement du tomber sur ses tentative quand il allait seul a la chasse quand il était trop enragée pour attendre Hermione.

« Oui… même si vous lui parlez juste un peu, » dit Hagrid avec espoir. » Parce que je pense que s'il peut parler au gens, il comprendra mieux que nous l'aimons tous et que nous voulons qu'il reste. »

Harry regarda Hermione, qui lui rendit son regard à travers les doigts de vampire qu'elle avait toujours sur le visage.

« Ça vous donne un peu l'impression que Norbert est revenu, pas vrai ? » dit-il avec un rire jaune.

« Au moins Alucard me demande pas de coucher avec son demi-frère cette fois dit Hermione.

« Vous allez le faire, alors ? » dit Hagrid, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu ce que Harry et Hermione venait de dire.

« Nous… » Hésita Harry, toujours engagé par sa promesse. « Nous allons essayer, Hagrid. »

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Harry, » dit Hagrid qui rayonnait, ému, et qui se tamponna le visage avec son mouchoir à nouveau. « Et je ne veux pas que vous vous impliquiez trop… Je sais que vous avez des examens… Si vous pouviez seulement faire un saut ici avec la cape d'invisibilité, ou pendant une chasse pour toi Hermione mettons une fois par semaine et avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Je vais le réveiller… Vous présenter…

« Que… Non ! s'exclama Hermione en bondissant sur ses pieds. « Hagrid, non, ne le réveillez pas, vraiment, ce n'est pas le p… »

Mais Hagrid avait déjà franchi le tronc des arbres devant eux, et avançait vers gaupe. Quand il fut à environs dix pieds de lui, il souleva une longue branche cassée du sol, fit un sourire rassurant à Harry et Hermione par-dessus son épaule, et poussa gaupe vers le milieu du dos avec le bout de la branche.

Le géant poussa un rugissement qui résonna dans la Forêt silencieuse ; les oiseaux perchés au sommet des arbres s'envolèrent de leurs perchoirs et s'éloignèrent. En face d'Harry et Hermione, le gigantesque Graup se soulevait du sol, qui trembla lorsqu'il y posa son énorme main pour se remettre sur pieds. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait dérangé.

« Tout va bien Graupy ? » dit hagrid, d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée, en reculant avec la branche, prêt à piquer gaupe de nouveau. « Tu as bien dormi? »

Harry et Hermione reculèrent aussi loin qu'ils le purent tout en gardant le géant dans leur champ de visions. Graup s'agenouilla entre deux arbres qu'il n'avait pas encore déracinés. Ils regardèrent son visage qui ressemblait à une pleine lune argentée à milieu des ténèbres de la clairière. On aurait dit que ses traits avaient été taillés dans une grosse pierre ronde.  
Le nez était trapu et informe, la bouche tordue remplie de dents jaunes difformes de la taille d'une demi brique ; les yeux, petits par rapport au reste du corps, tiraient vers un vert de vase et étaient encore à moitié fermés par le sommeil. Graup étendit ses doigts sales, qui étaient chacun aussi grands qu'une batte de base-ball, jusqu'à ses yeux, qu'il frotta vigoureusement, puis, sans prévenir, il se mit sur ses pieds avec une vitesse et une agilité surprenante.

Hermione entendit Harry hurler« Oh mon… ! », terrifiée, à côté d'elle.

Les arbres auxquels était attaché l'autre bout des vêtements liés aux poignets et aux chevilles de Graup craquèrent sinistrement. Il mesurait, comme Hagrid l'avait dit, au moins seize mètres de haut. Observant les alentours, Graup tendit une main de la taille d'un parapluie ouvert et attrapa un nid d'oiseau dans les plus hautes branches d'un sapin et le retourna avec un grognement de mécontentement qu'il n'y ait pas d'oiseaux à l'intérieur ; les œufs tombèrent au sol comme des grenades et Hagrid leva les bras au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger.

« De toute façons, graupy, » cria Hagrid, en levant la tête avec appréhension par crainte d'une autre chute d'arbre, j'ai amené des amis pour te rencontrer, tu te souviens, je te l'avais dit je crois ? Tu te souviens quand je t'avais dit que j'allais devoir partir en voyage avec Maître Phénix, et qu'ils allaient s'occuper un peu de toi ? Tu t'en souviens, Graupy ? »

Mais Graup poussa un autre grognement ; il était difficile de savoir s'il écoutait Hagrid ou s'il reconnaissait seulement les sons comme des paroles. Il avait à présent attrapé le sommet du sapin et le tirait vers lui, apparemment pour le simple plaisir de voir jusqu'à quel point il allait se plier avant de casser.

« Non, Graupy, ne fait pas ça ! » cria Hagrid. « C'est comme ça que tu as déraciné les

Autres… »

Et évidemment, Harry pouvait voir la terre autours des racines de l'arbre commencer à

Se fissurer.

« J'ai de la compagnie pour toi ! » Cria Hagrid de nouveau. « De la compagnie, regarde !

Regarde en bas, eh, gros bouffon, je t'ai amené des amis ! L'une d'elle est la femme de maître phénix. Elle est aussi un vampyre.

« Oh, hagrid, arrêtez, » gémit Hermione, mais hagrid avait déjà levé la branche de nouveau et donne à Grawp un coup rapide.

Le géant lâcha le sommet de l'arbre, qui vacillait dangereusement et inonda Hagrid

D'une pluie d'épines de pin, et regarda en bas.

« Ca, » dit Hagrid, en se hâtant à l'endroit où se trouvaient Harry et Hermione. « C'est Harry, Grawp ! Harry Potter ! Il viendra te voir si je dois partir, tu comprends ?

Le géant venait juste de réaliser que Harry et Hermione étaient là, mais il semblait fixée son regard que sur Hermione il reconnaissait les vampires. Ils les surveillèrent avec inquiétude comme il abaissait sa tête semblable à un énorme rocher de façon à mieux les observer.

'' Et voici la favorite de Alucard, Hermione, tu vois ? Elle… » Hagrid hésita. En se tournait vers Hermione, il dit, « ça ne te dérange pas qui t'appelle Maîtresse Phénix, Hermione ? C'est un nom moins difficile à retenir alucard lui a appris ce mot avant de exilée cette hivers avec Dumbledore. A cause que comme il était méfiant il ne voulais pas vraiment dire son nom complet, mais c'est comme sa il sait différencier d'une femme vampire et un homme vampire.

'' Non, pas du tout, « balbutia Hermione.

« C'est Maîtresse Phénix, Graup ! Et elle va venir aussi pendant qu'elle chasse ! Ce n'est pas bien ça ? Deux amis pour toi… GAUPY, NON !

La main de Grawp avait jailli de nulle par dans la direction d'Hermione mais de reflexe avais disparu en mode lutteuse pour éviter l'a charge pour réapparaître plus loin ce qui avais stupéfié guppy par son geste, qui lui semblais familier aussi vu que Alucard fessais pareille.

« VILAIN GARÇON, GRAUPY ! » entendirent-ils hagrid hurler, tandis qu'Hermione réapparut à nouveau derrière Harry derrière l'arbre, tremblant de tous ses membres mais pas de peur mais de envie de le tuer comme proie, les yeux affamée.

« TRÈS VILAIN GARÇON ! ALUCARD TA DIT DE NE PAS TOUCHER AU VAMPIRE SAUF LUI P…. OUILLE !

Harry sortit la tête de derrière le tronc, et vit Hagrid étendu sur le dos, la main sur le nez, grawp, qui s'était apparemment désintéressée d'eux, s'était redressé, et avait entrepris à nouveau de tirer le sapin le plus loin possible.

« Très bien, » dit Hagrid, secoué, en arrivant. Il ramassa son arbalète d'une main, l'autre pinçant son nez qui saignait. «Eh bien… Nous y sommes… Vous l'avez rencontré et… Maintenant il sait que vous allez revenir. Oui… Bien…

Il regarda Grawp, qui arrachait à présent le sapin avec une expression de plaisir détaché sur son visage rond ; les racines craquaient comme il les tirait du sol.

« Bon, je reconnaît que c'est suffisant pour une première fois, » dit Hagrid. « Nous…

Euh, nous allons rentrer maintenant, d'accord ? »

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent. Hagrid remit son arbalète sur son épaule et, en pinçant toujours son nez, prit le chemin du retour au milieu des arbres.

Personne ne parla pendant un moment, pas même lorsqu'ils entendirent le craquement

Distant qui signifiait que gaupe avait fini par arracher le sapin. Hermione était encore plus blanche qu'un vampire et Harry ne trouva pas la moindre chose à dire. Que diable allait-il se passer quand quelqu'un découvrirait que Hagrid avait caché gaupe dans la Forêt interdite ? Et il avait promis, que lui, Ginny et Hermione continueraient les tentatives inutiles de Hagrid de civiliser le géant. Comment Hagrid, même avec sa capacité incroyable à croire que des monstres aux dents énormes étaient totalement inoffensifs, pouvait se duper lui-même au point de croire que gaupe pourrait un jour comme alucard se mêler aux humains ? Tout en réfléchissant il ne remarquait pas une caverne dans la forêt et le bruissement colérique autour d'eux. Hagrid s'arrêtais.

« Ne bougez plus, et n'approcher pas de cette caverne. Dit abruptement Hagrid, juste comme Harry et Hermione se battaient avec un buisson de plantes touffues devant lui. Sortit une flèche du carquois qui pendait à son épaule et l'introduisit dans l'arbalète. Harry sortie leur baguette et Hermione se mit en position de défense devant lui; à présent qu'ils avaient arrêté d'avancer, eux aussi percevaient du mouvement tout proche, Hermione vie finalement leur grotte et Hermione était en alerte, Hinata lui avais dit que cette grotte était la tanière des filles de Elmira et que seul hinata pouvais approcher sans être agressée vu qu'elle était une des filles de Elmira mais Hermione ne l'était pas elle.

« Oh zut, » dit tranquillement Hagrid.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit, Hagrid, dit une grave et féminine, « que vous n'étiez plus le bienvenue ici proche de notre caverne de chasse ? »

Le torse couverts d'une femme goule mais qui était très belle apparemment elle avait été une vierge goule qui avais gardé sa forme normal humaine et pas défigurée comme les goules d'alucard. Harry se souvient d'elle en premier année elle était la chef qui surveillais Erika et qui était disputée à cause qu'elle portait lui sur son dos.

Semblais flotter vers eux dans la pénombre vert sombre : elle avait des longs cheveux noirs et un instinct sauvage de guerrière. Hermione la reconnus, elle était sur la photo de Bened Phénix, et elle s'appelle Rosalie Phénix, et elle avait aussi chassée avec elle quelque semaine avant que Elmira devienne professeur, et l'avais vu que récemment sous hypnose d'alucard mais que des que la semaine de viole autorisée fut fini avais rejetée Elmira comme une simple cliente de bordel, et alors Harry se souvenait de son histoire aussi, elle avait été blessée et transformée en goule par son fis durent un coupe des duos sorciers ou bened a été humilier il y a de nombreuse siècle. Elle était chez les goules la favorite de sa grand-mère d'alucard depuis la mort de bened. Elle était vierge a époque mais bened avant de mourir dans le complot de salazard serpentard avais décidée de la transformer personnellement en vampire-goule.

'' Comment va tu Rosalie je suis navrée être sur ton territoire de chasse j'avais pas vu la cachette ? demanda Hagrid, attentif.

Les arbres autour de vampire goule frémirent, et quatre ou cinq autres goule guerrière en émergèrent autour d'eux. Harry se rappelais des ses goules aussi elle était celle qui avais tentée de dévorée vivante Sirius black en troisième année et Rosalie en renfort surprise avais tentée sans le faire exprès à mordre pour sa maîtresse Hermione qui était inconsciente et aussi avoir rencontre ses fille en premier année.

« Donc, » dit-t-elle, avec une intonation désagréable de traqueuse dans la voix, avant de se tourner immédiatement vers les autres goules. « Nous étions d'accord, je crois, à propos de ce que nous ferions si cet humain pointait une fois de plus sa tête dans la forêt de notre gardienne sans qu'un membre royal l'accompagne, nous ne fessons rien si alucard était avec toi mais vu qui est exilée c'est nous qui régnons sur la partie nord de la forêt.

'' Je suis '' cet humain' à présent ? dit Hagrid, irrité. « Simplement parce que je vous ai tous empêches de commettre une meute vampiriques ?

« Vous n'auriez pas du intervenir, Hagrid, » répondit Rosalie insultée. « Nos coutumes de duel ne sont pas les tiens, de même que nos lois. Elmira a trahis son serment a son fis Bened de ne jamais retravailler ou elle a été humilié et violer par un humain.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu prenez les choses comme ça, dit Hagrid impatiemment. Elle est bien venus i ans pour chassée avec vous et toi aussi Rosalie tu es même venus avec elle, et j'ai emmené la favorite de Alucard avec moi et c'est un phénix. Elle ne fait que accepté aider albus Dumbledore un amie de sang de votre clan… »

Rosalie grognais de rage a cette parole et les autres goules aussi.

« Elmira travaille à nouveau pour des humains ont trahis notre chef, dit une goule au visage glacial sillonné de rides.

'' Mais personne ne la trahis ni humilier dit soudainement Hermione perdant patience se dévoilant et tout les goules reculais reconnaissant la jeune favorite nouveau-née qui a été torturée par la traîtresse de Moka black. Alucard et moi-même nous étudions à poudlard ainsi que sa propre fille hinata Phénix. Ce que vous dites s'est passé il y a plus de 1000 ans petit goule impétueuse. Cette qui mériterais la mise a mort sa serais plutôt celle qui a forcée Alucard a l'exil.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione… mais personnellement je pense que vous faites une grosse erreur… »

« De même que vous, humain. » dit Rosalie moins glacial cependant « Et je dois avouer que la nouveau née a raison concernant la chasseuse qui a exilé alucard certes et mon erreur est de ne pas avoir reconnus la favorite d'alucard je l'avoue a cause quand elle chasse elle est différente. Veuillez me pardonner miss Phénix. » Vu que vous avez le droit de venir vous nourrir dans la forêt de notre gardienne, j'ai été idiote de ne pas vous avoir reconnue.

Apparemment le remord la rongeais chaque fois qu'elle regardait Hermione et Hermione le ressentais bien plus que Harry.

« Écoutez Rosie, dit Hermione, je ne suis pas de votre ressort de savoir qui rentre et qui sort d'ici… »

« Pas plus que c'est la tienne jeune nouveau-née mais c'est celui de Elmira… elle est la gardienne fondatrice. » Je vous laisse passer aujourd'hui parce que vous êtres accompagnés par vos jeunes proie… »

« Ce ne sont pas les siens mais celui que Alucard appelle Cousin c'est le jeune Potter! » l'interrompit une des goules qui s'appela Julia Phénix, vu qu'il l'avait rencontrée en première année, la goule qui l'a suivais ne parlais pas et Hermione ne souvient pas son nom. Et il vienne de l'école de ce salle directeur que tu hais ! Ils ont probablement déjà profité du savoir de la gardienne qui a trahis son serment. »

« Néanmoins, » dit calmement Rosalie. « Malgré tout, la chasse aux jeunes proies est un crime terrible Julia – nous ne touchons pas à la jeune proie pas comme a ton ancien chez toi en Transylvanie. Nous ne sommes pas comme le clan noir de Érika le traître vampire ni chez les balthory même si ils ont changée leur manière depuis que la dernière balthory nous a rejoint. Aujourd'hui vu que vous êtes accompagnée de la favorite d'alucard, vous passez. Dorénavant, restez éloigné de notre territoire. Vous avez perdu l'amitié des goules de Elmira quand vous avez aidé la gardienne en interrompant notre duel a mort pour la punir de d'avoir trahis son serment.

Hermione compris alors pourquoi Rosalie est aussi furieuse contre Hagrid, Hagrid a crus a tort qui allais la tuer mais en fait c'était qu'une lutte officielle et seul les vampires champion de lutte peut intervenir et cesse un duel et le seul qui était digne de le faire était Alucard en forme libérée ou même hinata problablement qui peut le faire mais pas Hagrid. Interrompre un duel de vampire sans en fait partie était une insulte encore plus grave que souhaitée un joyeux noël a un vampire.

« Je ne serait pas gardé hors de la forêt par une bande de vielle goule telle que vous, même si je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu un combat de vampire officielle » cria Hagrid.

« Hagrid, » murmura Hermione d'une petite voix glaciale, comme Rosalie et les autres goules grattaient le sol. « Allons-nous ens, s'il vous plaît, allons-nous en !

« Nous savons ce que vous gardez dans la forêt, Hagrid ! » dit Rosalie derrière eux, tandis que les goules guerrières se faufilaient hors de vue. « Et notre contrôle sur notre soif a des limites ! »

Hagrid se retourna comme s'il voulait repartir vers Rosalie et la frappée.

« Vous l'avez tolérée depuis qu'il est ici et Alucard la tolérée aussi, c'est autant sa forêt que celui de Elmira Phénix ! Je te signale que je tes sauvée la vie en Transylvanie et je suis celui qui soignée donc tu me dois une dette de sang pour sa Rosalie ! hurla-t-il, comme Harry et Hermione tiraient de toutes leurs forces son manteau en peau de taupe. Seul Hermione du a sa force de vampire semblais le faire bougée un millimètre, dans un effort désespéré pour lui faire faire demi tour. Toujours renfrogné, il regarda en bas ; son expression se mua en surprise lorsqu'ils les vivent en train de le retenir ; il ne semblait pas l'avoir senti.

« Calmez-vous, tous les deux, » dit-il, en se retournant pour avancer pendant qu'ils haletaient derrière lui. « Sacré vieilles goule, hein ? »

« Hagrid, » articula Hermione en contournant le buisson d'orties qu'il avait traversé dans l'autres sens. « Si les goule de Elmira ne veulent pas d'humains dans la forêt, ça ne me paraît pas vraiment possible que Harry et Ginny puissent… »

« Ah, tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit, » la coupa Hagrid. « Ils ne toucheront pas à des proies innocent… contrairement au clan de Erika la traîtresse, au très anciennement celle de Elizabeth ta belle sœur, elle veut dire par la, des enfants. Et comme tu a vus tu leur fait peur a cause tu est la favorite de Alucard et il te respecte assez a cause qui se sont rappelez de toi humaine quand tu a été violer par Moka et a présent il te craigne a cause tu est un vampire nouveau née et seul un vampire nouveau née peut avoir assez de force pour tuer une goule, même si personnellement Rosalie est une vampire, elle reste proche de ses goules a cause qu'elle en était une autrefois a époque de bened, et de toutes façons, on ne peut pas se laisser mettre dehors par ceux-là surtout qu'elle est une tête de mules quand elle boude sexuellement Elmira. »

« Bien essayé, », murmura Harry à Hermione, qui avait l'air découragée.

Ils retrouvèrent finalement le chemin et, dix minutes plus tard, les arbres commencèrent à s'éclaircir. Ils purent voir des morceaux de ciel bleu de nouveau et, dans le lointain, le son caractéristique des acclamations.

« Est ce que c'était un autre but ? » demanda Hagrid en s'arrêtant sous le couvert des arbres tandis que le stade de Quidditch venait d'entrer dans leur champ de vision. « Où est ce que vous croyez que le match est fini ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, » dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Harry s'aperçut qu'elle paraissait en plus mauvais état que lui ; ses cheveux étaient pleins de branches et de brindilles, sa robe était déchirée en plusieurs endroits mais n'avais aucune marque sur son visage par contre.

« Il me semble que c'est fini, vous savez ! » dit Hagrid, qui scrutait toujours le stade. « Regardez… Il y a déjà des gens qui sortent… Si vous vous dépêchez, vous pourrez vous mêler à la foule et personne ne saura que vous n'étiez pas là ! »

« Bonne idée, » approuva Harry. « Eh bien… A bientôt, alors, Hagrid ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, que Alucard m'aille cachée cela. » dit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée, une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix de Hagrid. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne peux vraiment pas y croire. »

« Calmes-toi, » lui dit Harry.

« Me calmer ! » dit Hermione fébrilement. Un géant ! Un géant dans la Forêt ! Et on est censés lui donner des cours d'anglais ! En comptant, bien sûr ; que nous devons traverser le territoire de goules meurtrières de la fondatrice à l'aller et au retour ! je-n'arrive-pas-à-y-croire ! Certes moi je peux allez le voir, il me craigne mais de la a protégé deux humain en même temps. »

« Nous n'avons rien à faire pour l'instant ! » tenta de la rassurer Harry dans un murmure, alors qu'ils rejoignaient un groupe de Poufsouffle qui bavardaient en marchant vers le château. « Il ne nous a rien demandé de faire avant d'être mis à la porte, et ça n'arrivera peut être pas. »

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Harry ! » dit Hermione, furieuse, en s'arrêtant net, ce qui obligea tous les gens qui la suivaient à la contourner. « Bien sur qu'il va être mis à la porte, il n'est pas un phénix immunisée, et pour être tout à fait honnête même si sa me dégoûte de dire sa d'une ennemi de ma famille, après ce que nous venons de voir, qui peut blâmer Beureninger ? »

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Harry lui lança un regard furibond, et son œil glacial se remplira lentement peine vu que la larme était inexistante.

« Tu le pense pas sérieusement, » dit calmement Harry.

« Non, eh bien, oh très bien, non. » dit-elle en essuyant rageusement par réflexe ses yeux, « mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rend ma vie si difficile, pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous rend la vie si difficile ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… »

« Weasley et Balthory est notre reine, Weasley et balthory et notre reine, elle n'a pas laissé le souafle rentrer, Weasley et balthory et notre reine… »

« Et j'aimerais qu'ils arrêtent de chanter cette chanson idiote, » dit Hermione d'un air malheureux, « est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas assez réjouis ? »

Un groupe important d'élève descendait des gradins incliné du stade.

« Weasley peut tout sauver, elle n'a rien laissé passer, c'est pour quoi tous les Gryffondor chantent : Weasley et Balthory est notre reines. »

« Hermione… » Dit lentement Harry.

La chanson était de plus en plus forte, mais elle ne provenait pas d'un groupe de Serpentard vert et argenté, mais d'une masse de rouge et de jaune qui se déplaçait lentement vers le château en conduisant un visage solitaire sur de nombreuses épaules.

« Weasley et Balthory est notre reines, Weasley et balthory est notre reine, elle n'a pas laissé le Souafle rentrer, Weasley et balthory est notre reine… »

« « Non ? » Dit Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

« SI ! » Hurla Harry.

« GRRRANDE SŒUR ! Les héla Elizabeth qui plaquais Hermione dans une prise de lutte pour l'embrassée. « VOUS AVEZ RÉUSSI ! ON A GAGNÉ! »

Ils lui firent un sourire radieux lorsqu'il passa. Il y avait une mêlée à la porte, et la tête de Ginny heurta assez violemment le linteau de la porte, mais personne ne semblait vouloir le faire descendre. En chantant toujours, la foule s'entassa dans le Grand Hall hors de portée de vue. Harry et Hermione les regardèrent partir, rayonnants, jusqu'à ce que les derniers échos des « Weasley et Balthory est notre reine. » ne disparaissent au loin. Puis ils se regardèrent, et leurs sourires s'évanouirent et une fois que Elizabeth lâchais Hermione en rejoignait Hinata sa femme jalouse qui la regardais d'un air amusée et jalouse.

« Nous devrions garder nos nouvelles pour demain, non ? » dit Harry.

« Oui, très bien, » répondit Hermione d'un ton las. « Il n'y a pas d'urgence. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers ensembles. Arrivés devant la porte, ils se retournèrent instinctivement vers la Forêt Interdite. Harry n'aurait pas su dire si son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais il lui sembla apercevoir un minuscule nuage d'oiseaux émergeant dans les airs au dessus des cimes des arbres au loin, comme si l'arbre sur lequel ils étaient perchés avait été déraciné.

Cette nuit de chasse a trois fille était a une chasse mémorable pour les vampires, vu qui avais des bonne proie dans la clairière il campait dans la plaine préférée de Hermione quand tout d'un coup les meutes de Elmira rentrais dans la clairière.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? dit Hermione en voyant les goules les dérangée. Vous voulez un duel a mort.

'' Vous partez, nous voulons juste chassée ici. dit Rosalie furieuse.

'' Sa suffit salle goule dit Elizabeth cette territoire est nous appartient, Rosalie. Aurais-tu besoin d'un nouveau traitement choc ou pire un petite allez simple a nunstangard.

Elizabeth sortir son fouet et rosie se pétrifias en reculant soumise.

'' Oh la fouetteuse ministre balthory dit Rosalie confuse… désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ici pour chassez. Et je n'ai fait rien pour méritée ta prison de ta famille de cannibale.

Hinata se levais en respirant et se mettais entre elle et sa femme.

'' Écoute Rosalie, tu te calme le pompon, avec nous, on y est pour rien si Elmira et toi vous êtes fâchée un contre l'autre et que les garçons goules de mon père demi-vampire vous fait des misères mais si on fessait un traitée avec ta bande de guerrière d'accord dit Hinata en se mettant entre elle et sa femme qui était insultée vu qu'elle a été traitée de cannibale alors qu'elle est végétarienne depuis 22 ans. Hermione aime chassée cette endroit a cause c'est sa zone préfère a elle et c'est elle et alucard qui ont crée en lutant cette clairière… Sa pourrais devenir un No goule land un lieu de traitée pour le conseil des anciens. Vous laisser cette plaine a la favorite de alucard et pour vous chassée sur le restant de la forêt. Et si vous refusée ce simple geste envers vous, je vais devoir vous punir sévèrement et probablement laissais La princesse Éventreuse vous massacrée en cas urgence

Rosalie et les filles murmurais terrifier par cette menace et elle et elle se tournait en fessant un faible sourire désolée.

'' Bon Entendus déesse hinata dit Rosalie, oui c'est une bonne idée petite phénix. Nous vous laissons la clairière comme une limite acceptable de notre territoire a partage de guerre, vu que la favorite aime chassée ici et entraînée à la lutte aussi, on l'ignorait tout simplement vu qu'on n'avait jamais vu cela quand on est venus surveiller Érika.

Hermione décidais de lui posée une question sans risque.

'' Rosalie, on aimerait bien t'aider à calmer votre mini querelle de guerre territoriale avec ta favorite et les goules du manoir anglais dit Hermione. Tu es en colère a cause que Hagrid vous a interrompu en duel non ? Et si je me battais en duel contre toi, je sais que je suis un peu débutante mais a la place de Elmira pour que tu cesse cette histoire stupide de territoire. Je peut prononcée la formule du duel.

Rosalie se pétrifiais mais secouais la tête en empêchant de formuler sa pharse.

'' Non, je refuse de te combattre petite jeune phénix débutante, même si de force je déclarais vaincu aussitôt la formule dit.

'' Mais pourquoi ? Je sais combattre en duel de vampire et tu n'est plus blessée comme l'autre jour vus que tu voulais combattre ta propre favorite elmira.

'' Je le sais bien que je suis plus blessée mais alucard m'a souvent parler de tes talents qui sont en amélioration mais aussi A cause j'ai trop honte de ce que je voulus te fait en troisième année et Alucard qui est toujours furieux contre moi et mes fille goules nous a spécialement interdit de te toucher a un des cheveux sinon il allait tous nous tuer sous ordre de Elmira même malgré que tu sois a présent un très jolie nouveau née.

Hermione était complimentée par le compliment de la favorite de sa mentor mais elle triste que Rosalie refusais encore de lutter avec elle.

'' Tout Juste a cause que tu as failli me croquer humaine, ce n'est pas si grave a présent non si tu veux boire mon sang gâte toi en lutte sa ne me dérange pas?

'' Oui et non je ne boirais pas ton sang en lutte et il y a aussi que je n'ose pas te blessée a cause que je me souviens très bien de l'état que tu t'étais retrouvée a cause de cette pouffiasse de Black qui ta violer l'été passée. Vu que était de ma faute que j'ai retardée ton sauvetage de deux semaine a cause que on était a la chasse et on avait pas de preuve que tu était attaquer par moka et temari juste du moins a ce que tu réussi a nous contactée en hurlant : Alucard mes parent son mort par Moka black et temari phénix, vu que notre gardienne se fit trop sur les pouvoir de l'avenir que sur le présent et avoue que moi aussi parfois je le fait aussi mais différemment d'elle enfin bref, Je n'aurais pas supportée de voir Alucard te perdre même aujourd'hui que tu es comme nous, je le supporterais pas que tu sois blessée.

Hermione compris qu'elle avait honte de ce qu'était passé en troisième années a honte avoir pas crus alucard 3 an plus tard avec son agression avec Moka, comme si elle avait déjà vécu cette situation.

'' D'accord, je comprends que tu ne veux pas me blessée, mais j'aurais bien aimé te lutter quand même avec toi.

Elle la fixait sincèrement vu que était la première fois que Rosalie lui fait un compliment depuis qu'elle est nouveau née, elle se dit qu'elle tenterait de l'adoucir un peu.

'' Si Alucard l'accorderais un autre jour, je serais ravis de faire un duel amical avec toi, mais pour l'instant c'est pas question que je me batte contre toi ni mes fille non plus. En tout cas pas en c'est temps ci, je ne veux que luttée avec ma favorite et tu n'es pas ma favorite.

Hermione compris a présent que en ce moment, seul Elmira pourrais réglée son différent avec elle.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Les BUSE

L'enthousiasme de Ginny pour avoir aider Gryffondor à gagner la coupe de Quidditch était tel qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose le lendemain.  
Tout ce qu'il voulut faire fut de discuter du match, et Harry et Hermione ne trouvèrent aucun moment pour mentionner Graup.  
Ce n'est pas que chacun d'eux n'est essayé de lui dire plusieurs fois incluant dans les orgie mais ginny ne le laissais pas en parler malgré tout qui dans sa soif d'affamée sexuelle qui le ferait revenir ginny à la réalité d'une façon si brutale.  
Comme c'était une autre superbe journée, très chaude, ils la persuadèrent de les rejoindre pour réviser sous le hêtre au bord du lac, où ils avaient moins de chance d'être surpris que dans la salle commune.  
Ginny n'était pas particulièrement emballé par cette idée d'abord – il aimait beaucoup recevoir de grandes tapes dans le dos par chaque Gryffondor qui passait à côté de sa chaise, pour ne pas mentionner les explosions occasionnelles de '' Weasley est notre reine'', mais un moment elle reconnut qu'un peu d'air frais pourrait lui faire du bien.  
Ils répandirent leurs livres à l'ombre du hêtres et s'assirent tandis que Ginny leur parlait de son premier arrêt du match, qui ressemblait au summum de celui-ci.

'' Bon, en fait, j'avais déjà fait entrer un des Davies, donc je ne me sentais rien d'autres que confiant, jusqu'à ce que Bradley fonce droit vers moi, arrivant de nulle part. j'ai pensé que tu peux le faire ! et j'avais environs une seconde pour me décider de quelle façon de voler, vous comprenez, on aurait dit qu'il venait à droit du but – ma droite, évidement, sa gauche – mais j'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'il bluffait et donc j'ai fait confiance à mon instinct et j'ai volé sur ma gauche – sa droit, je veux dire – et – bien- vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé…. Conclut-elle modestement, balayant ses cheveux en arrière tout à fait inutilement pour que cela ait l'air intéressant et jetant un coup d'œil autour pour voir si les gens les plus proches d'eux – une poignées de troisième années de Poufsouffle – l'avaient entendu. « Et ensuite quand les copains sont venus me voir environs cinq minute plus tard – quoi ? » demanda ginny, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase en fixant le visage d'harry. « Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

« Je ne souris pas » dit Harry rapidement et en baissant le regard sur son cours de Métamorphose, essayant de retrouver son sérieux. La vérité était que Ginny venait de lui rappeler un autre joueur de Quiddtich qui s'était assis une fois sous cet arbre, et qui jouait aussi avec ses cheveux. « je suis juste heureux que nous ayons gagné, c'est tout. »

« Ouais » Dit Ginny lentement, savourant ces mots, « nous avons gagné. Avez-vous vu l'expression de Chang quand Elizabeth lui a pris le vif d'or juste sous son nez en disant : ça c'est pour venger de ta traîtresse de copine dans le coma. »

« Je suppose qu'elle a pleurer de rage, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry amèrement.

« Bien, ouais – plus de caractère que quoi que ce soit, quoique… » Ginny fronça les sourcils légèrement. « mais l'avez vu jeter son balai quand elle est revenue à terre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh -» dit Harry.

« Et bien, en réalité… non, ginny » dit glacialement Hermione avec un lourd soupir, refermant son livre et la regardant en s'excusant.  
« En fait, la seule partie du match que Harry et moi avons vu était le premeir but de Davies. »

Les cheveux soigneusement ébouriffées de ginny semblèrent se faner avec la déception.

« vous n'avez pas regardé ? » dit-il faiblement, regardant d'un à l'autre. « vous ne m'avez vu faire aucun de ces arrêts? »

« En fait – non » dit Hermione, tendant une main apaisante vers lui. « Mais Ginny, nous ne voulions pas partir – nous le devions ! »

« Ah ouais ? » dit Ginny, dont le visage devenait plutôt rouge . « Pourquoi ? tu avais envie de te faire mon copine dans la forêt interdit hermione? »

« Non mais tu a un point pour l'endroit, c'était Hagrid » dit Harry. « il a décidé de nous dire pourquoi il était couvert de blessure lorsqu'il est revenu de chez les géants. Il voulait que nous l'accompagnions dans la forêt a cause depuis que Alucard est partie, je suis la seul a pouvoir y passée les goule de elmira. Tu sais comment il est. De toute façon… »

L'histoire fut raconté en cinq minute, jusqu'à la fin ou l'indignation de Ginny avait été remplacée par l'incrédulité la plus totale.

« il en a rapporté un et l'a caché dans la forêt et les goule de elmira ne veut pas nous voir dans la forêt sans que sois notre escorte ? »

« Hélas » dit Harry d'un air mécontent.

« Non » dit ginny, comme si en le disant, cela pouvait devenir la réalité. « Non, il ne peut pas avoir faire ça. »

« Si, il l'a fait » dit hermione glacialement, « Graup fait environs seize pieds de hauteur, aime déchirer les pins de plus de vingt pieds et me connais » renifla-t-elle, « en tant que Maitresse Phénix a cause que alucard lui a montrée comment différencier de lui a chaque fois qui allais chassé seul dans la forêt quand il était trop en colère envers Ombrage. Et il me la cachée, sous son occulmencie vampire et me détournais quand je chassais en disant de ne pas traquer l'odeur de son frère a cause qui voulais pas que je le confonde son frère et Hagrid en prétextant que c'est l'odeur de Hagrid. »

Ginny parti d'un rire nerveux.

« Et Hagrid veut que nous… ? »

« Lui apprenions l'anglais, ouais, » dit Harry.

« Il a perdu l'esprit, nous sommes pas des vampires, » dit ginny d'une voix quelque peu effrayée.

« Oui » dit Hermione avec humeur glacial, tournant une page de Métamorphose intermédiaire et regardant fixement une série de diagrammes montrant un hibou se métamorphosant en une paire de jumelles de théâtre. « Oui, je commence à le penser. Mais, malheureusement, il nous a fait promettre, à Harry et surtout a moi vu que j'ai un don pour les langue a présent que je suis vampire. »

« Ok, Harry a juste à rompre sa promesse vu que toi tu peu chassée librement dans la forêt a coup sûre, c'est tout, » dit Ginny fermement. Je veux dire, allez… nous avons les examens et pour vous les buse, nous n'en sommes pas si éloignées -» elle leva sa main pour montrer les pouce et l'index se touchant presque. « être renvoyé si près du but… et de tout façon… ron ma conter pour Norbert et histoire de Aragog au début de l'été de la troisième année. » Combien de fois avez-vous tout laissé tomber pour aider Hagrid à se débrouiller avec un de ses monstres ? »

« Je sais, c'est juste que- nous avons promis, » dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Ginny aplatissage ses cheveux de nouveau, l'air préoccupé.

« Bien, » soupira-t-elle, « Hagrid ni toi hermione n'a pas encore été mise à la porte, n'est-ce pas ? Il arrive encore à tenir, peut-être y arrivera-t-il jusqu'à la fin du trimestre et que nous n'aurons pas du tout à aller près de graup. »

Le parc du château brillait dans la lumière du soleil comme s'il venait d'être peint : le ciel sans nuages se souriait à lui-même en se reflétant dans les eaux calme du lac ; le satin des pelouses vertes ondulait de temps en temps dans une brise douce. Juin était arrivé, mais pour les cinquièmes années, cela signifiait seulement une chose : leur BUSE était sur eux enfin. Leurs professeur ne leur donnaient plus de devoirs; les leçons était consacrée aux révisions des sujets que les professeurs songeaient aborder aux examens. La pression constante rendit l'atmosphère fiévreuse, ce qui enleva presque tout sauf les BUSES de l'esprit d'harry, quoiqu'il se demandait de temps en temps, pendant les cours de potions si Lupin n'avait jamais dit à Rogue qu'il devait continuer à donner des cours de Défense contre les intrusions Mentales à Harry. S'Il l'avait fait, Rogue avait ignorée Lupin aussi totalement qu'il ignorait maintenant existence de Harry. Ce qui convenait très bien à celui-ci ; il était assez occupé et assez tendu sans avoir en plus à suivre des cours supplémentaires avec Rogue et, à son soulagement, Hermione était aussi trop préoccupée pour le harceler à propos de la Défense Contre les Intrusions Mentales; malgré que a elle continuais a entraînée en secret son don vampirique avec hinata et elizabeth en cours privé dans la forêt interdite. Et passait beaucoup de temps à se murmurer à elle-même, et n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis plusieurs jours même si sa la gênais pas du tout. Elle n'était pas la seule personne agissant curieusement comme les BUSES se faisaient de plus en plus proche. Ernie Macmillan avait développé une habitude irritante d'interroger les gens sur leurs pratiques de révision.

« Combien d'heures d'heures vous révisez par jour ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry et à Ginny

tandis qu'ils sortaient de la serre d'Herbologie, une lueur maniaque dans ses yeux.

« je ne sais pas » dit Hermione. « quelques heures. »

« plus ou moins que huit heures ? »

« Plus je suppose elle est un vampire elle plus vraiment besoin de dormir a présent » avait répondu Ginny, en le regardant, légèrement alarmé.

« Je révise huit heures par jour. » dit Ernie, bombant le torse. « Huit ou neuf. Je commence une heure avant le petit déjeuner, chaque jour. Huit, c'est ma moyenne. Je peux réviser dix heures un bonne jour de Week-end. J'ai révisé neuf heures et demie, lundi. Pas autant mardi – seulement sept heures et quart. Alors mercredi »

Harry était profondément reconnaissant que le Professeur Chourave les ai alors conduits dans la serre numéro trois, forçant Ernie à abandonner son récit. En attendant, en absence de Alucard, Draco Malefoy avaient trouvé une façon différente d'occasionner la panique.

« Bien sûr, vous n'ignorez pas » l'avait-on fortement entendu dire à Crabbe et à Goyle dès leurs sorties du cours de Potions quelques jours avant que le début des examens, « vous n'ignorez pas que, Père et tente Black avec le chef de l'Autorité des Examens magiques depuis quelques années – la veille Griselda Marchbanks – nous l'avons eu à dîner et tout… »

« Vous pensez que c'est vrai ? » chuchota Ginny d'un voix alarmée a Harry et hermione.

« Si ça l'est, nous n'y pouvons rien, » dit Harry tristement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, » dit Neville tranquillement . « Parce que Griselda Marchbanks est une amie de ma grand-mère et elle n'a jamais mentionnée les Malefoys, mais elle aime beaucoup les vampires végétarienne a cause que hinata a tentée de sauvée mes parents quand elle était jeune. »

« Elle aime les vampires végétarienne, Neville ? » demanda Hermione immédiatement. « Est-ce qu'elle est stricte ? »

« Un peu comme grand-mère, en quelque sorte, » dit Neville d'une voix soumise.

« La connaître ne te fera pas grand mal, ni a hinata non plus ? » lui dit harry de manière encourageantes.

« Oh, je ne pense pas que cela fera une grande différence, » dit Neville, toujours plus misérablement. « Grand-mère a toujours dit au professeur Marchbanks que je n'était pas aussi bon que papa ou qu'une vampire végétarienne comme hinata…. Enfin.. .vous avez vu à quoi elle ressemblait à St Mungo. »

Neville fixa son regard sur le plancher. Harry, Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard, mais ne surent pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois que Neville avait reconnu qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital magique avec hinata, alucard et hermione. Pendant ce temps, un marché noir fleurissait proposant des aides à la concentration, l'agilité mental et à l'éveil et qui était brusquement apparu chez les cinquièmes et septièmes années.

Harry et Ginny furent très tentés par la bouteille de l'Élixir Cérébral de Baruffio que leur avait offert Eddie Carmicheal, une sixième année de Serdaigle, qui jurait que c'était entièrement garantie pour les neuf BUSES '' optimal'' qu'il avait obtenu l'été précédent et offrait une pinte entière pour quelque douze galions. Ginny assurait à Harry qu'il le rembourserait en nature a chaque soir juste a ce qu'il aurait quitté poudlard et aurait obtenu un travail, mais avant qu'il puissent conclure l'affaire, Hermione et elizabeth l'avaint confisqué la bouteille de Carmicheal et avait versé le contenu dans les toilettes.

« Hermione, nous voulions l'acheter ! » cria Ginny.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, » gronda-t-elle glacièrememt . Vous pourriez aussi prendre la griffe de dragon en poudre d'Harold Dingle et en faire autant. »

« Dingle a obtenu la griffe de dragon en poudre ? » Dit Ginny avec impatience.

« Non, plus maintenant, » dit Hermione. « Elizabeth l'ai confisqué, aussi. Aucune de ces choses ne marche en réalité, vous savez. »

« La griffe de Dragon marche ! » Dit Ginny. « C'est supposé être incroyable, donnant de la puissance à ton cerveau, tu sens venir à toi la ruse pendant plusieurs heures - Hermione, laisse-moi essayer, allez, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal – »

« La substance le peut, » dit Hermione d'un air mécontent. « Je l'ai reconnus a l'odeur et il a, en réalité, séché des fientes de Doxy. »

Cette information mit fin au besoin de stimulants cérébraux d'Harry et de Ginny. ils reçurent leurs horaires d'examens et les détails de la procédure pour leur BUSE pendant le leçon de métamorphose suivante.

« Comme vous pouvez voir, » dit le professeur McGonagall alors qu'il copiaient les dates et les temps de leurs examens au tableau, « vos BUSE sont étendus sur plus de deux semaines successives. Vous aurez à effectuer la théorie le matin et la pratique l'après-midi. Votre examen d'Astronomie pratique, aura bien sûr lieu la nuit.  
« Maintenant, je dois vous avertir que les charmes d'anti-tromperie les plus rigoureux ont été appliqués à vos feuilles d'examen. Les plumes d'Auto réponse sont interdites dans le hall d'examen, comme le sont les rapeltouts, les manchettes cribbling détachable et l'encre Auto correctrice.  
Chaque année, j'ai peur de le dire, semble héberger au moins un étudiant qui pense que lui ou elle peut contourner les règles de l'autorité des examens magiques, je peux seulement espérer qu'il n'est pas cette année à Gryffondor notre nouvelle directrice – « le professeur McGonagall avait prononcé le mot avec le même regard sur son visage que la Tante Pétunia avait chaque fois qu'elle contemplait une particule particulièrement têtue de saleté « - a demandé aux préfets de dire à leur étudiants que la tromperie sera punie le plus sévèrement – parce que, bien sûr, vos résultats d'examen se refléteront sur le nouveau régime de la Directrice de l'école. »

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un minuscule soupir ; Harry vu les narines de son nez pointu faire un léger mouvement.

« - Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-mêmes. Votre avenir doit suffire à vous motiver. »

« S'il vous plaît, Professeur, dit le professeur Phénix, en levant la main, » quand découvrions-nous nos résultats? »

« Des hiboux ou des chauves-souris dépendant si la grève national perdure, vous serons envoyés courant juillet » dit le professeur McGonagall.

« Excellent » dit Dean Thomas dans un chuchotement audible, « donc nous ne devons pas nous en inquiéter jusqu'aux vacances. » Harry imaginait la scène dans sa chambre à coucher de Privet Drive, six semaines plus tard, attendant ses résultat de BUSE. En fait, il y pensait assez stupidement, juste assez pour être sûr que cet été existerait bel et bien.

'' Et mrs Phénix les miroir moldus sont confisquée. ordonnais Ombrage.

Hermione sursautais vu qu'elle murmurais a son miroir et du avec rage donne le miroir a Ombrage comme objet confisquée mais elle souriais sadiquement quand il vie que le miroir se mit a le brûler ses mains et elle du courir pour le mettre dans son bureau.

Leur premier examen, la théorie de Charmes, était prévu le lundi matin suivant. Elizabeth se dévouais a consentir à évaluer Hermione après le déjeuner du dimanche, mais hermione le regrettais vu qu'elle était très nerveuse et Elizabeth la fouettais a chaque fois pour s'amuser qu'elle tentais de reprendre le livre a elle pour vérifier si elle avais répondu complètement, la fouettant durement sur le nez avec le bord de son fouette mais sans prononcer de formule magique. elle était surtout nerveuse a cause qu'elle avais plus son miroir porte-bonheur sur elle.

« allez petite mionne si tu veut révisée avec moi il faut que tu te calme sinon je vais sévir. » lui dit-t-elle fermement, en lui rendant le livre, quand hermione se mettais a grogner de rage.

Pendant ce temps, Harry lisait ses deux ans de cours de charmes, les doigts dans ses oreilles, ses lèvres bougeant silencieusement; Seamus finnigan était couché sur le sol, récitant la définition d'un charme substantif tandis que Dean la vérifiait dans le livre Standard des charmes, catégorie 5 : l'ex d'alucard Parvati et Lavande, qui pratiquaient des charmes de locomotion de base, faisaient faire la course à leurs plumiers autour de la table.

La chasse ce soir la était une formalité pour Hermione et hinata, ainsi que Harry et Ginny pour les humain et n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais avaient mangé avec le plaisir, ayant étudié durement tout la journée. Hermione qui revenais de chasse, de son côté, continuais tout a buvant son verre de sang hybride de elizabeth (vu que alucard ne pouvais plus en fournir a cause de son exil forcée et a la grève des hiboux) était elizabeth ou hinata qui lui fournissais son sang préféré, mais plongeait sous la table pour prendre son sac, donc elle saisissait un livre pour vérifier quelques fait ou figure. Ginny lui conseillait de demander une orgie avec elizabeth pour calmer sa nervosités et elle serais grincheuse demain matin, quand son verre glissa de ses doigts pour atterrir dans un tintement sur son plat.

« Oh, mon dieu, » dit-elle faiblement glacial, en regardant fixement dans le vestibule. « Ce sont eux ? ce sont les examinateurs ? Harry et Ginny se retournèrent vivement sur leur banc. Par la portes du Grand Hall, ils pouvaient voir cette pute d'ombrage beureninger debout avec un petit groupe de sorcières et des magiciens habillés à l'ancienne. Ombrage, Harry prit plaisir tout comme hinata a la table de serpentard a remarquer, qu'elle semblait plutôt nerveuse.

« Oh devrait y aller pour mieux les voir, non ? » dit ginny, Harry et Hermione acquièscèrent d'un mouvement de tête, et ils se pressèrent vers les portes à deux battants du vestibules, ralentissant alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil pour marcher calmement devant les examinateurs. Harry pensait que le professeur Marchbanks devait être la minuscules sorcière baissée dont le visage si ridée qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait été drapé dans des toiles d'araignée ; Ombrage lui parlait avec déférence. Le professeur Marchbanks semblait être un peu sourde ; elle répondait au professeur Beureninger très fort, si on prend en compte le fait qu'elles ne se trouvaient qu'à un pas de distance l'une de l'autre. Mais hermione grondais de rage a cause de la poche d'ombrage dépassais son miroir communicant et il pouvais toujours pas la récupérée temps et aussi longtemps que elle avais pas terminer ses examen et Harry remarquais qu'elle portais aussi des gant de dragon contre les brûlure du miroir.

« Le voyage était excellent, le voyage était excellent, nous l'avons déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant ! » dit-elle impatiemment. « Maintenant, à fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles de Alucard Phénix ni de Dumbledore! » ajouta-t-elle, regardant fixement autour du Hall comme si il espérait qu'il pourrait soudainement apparaître d'un buffet de balai.

« Aucune idée de l'endroit ou il se trouve tout les deux, je suppose ? »

« Aucune idée, » dit Ombrage, lançant un regard malveillant à Hermione et hinata, plus que Harry et ginny, qui flânait maintenant autour du pied de l'escalier, hinata feignant de refaire son lacet.

« Mais j'ose espérer que le Ministère de la Magie le traquera le plus tôt possible. »

« J'en doute fort, » cria le minuscule professeur Marchbanks, « Pas si Dumbledore ni Alucard ne veut pas être trouvé! Je le sais parfaitement… J'ai examiné personnellement sa mère Erika et Dumbledore dans la Métamorphose et les charmes quand il ont passé leur ASPIC… et il ont fait des chose pour un avec une baguette magique et l'autre beaucoup plus tard avec le chant de vampire que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant…. Seul elmira phénix leur grand-mère matriash pourrais les capturée et c'est temps ci elle ne vous apprécie pas du tout a ce qui parais. »

« Oui… bien… » dit le professeur Beureninger tandis que Harry, hinata , Ron et Hermione traînaient leurs pieds en haut de l'escalier de marbre aussi lentement qu'ils l'osaient, « Laissez-moi vous conduire à la salle des professeurs. J'ose penser que vous voudriez une tasse de thé après votre voyage. »

C'était une bien triste soirée. Chacun essayait de réviser à la dernière minute - mais personne ne semblait aller vraiment au bout des choses. Harry alla se coucher tôt, mais resta éveillé pendant ce qui sembla être plusieurs heures. Il se rappela sa consultation de carrières et la déclaration furieuse de McGonagall qu'elle l'aiderait à devenir un Auror, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle accomplirait.  
Il regrettait de ne pas avoir exprimé d'ambition plus réalisable maintenant que les examens était là.  
Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil, mais aucun des autres dans le dortoir ne parlait et finalement, un à un, ils tombèrent tous dans un profond sommeil.

Aucune des cinquième années ne parla beaucoup au petit déjeuner du lendemain : Parvati pratiquait des incantations dans son souffle tandis que la salière devant elle bougeait par coup sec ; Hermione relisait Les Accomplissements des Charmes a la vitesse vampirique que ses yeux rouge lançais comme des éclaire mortelle ; et Neville continua de laisser tomber son couteau et sa fourchette, tout en renversant la confiture d'oranges.

Une fois que leur petit déjeuner fut terminé, les cinquième et septième années grouillaient dans le vestibule tandis que les autres étudiants partirent assister à leur cours, ginny embrassais Harry pour lui souhaitée bonne chance sous le regard furieuse de Cho Chang.

C'est alors que a neuf heures et demie, ils furent appelés classe par classe pour rentrer dans le grand Hall, qui avait été réarrangé exactement comme Harry l'avait vu dans la Pensine, quand son père, Sirius, et Rogue avait passés leur buses dictée par Erika Phénix; la quatre table de maison avaient été enlevées et remplacées par un grand nombre de table à une place, toutes affrontant le bureau situé au fond du Hall ou le professeur McGonagall était debout, leur faisant face. Quand ils furent tous assis et calmes, elle dit, « vous pouvez commencer, » et retourna une énorme sablier sur le bureau à côté d'elle, sur lequelle il y avait aussi des canettes de rechange, des bouteilles d'encre et les rouleaux de parchemin.

Harry retourna sa copie, son cœur battant la chamade – trois rangées à sa droite et quatre sièges en avant, Hermione qui avais un regard vide tout comme hinata griffonnait déjà – et baissa les yeux à la première question a ) donne l'incantation et B ) décrit le mouvement de baguette magique exigé pour faire voler des objets. Hermione se remémora mentalement l'image de la massue du troll qu'elle avais baiser dans les toilette en première année… souriant légèrement elle replis le papier et commença a écrire les réponse mental que hinata lui dictais en hypnose impérium, cette nuit durent la chasse hinata voulais la calmer et elle lui a n'a lance une légère et discret comme un lien télépathique après tout les lien télépathique était pas sur la liste des tricherie physique qui était interdite en examen.

« Bien, ce n'était pas trop mal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione avec inquiétude feinte, deux heures plus tard, une fois dans le vestibule, tenant toujours le papier d'examen. Je crois que je suis sur avoir tout dit sur les charmes Acclmament, j'ai eu assez de temps avec mes talents de vampire. Avez-vous mis le contre-charme pour hochets ? je n'étais pas sûr de devoir, il ressemblait trop – et sur la question vingt-trois »

« Hermione, » dit Harry sévèrement, « nous avons fini… nous ne passons pas chaque examen plusieurs fois, c'est déjà assez difficile une fois. » Les cinquièmes années mangèrent leurs déjeuner avec le reste de l'école (les quatre table de maison ayant réapparu pendant l'heure du déjeuner), pour ensuite aller, petit groupe par petit groupe, jusqu'à la petite pièce situé à côté du Grand Hall, ou ils devaient attendre jusqu'à être appelé pour leur examen pratique. Comme les petits groupes d'étudiants étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique, ceux laissés derrière murmuraient encore des incantations et pratiquaient quelques mouvement de baguette, sauf hermione et les vampire qui eu chantonnais sans dire les formules les airs qui fallait pour chaque examen demander, évitant ainsi les accident comparée au autre qui se heurtant de temps à autres, entre eux, dans le dos ou dans l'œil, par erreur.

Le nom d'Hermione fut appelé. Tremblante de nervosité, elle quitta la pièce avec Hinata Phénix, Grégorire Goyle et Daphné greengrass. Les étudiants qui avaient déjà été évalués ne revenant pas ensuite, Harry n'eurent aucune idée de la façon dont ça se passais pour Hermione et hinata. Mais en se disant qu'elle serais excellente a cause que alucard lui a tout enseigner sur les chant vampire du moins pour eux de son age et qu'elle a déjà eu cent douze pour cent sur un de nos essais de Charmes ? » dit Ginny.

Dix minutes plus tard, le professeur Flitwick appela, « Parkinson, Pansy - Patil, Padma - Patil, Parvati - Potter, Harry. »

« Bonne chance cousin, » dit Hinata tranquillement. Harry marcha dans le grand Hall, saisissant sa baguette magique si fermement que sa main en trembla.

« le professeur toffty est libre, Potter, » grinça le professeur flitwick, qui était debout juste à l'intérieur de la porte. Il dirigea Harry vers ce qui ressemblait à l'examinateur le plus vieux et le plus chauve qui était assis derrière une petite table dans un coin lointain a une courte distance du professeur Marchbanks, qui était à la moitié de la mise à l'épreuve de Draco Malefoy.

« Potter, c'est ça ? » Dit le professeur Tofty, consultant ses notes et regardant fixement Harry qui approchait. Le célèbre Potter ? »

Du coin de son oeil, Harry vu distinctement Malefoy lui lancer un regard caustique ; le verre à vin de Malefoy s'était soulevé par lévitation et était tombé au plancher en se brisant. Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire ; le professeur Tofty lui sourit en retour d'une manière encourageante.

« Voilà, » dit-il de sa vieille voix tremblotante, « aucun besoin d'être nerveux.

Maintenant, si je pouvais vous demander de prendre ce coquetier et de lui faire faire quelques tours pour moi. »

Dans l'ensemble, Harry pensa qu'il s'en était sorti plutôt bien. Son Charme de Lévitation était certainement beaucoup mieux réussi que celui de Malefoy, et il ne s'était même pas tromper dans les incantations pour le changement de couleur et les charmes de croissance.

Ainsi, le rat était bien supposée tourner à l'orange quand a Malefoy c'état lui qui était tromper sur les charme de croissance et avais gonflée le rat juste a la taille d'un blaireau, Harry était content de le voir se tromper sa aurais bien fait rire son cousin benoit si il aurais été a poudlard à cet instant et avait oublier de le mentionner ensuite. Il aurait pu le dire à Ginny, quoique, hinata s'était tromper de chant de vampire et avais transformée son assiette en grand crapeau et n'avait aucune idée de la chanson pour annuler le sort, mais après 10 seconde elle venais juste de s'en souvenir et était excusée en ratifiant le tir.

Il n'y eut aucun moment de détente ce soir-là ; ils allèrent directement à la salle commune après le dîner et s'immergèrent dans les révision pour l'examen de Métamorphose qui aurait lieu de lendemain ; Harry alla se coucher, des modèles complexes de charmes et de théroie tournoyant encore dans sa tête.

Il avait oublié la définition d'un Charme de Communtation pendant son examen écrit le lendemain matin mais la pensée que l'examen pratique aurait pu être bien pire le réconforta quelque peu. Au moins, il avait réussi à faire disparaître tout son iguane, tandis que cette pauvre Hannah abbott avait complètement perdu la tête à la table suivante et avait d'une façon ou d'un autre réussit à multiplier son furet dans une masse de flamants, causant l'interruption de l'examen pendant dix minutes, tandis que les oiseaux étaient capturée par elizabeth balthory et portés hors de la salle pour un en cas végétarien pour calmer hermione.

Ils passèrent leur examen d'Herbologie le mercredi suivant (à part une petite morsure d'un Géranium à crocs, Harry s'en était raisonnablement bien sorti) ; et ensuite, jeudi, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entrée à Poudlard, Hermione, Harry, hinata qui était a la fois prof et aussi étudiante en même temps, était sûr d'avoir réussi cet examen. Il n'eut aucune difficulté pour répondre aux questions écrites et prit les trois ensemble un plaisir particuliers, pendant l'examen pratique, dans l'exécution de tous les contre-sorts et les sorts défensifs qu'il effectua devant hinata et Ombrage, qui observait près des portes du vestibules.

« Oh, bravo ! » cria le professeur tofty, qui examinait Harry, hinata et Hermione a nouveau, quand Harry fait une démonstration parfaite d'un charme de bannissement boggart. « très bon en effet ! bien je pense que c'est tout pour vous Potter, et phénix… a moins que… » il se pencha légèrement en avant. « J'ai entendu mon ami tiberius Ogden me dire que vous trois pouviez produire un Patronus ? Pour un bonus….?

Harry, levais sa baguette en même temps que les deux fille, en regardant vers Ombrage et en imaginant se faire dévorée par le conseille des ancien d'Elmira phénix incluant Hinata, elizabeth et Hermione dans le groupe provoquant sa mort en signe de renvoi.

« Spero Patronum ! » chantais les trio.

Son cerf d'argent apparut, suivit d'une chauve-souris et un phénix pour hinata et d'une chauve-souris d'argent pour Hermione et parcourut au petit galop et en battant des ailles toutes la longueur du Hall. Tous les examinateurs les suivirent des yeux et quand tout les trois fonçais et fit fuir la salope de ombrage dans le couloir sous ordre mental de hermione et hinata en disant que ombrage et un détraqueur déguisée. Tout les examinateur applaudit avec enthousiasme, de leur mains veinées et épineuses.

« Excellent ! » dit-il. « très bien, Potter et Phénix, vous pouvez y allez ! »

Quand Harry, hermione et hinata leur prof de défense contre les forces du mal, croisais ombrage qui sortais la tête d'un placard a balais, leur yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle avait un sourire détestable, jouant autour de sa bouche large, lâche, mais ils ne s'en soucia pas. A moins qu'il ne se trompe complètement (et ça l'aurait vraiment étonnée), il venait faire en trio un Optimal.

Le vendredi arriva, Harry et ginny avaient un jour de congés tandis que Hermione et hinata assistait à leur examen de Rune antiques et, ayant le weekend entier devant eux il se permirent une pause dans les révisions. Ils s'étirèrent et baillèrent à côté de la fenêtre ouverte, par laquelle une douce brise d'été arrivait, tandis qu'ils jouaient aux échecs de sorciers. Ce qui fait évidement pensée a Ron légèrement. Harry pouvait voir Hagrid à partir de là, en train de faire cours au bord de la forêt. Il essayait de deviner quelles créatures ils examinaient – il pensa que cela devait être des licornes, vu que les garçons semblant se tenir un peu à l'écart – lorsque le portrait laissa passer Hermione qui semblait de bonne humeur.

« Comment étaient les Runes ? » demanda ginny, en réprimant un bâillement et en s'étirant.

« Très bien mais Hinata s'est tromper en traduisant Ehwaz, » dit Hermione ravie. « cela signifie l'association, pas la défense. Elle s'est mélangé avec eihwaz. » pour une fois qu'une phénix se trompe.

« Ouais c'est plutôt rare pour un vampire de se tromper » dit ginny paresseusement, « c'est seulement une erreur, n'est-ce pas, de tout manière sa l'empêche pas de réussir elle est diplômée de durstrang »

« elle te fait dire de te la fermée weasley ! » dit Hermione, visiblement joyeuse d'avoir pu battre sa sœur hinata. « ça pourrait être pour elle une erreur qui fera la différence entre un passage et un échec. Et qui plus est, quelqu'un a encore envoyée un niffleur par les hibou gréviste dans le bureau d'Ombrage, je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont fait passer par cette nouvelle porte, mais quand je suis passé devant, Ombrage a poussé un cri déchirant – et d'après le son, elle essayait d'éloigner un gros de sa jambes »

« Cool, » dirent Harry et Ron ensemble.

« Ce n'est pas cool ! » dit Hermione avec vivement. « elle pense que c'est hinata et Hagrid qui a fait tout ça, vous vous souvenez ? et nous ne voulons pas que Hagrid soit renvoyé! »

« il fait cours en ce moment-même; elle ne peut pas l'accuser, » dit Harry, désignant la fenêtre. Et d'ailleurs Hagrid ne parle pas birdlang. »

« Oh, Harry, ne soit pas si naïf. Tu crois vraiment que cette putain de beureninger va attendre d'avoir des preuves? » dit Hermione qui semblait être d'une bien sombre humeur a présent.

Elle avança a grande vitesse super sonique vers le dortoirs des filles claquant la porte derrière elle pour allez chassée.

« Elle était beaucoup plus sympatique comme fille avant que Moka tente de la tuer pour que alucard la transforme en urgence! Si douce! » commenta ginny, très tranquillement, poussant sa reine en avant pour frapper un des chevalier d'Harry.

La mauvaise humeur d'Hermione persista pendant la plus grande partie du Week-end, quoique Harry et Hinata l'aient trouvé assez facile à ignorer en passant la plupart du samedi et du dimanche en révisions pour les potions du lundi, l'examen qu'Harry redoutait le plus – et qui, il en était sûr, mettrait fin à son ambition de devenir un Auror, non chasseur de vampire.

Ainsi, il trouva l'épreuve écrite plutôt difficile, quoiqu'il pensait pouvoir obtenir l'ensemble des points sur la question concernant la potion du polynectard : il pouvait décrire les effets de retransformation exactement, en ayant vu l'imposteur de Maugrey fol œil le subir quand alucard la neutralisée a la fin de l'année dernière. L'après-midi, l'épreuve pratique ne fut pas aussi affreuse qu'il s'y était attendu. Avec Rogue hors du coup, il constata qu'il était beaucoup plus détendu qu'à son habitude en passant l'examen de potion. Harry remarqua aussi que Neville, qui était assis près de lui, semblait plus heureux que pendant n'importe quel autre cours de potions. Quand le Professeur Marchebanks dit, « éloignez-vous de vos chaudrons, s'il vous plaît, l'examen est fini, » harry encapuchonna sa flasque, sentant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir un excellente note mais qu'il avait, grâce à sa chance, évité l'échec total.

« Nous avons passé seulement quatre examens, » fit Parvati Patil d'un air fatigué alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Seulement ! » dit Hermione de façon irrité. » « j'ai Arthmanicie et c'est probablement le sujet le plus dur qui existe ! »

Personne n'était assez idiot pour essayer de lui répondre, donc il lui fut impossible de se défouler sur l'un d'eux et elle en fut réduite à réprimander quelques première années sous de fausse menace d'avoir soif si il se taisais pas il allais faire un en cas a cause qu'il riaient de façon idiote et trop forte, dans la salle commune.

Harry était déterminé à exécuter avec soin l'épreuve de Soin des Créatures magiques du mardi, afin de ne pas faire baisser le moral de Hagrid. L'examen pratique eu lieu l'après-midi sur la pelouse, au bord de la forêt de chasse interdite au humain, ou les étudiants durent correctement identifier le Knarl caché parmi une douzaine de hérissons ( le truc étant de leur offrir du lait, tour à tour : les Knarl, des créatures fortement soupçonneuses dont les piquants possèdent un grand nombre de propriétés magiques, devenaient généralement folle furieuses dès qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avoir à faire à une tentative d'empoisonnement ); démontrer alors le traitement correct d'une Bowtruckle : alimenter et nettoyer un Crabe de feu en évitant les brûlures sérieuses; et choisir, dans un large choix d'alimentation, le régimes qu'ils donneraient à une licorne malade. Hinata et a présent Hermione était répugnée mais seul l'amour pour Hagrid leur avais forcée a ne pas proposé du poison pour l'achever l'animal malade. Harry pouvait voir Hagrid observer les épreuves avec inquiétudes, à partir de la fenêtre de sa cabane. Quand l'examinateur d'Harry, une petite sorcière dodue, lui sourit et lui dit qu'il pouvait partir, Harry, hinata et Hermione leva les pouces en signes de triomphe à l'attention de Hagrid, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le château.

L'épreuve théorique d'Astronomie, le mercredi matin, se passa assez bien. Harry était pas sûr d'avoir donner les noms de toutes les lunes de Jupiter correctement, mais était au moins certain qu'aucune d'elles n'était peuplée par des souris. Ils durent attendre jusqu'à la soirée pour passer l'examen pratique d'Astronomie; l'après-midi fut consacrée à la place à la divination.

Malheureusement, hinata avais abandonner ce cours et Alucard vu qui était exilé aussi, donc l'examen se passa de façon horrible. Il aurait autant pu essayer de voir des films sur le bureau que dans la boule de cristal obstinément blanche ; il perdu complètement l'esprit durent la lecture des feuilles de thé, racontant qu'il voyait que le professeur Marchebanks rencontrerait bientôt un étranger à l'air sombre, détrempé et termina le massacre en mélangeant les lignes de la vie et les lignes principales de sa paume et l'informant qu'elle aurait dû mourir le mardi précédent. »

« De toute façon, tu savais que tu allais le ratée celui-là » dit ginny pour le consolée tandis qu'il montaient l'escalier de marbre. Elle venait juste de terminer son examen de 4 e année et lui remontait le moral de Harry que elle avais presque mit elmira en colère en voyant dans sa boule de cristal, en disant que je voyais une horrible monstre vampire, et que était son reflet que je voyais par accident. Elle ma dit avec colère qu'elle voulais plus me revoir dans sa classe. »

« Probablement que ron aussi aurais fait la même erreur, j'aurais jamais du prendre ce cours des le départ, » dit Harry.

« Bah, au moins maintenant, tu va pouvoir y renoncer. »

« Ouais, » dit Harry. « plus besoin de prétendre que soucions de ce qui arrive quand jupiter et Uranus deviennent trop proches. »

« Et dorénavant, je ne me soucierais plus des feuilles de thé qui pourrissent, j'abandonne aussi ce cours comme Hermione a fait en troisième année. » dit ginny, je les jetterais juste la ou il aurait toujours du être, dans la poubelle tout que Moka aurais du jamais du sortir. »

Harry rit alors que Hermione était arrivée en courant derrière eux. Il s'arrêta net, au cas ou cela l'énerverait.

« Bien, moi et hinata on pense que on a bien réussi à l'Arthmancie. » dit-elle à Harry et à Ginny, qui soupirent de soulagements « Juste à temps pour jeter un coup d'œil sur nos cartes stellaires avant le dîner, donc… »

Quand ils atteignirent le sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie à onze heures. Ils trouvèrent une nuit parfaite pour comprendre les étoiles, le ciel étant clair et sans nuages. Le parc était baigné dans le clair de lune argenté et une légère brise se faisait sentir. Chacun d'entre eux monta son télescope et, lorsque le professeur Marchbanks leur donna la permission, ils commencèrent à compléter le diagramme d'étoiles vierge que l'on leur avait donné.

Les professeurs Marchbanks et Tofty flânaient parmi eux, observant la façon dont ils entraient les positions précises des étoiles et des planètes qu'ils observaient. Tout était calme à part le bruissement de parchemin, le grincement occasionnel d'un télescope lorsque l'un d'eux était ajusté sur son support et le griffonnage d'un grand nombre deplumes.  
Une demi-heure passa, puis une heure ; de petits points de lumière vacillants commencèrent à disparaître dans le parc en contrebas, tout comme les lumières du château qui ne tardèrent pas à toutes être éteintes.  
Alors que Harry achevait la constellation d'Orion sur son diagramme, soudainement, les portes d'entrée du château s'ouvrirent directement au-dessous du parapet sur lequel il se tenait, laissant la lumière ainsi donner creuser une petite voie à travers l'obscurité de la pelouse.  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil en contrebas, tout en faisant un léger ajustement de la position de son télescope et surprit cinq ou six ombres allongées se déplaçant sur l'herbe vivement éclairée avant que les portes ne se ferment de nouveau et la pelouse redevienne une mer d'obscurité.

Harry refixa son attention sur son télescope et le focalisa de nouveau, pour examiner Vénus. Il regardait vers le bas de son diagramme pour y noter la planète, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention ; tout en faisant une pause avec sa plume, suspendue au-dessus de son parchemin, il regarda du coin de l'oeil en bas, dans le parc plein d'ombres et discerna une demi-douzaine de personnes marchant sur la pelouse.  
S'ils avaient été immobiles, et si le clair de lune n'avait pas fait briller le sommet de leurs crânes, ils auraient été indiscernables sur la sombre pelouse sur laquelle ils marchaient.

Même à cette distance, Harry ne pouvait pas se tromper : il reconnaissait la démarche du plus trapu d'entre eux, celui qui semblait mener le groupe.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ombrage faisait une promenade à l'extérieur après minuit, et encore moins accompagné par cinq autres personnes. Quelqu'un Quelqu'un toussa soudainement derrière lui et il se rappela qu'il était déjà à mi-chemin de son examen. Il avait tout à fait oublié la position de la Vénus. En collant son œil à son télescope, il trouva de nouveau la planète mais, alors qu'il était encore une fois sur le point de noter sa position sur son diagramme, alerté par n'importe quel son étrange, il entendu un coup éloigné qui se répercuta à travers le parc, immédiatement suivi par l'aboiement assourdi d'un grand chien et d'un coup de fouet.

Il leva les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. Il voyait de la lumière à travers les fenêtres de chez Hagrid et les gens qu'il avait observé parcourir la pelouse était maintenant des ombres à travers celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit et il put distinguer six silhouettes, brusquement apparue sur le seuil. La porte se ferma et le silence réapparu.

Harry se sentit très gêné. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour voir si Hinata ou Hermione avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit, mais le professeur Marchbanks vint marcher derrière lui juste à ce moment et, ne voulant pas sembler tricher, Harry déplia à la hâte son diagramme stellaire et fit semblant d'y ajouter des notes tandis que son regard était fixé sur le parapet, vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Les silhouettes se déplaçaient maintenant derrière les fenêtres de la cabane, obstruant de temps en temps la lumière.

Il pouvait sentir le regard du professeur Marchbanks posé sur lui et appuya donc son œil de nouveau sur son télescope, regardant fixement vers la lune quoiqu'il ait marqué sa position il une heure auparavant. C'est alors que le professeur Marchbanks, qui recommençait à parcourir les rangs entendu un hurlement venant de la cabane éloignée et qui se répercuta jusqu'au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Plusieurs des gens autour d'Harry relevèrent la tête de leurs télescopes pour regarder fixement dans la direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Le professeur Tofty fit entendre une petite toux sèche.

« Essayez et concentrez-vous, maintenant, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, » dit-il doucement.

La plupart des personnes retournèrent à leurs télescopes. Harry regarda à sa gauche.

Hermione semblait essayer de transpercer la cabine d'Hagrid du regard.

« Hum – plus que vingt minutes, » dit le Professeur Tofty.

Hermione sursauta et retourna immédiatement à son diagramme stellaire ; Harry baissa la tête et remarqua qu'il avait identifié Vénus comme étant Mars.  
Il le corrigea rapidement. Il y eu énorme BANG fouette venant du parc. Plusieurs personnes crièrent.  
« Ouch! » Lorsqu'ils heurtèrent leurs télescopes en relevant la tête, tant ils étaient pressés de voir ce qui se passait ci-dessous.  
La porte d'Hagrid s'était ouverte dans une explosion et par l'inondation de lumière venant de l'intérieur ils virent clairement une silhouette ensanglantée au vêtement médiéval armée d'un fouet magique, et hermione étouffait un cris horreur était la forme libérée de la ministre de la magie transyvanienne, elizabeth balthory la compagne de hinata, et rugissant comme une furie, et entouré par six personne se tenais a ses coté la silhouette massive rugissant et grandissant ses poings, entourée par six personne, toutes essayant, d'après les minuscules les fils de lumière rouge qu'ils lançais dans leur direction, de les stupéfier.

« NON ! ELIZABETH ! » cria Hermione.

« Ma chère ! » dit le professeur tofty d'une voix scandalisée… c'est un ex…

« La ferme humaine ma sœur est en danger hurlais hermione furieuse et terrifiante. »

Mais personne ne prêtait plus attention aux diagrammes stellaire à présent. Les jets de lumière rouge volaient toujours à côté de la cabine d'hagrid, mais semblais se faire retourner par la peau de vampire et de celui de hagrid vers leurs attaquant, et il continuait même d'après ce que Harry pouvait, à se battre en duo. Elizabeth en mordais même 2 des attaquant que hurlais de terreur :

« Soyez raisonnable, Madame la ministre Elizabeth !

« Rrraisonnable espèce de salle humain ! » vous ne m'aurrrez pas comme ça, Dawlish vous mérite la mort sous mes craux dit la dame en sang ! »

Harry pouvait voir le contour minuscule de Crockdur, essayant de défendre Hagrid, sautant à plusieurs reprises sur les sorciers l'entourant jusqu'à ce qu'un sort Stupéfiant le percuta et il tomba à terre. Hagrid et Elizabeth lança un hurlement de fureur, arracha le coupable de la terre le ligotant et le jeta direct dans le lac ; l'homme vola sur ce qui ressembla à dix pieds et ne se releva pas. Hermione haleta, ses deux mains devant sa bouche ; Harry regarda autour de lui jusqu'à Harry et constata qu'il semblait lui aussi effrayé. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu Hagrid et surtout Elizabeth dans un tel état de fureur auparavant.

« Regardez ! » dit Parvati en poussant des cris aigus, et indiquant le pied du château ou les portes d'entrée s'étaient ouvertes à nouveau : une légère lueur se répandait sur à la sombre pelouse permettant ainsi de distinguer deux ombre noir mais une des ombre était elmira phénix.

« Maintenant, vraiment ! » Dit le professeur Tofty avec inquiétude. « Vous n'avez plus que seize minutes ! »

Mais personne ne lui accorda d'attention : ils observaient la personne qui courrait maintenant vers la bataille, à côté de la cabine d'Hagrid.

« Comment osez-vous s'attaquer a ma fille adoptif « cria la légendaire Elmira Phénix « comment osez-vous ! »

« C'est elmira et McGonagall! » chuchota Hermione terrifier.

« Laissez-les tranquille ! tranquille, je vous dit sinon je vous envoie mes filles sur vous espèce de salle connard. Dit la silhouette de la gardienne de la forêt de poudlard. A mi-chemin entre la cabane et le château, les rayons rouge la touchait mais fut renvoyée en défense contre leur lanceur a nouveau et elmira hurlais de rage et délovant tout sa puissance descellez et projetais un terrible aura de peur comme Alucard. on aurais dit une ange noir deçu et mortelle comme moka Black et les auror reculais aussitôt. Mais 4 rayons rouge fut frapper mcgonagall en plein cœur.

« « Gargouilles galopantes ! » Cria le professeur Tofty, qui venait lui-aussi d'oublier complètement l'examen. « Même pas un avertissement! Comportement atroce ! »

« LÂCHES ! » Beugla Hagrid ; sa voix portait clairement au sommet de la tour et plusieurs lumières apparurent sur la façade du château. « LÂCHES ET VIOLENTS ! PRENEZ ÇA – ET ÇA –

« Oh mon - » haleta Hermione.

Elizabeth et hagrid lança deux coup de poings massif à ses attaquant le plus proches; d'après leur écroulement immédiat, ils avaient été assommées. Harry vit Hagrid en double et pensa qu'il avait finalement été surmonter par un sort. Mais, au contraire, l'instant d'après Hagrid était debout de nouveau avec ce qui semblait être un sac sur le dos – alors Harry se rendu compte qu'il avait simplement jeté le corps mou de crockdur sur ses épaule. »

« tenez-le tenez-le ! » cria Ombrage folle de rage, mais devant elmira phénix en mode libérée tout les compagnon restant semblèrent fort peut tentée d'aller a la portée du fouet de elizabeth; cependant elle reculait si vite qu'elle trébucha sur un de ses collègues inconscients et tomba. Hagrid s'était retourné et avaient commencé à courir avec Crockdur toujours accrochée autour de son cou. Ombrage lança un dernier Charme Stupéfiant mais reçu un coup de point vampire qui l'assommais de la part de Elmira phénix après lui mais le manqua ; et Hagrid, courant à perdre haleine vers les portes éloignées, disparut dans l'obscurité.

Il y eurent plusieurs longues minutes où le silence régna tandis que chacun regardait bouche bée le parc. Alors la voix du professeur Tofty retentit faiblement.

« Um … Plus que cinq minutes, tout le monde. »

Malgré qu'il eut seulement rempli le deux-tiers de son diagramme, hermione l'avais déjà terminer en trichant en fessant une hypnose sur le prof par la colère. Harry était impatient que l'examen se termine. Lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, Hermione et lui rangèrent maladroitement leurs télescopes dans leurs étuis et se précipitèrent dans l'escalier circulaire. Aucun des étudiants n'alla se coucher; ils parlaient tous avec agitation au pied de l'escalier de ce qu'ils avaient vu sous leurs yeux.

« CETTE MONSTREUSE FEMME ! » helata Hermione, qui perdait le contrôle de sa rage. « Essayer de se faufiler sur Hagrid et sur ma grande sœur elizabeth au plus profond de la nuit »

« elle a clairement voulu éviter une autre scène comme Trelawney, » dit ernie macmillan avec sagesse, donnant des coups de coudes pour les rejoindre.

« Elizabeth et elmira a réussi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry, qui semblait plus alarmée qu'impressionnée.

« Comment se fait-il que tous les charmes aient rebondi sur lui? »

« Ça doit être grâce à son sang de géant, tout comme les vampire, dit Hermione secouée. « C'est très dur de stupéfier un géant tout comme un vampire, il sont très résistants… » mais la pauvre professeur McGonagall…. Quatre stupéxeur directement dans la poitrine et elle n'est pas une immortelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Affreux, affreux, » dit ernie, secouant sa tête pompeusement. « bien, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, tout le monde. »

Les gens autour d'eux s'éloignaient, parlant toujours avec agitation de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Au moins ils n'ont pas réussi à emmener elizabeth et Hagrid à Azkaban, » dit Ginny. « je suppose qu'il est partie rejoindre Alucard et dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi, » dit hermione au bord de la crise. « Oh c'est terrible, je pensais vraiment que mon mari et dumbledore ne serait pas de retour si tôt, mais maintenant, nous avons aussi perdu Hagrid et Elizabeth. »

Ils marchèrent d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, pour la trouver pleine. La confusion qui avait régné dans le parc avait réveillé plusieurs personnes, qui s'étaient empressées de réveiller leurs amis. Seamus et Dean, qui étaient arrivés en avance par rapport à Harry, et Hermione, racontaient à chacun ce qu'ils avaient vu à partir du sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

« Mais pourquoi s'attaquer à Elizabeth et Hagrid ? » demanda Angelina Johnson, secouant la tête. « ce n'est pas comme trelaweney ; il a enseigné beaucoup mieux que d'habitude cette année ! »

« Ombrage déteste tout les hybride incluant surtout les phénix, » dit Hermione amèrement, s'effondrant dans un fauteuil. « Elle a toujours essayé et a finalement réussi à obtenir le départ d'hagrid tout juste a cause que en premier année il a coucher avec moi a cause alucard voulais lui remonter le moral et moi était en manque de cul. »

« Et elle a pensé que Hagrid et elizabeth mettait les niffleur dans son bureau grâce au hibou greviste, » se fit entendre katie bell.

« Oh, mince, » dit lee Jordan, couvrant sa bouce. « C'est moi qui ai mis le niffleur dans le bureau. Fred et George m'en ont laissé un couple; et alucard ma laissée un sifflet birdlang pour contrôle les oiseau gréviste de l'école et les fessais passer par la fenêtre.

« Elle l'aurait mis à la porte de toute façon » dit Dean. « il n'est pas immunisée comme Hermione ou hinata. Il était trop proche de alucard et de dumbledore. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Harry, s'écroulant dans un fauteuil à côté d'Hermione.

« J'espère juste que le professeur McGonagall et elmira phénix vont bien, » dit Lavande, les larmes aux yeux.

« Elmira la remportée au château, nous l'avons vu par la fenêtre de dortoir, » dit colin crrevey. « elle ne semblait pas allez très bien contrairement a elmira qui elle était intacte et après elle était directement dans la forêt pour chassée.

« Madame Pomfresh la tiera d'affaire, » dit Alicia Spinnet femrmeent. « elle n'a jamais échoué. »

Pendant ce nuit la Alucard et Sirius accueillis elizabeth a devon, elle venais juste de se faire exilée aussi et racontais ce que cette odieuse femme avais fait a McGonagall et Alucard la rassurais que sa sera bientôt sa fin a cette salope de désirée.

'' J'ai contactée ton ministère et il sont entrain de réunis le conseil des anciens même rose est furieuse que Elmira aille été attaquer. dit lui alucard en souriant.

'' Tant mieux pour cette grosse vache.

Il était presque quatre heures du matin lorsque la salle commune se vida enfin. Harry se sentait largement réveillé ; l'image de Hagrid courant loin dans la nuit l'obsédait ; il était si furieux contre Ombrage qu'il ne pouvait imaginer une punition assez sévère pour elle, quoique la suggestion de Ginny de l'alimenter par une boîte d'affamé scrouts à pétard ait ses bons côtés. Il s'endormit en imaginant des vengeances affreuses et se réveilla trois heures plus tard, en se sentant encore fatigué. Leur examen final, Histoire de la Magie, ne devait pas avoir lieu avant cet après-midi. Harry aurait beaucoup aimé retourner au lit après le petit déjeuner, mais il comptait sur la matinée pour une révision de dernière minute. Au lieu de cela il était assis, la tête dans les mains, à la fenêtre de la salle commune, luttant pour rester éveillé alors qu'il n'avait pas encore parcouru la moitié des trois pieds et demi de haut de la pile de notes que Hermione lui avait prêtées.

Les cinquièmes années entrèrent dans le Grand Hall à deux heures et prirent place devant leurs copies, la tête basse. Harry se sentait épuisé. Il aurait voulu que tout soit terminé, pour qu'il puisse enfin dormir ; ainsi, le lendemain, lui et Ginny pourraient s'entraîner au Quidditch - il pourrait effectuer un vol sur le balai de Ginny - et savourer leur liberation face aux révisions.

« Retournez vos sujets, » dit le professeur Marchbanks du fond du Hall, retournant le sablier géant. « Vous pouvez commencer. »

Harry regarda fixement la première question. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il était en train de lire ; il y avait une guêpe bourdonnant comme une folle contre l'une des hautes fenêtres. Lentement, tortueusement, il commença enfin à écrire une réponse.

Il trouvait très difficile de se rappeler les noms et déroutant de se souvenir des dates. Il sauta tout bonnement la question quatre (à votre avis, la législation de la baguette magique a-t-elle contribué à, ou a mené au meilleur contrôle de, les émeutes des lutins du dix-huitième siècle ?), pensant qu'il y retournerait s'il avait le temps à la fin.  
Il eut un coup de chance à la question cinq (Comment la Loi de Secret a-t-elle été violée en 1749 et quelles mesures ont été présentées pour empêcher une répétition ?) mais avait l'impression récurrente d'être passé à côté de plusieurs points importants ; il avait le sentiment que les vampires avaient quelque chose à faire dans cette histoire. Il regarda en avant pour trouver une question à laquelle il pourrait complètement répondre et ses yeux se posèrent sur la numéro dix : Décrivez les circonstances qui ont mené à la formation de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et expliquer pourquoi les sorciers du Liechtenstein ont refusé de s'y joindre.

 _Je sais cela_ , pensa Harry, quoique son cerveau se senti un peu épuisé. Il pouvait visualiser un titre, parmi l'écriture d'Hermione : la formation de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers… il avait lu ces notes le matin-même. Il commença à écrire, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour vérifier le grand sablier sur le bureau à côté du professeur Marchbanks. Il était assis directement derrière Parvati Patil, dont les longs cheveux bruns tombaient au-dessous du dos de sa chaise. De temps en temps il se surprit à fixer les minuscules reflets d'or qui y scintillaient quand elle déplaçait sa tête légèrement et faisait un petit mouvement pour les remettre en place… Le premier Mugwump Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers était Pierre Bonaccord, mais sa nomination avait été contestée par la communauté magique de Liechtenstein, parce que Tout autour d'Harry, des plumes griffaient les parchemins en faisant le même bruit que des rats qui creusent puis qui détalent. La chaleur du soleil se faisait sentir sur sa nuque. Qu'est-ce que Bonaccord avait-il fait pour offenser les sorciers du Liechtenstein ? Harry avait le sentiment que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les trolls … Il contempla de nouveau l'arrière de la tête de Parvati, les yeux vides. S'il pouvait seulement exécuter Legilimency et ouvrir une fenêtre derrière sa tête et voir quelle était cette histoire de trolls qui avait causé l'animosité entre Pierre Bonaccord et le Liechtenstein… Harry ferma les yeux et posa son visage dans ses mains, pour que le rouge trop clair de ses paupières devienne sombre et frais. Bonaccord avaient voulu arrêter la chasse aux trolls et leur avait donné des droits… Mais le Liechtenstein avait des problèmes avec une tribu de trolls des montagnes particulièrement vicieuse… C'était ça. Il ouvrit les yeux ; ceux-ci piquèrent et larmoyèrent en voyant le parchemin d'un blanc éclatant. Lentement, il écrit deux lignes sur les trolls, et relu ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là. Cela ne semblait pas très informatif ou très détaillé, alors qu'il était sûr que les notes d'Hermione sur la Confédération s'étalaient sur des pages et des pages. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau, essayant de les lire, essayant de se rappeler… la Confédération s'était rencontrée pour la première fois en France, oui, il l'avait déjà écrit… Les lutins avaient essayé d'attaquer mais s'étaient faits repousser… il l'avait aussi déjà écrit… Et personne du Liechtenstein n'avait voulu venir…

 _Réfléchis_ , se dit-il, le visage dans les mains, tandis que, tout autour de lui, les plumes griffaient de réponses interminables et que le sable s'écoulait grain par grain dans le sablier, devant lui…

Il marchait de nouveau le long du couloir frais et sombre du Département des Mystères, marchant d'un pas ferme et constant, se mettant parfois à courir, décidé à enfin atteindre sa destination…

La porte noire s'ouvrit pour lui comme d'habitude et il entra dans la pièce circulaire avec ses nombreuses portes… Directement à travers le carrelage et par la deuxième porte …

Des morceaux de lumière dansant sur les murs et sur le sol. Et cet étrange déclic mécanique, mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il devait se dépêcher …

Il traversa les derniers pas qui le séparait de la troisième porte, qui s'ouvrit comme les autres… De nouveau il était dans cette pièce, de la taille d'une cathédrale, pleine de planches et de sphères de verre… Son coeur battaient très vite maintenant… il allait y arriver cette fois… Lorsqu'il atteignit le numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept, il tourna à gauche et marcha d'un pas pressé entre deux rangées …

Mais il y avait une forme sur le plancher, tout au fond, une forme noire se déplaçant sur le sol comme un animal blessé… L'estomac d'Harry se contracta avec la crainte… Avec l'excitation…

Une voix provenant de sa propre bouche s'éleva, une voix haute, froide et vide de toute bonté humaine comme un vampire.

 _Prenez-le pour moi mon fis…. Descendez le, maintenant… je ne peux pas le toucher… mais toi tu le peux…_

La forme noire sur le sol changea un peu. Harry vit une main blanche s'élevant vers la forme et qui saisit une arme magique de vampire entre ses doigts. Cette main était à l'extrémité de son propre bras… Il entendit la voix haute, froide dire « Crucio ! » mais le sort impardonnable fut annule vers le plafond.

'' VA EN ENFER TOM JEDUSOR hurlais la visage torturée de Alucard.

« Respecte ton père espèce de salle connard : dit la voix de erika phénix.

« Mon père est mort et vous êtes que qu'une pouffiasse erika. J'aurais du être adoptée par elmira elle est bien meilleurs vampire que vous. Tu va devoir me dévorée vivant je vous obéirais jamais.

'' C'est ce que je finirais sans doute par faire, » dit la voix froide. « mais avant tu ira d'abord la chercher pour moi Alucard… vous et ton oncle sirius vous pensez être allé jusqu'au bout de la souffrance ? essayer de penser encore plus… Nous avons encore quelque heures heures devant nous et personne ne vous entendra crier… »

Mais quelqu'un cria lorsque Voldemort baissa de nouveau sa armes magique ; quelqu'un hurla et tomba à côté d'un bureau chaud, sur un carrelage froid ; Harry se réveilla alors qu'il touchait le sol, toujours en hurlant, sa cicatrice en feu, comme si le Grand Hall éclatait tout autour de lui.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 : le piège contre Désirée Ombrage.

'' je ne vais pas… je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie… je ne veux pas…''

Il bafouillait en essayant d'éloigner brusquement le Professeur Tofty, qui regardait Harry avec beaucoup d'inquiétude après l'avoir aider à quitter le Hall d'entrée où tous les élèves les regardaient fixement. Je vais – je vais bien, monsieur, balbutia Harry, essuyant la sueur de son visage. '' Vraiment… je me suis juste endormi… eu un cauchmar…'''

'' La pression des examens!'' dit le vieux magicien avec bienveillance, tapotant Harry sur l'épaule. '' Cela arrive, jeune homme, cela arrive ! maintenant, un verre d'eau glacée et peut-être serrez prêt ¸retourner au grand Hall ? L'examen est presque fini mais peut-être voulez vous finir une réponse ?

'' Oui, dit harry d'une manière extravagante. '' Je veux dire… Non… j'ai fait – fait tous ce que je pouvais, je pense…''

'' Très bien, très biens, dit le vieux magicien doucement. J'irais et je prendrais votre feuille d'examen et je suggère que vous alliez vous allonger en bas.

'' Je le ferai, dit Harry, inclinant la tête vigoureusement. '' Merci beaucoup.''

A la seconde ou les talons du vieil homme disparurent après du Grand Hall, Harry monta l'escalier de marbre en courant, traversa le couloir si vite que les portraits qu'il passait murmuraient des reproches, et finalement entra comme un ouragan par les portes à deux battants de l'infirmerie, causant à Madame Pomfresh – qui versait quelques liquide bleu brillant dans la bouche ouverte de Montagues – de crier comme une alarme.

'' Je dois voir le professeur McGonagall ou elmira Phénix,' haleta Harry, le souffle déchirant ses poumons. '' Maintenant… c'est urgent !''

'' Elle ne sont pas ici, Potter, dit Madame Pomfresh tristement, Elmira l'a emmener a Ste-Magouste ce matin. 4 charmes stupéfixants directement à poitrine à son âge ?

'' Elles sont parti ? dit Harry, choqué.

La cloche sonna juste à l'extérieur du dortoir et il entendait le grondement habituel éloigné d'étudiants commençant à inonder les couloirs au-dessus et au-dessous de lui. Il resta là, regardant Madame Pomfresh. La terreur montait à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait personne à qui parler. Dumbledore était parti, Alucard et Elizabeth aussi, Hagrid était parit, mais il s'attendait toujours à ce que le Professeur McGonagall ait été là, ou même elmira, irascible et inflexible et glacial et parfois sadique quand elle a soif, peut-être, mais toujours sûr, présente solidement que la fondatrice vampire d'alucard…

'' J'en suis pas étonné à ce que vous soyez choqué, Potter, dit Madame Pomfresh, avec une sorte d'approbation féroce dans son visage. '' Si un d'entre eux avait pu stupéfier McGonagall Minerva à la lumière du jour et pire provoquer la rage de elmira la fondatrice vampire en plus ! La lâcheté, c'était ce que c'était… Lâcheté méprisable… Si je n'étais pas inquiète de ce qui arriverait aux étudiants sans moi, je démissionnerais en protestation et je m'exilerais comme ton cousin vampire''

'' Oui,' dit Harry avec des yeux vides.

Il tournait autour et marchait à grands pas aveuglément de l'infirmerie vers le couloir grouillant où il était debout, basculé par la foule, la panique s'étendant à l'intérieur de lui comme le gaz toxique du venin de vampire pour que sa tête ait nagé et il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi faire, il comprenais parfaitement a présent comment avais réagie Hermione quand elle était prisonnière de Moka la femme de voldemort.

Ginny _et Hermione,_ dit une voix dans sa tête.

Il courait de nouveau, poussant des étudiants de la voie, se moquant de leurs protestations. Il descendit deux étages à toute vitesse et étant en haut de l'escalier de marbre quand il les vit criant derrière lui.

'' Harry ! '' dit la voix chantante glacial de Hermione, immédiatement, le regard effrayé. '' Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? va tu bien ? est-ce que tu es malade ?

'' Ou es-tu aller ? demanda Ginny.

'' Venez avec moi surtout toi Hermione dit Harry rapidement. Avancez-vous, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Il les mena le long du couloir du rez-de-chaussée, regardant fixement par des embrasures et enfin trouva une salle de classe vide dans laquelle il plongea, fermant la porte derrière Ginny et Hermione.

'' Voldemort détient Alucard ton mari.

'' Quoi ?!

'' Comment le ?

'' L'ai vu, à l'instant. Quand je me suis endormi pendant l'examen.''

Hermione était pétrifier.

'' Mais –mais ou ? comment ? dit Hermione, dont le visage était blanc crèmes.

'' Je ne sais pas comment, dit Harry. Mais je sais exactement ou. Il y a une pièce dans le Département des Mystères pleins de planches couvertes dans ces petites de verre et ils sont à la fin de rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept… il essaye d'utiliser son fis pour avoir ce qu'il veut… il le torture… surment que Moka est avec lui… et dit qu'il finira par le tuer en le dévorant vivant.

Hermione grognais de rage mais se controlais et Harry constata que sa voix tremblait, comme ses genoux. Il alla vers un bureau ou il s'asssit, essayant de se maîtriser.

'' Comment allons-nous faire pour nous y rendre ? leur demanda-t-il.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Alors Ginny dit' Y-aller ?

'' Arrivez au département des Mystères, ou nous pouvons sauver Alucard ! dit Harry fort.

'' Mais – Harry… ''' dit Hermione faiblement.

'' Quoi, quoi, dit Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre surtout venant de sa femme pourquoi ils baillaient tous les deux comme s'il leur demandait quelque chose de pue raisonnable.

'' Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix glacial mais effrayée. '' Er… Comment… comment voldemort est-il entrée dans le ministère de la Magie sans que quelqu'un le sache ?

'' Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? tu est un vampire et il est aussi un vampire a présent ? beugla Harry. La question est comment nous allons entrer là !''

'' Mais.. Harry, pense à cela dit Hermione, prenant un pas vers lui, il est cinq heure de l'après-midi… le ministère de la magie doit être plein d'employés et de chasseur de vampire… Comment Alucard et voldemort sont-il entrée sans être vu ? Harry… Mon mari est problablement les deux non-humain les plus recherchés dans le monde… tu penses qu'ils pourraient entré dans un bâtiment plein d'Aurors chasseur de vampire sans être détecté ?

'' Je ne sais pas, Il possède peut-être le corps de Moka sa femme pour passé inaperçus comme elle a fait pour possédée tes parents avec temari, ou quelque chose ! cria Harry. De tout façon, le département de Mystère a toujours été complètement vide chaque fois que j'y ai été –''

'' tu n'y a jamais été Harry, dit Hermione tranquillement. '' tu as rêvé de cet endroit, c'est tout.''

'' Ce ne sont pas des rêves normaux ! cria Harry à son visage ,se levant et prenant un pas tout près d'elle à son tour. Il voulait la secouer même si elle sentirais rien. '' comment explique-tu pour le père de Ginny alors, comment se fait-il que moi et Alucard on savait ce qui était arrivée ?

'' Il a un point, dit Ginny tranquillement, regardant hermione.

'' Mais c'est juste – juste si _peu problable_ dit Hermione désespérément. Harry, comment diable Voldemort pourrait avoir mon maitre vampire quand il était a son propre manoir des phénix tout le temps?

'' Alucard a peut-être craqué par le sentiment de manque de cul pour allez chassée et est tomber sur erika ou pire sa sœur Moka pour le rammener a son père., dit Ginny , d'un air inquiet. '' tu sais comment il est hermione quand il s'ennuie de toi depuis une éternité quand il est exilée.

'' Mais pourquoi, persista Hermione, Pourquoi diable son père veut utiliser son fis pour obtenir l'arme, ou quoi que ce soit ?

'' Je ne sais pas, il y a pleins de raisons ! lui hurla Harry. '' Peut-être que son fis est juste quelqu'un que Voldemort adore torturer vu qui il immunisée contre les sortilège humain et comme il ne lui obéie pas il se soucie pas de le voir avoir du mal.

'' Vous savez quoi, je viens de penser à quelque chose, dit Ginny d'une voix calme. Erika était une mangemort non ? peut-être il a dit à Alucard le secret de comment obtenir l'arme a son fis !

'' Ouais- et c'est pourquoi Dumbledore voulait garder enfermer Alucard pendant tout ce temps avec Sirius !dit Harry.

'' Regarde harry, je suis désolé, pleurais Hermione, 'mais aucun d'entre vous ne signifie quelque chose et nous n'avons aucune preuve pour chacun de vos idées, aucune preuve que Voldemort ou Alucard soit là !

'' Hermione, Harry les a vu! Dit Ginny.

'' Bien, dit-t-elle en dévoilant ses dents de vampire effrayé mais encore déterminé, j'aillais juste te dire que –

'' Quoi ?'

'' tu.. ce n'est pas une critique, Harry ! mais tu te souviens… tu es parfois influençable a sauvé les non-humain sauf qui te dit que c'est pas un piège de Moka. Elle est capable de prendre son apparence des gens et mentir vu qu'elle est une vampire psychique d'une puissance phénoménale.

'' Et que veux-tu dire par influnesable a sauvée les non-humain.

'' Bien.. tu… elle semblait plus appréhensive que jamais. Je veux dire… l'année dernière, par exemple… dans le lac… Pendant le tournoi… tu ne devais pas… et tu la pas fait finalement… je veux dire, tu avait laissé Moka dans le fond du lac a cause tu a proche vu que elle n'était pas humaine mais tu avais quand même au début l'intention de la sauvée…. Mais aussi tu sauver très souvent alucard quand il était en danger, tu ne résiste pas a l'aider quoi qui arrive et sa c'est a cause que tu est son cousin que tu hésite pas même si vous êtres en colère un contre l'autre a l'aider comme a lui hurler dessus en révélant que la première épreuve était des dragon a combatre. Tu est pour lui un sorte de sauve-vampire..''

Une vague de chaleur, colère balayant le corps d'harry : commet pouvait-elle lui rappeller cette proche bévue sur Moka maintenant ?

'' Je veux dire, c'était vraiment bien de ta part surtout de laisser cette poufiace creuve dans le fond du lac et tout,'' dit Hermione rapidement, regardant pétrifié le regard sur le visage d'harry, chacun a pensé que c'était une merveilleuse chose à faire de laisse se noyer Moka Black déguisée en élève de beaux-bâton.

'' C'est drôle, dit Harry à travers ses dents, parce que je me souviens de Ron me disant que j'avais bien fait de ne pas sauver rosalie alias Moka… tu pense que c'est ça ? tu estimes que je veux agir en sauveur de vampire de nouveau ?

'' Non, non, non ! dit Hermione, le regard consterné, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire du tout !

'' Bien, crache ce que tu as dire, parce que nous perdons du temps ici ! cria Harry.

'' J'essye de te dire – que voldemort et surement Moka aussi te connais tout comme Alucard, Harry ! il a pris Alucard dans la chambre des secret des phénix pour t'amener lui et toi, c'est une sorte de chose qu'il fait, il sait que tu es le – genre de personne qui irait à l'aide de son fis ! qu'il essye juste de t'amener dans le Département des mys- ?''

'' Hermione, cela n'importe pas si l'a fait pour m'y amener ou pas – ils ont envoyé McGonagall à Ste-Magouste, avec elmira aussi, il n'y a personne de l'Ordre à Poudlard à qui nous pouvons le dire is nous n'y allons pas, Alucard sera pire que mort, il sera a nouveau esclave de Moka et de son père.

'' Mais Harry- et si ton rêve était—un piège de Moka justement pour nous attirée.

Harry libera un hurlement de frustration. Hermione s'éloigna de lui, le regardant alarmée.

' Tu ne comprends pas! 'lui cria Harry , ' je n'ai pas de cauchemars, je ne rêve pas juste !

tu penses que l'Occlumency servait à quoi, pourquoi penses-tu que Dumbledore et alucard a voulu m'empêché de voir ces choses ? Parce qu'elles sont RÉELS, Hermione – Alucard ton mari est pris au piège, je l'ai vu. Voldemort l'a obtenu et personne d'autre ne le sait, et cela signifie que nous sommes les seuls qui peuvent le sauver et si vous ne voulez pas le faire, excellent, mais moi j'y vais, tu comprends ? Et si je me souviens correctement, tu n'as pas eu de problème avec mon _sauve-vampire_ quand c'était moi et alucard que je te sauvai des Detraqueurs, ou - ' il se tourna vers ginny - quand c'était il a doublée son père pour mettre en transe ginny et toi pendant que je le sauvais du boa hypnotiseur - '

'' Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais un problème ! dit ginny avec passion.

'' Mais Harry, tu viens de le dire, dit Hermione avec acharnement, Alucard et Dumbledore a voulu que tu apprennes tout comme moi à fermer ces choses de ton esprit, si tu avais appris l'occulmency correctement tu n'aurais jamais vu cela –''

'' SI TU PENSES QUE JE VAIS FAIRE COMME SI JE N'AVAIS RIEN VU- '

'' Alucard t'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important à ce que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit !

'' BIEN, JE PENSE QU'IL AURAIT DIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE DIFFÉRENT S'IL IL SAVAIT CE QUE JE VENAIS-''

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, et Neville y entra, le regard curieux, étroitement suivi par Lucy, qui comme d'habitude regardait comme si elle était arrivé dedans accidentellement.

'' Hé, ! dit Neville sans certitude. '' nous avons reconnu la voix d'harry. De quoi hurlez-vous ?

'' Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit Harry.

Lucy leva ses sourcils.

'' Il y a aucune raison de prendre ce ton la avec nous, a-t-elle dit fraîchement, je me demandais seulement si je pouvais aider.

'' Bien, tu ne peux pas, dit harry bientôt.

'' tu es plutôt grossier, tu sais, dit Neville sereinement.

Harry jura et se retourna. La dernière chose même qu'il ait voulue maintenant était une conversation avec Lucy Lovegood.

'' Attendez, dit Hermione soudainement. Attendez.. Harry, elles peuvent aider.'

Harry et Ginny la regardèrent.

'' Écoutez-dit-elle instamment, Harry, nous devons vraiment établir si Alucard a vraiment laissé son manoir.''

'' Je t'ai dit, j'ai vu.''

'' Harry, je t'en prie, s'il te plait !'' dit Hermione désespérément… S'il te plaît vérifions juste que Sirius ou Alucard ne soit pas à la maison avant que nous nous chargions d'aller à Londres. Si nous découvrons qu'il n'est pas là, donc je jure que je n'essayerai pas de t'arrêter. Je viendrais et je ferais- tout ce qu'il faut pour t'aider à le sauver et si je peut éliminer cette salope de Moka pour venger mes parents humain qu'elle a tuer je le ferais avec joie. Mais si c'est un tour de Moka et de voldemort, Harry, nous devons vérifier, nous devons.''

'' Comment ? exigea Harry. Comment allons-nous vérifier ?''

'' Mon miroir communicant dit Hermione, je peut utiliser pour appeler alucard a tout moment, si il le faut.

'' Et où est ton miroir tu t'en sépare jamais depuis que moka...

'' Cette sallope de désirée me la confisquée au début des l'examen a causé elle pensait que je trichais au examen avec, mais elle sait pas du tout son utilité. elle s'est même bruler contre lui tout seul a cause comme je l'aime pas le sortiège d'alucard la blessée, et c'est pour sa qu'elle porte en permanance des gant de dragon. Elle doit être dans son bureau. Dit Hermione qui semblait terrifier à cette pensée. Nous emmènerons Ombrage loin de son bureau de nouveau, mais nous aurons besoin de surveillances et c'est là où nous pouvons employer Neville et Lucy.

En luttant clairement pour comprendre ce qui se passait, Ginny dit immédiatement, '

Oui, nous le ferons, ' et Lucy dit, ' Quand vous dites "Alucard", parlez-vous dracula le chanteur.

Personne ne lui répondit.

'' Bien, dit agressivement Harry à Hermione, bien si vous pouvez penser faire cela rapidement, je suis avec vous, autrement je vais au Département de Mystères tout de suite.

Le Département des Mystères ? ' dit Lucy, le regard doucement étonné. ' Mais comment allez-vous arriver là ? '

De nouveau, Harry l' ignora.

' Bien, ' dit Hermione, tordant ses mains ensemble et marchant à pas mesurés entre les bureaux. ' bien... Bien... Un d'entre nous doit aller trouver Ombrage et - et l'envoyer Dans une fausse direction, la tenir loin de son bureau. Il pourrait lui dire - que je ne sais pas – que que les hibou de poudlard font quelque chose de terrible avec peeves comme à son habitude... ' et en lui réflichissant bien, je pourrais probablement persuader en birdlang de faire attaquer les oiseau gréviste de poudlard, je maîtrisée assez bien le chant birdlang pour sa ou pire persuader Peeves de le faire si je le rencontre en chemin.''

C'était une marque du sérieux de la situation qu'Hermione n'ait fait aucune objection à la destruction du département de Métamorphose.

' BIEN, ' dit elle , maintenant, nous devons tenir les étudiants loin de son bureau tandis que nous forcerons l'entrée.

'' Lucy et moi, nous pouvons nous tenir à chaque extrémité du couloir, dit ginny promptement, et déconseiller aux gens de ne pas aller là-bas parce que quelqu'un alucard a laissé une charge de gaz paralysant mortelle pour les humain, Hermione sembla étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle ginny avait inventé ce mensonge ; ginny le remarque et dit : fred et george projetaient de le faire avant qu'ils ne soient partis avec Alucard.

'' Bien, dit Hermione. Bien alors, Harry, et moi nous serons sous la Cape d'invisiblité sauf pour harry seulement vu que je peut aussi me rendre invisible comme alucard a présent et nous glisserons dans le bureau et tu pourras parler à Alucard par mon miroir –''

'' Il ne la pas ton miroir, hermione !

'' Je veux dire, tu pourras- pourras vérifier si Alucard est chez lui ou pas et moi je tiens à être là, je ne pense pas que tu devrai être là-bas tout seul. Même en colère et impatient. Harry reconnu l'offre que l'aide d'un phénix nouveau née de l'accompagner dans le bureau d'ombrage comme un signe de solidarité et de fidélité mais aussi c'est qu'elle tenais a récupéré son miroir qui l'a sauvée de Moka et temari.

'' Je.. bien, merci, murmura-t-il.

' bien, eh bien, même si nous faisons tous ca, je ne pense pas que nous aurons plus de cinq minutes, ' dit Hermione, le regard soulagé qu'Harry semblait avoir accepté le plan.

'Cinq minutes suffiront, ' dit Harry ' Allez, allons-y ! '

' Maintenant ? ' dit Hermione choquée.

' Bien sûr maintenant! ' dit Harry en colère. ' Que pensais tu, que nous allons attendre la fin du dîner ou quelque chose ? Hermione, ton mari est torturé _maintenant !'_

' Je - oh, ça va, ' dit-t-elle désespérément. ' Tu vas chercher la Cape d'invisibilité et nous nous retrouvons à la fin du couloir d'Ombrage, BIEN ? '

Harry ne répondit pas , mais se jeta de la pièce et commença à se battre contre la foule d'étudiants pour se frayer un chemin. Deux étages au dessus il rencontra Seamus et Dean, qui le saluèrent jovialement et lui dirent qu'ils projetaient de faire une fête toute la nuit pour se réjouir de la fin des examens. Harry les entendit à peine. Il se rua à travers le trou du portrait tandis qu'ils se disputaient toujours pour savoir combien de Bieraubeurre ils auraient besoin, mais Harry avait mis la Cape d'Invisibilité et le couteau de Sirius dans son sac, avant qu'ils n'aient remarqué qu'il les avait laissés.

' Harry, veux tu contribuer à une collecte de Gallions? Harold Dingle estime qu'il pourrait nous vendre quelque Firewhisky - '

Mais Harry partait déjà le long du couloir et deux minutes plus tard sautait le dernier d'escalier pour rejoindre Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Lucy, qui était ensemble à la fin du couloir d'ombrage.

'' je l'ai, haleta-t-il. Prêt à y aller ?

'' Ça va, chuchota hermione pendant qu'un groupe de sixième année passait devant eux.

'' Donc, j'ai réussi a convaincre Ombrage que j'ai croisée que un meute de hibou attaquais au serpentard dans a l'autre bout de l'école et comme j'ai pu sifflé avant de la racontée c'est probablement ce que les hibou vont faire. Ginny, Lucy, si vous pouviez commencer à déplacer les gens du couloir.

Ginny marcha à grands pas, ses cheveux brillants-rouge bien visible à la fin du passage.

'' En allons nous d'ici, murmura hermione tirant au poignet le Harry invisible et le turan en arrière dans un creux ou le personnage en pierre d'un magicien médiéval était debout murmurant des paroles à lui-même. Hermione chantais un étrange son ressemblant a un film de tueur en série et devenais totalement invisible tout comme Harry.

'' Est-ce tu sûr que tu vas bien, Harry ? tu es toujours très pâle?

'' je vais bien, mais quel sort de désillusion hermione.

'' C'est un chant de combat de lutte vampirique qui est utile vu que cet alucard qui me la enseigner cette hivers sauf que vu que je cours pas en ce moment je risque pas de causer un ouragan qui détruit tout le couloir**

En vérité, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal mais pas autant qu'il pensait si Voldemort avait ordonner a moka l'ordre fatal de le dévorée vivant a erika et moka; il avait eu beaucoup plus mal que cela quand Voldemort et Moka avait puni Avery.

'' Ici, dit-il ; il jeta la cape sur lui et ils restèrent debout écoutant soigneusement par-dessus les marmonnements latin du buste devant eux.

'' vous ne pouvez pas venir ici ! disait ginny à la foule. '' Non, désolé, vous devrez aller emprunter l'autre escalier, quelqu'un de vampire probablement un phénix a lancé du gaz mortelle pour tout humain par là !

Ils pouvaient entendre les pleintes des écoliers; une voix revêche dit, je ne vois aucun gaz.

'' C'est qu'il n'a pas de couleur et on le sens pas, dit ginny d'une voix exaspéré mais convaincante, mais si vous voulez marchez par là, allez y, je suis sure que la femme d'alucard voudra ton corps comme repas et comme preuve pour ceux qui ne me croit pas.

Lentement, la foule se réduit. La nouvelle du Gaz paralysant semblait s'être propager; les gens n'empruntaient plus cette voie désormais. Quand enfin le secteur fut tranquille, Hermione dit tranquillement, ' je pense que c'est le bon moment d'y aller, Harry - allez

''allons y. '

Ils avancèrent, recouvert par la cape. Lucy était debout dos à eux au bout du couloir.

Comme ils passèrent Ginny, Hermione chuchota, ' Bon... N'oubliez pas le signal. '

' Quel est le signal ? ' murmura Harry, en se rapprochant de la porte d'Ombrage.

' Elles doivent chantée a tout tête l'opéra achevée d'alucard, si elle vois voient arriver Ombrage, répondit Hermione, pendant qu'Harry insérait la lame du couteau de Alucard dans la fente entre la porte et le mur. La serrure sauta et ils entèrent dans le bureau. Le bureau était inoccupé. Hermione lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

'' Je pensais qu'elle aurait pu ajouter une sécurité anti-vampire supplémentaire.''

Harry ôtèrent la Cape et Hermione se précipita à la fenêtre et se mit debout hors de vue pour retrouver son miroir confisquée, et le trouvais aussitôt dans le tiroir de son bureau et devant l'objet elle hurlais Manoir Phénix.

Le miroir brillais et sa tête commença a filer comme s'il venait de tomber dans un vortex vampirique quoique ses genoux soient restés fermement planté sur le plancher froid. Il tenait ses yeux vissées contre le miroir et il les ouvrit pour se trouver son reflet dans la longue salle de bal du manoir phénix.

Il n'y avait personne. Il s'était attendu à cela, mais il ne n'était pas encore préparer pour la vague de froid qui traversa son corps et la panique qui semblait éclater par son estomac en voyant la pièce déserte.

'' Benoit ? cria-t-il . '' Benoit es tu là ?

Sa voix se répercuta autour de la pièce, mais il n'y eu aucune réponse sauf un son minuscule traînant les pieds à gauche du pneu.

'' Qui est là ? appela-t-il se demandant si c'était juste une souris.

Kreacher l'elfe de maison rampa dans son champ de vision du miroir. Il semblait fortement enchanté de quelque chose, quoiqu'il ait semblait avoir récemment supportée une blessure désagréable aux deux main, qui était lourdement bandées.

'' C'est la tête du garçon Potter dans le miroir de la favorite. informa Kreacher à la cuisine vide, volant furtif, des regard curieusement triomphants à Harry. '' Pourquoi il est venu, pour miracle de Kracher ?

'' Ou est Alucard, Kreacher ? exigea Harry.

L'elfe de maison a donna un rire poussif sous sa cape.

'' Le maitre phénix est sorti, harry Potter.

'' Ou est-il parti ? ou est-il parti, Kreacher ?

Kreacher caquetait simplement.

'' ' Je vous avertis! ' dit Harry, entièrement conscient que la possibilité d' infliger une punition à Kreacher était presque inexistante dans cette position. ' Et Lupin ? Fol oeil? Ou sirius ou Elmira Phénix ? Un d'entre-eux est il là? '

'' Personne ici sauf Kreacher ! dit l'elfe en jubilant et se détournant d'Harry; il commença à marcher lentement vers la porte au bout de la cuisine d'alucard. Kreacher pense qu'il va aller barvader avec la photo de Moka black maintenant, oui, il n'a pas eu cette chance pendant une longue période de temps vu qui ne peut pas quittée le manoir phénix, le maître vampire l'a tenu loin de ma maitresse humain.

'' Ou Alucard est-il parti ? hurla Harry à l'elfe. _Kreacher, est-il parti au Département des mystères ?_

Kreacher s'arrêta sur place. Harry pouvait juste discerner le dos de sa tête chauve dans le miroir derrière lui.

'' Le fis ne ma pas dit à ce pauvre Kreacher ou il va, dit l'elfe tranquillement.

'' Mais tu le sais ! cira Harry. Vous- vous savez ou il est !''

Il y eu un moment de silence alors l'elfe libéra son caquètement encore plus fort.

'' Le maître ne reviendra pas du Département de Moka Black ! dit-il en jubilant. Kreacher et sa photo de moka sont seuls de nouveau !

Et il se précipita dehors et disparu par la porte d'entrée. Hors du champs action du miroir.

'' vous !''!,

Mais avant qu'il puisse prononcer une simple malédiction ou un insulte, Harry senti un grande douleur au sommet de sa tête; de poussière et suffocant, se trouva traîner avec le miroir jusqu'à ce qu'avec une soudaineté horrible il regarda fixement dans le visage large, pâle de la directrice Ombrage qui l'avait traîné en arrière avec le miroir par les cheveux.

'' Prenez sa baguette magique, aboya t elle, à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas voir et il estima qu'une main cherchait à tatons à l'intérieur de la poche de sa robe et y enlevait sa baguette magique. Et mettez une croix sur cette putain de phénix.

Harry entendit une baggere par la porte et savait qu'hermione s'était fait prendre.

'' Elle n'a aucune baguette dit une voix.

'' Normal crétin je suis un vampire espèce d'idiot de serpentard dit Hermione enragée quand elle vit alors un croix flottée devant elle.

'' Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tout les deux dans mon bureau, dit Ombrage, secouant le poing en saisissant ses chevuex pour qu'il tombe.

'' Mon miroir, croissa Hermione, je voulais récupérée mon miroir de mon mari alucard.

'' Menteuse, les vampires détestes les miroir c'est bien connu. Elle secouais sa tête de nouveau. Potter vous savez utiliser se miroir qui me brûler les main quand je l'ai toucher a quoi sert il a cause il me semble que sa soit un miroir ensorceler par la magie vampirique, a qui avez-vous communiqué ?

'' Personne – '' dit Harry, essayant de se retirer brusquement d'elle. Il estima que plusieurs cheveux lui avait été arraché.

'' _menteur !'_ cria Ombrage. Elle le jeta et il claque contre le bureau. Maintenant il pouvait voir Hermione lié contre le mur par Milicen bustrode mais elle lui avais fait du mal vu qu'elle est pas habituer a lutée contre elle mais la croix la paralysais a présent et elle l'avais dominer. Malefoy était penché sur l'appui de fenêtre, souriant, d'un air satisfait pendant qu'il faisait tournoyer la baguette d'Harry dans sa main.

Il y avait de l'agitation à l'extérieur et plusieurs grand serpentards entrèrent, chacun tenant ,Ginny, Lucy et - à la confusion d'Harry - Neville, qui était pris au piège Dans une strangulation par Crabbe et semblait près de l'étouffement. Tous quatre Avaient été bâillonnés. mais il ignorais que de l'autre coté du miroir toujours ouvert Alucard avais récupére le miroir et frappée kreacher et pouvais entendre la communication de l'autre côté.

'' On les a tous eu, dit warrington, poussant ginny en avant de la pièce, cette garce-là, il pointa un doigt épais vers Neville, a essayé de m'empêcher de la prendre, il indiqua ginny, qui essayait de lui donner un coup de pied aux tibias de la grande fille serpentard qui la tenais, dont je l'ai amené aussi.

'' bon bon, dit Ombrage, observant les efforts de ginny. Bien, il semble que poudlard sera bientôt une Weasley-free zone a défaut d'un Phénix free-zone qui m'est refusée, n'est-ce pas ?''

Malefoy ria fort. Ombrage lui donna son sourire le plus large, et s'installa dans un fauteuil couvert de chintz.

'' Ainsi, potter, vous avez placé des gardes autour de mon bureau et vous avez envoie votre pute bouffonne, a-t-elle dit en inclinant la tête vers Ginny – Malefoy ria encore plus fort – pour me dire que les hibou faisait des ravages dans le département de métamorphose avec Peeves quand je savais parfaitement qu'il était occupé à mettre de l'encre sur son objectif de tous les télescopes – par contre vous avez dit la vérité pour les oiseaux surement un de vos tours de salle pute vampire Phénix dit-elle vers Hermione. Était-ce Albus Dumbledore ? ou bien, Hagrid ? Je doute que ce soit Minerva McGonagall, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était trop malade pour parler à quelqu'un par se miroir.

Malefoy et quelques-uns de ses amis amis fièrent fort. Harry constata qu'il était si plein de colère et de haine qu'il tremblait.

'' Cela ne vous regarde pas de savoir avec qui je parlais, gronda-t-il.

Le visage d'Ombrage sembla se raidir.

'' Très bien, dit-elle de sa voix la plus dangereuse. Très bien, M. Potter… je vous ai offert une chance pour me le dire librement. Vous avez refusé. Je n'ai aucune autre alternative, que de vous forcer, drago – allez chercher le professeur Hinata Phénix et le professeur Rogue.

Malefoy mit la baguette magique d'harry à l'intérieur de sa robe et partit avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais Hary l'avait à peine remarqué. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose ; il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était si stupide pour l'oublier. Il pensait que tous les membres de l'Ordre, tous ceux qui pourraient aider le fis de voldemort était partis –mais c'était faux. Il y avait encore 2 membre donc un non officielle de L'ordre des ancien à Poudlard- Hinata et Rogue.

Il y avait maintenant le silence dans le bureau à part les bruits des efforts des serpentards pour tenir Ron et les autres sous contrôle. La lèvre de Ginny saignait sur le tapis d'Ombrage et sa semblais affectée le regard de hermione, pensant mais elle était pétrifier par la croix et warrignton : ginny essayait toujours de taper dans le pied de la fille en sixième année qui avait fait une prise très serré avec ses main; le visage de Neville tournait au rouge en essayant de se libérer des bras de crabbe; et Hermione essayait en vain, de mordre milicent bulstrode et de fuir cette croix ensorcelez qui la suivait a chaque mouvement. Seul Lucy cependant, était debout mollement à côté de son ravisseur, regardant vaguement par la fenêtre comme si elle s'ennuyait.

Harry regarda derrière lui Ombrage qui l'observait étroitement. Il garda délibérément son visage sans expression quand on entendit des pas dans le couloir à l'extérieur et Drago Malefoy entra dans la pièce, étroitement suivie par Hinata et par Rogue.

'' Vous vouliez nous voir, salle humaine ? dit Hinata d'un un étrange indifférence, et rogue, regardant autour de lui toutes les paires d'étudiants luttant avec une expression d'indifférence complète.

'' Oh Professeur Phénix, dit Ombrage et professeur Rogue, oui, je voudrais que vous scannée ce groupe qui me ment en plein visage et selon votre sœur moka vous détectée bien les mensonge avec vos pouvoir de vampire.

'' je le peut effectivement, mais je comprends pas pourquoi je le ferais pour vous mes pouvoir son inefficace sur ma sœur Hermione phénix.

'' Oh alors, professeur Rogue, dit Ombrage avec n grand sourire et en se levant. '' Oui, je voudrais alors a défaut un autre bouteille de véritaserum vu que hinata ne peut pas interroger sa sœur, aussi rapidement que vous le pouvez, s'il vous plaît !

'' Vous avez pris ma dernière bouteille pour interroger Potter, dit-elle, l'exminant fraîchement par ses rideaux graisseux de cheveux noirs. '' vous n'avez sûrement pas tout utlisé ? je vous ai dit que trois gouttes étaient suffisantes.

Ombrage rougit.

'' Vous pouvez en faire un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, sa voix devant plus douce comme elle le faisait quand elle était furieuse,

'' Certainement, dit Rogue, cela prend un plein cycle de lune pour mûrir, donc je dois pouvoir vous en préparer pour dans à peu près un mois.

'' Un mois ? cria Ombrage. Un mois ! mais j'en ai besoin ce soir, Rogue ! je viens de trouver Potter utilisant un miroir magique d'alucard pour communiquer avec une personne ou des personnes inconnu !

'' Vraiment ? dit Hinata, montrant son premier signe d'intérêt pour Harry à côté de lui. Bien, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, sa appartient a ma sœur Hermione qui est la femme d'alucard, elle a récupéré son bien. Et seul un phénix peut utiliser comme il le veut et non pas une salle sorcière fouineuse comme vous, les cadeaux alucard ne fonctionne seulement pour eux qui apprécier sa favorite et vous en fait pas partie ma chère Beurninger

Ses yeux sombres et froids étaient plantés dans ceux d'harry, qui se concentrait durement sur ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve en voulant que Hinata lise dans ses pensées, qu'elle comprenne…

'' Je veux l'interroger elle et votre sœur vampire, répéta Désirée en colère et Hinata regarda loin d'harry arrière son visage tremblant. '' je veux que vous me fournissez un breuvage magique qui le forcera à me dire la véritée !

'' Je vous l'ai dit que je ne peut pas interrogée la femme alucard elle m'est illisible. Dit hinata en imitant sa mère qui disais en troisième année la même raison, mais par contre je peut interroger son cousin les humain sont plus facile a lire que les vampire vu que les humain surtout vous sons les pire menteur du monde parfois. A moins que vous ne vouliez empoisonner le cousin de Alucard – et je vous assure que personne en tranyvanie aura de la sympatie pour vous si vous le faisiez – mais le professeur Rogue ne peux pas vous aider. Le seul ennui conssite en ce que la plupart des venins humain agissent trop vite pour donner à la victime le temps de dire la vérité.

Hinata regardais vers harry, qui le regardaix fixement, pour communiquer sans mots.

 _Voldemort tient ton père hinata dans le Département de mystères,_ pensait-il fortement. _Voldemort détient alucard –''_

'' Vous serez alors surveillez tout les deux même si c'est le cas pour vous hinata phénix, cria le professeur Ombrage et rogue la regarda, ses sourcils légèrement levés. '' vous faites un acte délibéré de non coopération ! j'attendais mieux de vous, Lucius Malefoy parle toujours positivement de vous ! sortez maintenant de mon bureau!

'' Et bien sa fait pas grande différence pour moi vous me surveiller depuis le début de l'année salle chasseuse corrompus.

Rogue lui donna un salut ironique et se tourna pour partir. Mais hinata ne bougeais pas. Harry savais que sa dernière chance de dire à l'ordre ce qu'il savait était en train de sortir du bureau.

'' Il a le fis ! cria-t-il. Il a le fis à l'endroit ou il s'est caché !

Hinata avais arrêté sa main tout comme rogue sur la poignée de porte d'ombrage.

** Qu'elle sont les ordre père ?** dit-t-elle par le lien imperium.

** Harry ne doit pas quitté le château mais on attend que ombrage va tout révélée ici quelque seconde a Harry elle va craquer et elle tient le miroir d'Hermione. j'ai punis kreater a cause qui était pas autorisée a utilisée mon miroir, on est en route pour le conseille fait lui croire que c'est le conseil de Moka qui veut lui donner ce qu'elle a toujours désirée pour nous faire chier mais que Harry ne quitte pas Poudlard.** dit la voix mental de Alucard a sa sœur.

'' Le fis ? cria le professeur ombrage, regardant avec impatience d'harry à Rogue. Qu'est-ce que le fis ? ou est-il caché ? qu'est-e que cela veut dire, Rogue et hinata?

Rogue regarda harry et hinata, son visage était impénétrable. Harry ne pouvait pas dire si 'il avait compris ou pas, mais il n'osait pas en dire plus en présence d'Ombrage.

'' J'en ai aucune idée, dit Rogue froidement. Potter, quand vous voudrez me dire des paroles sans aucun sens, vous me donnerez un décodeur. Et crabbe, desserrez un peu votre prise sur Londubat. Si Londubat suffoque cela signifiera un repas pour miss Phénix et cela signifiera beaucoup paperasserie ennuyeuse et j'ai peur que je devrai le mentionner sur votre référence si jamais vous demandez un travail.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec une poigne, laissant Harry dans un état de trouble pire qu'auparavant : Rogue était son tout dernier espoir. Il regarda Ombrage, qui semblait sentir la même voie; sa poitrine se soulevait avec la colère et la frustration. Mais hinata ne bougeais pas comme si elle était pétrifier

' Très bien, ' dit elle et elle sortit sa baguette magique. ' Très bien... Je suis laissé sans alternative... Ce n'est plus une question de discipline scolaire... C'est une question de sécurité du Ministère... Oui... Oui... '

'' Miss Ombrage dit hinata l'interrompant dans son discours.

'' Oui qu'est-ce que vous voulez.

'' un message que je vient me souvenir que j'ai reçu le conseil des anciens du ministère pour vous.

'' un message ? qu'est-ce que c'est ?

'' Le conseille des anciens du phénix noir aimerais vous voir immédiatement pour vous donner ce que vous avez toujours voulu. Être une immunité diplomatique comme moi et ma sœur hermione.

Désirée Ombrage était pétrifier, Être immunisée diplomatiquement comme un membre de phénix.

Elle semblait parler a elle-même comme si elle était folle et marchait nerveusement, regardant fixement hinata, battant sa baguette magique contre sa paume vide et respirant lourdement. Pendant qu'elle l'observait hinata, Harry se sentit impuissant sans sa baguette.

'' Mais mais pourquoi aujourd'hui dit-t-elle.

'' il sont réunie dans la forêt interdite pour vous voir vu qui ne peuvent pas approcher du château, leur chef Moka en est banni depuis plus de 4 ans pour tentative de viole et meutre sur une favorite de Alucard phénix mais elle est dans la forêt et veut vous voir.

'' Ou est cette lettre ? je n'ai rien reçu des hibou.

'' Pas besoin de lettre, je suis la lettre dit hinata. Il faut que vous venez avez nous immédiatement pour les rencontrée et aussi Hermione en tant que femme de alucard pour vous autorisée a passée dans sa forêt a causé elle est en plein contrôle de passe droit avec les goules de ma mère elmira… votre ministre devrais comprendre que Moka n'a pas le choix vu que on peut pas vous obéir il faut que vous faisiez partie du conseil des ancien pour nous faire plier.

Malefoy l'observait avec une expression terrifier sur son visage.

'' Bon alors je n'ai pas le choix obéir a la chef des chasseur dit Ombrage tranquillement.

'' Non ! cria Hermione, Porfesseur Ombrage – c'est illégal.

Mais Ombrage ne l'écoutait pas. Il y avait un désagréable regard désireux et excité sur son visage qu'harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle leva sa baguette magique.

'' Votre ministre ne voudrais pas que vous enfreigniez la loi des chasseur de vampire, professeur Ombrage cria Hermione phénix.

'' Ce que cornelius ne le sera pas si nous le blessions, dit Ombrage qui haletait maintenant pendant qu'elle dirigeait sa baguette magique aux partîtes différente de hermione tout en tenant le miroir d'une main malgré les brulure qu'elle provoquer, Il n'a jamais sus que c'est moi qui a surveiller votre père moldu pour que Moka et temari le tue et rend zombi votre mère moldu pour vous violer miss Phénix ni qu'il a jamais sûr que j'ai envoyée des détraqueurs d'aller après Potter l'été dernier, mais il était enchanté qu'on lui ait donné une chance pour l'expulser, tout de même. Moka black a était très contente de mes information sur votre père qu'elle m'avais promis être une de ses vampire immortelle au conseil des ancien du ministère chose que a époque de la guerre ne pouvais pas me donner a cause que c'était erika sa chef.

Hermione grognais de rage : VOUS AVEZ FAIT ÇA ! c'était de vous son espionne et qu'elle le fait qu'il aille possédé ses parent pour la (me) violer. Dit harry et Hermione en même temps.

De l'autre coté du miroir inaudible tout le conseil des anciens criais a la mise a mort de cette salope traîtresse incluant les guerrière de elmira et les goules de Alucard il se mit tous en route vers la forêt du moins pour les goules de Alucard et lui-même en forme démoniaque totalement enragée.

hinata mentalement a hermione : ** Hermione joue le jeux de la soumission et fait moi confiance a mon plan''

'' Sa par contre j'ignorais tout de ce qu'elle projetais de faire avec mes infos mais sa vous a aider vous avez eu ce qui voulais vous être transformée en monstre comme votre mari. Quelqu'un devait agir, respira Désirée, pendant que sa baguette magique était resté pointé sur le front de Harry. Ils parlaient tous de vous et Moka surtout de toi Hermione et de vous faire renvoyer et surtout se venger de vous d'une façon ou d'autre – mais on était ceux qui avait en réalité fait quelque chose…. Seulement vous deux vous en êtes sortis, ce jours là ? un en devenant une pute phénix et l'autre en s'en sortant a cause Alucard était un crack en politique et pouvais te protéger. Mais par aujourd'hui quoique, pas maintenant que Moka attend pour me transformée a une des vôtre.

'' NON ! cria Hermione d'une voix forcée de colère – non Hinata- nous devons lui dire !.

'' Pas question grand sœur dit Hinata, regardants fixement le peu d'hermione qu'elle pouvais voir.

'' Nous le devons grande sœur, de toute façon elle m'y forcera.. quelle soit immunisée ou non quel est la différence ?''

Et Hermione commença à pleurer faiblement dans le dos de la robe de Millicen bustrode. Millicent arrêta d'essayer de l'écraser contre le mur et se poussa du chemin, le regard dégoûté.

'' Eh bien, eh bien! Dit Ombrage, le regard triomphant. Miss phénix pute-en-manque-de-cul va nous donner quelques réponses ! avancer-vous alors, ma fille, avancez-vous !

'' D'abord enlever cette croix biblique et je ferais ce que vous voudrez.

Le sort disparut et hermione repoussais facilement sa tortionnaire aussitôt.

'' Er- mon-nne- non ! cria ginny à travers son bâillon.

Ginny, regardait fixement Hermione comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Neville, toujours essayant de mieux respirer, la regardait aussi. Mais Harry venait de remarquer quelque chose quoiqu' hermione sanglotait désespérément dans ses mains, elle souriais sous la cape.

'' Je suis – je suis désolé chacun, dit Hermione. Mais –je ne peux pas le supporter –''

'' C'est ça, c'est ça, petite vampire, dit Ombrage , saisissant Hermione par les épaule, la poussant dans la chaise de chintz abandonné et la penchant. ''' Maintenant alors… avec qui Potter essayait-il de communiquer par votre miroir ensorcelez ?

'' Bien, glapit Hermion. Bien il essayait de parler a mon mari le professeur Phénix a Alucard Phénix.

Ginny arrêta les yeux grand ouvert d'arrêter d'essayer de taper sur les orteils de son ravisseur serpentard, et même Lucy sembla doucement étonné. Heureusement, l'attention de désirée et ses favoris étaient concentrée exclusivement sur Hermione et hinata pour remarquer ces cignes soupçonneux.

'' Alucard Phénix ? dit Ombrage avec impatience. Vous savez ou est votre mari est alors ?

'' Bien… Non ! sanglota Hermione. Nous avons essayé le Chaudron Baveur, la forêt transyvaniene pour moi et le chemin des immortelle et aussi les trois balais et même la tête de cochons.

'' petite idiote – votre mari ne serais pas assis dans un pub quand le ministère entier est à sa recherche ! cria Ombrage, la déception gravée sur chaque ligne affaissée de son visage.

'' Mais – mais j'avais besoin de lui dire quelque chose d'important ! gémie hermione, tenant ses mains plus fermement sur son visage, pas, Harry savait, de l'angoisse, mais pour déguiser l'ironie de ses paroles.

'' oui ? dit Désirée avec une réapparition soudaine d'excitation. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez à lui dire ?

'' que je suis prête et que je maîtrise l'arme…. Étrangla Hermione.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est prêt et que vous maîtrisée exigea Ombrage et maintenant elle saisit l'épaule d'hermione de nouveau et la secoua légèrement mais hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce et elle poussais comme un mur de brique contre elle. Qu'est-ce que vous maîtrise ma fille.

'' L'arme… je suis l'arme dit Hermione.

'' Vous… vous êtes une Arme ? dit Ombrage et ses yeux semblait tout excités. Vous avez développée un pouvoir et quelque méthode de résistance ? vous êtes une arme que vous pourriez utiliser contre le Ministère et contre le conseil de moka ? sur les ordres du professeur dumbledore bien sûr ?

'' Non pas dumbledore mais Alucard O… o… oui ! mais il a dû partir avant que j'aille fini a la maîtrisée et maintenant je la maîtrise parfaitement et nous ne le trouvons pas pour le lui dire.

'' Quel genre de l'arme est-ce que vous êtes ? dit Ombrage durement, ses mains trapues toujours serrées sur l'épaules d'Hermione.

'' Je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer mais un des effet est que je suis immunisée a tout attaque physique ou mental ou magique venant des sorcier ou des vampire. Comme une sorte de bouclier mental et physique qui si je me met vraiment en colère peut brûler tout ce qui bouge. J'ai juste fait ce que mon mari m'a dit d-d-de faire.

Ombrage se dressa le regard exultant.

'' Il faut que le conseil de moka du ministère soit au courent alors.

'' Je ne les montra si vous voulez a eux mais pas a eux dit Hermione d'un ton perçant autour d'elle les serpentard.

'' Ce n'est pas à vous de faire les contions. Dit Ombrage.

'' Très bien, dit Hermione en sanglotant dans ses main a nouveau… laissez-les me voir utiliser mes pouvoir de l'arme. J'espère que sa va vous tuer ! en fait, je souhaite que vous invitez tout l'école a venir voir votre mort et de voir leur mort arrivée tout comme la chanson de guerre que la mort frappera ! A cause quand l'arme s'enflamme elle tue tout humain sur plusieurs millier de kilomètre sauf pour les immortelle comme hinata ou votre conseille des vampire. Cela vous servirai bien que tout les jeune prois de poudlard humain meurt et sache que c'est vous qui m'avez ordonner utiliser mes pouvoir sauvage et si vous embête un d'entre eux avant leur mort je pourrais très bien vous tuer seulement vous si je le voudrais vu que le feux obéie à ma volonté. vu que vous êtes complice de mon viole désirée Ombrage.

Ombrage contempla Hermione pendant un autre long moment, et entendant la formule la mort frappera qui habituellement rendais fous les ennemi de elmira et ensuite parla dans ce qu'elle pensait clairement être une voix maternelle.

'' Bien ma chère, il y aura juste vous hinata et moi… et nous prendrons potter pour aller voir le conseille de moka aussi, allez maintenant.

'' Professeur, dit hinata avec impatience. Selon les règle du conseille de moka aucun humain qui n'est pas invitée servirons de repas pour éviter tout faux témoignage a notre encontre. Potter doit rester à Poudlard. A moins que vous vouliez que le survivant devienne aussi un monstre vampire hors de contrôle pour votre ministère et qui devienne un phénix immunisée aussi.

'' ah oui avais oublier cette règle-la en effet.

'' Professeur, dit malefoy avec terreur. Professeur Ombrage, je pense que quelqu'un d'entre nous doit venir avec vous pour s'occuper –

'' Je suis une chasseuse de vampire du ministre entièrement qualifié, Malefoy, pensez-vous vraiment que je ne peux pas gérer seuls deux adolescente vampire sans baguette magique ? demanda Ombrage brusquement .vous restez ici jusqu'à mon retour et assurez vous elle pointa son doigt sur harry, Neville, Ginny et Lucy – ne s'échappent pas !

' Ça va, ' dit Malfoy, le regard boudeur et déçu, a cause qu'elle aurais bien aimer voir évidement sa tente black qui est aussi sa favorite secret depuis noel.

'' Et vous deux les vampires devant moi et allez-y, dit Ombrage indiquant a Hinata et Hermione avec sa baguette magique. Allez, menez moi a Moka black.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 : Le jugement de mort du conseil Transylvanie.

Hermione n'avait pas d'idée du plan de ce qu'Hinata projetait de faire, ou même si elle avait un plan. Mais elle lui avait dit par leur lien imperium vampirus de lui faire confiance et de jouer le rôle de la soumise. Mais son idée semblait être avoir à attirer Désirée vers la forêt sans que Harry interviennent elle jouait donc le jeu juste au bout pendant qu'il se dirigeait dans le couloir à l'extérieur du bureau d'Ombrage, ça semblerait très soupçonneux si elle semble ne pas savoir où ils allaient. Elle n'a pas osé essayer de lui parler ; Ombrage marchait si étroitement derrière eux qui pouvaient entendre sa respiration loqueteuse. Hermione passa devant un escalier dans le Vestibule. Le vacarme de voix fortes et de cliquetis de couverts sur des plats répercutés sur les portes à deux battant du Grand Hall – cela importaient peu à Hermione que les autres fêtes et dégustait le dîner, célébrant la fin d'examens.

Hermione marcha directement vers les portes d'entrée en chêne suivie de sa sœur hinata et descendit les marches en pierre dans l'air embrumé du soir. Le soleil tombait vers les sommets des arbres dans la Forêt interdite sa deuxième maison de chasse et pendant qu'Hermione marchait vite à travers l'herbe leur longue ombre sombre ondulé sur l'herbe derrière eux comme des manteaux.

'' Ils sont caché dans la hutte d'Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ? dit Ombrage avec impatience dans l'oreille d'Harry.

'' Bien sûr que non que Moka ne se serais pas caché là, vous la connaissez si bien qu'elle déteste tout eux qui sont ami avec Alucard. Répondais hinata.

'' Oui, dit Ombrage, dont l'excitation semblait monter. Oui vous avez raison, elle est tellement difficile d'avoir son amitié à elle.

'' Ouais a part surtout quand on veut lui donner la position d'info de mes parents moldus salle humaine.

Elle rit. Hermione se fermais les yeux pour éviter de céder à la forte envie de la saisir par la gorge et de la décapiter, mais elle résista. L'odeur de la forêt la fessais sortir ses pulsion de chasseuse.

'' Alors. Où est le conseil de Moka ? demanda Ombrage, avec une allusion ou l'incertitude de sa voix pendant qu'Hermione et Hinata continué à marcher à grands pas accidentellement, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Par-là, bien sûr, dit Hinata indiquant les arbres sombres. Il doit être quelque par ou les étudiants humains les aurais rencontrée accidentellement, n'est-ce pas ? Au cas où Moka aurais envie en croquer un ou deux.

'' Bien sûr, dit Désirée, quoi qu'elle ait semble un peu appréhensive maintenant. Bien sûr… très bien, alors…. Vous deux avancer devant moi.

'' Pouvez-vous baisser votre baguette magique d'abord ? lui a demandé Hermione.

'' Non, je ne pense pas miss Phénix, dit Ombrage doucement, la poussant dans le dos. Le ministère place une valeur plutôt haute de ma vie, j'en ai peur. Ils atteignaient l'ombre fraîche des premiers arbres, Hermione essaya d'attraper hinata des yeux; la marche à pied dans la forêt sans baguettes était une simple promenade de santé mais il aurait préféré qu'elle soit désarmée, que quoi que ce soit qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'ici cette soirée. Elle, cependant, a simplement donné un regard haineux qu'Ombrage, avec ses pieds courts, avais à leur grand plaisir une difficulté de suivre.

'' Est-ce encore loin cette rencontre ? demanda Ombrage, alors que sa robe se déchiré sur une mûre sauvage.

'' Bien sûr, dit Hinata, oui, elle est encore bien cachée.

Les pressentiments de plaisir qu'Hermione ont augmenté. Hinata prenait le chemin qu'elle prenait pour aller chassée avec Alucard était dans la vers la clairière ou elle avait pratiqué le sport de lutte vampirique. Ombrage avais aucune idée du sort qui hinata lui réservais a cette endroit-là vu que c'était aussi le territoire qui partageais des goules guerrière de Elmira il partageait la plaine de jour et elles de nuit a cause était un no-goule land comme territoire de chasse.

'' Euh – est-tu sûr hinata que c'est la bonne voie ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une manière significative.

'' Bien sûr, répondit-t-elle d'une voix forte, s'effondrant par le sous-bois. Derrière eux Ombrage trébucha sur un jeune arbre tombé. Aucun des deux vampires n'a fait une pause pour l'aider à se lever de nouveau;

'' Hinata, parle doucement, murmura Hermione, se bousculant pour la rattraper. Quoi que ce soit pourrait nous entendre ici –''

'' Mais je veux que on soit entendu, a-t-elle répondu tranquillement. Tu verras… ma grande…

Ils ont marché à ce qui semble une longue période de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau si profondément dans la forêt que les arbres dense aient bouché toute la lumière. Hermione se sentais parfaitement à l'aise dans cette obscurité et hinata aussi. Mais pas Ombrage qui se sentait observé par des yeux invisibles.

'' Il reste combien de temps ? exigea Ombrage en colère.

'' Plus très loin maintenant ! cria Hinata, comme ils étaient apparus dans la clairière d'entraînement de lutte qui était son territoire de chasse et no humain land de neutralités entre les filles guerrières et les goules alucard, Juste après cela.

Mais tout d'un coup une ombre passais en l'air et a atterri avec un bruit sourd menaçant dans l'arbre juste derrière sa tête. L'air était soudainement plein du son de bruissement et des pas qui apparurent instantanément, c'était des goules d'Elmira Phénix. Hermione reconnaissais leur apparitions a présent. Désirée donna un petit cri perçant et poussa Hermione devant elle comme un bouclier. Ils se sont approchés lentement dans le centre de la clairière. Ombrage prononçait des petites pleurnicheries étrange de terreur. Hinata regarda Hermione et elle portait un sourire triomphant.

'' Qui êtes-vous humaine ? dit la voix glacial de la goule vous être sur un territoire neutre des immortelle.

Hermione semblais contente de la revoir Rosalie mais elle se contentait à lui faire savoir.

La goule vampire favorite d'Elmira d'une couleur châtaigne appelez Rosalie Phénix marchais vers eux en forme de vampire goule chasseresse et fait comme si elle n'existait pas. Comme ceux des autres, elle était levée. Sur la droite d'Hermione, Ombrage pleurnichait toujours, sa baguette magique tremblant violemment pendant qu'elle la dirigeait vers les vampires qui s'avançait.

'' Je vous ai demandé qui vous êtes humaine, dit Rosalie grossièrement grondant de colère.

'' Je suis Désirée Beurninger Ombrage! Dit Désirée dans une voix aiguë terrifiée. '' Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie et Directrice et Haut enquêteur sexuelle de Poudlard !

'' Vous êtes la vendu de la traîtresse black ! dit Rosalie, alors que les vampires goule dans le cercle semblait nerveux et surtout furieux.

'' C'est ça ! dit Ombrage d'une voix même plus haute, donc soyez très prudent ! Selon les lois fixées par…

'' Nous n'obéissons pas à ceux qui sont des allier de Moka Black nous obéissons a la gardienne de la forêt Elmira Phénix, nous sommes ses filles vampire et goules et vous êtes notre prisonnière seul hinata et Hermione ont le droit de passage dans nos forêt. Le conseil des anciens Phénix de Transylvanie se réunis déjà pour votre jugement criminelle Désirée Ombrage Bureniger.

'' Votre conseil des Anciens ? Vous ne fait pas partie du ministère anglais.

Les goules hurlais de colère et Ombrage se repliais sur elle-même en éloignant de Hermione qui souriais sadiquement en rejoignais le groupe avec hinata.

'' Nous ne obéissons que a Elmira Phénix et a aucun humain sauf ceux qui ont le mérite d'être ses invitées. Chantais les goules incluant hinata et Hermione aussi mais sauf une était muette.

'' Mais selon de département des règlements et le contrôle de créatures vampirique n'importe quelle attaque par des hybrides vampires contre un chasseur du ministère.

'' Ne leur dit pas ça ! dit Hermione furieusement, mais Ombrage n'a pas semblé l'avoir entendue. En dirigeant toujours sa baguette magique tremblent vers Rosalie elle continua.

'' Vous êtes une chasseuse de vampire VAL HELSING dit Rosalie et vous nous insultée. Nous les purs vampires et goule d'Elmira qui a maudite Salazard Serpentard, nous ne sommes pas des demi-vampires ou des vampire pure au sang mauvais comme moka black nous ne violons pas les poulains ou faire du mal à une favorite d'un maître vampire comme vous en vendant les parents moldus a nos ennemi qui est Moka Black.

'' La loi des immortelle quinze ''B'' sur le traiter des anciens déclare clairement que ''n'importe quelle attaque de vampire sur un chasseur est considéré une déclaration de guerre entre les vampires et les sorcier pour avoir l'intelligence presque humaine et donc considéré responsable de ses action vampirique –''

'' PRESQUE HUMAINE JE VOUS SIGNALE QUE ON EST DÉJÀ EN GUERRE GROSSE VACHE LE TRAITÉE N'EST PLUS A CAUSE DE VOUS DÉSIRÉE OMBRAGE BEURNINGER hurlais Rosalie en dévoilant sa forme réel de vampire qui ressemblais a un chacal enragée vampirique pendant que les autres goules et plusieurs autres goules se sont tous transformée en leur forme de vampire libérée et les goule et donnait des coups de pied causant un tremblement de terre du à leur force vampire. Nous considérons cela comme une insulte mortelle, humaine ! Autant que de traitée une favorite de Sang-de-bourbe. Notre intelligence, avec reconnaissance, devance de loin la vôtre SALLE IDIOTE DE CHASSEUSE. ''

'' Que faites-vous dans la forêt de notre mère gardienne? Beugla la goule gris aux trais de glace que Hermione avaient vu à leur dernier voyage. C'était elle Julia, et la plus jeune qui était avec Rosalie était Alice mais elle ne fessait que grondée sans émettre de son, Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Sur le terrain de chasse de la favorite d'Alucard.

'' Votre Forêt ? dit Ombrage, tremblant maintenant nos seulement avec la peur, mais aussi, avec de l'indignation. Je vous rappellerais que Elmira a seulement cette forêt a cause qu'elle est fondatrice encore vivante sur cette terre et que vous vivez ici seulement parce que les enfants de Alucard étudient ici et que le ministère anglais vous autorise certains secteur de chasse.

Rosalie frappa a une vitesse folle Ombrage et la propulsais au sol en la parquant d'un air mauvais.

'' A qui est la Forêt maintenant, salle pute humaine qui aime voir leur chef violer des favoris vampires? Beuglais de rage Rosalie.

'' SALLE SUCCEUR DE SANG TUEUSE SANGUINAIRE, HYBRIDE SALES GOULE ! cria-t-elle, ses mains toujours serrée par la tête. SALLE PUTE DE GOUINE, VOUS DEVRIEZ ÊTRE EXTERMINÉE

'' Restez calme ! cria Hermione, mais c'était trop tard : ombrage dirigea sa baguette vers Rosalie mais un hurlement de birdlang se fait entendre des goules et un nuage sombre de tous les oiseaux de la région fonçais sur Désirée Ombrage quand elle lançait 'incarcerous ! Mais les corde se renvoie sur la peau de vampire sur elle-même et se ligotais et les goules riais à la larme.

'' Nooo ! Il a entendu le cri perçant d'Ombrage… Noooo… je suis la secrétaire… vous ne pouvez pas- lâchez-moi, salle vampire… noooon !

Harry a vu un flash de lumière rouge et savait que même ligotée elle avait essayé d'abasourdir une d'entre eux mais Hermione se précipitais a sa défense et en sortie un énorme bouclier mental et le sorte arrêtais dans les airs en suspendant avant de hurler de colère et que le feu de son bouclier retourne le sort contre elle en mode hybride furieuse. Hinata vit que Rosalie était saisie d'Ombrage a deux main et d'un pied brisais la baguette magique et sa croix aussi de chasseuse de l'autre. Et elles s'étaient cassé proprement dans la moitié de des deux pieds.

'' Maintenant ! Que la baguette et la croix maudite de la chasseuse déchu est brisée le vrai conseille des anciens peut finalement arrivée dit une voix glacier.

Un démon ailée que Hermione bavais à revoir c'était la forme réelle de Alucard phénix et tenant le double du miroir de Alucard et ombrage compris comment avec horreur les goules de elmira avais tous appris sa traitrise.

'' Acio miroir de hermione chantais le démon. Pour évitée qui soit brisée par notre conseil durent le repas des criminelle.

Le miroir s'enflammait pour réapparaître dans les mains du maître vampire.

'' Alucard ! dit Hermione mais hinata le retenais.

'' Vous espèce de monstre ! Hurlais désirée ligotée.

'' Regardez-vous dans un miroir au lieu de traitée de monstre tous ceux qui sont supérieur de vous dit le démon. En tant que chef du conseil des anciens Transylvanie et au nom du ministère de la Transylvanie qui incarne Elizabeth balthory Phénix, je déclare que vous Désirée Beureninger Ombrage d'être coupable être une idiote amoureuse de Moka Black ex-phénix bannis en ayant vendu les parents de Hermione Granger marier a moi-même pour l'aider à violer une favorite d'un maître vampire phénix. Et le conseille tout comme le ministère de la Transylvanie qui m'envoie ici sur leur ordre: je voudrais que vous hurler la sentence que vous accomplie sur cette dangereuse criminelle devant le témoignage que vous avez tout entendu par le miroir de ma favorite.

'' LA MORT PAR LES DENT DU CONSEILLE ÊTRE DÉVORÉE VIVANTE PAR LES PHÉNIX EN DETTE DE SANG CETTE HUMAINE DOIT MOURIR POUR PAYER SON CRIME CONTRE VOTRE FAVORITE. Proclamant les goules au complet vu qu'Alucard fut rejoint par ses propres goules qui se joignaient au chant des goules d'Elmira et Hinata et Hermione aussi avait chantée.

'' Et je suis entièrement d'accord pour cette punition Alucard dit Hermione avec une joie non cachée de le revoir tout comme hinata aussi.

Mais Alucard fessais comme si elle l'avait pas vu tout comme et hinata lui murmurais : calme toi il est comme Rosalie en mode dominateur on ne doit pas interrompe son côté démon durent un conseil.

'' Oups désolé hinata.

'' Ce n'est pas grave ma tendre c'est ton premier conseil après tout.

'' Alors que la majorité l'emporte sous cette ordre : A TABLE LES GOULES

'' NON NON NON hurlais désirée.

Mais les goules lui sautais tout dessus et la mordre a coup de dents et même Hermione au première goutte de sang sautais dans la mêlée et après avoir mordue elle vivait encore et rampais vers hinata qui reculais de colère et de dégoût.

'' Princesse démoniaque éventreuse à toi l'honneur de l'achever dit alucard.

Hinata secouais déchirée entre l'envie de libérer sa puissance honteuse et son dégoût de le faire.

'' Mon allergie papa…

'' Tout le monde derrière Hermione ordonnais alucard d'un ton autoritaire et Hermione compris pourquoi il allait faire un dernier test sur son don vampirique contre les sort aléatoire de la forme démoniaque de tueuse en série de hinata.

elle le déployais et repousse en même temps Désirée qui hurlais de douleur et une fois tout les goule du conseille sous les bouclier, hinata regardais alors Hermione et souriais sadique et elle eut le regard fou de fureur refouler comme son double dans le miroir lors de l'exposée sur les double vampire alucard et en plongeais sur la conseillère en dévoila sa mode 2 de carnivore en chantant 4 sorte chantée vampirique qui frappais le bouclier de Hermione mais fut retourner vers Ombrage et qui finit par être métamorphosée en un gigantesque poulet et princesse démoniaque hurlais : SA ÉTAIT POUR AVOIR EMPÊCHE DE MANGER NOTRE DÎNER OFFERT PAR LA CHASSEUSE MCGONAGALL SALE HUMAINE hurlais la démone hinata.

Hinata mordait dans la chair du poulet dans une vague de sang humain qui la couvrait de bonheur et en sa forme devenais frénétique et en voulais encore plus de lancer des sortilèges mortelle et douloureux quand tout d'un coup un fouet sortit de nulle part la ligotais et une demi hybride encore familière a elle apparut et lui donnais son bras pour le mordre a volonté.

'' J'arrive trop tard pour le jugement j'en suis navrée princesse hini. Dit Elizabeth balthory. Ou est cette vache d'ombrage.

'' Poulet mort hurlais hinata frénétique de son sang hybride qu'elle raffolait autant son double décharnée : elle a subit quatre sort de métamorphose aléatoire que Hermione bloque parfaitement et peut protéger qui elle veut avec son dons vampirique salope que j'adore baiser dit-t-elle joyeusement et sadiquement libérée.

Elizabeth pris insulte en souriant, elle savait que son double quand elle buvait du sang humain était purement méchante et maléfique avec tout le monde. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle n'a pas sur elle du sang animal.

Elmira apparut aussi et apportais un sceau complet de sang animal et lui jetais sur hinata totalement ce qui la pétrifiais et fait revenir à la normal par la force.  
Hermione en était éberluer devant la puissance maléfique du stade 2 de hinata et elle comprenait à présent pourquoi elle était la plus pire tueuse en série que Elizabeth balthory vu qu'elle semblait être aussi folle que le légendaire Jack l'éventreur.  
Elle était encore plus terrifiante que Alucard en forme démon et même encore plus diabolique et sauvage que Moka en deuxième année quand elle voulait tentée de la violer pour son repas et encore plus perverse que Elizabeth balthory la comtesse sanglante. Hinata se mettais à pleurer après avoir retrouvée la tête en s'excusant dans les bras de Elizabeth mais contrairement à ce que Hermione croyais elle était aussi contente et pleurais de joie, la pire prof du monde était morte comme la indiquée la chanson des vampires de Poudlard. Alucard redevenais forme humain met sautais sur Hermione sauvagement pour l'embrassée pour lui montrer qu'il lui avait manquée ignorant les regards alerte de hinata qui fut aussi au prise par Elizabeth sa femme en manque d'elle.

'' Alucard non arrête, Harry…

Mais alucard ne pouvais retenir son envie de lui faire l'amour depuis fort longtemps qui lui laissais pas le temps de parler.

'' Tu m'a tellement manquer ma chérie, j'ai une envie folle de te violer et même te mettre enceinte j'ai sentit que tu étais en tes période de fertilités.

'' Non alucard… pitié Harry… il croit que…

Mais alucard tout comme Hinata fut occuper par la bouche de Elizabeth qui était en larme de sang, ne pouvais pas expliquer elle non plus à alucard que Harry le croyais capturée par son père Voldemort. Et le démon libérais même sa forme normal et Hermione craquais il voulait lui faire l'amour mais il fallait qui l'avertisse alucard que Harry le croit prisonnier de Voldemort. Mais heureusement un phénix familier lui sauvais la mise et déconcertais avec déception alucard qui remise sa forme humaine en soupirant.

** _Alucard laisse la te parler c'est urgent, ton cousin cours un danger mortelle**_ dit funix.

'' Désoler funix et toi ma belle Hermione, on est un peu en manque, quelque tu voulais me dire avant que je t'agresse.

'' Pas grave dit Hermione en l'embrassant. Mais Harry croit que tu es prisonnier de ton père.

'' Ah non il ne faut pas qui y aille c'est un piège de ma sœur Moka, qui a utiliser Kreatur pour nous trahis, Elizabeth, hinata allez le prévenir. Moi je vais prévenir l'ordre et Dumbledore.

Rosalie chantais l'air du chant de la guerre et elmira se formais en brouillard même si elle s'est retenue de faire semblant de ne pas entendre le nom de Dumbledore.

Elizabeth obéissais a regret aussi et il allait mais une fois arrivée il arrivait trop tard le groupe de Harry, qui avais déjoué la vigilance de leur vigile, Ginny, Neville et Lucy avais déjà décollée en sombral et était dirigée a Londres.

'' Hey merde trop tard. Dit hinata.

'' Je vais prévenir alucard ma hini dit Elizabeth.

Elizabeth revient aussitôt et il n'y avait pas seulement Alucard de présent mais Albus Dumbledore qui subissais le regard noir de Rosalie, puis suivis de tonks, Fol Œil, Kingsley et mundingus.

'' On l'a a ratée, ils se sont envolée par les Sombral de l'école Alucard.

Alucard soupirais en souriant : évidement son habitude de toujours foncée tête baissée quand je suis en danger. Moka a du découvrir sa par ce foutu elfe de maison black.

'' Tu devrais y allez alucard toi et tes goules et avec Elmira et ta favorite, moi je viendrais en renfort avec l'autre conseil des anciens. Dit Dumbledore. Mais une question hinata ?

Hinata se pétrifiais.

'' Ou est désirée Ombrage?

Hinata éclata de rire sadiquement mais doux : vous voyez la carcasse du plus mauvais poulet que j'ai croqué, et bien c'est elle après 4 sorts de métamorphose aléatoire vu que j'ai goutté au sang humain Albus. Et elle la méritée les Crau de la Princesse éventreuse démoniaque.

'' Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi hinata. Elle à bien mérite son sort. Dit Albus en riant.

Hermione compris pourquoi Elizabeth appelais princesse démoniaque et éventreuse et qu'elle détestait sa en mode normal mais pas en mode libérée, c'était le surnom d'amour de son mode libérée qu'elle appelait princesse Démoniaque éventreuse.

Les vampires et goule des deux clans se réunissais et allais aider à sauver Harry Potter du piège de Moka Black. Alucard ouvrit un vortex secret en disant salle des prophéties ministère Londres, mais le vortex pris un moment a se formée vu les sécurités anti-vampire que le vortex doit neutralisée pour Hermione et hinata prévienne Harry a leur destination.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 : Le département des mystères.

Ignorant tout de la situation de Hermione et de hinata vu qu'elle était pas revenue de la forêt, le groupe avais déjouer grâce au magie enseigner d'alucard leur garde en transformant les seins d'une des serpentard en dirigeable et en la queue de malefoy en queue de géant pure de 1000 kilo au moins donc impossible à se déplacée pour une humain et était sauver et avec l'aide de Lucie avais appelez les sombral et avais décollée juste avant que hinata et Elizabeth arrive pour les prévenir de quelque chose. Et avais fait le voyage le plus bizarre du monde surtout pour Ginny vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle était assis.

Personne même Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se déplacerait aussi rapidement qu'un vampire : le Sombral a strié au-dessus du château, ses ailes larges battant à peine; l'air refroidissant giflait le visage de Harry; les yeux ont basculés vers le haut contre le vent, il a semblé Neville et a vu ses quatre camarades montant le long derrière lui, chacun d'eux s'est plié aussi bas que possible dans le cou de leur Sombral pour se protéger contre son sillage. Ils étaient au-dessus de Poudlard, ils avait passé le Pré-au-Lard; Harry a pu voir des montagnes et des caniveaux au-dessous d'eux. Pendant que le jour commençait à prendre fin, Harry a vu de petites collections de lumières pendant qu'ils passaient au-dessus des villages, puis une route sur laquelle une voiture simple passait par les collines jusqu'à la maison …

C'est bizarre!' Harry a entendu à peine le hurlement de Ginny quelque part derrière lui, et il a imaginé comment elle doit se sentir expédier le long à cette taille sans des moyens évidents d'appui. Le crépuscule est tombé : le ciel se tournait vers une lumière, pourpre sombre salie avec les étoiles argentées minuscules, et bientôt seulement les lumières des villes Moldu leur ont donné n'importe quel indice à quelle distance de la terre ils étaient, ou à quelle vitesse il voyageait.

Les bras d'Harry ont été enroulés étroitement autour du cou du cheval comme il a voulu bien pour aller plus vite, à lui était égal que beaucoup d'heures se sont écoulés depuis qu'il avait vu Alucard se trouver sur le plancher du département de mystères….

Mais il savait que Alucard pouvait résister à son père il l'avait déjà prouvée mais à présent qui est un dieu vampire en était incertain.

Tout ce que Harry savait pour sûr était que son cousin n'avait jamais fait comme son père l'aurait voulu, ni sous la torture ni même dévorée vivant, il a été convaincu que les résultats l'auraient fait sentir la jubilation de Voldemort ou cours de fureur par son propres corps, faisant mal à sa cicatrice aussi péniblement qu'elle a eu sur Alucard quand il a vu la vision de M. Weasley la même lui lorsqu'il était attaqué. Ils ont volé par l'obscurité sourcilleuse ; le visage d'Harry s'est senti raide et froid, ses jambes engourdies saisissaient les côtés du Sombral tellement étroitement, qu'il n'a pas osé déplacer ses pieds de peur qu'ils glissent…. Il était sourd de précipitation de tonnerre d'air dans ses oreilles, et sa bouche était sèche et congelées du vent froid de nuit. Il avait perdu tout le sens de quelle distance ils étaient venus; toutes sa foi était dans la bête sous lui, strié immobile à bon escient par la nuit, agitant à peine ses ailes pendant qu'elle expédiait toujours en avant. S'ils arrivaient trop tard…

Si alucard était encore vivant, il combat toujours, je peux le sentir…

Si son père a décidé qu'Alucard n'allait pas l'aider…

Je le sais… l'estomac d'Harry a donné une secousse : le chef des Sombral se dirigeait soudainement vers la terre et il a réellement glissé de quelques pouces le long de son cou. Ils descendaient enfin… il a pensé entendre un cri perçant derrière lui et a tourné sa tête dangereusement, mais il n'y voyait aucun signe d'un corps en chute.''… vraisemblablement ils avaient tous reçu un choc du changement de la direction, comme il l'a eu.

Et maintenant les lumières lumineuses devenaient plus grandes et plus Neville des de tous les côtés; ils pouvaient voir les toits des bâtiments, jets des phares comme les yeux lumineux d'insecte, des places de jaunes pâles qui étaient des fenêtres. Soudainement, ils semblé qu'ils dévalaient vers le trottoir : Harry a saisi le Sombral avec chaque dernière

Once de sa force, attaché pour un impact soudain, mais le cheval a touché la terre aussi Légèrement qu'une ombre et Harry a glissé de son arrière, regardant autour de la rue où le saut de débordement était à un chemin court de la cabine téléphonique vandalisée, vidangée de couleur dans la lueur orange plate des lanternes. Ginny a débarqué un peu plus loin et est tombé immédiatement de son Sombral sur le trottoir.

'' Plus jamais, elle a dit, en se relevant, il a fait comme si il allait partir loin de son Sombral, mais, incapable de le voir, heurta ses côtes arrières et presque tombé encore une fois,

'' Jamais, plus jamais… c'était le plus mauvais…''

Lucy et Neville ont atterri des deux côtés : tous les deux se sont glissés de leurs Sombral avec un peu plus d'élégance que Ginny, cependant avec leurs expressions semblables de soulagement d'être à nouveau sur la terre ferme : Neville y sauta, secouant : et Lucy a démonté sans à-coup.

'' Où nous allons d'ici ?'' elle a demandé à Harry avec une voix poliment intéressée, comme si c'était tout un jour de voyage plutôt intéressant.

'' Ici, dit Harry. Il a donné à son Sombral un tapotement rapide et reconnaissant, puis a couru vers la cabine téléphonique battue et a ouvert la porte.

'' Venez !'' il a poussé les autres, car ils hésitaient. Ginny et Neville sont entrée avec obéissance : Lucy y rentrais après eux; Harry a regardé les Sombral, qui cherchaient des restes de nourriture, et y rentra après Lucy.

'Celui qui est le plus près du récepteur, composes six deux quatre, quatre deux!' il a dit. Neville l'a fait, son bras plié bizarrement pour atteindre le cadran; pendant qu'il vrombissait de nouveau dans l'endroit la voix douce d'une femme a retenti à l'intérieur de la boîte.

'Bienvenue au ministère de la magie. Veuillez énoncer votre nom et affaires.'

'' Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Lucie Lovegood et Neville Londubat… nous sommes ici pour sauver quelqu'un à moins que votre ministère humain puisse le faire avant nous !''

Merci, 'a dit la voix douce d'une femme.

'Les visiteurs, prenez s.v.p. les insignes et les attachez à l'avant de vos robes.'

Une demi-douzaine d'insignes ont glissé du descendeur en métal où les pièces de monnaie retournées doivent normalement apparaître. Ginny les a écopées vers le haut et les a remises à Harry au-dessus de la tête de Ginny; il a jeté un coup d'œil sur le plus élevé, Harry Potter, Mission de Sauvetage.

'Visiteurs au ministère, vous êtes requis de soumettre à une recherche et de présenter Vos baguettes magiques pour l'enregistrement au bureau de sécurité, qui est situé à L'extrémité de l'oreillette.'

'D'accord! A dit Harry fortement, car sa cicatrice a donné un autre battement. 'Pouvons Nous entrer maintenant?'

La cabine téléphonique frissonna et le trottoir s'est levé après ses fenêtres de verre; les Sombrals glissaient hors de vue; la noirceur s'est fermée sur leurs têtes et avec un grincement mat ils sont descendus dans les profondeurs du ministère de la magie.  
Un Fente de lumière d'or molle a frappé leurs pieds et, s'élargissait, et montait le long de leurs corps. Harry a plié ses genoux et a baissé sa baguette magique aussi prête qu'il pourrait en de telles conditions à l'étroit qu'il a dévisagé par le verre pour voir si quiconque les attendait dans l'oreillette, mais elle a semblé être complétement vide.  
La lumière était plus faible qu'elle avait eu lieu par jour; il n'y avait aucun feu brûlant sous les cheminées réglés dans les murs, mais car l'ascenseur glissait sans à-coup à une halte il a vu que les symboles d'or ont continué à tordre sinueusement dans le plafond bleu-foncé.

Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite une soirée plaisante, 'a dit la voix de la femme.

La porte de la cabine téléphonique s'est ouverte brusquement; Harry s'est renversé, suivi De près par Neville et de Lucy.

Le seul bruit dans l'oreillette était les précipitations régulières de l'eau de la fontaine d'or,

Où les gicleurs des baguettes magiques de la sorcière et du magicien, du point de la Flèche du Vampire, du bout du chapeau de gobelin et des oreilles du Elf' de maison continuées pour jaillir dans la piscine environnante.

'' Allons y dit Harry doucement et les cinq descendirent l'escalier en courant vers le hall, Harry en tête, puis passèrent la fontaine près du bureau du sorcier de garde qui avait pesé la baguette de Harry, et qui était maintenant absent.

Harry était sûr qu'il y aurait dû avoir une personne de la sécurité ici, sur que cette absence était de mauvais augures, et son sentiment de danger s'accentua pendant qu'ils traversaient le bâtiment vers l'ascenseur. Il pressa le bouton "bas" et un ascenseur bruyant apparu presque immédiatement, les grilles d'or s'ouvrant en faisant un bruit énorme et ils montèrent dedans.

Harry appuya violemment sur le bouton neuf; les grilles se refermèrent et l'ascenseur commença à descendre, grinçant et tremblant. Harry n'avait pas réalisé comment l'ascenseur était bruyant le jour lorsqu'il était venu avec Mr Weasley; il était sur que le vacarme aurait averti toute personne de la sécurité qui était dans le bâtiment, quand déjà l'ascenseur s'arrêta, et la douce voie féminine dit, «département des Mystère,' et les grilles s'ouvraient.

Ils ont fait un pas dehors dans le couloir ou rien ne se déplaçait mais la torche la plus proche, clignotait à cause de l'air de l'ascenseur. Harry tourna vers la porte noire plate. Après des mois et des mois de rêves à son sujet, il était enfin ici.

' Venez, 'a chuchoté Harry, et il a couru vers les bas du couloir, Lucy était juste derrière lui, regardant autour avec sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

'OK, écoutez-moi, 'a dit Harry s'arrêtant encore à moins de six pieds de la porte.

'Peut-être…peut-être qu'un couple des personnes devrait rester ici comme… en tant Qu'une surveillance, et – comment nous allons vous prévenir si quelque chose venait?' demanda Ginny, ses Sourcils levés. 'Vous pourriez être à des milles.'

'Nous venons avec vous, Harry, 'a dit Neville.

' Allons-y avec lui, 'a dit Ginny fermement.

Harry n'a pas voulu les prendre tous avec lui surtout sa copine Ginny mais il semblait qu'il n'a eu aucun choix. Il a tourné pour faire face à la porte et marché expéditionnaire… juste comme il la eu dans son rêve.  
Il a ouvert la porte et il a marché au-dessus du seuil, les autres sur ses talons.  
Ils se tenaient dans une grande et circulaire salle.  
Tout était noir dans la salle comprenant le plancher et le plafond; identique, sans marque, les portes noires ont été placées à des intervalles tout autour des murs noirs, entremêlés avec des branches des bougies dont les flammes brûlent le bleu; lumière éclatante dans le plancher de marbre brillant lui a fait le regard comme s'il y avait sous le pied de l'eau.

'' Quelqu'un à fermer la porte, a murmuré Harry.

Il a regretté le moment quand il a donné cet ordre à Neville et que celui-ci l'avait obéi.

Sans longue fente de lumière du couloir de torches derrière eux, l'endroit est devenu si sombre que pendant un moment les seules choses qu'ils pourraient voir étaient les groupes de flammes bleues de tremblement sur les murs et leurs réflexions fantomatiques dans le couloir.  
Dans son rêve, Harry avait toujours marché à bon escient à travers cette porte de la pièce juste en face de l'entrée et l'avait traversé.  
Mais il y avait autour une douzaine de portes. Juste comme il regardait les portes face à lui, essayant de décider ce qui était le droit, il y avait un grand bruit de grondement et les bougies ont commencé à se déplacer en longueur. Le mur circulaire était rotatif. Ginny effrayée a saisi le bras d'Harry comme si le plancher pourrait se déplacer, aussi, mais il ne le faisait pas.  
Pendant quelques secondes, les flammes bleues autour d'eux ont été brouillées pour ressembler aux lignes au néon pendant que le mur tournait autour; puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le grondement s'est arrêté et tout est devenu stationnaire.

Les yeux d'Harry avaient les stries bleues brûlées; c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir.

'C'était quoi ça?' Ginny chuchoté craintivement.

'' Je pense que nous devrions arrête et je connais quelle porte nous avons traversé, a dit Lucy calmement.

Harry a réalisé qu'elle avait raison : il ne pourrait pas plus tôt identifier la porte de sortie que de localiser une fourmi sur le plancher noir comme jais; et la porte par laquelle ils ont dû procéder pourrait être n'importe quelle de la douzaine les entourant.

'Comment allons sortir?' dit Neville inconfortablement.

'Bien, cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, 'a dit Harry avec force, clignotant pour essayer d'effacer les lignes bleues de sa vision, et saisissant sa baguette magique plus fortement que jamais, 'nous n'aurons pas besoin de sortir jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé Alucard.

« N'allez pas crier après lui au moins !'' répliqua Ginny; mais Harry n'avais pas besoin de son conseil, son instinct devait être conservé aussi calme que possible.

'' Ou nous allons, Harry ? Ginny demanda.

'' Je ne le sais pas – '' Harry a commencé. Il a avalé sa salive.

'' Dans mes rêves, je suis passé par la porte a l'extrémité du couloir des ascenseurs dans une salle sombre – qui est celle-ci… et alors je suis passé par une autre portes dans une salle de même genre… scintillements.

'' Nous devrions essayer quelques portes, il avait dit à la hâte, je saurai la bonne porte quand je la verrais.

'' Venez.

Il a marché directement à la porte lui faisant face maintenant, les autres le suivaient fermement derrière, a placé sa main gauche contre la surface fraîche et brillante, a soulevé sa baguette magique prêt a frapper au moment où cela allait s'ouvrir, et poussa la porte.

Et la ouvert facilement.

Après l'obscurité de la première salle, les lampes étaient accrochées bas sur les chaînes d'or du plafond ont donné l'impression que cette longue pièce rectangulaire était beaucoup plus lumineuse, bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucun scintillement, les lumières éclatantes comme Harry les avait vu dans ses rêves.

L'endroit était tout à fait vide exceptés quelques bureaux et, au milieu de la salle, un énorme réservoir de verre de liquide vert-foncé, assez grand pour que tous nagent dedans; un certain nombre d'objets nacré-blancs y dérivaient autour paresseusement.

'C'est quoi ces choses?' Neville a chuchoté.

'Sais pas, 'a dit Harry.

'Sont-ils des poissons?' Ginny murmura.

'Larves D'Aquavirius! 'dit Lucy excitée. ''Papa a dit que le ministère les élevait…'

'non, 'a dit Ginny. Elle a semblé impaire. Elle a avancé au regard par le côté du réservoir. Ce sont des cerveaux.'

'Cerveaux?'

'Oui…je me demande ce qu'ils font avec eux?'

Harry l'a jointe au réservoir. Assez sûr, il ne pourrait y avoir aucune erreur maintenant qu'il les a vus aux quarts étroits. Miroitant fantastiquement, ils ont dérivé dans et hors de la vue dans les profondeurs du liquide vert, ils semblaient à quelque chose comme des chou-fleurs gluants.

'Sortons d'ici, 'a dit Harry. Ce n'est pas celle-là, nous devons essayer une autre porte.

'' Il y a des portes ici, aussi, a dit Ginny, se dirigeant autour des murs le cœur de Harry s'est arrêter; combien grand était cet endroit ?

'Dans mon rêve je suis passé par cette pièce sombre dans le second, 'il a dit. 'Je pense que Nous devrions retourner et essayer de là.' Ainsi ils se sont dépêchés de nouveau dans la Salle sombre et circulaire; les formes fantomatiques des cerveaux nageaient maintenant Devant les yeux d'Harry au lieu des flammes bleues de bougie.

'' Attendez! Dit Lucy brusquement, lorsque Neville ferma la porte de la salle de cerveau derrière elles. '' Flagrantes!''

Elle a dessiné avec sa baguette magique à une certaine hauteur et 'un X ardent 'est apparu sur la porte. Soudain la porte a cliqueté et s'est fermée derrière eux et le grondement a recommencé, et le mur a commencé de nouveau à tourner très rapidement, mais il y avait maintenant une grande tache floue de rouge-or dedans parmi le bleu faible et, quand tout redevenait immobile, la croix ardente brûlait toujours, montrant la porte qu'ils avaient déjà essayée.

'Bien pensée, 'a dit Harry. Ou tu as appris cela.

'' Ginny après noëls a une réunion avant de se faire attraper par Ombrage. Dit Lucy.

'OK, essayons celle-ci - ' Encore, il est allé vers la porte face à lui et il l'a ouvert, sa baguette magique toujours levée, les autres à ses talons.

Cette pièce était plus grande que la dernière, faiblement éclairé et rectangulaire, et son centre était submergé, formant une grande fosse en pierre d'environs vingt pieds de profondeur. Ils étaient debout sur la rangée la plus haute de ce qu'y semblait être des bancs en pierre qui faisaient tous le tour de la pièce et descendaient en marches raides comme dans un amphithéâtre, ou bien la salle de tribunal dans laquelle Harry avait été jugé par les Wizengamot.  
Au lieu d'une chaise enchaînée, cependant, il y avait une estrade en pierre au-dessus du fossé, sur laquelle était dressé une voûte en pierre qui semblait si antique, forcée et effondrée qu'Harry était surpris que la chose soit toujours debout. Soutenu par aucun mur, la voûte était suspendue par un rideau rouge sang déchiré en lambeaux noir ou le voile qui, malgré le calme complet du froid entourant l'air, flottait très légèrement comme si on venait de le toucher.

'' Qui est là ? dit Harry, descendant d'un bond sur un banc en-dessous. Il n'y eu aucune réponse, mais le voile rouge sang continuait de flotter et de se balancer.

' Attention! ' Chuchota Ginny.

Harry descendit les bancs un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le fond en pierre de la fosse Submergé. Le bruit de ses pas se répercutait fort pendant qu'il marchait doucement Vers l'estrade. La voûte semblait beaucoup plus grande d'où il était maintenant par Rapport à quand il la regardait d'en-haut. Le voile se balançait toujours, comme si Quelqu'un venait de passer à travers.

'' Alucard ?'' dit Harry de nouveau, mais plus tranquillement maintenant qu'il était plus proche.

Il avait le sentiment étrange qu'il y avait quelqu'un de bout derrière le voile de l'autre côté de la voûte. En saisissant sa baguette magique très fermement, il fit le tour de l'estrade, mais il n'y avait personne là; tout ce que l'on pouvait voir était l'autre côté du voile déchiré en lambeau noir.

'' Allons-y, appela Ginny, ce n'est pas bon, Harry, allez, allons-y. !

Elle paraissait effrayée, beaucoup plus effrayé que quand elle était dans la pièce des cerveaux, nageait, encore que Harry pensait que la voûte avait une sorte de beauté, bien que vielle. La douce ondulation du voile l'intriguait : il éprouva une forte envie de grimper sur l'estrade et de traverser le voile.

'' Harry, allons-y ? dit Ginny plus puissamment.

'' Oh,' dit-il mais sans bouger. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose. Il y avait un chuchotement faible, des bruits de murmures venant de l'autre côté du voile.

'' Que disais tu ? dit-il, très fort, ses mots s'étant répercuté tous autour des bancs en pierre.

'' Personne n'a parlé, Harry!' lui dit Ginny, se déplaçant maintenant vers lui.

'' Quelqu'un chuchote là-derrière, dit-il, continuant de regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce-toi, Neville ?

''' Je suis ici, Harry, dit Neville apparaissant sur le côté de la voûte.

'Personne d'autre ne peut l'entendre? 'Demanda Harry; les chuchotements et les murmures devenaient plus fort; sans vraiment chercher à le mettre là, il constata que son pied était sur l'estrade.

' Je peux les entendre aussi, 'souffla Lucy, les rejoignant autour du côté de la vôtre et regardant le voile se balançant. Il y a des gens dans là !

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire'' là ? demanda Ginny, descendant d'un bon sur la marche plus bas et sonnant beaucoup plus fâché que cela ne se justifiait.

' Il n'y a pas "de là-dedans", c _'est_ juste une voûte, il n'y a aucune pièce pour personne ici. Harry, arrêtes, partons - '

Elle saisit son bras et tira, mais il résista.

' Harry, nous sommes supposées être là pour Alucard! 'dit-elle d'une voie tendue et aigue.

' Alucard, 'répéta Harry, toujours regardant, hypnotisé, le voile qui continuait de se balancer. ' Ouais... '

Quelque chose revenait en place dans son cerveau; Sirius, capturé, attaché et torturé et il regardait fixement cette voûte... Il sauta à plusieurs marches de l'estrade et enleva le voile de sa vue.

' Allons-y, ' dit-il.

'C'est ce que j'essayais d - bien, allons-y, alors! ' Dit Ginny et elle passa en arrière autour de l'estrade. De l'autre côté, Ginny et Neville regardaient fixement, apparemment ravi, le voile. Sans parler, Ginny s'empara du bras de Ginny, Neville saisi Neville et ils escaladèrent le chemin qui menait à la porte. ' Qu'est-ce qu'était l'arche d'après toi? 'demanda Harry à Ginny pendant qu'ils regagnaient la pièce sombre circulaire.

' Je ne sais pas, mais quoi que cela puisse être, c'est dangereux, ' dit-elle fermement, inscrivant de nouveau une croix ardente sur la porte.

Encore une fois, le mur se couvrit. Harry s'approcha d'une autre porte au hasard et la poussa. Elle ne bougea pas.

' Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ' dit Ginny.

' Elle est... fermé... ' Dit Harry, jetant son poids sur la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas.

'C'est celle-là, alors, n'est-ce pas ? ' Dit Neville avec agitation, rejoignant Harry dans la

Tentative de forcer la porte. 'A deux peut être!

'Poussez-vous! ' dit Ginny brusquement. Elle dirigé sa baguette magique à la place

Où une serrure aurait été sur une porte ordinaire et dit, ' A _lohomora! '_

Rien ne se passa.

' Le couteau de Sirius! ' dit Harry. Il le tira de l'intérieur de sa robe et le fit glisser dans la fente entre la porte et le mur. Les autres l'observaient avec impatience pendant qu'il faisait glisser de haut en bas le couteau, le retira et ensuite jeta son épaule de nouveau sur la porte. Cela restait fermé comme avant. Ce qui n'était plus, quand Harry regarda en bas le couteau, c'était la lame qui avait fondu

'Bien, nous laissons cette pièce, ' dit Ginny fermement.

' Mais si c'est celle-là? ' Dit Neville, la regardant fixement avec un mélange d'appréhension et de regret.

'Impossible, Harry pouvait passer toutes les portes dans son rêve, ' dit Ginny,

Marquant la porte avec une autre croix ardente pendant qu'Harry rangea dans sa poche la poignée inutile du couteau de Sirius.

' Vous savez qu'est-ce qui pourrait être là-dedans? ' dit Lucy avec impatience.

' Quelque chose blibbering, sans doute ' dit Ginny dans son souffle et Neville Donna un petit rire nerveux.

Le mur glissa à une halte et Harry, avec un sentiment de désespoir augmentant, poussa la porte suivante.

'C'est ici!'

Il le sut aussitôt, grâce à la lumière qui étincelait comme un diamant.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étant habitués à cette clarté intense, il découvrit une grande quantité d'horloges resplendissantes. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, des grandes comme des petites, qui s'étalaient ainsi, entreposées sur des étagères ou bien disposées sur les tables qui s'alignaient sur toute la longueur de la pièce, emplissant la pièce de leurs implacable tic-tac comme une armée miniature défilant au pas.

L'étincelante lumière aux éclats de diamants provenait en fait d'une cloche en cristal qui se tenait tout au fond de la pièce.

'' Par ici !

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade maintenant qu'il savait être sur la bonne piste. Il menait le groupe, entre les étroites rangés tracées par les tables alignées, et, comme dans son rêve, il se dirigeait vers la source de lumière, cette cloche de cristal de presque sa taille qui se tenait sur une table et qui semblait emplit d'un vent exaltant et chatoyant.

'' Par ici !

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade maintenant qu'il savait être sur la bonne piste. Il menait le groupe, entre les étroites rangés tracées par les tables alignées, et, comme dans son rêve, il se dirigeait vers la source de lumière, cette cloche en cristal de presque sa taille qui se tenait sur une table et qui semblait emplit d'un vent exaltant et chatoyant.

'Oh, regardez !' Dit Ginny, comme ils approchaient, leur indiquant le cœur de la cloche.

Un œuf brillant comme un bijou flottait dans le courant d'air chatoyant qui circulait au Sein de la cloche. Il s'élevait, entraîné par le souffle d'air puis se fêla, laissant émerger un Petit colibri qui poursuivit son ascension vers le sommet. Mais comme il continuait à se Transformer au sein du courant d'air, ses plumes perdirent peu à peu de leur éclat, Devenant ternes et sales, jusqu'à ce que le courant d'air le ramène au bas de la cloche et le renferme dans son œuf.

'Continuons !' Dit Harry sévèrement à l'adresse de Ginny qui semblait vouloir s'arrêter pour contempler l'œuf redevenir un oiseau.

'Ho ! Tu t'es assez tourné les pouces près de la grande arche !' si on sort ici vivante je te jure que aura pas de câlin cette nuit. Dit-t-elle boudeuse mais elle le suivit tout de même vers la porte derrière la cloche.

'C'est ici !' Dit encore Harry. Son cœur battait maintenant si vite et si fort qu'il avait du mal à parler. 'C'est par ici !'

Il jeta un regard à ses amis, leurs baguettes étaient sorties et ils avaient une expression grave et inquiète. Il jeta un dernier regard à la porte puis la poussa. Elle pivota. Ils y étaient, ils avaient retrouvé l'endroit.  
La pièce était vaste comme une église, semblant presque vide en dehors des grandes étagères remplies de poussiéreuses boules en verre qui la meublait.  
Une faible lumière se reflétait sur les boules, provenant des diverses torches disposées à intervalles entre les étagères. Comme dans la pièce circulaire, les torches émettaient une lueur bleue.  
Il faisait très froid comme une tempête de blizzard.  
Harry s'avança lentement, observant une des obscures allées qui se profilait entre deux rangés de rayonnage. Il ne perçut rien, il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de mouvement.

'' Tu disais que c'était la quatre-vingt-dix-septième rangée murmura Ginny.

'' Oui' souffla Harry, en lisant le numéro cinquante-trois argenté qui était inscrit au-dessus d'une des torches à la lumière bleue.

'On doit aller vers la droite, je pense' murmura Ginny, en jetant un coup d'œil à la rangée suivante. 'Oui, c'est bien ça, celle-ci porte le numéro cinquante-quatre'

'Tenez vos baguettes prêtes. Après tout nous sommes dans le territoire d'une traîtresse de Phénix' Dit doucement Harry.

Ils avancèrent alors prudemment, surveillant leurs arrières, à travers le longue allée d'étagère qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, les plongeant dans une obscurité presque totale.

Chacune des boules de verre entreposées sur les rayons des étagères portaient une petite étiquette jaunit.  
Certaines boules avaient un étrange aspect translucide, tandis que d'autres étaient ternes et sombres à l'intérieur comme la lumière qui émanait des lampes.

Ils passèrent la rangée quatre-vingt-quatre… quatre-vingt-cinq… Harry tendait l'oreille attentivement, essayant de capté le moindre signe de mouvement, mais Alucard devait être Bâillonné ou en transe vampirique… _ou,_ dit spontanément une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête, _il est peut-être déjà mort dévorée vivant…_

Je l'aurais senti, se dit-il à lui-même, en s'apercevant que son cœur martelait encore une fois sa pomme d'Adam. Je l'aurais su…

'' Quatre-vingt-dix-sept, souffla Lucy.

Ils restèrent groupés autour de la fin de l'allée, en jetant un œil à l'allée suivante. Il n'y avait pas personne ici.

'' C'est tout au bout de cette rangée, dit Harry, dont la bouche devenait maintenant un peu sèche. On ne peut pas voir correctement d'où on est, et il s'avança alors entre les rayonnages remplis de boules de verre, certaines rougeoyèrent faiblement à leur passage…

'' il doit être tout près d'ici, dit Harry faiblement, persuadé que chaque pas qu'ils faisait les approchaient de la vue de Alucard affaiblie et blessure, étendu sur le sol sombre. Quelque part ici… vraiment près…

'' Harry ? dit Ginny à titre d'essai, mais il ne répondit pas. Sa bouche était vraiment sèche désormais.

'' Quelque part par ici… dit-il.

Ils avaient atteint le bout de la rangée et débouchèrent dans un endroit qui comptait un plus grand nombre de bougies à la lueur terne.

Il n'y avait rien ici, à part un silence poussiéreux.

' Il pourrait être... 'Chuchota Harry d'une voix rauque, regardant fixement en bas l'allée suivante. ' Ou peut-être... ' Il se dépêcha de regarder derrière celle-ci.

' Harry ? ' dit Ginny de nouveau.

' Quoi ? 'Gronda-t-il.

' Je... Je ne pense pas que Alucard soit ici.

Personne ne parla. Harry ne voulait pas les regarder. Il se sentait malade. Il ne comprenait pourquoi Alucard n'était pas ici. Il aurait dû être ici. C'était là où il, Harry, L'avait vu...

Il courut vers l'espace à la fin de la rangée .Les endroits vides se succédaient. Il court vers l'autre allée, en passant devant le regard de ses amis. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Alucard nulle part, ni n'importe quelle allusion d'une lutte.

'' Harry ? Appela Neville.

'' Quoi ?

Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Neville avait à dire; il ne voulait pas entendre Ginny lui dire qu'il avait été stupide ou bien suggérer de retourner à Poudlard, mais la chaleur montait dans son visage et il sentit comme s'il voulait se cacher ici dans l'obscurité pour longtemps avant l'affrontement à la lumière de l'Atrium au-dessus et les autres l'accusant...

' Ha-tu vu Çà ? 'dit Neville.

' Quoi ? ' Dit Harry, mais avec impatience cette fois -il cherchait un signe que Alucard avait été là, un indice. Il marcha à grands pas en arrière où ils étaient tous debout, bien plus bas dans la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, mais n'ayant rien trouvé sauf Neville qui regardait fixement une des sphères poussiéreuses de verre sur la planche.

' Quoi ? ' répéta Harry d'un air triste.

' Il y - il y a ton nom dessus, ' dit Neville.

Harry se rapprocha. Neville indiquait une des petites sphères de verre qui rougeoyaient avec une lumière morne intérieure, quoique ce soit très poussiéreux et ait semblé ne pas avoir été touché depuis plusieurs d'années.

' Mon nom ? ' dit Harry avec des yeux vides.

Il marcha en avant. Pas aussi grand que Neville, il dû allonger son cou pour lire l'étiquette jaunâtre fixée à droite de planche au-dessous de la boule poussiéreuse de verre. Dans l'écriture tremblée écrite une date d'environ seize ans en arrière et au-dessous de cela :

 _S.P.T. à A.P.W.B.D._

 _Lord sombre vs Lord Néant_

 _Et (?) Harry Potter_

Harry la regarda fixement.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?'demanda Neville, visiblement déconcerté. 'Qu'est-ce que ton nom fais, ici? '

Il jeta un coup d'œil le long des autres étiquettes sur le bout de planche.

' Je ne suis pas ici, ' dit-il d une voix perplexe. ' Restez ici. '

' Harry, je pense que tu ne devrais pas le toucher, ' dit Ginny brusquement,

Pendant qu'il allongeait sa main.

' Pourquoi non ? ' dit-il. 'C'est quelque chose qui me concerne, n'est-ce pas? '

' Ne le fais pas, Harry, ' dit Neville soudainement. Harry le regarda. Le visage rond de Neville brillait légèrement avec la sueur. Il le regarda comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre encore plus de suspense.

' Il y a mon nom dessus, ' dit Harry.

Et le sentiment légèrement insouciant, il ferma ses doigts autour de la surface de la boule poussiéreuse. Il s'était attendu à ce que cela soit froid, mais non. Au contraire, il se sentait comme s'il avait été couché au soleil pendant des heures, comme si le rougeoiement de lumière le réchauffait.  
L'attente, l'espérance même , que quelque chose de spectaculaire allait arriver, quelque chose d'excitant qui pourrait faire de leur long et dangereux voyage quelque chose digne d'intérêt ; Harry souleva la boule de verre en bas et la regarda fixement.

Rien n'arriva du tout. Les autres se déplacèrent tout près autour d'Harry. Mais d'un coup la voix d'Hermione et Hinata se mit à apparaître.

'' Harry repose sa c'est un piège de moka black !

Mais elle fut interrompue par un rire glacial et pervers.

'' Très bien, Potter, Maintenant tournez-vous, doucement et gentiment, et donnez-moi cela dit la voix perverse et glacial de Moka Black.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 derrière le voile en flammes

Des formes sombres émergèrent de l'air tout autour d'eux, les empêchant d'aller à gauche ou à droite; des yeux brillaient à travers les entailles de cagoules, une douzaine de baguettes illuminées étaient pointées directement vers leurs cœurs; mais était la face assoiffée de Moka qui était plus à craindre que leur baguette; Ginny et hinata laissa échapper un suffoquent d'horreur (pour Ginny) et de rage pour Hermione et hinata.

'' À moi, Potter, répétait la voix affamée de Moka Black alors qu'elle était en position d'attaque.

Harry sentit qu'il allait être malade. Ils étaient piégés, et 2 fois moins nombreux malgré intervention de Hermione et hinata.

'' A moi,'' dit encore une fois Moka.

Plusieurs Mangemort se mirent à rire mais pas longtemps certain vampire tremblais de peur devant hinata et elle les reconnaissait, mais Moka d'une voix féroce de femme parmi les formes ombreuses dit triomphalement, '' Le seigneur des ténèbres sait toujours tout comme sa femme des ténèbres !''

'' Toujours tout comme moi !'' dit doucement Moka black en écho. Maintenant, donne-moi la prophétie du maître du néant Potter.''

'' Je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour me piéger Moka Black !''

'' _Je veux savoir comment tu ma piéger!_ Imita la femme à sa droite.

'' Silence Bella ! dit Moka avec un envie de meurtre sanglant surtout qu'elle avait reconnue la favorite de son ex frère.

Elle et les autres Mangemorts vampires s'étaient resserrés de façon à n'être qu'à quelque dizaine de centimètres d'Harry et les autres, mais il reculait étrangement devant Hermione enragée, la lumière de leurs baguettes éblouissant Harry.

'' Je répété que si Alucard n'est pas ici comment a tu ma attirée ici comment Moka ?'' dit Harry, ignorant la panique grandissante dans sa poitrine.

Moka rigolais :

'' Le petit bébé humains s'est réveillé apeuré et pensais que ce l'amusement de mon mari était vrai'' dit la femme vampire d'une horrible, ridicule voix de bébé glacial. Harry sentit Ginny se déplacer à côté de lui.

'' Ne fait rien,'' murmura Harry. '' Pas maintenant – ''

Moka qui l'avais imité laissa échapper un éclat de rire glacial qui fessais frémir de rage Hermione vu que était le même rire qu'elle utilisait quand il la violait dans le corps de son père moldu et quand temari la fouettais pour l'amusée le jour.

'' Vous l'entendez ? _Vous l'entendez ?_ Donnez des instructions aux autres petit repas comme s'ils pensaient nous combattre !

'' En tout cas une qui serais de taille a te cassée ta salle Guelle c'est moi hurlais Hermione folle de rage.

'' Ho mais sa serais ma belle et si détestable sœur favorite, tu montres enfin tes griffe petite sang impure de phénix. Dit Moka avec un sourire méprisant. Alucard ta enfin pu te matée saloppe. Il goûte bon la queue de mon frère hein? Oh mais bien sûr vous ne connaissez pas Potter autant moi chère Bellatrix, dit calmement Moka. Il à une grande faiblesse de portée secours à son cousin et moi et le seigneur des ténèbres à bien compris ça sur lui mais il ne me porte pas beaucoup dans son cœur vu qui m'a laissé pourrie au fond du lac de poudlard l'an dernier.

'' Et c'est méritée croit moi salle violeuse de favorite. dit Harry. En tout cas Alucard a apprécié le geste.

Moka grognais de rage.

'' Maintenant espèce de salle demi-sang, donne-moi la prophétie du Seigneur du néant. Potter.''

'' Ou est Alucard si il n'est pas ici. Dit Harry, bien qu'il sente la panique comprimer sa poitrine et qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer correctement. Ou il est !

Plus de Mangemorts se mirent à rire, mais c'était Moka qui riait le plus forte de tous.

'' Il est temps que tu apprennes la différence entre la vie et les rêves, Potter, tu devrais plutôt demander à sa favorite nouvellement admis dans le conseil des anciens transylvanien allier a ces traître du ministère tasmanienne, comme exception sur l'âge que mon frère qu'il était dans la forêt attendant que Hinata et elle mène mon espionne au conseil pour la jugée a mort et que mon idiot de frère après le massacre a retenu sa favorite pour tenter de la baiser a cause qu'il lui a trop manquée.

'' Quoi c'est vrai Hermione ? Ou était Alucard s'il n'est pas ici? Dit Harry se tournant vers elle.

'' C'est un piège alucard est à poudlard et on a tué en repas ton espionne du ministère Désirée Ombrage ou plutôt Hinata la déguisée en la transformant en poulet du a ses sort aléatoire.

Moka se pétrifias disant vers Hinata : Étonnant de ta part de la petite peste de princesse démoniaque végétarienne je croyais que était allergique a ta forme libérée.

Hinata grondais méchamment, elle détestait se faire appelez princesse en forme scellez encore pire quand était une ennemi de sa famille qui le fessais.

'' Maintenant donne nous la prophétie ou je vais devoir faire une démonstration de chasse sur ta copine traître de sang a causé mon mari ne veux pas que je te touche.

'' Allez-y, Hermione tu peux nous protéger de leur sort.

Hermione écoutais pas mais avais entendus.

'' Allez-y,'' fuyez à mon signale, Harry leva sa propre baguette à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, les 3 baguettes de Ginny, Neville et Lucy se lève de chacun de ses côté le nœud dans l'estomac de Harry se resserra. Si alucard était dans la forêt avec Hermione et hinata sa voulais dire que Moka avais pris son apparence pour s'amuser à se faire torturer par Voldemort pour l'attirée dans un piège et avais conduit ses amis à leur mort sans aucune raison…

Mais les Mangemorts ne frappèrent pas.

'' Livre- lui la prophétie et personne n'aura besoin de nourrie le vampire affamée dit Malefoy froidement.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire.

'' Ouais, bien sûr !'' dit-il. Je lui donne cette –prophétie, c'est ça ? Et vous nous laissez juste filer à la maison sans être dévorée vivant comme Hermione aimerais bien te dévorée vivant après avoir tué ta sœur préféré succube temari comme goûtée anniversaire.

Moka hurlais de rage et les mots était à peine sortis de sa bouche quand la femme mangemort cria : Accio proche

Mais Hermione dévoila son bouclier mental vampirique que le sort fut retourne et expédier sur la sorcière vampire.

'' Comment ! dit Moka totalement pétrifier comment tu as pu faire ça salle pute.

'' Don vampirique très chère j'ai un bouclier qui bloque tout magies et tout attaque physique aussi bien plus puissante que toi salle putain. Elle bloquer et renvoie les sorte contre les lanceurs et je protège mes amis en ce moment même et alucard dit que je pourrais même contrée Lord Voldemort si je le voulais.

'' Un don vampire, oh elle sait comment jouer, le petite vampire nouveau née phénix. Dit-elle, ses yeux de tueuse fixer au travers les entailles de sa cagoule. '' Très bien alors –''

Le vampire Bella furieuse d'entendre d'une favorite sang-de-bourbe le nom de son maître vampire lâchais sa force vampirique et fonçais vers Hermione en attaquant à main nue mais le bouclier le repoussais et la plaquais contre une étagère et Harry vie que les étagères était pas fixé au sol.

'' BELLA NON JE T'AI DIT, NON ! hurla Moka à la femme. Si tu la brises – !''

Les pensées d'Harry s'accélérèrent. Les Mangemort voulaient cette sphère de verre poussiéreuse. Il ne lui voyait aucun intérêt et qui était le seigneur du néant ? Il voulait juste les sortir tous de ça vivant, être sûr qu'aucun de ses amis vampire ou non ne paierait un prix terrible pour sa stupidité…

Moka et elle fit un pas en avant, s'éloignant de ses paires, et releva sa cagoule. Azkaban avait laissé un ombre sur le visage vampirique de Bellatrix lestrange, la rendant maigre mais d'une beauté mortelle comme Moka Black, et était aussi affamée et fanatique.

'' Tu as besoin de plus de persuasion Moka ? Tu pourrais prendre apparence du frère de la plus petite celui qui est mort l'été dernier, pour t'amuser à la violer.

Hinata grognais menaçante et le groupe reculais.

'' Toi Bellatrix je peux recommencer à te remettre hors de combat gros putain de vampire.

'' Ho c'est toi alors la petite végétarienne qui nous a mis a prison.

Harry sentit les autres se resserrer autour de Ginny, il fit un pas de côté de façon à être juste devant elle, la prophétie levée au niveau de sa poitrine.

'' Vous devrez passer sur le corps de deux vampire et casser la prophétie si vous voulez que moka s'attaque à l'un d'entre nous, dit-il à Bellatrix et Moka. Je ne pense pas que son mari ne sera pas très content si vous revenez sans, n'est-ce pas ?''

Elle ne bougea pas ni moka non plus; elle se contenta de le fixer, le bout de sa langue humectant ses lèvres minces.

'' Alors,'' dit Harry, '' Qui est le maître du néant ? Et quelle sorte de prophétie s'agit-il ?''

Il ne voyait pas quoi faire à part parler, le bras de Neville était pressée contre le siens, et il pouvait le sentir trembler; il pouvait sentir l'un des autres respirer rapidement à l'arrière de sa tête. Il espéra qu'ils étaient tous en train de bien réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de là, surtout Hermione et hinata parce que son esprit était vide.

'' Tu ne sais pas qui est le maître du néant ? Et quelle sorte de prophétie ? répéta Bellatrix, le rictus disparaissant de son visage.

'' Tu plaisante, Harry Potter rajoutais Moka.

'' Nan, je ne plaisante pas, '' dit Harry, ses yeux survolant les Mangemorts, cherchant un fiable lien, un espace par lequel ils pourraient s'échapper. '' Pourquoi Voldemort la peut-il ?

Quelque Mangemort laissèrent échapper de longs sifflement et moka grondais de rage personne sauf Moka a le droit de prononcer son nom mis à part Alucard vu qui est son fis. C'est pour sa que Bella a tentée d'attaquer la favorite mais fut repoussée par son don vampire.

'' Tu oses dire son nom imbécile d'humain seul les vampires peuvent le nommée ? Chuchotais Bellatrix.

'' Ouais, '' dit Harry, maintenant son étreinte serré sur la bille de verre, s'attendant inutilement a une autre tentative de lui prendre par un sort mais il avait oublié que Hermione lui bloquais leur pouvoir grâce à son don vampire du bouclier. '' Ouais, je n'ai aucun problème tout comme Alucard vol.''

'' Ferme ta salle bouche !'' cria Moka. '' Tu oses dire se nom avec tes lèvres indignes d'humain, tu oses le salir avec ta langue de demi-sang, tu oses –''

'' Vous saviez qu'il était un demi-sang de son vivant ?'' dit Harry, insouciant. Hermione était de glace. '' Voldemort ? Ouais, Erika ta mère Moka à avouer devant Elmira qu'elle ignorait qu'un sang moldu pouvais descendre de Salazard son ancêtre qui la violer. Mais il vous va-t-il raconté qu'il descendait d'un violeur maudit par Elmira Phénix ?''

'' STUPÉFI chantais moka enragée.

Mais le sort rebondissais sur le bouclier de vampire d'Hermione et frappais étagère et plusieurs des globes se fracassèrent.

'' Alors je vous avais pas prévenu qu'aucun sort ne peut les frapper dit Hermione étonnement joyeuse.

Deux visages, d'un blanc pelé comme les fantômes, fluides comme de la fumée, se déployèrent des fragments de verre cassé sur le sol et chacun commença à parler; leur vois se superposant, si bien que seulement des parties de ce qu'ils disaient pouvaient être entendues au-dessus des cris de Moka et de Bellatrix.

"... _au solstice viendra un nouveau..._ " dit la figure d'un homme vieux et barbu.

"N'ATTAQUE PAS LA FAVORITE DU FIS ON A BESOIN DE LA PROPHÉTIE!"

'' Il ose – il ose – hurlas bellâtre d'un ton incohérent, il reste là – maudit demi-sang humain –''

'' ATTENDES JUSQU'À CE QU'ON AIT LA PROPHÉTIE !' Beuglais Moka.

"... _et personne ne viendra après..._ " dit le visage d'une jeune femme.

Les deux visages qui avaient émergé des éclats de sphères se mêlèrent dans l'air.

Rien ne restait d'eux ou de leur intervention, seulement des fragments de verre sur le sol. Ils avaient quoi qu'il en soit donné une idée à Harry. Le problème allait être de la transmettre aux autres.

'' Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui était ce maître du néant et ce qu'il y avait de si spécial à propos de cette prophétie que je suis supposée vous remettre.'' Dit-il, essayant de gagner du temps. Il bougea doucement sur le côté, cherchant à sentir autour ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

'' Ne joue pas avec les force vampirique que tu ne comprends pas, Potter, dit Moka tentant de se calmer.

'' Je ne joue pas,'' dit Harry, son esprit occupé à moitié à la conversation et à moitié sur le mouvement de son pied. Et ensuite, il trouva l'oreille du comme la pierre de quelqu'un et pressa dessus. Vu la dureté du ciment que lui dit sa douleur était ceux d'Hermione.

'' Quoi ?'' murmura-t-elle.

'' Dumbledore ne t'a jamais dit que la raison pour laquelle tu portes cette cicatrice est aussi pourquoi Alucard pose sa main chaque fois qu'elle a mal pour absorbée ta douleur est cachée au cœur du Département des Mystères'' grimaça Malefoy.

'' Je- quoi ?'' dit Harry. Et pendant un moment il oublia presque son plan. Qu'est qui y à propos d'Alucard et de ma cicatrice ?

" _Quoi?_ " chuchota Hermione plus urgemment derrière lui.

"Cela peut-il être?" dit Malefoy, semblant malicieusement heureux; quelques Mangemorts recommencèrent à rire, et sous couvert de leurs rires, Harry siffla en fourchelang vu que Hermione à présent le comprenais a présent, bougeant ses lèvres aussi peu que possible, _"Les étagères sont en suspend utilise ton don vampirique pour les faire tomber sur eux à mon signale -"_

'' Dumbledore ne te l'a jamais dit ? Que tous ceux qui naisse sous le signe des phénix et qui porte le sang maudit d'un serpentard sont destinée à recevoir le titre de seigneur du néant. Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se demandais bien pourquoi son fis qui est un mage noir tout comme lui ne se fessais pas appelez par le titre des mages noirs vampires de sa famille.

'' _Quand je dis maintient Hermione._ Siffla Harry

'' Tu n'as pas accouru quand il t'a montré dans tes rêves l'endroit où elle était cachée. Il pensait que ta curiosité envers les vampires naturelle t'inciterait à vouloir connaître les mots exacts du Seigneur du néant Alucard Phénix.

'' Il pensait ?'' dit Harry. Derrière lui, il sentait plus qu'il n'entendait Hermione passer son message aux autres et il chercha à continuer à discuter pour distraite les Mangemorts.

'' Alors comme ça, il voulait que je vienne le chercher ? Pourquoi ?

'' _Pourquoi ?_ Moka semblait incroyablement ravi.

'' Parce que les seuls personnes qui peuvent retirer une prophétie vampirique de mon frère Alucard du département des Mystères, Potter sont celle pour qui elles ont été fait ou celui qui la prédit, comme lui-même ou comme le seigneur des Ténèbres l'a découvert quand il a essayé d'utiliser mes goules employée pour la voler pour moi?  
Après mon échec de tentée de posséder sa favorite pour le forcée sous son apparence a l'enlever pour et le lui donner, c'était pour ça que j'ai tuer ton père Hermione, je te voulais a mon pouvoir mais je n'ai jamais pu réussi a te possédée et a présent je sais pourquoi mes sortilège noir ne fonctionnais pas sur toi tu avais une sorte de bouclier mental impénétrable qui m'empêchais de contrôler ton corps ou même a te mordre pour être un nouveau née a ma solde. Sa doit être aussi ce don qui fessais de toi une salle sorcière alors que tes parent Moldu en avais aucune trace, ce que je dois avouer que pour une saleté humaine c'est plutôt rare.''

Hermione grognais de rage devant cette révélation mais hinata le posais au calme a cause si elle s'enrageait au mauvais moment elle allait perdre le contrôle de son bouclier.

'' Et pourquoi voulait-il voler une prophétie d'alucard sur moi ?''

'' A propos de vous trois, Potter, à propos de son fis de lui et de toi… tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait essayé de te tuer quand tu étais un bébé ? Et que le sort c'est retournée contre lui comme si tu étais un vampire nouveau-née ?

Harry fixa son regard dans les ouvertures pour les yeux glacier à travers lesquelles brillait l'œil affamé de Moka. Cette prophétie était-elle la raison pour lesquelles ses parent donc sa mères qui était une favorite de Erika étaient mort et pourquoi Alucard semblais toujours vouloir absorbée sa douleur en tant que vampire énergie et pour laquelle il portait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair ? Était-ce la réponse à tout ceci serré dans sa main ?

'' Alucard a fait une prophétie vu que il semble être ce seigneur du néant à propos de moi et de son père ? dit-il calmement, regardant Moka black, ses doigts se serrant sur la sphère de verre chaude dans sa main. Elle était à peine plus grosse qu'un vif d'or et toujours cendreuse et poussiéreuses. Et il m'a fait venir la prendre pour lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas venir la chercher lui-même après tout il est un vampire après tout ?''

'' La prendre lui-même ?'' cria Moka, dans un gloussement de fou-rire. '' Le Dieux-vampire des ténèbres, venant dans le Ministère de la Magie, alors qu'ils ignorent gentiment son retour ? Le dieu-vampire se révélant lui-même au chasseur de vampire qui ne sont pas a ma solde, alors qu'au même moment, ils perdent leur temps sur son fis et sur mon père.

'' Donc il t'utilise toi sa nouvelle femme pour faire le sale boulot ? dit Harry, comme il a essayé d'utiliser Sturgis pour la voler et bode ?''

'' Très bien, Potter, très bien…'' dit Moka doucement. '' Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres sait que tu n'es pas un intell-''

''MAINTENANT HERMIONE !'' s'écria Harry.

Hermione poussais un hurlement de rage et propulsais son bouclier mental enflammée sur les mangemort et fait tomber les étagères sur eux Moka et Bella évitais attaque mais les humains recevais le sortilège vampirique en pleine figure les expulsant a l'autre bout de la salle contre les étagères qui s'écroulais.

Le bouclier de feu volait dans les 5 directions différentes et les étagères en face d'eux explosaient et plus de sphères de verre commençaient à en tomber. Hinata agrippais la robe d'Hermione et de Harry et la tira en avant, tenant un bras au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'un morceau d'étagères et des bouts de verre s'écroulèrent sur eux. Une goule mangemort se précipita en avant à travers le nuage de poussière et Harry le poussa d'un coup dans le visage masqué, ils hurlaient tous, il y avait des cris de douleur, mais seul les mangemort humain les poussaient, et une tempête de chutes alors que les étagères s'effondrèrent, d'étranges échos des voyants, s'échappant de leurs sphères

'' Harry trouva le chemin en avant libre et vit Hinata, Ginny, et Lucy courir derrière lui, leur bras au-dessus de leur tête, quelque chose de lourd le heurta sur le côté de la tête mais il inclina à peine la tête et continua de courir, une main glacial l'attrapa par l'épaule et on entendit Hermione et Hinata la heurtée en plein lutte vampire en criant : FUYEZ JE VAIS DÉVORÉE CETTE SALOPE AU NOM DE MES PARENT QU'ELLE A TUER POUR ME VIOLER.

Ils étaient au bout du couloir 97; Harry tourna à droite et commença à courir sérieusement; il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas juste derrière lui et la voix d'Hinata pressant Neville; tout droit devant, la porte par laquelle ils était venus était entrouverte; Harry pouvait voir la lumière brillante du pot en clochette; il fonça à travers la porte, la prophétie toujours fermement maintenue et en sécurité dans sa main, et attendit que les autres passent le seuil avant de claquer la porte derrière eux -

'' _Colloportus !''_ chanta Hinata et la porte se scella elle-même avec un étrange bruit.

'' Où- sont les autres hinata ? Haleta Harry.

Il avait cru que Hermione, Lucy, Ginny et Neville était devant eux, qu'ils les attendaient dans cette pièce, mais il n'y avait personne.

'' Ils ont dû se tromper de chemin !'' Chuchota Hinata, la terreur et la rage se lisant sur son visage.

'' Écoutez !'' murmura Neville.

Des bruits de pas et des cris de arrivèrent de derrière la porte qu'ils venaient de sceller; Harry colla son oreille à la porte pour écouter et entendit Lucius Malefoy rugir, '' Laissez Nott, laissez-le, j'ai dit- ses blessures ne seront rien que de la nourriture pour les vampires des ténèbres comparé à la perte de la prophétie. Jugson, reviens ici, nous devons nous organiser ! On va se diviser par paires et chercher, et n'oubliez pas, soyez gentils avec Potter jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la prophétie, Moka pourra se chargée de la favorite enragée ce n'est pas notre problème. – bellatrix rodolphus, allez à gauche; Crabbe, rabattant à droite; jugson, dolohov, la porte juste en face – Macaire et Avery ici, - rookwood là – mulciber, viens avec moi !''

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?'' demanda Hinata à Harry, tremblante de la tête aux pieds.

'' Bien, on ne va pas rester ici à attendre qu'ils nous trouvent déjà,'' dit Harry. '' On va s'éloigner de cette porte.''

Ils coururent aussi silencieusement que possible, passèrent le pot en clochette miroitant où le petit œuf alternait éclosion et réformation, vers la sortie dans le hall circulaire tout au bout de la pièce. Ils y étaient presque quand Harry entendit quelque chose de gros et lourd heurter la porte qu'Hinata venait d'ensorceler.

"Écarte-toi!" dire une voix barbare. " _Alohomora!_ "

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas, Harry, Hinata et Neville se cachèrent sous des bureaux. Ils pouvaient voir le bas des robes des deux mangemort goule se rapprocher, leurs pieds bougeant rapidement.

'' Leur odeur sont dans cette pièce dit la voix affamée.

'' Vérifie sous les bureaux, dit l'autre.

Harry vit les genoux des Mangemorts fléchir, et le visage par-dessus le bureau et mais une voix puissante se mit à hurler : INCENDIO VAMPIRUS.

Les goules hurlais de douleur en se roulant au sol mais le feu semblais ne jamais éteindre et les consumais entièrement. Harry se leva sur sol et attrapa le mangemort en feu autour des genoux le fessant dégringoler et raté sa cible quand un aquamanti chanté l'aspergeais de sûreté et il vie le démon alucard en train de dévorée vivant la deuxième goule comme une proie à la chasse.

'' Alucard ! Derrière toi ! Hurlais Neville.

Mais il vie que moka allais attaquer par derrière et Neville lui lançais un vampirus stupéfie sur elle et reçu le sort sans aucun retour par surprise en pleine tête.

'' Bien jouer Neville, tu ferais un excellent chasseur de vampire à condition que tu ne m'attaque pas même si je deviens un sorcier noir plus tard. Dit Alucard très amusée par la situation.

Mais moka se relevais vite et fonçais tête baisser sur Neville les dents près à mordre mais hinata le protège mais en plaquant Neville il brisait la baguette sans le faire exprès.

'' Tu ne toucheras pas à mon amis que je protégé Moka Black. Pas cette fois espèce de vielle peau de vache Hurlais hinata en furie et la plaquant au sol. Il est mon favori aussi.

Le vampire hurlais de rage dans un grognement digne d'un tremblement de terre et se débâtais mais hinata la maintenait au sol et hurlas aussi fort et la mordant au cou et moka grognais de rage blessée.

'' _Accio baguette !'_ chantais Hermione et Alucard en duo. La baguette de Harry vola d'un coin sombre dans sa main et l'expulsais par automatise dans sa direction a cause de la loi anti-baguette du ministère.

'' Merci,'' dit-il. Bien, sortons de –''

"Faites gaffe!" dit Neville, horrifié. Il fixait la tête du Mangemort de Moka que Hinata avais envoyée enragée dans un pot en clochette

Ils relevèrent tous les trois leur baguette, mais aucun d'entre eux ne frappa. Ils avaient tous le regard fixe, la bouche ouverte, épouvantés, sur ce qui arrivait à la tête de l'homme.

Elle se contractait très vite, devenant de plus en plus chauve, les cheveux noirs et la barbe se rétractaient dans le crâne; ses joues devenant lisses, son crâne se recouvrant

D'une fin duvet...

Une tête de bébé se tenait maintenant, grotesque, sur le cou fort et musclé du mangemort alors qu'il luttait pour se relever; mais comme ils regardaient, leurs bouches ouvertes, la tête commença à enfler pour reprendre ses anciennes proportions; d'épais cheveux noirs poussant...

"C'est le Temps,' dit Alucard d'une voix stupéfaite. "Le Temps..."

Le Mangemort secoua encore son horrible tête, essayant de la dégager, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en débarrasser, elle recommença à régresser vers l'enfance...

Il y eut un cri dans une pièce voisine, puis un bruit sourd et un cri.

"GINNY?" appela Harry, se détournant de la monstrueuse transformation prenant place devant eux. LUCY ?''

'' Harry ! cria Hermione.

Le mangemort avait retiré sa tête du pot en clochette. Son apparence était absolument bizarre. Sa petite tête de bébé braillant bruyamment alors que ses gros bras

Gesticulaient dans tous les sens, manquant de peu Harry, qui se recroquevilla. Harry leva sa baguette mais à son grand étonnement Hinata attrapa son bras.

'' Tu ne peux pas blesser une jeune proie Harry et ni toi non plus Alucard et Hermione !

Ce n'était pas le moment d'argumenter là-dessus; Harry entendit plus de bruits de pas s'intensifier dans le Hall des prophéties et sut, trop tard, qu'il n'aurait pas dû crier et donner leur position.

'' Venez !'' dit-il et lisant l'affreux Mangemort et Moka inconsciente ou mise en transe par Hinata, derrière eux et décampèrent vers la porte restée ouverte de l'autre côté de la pièce, retournant dans le hall sombre, Hermione grognais de dégoût en laissant s'échappée moka sa violeuse.

'' Elle est en transe et elle le restera juste à ce que le conseille la capture mais je te promets que tu auras pour ton dînée anniversaire ma douce. Lui rassurais alucard à son oreille.

Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin quand Harry vit à travers la porte ouverte deux Mangemort de plus courant dans la pièce sombre après eux; tournant à gauche, il s'engouffra alors dans un petit bureau sombre et en désordre et claqua la porte derrière eux.

'' colo-'' commençais à chantée Hermione, mais avant qu'elle ait pu finir son chant, la porte s'ouvert et deux Mangemorts s'était précipités à l'intérieur.

Dans un cri de triomphe, ils crièrent tous les deux;

'' IMÉDIMENTA.''

Mais le sort fut bloquer par la forme démon complet de Alucard et les mangemort hurlais : C'EST LE SEIGNEUR DU NÉANT RETRAITE. Le choc propulsais Harry, Hermione et Neville et furent tous jeté à terre en arrière pendant que le démon pris les deux mangemort et les dévorais vivant avec grande joie. Neville fut lancé au-dessus des bureaux et disparut de leur vue; Hermione s'écrasa ou écrasa une bibliothèque et vu vite prise dans une cascade de gros livre en flamme du a son bouclier vampirique, et l'arrière de la tête de Harry frappa le mur de pierre derrière, de fines lumières brillèrent dans ses yeux il fut pendant un moment trop sonné et désorienté pour réagir.

'' ON L'A ! Hurlais une nouvelle mangemort la plus proche d'Harry. IL EST DANS LE BUREAU AVEC MON FIS LE SEIGNEUR DU NÉANT.  
" _Silencio vampirus!_ «Chantant Hermione et la voix de de la nouvelle Mangemorte quand elle se préparait a lancé un sort sur alucard et elle reconnut comme étant Erika Phénix la mère d'alucard, alucard lui fonçais dessus et lui lançais d'un regard vengeresse : CRUXIFIO VAMPIRUS

Une croix venant apparaître derrière Erika et Hermione la propulsais dessus et elle hurlait en silence de douleur et alucard souriais : sa c'était pour avoir fait le même coup l'été passée cher mère j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Cornélius quand il vous enverra ses chasseur d'ici 1 heures à cause qui sont en route. Bien jouer cher favorite.

Mais Erika malgré qu'elle soit muet murmurais un sort et de sa main et un jet de flamme pourpre la visa mais son bouclier la protégeais aux yeux horrifier de Erika et recevais le sortilège sur elle-même qui la tombais en transe.

'' Hermione ça va ? dit alucard.

'' Oui grâce à mon don vampirique chérie.

Mais Hermione s'écroulais à genoux elle était épuisée n'étant pas du tout habituer à usée aussi longtemps que son don sauvage sa lui puisais dans son énergie de vampire, alucard s'approchais et se mis à côté d'elle.

'' Tout va bien pour l'instant dit Alucard, mais il faut fuir à présent.

Tout d'un coup alucard sifflait et un énorme serpent de 20 mètre de haut apparut et mit Erika en transe vampirique encore plus profonde que son sort ratée.

'' Bien jouer cléo sifflait alucard.

'' C'était cléo hurlais Harry de surprise elle a grandi.

'' Sa fessais longtemps que tu l'avais pas vu pas vrai cousin.

''Puisse _chasser les ennemi mangemort. Dit cléo en fourchelang._

'' Vas y amuse toi à les mettre en tance mais ne touche pas au goûtée moka de ma favorite elle lui est réservée. Si elle échappe met la en transe à nouveau.

Harry vie le mangemort qui avais été blessée par alucard dans l'attaque et il reconnue Antonin Dolohov, le sorcier qui avait tué les pewett en très mauvais état physique. Il pointait sa baguette mais Alucard était le plus rapide et fit apparaître un fouet comme Elizabeth et fouettais un avada kadavra sur lui et en mourrait aussitôt.

'' Tu as le fouet Elizabeth. S'étonnais Hermione.

'' Plutôt une copie assez fidèle a la sienne dit alucard.

Le corps du mangemort mort tombait au sol.

'' Bon débarra espèce de connard dit Alucard, il est à toi Hermione tu en veux tu as soif et c'est pour ça que tu es affaiblie.

'' Volontiers.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et dévorais le corps encore chaud de sang de mangemort.

'' Harry, quoi que tu fasses, ne leur donne pas la prophétie dit Alucard. Ne leur donne pas surtout.

Puis il y eut un bruit sourd derrière la porte et Hermione en plain repas sauvage regarda par-dessus son épaule - le Mangemort à tête de bébé venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, sa tête braillant, ses gros poings bougeant toujours frénétiquement tout autour de lui. Harry tenta sa chance:

" _PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!_ "

Le sort toucha le mangemort bébé avant qu'il ne puisse le bloquer et ricocha sur son camarade mort, tous les deux raide comme du bois et incapable de bouger d'un millimètre vu que l'un était mort dévorée par Hermione.

'' Harry aducard venez vite dit Neville, qui ramant de son bureau et mettant à genoux vers la porte mais l'odeur du sang frais frappais Hermione rapidement de son nez enflé.

'' Hermione c'est Neville tu ne dois pas le tuer hinata serais très furieuse contre toi vu que tu aurais tué une favori d'un maîtresse vampire, ne devient pas comme ta violeuse.

'' Oui désolé, Neville Harry fuyez on vous rejoindra.

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Harry écouta bien s'il y avait d'autres bruits de Pas mais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était les pleurnichements et les pas maladroits du Mangemort à tête de bébé dans la pièce d'à côté.

"Neville, nous ne sommes pas loin de la sortie,' murmura Harry, 'nous sommes juste à côté de cette pièce circulaire...si on peut juste arriver là et trouver la bonne porte avant qu'un Mangemort n'arrive, je parie que Alucard pourra les occuper avec Hermione dans le couloir, puis à l'ascenseur.. .Ensuite tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un… donner l'alarme…''

"Et gu'est-ce gue du bas faire?" dit Neville, essuyant son nez ensanglanté de sa

Manche et fronçant les sourcils à Harry.

"Je dois trouver les autres, et aider alucard' dit Harry.

"Bien, je bais les drouver abec doi," dit Neville fermement.

"Mais Hermione à dire de fuir.

'' Son bari et elle s'ocube d'eux. Du de bats mieux que boi.

'' Il se leva et attrapas son bras, fixant Harry qui hésita, puis attrapa le sien et lui donnais quelque chose : tu ferais mieux de prendre ça.

Neville jeta les morceaux de sa propre baguette, alors qu'ils marchaient doucement jusqu'à la porte.

'' Ba grand-bère va be tuer'' dit Neville d'une voix pâteuse, du sang coulant de son nez pendant qu'il parlait, c'édait la bieille baguette de bon bère.''

Harry passa sa tête par la porte et regarda dehors avec soin. Alucard et Hermione couvrais leur fuit en luttant contre les mangemort goule enragée de Moka.

'' Il ne nous remarquera jamais, chuchota-t-il. Viens… reste juste derrière moi…''

Ils sortirent du bureau et retournèrent dans l'allée sombre, qui semblait maintenant complétement déserte. Ils firent quelques pas en avant, Neville titubant sous le poids d'Hermione; la porte de la Pièce du Temps claqua derrière eux et les murs commencèrent à tourner une nouvelle fois. La récente commotion derrière la tête d'Harry semblait le rendre instable; il resserra les yeux, oscillant légèrement, jusqu'à ce que les murs arrêtent de bouger. Le cœur battant, Harry vit que les croix de Lucy avaient disparu des portes.

"Quel chemin tu pens-?"

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent prendre une décision sur le chemin à essayer, une porte sur leur droite s'ouvrit violemment et trois personnes en sortirent

'' Ginny ! dit Harry d'une vaux rauque, se précipitant sur eux. '' Ginny – vous allez ?''

'' Harry, dit Ginny, ricanant faiblement, titubant en avant. Elle l'attrapait l'avant de la robe de Harry et la fixa d'un regard vague, tu es là … ha ha... Tu as l'air bizarre, Harry… tu es tout sale… aimerais bien que tu me viole je suis en manque…

Le visage de Ginny était très pâle et quelque chose de sombre coulait du coin de sa bouche. Un moment ses genoux se ramollirent, mais elle tenait toujours la robe d'Harry, ce qui entraîna Harry en avant.

'' Lucy ? dit Harry avec peur. Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais Ginny secoua la tête et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'assoie, haletant et tenant sa cheville.

'' Je pense que sa cheville est cassé, j'ai entendu quelque chose craquer,'' murmura Lucy qui était courbée au-dessus d'elle et qui semblait être la seule à ne pas avoir été blessée. Quatre d'entre eux nous ont pourchassé dans une pièce sombre remplie de planètes : c'était un endroit très étranges, à certains moment nous flottions juste dans le noir –''

'' Harry, nous avons vu Uranus de près !'' dit Ginny, ricanant toujours faiblement. ' Tu comprends Harry ? Nous avons vu Uranus – ha ha ha- ''

Un bulle de sang gonfla au coin de la bouche de Ginny et éclata.

"- bref, l'un d'entre eux a attrapé le pied de Ginny, j'ai utilisé le sort de réduction

Et lui ai lancé Pluton dans la tête, mais..."

Lucy fit un geste désespéré vers Ginny, qui respirait très difficilement, ses yeux dans les vagues.

'' Et pour elle ? dit Harry avec crainte, alors que Ginny tentais de ricaner toujours suspendu ; a la robe de Harry.

'' Je crois que Erika lui a lancée une hypnose ratée qui l'a atteint, mais elle est devenu un peu bizarre, j'ai eu du mal à me sauver avec elle sans autrement dit me faire violer par elle.

"Harry," dit Ginny, ramenant l'oreille d'Harry à la hauteur de sa bouche et ricanant

Encore, "tu sais qui est cette fille, Harry? C'est Loony... Loony Lovegood... ha ha ha... dit on l'invite à une orgie allez dit oui…''

"Nous devons sortir d'ici," dit Harry fermement. "Lucy, tu peux aider Ginny?"

"Oui," dit Lucy, posant sa baguette derrière son oreille pour la garder à

Disposition, puis elle posa un bras autour de la taille de Ginny et la releva.

'' Allez Ginny si tu veux que on baise lève-toi et on sort de la.

'' Ok Harry.

Elle titubait sur le côté mais elle s'accrocha à Lucy pour se tenir debout. Harry passa le bras de sa fuckfriend autour de ses épaules, tout comme quelque mois plus tôt, il l'avait fait pour Dudley. Il regarda tout autour; ils avaient une chance sur douze de trouver la bonne sortie du premier coup –

Il porta Ginny jusqu'à la porte; ils n'en n'étaient qu'à quelques pas quand une autre porte du hall s'ouvrit et trois Mangemortes apparent, menés par bellatrix Phénix.

'' Les voila!

" _Les voilà!_ " cria-t-elle.

Des sorts de Stupéfixion partirent dans la pièce: Harry se fraya un chemin à travers la porte d'en face, lança Ginny loin de lui et retourna en arrière pour aider Neville avec Hermione: ils passèrent tous le seuil juste à temps pour claquer la porte au nez de Bellatrix.

" _Colloportus!_ " cria Harry, et il entendit trois corps heurter la porte de l'autre côté.

"Ce n'est pas grave," dit une voix d'homme. "Il y a d'autres moyens d'entrer- ON LES A, ILS SONT LA!"

Harry regarda tout autour; ils étaient de retour dans la Salle des Cerveaux, et il était certain qu'il y avait des portes tout au long des murs. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le hall derrière eux comme si d'autres Mangemorts accourraient pour rejoindre les premiers.

'' Lucy, Neville- aidez-moi !''

Tous les trois firent le tour de la pièce, scellant les portes sur leur passage; Harry tomba sur une table et roula dessus dans sa précipitation pour atteindre la porte suivante:

" _Colloportus!_ "

Il y avait des pas courant derrière les portes, de temps en temps un autre corps lourd se jetait sur l'une d'entre elles, la faisant grincer et frémir; Lucy et Neville ensorcelaient les portes le long du mur opposé - puis, alors qu'Harry atteignait l'extrémité de la pièce, il entendit Lucy crier:

" _Collo - aaaaaaargh..._ "

Il se retourna à temps pour la voir voler à travers les airs, cinq Mangemorts surgirent par la porte qu'elle n'avait pas atteinte à temps; Lucy heurta un bureau, glissa sur sa surface puis sur le sol de l'autre côté où elle resta vautrée, aussi immobile qu'Hermione.

"Attrapez Potter!" cria Bellatrix, et elle courra vers lui; il l'esquiva et courra de l'autre côté de la pièce; il était sauvé tant qu'ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient abîmer la prophétie -

"Hey!" dit Ginny, qui était remis sur son pied non brisé et titubais en sautillant vers Harry ricanant. '' Har, Harry, il y a des cerveaux là-dedans, ha haha, n'est-ce pas bizarre, Harry ?''

'' Ginny, pousse-toi du chemin, baisse-toi –''

"Vraiment, Harry, ce sont des cerveaux - regarde - _accio cerveau!_ "

La scène sembla momentanément figée. Harry, Lucy et Neville et chacun des Mangemorts se retournèrent en face les uns des autres pour regarder en haut de l'aquarium alors qu'un cerveau sortait du liquide vert comme un poisson bondissant; pendant un moment il sembla suspendu dans les airs, puis il vola jusqu'à Ginny, tournant en venant, et ce qui ressemblait à des rubans d'images animées volant derrière, s'effilochant comme des rouleaux de film -

"Ha ha ha, Harry, regarde -" Dit Ginny, le regardant vomir ses entrailles criardes,

"Harry, viens toucher ça, je parie que c'est bizarre -"

'' GINNY, NON !''

Harry ne savait pas ce qui se passerait si Ginny toucher les tentacules de pensées qui volaient maintenant derrière le cerveau, il était sûr que ça ne serait rien de bon. Il s'élança en avant mais Ginny avait déjà attrapé le cerveau de ses mains tendues.

Au moment même où elle entre en contact avec sa peau, les tentacules commençais à s'enrouler autour des bras de Ginny comme des cordes.

'' Harry, regarde de qui arrive – non –n- je n'aime pas ça – non, stop- stop-

Mais les fins rubans s'enroulaient à présent autour des seins de Ginny; elle tira dessus alors que le cerveau se serrait contre elle comme le corps d'une pieuvre, et les tentacules se dirigeaient vers ses jambes.

'' Diffindo ! cria Harry, essayant d'empêcher le tentacule de s'enrouler fermement autour des jambes de Ginny devant ses yeux mais elle ne cessait pas. Ginny tombais, se débattant toujours comme ses liens.

'' Harry, elle va être violé par ce truc '' hurla Lucy, immobile au sol à cause de sa cheville cassée Ginny ne pouvais pas bouger

\- puis un jet de lumière rouge vola de la baguette d'un des Mangemorts et la

Frappa carrément au visage. Elle s'évanouit sur le côté et resta là inconsciente.

" _STUBEFIX!_ " cria Neville, se retournant brusquement et brandissant la baguette

D'Hermione vers les Mangemorts arrivant, ' _STUBEFIX, STUBEFIX!_ "

Mais rien ne se passa.

Un des Mangemorts envoya son propre sort de Stupéfixion à Neville; il le manque de peu. Harry et Neville étaient maintenant les deux seuls qui restaient pour combattre les cinq Mangemorts, dont deux lançaient des flots de lumière argentée comme des flèches qui les ratèrent mais laissèrent des cratères sur le mur derrière eux. Harry couru alors que Bellatrix Lestrange se précipitait sur lui: tenant la prophétie haut au-dessus de sa tête, il court dans la pièce; la seule chose qu'il pensait à faire était d'éloigner les mangemorts des autres.

5 minute après que Harry soit partie Elizabeth et Elmira arrivais et libérais avec un chant en duo les deux pauvres filles entrain de se faire cruellement violer par ces tentacule de cerveau devant Neville impuissants.

'' Rejoint les autres Neville nous nous occuperons d'elles

Neville se mit a courir aussitôt vers la salle ou les mangemorts ont suivis Harry qui pour lui sa tentative semblait avoir marché; ils le poursuivirent, envoyant balader des chaises et des tables, mais n'osant pas l'ensorceler de peur d'abîmer la prophétie, et il s'engouffra dans la seule porte toujours ouverte, celle par laquelle les Mangemorts eux-mêmes étaient arrivés; priant intérieurement pour que Neville reste avec Ginny et trouve un moyen de le libérer avant de se faire violer par les tentacules cerveau. Il courut quelques mètres dans la nouvelle salle et sentit le sol disparaître.

Il tomba marche après marche, rebondissant à chaque étage jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, avec un fracas qui fit sortir tout l'air de son corps, il tomba à plat sur le dos en contre-bas, ou l'arche de pierre se tenait sur son estrade. La salle entière se remplit des rires des Mangemorts; il regarda en haut et vit les cinq qui étaient dans la salle aux tentacules cerveaux descendant vers lui, pendant que d'autres émergeaient des autres portes et commencèrent à bondir de blanc en banc jusqu'à lui. Harry se remit sur ses pieds biens que ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles le supportaient à peine : la prophétie était toujours miraculeusement intacte dans sa main gauche, sa baguette serrée dans la droite. Il recula, regardant autour, essayant de garder tous les Mangemorts dans son champ de visions. L'arrière de ses jambes heurta quelque chose de solide : il avait atteint l'estrade ou se trouvait l'arche. Il monta dessus à reculons.

Tout les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent, le fixant du regard. Certains respiraient aussi difficilement que lui. L'un d'entre eux saignait abondamment; Moka black c'était réveiller de sa trace mais semblais dans un état second épuisement vampirique, regardait avec haine pure, ses dents pointé juste au visage de Harry.

'' Potter, ta course est finie,'' dit Lucius Malefoy de sa voix traînante, retirant sa cagoule, '' Maintenant, donne a moka la prophétie de Alucard comme un bon garçon.

'' Laissez- les autres partir et je vous la donnerais !'' dit Harry désespérément.

Quelques Mangemorts se mirent à rire.

Hinata apparut aussitôt devant Neville et tout les deux disent

'' Il n'est pas tout seul il y a nous aussi dit hinata d'un grondement de rage profonde.

'' Et boi aussi !''

Le cœur d'Harry s'enfonça : Neville descendit à quatre pattes les bancs de pierre avec eux, la baguette de Ginny serrée dans sa main tremblante.

'' Neville – hinata- retourne avec Ginny.

'' _STUBEFIX!_ " cria Neville à nouveau, pointant sa baguette à chaque Mangemort

Tour à tour. " _STUBEFIX! STUBE-_ "

L'un des plus grands Mangemorts souleva Neville par derrière, plaquant ses bras contre son corps. Il se débattit et frappa : plusieurs Mangemorts rirent.

'' C'est Londubat, non ?'' ricana Lucius Malefoy. '' Bien, ta grand-mère et surtout le vampire végétarienne ont l'habitude de sacrifier des membres de sa famille à notre cause… ta mort ne sera pas perçue comme un grand choc contrairement a ce que Hinata a fait subir…

'' Londubat ?'' c'est l'enfant que tu adore, celui que tu as rendu fou ses parent a nos neutralisant Hinata. Ha ha ha.

Hinata en larme de rage: non ce faux c'est vous qui les a rendu fou.

'' Ho la menteuse végétarienne, elle ment totalement, mais c'est vrai que était notre attention mais Hinata a fait un excellent travaille a notre place.

Neville tremblais : hibnata c'est brai ça.

Hinata hurlais de pleure et le sortilège vieux de 20 ans se brisais de lui-même :

'' C'était pas du tout mon intention je voulais les sauver mais il m'avait violé et ils ont provoqué ma forme libérée de princesse démoniaque en voulant me forcé à boire du sang humain.

'' Et pour terminer ce qu'elle refuse de dire dit Bellatrix : c'est que le sort qui nous a neutralisée a rendu fou aussi ses parent à cause de notre bêtise a cause que on a crus qu'elle était comme Moka sa demi-sœur vampire. Bon maintenant voyons voir combien de temps Londubat tiendra avant que Hinata lui lance un sort aléatoire comme a ses parents… à moins que Potter en veuille nous donner la prophétie.''

'' DE LEUR DONNE PAS !'' rugit Neville, qui semblait hors de lui en cause qui a enfin su la vérités que celle qui a sans le vouloir rendu fou ses parent était Hinata Phénix, donnant des coups de pieds et se tordant alors que Bellatrix se rapprochait de lui et de son ravisseur, sa baguette levée. '' DE LEUR DONNE PAS, HARRY !''

Bellatrix chanta : _Endoloris !'_

Neville hurla, ses jambes se revenant à sa poitrine, si bien que le vampire qui le tenait dut momentanément les tenir à distance et il s'étala sur le sol, convulsant et criant d'agonie.

'' C'était juste un avant-goût!'' dit Bellatrix, relevant son bras pour que les cris de Neville et hinata cesse et qu'il s'affaisse en sanglotant à ses pieds du vampire végétarienne. Elle se retourna et regarda Harry. '' Maintenant, Potter, soit tu nous livres la prophétie, soit tu regardes ton ami mourir dans les bras de sa copine végétarienne de la manière la plus durer !''

Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir; il n'avait pas le choix. La prophétie était chaude dans sa main cramponnée alors qu'il déserta son étreinte. Malefoy se jeta en avance pour la prendre mais un coup de poing vampirique apparut et Hermione et alucard apparut de l'ombre et la frappais en lute vampirique, puis plus loin, au-dessus d'eux, deux autres portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et une foule de monde apparut avec autres personne accourent dans la pièce : Elmira et ses goule, Rosalie, Julia et Alice, les goules de Alucard, donc Ludovic Vesper inclue Lupin, Elizabeth Balthory, Maugrey tonks et Kingsley.

'' ATTAQUEZ LES MES GOULE LA MORT FRAPPERA LE MINISTÈRE hurlais les goule qui chante le Chant de guerre d'Elmira phénix.

Malefoy se tourna et leva sa baguette vers Elmira mais Rosalie Phénix Alice le vampire muette et Julia avait déjà chantée en trio un sort de stupéfia juste sur lui. Harry n'attendit pas pour voir si le sort retournée l'avait touché, mais descendit de l'estrade et se poussa du chemin. Les Mangemorts furent complétement distraits et atteint de crise de terreur par l'apparition des membres de l'ordre des ancien qui lançais des sort de vampire en dessous d'eux alors qu'ils sautaient de marche en marche jusqu'au sol en contre-bas. Mais les goules les plaquais la plupart au sol en hurlant de rage. A travers l'armée des goules, les corps se précipitant, les flashes de lumière, Harry put voir Hinata ramper vers Neville. Elle détourna un autre jet de lumière rouge et se jeta à plat sur le sol pour que les sort d'attendre Neville.

'' Ça va vous deux ? cria-t-il alors qu'un autre sort passa à quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

'' Oui'' dit Neville, essayant de se relever.

'' Et Ginny ?

'' Je pense qu'elle va bien – Eliza et Elbira lui a débarrassée des tentacules quand je suis barti.

'' Et elle leur fait un sexe show de force dit hinata et Lucy aussi a été attaqué par les tentacules mais ce n'est pas le moment de en parler. Ce truc est toxique envers les humains mais je crois qu'elle délirait sur le fait qu'en en voulais en avoir un comme animal de compagnie sexuelle.

Le sol de pierre entre eux explosa alors qu'un sort le toucha, laissant un cratère juste où se trouvait la main de Neville quelques secondes avant; tous les deux s'éloignèrent à quatre-pattes, puis un bras épais sortit de nulle part, attrapa Harry par le cou et le souleva, si bien que ses orteils touchaient à peine le sol.

"Donne-la-moi," grogna une voix dans son oreille, "donne-moi la prophétie -"

L'homme pressa si fort sur la trachée d'Harry qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. De ses yeux humides, il vit Sirius se battre en duel avec un Mangemort quelques mètres plus bas; Kingsley en combattait deux en même temps; Tonks, toujours à la moitié des sièges, lançait des sorts à Bellatrix en bas - personne ne semblait remarquer que Harry était en train de mourir. Il tourna sa baguette derrière en direction de l'homme, mais n'avait aucun souffle pour prononcer une formule, et la main libre de l'homme tâtonnait en Direction de la main dans laquelle Harry agrippait la prophétie -"

"AARGH!"

Neville s'était rué de nulle part; incapable d'articuler une formule, il avait enfoncé la baguette Ginny dans l'ouverture des yeux de la cagoule du Mangemort. L'homme relâcha soudainement Harry avec un cri de douleur. Harry tournoya pour lui faire face et hélât :

" _STUPEFIX!_ "

Le Mangemort s'évanouit et sa cagoule tomba. C'était Macnair, l'ancien bourreau qu'Erika a volée son poste au ministère, un de ses yeux maintenant gonflé et injecté de sang.

"Merci!" dit Harry à Neville, l'attirant vers lui alors que Sirius et son Mangemort faisaient une embardée, se battant en duel avec tant d'acharnement que leurs baguettes étaient floues; puis le pied de Harry entra en contact avec quelque chose de dur et il tomba. Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'il avait marché sur la prophétie, mais après il vit l'œil de Maugrey sur le sol.

Son propriétaire était allongé à côté, saignant de la tête et son attaquant s'appuyant fort sur Harry et Neville: Mcnaire son long visage pâle tordu de joie.

" _Tarantallegra!_ " cria-t-il, sa baguette pointée vers Neville dont les jambes commencèrent immédiatement une danse effrénée, le déséquilibrant et le faisant à nouveau tomber à terre. "Maintenant Potter -"

Il fit le même mouvement rapide de sa baguette qu'avait pratiquée sur Ginny juste quand Harry s'écria '' Protégo!''

Harry sentit quelque chose passer comme un éclair en face de son visage comme Un couteau émoussé; la force de ceci l'envoya sur le côté et il tomba sur les jambes aux mouvements saccadés de Neville, mais le Sort du Bouclier avait retenu le principal de la formule.

Malefoy leva à nouveau sa baguette. '' Accio proph-''

Sirius était sortit de l'ombre comme alucard et heurta Malefoy et le propulsais tête la première sur l'estrade comme un vrai lutteur vampirique. La prophétie s'était encore échappée au bout des doigts d'Harry mais il s'était arrangé pour la retenir. Maintenant Sirius et Malefoy se battait en duel, bras ensorceler contre baguette comme des épées, des étincelles partaient du bout de leurs baguettes -

Malefoy recula sa baguette pour refaire les mêmes mouvements qu'il avait utilisés sur Harry et Hermione. Bondissant Alucard cria, 'Pétrifius totalus'' en chantant une fois de plus, les bras et les jambes de Malefoy se collèrent ensemble et il tomba en arrière, s'étalant avec un bruit sourd sur le dos.

'' Pas mal Alucard '' cria Sirius, fronçant Harry à baisser la tête alors qu'une paire de Sorts de Stupéfixion volaient vers eux. '' Maintenant je veux que tu sortes ton cousin de –''

Ils détournaient à nouveau deux jet s de lumière verte quais avait retourné vers leur revoyeur mais il avait plongée et donc ratée. A travers la pièce, Harry vit Hermione et tonks tomber de la moitié de la hauteur des marches, leur forme flasque percutant chaque marche et bellatrix, triomphante, couru vers la rixe.

'' Harry, prends la prophétie, et emmène hinata et Neville et cours !'' Cria Sirius, se précipitant à la rencontre de bellatrix. Harry ne vit pas ce qui arriva après : Kingsley passa dans son champ de vision, bataillant contre Rookowood, grêlé et ne pourtant plus de cagoule; un autre jet de lumière verte vola au-dessus de la tête de Neville alors qu'il s'élançait vers Neville.

'' Tu peux tenir debout ?'' beugla-t-il dans l'oreille de Neville, alors que les jambes de Neville se secouaient et se convulsaient sans contrôle. '' Passe ton bras autour de mon cou- ''

C'est ce qui fit Neville – Harry le souleva – les jambes de Neville bougeaient toujours dans tous les sens, elles ne le supporteraient pas, puis, sorti de nulle part, un homme se rua sur eux; ils tombèrent tous les deux en arrière les jambes de Neville s'agitant sauvagement comme un scarabée sur le dos, Harry avec son bras gauche levé en l'air pour essayer de sauver la petite balle de verre.

'' La prophétie, donne-moi la prophétie, Potter ! Gronda la voix de moka black en forme réel de vampire dans son oreille, et Harry sentais ses force l'abandonne et le paralysée vu qu'elle usait de son pouvoir du toucher pour la paralysée comme Hermione en deuxième année.

'' Non- lâchez- moi… Hinata – Attrape !

Harry lança la prophétie sur le sol, Hinata se retourna sur le dos et ramassa la balle. Moka hurlais de rage et hurlais des sortilèges a Hinata mais Hermione fonçais et mordais dans son cou et la propulsais hors d'atteinte de Harry et la frappais de tout ses force de nouveau née.

Moka avais décollé par la force de nouveau-née de Hermione alors que Harry se relevait encore il regarda autour et vit Moka lancée comme un javelot avec l'estrade sur laquelle Sirius et Bellatrix se battais en duel a mort de vampire, malefoy visa dans sa baguette vers Harry et Hinata à nouveau, mais avant qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle pour tirer, Lupin avait sauté entre eux.

'' Hinata, Harry récupère les autres et VA-T-EN !

Harry attrapa Neville par les épaules de sa robe et le monta au premier tiers de l'escalier de pierre; les jambes de Neville gigotaient et n'auraient pas supporté son poids; Harry souleva encore avec tout les force qu'il possédait et gravirent un autre marche.

Un sort percuta le banc de pierre aux talons d'Harry ; il s'effrita et Harry retomba sur la marche précédente. Neville dégringola sur le sol, ses jambes remuant toujours.

'' Viens !'' dit Harry désespérément, tirant sur la robe de Neville. '' Essaie de pousser avec tes jambes –''

Il donna encore un stupéfiant effort pour le soulever et la robe de Neville se déchira tout le long de de la couture gauche mais comme elle était vide vu que était Hinata qui avais la balle de prophétie. Mais de tout manière tous les bruits et les cris autour d'eux, aucun des attaquant avant remarquer que hinata portais la balle a présent et aucun sort ne pouvais attendre du a son immunités de vampire. Mais on vit Hermione se faire repoussée par la forme libérée de Moka et hinata a se défense lui fonçais dessus et se plaquais et hinata entendit comme Alucard un bruit de verre brisée.

'' Harry, je suis désolé !'' cria Neville, son visage au supplice alors que ses jambes continuaient de se débattre. '' Je suis vraiment désolé, je crobais pas du tout que hinata soit la coubable.

'' Ce n'était pas de sa faute elle était qu'une enfant vampire et ses pouvoir était provoquer par son viole, Neville. C'est pour ça qu'elle a toujours été gentille avec toi elle se sentait honteuse pour tes parents. Essaie juste de lever, sortons de –''

'' Dubbledore'' dit Neville, son visage en sueur soudain transporté, le regard fixé au-dessus des épaules de Harry.

'' Quoi ?''

''DUBBLEDORE et ELIZABETH ''

Harry se retourna pour regarder au même endroit que Neville. Directement au-dessus d'eux, encadré par son visage blanc et furieux suivie du visage ensanglanté de la comtesse sanglante. Harry ressentit comme une décharge électrique dans chaque particule de son corps – ils étaient sauvées.

Dumbledore et Elizabeth armée de son fouet, descendit les marches dépassa Neville et Harry, qui n'avaient plus aucun désir de fuite. Dumbledore était à peine au pied des escaliers quand le Mangemort les plus proche et était Moka en passant s'en rendit compte et appela les autres. Un des Mangemorts se mit à courir, escaladant les marches de pierre comme un singe. Le sort de Dumbledore et Elizabeth le ramena aussi facilement et sans effort que s'il l'avait arrêté avec une ligne invisible. Quand a Elizabeth son fouet neutralisais Moka par un le même sort et lui lançais un imperium vampirus.

Seulement un couple se battait toujours, visiblement pas au courant des nouvelles arrivant. Harry vit Sirius détournée le jet de lumière rouge chantée de Bellatrix : il riait d'elle

'' Tu a toujours était nul en lutte vampire.'' Cria-t-il, sa voix faisant écho dans la salle caverneuse.

Le vampire fonçais et Sirius la plaquais contre le mur mais Moka qui se libérais du fouet totalement hystérique fonçais dessus sur Sirius et le fait travers l'estrade.

Harry relâcha Neville sans s'en rendre compte, il sauta à nouveau des marches sortant de sa baguette, alors que Alucard aussi se retournait vers l'estrade.

L'estrade se mit en feu dans une énorme explosion qui repoussais tout les vampires de terreur incluant Moka et au travers de ce feu le corps de Sirius prenais une éternité a de désintégrer et tombais a travers les rideaux de feu suspendu à l'arche.

Harry vit le regard de peur mêlé de surprise sur le visage sauvage et anciennement séduisant de son parrain vampire alors qu'il tombais en poussière à travers l'ancienne porte en feu et disparaissait dans un torrent de flamme du voile, qui flottais pendant un moment comme pris dans un grand vent brûlant, puis se remit en place intacte.

Harry entendit le cri de triomphe de Moka et Bellatrix, mais sut que cela ne signifiait rien – Sirius était juste tombé à travers l'arche, il allait réapparaître de l'autre côté malgré le feu d'un instant à l'autre il était immortelle…

Mais Sirius ne réapparut pas.

'' SIRIUS!'' hurla Harry. '' SIRIUS!''

Il avait atteint le sol, la respiration saccadée. Sirius devait être juste derrière le rideau de feu et lui, Harry, allait le ramener…

Mais alors qu'il courait vers l'estrade. Alucard attrapa Harry par les épaules, le retenant en arrière.

'' Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire, cousin –''

'' Aller le sauver. Il est juste passé au travers du feu!''

'' C'est trop tard, Harry, dit Hermione. Le feu est l'ennemi mortelle des vampires, il a été désintégré.

'' Vous pouvez bien le faire ressuscitée alucard – '' Harry se débattit violemment mais alucard ne le laissa pas y aller…

'' Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire Harry… rien… il est parti.'' Pleurais alucard.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 : le seul fis dont il a toujours eu peur.

« Il n'est pas parti » cria Harry.

Il n'y croyait pas; il ne voulait pas le croire ; il était toujours en train de lutter contre Alucard avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Mais Alucard ne comprenait que a moitié : lui aussi il avait vu quelqu'un mourir, il avait vu Ron se faire tuer dans le cimetière; les gens cachés derrière ce rideau enflammée; Harry les a entendu murmurer la première fois qu'il est entrée dans la pièce. Sirius se cachait pour se mettre simplement hors de vue.

« SIRIUS !'' cria-t-il « Sirius »

« Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry » dit Alucard, sa voix se cassant vu qu'il luttait pour retenir son coussin. « il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m… »

« IL-N'EST-PAS-MORT C'EST UN VAMPIRE » hurla Harry – « SIRIUS! »

Il n'avait beaucoup de mouvements autour d'eux, du bruit dénué de sens, des flashs de nombreux sortilège – Pour Harry c'était du bruit dénué de sens, les déviations des malédictions retourner par l'armée de goule de Alucard au-dessus d'eux l'importaient peu rien ne comptait à par le fait que Alucard puisse arrêter de prétendre que Sirius qui tout comme Ron qui était devant eux derrière ce vieux rideau –n'allait pas réapparaître, remuant ses cheveux foncés et désireux de ré-entrée dans la bataille contre Moka.

Alucard transportais Harry loin de la plate-forme – harry, qui attendait toujours à la voûte d'entrée, était énervé contre Sirius qui commençait à se faire attendre – Mais une part de lui réalisa, même s'il se battait pour se libérer de Alucard, que sirius le vampire ne s'était jamais fait attendre avant… Sirius a tout risqué, toujours, pour voir lui et Alucard, pour les aider… Si Sirius ne réapparaissait pas de cette voûte tueuse de vampire alors qu'harry l'appelait comme si sa vie dépendait de cet immortelle, la seule explication était qu'il ne reviendrait pas tout comme Ron… qu'il était vraiment –

Dumbledore immobilisait la plupart des Mangemort et même neutralisais Moka d'un sortilège anti-vampire en pleine tête, bien fait pour cette saloppe de violeuse songeais Harry d'un air sombre et les regroupait au milieu de la pièce, avec des cordes invisible mais Elmira et elizabeth s'occupais à neutraliser dans une prise de lutte vampirique Moka qui résistais toujours malgré qu'elle soit durement sonnée. Maugrey Fol-Œil avait rampé jusqu'à la pièce ou tonks était étendue et essayait de la réanimer; derrière la plate-forme il y avait des flashs de lumière, des gorgnement et des cris de rage – Hinata et Kingsley avait couru droit devant pour continuer le combat contre Bellatrix la vampire.

« Harry ? »

Neville avait descendu en glissant un par un les banc de pierre jusqu' à l'endroit où était Harry – Harry avait arrêter de luter contre son cousin, qui le tenait néanmoins précautieusement par le bras.

« Harry… jo suis vraiment désolé.. » dit Neville – ses jambes dansait toujours et étaient toujours incontrôlable –

« esk cet homme vambire Sirius blanc était un de tes amis. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ici » dit alucard calmement et regardant les jambes et chanta « finite » - le sort était rompu : les jambes de Neville retombèrent sur le sol et restèrent calmes – le visage de alucard était affreusement plus pâle que l'habitude « Partons –partons retrouver les autres – ou sont t'ils Neville. »

Il se détourna de la vôute d'entrée en même temps qu'il parlait – c'était comme si chaque moi qu'il prononçait lui faisait mal.

« Il sont tous la-bas. » dit Neville. Un cerveau tentacule a attaqué Ginny et la violer et aussi légèrement Lucy mais je pense qu'elle vont bien, je crois que ginny a subis un hypnose ratée de erika elle était tout bizzare. »

Il y eut un choc bruyant et un cri qui provenait de derrière la plate-forme – Harry vu Kingsley atterri sur le sol cirant de douleur : Erika Phénix et Bellatrix lestrange se retourna et courut car Dumbledore se retournait vivement et Moka tentais alors de s'enfuir mais Hermione utilisant sa technique de tueuse en série invisible, la plaquais au sol et elle hurlais de douleur et voulais s'enfuire mais la force de nouveau-née la plaquais a nouveau au sol.

'' Ou crois tu allez SALOPPE j'ai attendu tout l'année pour te carturée salle putain de traitresse. Hurlais hermione fière de sa proie de choix.

'' JE ME REND JE ME REND AU CONSEIL DE ELMIRA hurlais Moka méprisante mais soumis mais cette voix hermione ne la supportais pas et la frappais a mort juste a ce que Hinata l'empêche de l'assassinée.

'' Nous devons la gardée en vie juste a son jugement hermione. Dit-t-elle.

'' Mais elle est a moi elle a tuer mes parent et Sirius je veut les venger d'elle.

'' tu auras l'occasion, alucard s'en assurra. Mais pour le moment elle doit vivre. on t'accordera le droit de l'interrogée avec nous et de la torturée après pour t'amuser a te venger mais pas de l'assassinée pour l'instant en la dévorant completement vivante.

Harry vit que malheureusement il serais pas de taille contre moka mais elle est neutralisée donc il poursuit donc a mi-chemin des marche erika et Bellatrix.

« Harry- non ! » cria Lupin mais Alucard et Harry avait était déjà mis a sa poursuite et l'avais relachée son cousin.

« ELLE ET MOKA A TUER SIRIUS » cria Harry « ELLE L'A TUÉ – ON VA LA TUER A DEUX ALUCARD. »

Et il étaient parti, escaladant les bancs de pierre; les gens criaient derrière eux mais ils n'y porta pas attention – l'ourlet de a robe de Erika et de Bellatrix devint hors de vue et ils était de retour dans la pîèce des cerveau violeuse tentaculaire qui naviguaient…

Erika chantais un sortilège mais Alucard les bloquais de sa main pour tentée de l'assommée sa mère et l'un de sortilège détournée frappais la cuve et se renversa. Harry et Alucard était inondé par l'odeur de la potion : les cerveau glissèrent juste qu'à Harry et commençèrent à déployer leur longues tentacules violeuse et toxique colorées, mais il cria « Wingardium leviosa » et elle flottèrent au-dessu de lui dans l'air – en glissant. Il courut jusqu'à la porte : il sauta par-dessus Lucy qui était en train de gémir sur le sol couverte de semence visqueuse tout comme ginny, qui luidit; « Harry qu'est-ce que..? » passa ginny, qui riait piteusement, et ginny qui était toujours semi inconsiente et semi confuse. Il ouvrit la porte qui donne sur le hall sombre et circulaire et vit Erika et Bellatrix disparaître par une porte de l'autre côté de la salle ; derrière elle il y avait le couloir uqi mène directement aux ascenseurs il courut, mais elle claqua la porte derrière elle et le murs était déjà en train de tourner – une fois de plus, il était entoruée par des raies de lumière bleue qui venait des candélabres tourbillonnants.

« Ou est la sortie ? » il cria désespérément alors que les murs s'apprêtaient à s'arrêter. « ou est la sortie ? » chantais Alucard.

La pièce semblait attendre qu'il demande ça – La porte juste devant lui s'ouvrit et le couloir pour atteindre les ascenseurs s'étendait devant lui, vide, éclairé par des torches il courut… il put entendre un ascenseur cliqueter en avant ; il accéléra dans les passage, il tourna et claqua son poing sur le bouton pour appeler le second ascenseur – il cliqueta et descendit de plus en plus bas ; les grilles s'ouvrirent et Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, martelant le bouton « atrium » - Les portes se fermèrent et il était en train de monter…Il sortit de l'ascenseur alors que les grilles n'étaient pas encore entièrement ouvertes et regarda autour de lui – Bellatrix et Erika était presque à l'ascenseur-téléphone à l'autre bout du hall, mais elle regarda derrière elle, alors qu'il était en train d'accélérer et lança un autre sort à Harry et a alucard le déviais – Il l'esquiva en se mettant derrière la fontaine des maîtres magiques ; le sort s'approcha de lui et frappa les portes en or forgées a l'autre bout de l'atrium et sonna comme des cloches – il n'y avait plus de bruit de pas – elle avait arrêté de courir – il s'accroupit derrière les statuts et écouta.

« Sort, sort petit Alu et petit Harry ! » appela-t-elle avec sa voix moqueuse de bébé si semblable a Moka, qui fit écho sur les parquets en bois polis – « pourquoi me coures-tu après alors ? Je pensais que tu étais là pour venger mon cher cousin vampire ! »

« C'est pour ça « hurlais Harry et Alucard et une musique résonnais dans tout la pièce chantée par des fantôme, c'est pour ça ! c'est pour ça ! c'est pour ça !

« Aaah… donc tu l'aimais bien ma création, petit potter ? » se moquais erika.

Du dégoût monta dans Harry comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivée ; tout comme Alucard il sortit eux-même de derrière la fontaine et en duo cria : « crucio » - mais le sort fut détournée par la peau de vampire mais la fit quand même tomber, mais elle se contrairement a erika qui elle a hurlais vu que était elle que visais Alucard qui lui était capable de les lancée correctement en chantant sa haine envers sa mère. Bella s'était déjà relevé, la respiration coupée, ne riant plus – Harry se cacha de nouveau derrière la fontaine en or.

Son contre sort fut détourne par bella et frappa la tête du beau sorcier, lequel explosa et fut envoyé vingt pied plus loin ce qui raya profondément le sol en bois.

« Contrairement a Alucard, tu n'as jamais utilise de sortilège impardonnable avant, hein, garçon ? » cria-t-elle. Elle avait abandonnée sa voix de bébé maintenant. « tu as besoin de vouloir dire ceux-là, potter et Phénix ! tu as besoin de vouloir vraiment faire souffrir – d'aimer ça – la colère vertueuse ne me blessera pas pour longtemps et je suis en plus un vampires – je vais te montrer comme on fait, je peux ? je vais te donner une leçon -! »

Harry était juste de l'autre côté au bord de la fontaine quand elle cria, « CRUCIO ! » et il fut obligé de se baisser vivement vu que le bras du centaure, portant son arc, éclata sur le sol non loin de la tête du sorcier en or.

'' Seul ton cousin peut nous vaincre » cria-t-elle.

Il put les entendre bouger vers la droite, essayant d'avoir un bon angle de vue sur eux –il recula derrière la statue laa plus loin d'elle, s'accroupissant derrière une des jambes du centaure, sa tête au même niveau que celle de l'elfe de maison.

'' J'étais et suis la plus loyale lieutenante des phénix noir- j'ai appris les force du mal grâce à Erika et a lui et je sais des chant de tel pouvoir que toi, pathétique petit garçon humain, ne peut espérer pouvoir les accomplir un jour. »

« STUPÉFIX ! » cria Erika – il poussa Harry pour allez directement ou le gobelin rayonnant était et lui jeta un sort par derrière alors qu'elle regardait derrière la fontaine.

Ses réaction de vampire était si rapide qu'il eut juste le temps de se baisser.

« PROTEGO »

le jet de lumière rouge, son propre sort de stupefaxion, revenait vers Alucard et Harry se jeta derrière la fontaine et une des oreilles du gobelin vola à travers la pièce –

« Potter, je vais te donner une chance dit Erika – donne moi la prophétie – fait la rouler jusqu'à moi et j'épargnerais ta vie ! »

« Et bien, vous allez devoir me dévorée ou me transformée en vampire, parce que c'est la fille de elmira : Hinata qui l'a et aucun sort accio ne peut la frappée peut importe ou qu'elle est en ce moment ! » cria Harry et alors qui criait, la douleur revint à son front ; sa cicatrice était à nouveau en feu et il ressentit une montée de fureur contrairement a Alucard qui était extasée de la nouvelle vu qui était toujours heureux quand son père était enragée.

« Et vu le comportement de ton fis erika! Il le sait ! » dit Harry avec un rire fou pour égaler celui de Bellatrix. » ton cher et vieux ex-mari voldemort sait que Hinata ne sera jamais sous son contrôle vu qui n'est pas une de tes fille contrairement a moka mais elle est la fille de Elmira Phénix et d'Alucard. il ne va pas être très content de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? cria-t-elle, et pour la première fois il y avait de la peur dans sa voix.

« La prophétie ne lui sera jamais remise par ma fille dit Alucard a causé elle a été entrainée pour résistée au impérium vampirus. Elle ne fera pas la même erreur que quand Ron Weasley est mort. Toute tentative est désormais inutile vu que je vais détruire ma propre prophétie vu que je suis sa plus grande peur. Je crois même que Moka a dû la détruire sans le vouloir quand elles luttaient contre elle dans le département des mystères c'est cru entendre de sa direction une bruit de verre brisée.

La douleur le faisais pleurer et la cicatrice lui faisait de plus en plus mal et brûlait…

« Espèce de menteur « cria erika, mais il pouvait entendre la terreur derrière sa colère « TU L'AS PHÉNIX ET TU VA ME LA DONNER ! accio Prophétie ! accio Prophétie ! »

Alucard rigolais encore plus fort car il savait que ça la mettrait sa mère en furreur était son passe temps favorite ; la douleur frappant dans sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'il crût que son crâne allait se briser – il agita sa main vide derrière le gobelin à une oreille et se retira rapidement vu que Erika fonçais vers lui et alucard lui jetais une jet de feu qui qui la fit tomber dans l'eau pure de la fontaine.

« Il n'y a rien ici ! « il cria » rien à requérir ! Moka la brisée en luttant avec Hinata et personne n'a entendu ce que ma prophétie a dit, dit ça a mon chère père vampire illégal que je renie vu qui n'est pas un vrai vampire phénix vu que ma fille refusera de lui donner du sang. il n'est donc qu'une goule incontrolable a exterminée si il vient sur mon territoire.

« NON » cria erika « ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens alucard ! MAÎTRE J'AI ESSAYÉ J'AI ESSAYÉ –NE ME PUNISSEZ – PAS. »

« ne gaspille pas ton venin erika ! » cria Alucard, enragée. Il ne peut pas t'entendre ici ! »

« JE NE PEUX PAS FIS PHÉNIX INDIGNE ? » dit une voix haute et glaciale – Alucard ouvrit les yeux et grognais de rage. Grand, fin et avec une cagoule noir, son visage terrible ressemblant a un vampire serpent, blanc et émacié, ses yeux assoifée de rage et moitié ouverts le fixant. Le père d'Alucard, Lord Voldemort le dieu vampire était apparu au milieu du hall, son sceptre pointé vers son fis qui était là glacé et incapable de bouger par la rage.

« Donc, ta chère Hinata a brisée ma prophétie en luttant contre ma moka ? » dit voldemort doucement, fixant Harry et Alucard avec ses yeux de vampire impitoyables – « Non, Erika, mon fis ne ment pas… je vois la vérité quand il me regarde a cause qui est joyeux de nous avoir mis en rogne tout les deux. Je peux pas lire son esprit de vampire il est remarquablement douée pour me bloquer, mais son humeur dit tout… des mois d'entrainement et de préparation, des mois d'effort et mes Mangemorts qui laisse Alucard Phénix et Harry Potter me contrecarrer une fois de plus… »

« Maître, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, j'étais en train de le combatre et votre fis est venue avec tout ses goule en plus de elmira Phénix et ses fille guerrière qui ont chantée leur chant de guerre. J'étais en train de combattre avec Moka cette animagus de vampire Black ! sanglotait bellatrix, se précipitant sur les pieds de Voldemort tout comme erika au momet ou il passait lentement pprès d'elle. '' Maître vous devriez connaître –''

'' Reste calme, Bella et Erika, dit voldemort dangeureusement, on verra ça dans un moment. Pense-tu que je pénètre dans le Ministère de la Magie pour vous entendre pleurnicher des excuses en duo ?

'' Mais maître – il sont ici – ils sont en bas –''

Voldemort n'y prêta pas d'attention.

'' Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire, Potter, dit-il tranquillement. Tu m'as trop ennuyé, pendant trop de temps. _AVADA KEDAVRA!''_

Harry n'a même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche pour résister; son esprit était devenu blanc, sa baguette magique était pointé inutilement vers le sol. Mais tout d'un coup un chant magnifique et glacial se fait entendre et la statue en or du sorcier sans tête qui se trouvait dans la fontaine avait pris vie et on entendait une vague immense frappe Voldemort que sa peau brulais comme de l'acide et le fit reculer, la statue l'avais arrosée d'une vague d'eau pure en sautant sur la colonne sur le sol bruyamment entre Harry et Voldemort. Le sort avait ricochet sur sa poitrine au moment ou la statue avait étendu son bras d'un grand geste pour protéger Harry et la statue du vampire protégeais Alucard.

'' Quoi ? Cria voldement, regardant partout autour de lui en hurlant de douleur et de rage. Et ensuite il murmura, Dumbledore et Elmira Phénix !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Dumbledore et elmira était debout devant les porte en or côte a côte.

Voldemort leva son sceptre magique et un autre jet de lumière vert traversa Dumbledore mais Elmira bloquais le sort et le renvoyais contre lui et le renvoyais sur le mur dans un tourbillon de sa cape. Quelque seconde plus tard, elmira avait réapprit derrière voldemort et le frappais en la plaquant au sol mais voldemort évitais la charge de vampire en dévoilant sa forme libérée de vampire.

Les autres statues prirent vie. La statue de la sorcière courus vers Bellatrix et Erika qui criait et qui envoyait des sorts vainement avant qu'il ne plonge sur elle la faisant s'effondrer. Pendant ce temps-là, le gobelin et l'elfe de maison filait vers les cheminées disposées le long du mur et le centaure qui était armé galopait derrière Voldemort, qui disparut et réapparu à côté de la fontaine. La statue sans tête poussa Harry en arrière, loin des combats, au moment où Dumbledore marchait vers Voldemort et le centaure et le vampire en or s'inclina devant eux deux.

'' C'était imprudent de venir ce soir en forme libérée vampire, tom, dit Dumbledore calmement les chasseur de vampire sont en chemin –''

'' Lorsqu'ils arriverons, je serais parti et vous deux vous serez mon dîner ! cracha voldemort. Il chanta un autre sort de la mort sur Elmira mais la manqua, au lieu de cela il frappa le bureau de l'agent de sécurité, qui explosa en flamme.

'' tu ne peux me tuer sang impure de violeur dit Elmira, je suis la fille fondatrice des phénix et aucun sang de salazard ne peut me tuer.

Dumbledore agita un peu sa baguette magique pour en faire le signe de croix et la force du sort qui émana de celle était si forte qu'Harry, bien que protéger par son gardien en or, senti ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête quand cela se passa et cette fois Voldemort fut forcé de créer un bouclier brillant en en forme de croix argent pour le repousser. Le sort, aussi fort qu'il soit, ne causa aucun dommage visible à son bouclier, bien qu'un profond bruit se réverbéra — un son bizarrement glacé.

'' tu ne cherches pas à me tuer, elmira, et toi dumbledore ? demanda voldemort, ses yeux écarlates de vampire par-dessus le haut de son bouclier. Vous est au-dessus de la brutalité ?

'' Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a d'autres moyen pour détruire une goule enragée et rejetée par la dernière donneuse de sang du nom de Hinata Phénix, tom, dit Dumbledore calmement, continuant à marcher vers Voldemort tout comme Elmira, comme s'il n'avait pas peur, comme si rien ne pouvait arriver à l'interrompre de continuer sa balade dans le hall. '' Simplement contrairement à Elmira, te tue ne me convient pas, je l'admets, Elmira elle voudrait te dévorée pour payer l'affront que Salazard lui a fait a époque vu que tu es le dernier descendant anciennement non maudit de lui.

'' Il n'y a rien de pire que la mort, surtout tuer par un vampire tel que elmira. Grognât voldemort.

'' tu as tout a fait tort, même en goule tu est toujours aussi bouchée.'' Dit Dumbledore, toujours proche de voldemort tout comme elmira et parlant comme s'il était en train de discuter de la météo. Harry était effrayer de voir Dumbledore marcher sans défense sans bouclier vers Voldemort. Il voulait lui crier de faire attention, mais Alucard lui dit d'un seul regarde de ne pas intervenir.

'' En effet, le fait que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre qu'il peut y avoir pire que la mort faire par une vampire ou pire a toujours été ta plus grandes faiblesses-

'' Et sa c'est une faiblesse signer Salazard serpentard rajoutais Elmira en riant. Lui aussi il était aussi stupide a craindre la mort et il souhaitais que je le transforme en vampire, il n'a aucune mérite pour avoir mon venin qui furieux de mon refus ma violer a causé je le refusais comme un vampire phénix.

Voldemort hurlais de rage et un autre jet de lumière verte sortit de son bouclier d'argent. Cette fois, ce fut le vampire armé qui galopa devant Dumbledore et elmira et qui pris la rafale et se fracassa en mille pièces, mais avant que le débris aient touché le sol, Dumbledore avait sorti sa baguette magique et l'agitait comme Elizabeth agitais son fouet magique. Une longue et mince flamme argentée sorti du bout de la baguette; elle enveloppa tout autour de la protection de voldemort et tout. Pendant un instant, on eu l'impression que Dumbledore avait gagnée mais ensuite a cadre de feu se transformant en hybride vampire et serpent, abandonnant la prise autour de Voldemort et se retournant avec un sifflement furieux, pour affronter Dumbledore.

Voldemort disparut; le serpent s'éleva du sol, prêt à attaquer — ' Il y eu une explosion de feu en plein air au dessus de Dumbledore juste quand Voldemort réapparut, debout sur la colonne au milieu de la fontaine où, récemment, il y avait cinq statues.

'' Fait attention!' hurla Alucard.

Mais au moment même ou il cria, un autre jet de lumière verte sortit du sceptre magique de voldemort et le serpent le dirigeais vers alucard.

Funix s'abattit devant lui, ouvrant son grand bec et avala le jet de flamme tout entier : il explosa en flamme et tomba sur le sol, petit, plein de plis et sans moyen de défense. Au même moment, Alucard chantais un puissant sort de vampire inconnu et le serpent fut frapper par le sort, vola dans la air et disparut dans les air avec un ruban de fumée noire; et l'eau dans la fontaine augmenta devant eau de marrais et enveloppa voldemort comme un cocon de verre fondu.

Pendant quelques secondes Voldemort apparut comme une figure noire, ridée, sans visage, son corps brillant mais en même temps vague sur la colonne, en lutte pour se débarrasser de la masse suffocante — '

Ensuite il disparut et l'eau retomba, dans un grand fracas, dans la fontaine, d'ordinaire farouche sur les côtés, trempant le sol ciré.

'MAÎTRE!' cria Bellatrix et Erika.

Il était sur que c'était fini, il était sur que Voldemort avait décide de s'enfuir, Harry commença a courir derrière son garde statue, mais Alucard beuglai : Reste ou tu es, Harry !

Depuis longtemps Alucard avais pas paru aussi effrayée et Harry reconnue ce regard apeurée.  
Il était dans son fis et son fis le combattais mentalement contre la possession de son esprit.  
Il avait vu sa qu'une seule fois et était en deuxième année quand Alucard se fessais a moitié contrôler par son père en utilisant la mère de cléo pour attaquer ses amante. Alors la cicatrice d'harry explosa et il sut qu'il avait perdu le sceau de cléo et son amour pour son maître et son amour de sa favorite l'avais repoussée la possession de l'esprit de voldemort en lui et Alucard s'écroulais mais riais. C'était à la fois plus douloureux que tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer, la douleur en plus de l'endurance de vampire d'alucard.

Il était parti du hall, il était enfermé a clé dans le corps d'une créature aux yeux rouge, tellement serré que Harry ne savais pas où il était, et la créature commença: il était en train de fusionner tous les trois, bondissant à cause de la douleur, et il n'y avait pas d'issue — '

Et quand la créature parla, elle utilisa la bouche d'Harry et Alucard ainsi dans son agonie il sentait ses mâchoires bouger . . .

'' tue moi et mon fis aussi, dumbledore…

Aveugle et mourrant, chaque part de leur corps criant à la liberté, Harry sentit que la créature l'employait encore…

'' Si la mort d'un vampire n'est rien Dumbedore, tue les tout les deux !.. !

Laisse la douleur s'arrêter, pensa Harry. Laisse le nous tuer tout les deux… finis en, dumbledore… la mort n'est rien comparer à ce que moi et alucard vis pour le moment…

Et je reverrais Ron et Sirius a nouveau et ma mère et mon père qui était le favori de Erika.

Et au moment ou le cœur d'harry se remplissait d'émotion comme Alucard, la prison de la créature se défait pour lui et pour son cousin, la douleur était partie; Harry et Alucard était couché sur le sol, ses lunettes avait disparu, frissonnant comme s'il était couché dans de la glace, ou plutôt contre Alucard…

Et il y avait plein de voix qui résonnait dans le hall, plus de voix qu'il aurait dû avoir Harry ouvrit les yeux et vu ses lunettes sur le sol près du talon de la statue sans tête qui avait été son garde qui maintenant était allongé sur le sol, fendu et immobile. Il remit ses lunettes en place et leva sa tête pour trouver le nez courbé de Dumbledore à quelque centimètre du sien et aussi Alucard qui était a coté.

'' Est-ce que ça va, benoît et Harry ?

'' Oui, '' répondit Harry, cherchant des yeux Voldemort si violemment qu'il ne pu soutenir sa tête comme il faut. '' ouais, je – ou est voldmort, ou –qui sont tous ses gens - qu'est-'

L'atrium était rempli de monde; le sol réfléchissait les flammes vertes émeraudes qui avait explosé dans toutes les cheminées le long des murs; et plein de sorciers et sorcière surgissaient d'elles. Au moment où Alucard le remit sur ses pieds, Harry vu la statue intact du vampire en or et celle de l'elfe de maison et du gobelin, et ensuite un cornélius fudge abasourdi.

'' Il était ici en vampire hybride ! cria un homme en robe rouge avec une queue de cheval et une croix autour du cou, qui était en train de désigner la pile de décombres en ordre de l'autre côté du hall, où Bellatrix et Erika pleurnichait un moment plus tôt. '' Je l'ai vu, M fudge, je peut vous jurer que ce vampire était Vous-Savez-Qui, et qui était avec Erika Phénix Potter, il a saisi une femme vampire et il ont disparut !''

'' Je sais Williamson, je sais, je l'ai vu aussi ! bafouilla Fudge, qui portait un pyjama en dessous de sa cape à rayures et qui haletait come s'il avait couru des kilomètres. Par la barbe de Merlin – un dieux vampire – ici – _ici ! –_ dans le Ministre de la Magie ! – bonté divine – ce n'est pas possible – fichtre –comment cela peut-il ?''

'' Si tu vas en bas dans le département des mystères, Cornelius. Dit Dumbledore et Alucard apparemment satisfait que Harry aille bien, et avançait pour que les nouveaux arrivant réalisent qu'il était là pour la première fois.  
(quelque uns levèrent leur baguettes et le croix d'autre le regardèrent stupéfaits; les statues de vampire et de l'elfe et du gobelin applaudirent et Fudge sauta si haut de son pied avec sa pantoufle habillé quitta le sol . tu trouveras plusieurs des Mangemorts échappée ou plutôt libérée par ta pute de secrétaire nommé Moka Black Jedusort qui est la femme de mon père Lord Voldemort que vous venez apercevoir avec ma mère Erika et Bellatrix Phénix sa lieutenante du conseille noir du phénix.  
Je vous conseillerais de ne pas juger Moka de trop près si vous ne voulez pas servir de désert à ma femme vampire Hermione Phénix.  
Elle doit être jugée par ses paires immortelles donc qu'elle fait partie par décision d'Alucard Phénix qui est moi-même et de Elmira partie du conseil des anciens Phénix de Transylvanie et Fondatrice de Poudlard.  
Quant aux autres Mangemort, ils sont tout échappées dans la chambre de la mort vampirique, liés par un sort d'anti-transplantation et attendant de savoir ce que vous allez faire d'eux, mais a part Moka qui ne doit pas être jugée par vous, vous pouvez faire ce qui vous plaira des autres prisonnier on s'en contrefous.

« Alucard et dumbledore « bredouilla fudge, à côté de lui avec stupéfaction.

« Et il n'est pas seul dit une voix glacial. »

Elmira et ses goule avais ligotée Moka black qui était sous son contrôle mental imparable de vampire pure, tout comme temari l'était avant de se faire dévorée vivante par hermione.

« vous-ici-je-je-«

Il regarda frénétiquement tous les chasseur de vampire qu'il avait emmené avec lui et ça ne pouvait être plus clair qu'il était à deux doigts de leur dire « saisissez-les «

« Cornélius, je suis prêt a combattre tout tes chasseur de vampire et les donner en pâture a ma favorite qui est très affamée du au combat contre ma soeur jumelle ! » dit Alucard avec une voix semblable a tom jedusort. « mais il y a quelque minute tu as vu la preuve avec tes propre yeux, que je t'ai dit la vérité pendant un an – Mon père est revenu, tu m'a pourchassée moi et ma famille vus que je suis son fis et que j'étais innocent et que celle qui la fait revivre est ligoté sous contrôle mental de Elmira Phénix et il est enfin temps que tu deviennes sensé même si les chasseur de vampire ne le sont jamais, incluant toi leur propre directeur. »

« Je-ne peux.. – bien » hurla fudge, regardant autour de lui espérant que quelqu'un lui dise quelque chose pour l'aider – vu que personne ne parla, il dit » très bien – Dawlish Williamson ! Descendez au département des mystère et voyez…. Dumbedore, Alucard vous – vous allez me dire exactement ! – la fontaine des maîtres magiques ! – qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ajouta-t-il dans un gémissement, regardant le sol, ou les vestiges des statues de la sorcière, du sorcier et du centaure et du vampire était complètement éparpillés.

Alucard vu que darlish avais survécu au venin de elizabeth et était un nouveau née vampire.

« Nous en parlerons une fois que j'aurais renvoyée mon cousin et ma favorite à Poudlard » dit Alucard.

« Harry – Harry potter et Hermione granger.. »

La concernée apparut en vitesse vampire.

'' C'est PHÉNIX mon nom, a cause elle a possédée mes parents avec sa sœur et je la veut comme repas dit Hermione en forme hybride.

Fudge vit avec horreur un message mental de hermione en voyant tout la scène en temps que victime de viole de ses parents possédée par une succube et Moka Black, temari était dans sa mère zombifier par un baiser de succube et Moka Angel possédais Son père Moldus et qui la fouettais le jour et forçais pour saluer son père quand il revenais de mission a lui faire une pipe de force et si elle refusais elle se fessais battre proche à mort et la laisse dépérir par la faim et fudge reculais horreur en regardant Hermione et Harry et Alucard, qui était toujours contre le mur derrière la statue effondrée qui l'avait protéger pendant le combat entre Elmira, Dumbledore et Voldemort.

« Eux- ici ? » dit fudge, regardant Harry en roulant de grand yeux ronds –

« Pourquoi – pourquoi tout ça ? »

« Moka, moi et Hermione vous expliquera tout » répéta Dumbledore . Quand Harry sera à l'école.

Il marcha de la flaque d'eau jusque là où résidait la tête du sorcier en or – Il y pointa sa baguette et marmonna « Portus » - La tête rayonna en bleu et trembla bruyamment contre le parquet pendant quelques secondes et redevint calme.

« maintenant, regarde Dumbledore » dit Fudge alors que Dumbledore ramassait la tête et marchait vers Harry tout en la portant. « tu n 'as aucune autorisation pour ce portoloin ! tu ne peux pas faire ça juste sous le nez du ministre de la magie, tu – tu - »

Il bredouilla vu que Dumbledore le regardait majestueusement par dessus ses demi lunes.

« Je tiens à vous annoncer que Le conseil des ancien phénix a jugé que Désirée Bruninger Ombrage, est déclarée Morte dévorée par le conseille pour avoir blessée et humilier Hinata Phénix et aussi avoir vendu des info sur les parents d'une favorite vampire et complicités indirecte de son viole en échange de se faire transformée en vampire noir phénix et brisée la règle des chasseur de vampire de votre ministère, Dit elmira et désormais je vous interdis formellement d'envoyée quiconque de votre ministère a Poudlard a moins qu'il ou elle soit vraiment envie de mourir comme repas a vampire. Poudlard est coupée a partir de maintenant au complet de votre ministère pour une période indéterminée ordre de la 5 e fondatrice de poudlard qui est moi-même. »

« tu diras à tes chasseur corrompu d'arrête de me surveiller mon poste et de surveille le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques pour qu'il puisse retourner travailler – Je te donnerai… » Alucard sortit une monte à douze aiguilles de sa poche et la regarda « … deux heure et demi de mon temps cette nuit et dumbledore également et je pense qu'on va avoir largement le temps de discuter de tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Après ça, il fraudais que je retourne chassée dans la forêt interdit et retourne enseignée la vrai défense contre les force du mal même si après tous les cours et les examens sont terminer. Si tu as besoin de mon aide ou celui de Elmira, tu es bien sûr plus que bienvenu pour contactée Dumbledore à Poudlard – Le lettres adressée par un phénix au directeur fonctionne contrairement au hibou qui sont en grèves, quant à moi et bien dépendant si tu m'obéie à mes ordres, je t'aiderais a vidée votre bureau pour le prochain incompétent qui prendra votre place Mr le ministre. Si vous voulez pas que je tue toute votre famille en cible de chasse a mes goule et au goule de la fondatrice de poudlard a cause vous avez déclarée la guerre a la Transylvanie en nous traitant aussi injustement cette années que vous traiter les sang-moldus de misérable créature sanguinaire qui est pour nous semblable a nous traitée de sang-de-bourbe une favorite.

Fudge roulait encore plus des yeux ; sa bouche était ouverte et son visage rond devint de plus en plus rose sous ses cheveux gris ébouriffés.

« Je – vous »

Dumbledore lui tourna le dos.

« Prend ce portoloin, Harry. »

Il lui tendit la tête en or de la statue et Harry y posa sa main, ne cachant ce qu'il fera après ni d'où il venait.

« je vous verrai dans une heure et demi » dit Dumbledore calmement.

« un…deux…trois »-

Harry ressenti la familière sensation qu'un crochet tiré brusquement son nombril – Le parquet poli n'était plus sous ses pieds ; l'atrium, Alucard, Hermione, Elmira et Fudge et Dumbledore avaient tous disparus et il volait en avant dans une tornade de lumière et de son.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37 : La prophétie du Néant.

Les pieds d'Harry frappèrent le sol solide, ses genoux se courbèrent un peu et la tête du sorcier doré tomba en retentissant sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Tout semblait s'être réparé tout seul pendant l'absence du directeur. Les délicats instruments d'argent se tenaient une fois encore sur la table aux pieds tournés, émettant de la fumée et ronronnant sereinement. Les portraits des directeurs et directrices faisaient un petit somme dans leurs cadres, les têtes paressant dans les fauteuils ou contre le bord des images.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait une froide ligne de verte pale à l'horizon : l'aube approchait, le silence et le calme, brisé seulement par les occasionnels grognements ou reniflements d'un portrait endormi, étaient insupportables pour lui. S'il les alentours pouvaient avoir reflété les sentiments qu'il avait à l'intérieur, les images auraient hurlé de douleur.

Il marcha autour du beau et calme bureau, respirant précipitamment, essayant de ne pas penser. Mais il devait penser… il n'y avait pas d'issue…

C'était sa faute si Sirius était mort, entièrement de sa faute. Si lui, Harry n'avait pas été assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège de Moka et Voldemort, s'il n'avait pas été si convaincu que ce qu'il avait vu était réel, s'il avait seulement ouvert son esprit à la possibilité que Alucard préparais une vengeance pour attirer Désirée dans la forêt, comme Hermione le disait, pariait sur la tendance d'Harry à jouer au héros quand Alucard est en danger….

C'était insupportable, il ne pouvait pas y penser, il ne pouvait pas le supporter… il y avait un terrible vide en lui qu'il ne voulait ni ressentir ni examiner, un trou noir ou Sirius avait été, d'où Sirius avait disparu, il ne voulait pas rester seul avec ce grand, silencieux vide, il ne le supportait pas –

Une image derrière lui ronfla très bruyamment, et une voix froide dit '' ali… Harry Potter…'

Phénias Nigellus bailla longuement, étira ses bras tout en surveillant Harry de ses yeux roublards et étroits.

'' Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici à ces heures du matin ? dit finalement Phileas. Ce bureau est censé être fermé à tous sauf au Phénix et au légitime directeur. Ou sûrement Alucard ou Dumbledore voua a-t-il envoyé ici ? Oh ne me dites pas…'' il bailla encore '' un autre message pour mon insignifiant petit-petit-petit fils vampire ? Vous devriez demander à gryffondor a présent.

Harry ne pouvait pas parler ? Phineas Nigellus ne savait pas que le vampire Sirius était mort, mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire. Le dire à voix haute l'aurait rendu définitif, absolu, irrémédiable.

Quelques portraits remuaient maintenant. La terreur d'être interrogé fit marcher Harry à grandes enjambées à travers la pièce et attraper le marteau de porte. Il ne voulait pas tourner. Il était emprisonné.

'' J'espère que cela veut dire, dit alors le fondateur de la maison de gryffondor que Dumbledore sera bientôt parmi nous avec le petit fis semi-serpentard de Elmira dit goric gryffondor.

Harry se tourna. Le sorcier l'observait avec un grand intérêt. Harry acquiesça. Il tira encore sur la poignée de porte dans son dos mais elle demeura inamovible.

'' Oh bien dit le fondateur de sa maison, ce fut très ennuyeux sans eux, même sans alucard, très ennuyeux c'est vrai.

Il s'installa sur une chaise semblable à un trône sur laquelle il avait été peint et sourit affablement à Harry.

'' Dumbledore et Alucard ont une très haute opinion de toi, comme je suis sûr que tu le sais, dit-il agréablement. Oh oui, ils te tiennent en grande estime.

La culpabilité emplissant la poitrine d'Harry comme un monstrueux, imposant parasite, se tortillait et se déformait à présent. Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne pouvait supporter d'être lui-même encore… il ne s'était jamais senti aussi prisonnier à l'intérieur de son propre cœur, de son propre corps, jamais voulu aussi intensément être quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui d'autre même un vampire carnivore…

Une demi-heure plus tard : De la cheminée vide jaillit des flammes vertes émeraude, faisant sursauter Harry loin de la porte, regardant l'homme qui tournoyait dans l'âtre. La grande forme de Dumbledore sortit du feu, suivit d'un phénix animagie qui rentrais par la fenêtre et repris sa forme humaine de vampire. Alucard venais de rentrée de chasse apparemment et les sorciers et sorcière des murs environnant se réveillèrent brusquement, nombre d'entre eux lançant des cris de bienvenue.

'' Merci,' dit doucement Dumbledore et alucard.

Alucard ne regarda pas Harry tout d'abord, mais marcha jusqu'au perchoir à côté de la porte et retira, de sa poche de sa cape, le petit, laid, sans plume funix, qu'il plaça gentiment sur le plateau de plumes cendrée à côté du poteau doré ou fumesck venais apparaître adulte. Apparemment fumeseck partageais son perchoir parfois avec funix.

'' Bien dit Alucard, s'éloignant finalement du bébé oiseau. Tu seras heureux d'entendre qu'aucun de nos camarades ne souffrira de dommages durables à cause des événements de la nuit. Sauf ta copine Ginny qui doit être désintoxiqué a l'infirmerie mais elle allait déjà un peu mieux.

Harry essaya de dire '' Bien, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il semblait que Alucard et Dumbledore lui rappelait la somme des dommages qu'il avait causé, et bien que Dumbledore et Alucard le regardais pour une fois directement, et bien que son expression soit bienveillante plutôt qu'accusatrice, Harry ne pouvait supporter de croiser son regard.

Madame Pomfresh et Elmira est en train de raccommoder tout le monde, dit Dumbledore. Nymphadora tonks aura peut-être besoin de passer un peu de temps à St Mangouste, mais il semble qu'elle va entièrement se rétablir.

Harry se contenta de faire un signe de tête vers le tapis, qui devenait plus clair à mesure que le ciel dehors palissait. Il était sûr que tous les portraits autour de la pièce écoutaient minutieusement chaque mot que disait Dumbledore se demandant ou Alucard, Dumbledore et Harry avaient été, et pourquoi il y avait eu des blessés.

'' Je sais ce que tu ressens Harry, et Alucard aussi le sait. Dit Dumbledore très calmement.

'' Peut-être Alucard mais pas vous vous ne savez rien, dit Harry, sa voix soudainement haute et forte, une colère brûlante montant en lui, Dumbledore ne savait rien contrairement a Alucard à propos de ses sentiments.

'' Vous voyez Dumbledore ? dit Phinéas Nigellus sournoisement 'n'essayez jamais de comprendre les élèves. Ils détestent ça. Ils préfèrent de beaucoup être tragiquement incompris, se gorger d'auto apitoiement, cuire dans leur propre –'

'' La Ferme Phinéas gronda Alucard phénix.

Harry tourna le dos à Dumbledore et regarda avec détermination par la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir le stade de Quidditch à cette distance. Sirius y était apparu là une fois, déguisé en chien noir hirsute, pour pouvoir voir Harry jouer… il était probablement voir si Harry était aussi bon que James avait été… Harry ne lui avait jamais demandé…

'' Il n'y a pas de honte à ressentir ce que tu ressens Harry, dit la voix de Dumbledore. '' Au contraire… le fait que tu puisses ressentir la douleur de cette façon est ta plus grande force.

Harry sentit sa fureur brûlante trembler en lui, s'embrasant de le terrible vide, le remplissant du désir de frapper Dumbledore pour son calme et ses mots vides.

'' Ma plus grande force ? dit Harry, sa voix tremblant comme il regardait le stade de Quidditch sans plus le voir. '' Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée… vous ne savez pas…''

'' Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? demanda Dumbledore calmement.

C'était trop, Harry se tourna, tremblant de rage.

'' Je ne veux pas parler de ce que je ressens, d'accord ?

'' Harry, souffrir ainsi prouve que tu es toujours un homme ! Cette douleur fait partie de ton humanité !

'' ALORS JE NE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE UN HUMAIN JE VEUX ÊTRE UN VAMPIRE COMME HERMIONE ET TOUT OUBLIER. ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VIOLER PAR LES VAMPIRE DUMBLEDORE'' Hurla Harry, et il attrapa le délicat instrument d'argent de la table aux pieds tourbillonnants à côté de lui et le jeta à travers la pièce, il se fracassa en une centaine de petites pièces contre le mur, habituellement alucard aurais attrapé mais il ne fit aucun geste pour l'empêcher son cousin de tout brisée.

Plusieurs portraits laissèrent échapper des cris de colère et de peur, et le portrait d'Armando Dippet dit 'vraiment!'

'JE M'EN FICHE! Leur cria Harry, attrapant un lunascope et l'envoyant dans la cheminée. 'J'EN AI ASSEZ, J'EN AI ASSEZ VU, JE VEUX QUE CA SE TERMINE, JE N'EN AI PLUS RIEN A FAIRE'

Il attrapa la table sur laquelle les instruments se tenaient et envoya cela aussi. Elle se brisa sur le sol et les pieds roulèrent dans toutes les directions.

'' Tu en as quelque chose à faire, même si je mérite tout les insulte que tu pense et même me faire violer avec Moka black… dit Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas été effrayé ni fait un seul mouvement comme Alucard pour qu'Harry arrête de démolir son bureau. Son expression était calme, presque détachée.

'' C'est si important que tu te sens comme si tu allais saigner à mort de douleur, tout comme je l'ai été quand Ron Weasley a été tuer. dit Alucard.

'' NON'' cria Harry, si fort qu'il crut sentir sa gorge se déchirer, et pendant une seconde, il voulut se précipiter sur Alucard et le briser aussi, fracasser cette calme et vielle apparence de vampire, le secouer, le blesser aussi, lui faire ressentir une petite partie de l'horreur qu'il avait en lui.

'' Oh si, comme la si bien dit alucard dit Dumbledore, toujours plus calmement. Tu as maintenant perdu ta mère, ton père, ton meilleur ami, et la chose la plus proche d'un parent que tu n'aies jamais eu en tant que vampire après évident alucard ici présent. Bien sûr que c'est important.

'' VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS ! hurla Harry. VOUS – ICI TRANQUILLE- '' VOUS-''

Mais les mots n'étaient plus assez, démolir les choses n'aidait plus, il voulait courir, il voulait courir sans s'arrêter et ne jamais regarder en arrière, il voulait être quelque part ou il ne verrait plus les yeux bleus clairs le regardant, cette figure vielle, calme et haie. Il tourna sur ses talons et courut à la porte, attrapa la poignée à nouveau et la tordit violemment.

Mais la porte ne voulut pas s'ouvrir.

Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore et Alucard.

'' Laissez moi sortir, dit-il. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

'' Non, dit simplement Dumbledore et Alucard.

Pendant quelques secondes ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

'' Laissez-moi sortir, dit à nouveau Harry.

'' Non répéta Dumbledore.

'' Si vous ne me – si vous me gardez ici –si vous ne me laissez pas –''

'' Tu continueras certainement à détruire mes biens, dit Dumbledore sereinement. J'oserais dire que j'en aie trop et que je m'en balance totalement. A m'envoyée me faire voir avec la violeuse de favorite d'alucard, si tu le veux.''

Il marcha autour de son bureau et s'assit derrière lui, regardant Harry et Alucard.

'Laissez-moi sortir' dit encore Harry, d'une voix froide et presque aussi calme que celle de Dumbledore

'Pas avant que j'ai dit ce que on à dire' dit Dumbledore

' Vous croyez – pensez-vous que je veuille – vous croyez que j'en ai – JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A DIRE! Hurla Harry. 'Je ne veux rien entendre de ce que vous avez à dire!'

'' Tu l'entendras, dit Alucard fermement, car tu n'es pas aussi en colère contre nous que tu le devrais. Si tu dois m'attaquer comme tu es près de le faire, j'aimerais l'avoir méritée pleinement tout comme Albus mériterais de se faire transformée en goule de ma part et allez se faire Violer par moka aussi si tu veux… a cause moi aussi je mériterais de me faire envoyée me faire Violer par elle.

'' De quoi parlez-vous ?

'' C'est de notre faute si Sirius est mort, dit Dumbledore clairement. Ou devrais-je dire que c'est presque entièrement ma faute- je ne serais pas assez arrogant pour en revendiquer l'entière responsabilité vu qu'Alucard aussi est coupable. Sirius était un brave vampire, intelligent et énergique homme vampire, et un tel vampire ne se contente pas de rester assis à la maison d'Alucard quand ils croient que d'autres membres de sa famille phénix sont en danger. Néanmoins tu n'aurais jamais du croire un instant qu'il y avait la moindre nécessité pour toi d'aller au département des mystères ce soir. Si moi et Alucard avait été franc avec toi, Harry, comme on l'aurait dû l'être, tu aurais su il y a longtemps par son fis que Voldemort pouvait usée de Moka Black pour t'attirer dans le département des mystères, et tu n'aurais jamais été trompée par elle ce soir. Et Sirius ne serait pas venu te chercher ni Alucard, cette responsabilité est la nôtre et la sienne seulement.

'' Hermione a tentée de me prévenir après la mise a mort de Désirée Ombrage mais mon côté vampire était tellement désireux de la sautée que je ne lui laissais pas le temps de m'expliquer que tu t'étais en danger. C'est Funix avec son chant paralysant de vampire qui ma résonner a forcée à le calmer. On a tenté de te prévenir en envoyant hinata et Elizabeth te dire de ne pas partir mais elle était arrivée trop tard tu étais déjà parti avec les Sombral quand elles étaient arrivée a toi.

Harry se tenait toujours debout avec la main sur la poignée mais n'en était plus conscient.

Il regardait fixement son cousin et Dumbledore, respirant difficilement, écoutant mais ne comprenant pas ce qu'il entendait.

'' S'il te plaît assieds-toi, dit Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était une requête.

Harry hésita, puis marcha lentement à travers la pièce recouverte à présent de dents en argent et de fragments de bois, et prit un siège en face du bureau de Dumbledore.

'' Dois-je comprendre, dit Phinéas Nigellus lentement depuis la droite d'Harry, que mon petit- petit- petit fis vampire – que le dernier des blacks phénix – est mort tuée par les chasseurs de vampire.

'' Oui mais pas par les chasseurs, même si c'est bien habituellement le endroit ou il travaille au ministère.''

'' Je ne le crois pas, dit brusquement Phileas.

Harry tourna sa tête pour voir Phinéas marcher hors de son portrait et sur qu'il était parti visiter son autre peinture à Grimmauld Place. Il marcherait peut-être de portrait en portrait, appelant Sirius dans toute la maison et remarquais aussi que Goric fit la même chose probablement pour vérifier en Transylvanie ou au manoir a Londres de Alucard.

'' Harry, je te dois une explication tout comme a Alucard, dit Dumbledore. Une explication des erreurs d'un vieil homme imbécile bon à être un repas de vampire nouveau née. Car je vois maintenant ce que j'ai fait, et pas fait, par souci pour toi et de ton cousin, porte toutes les signes des faiblesses de l'âge mortelle. Les jeunes ne peuvent pas savoir comment l'âge influe sur les pensées et les sentiments. Mais les vieux hommes sont coupables s'ils oublient ce que c'était d'être jeune... .Et il semble que j'ai récemment oublié ce que c'était…

Le soleil se levait tout à fait maintenant, il y avait un cercle orange éblouissant autour des montagnes et le ciel au-dessus était incolore et éclatant. La lumière tomba sur Dumbledore, sur l'argent de ses sourcils et de sa barbe, sur les rides profondes de son visage.

'' J'ai supposé il y a 15 ans et pour Alucard plus vieux que sa vu son âge de 60 e année, quand on a vu ta cicatrice sur ton front, ce que ça pouvait être. J'ai pensée que ça pouvait être le signe d'un lien forgé entre toi et Voldemort et son fis Alucard.

'' Vous m'avez déjà dit ceci professeur, dit Harry sans ambages. Il se moquait d'être rude. Il ne se souciait plus de grand-chose à présent.

'' Oui, s'excusa Dumbledore. '' Oui mais tu vois, il est nécessaire de démarrer par ta cicatrice. Car il devint apparent, peu après que tu aies rejoint le monde magique, si je ne me trompais pas, que ta cicatrice te donnait des avertissements quand Voldemort était près de toi ou de son fis, ou qu'il ressentait d'intenses émotions, comme quand il est devenu une goule vampire a cause de Moka et que tu pouvais ressentir du plaisir pervers qui rendais malheureux son ex-mari alucard.

'' Je sais, dit Harry d'un ton las. Chaque fois que Moka était maltraité alucard en était ravis mais quand il récompensait sa sœur il en souffrait par sa jalousie.

'' Et aussi cette faculté semblable a Alucard de détecter la présence de Voldemort, même quand il était déguisée, et de savoir ce qu'il ressent quand ses émotions ou sa perversion sont stimulées – est devenue de plus en plus prononcer depuis que Voldemort est devenue un vampire-goule et tous ses pouvoir des phénix illégalement obtenue.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine d'acquiescer. Il savait déjà tout ça de toute façon.

'' Plus récemment, dit Dumbledore, je devins inquiet que Voldemort s'aperçoive du lien qui existe entre vous trois incluant Alucard aussi. Comme prévu, il vint un temps où tu entras si loin dans son esprit et ses pensées qu'il sentit ta présence. Il ne s'inquiétait pas entre la mesure que Alucard le détectais sa-il le savait très bien mais Alucard savais se défendre mais il ignorait tout que il pouvait détectée les crimes de sa sœur Moka a causé qui sont née en même temps en temps que faux-jumeaux vampires. Mais ce que je te parle bien sûr c'est de la nuit ou tu fus témoins en même temps qu'Alucard de l'attaque de Moka contre M Weasley.

'' Oui Rogue me l'a dit, marmonna Harry.

'' Professeur Rogue, Harry, le corrigea tranquillement Dumbledore. Mais ne te demandes tu pas pourquoi ce n'était pas moi ou Alucard qui t'expliquait tout ça ? Pourquoi on ne t'enseignait pas l'occulmencie ? A cause tu aurais pu Laisser enseigner avec Hermione dans la forêt interdite, et pourquoi je ne t'ai même pas regardé pendant des mois depuis du moins depuis que j'ai refusée de d'invitée a l'enterrement de Ron Weasley et j'ai sensiblement vexée alucard de pas allez voir son état a sa favorite quand elle était en plein transformation aussi?

Harry leva se regard sur lui. Il pouvait voir maintenant que Dumbledore paraissait triste et fatigué.

'' Oui marmonna Harry. Oui je me suis demandé, mais je ne savais pas que vous évitez aussi Hermione.

'' Tu vois, continua Dumbledore. Je croyais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Voldemort pour essayer de forcer ton esprit, pour te manipuler et égaré tes pensées, et j'étais attentif à ne pas lui donner plus d'encouragements à alucard à le faire. J'étais sûr que s'il réalisait que notre relation entre moi et son fit – ou avait été – avec toi plus proche que celle d'un directeur et d'un enseignant vampire élève, il saisirait sa chance de t'utiliser comme moyen de m'espionner. Je craignais que les usages qu'il pourrait faire de toi, la possibilité qu'il essaie de te posséder tout comme Moka a tentée de possédée sans succès le corps de Hermione pendant son viol, Je croyais a tort qu'elle était lors de sa transformation et que si je aurais rapproché d'elle aussi qu'elle aurait été forcée de m'attaquer en repas. Harry, je pense que j'avais raison de pensée que Moka et Voldemort t'aurait utilisé dans ce sens. Bon il est vrai que Moka ne pensais pas utiliser Hermione contre toi mais seulement a ravoir son amant sous son apparence pour sa vengeance et aussi a le manipuler pour qui aille chercher la prophétie pour elle. Dans les rares occasions ou nous avons été proches, j'ai pensé voir une ombre de lui se mouvoir au fond de tes yeux… tout comme Alucard voyais parfois l'ombre de son ex-femme tentée de manipuler par des souvenir douloureux sa favorite, mais même au loin, elle n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans la tête de Hermione.

'' A causé dit Alucard c'est qu'Hermione à développer à sa renaissance un don extrêmement rare comme tu as du le voir, mais Moka a dit que même quand elle était humaine elle ne réussissais pas a pénétrée dans sa tête et même sa la repoussais pour tentée la morsure du vampire aussi, mais la mettais en état second ses tentative mental et physique, c'est cette état second qui est devenu son bouclier vampire et elle produit ce bouclier tellement puissant que tous les sortilèges même le sortilège de la mort sont repoussée par elle et aucun mangemort ne pouvais approche physiquement de Hermione sans être rejetée au loin. C'est également ce don la qui a fait d'elle une sorcière humaine alors que ses parent en avais aucune trace. Au début je pensais était mes sceau de cléo que je lançais mais quand je l'ai vu j'ai bien vu qui avais autre chose a cause certes les impérium vampirique était bloquer mais pas les attaque de possession en brume ou des tentative de morsure fut aussi le même cas ne les bloquais pas et moka a tenté sans succès de le faire mais elle a échouer a cause état second de Hermione la protégés d'elle, et la répugnais a tentée de la mordre, mais après que on la réveillée durent le premier cours de Occulmancie, Elle peu y accueille dans son bouclier qu'eux qu'ils l'aiment et blesse eux qui la détestent, mais si on la provoquer suffisamment sa rage elle peut devenir dangereux et blesser même ses propre amis comme quand j'ai pris l'apparence de Moka pour tester son occulmencie et sa a réveiller ce pouvoir par sa rage contre ma sœur. Elle ne contrôle pas suffisamment bien sa puissance de sa rage vu qu'elle est encore très jeunes, a cause habituellement les vampires qui développe un don vampirique de cette envergure ont environs mon âge ou celle de hinata ou plus vieux encore comme par exemple Elmira.

Harry se souvint du sentiment qu'un serpent endormi s'éveillait en lui, prêt à frapper, dans ces moment ou Dumbledore avait regardé dans ses yeux et aussi comment Hermione avais assommée tout le monde sauf Dumbledore, mcGonagall et Alucard et lui dans le bureau mais avais assommée Percy, le ministre les chasseur de vampire et Désirée Ombrage, mais en prétextant a leur réveille qu'elle ignorais tout de cette crise en fait elle jouais la comédie pour que désirée ne sache pas que elle était une arme dangereuse qui était son don vampirique de bouclier enflammée.

'' L'aspiration, de Voldemort à te posséder, comme il l'a démontré ce soir, n'aurait pas été ma destruction, mais sa aurait été celle de son fis et de la tienne. Il espérait, quand il t'a possédé brièvement il y a peu après avoir échouée envers son propre fis, que je te sacrifierais dans l'espoir de le tuer. Alors tu vois, j'ai essayé, en m'éloignant de toi, de te protéger Harry. L'erreur d'un vieil homme…''

'' Et pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé assistée a l'enterrement de Ron. Dit Harry furieux.

'' Sa vois-tu c'est à cause de moi en réalité dit Alucard même si j'ai dû mentir a Hermione mettant la faute sur Albus a cause que c'était très furieux contre lui a cause de ses ordre stupide et du fait qu'il aille pas été voir ma favorite même un bref 30 seconde aurais suffit. Même si je l'ai hypnotisée pour qu'elle me vise que moi quand il y a des humain avant sa transformation et c'était les deux souvenir qui se rappelais de moi quand elle était amnésique vu que était un souvenir physique, l'autre souvenir physique était sa première fois dans le train.  
Par contre c'est vrai que j'ai menacée Albus de le lancée dans océan a cause qui voulais pas que je t'écrive sur son état de santés de ma favorite, et que je laisserais Rosalie Phénix finir le travaille a cause vois tu Rose et Albus sont considéré des ennemi comme plus pire toi et rogue depuis de très longue année.

il se déteste a mourir surtout elle-même si Albus l'aime quand même, on ignore la raison de cette haine sauf mon mode alucard avec lui mais quand on utilise comme menace il a toujours su lui faire un certain effet, mais vois-tu Hermione quand elle était à peine transformation, elle était constamment en frénésie et elle se réveillais en mode tueuse constamment et réclamais tout mon attention parfois en le soignant comme hinata quand elle a été blessée par croupton, mais hinata elle était consciente de ses blessure et de sa force mais pas Hermione, mais surtout quand on prononçais le nom de Moka, et elle aurais très bien pu te prendre en cible d'instinct même si son corps voulais me visée moi, a cause que durent son coma il y a seulement une chose qui la réveillais en furie, tout ce qui comportais dans un phare le Mot Moka Black et moi si je devais la réveiller en urgence de son comas sauf quand elle se réveillais pour boire mon sang-semence, comme mon médicament, mais aussi comme quand ma mère Erika et Moka ont envahis par ma faute mon manoir et j'ai dû la faire évacuer en vortex urgence en Transylvanie, ce fut qu'une fois en Transylvanie 3 jours plus tard après c'est après l'évacuation qu'elle a pris consciences de son corps sans être totalement enragée sexuellement et sanguinaire et guidée par ses instinct de nouveau née.  
Mais si par exemple Percy aurait rien dit sur Moka ou que tu serais venu et que tu aurais prononcé son nom par accident, comme quand tu as prononcé son nom quand on est venu te chercher chez toi, Hermione aurais très bien pu te tuer sans le faire exprès. Elle a faiblir de le faire mais elle c'est plus contrôler et on était là avec elle,

C'était ma plus grave erreur, j'aurais dû la laisser au manoir cette journée la avec Elizabeth et cléo aussi comme gardienne mais en tant que créateur, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule et elle ne se souvenais même pas de Ron a son réveille chose que je le savais par exemple que sa pouvais arrivée, les venin de demi-vampire contrairement a un pure vampire a un effet secondaire temporaire d'un sortilège Oubliette et seulement un choc violent pouvais faire revivre a une vampire nouveau née ses souvenir humain oublier humaine dépendant de quel type attaque elle devais être soignée et comme son surtout des attaque de vampire mental malgré son don a été vraiment brutalisée physiquement aussi par moka et ses viole doloris et imperiums vampirus sa a fait effet d'un oubliette de 4 ans.

Et même sa ma même surpris que ses vrais seul souvenir qui lui son restée était ma première rencontre brutal en la violant par accident dans le train et mon ordre hypnose de me visé si elle a faim et pas s'attaquer au humain. mais par le temps parfois, sa lui revenais parfois lentement ou quand elle a un choc violent avec par exemple au QG avec l'épouvantard et Mrs Weasley quand elle s'est souvenus de son viole de ses parent possédé en même temps que la mort de Ron Weasley l'année dernière et t'autre fois quand était plus calme on disais soit le nom d'un des Weasley comme Ginny ou Fred et George et des heureux souvenir lui remontais a la surface, comme quand elle a failliez de tuer Fred par accident la première nuit que je l'ai emmener chez Sirius.

Dumbledore soupira profondément. Harry laissait les mots d'alucard l'imprégner. Il aurait été si intéressé d'apprendre tout ça il y a quelque mois, mais maintenant c'était sans importance comparé à l'immense abîme qu'était la perte de Sirius, rien de tout ça ne comptait…

'' Alucard et Sirius m'a dit que tu avais senti Voldemort s'éveiller en toi justement la nuit ou toi et Alucard as eu votre vision double d'Arthur Weasley attaqué Alucard en tant que Arthur et toi en temps que le père de Alucard, Je ne savais alors que mes plus grandes peurs étaient confirmées.  
Voldemort avait réalisé qu'il pouvait t'utiliser contre Alucard.  
Dans une tentative pour t'armer contre les assauts de Voldemort contre ton esprit, j'ai organisé des leçons d'occulmencie avec le Professeur Rogue et j'ai aussi laissé vu que Moka était concernée indirectement dans l'attaque, à protéger Hermione au même cours mais comme je pensais que Hermione aurais refusée de laisser Rogue s'approcher d'elle c'est a Alucard qui était chargée de lui apprendre.  
Et j'ai là que j'ai appris que Hermione avais développé un don vampirique qui pouvais être à la fois défensif et Offensif comme une arme.

Il fit une pause. Harry regardait le lever du soleil, qui glissait lentement sur la surface polie du bureau de Dumbledore, illuminant un pot d'encre en argent et une jolie plume poupe.  
Harry pouvait dire que les portraits tout autour d'eux étaient réveillés et écoutait avidement les explications de Alucard et Dumbledore, il pouvait entendre les bruissements occasionnels des robes, les légers raclements de gorge, Phinéas Nigellus ni Goric Gryffondor n'était toujours pas revenu…

'' Le professeur Rogue découvrit, reprit Dumbledore, que tu avais rêvé d'une porte du département des mystères pendant des mois.

'' Mon père, était bien sûr obsédé par la possibilité d'entendre ma prophétie depuis qu'il était devenue un goule vampire, et comme il restait obsédé par la porte, toi aussi, bien que tu n'aies pas su ce que ça voulait dire, sauf les rare fois ou que Moka cette pute le détournais sexuellement pour me faire enragée ou quand les jumeaux Wesley ont déclenchée une vague national durent une semaine d'orgie sexuelle avec l'aide de hinata et de Hermione indirectement en prononçant mon opéra vampire achevée. Hermione m'a d'ailleurs dit que tu l'avais temporairement prise pour ma sœur justement a cause qu'elle était en train de baiser avec toi. Dit alucard.  
J'ai moi-même fait erreur de la confondre avec moka au début en forme libérée et j'ai reçu une sacrée volée de sa part, je croyais même qu'elle allait me tuer en me dévorant vivant si hinata était pas intervenu pour lutter avec elle.  
Sauf toi elle a compris que tu n'agissais pas normalement a cause que tu parlais fourchelang et elle voyait que sa ressemblais a moi et ne ta pas blessée violemment a cause qu'elle s'entourait d'elle de son propre bouclier pour se contrôlée a pas te tuer comme je l'ai dressée à le faire avec des humain.

'' Et quand tu as vu Rookwood tentée de bernée Moka qui travaillait avec elle au département des mystères, dire à Voldemort ce que nous avions toujours su – que la prophétie gardées au ministre de la magie était lourdement protégée. Seules les personnes auxquelles elle se réfère ou celui qui la prédit pouvait la prendre sur l'étagère sans souffrir de folie dans ce cas, soit Voldemort lui-même qui devait entrée en tant que vampire-goule au ministère et risquer de se dévoilé à tout le moins – ou bien moi, ou même toi tu devais la prendre pour lui. Il devenait urgent que tu maîtrise l'occulmencie.

'' Et pourquoi Hermione aussi.

'' Sa c'était à cause que moka voulais avoir son corps et si elle aurait possédé ma favorite elle aurait bien pu m'hypnotisée pour que je lui donne la prophétie, mais cela ne fonctionnais pas vu qu'elle était incapable de pénétrée dans son corps grâce a son don vampirique et son don bouclier l'empêchais même de tentée de la mordre pour la tuer comme son père, dit alucard mais sa ma étonnée aussi qu'elle ne était pas capable de le faire les deux chose pendant qu'elle était humaine, c'est probablement quand elle était humaine elle avais un pouvoir digne de la bloquer sa peut arrivée a certain, et ce pouvoir lui permettais aussi être une sorcière.  
J'en suis pas sur peut-être son inconscience la protégeais. J'ai entendu certaine rumeur que sa pouvais arrivée a certain humain mais c'est vraiment très rare.

'' Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, murmura Harry. Il le dit tout fort pour essayer de calmer le poids morts de la culpabilité en lui.  
Une confession soulagerait sûrement la terrible pression qui compressait son cœur.  
''Je n'ai pas pratiqué, je ne m'en suis pas donné la peine, j'aurais pu arrêter d'avoir ces rêves, Hermione et toi Alucard n'arrêtait pas de me dire de le faire, si je l'avais fait, il n'aurait jamais été capable de me montrer où aller et – Sirius ne serait pas – Sirius ne serait pas…

Quelque chose apparaissait soudain dans la tête d'Harry, un besoin de se justifier, d'expliquer.

'' J'ai essayée par le miroir de Hermione qui communiquait au manoir phénix si tu étais vraiment capturée, on est allé dans le bureau de Désirée à cause qu'elle avait confisquée son miroir. J'ai parlé à Kreacher dans son miroir, et il a dit que tu n'étais pas là, il a dit que tu étais parti!

'' J'étais bien la a l'étage pour préparée mon départ avec le conseil mais pas pour le ministère anglais mais celui de transyanie mais pour juger Ombrage a cause que on a tous entendu sa déclaration par le miroir de hermione quand elle ta attraper je venais arrivée pour récupéré le miroir et j'ai torturée l'espion de Moka avec Rosalie et Vesper qui m'accompagnais pour le jugement, et j'ai vu qu'elle maltraitais ma favorite et qu'elle s'est vendu en disant que était-elle qui avais vendu les informations a Moka et a temari sur l'emplacement de lieu de travaille chez le père de Hermione et que c'est aussi elle qui t'avais envoyée des détraqueur pour attaquer ton cousin moldus.  
Ces aveux étais suffisant pour réunir le conseil de Elmira et même calmer ses filles goules qui fessais la guerre contre Elmira et mes propre goules garçon a cause au fond Rosalie Phénix et Alice phénix et même Julia les plus jeunes goule adore Hermione même si elle est parfois désagréable avec elle sauf quand elle chasse avec nous ou quand Hinata et Elizabeth sont avec elle, Rosalie a déjà subis la colère de la ministre de la Transylvanie alias ma sœur Elizabeth et sa la calme toujours, mais elle la respecte au fond a causé elle sait qu'elle est devenue puissante et elle n'a pas le droit de la blessée sauf si c'est dans une lutte de vampire amical sauf que en ce moment Rosalie du a sa colère voulais des combat professionnelle et hermione est qu'une débutante.  
Hermione ma même dit au miroir qu'elle a voulu tentée de calmée Rosalie en duel vampire et elle a refusée et que vu c'est moi qui juge le duel contre Elmira et aussi a cause que c'est Rosalie en personne en troisième année qui en perdant le contrôle durent une chasse a voulu offrir ma favorite a Elmira comme désert quand elle était humaine, elle était pas au courent que elle était sous ma protection et c'est pour ça que je l'ai ai envoyée chez Elizabeth la matée a fouet en forçant ma grand-mère a l'envoyée de force la bas, elle a un certain faible pour le Sadomasosite quand elle est triste et sa l'amuse beaucoup, malgré qu'elle aime pas être chez Elizabeth a cause par passée un membre bannis et en prison de sa famille la blessée, mais elle dit en plaisantant qu'elle a un faible pour elle et qu'elle veut pas l'avouer, mais c'est juste qu'elle aime se faire punir en réalité.  
Certes elle a pas encore pardonner a Hagrid avoir interrompu un duel à mort en tant que punition a Elmira mais vu qu'il l'a soignée après une lutte durent sa mission chez les géant d'une goule nouveau-née de ma mère, elle a une dette de sang mais a présent elle va le laisser tranquille dans la forêt quand il va voir son demi-frère gaupes a présent a condition qui ne s'approche plus de sa cachette de chasse de Julia et Alice, il y a une petite grotte au nord de la forêt et hermione et lui avec toi ont franchie sans le faire exprès leur limite mais vous a laissé passée a cause que Hermione a le droit de chassée.  
Enfin bref Mais pour tout te dire, c'est Kreacher l'espion de Moka qui t'a menti, et a utiliser mon miroir sans autorisation, dit calmement Alucard. Tu n'es pas un vampire phénix même si tu es parenté avec moi, il pouvait te mentir sans même avoir besoin de se punir.  
De toute manière Kreacher voulait que tu ailles au ministère de la magie pour tomber dans le piégé de Moka Black la fille de Sirius qui a toujours adorée obéir vu que c'est lui qui a dit a Moka que tu était impulsif quand j'étais en danger a noël quand il a fuguée chez les malefoy sous le jeux préféré de ma sœur jumelle qui sont basée sur les quizz moldus.

'' Il – il m'y a envoyé exprès de la piège de Moka a cause que moka à jouer avec lui.

'' Oh oui, Kreacher, j'en ai peur, a servi plus d'une maîtresse pendant des mois. Et l'une d'elle était la fille de Sirius Moka black.

'' Qui a part Moka ? dit Harry d'un air incrédule. Il n'est pas sorti du manoir phénix pendant des années ou de grimaud place.

Kreacher a saisi sa chance peu après Noël, dit Dumbledore, quand Elizabeth la fouetter apparemment en lui criant : DEHORS sinon je te croque. Il a pris la menace Elizabeth au mot et a interprété ceci comme un ordre direct d'un phénix de quitter la maison. Il est allé chez les derniers membres de la famille Black et phénix pour lequel il avait du respect… l'ex femme de Sirius sa mère Erika, et sa fille Moka, qui se sont exilée après que Elmira Phénix et ses fille goule et Sirius ont réinvestie le manoir les chassant et en corrigeant les sortilèges que alucard légèrement mal mis l'année dernière durent la coupe du monde. Il avait oublié que Erika était une Potter et il n'a pas pensée en excluant les Potter de nom comme toi que elle aussi elle pouvait rentrée et invitée quelqu'un comme Moka qui fait partie des black a cause qui autorisée les membre black a rentrée en passant que seul Sirius pouvais venir, mais il aurais du dire que seul les garçon Potter et garçon black peuvent rentrée et non les fille Potter et les fille black même si les système de cléo l'avais blessée elle a pu rentrée sur invitation de sa mère.

'' Comment savez vous tout ça ? dit Harry. Son cœur battant très vite. Il se sentait malade. Il se souvenait s'être inquiété de l'absence bizarre de kreacher pendant Noël du manoir, se souvenant de lui plié dans la mansarde…

'' Kreacher me l'a dit la nuit dernière, quand Alucard m'a annoncer que le conseille avais tuer Désirée Ombrage a cause des crime contre toi et contre Hermione vu qu'elle avais vendu en échange être une vampire du phénix noir et donc immunisée diplomatiquement par Moka que quand tu as donné a hinata et au professeur Rogue ton message caché, elle a réalisé que tu avais eu une vision de Alucard piégé dans les entrailles du département des mystères.  
Elle, comme toi, a essayé de contacté Alucard aussitôt mais Alucard lui a répondu d'emmener au plus vite Ombrage et Hermione dans la forêt pour lui briser sa baguette et sa croix de chasseuse par les goules du conseil des anciens de Elmira et ainsi intervenir au jugement a mort pour ses crimes contre les phénix et Hermione sa favorite.  
Et de te retenir dans l'école par ses gardiens a cause il nous a révélée aussi que depuis Noel Moka était trouvée un favori dans les élève et il est défendue par la loi des vampires de blessée a mort un favori d'un vampire. Et ce favori était justement dans la garde inquisitorial d'Ombrage.

'' Et qui est ce demeurée qui est devenue sa favori a cette putain.

'' Drago Malefoy dit Alucard avec un sourire.  
Il est tombée sur elle en revenant chez lui durent les vacance sur une Moka vêtu d'une serviette et elle lui a fait peur a causé elle lui fessais des avances en fautant avec lui et cette idiot a même pas remarquer le soir tomber que Moka a pris la forme de Pansy parkinson pour baiser avec lui et pour la première fois elle n'a pas tuer drago alors que quand on sortais ensemble elle tuais tout humain pour ses repas quand on couchais avec elle.  
Hinata m'a avertis après les vacances que Drago trompais la face de pékinois avec elle et vu qui n'est pas mort vampirisée j'ai craint soupçonnée que Moka s'était trouvé un favori comme moi avec Hermione.  
Mais je dois expliquer que les membres des ancien Phénix ont de plus sûres méthodes de communication que le miroir de ma favorite. A cause tu aurais pu utiliser la cheminer des quartier de défense contre les force du mal a cause Ombrage croyais qui était surveiller par le ministère anglais mais en réalités Hinata a fait qui était surveiller par le ministère Transylvanien a la place, c'est comme sa que par le moyen détournée je pouvais envoyée des message a ordre en sécurité vu que le ministère transylvanien fait partie de L'ordre des anciens.  
Hinata a vu que j'étais bien en vie quand j'ai ordonnée la mort en forme démoniaque de désirée Ombrage et hermione aussi a tentée de me prévenir mais je l'ai pas écouter des que hinata a lancée 4 sort aléatoire bloquer par son bouclier et finalement transformée en poulet pour sa vengeance, elle a croquer du sang humain en premier lieu chose qu'elle habitude se répugne a faire sans grave conséquence qui a finalement était de la transformée en poulet et je voulais un dernier test sur le bouclier de ma favorite contre ses pouvoir de son allergie au sang humain et de sa puissance démoniaque de sa forme de tueuse en série. Ils ont vu que Hermione bloquais tout les sort qu'elle subissait en les renvoyant sur Ombrage et quand on la ensuite et calmer et moi aussi, j'ai ordonné à hinata et Elizabeth de te prévenir de pas tomber dans les griffe de Moka black.  
Le professeur Rogue s'inquiéta que tu crois toujours que je sois captif de mon père et il a compris que Hinata et Hermione avais emmené sans toi la conseillère dans la forêt sans qu'elle revienne vivante. Qui alerta alors certain membre de l'ordre des anciens humains alors. Moi je me suis contentée de contactée Elmira pour qu'elle appelle Sirius vu que était le seul membre des anciens qui était pas avec nous pour juger désirée Beurninger a mort tout comme ma prédiction que je lui ai fait en classe.  
A cause mon don vampirique que j'ai développée il y a 16 ans et le même que Elmira je peux vraiment prédire l'avenir comme elle sauf d'une manière totalement différente que celle qui enseigne la divination a poudlard.  
Moi je prévoie des visions d'avenir par des flashes d'instinct vampirique qui peut arrivée d'un seul coup ou par les rêves divinatoires de mes transes vampiriques.  
c'est prédis a la fin de l'année dernière que Moka allais prendre en otage ma favorite et la mordre mais on est intervenue a temps et elle n'a pas pus la mordre comme dans ma prédiction a cause l'avenir peut changée a une de ses vitesse que parfois je peut me tromper et elle a avouer qu'elle pouvais pas a cause que quelque chose empêchais toujours de le faire. Et j'ai compris ou je m'étais trompé surtout a cause je n'avais pas prédit que Temari allais y participer de force et qu'elle l'avait quand même défendu contre elle a cause qu'elle n'était pas habituer de posséder un moldu zombi d'elle.

Dumbledore et Alucard poussa un grand soupir et continua. Alastor fol Œil, Nymphadora Tonks Kingsley sacklebolt et Rémus Lupin était au manoir général de l'ordre quand il prit contact par la cheminer du ministère de la Transylvanie dans le bureau de Alucard.

Alucard continuais.

Tous furent d'accord pour aller aussitôt à ton aide.  
Le professeur Rogue demanda que Sirius reste derrière, comme il fallait quelqu'un pour rester au manoir Phénix pour me dire ce qui était arrivé, car Albus étais attendu là à tout moment vu que Elmira voulais que j'assiste a la mise a mort de Désirée Ombrage ou plutôt tentée de la tirée des dents venimeux du conseil et je dois avouer qu'on s'est pas empressée a l'aider vu que hinata l'avais déjà fait transformée en poulet et l'avais achevée, mais je savais pas que hermione tentais de m'avertir mais je ne l'écoutais pas ayant trop longtemps attendu le bon moment pour piéger Désirée Ombrage avec elle et qu'une fois morte je pourrais baiser ta favorite autant que tu veut. Ensuite quand j'ai compris le message j'ai du ouvrit un vortex dans la salle à la prophétie vu que tu savais que a la course Hermione arriverais plus rapidement pour te prévenir Harry avec hinata aussi. En même temps, le professeur Rogue avait l'intention de chercher dans la forêt avec toi pour te montrée que Alucard ne risquais rien ou du moins en prévenir une des goules pour qui l'avertisse vu qui savais que alucard était depuis son exil cachée en permanence dans la forêt interdite dans la caverne ou les goules de Elmira se cachais pour chassée, ou a son manoir sans que aucun chasseur ou même désirée ombrage le savent.  
Mais Sirius ne désirait pas rester en arrière pendant que les autres allaient te chercher.  
Il délégua à Kreacher la tâche de me dire ce qui était arrivé. Et ce fut donc quand j'arrivais avec Albus au manoir Phénix peu après qu'ils soient tous partis pour le ministère que l'elfe me dit en riant aux éclats en tenant toujours mon double de miroir d'Hermione – ou Sirius était allé pour sauvée Alucard et que je l'ai étranglée en disant que il n'avais pas le droit de utilise mon miroir communicant.

'' Il riait ? dit Harry d'une voix caverneuse.

'' Oh oui, dit Dumbledore. Tu vois, Kreacher n'était pas capable de trahir Alucard et le conseille des anciens phénix du coté vampire totalement.  
Il n'est pas le gardien du secret pour Alucard, il ne pouvait pas dire a Moka Black ou a Erika l'endroit où nous nous cachions sous ses jeux de Quizz, ou dire quoi que ce soit des plans confidentiels qu'on lui avait interdit de révéler.  
Alucard ne fait confiance à ses goules fidèles à lui et non à l'elfe de maison contrairement au sorcier humain. Mais cette fois la gardienne de l'ordre c'est Hinata sa fille favorite vampire. A cause elle est aussi la gardienne de l'état de santé d'Hermione et de ses talents de vampire nouveau-née. Moka était totalement ignorante des pouvoir de Hermione a causé elle peut pas hypnotisée Hinata sans qu'elle soit avec alucard ou avec Elizabeth pour lui révéler ce qu'elle a fait, elle a réussi seulement une fois à cause qu'elle avait besoin d'elles pour faire revivre Lord Voldemort, mais en temps normal Moka ne peut hypnotisée une fille de Elmira sans en que sa pire ennemi en sois prévenue exemple et c'est pour sa que temari lui a jetée un sort pour empêche de chantée le chant: La mort frappera quand elle a forcée Hinata a chanté la chanson maudite de résurrection des goule vampire pour lord Voldemort a la place. Hinata a été surprise par temari et Moka en duo mais était à cause que temari neutralisais ses défense naturelle qui empêchais a la fille de Elmira appelez sa mère en utilisant le chant de guerre de Elmira, qui est ce qu'elle a chantée au ministère durent le combat contre les mangemort : La mort frappera. Mais à présent que temari a été éliminée par Hermione. Moka n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur hinata a présent et elle ignorait évidement que hinata est la gardienne de l'ordre. Elle était totalement pétrifier apprendre que Hermione était un si puissant vampire avec son bouclier et que rien ne pouvais approchée sauf ceux qui aime la favorite de Alucard comme toi, miss Weasley, Mr Londubat et miss Lovegood. Mais kreatur pour ordre humain de l'ordre il était aussi liée par l'enchantement de sa race, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre directe de son maître, Sirius ou à Alucard. Mais il a donné à Moka et a Erika des informations de valeur pour Voldemort d'après lui moka avais inventée un nouveau jeu que les moldus appelle un jeu questionnaire quand elle était plus jeune, et que si elle gagnait le quizz il pouvait faire ce qui lui plais pour la servir elle. Elle a tentais a noël de découvrir qu'elle secret sur notre ordre il pouvait dire et le seul secret qui la fait gagnée c'était celle sur toi tu devenais impulsif si était en danger vu qui avaient du paraître trop triviales à Sirius pour qu'il pense à lui interdire de les répéter.

'' Comme quoi ?

'' Comme le fait que la personne la plus importante au monde pour Sirius était toi, dit Dumbledore calmement, et comme le fait que tu voyais en Sirius et a Alucard un mélange d'un frère vampire et de père pour Sirius et que parfois que tu aimerais bien être mordu par Alucard pour devenir un vampire phénix.

Voldemort savais déjà bien sûr, vu que Alucard appartenait à l'Ordre des Anciens avec Sirius et que tu savais où il était – mais Kreacher lui fit réaliser que la seul personne que tu irais sauver peut importer les risque était ton cousin Alucard, mais que tu détestais par exemple les mauvais vampires comme Moka black évidement a cause qui t'avais entendu la maudire quand hermione a été violer par elle et que alucard a du la transformée en urgence.

Les lèvres d'Harry étaient froides et engourdies.

'' Alors quand j'ai demandé à Kreacher si Alucard ou Sirius était là la nuit dernière…''

'' Les Malefoy ou même probablement Erika – indubitablement sur les ordres de Voldemort –lui avait dit qu'il devait trouver une façon de garder Sirius hors du chemin une fois que tu avais eu la vision de Alucard torturé.  
Puis, si tu décidais de vérifier si Alucard était à la maison ou non, Kreacher serait capable de prétendre qu'il n'y était pas. Kreacher blessa en insultant Elizabeth qui nourrissais Buck dans la chambre de Erika et l'hippogriffe a pris sa mal et à attaquer Elizabeth et provoquer sa furie et ainsi le blessant aussi a coup de fouet. Sirius était en train empêcher Elizabeth de croquer Buck et la calmer c'est en ce moment que funix est arrivée et a annoncée en chanta a Elizabeth que hinata avais bu du sang humain et était déchaînée et incontrôlable et elle se chargeait aussitôt d'aller la calmer en l'aspergent cette fois de sang animal.  
Hermione protégeais les autres contres sa puissance aléatoire mais elle était terrifier a cause hinata enragée voulais s'en prendre a elle a cause son allergie était bloquer. Peut-être tenté de la violer pour défouler sa rage contre ses pouvoir a cause la forme libérée déteste que on la contrarie et viole très souvent ses victimes. Mais Albus ignorais la situation de hinata, vu qu'il assistée à la fin du carnage avec Elizabeth après son interrogatoire.

'' Et Kreacher vous a dit tout ça… et a rit en tenant le miroir de alucard ? dit-il.

Il ne voulait me le dire, dit Dumbledore, mais Elizabeth est suffisamment doué en hypnose vampirum et moi-même en légitiment, pour savoir quand on me ment et je l'ai persuadé de me dire toute histoire, avant de partir avec Elizabeth pour le jugement du conseil des anciens.

'' Et, murmura Harry, ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Et Hermione qui le détestais pour mourir et avais plus aucune pitié pour lui, même si elle défendait les autres elfes, hermione n'aimais pas kreateur.

'' Et elle avait tort de pas avoir de pitié pour lui mais ne n'était pas de sa faute a ma favorite Harry, dit Alucard.  
Mais comme kreateur voue un culte a Moka black sa violeuse qui assassine de ses parent elle provoquait sa colère sauvage de nouveau née mais moi j'avais pitié de lui-même si je n'aimais pas qu'il fessait souffrir ma favorite avec ses paroles.  
Alors j'ai demandé a Sirius de lui interdit de nommé le nom de sa fille pour pas que Hermione le tue dans un instant de rage.  
Mais il lui suis autorisée à parler autant qu'il veut de Erika ma mère a causé Erika n'était pas complice de temari et de Moka quand il l'ont violer sous apparence de ses parents en possédant leur cadavre, Selon moka et temari elle a carrément refusée de participer alors donc Hermione c'était un peu plus tolérante quand il ne parlais que de Erika mais comme elle a été blessée par lui elle ne l'appréciais pas contrairement a Winky ou a Dobby qui ne lui ont fait aucun mal et la respecte aussi.  
D'ailleurs elle a beaucoup apprécié que Winky insulte sa violeuse pour tenter de remonter le moral à Hermione quand elle venait voir sa goule Vespey dans les cuisines à chaque mois pour donner mon propre sang à mes goules.  
Alors en voyant cela, elle lui a même dit qu'elle pouvait les traiter de toutes les insultes de chasseur qu'elle voulait même de vampire fouineur. Elle lui a montrée que même si elle la traite de vampire fouineuse, elle a eu de la peine pour elle.  
Mais Dumbledore a averti Sirius que nous avons adopté Grimmauld place pour quartier général que Kreacher devait être traité avec gentillesse et respect, mais il était impossible temporaire d'en avertir en premier lieu Hermione qui était ma nouvelle fille nouveau née qui était en admiration éperdue depuis des années de Moka, vu les crises de rage vampirique qu'elle fessait quand on prononçait son nom.  
Mais Sirius n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'on lui dit sauf si c'est Elmira qui lui ordonne d'obéir vu qu'Elmira est la matriarche de l'ordre des anciens que Kreacher pouvait être dangereux pour nous.  
Je ne pense pas que Sirius m'a pris vraiment au sérieux et même moi-même surtout a cause que même si on interdisait de la nommé dans le manoir phénix ou dans la maison de sa mère rien ne disais que si il prenait la responsabilité de rejoindre sa fille Moka qui nous trahirais sans hésité.

'' Ou qu'il ait jamais vu Kreacher comme un être humain avec des sentiments aussi sérieux qu'un homme. Rajoutais Dumbledore.

'' 'N'accusez pas – ne parlez pas – de Sirius comme –' la respiration d'Harry était serrée, il ne pouvait pas parler correctement, mais la rage qui s'était calmée revint en lui à nouveau : il ne laisserait pas Dumbledore critiquer Sirius. 'Kreacher est un répugnant menteur et pervers de voyeur – il mérite –'

'' Kreacher est ce qu'en ont fait des sorcier et des vampires, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Oui il doit être pris en pitié Son existence a été misérable comme celle de Dobby. Il était forcé d'obéir à Alucard et à Sirius qui était un phénix chez laquelle il était esclave, mais il ne se sentait aucune loyauté envers lui. Et quelque soit la faute de Kreacher, on doit reconnaître que Sirius n'a rien fait pour arranger le sort de Kreacher.

'NE PARLEZ PAS DE SIRIUS COMME CA!' Hurla Harry

Il était sur ses pieds à nouveau, prêt à voler sur Dumbledore, qui n'avait rien compris à Sirius du tout, combien il était brave, combien il avait souffert...

'Et Rogue ? Cracha Harry ' Vous ne me parlez pas de Rogue n'est ce pas? Quand j'ai dit à Hinata que Voldemort avait Alucard il s'est moqué de moi comme d'habitude, contrairement a Hinata.

'' Harry, tu sais que le professeur Rogue et le professeur Phénix n'avait d'autre choix que de prétendre de ne pas prendre au sérieux en face de Désirée Ombrage, dit Dumbledore fermement, mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué Alucard Hinata la informé l'ordre dès que possible avec Hermione en te laissant en arrière pour te protéger a causé elle avait reçu l'ordre mental de attirée Désirée Ombrage en prétextant que Moka a finalement accédée a sa demande et que son conseil des phénix noir veulent qu'elle soit immunisée diplomatiquement ce qui a toujours était son rêve depuis la fin de la guerre et que si elle devenais un vampire de moka elle pourrais expulsée ma sœur de son poste a poudlard sauf que Hinata a menti sous les ordre mental de Alucard en disant sa que était bien le conseille des Phénix mais celle de Elmira et de Alucard pour la tuer comme la dit la malédiction de Elmira sur son poste que si un incompétent tente de voler le poste a un phénix, cette incompétent sera dévorée par les phénix a la fin de l'année.  
Mais comme on l'a déjà expliqué, il a informée l'ordre dès que possible de ce que tu avais dit. C'est lui qui a déduit ou tu étais allé quand tu t'es échapper et avoir vu l'état de tes gardien serpentard que tu étais dans la forêt. C'est aussi lui aussi qui a donnée à la conseillère Ombrage du Faux véritasérum quand elle essayait de te faire dire ou était alucard et Sirius Black.

Harry ne tint aucun compte de cela, il sentait un plaisir sauvage de condamner Rogue autant de plaisir de voir Hermione se venger finalement de sa violeuse principal moka black, cela semblait adoucir sa terrible culpabilité et il voulait entendre Dumbledore qui était d'accord avec lui.

'' Rogue –rouge s'est a aiguillonné Sirius car il restait à la maison de Alucard – il a fait passer Sirius pour un vampire lâche.

'' Sirius était bien trop vieux et intelligent pour laisser de telles railleries le blesser dit Alucard et j'ai aussi dit l'an passé que les insulte contre les vampires était autorisée entre ces deux-là mais quand la situation était calme et non sérieuse. D'ailleurs Dumbledore je tiendrais à signaler que le professeur rogue à droguer ma fille hinata pour coucher avec elle sans son consentement avec une potion d'amour et du sang animal. Elle ne se souvient évidemment pas mentalement de la situation vu l'effet secondaire de la potion sur les vampires et vu que contrairement a moi je donne toujours antidote après mes retenue mais pas lui mais un viole reste un viole et ce n'est pas tolérée a poudlard.

'' Sauf que c'est un viole produit durent ta chanson opéra qui a causée une semaine de viole tolérée par Elmira. Alucard répondit Dumbledore. Il a juste cachée son effet anti-serpentard sous son occulmencie pendant une bonne partie de la semaine mais a la fin sa puissance était insupportable et sa a tomber sur ta sœur.

'' Bon d'accord mais la prochaine fois je ne retiendrais plus Elizabeth et son fouet. Je l'ai calmé en prétextant que hinata avais juste subis le contrecoup de ma musique et que était elle qui l'avais violé autorisée sous effet de mon opéra mais si jamais il la retouche une seule fois j'en avertie Elmira et il devrait en subir la mort selon la loi des phénix.

Harry était étonnée et comprenais pas comment alucard fut au courent et Dumbledore non plus.

'' Comment a tu étais mis au courent alucard demandais Dumbledore tu étais exilée avec moi.

Alucard souriais doucement.

'' Hinata a fait comme Ombrage vu qu'elle portais le miroir de ma favorite dans ses vêtements qu'elle avais oublier perdant la semaine d'orgie et viole autorisée et j'ai tout entendu sous l'effet de ma chanson opéra elle avais oublier dans une classe son miroir vu que en ce temps la spécialement les vêtement était inutile au élève mais vu Rogue lui a offert du sang animaux droguer et résultat il ont coucher ensemble hinata a pas pu résisté au sang animal vu qu'elle avais pas chassée de la semaine.

'' Et il a aussi arrêtée de me donner des leçons d'occulmencie ! Gronda Harry, il m'a jeté hors de son bureau !''

'' Je suis au courant de cela aussi mais pour ce qui est de hinata et lui je l'ignorais. J'ai déjà dit que c'était une erreur de ne pas laisse Alucard te l'enseigner ou moi-même, bien que je sois sur que rien n'aurait été plus dangereux que d'ouvrir ton esprit un peu plus au fis de Voldemort en ma présence.

'' Rogue les a rendu pire, ma cicatrice me blessait plus après les leçons avec lui. Harry se souvenait des pensées de Ginny à ce sujet et paria dessus. '' Comment savez vous qu'il n'essayait pas d'adoucir les choses pour Voldemort, que ça soit plus facile pour lui de parvenir dans mon esprit.

'' J'ai confiance en Séverus Rogue, dit simplement Dumbledore, mais j'ai oublié – une autre erreur de vieil homme – que certaines blessures causée par exemple par Erika Phénix en autres était trop profondes pour être guérites. J'ai pensé que le professeur Rogue pourrait surmonter ses sentiments envers ton père – j'ai eu tort.

'Mais c'est OK n'est ce pas ?' Cria Harry ignorant les visages scandalisés et les murmures désapprobateurs des portraits sur les murs

''C'est ok pour Rogue de haïr mon père mais

Ça ne l'est pas pour Sirius de haïr Kreacher ?'

'' Sirius contrairement a moi ou a Hermione au début, dit alucard, ne haïssait pas Kreacher, il le considérait comme un serviteur ne méritant pas d'intérêt ni d'attention. L'indifférence et la négligence font souvent plus de dommages que l'antipathie… La fontaine que nous avons détruite raconte un mensonge. Nous les sorciers humain avons maltraité et abusé nos compagnons pendant trop longtemps, et nous en recevons maintenant la récompense de la colère des vampires.

'' ALORS SIRIUS MÉRITAIT CE QUI LUI EST ARRIVÉ C'EST ÇA ? cria Harry.

'' Je n'ai pas dit ça et tu ne m'entendras jamais le dire, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Sirius n'était pas un vampire cruel, il était bon avec les elfes de maison et les goules en général. Il n'avait aucun amour pour kreacher car kreacher était un vivant souvenir de la maison que Sirius haïssait tout comme Hermione au début mais Hermione était seulement enragée à cause qu'il adorait sa fille Moka sa violeuse et tueuse de ses parents moldu. A cause parfois rarement par automatisme elle l'a déjà défendu quand Sirius lui a parlé en vortex mais était plus en automatisme a cause qu'elle fessait une relation amour haine un peu comme Elizabeth qui aimais ma sœur mais qui la détestais aussi a cause qu'elle ne lui parlait plus depuis 20 ans.

'' Oui il la haïssait ! dit Harry, sa voix se brisant tournant le dos à Dumbledore et s'en allant vers alucard. Le soleil était éclatant dans la pièce maintenant et les yeux des portraits le suivirent à mesure qu'il marchait sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait sans voir le bureau du tout.

'' Vous l'avez fait rester enfermé dans cette maison humaine qu'il détestait, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait en sortir la nuit dernière.

'' J'essayais de garder Sirius en vie.

'' Les vampires et les gens n'aiment pas être enfermés ! dit Harry furieusement, s'arrondissant. Vous m'avez fait ça tout l'été dernier, je n'ai même pas pu voir l'état de Hermione et si elle aurait attaqué au lieu de Percy alucard m'aurais protégé de sa rage.

'' Elle t'aurait pas reconnus Harry, dit doucement Alucard, elle avait perdu la mémoire presque totalement.

Dumbledore ferma ses yeux et enfoui son visage entre ses longues mains. Harry le vit, mais cette inhabituelle marque de fatigue ou de tristesse, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autres de la part de Dumbledore, ne l'adoucit pas. Au contraire, il se sentit encore plus en colère que Dumbledore montre des signes de faiblesse. Il n'avait pas à être faible quand Harry et Alucard voulait se déchaîner et tempêter après lui.

Dumbledore baissa ses mains et regarda Harry à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

'' Le moment est venu, dit-il, pour moi et a Alucard de te dire ce que j'aurais dû te dire 5 ans, Harry. S'il te plaît assieds-toi. Je vais tout te dire. Je te demande juste un peu de patience. Tu auras l'occasion de te déchaîner contre moi et Alucard et de faire ce que tu veux –quand on aura fini. Je ne t'arrêterais pas.

Harry les regarda un moment puis se jeta à nouveau dans la chaise face à Dumbledore et attendit.

Dumbledore regarda un moment les terrains éclairée par la fenêtre puis regarda à nouveau Harry et dit : il à 5 ans tu es arrivé avec Alucard, Harry, sauf et quasi intact, comme j'avais prévu. Bien – pas complétement intact. Tu avais souffert. Je savais que à cause que Alucard ta lancée par accident un sortilège de séduction vampire quand tu étais bébé et qui me l'avais cachée que tout eux qui portais le sang de ta mère serais aussitôt des violeurs d'enfant, quand je t'ai laissé sur le pas de la porte de ta tante et ton oncle. Je savais que je te condamnais à 10 années sombre et difficile sauf que ignorais tout de incident avec Alucard t'avais jetée comme malédiction sans le faire exprès.

Il fit une pause, Harry ne dit rien, il savait que alucard avais annulé cette malédiction involontaire a causé qui souffrait a époque d'un viole de harpie qui avais causé par son père qui possédé Quirrell et qui avais peur de son propre fis.

'' Tu te demandes peut-être –et avec de bonnes raisons – pourquoi il devait en être ainsi. Pourquoi une famille de sorciers n'aurait pas pu t'accueillir ? Nombreux l'auraient fait avec joie et incluant même Erika Phénix après son mariage avec Nicolas flanelle après tout il était la sœur de ton père, mais Alucard était interposée pour qu'elle ne soit pas choisie comme mère adoptif sa aurais été la plus pire gaffe à faire et sa la mis très en colère contre lui. Mais mise a part elle nombreux autres l'aurait fait avec joie, auraient été honorés et ravis de t'élever comme leur fils.

'' Sa la mis totalement enragée contre moi et a ce temps la je pensais que c'était pour ça se venger de mon intervention qu'elle refusait de me dire qui était mon père, c'est devenue ensuite une sorte de rivalités entre elle et moi, mais évidement j'étais ignorant que était vous qui l'avais interdit de m'en en parler Albus.

'' Ma réponse est que ma priorité était de te garder en vie. Tu étais en plus grand danger que peut-être personne ne le réalisait sauf moi et Alucard. Voldemort avait été vaincu quelque heures auparavant mais ses partisan – et nombre d'entre eux étaient presque aussi terrible que lui – Incluant Erika et Moka Black. – même exilée et remariée a un humain après être rendu au conseil de Elmira quelque année plus tôt, il y en avait toujours en liberté, en colère, désespérés et violents. Et je devais prendre une décision également concernant les années à venir.  
Croyais-je que Voldemort était parti pour toujours ? Non et Alucard le savais que dans 10 ou 15 ans il reviendrait, à cause que seul un membre maudit peut tuer complétement un sang humain de salazard et j'étais sûr, connaissant Alucard et lui, qu'il n'aurait de repos avant de t'avoir tué.  
Je savais que la connaissance de la magie vampirique de Voldemort était peut être plus grande que celle d'aucun autre sorcier en vie, je savais que même les plus complexe et puissant sorts de protection et de charme n'était pas invincible s'il retrouvait tous ses pouvoir ou pire devenir un vampire phénix.

'' Mais je savais aussi que Voldemort était faible et moi et Alucard on a pris une décision.  
Tu serais protéger par une ancienne magie vampirique qu'il connaît mais que Lord Voldemort méprise et dont il a toujours sous estimée – à ses dépens. Je parle bien sûr du fait qu'une favorite d'un vampire est morte pour te sauver ce qui oblige la vampire qui était sous sa protection a se retourner contre l'assassin et ça a tombé que était sa femme Erika qui était sa favorite en tant que meilleure amie d'école, elle la larguée et elle s'est rendu à sa propre matriarche se faire exilée pour ses crimes en Transylvanie en se fessant capturée par les vampire du ministère et même violer par Elmira pour se faire punir. Mais Elle t'a donc donné une protection étendue qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, une protection qui coule dans tes veines que même le vampire maléfique ne pourrait te faire du mal physique sans en souffrir eux-mêmes depuis ce jour. J'avais placé ma confiance, à partir de là, dans le sang de ta mère. Je t'ai donné à sa sœur, son seul parent restant, mais Alucard par accident a rajoutée un maléfice secondaire à ce sort. Quand le sort c'est scellez sur ta famille, l'effet secondaire était qui devienne des violeurs incestueux sur toi en un degré beaucoup moins grave qu'Hermione a subis par Moka et temari.

'' Elle ne m'aime pas, dit Harry immédiatement, elle se fiche…

'' Mais elle t'a pris, le coupa Dumbledore, elle t'a peut-être pris à contre cœur, furieuse, contrainte, violeuse certainement du a effet secondaire du sortilège de Alucard, mais elle t'a quand même pris, et en le faisant elle a scellé le charme que j'avais placé et alucard aussi involontairement à participer au charme. Le sacrifice d'une favorite faisait le plus grand engagement de bouclier de sang que je pouvais te donner.

'' Je ne…''

'' Tant que tu peux toujours appeler ta maison l'endroit ou le sang d'une favorite réside, tu ne peux être touché ou blessée par un pur vampire ou par Voldemort.  
Il a répandu le sang d'une favorite mais il vit encore à travers toi et sa sœur.  
Son sang est devenu ton refuge anti-vampire. Tu dois y retourner seulement une fois par ans, mais tant que tu peux l'appeler ta maison et tu y es il ne peut pas te toucher ni aucune de ses goules vampires a moins que tu l'invite a ton seins mais comme tu invites toujours Alucard à sortir de la a chaque milieu d'été du moins, c'est pour ça qui peut approcher de la maison sans être repoussée par la protection et hinata aussi est pareille, vu que tu a jamais invitée ni Moka ni temari a époque.  
Ta tante sait cela, elle sait aussi que Érika était la favorite de ta mère et que Alucard est son fis mais elle ne se rappelait pas de lui que en forme vampire adulte et non scellez dans un corps étudiant.  
J'ai expliqué ce que j'avais fait avec Érika et alucard dans la lettre que j'ai laissé avec toi sur le pas de la porte. Elle sait que te permettre de rester dans sa maison t'a gardé en vie pendant les 15 dernières années.

'' Attendez, dit Harry, attendez un moment.''

Il s'assit plus droit sur sa chaise, regardant Dumbledore.

'' Vous ou Erika avait envoyé cette beuglante. J'ai vu Belmont et c'est le phénix de Erika vous ou elle lui avait dit de se souvenir – c'était sa voix chantée –

'' Erika a pensée malgré que sa sœur avais besoin qu'on lui rappelle le pacte qu'elle avait scellé en te prenant. Même si elle a virée de camps elle est toujours aussi fidèle au sang de ta mère, elle a pris un risque de se faire repéré par Alucard a cause elle avait soupçonné que l'attaque des détraqueurs sur le fis de sa favorite décédée l'avait éveillée aux dangers de t'avoir pour fis adoptif. Elle était invisible sur ton toit et surveillais la situation.

'' Effectivement, dit calmement Harry. Enfin mon oncle plus qu'elle. Il voulait me jeter dehors, mais après la beuglante de Belmont elle a dit que je devais rester.''

Il regarda le sol un moment puis dit : ' Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec-''

Il ne pouvait pas dire le nom de Sirius.

'' il y 5 ans donc, continua Dumbledore, comme s'il n'avait pas fait de pause dans son histoire, tu es arrivée à Poudlard, ni aussi heureux ni aussi bien nourri que j'aurais souhaité peut-être néanmoins en vie et en bonne santé et aussi un léger résistance a tout ce qui est question sur les viole tu semblais une légère insensibilité du a habitude du sort que te fessais subir ta famille sans savoir que sa venais de Alucard cette état. Tu n'étais pas un petit prince dorloté comme Alucard l'était, mais un garçon normal comme j'aurais pu l'espérer dans de telles circonstances, jusque-là mon plan fonctionnait malgré imprévu de l'influence sex-appeal d'Alucard sur les jeunes sorcières.

'' Qui je dois avouer que j'étais un peu incontrôlable en ce moment a cause que était pas encore habituer au sceau de puissance de ma grand mère et être dans un corps apparence humaine, dit alucard glacialement. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup plus de contrôle que Erika du moins, je me suis contenter que de trois fille alors que Erika elle se tapait tous les garçons de poudlard, incluant évidement mon propre père pour tromper Sirius il y a 50 ans.

'' Je t'accorde ce point la dit Dumbledore en souriant tristement. Et puis... bien, tu te souviens des événements de ta 1 ère année à Poudlard aussi clairement que moi et Alucard. Tu relevas magnifiquement le challenge qui t'attendait et très tôt – plus tôt que je m'y serait attendu, tu te trouvas confronté face à face avec le père d'Alucard : Voldemort. Tu survécus grâce au fis et à ses chant qui paralyse les esprits maléfique. Tu fis et alucard aussi plus ce que on aurait entendu de vous deux, vous empêchez le retour de ses pleins pouvoirs et de toutes ses forces.  
Tu menas un combat d'homme. On était… plus fier de toi que j'aurais pu le dire et Alucard aussi ce qui le fessais regrettée de t'avoir fait subir le viol de tes parent moldu sans le faire exprès et ta même proposée de inversée le sort qui au lieu de t'attirer les viole il les repousse quand on nommait ton nom ou le lien avec lui.

'' Pourtant il y avait une faiblesse dans mon plan, dit Dumbledore. Une faiblesse évidente qui pouvait je le savais, même maintenant, tout détruire. Et sachant combien il était important que mon plan réussisse, je me disais que je ne permettrai pas à cette faille de le ruiner. Moi seul pouvait prévenir cela, alors moi seul devait être fort. Et ici était mon premier test, comme tu étais étendu à l'infirmerie, faible de ton combat contre Voldemort avec Alucard comme gardien.

'' Je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire, dit Harry.

'' Ne te souviens-tu pas m'avoir demandé, étendu à l'hôpital, pourquoi Voldemort avait essayé de te tuer étant un bébé et qui a reçu son propre sort comme si tu étais un vampire nouveau née, et aussi pourquoi Alucard quand t'a mal à ta cicatrice posait toujours sa main dessus pour calmer les douleurs en l'absorbant avec ses pouvoir du toucher vampire.

Harry acquiesça.

'' Aurais-je du te le dire alors ?

Harry regarda dans les yeux bleus et ne dit rien, mais son cœur galopait à nouveau.

'' Tu ne vois pas la faille dans mon plan encore ? Non… peut-être non. Bien comme tu le sais j'ai décidé de ne pas te répondre. Je me disais-je, que tu étais beaucoup trop jeune pour le savoir. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de te le dire quand tu avais 11 ans. Cela aurait été trop pour un si jeune âge.

'' J'aurais dû reconnaître le signe de danger alors. J'aurais du me demander pourquoi je ne me sentais pas plus dérangée que tu aies déjà posé la question à laquelle je savais qu'un jour moi et Alucard on devrait donne une terrible réponse. J'aurais du reconnaître que j'étais trop heureux de ne pas avoir eu à le faire en ce jour particulier… TU étais trop jeune beaucoup trop jeune.

'' Et donc nous entrions dans ton seconde année à Poudlard. Et une fois encore tu rencontras des défis envers Alucard surtout que même des sorciers adultes humains n'ont jamais rencontrés : une fois encore tu sauves Alucard qui a maintenant une dette de sang éternelle envers toi, et tu t'en acquittas au-delà de tous nos espoirs.  
Tu ne me demandas pas à nouveau cependant pourquoi Voldemort t'avait laissé cette marque et pourquoi Alucard sauf cette année-là absorbais toujours sa douleurs mais cette fois il en était empêcher par son père par le journal qui le possédais sans le contrôler entièrement a causé Alucard a époque était amoureux fou de sa favorite et voulais pas que esprit de son père la blesse alors il détournant ses pouvoir pour attaquer seulement au sang pur qui a eu ou que tu voudrais partager en orgie avec lui quand tu as été blessée en même temps que lui a l'infirmerie. A causé faire l'amour à la victime consentant était le seul moyen d'éloignée l'esprit maléfique du journal de sa tête et plus tard il avait même invitée Ron aussi avec toi vers la fin avant que les victimes se réveilles… oh oui… nous sommes passés très près du sujet. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas tout dit ?

Bien il semblerait que malgré qu'Alucard aille inciter à l'orgie étudiante, que 12 ans était après tout, à peine mieux que 11 pour recevoir une telle information. Je t'ai laissé me quitter ensanglanté, épuisé, mais joyeux et si j'ai ressenti un remords inconfortable car j'aurais dû, peut-être te le dire à ce moment, il fut rapidement passé sous silence. Tu étais trop jeune, vois-tu, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te gâcher cette nuit d'orgie avec la sœur d'Alucard, Sa favorite et ta copine pour toi et Ron Weasley….

Vois-tu Harry ? Vois-tu la faille de mon plan brillant maintenant ? J'étais tombé dans le piège que le coté vampire que Alucard avait prévu, que je m'étais dit pouvoir éviter, que je devais éviter.

'' Je ne

'' Je me souciais trop de toi, dit simplement Dumbledore, je me souciais plus de ton bonheur que du fait que tu sache la vérité sur Alucard plus de ta paix de l'esprit que de mon plan plus de ta vie que des vies qui pouvaient être perdues si le plan échouait.  
En d'autres termes, j'ai agis exactement comme Voldemort pense des humain, des fous, qui aimons agir, est-ce une excuse ? Je défie quiconque t'ayant regardé comme Alucard et moi l'avons fait – et je t'ai observé de plus près que tu ne l'imagine – alucard également et de ne pas vouloir t'épargner plus de douleur que tu en avais déjà eu à cause de lui involontairement.  
Qu'en avais-je à faire que des tas de gens et des créatures sans noms et sans visage soient massacrés dans un futur imprécis, si ici et maintenant tu étais en vie, et bien, et heureux et légèrement pervers parfois vu que Alucard t'a initier au plaisir sexuelle des ton plus jeune âge. Je n'avais jamais rêvé d'avoir une telle personne avec moi.

'' Nous entrâmes dans ta 3 ère année. Je t'ai regardé de loin toi et alucard pour repoussée les chasseuses de Elmira et les détraqueur, comme tu as trouvés Sirius, apprenant qui il était et le sauver de Elmira.  
Qui était une des erreurs les plus flagrantes de Alucard qui l'avais invitée en échange d'une élimination de l'ancien conseil Transylvanie a une chasse contre sa sœur Moka mais Elmira quand elle n'était pas en temps de guerre, est une terrifiante tueuse sanguinaire qui détestais venir ici sauf en temps de guerre comme en ce moment.  
Voulais sa proie et le ministère avais désignée Sirius black pour elle, mais elle c'est en fait moquer de fudge quand il s'est à nouveau échappée grâce à vous deux et elle a humilié fudge en disant qu'elle abandonnait Black pour sa fille Moka Black qui avais réuni le conseille au complet pour une simple blessure faire par un hippogriffe fait à Alucard et elle a dû s'exilée de Londres pour rejoindre ton père. Mais elle avait assez de respect pour moi et pour alucard pour faire plaisir à sa fille hinata qui lui a fait une petite orgie elle et pour ses fille avec elle dans sa crypte étudiante la nuit après sauf celle qui a été punis et envoyée chez Elizabeth a cause elle refusait de rentrée dans l'école, et c'est justement Rosalie qui fut envoyée chez Elizabeth.  
Devais-je te le dire alors, au moment où tu avais triomphalement enlevé ton parrain des mâchoires du conseil des anciens ? Mais maintenant à l'âge de 13 ans, mes excuses s'épuisaient. Tu étais peut-être jeune, mais tu avais prouvé que toi et alucard vous étiez exceptionnel. Ma conscience était mal à l'aise, Harry. Je savais que le moment devait arriver bientôt…

Mais vous êtres sortis du labyrinthe l'année dernière, ayant vu Ron Weasley mourir, ayant redonné la forme humaine de Alucard par la force et aussi ayant vu la forme vampire démoniaque qui refuse de montrée sans être en Transylvanie ou a son manoir en sécurités et que malgré cela tu sauve non seulement sa vie mais aussi celle de hinata sa fille favorite vampire… et on ne t'a rien dit, bien que je sache, maintenant que Voldemort est revenue en dieux-vampire, que on devait le faire bientôt. Et maintenant, cette nuit, je sais que tu es depuis longtemps près pour cette révélation que alucard a gardé pour moi si longtemps, car tu a survécu sans avoir peur de lui a voir sa vrai forme vampire démoniaque et en plus a le sauvée lui et Hinata, car tu as prouvé en les sauvant tout les deux que j'aurais du placer ce fardeau sur tes épaules avant cela.  
Ma seule défense est que je t'ai vu te débattre sous plus de fardeaux qu'aucun élève jamais passé dans cette école, vampire ou humain et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à en ajouter un autre – le plus grand de tous.

Harry regardais mais Dumbledore ni Alucard ne parlais.

'' Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Alucard se levais et devant ses yeux dévoilais sa forme démoniaque de vampire devant Dumbledore et Alucard.

'' Mon père Voldemort essaya de te tuer quand tu étais un enfant à cause d'une prophétie faite par moi-même en forme libérée peu avant ta naissance.  
Mon coté humain normal ne se rappelle pas ou peu mais moi sa forme libérée je m'en souviens clairement.  
Il savait que ma prophétie avait été faite par un sang maudit de salazard serpentard, croyant remplis les termes de la prophétie.  
Il découvrit à ses dépens, qu'il s'était trompé, quand le sort qui devait te tuer se retourna contre lui.  
Et donc depuis son retour dans un corps de goule-vampire non mordu par un vampire, et depuis particulièrement depuis notre évasion extraordinaire l'année dernière, il a été déterminé à entendre la prophétie du maître du néant dans son intégralité.  
C'est le véritable nom de ma personnalité vampire, Alucard n'est qu'un surnom que on me donne ou comme tu m'as connus a époque benoît était mon côté humain que Elmira a crée pour scellez ma puissance, et légèrement pervers. C'est l'arme qu'il a cherché si assidûment depuis son retour : savoir comment te détruire.

Le soleil était complétement levé maintenant. Le bureau de Dumbledore était baigné dedans.  
La boîte en verre dans laquelle l'épée de Gryffondor résidait brillait d'une lumière blanche et opaque, les fragments des instruments qu'Harry avait lancé sur le sol brillaient contre des gouttes de pluie, le bébé funix faisait un doux bruit de pépiements dans son nid de cendre mais Harry vit pour la première fois Alucard étincelez sous la lumière du soleil tête dévoilée et non cachée par un capuchon.

'' Mais Moka a écrasée la prophétie dit Harry sans expression. Elle a lutée avec hermione et hinata en duel Alucard ou le maître du néant lui a dit qu'elle était brisée.

'' Ce qui a été détruit était juste l'enregistrement de la prophétie gardé par le département des vals Hesing du ministère. Mais ma prophétie a été faite pour quelqu'un et cette personne a les moyens de s'en souvenir parfaitement.

'' Qui l'a entendue ? demanda Harry bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

'' Moi, dit Dumbledore, par un matin froide il y a 16 ans, dans une chambre au-dessus des trois balais. J'étais allé là pour voir un candidat pour deux poste libre et justement les deux candidats de partageais la même chambre. Vu que c'était Alucard pour le poste de professeur en défense contre les forces du mal et la deuxième, cependant était la petite-petite fille d'une fameuse, très douée voyante et je pensais que c'était la moindre des politesses de la rencontrer. Contrairement à Alucard, je fus déçu. Il me semblait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre trace de don sur elle-même. Mais je l'ai dit courtoisement j'espère que je ne pensais pas qu'elle conviendrait pour le poste. Mais par contre Alucard je le connaissais de réputation était aussi un voyant qui lui prédisais des prophéties vampirique qui se réalise très souvent. Mais quand je me suis tourné pour partir. Alucard se dévoila en forme démon devant elle et moi et les deux se mis en transes. Mais contrairement a l'humaine Alucard peut te révéler exactement mais seulement en forme démoniaque la prophétie sous le soleil levant du matin sans être cachée par son capuchon.

Alucard se met en transe vampirique divinatoire ce qui dévoilas son mode libérée et d'une voix chantant de démon en sortie la prophétie chantée au moment même que le soleil frappais sa peau de vampire qui semblais s'enflammée mais était en fait que la peau de vampire reflétais la lumière comme si il était en flamme le choc fit reculer Harry mais de surprise et non de peur et écoutais la transe du démon alucard.

Celui avec le pouvoir de neutralisée mon père…

Né de la favorite qui l'a défié trois fois,

La favorite refusera le don de sa protectrice,

Et mon père le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le père du fis du néant ne connaître pas…

Et l'un mourra de la main du néant, pour purifier l'âme enfermée et mutilée par le seigneur noir,

Car aucun ne peut vivre pendant que l'autre survit….

Celui qui a le pouvoir de neutralisée le seigneur noir laissera le néant le dévorée vivant quand le septième mois mourra…

Le chant de vampire s'interrompais et avec un frisson alucard redevenais humains avec une légère confusion pareille comme trelaweney. Ni Dumbledore ni Harry ni aucun des portraits ne fessaient un son. Même Funix était devenu silencieux.

'' Professeur Dumbledore ? dit Harry très calmement, comme Dumbledore regardant toujours la pensive, semblait complétement perdu dans ses pensées. Cela… cela peut-il dire... Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

'' Cela veut dire, dit Dumbledore, que la seule personne qui a la seul chance de vaincre suffisamment lord Voldemort pour que Alucard achève la malédiction de Bened pour de bon est née à la fin de juillet, il y a presque 16 ans. Ce garçon naîtrait de parent qui était des favoris d'une puissante famille de vampire ayant déjà défié trois fois Voldemort. Harry sentit quelque chose se refermer sur lui. Sa respiration redevint difficile.

'' Cela veut dire –moi ?

Dumbledore l'observa pendant un moment à travers ses lunettes.

La chose étrange Harry, dit-il doucement est que ça aurait pu ne pas être toi du tout. La prophétie du maître du néant aurait pu s'appliquer à deux garçon sorciers, tous les deux née à la fin du mois de juillet cette année-là, tous les deux avaient des parents appartenant à l'ordre des Anciens Phénix, les deux couples de parents avaient échappée de justesse à Voldemort trois fois. Un bien sûr était toi, le second était Neville londubat.

Mais alors… mais alors, pourquoi était ce mon nom sur la prophétie et non celui de Neville ?

'' A cause que l'enregistrement officiel fut renommé après que Voldemort t'ait attaqué étant enfant dit Dumbledore. Il semblait évident au gardien Val Helsing du Hall des prophéties que Voldemort pouvait seulement avoir essayé de te tuer car il savait que tu étais celui à qui le maître du néant faisait référence.

'' Alors ce pourrait ne pas être moi ? dit Harry.

'' Je suis désolé dit Alucard lentement, chaque mot paraissait lui coûte un gros effort de ne pas libéré sa rage vampirique, mais il n'y a aucun doute que c'est toi cousin.

'' Mais vous avez dit –Neville est né fin juillet aussi – et sa mère et son père.

'' tu oublies les partie des vampires de la prophétie, l'identification final du garçon qui permettra au maître du néant a détruire Voldemort en le dévorant vivant et Voldemort lui-même le marquerait comme son égal et c'est ce qu'il a fait Harry, il t'a choisie en tuant la favorite de Erika et pas Neville. Il t'a donné cette cicatrice qui s'est révélé une bénédiction et une malédiction.

'' Mais il aurait pu mal choisir ! dit Harry, il aurait pu marquer la mauvaise personne !

'' Il a choisi le garçon qu'il pensait représenter le plus grand danger pour lui dit Dumbledore et note ceci, Harry. Il a choisie non le sang pur (qui d'après lui est le seul genre de sorcier qui mérite d'exister en forme de vampire ou d'être protéger par un vampire) mais les demi-sang, comme lui l'était autrefois. Il s'est vu en toi avant même de t'avoir vu, et ne te marquant avec cette cicatrice, il ne t'a pas tué comme il en avait l'intention mais t'a donné des pouvoirs, et un futur, qui t'a permis de lui échapper tout comme son fis une fois mais 4 fois jusqu'ici – quelque chose que ni tes parents, ni les parents de Neville n'ont réussi.

'' Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait alors ? dit Harry, qui se sentait engourdi et froid. Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de me tuer quand j'étais un enfant ? Il aurait pu attendre de voir si Neville ou moi paraissait le plus dangereux quand nous serions plus vieux et essayer de tuer celui-là.

'' C'aurait été en effet l'itinéraire le plus pratique, dit Dumbledore, excepté que Voldemort avait une connaissance incomplète de la prophétie du maître du néant. Les trois balais que Alucard et Sibylle avait choisi pour son bas prix, attire beaucoup de client et se faire entendre est difficilement comme l'ont su les espions de désirée Ombrage que d'espionnée un vampire blessée par un tsunami est beaucoup plus compliquer quand ce vampire est légèrement surprotecteur et paranoïaque. Bien sûr, Alucard y avais pensé en prévoyant son entrevue en même temps qu'elle a l'invitée a lui payer une chambre vu qu'il avait pitié d'elle mais qui avais pas prévus cette transe vampirique pendant l'entrevue avec le professeur trelawney qui elle aussi fessais la même transe et répétais en duo la même chose et que sa méritait de se faire être espionné. Mon –notre – coup de chance fut que l'espion fut détecté seulement un instant après le début de la prophétie du maître du néant et jeté dehors du bâtiment.

'' Alors ils ont seulement entendu ?

'Il a entendu seulement le début, la partie prédisant la venue d'un garçon en juillet d'une favorite ayant défié trois fois Voldemort. En conséquence, il ne pouvait pas prévenir son maître que l'attaque d'une favorite d'un vampire pourrait avoir comme risque de te transférer ses pouvoirs, et de te marquer comme son égal. Alors Voldemort n'a jamais su qu'il pouvait y avoir un danger de s'attaquer à ta mère qui était la favorite d'Erika Phénix, qu'il pourrait être sage d'attendre, d'en apprendre plus. Il ne savait pas que tuer la favorite de Erika te donnerais des pouvoir que le seigneur noir ne connaîtrait pas mais que les Maître du néant connais très bien.

'' Mais je n'en ai pas ! dit Harry d'une voix étranglée, je n'ai pas de pouvoir qu'il n'a pas, je ne pouvais pas combattre comme lui ou comme Alucard ce soir, je ne peux pas posséder les gens – ou les tuer – je ne suis pas un vampire.

Il y a une pièce dans le département des chasseurs de vampire, l'interrompit Alucard qui demeurais fermer tout le temps, elle contient une force qui est bien plus grande et plus terrible que mon venin et la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces même des vampires pure sur la nature. C'est aussi peut-être la plus mystérieuse des nombreux sujets d'études qui sont là-bas.  
C'est ce pouvoir contenu dans cette pièce que les maître du néant qui sont du côté du bien en possédé mais toi tu en as encore plus en si grande quantité que Voldemort n'a pas du tout, sauf pour en abusée comme violer ses victimes. Ce pouvoir t'a emmené à me sauve ce soir. Ce pouvoir m'a aussi sauvée de la possession de Voldemort en deuxième année, car il ne pouvait supporter de restée dans mon corps quand je baisais avec amour mes victimes qui me forçais à mettre en transe sans les tuer, vu que même si je suis son fis moi je peux supporter cette force qu'il déteste a cause je suis a demi-humain et non pas un pure vampire comme Moka. Moka autrefois tolérais cela aussi mais aujourd'hui corrompu par la haine et la jalousie elle ne supporte plus de me voir amoureux de ma favorite.  
En définitive, il t'importe peu que tu ne puisses pas fermer ton esprit. Ce fut ton cœur qui te sauva. Et c'est aussi cette force qui a forcée temari ma sœur a sauvée ma favorite a cause contrairement a Moka qui avais purement tué son père pour possédée son corps, et c'est sûrement cela aussi qui l'empêchais de la mordre pour qu'elle devienne son corps également. temari quant elle la embrassée avec amour sa mère sous le même apparence pour la rendre zombifier mais elle était a 15 % encore vivante et prenais sur les coups trop violente de ma saloppe de jumelle sur elle a cause le restant esprit de sa mère regrettais ses actes et voulais la protéger sa fille de Moka et quand Moka fut partie en Transylvanie, temari peu prudente avec ses don de Possession sur sa mère et voulant fouiller ses affaire pour savoir si elle avais des god sexuelle comme son livre qui mord, de ma part et qu'elle ses brûler sa a temporairement blessée temari mais pas sa mère humaine et elle a pu lui lancer a sa fille violée : Appelle ton amant et pardonne moi avoir été une mauvaise mère, elle s'en voulais quand elle ses légèrement réveiller mais quand temari en est aperçut trop tard Hermione hurlais déjà : alucard vient me chercher mes parents sont mort par Moka black et temari phénix.

Harry ferma les yeux. S'il n'était pas allé sauver Alucard, Sirius ne serait pas mort…

Plus pour reporter le moment où il aurait à penser encore à Sirius, Harry demanda, sans se soucier vraiment de la réponse, la fin de la prophétie… c'était quelque chose comme doit être tuer par le néant… aucun ne peut vivre… pendant que l'autre survit dit Dumbledore…

'' Alors, dit Harry, creusant les mots de ce qu'il ressentait comme un profond puits de désespoirs en regardant son cousin, alors cela peut-il dire… que Alucard alias le maître du néant doit tuer un de nous deux à la fin. Et que s'il tue Voldemort après ma mort il deviendrait le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres

'' Oui, il portera l'âme de Voldemort mais sans être cruelle comme son père, dit Dumbledore. À cause qu'il ne sera pas affecté par la possession, l'âme sera seulement devenue une simple nourriture pour sa forme libérée de vampire faucheur d'âme tout simplement.

Pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne parla. Quelque part loin au-delà des murs du bureau, Harry pouvait entendre le son des voix, des élèves qui dirigeant vers le grand Hall pour un petit déjeuner matinal peut-être. Il semblait impossible qu'il puisse y avoir des personnes dans le monde qui désirent de la nourriture, qui rient, qui ne savait ni se souciait que Sirius Phénix soit parti à jamais. Sirius semblait déjà à un millions de kilomètres, même maintenant une partie d'Harry s'imaginait que s'il tirait ce voile, il trouverait Sirius le regardant, l'accueillant peut-être avec son rire comme un aboiement…

'' Je crois que je te dois une autre explication a toi et alucard, dit Harry dit Dumbledore en hésitant, tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je ne t'ai pas choisi comme préfet et que j'ai choisie Hermione a la place a la grand colère de Alucard… je dois avouer… que j'ai plutôt pensé… que tu avais déjà assez de responsabilité comme ça.

Harry leva les yeux sur Dumbledore et vit une larme s'écouler de la figure de Dumbledore dans sa longue barbe d'argent.

'' Et bien au début j'ai pensée qui était un peu stupide de pas m'avoir choisie mais de tout manière ni ma mère ni mon père l'ont été et sa aurais été encore plus stupide d'avoir choisi le fis De Voldemort pour porter le même badge de préfet que son père renier.

Alucard pour la première fois depuis au moins un an éclatais de rire de bon cœur et étrangement ce rire imitais parfaitement le rire d'aboiement de Sirius Black.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 : La nouvelle guerre des Phénix.

Ce matin-là après évidement une orgie complet à l'infirmerie qui satisfaite grandement le manque d'alucard, tout le monde était réunis mais malgré l'orgie Harry avais que regarder et non participer et les autres avais compris que Harry était encore sous le choc de la mort de Sirius mais Hermione était humeur joyeuse quand même envers Alucard et au nouvelle du journal de ce matin qui annonçais.

LA REINE DES TÉNÈBRES ET CELUI DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM EST REVENUS EN VAMPIRE HYBRIDE.

« Dans un rapide compte-rendu vendredi soir, Le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge a confirmé que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est de retour au pays, plus affairée que jamais et qui est devenue selon le chef du conseil des Ancien : Alucard Phénix, un Vampire illégale extrêmement dangereux à provoquer sans l'aide de son conseil.

« C'est avec grand regret que je dois confirmer que le Magiciens se nommant lui-même Lord – vous voyez de qui je veux parler – est devenus un dangereux dieu suceur de sang carnivore et est de retour parmi nous », dit Fudge d'un air à la fois brisé et troublé en s'adressant aux journalistes.  
« C'est avec presque autant de regrets que nous ajournons la révolte de masse des Chasseur de Vampire sous la Solde De Moka Jedusor Black qui a avouer sous hypnose vampirus du conseil des vampire transylvanien tous les crimes donc accusais la pauvre Hermione Phénix que c'était elle qui l'est le fessais pour nourrir Le vampire donc vous savez le nom.  
Et est actuellement détenues par les membres du conseil du fis de Lord vampire illégal en attend d'une exécution pour tout ses crimes qu'elle a causée depuis plus de 3 ans. Et c'est aussi pour vous ajournons la révolte de masse des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, qui ont refusé de poursuivre leur profession au sein du Ministère. Nous pensons que les Détraqueurs se rallient actuellement aux fidèles de Lord – machin chose et de Erika sa femme pour les vampires du conseil noir des phénix qui est constituée de tous les chasseurs qui ont été vampirisée illégalement de Moka Black jedusort. **

« Nous encourageons la population du monde sorcier à se tenir vigilante.  
Le ministère publie en ce moment des guides élémentaires de vie et de défense personnelle qui seront distribués gratuitement à tous les sorciers avant le mois prochain.  
Et conseille de mettre a leur fenêtre des croix bénite et des gousses d'ail pour éloignée les vampires qui du moins tue vraiment des sorcier et non des animaux comme la expliqué le chef des Anciens au ministère que les vampires végétarien sont quasiment tous contre son père. »

« Le compte rendu du ministère a été reçu avec effroi et alerte de la part de la communauté des sorciers qui aussi récemment qu'il recevait l'assurance de la part du Ministère qu'il n'y avait aucun forme de vérité dans ces rumeurs persistantes visant à démontrer que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom serait devenus un puissant vampire et conspire à nouveau contre nous, qui contrairement au conseil des vampires Transylvanie et le ministère Transvanien humain aussi ont fermer leur frontière au anglais et refusée entièrement tout entente de paix avec eux le ministère comme raison il ont donnée : Votre ministère est corrompu allez-vous faire empalée bande de menteur qui engage des violeuse de favorite vampire. »

Les détails de l'incident qui ont poussé le Ministère a changés d'avis sont encore vagues, même s'il a présumé que Erika Phénix et le vampire-Dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom est un groupe de fidèles vampires (connus sous le nom du conseil des phénix noir) ont pénétré dans le Ministère de la Magie jeudi soir avais l'aide de Moka black sa secrétaire junior chef des Chasseur de vampire.

Alucard phénix et Albus Dumbledore, récemment rétabli au poste de professeur pour Alucard et directeur de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie à Poudlard, a été rétabli membre au sein de la Confédération des Sorciers et réhabilité à commander le Grand Ordre de Merlin et a été jusqu'ici indisponible tout les deux pour tout commentaire.  
Ils ont insisté tout les deux tout au long de l'année dernière sur le fait que Moka Black et son père Maudit : celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était vraiment un vampire ressuscitée par Moka black et Temari Phénix qui a été jugée et dévorée par leur victime de viole selon Moka Par Hermione Phénix qui ont usée de leur magie noir illégal pour tuer les parent moldu de la femme du professeur et que Moka a pu échappée a tout traque a cause du ministère de la Magie qui a aussi découvert sous ses aveux que la Conseillère Ombrage a vendu les parent Moldus en échange être transformée en vampire illégaux a Moka. Qui a d'ailleurs été renvoyée de son poste par le conseille des Anciens et n'a plus été revue depuis, l'honorable fondatrice Elmira Phénix a indiqué que sa malédiction légale sur son poste la amplement frappée causais une grande joie a la communauté des vampires anglais et évidement a la famille Phénix qui malheureusement a perdu un être cher qui était un vampire innocent du nom de Sirius Black Phénix qui selon Moka qui a avouer que le coupable était Peter Petigrow est qui était un animagus non déclarée toujours vivant alors que tout le monde croyais le contraire et que c'était elle qui l'avais tuer. C'est avec plein d'espérance et de croyance, que le père maudit recrute des fidèles pour essayer une fois de plus d'accentuer son pouvoir vampirique.  
Dans le même temps le '' Garçons qui a survécu'' –

« Tu y es, Harry, je savais qu'il te mêlera à ça d'une manière ou d'une autre », dit Hermione tout en regardant le haut du journal dans les bras de son tendre Alucard qui lisais sur son épaule.

Ils étaient dans le bâtiment de l'infirmerie. Harry était assis en bas du lit de Ginny, et ils écoutaient tous deux Hermione qui lisaient la première page de la gazette du sorcier au bras d'alucard évidement.

Ginny, dont la cheville avait été soignée en un clin d'œil par Madame Pomfresh s'installait au chevet d'hermione mais elle était quand même sous observation et médicament du a son dû au viole toxique des cerveaux et doit prendre a chaque heure au moins 30 potions différente. Mais Hinata lui promis de lui apprendre si elle le veut plus tard un sortilège inoffensif pour les humains qui fait le même effet mais sans les effets secondaire toxique, que les tentacules cerveaux vu qu'elle se plaignait parfois de son sentiment de manques. Hermione souriais vu que elle connaissais aussi ce sortilège des tentacules vu que Hinata lui avais enseigner le sortilège quand elle était réveiller en vampire consent et était amusée a le lancée sur Elizabeth pour la ligotée pour son anniversaire de vampire, Neville, dont le nez était revenus à sa taille et à la forme normale était assis sur une chaise entre les deux lits; Hinata était avec a coté et malgré la révélation sur son implication accidentelle a propose de ses parents, Elizabeth lui a assurée que c'était pas de sa faute et Neville lui avais pardonnée quand même durent la nuit en couchant avec elle et Elizabeth qui semblais bien l'aimer aussi et enfin Lucy, qui était passé leur rendre visite, avait entre les mains la dernière édition du Chicaneur, le lisant de haut en bas, et ne semblant prêté aucune attention à ce qu'Hermione disait.

« Il est à nouveau '' Le garçon qui a survécu'' n'est-ce pas ? dit Ginny sombrement. Il ne s'agit plus d'une tentative de se mettre en valeur comme Alucard, hein ? »

Elle prit une grande poignée de Chocogrenouille, dans l'immense pile qu'il y avait sur sa table de chevet, en lança quelques unes à Harry, Hinata et Neville et arracha l'emballage du sien avec ses dents, elle avait toujours de profonde marques sur son corps en entier la ou les tentacules sexuelle du cerveau l'avais violé. Selon Madame Pomfresh, les pensées sexuelle peuvent laisser un choc plus profond que toute autre chose, ainsi, depuis qu'elle a appliqué de nombreuses couches de pommade du Docteur ubbly, il semblait y avoir des améliorations en plus aussi de l'antidote anti toxine qui annulais les effets du viole.

« Oui, il nous font plein d'éloge à notre égard maintenant, Harry. », dit Hermione en parcourant l'article. '' Deux voix de vérité isolée… perçue comme une famille de cannibale à tort, déséquilibrée, violeur, jamais hésitant dans son histoire… forcé de supporter les ridicule et les calomnies…'' Humm, dit-elle d'un air mécontent. « J'ai remarqué qu'ils ne mentionnent pas le fait que c'était eux à la gazette du sorcier qui nourrissaient ce ridicule et ces calomnies… » Mais au moins il m'accusent plus de tuer des innocent c'est un bon point pour eux et j'ai même reçut des excuse publique de Fudge ce matin en par Mina pour m'avoir accusée alucard d'avoir tuer mes parents alors que c'est totalement faux vu que cet cette putain de Moka et temari qui ont tout fait. »

'' Sans oublier le plus mauvais poulet de poudlard dit Hinata en riant. »

Elle cilla d'un air méprisant et posa sa main sur ses côtes. La lutte de moka avais quasiment pas blessée mais était surtout le fait que Alucard lui a sauté dessus a son retour après avoir soigneusement enfermer Moka en Transylvanie dans la même cage que temari est morte et sous hypnose total surveiller par Cléo son gigantesque serpent hypnotiseur, que Hermione fut carrément violer par lui pour fêter sa mais Hermione voulais la dévorée vivante mais comme elle avait encore des information importante sur son père sa devais attendre encore un peu. Contrairement a Ginny qui a subis non seulement une hypnose ratée de Erika et un viole de tentacule du cerveau, Hermione paraissais toujours aussi affamée que Elmira en troisième année.  
Elle en avait déjà assez d'attendre le signal donner pour dévorée la principal violeuse et tueuse de ses parents Moldus.

La dernière tentative de prise de pouvoir de Erika Phénix et de Vous Savez qui, page deux à quatre, ce que Le Ministère aurait dû nous dire, page cinq, pourquoi personne n'écoutais le conseil des Anciens D'alucard phénix et personne n'écoutait Albus Dumbledore, page six à huit, Interview exclusif avec Alucard Phénix, Hermione Phénix et Harry Potter, page neuf… « Bien, dit Hermione pliant le journal et le jetant de côté, sa leur a certainement donnée beaucoup de sujets d'écriture. Et cette interview de nous trois n'est pas exclusive, c'est celle qu'ont avait fait dans le Chicaneur il y a plusieurs mois déjà… »

« Papa les a tous vendu », dit Lucy faiblement en tournant une page du Chicaneur. « Il en a obtenu un très bon prix, aussi, nous partons en expédition en Suède cet été, voir si l'ont peut attraper un Cornax cornus! »

Ginny semblai suffoquer un moment, puis dit, '' ça a l'air merveilleux''.

Alucard croisais le regard d'Harry tout comme Ginny et s'empressa de regarder ailleurs en souriant.

« Bon, quoi qu'il en soit » s'asseyant un peu plus droit en souillant à nouveau. « Que va-t-il arriver à l'école ? »

« Et bien, hinata et flitwich s'est débarrassé de océan de sang de Fred et Georges », dit Ginny. « Hinata est un peu déçu quand même vu que était du sang de poulet, mais pour lui faire plaisir, il lui a laissé fait apparaître dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal une fontaine de sang a sa disposition qui est remplie en perpétuelle du même sang donc était composée l'océan de sang de Fred et George. »

« Ho c'est gentil de sa part » dit Hermione, mais hinata tu aurais pu le faire a sa place non.

« En avais vraiment pas envie et c'était un sacré belle magie comme idée, c'est sa que je lui ai dit et il ma fait ma fontaine de sang de poulet. Et d'ailleurs il a n'a laissée un morceau de marécage sur sa fenêtre qui a pas réussi à enlever.

« Ah bon pourquoi ? »

« Il a dit que même un phénix ne l'enlèverais jamais. » dit Alucard en riant. Je pense qu'il l'a laissé en guise de monument en l'honneur de Fred et Georges », dit hinata la bouche remplie de chocolat. « Ils m'ont envoyé tout ça quand je leur ai écrie que j'ai transformée et dévorée sous ordre de la fondatrice La conseillère en éducation sexuelle en temps que le plus pire sang de poulet que j'ai jamais goûtée. Expliquais-t-elle devant la montagne d'une nouvelle sorte de suçon de vampire a saveur Sang de poulet et non de sang humain, chose que je tolère a présent comme friandise. « Ils doivent bien s'en tirer avec le magasin de farces, hein alucard ? »

« Bien sûr ils sont au-dessus du marché des immortelle vu que le passage magique se situe dans leur bâtiment. »

Hermione semblais se coller plus contre alucard et demanda, « maintenant, tous les problèmes vont se stopper, maintenant que tu es de retour avec Alucard ?

« Oui » dit Neville. Tout est redevenu normal ».

« Je suppose que Rusard est heureux que hinata aille ''tuer par accident'', Désirée Ombrage. » demanda Ginny, appuyant une carte de Chocgrenouille à l'effigie de Dumbledore contre son pot à eau.

« Pas du tout », dit hinata, « il est en réalité très malheureux…. » En baissant sa voix jusques silence. « Il ne cesse de répéter que je suis une tueuse aussi pire que Moka black vu que j'ai tué la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à Poudlard… »

Tous les six incluant Hermione s'esclaffait de rire à la blague de hinata. Alucard avais racontée a quasi tout le monde que Ombrage avais insultée en plein forêt sa favorite et les goules de sa grand-mère et qu'elle avait mérité son sort comme indiquais sa chanson d'opéra que les Vampire de Poudlard lui ont foutu un coup de pied au derrière de son cadavre de poulet dévorée vivant par hinata.

« En tout cas était très amusant de la voir tentée de jetée un sort a Rosalie Phénix et de voir se plantée royalement contre nos goules. Dit Hermione en souriant »

« Évidement comme elle est morte tous ses règlement sexuelle a vie sont annulée justement à cause sa vie a Poudlard est terminée. » dit Alucard donc Harry tu pourras rejouer au quidditch à nouveau l'année prochaine.

« En parlant des goules de Elmira, dit Hermione qui s'était calmé un petit peu, « qui est le professeur de divination maintenant ? Est-ce que Elmira va restée ? »

« Elle est obligé non ? », dit Harry, « ses goules ne voudront pas qu'elles reviennent avec eux pas vrai alucard ? »

« En fait il ont fait la paix avec moi et elle aussi bien sûr, Rosalie a toujours voulus son duel mortalise avec elle et autorisée par moi. Mais depuis qu'elle a perdu contre ma grand mère, Rosalie a finalement compris la raison d'avoir fait sa et disons-le elle regrette un peu ses parole envers sa favorite. Ils se sont réconciliés sexuellement après quand on a capturée Moka black au ministère et même Elmira regrette aussi d'avoir causée sa colère en nommant Albus Dumbledore au lieu de moi. »

« Ah bon ? Mais alors elle et Trelawney vont tous deux enseigner », dit Ginny, j'aurais préféré que sa soit toi alucard que Elmira elle me fiche la trouille.

'' Pourtant elle t'aime bien Ginny elle aimerait bien te croquer surtout après sans le faire exprès que tu aille traitée de monstre vampire rigolais alucard durent ton examen en divination. Bon elle l'un peu mal pris et ton fait couler cette année.

« Je parie que Dumbledorre aurais aimé se débarrasser de trelawney pour de bon, Elmira est bien meilleur prrrof en divination qu'elle » dit Elizabeth en câlinant hinata.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? » demanda Hinata « après qu'on est réalisé qu'il existait de véritable prophéties vampiriques ».

Le cœur d'Harry commença à s'emballer. Il n'avait pas dît à Ginny et Hermione ou qui que ce soit ce que signifiait la prophétie d'Alucard le maître du Néant, que la forme vampire libéré d'alucard lui avais chantée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
Hinata leur avait dit qu'elle s'était cassée quand Moka et elle luttait en duel vampirique dans la chambres des morts en renfort avec Hermione, et Harry n'avait pas encore corrigé ce qu'ils croyaient ni Alucard d'ailleurs.  
Il n'était pas prêt à voir leurs expression quand il leur dirait que Alucard sera soit le meurtrier, soit la victime, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue que Alucard devrais tuer sous les ordres de son père Harry pour en terminer pour de bon comme indique la prophétie de Bened sur le sang des serpentard non maudit.

« C'est dommage qu'elle ait été cassé » dit Hermione calmement en se secouant la tête.

« Oui, c'est vrai », dit Ginny « Au moins, Vous savez qui n'a jamais su ce qu'elle renfermait lui non plus – ou vas-tu ? » ajouta-t-il semblant à la fois surprise et déçue qu'Harry se lèvre.

« Euh… c'est Hagrid », dit Harry « vous savez, il vient juste de revenir, et j'ai promis que j'irai le voir et lui dire comment vous allez vous trois ».

« Oh, d'accord alors, j'ai quatre jolie fille pour moi tout seul et oups pardon et pour Neville aussi. » dit Alucard en plaisantant en blague pour dire que Neville ressemblais a une fille ce qui le fessais rire. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part.

« Et demande lui ce qui s'est passé avec… avec son petit copain ! » dit hinata.

Harry fit signe de la main pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et compris tout en quittant le dortoir.

Le château semblait très calme, même pour un dimanche. Tout le monde était certainement dehors par ce temps ensoleillé, profitant de la fin de leurs examens et de la perspective de quelques jours tranquilles sans la gêne des révisions et des devoirs. Harry marcha doucement le long du couloir désert, scrutant à travers les fenêtres tout en avançant ; il pouvait voir les gens voler dans les airs au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, et quelques étudiants, nager dans le lac, accompagné du calamar géant.

Il trouvait difficile de décider s'il voulait être avec des gens ou non ; à chaque fois qu'il Avait de la compagnie, il voulait s'en aller, et) chaque fois qu'il était seul, il voulait avoir de la compagnie. Il pensait qu'il devrait vraiment y aller et voir Hagrid, néanmoins, comme il ne lui avait pas réellement parlé depuis qu'il était revenu…

Harry venait juste de descendre la dernière marche de marbre du Hall d'entrée, quand Malefoy, Pansy sa copine, Crabbe et Goyle émergèrent d'une porte sur la droite qu'Harry connaissait comme menant à la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry s'arrêta instantanément, Malefoy et les autres en firent autant. Les seuls sons qu'on entendait étaient les cris, les rires, et les clapotements dérivant jusqu'aux halls depuis l'extérieur à travers les portes ouvertes.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours – Harry savait qu'il vérifiait la présence d'un professeur – puis il se retourna vers Harry dit d'une voix basse

« Tu es mort Potter ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. »

« Marrant », dit-il. « Vous avez pensé que je me suis arrêté de marcher… »

Malefoy semblait plus énervé qu'Harry ne l'ait jamais vu ; il sentit une forme de satisfaction légère à la vue de son visage pâle évidement conforté de rage.

« Tu vas payer », dit Malefoy d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un soupire. « Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon père et à ma tente Black… »

« Je suis terrifié maintenant », dit Harry d'une manière sarcastique, « je suppose que comparée a ta favorite vampire que tu as couché avec a noël et a son mari vampire illégale Lord Voldemort, n'est qu'un avertissement en comparaison à vos quatre – Alors quel est le problème ? » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, mais aussi Pansy qui semblais horrifier et trahis étonnement. « Moka t'aimais beaucoup a noël quand vous couchez ensemble sous l'apparence de toi Pansy. Et elle et Erika sont ses favorites et il est un ami de ton père, non ? Tu ne dois pas voir peur de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

« Comment as-tu osée me faire ça drago ? »

Drago étais éberluée par la réaction de sa copine.

« Écoute Pansy était un accident et toi Potter, tu pense être un homme si fort, avec Alucard » dit Malefoy avançant vers lui, Crabbe et Goyle se mettant de chaque côté de lui. « Patience, je t'aurais, tu ne peux pas envoyer mon père et ma tente black en prison ».

« Pour ta tente elle est enfermer plutôt chez Alucard en attendant être dévorée vivante par Hermione Phénix au lieu de votre prison de sorcier corrompu. Mais pour le reste je pense que je viens de le faire. »

Malefoy sursautais d'horreur en comprenant ce que Harry venais de dire.

« Les détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban » dit Malefoy calmement, « mon père et les autres seront dehors en un rien de temps… »

« Je n'en attends pas moins d'eux », dit Harry, au moins tout le monde sera que Moka black est une salle pute qui trompe tout le monde y compris son propre mari Lord Voldemort maintenant »

La main de Malefoy brandis sa baguette mais Harry avait été trop rapide pour lui : il avait pendit sa propre baguette avant que le doigt de Malefoy ne soit même pas entrée dans sa poche mais a la grande surprise de Harry c'est même pas lui qui lançais un sort mais Pansy Parkinson qui s'enfuyais en pleurant de honte en hurlant : c'est fini entre nous drago Malefoy.

« Potter ! »

La voix retentit dans le hall d'entrée. Rogue était apparu depuis l'escalier qui descendait à son bureau, et à sa vue, Harry ressentit un élan de haine au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà ressentit à l'encontre de Malefoy… quoi que Dumbledore avait pu dire, il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Rogue… Jamais…

« Qu'avez-vous fait a Mr Malefoy ? » demanda Rogue, aussi froidement que d'habitude tout en marchant vers les quatre sorcier moins celui neutralisée par Pansy.

« Rien du tout, c'est Pansy Parkinson qui vient de rompre avec lui et lui a lancée un sort que je voulais lui lancée a cause que Moka black jedusort a coucher avec lui a noël monsieur le professeur tout comme vous avez violer Hinata avec une drogue d'amour a poudlard Monsieur dit fièrement Harry.

Rogue le fixa.

« Baissez cette baguette tout de suite. » dit-il rapidement, « dix points en mois pour gryff »

« Plutôt pour Serpentard Severus Rogue dit la voix glacial de Elmira Phénix.

Rogue se pétrirait aussitôt de peur vu que Elmira avais clairement entendu le phare concernant sa fille.

« Fondatrice phénix vous voilà de retour parmi nous. Puise vous demander pourquoi je devrais enlever des point a ma propre maison. »

« A cause que j'ai effectivement croisée une de vos élève en pleure qui m'a avouer en larme avoir rompu avec son ex copain a cause que l'ex femme de mon petit fis avais couché avec lui. A Noël et que selon Alucard il aurait entendu de source sûr que vous auriez drogué ma fille hinata d'une boisson d'amour et violer par-dessus le marchée malgré que j'étais autorisée pour les élèves cette semaine la. »

« Mais, mais était du a cause de la chanson de cette semaine-la que j'ai fait sa vu que vous aviez autorisée le viole pour une semaine. »

« Il m'a dit cela exactement comme excuse de ne pas vous tuer pour avoir toucher ma fille. Mais si personnellement si je serais directrice de l'école ça mériterais une punition de mort de ma part quand même mais vous avez de la chance je n'ai pas faim. Donc exige en temps que fondatrice que vous enlever des point a votre maison de serpent dépravée immédiatement sinon je chante la chanson pour vous renvoyée. »

« D'accord dit rogue à goyle, dit à Parkinson qu'elle a perdu 50 point de maison quand vous la rencontrer sous ordre de la fondatrice Elmira phénix. »

« Et aussi rajoutée des point de maison a Gryffondor dit une autre voix familière.

Le professeur McGonagall venait juste d'apparaître au dessus des marches de pierre du château ; elle portait un sac de voyage dans une main, et s'appuyait largement avec son autre main sur une canne pour pouvoir marcher, mais ne dehors de cela, elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

« Professeur McGonagall, » dit Rogue se tournant a sa rencontre, « Sortie de St Mungo à ce que je vois ! »

« Oui, Professeur Rogue », dit le professeur McGonagall en enlevant son manteau, « je suis presque aussi bien que neuve, vous deux, Crabbe, Goyle. »

Elle leur fit signe d'une manière impérieuse et ils allèrent jusqu'à elle avec leurs grands pieds, et leurs regards désagréables.

« Ici », dit le professeur McGonagall lançant son sac de voyage contre la poitrine de Crabbe, et sa canne contre celle de Goyle ; « apportez les pour moi jusque mon bureau »

Ils se tournèrent et montèrent vers les escaliers en marbre.

« Voyons maintenant », dit le professeur McGonagall en regardant les horloges en verre accrochées au mur. « Bien, je crois que Potter est ses amis incluant alucard et Hinata cinquante points chacun pour avoir alerter le monde du retour de vous-savez-qui ! Qu'en pensez-vous professeur rogue ? » Sa compense des 50 point que Pansy à provoquer en rompant avec Malefoy.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Rogue, Harry savait cependant qu'il avait très bien entendu. « Oh, et bien, je suppose… »

« Donc cinquante points chacun pour Potter, la femme phénix d'alucard, Weasley, et londubat », dit le professeur McGonagall et une pluie de rubis tombèrent en bas du compteur de l'horloge de verre de la maison Gryffondor en même temps qu'elle parlait » Oh, et cinquante point pour Mademoiselle lovegood », ajoute-t-elle, et un bon nombre de saphirs tombèrent dans l'horloge de Serdaigle.

« Maintenant, vous voulez retirer 50 Point a miss Parkinson, je crois, professeur Rogue – donc nous y voilà … »

Quelques rubis se retirèrent du pauvre compteur, laissant néanmoins un grand avantage a gryffondor vu les nombre de point que Hinata s'est amusée à enlever a Malefoy durent le règne tyrannique de désirée Ombrage.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois – il rangea sa baguette dans sa robe, et se dirigea tout droit vers les portes d'entrées sans un regard vers Rogue et Malefoy qui avais repris connaissance par rogue.

Le soleil brûlant le touchait d'un coup, tandis qu'il marchait sur la pelouse vers la cabane d'hagrid.

Il y avait des élèves allongés partout sur l'herbe entrain de bronzer, parler, lire la gazette du sorcier ou manger des confiseries, et qui le regardait passer ; certains l'appelaient, d'autres lui faisaient signe, désirant clairement montrer que, comme la gazette du sorcier, ils avaient décidé qu'il était une sorte de héros. Harry ne leurs dit rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils savaient exactement de ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt, mais il avait jusqu'ici évité les questions, et il préférait continuer comme ça.

En frappant à la porte de la cabine d'Hagrid, il a d'abord pensé qu'il était sorti, puis Crokdur est arrivé, le chargeant dans le coin et le renversant presque de par l'enthousiasme de son accueil. Hagrid, il semblait, était entrain de cueillir des haricots coureurs dans son jardin.

"Ah, Harry!" dit-il, rayonnant, quant Harry s'approcha de la clôture. « Viens ici, viens par ici, viens par ici, nous allons boire un jus de pissenlit…

« Comment ça va ? », demanda Hagrid, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à sa table en bois, un verre de jus glacé à la main, « tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se doutait à en juger le regard soucieux d'hagrid, qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à sa santé Physique. »

« Je vais bien », dit Harry rapidement, car il ne pouvait pas supporter de parler de la chose qu'il s'avait être à l'esprit d'hagrid. « Donc, ou étais-tu passé ? »

« Je me cachais dans les montagnes », dit Hagrid. A l'intérieur d'une grotte, comme Sirius quand il…

Hagrid s'arrêta, se racla la gorge, regarda Harry et but une longue gorgée de jus.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis de retour maintenant », dit-il faiblement.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux » dit Harry qui était déterminé à garder cette discussion loin de Sirius.

« Quoi », dit Hagrid, levant sa grosse main, et se palpant le visage, « Oh, oh oui. Et bien, le fardeau qu'était Graupy se comporte mieux maintenant. Il avait l'air très heureux de me voir quand je suis rentré pour te dire la vérité. C'est un bon garçon, vraiment…Je pense à lui chercher une petite amie en fait, tu crois que Hermione serais intéressée en en trouvée une…»

Harry riait de la blague et il aurait d'habitude de essayer de faire renoncer Hagrid à cette idée, l'idée qu'une deuxième géante pourrait s'installer dans la forêt des goule de Elmira, peut-être encore plus brutal et sauvage de Graup, était assez alarmante, mais quelque part, Harry n'était pas en mesure de canaliser son énergie pour argumenter sur ce sujet. Il se mettrait à désirer se retrouver seul à nouveau, et dans l'espoir de précipiter son départ, il se mit à boire de grande gorgée de jus de pissenlit, vidant la moitié de son verre.

« Tout le monde sais que Alucard disait la vérité avec toi, maintenant Harry », dit Hagrid doucement et inopinément. Il regardait Harry de près. « Ça doit être mieux, non ? »

Harry s'étouffa.

« Écoute… », Hagrid se pencha vers lui de l'autre coté de la table, « Je connais Sirius depuis plus longtemps que toi…il est mort dans un bataille vampirique contre sa fille et aussi que sa fille soit jugée par Hermione et Alucard et non par le ministre, et c'est la de cette manière qu'il voulait s'en aller ».

« Il ne voulait pas s'en aller du tout », dit Harry, énervé.

Hagrid inclina sa grosse tête touffue…

« Non, je ne dis pas qu'il le voulait », dit-il calmement, « Mais tout de même Harry, il n'était pas du genre à s'asseoir chez lui ou chez Alucard et laisser les autres vampires se battre sans lui. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre pour lui, s'il n'était pas parti aider Alucard et toi.

« Je dois aller voir Ginny et Hermione à l'infirmerie », dit-il mécaniquement.

« Oh », dit Hagrid semblant gêné. « Oh…d'accord, Harry…prend soin de toi alors, et

N'hésite pas à revenir si tu as »

« Oui…d'accord… »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte aussi vite qu'il put et l'ouvrit ; il était dehors sous le soleil à nouveau avant qu'Hagrid n'eut le temps de dire au revoir, et entrain de marcher à travers la pelouse. Une fois encore les personnes l'appelaient quand il passait. Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant, souhaitant qu'ils disparaissent tous, et que quand il rouvrirait les yeux, il se retrouverait seul dehors…

Quelques jours plus tôt, avant la fin des ses examens et qu'il eut la vision dans son esprit de ce que Voldemort faisait, il aurait quasiment tout donner pour que le monde de la Magie sache que lui, hermione et Alucard disait la vérités, pour qu'ils croient que grâce à Moka que Voldemort était de retour en temps que vampire impure des phénix, et qu'ils sachent qu'il n'était ni un menteur, ni un fou ou que Hermione n'est pas une assassin cannibale même et qu'elle a été réellement violer par Moka qui a possédée le corps de ses parents avec temari, mais maintenant, que Moka est pris par le conseille, peu lui importait…

Il marcha un petit peu autour du lac, s'assit sur un banc, se mit à l'abri des regards des passants en se cachant derrière des arbustes, et regarda vers l'eau scintillante, en pensant…

Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle il voulait se retrouver seul était qu'il se sentait isolé de tous depuis sa discussion avec Dumbledore et Alucard. Une barrière invisible le séparait du reste du monde. Il était – et avait toujours été – une personne différente. C'était juste qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment compris ce que ça signifiait, en fait la seul personne que secrètement semblais semblable a lui était le Maître du Néant en personne… lui aussi il a perdu un être cher qui aimais… son père adoptif Nicolas flanelle…

Et là, en s'asseyant au bord du lac, avec le terrible poids du chagrin qui pesait sur lui, avec la perte de Sirius si brutale et fraîche, il ne pouvait pas rassembler plus de sentiment de peur. Il faisait beau, et les lieux autour de lui était remplis de personnes entrain de rire et néanmoins, autant qu'il pu se sentir loin d'eux du fait qu'il vivait une aventure très différente, il était vraiment difficile de croire qu'il était assis ici, et que sa vie devrait se dérouler ou se terminer par un meurtre causée par son cousin Alucard…

Il resta assis un long moment, regardant l'eau, essayant de ne pas penser à son parrain vampire ou à se souvenir que c'était directement en face d'ici, à l'opposé du lac, que Sirius s'était une fois évanouie, en essayant de raisonnée Elmira Phénix et ses fille de son innocence.

Ginny et Hermione quittèrent l'infirmerie avec hinata complétement rétablis trois jours avant la fin de l'année. Hermione continuait de montrer des signes d'envie de discuter de Sirius, mais alucard qui veilleur sur sa femme s'affairait à faire un grognement avertissement pour la faire taire chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait son nom. Harry ne savait toujours pas s'il avait envie ou non de parler de son parrain vampire ; ses envies variaient selon son humeur. En revanche il était sûr d'une chose : aussi malheureux qu'il pouvait se sentir à ce moment-là, Poudlard allait vraiment lui manquer quand il serait de retour dans quelques jours au 4 Privet Drive. Même s'il comprenait exactement pourquoi il devait y retourner chaque été, il ne s'en sentait pas mieux. En fait il n'avait jamais craint autant d'y retourner.

Un autre malheureux fut Peeves qui étonnement était triste de avoir ratée le massacre de hinata sur le professeur Désirée Beurninger alors Hinata pour le consolée lui murmurais de piéger Malefoy qui a coucher avec Moka black qui était la coupable principal de Désirée Beurninger et Malefoy fut avec un chant d'alucard métamorphosée en fausse désirée Beurninger recouvert de sang de poulet et fut poursuivie pas une horde de Goule affamée qui était en fait Hinata, hermione, et Elizabeth et même peeve qui avais pris la canne pour aider a assommée Malefoy beureninger avec la canne pour aider a la chasse des goule : Plusieurs élèves coururent vers le Hall d'entrée pour le regarder se faire poursuivre par des goules affamée dans l'allée, alors que les directeurs de maisons hilare n'essayait pas du tout de les empêcher de voir le favori de moka black se faire maltraitée légèrement.

En effet le professeur McGonagall se rassit dans sa chaise, à la table des professeurs après quelque faible remontrances et semblait clairement exprimer le regret de ne pas avoir pu courir après le faux Ombrage elle-même, parce que Peeves lui avait volé sa canne pour aider les goules.

Le dernier jour à l'école était arrivé : la plupart des élèves avaient déjà préparé leurs valises et étaient déjà prêt pour la fête de fin d'année, alors qu'Harry n'avait même pas commencé.

« Fais le demain », dit Ginny, qui attendait à la porte du dortoir des garçons.

« Allez, je meurs de faim. »

« Je ne serai pas long… tu n'as qu'à y aller le premier… »

Mais quand la porte du dortoir se ferma derrière Ginny, Harry ne fit aucun effort pour faire rapidement ses valises. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était assister à la fête de fin d'année. Il avait peur que Dumbledore ou Alucard fasse référence à lui pendant son discours. Il était sûr qu'il mentionnerait le retour de Voldemort en vampire; il leur en avait parlé l'année dernière après tout…

Harry posa quelques robes froissées tout au fond de sa malle, pour faire de la place pour D'autres repassées, une fois fait, il remarqua dans un coin un paquet mal emballé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Il se pencha, le ramassa en le tenant par-dessous, et se mit à l'examiner.

Il réalisa ce que c'était en quelques secondes. Sirius lui avait donné juste à la porte d'entrée du douze Grimault Place. ''Utilises le si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ?'' Harry s'assit en bas de son lit, et ouvrit le paquet. Il en sortit un petit miroir carré. Il avait l'air vieux ; il était très sale. Harry le souleva en face de son visage, et vit sa propre réflexion le regarder.

Il retourna le miroir. De l'autre côté était griffonné un mot de Sirius. C'est un miroir à deux parties, j'ai le deuxième de la paire. C'est Alucard qui ma montrée a l'école comment faire ses miroir communicant pour Hermione et lui. Si tu as besoin de me parler, dit simplement mes noms devant, tu apparaîtras dans mon miroir, et je pourrai te parler à travers le tien tout comme Hermione et Alucard. J'avais l'habitude de l'utiliser avec James pour les fois où sa sœur qui est mon ex-copine forcée nous mettait en détention séparée.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à palpiter. Il se rappela quand il avait vu le visage de ses parents dans le miroir de Rise quatre ans plus tôt. Il allait pouvoir reparler à Sirius, tout de suite, il le savait- Il regarda aux alentours pour être sûr que personne d'autre n'était là ; le dortoir était presque vide. Il regarda à nouveau le miroir, le leva en face de sa tête les mains tremblantes, et dit d'une voix claire et forte, « Sirius ».

Sa respiration embua la surface du verre. Il rapprocha le miroir encore plus près, l'excitation débordant de lui, mais les yeux qui clignaient à travers la buée était définitivement les siens.

Sirius n'avait pas le miroir sur lui quand il passa le portait, dit une petite voix dans la tête d'Harry. C'est pourquoi ça ne marche pas…

La déception lui brûlait la gorge, il se leva et commença à jeter ses affaires en désordre par-dessus le miroir cassé – Mais à ce moment une idée lui vint à l'esprit… une meilleure idée que le miroir… une bien meilleure…comment se fait-il qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé avant – pourquoi n'avait il jamais demandé ?

Il courut en dehors du dortoir et à travers les escaliers en colimaçon, se cognant au mur pendant sa course sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ; il se précipita à travers la pièce commune, passant devant le mur de portraits et le long du corridor, en ignorant la grosse Dame qui lui cria : « La fête va commencer, tu sais, tu vas manquer le plus important ! ».

Mais Harry n'avait aucune intention d'aller à la fête… Comment se faisait-il que les lieux étaient remplis de fantômes, alors qu'on n'en avait nul besoin, et là…

Il courut dans les escaliers et le long du corridor, et ne rencontra personne, ni mort, ni vivant. Ils étaient tous, évidemment, dans la grande salle. Après avoir passé la classe de divination, il s'arrêta, haletant et pensant malheureusement qu'il devrait attendre jusque plus tard, jusqu'à la fin de la fête…

Mais juste au moment pu il avait perdu espoir, il le vit – une personne translucide qui flottait au bout du corridor.

« Hey, Hey Nick! NICK! »

Le fantôme fit ressortir sa tête du mur, révélant le chapeau à plume extravagant, ainsi que la tête dangereusement chancelante de Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington.

« Bonsoir », dit-il, délaissant le reste de son corps à l'intérieur de la pierre, et souriant à Harry, « Je ne suis pas le seul à être en retard apparemment ? Néanmoins, », il soupira, d'une manière différente, bien entendu… »

« Sir Nicolas, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

Une expression très singulière apparut sur le visage de Nick quasi sans tête, alors qu'il plongeait le doigt dans la rigide fraise qu'il portait au cou et il la remit plus droite, apparemment pour lui donner un peu de temps pour penser. Il arrêta seulement quand son cou partiellement décroché, fut à la limite de lâcher complétement.

« Euh, maintenant Harry ? » dit Nick d'un air déconcerté. « Ça ne peut pas attendre jusqu'après la fête ? »

« Non – Nick – s'il te plait », dit Harry, « J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Pouvons-nous aller ici ? »

Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe la plus proche, et Nick quasi sans tête soupira.

« Oh, très bien » dit-il d'un semblant résigné, « Je ne peux pas prétendre que je ne m'y attendais pas ».

Harry gardait la porte ouverte pour lui, mais il traversa quand même le mur.

« S'attendre à quoi ? », demanda Harry en fermant la porte.

« Que tu viennes me trouver », dit Nick, passant à travers la fenêtre maintenant pour regarder vers le dehors très sombre.

« Ca arrive parfois…quand quelqu'un souffre d'un…décès. »

« Bien », dit Harry refusant d'être détourné. « Tu avais raison. Je suis – Je suis venu pour te voir ».

Nick ne dit rien.

« C'est que - » dit Harry, qui trouvait cela plus délicat qu'il ne l'avait pensé, « c'est juste que - vous êtes mort. Mais vous êtes toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nick soupira et continua de regarder vers l'extérieur.

« C'est exact, non ? » le pressa Harry. « Vous êtes mort, mais je suis entrain de vous parler…vous pouvez vous promenez dans Poudlard et tout le reste, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui », dit Nick quasi sans tête calmement, « Je peux marcher et parler, oui »

« Donc vous êtes revenu, n'est ce pas ? » dit Harry instamment. « Les gens peuvent revenir, non ? En tant que fantôme. Ils ne sont pas forcés de disparaître complétement  
Alors ? », Ajouta-t-il impatiemment, alors que Nick continuait de ne rien dire.

Nick quasi sans tête hésita, puis dit, « Tout le monde ne peut pas revenir en tant que fantôme ».

« Que voulez vous dire ? », s'exclama Harry rapidement.

« Seulement…seulement les sorciers ».

« Oh », dit Harry, et il ri presque avec soulagement. « Pas de problème alors, la personne dont je vous parle est un sorcier. Donc il peut revenir, n'est ce pas ? »

Nick se retourna de la fenêtre et regarda Harry d'une manière éploré.

« Il ne reviendra pas ».

« Qui ? »

« Sirius Phénix », dit Nick.

« Mais vous êtes revenu, vous ! » dit Harry rageusement. « Vous êtes revenu, vous êtes mort, mais vous n'avez pas disparu - »

« Les sorciers peuvent laisser une empreinte d'eux sur la terre, pour rester piteusement, là où il étaient quand ils se sont fait écraser », dit Nick misérablement. « Mais pas pour les vampires phénix, vu que leur Âmes est déjà et définitivement perdu a leur transformation. »

« Pourquoi pas ? », dit Harry, « de toute façon, ça ne pose aucun problème, Sirius se fout que ce soit inhabituel, il reviendra, je sais qu'il le fera !».

Et aussi forte qu'étaient ses croyances, Harry tourna la tête pour vérifier la porte, certain, le temps d'une seconde, qu'il allait voir Sirius, très blanc et transparent, mais rayonnant, marchant vers lui.

« Il ne reviendra pas, les vampires détruit ne revienne jamais a moins que au moment de leur mort il chante une chanson de malédiction qui scellez leur pouvoir dans un membre de sa famille pour revivre en eux, », répéta Nick, « Il a dû…y aller je crois. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, « y aller ? » dit rapidement Harry, « Aller où ? Écoutez – quoiqu'il en soit, qu'arrive-t-il quand on meurt ? » Où va-t-on ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne revient pas ? Pourquoi cet endroit n'est-il pas rempli de fantômes ou de fantôme de vampire?

Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre », dit Nick.

« Vous êtes mort, non ? », dit Harry avec exaspération. « Qui peut répondre mieux que vous ? »

« J'avais peur de la mort », dit doucement Nick. « J'ai choisi de rester ici-bas. Parfois je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû avoir…et bien, ce n'est ni ici ni là bas…en fait, je suis ni ici, ni là bas… ». Il eut un triste ricanement. « Je ne connais rien des secrets de la mort, Harry, parce que j'ai choisi ma pathétique imitation de vie à la place. Je pense que des apprentis chasseur de vampire étudient la question au département des Mystères »

« Ne me parlez pas de cet endroit », dit ardemment Harry.

« Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu être d'une aide plus précieuse », dit Nick doucement.

« Bien …bien, veuillez m'excuser…la fête, vous comprenez… »

Et il quitta la pièce, y laissant Harry seul, à regarder le blanc des murs à travers lesquels Nick avait disparu.

Harry ressenti quasiment la même chose que s'il avait perdu son parrain à nouveau, en perdant l'espoir qu'il pourrait le voir où lui parler à nouveau. Il marcha doucement et misérablement dans le château désert, se demandant s'il se sentirait un jour à nouveau heureux.

Il venait de tourner au coin du corridor de la grosse dame quand il vit quelqu'un là haut accrocher une note sur le mur. Un second regard lui assura qu'il s'agissait de Luna. Il n'y avait pas de bon endroit où se cacher à proximité, elle avait forcément entendu ses pas, et de toute façon, Harry pouvait difficilement rassembler toute sa vigueur pour éviter quelqu'un à cet instant.

« Salut », dit vaguement Lucy, en regardant alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la porte.

« comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas à la fête ? » demanda Harry.

« Et bien, j'ai perdu la plupart de mes affaires » dit sereinement Lucy. « Des gens les prennent et les caches, tu sais. Mais comme c'est la dernière nuit, j'ai vraiment besoin de les récupérer, dont j'ai déposé des mots ».

Harry ressentit un sentiment rosé étrange ; une émotion différente de la colère et du chagrin qu'il avait ressentit depuis la mort de Sirius. Il y eut un petit moment avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était désolé pour Lucy.

« Comment se fait il que des gens cachent tes affaires ? » lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh…et bien… », Elle haussa les épaules. « Je pense qu'ils me trouvent un peu insociable, tu sais. Certaines personnes m'appellent « Loony* » Loveggod en réalité.

Harry la regarda, et le nouveau sentiment de peine s'intensifia encore plus péniblement.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'ils te prennent tes affaires » dit-il catégoriquement.

« Veux tu que je t'aide à les chercher ? »

« Oh, non » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Ils reviendront, ils le font toujours à la fin. C'est juste que je veuille préparer mon affaire ce soir. Quoi qu'il en soit… pourquoi n'est tu pas à la fête ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que je n'avais pas envie ».

« Non » dit Lucy, qui l'observait avec ses yeux étranges et protubérants. « Je ne crois pas que c'est ça, cet homme, le vampire qui a été tué, c'était ton parrain, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Alucard qui me l'a dit ».

Harry fit un bref signe de tête, mais il remarqua pour quelques raisons, ça ne le dérangeait pas que Lucy parle de Sirius. Il venait juste de se souvenir qu'elle aussi était capable de voir les Sombrals.

« As-tu… » Commença-t-il, « je veux dire, qui… y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu connaisses qui est mort ? »

« Oui », dit simplement Lucy, « Ma mère, c'était une chasseuse de vampire assez extraordinaire, tu sais, mais elle aimait aussi expérimenter de nouveaux sorte de capture et un de ses sorts se déroula assez mal un jour. Elle tentait de capturée un vampire puissant en Transylvanie elle et Erika phénix quand elle était humaine et le sort se retournais contre elle a cause de lui, j'avais neuf ans. »

« Je suis désolé, marmonna Harry. Sais-tu qui était le vampire.

« Un Balthory je crois que c'est le père de Elizabeth même j'ai essayé de la questionnée mais elle m'a répondu qu'il était mort aussi peut après cette attaque tuer par elle en personne durent une chasse avec Elmira phénix et Erika phénix qui voulais venger ma mère, mais je lui en veux pas à sa fille bien sûr, ce n'est pas sa faute.

« Je suis désolé », marmonna Harry qui venais de se souvenir que le père de Elizabeth était un vampire liée a la famille jedusort mais qui était mort des siècles auparavant chose que tom pensais pas d'un vampire et que selon lui était sa propre fille et une chasseuse qui se serais fait explosée en le tuant par accident mais apparemment il a survécu et c'est sa propre fille Elizabeth et Elmira qui la achevée pour venger Erika.

« Oui, c'était assez atroce », dit Lucy d'un ton normal. Je suis toujours assez amère parfois. Mais j'ai toujours mon père. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais plus revoir ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils se regardèrent, Lucy souriait légèrement. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire ou penser ; Lucy croyait tellement de choses extraordinaire… aussi, il était certain d'avoir aussi entendu des voix derrière le voile.

« Es tu sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à chercher tes affaires ? » dit-il.

« Oh, non. » dit Luna. « Non, je pense que je vais simplement descendre, manger un peu de pudding et attendre que tout réapparaisse…c'est toujours le cas à la fin…et bien, passe de bonnes vacances Harry ».

« Oui…oui, toi aussi ».

Elle s'éloigna de lui et, alors qu'il la regardait partir, Il sentit que le terrible poids qu'il Éprouvait dans son estomac, semblait s'être allégé légèrement.

La journée de retour à bord du Poudlard express fut un événement à plusieurs titres.

Tout d'abord, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, qui avait clairement attendu toute la semaine l'opportunité de se battre sans la présence des professeurs, tentèrent à la moitié du trajet, d'intercepter Harry dans le couloir alors qu'il revenait des toilettes. Leur attaque aurait pu réussir s'ils n'avaient pas choisi, sans le savoir, d'attaquer juste devant un compartiment rempli de membre clan Phénix de A.D.V qui avait vu ce qui s'était passée à travers la vitre et s'unirent tous pour aider Harry, A ce moment, Alucard, Phénix, Hermione Phénix, Hinata et Elizabeth Phénix, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin flich – fletchely Antony Goldstein et Terry bott, avaient terminée en utilisant une large variété de formules et de sorte que Alucard et Harry leur avait appris, malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, ne ressemblait à rien d'autre que trois gigantesque limace avec leur membre bander qui baissais 300 tonne, et qui était déguise dans les même uniforme de Poudlard qu'Harry, Alucard et Hinata les hissèrent facilement juste leurs filets à bagages et les lissèrent avec tout visqueux.

« Je dois avouer que sa me démangeais de voir la tête de la mère du favori de ma putain de jumelle quand il descendra du train » dit Alucard avec une certaine satisfaction en regardant Malefoy se tortiller devant lui. Alucard n'avait jamais digéré que Malefoy l'indigne favorite quand hinata lui redonner les point perdu durent son rapide séjour en tant que membre de l'équipe d'inspection.

« La mère de Goyle sera très contente « dit Ginny qui était venu examiner en détail la source du tumulte. Il est plus beau maintenant avec une bite de 300 tonne… sinon, Harry, le chariot de nourriture vient de s'arrêter, si tu veux quelque chose… ».

Harry remercia les autres et accompagna Ginny jusque leur compartiment privée des vampires oui il acheta une montagne de fondants du chaudron et de patacitroulles. La femme de Alucard lisait à nouveau la gazette du sorcier, Ginny faisait un teste dans le chicaneur, et Neville caressait sa Mimbulus mimbletonia qui avait beaucoup grandi tout au long de l'année et qui faisait maintenant d'étrange bruit de craquement quand on la touchait.

Harry et Ginny passèrent la majorité de la journée à jouer aux échecs pendant qu'hermione mordais alucard vu qu'elle avait soif de sang tout en lisant des articles de la gazette entre chaque morsure. C'était maintenant plein d'articles sur la façon de repousser les Détraqueurs, les vampires carnivore, de tentative du ministère de pourchasser les vampires Mangemorts, et de lettre hystériques dont les auteurs clamaient avoir vu Erika Phénix et Lord Voldemort chasser devant leur maison, tous les matins…

« Ça n'avait pas encore réellement commencé, soupira Hermione sombrement, pliant à nouveau le journal. « mais ce ne sera plus très long maintenant que mon repas m'attend pour mon anniversaire, mais si je n'ai pas encore le droit de la dévorée vivante mais je peux m'amusée un peu avec pas vrai chérie.

'' Tu peux lui arracher un bras ou les deux mais ta pas le droit de la tuer totalement que quand elle livrera tout ses info la tu auras le droit de tout dévorée.

« Hey Harry, dit soudainement hinata doucement, pointant vers la vitre de la fenêtre qui donne sur le couloir.

Harry regarda il vit Cho passer, seul vu que Mariette Edgecombe, était toujours a Saint-Mangouste dans un profond coma vampirique vu que Alucard était pas du tout pressée de la libérée. Ses yeux et ceux de Cho se croisèrent le temps d'un instant. Cho rougit et continua de marcher, Harry replongea les yeux dans le plateau d'échecs, juste le temps de voir un des ses pions mangé par le cavalier de Ginny.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous et toi Ginny, de toute façon ? » demanda calmement Alucard.

« Rien », dit Harry et Ginny en toute sincérité.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant », dit timidement hermione.

Harry fut surpris de se rendre compte que cette information ne lui faisait pas mal du tout. La volonté de sautée Cho avec Ginny semblait appartenir à un passé qui n'était pas plus longtemps lié à lui ; tout ce qu'il avait pu vouloir avant la mort de Sirius l'importait peu les orgies compris ces jours-ci… La semaine qui était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sirius semblait avoir duré bien plus de temps ; il se retrouvait entre deux univers, celui avec Sirius, et celui sans.

« Tu as raison de ne pus l'invitée, mon chère dit Ginny forcé. « A moi aussi elle me parle plus, je veux dire elle est mignonne est tout au lit, mais je crois que tu veux quelqu'un de plus gai incluant moi ».

« Elle est probablement assez heureux avec quelqu'un d'autres », dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, demandais Alucard curieux, elle est avec qui maintenant ? » demanda alucard à sa favorite, mais ce fut Hinata qui répondit.

« Micheal Corner », dit sa sœur.

« Micheal, mais », fit Alucard se tournant sur son siège pour la regardé. « Il ne sortais pas avec un des patil une de mes ex-sirène. »

« Plus maintenant » dit Ginny fermement. « Il n'a pas apprécié la victoire de Gryffondor et que Patil a encouragée Elizabeth Balthory aussi avoir battu Cho au Quidditch, il était vraiment maussade, donc elle l'a plaqué et il est partit se consoler auprès de Cho à la place ». Elle se gratta le nez indifféremment avec le bout de sa plume, tourna le Chicaneur à envers et se mit à écrire ses réponse.

Alucard en était très heureux.

« Et bien fait pour lui, j'ai toujours trouvée bête pour une humain de tentée de me rivalisé en temps que meilleur amant de Poudlard » dit-il en caressant la chevelure de sa favorite. « C'est bien pour moi. Pourvu qu'elle me demandera pardon l'an prochain si elle s'ennuis de mes orgie. »

« Sa étonnerais beaucoup qu'elle ennuie de toi, Alucard dit hinata en riant. »

Alucard état interloquée.

'' Et pourquoi ça ma fille ? dit le vampire.

Il jeta à Harry un regard furtif singulier en même temps qu'il le disait.

« Et bien, elle a choisie de coucher en partage le même copain que sa sœur jumelle, et c'est Seamus Finnigan, trouves-tu qu'il soit mieux que toi au lit ? » demanda vaguement Hinata en riant de lui.

« Quoi ? » criant Alucard, renversant le plateau d'échec de Ginny : Casse-croûte se rua sur les pièces et Hedwige, funix et coqcigrue s'agitèrent et hululèrent férocement depuis les airs.

Alors que le train ralentissait à la proche de la gare de Kings cross, Harry pensait qu'il n'avait jamais aussi peu eu envie de partir. Il se demanda même rapidement ce qu'il se passerait s'il refusait simplement de descendre, pour rester obstinément assis ici jusqu'au 1 er septembre, quand il le ramènerait à Poudlard. Quand finalement, il y eut le bruit de l'arrêt, néanmoins, il descendit la gare avec Hedwige, et se prépara à sortir sa valise du train comme d'habitude.

Quand le contrôleur signala à Harry, Alucard, Hinata, Ginny et Hermione qu'il pouvait marcher à travers la barrière magique entre les plates-formes neuf et dix, il trouva cependant une surprise qui l'attendait de l'autre côté : un groupe de personne qui était là pour les accueillir, et auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Il y avait Maugrey Fol 'œil, semblant à peu près aussi sinistre avec son chapeau melon tiré vers le pas pour cacher son œil magique, comme il aurait fait sans cela, ses main recroquevillées empoignant un long bâton, son corps couvert d'une cape de voyage. Elmira Phénix se tenant juste derrière lui, couvrir d'un chapeau a large rebord pour cachais a l'ombre son visage de vampire. Tonks se tenait juste derrière elle, ses cheveux rose chewing-gum lumineux et brillants sous les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la vitre salle du toit de la station, elle portait un jean largement rapiécé et un T-shirt pourpre vif supportant la légende The weird Sisters (les sœurs bizarres). A côté de tonks et Elmira se trouvait Lupin, mais a la grande surprise Alucard il y avait les favorites de Elmira. Rosalie et Alice Phénix et Julia Phénix Lupin avais le visage pâle, les cheveux gris, un manteau long et usé couvrait un pantalon et un pull abîmés. En face du groupe des phénix se trouvaient Mr et Mrs Weasley, habillé au mieux en moldus, ainsi que Fred et George, qui portaient tous deux des vestes neuves faites d'un tissu vert horrible.

« Hermione, Ginny ! » appela Mrs Weasley, accourant vers eux, et les serrant fort sa fille dans ses bras. Hermione avais reculé de peur de perdre le contrôle et croquer mais était surtout que elle était plus habituer sauf dans les orgies mondial à être toucher par une humaine adulte. « Oh, mon petit Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien », mentit Harry, alors qu'elle le prenait dans une ferme accolade. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit Ginny s'étonner des nouveaux habits des jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé être ? » demanda-t-il en pointant les vestes.

« De la fine peau de dragon, petite sœur nympho » dit Fred en donnait un coup à sa fermeture. « Les affaires marchent bien et nous voulions nous faire plaisir ».

« Bonjour Harry «, dit Lupin, quand Mrs Weasley avait laissé Harry et s'était tourné pour accueillir Hermione.

« Salut » dit Harry, « Je ne m'y attendais pas… qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici et y compris vous Elmira, vous qui détestée les moldus avec vos fille également?

« Et bien » dit-t-elle, avec un léger sourire légèrement assoiffée, « Nous pensions que nous devions avoir une petite discussion avec ta tante et ton oncle avant de les laisser te ramener à la maison ».

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée », dit tout de suite Harry.

« Oh, je pense que si », grogna Alucard qui s'était rapproché en au coté de sa favorite. « Selon leur odeur c'est eux, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » dit Elmira.

Il pointa son doigt par-dessus son épaule; les sens de vampire des phénix surveillaient évidement derrière sa tête et leur chapeau. Harry se pencha un peu sur la gauche pour voir vers ou Elmira pointa le doigt, là, effectivement, se trouvaient les trois dursley qui avaient l'air assez terrifier par Elmira et ses fille à la vu du comité de réception de Harry.

« Ah Harry », dit Mr Weasley, en se détournant des goules d'hermione, qui venait apparaître aussi incluant Ludo Vespey encapuchonnée comme un vrai vampire, et qui maintenant pouvais le serrer dans ses bras Hermione. Apparemment il semblait ne plus avoir honte de son état de goule phénix à présent

« Et bien, devons nous y aller alors ? »

« Oui je pense Arthur, Elmira a soif mais se contrôle étonnement » dit Maugrey.

Elmira et ses filles, Mr Weasley et Alucard et sa favorite prirent la tête du groupe se dirigeant vers les Dursley, qui étaient apparemment figés sur le sol. Hermione se dégagea doucement de son mari, puis rejoignit le groupe d'Elmira.

« Bonjour » dit Mr Weasley gaiement à l'oncle Vernom devant qui il venait de s'arrêter. « Vous devez vous souvenir de moi, mon nom est Arthur Weasley. » et vous souvenez sûrement de Alucard Phénix. »

Étant donné que Mr Weasley avait, seul, démoli la majeure partie du salon des dursley deux ans plus tôt, Harry aurait été étonné si l'oncle Vernon l'avait oublié. Évidement, l'oncle Vernon se tourna dans une colère profonde mais jeta un regard furieux à Mr Weasley, mais était surtout envers Alucard qui était redirigée sa colère, le nombre de fois ou ce vampire depuis 4 ans leur jouais des salles tour a chaque été, mais il décida de ne rien dire, peut-être en partie parce que les Dursley était surpassés en nombre par les goules de Elmira et Alucard en surnombre de 500 contre un. Tante pétunia semblait à la fois effrayée et embrassée : elle continuant de regarder autour comme terrifié par l'idée que quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse puisse la voir avec une telle compagnie. Pendant ce temps Dudley semblait essayé de paraître petit et insignifiant. Une tentative dans laquelle il échouait largement.

« « Nous pensons que nous devrions vous toucher quelque mots à propos de Harry », dit Alucard d'un ton glacial.

« Oui », grogna Elmira. « À propos de la manière dont il est traité chez vous. »

La moustache de l'oncle Vernom sembla se hérisser avec indignation. Peut-être parce que le chapeau melon de Elmira avait donné l'impression complétement fausse qu'il entretaillait avec une sorte d'esprit, il s'adressa lui-même à Elmira.

« Je ne savais pas que ce qui se passe chez moi était vous affaires ».

« Je pense que ce que vous ne savez pas tiendrais pas dans un grand nombre de livres Dursley », grognais Elmira.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le sujet » interrompit Alucard, donc la voix glacial semblais pétrifier tante Pétunia plus que tout le reste réunit, pour qu'elle arrive à fermer les yeux plutôt que de le regarder. « Le point est que si nous nous rendons compte que vous avez été horrible avec mon cousin »

« Ne faites pas d'erreur, nous le saurons », ajouta Hermione.

« Oui », dit Mrs Weasley, « Même si vous ne laisser pas utiliser le félétone ».

« Téléphone », souffla Hermione.

« Oui, si nous avons quelconque signe que Harry est maltraité de quelque forme que ce soit, sauf le viole vu que je me suis arrangée pour que vous puissiez plus le toucher de cette manière, vous aurez à en répondre devant la famille Phénix » dit Alucard et Elmira en duo.

L'oncle Vernon gonfla d'une manière inquiétante. Entendre que anciennement il violait Harry était du a la faute de Alucard son sentiment d'outrage semblait avoir pesé plus lourd que la peur de ce groupe bizarre de vampire.

« Est-ce que vous me menacée salle monstre ? » dit-il si fort que les passants se retournèrent pour les regarder. »

« Oui, je le fais », dit Elmira relevant la tête et poussant son chapeau melon, révélant ainsi son regard de vampire et surtout les Crau. L'oncle Vernom fit un bon en arrière d'horreur et se cognant douloureusement contre un chariot à bagage devant la famille Phénix incluant Hermione qui dévoilais qu'elle était vampire aussi a présent. « Oui, je dois dire que vous le ferez Dursley. »

Alucard se tourna de l'oncle Vernon pour regarder Harry.

« Donc Cousin… appelez nous si vous en avez besoin, si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de vous pendant trois jours, nous enverrons quelqu'un vous voir… Probablement une de mes goules vampire ou pire ma favorite Hermione Phénix.

Au nom du nom favorite tante pétunia tremblais de peur et gémit piteusement. Il ne pouvait être plus évident qu'elle était en train de penser à ce que diraient les voisins s'ils voyaient ces personnes marcher dans l'allée du jardin.

« Alors, au revoir Potter » dit Elmira, saisissant l'épaule de Harry, pour absorbée un peu de son énergie avec sa main recroquevillé.

L'énergie baissais un peu plus fort mais Elmira se contrôlais bien et Alucard ne grognais pas cette fois.

« Prends soin de toi » dit Lupin calmement. « Garde le contact ».

« Harry, nous te ferons venir chez nous aussi tôt que nous le pouvons ou a défaut Alucard invitera chez eux », soupira Mrs Weasley, en le serrant dans ses bras à nouveau.

« Tu me manque déjà, mais en t'attendant je pourrais entraînée avec mes tentacules ensorcelez » dit Ginny en embrassant Harry passionnément.

« Plus rapidement que cette été je crois, Harry » dit Hermione avec ardeur. « Nous le promettons, et si tu veut torturer ma violeuse je te montrais comment faire si tu le veut. Je t'inviterais a y assistée a sa mise a mort quand le conseille me ordonnera. »

Harry leur fit un signe. En quelque sorte, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour leur dire ce que ça représentait à ses yeux, de les voir tous ensemble comme cela, de son côté. À la place, il sourit, leva la main en guise d'au revoir, se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie de la station et la rue ensoleillée, avec l'oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia et Dudley se dépêchant à ses côtés.

Cependant une chose imprévus allais se produire même pour alucard, et était une futur fugue d'une fille sorcière qui renterais un peu plus tard chez elle et qu'elle a remarque le signe de chasse du phénix au dessus de sa maison et un forte odeur de brûler, prenant a peine ses valise, elle fit une fugue dans les bois en voyant des monstre goules démoniaque sortir d'un massacre en riant et était ses propre parents qui dévorais vivant, horrifier, et traumatisée elle fuyait a tout jambes sans se doutée que les seul qui pourrais les protéger de ces monstres serais ses pire ennemi a serpentard alias Hinata Phénix et sa femme ministre Elizabeth, mais elle préfère se faire tuer par eux que par des goule incontrôlable du seigneur des ténèbres.


	40. épilogue

Épilogue : La colère de la favorite. (Et de l'auteur qui doit tout recommencer son épilogue perdu)

Hermione était rentrée en Transylvanie portant son collier porte bonheur au cou, et descendit dans les donjons pour faire face à sa victime qui hurlait de soif et de rage.

'' Alors grosse pouffiasse comme sa se fait être mon jouet Moka black. L'heure de la vengeance a sonnée pour toi.

'' Tue moi tu attends que sa grosse truie impure et indigne de portée le venin de mon mari.

'' SILENCIO VAMPIRUS

Le chant frappait moka qui ne pouvait plus parler.

'' Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer mais je vais te violer et te torturer. DUEL MORTALISE.

Moka grognais de rage et se fait attaquer par hermione déchaînée en duel a la mort qui lui arrachais les deux bras et une jambe totalement décharnée et brisais même son sort de silence pour l'entendre hurler a nouveau. Quand elle vient de se rendre compte que était la favorite qui portais dorénavant sont jouer collier qui l'a rendu dingue par la jalousie mais qu'elle avait rien dit a Alucard.

'' Non arrête ta pas le droit du gagne de me dévorée tu gagne pitié.

Hermione pris sa et rigolais en voyant moka machos et unijambiste.

'' Bon, j'ai assez de membre pour venger tes crimes de sang contre moi. Elle prit le premier bras de moka : Son c'est pour mon père.

Et il la dévorait en entier et moka hurlais dégoûtée mais Hermione pris le deuxième bras.

'' Sa c'est pour avoir forcée temari a possédée ma mère malgré qu'elle tentait tout les deux de se libérée de ton contrôle mental.

Elle en fit la même chose à son deuxième bras.

'' Sa c'est pour ton père que ta tuer l'année dernière.

Elle brûlait dans un sort incendio chantée sa chambre.

'' Et sa c'est pour avoir fait tout tes crimes contre moi. Tentaculus Maximums

Des tentacules violente magique la pénétrait a chaque trous et moka tentais de dire un truc mais des qu'elle ouvrit la bouche le tentacule en emparais.

'' Et en pesant ce n'est pas de semence de mon mari que j'ai mis dans ce sort sexuelle mais du sang animal pour que tu payes le crime de Désirée Ombrage ton espionne de la part de la fille d'Elmira et de sa femme ministre de la magie transylvanienne Elizabeth balthory.

'' Non laisse moi mourir grosse pute tu….

'' Silencio vampirus dit hermione en riant sadiquement.

Hermione accélérais les tentacules et satisfaite pour le moment de ses torture allais baiser Alucard amoureusement, vu que violer sa tortionnaire l'avais beaucoup amusée et quand le sort de tentacule se terminais Moka en larme se mit a chantée une chanson.

Seul comme en exil

Comme un naufragé vampire

Sur son île

Comme le noctambule sur un fil

Seul parce qu'on m'a tous pris

Parce que j'ai eu tort.

De croire Voldemort

Même quand on est mort-vivante

C'est m'abandonner mon corps à une autre

Sans jamais pouvoir oublier sa faute

Seul parce que mon amour pour elle ma fait changée de camps

C'est écrire mes peine mais personne les entends.

Seul parce-que je n'ai pas sur lire n'être les lignes des étoile

Qu'on je n'ai pas voulue écoutées les signes d'Alucard.

Parce qu'on écoutait moi et temari, une salle traite de vampires illégaux,

Qu'il ma abandonnée sous les dents de la favorite sans jamais le croire

Quand l'amour de mon frère pour moi s'en va il est toujours trop tard.

Seul c'est une nuit sanglant qui n'en fini pas.

C'est une favorite avec lui et

C'est lui sans moi

Seul parce qu'on n'a tous prit

Parce qu'j'ai a eu tort

C'est ce croire en vie

Même quand on n'est mort

C'est abandonner

Sa chanson a un autre

Sans jamais pouvoir

Oublier ma faute

Seul parce que ma jalousie maladif

Mon fait changé de camps

C'est mes cris de haine

Mais qui les entends

Seul parce qu'on n'a pas sue

Lire entre les lignes

Qu'on n'a pas voulue

Regarder les signes

Parce je ne voulais pas écoutée Alucard,

Sans jamais le croire

Quand l'amour de mon frère sans va

C'est toujours trop tard

Seul c'est une nuit éternel

Qui n'en fini pas

C'est une favorite est sans lui

C'est Alucard sans moi

Seul

Comme en équilibre

Seul prisonnier de la favorite

Parce qu'on n'est libre que si on est du même camp.

C'est comme une histoire sans fin mais sans son livre.

Seul qui n'a jamais été seul, ma place a personne qui ne la veule.

Seul comme une condamnée a mort devant son bourreau au nom d'Hermione phénix.

Comme une jeune proie innocente devant son bureau.

Seul comme un enfant trahis par son père.

Seul comme les mendiants moldus qui s'endorment a terre.

Parce qu'on a passé sa vie sans le voir

On se retrouve seul

Horrifier par son maudit miroir.

Seul parce qu'on m'a tous prit

Parce qu'on j'ai eu tort

C'est ce croire en son père Voldemort

Même quand on n'est pas mort

C'est abandonner

Mon sang a un autre

Sans jamais pouvoir

Oublier ma faute

Seul parce que l'amour

A changer de camps

C'est cris de mort

Mais qui les entends

Seul parce qu'on n'a pas sue

Lire entre les lignes

Que je n'ai pas voulue

Regarder les signes

Parce que j'écoutais son père maudit

Sans jamais le croire mon frère.

Quand l'amour de mon frère sans va

C'est toujours trop tard

Seul c'est une nuit

Qui n'en fini pas

C'est une favorite est sans lui

C'est un toi sans moi Alucard.

Seul

Comme un condamné à me faire violer

Devant l'échafaud de la favorite

Comme un stupide nouveau né abandonnée.

Devant son bourreau qui est la favorite de mon Alucard

Seul comme un enfant vampire

Qui trahis sa famille

Seul comme les mendiants

Qui s'endort par terre

Parce quand à passer

Sa vie sans le voir

On se trouve seul

Devant son affreux miroir.

Seul.

Moka fini par se taire affaiblie par la soif et hurlant de rage par le manque d'affection sexuelle ordonner par le conseil de Elmira phénix, elle ne pouvait plus fuir vu que a présent la favorite a goûtée son sang.


End file.
